Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil
by TalonAlpha3
Summary: "And the Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man shall he walk amongst the innocent. And Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth." Aidan Kain was just living a normal school life as a human with nightmares before being sucked into the Devil world as a pawn of Rias Gremory. What further adventures await for this Kuoh Academy student?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Kuoh

**This will be my very first _Highschool DxD_ fanfic story to make and this is also something I wanted to try to make. A crossover between _Diablo_ and _Highschool DXD_ just seemed too good to pass up on. Plus I will be taking a bit of a break from my _Infinite Stratos_ story to work on this.**

 **To sum up the crossover though, all the events of _Diablo_ , taking place from the beginning between Anu and Tathamet all the way to the ending events of _Diablo II: Lord of Destruction_ , will be canon in this story. Over the course of this story, I will make a few changes but try to keep the core of it _Highschool DxD_ and _Diablo_ mixed together.**

 **Now I know you are all thinking why I did not label this as a crossover story and put it instead as regular. That is because in the the _Diablo_ crossover with _Highschool DxD_ , there are only three stories with low views and reviews. To capture an audience, especially a large one, I am making this a regular until I decide to change it to crossover.**

 **I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 _And at the End of Days,_

 _The first sign shall appear in the Heavens._

 _Justice shall fall upon the world of man._

 _The armies of light and shadow will clash across the fields of eternity._

Upon the war-torn battlefield that was nothing more than a barren wasteland, the skies opened themselves up as legions of angels from the Heavenly Host of the High Heavens descended upon the field. These manifestations of light and sound, unlike their other brethren of the Lower Heavens comprised of flesh and blood, soared on wings of light itself that radiate energy, striking down any mortal that would turn them to ash in an instant. In their natural forms, they appear to be faceless, almost always covered by a hood or helmet though they appear to be humanoid in shape.

From below, the demons of the Burning Hells saw their eternal foe fly across the sky in swaths of legions as the strong winds were created from the flapping of their wings.

A large demon emerges from the ground in an uproar before it is impaled and disintegrated by an archangel wielding a spear. He was fully armored from head to toe and his face was unclear to see for it was pitch black. A large ring hung above his head and his wings were bright orange tendrils of light, like the color of the sun. He looked up to see more demons incoming towards him.

A large demon with a shark-like head with two large blades attached to his hands appeared to fight one of the archangels. From its head sprouted a long spinal tail that was connected to the rest of the rib cage shown. Its name was Rakanoth and for him, despair was the true weapon to use against the enemy.

A female archangel comes and, clasping her hands together and bring her arms in a horizontal position, emits a radiant light from her tendril wings that blind the demons. A shockwave came forth to dispel them before she uses what looks to appear to be a chord of sorts, pulsing with glowing runes from end to end, to smite her enemies with righteous fire.

The first archangel with the spear uses his left hand to conjure holy fire from his left hand as he burns the demons away. His valor unyielding as he continues to battle forth the demons.

The battle continues like a never-ending war as both demons and angels inflict heavy casualties on both sides. With the numbers staggering high, it seemed impossible to tell just who it was that would win the battle.

The archangel that faced Rakanoth earlier slew one demon with a swipe of his angelic sword. He then turned to his left to see a massive crack emerging in the earth. And from that crack that was created, another demon emerged.

This one was different though despite only being half emerged from the ground. This demon had four arms, of which the top two have blade-like extensions. The shoulders are big and spiky, having a mouth piece on each of them, which is a recognizable feature. The tail and legs are skinny yet spiked, the feet being hoofed-like demon feet.

All eyes turned to the attention of the demon lord as she turned to his left to give that vicious grin. A loud roar was then heard before all went black.

* * *

Aidan Kain wakes up with a loud gasp from his bed. He was sweaty, hot, and thirsty as he reached over to his bottle of cold water. It was another one of those dreams again, where he saw the battlefield of angels and demons clash, all of them ending with that immense demon.

A knock is heard from his door.

"Aidan. Are you alright? I heard a thud and came to check."

The door to Aidan's room and opened and revealed an elderly man in his late 70's/early 80's with full white facial hair that stretched down to his chest and a bald head. He wore a formal brown suit and tie, like he was a professor from a university. His name was Deckard Kain, a world-renowned professor of religious studies exploring the various myths of the supernatural.

"It's alright, Uncle. I'm fine. Just another nightmare," said Aidan as he got out of bed while adjusting his minor headache. He wore his usual clothes for bed which consisted of his gray tank top and black short sweats. He then opened the blinders of his window that the morning sunshine rays shone in.

"I've made breakfast for us. Come downstairs and have some once you're ready," Deckard said as he closed the door.

Aidan walks over to the mirror in his room as he rubs his eyes for better eyesight. A 16 year-old handsome man that was tall, slim, and well-muscled like that of an athletic body measuring six feet tall, he had black short hair and blue piercing eyes that were unusual for someone like him. But perhaps it is because of those eyes that he has been spied a lot by a lot of girls. And boy does he expect it to happen at the new school he is transferring to.

Aidan rubs his eyes one more time for adjust to the morning light. But as he looks up, for a brief moment, he saw something behind him. Something large and menacing in a shadowy form, its shape looked eerily similar to the demon he saw at the end of his dream.

Aidan turns around with a gasp, but he sees nothing but air. He sighs heavily as he grabs his school uniform for Kuoh Academy and goes for a shower.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER** …

Aidan comes down for breakfast to see his uncle just serving the food as it was still warm. He was served a typical breakfast of eggs and sausage with a cup of orange juice.

"You're looking good in that uniform of yours, Aidan," Deckard commented. Aidan was wearing the typical Kuoh Academy uniform that came with a long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, matching black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Thanks, Uncle," replied Aidan as he looked at his uncle in his suit. "And you. You've been accepted to Kuoh Academy as a professor now?"

"Indeed," Deckard said while looking over his files. "Hopefully, I can not only teach the young students about the course I am teaching, but also look for more work in my personal studies. If these translations are correct, the powers of Hell could already be on the move. The world must be told of the coming darkness."

Aidan was a bit somber. He had known and been with his uncle ever since he was a child. Their adventures throughout the world together, uncovering the many wonders and mysteries of the supernatural led them through some pretty rough dangers. Dangers that were not just of law enforcement but also of the supernatural as well. Aidan's mind flashed back towards the dream he had earlier.

Deckard took notice. "You do believe me, don't you Aidan?"

"O-Of course, Uncle," Aidan replied, snapping out of his trance from earlier. "It's just…When will they arrive here is the question. And how."

"I am close. Kuoh Academy may have all the information I need in their library. If I can use their resources at my disposal, I may be able to decipher the last pieces together.

"Then I better hope the information we seek is in there," Aidan said as he finishes up his plate.

"And in the meantime, you best get to your first day at school. I will be right behind after I gather my belongings," Deckard advised.

Aidan looked at the time and saw that he had about two hours left.

"You're right. I should get going."

Aidan packed up his Bento lunch in his bag as he headed for the door.

"And Aidan…" called Deckard. "Be careful out there. I fear there may be some Fallen Angels from the Grigori lurking around. Take some healing potions just in case."

"Same to you, Uncle," said Aidan as he headed out of the door.

* * *

Kuoh Academy. Once it was a private all-girls school. Now recently, it has become co-ed and now the boys started to show up.

As Aidan walked through the gates with his school bag in his right hand, he was already met with several eyes from everyone. The girls all commented on his sexy look and his eyes. Every time he gave a quick look unintentionally, the girls could not help but feel charmed. It did not fare so well with the men who quickly saw that for all his looks, he is stealing all the girls from them, girls they believed is rightfully theirs. Luckily for Aidan, he had a good insight of what was going on and could tell of the emotions being shown from both genders.

He did not mind the girls staring at him due to his looks as well as the guys who gave their sneer remarks. But with his sharp hearing, he can hear words coming from the guys' mouth.

' _It is in man's nature to believe themselves worthier than anyone else around them since their pride feeds off of their shame. Pitiful.'_

Aidan took notice of three boys trying to peek through a hole. Hiding behind a tree, Aidan picked up on what they were doing.

"Oi, Matsuda! Move out of the way, I can't see!" The one with the glasses cried out.

"No way! This shot is all but worth seeing." Another with a shaved head said.

"Would you two please move? I want to see the breasts on these girls!" Another with brown hair said.

Aidan, from what he has gathered about the school and its gossip talk, recognizes who the boys were.

 _'These must be the so-called Perverted Trio. Matsuda and Motohama are easy to distinguish but the last one, Issei Hyoudou. Clearly someone I do not like from the get-go as per his nature. Idiots is what I say.'_

Aidan easily figured out that the trio must've been spying on the girls changing in the locker rooms. Hating such acts of misconduct, Aidan approached them from behind and grabbed them by their collars, startling the boys.

"O-Oi! What the hell are—" Issei turned around to see Aidan's stoic face that was actually emitting disappointing anger at the three boys.

The boys did not know what to say. A tall black-haired man with blue eyes was staring right at them, like he was looking into their souls. They shivered like puppies upon seeing him as they attempted to beg for mercy.

"I-I'm sorry! We-We won't do it anymore. Please, let us go," Motohama asked.

Aidan remained silent. He tightened his grip on the boys' collars before he tossed them to the ground by the feet of a group of girls wearing their Kendo uniforms and wielding their shinais.

Aidan gave a nod to the girls, Murayama and Katsue who seemed to be the leader of the bunch, as he casually walked away, ignoring the sounds of unrelenting pain on the poor souls.

From up top of the school building however, two voluptuous women watched the man enter the building, intrigued by him at first sight.

* * *

At the classroom, Aidan waited outside as ordered by his teacher for his introduction.

"Alright. We have a transfer student today. Introduce yourself."

Aidan walks in and almost immediately, he is stared at by both the guys and girls. Aidan was entirely unaffected of this as he kept a stoic face and turned to face the class.

"My name is Aidan Kain. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Take your seat in the far back, Mr. Kain," The teacher said as Aidan acknowledges and takes his seat, beginning the first day of class for him.

 **ONE HOUR LATER** …

Class was over but for Aidan, he was already swarmed by the girls' presence, constantly asking him questions about himself. Questions like if he is in a relationship or what his hobbies were. Of course, he answered them honestly, but he was not so sure if this was good or bad. Granted while he had handled women before, he never handled those obsessed with his looks.

He was flattered but he tried not to make it personal.

With lunch right on schedule, Aidan decided to have it on the rooftop where it was quiet, and he needed to get away from the crowd of girls. Sitting by the fence where it overlooked the campus, he saw the Perverted Trio laying down by the grassy hill in their PE clothing.

Lunch today was a bento that his uncle had made for him. Strangely enough, his uncle was not Japanese but rather Japanese American as he inherited his grandfather's first name, who was an American, but also his mother's last name. Although his uncle was born in America, he grew up pretty much around the world and was often traveling a lot with his family.

It was something Aidan was accustomed to when he was taken care of by his uncle. Aidan never knew his real parents for he had no recollection of them and his uncle does not know of them either. Whether they are alive or not remains an unknown.

Along with the bento, Aidan looked to see a homemade chocolate chip cookie wrapped neatly. Aidan could not help but smile.

' _Oh, Uncle. Always adding dessert after the main course, aren't you?'_

Aidan took the cookie out of the wrapper but as he was about to take a bite, he noticed a presence to his left. It was a small, white-haired, amber-eyed girl with a small, flat chest and a small black cat origami attached to her hair. She wore the typical Kuoh Academy's female uniform, which meant she was a student like Aidan.

Aidan recognized who this cat-like girl was, sitting next to him and staring.

' _Koneko Toujou. The so-called Mascot of the School. Probably because she is a cat in human form.'_

The girl named Koneko looked like she had a blank face but in actuality, she was staring at the cookie in Aidan's hand. Her hungry daze fixated upon the treat.

Aidan took notice and gave a small smile. He then broke the cookie in half and gave one half to Koneko.

"Here," He said.

Koneko takes a sniff before she bites it with her mouth, like an actual cat would. She then begins to feast on the half cookie in a cute manner. Aidan could not help but feel happy as he gently pets the girl's head, to her surprise. She actually enjoyed the petting as she tilted her head back and forth from the head pat.

She then took off and left Aidan alone with his Bento and his half-broken cookie.

 _'Well, that was something.'_

What Aidan did not know though was that in the middle of his head patting, Koneko slipped a pamphlet in his bag.

* * *

Aidan was in the library for his break, but he was not there just to read books or studying. Earlier he had received a formal note from his uncle delivered to him by Issei of all people.

 _Aidan,_

 _Even though we are here for educational purposes, we must learn more about what we are dealing with here in order to prepare for the demons' arrival. Come to the library during your breaks and research what you can about the Prophecy of the End Days. I have given you access to a secret part of the library. Just be careful, for it is open only to members of the Student Council, among a few others._

 _Here is the key._

 _With all my heart._

 _Your Uncle, Deckard Kain_

Aidan was walking down one part of the library until he found the door laid before him. This door was not like the wooden ones as it was comprised purely of metal and had a sign that said it was restricted to those of the Student Council.

With the key, Aidan inserted it into the lock and opened the door before he closed it behind him.

When the lights turned on, Aidan beheld himself a library much bigger than the one commonly used by the school. It was eerily similar to the one in London that he and his Uncle were at years ago. It had rows and rows of shelves with a great quantity of books with leaflets that had a different letter on each that separated books alphabetically. In the middle of the room was a great long wooden oak table with chairs surrounding it.

With no time to waste, Aidan looked all over, scanning every section on books of the supernatural, hoping they contained something about the prophecy his uncle discovered through his scholarly work. However, Aidan could not help but feel like he is being watched by someone.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**...

After 20 minutes of searching, Aidan came to the table with four books in his hands and then decided to make some notes with his notebook and pen just like he did when studying with his uncle. Opening one black book, he searched for the section for any information regarding the Prophecy of the End Days.

 _ **The Prophecy of the End Days**_

 _Compiled by an ancient religious order called the Zakarum, this prophecy spoke of the last battle between the angels of the High Heavens and the demons of the Burning Hells. And from that last battle, the world will come to an end._

 _And at the End of Days,_ _ **Wisdom**_ _shall be lost_

 _As_ _ **Justice**_ _falls upon the world of men_

 _ **Valor**_ _shall turn to Wrath_

 _And all_ _ **Hope**_ _will be swallowed by_ _ **Despair**_

 _ **Death**_ _, at last, shall spread its wings over all_

 _As_ _ **Fate**_ _lies shattered forever_

With the other three books in his hands, Aidan flips two of the four open as he begins to write his notes. If this prophecy could be deciphered for each big word with a capital letter, then it could give him the answers needed for his uncle to have. As he worked though, he could not help but feel a familiar dark presence behind him, like the demon from his dream was watching him.

 **HOURS LATER** …

Aidan had been at it for a long time now. He needed a break as he packed a few snacks for him to eat.

But as he was about to open a package, he heard the door to the library open.

' _Dammit. I forgot this library was only accessible to the Student Council.'_

Gathering his belongings, Aidan packed them in his bag as he then hides away from site, leaving the books on the table. A slippery mistake but one he had to make as two people entered the library. He hid away behind one of the book shelves as he peeked on the two people entering the room.

They were two figures that looked like they were of authority, but Aidan recognized them as the Student Council President and her Vice-President.

"President, someone has been here," said one of the girls with knee-length black hair and heterochronic eyes, with a violet left eye and light brown right eye. She also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

The Student Council President, named Sona Sitri, walked forward and saw the books opened on the table. Looking at them, she somehow became distracted by the contents.

"Interesting."

"What is it, President?" asked the Vice-President.

"Apparently whoever was in here was researching about our ancient myths and folklores," said the President as she sat down.

Sona looked through one of the books called _The Seven Evils_ as it showed her images and information that could only be found in myth. She saw one of them named Diablo, a large red demon with spikes and a red soulstone in his forehead and whose title was Lord of Terror, and rightfully so for his appearance was terror itself.

"Why so? They are nothing more than legends meant to scare people away."

"Perhaps this person was trying to make it fact rather than fiction. I can see they used a lot of writing from the amount of lead erased from the papers."

"But who would ever try to prove such mythology? They're just stories."

"True," Sona agreed. "Perhaps our fellow intruder was a believer of such myths."

Aidan was slowly and steadily trying to make his escape and he nearly succeeded if not for a slight rub against a stack of books that fell, catching the two's attention as they turned behind.

"Who's there?" asked Sona. "Show yourself!"

Aidan quickly hid behind the shelf, but all things considered, he knew he would be caught soon.

"If you do not show yourself now, there will be consequences," Sona warned. "Tsubaki, do what you must."

"On it," said Tsubaki as she prepared for a spell to reveal Aidan.

Fortunately for Aidan, he had managed to slip through an open window conveniently opened as he dove out. The girls noticed but were too late as Aidan slipped out in time.

* * *

School followed as normal as Aidan was the last one to leave the school building. Dawn already approached with the sky orange. With his school bag in his hand, Aidan looked back at the building with somewhat of a worried expression.

' _I hope Uncle does not stay for so long. He can be obsessive with his work sometimes.'_

Aidan then decided to keep moving as it was getting late.

 **MEANWHILE** …

The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, watched Aidan Kain leave school. They did not stop gazing at him during their school breaks. His looks aside, there was something interesting to the both of them that caught their attention.

"Akeno, did you find anything on him?" asked Rias.

"Other than the fact that his only relative is our new professor, there is not much," Akeno said.

"No record of blood parents, no birthplace, and certainly no transit school records. There is only his birthday but that is about it."

"I see," Rias said as she continued watching Aidan walk casually away. "I hope he still has that pamphlet Koneko gave to him during lunch."

"Oh my. You're seriously going to turn the new transfer into one of us?" Akeno could not help but giggle.

Rias answered calmly with a smile, "There is something about him that I don't understand. He has me…interested in him."

"Excuse my interruption, Rias," The Student Council President walked over.

"Ah, Sona. What's wrong? You seem unsettled," said Rias as she turned around.

"Yes. Someone has broken into the secret area of the library," Sona said.

"How? I thought that was only restricted to the Student Council," asked a surprised Rias.

"It is. But the worst part of it was that we were unable to get an identity for who broke in," Sona said. "As for what he was researching though…"

Sona then handed a couple books to Rias, one called The Seven Evils and the other The Horadrim.

"Devil Mythology?" asked Rias as she flipped through the pages of _The Seven Evils_ , the page stopping on Diablo's image.

"Ara, ara. Whoever this intruder was, he seemed to be interested in all the myths we know of," Akeno said as she flipped through _The Horadrim_.

"We don't know what he was looking for exactly," Sona speculated. "But I suspect that the arrival of the new transfer student doesn't seem like a coincidence. It could be the reason."

"You think Aidan would done this?" asked Rias as Sona looked outside.

"Possibly. But how or why would a human want to know about our mythology?" Sona asked for herself.

All the girls looked outside the window, wondering where that new boy was at now. Rias could not stop thinking of him.

* * *

On his way back home, Aidan was passing by a park. The park was not too big, just trees, fences, and a fountain right in the middle of it all. It was late at night and there was nobody there but for Aidan, he felt a presence as he halted himself and dropped his bag by the fountain.

Aidan turned around to see an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings.

Her attire consisted of a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Next to her on the floor was the body of a young boy. Aidan saw it as Issei yet he held no reaction to it. Not that it was because Aidan disliked perverts but rather that it would be unwise to be played upon by his emotions as he focused solely on the killer who wielded a light spear in her hand before dissipating it.

"You must be one of the Fallen Angels lurking around here," said Aidan as he walked forward a bit.

"And you must be the other one we were sent here to kill," said the young woman as she gave a lustful smile to attract Aidan to her.

Aidan was unaffected yet decided to play along with her charms.

"Aidan Kain. You are…?"

"Raynare," The woman introduced herself courteously.

"I take it that was your doing?" Aidan pointed to Issei's body.

"It was," Raynare confirmed. "We were on a date together. He was so easily duped and deceived, it was almost heartbreaking to make me kill him. Of course, he posed a threat too great for us to confront as do you."

"Charmed," Aidan responded.

"I suppose then I cannot leave any witnesses," Raynare suggested. "But then again, what was that saying? Kill two birds with one arrow?"

"Two birds with one stone," clarified Aidan. "You have to be lucky with arrows."

"I suppose your right. I don't have rocks or arrows, but this light spear will do," Raynare said as she conjured up a light spear in her hand that was bright pink.

"No, Raynare," A voice suddenly boomed as another figure descended behind Raynare.

He looked like a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"Dohnaseek?"

"I will deal with this one myself," said the man as he turned his eyes to Aidan.

"As you wish," Raynare said before she gave a kiss to the wind at Aidan and flew off. But Aidan was not amused as he directed his attention to the other Fallen Angel Dohnaseek.

"I guess we don't need to properly introduce ourselves?" asked Aidan.

"I know who you are," said Dohnaseek. "I was tasked to observe you. You are…an interesting human."

"And why do you say that?" asked Aidan.

"Your research on Devil Mythology… What use of those old stories has you intrigued by them?"

"Let's stop talking and get to fighting, then maybe I can tell you."

"Ha! You think a mere human like you can defeat a Fallen Angel? Don't make me laugh."

Aidan smirked underneath. "Let me prove it then."

Dohnaseek deployed some kind of barrier that was dark purple in color and had occasional pink spots appearing at random places. He then conjured up a new spear as he then threw it with a lot of force, making Aidan dodge immediately before he reached into his bag and pulled out two hand-held crossbows before firing.

"A crossbow? HA! What kind of weapon like that can harm a Fallen Angel?" mocked Dohnaseek as he catches one of the arrows.

The two traded for light spears and crossbow arrows, each of them skittering by each other's faces and drawing blood.

"You are pretty fast for a human," Dohnaseek commented before summoning another light spear. "But let's see you dodge this!"

Dohnaseek conjures up all of his black wings before throwing another spear. Aidan dodges them effortlessly and backs off a bit, seeing how he is throwing more than usual. Clearly to Aidan, Dohnaseek is a battle maniac of sorts. If he reveled conflict, then he should at least take his battles to the demons of Hell if he knows their existence.

Suddenly, Dohnaseek charges at Aidan with another spear in hand. He attempts to impale Aidan with the spear, but the boy sidesteps to dodge in order to fire an explosive arrow at the Fallen Angel at point blank range. Taking that moment of opportunity, Aidan fires the arrow, hitting Dohnaseek in the stomach, and exploding.

The blast was enough for the both of them to be flung back. Aidan and Dohnaseek skitter across the ground and regain their footing. Dohnaseek takes a few steps back to clutch his wound. His outfit was singed but he wasn't bleeding at least. Still though, it hurt a lot.

"Why you-!" Dohnaseek charges forth again, enraged he had been wounded by a human. With that, he spins in the air and kicks Aidan on the left temple, the boy mistiming his dodge as he slides a few feet across.

"You may have wounded me, but in the end, you are no match!" Dohnaseek boasted while Aidan struggled to get up.

"Ugh…" Aidan stands back up, his vision clearing up despite his head now bleeding. "That hurt a bit."

With a healing potion that he pulls from his pocket, he drinks the red substance quickly and throws away the vial, shattering it. His wounds heal up eventually.

"You are no ordinary human as I thought you would be. You clearly have been in battle before," Dohnaseek complimented.

"Not one like this," Aidan said with a smile.

"Then this one will be your last!" Dohnaseek throws more spears as Aidan fires more arrows. But Aidan soon runs out and one light spear struck him in the right knee. Aidan falls in pain as he is now immobilized.

"How does it feel to be impaled by a light spear, you little prick?" Dohnaseek asked as he began to approach Aidan with the intent to kill. "Do not worry. I'll be sure to end your suffering for you."

Aidan struggles to stand up as he does, declaring, "Not so long as I live."

"Then, by all means…" Dohnaseek suddenly disappears and appears behind Aidan, unaware of where he went. Aidan is then stabbed straight in the back from behind, blood pouring out of him as the light spear is taken out.

"How does it feel to fight, only to die by someone who is better than you?" asked a boastful Dohnaseek. "I think your days of fighting are over."

Dohnaseek soon grabs Aidan and holds him up by the neck.

"Humans are pathetic and weak. The only thing they are good for is for sport," Dohnaseek said with a serious face. He prepares another light spear to finish off Aidan while still holding his collar until he noticed a smirk on Aidan's face.

"What's so funny? A human laughing at his own funeral?" asked Dohnaseek

"No…" A bloodied Aidan said as he quietly lifts up his right crossbow.

"May Terror spit on your grave!" Aidan insulted before he fires one last shot from his crossbow, catching Dohnaseek off-guard as it impales him through the heart.

Normally an arrow like this would be non-fatal but this was not a normal arrow. This arrow was coated in a special poison Aidan had concocted during his travels with his uncle. It was a poison meant for Fallen Angels only.

"What-?" Dohnaseek was in disbelief. "How did… What are you…?"

With that, Dohnaseek falls backwards, dead from the arrow and dropping Aidan in the process. Aidan could not help but stare at the void sky above him as darkness filled his vision. The only thing he regretted though was leaving his uncle behind.

* * *

 **And that is the end of my first chapter. Not much to go on but I will expand it with each chapter I post. Little by little of course. And what better way to start off the story than the 1st cinematic trailer from Diablo III.**

 **Speaking of Diablo III, if you think this will be a Diablo III story, then let me just say that it won't. I am just adding this beginning cinematic to start up the story and its core.**

 **Like I said though in the beginning, this is a _Diablo_ and _Highschool DxD_ crossover. I will be adding heavy elements of _Diablo_ that flows smoothly with _Highschool DxD_ but a majority of the chapters will be like the anime, with elements of _Diablo_ coming in. And I do not just mean history but also familiar figures for those familiar with the franchise.**

 **For those not familiar however with _Diablo_ , I would recommend playing the games and reading the wiki. They got some amazing stuff. Just focus on the history and plot and all and it will all come to make sense.**

 **Without further ado, here is the information on my OC.**

* * *

 **Name** : Aidan Kain

 **Nicknames** : Dark Prince of Kuoh, more on the way

 **Age** : 16

 **Height** : 6 ft. 1 in.

 **Weight** : 210 lbs (muscle)

 **Hair** : Black and short

 **Eye** : Blue (Red with a vertical black pupil when powered up)

 **Year in School** : 2nd year

 **Family** : Deckard Kain (Adoptive Uncle), Unknown Parents

 **Hobbies** : Reading, Hiking, Studying his Uncle's works, Occult Research Club

 **Likes:** His harem, Occult Research Club, his Uncle, Symphonic Metal Music i.e. Within Temptation mainly

 **Dislikes** : Perverts (mainly Perverted Trio and yes that includes Issei but only in his perverted state), Arrogant and Power-Hungry People (like Riser or Kokabiel), Disbelievers of the Burning Hells' existence

 **Harem** : Rias, Akeno, Asia, more on the way

* * *

 **If any of you have requests you would like for me to consider, I would be more than happy if you can PM me or write it in the review. I will not however be taking insults and threats from any stupid person willing to be an idiot. It's my story and I will decide what to write whether you like it or not. And if you do not like it, don't read it then!**

 **I may also be adding a blueprint section separately from this story to give you all an idea of the setting and the plot.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the ORC

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

A red glow of light emerges from the floor, showcasing some sort of Devil seal. From the seal emerged two familiar figures. The Great Ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, surveyed the surrounding area and see how damaged it has become.

It looked bad but not enough for it to be completely renovated. Just fix a few patches here and there and the park will still look as it was before.

"Buchou," Akeno called out. "Your orders?"

"The Fallen Angels have fled for now. Clean up the area," Rias commanded.

"On it," Akeno went to work restoring the park as is.

Rias walked around and saw the first boy, Issei Hyoudou, already dead. She noticed the wound looked to be from an assassination, not of the battle. With that in mind, she sought to look for the one man who had done such a thing. And luckily for her, that man was not far.

Seeing the disgusted corpse of the Fallen Angel beside the dead body of Aidan, Rias knelt down and took notice of his injuries. But what surprised him most was the weapon he held in his hand. A hand-held crossbow.

"To think he was able to fight off a Fallen Angel," Rias muttered to herself as she looks at the head of Aidan. "Aidan Kain… just what are you?"

In Rias' mind, today's events have been most troublesome. With the secret part of the library now known to this one student of Kuoh Academy, and of the books he had read, Rias became curious of this human. His mind must have contained vast sums of knowledge, which may be useful for her peerage. But what she also wanted was his combat prowess.

And she knew what to do.

"Buchou," Akeno called out. "I have finished cleaning up the area."

"Bring the body of the other boy here," Rias said as Akeno does just that with Issei's.

"Ara ara," Akeno said with a hand to her cheek. "You plan to bring them both into your peerage?"

"There is such magical potential in both of them, especially the new transfer student," Rias said while looking at Aidan. "Besides I want to know why he was researching Devil Mythology in the first place."

"Or perhaps you want to make him become your new favorite? Ufufufu…" Akeno sadistically teased her best friend.

Rias could only smile. "Now is not the time for such things yet, Akeno. However, the Evil Pieces will decide whom they will choose. We'll just have to see where we go from there."

With that Rias begins some sort of chanting, the red seal underneath the two dead boys' bodies.

Death took them briefly, only for a Devil to bring only one of them back into the fold.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING** …

Aidan soon wakes up as the morning rays shine into his room. He found himself with that familiar ceiling of his bedroom staring back at him. Somehow, he was in the confines of his comfortable bed, trying to understand just what went on.

Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been one though. He had just fought a Fallen Angel and defeated him, albeit at the cost of his own life. It was strange though. He didn't have any nightmares left, at least for now.

Aidan sits up half naked with only his boxer briefs on. He then looks down to see his wounds all healed up. But he was certain that he had died. Confusion was all that lingered in his mind, but he decided to put it away for now and return to the warmness of his bed.

Speaking of warmness though, Aidan closes his eyes and wraps his right arm over a big, soft, and warm pillow and laid there.

Only that it was no pillow.

Opening his eyes, Aidan sees his arm around a person with a curvy body. Red locks of hair stuck out from her head, smelling like strawberries for some odd reason. Unfolding his blankets via the corner, Aidan sees the sleeping and naked form of Rias Gremory.

Aidan's eyes were glued onto her peaceful sleeping form. Her beauty captivated him though, like Inarius was to Lilith. Though she was a devil and he was a human, she did not seem to have one trace of demonic feature on her, even if she were disguised.

Taking a big risk, he brings one lock of her hair that was in front of her behind her ear. This however wakes her up as she stares at Aidan, along with his upper muscular body shown. She could not help but blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, good morning," Rias said casually in her beautiful voice.

"I must admit, I did not expect to see you here. In my bed of all places," Aidan said with a small smile. Rias however was surprised.

"I did not expect you to not be surprised that I am naked," Rias replied as she yawns and stretches her arms up. "Which means you must have slept with other women in your life?"

"I haven't actually," Aidan said as he brings his legs over the side of the bed. Rias was surprised once again. A handsome fellow like Aidan with a handsome body never having slept with any girls astounded her. "You're my first. And yet, you seem to be calm about all this."

Rias giggles. "There is no reason for hostility, Aidan. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You don't seem like the type," Aidan said. "Then again, who's to say you don't bite?"

Rias giggles as she sits up and looks at Aidan's back. The man was looking at himself in the mirror to check his body. Rias was all but enraptured by the body, feeling something of an urge inside of her to touch it.

"I also see that my wounds are healed," Aidan said. "Though it still does not explain why we are both naked."

"I had to remove your torn clothing in order to heal you," Rias explained. "You were in critical condition, but thankfully you don't die that easily. So I spend the whole night healing you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we're from the same peerage."

"Peerage?" asked Aidan.

"A group consisting of people," Rias explained as Aidan dresses himself. "From this moment forth, you are indebted to me." Rias points at Aidan calmly, making Aidan see it and accept.

When Rias puts her hand down though, a small saddened expression emerges on her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your side when you needed help," She said as she got up and walked to Aidan. She presses her hand on his bare chest, feeling the strong pectoral muscles and tracing a cut he received. "You've had to fight alone one time and died. Had I come to you, I—"

But in a surprising move to her, Aidan took her hand gently.

"Don't be sorry," Aidan said calmly. "You could never have known what would happen. And the attacker is already dead. Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

Rias looked at him with watery eyes before blinking and them clean and nodded. As both she and Aidan get dressed, Aidan tries to keep his blush in place. He is never usually flustered when it comes to girls naked, but Rias' body was very, very beautiful. It was no wonder everyone worshipped her, and she was deemed one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh.

"Aidan, can you help me with my bra?" asked Rias as she was trying to attack the back.

"Of course," Aidan said as he helped her from behind. Rias was once again surprised by his tone. It was gentle and soothing, and he didn't seem to be embarrassed one bit by her naked. This made her even more interested in him.

Once Aidan was finished, Rias leaned back into his chest as Aidan caught her. She could feel his big hands on her shoulders, like she felt safe and secure. Of all the male students in Kuoh Academy, she felt like he was something more, like how even the sexiest of girls can fall for a handsome guy like him.

"Rias," Aidan spoke up. "Why are you doing all this? And who are you? You managed to rescue me from certain death, heal my wounds and sleep with me naked. You clearly are of no threat to me nor my uncle. But why are you doing this?"

The redhead turns around and places a hand on his cheek. "I understand your reason for asking, but I promise that I will tell you everything soon. So let me start off with this; my name is Rias Gremory. I am a Devil of the Gremory Family. As of last night, I became your master. It is good to meet you, Aidan Kain."

Aidan, understanding the situation at least somewhat, replied, "I am your servant, Rias Gremory."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Three knocks on Aidan's door interrupted the two as they let go immediately.

"Aidan, are you alright? It's time for school," The elderly voice of Deckard Kain spoke through the door.

"I'm up, Uncle," Aidan called out. "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me finish getting changed." Aidan then turns to Rias as soon as he puts his shirt on. "I'll go make breakfast for all of us. And don't worry about my uncle. He is a nice person."

Aidan soon exits the door with his uniform on. Rias looked on with wide eyes before shrugging to herself and returning back to dressing herself. But before she could put on her socks, Rias saw something on Aidan's desk in front of her.

A large necklace lied on Aidan's desk, connected by a black thick string. It was a large vertical infinity sign whose end piece at the bottom was missing. In the top circle was a golden disk encased in it.

Rias picks it up and stares curiously at it. She has seen this symbol before. In a bedtime story that she read long ago but she could not make out what it was. However, using her demonic powers for a bit, she could feel that the necklace contains some sort of enchantment but something foreign to her. It was not Devil, Angel, nor Fallen Angel. It was something… more.

Looking at the golden disk embedded in it, Rias could see her reflection. All she was looking at was just some sort o amulet, yet a part of her felt there was something intriguing about it.

And yet, for all of Rias' curiosity, she could not help but feel a tinge worth of dread creep upon her. Like something big will happen soon. What it was she does not know.

And yet, a dark cloud seemed to be over the horizon, heading on its way here.

* * *

Aidan was busy making an English breakfast to notice the fact that he wore only a tank top. But while cooking, he had to contend with what he had just seen this morning.

Rias Gremory, one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, a Devil of the Gremory Clan, had slept with him.

Aidan did not count on the fact that she came to his aid and resurrected him as her servant. However, if this would help his uncle's works, then perhaps it is a good thing. But the question is, how will he be able to tell Uncle Deckard about all of what has transpired?

"Oh, Aidan," A familiar voice called out. "You are up making breakfast already. In your school uniform."

Aidan turned to see Deckard Kain in his teacher outfit, coming down from the hallway with his briefcase. There was nothing too out of the ordinary of the briefcase, except for the fact that a few of the papers in it had some personal work of Deckard's.

"I woke up late, Uncle," Aidan said. "So, I thought I'd cook up a quick English breakfast."

"That does not explain why there are three plates," Deckard noted, pointing to Rias'.

Not one to be a liar, Aidan simply explained, "We have a visitor today."

"I think I will show myself, but thank you. Good morning, Professor Kain," Rias showed herself by the stairs, surprising both Aidan and Deckard, fully dressed in her uniform and with Aidan's necklace in her hands.

"Oh it's you, " Deckard exclaimed. "Good morning to you as well, Rias Gremory."

"You two know each other?" asked Aidan with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"I have her and the other one, Akeno Himejima, in my class, if that is what you are wondering," Deckard said.

"Your uncle is well-versed in his department of religious studies," Rias said. "He challenges us to think critically and his teaching methods are easy to follow."

"Is that so?" asked Aidan.

"So what brings you to our home this morning, my dear?" asked Deckard kindly.

"I assure you I didn't do anything bad to your niece, professor," Rias said as she takes her seat. "You see, I was out late last night doing something important and was on my way home. But it was really dark, and I didn't feel safe, as my home was about half a mile away from the school. So, I called for Aidan and asked him if I could spend the night at your home. He was generous enough to come get me himself and bring me here."

Deckard sighed happily. "Ahh… It is wonderful to hear that you are safe and sound, my dear. I will be sure to let your parents know just to ease their worries."

"Thank you, Professor," Rias thanks before Aidan serves her breakfast, along with his and Uncle Deckard's.

Once breakfast was over, Deckard had to return to his office to finish a few things and urged Aidan and Rias to walk on without him for he can catch up. Aidan puts his shoes on by the door.

"Ready to go?" asked Aidan.

"Wait, Aidan," Rias calls out to Aidan before she holds up his necklace. "You left this in your room. Let me put it on you before we depart."

"Of course," Aidan said as Rias comes forward and wraps the necklace around him. The two were up close as Aidan could feel Rias' boobs on him. It gave him a small blush, but he composed himself well.

Once Rias puts the necklace back on Aidan, they separate before the two head out the door.

* * *

Both Aidan and Rias were now on their way to school, walking together side by side. Rias carried her schoolbag with both hands, while Aidan had his in his right hand by the side.

"Your uncle is a very nice person," Rias complimented.

"He was always a kind scholar. Wanting to help people in need. I am surprised though he took a liking to you given of your nature," Aidan smirked a bit, making Rias giggle.

She then looked curiously at Aidan and suddenly asked, "So where are your parents?"

"I never knew them."

Rias stopped in her tracks and looked at Aidan, who seemed unconcerned about the topic.

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

"Let me rephrase that. When I was a baby, I was left alone in an alleyway abandoned. That is until Uncle Deckard found me. He has raised me ever since."

"So you only grew up with your uncle?" asked Rias. "I am so sorry to hear that."

"No, no," Aidan reassured gently. "It's alright. You didn't know and were merely curious."

The two continued their walk together.

"My uncle and I have basically traveled all over the world," Aidan explained of his childhood. "We've been to the ancient Mayan ruins of South America, the temples in China, the papal tombs in Italy, and even the primitive tribes of Africa."

"What have you been doing in those places?" asked Rias.

"My uncle isn't just a religious studies professor. He is also an archaeologist. Studying ancient civilizations and uncovering rare and unique artifacts of old."

"Oh? And are you interested in taking up your uncle's work?"

"To be honest, I am," Aidan said, making Rias surprised yet more intrigued at the man. "Since Uncle Deckard is the only family I have in my life, it makes sense I take up his work."

"Well, I'm glad you still have a family around to make you happy," Rias said with a smile as the two continued walking in silence.

As the two enter the school yard, everyone stopped walking to see the two of them together. Almost all of the boys looked at Aidan in anger for walking with Rias, to which he didn't seem to care one bit. Some of the girls seemed to admire the idea of the transfer student and one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh walking together while some felt jealous because of Rias walking with a handsome man like Aidan.

Entering the main school building, Rias stopped and turn to Aidan. "I'll see you after school, Aidan."

"Where at exactly?" asked Aidan.

"The old schoolhouse. Head there and I and the others will be waiting."

"Others?" asked Aidan.

"You'll see," Rias smiled. "Bye for now, Aidan." Rias gave him a wave and walked away, leaving Aidan all alone before he went his own way.

As Rias walks up the stairs to her classroom, her thoughts drifted towards Aidan and the necklace he wore. Despite his appearance that may seemed cold and distant to the naked eye, Aidan was kind, and sweet, just like Professor Kain. He had a lot of unknown potential in him, something Rias wanted to see.

But the necklace, that symbol. Rias had seen it before. It was in one of the books of Devil Mythology. Since Aidan's infiltration into the secret library, she had been reading the Devil Mythology books alongside Sona, trying to figure out what Aidan's intentions were.

But so far she came up with nothing until she found Aidan's necklace.

"You seem troubled, Rias," Sona Sitri spoke up, who was leaning on a pillar on the second floor.

"Just processing is all," Rias said. "Do you still have one of those books?"

Sona shook her head. "No, I put them away in the library. Why?"

"Earlier today, I saw a necklace of his that looked like on one of the books. _The Horadrim_ I think the title was. In that moment when I touched it, I felt some sort of fainting echo of power. It wasn't Angel, Devil, or even Fallen Angel. Either it was just a good luck charm or there was something more to it."

"I've never seen you take on anyone so impulsively," Sona commented. "What makes him so special in your eyes?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Rias said truthfully. "When I first spotted him, I saw someone who stood out from the others. Him breaking into the library only confirmed it for me. But when I talked to him, he was like someone who saw me as an equal. I found myself enjoying it."

Rias then turned around and looked upward with her back against the railing.

"But if I were to be completely honest with you, I would have to say that it was when I was watching him fight with that Fallen Angel." Rias could remember that night when she was sleeping in the old schoolhouse that she felt a presence, ran outside, and saw a fight between Aidan and Dohnaseek, hiding behind a tree. "As I watched him fight, I could tell he has had experience. He had managed to kill a Fallen Angel, a powerful one at that. One that no human would ordinarily be a match for. He knew how to handle it despite being wounded."

Rias hugs her elbows close to her when she remembered Aidan's injuries and drinking his healing potions.

"His fighting style was not like anything I had ever seen before. And when he was on the verge of death, he had managed to kill the Fallen Angel. Then he spoke of words I never heard of."

Rias could recount Aidan's last words to Dohnaseek.

' _May Terror spit on your grave!'_

Those words to Rias only backed up her theory that Aidan knows something she does not. And if so, then what was it he knows?

"When I saw him dying, lying in his own pool of blood, I wanted to give him a second chance. I saw potential in him. And he and Professor Kain may be holding something I am curious of. The breaking into the library and the research into Devil Mythology proves it, but what it is they are looking for, I do not know."

Sona looked at her friend with a stunned expression. She never heard Rias go deep into a topic about the new transfer student. She thinks partially that her best friend had lost her mind. Was Aidan really that big of a deal? A transfer student out of nowhere who had managed to defeat a Fallen Angel?

"I see," Sona said, her mind thinking about the young man.

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of school, Aidan stretches his legs for a bit. Today had been a long day but he was not too tired.

' _I wonder how Uncle is doing with his new life as a professor here. Maybe I should go check on him in his new office before I head over to the schoolhouse.'_

Packing up his schoolwork, Aidan carries his school briefcase before three young male students stopped him and stood in his way.

"Stop right there, Kain!" said the first one named Matsuda, who was shaven bald with big egg ears. "We got questions for you, you bastard." Aidan was unthreatened by their demeanor.

"About a few hours ago," said the other one named Motohama, who had dark hair and glasses. "You were walking with Rias Gremory, one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh." He pushed up his glasses, making them reflect light off the lenses. "But before that, you were met by Koneko Tojou, the mascot of the school. And not to mention that Akeno Himejima, the other Great Lady of Kuoh, is in one of your classes."

Again, Aidan was undeterred. "And your point is?"

"Explain yourself, Kain!" the third, Issei Hyoudou, demanded. "How is it that you, the new guy, was able to score a hit with the most wanted chicks in the whole school! We've been here the longest and we've never got laid dammit!"

"Isn't because you guys are just perverts? Hence the title the Perverted Trio?" asked Aidan casually, if not a bit confused.

That didn't sit well with the three as they all gave angry glares, feeling like they were insulted. But Aidan was unaffected by it.

"Look, you three," Aidan sighed as he closed his eyes briefly and opened them back up shortly afterwards. "I am in a bit of a hurry to see my uncle. So if you would please—"

"No way you are getting out of this so easily!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Come on, help a brother out! All we want to know is how to get babes like you did in just 24 hours!" Motohama pleaded.

"If you don't help us, we'll rally all the jealous males and hound at you!" Issei comically threatened.

' _You know that wont do you any good.'_ Aidan rolled his eyes at that thought.

"Look guys, for one you should stop peeping on girls because their physiology is not what you should be so fixated on. Second, treat them with respect and dignity and not as your toys and you just might get what you want. But considering your nature, you may as well die alone. Third, get a life."

And with that, Aidan head chops all three of them and they all fall to the floor unconsciously. The girls who saw this squealed like fans.

"Did you see him take care of those three perverts?"

"He looked so cool when he entered the school. He's gotten even more cooler for teaching them a lesson!"

"I feel funny when his eyes look on me like that!"

"I love you, Aidan! Please marry me!"

Aidan didn't mind the fangirls at least but wanted some peace and quiet. And luckily enough, after he exits the classroom, he finally gets some peace and quiet, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by someone else.

"Excuse me," A voice called out to Aidan in the appearance of another handsome but younger man than Aidan. He had short blonde hair, gray eyes, and a mole under his left eye. "Are you Aidan Kain?"

"Yes. And you are?" asked Aidan.

"Forgive me," the man said with a bow. "I'm Yuuto Kiba. I was ordered by Rias Gremory to come and see if you were in any trouble. By your tone, I say you are."

"I am sorry about the violence earlier," Aidan said. "But I do not tolerate such perversion, especially amongst men."

"It's okay," Kiba said with a kind smile. "I'm already aware of the rumors spread, though I do not believe in all of them. Come on, we best not keep the President waiting." Kiba turned around and walked ahead of him as Aidan follows, walking side by side with the fellow 2nd year.

Along the way though, girls from around the school saw the sight of the two handsome boys.

"Do you see that? It's Kiba and the new transfer student."

"They look so dashingly handsome."

"The Prince of Kuoh and the transferee. Look at how they look alike yet opposite."

"But if Kiba is the Prince of Kuoh…"

"Then that means Aidan Kain is…" They then said it all together. "The Dark Prince of Kuoh! KYAAAHHH!"

Aidan did not know what to say, other than being charmed by the girls' gossip talk.

"You always get these sorts of rumors and titles, Kiba?" asked Aidan.

"You have no idea," Kiba smiled. "I don't mind it though. I cannot say the same for the other jealous males, whom I also do not mind."

Speaking of jealous males, all of them that saw the two princes could only glare angrily and sneer. But both boys ignored them as they arrived at their destination.

The old schoolhouse building was, as it said, old. A lot of plant life covered it but the building was mostly intact, even if it looked old-fashioned. They may have replaced the old decrepit wood with stronger stuff.

Walking up and entering through the doors was like entering into a haunted house of sorts, or rather a very old mansion dating back to the early 1900's. There hardly any lights, with only sunlight provided through the windows. Surprisingly clean, it didn't look like it needed any attention on its structure. As Aidan followed Kiba up to the second floor and further inside the building, he noticed down the left end of a hallway a door with many locks and chains attached to it, along with police tape for some reason.

The sign on the door said Do Not Enter!

"Kiba," Aidan called out. "What's in there?"

"Something only certain club members know of," Kiba answered. "I wouldn't go in there though if I were you."

"Just curious is all," Aidan revealed as he continued following Kiba through the corridor to another door.

This door did have a sign that was all over the door. It said Occult Research Club.

"President, I have brought him," Kiba announced after knocking a couple times on the door.

"Come in," Rias' voice allowed from behind the door.

Upon entering the doors, the room was completely dark, with window curtains closed and only lit candles to provide light, giving the room a creepy feeling. Aidan was used to this kind of lighting though since he also uses candles in a dark room rather than natural lighting. There were no tables or chairs but rather signs and words all over the walls, ceiling, and chalkboard; most likely written in the Devil's language whatever that may be. Drawn on the floor at the center of the room that took up a lot of space was a large magic-designed circle, for what purpose Aidan did not know.

Looking at the far end of the room, Aidan saw that there were a couple of sofas facing each other with carpet underneath them and a coffee table between them. One big office desk was up at the front.

Aidan then saw someone sitting on one of the sofas eating a chocolate treat on a stick.

"Koneko?"

Koneko stopped snacking before turning to look at Aidan.

"You know of her?" asked Kiba.

"We met on the rooftop once," Aidan said. "Gave her half of my cookie."

Koneko and Aidan stare at each other for a minute before she goes up to him and lifts her head up. Aidan is confused for a minute before Koneko lifts it a couple more times. Aidan then understands what she wants.

"A headpat, huh?" asked Aidan. Koneko nods.

' _Not much of a talker it seems.'_ Aidan thought as he pats Koneko's head, making the white-haired girl purr.

Aidan stopped as he heard the sound of flowing water hitting on the hard floor. Looking towards the direction of the sound, he was surprised to find a bathtub with the shower curtain closing off a section of the room, along with its occupant.

The shower stopped and a pair of wet feet stepped out of the bathtub and onto a towel.

"President, the shower is yours," said another female voice from behind the curtain.

"Thank you, Akeno," Rias replied.

The girl named Akeno was beautiful and young. And like Rias, she had a voluptuous figure that could rival any other girl. She had very long jet-black hair and violet eyes. The hair was tied up In a ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange strand keeping it in place.

Aidan could not help but blush a bit, something Koneko caught up on.

"Why are you blushing?" Koneko asked but Aidan shook his head a bit to shake it off and cleared his throat a bit to regain his composure.

"So you're here," Akeno said, now on the other side of the curtains and wrapped in a robe. "You're our new club member, right? It's nice to officially meet you." Akeno gives a polite bow.

"Likewise," Aidan bows back. "Aidan Kain."

"Akeno Himejima," Akeno introduced herself.

The shower curtains opened up to reveal Rias with a towel in hand, whipping her long hair. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Aidan. I didn't have time to wash after leaving your home, so I hope I didn't tax your patience."

"It's alright," Aidan understood. Rias then moved to the front of the office desk and leaned against it with her arms crossed, as everyone else sat down on one of the sofas. With Koneko and Kiba on one couch, Aidan sat on the other and all eyes turn to Rias.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce our newest member. Aidan Kain, welcome to the Occult Research Club. But the title is just a front of what we are. While it may look like an after-school activity club, everyone in this room, Aidan, are in fact Devils."

"…As I figured."

Everyone in the room had their eyes widened, except for Rias.

"You are not surprised by this fact?" Akeno asked curiously as she passed the tea.

"Since Rias told me that she was a Devil, I had also assumed that everyone else in here would be Devils. Your disposition was easy to read."

Aidan takes the cup presented to him and takes a small sip.

"Good tea, by the way," Aidan says to Akeno.

"Why thank you," Akeno blushed with a smile. Aidan then gets back to the topic at hand.

"I take it you brought me here because of last night with the Fallen Angel?" asked Aidan.

"Yes, that is—" Rias soon stops herself. "Wait, how did you know your attacker was a Fallen Angel?"

"He made himself well-known to me, for one thing," Aidan said. "And not all humans are not aware of the supernatural, especially of the Three Factions."

Everyone was once again surprised, even Koneko stopped eating her snacks and stared at him in amazement.

If Aidan knows of the Three Factions and their existence, he could present a possible threat. But Rias brought him back to life and made him her servant. If anything, he could've killed her this morning with something of a holy artifact that Devils cannot resist against or even become a Stray Devil in the near future.

With that in mind, she decides to test him.

"Alright, Aidan. Let me ask you then. What are the Three Factions?"

Aidan answers it calmly in his normal pace.

"As the name implies, there are three factions of races originating from Heaven: the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils. All of them, before the latter two's fall from grace, served God equally. But when Lucifer and his brethren rebelled, he and a third of Heaven's angels were cast out, becoming Devils or Fallen Angels in the process. Soon, the Great War came and after millennia of fighting, all three sides pulled out of the conflict, but no truce has been made. Since then, a cold war has been ongoing for a long time now."

Rias was surprised. She then asks another question.

"Then, Aidan. What's the current status of the Devils?" She asked.

"Since many of the Devil population was wiped out in the war, they began making pacts with humans for a price in order to repopulate their species. I would not say that you are all a dying race but rather your influence and power have waned down since the end of the war."

Rias was once again surprised, as was Koneko and Kiba. Akeno seemed intrigued though. It is clear that Aidan knows more than what he seems. But how did he ever come across such information? More importantly, what does he know that the others do not?

Aidan then ventures into his own personal mind.

' _Perhaps they are unaware that the Great War is just merely a small part of the Eternal Conflict, like the Sin War millennia before them.'_

To Aidan, he thinks the Great War is just another war like the Sin War, all three sides influenced by the High Heavens and the Burning Hells for control of the mortal world. But the truce at the end of the Sin War was already made and while the demons had obviously broken this pact, why would the angels from the High Heavens break it as well? Or have they entirely?

The archangel Tyrael of the High Heavens was the only one to have intervened on the world's behalf on a few occasions but not on something like this. And the circumstances at the time were much different. He did so to prevent mankind from falling into the influence of the demons, not out of the High Heavens' concern or favor since they still see humanity as a potential threat to them.

Even without the Three Factions realizing it, they are already part of the Eternal Conflict. Or do they already know yet are not willing to share it with the rest of their respective species?

"Is everything okay?" asked Rias in concern. Aidan sets his cup down and relaxes.

"It's nothing," Aidan reassured. "Just one question though: why am I being targeted by Fallen Angels?"

"That is easy," Rias said. "It was their mission."

"Mission?" asked Aidan.

"From what I know of, you carry something dangerous, an artifact of great power. Once the Fallen Angel confirmed it, he attempted to kill you."

"But what artifact could I have that could deem me a threat?" asked Aidan.

"If I had to guess, it would be a Sacred Gear."

Aidan felt a bit conflicted. "Sacred Gear?"

"A very irregular, but overwhelming power bestowed in certain humans," Akeno speaks as she sits down on the sofa. "Most of them were found in people whose names are remembered throughout the course of history, using their powers to make them legends. They are found within a person's body, so you can say that with the Gear comes the fame."

"Precisely," Rias nodded. "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in human society. However, there are exceptional Gears out there that are so unstable that they become a threat to those on both sides of the Underworld."

Aidan once again goes back to his own personal thinking as he looks down in reflective thought.

' _This is something Uncle may want to hear. What if the Sacred Gears contain fragments of the nephalem? I know there are dragon spirits within certain Sacred Gears but what of nephalem? Or angel or demon? Moreover, why were they given to humanity in the first place? Was it a chance to defend themselves against the demons?'_

"Aidan…" Rias snapped Aidan out of his thoughts. "I want you to hold out your left hand." Following her instructions without asking, Aidan does so. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind."

Aidan does so as his mind traces back to his dreams. Of the battles between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. Demons and angels fight constantly as both sides with such strong power and weaponry change the structure of the battlefield. What could, among the angels and demons, be the strongest weapon there is?

Was it Solarion, the Spear of Valor belonging to the archangel Imperius? Or even El'druin, the Sword of Justice wielded by the archangel Tyrael? What strongest weapon could there be amongst the Heavenly Host of the High Heavens?

But as Aidan ventures deeper, something takes hold of his mind. A throbbing yet annoying pain strikes his head like he was having a headache. He could see dark corridors of ancient tombs lit by only torches on the walls, demons crawling on the floor, unholy artifacts powered up and ready to unleash hell.

Everything soon went black.

Then, from the shadows, the demon he saw at the end of his dreams appeared once again, roaring in its unholy glory.

"…Aidan… Aidan… AIDAN!"

* **GASP** *

Aidan snaps out of his brief vision with a gasp before backing off a bit and holding his head. He looks up to see a worried Rias up close in concern for him. Her hand on was his right shoulder.

"…What… was I—"

"We were calling you for a few moments, but it looked like you were in a trance," Rias said. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I think I just… need a few moments to relax. Clear my head."

Akeno prepares a much warmer tea and presents it to Aidan before Koneko offers a cookie treat in concern.

"T-Thank you," Aidan thanked as he was led to the sofa to sit down on. Rias stayed by his side and sat next to him. She checks his head to see if he has a fever, but luckily there wasn't one.

"What happened, Aidan?" asked a concerned Rias.

"I was doing like you asked and…" Aidan said before he briefly stopped. "It was…chaos. Violent. Indescribable to me. I couldn't imagine the strongest weapon."

"Well, there must be something that's holding you back. Something on your mind, even?"

"My senses must've been overwhelmed by something. What it was I do not know. I'm sorry."

Rias felt a little saddened to hear of this, but she understood since Aidan is still new to all of this. But she also felt more and more intrigued about Aidan. If Aidan is someone who could see visions, then maybe his Sacred Gear is something related to foresight. But no Sacred Gear she knows of has foresight powers, unless this is a new Sacred Gear embedded inside of Raiden. She doesn't want to force it out of him, since she needs to let Aidan sink in the fact that he has now been reincarnated.

And on that note…

"There is something you I did want to ask though," Aidan asked looking up to Rias. "You healed my wounds and said I am indebted to you. But what did you mean exactly?"

Rias looked at Aidan before she took out something from the right side of her desk and held it up.

"Do you remember this?" asked Rias.

"A flyer?" asked a confused Aidan.

"I asked Koneko to give this to you and she did. You were probably unaware of it at the time."

Aidan looks at Koneko as the white-haired girl stares back while sitting next to Aidan. Turns out that Koneko slipped something into Aidan's backpack and he was not aware of it. Probably because he had been busy with his personal stuff and the fact that he was caught in a fight with a Fallen Angel.

"If you were aware of the pamphlet and if you'd died farther away from the school, it would have summoned me to you," Rias said. "Like I said, I watched your fight and when you were near dying. I saved you before death could claim you, but just barely. So I decided to make a gamble."

"For what purpose?" asked Aidan.

"On that night, Aidan, I revived you and made you into an honorary member of the House of Rias Gremory—daughter of the Satan, Zeoticus Gremory."

Suddenly, two black bat-like wings appeared from Rias' back.

"And that makes you my servant, Aidan Kain."

On her commanding gesture, everyone else in the clubroom stood up and spread their wings from their backs. Aidan was left ajar at the sight. Even though he knew they were all devils, he didn't think wings would be a part of their physiological nature.

And yet, Aidan could not help but wonder if these wings were a bi-product of the Devils from a time when they were known to the demons of the Burning Hells?

"Everyone, please introduce yourselves," Rias said.

Kiba was up first as he smiles at Aidan. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. A second year at Kuoh Academy like you. And I am the Knight of Rias Gremory. Pleased to meet you."

Koneko bows her head. "Koneko Toujou. First year. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm a Rook of Buchou."

Akeno bows her head very politely like any Japanese woman would. "My name is Akeno Himejima. I'm a third year and vice-president of the Occult Research Club. I am also Rias Gremory's Queen." She then ended her statement with a giggle.

Aidan was amazed by their appearances before he too felt something prod up from behind. He looked to see he also has wings of his own.

"Welcome to the club," Rias said. "How do you feel?"

"To be honest, not much different," Aidan honestly stated, surprising the others once again. "Still, I could've been turned into something much worse."

"Well that's good. Now we can get straight to business," Rias said as she conceals her wings and goes behind her desk to sit. "The way the life of a Devil works is we grant powers to humans for a price that we both agree on and seal the deal with a pact. It used to be that people would draw summoning ritual circles to call for us, but it became too complicated for the human mind to comprehend. So, to make things easier, we make personal house calls and deliveries by handing out flyers."

Rias then stood back up and walked over to a table to set down a white bag full of the flyers. When Aidan opens it up, he sees them as the same pamphlets that were given out by the club members.

"Normally we'd have a messenger make the deliveries, but as a new servant, Aidan, I thought it would be best to have you do it so that you could learn from all this."

"So what do I get for doing this?" asked Aidan.

"Well," Rias then whispers into his ear as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "You could have servants of your own."

Aidan blushes a bit before he composes himself and clears his throat. "That's not what I meant. I meant to ask what do I get in return for being your servant and performing these tasks? Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for saving me, but what do I get in return for your prestige?"

"Well, what do you want?" asked Rias curiously.

But Aidan soon countered with the same question, "What do **you** want most?"

Rias was surprised yet intrigued. Aidan managed to deflect the question back to her, giving her an amusing smile. An idea then pops into her head as she states,

"I was told by a close friend of mine that you had managed to gain access to a secret area of the school's library accessible only to the Student Council. But I wanted to confirm if that was really you."

To further emphasize her point, Rias pulled out two books that were all too familiar to Aidan; _The Seven Evils_ and _The Horadrim_. Aidan was stunned. He didn't think Rias would have connections to the Student Council that would allow her to know what they know. Perhaps someone there is a close friend of hers willing to share information.

To Aidan, he knew that the information he found was nothing but mythology and folklore, at least to the Devils. But he and his Uncle knew that they were no myth.

However, Aidan felt that they must not know yet. For if such stories were true, then Aidan would need proof, yet he had none bar his own personal knowledge. But for starters, he can confirm one thing.

"Yes. That was me that day. I was the one who gained access thanks to my Uncle who had the key."

"Strange that you say that," Akeno popped up. "The key is meant to be used by the Student Council only. So how did your uncle acquire it?"

"I can only wonder," Aidan inquired, dodging the question.

"What were you even doing in there?" asked Kiba, but again, Aidan dodges the question.

"Who knows, really?" Aidan surprised everyone. "But I will tell you this. When circumstances permit me, then I will tell you."

"I suppose we can deal with that later then," Rias stated. "Oh, and one more thing Aidan. You will have to call me President from now on."

"Why?" Aidan asked curiously.

"Not only because everyone in the club calls me that but also hat the school is an active territory of mine. So, it should be fitting to be called as such."

"That is a most logical conclusion," Aidan agreed. "So what must be done today?"

"First I need you to start handing out the flyers," Rias said. "Since you can't summon your Sacred Gear yet, the best course of action is for you to take it easy and adapt to your new life. I'll need you to deliver these tonight. They will be your first of your batch this week."

"Understood," Aidan said.

"Before you leave though, there is something I want to give."

Getting out of her seat and walking towards Aidan, Rias stretches out her arms with her eyes closed. A red glow illuminates the room, especially on the large circle drawn on the floor.

"This magic circle is used for transportation; thus you can arrive here at any time. Hand me your palm, please."

Aidan does as ordered with his right hand. Rias grasps it and traces with her right hand before a symbol was shown in red.

"This is the mark of my family, the Gremory Clan," Rias said as Aidan looks at it. "It will allow you to be teleported to the client's location, where you'll just do everything I've taught you to do. But in order to make the jump, you must be at a certain level of power. Since yours is still too low, the circle will not activate."

"Understood," Aidan acknowledged. "But not to worry, President. I think I can manage without it in the meantime."

A confident Rias smiles at him. "I'm sure you will. Koneko, bring out the other boxes of flyers."

Koneko then delivered seven large boxes containing the same flyers, dropping them in front of Aidan. Looks like it is going to take a lot more than tonight just to empty all of them.

But luckily for Aidan, he has a few tricks up his sleeve thanks to his travel experiences with his Uncle.

* * *

After just about half a week later, Aidan finished his first task. It was already nighttime just as he finished the last of the flyers. But the night was cold and dark. Aidan would not have been able to see had it not been for the lamp posts.

As he walked Aidan had much to ponder on.

' _One week into the Occult Research Club and the first thing she has me do is deliver flyers. Not that I do not like being delivery boy, but I suppose everyone has to start somewhere. Still, I wonder what Uncle will have to say about all this? He certainly knows more information about the Three Factions than they know combined. I wonder if me being with the Devils will bring him closer to the answers he seeks regarding the Prophecy of the End Days?'_

Aidan's thoughts soon stop to look at the night sky. But he was not looking at the stars, rather his thoughts were about Rias. The beautiful red-haired girl that slept with him, albeit with no sex involved, whom Aidan could not help but feel enraptured by her appearance and beauty.

She was strong-willed, kind, and caring. She had the qualities of a leader. She could even rise to be a powerful figure in the Devil world. But would Aidan be there to see it? And would he be at her side forever?

But such thoughts are only trivial, an illusion at best. Reality must be attended to, and with the forces of darkness moving from within the shadows, Aidan must be cautious. The demons from the Burning Hells could pop up from anywhere for they have not forgotten about this world.

Just then, Aidan felt a presence lurk behind him. He stops walking and processes the sudden change in the air. But he had felt this feeling before. It was the same one that he felt in his encounter with Dohanseek.

Another Fallen Angel of the Grigori.

Turning around, Aidan looks to see a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair and an obscured right eye from one of her two brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes with a gold necklace around her neck.

"So you're the one," The Fallen Angel said. "Dohnaseek's killer. I was sent here to find and kill you."

"I take it you're not here for justice though?" asked Aidan.

"Quite right," The Fallen Angel said. "Interesting. This is so unusual. You do not seem intimidated by me in the slightest."

"No surprise when I have encountered your kind before. What's your name?"

"Kalawarner," The woman introduced herself. "Dohnaseek should've killed you that night but it seems our analysis of you was off. You were not only able to defend yourself but also kill one of my kind. So, I guess I will clean up his mess."

Kalawarner soon conjures a light spear in her hand, which looked like a yellow double-bladed sword-like spear with one end bigger than the other, and throws it at Aidan. But Aidan moves out of the way in time to dodge the attack by jumping diagonally to the left.

Once Aidan lands safely, a red mark glows on Aidan's right hand.

"Is that the Gremory family crest?" Kalawarner asked in surprise. Then she becomes amused the next moment. "Interesting. The fact that you are now a member of the Gremory household makes it all the more important to destroy you!"

Aidan was undeterred as he prepared himself for the next attack. Since he has no weapons at his disposal, and the fact that his crossbows were defunct after the battle with Dohnaseek, all he could do is dodge.

Kalawarner conjures another light spear and throws, making Aidan dodge again. But Kalawarner kicks him straight in the stomach with the heel of her foot. Luckily Aidan manages to catch her foot and stand his ground as he slides back about fifteen feet, but not before feeling the impact of the kick course through him at first.

Grabbing the leg, Aidan empowers his left fist with some demonic power, pulls Kalawarner toward him, and throws a gut blow in return. It was enough for the Fallen Angel to receive a blow but not enough for her to be out of commission. She spins and throws a spin kick with the back of her heel at Aidan's head, sending him flying a few meters to the left.

Grunting in pain and adjusting his vision, Aidan sits up and shakes his head.

"That was a good one," Aidan complimented. But Kalawarner took that into credit.

"That's right," She said haughtily with a smirk. "You cannot hope to win against us. You were only reborn a week ago, but we have existed since the days of our fall from grace. Now make this easier for me and die a second time."

Kalawarner conjures another light spear to throw at Aidan whom he dodges, only for Aidan to see the Fallen Angel charge at him with another light spear at the ready to impale him. But Aidan will not fall for it as he holds back the light spear.

Aidan was now in a sticky situation. He could not defend himself much longer, even with the new devil power coursing through him. He was not strong enough. If only he had a Sacred Gear to call out for, he may have a chance. But alas, fate has to be cruel onto him on this night. He could only dread what it will be dying a second time.

Thinking fast, Aidan headbutts Kalawarner but the Fallen Angel's head was strong. Despite taking the hit, Kalawarner returns the favor with a headbutt of her own, one which makes Aidan fall to the floor backwards.

"Time to end you, Aidan Kain!" cried the Fallen Angel. Sprinting up towards him, Kalawarner prepares to give a downward slash to end him once and for all. Aidan had another empowered punch at the ready as he sits up to land another gut blow to Kalawarner.

The two combatants meet in the middle, with death at the ready to take away only one soul.

* **PSSHH** *

A sound of flesh and blood was heard to show a very gruesome setting. Just as Kalawarner was about to end Aidan, something felt warm on her stomach. Warm and wet and decorated in red and covering much of her outfit.

It only took her a few seconds for her to start spewing blood from her mouth in a big puddle. When she hazily sees her blood, she looks down to see her stomach pierced by six blades, three on each of Aidan's fists, going straight through her stomach and out her back.

She was so close. Close to defeating him. She could've ended it once and for all by her own blade. Dohnaseek could not do it last week, so she should've done so tonight and avenge her fallen comrade.

And yet, as Aidan turns the claws to finish killing her, her body limps a bit before Aidan pulls them out. More blood is splattered out of Kalawarner's mouth as she looks at her triumphant foe, her blood splattering over Aidan which he does not mind.

"Damn…you…" The last words of the Fallen Angel spoke.

With that, Kalawarner's eyes roll backwards as she falls back to the ground, lifeless and pale. Her body soon dissipates into black feathers and all that was left were those said feathers and her pool of blood.

Aidan stands up yet winces in pain. That kick Kalawarner made on his head made him bleed but it was not that bad. And luckily for Aidan, he just happened to carry a healing potion, one last bottle. Taking it out of his pocket that somehow did not shatter, he pops open the cork and drinks it, his head wound slowly healing up.

"Much better," Aidan said. Then he looks at his Sacred Gear. It was in the form of a black, demonic-like gauntlet that procured three long, elongated wolverine claws at the same length. The blood of Kalawarner drips from those claws and Aidan can hear each drop hitting the floor.

As Aidan looks at it, a shadowy figure from behind with white eyes glowing red watches him. Aidan then felt something he never wished to feel when looking at his new weapon.

Terror.

* * *

 **The second chapter is now finished. And with that, Aidan is introduced to the Occult Research Club and to his Sacred Gear. What it is called it will be named next chapter but the very last word of the chapter should give you all a hint as to what this Sacred Gear is. And if that were not crazy enough, he knows much about the Great War between the Three Factions, along with some history not known to them.**

 **But here begins his first week as a member of the club and a pawn of Rias Gremory. One can only wonder what else awaits him. And do not worry as I do plan for him to do some contract work with clients. That is where some recognizable people from _Diablo_ come in, say the classes from Diablo III. OOPS! Spoiler Alert!**

 **So many references to _Diablo_ but I feel like it is well put in. Let's just say that there is a history unknown to the Three Factions that concern something much greater than even their minds can comprehend. If they all thought the Great War was a rough period in their history, just wait until they hear about the Eternal Conflict.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Young Nun

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

"This is…unlike any Sacred Gear I have ever seen."

Rias Gremory was by the front her desk examining Aidan's Sacred Gear that he showed to her. His Sacred Gear was dark and silver-like, like it was made of pure iron, yet it was not heavy. The wolverine claws were made of pure silver, yet they did not bend nor break, and they would emerge when called forth.

This was one day after the attack from Kalawarner. Aidan had given her the full report and how he had managed to survive. She was scared at first but when Aidan told her that the Fallen Angel was dead by his own hand, she was relieved. Although the details of it were a little gory for her tastes.

As Rias examines and touches the Sacred Gear, she feels a sense of trepidation emanating from it. Like this weapon was born of fear itself. This could not have come from Aidan's desire nor heart because fear is a weapon most often used by evil. So what was it that made Aidan have this Sacred Gear in the first place? Was this the power that made her sense that potential in him? That interest that she has in him?

"You've never seen a Sacred Gear like this before?" asked Aidan.

"I have not," Rias revealed. "I will have some friends of mine look into it. But at any rate…"

She then reveals a smile to Aidan. "Congratulations on summoning your Sacred Gear. Now all that's left for you to do is to learn how to call for it."

"Already done that," Aidan said as he willingly deactivates his Sacred Gear, the artifact dissipating into red lightning particles.

"I'm so proud of you, Aidan," Akeno praised as she was standing to his right before she went up to hug Aidan's right arm, trapping it between her cleavage which she did not mind. "Only a full week and one day ahead and you are already making progress. I cannot help but feel…excited."

Aidan was a little confused at the remark but went along with it as his face and Akeno's were a little close.

"Ahem," Rias clears her throat to get their attention. "The situation you've given, Aidan, about last night's attack is most troubling though. Not only do they know that you are still alive, but also the fact that you've taken out another of their kin. This has become personal for them and now they may know you have a Sacred Gear ready at hand."

"So what do we do?" asked Aidan.

Rias crosses her arms and closes her eyes briefly before opening them. "I know you are more than capable of defending yourself, but I don't want you to get carried away. You may be fast and powerful but that does not mean you're invincible. Don't try to fight them all alone; it will be disrespectful for all of us."

Aidan looks down a bit, his front bangs covering his eyes before he looks at Rias in melancholy. "As much as I agree with that logic, Rias, there may come a situation where I have no choice but to fight alone."

"But Aidan—" Rias is interrupted by Aidan as he lifts a hand since he has more to say.

"The Fallen Angels are after me. For what purpose, we have already figured out due to my Sacred Gear, but I also fear that there is something more to it and we are missing it. They will come for me when I am most vulnerable, and I have to be ready. To simply flee and call for backup will take too long and I am not willing to trade another soul for my own in defense of me."

Rias felt a little disheartened hearing him say it. She had nearly lost Aidan last night due to Kalawarner and she was not about to lose him now. He is strong but not strong enough against the enemy, at least according to her mind. To hear him say that he may have no choice but to fight alone if the circumstances permit him to do so made her feel concerned.

Aidan's next words soon relieve her of her troubling heart and mind.

"But if you truly do not wish for me to fight them alone, I will do my best. But I cannot make promises I cannot keep."

Rias sighs, "Good."

Aidan then felt himself wrapped around by Rias somewhat tight. It was a hug of relief, relief that Aidan was okay from another Fallen Angel attack.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Rias sighed. "Had I known…"

"You couldn't have," Aidan reassured as he hugs back. "The Fallen Angel won't trouble you anymore."

"For now," Rias reminded him. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want to lose my most precious servant."

Aidan cups her right cheek with his left hand and gives a smile of reassurance.

"You won't," Aidan said before he whispers into her ear. "And if it makes you feel better, you can sleep tonight in my bed."

Rias could only blush in a good way as Aidan lets go of the hug and walks out of the door. Rias could still feel his warmth from his hand on her right cheek, making her smile. A part of her still felt concerned for Aidan when he said he may have to fight alone, but she trusts him to take care of himself.

And yet, teamwork and cooperation is vital for every Devil's peerage. Without it, a peerage cannot function as one. Rias can only hope Aidan knows of the lesson.

"Quite the pure hear he has, even when being exaggerated to," Akeno said, catching Rias' attention as she turns around. "For a new pawn, you sure are a bit hard on him."

"I'm trying not to be," Rias countered. "I just don't want him to put himself in danger willingly. He nearly died once from the first attacker and defended himself against a second. Both Fallen Angels are dead and now the enemy, and perhaps someone else from the shadows, are keeping all eyes and ears on him."

"…It's still strange though," Kiba said as he rubs his chin. "Usually you'd have to think of the strongest weapon you could think of to activate a Sacred Gear. But this is different."

"What do you mean, Kiba?" asked Akeno.

"It's just my intuition really, but what if the Sacred Gear had chosen him? What if someone forced a power onto him for an ulterior purpose?"

"It's a moot point until we figure out just what kind of Sacred Gear it is," Rias said as she walks to the front of her desk, sits on it with her legs crossed, and crosses her arms. She dips her head in thinking mode. "Still, I think Aidan is holding some form of information from us. He clearly knows of something that we don't. I don't think this is a matter of trust, but whatever he is hiding, we must bring it out to the light."

"But, Buchou…" Koneko popped up. "What if it is information that could change everything?" Rias looks at Koneko in a bit of confusion as Koneko clarifies. "What if that knowledge is something only he should know and no one else?"

"A fair point, Koneko dear," Rias responded. "But I fear Aidan will be in more danger and that we will eventually get roped into it. Sooner or later, he will have to tell us. I will have Sona look into his Sacred Gear, see if we can find any information as to what it is."

Rias looks intently at the door Aidan left from, hoping to find the answers she seeks soon.

* * *

Aidan was already walking to his first contract that a client had called him specifically for. It was already the afternoon on a Friday and school was over.

Aidan however had a lot to consider about what he had shown to Rias, along with the past events of the first week being a reincarnated Devil. He had already been introduced to its members. And he was given a review account about the Great War and its current status.

And though he has vast knowledge on the Three Factions and their current status, his mind is ever so focused on the true threat they are all unaware of. That threat being the Burning Hells and possible the High Heavens.

At some point he knew that he will eventually have to tell the truth about everything that he knew. But he still has to keep it a secret. Aidan never liked to keep secrets but it was the only way for his uncle to learn about what he has discovered in his writings.

Earlier last night, Aidan had told his uncle the truth of how he was inducted into the Occult Research Club. Along with the most recent attacks from the Fallen Angels.

 **FLASHBACK** …

" _Is this true, Aidan?" asked Deckard Kain during dinner. "You are now a member of the Occult Research Club?"_

" _Yes, Uncle," Aidan confirms. "And there's more…" Aidan soon flaps out his own Devil wings to Deckard, surprising the elder. His own adopted nephew has now become a reincarnated Devil._

" _Oh, goodness me. I suppose we have to thank them at some point for bringing you back to life considering your reincarnation."_

 _Aidan however was surprised at his uncle's commentary._

" _I didn't think you'd take this so well, Uncle. I thought you'd hate me for it."_

" _Nonsense, nonsense!" Deckard said. "I could never hate you for this change of events, Aidan. In fact, I think this may prove most beneficial for us."_

" _How so?" asked Aidan._

" _Since you were nearly caught at the Student Council library, there may come a chance when you must confess your actions. I can only hope they forgive you enough that you are also permitted to gain access."_

" _They've been questioning me as of late, Uncle," Aidan also said. "I think many of them know that I am holding information of what we both know. So when do we tell them everything?"_

" _Only when what I am looking for is clear to me," Deckard caresses his beard to fix. "I think the Devils are holding something in their realm. If it is what I think it is, then we must act quickly. Only the Four Great Satans know what all the other Devils, not even the nobility, know not of."_

" _So what do we do then?" asked Aidan._

" _Stay with the group, Aidan," Deckard advises. "And if circumstances force you to tell them, then do so. We cannot always remain in the dark about our motives and it will be up to them for how they cope with it."_

" _I understand, Uncle," Aidan responded. However, Aidan could not help but worry. If he did tell the ORC, and the Student Council, the truth and of what else he knows of, how will they react knowing that what they thought was a myth was now a reality?_

 _Another question soon popped up to Aidan._

" _What of the Fallen Angels though?" He asked. "Have you run into any recently?"_

" _No," Deckard denies. "But that worries me why you would be targeted. We need to tread more carefully at night since their attacks always happen around that time of day."_

" _I agree on that. I actually have a contract coming up tomorrow with a blacksmith. Maybe a small weapon of sorts will help."_

" _That is a good idea," Deckard agreed. "Just be sure to keep it hidden away."_

 _Aidan only smiles in confidence, hoping things in the future will turn out for the better._

 **END** **FLASHBACK** …

As Aidan walked to his contract's location, he had a lot to consider. And his uncle was right. A weapon on hand for him could prove most useful in the battles to come. But he and his uncle will have to keep remaining in the dark about what they know and of their motives. Only when circumstances force Aidan to tell him must he come clean with it. It was the only way to remain on their side and remain a trustworthy ally.

The question is how will they deal with the fact that their mythology is real and not fake?

Aidan soon began thinking to himself hard.

' _At some point, Rias will want to know about all this. She is already having the Student Council look into the existence of my Sacred Gear. And my nightmares are already getting worse with more intense dreams as of late. But I doubt this Sacred Gear was created by God. Who then would have the power to make such an artifact? Someone from Heaven? Or…a demon from Hell?'_

Aidan scratches his head as he sighs. "I just hope I find the answers sooner rather than later."

"AH!"

A sudden voice cried out, making Aidan turn his head to see someone on the ground. The person had a white veil over her head with light blue accents, face first on the ground with her arms out, and her butt sticking out to show her white panties.

"Hey, you okay?" Aidan asked as he approached the girl. He only heard a groan in response.

"Why am I tripping everywhere?" She asked herself. Aidan then manages to pick her up by the arm pits and set her upright. The girl was confused for a second before she turned to meet Aidan's face.

"Th-Thank you, kind sir," She said, before a gush of wind takes away her veil, unveiling her face.

She was a pretty young girl with green eyes and long blonde hair that flowed all the way down her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was a lot smaller than him but about the height size of Koneko. She wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Around her neck was a silver cross necklace.

' _A nun? Of the Church? I guess the Zakarum will take anyone in these days, even if it has changed a lot.'_

Aidan manages to pick up the veil and bring it back, placing it on her head. I believe this is yours."

"Oh!" The young nun adjusts her veil properly and smiles, "Thank you so much."

Aidan could not stop smiling. The nun was not only kind, but also cute and beautiful. He notices movement to his right and looks down at her traveling bag, which opened with some of her clothing spread out on the sidewalk. He bends down to pick up the pieces.

"Here. Let me at least help you," Aidan said.

"Ah, it's fine,' She said kneeling down and grabbing some of her clothing. As they placed the items back in the bag, Aidan could not help but see a small blush on her face behind her veil, but it could have been his imagination.

"Are you a traveler?" asked Aidan as he hands the last pieces of clothing to her, which was a pair of her underwear. Snatching it away with a blush, she places it in the bag before closing it as both she and Aidan stand up.

"N-n-no, that's not it," She said. "I was assigned to the church of this town. But I got lost." She looks up at Aidan. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to speaking Japanese, so I apologize if I'm a little hard to understand."

"No, no. You did well," Aidan complimented while holding up a hand. Her Japanese was spot on. Aidan learned from Rias that Devils are able to break language barriers, which would prove most useful if he ever travels again with his Uncle.

"May I ask you something?" The nun puts her hands together, as if she was begging. "If you're a local, then could you take me to the Church.'

"Sure thing," Aidan kindly accepted.

"Really?" The nun exclaimed with excitement. "Oh, thank you! The Lord must have sent you to me!"

It is ironic for Aidan. A reincarnated Devil walking beside a nun of the Church. Natural enemies given of their allegiances and yet Aidan would not dare attack her. It was something he learned from his Uncle; that before you even question one's existence, you must always lend a helping hand unless that person's intentions are deceitful and under pretense of something darker.

Aidan admires the girl's faith as it is well placed. She definitely does look like someone who deserves to stand amongst the Church. Though young and perhaps naïve, Aidan believes she could be a great person one day.

And yet, Aidan knows, along with his Uncle, that the Church is the ancient Zakarum faith under another name. Much has changed for the Zakarum and Aidan is willing to bet that a lot of important documents about their earlier faith long before the time of even the Jewish traditions are kept hidden in places only they know of. Most likely known to only the pope, the leader of the Church, along with a few other secretive members.

Aidan also knows that the Church, at least parts of it, are still corrupted. Thanks to Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, and his machinations, the Zakarum faith was left scarred. Its wounds never healed since those dark times. How it had managed to survive to the 21st century is something Aidan never understood. Yet he wonders when the corruption will strike back again and if it does, will the Church be prepared for it? Will they remember the one responsible for it all if Mephisto ever reveals himself again?

The sound of crying was soon heard as the two look to see a young boy near one of the playground playsets on the ground, holding his knee and crying in a ball position. When the two come over, Aidan sees a red bruise on the boy's knee.

The young nun kneels down in front of the boy and asks, "Are you okay? Young boys like you shouldn't cry over a minor injury like this."

She holds out her hands and places her palms on the wound. Then a bright green light orb shines from her palms.

Aidan could only look in bewilderment as the light flashes on the boy's knee. His injury was healed up quickly. The light soon disappears as the boy's mother, who saw what had happened, quickly grabbed her son's hand and carry him away. He looks back at them and waves with a smile.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The young nun smiles and waves back.

"How did you do that?" asked Aidan.

"It's my power of healing. A wonderful gift granted to me by God," She responded before her expression turned melancholy despite the smile. "Truly a wonderful thing."

Something bothered her but Aidan's mind was not thinking about that. Rather it was her so-called power of healing.

' _Could it be another Sacred Gear? But in the form of healing powers?'_

 **AN HOUR LATER** …

As the two continue walking towards the direction of the Church, Aidan's mind reflected on the boy's knee and subsequent healing. If Sacred Gears are used for offensive and healing purposes, then its possible that there are those within the Zakarum who have a Sacred Gear used for healing, if that is what the Church is more focused on since they are not about religious war.

"There it is!" The nun cried out.

Aidna looked up as she pointed to a lone Church off in the distance. But the moment he did, a throbbing pain hit his mind. It hurt a lot, albeit in an annoying way, like he was having a small migraine. It may be because he was a Devil entering a holy place solely for the Angels.

It would also be the nun's safe haven and place to live.

"I better get going then," Aidan said to the nun. "I need to go meet someone in town and I have kept them waiting long enough. Fare thee well, sister. And safe travels."

Aidan turns to walk away, hopefully to get the migraine out of him before the nun grabs his arm.

"Please wait!" The nun looked a bit sad as Aidan turns to see her. "I never thanked you properly."

"It's alright," Aidan reassured, petting her head. "I'll come by and visit when I have the chance. Even better, you are happy to com stay at my place when I take you there one day."

The former of course was a lie since Aidan was a Devil. But the latter was truth. Despite being a nun, she didn't show any hatred towards him, unaware Aidan was a Devil. She was also very beautiful and very kind.

"My name is Asia Argento. I hope to meet you again…" She was waiting for Aidan's name.

"Aidan Kain," Aidan introduced himself. "May we meet again as well, Asia."

Asia's smile grew as she bows her head and runs off towards the Church. She stops and waves at the man, who waved back in return. Aidan watches as she turns back around and runs to the Church before she is out of sight. Aidan could only smile but with sadness. Asia was indeed an innocent girl and it was hard to think he could not be friends with her due to her nature.

If only there were a way to make that a reality though.

* * *

After dropping Asia off and saying farewell, Aidan was in town looking for his client. Apparently, someone received one of the flyers he had passed out and requested to meet with him. That someone was a blacksmith.

A blacksmith. Of all people. Dirty, sweaty, hard-working people who forge steel to make armor and weapons. Though modern blacksmiths these days only make tools out of iron and steel. But this particular blacksmith makes movie prop weapons and armor for TV shows and movies.

Aidan was not so sure whether to feel excited for his first contract or concerned that he is going to be working for a few hours inside a blacksmith workshop. He could not even imagine the smell but he is not a picky kind of person. Whatever the person wanted, Aidan hopes it is worth the experience.

As Aidan walked towards his destination, he found the location, a brick building on the outskirts of the town with a large wooden sign on the front steel door painted in gold and blue. Surprisingly, the building was mostly intact and kept in good condition, and it even included a second floor, most likely where the blacksmith lived. The ventilation and chimney were also a huge factor so as to clear away the smoke.

The sign was called **Johannus Crusade Sword Company.**

' _I have to give them credit. It's not bad of a title.'_

Aidan knocks a few times on the steel door.

"Hello?" called out Aidan. He heard a few steps approach the door from inside the shop.

"Who is it?" A female mature voice called out from the other side. She sounded a bit British by the sound of it.

"My name is Aidan Kain. I am the Devil of the House of Gremory that you summoned?"

The door was soon unlocked and opened inwards to reveal the person in charge of the blacksmith,

Opening up the door, a woman in a black tight tank top stood with her hair tied high in the back, leaving a long lock of hair on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. She also wore a dark brown leather short apron that had her tools in front of her.

Wearing black steel-toed boots and light brown cargo pants, the woman appeared to be in her early forties. She was already dirty by the most of it but it was mostly on her apron, with some soot on her face.

The woman gets a good look at Aidan, sizing up to him. By the look of it, she was a bit taller than Aidan, about six feet and three inches.

"So, you must be my contract. Well, come right on in, son."

Aidan enters the room to see it as your typical blacksmith shop that had its tools on the walls and shelves. There was also the brick forge, anvil, and many modern hydraulic tools and machines used for crafting. Surprisingly, the walls were not too dirtied.

"I'm a bit sorry on the mess," The blacksmith apologized. "A blacksmith is always and constantly working the shop, making sure her customers get what they want. It's tiring work but enjoyable nonetheless."

"It's alright," Aidan said. "But do they really buy weapons like these?" Aidan picks up a sword from the barrel before setting it back down.

"They're mostly just used for TV and movie props. I do have a few other clients though who ask for the real deal. And the real thing costs more than props."

On one wall though, Aidan saw a black suit of medieval armor that was huge. It also had a white cloth on the front of it that had a black trident symbol. Next to the suit of armor was the flail and shield, the former displayed on front of the latter. There were two spiked balls on the flail. Both the armor and the weapons though were surprisingly cleaned and polished but whether it was for decoration or not, Aidan could not say.

The female blacksmith and Aidan soon sat down face to face on plastic chairs to discuss the terms of the contract. A large table separated the two as Johanna provided herself and Raiden some water since it was somewhat hot inside.

"My name is Johanna Smith," The blonde blacksmith introduced herself. "I run the Johannus Crusade Sword Company and am a master blacksmith. Currently though, I am the only blacksmith in this place."

"And I take it you called for me to be your apprentice?" asked Aidan.

But Johanna laughed. "Ha! Far from it. I actually need your help on a project."

"Project?" asked Aidan.

With that, Johanna reaches from a nearby shelf a large piece of blue paper that was scrolled up. Laying it out on the table, the design of the blueprint sword was a large sword, about the length of your average cane. It was an elaborately decorated sword that has a wing-ornament on one side of the hilt.

( **Author's note** : For reference, it is the Sword of the Father from _FFXV_ )

"I have a contact who gave me the blueprints of this sword and requests for it to be fashioned in a way that does not break nor bend easily," Johanna explained. "Problem is, the more I think about making it, the more I realize that I will not get it done in time with just myself."

"And that's where I come in?" asked Aidan.

"Precisely," Johanna said as she gets up to prepare her tools. "With one person, it could take at least a few days. But here today, it will only take a few hours."

Aidan however had a problem. "But… I don't know how to make swords. Or even armor."

"Not a problem," Johanna said as she brings out a spare short apron. "I will teach you along the way. Put that on and be ready for the heat."

Aidan does as instructed as he follows Johanna who, with her strong muscles, carry over a large bar of tungsten carbide a bucket full of titanium ingots.

"We're going to make this sword mainly out of 1060 carbon steel to act as the structure," Johanna said. "We will mix it in with a few bits of tungsten to prevent scratches and cracks."

"So, we are mixing metals," Aidan concluded. "Isn't that a bit risky? It could turn out to be totally different."

"Not to worry. We only need to add one ingot, maybe two, of tungsten over the steel as a coat."

With the pieces of 1060 carbon steel laid out on top of each other and welded together thanks to Aidan, Johanna has it attached to the metal bar and hands it to Aidan.

"I will go turn on the forge. You be ready to stick it in. Once we take it out, we will use the hydraulic hammer to flatten it out before he cut it with a chisel, but we won't split the metal. We will then fold it to create some layers and go back to the forge. We will have to repeat the process a few times to make the blade thick enough."

Aidan does as commanded and puts the metal inside the forge. Once it heats up, he takes it over to the hydraulic hammer, where Johanna presses the pedal on the floor as the hot steel is hammered. Sparks fly but are harmless as the chisel cuts through the metal before being folded and put back into the forge to reheat.

They repeated this process a few times before hammering away to make the sword length, turning it as they do.

"You're doing good so far," Johanna complimented. "Keep hammering as I go make the hilt pieces. Once you're done hammering, take it over to the grinder and we will go on from there."

"On it," Aidan complied as he hammers and rotates the hot steel. Johanna goes over to the plasma laser cutter to cut out the pieces of the hilt like the angel wing. Aidan soon goes to the anvil as he hammers away some parts of the sword with a hammer to flatten it more.

Once at the grinder, Johanna turns on the grinder and shows Aidan how to smooth the edges as she brings the blade to the grinder to sharpen and remove excess. Sparks again fly but Johanna makes it look easy.

Handing the sword to Aidan and standing behind him, Johanna guides Aidan to grind the edge of the blade.

 **THREE HOURS LATER** …

The forge was already hot inside but there was no fire, except for the kiln. But Aidan and Johanna were hard at work, forging this sword for the customer. But after three hours of constant hammering, forging, grinding, plasma-cutting, and smoothing, the sword was set.

But it was not ready. The sword was still missing the final finishing touches like the wrappings of the handle or the etched runes on the blade. And the angelic wing piece of the guard, along with the rest of the features, needed to be added.

"Well…" Johanna stated as she wipes her forehead with a towel. "We got most of it done and we have the pieces together. It just needs some decoration which I can handle here at the shop on my own. Thanks so much for your help."

"How long until the sword is fully ready?" asked Aidan.

"About two to three days, give or take," Johanna answered as she throws down away her rag towel and tosses a water bottle to Aidan.

Aidan opens the water and drinks.

"In the meantime, I think our business here is concluded," Johanna said. "And if I remember correctly, I am supposed to give you something in return."

"Yes, I believe those were the terms," Aidan confirmed. "At least you aren't selling your soul to me."

That made Johanna laugh. "Haha! My friend, if I did sell my soul to the Devil, he would find it not to be to his liking. Say, how about this? Once this sword is finished, I give it to you."

"What?" asked a surprised Aidan.

"You heard me," Johanna replied. "This sword will be yours once it is finished, I will have it ready and will call you. Just need your contact information is all."

"But what about the client?" asked Aidan in confusion.

"Oh don't worry about the client. She will be pleased when she sees the sword in the hands of someone capable like you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aidan.

"I can't say I'm afraid," Johanna replied. "Let's just say some things are meant to stay secretive until the truth comes out."

Aidan was confused. Whoever Johanna's client was may be mad to see her ordered sword handed to the likes of him. But if this is what Johnna was going to offer in return as per the contract, then Aidan should not be complaining.

Johanna then gives Aidan her card with her contact information on it. Aidan in return takes another card and puts down his name and phone number on it and hands it to Johanna.

"Great," The female blacksmith said. "Now go get yourself cleaned up. It's late and you best get home."

"Well then, take care, Ms. Smith," Aidan said.

"Please, call me Johanna. I prefer it rather than the formalities."

"Okay, Johanna," Aidan corrected himself before he exits out the door.

Johanna watches him leave before she looks on the wall of the black armor, shield, and flail. Memories of another life surge through her; memories of battle and blood. It has been many years since she had last seen combat yet even so, she tries to keep the armor and weapons primed and up to date.

Contemplation is all over her face and as she approaches the armor, she also takes out a picture that featured her and six others; three females and three males. They were all wearing some fancy outwear and wielding weapons and artifacts, Johanna wearing the black armor and wielding her flail and shield. They were all Johanna's friends; four of them were already in Kuoh yet two of them were missing and had not been heard from since.

The male at the far left of the picture looked like an elderly yet very muscular man, with dark blue tattoos over his face and carrying large heavy axes like he was some Barbarian. Next to him was an African man wearing a purple and white voodoo mask and carrying a knife and severed skull head, possibly a Witch Doctor. In the middle next to Johanna was a young Chinese woman wearing purple garments and gold jewelry while carrying a wand and a sphere of sorts, like she was some sort of Wizard.

The last male looked like a wise scholar, a Monk of sorts, wearing orange robes, large black beads, and carrying a large stave. Then there was another woman with a red hood and wearing black armor, and in each of her hands was a handheld crossbow. Her eyes were orange, like she was a Demon Hunter. Next to the Demon Hunter was a pale woman, wearing bone-like armor and carrying a bone scythe, her expression emotionless unless one can see a small smirk. She looked like a Necromancer.

Johanna smiled at the picture, remembering her good friends who, while still alive, had not been in contact for a long time.

' _I hope the rest of you are watching over this kid, you guys. Whether it be out in public or in the shadows. Akarat watch over you.'_

* * *

The next morning, as Aidan pushed open the metal gates of the school's entrance, he walked over to the dirt field and to the area where the clubhouse was. Then his phone began to vibrate with a text message of an unknown number.

"Who is this?" asked Aidan as he opens his iPhone.

The message's thumbnail was Rias winking and doing a peace sign.

 **Rias** : _Go to the Student Council's room. We're meeting there. It's on the second floor. Someone will take you there._

Aidan texts back.

 **Aidan** : _On my way. How did you get this phone number?_

 **Rias** : _Your uncle. I asked permission from him._

' _Uncle must be trusting her enough to give her my cell phone number. Can't say that I blame him though.'_

Aidan walks into the school building and reaches to one of the stairways leading to the second floor. Since it was a Saturday, nobody else was there, except for the ORC and the Student Council, which makes it perfect for them to conduct their operations. As Aidan walks, he is stopped to see three girls waiting for him.

In the middle was a buxom young bespectacled woman wearing semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs. Her eyes were heterochromia, with the left being violet and the right a light brown.

To the right was a young girl with wavy white hair and blue-green eyes.

To the left was a tall tomboyish girl with blue, shoulder-length hair with match making eyes. Her body was more athletic than the other two, sporting a blue sweatband on her left wrist, wearing sneaks instead of dress shoes, and black thigh-high socks.

"Are you Aidan Kain?" asked the bespectacled one.

"I am," Aidan greeted formally. "And you are?"

"Tsubaki Shinrai, Vice President of the Student Council," Tsubaki greeted with a bow before she lifts herself up and introduces to the person on her right. "This is Momo Hanakai." Momo gives a bow before Tsubaki introduces the blue-haired to her left. "And this is Tsubasa Yura."

"How'd you do?" She greeted in a polite tomboyish manner.

"I take it you are my escorts?" asked Aidan.

"We are," Tsubaki confirmed. "If you will kindly follow us to the Council room please."

The girls guide Aidan down the corridor to the Council room that was on the second floor.

"So," Tsubasa spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I heard that you fought two Fallen Angels on two separate occasions. And you managed to kill them, am I right?"

"That is correct," Aidan confirms.

"I have to say, I am very impressed. Not a lot of newbies are able to destroy Fallen Angels easily."

"I thank you for the compliment," Aidan smiles at her, causing her cheeks to turn red and turn away. Aidan is a bit confused on that remark but both Tsubaki and Momo look at their friend in a bit of surprise. Tsubasa was not one to take interest in other guys, given that a good chunk at the school were jealous males and perverts. She was often socializing with her teammates from the many sports clubs she was part of.

As the four approach the Student Council room, they see Rias Gremory outside its doors, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Gremory-san?" Tsubaki asked in surprise. "I didn't expect to meet you outside. Is everything alright?"

"It's all good," Rias said as she opens her eyes. "I just wish to speak to Aidan, alone."

There was a bit of firmness in her voice that didn't leave anyone room for arguing. The three girls nodded as they entered the room and closed the door, leaving Aidan and Rias out in the hall.

Silence followed for a few seconds before Rias spoke up, still keeping her stern voice.

"Aidan, you are to stay away from that church."

Aidan however was surprised. "What? What do you—"

"I'm serious," Rias continued her scolding. "The church is enemy territory to us Devils." She walks away from the wall and stands in front of him, glaring at Aidan harshly. "Even a small step into it can cause major rifts between the Angels and Devils. You left it when you looked at it, didn't you?"

"Are you spying on me?" asked Aidan, remembering the feeling he had when seeing the Church structure.

"Only when you met with the nun," Rias confirmed. "After that, I knew just exactly where you were escorting her. That feeling you had was your new instinct telling you of the danger. Remember, even though what you did was an act out of kindness, the Angels are always watching over their territory. Being involved with someone from the Church is also a dangerous game. Especially for an exorcist if they have a Sacred Heart. You could be killed, even with your Sacred Gear at hand."

Flashbacks of Asia's healing occurred in his head. Aidan knew that girl to be special. She was kind, innocent, and beautiful. Had Aidan not been a Devil, perhaps he could've been good friends with her and let her stay at his Uncle's house. Normally for Aidan, he would obey any command from Rias without question, but for some reason, this one made him conflicted.

"You really believe that a simple, innocent little girl like her would prove to be someone who can harm anyone, a Devil included?" Aidan asked with a bit of sternness in his voice, clearly disliking where Rias was going with his. "She healed a young boy when we first met, and you think she is capable of killing me?"

"Like with the Fallen Angels?" Rias asked in a sterner tone. "Have you forgotten about how you died at their hand? Don't you see? You are a being that has two enemies on both sides! You have a powerful artifact that they could consider you a threat. What if her meeting you was a trick? What if she was only being nice to you because she was leading you to your death? What if she-"

" **ENOUGH!** " Aidan suddenly shouted as his power aura suddenly emerged from behind him. Rias gasped at the sudden outburst, jumping a bit in the process and stepping back a bit. Red and black auras of power surrounded Aidan and it was malevolent, like something out of the worst of the all of Hell. The aura was enough to shake the corridor as little splinters fell from the roof and hit the floor.

Rias was afraid, now seeing she went too far with Aidan. Aidan's head was tilted down a bit, his eyes shadowed by his front bangs and glaring at her. Strangely enough, they turned from their natural blue to red, as if something had possessed him. It was just her imagination, but Rias could have sworn she saw an image behind Aidan; a shadowy one lurking over him before it disappeared.

But when Aidan calmed down a bit, his power aura dissipated, and his eyes turned back to blue. But he still kept his glare at his master. "What makes you think you know any better than her?"

Rias didn't know what to say. "Aidan, I—"

But Aidan interrupts her immediately. "Devils. Fallen Angels. Angels. In many ways, they are no better from one another, you included. I knew she was a nun straight from the beginning, a servant of the Church. I knew that at any time, she was ready to reveal her true colors. Waiting for her to try and kill me. And if she did just that, I would've killed her myself in the same manner as I did to the Fallen Angels." Rias gasped at that notion, in disbelief that her favorite servant would kill an innocent girl. Even though she knew Aidan has killed the his Fallen Angel attackers, he didn't think he would kill a young human such as the nun.

Aidan's intensity soon calms itself as his body relaxes, his fists unfurled. He kept his face down as his expression soon turns to regret. "I just hoped that for once, I would not have to fight again. Instead, I just wanted to make a friend and help a poor soul, like I did with my Uncle in our travels together. But I guess with this damn cold war going on, true friendship is impossible."

He then felt a pair of hands bring up his right hand before a right hand from Rias cups his face and lifts it up. Looking at her eyes, Aidan sees the guilt and sadness in Rias.

"I'm sorry," Rias apologized. "I went too far and got caught in the heat of the moment."

"You had every right to be angry at me for that," Aidan sighed. "It's just… Helping people in need, no matter who or what they are, is something that my Uncle taught me. Guess I'm still attached to my previous life as a human."

"I just want you to be careful, Aidan," Rias said, cherishing his face as her forehead touches Aidan's. "I nearly lost you twice, and I don't want to lose you a third time."

Aidan can at least understand Rias' logic. The two then embrace one another, with Rias' hug being a bit tighter than Aidan's, her face buried in his chest. "I will. But if I have something to say, Rias…" Rias looks up at Aidan. "People are never determined by their race, their ethnicity, or even by their own blood. It's their actions and motives that display the true feelings of their heart. When that is displayed, all other things matter little. It's something that my Uncle taught me."

"You think…that Devils can cooperate with the other races?" asked Rias.

"Perhaps," Aidan said in a speculating tone. "But until then, you're right. I'll try not get involved with the nun. But before I am your servant, I am my Uncle's nephew, someone who can lend a helping hand to another regardless of who they are. After all, how can I not feel any more human if I rejected it?"

Wise words. Rias may have a lot to think about, wondering if those words will come back to remind her. But as ever, she was more focused on Aidan. The strong arms that hugged her kept her safe, his voice soothing and humble that she could find peace in, and his kindness that knows no bounds. Rias felt attracted to the man that she made her servant yet wonders if there was something more for her and him in their relationship.

Unconsciously, she leans in with her eyes closed as her lips nearly reach his. Aidan was a bit confused at the gesture she was giving, seeing her close the gap ever so slowly.

"Um, Rias?" The two looked towards the door to see Kiba standing there. "Don't you think it's too early for you to be kissing him?" Kiba sheepishly asked.

Snapping out of her stupor, Rias looked to se that her vixen body was pressed up against Aidan's, breasts squished against his chest and his hands wrapped around her and resting on her hips.

"Ah!"

They quickly separated from one another, each with a blushing face though Rias' was redder than Aidan's. Quickly composing herself Rias walked into the room with Aidan right behind her.

The Student Council room was pretty big, about your average size if not bigger. There was a big, long table with chairs pushed into it. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were on the left-hand side of the table with Momo and Tsubasa at the other. At the end of it was Tsubaki whispering in the ear of her president, Sona Sitri.

"Aidan Kain. If I am not mistaken, you are the one who managed to infiltrate into the secret library accessible only to the Student Council," Sona glared a bit at Aidan.

Aidan did not hide his disposition, knowing he was the one that broke in. Despite being given the key from Uncle Deckard, he knew he had no permission to even enter in the first place.

"Sorry about that," Aidan apologized.

"Apology accepted," Sona said with a warm smile, which made Aidan relax a bit. "Honestly though, Rias, you're too soft on your servants. One minute they are right beside you, the next they are gone."

"We both have our own styles of doing things, Sona," Rias responded with a smirk.

"I take it the two of you are well acquainted," Aidan asked.

"Indeed," Sona confirms as she stands up from her chair and walks around to stand in front of the table. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Aidan Kain. My name is—"

"Sona Sitri," Aidan responded. "Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. Heiress of the Sitri Clan. Younger sister to Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans."

Sona, along with every other member in the room, including Rias and her peerage, were shocked and jaw-dropped. Even Issei Hyoudou, the newest member of Sona's peerage, was jawdropped and shouted with a What? Expression, along with Genshirou Saji, Sona's other pawn.

Sona soon clears her throat as she brings a fist to her mouth. "I see that you are well-informed. But how did you know may I ask?"

"Not all humans do not know of the supernatural," Aidan simply stated. "I just happen to be one of them. And I did a bit of digging around the school's database and personal investigation."

"And what else did you find?" asked Sona curiously. As she adjusted her glasses.

"That the rest of the council are Devils as well, its newest pawn included."

Aidan looks at Issei who was still looking dumbfounded that Aidan knew right off the bat who everyone was.

"Well then, please take a seat and we will begin," Sona said as she returns to her spot behind her desk. Aidan does the same to the other chair at the opposite end, with Rias accompanying him as her seat was to his right. "Now then, let us begin. Rias, you have the honor of starting up the conversation."

As she leans back with her arms crossed, Rias speaks to Aidan.

"Aidan, the events of last night, with your awakening of your Sacred Gear and you being able to kill not one but two Fallen Angels has come to the point where answers are in order." Rias then turns to Sona. "I've asked Sona to analyze your Sacred Gear so that we can determine what it is and where it came from."

"Indeed," Sona said, with a look of pride. "I've been looking into many ancient artifacts and weapons that could tell us what it is, and what I have found is… disturbing."

"How so?" asked Aidan.

"Sacred Gears were created by God and bestowed upon to mankind to enact miracles on Earth. There are many throughout history that have been wielded and recorded in records that have been preserved for centuries. But yours stretches back to our Devil Mythology."

This made Aidan intrigued as he kept a stoic face. "Go on."

"Your Sacred Gear is called the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. According to myth, it was created by Al'Diabolos, or Diablo in the more common tongue. Diablo is an ancient demon lord of terror whose powers are based on the fears that lie within the hearts of living beings. His Sacred Gear has supposedly been used by humans who use fear to keep people in line and their enemies in check." Sona adjusts her glasses a bit. "But those claims have only theories and no proof to back up, unfortunately. So we cannot be sure if these are the real deal."

"If this was a Sacred Gear not created by God, then what do you call it? An artificial Sacred Gear?" asked Aidan.

"Normally, yes," Rias said. "But the power of an artificial Sacred Gear is much less than the original source. And creating Sacred Gears artificially is very risky and very difficult. Each one is unique in its design and are hard to replicate to create similar artifacts. Yours is just like any other Sacred Gear, but the power aura emanating off of it is more… malevolent by nature."

Aidan peers back into his mind.

' _They are slowly starting to understand the nature of the Sacred Gear. But they have not accepted the fact that their mythology may becoming real. I wonder… do they need something more to prove that the demons of the Burning Hells truly exist? That what they view as mythology is no mere myth?'_

Soon Aidan's mind reflects on Sacred Gears.

' _I still have yet to find evidence if Sacred Gears contain some remnant of nephalem power. Unless… what if those who wielded Sacred Gears in the ancient past… were actually nephalem in disguise? I know it sounds absurd since the nephalem have all but died out but what if there were survivors hiding amongst the human populace and making these miracles? And using Sacred Gears as part of those miracles as the stories say?'_

Aidan's thinking was soon snapped out by Akeno.

"What are you thinking about, Aidan?" asked the ORC vice-president.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Just a few things on my mind is all. Nothing personal."

But Sona was curious. Deep in her mind though, she thought this would be the chance to pry information off of Aidan about his actions at the library.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Does it not concern what you found in the library that day?"

That made Aidan halt in his tracks, a bit surprised Sona would ask him something like that. She was good and inquisitive. Aidan may have underestimated her thinking capabilities just a bit. But with no way to back out, he had to come clean but not fully.

"If what you have called my Sacred Gear really is the real thing, then I fear your mythology may not be a mythology after all."

"Were you trying to prove that our stories were real rather than folklore?" Son asked.

"You could say that," Aidan said, a small part of him fearing Sona may catch on to it as he sees her glare a bit. "Let's just say… there are greater forces beyond even the Three Factions that have existed since the dawn of the universe."

The room felt silent. Even Issei and Saji did not know what to say. Sona kept her small glare as did Tsubaki. Rias was the only one in the room who looked at Aidan in concern, thinking he was way over his head about the Devil Mythology.

Could it be true, she wondered? Could the Seven Evils and the Horadrim have actually existed before? And do they still exist today? It was these kinds of questions that would linger in her mind for a short while.

"Rias has also told me that when you tried to summon your Sacred Gear you fell into a trance and did not respond for some time," Sona said. "So tell me, Aidan, what did you see?"

"I saw…war," Aidan said as the memories come back to him. He could see the Heavenly Host and the Demonic Legions clash in Pandemonium as he explains his visions without giving away the names as detailed in their folklore. "Light and darkness clashing on a barren wasteland. And at its center lied a colossal mountain sized gem, that which the forces were fighting for. And at the end, I see… Terror."

Sona looks down at the table and thinks. How was she supposed to think of all of this. Given of the information she had learned these past few weeks, it sounded like the legends may be true. But mythology is hard to prove with just theories and hypotheses alone. Without any proof to confirm the existence of Diablo, the trail of discovery is left cold.

She only had one more question. "Aidan, can you describe this Terror for me?"

"You already know what it is," Aidan responded, confusing Sona and the others. "He goes by many names and his title is no exception. I saw Diablo at the end of the dream."

Sona closes her eyes briefly to think before opening them. "Very well, then."

"Huh?" Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise.

"Come on, Rias," She said to her best friend. "You've interacted with him longer than the rest of us here, so it's proper you should believe him."

Rias sighed. "I suppose you're right. But until then, our mythology is still a mythology. Even with Aidan's Sacred Gear name discovered, we do not have much else to go on. Perhaps I am just afraid of him being caught up in danger again, like with the two Fallen Angels." Everyone in her peerage stood up after her, including Aidan. "Thank you for your time, Sona. But we must be on our way."

As Aidan follows behind as the last person, Sona stops him.

"Aidan," Sona called out as the handsome man stopped just before exiting the door to look back at the Student Council President. "If you're ever in a mood to talk about something or want something from the secret library, come to me. If I'm not available then please ask Tsubaki."

"I will," Aidan responded with a small smile. "And thank you."

* * *

After the meeting, night fell. And Akeno informed the ORC that they received an order from an Arch Duke of the Underworld to hunt down a Stray Devil.

"Stray Devils?" asked Aidan behind Rias as the group walks over to the last known sight of the Stray Devil. Since using the teleportation circle was not an option as it would alert the target, walking was the only option.

"Devils who, at one time, were servants with a peerage," Rias explained. "But if they ever betray or kill their former masters, they linger here on Earth and become power-hungry, often causing devastation. When found, a nearby peerage is given orders to find and eliminate them. And sometimes, the Angels or Fallen Angels are tasked with killing them."

After a few more minutes of walking, the ORC found themselves in front of a large unused building on the outskirts of town. But an odd smell lingered off of the building, a smell that Aidan knew all too well.

' _Human blood. Could this Stray Devil also be a demon on Hell?'_

Koneko pinches her nose as Kiba opens the doors. The group soon enters, yet the eeriness off of the building gave a haunting atmosphere. The only source of light was the moon coming through the window as they walked through the hallways. Yet it reminded Aidan of the stories of the Darkening of Tristram, how a trio of heroes ventured down the Tristram Cathedral to confront an ancient evil plaguing the lands.

It was a story Aidan did not like to read from again due to its dark and gory accounts of what took place. The smell of the blood reminded him of a segment about the Butcher, a demon who takes captive humans and chops them up with a big cleaver. Many innocents died from that terrible monstrosity.

As the group walks, Rias was up front with her hands on her hips.

"Aidan," She turned to her favored servant. "This is a good opportunity to see how we Devils fight."

"But I already know how to fight," Aidan replied.

"True. You did manage to kill two Fallen Angels all on your own, but you don't know how we do things." She gives a small smirk at him over her shoulder. "So, for now, I want you to stay back and let the rest of us show you. I will explain the traits each of us have."

"And if things get out of hand?" asked Aidan.

"Then I will give you permission to attack. But for now, let me explain the traits. As you already know, when the Great War dragged on for eons, no side was able to become greater than the other. As a result, all Three Factions lost many of their forces before the war came to an end hundreds of years ago with no clear winners.

"The Devils were no exception," Kiba, standing on Aidan's right, continued. "Our generals, who commanded the armies lost all of their men when the war ended. And it was deemed impossible for them to for new ones. Not only that, but a lot of Pure-Blood Devils lost their lives."

"Since the end of war a century ago, tensions still rise from all sides," Akeno picked up. "But both Angels and Fallen Angels lost many of their forces as we did and are currently in a state of cold war. Which is why we must be ready to strike back should war re-emerge."

"Thus the Devils created a system to train a small elite group of soldiers. That system was called the Evil Pieces."

"How does it work exactly?" asked Aidan, taking notes in his head.

"We base these pieces off the human game of chess. It's become quite popular in the Underworld. Masters are the King pieces, which is me. From there, we create five classes of warriors, each with a special trait. One Queen, two bishops, two rooks, two knights, and eight pawns."

"And if I remember, Akeno is your queen, Kiba your knight, and Akeno your rook," Aidan deduced. "That just leave you with one knight, one rook, two bishops, and eight pawns."

"Correct," Rias smiled. "Do you want to know what you are?"

"Maybe after, Rias," Aidan said. "I think we found our Stray Devil."

Aidan was right, as the Stray Devil's voice was heard from the shadows.

"I smell something… disgusting!" A low, nightmare inducing voice said. Aidan knew that this was no demon, for demonic voices are even deeper and more animal-like.

Rias showed no fear as she steps forward and calls out, "Stray Devil Viser. On behalf of the Gremory Family, we are here to eliminate you."

The Stray Devil named Viser steps out from the shadows. In her mouth was the top half of a woman's corpse before she spat it out, her dead look one of pain and terror as blood flows out her severed waist and arms. The corpse lands in front of Aidan, who could only look at the face of the corpse before glaring at the Stray Devil.

"Kataketaketaketaketaketaketa!" An abnormal laugh echoed throughout the room before footsteps, large and heavy, came about. The group soon looked upwards to see Viser, her shadow covering them.

Standing a few metres and towering over the group was a gigantic monster whose lower half resembled a centaur of sorts. The top half was a naked voluptuous young woman with short white hair and her other half was gigantic and beastly, with four lion-like legs with sharp claws, and a viper's tail, carrying a spear in both hands.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves a place for you in the lowest pits of the Underworld. In the name of the Duke of Gremory, I will gladly destroy you!"

"You're cunning, for a little girl!" Viser spat while readying her spears. "But the power I wield is much greater than what you and your little group have. I will rip your body apart and color it red, just like your hair!"

She throws one of her spears at Rias but it is swatted away by Koneko, long before Aidan could even react.

"Kiba!" called out Rias.

"Right!" The blonde teen sprints, moving faster than Aidan could respond.

"Aidan, I want you to watch as I lecture."

Kiba's speed increasers as he dodges the spear's attack, appearing on the right side of the Stray Devil. Viser looks and thrusts her other spear, but it only hits the floor and makes a hole.

"Kiba is my Knight," Rias said to Aidan. "A perfect combination of speed and agility. His speed increases the longer he is in momentum."

Kiba jumps into the air as a blue light shines off his left hand, showcasing a sword. Once Kiba unsheathes it from its scabbard, he slices both arms off of Viser.

Blood spews as Viser screams in pain.

"Kiba's strongest weapon is his sword. With his ability as a knight and his mastery of swords combined, it makes him the ultimate Knight."

"Damn insect!" cried Viser as she raises her left foreleg in an effort to stomp on Kiba, only for him to vanish as Koneko rushes in to his position.

* **STOMP** *

"Koneko?" called out a worried Aidan but he felt a hand from Rias on his left shoulder.

"Not to worry," She reassured. "It will take a lot more than that to squash her."

When the dust clears from the stomp, it shows Koneko holding up the foreleg, looking rather annoyed at such a weak attempt.

"Koneko's trait is a Rook. A tank on the battlefield, which gives her absolute strength and high defenses."

Viser, shocked at how such a little petite girl can hold up her enormous foot, puts more pressure on but Koneko is unfazed by it as her feet dig into the crater made from the impact. She then lifts up Viser into the air.

"Fly, bitch!" Koneko said apathetically before she jumps high under Viser and delivers a sharp punch into her stomach. Viser was sent backwards into a wall, destroying it.

Aidan was surprised with wide eyes and slightly ajar mouth.

' _Well, for a cat, she sure is strong.'_

"And finally, Akeno!" Rias announced to her Queen.

"Certainly, Buchou," Akeno giggled as she approaches the bleeding Stray Devil. "Ara ara, what should I do with you?"

"Akeno is my Queen;" Rias explains to Aidan. "The strongest piece in the set after me. She's the unbeatable Vice President, with the trails of all the other pieces."

The Stray Devil Viser lifts up her head and glares at Akeno with such disdain. Akeno was unmoved and merely laughed. "Ah? Still have energy I see." She said with a sweet smile. "Here. How's this?"

All of a sudden, lightning bolts came down from the sky, breaking through the ceiling and striking down on Viser, howling in pain as the electricity courses through her body. Her nerves were shot and she was left a burning and smoking husk, but she was not dead yet.

"Ara ara, looks like you're still able to move," Akeno said with that sweet smile and eyes closed. She then unleashes another two bolts, not letting up her attack as she licks her lips at the sadistic torture.

"Akeno excels at attacks using her demonic power to annihilate her enemies," Rias explains as she and Aidan watch Akeno go all out. "She can use the elemental powers of lightning, ice, and fire. When not on the battlefield, she is kind and sweet, but she is an ultimate sadist on the battlefield."

"And you're okay with her running amok like this?" asked Aidan in concern of Akeno.

"Oh, don't worry," Rias assured him. "She's compassionate and caring to her comrades, so you have nothing to worry about. She even thinks you're very hot and handsome."

Aidan blushes a little on that last comment. It was no secret while one of Akeno's titles would be shared with Rias as one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh.

"Ufufufuf. You're a tough one, aren't you?" asked Akeno to Viser. Rias soon walks past Akeno and to the dying Stray Devil.

"Any final words?" asked Rias.

"…Kill me," All that came out of Viser's mouth said.

Rias held out her hand as black and red demonic power builds up at the palm.

"Disappear forever!" A giant mass of power shoots from her hand, strikes Viser in a chest, and a red and black explosion covers the whole body. The dust cloud clears away and all that was left was a crater on the floor, where Viser once stood.

Rias looks at the spot where the Stray Devil was, wanting to confirm it was gone for good, before sighing in relief. She turns towards the others with a smile. "That's checkmate. Well done everyone."

Aidan should be feeling fine. But a small tingle up his spine felt like something was wrong. The smell of blood still hung over the air as Aidan looks at the corpse of the woman bitten by Viser. He notices other marks on the woman's body in the form of scratches. They may have been caused by Viser but Aidan could not help but feel troubled.

"Aidan?" called out Rias. "What's wrong?"

Just as Aidan was about to answer, he saw something above Rias on a high shelf with a small gasp. It looked like some form of animal but grotesque in appearance and gaunt. Sharp ends were around its body and its ravenous hunger was sighted onto Rias.

The unknown thing roared and leaped aiming towards the unsuspecting Rias.

"Look out!" cried Aidan as he charges and grabs her, to her utter shock and surprise. He grabs her just in time as the monster came down and lands between Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. Caught unaware, the trio were quickly knocked out by the beast's charge and leaps towards them.

Aidan and Rias skid the ground before stopping.

"Aidan! What are you—" demanded Rias before she was interrupted.

"No time! Get back up. It's still here," Aidan hoists her up and hugs her for safety. Rias then saw Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko knocked out.

"Guys!" cried Rias but they were unable to respond.

It was now just Aidan and Rias alone in the dark surrounded by shadow, with a monster lurking within.

The mysterious growling animal showed itself. Its flesh red with three black spikes on its head. The rib cage was shown on its body, as were the other bones. Though blind, it could smell the sense of fresh blood yet to be spilled. It looked like a dog that was corrupted to be some form of abomination. Its savage teeth dripped with saliva, hungry for the living.

"What is that?" asked a fearful Rias.

"A Hellion," Aidan said as Rias looked at him, the former glaring at the demonic beast. "A hound that can be summoned with foul magics. I suspect Viser kept one as a pet."

It was just the two of them alone in the dark of the building. With the rest of her peerage down, Rias could only cling onto Aidan. Aidan looked to see her staring at the dark, the Hellion's growls in the background as it steps back into the dark. Aidan then saw fear on her face, fear of this new entity stalking her. He keeps one arm around Rias to protect her as he activates his Sacred Gear, the claws emerging on his right knuckles.

Aidan then notices the Hellion to his right, where Rias was standing. Ready to ambush her. And leaped it did at Rias.

Rias screamed unprepared as the abominable animal tries to bite her. But it bit something else as Rias heard its teeth sink into the flesh of someone else's arm.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Aidan cries in pain as the Hellion had its jaws in his right arm that he used to block Rias and save her.

"Aidan!" cried Rias she sees his arm caught in the beast's jaws.

Aidan uses his left arm to puncture the claws through the Hellion and throws it off of his arm. Wounded, the demonic beast backs off into the shadows. But Aidan was also wounded as he clutches his bleeding right arm. Despite the Sacred Gear protecting him somewhat, the teeth of the Hellion still managed to puncture right though and into his skin.

Rias gasps at the sight of the bloody arm. Tearing off a part of her school uniform skirt, she wraps the cloth around Aidan's arm, but there was too much blood. And in that moment, the Hellion leaped from behind her, with Aidan taking notice.

"Move!" Aidan grabs Rias and ducks her down, the demonic beast leaping over them. It lands and turns around ready to charge again. It leaps but Aidan kicks the beast away, making it smash into a pile of crates.

The Hellion emerges out, ready to charge at the couple. Rias prepares to use her Power of Destruction, but Aidan stops her.

"No, don't!" He said.

"Why?" asked Rias.

"If you fire recklessly, it can dodge without much needed effort. And you'll bring this whole building down around us."

Rias grits her teeth as the demonic beast looks back. It scrapes the ground using its right claw as it walks back and forth from left to right, growling as it does despite being wounded. With no other options, Rias and Aidan could not think of what to do.

The Hellion charges again, ready to feast on the couple, starting with Aidan. That is until it feels a punch from Koneko from the right.

"Koneko!" cried Aidan in surprise, reliefed that he and Rias were saved.

The cat-like girl grabs the back leg of the Hellion and throws it up high into the air, with lightning coming from the sky and striking it thanks to Akeno, who uses much heavier lightning than what she gave to Viser. The demonic beast screams in pain and then Kiba jumps in with a sword and slices the head off of the Hellion, killing it instantly. He lands on the ground just as the severed head of the Hellion does along with its body.

"Everyone! You're awake!" Rias exclaimed.

"Just minor bruises, Buchou," Akeno said as she walks up.

"I'm okay," Kiba said catching his breath.

"Same," Koneko said without emotion.

Kiba then saw Aidan's bleeding right arm. "It looks serious. He needs to see a hospital."

"No," Aidan denied, surprising him. "No hospital. There should be some Healing Potions in my pouch behind me."

Rias looks behind to see a small brown waist pouch behind Aidan that, despite being made of leather, was structured as a rectangular cube to keep the contents inside intact. She opens it up behind to see a small vial of red liquid.

"Here," Rias handed the small red potion to Aidan. He takes it, rips off the cork before spitting it out, and drinks the contents in one gulp. The health potion tasted like bitter medicine but that was exactly what it was supposed to be: medicine.

Everyone looks to see Aidan's arm heal up, the wounds close up and leaving only scars. Even though Aidan's arm was still bloody, he didn't need to see a hospital. They were all surprised of how miraculously the healing potion's effect was.

"Aidan, did you make these?" Akeno asked.

"My Uncle did," Aidan said. "We always carry some with us in case we ever run into trouble. And while my arm is alright, it is still going to be sore for a few days." This made Rias worry as Aidan catches her worrisome expression on her face. But Aidan gives a warming smile back. "Not to worry though. A small bite like this won't stop me that easily."

Rias could not help with her feelings. She should feel relieved but she also feels concern. If more of these things came out and were after Aidan, then his troubles were only beginning. And she and the rest of the peerage will be caught right in the middle. She may have to make a private report on this Hellion. And on that note…

"What was that thing?" asked Akeno, pointing to the dead creature.

Everyone looked at the corpse of the dead Hellion, its blood pouring out around its body from the severed body where the head was chopped.

"We should at least take it back, see what this monster is," Kiba suggested. But before they could even touch it, the Hellion's body soon dissipated into some form of black ash. The head also followed suite.

Everyone looked at where its corpse, wondering how a creature like that came to be in the first place.

But Aidan knew what its nature was. And knew where a creature such as that came from.

* * *

 **The third chapter is done. Whew, this one took a while. But as the title of the chapter stated, dark omens are happening in the near future, especially for everyone's favorite nun of the series.**

 **And now we have a name for Aidan's Sacred Gear: Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. An artifact of unknown origin and mythology. But now it seems that mythology is starting to become real with every event passing by.**

 **So...Johanna. Our lovely crusader from _Diablo_ and _Heroes of the Storm_ is now a blacksmith in Kuoh. I kind of figured it would be the right choice for a crusader to "retire" into. After all, how can a crusader find an apprentice if she doesn't know how to make weapons? Also I referenced the other Diablo III classes at the end and I do plan for them to make an appearance in the series. But for now, our crusader turned blacksmith will do for now. And don't worry, the sword will come back and play an integral part for Aidan. **

**PS: Also, a FFXV reference for the sword appearance because I figured it would look good for Aidan and it is my favorite of the Royal Arms from the game.**

 **With the ORC and Student Council now aware of Aidan's nature, on a somewhat level, it is only a matter of time until Hell arrives. And what better way than for the ORC to encounter a Hellion from _Diablo III_? Classic demon enemy and while I was originally going to go for the Dark Berserker, I figured a Hellion would be much better in an environment where the Stray Devil Viser was.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Life Taken So Soon

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

Aidan was in his bed one night, but he had a lot to think about. He could not sleep, not just because of his recurring nightmares of those dreams or of the missing comfort of Rias which somehow quells it, but rather of more recent events that have happened. There were already two things on his mind.

The first is what Rias told him about the Evil Pieces. She had already explained whose roles were filled in: Kiba was Knight, Akeno the Queen, and Koneko the Rook. And Rias was its King, which meant she was still missing two bishops, one rook, one knight, and eight pawns.

And Aidan was the Pawn of the peerage. The weakest of the peerage members.

Aidan did not mind his role given that he still has much to learn about being a Devil in a peerage yet wonders if he will just be cannon fodder if the role of Evil Pieces is like chess. Rias did not tell him much once his role was realized as they were all to return to the clubhouse and recover after that encounter with the Hellion.

Speaking of the Hellion, that was the other thing on his mind.

Sitting up from his bed, Aidan opens up one of his books, which contained his personal notes. He flips through the pages before he stops on one to see the image of three Hellions in a circle. These creatures are summoned by dark and demonic magics, usually by cultists in league with the demons.

So the question is: was the Stray Devil Viser in league with the Burning Hells? Or did she somehow acquire magic able to summon forth a demon?

Or did a recent cultist pass by and summon a Helion and let it loose or it killed its summoner and was left free to roam the shadows?

Aidan was left rubbing and scratching his head. So many possibilities and questions and he had no answers for them.

Aidan knew that, as a pawn, he needed to get stronger. His Sacred Gear alone will not be enough if he was going to face such powerful opponents whether it be Stray Devils or demons. If Hellions are the beginning, then the rest of the demon hordes are not far behind. Not that there are more demon sightings but humans have often confused Devils as demons. But Aidan's writings, and that of the rest of his Uncle's work, had a more alarming truth that could change everything.

The demons are returning. And this Hellion is just the beginning. Whoever is behind all of this is making it clear of their existence. But when they do arrive, will the world be ready for them? Will Aidan be ready? He will need to train more and gain more power if he hopes to stand any chance against whatever comes his way.

Fallen Angels, Devils, and Angels may be powerful, but the Burning Hells and the High Heavens are far more ancient and more powerful. And they have not forgotten about this world.

Even so, Aidan must keep their existence a secret from the others. They will need to see it with their own eyes first.

With that said, Aidan returns to his sleep. It only took him an hour to fall to sleep though, worried about the future, of the darkness that was coming.

 **TOMORROW** **NIGHT** …

The next night, Aidan was walking towards his next client. Earlier, he asked Rias if she could train him to be stronger and be more use to her in the next battles to come. While she did offer to help, she also said she had to complete another pact first. So with some Healing Potions at hand and the location device in his left hand, he heads towards the designated house.

The house looked like an ordinary one as Aidan arrives. He walks up the front door, surprised to see it open for some odd reason. An uneasy feeling started to creep through him, knowing that something is not right. No citizen would leave their front door opened like this. There was no light turned on inside the house. It felt haunted and abandoned.

Taking some steps in and preparing himself, Aidan walks in. Boy he wished that sword he was making with Johanna was complete right now just so that he could use it. But for now, all he had to use was a small flashlight.

When Aidan sees a series of stairs leading up to the second floor, he carefully and quietly walks up. Again there were no lights but there was a bit of shattered glass from the lightbulbs. Stepping over it so as to not make a sound and alert his presence, Aidan begins to sweat a bit and his heartbeat climbs a bit faster.

He felt like he was at the Tristram Cathedral, a haunted building where adventurers went for either treasure or to defeat a monster that lurked down below.

There was a door at the end of the hall that was slightly ajar, a faint light shining off from it. Sweat ran down Aidan's face as he approached the door handle with trembling hands. He opens it slowly and sees a living room with a television, a sofa, a table, and more. Nothing out of the ordinary as the TV was on with only static. However, there was also blood on the monitor.

Aidan looks over to his right to see a most gruesome sight, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

Staked to the wall was the corpse of a man, his arms spread out and his hands and legs were staked together like he was crucified. Upside down.

"What in all the Burning Hells?" muttered Aidan.

"Punishment to the wicked and those who do deeds of evil!" Aidan turns around instantly, activating his Sacred Gear in the process. He sees a man standing on the sofa. "I just borrow the sentence form someone important you know."

The man had a deranged look of madness and an evil smile like that of a joker. He was a young man with short white hair and red eyes, wearing clerical looking clothing.

The sound of the static television set and the blood dripping from the man were the only thing heard in the room. Aidan glares at the insane looking priest in front of him, with his Sacred Gear at the ready as the claws emerge out.

"I'm a priest boy~ A boy priest~ I cut Devil-like people~" The lunatic said, spinning around like a ballerina. "I cut them and laugh at them~ I cut the heads of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

Aidan was unmoved. "A deranged priest of the Zakarum, huh? Well I suppose Hatred's corruption still lingers within the Church."

"Zeka Zaka what now?" The maddened priest asked. "I don't know of any Zik Zakatty zakorum~!" The formal priest sneered and, oddly enough gave a formal bow. "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization."

Freed closes his eyes and turns his head away shrugging. "Ah, but just because I told you my name, does not mean I want to know yours. It's too much an effort to remember a person's name once I kill them. So please scream as much to your heart's content."

"Well, on that note, we can agree on one thing," Aidan replied, confusing the priest as he tilts his head and gives an EH? expression. "I am not interested in telling you my name." Aidan then looks at the upside-down crucified corpse. "I take it this is you?"

"That's right," Freed looked over at the corpse and smirked fiendishly. "The fact that he tried to contact you was proof he's no longer human. End of the line, sinner!" He looked back at Aidan, his eyes filled with insanity. "So I chopped him up real nicely, don't you think?"

Aidan only glared at the deranged madman.

"Huh?" Freed walks up to Aidan and leans his head forward, their faces a few inches off. "Aren't you shocked? Aren't you going to run away?" He gave a mocking smile. "Don't you already know that this man became a criminal scum just like you?"

"You know if anything, you could've made yourself a fine servant to the Burning Hells," Aidan said.

Freed looked surprised at first before he throws his head backwards and laughs. "Oh. Ho oh, this is just fucking priceless." He looks back with a twisted and sadistic mocking face.

"You really think a Devil like you can lecture me? What are you, the new kid on the block or something?" His voice changes to be more of a venomous threat. "Now listen closely, you shitty Devil; your kind uses human greed to stay alive. Relying on a Devil proves you're no longer human, see. So that's why people like me kill people like you and people like him." He jabs a thumb at the dead body. "I make a living purging sinners like him. A really good job, really."

Aidan had enough though.

* **POW** *

Freed was sent backwards and landed hard on his back against a wall. Catching up to the dazed priest, Aidan picks him up and throws him to another wall hard, with such strength that Freed makes another wall crater, feeling like his ribs were cracked.

He stands back up and looks at Aidan with an expression of pure madness. "So, that's how you want to play it, huh?" His gleeful sadistic smile grew. "Okay then. I was going to jack-it tonight, but I really am wanting to fight some now."

Freed reaches into his coat to pull out a one-handed sword with no blade and a silver gun with a cross engraved on both side. He sees Aidan give that dark glare, his eyes glowing red for some odd reason.

"You're now starting to irritate me with that look, so can I cut you? Can I cut out that Devil hear of yours with this Blade of Light? Can I shoot you? Can I really blow your head off with this cool looking gun?"

But Freed is once again given a punch by Aidna in the form of an uppercut to the chin, sending him crashing to the roof before Aidan jumps and slams him to the ground by grabbing onto his right foot.

"OKAY THEN!" Freed was pissed as he gets away and begins to slash at Aidan with his Blade of Light.

Aidan blocks it with his claws before he manages to kick Freed's gun out of his hand.

"What the-?" An angered Freed said before his attention was brought back to Aidan when he had to parry an upward slash. Aidan goes diagonally left and right at the priest before ramming him into the couch, making the furniture and them flip over before they regain their footing.

Filled with pure madness, Freed lunges to bring his sword down at Aidan, but he easily blocks it before sending a right slash, only for the Exorcist to block it. He begins to swing wildly at Aidan, who dodges easily. Keeping a cool-headed mind, Aidan was able to block all of his attacks and tries to go on the offensive, only to be countered almost every time.

Blades clash and sparks fly as Freed backs off with an excited expression, laughing as he does.

"Hahaha! Anything else, shitty Devil?"

"How are the legs?" asked Aidan in a bit of a taunting tone. "Getting tired?"

Aidan empowers his Sacred Gear as a red and black aura illuminates off of it.

"Oooo~" The deranged Freed expressed gleefully. "A Sacred Gear? Now that makes things even more fun!" He charges at Aidan and does a downward slash, only for Aidan to sidestep to his right and slices at his back with both claws.

"ARGH!" Freed lost his balance and falls to the ground. All six of Aidan's wolverine-like blades made bloody marks on his back, making Freed bleed. He growls to look at Aidan.

"You shitty brat! You think you can fuck with me, huh?!"

Aidan made no comment as he stomped on Freed's back, digging his shoes into the wounds as Freed is pressed into the ground, screaming in pain.'

Freed was getting really pissed. "Argh, damn you!" He points his gun at Aidan, which makes him back off as three shots were fired. He runs to the right as Freed back rolls to the center of the room, standing up and shooting wildly. As Aidan runs in circles, bullet holes were everywhere, covering the room. They hit vases, mirrors, furniture, wood, and more.

Freed was laughing as he was shooting aimlessly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freed laughs hysterically. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

On his last shot though, Freed heard a click.

"Heh?"

His gun was empty of its cartridges. He tries to fire again only to hear the same click. Throwing his empty gun over his shoulder, Freed pulls out a candle and lights it with his Blade of Light before setting it on the table. He tries to look around to find Aidan, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Well then, shall we shitty Devil?"

Freed turns to block an incoming strike from below as Aidan attempted to claw at him. He then goes for the neck but Freed blocks it before thrusting a stab at Aidan's head. Aidan ducks below and goes for an upward slash, making Freed back off again.

Soon the two charge again as sparks fly with their blades now dead locked.

"You're getting me all hard now, little boy," Freed's sadistic grin widens. "That's good, maybe it will make your death painless, scumbag."

"Save your vitriol for someone who cares," Aidan coldly responded.

The two jump back, with Freed insane look growing as he sticks his tongue out again.

"Then you're going to have to do better than that, shitty Devil," He exclaimed. "But do you know that I am going to send you back to the pits of Hell form where you came from!"

"Sorry," Aidan said. "But you're going there first."

"PLEASE STOP!"

Aidan gasped as his eyes widened in shock. Not wanting to believe his ears, he turns his head towards a familiar voice that shouted. He was left to see Asia standing there by the doorway, looking at him with just as much surprise and confusion as he did with her, along with worry and concern.

But then…

* **BANG** *

Aidan feels a sharp pain as his left shoulder was hit by a bullet. Turns out that Freed had time to reload in that moment of distraction. This however does not deter him as he regains focus and stands in front of Asia.

"Good work, my little assistant," Freed said to Asia, who had her hands over her mouth as she looked on in horror. "You distracted the evil Devil for me." He holds up a second gun that he pulled out of his coat. "Now I can cut him up, like I did with this sinner."

Asia soon noticed the corpse and her face was soon filled with dread. She brings her head to her face as her eyes widened with tears ready to pour forth.

"N-Nooooo!"

Aidan, realizing what Freed was intentionally doing, only glared at the son of a bitch for such a cowardly move.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia?" Freed asked. "Take a good long look, my dear. This is what we do to humans that are seduced by a Devil. Death is the only answer to such a corrupted soul."

The young nun backed away from the corpse and turned towards Freed, only to notice Aidan, her eyes widening in shock. "Father Freed…that person…"

"Do not listen to him, Asia!" warned Aidan.

"Person?" The madman laughed. "No, no, my dear. This shit here is a Devil."

Asia could only stare in shock at the man. "Aidan… is that true?" She took a step closer to him. "Are you a Devil?"

"I'll explain later, Asia. Just get out of here now!" cried Aidan, focused on the mad priest. But Freed was surprised when Asia called out Aidan's name.

"What is this!? You guys know each other!? Wow! Now that is funny. A forbidden love between a Devil and A Sister. Are you serious?"

"Aidan…" Asia continued to look in horror.

"I'm sorry, Asia," Aidan relented. "But I knew you were used by the Church as their tool, a means from which to attack those associated with demons. Completely unaware of the corruption within. If only had fate not been so unfortunate on us, we could have been friends."

"Ahahaha!" Freed threw his head back laughing. "Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially not someone from the Church. The Devils are the enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that deserted by God. Asia and I are humans that cannot survive without the support of the Fallen Angels."

That made Aidan think in his mind for a bit.

' _Fallen Angels? Then he is in league with them.'_

"But the job is not done yet until you die. Are you ready?" Freed points his Blade of Light at Aidan with his tongue sticking out.

Aidan didn't have time for this. Using his demonic magic, he slams the ground with his palm as a red seal emerges on his position before it appears under Freed, to the madman's confusion. Then, the whole floor by Freed collapses as he falls, yelling as he does.

Freed is gone for now but he is just one floor below them. Aidan grunts in pain as his left shoulder burns with the bullet still inside of him. He pushed on though, approaching Asia.

But a violent boom rang to show Freed popping up from another part of the floor. Aidan's attention is grabbed as he sees the madman.

"Baah! That was weak! Here I come!"

With that, Freed charges in, only for Asia to appear in front of him, to Aidan's surprise. Her arms were spread out as she protected him. Freed stops yet puts on a stern and confused look.

"Hey now. Are you serious? Do you know what you are doing?" asked an annoyed Freed.

Asia stood firmly, standing face to face with the priest. "…I do. But Father Freed, I beg of you. Please forgive this person. And just let him go."

"Asia, no!" Aidan attempted to stop her. "He won't listen. His mind is too far gone to reason."

But Asia was not listening to Aidan.

"I cannot stand it anymore," She said fearlessly. "You cannot kill people just because they made a pact to a Devil and you cannot kill Devils. You are breaking one of the Lord's Commandments."

"HAAAAHHH?!" Freed exclaimed with an anguished expression. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, missy! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church. Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain?" Freed asked as he pointed to his own in madness.

Asia seemed unnerved at first, but her resolve came back stronger than ever. "T-that's what I thought. Until I met Aidan. He is a good person. And the fact that he is a Devil changes nothing! Killing a person no matter who they are is an unforgivable sin! Lord have mercy on you for your judgment!"

Freed brought the hand with the gun back, rage overtaking him. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He swings the gun at her as Asia closes her eyes.

* **SLICE** *

Both the priest and Asia, especially the latter, where shocked when Aidan grabbed the young nun with his left hand, pull her back behind him, and cut off Freed's hand that held the gun clean off with his claws. All was silent for a brief moment before a hand fell off.

And it didn't take long for Freed to realize he was missing a limb.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!?"

* **POW** *

A swift kick to the abdomen sends Freed hurdling back. He crashes and slides across a table, knocking off the candle and falling to the ground on the other side.

"Come on, Asia," Aidan said while grabbing the nun's right hand. "We got to get out of here."

"Aidan," Asia looks at Aidan with a sense of hope.

"Don't count on it, boy," Freed said as she stood back up with his usual grin. "Oh you are gonna pay for what you did to my arm. I will not kill you painlessly. I will cut you piece by piece until your are the new world record for the smallest minced meat!"

The insane priest jumps high with his sword in his remaining hand right at Aidan.

But before he could make the jump on them, a familiar red magic circle appeared between the two.

"What is this?" asked Freed before from the circle emerged Kiba with a sword in hand. His blade clashes with Freed's in a blade-lock.

"Kiba?" A bewildered Aidan was surprised to see.

"Aidan," Kiba called out while smiling at him. "We came to rescue you."

"Ara ara. What an awful mess here," Akeno steps out of the portal along with Koneko.

"Exorcist," The cat-girl said.

"How did you find me?" asked Aidan. But his question was ignored as Kiba turned his attention back to Freed who was beyond pissed.

"Sorry, but he belongs to us. And you're not laying another finger on him!"

"Oh ho?" Freed's insane side returned as he backs off from Kiba. "A mere Devil being concerned for one of their own? What are you, Power Rangers or something? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting excited!"

Kiba and Freed go back at it again, their blades clashing as sparks fly. Freed kept up the mad face with his tongue hanging out in disgust. Kiba was purely disgusted despite easily fending off the attack.

"Hard to believe a priest like you exists," Kiba said. "Which means you're a Stray Exorcist, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! And I'm a stray! Sorry about that! But wanna know why? Because I got fuckin kicked out! That's why; screw the Vatican jerks! I'm alright as long as I get to chop up Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Aidan could yet wonder if this former priest of the Zakarum faith was corrupted. If he was, then was he just a pawn of greater and much evil forces at hand?

But Aidan could only flinch after being reminded of his shoulder injury. He then sees a green glow, coming from Asia who uses her Sacred Gear to heal him with one hand while the other held up the bullet tip.

"I'll take care of this, Aidan," Asia said as she heals the wound with no trouble at all. Aidan smiles for the appreciation of help.

As Kiba and Freed clash, the former kept a calm expression, his eyes capturing the movements of his foe. The madman was still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You're the type of priest that are the most difficult to deal with," Kiba said. "Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the ones who cause the most harm to us."

"So what!?" Freed laughed hysterically. "You know, I don't wanna be talked off by a Devil! I'm just trying to live now like everyone else! I'm in no position where a pest like you can talk down on me!"

"Even we Devils have rules," Akeno said with a smile, but her eyes were serious, showing signs of hostility.

Freed could only grin. "Those eyes of yours and that sexy body. You truly are the best. Your urge to kill me drives you. A killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of the intent to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

A large red and black blast of demonic Power of Destruction suddenly hit Freed center mass, knocking him to a nearby wall. The magic transportation circle disappeared with Rias standing in its place. Once she exits out, she runs over to Aidan and places a hand on his cheek in worry.

"Aidan, I'm so sorry. I never thought that a Stray Exorcist would be here. Luckily, there was no barrier, so we were able to get in easily. Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Just a small shoulder wound," Aidan showed the bullet hole. "But luckily, our little Sister here was able to heal me."

Rias was surprised at that last part, seeing Asia beside Aidan. While she had initially remained skeptical that a nun would help her most favored servant, she was once again proven wrong as Aidan's words from the other day rang through her head. Asia put her position aside in favor of healing Aidan.

"Thank you, Asia," Rias said with a kind smile. "You have my utmost sincere thanks."

"Oh!" Asia puts her hands up and smiles embarrassingly. "No, it's okay. I'm just glad I'm able to help a friend in need."

Rias smiled warmly at her before she turned her attention back to Freed, whom the deranged priest stood back up. Her expression was nothing but cold.

"Looks like you've been messing with my cute and adorable servant," She said in a low and venomous tongue.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with him for a bit," Freed taunted. "I was planning to cut his body all over for cutting off my arm!" Freed said that last part in a loud voice as he holds up his severed bleeding arm. "Then I was gonna rape that damn Sister, but I was so rudely interrupted by YOU ALL!"

Rias gave no time for the psychopath to ready himself as she shoots more of her Power of Destruction, blowing away a section of the furniture and destroying the wall behind him.

"I will never forgive you for this," Rias coldly stated. "Anyone who dare harms my servants, especially my Aidan, or any other innocent will die a horrible death."

Intense red waves of demonic power surround and radiate off of her, causing the atmosphere to freeze in its place. Aidan looked to see that despite its appearance and aura, he found it to be…fascinating.

Koneko soon detected something coming and turned to Rias. "Buchou, there seems to be a few Fallen Angels heading this way. At this rate, we will be at a disadvantage."

Rias took one last glance at the priest before sighing and powering down. "Then we best get out of here. Akeno, ready a transportation circle."

"Right!" Akeno closed her eyes and was about to make the circle.

* **CRUMBLE…SNAP!** *

"Watch it!" cried Aidan as he suddenly grabbed Akeno by the waist and pulls her back from an incoming burning log. Everyone looked back to see that the back wall was set ablaze, the fire burning and spreading fast.

"But how?" Rias looked in fear and shock.

Aidan looked down to see the candle Freed placed was on the floor, next to broken pieces of wine glass that he shot earlier.

' _Damn. He's using it as his scapegoat.'_

A loud slamming sound was heard as Aidan turned to see the door closed. Letting go of a blushing Akeno, Aidan runs over and tries to turn the door knob, but it won't budge.

Aidan soon heard Freed's laughter from outside the door. "Don't try to escape or you'll ruin the fun! Before Asia was suppose to put up the barrier to keep the other Devils out, I was able to create one trap for them! Sorry, my dear nun, but you're gonna burn alive with the rest of those bitches! I'll give the Fallen Angels my apologies after this!"

Aidan, hearing enough, empowers his right hand and casts a white lightning strike through the wooden door and hits Freed, sending the deranged priest far away to some unknown area. Aidan knew he is still alive but that doesn't matter right now.

The sound of coughing brought him back to the rest of his teammates. With hands over their mouths to protect them from the heavy smoke, they were losing precious air. Even Asia was not immune to this as she coughed terribly.

"We've got to find a way out of here!" Rias exclaimed, coughing her own breath.

"But how?" Kiba asked as he fell to one knee.

No one knew how though. With the teleportation circle useless given of their surroundings, it was likely this was their final fate. To die burning in a home with no way out at all.

Luckily for Aidan, Healing Potions were not the only thing he had packed tonight.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out a scroll with a blue paper tied at the middle of it and a green band. Ripping out the band and unveiling the scroll, Aidan throws it out in front of him before a blue light shines from it. That blue light shines brighter before a large blue portal opens up.

"Quickly, through here," called Aidan as he shows the blue portal, shining bright through the smoke for all to see.

"Aidan, how did you—" asked Rias but was interrupted.

"Go, now!"

With no time to waste, everyone ran and went through the portal, first with Koneko, then Kiba, Asia, Akeno, Rias, and then Aidan. Once Aidan goes through, the portal dissipates as the rest of the house burns to the ground.

* * *

The blue portal opens up as Aidan, Asia, and the rest of the ORC emerge out, coughing up the last of the smoke in their lungs before inhaling a large amount of clean fresh air. Aidan wobbles as he walks and sits on the floor, his back against the couch. Everyone was all but covered in ash, soot, and smoke.

"Whew!" He said while gathering air to his lungs in deep breathing. "That was too close."

The room was already dark though and no one could see where they were. Rias moans as she sits up, rubbing her head.

"Where are we?" She asked. Everyone else also had the same expression, thinking the same question.

"A-Aidan?"

"Asia?" Aidan turns to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Well," Kiba said, standing up. "As long as we're away from that Stray Exorcist I think we should be safe."

Suddenly, large yellow portals appear and golden chains that gave off a pixy yellow emerged and wrapped everyone up.

"AHH! What in the-?" cried Rias as she was tied and chained up.

"Ara ara, what magic is this?" asked Akeno in the same expression.

"KYAAH!" Asia cried when she too was wrapped up.

Kiba was stuck with his sword at his side, unable to move and swing it as he was wrapped from top to bottom.

Koneko too was stuck, trying to break free but her strength could not break the golden chains.

"Who is there?" cried an elderly yet booming voice from upstairs. Aidan recognized who it was.

"Uncle, it's alright!" cried Aidan. "It's just me."

The figure walks down the stairs as the golden chains' light reveals Deckard Kain, in his blue pajama robes for some odd reason.

"Aidan?" asked the elder. "What are you doing here? And why are you covered in…ashes?"

"Before I explain, Uncle, can you get these chains of yours off?" asked Aidan. He gestures his head to the others who were also wrapped up.

"Oh!" cried the elder. "Sorry for that, my friends."

With a wave of his hand, the chains dissipate into golden pixels before they disappear, along with the yellow portals they spawned from.

But Rias and the others looked at their professor, stunned that he knows magic. And that didn't even cover the myriad of questions running through their minds. Nobody believed that humans were capable of magic. They were a technological species, not magical. According to them, humans believe magic to be in fairy tales and folklore, not in reality.

Could their new professor and newest club member hold a lot more information from them than they think they do?

 **A WHILE LATER** …

As everyone cleans themselves up one by one in the bathroom, Aidan and Deckard Kain had a little chat in private.

"Uncle, what now?" asked Aidan. "You just revealed your magic to them."

"Do not worry, Aidan," Deckard assured as he sweeps the floor, with Aidan holding the dust pan. "I will tell them myself. But I won't give away everything."

"How so?" asked Aidan.

"I will only tell them of the Three Factions existence and of how I know that they are all Devils. But I will not reveal to them what we know. Not until the time is right."

"Do you think they will believe you?" asked Aidan as he dumps the trash into the garbage.

"Since I have both Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima in my classes, along with the other boy, I believe that they will come to understand. I will just tell them I know some magic and that I know of their kinds' existence and harbor no ill intention towards them."

Aidan smiles warmly. He has always trusted his uncle with his intentions. And Uncle Deckard was always honest, never holding any secrets out off ill-intention. But for what Aidan and Deckard truly know about the Devils, along with the rest of the Three Factions, that is a secret that they must keep. Already the Devils at Kuoh Academy are catching up with their intent to see what they know.

But the time is not right. At least not until they see it first.

"I'm sorry for having the need to use your bathroom, Professor," Rias called out from the stairs along with the others.

"Oh, do not worry, my dear," Deckard reassured as he hands the broom and dust pan to Aidan to put away while he goes to the kitchen to make tea. "You are all welcomed here in my house for whatever you need."

"I have to say, this is my first time in your house, Professor. It's really nice," Akeno commented. While the house was your ordinary two story house complete with usual accommodations, it had a guest bedroom, study room, guest bathroom, and backyard.

Once everyone had cleaned themselves up of the ash and soot from the burning house, they all gathered in the living room. Aidan sat between Akeno and Rias on the sofa, the former clinging onto Aidan by wrapping herself around his arm. Rias could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy for some reason.

Koneko sat on the left arm rest as Kiba stands on the right side of the sofa. Asia and Deckard sat on the other couch, with the coffee table in the middle holding everyone's tea.

"Before we begin, I have something to ask," Rias said. "Professor, what was that exactly?"

"Hmm?" The elderly man asked. "What do you mean?"

"Those chains that you casted," Rias clarified. "Do you know magic?"

"I do, indeed," Deckard confirmed immediately, to the surprise of the group except Asia and Aidan. "I know enough to know that all of you are even Devils."

Whether that was either a smart move or a bad one, everyone, except Asia and Aidan, gasped as they all stood up from their spots and armed themselves with magic to wipe Deckard's memory off. But before they could even speak or cast a spell…

"At ease, my friends," The elder held a hand up from which a golden yellow light shined from his hand. Soon the ORC members except Aidan looked at themselves to see golden pixelated light overcome them before disappearing. Their magic had been canceled.

By their own professor.

"What did you do?" asked Kiba in shock.

"Helping you see that I do not want to give you any more threats than you currently have," Kain explained.

But that was not convincing for everyone as they prepared themselves.

"Wait, wait!" Aidan stepped in. "Everyone calm down! It's alright. My uncle is no threat. He, like me, knows about the existence of the Three Factions and of the Great War. I told you before, Rias, that not all humans are not aware of the Three Factions."

Rias looked at Aidan and slowly relaxed. But still she wanted some answers as to how her new professor knows magic and how he knows of the Devils' existence.

Taking her seat on the couch and ushering everyone else to do the same, Rias turns her attention towards Kain.

"How and when did you learn magic, Professor?" asked Rias.

"I was born to a secretive family known for their magic arts," Deckard said, recalling his youth. "I've traveled across the world on numerous occasions, learning about the ancient lore and of the magic of my ancestors. You could say I have also ventured in the Underworld and in Heaven itself, among many other realms of mythology that you all are well aware of, including the Norse lands of Midgard, the Greek lands of Greece, the Egyptian deserts of Egypt, and even the ancient lands of Japan where the yokai once roamed."

Rias and the others were further stunned. Even Asia was no exception to this. Their new professor, an elderly man with magical prowess, has traveled across many realms, even the Underworld. Some part of their minds thought of it all to be an exaggeration but the words and tone of the elder spoke only truth.

"But rest assured, my friends, I will keep your existence hidden," Deckard reassured. "After all, how can an old man like me ever let slip of the tongue?" He turns his attention towards Rias. "All that I ask in return is that you continue looking after Aidan for me."

"I will," Rias replied. "Thank you so much, Professor. And I will make sure to not let anything happen to my most favored servant."

"You are quite catching her favor with you well, Aidan," Deckard humored, if not chuckled a bit. According to Aidan, that is very rare coming from his adopted uncle and teacher.

"Uncle!"

Everyone in the room got a bit of a laugh, except Kiba who just smiled with his eyes closed. Koneko also smirked a bit.

After that, Deckard asked one more question.

"So, are you still having trouble with the Fallen Angels as of late?"

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Akeno.

"I learned of the Fallen Angels within the area, so Aidan and I prepared ourselves for whenever we are encountered by chance," Deckard explained as he pulls out the Healing Potions. "I made these through old scrolls I found and have been concocting more in case we find ourselves injured. Works much more conveniently than magic or modern medicine."

"So that's how Aidan's wounds healed up from the monster." Kiba exclaimed, remembering the bite Aidan took from the Hellion and of how drinking the Healing Potion helped him.

But back to the question at hand.

"We were not fighting Fallen Angels," Professor," Rias informed. "Rather a Stray Exorcist, whom this sister of the Church was aligned with."

"And who helped us after betraying him," Aidan reminded a bit harshly.

"Have you learned nothing, Aidan?" Rias retorted. "You, me, and the rest of the Occult Research Club are Devils. She is a Sister, someone affiliated with the Angels—our enemy." She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "I told you about how I'm an heiress to a nose household and a King of my peerage. If word got out that I was involved with her—"

"Dammit, Rias! Then another Great War would have broken out and yes I was damn well aware of that!" Aidan suddenly yelled, making Rias jump a little as she comes face to face with Aidan standing up and glaring.

"W-What?" Rias froze in place.

"Rias, I just fought against a psychopathic priest alone with no way out whatsoever. If I ran, he would've escaped and killed me and start targeting other innocent civilians no matter who they are. I know you said not to fight alone as it would be disrespectful to your peerage but what damn choice did I have? When Asia came in, she could've aided Freed and kill me and I would've killed her myself if she ever did." Asia was shockingly stunned, as were the others in the room. But the nun started to have tears run in her eyes as she brings her hands to her mouth, fear and terror slowly overtaking her at that thought.

To further prove his point, Aidan showed his left shoulder where the bullet had hit him. "I just got shot by him and was bleeding to death. Asia could've left me to die and run as I told her to."

Asia's tears soon started to fall, with fear overtaking her. Even Uncle Deckard was so surprised to see his nephew like this. Aidan was never known for his anger and rage. This was the first he had seen this.

Akeno had the same expression of shock like Asia but there were no tears. Kiba was also stunned to hear Aidan say that he would have killed Asia if she had sided with Freed, something he would consider a dishonor as a Knight. Koneko's ears perked up in surprise as she stopped drinking her tea.

Rias could only look down in shame, feeling a sense of conflict within her. She knew that what Aidan had said was true, but it clashed with her judgment, her mind of tradition from all that she had been taught of. For all of her intelligence, she could not find the right words to speak back. She could see that malevolent aura behind him for her own eyes only.

But luckily, everyone's fears were all swept aside with Aidan's next words, especially for Asia's sake. Aidan approaches Rias, now calmed down from his rage.

"You said it yourself, Rias, that you were thankful of Asia helping me out. I get it, you are worried about my well-being yet Asia assured you everything was okay. I know you are just looking out for your own like any master would to their servants, but remember what I said People are never determined by their race, their ethnicity, or even by their own blood. It's their actions and motives that display the true feelings of their heart. When that is displayed, all other things matter little." That said, Aidan calmly places his hands on Rias' shoulders, making her blush all of a sudden as she comes face to face with her Pawn. "So please, trust me. Just as much as I trust you."

Rias looked into Aidan's eyes, those blue orbs seeing the honesty in them. While a part of her was upset at the thought that Aidan did not trust her, she set that aside.

"You would be wise to take heed to those words, my dear," Deckard said. "Even I have helped the Three Factions on a few separate occasions. Some even coming together for a compromise."

A professor is suppose to guide his students with the knowledge used for wisdom. And Rias is smart enough to listen and take heed. Sighing with a defeated smile, she nods and looks towards Aidan.

"Okay, Aidan, I'll trust you. Just as you do for me."

With that said she leans into his chest for a small hug, enjoying his comfort and warmth. Shortly afterwards, she turns towards Asia.

"I know I said it before, but thank you very much for taking care of my servant."

"Oh, you're welcome, but it was nothing really. I'm just glad I was able to help," Asia replied with her own smile.

"And from what Aidan has told me, you've acquired a power to heal any injury," Rias said as she crossed her arms ad gave an impressed look. "Most impressive."

"Thanks," Asia blushed a bit.

"You said you were fighting a Stray Exorcist?" asked Deckard Kain after clearing his throat.

"Yes," Kiba confirmed as he sat next to Koneko. "There are two kinds of exorcists: the ones who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcisms that can potentially harm us and there are the Stray Exorcists."

"Are they similar to Stray Devils?" asked Aidan.

"Not particularly," Rias said. "There are exorcists who start to enjoy killing Devils, taking in the pleasure and joy as if it was their purpose in life. So they were excommunicated by the Church without exception or they are executed if proven guilty."

"Asia, given of you coming to Kuoh, does that mean you were excommunicated as well?" asked Aidan.

Asia's heart sank when she heard the question. Aidan could see the uncomfortableness in her eyes, tempted to take back the question but she decided to come clean.

"Yes," She said softly. "I was expelled from the church and brought here to work as a nun at the local church." Her fists in her lap tighten. "But I had no idea what they were doing was so evil. I could never take part of that…"

"Asia, Rias spoke out, the nun looking at her. "I knw it's painful, but I'd like for you to share with us the reason you were with the Stray Exorcist and Fallen Angels? I'm guessing they were using you for their own purposes by lying to you about themselves, but why were you acquainted with them in the first place?

Asian soon began to tell her tale.

"When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my real parents. They left me in front of a Church in a small town in Europe. They told me they found me because I wouldn't stop crying, so the nuns took me in. One day, when I was around eight years old, a sad little puppy who was really hurt, found its way into the Church where I loved. I prayed as hard as I could, hoping God would spare him. And when I did, a miracle happened. After that, I was sent to a much larger Church. Men and women would come from all over the world, who were really ill, and I was told to heal them. It filled me with joy!"

The happiness on her face grew over the course of the story before it changed to one of depression.

"But then one day, I encountered an unconscious man who was heavily injured. So I used my powers to heal him, but…"

"He was a Devil, wasn't he?" asked Rias, which Asia nodded.

"When the Church found out, they exiled me, branded me a heretic and a witch. Soon I found my way here, in the hands of the Fallen Angels."

"So what will you do now?" asked Aidan. "It's quite obvious you cannot go back to them knowing you are with us now."

Asia shook her head in agreement. "After seeing what they did, I could never go back. Like you said, they want me for my power. But… I don't know where to go from here…"

"…Well we can't just take her back to the clubhouse," Koneko spike up, as everyone looked at her. "Even if she's not a bad person, she's still an enemy to the Devils."

Aidan knew Koneko was right. As much as he wanted to protect Asia, bringing her under Rias' custody was not an option for it would make their clubhouse a target. Aidan lowered his head in regret and shame, which Rias took note of.

"I'm afraid Koneko is right, Aidan," She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Despite her helping us, she is still a nun. An agent of the Angels. If it was found out that she was seen with Devils and was housed by them, then there's going to be conflict."

"I know," Aidan sighed bitterly, well aware of that fact. "But the thought of just leaving her on the streets and be an easy target for the Fallen Angels just doesn't sit right with me."

"Then have her stay at my place," Deckard Kain spoke up. Everyone, including Asia, turned their eyes towards him.

"Uncle?" asked an astonished Aidan.

"We have a guest room for anyone staying, along with a bathroom," Deckard revealed. "It will be perfect for her. Plus I added a few protective wards and barriers should the Fallen Angels or that Stray Exorcist come after her."

"Thank you, Professor," Rias bowed. Asia then bowed in front of the elderly man.

"I-I will be in your care from now on," She said.

"Come, Asia," Deckard ushered as he stood up form his seat. "Let's make you feel at home."

Both Deckard Kain and Asia soon exited out of the living room and went down the hallway towards the guest room, leaving the ORC members alone.

Rias continues speaking to Aidan.

"Aidan, please understand that I'm just as worried as you are. I may be a Devil but I'm not without a conscience, and I want her safe as well. But I also need to figure out what to do too. If I decide to shelter Asia, it will make us the target. If I let her go, she will be taken away right from under our noses. I've placed your house under my territory, and with the magical wards your uncle has put up, it will be a safe zone for her tonight."

Despite the reassurances, it still did not make Aidan feel any better. He was probably tired at this point, but Rias wanted to ease the worries in his heart. Seeing his melancholic face, lifts his chi up to look at her eyes.

"I promise you, Aidan, that I will not anything happen to her, understand?"

He looked down before looking back up. "I understand."

"Good, then I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"…Wait, what?" Aidan asked in confusion, if not blushing a little. "Why?"

"Well, you did say that I could sleep with you again, remember?" She smiled at him. "Plus, there is something I want to try. I have been trouble sleeping lately. Then I remembered sleeping with you and how easily I fell asleep. So I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Then can I join you?" Akeno asked, surprising the two before she turned to Aidan and clung onto his arm. "You saved my life at the burning house, so it's the least I could do to repay the favor."

Rias started at her with a hint of jealousy before sighing. "Fine. I'll allow it."

Aidan was not so sure whether this night was going to be pleasurable or restless.

* * *

Half an hour later, both Koneko and Kiba went home, using the teleportation circle prepared by Akeno. With Asia falling asleep in the guest room, and Deckard Kain attending to some final preparations for school tomorrow and finishing up his private studies, all that was left were Aidan and the two Great Ladies of Kuoh.

It was already late in the night as Aidan stared at the ceiling, awake as he reflected on tonight's events. To his left was Rias and to his right was Akeno, both naked and sleeping with each of his arms between their breasts. Their heads were on each of his pectorals, hearing his heartbeat and smiling peacefully. Aidan himself was right in the middle.

Normally any guy would either freak out and go crazy or just simply don't mind and sleep. For Aidan, it was the latter as he glances at the two beauties before falling asleep. Oddly enough, it felt very relaxing.

But as sleep took over Aidan, he could not help but feel uncomfortable for some odd reason.

The dreams returned. One of war, blood, and death. As always, Terror appeared at the end of the dream, roaring in all of its dark glory.

Rias and Akeno, somehow feeling Aidan's nightmare, cling onto him tightly, trying to comfort him.

 **THE NEXT DAY** …

Deckard Kain allowed Aidan to take a leave of absence from school so that he could look after Asia. Rias also gave him the assignment of giving her a tour around Kuoh, along with keeping her safe. Just in case the Fallen Angels returned though, Aidan packed some Healing Potions, a little more than usual, and two Town Portal scrolls, the same ones used to escape the burning house.

Both Asia and Aidan were inside of a burger joint, stopping by for lunch, with Aidan facing Asia from the other side of the table. Surprisingly, Asia had never had a burger before, so Aidan was kind enough to buy two for them.

But for some odd reason, Asia was not eating.

"Is something the matter?" asked Aidan.

"Umm…" Asia stared down at her cheeseburger in confusion and embarrassment. "I don't know how to eat this."

Aidan can only smile calmly, not surprised given that Asia has lived in a Church for most of her life.

"Just pick it up with both hands and bite it," He said.

"Are you sure?" asked Asia.

"Yep," Aidan nodded, taking a sip of his soda. "Unless you took it home to go, then you could use a fork and knife. But here at the restaurant, no one uses them."

"O-Okay, if you say so."

Following his example, Asia takes the burger with both hands and proceeds to bite into it. Her eyes widened as the taste and flavors fill her mouth. Soon she bore a smile of pure happiness.

"Oh my, it's so delicious~!"

"Once we finish lunch, we can tour all over the town," Aidan said.

"Okay!" Asia said with a bright and happy smile, chowing down on her burger. Aidan found her smile to not just be cute, but also beautiful and innocent as per her nature.

After lunch, Aidan guided Asia throughout the town as best he could. Despite also being a newcomer in that he had not stayed for very long, Aidan had a good sense of the area and the town itself.

The first place they stopped was the arcade, viewing all the games in store. Whether it was racing games, Tsum Tsum, Taiko no Tatsujin, or even air hockey, Asia was having a fun time of her life.

Next, they went to a photo booth, where the two took multiple photos of themselves, silly ones and all. Aidan however felt embarrassed since he is not one for pictures.

Asia then spotted a claw crane game and runs over to it, making Aidan follow like a big brother to a little sister. Upon arriving, he saw that was filled with a plush mouse toy called Rache-kun. Looking at the girl, he smiles and, without saying anything, inserts his coins in and manages to win her one. Asia was so happy and accepts his gift, saying that she'll always think of him when she sees it.

Now it was already the afternoon and the two were now alone in the park where they first met.

"That was the most fun I ever had," Asia said, smiling as she walked next to Aidan, around a large park pond to their left.

"I'm glad you could enjoy it, Asia," Aidan said with a smile. In all honesty, Aidan was never one to hang out with people as his private studies and travels with his Uncle left him almost friendless. But that did not mean he did not know how to make friends.

"I know you were trying to get my mind off of the Fallen Angels," Asia said, surprising Aidan as he turns to her. "And I thank you." For some reason though, she gave a sad smile. "But…all I wanted was to create new memories with a friend. You've protected me from Father—no—from Freed, and you still wouldn't leave me, even after Rias told you it couldn't work between us."

Aidan looked and understood her, remembering his arguments with his master earlier. "I know. But my Uncle always told me that to be human, one must always help out those in need of trouble no matter who they are or what their circumstances are. Sometimes I wished I could revert my life back to being a human instead of a Devil."

"You don't like being a Devil?" asked Asia.

"I didn't mind it, at first," Aidan said honestly. "But I now realize the full responsibility that comes with it, especially when you are a servant to another. I knew that my actions with you have nearly caused a catastrophe among the Three Factions and I take responsibility for that. Sometimes I wish I could just leave and become a Stray." Aidan then sighs. "But I know that doing such selfish things would only break Rias' heart. I cannot do that. Not after she's done for me."

"What is she to you?" asked Asia, catching Aidan off-guard with that question.

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think you are to her?" She asked again in a better clarification context.

"I am just her servant. Nothing more, nothing less," Aidan answered honestly. He did not know what to make of Rias, at least not yet. While he has blushed on a few occasions, it was only on instinct and not on love at first sight. "I am not sure exactly what she thinks though. I do try to learn more about her though. But she is not one to talk about her own personal life and often sends me flyers to send, which I do not mind doing." He then takes a deep breath. "But I know that like any good master, she cares for her servants and wants them to be safe and have a good life."

Asia was astonished by his claim but couldn't help but smile for him.

"Then I'll be right there with you."

Aidan's head turned towards Asia in surprise. "What?"

"You see, my goal in life is to make as many friends as I can and have lots of thrilling and fun adventures with them. You've done so much for me, Aidan, and it's more than enough to let me tell you that you are a true friend. That's it!" She jumps off the bench and stood in front of Aidan. "I'm going to help you on your journey, wherever you go!"

Aidan can only smile as he stands up and pats Asia on the head.

"Thank you, Asia…"

"How touching of you."

Both of them look out to the pond to see Raynare, standing on the surface of the water while cruelly sneering at them.

"Raynare!?" A shocked Asia gasped.

"You…" Aidan glared.

"Surprised to see me again?" Raynare asked Aidan.

"Not really," Aidan said. "I was wondering when you were going to show up considering your dead comrades."

"Ugh. Thank you for the reminder of that," Raynare sarcastically sneered before she turned to Asia. "Oh little Asia. I was worried that you died in the fire. Then our plans would have been in ruins. But you're still alive at least. Now we can resume it."

"Lady Raynare!" Asia turned her body completely towards her, putting on a brave face. "I'm not going with you. I'm not going to be part of your evil doing."

But Raynare only glared at her. "Do not think you can run away from me, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So, make this easy on you and come with me." She started to approach her but stopped and growled to see Aidan bring out his Sacred Gear, his claws emerging out.

But Raynare finally understood why her comrades Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were killed so easily as she looks at Aidan.

"I see now why Dohnaseek and Kalawarner respectively failed. You're no ordinary human being, especially with that Sacred Gear of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, let's just say that your Sacred Gear is an ancient one," Raynare said. "From a time when there was only good and evil in the universe."

' _Good and evil? Is she referring to the High Heavens and the Burning Hells respectively? Does she know something no one else of her kind does?'_

"But enough chit-chat," Raynare said. "If you will not back down, then I'll kill you right here and now!"

With that, Raynare conjures up a light spear in her hands.

"I was told from the higher-ups that you carry a dangerously powerful Sacred Gear, and now I know why," Raynare laughed. "But yours carries a power that you cannot control. While it can function like a Twice Critical Sacred Gear, it can double the power of the possessor for a temporal time, but having that power is no threat to me. Truly fitting for filth like you."

"Should you really be saying that to someone who had managed to kill two of your fallen comrades?" Aidan asked.

That however pissed Raynare off big time.

"Insolent mongrel! This is why you will die for that!"

Raynare jets towards Aidan as Aidan does the same, their weapons clashing against one another. Aidan blocked the light spear with both of his claws before breaking out of the lock and cutting her light spear in half with one claw before slicing Raynare on the stomach with the other.

"GAH!" Raynare stumbles back and holds her bleeding stomach. It wasn't a deep cut in that it would slow her down, but it was enough to leave a mark. Jumping a few more meters back, she conjures up two more light spears at hand.

She rushes back in to charge as does Aidan. He parries the right light spear away and blocks the left before kicking Raynare on her bleeding stomach, causing her to launch back into the air before she dives back down for a stab.

Aidan jumps away as Raynare makes contact to the concrete ground. The impact caused a dust cloud to form, covering her figure briefly. This makes Aidan conjure up some magic as he fires white lightning from the palm of his right hand at Raynare.

The white lightning hits Raynare dead on and sends her flying.

"AAGGHH!" Raynare screams. Now enraged because Aidan now knows magic, she throws both of her light spears at him, making him dodge one before catching the other in a spin and throwing it back.

She barely manages to dodge her own spear, shocked that Aidan deflected it back.

But before Aidan could launch another final white lightning, he heard a scream from behind him.

"Well, I guess you were right about him being tough," A voice said form above, making Aidan see to his disbelief.

"Asia!" cried Aidan. The nun was held captive in another Fallen Angel's arms, a young girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes, with a large black bow on top of her hair. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

"What are you doing here, Mittelt?" Raynare looked at the Gothic Lolita in displeasure.

"Now, don't be like that Raynare!" Mittelt said with a joyful smirk. "I was just coming to tll you that everything is ready." Her eyes looked towards Aidan. "But it seemed like you were busy. Say I have an idea." Her lips form an evil grin. "Why don't I take the girl back to base and you deal with this small fry for now before I rejoin you?"

Raynare formed an evil look of agreement. "That sounds great, Mittelt. This won't take long anyway."

"Will do." Mittelt soon opened up a portal.

"NO!" cried Aidan as he rushes towards her, only for his right leg to be skewered from behind by Raynare.

"AGH!" Aidan falls to the ground, landing on his back and hearing a crunching glass sound from his pouch. But his eyes were focused on the portal that Asia was being taken into.

"Aidan!" Asia calls out to him but the portal closes on her and Mittelt and she was soon gone.

With Asia now gone, Aidan was all alone. There was no time to mourn as Aidan dodges Raynare's downward thrust. He goes in for a slash with his right, but Raynare spins around him in attempt to stab him from behind. Luckily, Aidan knew her intention and blocked it in time.

' _These damn claws. I am still not use to them.'_

Aidan breaks out of the block, only to see a returned Mittelt come back with her own light spear that was huge. He blocks the horizontal swing from his right and kicks her away before engaging Raynare again.

Mittelt goes for the back and manages to slice Aidan, as he wildly swings backwards to chop her head off but she blocks it easily. Aidan at this point was exhausted but he had to keep pushing his physical limits if he was going to send these Fallen Angels to Hell.

Raynare lands on the ground and swings at Aidan, but he again blocks it. Mittelt then threw her light spear, making Aidan back off. Against two Fallen Angels, they were working in unison, each of their swings only a second in between as they switched attacks, trying to wear down Aidan.

But even as Aidan manages to block and parry, he was already at his limit. And the Fallen Angels had the advantage on him. This stalemate was not going to last forever.

* **STAB** **STAB** *

Two light spears went through Aidan's legs, causing him to fall to his knees. Blood pours out of his wounds as light-based weapons can harm a Devil severely. Soon another light spear went through his right arm, shattering the claw into pieces before it penetrates into a pillar behind him.

"GAH!" Aidan cried. Using his left claw, Aidan cuts the light spear and forcibly pulls his bloody right hand out of the broken light spear. Forced to fall to the ground, Aidan drags himself across in order to stand up and get rid of the pain.

But then Raynare grabs him by the face, lifts him up, and slams him to the same pillar as before, stunning him. She takes out another light spear and stabs Aidan straight through.

"GUUWAH!" Aidan cried out as Raynare sinks her light spear sadistically into him. Using whatever strength he had left, Aidan pulls Raynare close to her, much to her surprise that their bodies were touching.

"What the—" Raynare then felt a stab enter into her stomach. "AAGHHH!"

Raynare looks down to see Aidan's other claw enter into her stomach. Blood poured out but the stab was not deep enough to kill her, more so to hopefully incapacitate and severely wound her. She glares at her opponent as she pulls the light spear out of him and backs off, clutching her stomach.

She prepares herself for Aidan to stand up, but Aidan, wounded as he was, only slid down the pillar in pain, clutching his stomach with his bloody right hand.

It was his loss and Raynare's win, to his displeasure.

"Raynare, are you okay?" asked Mittelt. But Raynare kept her gaze on Aidan, looking at the bloody warrior. Now she finally understands why Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were killed.

"Mittelt, return to base," Raynare said. "I will finish him myself."

"But of course," Mittelt said as she flies up into the air and disappears.

Raynare soon approaches the bleeding and immobile Aidan. She should just finish him here and now and conjure another light spear of her own and avenge Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. But then, she had something better in mind.

Kneeling down in front of the bleeding man, she straddles him and brings her hands to his bloody face to look at him eye to eye.

"I am not one to say this, but you have my respect, Aidan," Raynare said to a bleeding Aidan. "When I am done with Asia, she will be nothing more than an empty corpse of a soul."

As a form of mockery to her respected opponent, she leans in and gives a chaste kiss on Aidan's lips, to his surprise. Soon that kiss turned a bit passionate as her tongue goes through Aidan's lips and clashes with his briefly.

She lets go of the kiss, a small saliva strand connecting the two's mouths before leaving, and gives a small sinister sneer.

"I hope she remembers you as she dies," Raynare mocked with an evil smile before she flies away on her wings, leaving a bloody Aidan alone. Feathers were all that remained as they fell around Aidan.

Struggling due to the wounds, Aidan tries to stand up using the pillar for support, only to fall back down.

"Argh! Mgh!"

He felt like death, and death was ready to take him again a second time. But he also felt a burning sensation enter into his body, like he was on fire. Aidan realized way he was struggling and it was not because of his wounds.

It was Raynare's kiss. She implanted a poison into his system via magic that would slowly finish him off as he bled to death. He could feel his insides burn as he struggles, realizing that this time may be permanent.

He reaches into his pocket for the Healing Potions but sees that in the time he was battling Raynare, they had been smashed to pieces and the contents spilled all over. And the Town Portal scrolls were also covered in red, the words now unreadable.

With no other options, Aidan pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. With enough visibility in his eyes, he scrolls through his contacts and presses on Rias' name.

Luckily enough, Rias picks it up. But for some reason, she could sense something was wrong with Aidan due to his unnatural breathing rate.

"Aidan?" asked a worried Rias. "What happened, Aidan? Answer me! Aidan!"

A bloody Aidan looks up at his cell phone, with enough time for his to give his final words before falling unconscious. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Sorry… Rias. Looks like…. I screwed up… again."

Aidan soon spews a large amount of blood and coughs before he soon collapses frontwards, his bloody phone slips out of his hand and falls to the floor. Rias heard the clanking noise from her side.

"Aidan! Hey, Aidan! Say something, please! Aidan! Aidan, are you there? AIDAN!"

* * *

 **There is a lot to be said on this chapter, other than it is a fight scene from beginning to end. What started as a burning home transitioning to a fun day at town to a battle in the park that ended in a loss. Well not all's well that ends well, I would say.**

 **And now Asia is captured by the Fallen Angels. Things just got from bad to worse. And as if it was not bad enough, Raynare knows something about the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, which means she holds information that no one else, not even Aidan knows of. The only way he can know though is if he confronts her again. That is, if he recovers from his wounds.**

 **Be ready for next chapter because it is gonna get pretty gory and messy but there will be a surprise cameo from _Diablo_ coming up. Two I might say. Along with one nice reference not of _Diablo_.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge, Despair, and Hope

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

The afternoon rays shine through Aidan's bedroom. Waking up with groggy eyes, he was lying on his back, waking up in his bedroom of all places as he saw that familiar ceiling. He tries to sit up, only for his head to hurt for some odd reason. Cringing in pain, he sits back down on his back and looks around with his eyes.

Yet his body felt something was off as he looks under his sheets to see what was wrong.

"What…is this?" Aidan asked as he scooted himself to the front of the bed to sit up. He looks down at his arm to see it bandaged, along with his chest and his legs. He also discovers that he was naked once again. A question of how this had happened to him was answered immediately as his mind flashes back to yesterday.

Aidan's eyes widen as the memories start to come back to him. He remembered battling both Raynare and the new Fallen Angel named Mittelt. He also remembered Asia being taken away by the latter. He also remembers that poisonous kiss Raynare gave him after he was stabbed and left for dead.

Asia's smiling image shined bright in Aidan's mind, a calm yellow light shining behind her before it dissipated. Aidan leans forward as a tear forms in his right eye.

"Asia…" He whispered to himself, remembering how he failed to protect her. He looks at his right hand and tightens it into a fist, cursing at his powerlessness to save her, and his hand filled with revenge.

"Mmm?" A sudden voice grabbed Aidan's attention as he looks to his left, a voice he knew all too well. Once again, Rias slept with him naked and she was beginning to wake up. Sitting up while rubbing her eyes, the redhead gets a clear view of Aidan.

"A-Aidan?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Rias…?"

The two sit there with their lower halves under the cover, staring at one another like time had stopped. Neither of them spoke another word. Then Rias lowers her head in shame, hiding her eyes behind her frontal bangs. Aidan was confused at the remark, wondering what was wrong.

* **SLAP** *

Aidan suddenly feels a sting on his right cheek as his head turns to the left. A stunned and shocked Aidan felt a pink red mark on his left cheek. He brings his right hand up slowly to feel the sting of the impact. Slowly, he turns frontwards to see a shaky Rias, with her left hand still in the air that slapped Aidan and shaking.

"YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking?!" Rias screamed angrily at Aidan, shocked even further.

Aidan was speechless, left without any words to say. Even if he did try to speak, only stuttering was present.

"I told you not to fight them on your own!" Rias continued to vent her anger as she hits Raiden with her fists despite not being that hard on impact. "I warned you about keeping that girl with us. Now look at what happened to you! You were bleeding all over and you were poisoned by the Fallen Angel. And you were comatose for a full day! You… you… you…"

As her anger vents away, so too does her body tremble and her tears begin to fall. Her fists give way to her normal hands and Aidan looks to see her devastating face. He could not help but a gasp a little at the sight, seeing at how sorrowful and heartbreaking it was.

And it was something he did not want to see again.

Rias suddenly throws her whole body onto Aidan and begins to cry loudly, her sniffling heard and her tears falling onto Aidan's lap as he gently grabs hold of her shoulders.

"Rias, what are you-"

"It's all my fault!" Rias exclaimed, her voice muffled as Aidan was left visually more stunned. "I am so sorry for leaving you alone all the time! You keep getting hurt because I keep leaving you alone. First was when Dohanseek attacked you, then Kalwarner, then that Hellion, then the Stray Exorcist. And now…"

Rias then placed a hand on Aidan's bandaged chest, feeling the fresh wound. It had taken a lot of her own demonic power just to heal Aidan and remove the poison. But the latter was the most difficult part considering the poison was of an unknown substance. One thing was clear though; the poison was not of Fallen Angel magic or of any light-based weaponry.

As Rias continues to sob into Aidan's chest, he gently hugs her trembling form out of instinct and care until he too begins to shake a bit. Rias notices his trembling arms and looks up.

"Aidan?" Rias asked, only to see the face of guilt on him, his eyes closed and his head downward.

"No, Rias," Aidan spoke up, surprising Rias. "The fault is mine. All I wanted to do was to protect the people close to me. And yet, I once again failed to contact you for help and fought alone. Only this time, I lost, and Asia was taken from me. I have failed both as your pawn and as your most favored servant."

"Aidan…" Rias was stunned and saddened by his words. She could not begin to know how he had felt yet Aidan could not feel how she felt either. To lose a life that was taken from him and he ended up nearly dying. All she could do was hold him in her arms and hold him tightly.

After a few minutes, the sobbing stops, at least for Aidan. Soon his face of guilt turns into one of vengeance.

"But no more," Aidan said as Rias looks up at him, fear slowly taking hold of her as she saw his face.

"Aidan?" asked Rias.

"No more running. No more hiding," Aidan said as he lets go of Rias and hangs his feet off the side of the bed. "Now is not the time to mourn."

Aidan soon gets up and slips into his underwear and pants. But as he does so, Rias realized what he was planning.

She gets up from bed and halts Aidan's hand as he was about to get his shirt. A look of anger appeared on her face despite her head down. And her grip on Aidan was surprisingly tight.

Aidan knew what Rias was stopping her, or at least attempting to.

"Let…go," Aidan said.

"I will not," Rias replied. "Do you even understand what you are about to do?"

"I do," Aidan said immediately. "And you must not stop me."

"Have you lost your mind, Aidan?" Rias suddenly retorted indigently, standing up in front of him. "You barely survived the last time you fought them. You had to recover for a full 24 hours by my magic alone. What makes you think you can beat them now?"

"I don't," Aidan replied calmly, surprising Rias. "At least not in the state that I am in now. Which is why I am planning it."

"You cannot be this reckless, can you? Going alone is suicide. Like it or not Aidan, you are a Devil of the Gremory peerage and I will not allow you to act on your own!"

Aidan then asked one question, looking at Rias directly in the eye. "Do you fear my death, Rias?"

That made her stopped in her tracks. "I-…yes. Of course I do! I almost lost you a fourth time. And now I may lose you again for the fifth and I cannot bear that anymore."

"Rias…" Aidan said. "During the fight, one of the Fallen Angels, Raynare, said something about my Sacred Gear. She said it was ancient, from a time when there was only good and evil in the universe. If what I have thought is true, then that means that whatever she is planning will mean a disaster and could severely impact not just your territory, but also extend to that of the Devils as a whole."

"That doesn't mean you have to go after them!" Rias said, keeping true to her intention. "As your master, I am ordering you to stay away from the Fallen Angels. It's too dangerous!"

"All the more reason why I must go," Aidan said. "If I just stay behind and do nothing and let the guilt of my failure take me completely, how can I atone for a life lost?"

"Stay with me!" Rias cried. Aidan turned his attention to her to see new tears forming in her eyes as she squeezes his hand. "Please… stay with me. I don't want to let go of you. I cannot relax without you by my side. Nor can I sleep without you with me. Let this be an atonement of your mistake. So please…"

Aidan looked into her eyes and saw the pleading that it held. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to lose him again. She could not bear the thought of her losing him again time after time. It was a feeling she never wanted to experience ever again.

And Aidan knew that she was right. So, he had no other choice but to give in.

"…Alright. You win," Aidan said dejectedly. His heart had hurt so much just by giving in to Rias' demands. And yet, going now will only break her heart even further. Aidan had already made the cracks and he certainly did not want to make the final one that shatters it to pieces.

Silence was all that followed as Aidan returns to bed with Rias. He lies on his back as Rias cuddles with him on his left side, her head on his chest and his arm trapped in her hug.

"…I'm so sorry," Rias broke the silence. "For slapping you like that."

Aidan did not know what to say, other than feel Rias tremble a bit as she tightens herself around Aidan's body. A part of her was still blaming herself for Aidan for leaving him alone. Hence why her increased tightness, at least to Aidan, was because she didn't want to let him go again.

To comfort her at least, Aidan brings his arm around Rias and brings her close to him to the point their heads are near one another's face. She snuggled into his neck, feeling his warmth and strong muscles of comfort, with sleep overtaking her eyes as the night falls.

But as Aidan sleeps with Rias at his side, he once again cannot help but feel troubled. Even though he could feel the warmth of a beautiful vixen girl next to him, his body, mind, and heart still felt cold.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY, AT THE ORC CLUBROOM** …

The next day, Rias announced everyone to gather around the evening dusk to discuss the most recent events. With Asia kidnapped by the Fallen Angels and having nearly killed one of her own servants, the Gremory heiress was getting serious. Aidan however was not present at the appropriate time so Rias dispatched Kiba to go pick him up, wherever in the school he was.

But that was a while ago and they were both late.

"He's ten minutes late," Akeno said, looking at the clock. "What could be taking him so long?"

"I don't know," Rias said as she sat at her desk, her expression serious to her peerage. Akeno was by her side on her left while Koneko sat on the sofa eating her sweets. Kiba was missing but was sent by Rias earlier to go pickup Aidan.

"You seem concerned, Rias," Akeno noted, looking at her best friend and addressing her informally. Rias maintains her composure and reflects last night's argument with Aidan.

"How could I not, Akeno? Aidan's mind is now bent on revenge against the Fallen Angels for not only kidnapping Asia, but also of humiliating and defeating him," She said. "It took a lot of my powers just to heal him and a lot of convincing to halt his suicide mission."

"And now Aidan is looking for a way to strike back in any way possible," Akeno said. "You think it is his Sacred Gear driving him?"

"Possibly. Sacred Gears are driven by desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Aidan has a strong will to not give up, but I fear because of his Sacred Gear's nature and supposed name, it's not only gaining power, but also influencing him."

"He may think he feels ashamed for the rank he has, given of how overpowered he was against them," Koneko mentioned.

"Which is why, once Aidan gets here, I must tell him about one special ability of his rank of Pawn: the Promotion."

The Promotion was an ability that pawns in any peerage can use to promote themselves to any rank asides King. If Aidan promoted to Knight, he could have speed. For a Rook, it would be strength. And for Queen, it would be power.

Unfortunately, since Aidan is still a fresh member given that it has not been long since he was in the peerage, it will be impossible to promote to Queen. But he could still be promoted to a Knight or a Rook; it only depends on what the power in his heart says, for it will then change his ability.

"Right now though, the situation we are in is serious. Even though the Fallen Angels in possession of Asia, that is not my only concern.'

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno.

"Aidan told me that the Fallen Angels know something about his Sacred Gear, saying that it is as ancient when good and evil were the only things in the universe. I don't know what he means exactly, but I have a hunch."

"Devil mythology?" asked Akeno as Koneko moves onto her brownies.

"Yes," Rias said as she pulls out another book she borrowed from Sona a few days ago. This book was called _The Eternal Conflict_. When Rias opens the book, a page shows of a battle between beings of light and forces of darkness. They battled on some barren wasteland yet behind them in the background at the top lied a red crystal that, according to the book, was what the war was centered on.

"According to this book, the only two forces in the universe in the beginning were the High Heavens, which represent the light and composed of the angels, and the Burning Hells, representing the darkness and made up of demons. They fought over an object called the Worldstone, which can be used to create worlds in their image and likeness."

"Is it trying to represent the Great War in a more fairy tale-like fashion?" asked Akeno.

"That's what I thought at first," Rias said. "But after that encounter with that Hellion creature, it had me thinking so much about Aidan. Of why he was so interested in our mythology. Perhaps he knows something we do not know and that he is hiding it for some ulterior purpose."

"You don't think he trusts us, Buchou?" Koneko asked as she ate her cookie.

"I don't think this is a matter of trust, Koneko dear," Rias said. "But he knows of something we clearly do not know. We've picked up only breadcrumbs yet have still not gotten closer to the source of it all. And all we have to go on based on our findings is our mythology. The more I think about it though, the more I start to understand, if not believe, in him and what he believes."

"It sounds like you are starting to believe the stories, Rias," Sona suddenly appeared from the door, alongside Tsubaki.

Rias chuckled. "Maybe a little, Sona. What brings you here?"

"About Professor Kain," Sona said. "When you told me during school that he wielded magic, I did some research on finding any humans gifted with such magic powers. And surprisingly, in the modern world, there are."

"What did you find?" asked Rias. Sona then brought an atlas map that showcased all of Asia.

"There is a hidden island within the Yellow Sea of China that is a nation of its own, home to many magic-users sent to become Wizards." Sona points to a red circle where the supposed island is located. "The island is called Xiansai and has been around since the days of the Great War. And as far as I know, they are the only group of humans who can wield magic."

"What can you describe of these Wizards?" asked Rias.

"Their bodies are used as vessels for high-level magic called arcane energy, forsaking the more careful path of merely harnessing power. Because of this use, wizards rarely find themselves without the power of magic. They can nearly always afford to cast their weaker spells thanks to their swiftly-regenerating arcane power, and they invoke certain powers more easily as their experience grows. They are only in danger of depleting their stores of energy when attempting a number of invocations at once. However, Arcane Power can ravage wizards' bodies if its use is not carefully paced."

"You think the professor studied magic there?" Akeno asked. "Found a way to wield magic?"

"That's what I think," Sona said. "I never asked him personally, hence why I was hoping to ask your pawn but it seems he is not here."

Suddenly, the doors to the clubroom opened up violently and came Kiba, who seemed like he ran a marathon as he was panting and getting his bearings.

"Kiba?" asked a worried Rias.

"Buchou!" Kiba came in, but his face was disturbed. "Aidan is gone."

"What!?" Everyone in the room shouted. Rias stood up from her seat in panic, thinking her most favored servant had now gone astray.

She knew then that he was headed straight for the Fallen Angels.

* * *

 **JOHANNUS** **CRUSADE** **SWORD** **COMPANY** …

Aidan was speed walking towards the Johannus Crusade Sword Company. He had received a call from Johanna that his sword that he made with her some time ago was now ready. He had to get there fast, for if he was going to save Asia, he will need more power and better weapons than what his Sacred Gear could provide.

Now one may ask why Aidan never came to Rias about all of this. But to Aidan, he could not bare getting into another argument with Rias. He could not accept that she cannot do anything despite the circumstances. But to Aidan, he knew time was running out and if Rias could not do anything, then he will do so himself. He may end up as a Stray, but fate be damned to him.

This was about Asia, and she needed to be rescued before the Fallen Angels have a chance to do whatever it is they are doing. Aidan could not protect her from before; he will not make that same mistake again. It was time for him to ignore the rules of the peerage and go on his own. One may call it foolish and suicidal, but Aidan did not care as he turned his thoughts towards vengeance.

The Fallen Angels, especially Raynare, will pay in their own blood.

As Aidan arrives at the blacksmith, he notices smoke coming off of the lonely store. As he gets closer, he sees that the door has been busted open and was destroyed. The inside of the shop was in tatters, like a battle had been fought. Scratch marks decorated the walls, windows shattered, blacksmith tools and weapons scattered all over the place.

And off to Aidan's right was Johanna, hunched as she was on the floor and right next to a wall. She was still wearing her blacksmith outfit, but something still seemed wrong.

Aidan comes over to check up on her.

"What happened?" asked Aidan to Johanna. The female blacksmith sits up to show a burning scar on her right cheek.

"Stray Exorcist," Johanna said. "He got away before I could skewer him."

Aidan figured out that Freed Selzan had attacked Johanna. For what purpose or reason, he was not certain but given of his insane mind, it was most likely because he figured out Johanna made a contract with Aidan earlier.

"Was he an insane one?" asked Aidan in confirmation.

"Yeah," Johanna confirmed. "And he isn't working alone. He has two Fallen Angel compatriots with him. And they've taken the young nun to a church on the far outskirts of town."

"Then I need the—" Aidan stops himself before he looks at Johanna. "Wait… how do you know of the Fallen Angels' existence?"

"Son, I have been aware of them ever since they came into being in the first place," Johanna said.

This made Aidan silent as he peers into Johanna, looking straight at her.

"Who are you, Johanna?" asked Aidan. "Who are you really?"

Johanna answered as she reflects on her memories, "I am someone from a world that has long past. I've lived from a time when my religion was tainted and have carried on an eternal battle to purge the corruption. For my efforts, I was blessed with immortality, along with some other friends of mine, to safeguard and watch over the world, purging whatever threats would come to endanger humanity. I have seen the world drown in fire and be remade by God himself. I have also seen the rise and fall of man from beginning to end. I have also witnessed and participated in the Great War between all Three Factions, whether I was helping them or fighting against them."

"You fought in the Great War?" asked Aidan.

"I did," Johanna said. "I was there when it began and when it ended. I have fought against Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels and I know how their magic and tactics work. I was even aware of the Fallen Angels that came here at Kuoh and of their most recent activities."

"You didn't take action?"

"I had hoped that the Gremory heiress' peerage would be able to deal with them but considering how she cannot move without jeopardizing the stability of the Underworld, it looks like I have to clean up the mess. Plus they are holding a young and innocent nun maiden due to her Sacred Gear. And retribution must be called for it." Johanna then chuckles afterwards, to Aidan's confusion. "It's funny though. It reminds me of something that happened to me when I was very young."

Johanna soon gets flashbacks of her younger self with six other people battling what appeared to be demons. It flashes back even further to when she was just a small girl.

"At twelve, I swore the oath, leaving home and family. At sixteen, I saw my master die. I took up her shield and her name, and on that day, I became a crusader; armored by faith, driven by duty, bound to kill the enemies of Zakarum. Sworn to live as a crusader, and to die as one. Now, corruption returns to the hearts of men. I see it in the eyes of the mad, hear it in the howling of the damned. The crusade calls me, so I go."

As her flashbacks end, Johanna then looks at Aidan, "But you didn't come all this way to listen to a tale of some old blacksmith. If you need help, then I am more than willing to offer you my life and be your shield in this endeavor."

"You mean…" asked Aidan before he was interrupted.

"You came here for something did you not?" asked Johanna with a small smile. "If you are going to go after the Fallen Angels, then you are going to need all the help you can get."

Aidan snaps out of his stupor, remembering why he came.

"Where's the sword?" asked Aidan. "I cannot end this without it."

Johanna stands up and opens up a locked chest with a key. Once she does she pulls out the completed sword, the same one Aidan made with her, that was sheathed away in its scabbard.

Johanna turns towards Aidan with the sword in her right hand.

"Its name is Dawnbreaker," Johanna said. Aidan attempts to grab it but Johanna keeps it away for a moment to finish her sentence. "For every living being you cut, a new beginning rises from the east."

Both Aidan and Johanna look at each other eye to eye. Both the Devil and the blacksmith, but it is clear to both of them who is the strongest. If Johanna knows about the Three Factions more so than Aidan and held her own off against Freed, then she is clearly more powerful than one may think.

"You're going to have to trust me on this," Aidan said. But Johanna needed more convincing.

"And why is that?" The blacksmith asked.

Aidan did not take long to have his answer. "Raynare may have humiliated me… but she has not taken away my humanity yet."

Johanna could see the look of fierce determination in Aidan's eyes. He may have been wounded, bleeding, and poisoned from before but that did not mean he was dead yet. Johanna could see her younger self in Aidan. Man would he make a fine apprentice to her if he was not a Devil of Rias Gremory's peerage.

Johanna, in a rare amusement, chuckled.

"Any man who has the courage to sell his soul for love has the power to change the world."

Johanna soon hands Dawnbreaker over to Aidan. He takes the handle, only for the sword to be held back by the blacksmith as she had more to say.

"You don't do this for greed," She said. "You are doing this for the right reason despite the consequences. Perhaps that puts God on your side for all I know. To Him and all other beings, that alone makes you dangerous. Makes you unpredictable. But that's the best damn thing you can be right now."

With that said, Johanna lets go of Dawnbreaker as Aidan takes it. Taking out the sword from its scabbard, Aidan brings the sword pointing upwards to get a good look at it and tightens his right grip on it. The moment he did, he felt an instant connection, like the sword was a part of him now. And he felt something within it; an echo of power filling him up.

Aidan could only wonder what that power was but not was not the time. He had to get to Asia fast before Hell breaks loose.

Once Aidan puts the sword back into its scabbard and straps it on his back, strapped in its sheath and all, Johanna comes out with a set of armor, both leather and light steel armor, along with some chainmail.

"You will need this," Johanna said. "Let's fit you right into it."

Aidan nods his head in agreement. If he was going to fight the Fallen Angels again, and possibly some demons, then he will need all the protection he can get.

Once Aidan puts on the armor, except for the helmet, it showcased him with black leather and silver steel greaves, chest armor, pauldrons, and vambraces. The pauldrons were painted black and between the vambraces, chest, and shoulder armor was the chainmail. Hanging off of Aidan's waist were four blue cloths. On Aidan's stomach and thighs was the leather armor.

Aidan takes a moment to check out his new armor set.

"Not bad," Aidan said before he saw Johanna with her black plate mail armor on, the same one hanging off of the wall. Her shield and flail were hanging off of her back like Aidan's sword was. She held her helmet with her left hand as she looks at Aidan.

"The church the Fallen Angels are at is 500 miles from here," Johanna revealed. "And we won't make it on foot. So, I have an alternative."

"We?" asked Aidan in confusion. But Johanna ignored it and said,

"Go around the back. I will be right out."

As Aidan walks around the back and waits outside, he looks over the horizon and wonders how long Asia will last before the Fallen Angels kill her. He had to think of what Raynare had told him regarding his Sacred Gear. But if what Johanna had told him was true, then Raynare and her Fallen Angel cadre could have switched sides from the Grigori and served a much higher power.

And if it was whom Aidan thinks it was, then bringing the rest of the peerage would not be a good idea. They would not be ready for the horrors Aidan will soon encounter. He hates having to fight alone but what choice does he have in order to keep Rias and the others in the dark about the truth.

It was the only way, much to his bitterness.

Just then, Aidan hears a noise, like that of a horse, as he turns to see Johanna bring out a black horse that was pulled by the reins gently. It was adorned in blue and grey armor from head to toe, like it was a horse from the Crusades.

"Her name is Luna," Johanna revealed. "She's an Arabian horse that excels endurance and long distances." Luna gets a good sniff at Aidan before it nuzzles him. Aidan was admittedly a bit intimidated by the horse until he figures out that she was just checking him out.

Johanna chuckles a bit. "Hoho. I think she likes you instantly."

"If you say so," Aidan said. "But this is just one horse."

Johanna only smirked though as she looks out to the distance of the forest.

Bringing her two fingers on her right hand into her mouth, she gives a loud whistle. And from the smoke, a figure approaches before it gives a neighing sound. Aidan sees it as another brown horse with just an ordinary saddle and reins on it.

The horse soon stops by Johanna as she pets its head.

"His name is Courageous. He's been my ride for a long time. And he's got one last ride left in him for me," Johanna said as she straddles onto her horse. As she puts her plate helm on, a light shines forth from her crest, showcasing the Zakarum symbol.

Aidan knew that symbol, along with who Johanna really was.

"Johanna, the last Zakarum Crusader," Aidan said as Johanna nods in confirmation.

The Crusaders of the Zakarum faith were an order of religious warriors who, as their name suggests, went on a Crusade to the West to purify their faith that was corrupted eons ago by Mephisto, Lord of Hatred. Though the demon lord was slain before, its effects on the religion were still fresh. These warriors burned with pure light and zealotry, their mission clear before them and never falling to the temptations of corruption. They swore their lives that the Crusade will not end so long as corruption remains.

Their most prominent role was the Crusades of the 9thth to the 13th century. While history states of it to be a series of religious wars meant to purge heresy and corruption and regain the Holy Land from the Muslims, the Crusaders' true mission was to actually fight against the demonic corruption that plagued the European lands. They kept their true mission hidden and slaughtered those affiliated with the Burning Hells. Though a lot of Crusaders died in the conflict, each and every one of them had an apprentice to carry on their mantle and name.

Many of the Crusaders over the eons disappeared one by one once the Crusades ended, either killed in battle or simply vanishing into the unknown.

And now there was only one left, at least according to history.

Aidan then had one question to ask. "Think you can keep up?"

To prove her point, her horse Courageous shines a bit bright as the light consumes it. And before one could know it, it was dressed and adorned for war, covered in black armor from head to toe with the Zakarum symbol on its chest. Its eye sockets on the helmet glowed yellow like the color of the sun. Courageous neighs as it readies itself for the five-hundred-mile journey.

Aidan, now ready for perhaps the biggest battle in his life, brings himself onto Luna, adjusting himself to the saddle. The young mare gets comfortable with Aidan riding onto her and begins to emit a glowing light. Like Courageous, Luna was adorned in magic that made her much stronger and durable than the average horse. And thankfully for Aidan, he knew how to ride a horse.

Smirking, Aidan proclaimed, "Let's ride!"

He puts his helmet on and both the Crusader and the Pawn take off into the night, with the very last of sun rays just barely shining over the horizon. Courageous' hooves leave a golden horseshoe footprint every time it galloped that would soon dissipate. Luna had the same but hers left a silver glittering shine that also dissipated into thin air.

And the two rode into the night. With the other church five hundred miles away, it was going to take a while to get there. Luckily for them, they had all night to reach it. And their horses galloped faster than any other horse in the world, leaving a glittering light that would only disappear.

As they ride to the church beyond the borders of Kuoh, Johanna briefly looks at Aidan, a bit surprised that he is keeping up with her on Luna. Smiling underneath her helmet, she increases her speed, hoping Aidan can catch up.

What would have taken them days will only be hours for them since their horses were blessed with magic.

* * *

After a few hours of nonstop horseback riding all the way to the church beyond Kuoh Town's borders, Johanna and Aidan ease off their horses as they stop to see the church right in front of them. It was still about half a mile away, but they were far enough to not be detected by the remaining two Fallen Angels inside.

"There it is," Johanna said. "Once it was used as a cloister for the nuns, but after they moved it fell into decay and ruin. What better place for Fallen Angels to lurk than here?"

"What do they even plan to do to Asia?" asked Aidan.

"They hope to extract her Sacred Gear and use it for their own nefarious purposes," Johanna speculates. "Since her Twilight Healing is useful to heal any injury, they would want that power for themselves."

"So what's your plan?" asked Aidan.

"Go around the back and look for the nun. Raynare will most likely be there. I'll take the front, see if I can draw the other Fallen Angel and her Stray Exorcist pet away so you could sneak in."

"And our horses?" asked Aidan.

"Luna can be summoned at your side at a moment's notice. You just need to wish for her to be gone for a moment before you can summon her back. Same thing with Courageous."

Aidan nods as he ushers Luna over to the left and begins to gallop his way quietly around the back of the church. But before he could go, Johanna stopped him.

"And one other thing…" Johanna calls out to Aidan. "Vengeance is indeed a noble goal, but do not mix it in with hatred, lest it consume your soul."

With that said, Aidan takes off and heads around while Johanna meanwhile makes down for the front entrance, riding Courageous all the way down.

Once Johanna reaches to the front entrance of the church, she steps off of Courageous as her horse disappears in golden light pixels, waiting to be summoned by her master once more. Johanna then takes out her flail and her shield, ready to tackle whatever danger lurks inside the church. It has been a long time since the Zakarum Crusader had to fight with someone or something before but as always, a crusade must march on and continue. And Johanna must continue it, no matter the cost.

Checking her materials before disembarking, Johanna makes her way to the front door of the church.

"Akarat give me strength…" Johanna whispers to herself before, with her flail, she destroys the front door, taking it off its hinges.

As Johanna enters through, she found that there was no one inside. There was only an altar and long chairs, like any ordinary church. Candles and interior lights lit up the room, giving Johanna a clear view.

Up front at the altar was a crucifix cross with the image of Christ on it, only His head was missing from it.

Johanna then heard some slow clapping echoes as an all too familiar deranged priest walks out from behind a pillar.

"The deranged priest," Johanna said. "I am not surprised to see you run back here."

"Wonderful. Wonderful, Wonderful!" Freed Selzan exclaimed, giving off that insane smile as always. "To think you came here just to die. And what is with that ridiculous armor of yours? You think that can help you against me? HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh!" Freed swings his arms as if he was dancing while Johanna remained undeterred. "It's funny, once I see Devils, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss their corpse and say goodbye! That's how I live!"

"I sometimes wonder if the Church must be in a sorry state for bringing in an idiot like you," Johanna complimented, but Freed did not like that insult.

"Watch your tongue, human! You had interfered with my work one too many times. That's why~! That's why you piss me off so much that I am gonna gut you and hang your organs all over this church!"

Freed, with a new silver hand after it was chopped off by Aidan, takes out his light saber-like sword and a new gun.

"If you are here to rescue Asia, hahaha! You are too late! Devils are big hearted coming to rescue a bitch like that who would heal even Devils! You will never—"

Johanna had enough blabbering and charges in with her shield at a speed Freed did not see coming. She bashes her shield against the mad priest, sending him to a wall dazed. Johanna then approaches him and grabs him by the neck before slamming him to the wall and choking him.

"Where is Asia?" asked Johanna vehemently.

Freed only snickers though. "Well, there is a hidden stairs underneath that altar," Freed points out to the altar at the front. "From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

Johanna can sense Aidan outside the church in the back, hoping he had heard what the madman had said. The fact that Freed spilled the beans on the location of his allies while grinning made it clear that Freed served no one but himself, not even the Fallen Angels.

But while she was distracted by her own thoughts, she heard a click from Freed and saw his gun pointing at her. Instinctively, Johanna backs off and raises her shield, blocking bullets as Freed fires.

Freed stops firing to charge in with his beam sword, but Johanna blocks it easily with her shield. Johanna shrugs off the weak blow and goes in with her flail, making Freed fearfully dodge from the spiky ball. He raises his own sword to block a swing to his left but was consequently throws to the side from the sheer force of the impact.

"GWAAAH~!" Freed cries as he crashes into the wooden seats of the church. Freed attempts to fire at Johanna after getting up but Johanna charges in with her shield to block the incoming shots that did not even dent her shield. She comes downward with her flail, making Freed move to his right as the ball slams to the ground.

"What—What in the fucking hell are you!?" Freed asks as he continues firing.

"I am Crusader Johanna of the Zakarum. And you will feel the fury of Akarat!" Johanna said as her armor shines like iron, giving her a tough build. The bullets promptly bounce off of her. "Time to get serious now."

Johanna soon disappears in a flash of yellow light. Freed was confused for a second but it was not long afterwards that Johanna appeared again from above and slammed at Freed's position.

The ground explodes as Johanna lands, knocking Freed backwards and hitting a wall.

"BLEEGGHH!" Blood sprouts from his mouth from the impact to the wall. Freed had lost his gun and only had his sword left. He tries to get up and attack Johanna, but the Crusader disarms him easily with her flail before shield bashing him and swinging her flail from below at the deranged priest, sending him flying upwards.

Freed is sent up into the air before Johanna grabs his foot and throws him to the other side of the church, making him hit another wall and collapse to the floor.

As Johanna approaches him, Freed, seeing his gun and scared shitless for his life, grabs it and fires at Johanna. He was bleeding from top to bottom due to that flail, and he absolutely hated this Crusader. His face was disfigured from that shield that kept bashing him, his ribs were cracked, his frontal body was mortally wounded.

Pure madness took a hold of the priest's mind, deranged that a so-called Crusader like Johanna managed to beat him easily.

"Don't fuck with me!" The mad priest exclaimed as he fired at Johanna who effortlessly keeps walking with that iron skin of hers. "Don't fuck with me! Don't fuck with me! Don't fuck with me! Don't fuck with me! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!? I'll kill you. I'll kill you! I'll cut you up into pieces!"

When Johanna approaches Freed, she kicks his gun away, disarming him before implanting her foot into his chest. Fear takes hold of Freed, now powerless as this Crusader raised up her flail.

"Make your peace quickly."

But as Johanna swings her flail down, her instincts told her to stop as she was suddenly hit from the side. Raising her shield to her left just in time to block it, she was pushed back from the unknown force as she struggles to gain her footing.

Looking up from her position while kneeling was the next mistake as Johanna caught sight of a light spear aiming for her head. She attempts to dodge but the light spear made contact with her helmet and took it clean off of her head, skewering it to the wall.

Johanna's vision was blurred when her head was turned sideways but after a bit of a shake, she looks in front of her to see that it was Mittelt, with another light spear at the ready.

"I'll assume this Crusader I have heard so much about is you?" asked Mittelt.

Johanna smirks as she stands up. "Yes, me. You know will judge you if you can't keep up, Fallen Angel. You're simply outclassed."

"We will see about that, human!" Mittelt cried as she charges in with her light spear and clashes with Johanna's flail and shield. Their clash was so violent that it took them outside the church to battle.

Freed takes this chance to escape.

"Well, this is a bit of a pickle," Freed said to himself. "To think it ended like this… GRRAAAGGHHH!" Freed scratches his head with maddening and frustrating eyes. "They will pay for this. They will all pay!"

Taking something out of his bloody pocket, Freed smashes it to the floor and the flash of light makes him disappear. He was gone for now but he will be back for revenge.

* * *

Having heard Freed say about hidden stairs underneath the altar, Aidan sneaks inside the church from the back and heads directly to the altar. Removing the large marble altar, Aidan finds out that Freed was right: there was a hidden staircase leading below the church. With a torch in his hand, Aidan moves carefully yet quickly down the staircase before reaching a single passage.

Behind that door was Raynare…and Asia.

But as Aidan moves closer, he hears other voices, like a group of people who were chanting. As Aidan opens the door slightly, he could see who it was.

' _More Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists? Seems like Raynare had more allies than I thought.'_

With no time to waste, Aidan kicks down the door, breaking it as it flies off and enters through, drawing the eyes and attention of everyone in the room. He was met with a sight of a large underground chamber, filled with priests in black robes with their hoods up, as they chanted to a high stone platform at the end of the room. Looking up at the platform, he saw Raynare with her back towards them, facing a large green cross on top of the platform.

And on that cross was Asia, chained to it.

"Welcome, Aidan," Raynare said as she turned her head and smirked at him. "We are so fortunate to have you here. Kill him!"

All the priests take out their own daggers, ready to cut down this lone would-be hero with arrogant smiles on their faces. But Aidan would not be fooled, deterred, nor stopped by their sheer numbers as his quiet mind is filled with vengeance.

Taking out his sword Dawnbreaker and deploying his Al'Diabolos Terror Claw only on his left arm, Aidan moves in swiftly and cuts down all the robed men in the room. Screams of terror were heard as all the men were cut down, some of their heads were decapitated and blood spilled forth. These men, despite their worship and chanting, were slow and hardly knew how to even swing a knife.

It was almost too easy to kill them all.

Aidan cut through them one by one with both his sword and claws just to reach Asia. Blood spilled all over the chamber, decorating the floor and the walls. The hooded men were filled with fear and a few tried to escape, only to be skewered alive by Aidan. As Aidan keeps cutting, his Sacred Gear and his sword glow red with a fiery demonic aura, as if they were feeding on the slaughter itself, empowering Aidan. For every foe, Aidan slew, his power in his weaponry only grew.

Once the slaughter was finished, Aidan looked to see all the corpses surrounding him before he turns his attention upwards.

"Asia!" cried Aidan.

The weakened blonde hears his voice and lifts her head slightly. "…Aidan? You really came?"

"As soon as I was able," Aidan said.

"And yet once again, you are too late," Raynare said above Aidan. "The ritual is nearly complete. I will have my pets keep you company."

Aidan hears familiar growls as he looks to see Hellion emerge from the shadows. But they were not alone.

Along with them were human cultists adorned in what appears to be demonic clothing. Their skins were pale, and they kept their faces hidden behind veils. Each and every member had a dagger on hand, as well as a demonic right arm from which to summon spells. These Dark Cultists were meant for open thing only: to worship demons and kill all who disobey such worship.

Behind them were large brutes whose size was like that of a bodybuilder. Like the cultists, their skin was pale, and they wore armor only on their head, waist, and left arm. They carried with them a large maul that they can swing effortlessly with one hand. These were the Dark Berserkers: considered weak by the standards of demons but their strength is greater than that of an average human.

Aidan was soon surrounded by all manner of creatures. And he knew that all three groups were minions of the Burning Hells.

"Do keep him occupied while I finish the ritual," Raynare commanded. "My ascension is not yet complete."

Raynare soon disappears in a purple aura that dissipates her form in seconds.

Aidan is surrounded by countless demons and cultists. There was probably around 30 of them in total, which makes it around ten of each group of minions. Aidan takes out his sword Dawnbreaker and deploys his Sacred Gear only on his left arm, the spikes protruding off of the gear and the three claws piercing out as well.

The battle begins as Aidan uses his magic in his left arm to slam to the ground, as an aura of red lightning spreads out from underneath and zaps away at the targets. Charging in Aidan focuses more on the Hellions since they were his main concern, slicing and dicing away each and every single one of them.

When it came to cultists, they casted their dark magic and threw fireballs at Aidan, but Aidan dodges two of them and deflects one away, killing a few cultists in the process. He charges at them, easily cutting them down with slashes from his claws and decapitating their heads easily with his sword.

Aidan slips underneath a Dark Berserker from its maul that slammed at him before he slices its leg off and pierces its heart with his claws. He turns to another one before he disarms it and chops its head off. He then throws his sword to another demon's head and pick up a fallen maul, giving it a good swing with two hands and mauling down those that charged after him.

Aidan then threw the heavy maul aside at another Dark Berserker before he warps in a flash of blue light over to his sword. He takes it out and throws it, only to warp at the sword's target and cut it down to size. He kept at this several times, mainly to the Hellions.

One by one whether it be Dark Berserkers, Dark Cultists, or Hellions, Aidan cuts through them, slicing and dicing with his sword and his claws, and on occasion using whatever magic he had against them, mostly in the form of lightning.

As Aidan takes out his sword from the corpse of a Hellion, a Dark Berserker comes in with its maul and tries to slam it on Aidan, only for him to block it with Dawnbreaker. As he does so though, he does not notice an incoming punch from that same demon.

With no way of blocking it in time, Aidan had to take the full punch as he feels his helmet crunch from the blow and his body slamming far into a wall from the force of it. Shaking off from the blow as he stands upright, Aidan is suddenly ambushed by a couple of Hellions who try to tear at his armor, but he impales one of them and cuts the other in half.

Jumping upwards to dodge from one of the cultist's spells, Aidan lands a blow on the same cultist and keeps chopping down every last one of them with his claws and sword. Suddenly, a Dark Berserk swings his maul, aiming at Aidan's head. He barely manages to dodge it by ducking under it, only to be met from the side by another Dark Berserker's maul.

It strikes him on the helmet and staggers him, taking it clean off. It was now wrecked beyond repair and Aidan is met with a combined cultist and Hellion attack as the latter charge and ram into him.

"AGGHH!"

Aidan is then met with not one or two, but three dark fireball spells from the cultists, all three hitting him. Then to add more insult to injury, one of the Dark Berserkers slams its maul into Aidan's chest, plummeting him back towards a wall.

"GAAH!"

Aidan's armor was now wrecked. It certainly did provide him some protection but sooner or later, he knew he was going to get injured badly. He had just hoped it would not be this bad as last time. His head was already bleeding and his chest hurt a lot, like one of his ribs was cracked.

He coughs a bit to spit out some from his mouth.

' _Crap. Rias is going to be on my ass on this after this is over.'_

As Aidan sits up, he takes out a Healing Potion and drinks it, restoring only his chest while his head wound remains. He didn't mind the blood on his head just so that it did not block his vision.

As Aidan gets a grasp of the situation, he can see he has only killed about half of the thirty creatures standing between him and Asia. There were still fifteen left. And speaking of Asia, Aidan looks to see that he was already running out of time.

Asia's body soon started to glow green, as she lets out a scream of pain and agony.

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"Asia!"

Aidan runs towards her, but the cultists and demons kept on coming. Nevertheless, Aidan pressed onwards, cutting down each and every one of them with his sword and claw as their blood decorates his armor and sword.

Aidan cuts down one cultist before cutting the head off of a Dark Berserker from behind him, who was ready to swing its maul at him. Aidan soon uses his magical powers to conjure up lightning to blast away at the Hellions, all of them either fried to a crisp or exploding.

A cultist tries to stab Aidan with a knife but Aidan chops his arm off, making him scream as blood gushes everywhere, before he kicks him away. A Hellion soon gets on top of him trying to bite him off. Aidan struggles a bit before he uses his lightning from the palm of his hand to blast him off.

A Dark Berserker suddenly slammed its maul at Aidan, which makes him move backwards from the impact. The maul was stuck as the demon was having a hard time taking it out but Aidan took this opportunity to stab the berserker with his claws and throw him away to a group of priests charging at him to his right.

"Hold on, Asia!"

Not wasting any time, Aidan rushes towards the stairs leading to the top of the platform. Those that got in his way whether it was cultists, Hellions, or Dark Berserkers, were promptly cut down or blasted away by lightning.

But stalled as he was, Asia's screams of torment grew louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhh…"

The screaming soon stops, to Aidan's horror, as he looks up to see a large, green light extracting out of Asia's heart, exiting out of her chest and being levitated into the air, falling into the arms of Raynare.

"At last!" Raynare exclaimed. "The power that I had craved for so long: The Twilight Healing! With this, I will take my rightful place as a lord of the Burning Hells!"

Aidan was shocked. Everything had now come full circle. Raynare had betrayed her Fallen Angel kin and became aligned with the Burning Hells, hence how she gathered followers and was able to summon demons.

Raynare hugs the light to herself, enveloping it into her body, making her throw her head back and moan erotically. As she does, the green light that emanated from the Twilight Healing turned to crimson red, like the color of Hell itself, whatever that was.

The Fallen Angel begins to laugh maniacally. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, the Three Factions will fall and so will the High Heavens! With this power, the demons will never die on the battlefield. I will become the most powerful demon to succeed even the Seven Evils! None will oppose me! All will be consumed by hatred, by terror, and they will all fall to destruction! ALL WILL SERVE ME, AS A LORD OF HELL!"

Raynare soon disappears in a flash of purple light. Aidan regains his composure and grits his teeth. He sprints up the stairs to get to Asia and beholds himself the young nun bound to the green cross that no longer glows.

The shackles that bound Asia released her from the cross, allowing her to fall forward. Aidan catches her in time, kneeling down as he does and holding up her motionless body.

"Asia? Asia!" Aidan called out but there was no response from her. "No…"

Aidan did not want to believe it but he knew reality was starting to settle in. From what Aidan was told by Rias, once a possessors' Sacred Gear is taken away from their body, so too is their life essence. In other words, the Sacred Gear is tied to the person's life and removing it by force is like tearing the soul out of a living being.

Taking a better look at Asia, he could see the many bruises and cuts on her arms and legs from when they tortured her. The white dress she wore had a shoulder strap fall from her, exposing one of her breasts that Aidan did not bother to see. Asia looked pale and sickly, struggling to breathe normally.

"Aidan…" She weakly called out.

"I'm here, Asia," Aidan said. Asia opens her eyes halfway to surprisingly see Aidan in armor but without the helmet that was knocked off of him. Asia lifts up her hand as Aidan grasps it gently with his own shaky one.

"…Aidan… I know it wasn't a long time, but… I am happy to have met a friend like you…" Asia spoke with a small smile, hurting him more than he could imagine.

"Don't talk, Asia," Aidan gently said. "Once this is over, I'll take you home. And this time, I won't let go. You said you would accompany me on whatever journey I take."

"…If things were different… I'd be going to school with you…"

Aidan did not know what else to say as his eyes began to water. He turned his head away in shame but then feels Asia's cold had cup his cheek, making him turn to face her.

"…You're crying for me… even though I never wanted you to…"

She only had a few seconds of life left for some final words as her eyes began to close and her hand slipping away.

"…Thank you… for everything…"

Asia's hand soon falls and hangs from her body. She lies in Aidan's arms motionless with a bright smile still showing.

Aidan knew then that Asia, the innocent nun he had befriended as a Devil, was now dead.

Lowering his head and letting his tears fall, Aidan whispers, "Be at peace, Asia Argento."

Lying her on the ground and finding a ragged blue cape from one of the dead cultists, Aidan sorrowfully drapes it over Asia's corpse. He closes his eyes and bows his head as he kneels, like he was praying.

Aidan soon opens his eyes with a look full of fury and vengeance. He kept it contained to himself yet did not bother to show it as he turns around and walks up the stairs with his sword in hand. His thoughts and actions were now driven by pure vengeance for the death of Asia. The Sacred Gear was now feeding him such negativity that his armor glowed red and black, like he was possessed by some outside force. He looks behind him to see the stairs leading back to the Church where Raynare was most likely at.

* * *

Aidan walks right back up the stairs into the church in time to see Raynare lower herself from the shadows of the roof beam to show herself, only…

She looked different.

For starters, her head sprouted two horns from her forehead and her hair turned hellish orange, with flames erupting from it despite not burning the strands. The spikes on her right pauldron grew larger and were darker in color. Scales appeared on most of her body and she bore sharp fangs. She also wore a outfit that covered more of her bosom and had demonic skulls on each one. Her hands became claws, yet she wore the Twilight Healing rings that, instead of glowing green, they glowed red in color. Her eyes were also not purple but orange and demonic.

When Raynare showed herself to Aidan, the black-haired pawn realized that Raynare was no longer a Fallen Angel.

She had become a demon of the Burning Hells and was wielding demonic magic. Despite appearances in that she retained most of her Fallen Angel garment, she served a new allegiance, one that is much worst.

Aidan knew that her power has now grown and with the Twilight Healing in hand and corrupted, this was not going to be an easy fight.

Raynare and Aidan came face to face as Aidan implanted his sword Dawnbreaker into the ground to come face to face with Asia's murderer. But what surprised Aidan as he widens his eyes was that Raynare held someone in her hand via chains.

Showing it to him was Issei Hyoudou, battered, bleeding, and bruised. On his left hand was a red gauntlet with a green jewel. Turns out that Issei had a Sacred Gear but Aidan did not know whether Issei was captured at some point or came to battle Raynare, only to be beaten by her easily.

Raynare however, despite attaining new power, had a face of pity as she looked at Issei.

"He mistook me for…someone else," Raynare showed as she held an unconscious Issei via demonic chains. Issei, by the looks of it, had put up quite a fight but his injuries were so brutal and Raynare barely had a scratch on him.

"He loved her," Raynare continued before she looked at Issei. "And I believe that she loved him… long ago, before all this…"

While to the naked eye the sentences might have sound confusing, Aidan knew whom Raynare was talking about. From what he had gathered personally, Raynare posed as a girl named Yuuma Amano and became Issei's girlfriend before revealing her true form and killing him on the night Aidan fought Dohnaseek. But Aidan wondered why she spoke such words in a third person structure without referring to herself.

Perhaps it was because Raynare showed her demonic corruption after tapping into the darker powers of creation that sundered her mind a little to the point where she served only Hell. It would make sense though. Any devotee who summons demons and wields demonic magic under the influence of the Burning Hells would swear their loyalty to them.

And yet, Aidan was unmoved and did not feign the slightest pit of pity for neither Issei nor Raynare. It was all a deception after all, and he did not blame Issei for not knowing.

"Foolishly, he chose love above all, and died for it," Raynare proclaimed. "Will you do the same?"

Aidan merely looks on with his cold gaze of vengeance. Though Raynare was unmoved, she decided to turn his own thoughts against with an offer.

"Heaven hunts you... Hell hates you," Raynare said to Aidan, with the latter's sword implanted to the ground as he holds it. "All of creation cares not whether you live or die. Join me, Aidan. Like a great sword, I will raise you up, and our enemies will shatter against us. The spoils of a thousand victories will be yours."

Aidan continued to think as Raynare continued her statement of offer. "Or, serve as a pawn to someone like the Gremory bitch. A Devil who in the end abandons her most faithful. I offer you this choice, Aidan. Would you serve in the Underworld, or rule in the Burning Hells?"

To Raynare, it did not seem like a difficult decision to make. Any other mortal would take such an offer if they wanted power and prestige. Like Satan was to the Christ on his third offer, all Aidan had to do was bow down and accept the offer.

Yet Aidan contemplates in silence for only a moment. Should he just allow Raynare to get away with all of this? Would she, with her newfound power, be able to elevate Raiden above godhood? He certainly was looking for more power as a means to protect the people he cares for. But Asia was also dead, slain by Raynare's hand whom she deemed a worthy sacrifice.

He grips the sword in his hand as he looks at Raynare and back at the dead form of Asia. Memories of his time at the ORC, his uncle, and Rias emerged in his time. No, he will not abandon them. He already has enough of what he needs to defeat this servant of Hell.

Finally, after much thinking, Aidan made his choice.

"I choose what once, a coward did not," Aidan said as he takes the sword out of the ground and holds it. He soon activates his Sacred Gear as the claws on his left knuckle emerge.

Raynare was displeased, seeing that Aidan will not listen to reason. She tosses Issei aside, making him plummet back down the stairs and to the chamber where Asia was, as she lands on the ground and creates a mini demonic portal to her right to pull out a long, katana-like nodachi light-based sword that she can swing with one hand. The hellish Fallen Angel gives a demon roar and engages with Aidan in battle.

Aidan charges at Raynare with his sword, who parries right away with her nodachi blade that she swings easily with one hand. She swings the sword at Aidan's head which makes him duck under and cut underneath her arm, giving her a small slash.

But with the Twilight Healing at hand, Raynare's wound heals easily and she goes back to slashing, making Aidan counter. Their blades keep in contact with one another as sparks fly.

Soon the two were in a blade lock, up close and personal.

"You should've taken up on that offer, Aidan," Raynare exclaimed.

Aidan remains silent to Raynare's taunts as he stealthily prepares a lightning strike from his palm underneath to hit Raynare on the hip. Unfortunately, the half-demon half-Fallen Angel takes notice and backs away, dodging the lightning.

She stays in the air with her wings unfolded. With her nodachi sword, she swings it in the air, unleashing a horizontal energy beam at Aidan. Aidan attempts to block the shot and stand his ground with his sword and his Sacred Gear together, but the blast implodes and forces him back into a wall, making a crater.

Aidan gets up in time, only to see Raynare charge at her and grab him. "Time for some fresh air. Let's see if you can keep up!"

Raynare soon flies up in the air outside the church with Aidan in her left hand. She swings her body 360 degrees in midair before letting go, sending him flying towards a stained-glass window. But before Aidan met contact with it, he throws Dawnbreaker at Raynare and warps to it, warp-striking her and cutting her chest.

"GAAH!"

Raynare was caught off-guard, not thinking Aidan could do that. She looks at her hand to see blood spill from her chest as she turns around in anger to see Aidan high in the air with his Devil wings open.

"Don't screw with me!" cried Raynare as she charges upwards and meets her blade with Aidan's. She does a downward slash that Aidan blocks before she brings it back to slash him horizontally, but Aidan reacts quickly and launches his fist forward into her stomach.

Then he unlocks his wolverine blades from the Al'diabolos Terror Claws

* **STAB** *

The sound of flesh pierced is heard as all three blades go through Raynare's stomach.

"AGH!"

Kicking her off of him to get some distance, Aidan slashes at her diagonally, but she was able to focus enough to block it and have the corrupted Twilight Healing heal her. Regaining her composure, the Fallen Angel conjures up a light spear and throws it at Aidan.

Aidan moves to the side to let the light spear pass by him before he throws Dawnbreaker and warp-strikes to Raynare. Raynare barely manages to block it and before long, the two of them flew into the night sky and keep clashing with each other's blades for a while.

After a few minutes of constant blocking and attacking, a frustrated Raynare attacks Aidan with a downward slash that Aidan blocks easily. She then forms a light spear in her other arm to stab Aidan, but he counters it with his left Terror Claw. Raynare brings her sword back over her left shoulder and bends backwards, but Aidan dodges the horizontal slash aimed for his neck.

Both fly high into the air, with Raynare flying higher, before she turns around and divebombs at Aidan, her sword and light spear in hand.

Thinking quickly, Aidan warps away and ambushes the unsuspecting Raynare on her right, loosening her grip on her light spear as it falls. Flying to it, Aidan catches the light spear with his left, which for some reason does not affect him one bit and throws the spear right back at her.

" **SLICE** *

The light spear hits Raynare's right shoulder, cutting off a small chunk of her flesh. Raynare looks at her right shoulder to see the injury, and fury decorates her face despite the Twilight Healing restoring her form. The pain, both physically and mentally, hurt like hell.

"YOU BASTARD!" Raynare yelled.

Conjuring many light spears all around her, Raynare throws them all wildly and a storm of light spears showers down on Aidan. Without any way to move past all of them, Aidan stands his ground and tries to deflect as many as he could.

Unfortunately, not only does he block many, but many more pass through him and give cuts and scrapes on his body, piercing through his armor. Two of them manage to stab him in both thighs, ruining his concentration.

But just as Aidan cuts the embedded light spears in his thighs, Raynare gets up close and personal and conjures up a powerful demonic magic attack that leaves Aidan out in the open.

"NOW DIE!" cried Raynare as she fires. Aidan was clear in her sights and defenseless.

The attack was one long beam of pure demonic energy, meant to incinerate anything in its path and leave only ashes. The beam screeched across the night sky before it died down.

Raynare looks around to see that she was alone. A small smirk emerged on her lips, believing she had won and that her opponent that she respected earlier was now dead.

Or was he?

Raynare hears the sound of devil flapping wings behind her and looks to see, to her shock, Aidan…alive. He did indeed take the hit of the attack and his armor was mostly incinerated yet still in working condition. It was steaming a bit and Aidan panted a little.

Turns out that Aidan threw his sword far enough to warp away but the beam came so quickly that it reduced him to a tired state due to prolonging it.

Raynare grits her teeth in anger as she charges in with her blade. Aidan does the same yet as the two meet in the middle, Aidan warps out of Raynare's slash. He appears behind her for a downward strike, but Raynare instinctively turns around and blocks it.

However, Aidan wanted her to block that as that strike was not intentional and only meant to lower her guard for a bit, enough that it lowers her right hand and leaves it in the open for Aidan to pull out his sneak attack.

Using his claws, Aidan gives an upward slash on Raynare's fingers on her exposed left hand, severing her fingers from one of the corrupted Twilight Healing rings.

"GAAAHH!" Raynare screams before she looks at her bloody fingers and then at Aidan. "Why you—"

Raynare charges again and is blade-locked with Aidan's, but Aidan turns her sword around where his sword was on top of hers. Coming forward and sliding his sword across her blade, Aidan slices the finger holding the other corrupted Twilight Healing ring.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Raynare screams again in pain, seeing her bloody fingers with the Twilight Healing rings missing. Her source of power and invulnerability now cut off, she tries to flee and flies upwards in an attempt to escape. But Aidan was not going to let her get away that easily.

Conjuring up powerful red lightning in his hand, he carefully takes aim at the fleeing Raynare and fires, landing it straight on her back.

* **SSHBOOM** *

"AAAGGGHH!"

A direct hit was made, enough for Raynare to feel such immense pain that her wings gave up on her, making her fall fast back to the church.

Aidan follows her trajectory and lands before Raynare does, right back in the church. As he does land, he sees Johanna fighting off more demons with her flail, mainly the Dark Berserkers who were summoned by a few cultists that managed to escape from Aidan and confront her outside.

As Aidan lands on the floor of the church, he watches just in time to see Raynare fall through the wooden floor platform of where the altar was, leading right back to the ritual chamber. He was a mere five feet apart from where she had landed as a small ball of fire.

Jumping down through the large hole, he sees Raynare on one knee with her sword in her right hand. Once Aidan lands and pulls out Dawnbreaker, Raynare stands up and twirls her sword a bit before coming face to face with her adversary. Thankfully, Raynare did not land near Asia as she was well protected and covered from their fight. But without the Twilight Healing in her possession, Raynare's injuries were permanent.

But she has a way to compensate for that. Using her new demonic powers, she grows new fingers that became more demon-like, dark and sharp in their appearance.

"Come then, mortal," The demonic Raynare proclaimed. "Show me your worth!'

Empowering her sword, she slashes the air and unleashes three demonic beams at Aidan, which makes him move quickly to the right and slide underneath a bit of rubble before it was destroyed by the third beam.

Aidan rushes in for a stab move, only for Raynare to dodge by flying up into the air. She then tries to stab Aidan downwards, but he warps backwards to move away before warp striking at Raynare that she blocks, along with his two slashes.

"You could have ruled at my side," Raynare said. But Aidan gives no respond. She does an empowered slash that makes Aidan move out of the way.

One slash and block after another, both combatants looked evenly matched in terms of swordsmanship.

"Your kind cannot be suffered to live!" Raynare exclaimed. Again, Aidan was undeterred.

Soon, the two strike at one another but were blown away by each other's force blows. Quickly regaining foothold, they go at it again. Raynare slashes from the left as does Aidan, their blades meeting in the middle. They kept at this for another three slashes, going from left to right and right to left.

Then the two were blade-locked and gritted their teeth as sparks flew. Using their strength to push against each other was rough but Aidan barely managed to triumph over her and pinned her sword down with his sword. Using his claw, Aidan slashes at Raynare's face, giving her a nasty mark on her face.

Flying upwards and away from Aidan, Raynare telepathically lifts up the rubble in the chamber and throws it at Aidan, making him dodge out of the way. She throws another which Aidan destroys with his lightning from his hand.

Raynare soon teleports away and ambushes Aidan from behind, but he catches her trick and jumps, flipping backwards before he fires another lightning shot at her back, in the same place she was zapped at before. Soon the two went back to sword combat.

As the battle rages on, Issei wakes up to see Aidan and Raynare fight. Last thing he remembered was that he was ambushed and kidnapped by Raynare to be tortured just to bring misery to Sona's peerage. Issei cursed at himself for not being powerful enough but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was sit and watch.

Raynare comes in to a stab, but Aidan jumps and deflects it with his Terror Claw, before grabbing Raynare with his right hand and slamming her to the ground. He then picks her up and throws her away behind him. Raynare skids and lands on her knees as she stands up with her sword.

The two charge once again, their swords clashing again before it came to a blade-lock.

Raynare was thinking to herself of how Aidan has persisted so far. At this point, her mind was confused and furious regarding Aidan's perseverance.

" _What the hell is this?! He cannot be this powerful. Since the fight started, his power level has been growing. Is this the result of his sword or even his Sacred Gear? No, it's only a fraction of it. This aura of power that I am feeling… Is that a Middle-class… no, that of a High-class devil. But that's impossible unless…'_

Her eye soon dawned on her as she sees the Sacred Gear…and its true name and nature.

' _The Al'Diabolos Terror Claws… That means he is…Oh no no no no NO!'_

Raynare tries to press her attack but Aidan's power aura around himself grows as does his Sacred Gear. Pushing her away from the blade lock, Aidan backs away, ready for one final strike.

"It's absurd!" Raynare in hysteria said. "Lies! It's all lies! You cannot be chosen by Terror! I was chosen first by the demon lords! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into the superior Fallen Angel by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I was suppose to be in favor with the Burning Hells! Why would you, of all people, be chosen as their champion?! I would not lose to any low-life like you!"

With a light spear in hand, Raynare thrusts it, only for Aidan deflect it away with his left-handed Sacred Gear and hit the side of the wall, destroying it. Raynare, seeing at how empowered he was, turns pale and tries to flee, opening her wings.

But Aidan warp-strikes to her with Dawnbreaker, now empowered by his Sacred Gear and filled with demonic energy, as a red and black aura of power surrounds Aidan. Slashing upwards at Raynare, he cuts her clean through, sending her plummeting to the ground face first. Aidan soon lands shortly afterwards.

A bloody and exhausted Raynare crawls on the ground and tries to escape but feels a foot pressed onto her back and keeping her still. Fear decorates her face as she turns her head to see a vengeful Aidan with his Sacred Gear at hand, without the claws showing, and his sword brandished away for now.

"You have taught me something, Raynare," Aidan commented. "Sometimes duty must be cast aside, to do what must be done."

Aidan then grabs a hold of Raynare's wings as he coldly continues saying, "But it is not for duty that I kill you now."

And with that, Aidan pulls hard on the wings. Raynare yelps in pain, helpless against her opponent as she can feel the wings breaking. After only ten seconds of being pulled, the wings came straight off, leaving only blood and bone on the Fallen Angel.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Raynare screams like no other, feeling like her whole body is paralyzed. Blood squirts out of her shoulders from where her wings once stood, like a fountain of blood. Tears stream down her face as she comes face to face with the pawn.

She is forcibly turned around by Aidan as he takes out his sword after throwing away her torn wings. Her back hurts so much just by lying on it due to her severed and bloody wings. This was her end, her doom. But she did not want this. She didn't want to die and a cowardly expression of fear showed itself. Aidan takes out his sword Dawnbreaker, ready to land the final blow.

Just as he does so though, Issei, awake and alive, arrives to see Raynare on the floor with Aidan's foot on top of her and his sword drawn out. He knew what was going to happen next. He should be relieved that his fake girlfriend will die but for some reason, he only feels pain ache in his heart.

Raynare, in desperation, reaches out with her right hand, with a pink ribbon attached to the wrist for some odd reason.

"Issei… Issei, please…"

Issei turns away as he could not bear to watch.

"Aidan, if you would please…" He requested, closing his eyes. Aidan complies.

* **STAB** *

"AAHHH!"

The sound of blood, flesh, and Raynare's screams of death echoed as Aidan impales his sword deep into her chest. Vengefully, he turns the blade so as to confirm the kill as Raynare's eyes rolled backwards and her hand slumps to the floor. Her blood pours out in a pool surrounding her.

At long last, Raynare was dead. The battle was won, but the cost was not worth it.

Johanna arrives to see the dead body of Raynare, stabbed by Aidan. She was covered from head to toe in blood and her helmet was missing but she did not bother as she saw the outcome of the last battle.

"Johanna…" Aidan calls out, still looking at the dead Raynare. "Take Issei back using this." Aidan tosses a Town Portal scroll to Johanna who catches it. And luckily for Johanna, she knows how to use it.

"Will do. Come on, Issei," Johanna complies as she gestures Issei to come to her. Issei does as so yet remains quiet. Once Johanna opens up the blue portal, both she and Issei step through it and the portal dissipates.

As Aidan looks at the corpse of Raynare, his mind and body are filled with sweet revenge, but it did not last long. For the next feeling that came was of fear, sorrow, and betrayal. Once again, he had betrayed Rias and fought alone. It was likely that he will be most severely punished for this act of treason, either labeled as a Stray Devil and hunted down by his former peerage members or incarcerated in some unknown dungeon within the Underworld and stripped of his own powers.

But Aidan did not care. He went to the church on his own accord with Johanna to avenge Asia and hopefully save her. But he was too late. He could only accomplish half of his objective. Vengeance did taste sweet, but it later gave way to emptiness. To nothingness.

As Aidan takes out Dawnbreaker from Raynare's corpse, the Fallen Angel's body turns red like fire before it dissipates into ash and charcoal, leaving only feathers of her torn wings.

Two glowing green objects soon approach Aidan as he holds his left arm out to catch what was coming towards him. Falling to his hands gently were the rings of the Twilight Healing. They were still corrupted as per their color but Aidan did not care, for they were no longer in the hands of servants of the Burning Hells. And he knew where to return this Sacred Gear.

Strapping his sword back to its scabbard and onto his back, Aidan walks over to the front of the chamber and bends down to unfold the blanket off of the dead Asia. She remained as she was, sleeping peacefully. Aidan then inserted on her fingers the corrupted Twilight Healing rings. With their power drained despite their corruptive state, they did not a harm to Asia's dead body as the rings slipped perfectly onto her fingers.

Aidan then scoots both of his arms underneath Asia and picks her up bridal style. Slowly, he turns around to head back up the staircase, walking slowly and looking at the sleeping Asia.

* * *

( **Author's note** : Insert soundtrack: _World of Warcraft – Wrath of the Lich King - Invincible_ )

Back up top, a large red magic circle with a familiar Gremory symbol appeared on the floor in the middle of the church. Instantly, Rias and her peerage arrived with weapons at the ready, but as they saw the state of the church, they only saw destruction.

"Ara, ara. Are we…too late to the party?" asked Akeno.

"It would seem so," Rias said. "I don't sense the presence of the Fallen Angels." Rias then walked over to the destroyed wooden benches. "Either they fled, or they are dead."

"I would guess it is the latter, Buchou," Kiba said as he gestured Rias to look out the window. Outside the church was a big battlefield with craters and trees destroyed from what seemed like an epic battle. On one of the trees though was a Fallen Angel's feathers and blood around them.

"Well I guess the Fallen Angels are dead," Rias said. "But who could have done this?"

The sound of footsteps was then heard, echoing around the church.

"Buchou… someone's coming," Koneko said. "From those stairs."

Everyone turns and readies themselves for the intruder. The footsteps were loud like that of a metal, like a knight in armor. But as the figure showed itself in the light, they were all surprised to see who it was.

"Aidan?" asked Rias. But Aidan ignored his master as the light shined on whom he carried in his arms. "Asia?"

Aidan continues ignoring the group once he gets to the church's level and walks around to the platform where the altar was. Hoisted upright and looking like an ordinary table, Aidan gently lays Asia on top of the altar, her fingers interlocked with the Twilight Healing rings.

After laying her on the altar where the moon shined onto her body, Aidan kept his right hand on her fingers. Despair soon took hold of him as his body shakes with sorrow and fear. A million things ran through his mind and body before his body gives way and he falls to his knees in grief.

His tears finally began to fall and his hand that was on Asia slips away. His head was down briefly as tears fell before, he raises it up and looks at the bright sky, pure despair and sorrow finally overtaking him.

"…GaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone then realized what had happened to Asia. Rias' face was so distressed, and tears formed from her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth, covering it as she takes in what had happened. Not only was Asia dead, but her most favored servant, bloody and bruised as he was, let out a cry of sorrowful despair that touched her heart.

Akeno stood still but her hair bangs covered her front eyes. Tears quickly poured down her face as she sees the dead Asia and Aidan's despair in front of her. It was a sorrowful sight that ached her heart with grief and pity. The temptation to just run and hug him in comfort ran through her like wildfire but she was hesitant to do so for some reason.

Kiba looks away with his eyes closed in frustration and sympathy. No tears were shed but he can relate to the despair and pain Aidan felt. He too has lost precious comrades and friends in the past. Kiba gritted his hands into fists, realizing that the Fallen Angels had killed Asia before Aidan had killed them.

Koneko did not know what to say. Her usual expressionless face gave way to pity and sorrow. She did not know Asia on a personal basis, but she can feel Aidan's pain of losing a good friend.

Rias, walking over to a crying Aidan, kneels down, and gently hugs him. Aidan could feel and sense Rias' presence, those familiar arms wrapping around him like they did every night they slept together. He rests his body next to her as she hugs him, his head on her bosom as he chokes on his tears.

Rias knew what Aidan was thinking. She knew he was thinking that he failed and that he was useless. That for all of his power and fighting, he had failed to save Asia. She did warn him that going after them was suicide after his last battle and that she was afraid of him dying. But could she have foreseen his emotions of despair when he had failed? That she did not know.

"…I'm sorry," Aidan muttered sadly to Rias with his head down. "I'm so sorry. I disobeyed you once again and went on my own. But I failed… again. Asia is dead."

"It's not your fault, Aidan," Rias comforted even though her tears were also falling. "You did everything in your power in your mission to save her. You took an initiative while I took caution. You succeeded where I had failed."

"And yet, she is still dead," Aidan's body was now in a slump, tired that he was, but also that despair drained him of the last bits of energy left in him. "I failed her. Once again, I failed her. And now…I'm useless. I'm a failure to the peerage."

Rias lifted Aidan's chin so that they could look at each other face to face.

"You're not useless, Aidan. And you are not a failure. Not to me. Not to anyone in this group. You only did what you thought was right. You're brave, kind, courageous, and you never give up. That drive you have is what makes you keep moving forward. When I learned that you went after the Fallen Angels, I did everything I could to find you so that I may help you. Don't take all the blame to yourself just because I was not there to aid you. Let me have my share so that we may work together to create a better future."

Aidan however was still in doubt as he turns his head downwards in shame. "But…a future without Asia…is a future I cannot imagine having. Without her…there is no hope."

All was soon silent for just a brief second before…

 **" _Have courage,"_** A voice suddenly echoed throughout the church. ** _"There is always hope."_**

Suddenly, a blinding light from the night sky shines upon the church and focuses on Asia's body. It was bright, much more brighter than even Heaven's light. But oddly enough, it was akin to moonlight, which had a more gentle glow to it. Aidan and Rias immediately stood up and backed away from the light, fearing that such power could harm them if they were drawn into it.

From the top of the light though, a ball of light emerged as it descended before slowing down at the halfway mark. Everyone could see it but also covered their eyes from the strong light.

The figure showed itself as some sort of female angel, but her wings were blue and not made of feathers. Rather strands of light illuminating off of her back that flowed individually, yet also came together to form her wings. She wore a hood, but her face was featureless, as if it was now shown. She wore a set of golden and blue armor and chainmail, but what was also noteworthy were two chords of cloth around her arms that flowed out from her hood. It pulsed with glowing runes from end to end, the long serpentine ribbon flowing gently out like water.

Nobody knew who this new figure was. Nobody except Aidan. He had seen a few drawings of this angel in his Uncle's writings.

' _Auriel? The Archangel of Hope? Why now of all places?'_

The faceless female archangel looks at her surroundings and sees the Devils before her. Normally if someone had a face their expression would be easy to see. But for a being like her, angels of the High Heavens are expressed by the movement of their wings. Yet her wings show nothing but grace and beauty, a light illuminating the dark confines of the church.

As Auriel looks, it was clear that she did not present a threat to the group before her. But when she looks at the dead body of Asia, she levitates down to it. Her wings lowered themselves, a sign of her pity and sympathy for everyone in the room.

 **" _ **H** old onto hope, young ones_ _, for it will not abandon you,"_** Auriel's voice soon spoke. It echoed with the harmony of hope, a gentle note that eased everyone's stature and relax, making them see her as clear as night. **_"Hope is never lost, only abandoned, even as the Eternal Conflict continues between the forces of good and evil."_**

Auriel, using her chords, which was called Al'Maiesh, the Chord of Hope, drapes them around the body of Asia, wrapping her gently as the runes glow. Her body is lifted in the air before Auriel as the archangel brings her hands together, with a ball of light shining forth from it as she separates them.

 **" _Evil will triumph over those who give in to despair,"_** Auriel said. **_"But despair cannot defeat the power of hope."_**

As she spreads out her arms upwards, the ball of light implodes, spreading forth its light. Strangely enough for Rias and her peerage, even after covering themselves, were all unaffected. Normally a Devil would burn in the face of such light or even be killed by something similar, like Holy Swords. But the light shining forth from Auriel was gentle and hearth-warming, like a fire burning in her heart. What once they were filled with sorrow and anguish was now replaced with courage and joy.

Asia's body glows as light from the High Heavens shines down on it, with Auriel overseeing it. Aidan could just be wondering, but he could have sworn he heard a choir, a voice it seemed, of angels singing from above.

 **" _Hope is the voice that will never be silent,"_** Auriel said as one of her chords around Asia's body glows brighter. **_"Hope is the stream that fills the wells of courage."_** The other chord's runes also grow brighter.

 **" _Hope is the light in the darkness."_**

With that said, Auriel places one metallic finger on Asia's head as a blue angelic rune glows on her forehead. It shines bright as a long beam of light enters into Asia's forehead. Then light particles shine down and enter into the young deceased girl. Auriel glows gold as the light from Heaven shines down onto her before it dissipates.

Unfurling Al'Maiesh off of Asia, it only takes a few seconds until the young nun begins to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry at best, but she could have sworn that what she saw would only strengthen her faith in her religion.

"Asia?" asked Aidan, making the nun turn her head to the right to see Aidan.

"A…Aidan?" Asia's hand reaches out to Aidan as he hesitantly grabs it. It was warm and soft. His tears of sorrow were now filled with tears of happiness.

"Asia." Aidan grasps it with both hands as Asia smiles in joy, seeing Aidan again that filled her heart. She then sits up and hugs him.

Auriel sees the two rings of the Twilight Healing on Asia's fingers, still filled with corruption from Raynare's evil magic. But with her light of hope, corruption can be cleansed.

Telekinetically taking the rings off of Asia, to her surprise as she turns around to see them in the hands of the archangel, and suspending them in front of herself, Auriel channels a blue energy light into them, which purges the corruption within and gives that familiar green light.

 **" _Take this Sacred Gear, young one, that for all those who are healed, you give them hope to live another day."_**

Auriel uses her power to empower the rings with her light as Asia approaches the archangel of hope, the latter gesturing her to hold out her hands. Asia does so hesitantly yet complies with her request. Auriel then places the rings on Asia's fingers.

When Asia felt the touch of Auriel, it was hard like armor, but the touch was so gentle and soft. Asia could not help but tear a little in joy at being touched so holy by a being of light.

"T-Thank you, oh holy one," Asia thanked as she prayed right in front of her. Auriel's wings fluttered in joy. If she had a face, then there would be a smile on it right now.

Rias soon approached the archangel of hope, wanting answers for this sudden intrusion.

"While I thank you for resurrecting her, I do have one question. Who are you and why have you done this?"

 **" _I am Auriel, archangel of Hope. Member of the Angiris Council. And I have chosen this young mortal as a vessel for hope."_**

"For what purpose?" asked Rias.

 **" _With my blessing, she can not only heal with her Sacred Gear but also wipe away what corruption and curse lingers within a person. Her Twilight Healing will stand as a testament that even the most mortal of injuries can be cured. For so long as she lives, hope is never lost. I would suggest that you take her into your peerage."_**

"Why should I?" asked Rias curiously.

 **" _Her ability to heal the injured will prove vital in the days to come,"_** Auriel explained. **_"A powerful healer like her will prove most useful, especially if you encounter such powerful foes beyond your ability to defeat."_**

Auriel soon turns towards Asia, still staring at her with wonder. She drapes Al'Maiesh briefly around the young nun.

 **" _Go forth with my blessing, young Asia Argento. And spread the hope that has now been passed onto you."_**

"Will I see you again, oh holy one?" asked Asia, still with tears of joy running down her face. Auriel approaches Asia and gently wipes her tears away, as Asia stares face to face with the archangel, even though the archangel had no facial feature.

 **" _Have faith and hold onto the hope that we meet again,"_** Auriel said as she ascends. **_"For you are blessed by the light of the High Heavens."_**

With that, Auriel ascends upwards as a blue light shines onto her form before it dissipates, sending her back to the sky and beyond, back into the High Heavens. Asia was kneeling on her knees and prayed with her hands together, thanking the angel.

When the light had died down, there was only silence for about ten seconds before Kiba broke it.

"That was…amazing," Kiba said. "Like it was a light that even Devils would enjoy. A light that would not harm us."

"Pretty…" Koneko commented.

"Indeed," Akeno replied. "It was so…beautiful."

Rias could agree and once everything settled down, silence was all that was left in the air.

"You know, I just thought of this the other day," Rias suddenly said. Reaching into her pocket, she takes out something small and presents it to both Aidan and Asia. Aidan was surprised to see it was a bright crimson bishop chess piece.

"Rias, are you seriously considering?"

"Only if she wants to," Rias confirms with a smile. "I was going to ask her before if she wanted to join and become a Devil. It was originally to protect her from the Fallen Angels, but I will follow the archangel's advice. Besides, I think it might be fund having her around. However, it is her choice to make and I will not force it."

"I will do it." Asia confirmed, surprising everyone, even Aidan.

"Asia, are you sure?" Aidan asked. "This could change your whole life."

"I may be a believer of God, but I want to be with you and your uncle the most. Especially you Aidan. I have nowhere else to go, and I wish to stay with you for the rest of your life. I will follow the archangel Auriel's will and spread hope to those who need it most."

Aidan then had an idea. His face showed an expression that he could no longer hide the truth anymore.

"Rias, I'd like to make a deal regarding this."

Rias looked at Aidan in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you do this for Asia, then I will give you a full explanation for my actions at the library that day. About why I was looking into Devil Mythology."

Rias was surprised. Was Aidan finally going to be honest and tell everyone the truth of what he knew, display whatever knowledge he had to the answers that she sought? If Aidan was taking this deal seriously, then she would need to inform Sona and Tsubaki. They were the only witnesses to Aidan's meddling in the secret library.

But just to confirm her feelings, Rias asked, "What made you bring this up?"

Aidan did not waste time explaining. "I owe you a truth of my actions. And it is time you know everything. You and Sona both."

Rias smiles and nods, "Very well. Tomorrow after school at the clubroom." Aidan nods, then Rias turns her attention to Asia. "Let us begin your initiation."

Asia, standing in front of Rias while the others were at the side watching a few feet away, watched as her future master hands the bishop chess piece and steps back, allowing the former nun to stand. She was then directed to an opening in front of the altar so that they had more room.

"Now hold the piece close to your heart," Rias instructed as Asia obeys her master's new order. "The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group, Asia. Your healing powers, blessed by the archangel of hope, will be most useful as a Bishop. Do you accept your new life with open arms?"

"I do," The blonde replied.

A crimson demonic power soon surrounds Rias while she holds her arms and hands up.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory, I call to you; Asia Argento. Hear my command; I now resurrect you into my peerage as my servant. Let yourself be reborn as a Devil. Rejoice as you've been given a new life as my Bishop."

The crimson chess piece glows and enters Asia's body. Rias halts the incantation once it was complete. "It is done."

Asia looks around at herself in curiosity, but she doesn't feel any different from when she was resurrected.

Aidan smiles as he holds out a hand to her. Asia was puzzled at first before she eventually grabs it.

"Come, Asia," Aidan said gently. "Let us go home. Uncle Deckard is waiting."

Asia nods, "Yes."

* * *

 **Damn, 17k words just for this chapter alone (this author's note does not count). Of course it did comprise of combining two episodes into one and there may be another chapter like that in the far future, most likely at season 2.**

 **So what do we know? Well, for one thing, Johanna is a Zakarum crusader that has been living for a pretty damn long time. She has seen a lot and done a lot. And yet, the crusade must carry on. Ghost Rider reference for her and Aidan, especially the one last ride scene.**

 **Aidan also gets a new sword, Dawnbreaker. For those who cannot remember what it looks like, it is basically the Sword of the Father from FFXV. I often wonder why Final Fantasy always has cool weapon designs. The sword, like the Sacred Gear, will be Aidan's main weaponry since he won't have to rely on the claws so much and let's face it, claws are hard to master. And Aidan's warp-strikes are similar to the ones from FFXV.**

 **Raynare a demon? Bet no one would see that coming. Then again, who is to say she would never fall prey to the offerings and whispers of demons and wielded demonic power? I mean, anyone would fall for that, Fallen Angels included.**

 **And now let's talk about Auriel. For her to appear and resurrect Asia is something that not only breaks the laws of the High Heavens in terms of interference with the mortal world, but also something totally unlikely for her to do yet she does so anyway and gave Asia her blessing. She must be taking a liking to Asia a lot though. And she is not the first archangel of the Angiris Council to do something like this. *AHEM* Tyrael *AHEM***

 **EDIT: Added a few things and made some changes. I overlooked a few things which is a bad habit of mine. Sorry!**

 **Stay tune for chapter 6 people!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stay Awhile and Listen

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

The next day, after the battle with Raynare, came as Aidan walked towards the clubhouse. There was a meeting before school had started and he was to be there immediately. Wearing his school uniform, he took his time walking over to the clubhouse. But as usual, there were a lot of things on his mind, especially regarding yesterday.

Aidan's mind was of Raynare. Somehow, she fell in league to the Burning Hells and became a half-demon in the process. She wielded such demonic power that, coupled with the Twilight Healing, would have made her a formidable foe against even the armies of the High Heavens. But for Aidan, she knew that even with all that power, it would not be enough for her reputation in the Burning Hells. Her power did not even come close to matching even a Lesser Evil. Plus, she was killed easily and relied solely on power. While smart and cunning, she would have been a disappointment to the rest of the demons.

After the encounter with the archangel Auriel, Aidan was told by Rias that she had looked into another book on Devil Mythology, the one called _The Eternal Conflict_. And Auriel's name was in it. That was more than enough proof for her to ask Aidan the questions that she sought for regarding his actions at the library on that first day. And Aidan did strike a bargain last night with her. In return of taking in Asia as a bishop, he will explain everything to both Rias and Sona.

Both the Occult Research Club and the Student Council must know of this, the former even more so given of what they had witnessed with Asia. But for the latter, since Sona was the one who found out about Aidan's meddling, she had the right to know. Plus, for some reason, she has been spending more time reading Devil Mythology and speaking to Deckard Kain in his office. For what purpose Aidan did not know exactly but he speculates that it had to do with what Rias knows about his uncle's ability to use magic.

Aidan enters the clubroom, thinking on these thoughts, before a voice snaps him out of it.

"Good morning," Rias was sitting on the sofa drinking some green tea elegantly. Aidan sits on the opposite sofa from her. "How are you feeling, Aidan?"

"I'm better," Aidan said, smiling as he does. "Thanks to Asia's healing, I barely had any wounds open before we got home."

Rias giggles a bit. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. It seems like her powers are proving quite useful. I can see why that archangel suggested she become part of my peerage."

"Speaking of peerage, Rias, there is something I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"If the number of Evil pieces you have are the same numbers as in the game of chess itself, and that I am a Pawn, does that mean you have seven Pawn pieces left?"

But Rias shakes her head gently as she places her cup of tea down on the coffee table, smiling kindly as she does.

"You're my only Pawn, Aidan," Rias said. "The only one I need."

But Aidan did not understand. "What do you mean?"

"When a human is reincarnated as a Devil, Evil Pieces are used to determine whom to raise them as," Rias explains as she stands up and walks over to the sofa Aidan was sitting on. "However, depending on the ability of that person, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

"Consumed?" asked Aidan before Rias sits down and wraps her arms around Aidan's neck, making him blush a little.

"There is a saying like this in the world of chess," Rias continues explaining with a smile, while also feeling the warmth from Aidan's body. "Queens are worth 9 Pawns, Rooks are worth 5, and Knights and Bishops 3 each. The same is true to the Evil Pieces. And a similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If a reincarnation needs 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces. Once you use it, Devils will not be given a new Evil Piece to replace with."

"So the piece only lasts until the host expires," Aidan concludes.

"Precisely. When you put it that way…"

"So, what am I exactly?" asked Aidan.

"You are all 8 Pawn pieces put together, Aidan."

He turns to look at her in surprise. "You used up all of your Pawn pieces for me?"

"I initially was going to choose Issei, but when you fought the Fallen Angel, I had a change of mind. However, on the night you fought him, both your body and Issei's were present. I was planning to have the two of you as my Pawns. But all eight of the Pawn pieces formed up in you only. I could not understand why before, but now I know. With your power, and wielding a Sacred Gear known to Devil Mythology, I think the pieces chose the right one."

As Aidan looks back and goes into reflective mode like always, he recalls his Sacred Gear during his battle with Raynare. As he fought the half-demon half-Fallen Angel, his Sacred Gear power grew out of a desire for vengeance. It increased his power with every moment that passed and soon, it felt like he possessed the power to spread terror unto all those who opposed him. If his Sacred Gear was indeed an artifact created by Diablo, then Aidan could not tell whether he should be afraid of this power or not.

He then felt Rias direct his back at her gently with her hands, still smiling at him and snapping him out of his thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rias.

"Just thinking my Sacred Gear. The name and all," Aidan said. "I will be honest with you: I am scared, Rias."

"Scared?" The red-haired beauty asked.

"If this Sacred Gear really is what it is, then perhaps there is more to it than one may think. Fear is a powerful weapon to use. And yet, fear is its own master, never a weapon to master. And I am afraid that this power will consume me."

Rias could see it in Aidan's eyes that he was indeed scared. Scared of his Sacred Gear. A part of her still believed of the mythological story of this Sacred Gear's creation. After all there are many artifacts around the world who have relics claiming to be the real thing.

"And I will always be there to assuage your fears, Aidan," Rias said caringly. "Whatever comes your way, whatever you are afraid of, I promise I will always be there to comfort you. It is my duty as your master after all."

Aidan smiles back, his heart warming up to her promise. "…Thanks, Rias. In return, I will be stronger for you. The strongest Pawn there is."

With a smile, Rias suddenly plants a kiss on Aidan's left cheek, surprising him a bit. "A good luck charm. I expect you to hold that promise. You are after all my favored servant."

A lot of things ran through Aidan's mind despite keeping up his gentle façade and usual look. He would never believe that Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan and master of her peerage, would give him a chaste kiss of good luck. There was no affection behind it, but she really did care for her favored servant. It brought Aidan's mind at ease, cleansing him of the nightmares he had frequently.

"I probably should stop adoring you," Rias said, bringing Aidan out of his thoughts. "The new girl might get jealous of me."

Aidan was confused. "New girl? Jealous?"

"A-Aidan…? What's going on?"

Aidan turned around to see Asia, who for some reason looked a bit distressed at the sight of Aidan and Rias together on the sofa. She was trying to smile and not cry but it was not working.

"A-Asia!" Aidan was a bit gasped. "W-We were just discussing recent events!"

"I understand…" Asia said with a blush. "Professor Kain did observe that you have grown attached to Buchou because she was beautiful, especially of girls in s-sexy cosplay outfits…"

"…Wait. My uncle told you that?" asked Aidan.

"No! No! I can't think like that! I'm not jealous, just insecure!" Asia suddenly exclaimed putting her hands together and prays. "Oh, Lord. Please forgive my sinful heart—AHH!"

Asia suddenly yelped and lowers herself to the ground while grabbing her head, as the other two comically stare deadpan at her.

"Ohh…I have a headache," Asia groans.

"Of course you would," Rias said. "If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will get headaches."

"Uu, that's right," Asia said while rubbing her head. "I turned into a Devil and I can't face God anymore. He must be angry at me," Asia said, seemingly hurt for some reason.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Aidan asked in concern. "Not that I am implying you should give up your faith, Asia, but these headaches may be a bit of a heckle for you."

"It's alright, Aidan," Asia replied with a smile. "I do not regret a thing becoming a Devil. As long as I am with you, that is more than enough for me. Even in the most dire of situations, I believe in hope. Hope for a better tomorrow."

To both Aidan and Rias, they had just been reminded in their minds that Asia had been resurrected and blessed by Auriel, archangel of hope. If Asia has indeed been chosen as a vessel for hope, then perhaps hope is exactly what Asia needs.

"I see you are wearing your school uniform," Rias commented, seeing Asia wear the female version of Kuoh Academy's uniform but with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt instead of the cape and corset.

"Yep!" Asia exclaimed as she spins around before facing Aidan. "What do you think, Aidan?"

"It suits you," Aidan said with a smile. He then turns to Rias. "So, does this mean…?"

"That's right," Rias confirmed with a proud smile. "I decided to make Asia attend our school as of today. Since she is a few years younger than you, she'll be in your class. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

"Will do," Aidan said. He then turns to Asia and asks, "You ready for it?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to my first day here," Asia gave him a bright smile.

"And I cannot wait for it either," Akeno suddenly walks in from another set of doors, wheeling in a cart with a large cake on top. "We're going to have so much fun."

Kiba and Koneko came in through the main doorway.

"Good morning, everyone," Kiba greeted.

"…Still alive and kicking, I see," Koneko said with her usual emotionless expression.

"Oh good, now everyone's here," Akeno said with her sweet smile growing bigger. "I brought cake so that we could officially welcome our newest member!"

They all looked at the homemade cake in amazement. Koneko most especially as her mouth becomes watery with saliva drooling for some reason.

Kiba panics and grabs some paper towels. "Koneko! Not inside the room!"

Aidan looks at the scene before him and smiles fondly. If ever there was a day where he could just sit back and relax without work, then today was that day. While he knew that many more dangers awaited in the future, he knew that he must be ready. Together with the new peerage, they will one day have to fight against the Demons of the Burning Hells. But until then, he will tomorrow explain everything alongside his uncle.

Rias brought Aidan back to life not just for his power, but also because she saw potential within him that was to be realized. It was time for Aidan to return the favor and one day, he will pay it fully.

Unbeknownst to everyone, on a tree branch outside the building, was a bird of some sorts. It was an exotic looking raptor with colors ranging from bright red to orange to yellow, with blue eyes.

And it was staring at the two people on the sofa; Rias Gremory and Aidan Kain.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY** …

Everyone from the ORC and Sona and Tsubaki gathered at the clubhouse, waiting for Aidan. It was after school and they had all agreed to meet with him in the clubroom so that he could explain his actions at the library that first day he came.

But Aidan was ten minutes late. Just like last time.

"Is it me or is Aidan always late like this?" Sona asked as Akeno served her tea. "Thank you."

"Aidan will keep his word, Sona," Rias assured. "He is not one to lie."

"But he is one to be secretive," Sona said. "I'm not criticizing him or hate him in any way. I'm just cautious. After all, what you described to me regarding your most recent experiences have left me…intrigued."

"How so?" asked Rias.

Sona had set her tea down after taking a sip. "I did some more research on your encounter on the so-called Archangel of Hope. She is mentioned in our mythology as an archangel who was the first to vote for mankind to be spared from Heaven's wrath."

"What could that even mean?" Akeno asked curiously, but Sona did not know.

"I am not sure, I'm afraid," Sona shook her head. "But it is said that the power of hope itself flows through her and that her light has always shone the brightest in Heaven."

Rias can only think back to seeing Auriel that night. Her light was indeed bright, but not enough to burn Devils. Rather her light was a gentle one, a light that while it illuminates the darkness can also warm a person's heart. One could say Auriel acts like an elder sister or mother-like figure to those who have fallen to the lowest depth of despair. Perhaps this is why she chose Asia as her vessel for her blessing for Asia may have radiated that same glow within her that others could not find.

But even so, the appearance of an angel like Auriel was enough for Aidan to come clean with the truth to tell Rias and to Sona. Auriel was proof that there are forces beyond the Three Factions, forces that are far more ancient than them and far more powerful. And Rias knew that Aidan had believed in the mythology the Devils believe in. He just has to provide enough evidence to convince them.

The doors suddenly opened as Aidan soon waked into the room, with a surprise guest behind him.

"Professor?" A surprised Rias saw behind Aidan. "You're here?"

"Aidan has told me of this deal he had made with you," Deckard Kain revealed. "I believe it only to be fair that I help as well. You all deserve an explanation for our secretive nature."

Sona looks intently at her professor. "So you're finally going to tell the truth?"

"Fate has now brought us to this moment, my dear," Deckard said. "And we cannot hide it any longer."

Both Aidan and Deckard Kain soon take their seats by the sofa as Rias and Sona were up front by the former's desk. Everyone else took to their usual spots, with Akeno behind the couch Koneko was on as she was eating some chocolate and Kiba at the side.

"I will get straight to the point," Sona started. "Why did you infiltrate the secret library that only the Student Council has access to?"

Aidan truthfully said. "My uncle gave me the key so as to gain access to your resources in order to uncover and decipher a prophecy."

"A prophecy? Of what?"

"Of the return of Evil itself," Aidan said. "And to do that required looking into what you call Devil Mythology."

Rias crossed her arms as Sona brought her hands together and interlocked the fingers, keeping her gaze on Aidan.

"But why such a topic if it is nothing more than fairy tales and folklore of Devilkind?"

Aidan soon dropped the truth bomb to her along with everyone else in the room.

"Because, Sona, they are no myth. The Seven Evils, the Horadrim, the Eternal Conflict… all of them were, and are, real."

The room was suddenly tensed. Sona and Tsubaki could only glare, not believing in what Aidan had just said.

But they were curious to see if it is real. After all, pointing fingers and accusations will get them nowhere.

"Prove it to us then, Aidan," Sona said before she turned her gaze to Deckard Kain. "And you, of course, Professor. If you are alright with it."

Aidan and his uncle soon took out the books that were needed to tell everyone the truth about the mythology. Sona still had doubts as did Tsubaki. Despite the former learning from Rias about their encounter with the Archangel Auriel, she still had doubts that the mythology was real. Thus she needed proof, and only Aidan and Deckard Kain can prove them that.

With everything set, the storytelling can now begin.

"Ahem," Deckard Kain clears his throat. "Stay awhile and listen."

"For the truth of all things," Aidan said. "That which connects all of us together like a stand of fate hung by the needle."

The room was all but dark, barely any lighting as Deckard Kain opens his book to begin the storytelling.

"In the beginning, before the universe was born, there was nothing. Except for the Pearl, from which a being named Anu resided in. The very first thing born in all of creation."

As Deckard tells the story, the projections show the emptiness void of the universe save for a shining light, which was the Pearl. Inside the Pearl as the projection zoomed in was a being made of a diamond-like material impossible to describe it as. He wore a crown of sorts and had a crystalline beard that extended to his chest. It was bare on its upper body but wore robes on the lower body yet no shoes.

Deckard Kain continued telling the tale.

"Anu was the sum of all things in creation: good and evil, light and dark, physical and mystical, joy and sadness—all reflected across the crystalline facets of its form. And, within its eternal dream-state, Anu considered itself—all of its myriad facets. Seeking a state of total purity and perfection, Anu cast all evil from itself."

Anu was then shown with his hands coming to the center of the chest as he gathered all the evil in himself. Then, having gathered all of it, he spreads his arms out as the darkness disperses away. Soon, only light shone from Anu's form, a light indescribable to define.

For Asia, she felt as if she was looking at God himself. She was so tempted to pray but she reminded herself of the headaches that would come if she ever did do such a thing.

"For a time," Deckard continued. "All dissonance was gone. But these elements could not exist in a state of separation, thus all the evil mass Anu casted aside coalesced to form a new being. A seven-headed dragon that was the sum total of all Evil. The Prime Evil… Tathamet."

When the projection showed the darkened mass of evil, seven pairs of glowing eyes of evil emerged from the darkness. Then the dragon roars to life as all seven heads emerge from the darkness. There was the main head followed by two large ones and then four lesser heads. The body of the dragon, unlike one would imagine for normal dragon, was like a black thick mass cloud of pure evil, with its seven heads sprouting from it in long neck strands.

Everyone shuddered at this being of pure evil. If Tathamet was indeed the root of all evil, then its title of the Prime Evil is no joke at all. If this thing really did exist, then there would have been no hope.

The next projection showed Tathamet and Anu battling as their godly powers were used against one another.

"Though separate beings, Anu and Tathamet were bound within the Pearl. There they warred against each other in an unending clash of light and shadow for ages uncounted, neither gaining the upper hand. At last, their energies spent after countless millennia of battle, they delivered their final blows. The energies unleashed by their impossible fury ignited an explosion of light and matter so vast and terrible that it birthed the very universe itself."

"What we call the Big Bang," Aidan clarified.

The projection soon showed the Big Bang, covering the entire room as galaxies and stars burst forth to create the very universe itself. Everyone marveled at the spectacular sight, finally seeing for themselves how the universe was created. All from just one battle between the ultimate good and the ultimate evil.

"Thus was our universe born," Deckard said. "And from that catastrophic event, the realm of Pandemonium was forged, the scar of the universe's violent birth that lies at the very epicenter of all of reality."

The next image showed Pandemonium, a realm that was vast, chaotic, and harsh, and possesses warped-reality traits. The realm acts as a crossroads for the domains of all beings, and the core of Pandemonium acted as a nexus between the two primary realms of creation. It is a seat of great primal energy that keeps forming new land near its core, while around its edges pieces are constantly breaking off in an eternal loop of creation and destruction. It was a realm beyond human understanding, even beyond what everyone's minds could understand as they looked at the realm.

The projection soon showed Anu, after the battle. He had a missing eye and cracks decorated all over the Diamond Warrior's body. Each splinter of crystal fell like a falling ornament as Anu clutched his own side, heavily wounded form that climatic and final moment with the Dragon. Blood poured out like a crystallize liquid, shining like stars as it fell towards the endless void of the recently-born universe.

"As for Anu, he had survived the battle but with wounds that were permanent, never to heal. He had casted the smoldering dead husk of Tathamet down below the darkest recesses of reality. Over time, the dragon's decayed flesh formed into the Burning Hells, and the race of Demons that arose from them like maggots from a corpse. Additionally, the Dragon's seven heads spawned the Seven Evils, seven powerful demon lords who represent the purest aspect of evil. The strongest of the maws gave birth to the three Prime Evils of terror, hatred, and destruction while the four lesser heads spawned the Lesser Evils of pain, anguish, sin, and lies."

A race of Demons showed itself on projection, along with their background of hell. The Seven Evils were shown at the top, whose forms were shown in shadow, but their eyes glowed with their respective colors. Terror was red, Hatred was blue, Destruction was yellow, Pain was brown, Anguish was purple, Sin was orange, and Lies was bright green.

"But just as the Burning Hells were formed, so too was its counterpart, the High Heavens. When Anu recognized the threat the Burning Hells posed to all of creation, he knew he could not take on all of them alone. And so, in a manner that no one could ever understand, Anu tore out his own spine and thrusted it into the primordial darkness, where it slowed and cooled. Over countless ages, it formed into the Crystal Arch, around which he High Heavens took shape and form. And it is from this arch that the angels come into existence."

The angels shown were ghastly different than what everyone in the room had originally thought them to be. Instead of flesh, they were faceless as per their hoods like Auriel or wore a helmet that fully covered their heads. Comprised of armor from head to toe, they floated on strands of light on their backs that were their wings.

"These angels do not look like the ones we know of," Sona said.

"That is because they aren't," Aidan explained. "The angels you know of come much later, along with their realm, but these angels, often called the Elder Angels, were the very first and not the last."

"Elder Angels…" Asia repeated the term. Having seen the archangel Auriel with her own eyes, the term truly fitted her, for not only was she an Elder Angel but she was also ancient. Asia could see that and confirm it for herself, having been touched by hope itself.

She then asked, "What became of Anu though?"

"Anu took command of the High Heavens when it was formed," Aidan said. "He established himself as its ruler and chose five archangels to represent his purest aspects; valor, hope, justice, fate, and wisdom. Together, they made the Angiris Council, a group of notoriously powerful archangels who not only served their creator, but also became the secondary leaders of the High Heavens, answering only to Anu and carrying out his will."

Deckard ended the story with one final sentence or two.

"Thus it was that the Eternal Conflict was born between the forces of light and the forces of darkness. A war that has continued for eons unaccounted, all of it fought in the realm of Pandemonium."

A projection showed images of the Eternal Conflict, as angels and Demons fought one another within the barren wasteland.

"But why Pandemonium?" asked Rias. "What is so important there?"

"All of their battles were centered around an object called the Worldstone," Deckard explained as the images showed the colossal mountain-sized gem. "It was sought by both angels and Demons as its power would be used to create worlds in their image. Some say that it is the Eye of Anu, for when Anu emerged victorious, one of his eyes was missing and it became the Worldstone. Both angels and Demons have used the Worldstone to create worlds of either perfect order in line with their ideals or engines of annihilation and worlds of destruction, terror, and hatred."

Aidan then took over as the various worlds that the angels and Demons created show themselves.

"But none of these worlds, regardless of their maker, ever flourished to life and were all doomed to wither and die in the course of the war."

The projection then showed the worlds that had recently just been sprung to life soon died and were destroyed. Some were obliterated into nothing but chunks of rock while others became silent, dead worlds that forever roamed across the void.

"As the war dragged on for eons unaccounted, a disgruntled group were tired of the endless conflict and sought a way to escape from it. Angels and, surprisingly Demons, who wanted to flee from the war."

"Angels and Demons tired of the conflict?" asked Asia. "I guess not everyone lived for war."

"Only a small group of renegades did," Aidan said. "And the first sign of this was when the Worldstone was stolen."

"Stolen?" asked Sona.

Instead of explaining it, Aidan decided to show it. With his uncle's help, Aidan weaves some magic to display an event in time around the day when the powers of Hell discovered the missing Worldstone.

A blue image revealed itself to be some sort of skeletal demon whose entire body comprised only of bone and what flesh made up for it on the upper half. It had four arms with a chain connecting the two lower ones to a ring on its chest. But what was most interesting was that the lower half of the demon comprised only the large spine and pelvis. Two large horns sprouted from the head and multiple spikes emerged on its back shoulders.

It showed Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred and eldest of the Prime Evils.

" _ **Cursed am I to lead an army of the blind,**_ _"_ An agitated Mephisto said as he looked out to the battlefield, gripping his demonic hand in frustration. _"_ _ **They do not perceive that the angels are fleeing this**_ _ **realm**_ _ **, and the ones they find are merely trapped or lost. A great change is upon us.**_ _"_ Mephisto then calls off his forces. _"_ _ **Withdraw from the fields, my brothers. Some battles can only be won with words.**_ _"_

The Lord of Hatred's image was soon joined by another figure in a yellow image. He was four legged with spikes poking off of them. Six bones emerged out of his shoulders with hanging ornaments. The upper body appeared humanoid and held a yellow crystal on its chest as he played with it. Two large horns sprouted form the head and half the head seemed skull-like and the lower half made of flesh but was entirely hollow.

This was Baal, the Lord of Destruction. Everyone trembled a bit at the sheerness of the voice that soon spoke out.

" _ **Enough of your idle speculation, Mephisto!**_ _"_ The brash and reckless Prime Evil responded. _"_ _ **I breached the**_ **fortress** _ **and saw it firsthand. The Worldstone is gone! The angels I killed knew nothing about it. But since you are so perceptive, maybe you remember who else has been missing: Lilith. We must find her, rip her limb from limb, take the Worldstone back!**_ _"_

Then a red figure emerged itself, showing it to be a large hulking, brutish demon with black spikes and horns protruding from its back, head, arms, and legs. Parts of his skin lit up from the inside, like it was on fire. Everyone in the room could feel such fear in their hearts, even though it was just a mirror image.

This was Diablo, the Lord of Terror and the youngest of the Prime Evils.

" _ **You are all deceived, my brothers,**_ _"_ Diablo stated. _"_ _ **A new age has already begun. Can you not sense them? Ugly creatures, born in shadow. They feel terror, hatred, and the desire to destroy. Yes... but they are not ours yet. They will open their world to us very soon. An invitation we cannot refuse."**_

The projections soon vanished, and the room was returned to normal.

"So, this demon Lilith was the one who stole the Worldstone?" asked Akeno.

"Not just Lilith," Aidan answered. "She played a crucial part in it, but she was just one of two leaders."

"One of two? Then who is the other?" asked Rias.

Aidan soon brings out a book that was brown but with a golden outlining cover decorating the spine and edges. It also held a silver jewel at the middle of it and its letters were written in black.

The book was called _The Testament of Inarius_.

"These contain the writings of Inarius, documenting his experience of the war, the theft of the Worldstone, and what would become the result of his actions."

As the book levitated to the center of the room, it opens to a certain page where the words and letters within glow blue. Soon the image of Inarius showed itself to all. Like the other Elder Angels, he was featureless, but instead of a hood or helmet, his head was like white hair, with a golden tiara on the front of it.

 ** _They call me a hero. I slew demons beyond count. I won battles and broke sieges, but it availed me nothing. I know that this war can have no victor; only an eternity of revenge, pride, and hatred. Tyrael does not understand. He cannot see beyond the glory of battle. In time, he may, but that day is not yet here._**

"Was this Inarius just another angel?" asked Sona.

"No," Aidan shook his head slowly. "Inarius served the Angiris Council as its advisor, serving under the command of one of their own. But he grew tired of the endless war and sought a way to be free from it. Simply leaving Heaven was not an option for he was no coward."

The book soon turns to another page that documents the second entry, the writings glowing in blue as it did.

 ** _There must be others who seek a way out of the endless strife. Angels and demons who feel enslaved by our fate. I cannot be unique in all of creation. I know my path: I will find those disillusioned of the war and lead them._**

"It sounds like Inarius was rebelling," Koneko said. "Why didn't anyone notice?"

"At that point, Inarius was keeping a lot of personal things to himself," Aidan said. "Since his higher-ups, the Angiris Council, will not listen to him, their advisor, he sought to find others who thought the same as him: tired of the endless fighting. The High Heavens do not tolerate disorder within their realm, but they trusted Inarius."

The book turns to another page that documents the third entry, the writings glowing in blue like usual.

 ** _I was struck down in the third charge. I lay upon the ground, only to wake in chains. I did not know that demons took prisoners. I babbled like a fool about my dreams of escaping this war. My captor freed me and said that we would meet again. Her name was Lilith, daughter of Mephisto._**

Chills ran down the spine of everyone when they heard who the demon Lilith belonged to. Having seen the Lord of Hatred for themselves from the projection, they would never think that a Prime Evil would have children, let alone a daughter whose beauty and lustful body matches her nature.

Lilith's image soon projected itself to show a surprisingly human body with demonic features. As a demon, Lilith stood taller than a man, with splayed hooves instead of feet. She bore no clothing upon her body thus in this unclad state she can be seen to be dark green of complexion. Fiery quills of an emerald sheen along with similar scales adorn her head in place of hair, and those same quills run down her spine to culminate in a reptilian tail ending in savage barbs. Her hands were no stranger to this savage appearance and so her four fingered hands ended in curved claws. Lilith's mouth bore sharp fang-like teeth for shredding her victims and her eyes are smoldering crimson orbs devoid of pupils. Even in her demonic form, Lilith possessed seductive qualities. She was after all dubbed the Queen of the Succubi.

"Wait a minute," Tsubaki stopped, making everyone turn her eyes to them. "The Lilith we know of is the bride of Lucifer. How can there be two of them unless they are one and the same being?"

"That is a good question, Tsubaki," Aidan thanked. "But frankly, I have yet to find evidence if the Lilith you know is the same as Mephisto's daughter."

"Oh?" Sona asked.

"I will explain more of that later though."

The fourth entry was turned, the writings glowing in blue to continue speaking of Inarius' writings.

 ** _Lilith is me, but of fire and flame. I could never have felt this way about a demon while I was mired in the endless war. The strain holds us prisoner to what we have been told to believe. She and I have made plans. We will bring others to our cause, and together, we will escape._**

"Escape? Can angels and demons even do that?" asked Kiba.

Aidan replied, "Nobody ever thought of it possible. The only ones to have 'escaped' the Eternal Conflict were those who remained within Pandemonium due to either time-locked spells that they were trapped in or simply because they lost their way back home and continued wandering aimlessly."

The fifth entry was turned, the writings glowing in blue to continue speaking of Inarius' writings.

 ** _Those who follow us are strong in purpose and conviction, but we are only few. Yet, if we can obtain the power of the Worldstone, it will be enough. We will scale the Windshear slope, steal into the heart of the fortress, and be gone before anyone notices the stone's disappearance._**

"How did he manage to do that?" Tsubaki asked. "If the Worldstone is so huge in its size, how did Inarius manage to steal it?"

"The Worldstone was safely kept within the Pandemonium Fortress, a structure built by the angels before falling into the hands of demons and vice versa," Aidan explained as an image of the Pandemonium Fortress was shown.

"It has changed hands over time, taking on structures reflecting Heaven and Hell. But either through strength of arms or misdirection, no one really knows how Inarius managed to steal the sacred artifact. But in any case, Inarius and his renegades managed to gain access to the Worldstone, located deep within the Pandemonium Fortress. Altering its frequency or dimensional alignment, they used its power to conceal it from the angels and demons still fighting in the Eternal Conflict. Subsequently, the Worldstone was shifted into a pocket dimension."

The sixth entry was turned, the writings glowing in blue to continue speaking of Inarius' writings.

 ** _Can I truly love a demon? When I gave the Worldstone to Lilith, I knew I had been right to seek her all along. We have created a new world. We can live here in peace, away from war. I have named this world Sanctuary._**

The projection showed both Inarius and Lilith, with the Worldstone in their possession, as a world forms right underneath their feet. When the world takes shape, it looked surprisingly similar to Earth.

"It looks similar to Earth," Akeno stated.

"That is because Sanctuary is what you would call pre-historic Earth," Aidan confirmed.

"Pre-historic?" Kiba asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's finish hearing these testaments, and then I will explain the rest."

Everyone kept that thought to themselves, thinking that if Aidan were to continue speaking the truth, then they have to wait until the right moment. It was the right call so to speak.

The seventh and final entry was turned, but the writings and runes glowed in a faint blue color rather than bright for some odd reason. The projection soon showed Inarius and Lilith in a romantic hug, the latter embracing her angel.

 ** _When I see Lilith sleeping at my side, I'm filled with dark thoughts. My sins are real, and I will surely pay for them. We live in peace for now, but it cannot last. They will come for me. But what of my great deeds? When I'm in torment, who will celebrate those? Who will remember…Inarius?_**

A chill ran down the spine of both Rias and Sona. The last few questions that would forever linger from this last journal entry of the angel who created Sanctuary, one of the very first worlds not to be engulfed in the flames of the Eternal Conflict.

The book soon closed, ending the final entry of the Testaments of Inarius. Inarius' image dispersed away, and the book levitated back into the hands of Aidan as he catches and closes it, ending the magnanimous saga of the angel who created the world.

"What happened next?" Sona asked.

Deckard took over for Aidan.

"After the creation of their world of refuge, many demons and angels that fled with Inarius and Lilith took shelter there, away from the eyes of the Seven Evils and the Angiris Council. At the same time, many of them, including Inarius and Lilith, fell in love. They comingled and produced children of their own. They were called the nephalem."

An image of a nephalem, taller than a man but surprisingly similar as well, appeared on the projection. Though they were half-demon and half-angel, they were a new entity in their own right. The nephalem glowed in a yellow light, their forms shining brighter than even the sun itself.

"These nephalem, despite born from loving parents, had the power and potential to surpass them. Their existence would forever alter the balance of power and the direction of the Eternal Conflict. When the renegade angels and demons realized this, fear crept onto them. Dissension rippled through the angels and demons of Sanctuary, for not only did this new species have power that surpassed that of angel or demon, but the union of angels and demons would be deemed the ultimate blasphemy by the Seven Evils and the Angiris Council. The defectors were convinced that they would be destroyed if Sanctuary came to be discovered. Some argued for the destruction of the nephalem, others believed they could be spared. At some point, Inarius did consider taking the route of genocide, but troubled by the dissension, he called for a period of reflection, to consider the matter in solitude."

"What was the decision?" asked Rias.

"It was decided that the nephalem would be destroyed," Aidan revealed. "But Lilith, driven into a mad frenzy by the threat of her children's extinction, began slaughtering her fellow renegades, both angel and demon alike, leaving Inarius to discover the carnage she had wrought,"

The projection images showed Lilith in a crazed state, slaughtering both angels and demons before she was on the floor with Inarius looking down on her with grief.

"Bringing his former lover to heel, Inarius found himself unable to kill her—he had promised that he would never strike her down or let another do it, and the promise still held true. He instead banished her into the Void."

Lilith was thus banished as a black and blue vortex portal sucked her in before it closed, leaving Inarius alone.

"Left alone with no-one but himself and a race of 'abominations,' Inarius sought to reduce the power of the nephalem at any cost. To this end, he attuned the Worldstone to cause the powers of the nephalem to diminish over time, for he could not bring himself to harm them. He then disappeared, though writings of the past suggested that he still walked among Men in a form resembling that of his children. He watched as successive nephalem generations diminished and became humans, watching as human civilization spread over Sanctuary. It is heavily suggested by some accounts that he came to favor mortals, for unlike the nephalem, he did not see humans as a threat."

The images showed the birth of humanity waking and walking in the world. Time moves forward as humans evolved from simple primitives to intelligent beings, learning how to cook, write, read, and more.

Everyone in the room was stunned. The tradition told that humanity was created in the image and likeness of God had proven to be false. For humanity was not created by a deity but by angels and demons who fled from war. And their ancestors, the nephalem, were all but extinct yet they were descended from such powerful beings.

"So…humans were not created by God?" Asia asked hesitantly. "But by angels and demons?"

"Correct," Aidan said. "God's role in humans however comes much later. Long after humanity had gone through an event called the Sin War."

"I remember reading this," Sona interrupted as she fixes her glasses. "But they said that despite being called such, there were not a lot of battles to be fought."

"That is correct," Deckard Kain explained. "It was a secret struggle fought between the Prime Evils through a false religion called the Triune and the angel Inarius through the Cathedral of light. The goal was the allegiance of humanity in the Eternal Conflict by any means necessary and it was a war that would inexorably link mankind to the war between angels and demons, even after the conflict's supposed end."

"So what had happened exactly?" Sona asked.

"The status quo between the two bodies was maintained, as agents of both religions carried their messages to the people, building bases of power, constructing monuments, and winning the absolute loyalty of faithful supplicants. However, at the war's end, the precarious balance between the Triune and the Cathedral dissolved due to the return of Lilith, who once again sought to bring the power of the nephalem under her control."

The image of Lilith appeared on the projection, showing her in disguise as a beautiful noblewoman, her demonic visage hiding underneath her façade feature.

"To this end, she weakened the dampening effect of the Worldstone and manipulated a simple farmer named Uldyssian into removing the main obstacles: the Triune and the Cathedral. Uldyssian led a band of followers called the Edyrem against the two bodies and had gained access to their nephalem potential, allowed for by Uldyssian's alteration of the Worldstone's attunement, granting the Edyrem's powers room to grow."

"Uldyssian?" Sona asked. "As in Uldyssian ul-Diomed, the man who sacrificed himself to save the world from ruin?"

"The very one," Aidan confirmed. "He plays perhaps the most important role in the history of this world. And I consider him even more important than Christianity's Messiah."

"How so?" asked Rias. Aidan conjured up the image showing Uldyssian and his band of Edyrem cohorts.

"Uldyssian and his nephalem eventually banished Lucion and toppled the Triune, making Lilith eventually lose control of the situation. Uldyssian managed to severely weaken Lilith, allowing Inarius to once again banish her to the Void. Only this time to ensure that the ways with which she returned are no longer viable for her to use again."

Uldyssian and his Edyrem brothers soon turn their gaze over to a large cathedral, where from its front doorsteps stood Inarius in his human disguise.

"As the nephalem now turned on the Cathedral and Inarius, the High Heavens finally discovered the mortal realm as well. With the Cathedral in ruins and Inarius defeated, the Angiris Council unleashed the Heavenly Host upon the mortal realm. In turn, the armies of Hell erupted from the ground, and a three-way battle began between the angels, demons, and Edyrem."

All out-war wages between all three sides. If one had to say it, it was like the Great War, with the Heavenly Host used as a representation of the angels, the demons the Devils, and the Fallen Angels the Edyrem. Only this conflict was escalating from a simple war to a cataclysmic one. All sides took casualties and the scope of the damage was only getting worse.

The image soon turns to a horrified Uldyssian, realizing what was happening.

"Uldyssian released his full power, driving the armies of Heaven and Hell back. However, in doing so, he realized that the untamed nephalem energies were threatening to destroy the world. It was too much power gained too quickly, and he could feel himself losing his humanity to his nephalem birthright. Thus, he brought the raging energies into himself and released them one last time, the release of said energies resetting the Worldstone and stripping the Edyrem of their abilities, but at the cost of his own being. In the end, Uldyssian had chosen humanity over godhood and sacrificed himself so that humanity might survive. So it was that he sacrificed himself."

Uldyssian, shown in all his power and glory, levitates high into the air and, in a final act of humanity and self-sacrifice, he withdrew his nephalem energies back into himself. Choosing humanity over godhood, Uldyssian's energies were released one last time, negating his very being. All beings were caught in the blast and the Edyrem had lost their nephalem powers. The angels were confused and stunned as the former Edyrem knelt to the ground in awe, some crying over the self-sacrifice of their brother and leader. The demons merely retreated back to their dark domain.

The next images showed Mephisto and five archangels who met with each other on the battlefield now empty and quiet.

"The Angiris Council and Mephisto thus convened to discuss the fate of Sanctuary as a truce was made between the forces of Heaven and Hell."

"So what were the terms?" asked Kiba.

"First the Council decided on a majority vote what would become of Sanctuary and the human race," Aidan said as the projection showed all five council members.

The first one showed an archangel in golden armor and bright orange strands of light that formed the structure of his wings.

"Imperius, the Archangel of Valor, voted for the world's extermination, wanting to finish what the Heavenly Host had originally set out to do."

The next council member showed Auriel.

"Auriel, the Archangel of Hope, was the most impassioned speaker, wanting mankind to be spared as the believed that the crimes of Inarius should not be transferred to his children and that given time, they may play a role in the Eternal Conflict."

The next archangel showed him clad in grey robes and appears neither male nor female. Strangely enough, his white wings did not connect to his body and the pauldrons that held them rather floated above his shoulders.

"Itherael, the Archangel of Fate, sided with Auriel, knowing that humanity could eclipse either angels or demons, depending on the path they took."

After Itherael, an archangel whose figure was gaunt and wearing black robes and armor appeared next on the projection. His wings were bright and purple, and he wore one spiky pauldron on his left shoulder. For some reason, his presence sent chills down everyone's spine, like they were looking at death itself.

"Malthael, the Archangel of Wisdom and leader of the Angiris Council, abstained from the vote."

That bit of information surprised everyone in the room.

"Why?" asked Sona.

"No one really knows exactly," Deckard explained. "But I suspect that the emergence of humanity had something to do with it. He had been watching them for some time and whatever he found, I think it may have drove him to madness."

"Regardless, Malthael's abstain counted in Imperius' favor," Aidan said as the image showed the last Council member image on display. He was clad in golden armor and white robes. His wings were like Auriel's, blue with a flash of white and each individualistic strand flowing like water.

"The last vote was left to Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice. If he sided with Imperius, Sanctuary would be destroyed, as a tie would still result in their original goal being carried out. But Tyrael was touched by humanity's self-sacrifice and voted for them."

"What about Mephisto?" asked Kiba.

"The Angiris Council handed Inarius over to Mephisto to be tortured for all of eternity within Hell. This remains true to this day and Inarius will never be put down so long as he lives."

A sketch of Inarius chained was shown on the projection image. Tremendous chains slowly tore the wings from the back of the angel. Great barbed hooks were then used to stretch out his once glowing skin and his features were distorted by vile powers. By the look of the sketch, Inarius looked to be trapped in Hell within a chamber of mirrors, his eyelids torn from his face as he is forced to gaze upon his misshapen form for all eternity. It was a sight that sent chills down everyone's spine, in disbelief that this angel is still alive, denied the release of death.

Asia had tears spill forth from her eyes and she was so tempted to pray to alleviate his suffering. But she just could not bring herself to do so, seeing his horrendous state.

Deckard Kain soon took over as the realm of Sanctuary fast-forwarded to represent the evolution of humanity.

"For the next few millennia, the Eternal Conflict ceased, and battles were no longer fought with the Worldstone now on Sanctuary. With the truce between Heaven and Hell made, humanity was left to its own devices. The Angels had obviously honored the pact. But the Demons… they were not so willing."

"Why is that?" asked Sona.

"The Prime Evils still sought to influence mankind over to their side so as to unlock whatever nephalem power, no matter how miniscule, remains within them. But when the Lesser Evils grew disgruntled with their superiors, a civil war formed that ended with what was called the Dark Exile."

The projection soon showed three cloaked figures with a red, blue, and yellow aura respectively surrounding their natures.

"Nobody really knew that the Prime Evils walked on Sanctuary for decades," Aidan said. "Nobody except the archangel Tyrael."

"What do you mean?" asked Asia. "Why couldn't he tell the rest of his council members?"

"Sanctuary had been spared by a margin of one vote when the Angiris Council had discussed its fate. If Heaven learned that Hell was focused on Man, it might carry out what he and Imperius once, and perhaps still, intended. As such, he kept silent. He would intervene on Sanctuary's behalf and do so alone."

The image soon showed Tyrael meeting a group of hooded men, who looked like human mages. In the archangel's hands were three crystals showcasing the colors of red, blue, and yellow.

"Fashioning three soulstones out of the Worldstone, Tyrael gathered a number of mages, forming a group called the Horadrim. Over many years, they hunted down the three Primes. Mephisto fell first, and Baal second, though he shattered the soulstone meant for him in battle."

"Shattered it?" asked Sona as the image showed the Horadrim over the broken soulstone, with one of them holding the largest fragment which contained the demon lord of destruction.

"There was not enough time to reformulate the soulstone, but with the suggestion that a mortal heart could serve as a surrogate soulstone, Tal Rasha, the leader of the Horadrim stepped forward, offering to be the sacrifice. Tyrael assured him that his sacrifice would not be forgotten and led the mages to a tomb beneath the sands of the desert."

The projected images showed Tal Rasha bound to some sort of structure with chains on his wrists.

"There, the Horadrim built a binding stone etched with runes of containment. Tal Rasha ordered that he be bound to the stone, and as the other mages looked on in sorrow, Tyrael jammed the soulstone shard into Tal Rasha's heart, transferring Baal's essence into the mage's body." The Horadrim soon left, with Tyrael being the last as he closes the doors of the tomb and buries it underneath the sand.

"Sorrowfully, the Horadrim departed, leaving Tal Rasha to wrestle with Baal's writhing spirit for all eternity."

Fast forwarding through time, the images showed the Horadrim continuing the search for the last Prime Evil, which took them to the lands in the west, far from where Baal was imprisoned.

"Finally, after a decade of searching, the Horadrim confronted Diablo in the lands of Khanduras. The soulstone worked and was hidden away within a labyrinthine cave system near the River Talsande. Tyrael appeared before the Horadrim one last time, commending them for having achieved a victory despite their losses. He declared that the site would have to be guarded and to this end, the Horadrim erected a monastery over the site."

The Horadric monastery showed itself centered on the hill, directly built on the site of where Diablo's soulstone was safeguarded.

"Tyrael's plan had succeeded—the Primes were captured, Sanctuary still existed, and Heaven was none the wiser."

"At least for a time," Aidan interjected.

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

"What the Horadrim, even Tyrael, did not count upon was the fact that the Prime Evils had manage to corrupt their imprisoning soulstones, up to the point where they implanted their influence over their captors. The Zakarum were the first to fall and Mephsito sent his followers to Khanduras to find the Horadric monastery, which at the time became a decrepit ruin, and free Diablo."

"But shouldn't the Horadrim have stopped them if they found out?" asked Tsubaki.

"By that point, the Horadrim fell into obscurity," Deckard Kain revealed. "There were too few of them left to even notice the return of the Demons. Although they left a legacy, it would be about three hundred years after the Dark Exile did the Prime Evils return."

The image soon showed the Horadric monastery glowing red from the inside. The doors soon opened up to reveal a figure in black robes from top to bottom, concealing his face with a hood that had an eerily red glow emanating off of it.

"Diablo took the disguise as the Dark Wanderer soon traveled East, where his brother Baal was still imprisoned beneath the sands inside the body of Tal Rasha."

The image showed Diablo as the Dark Wanderer, inhabiting a human body and traveling in the sands.

"He had managed to find the Tomb of Tal Rasha and reached the Binding Stone where Tal Rasha, barely containing Baal, stood. Diablo sought to release the Lord of Destruction, but it was here that the archangel Tyrael intervened."

The next image showed Tyrael and the Dark Wanderer battle while Baal struggled in his prison before a small scrawny man holding a torch approached the imprisoned Lord of Destruction.

"While Diablo and angel did battle, Marius, Diablo's unwitting companion, was manipulated by Baal and released him. Marius promptly fled with Baal's soulstone afterwards and Tyrael was imprisoned in the demon's place. And with that, Diablo and Baal set sail to Kurast, where their last brother, Mephisto, was."

"And what became of this Marius?" asked Sona.

"When he took the soulstone, Tyrael instructed Marius to Kurast to find the Infernal Gate, which will lead him to Hell," Aidan explained. "From there, he was to go to the Hellforge and shatter the soulstone, as it was the only way for the soulstones to be destroyed. It was a daunting task that proved too much for him though."

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Marius was…an unfortunate soul," Aidan regrettably said. "He could not bear to enter that gate and see all the horrors Hell had to offer just to get to the Hellforge. So instead, he fled and hid himself away in a sanitorium. But we will get to that later."

The next image showed the jungles of Kurast, where in the middle of the dense rainforest stood a large and decrepit tower, along with its surrounding structure decayed. Demons and corrupted men of the Zakarum stood vigil, guarding the ancient evil deep beneath the former Temple of Light.

"As you all know, Mephisto had already succeeded in corrupting the Zakarum faith. Diablo used his powers of fear to cause the uncorrupted defenders to flee and/or turn on each other. Mephisto's soulstone was found, and the Lord of Hatred quickly took possession of Que-Hegan Sankekur, the leader of the Zakarum faith."

The image soon showed all Three Brothers together, surrounding some sort of ritual circle with an inactive portal behind them.

"After centuries, the Prime Evils were reunited. Within a chamber, they devised a final stratagem to retake the Burning Hells, claim vengeance on those who had turned on them and use their corrupted soulstones to corrupt the Worldstone, thereby enslaving humanity to their will. The Infernal Gate was opened, and Diablo took full control over his body, assuming his true form, and entered Hell, ready to rally Hell's legions to the Primes' cause."

It did not take long for Sona to connect the events together as she watched the Prime Evils united and setting off to their own objectives.

"So, the Prime Evils planned all of this," She said. "They masterminded their own exile just for this?"

"You are correct," Aidan confirmed with a nod. "The Prime Evils had other ways to corrupt humanity and thus orchestrated their own exile and capture since they figured out that the soulstones, their very own prisons, can be corrupted. Once they broke free, it would only be a matter of time before humanity falls under their thrall."

Everyone could now see the full extent of all the events. If the demon lords were capable of manipulating such events to the point of reunification, then they shuddered to think if history repeated itself in the modern world.

"It did not come to pass, however, as a group of heroes who had pursued the Wanderer since Khanduras, entered Hell itself in their pursuit of the Lord of Terror. Within the Chaos Sanctuary, a final battle played out, and Diablo was bested. Taking Diablo's soulstone, once again containing the demon's essence, they destroyed it upon the Anvil of Annihilation, banishing his soul into the Black Abyss."

In a time sequence of events, Mephisto was confronted by human heroes in his lair before being struck down and his essence returned to the soulstone. Following Diablo through the Infernal Gate, the heroes pursued the Lord of Terror right into his lair of Hell and did battle. Diablo was soon defeated as his soul returned to the soulstone. Then both crystals were taken to the Hellforge, where a strong bald man with blue tattoos took the hammer from the forge and smash both of the soulstones, shattering it and banishing the demon lords back to the Black Abyss.

"Diablo and Mephisto were defeated, which left only Baal," Aidan mentioned. "Having tracked down Marius to the sanitarium he was at and taken the soulstone from his corpse, Baal had set sight on his goals. Now possessing the shard, Baal traveled north, butchering entire villages en route to Mount Arreat, where the Worldstone rested."

Baal was shown in front of his armies, reaching the lands of the Barbarians, the Children of Bul-Kathos. Not too far in the distance was Mount Arreat.

"By the time Baal reached the lands of the Barbarians, his army had numbered in the thousands. By all accounts, the Barbarians fought ferociously, yet it was not enough to stop Baal from storming their lands. Reaching the gates of Sescheron, the Barbarians capital, they first attempted a parlay with the demon, but Baal casually killed the emissary and ordered his forces to attack, destroying the capital easily. Soon, all that stood between Baal and the Arreat Summit was Harrogath."

Demons tore right through the streets of the city and all of its defenders despite putting up quite a fight were cut down to size. Baal walked through the town unopposed, reigning destruction over the city as demons cut down everybody.

"After destroying Harrogath, Baal raced up the slopes of the mountain, able to bypass the mountain's guardians with ease. In the Worldstone Chamber, Baal fused his corrupted soulstone with the Worldstone. All of the strife and horror that had accumulated within the shard began to spread through the gargantuan crystal, poisoning it to its very core."

Baal brings his soulstone to the Worldstone, as the gargantuan crystal seems to absorb the small shard, taking it in. Once the soulstone was absorbed by the Worldstone, a poisonous and destructive essence lurked inside like water, blackening the inside of the Worldstone. Baal could only laugh at the accomplishment of his mission.

"And yet Baal's plans were stymied by a group of heroes; the same group that had defeated his brothers. After a ferocious battle, Baal was defeated, his spirit banished to the Black Abyss to join his brothers, yet the Worldstone was already past saving."

The image then showed of Tyrael and the corrupted Worldstone, the former with his weapon out.

"To save humanity, the archangel Tyrael arrived threw his sword into the stone, destroying it and forever changing everything."

In a time sequence of the event, Tyrael empowers his sword and throws it at the corrupted Worldstone, shattering the immense gem as parts of it were obliterated. A massive explosion engulfed the screen, making everyone shut their eyes for a bit. All except Aidan and Deckard Kain.

The world was soon black before the first sun rose again on the world. And what became of Mount Arreat shocked everyone in the room.

The entire mountain was mostly destroyed. Fire and ash sprouted out of the shattered mountain. The entire area surrounding the mountain was also destroyed, covered in ashes that would be confused for snow. The entire region surrounding Mount Arreat was splintered into four landscapes.

What was once called the Northern Steppes would forever be known as the Dreadlands.

"So with the Worldstone gone, what happened next?" asked Asia.

"Like I said, everything changed. Tyrael's form was obliterated and the Barbarian tribes were left a scattered people. But the most striking changes were the High Heavens. For it is said that after the Worldstone was destroyed, Malthael, the Archangel of Wisdom and leader of the Angiris Council, abandoned the High Heavens and left."

"What?" asked Asia. "But how could he do such a thing?"

"Malthael's mood darkened when the Wordstone had disappeared as he became consumed with finding its location. It darkened further when the Worldstone was destroyed, and he departed the Heavens frequently on solo journeys, each one taking longer than the last. Then on his last journey, he simply never returned."

The image showed the Angiris Council but Malthael's image soon disappears, with onl four members remaining.

"With Malthael gone, Imperius became the de facto leader of the council. He soon became the leader of the High Heavens when Anu had left, entrusting the heavenly realm to the council."

"Anu left Heaven?" asked Asia. "Why? Was it to find Malthael?"

"No," Aidan denied. "When the Worldstone was destroyed, Anu's life force decreased on a more rapid pace. He was dying and knew he had little time left. So he left the High Heaven's rule to the Angiris Council and tended to the destroyed Sanctuary."

The projection showed Anu and the smoldering wreck of Sanctuary. For some reason though, Anu's tears were formed from his remaining eye.

"Anu rescued whatever remained of humanity and put them to a deep sleep beneath the Earth before he eventually drowned the world in darkness, cleansing of its destruction and leaving it as a world full of nothingness and darkness. In the process of putting mankind to sleep, he wiped away their previous memories and identities."

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"He did not want humanity to remember the Sin War or even how they were created. It was an event in history that had changed everything. Instead, he fabricated the story where he created them, and not Inarius and Lilith."

The Earth was then clouded with pure darkness, showing nothingness. Aidan soon said the most critical piece of information that shook the whole room in shock.

"Anu then took the simple name of God. And this is where the stories from the Bible begin, starting with the very first book of Genesis."

The room was silent for only a few seconds.

"Anu…is God?" asked Rias. "He was there right from the beginning?"

"And he was dying?" Asia hesitantly asked.

Aidan nodded. "When God tended to the damaged Sanctuary, he first created another Heaven, where the angels you know of came from. It was called the Lower Heavens."

An image of Heaven appeared and the Angels that was a part of the Three Factions also showed itself, every single one of them focused on the center of Heaven where Anu, or God, resided on his throne, surrounded by four archangels.

"Once Heaven was complete, God rebuilt Sanctuary, filling it with life in seven days and awakening the first human beings, naming them Adam and Eve. God replaced the name of Sanctuary with Earth and watched as humanity awoke and prosper with new identities and memories to make. But then the Great War came…"

The Great War was displayed on the image, as all Three Factions showed themselves fighting over one another.

"I am sure you know the rest of your history from here," Deckard Kain said.

"Then, what about the stories from the Bible?" Asia asked. "Are they still…"

"They are still true," Aidan confirmed. "But the Bible is just one of the most important tomes of the faith compared to the rest."

"What do you mean?" asked Asia.

"After the Zakarum fell to corruption thanks to Mephisto, efforts were made by those still clinging onto the faith and uncorrupted to purge and purify it. The Crusaders of the Zakarum were a primary example, but even they would not be enough. Anu recognized the efforts the humans made to purify their faith and sought to assist in any way possible without stepping foot into the world. To do this, he selected key individuals whose names are recorded in the Bible to help him succeed in the tasks he assigned them to do."

Figures like Abraham, Issac, Jacob, and the Prophets appeared in time images. Even Christ the Savior was shown in one of the images.

"So…all that was said was not done to forgive us of our sins? That the Messiah was not God?" Asia asked, her faith shaking a bit.

"The Messiah was indeed God in flesh," Deckard Kain elaborated. "But he was like the rest of the prophets. Their mission was to purge their faith of corruption and of the human race, to wave off the darkness that would consume them. They had to emphasize the Zakarum teachings to reignite the faith, and throughout human history, the names have changed over time before the Zakarum splintered into various religious factions."

Kiba then asked one question.

"Are you saying that the Church…is the Zakarum?"

Aidan nodded. "Yes."

The room was silent and stunned once again. The ancient religion extending back to a time before the story of Genesis had somehow made its way to the modern world in the form of the Church. The belief that it was founded two thousand years ago was in itself a lie; rather that the religion was just reignited and modified to combat corruption.

"And thus, that's the story," Aidan said. "Now you know everything from beginning to end."

"This is…a lot to take in," said Sona.

All eyes turned to the Student Council President, including Aidan.

"You believe all of this?" asked Aidan in a bit of surprise.

"I did not at first," Sona said. "But after everything you have shown us, I now do. Though I wonder how the rest of the Devils will react upon learning our mythology is real." Sona put her hands together, fingers interlocked, and delved deep into though for a bit. "It is best that we keep this information to ourselves."

"I agree," Rias concurred. "If word of this gets out, everything will change. Fear will spread amongst the populace and it will be too much for them to take in."

"So it is settled then," Sona said as she stood up. "No one, not even the Four Great Satans, must know of what we have all learned today. We must keep this secret to ourselves and, if possible, contain the situation with the Demons."

"And if the situation forces us to?" Tsubaki questioned.

Sona sighed. "Then we will have to be honest about it all. Until then, no one must know of this."

Both Aidan and Deckard Kain nodded before they looked at one another. Their looks suggested that what they did was right in that both the ORC and the Student Council President and Vice-President had to know.

But the truth is more startling than one may think. Even though they told them everything, they did not tell them **everything** , especially concerning the Three Factions and what role they play in the affairs of the Eternal Conflict.

* * *

 **BEGIN DREAM** …

 _In a large room where rock and stone floated, Aidna found himself on a bridge. But half of the bridge was missing, like it was destroyed. That was because what laid in front of him was a large, colossal mountain-sized crystal. It radiated with such tremendous power, a power as ancient as creation itself._

 _And Aidan knew what it was._

" _The Worldstone."_

 _Aidan beheld the immense object, seeing it as the heart of the world. The heart of Sanctuary, of Earth. What the Angels and the Demons have fought over since time immemorial._

 _But something was different, and Aidan could see why. A black cloud, water-like substance covered the inside of the Worldstone, seething with demonic energies of the Burning Hells. The Worldstone had been poisoned, no, corrupted._

 _Aidan soon looked behind to see the archangel Tyrael, his wings flowing back and forth from where he stood as he beheld the corrupted Worldstone. Tyrael then took out his sword from his left hip, places the tip on the ground, and kneels as he speaks some sort of incantation. His sword was unique in that its hilt has a large sunburst pattern with a blue gem at its center and an odd-shaped blade._

 _Aidan could not make out the words Tyrael spoke. But as the Archangel of Justice incanted, lightning struck a brazier behind him on his right, setting alight in blue fire but not burning it. Then the other one was hit in the same manner on Tyrael's right side and El'druin glowed a bright orange color, empowered by its destructive essence through Tyrael's words._

 _Finally, Tyrael stops speaking and looks up, facing the Worldstone. Standing up with his empowered sword in his right hand, he brings it back behind his head, and with his full might, hurls it at the Worldstone. Aidan had enough time to duck down and watch as El'druin makes contact with the corrupted crystal._

 _A noise, like that of shattering glass, echoed across the room as El'druin impaled clean through the Worldstone. A shockwave from the impact dispersed forth from it and soon, starting from the top, the Worldstone began to break itself apart._

 _As chunks blew off from the crystal, violent energies burst out as thousands and thousands of shards blew apart from the main body. Aidan could only watch with mixed feelings, seeing the once sacred artifact destroyed. He would agree that Tyrael did the right thing in sparing mankind form being enslaved to the demons. But could the archangel have foreseen the consequences and benefits of Sanctuary with the Worldstone now gone? That Aidan did not know._

 _As the last bits of the Worldstone blew itself apart, the final explosion consumed Aidan and the surrounding area in a violent light of violent energies, engulfing the room. Before he woke up though, Aidan saw Mount Arreat, whole in its form, until the violent explosion shattered the mountain._

 _It was a most terrifying sight._

 **END** **DREAM** …

* * *

* **GASP** *

Aidan woke up with a gasp that, thankfully, did not wake Rias up. The redhead was asleep on Aidan's left side, her head on his chest listening for his heartbeat. Lately, she had been sleeping with Aidan more and more than usual. Aidan did not mind it if it brought her comfort, but did it bring him comfort as well?

That he could not tell. Sure his nightmares have dispersed away for a time when Rias, or even Akeno, slept with him. But they were only temporary solutions.

Aidan briefly looks at Rias to his left before he looks up, imagining the stars outside and in the sky. He wondered if the High Heavens were still watching over Sanctuary, ready to unleash their might at a moment's notice. It could happen any time despite their ancient laws holding them back.

Yet still, it could happen.

Aidan soon sits up and frees himself from Rias before swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. But that only woke the redhead up, wondering where her man had gone off to.

"Mmm…are you alright?" asked Rias as she sat herself up a bit, adjusting her groggy eyes before seeing clearly.

"Having a bit trouble sleeping I guess," Aidan responded.

But Rias could only look a bit sad about it. "I notice these keep happening frequently with you. It's as if you wake up like this every night."

Aidan had nothing to respond to that, so Rias decided to press further into the question.

"What's been going on? Have you been having bad nightmares lately?"

Aidan took a moment to contemplate. These visions and dreams have been happening more and more frequently as of late. If he was going to have Rias' trust as her servant and friend, then he needed to come clean with everything. He cannot hide anything anymore from her than what he already had done in the past.

"Ever since my birth, Rias, I have been having nightmares. Dreams and visions of the Eternal Conflict. And almost every one of them get worse."

"What do you see exactly?" asked Rias.

"Angels and Demons fighting in Pandemonium. The Worldstone right in the background as they fought for it. And in the end, the archangel Tyrael destroys it."

Rias could only hold her favorite servant tighter in her arms, trying to comfort him the best she can. Even though Aidan is the most powerful member of her servants, that did not mean he was invulnerable. If anything, he may also be the most fragile.

"It's only another dream, Aidan," Rias said. "It could just be the past."

"Maybe. But with everything I've told you today, maybe there is more to it."

"What do you mean?" asked Rias curiously as she brings her chin on Aidan's right shoulder, looking at him.

"In almost every dream at the end, I see Diablo." The name shook Rias with fear, and rightfully so since Diablo is fear manifest. "With my Sacred Gear named after him, I—"

A sudden bolt of pain manifests in Aidan's left arm. He grips it hard and feels the discomfort, like thorns and spikes were poking out of his skin.

"Aidan?" asked a worried Rias.

"It's nothing," Aidan tried to reassure. "Just…"

But Rias could see some sort of black vein appear on Aidan's left arm. Ever since his battle with Raynare, his Sacred Gear has been acting out of control at times. Whatever was the problem she did not know but she did have a solution, albeit a temporary one.

With some demonic power in her left hand, she strokes Aidan's tense left arm, making it relax as the black veins retreat and disappear, flowing back to his hand. Aidan can feel the pain subside away, but Rias' solution was only temporary. If not resolved soon, then he feared it will become problematic in the future.

"I'm sorry," An apologetic Aidan said, feeling like he was burdening Rias too much. But the red haired shook her head gently, closing her eyes and smiling as she did.

"No. It's alright. The care of my servants, especially you, is always my priority."

Aidan smiles a bit, only for his face to be replaced with melancholy as he looks away and down at the ground. And Rias could tell what is up with him.

"You still feel guilty, don't you?" Rias asked. "About going after Raynare alone?"

Aidan nodded before he felt his head turn to meet her eyes, brought over by her gentle hand.

"Aidan, I've already forgiven you for that. What you did was brave. Braver than anyone else could ever do."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better," Aidan confessed but Rias understood his way of thinking. The guilt hanging over him.

"Then just sleep with me," Rias said as she brought him back to the bed, their heads on his pillow as they look into each other's eyes. Rias brings her left hand to cup his right cheek. "And stay. Whatever nightmare you have, whatever guilt you feel, I will always stay and comfort you."

"Always, Rias?" Aidan asked, a hint of desperation in his voice as if he was afraid.

Rias soon kisses Aidan on the forehead, much to his surprise. "Always…"

Aidan soon smiles as the guilt washes away and his body relaxes. With Rias sleeping with him on the promise she will always be with him, he could now have a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write. The entire history of _Diablo_ from beginning to end. And no I am not including the Mage Clan Wars because that section of history is not relevant to the forces of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells.**

 **So both Aidan and Deckard Kain have now fully revealed the full history and this has changed everything. What the Devils have believed in mythology has now become a reality. Of course there was that little snippet at the end of the two looking at each other. So maybe, just maybe, that they have not told them EVERYTHING, especially about their species. But we will get to that later on. If you have any questions though about the _Diablo_ history in Highschool DxD, PM me and I can elaborate on it.**

 **More visions and nightmares for Aidan. And now his Sacred Gear is acting up, much like how Issei's Boosted Gear does in the series. Only for Aidan, this one seems to be more volatile and perhaps life threatening. I mean, no one wants to see black veins protrude on their left arm now right. And on that note, I will change Aidan's Sacred Gear a bit considering he has a sword. Instead of wolverine claws, it will just be sharp clawed arms much like Diablo's and will only appear on his left arm. Like Issei's Boosted Gear though, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws will evolve to become more and more powerful, taking on more demonic traits per its nature and, in time, cover Aidan's whole left arm. It will be featured in the next chapter.**

 **I will be gone for some time in the Maldives for vacation. So do not expect to hear back form me until early February at best. But the next chapter will be the familiar forest. And another cameo surprise from Diablo III. Hint: voodoo!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies of Shadow

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 _It was dark in Westmarch. There were no signs of the people as it felt like a ghost town. Yet for some reason, Aidan wore a white tuxedo suit. He stood in front of Westmarch's largest church like he was attending some sort of wedding._

 _Suddenly though, a black wind flew past Aidan from behind and entered into the church. Aidan did not know what to make of it until the doors to the cathedral suddenly shattered. They were suspended in the air briefly for a second before being sucked inside. Screams of the dead, like that of ghosts, were heard as the doors shattered._

 _As Aidan goes through the broken doors to see what had happened, what he finds was utterly horrifying. All the occupants inside were dead, like their souls were ripped from their bodies. They were reduced to mere husks, their flesh instantly decayed and leaving only bones._

 _Everyone inside was dead._

" _No…" A horrified Aidan saw as he walked past the bodies. Soon he saw the bodies of the peerage._

 _Kiba was against a pillar, wearing a tuxedo suit and was impaled by his own sword. His face was down as he sat on the ground, immobilized. Koneko was on her back yet it looked broken, like she was slammed against the hard church pew. Her expression was one of shock and death._

 _Asia was lying on the floor frontwards, wearing a pink dress that had rips and tears in it. The sight of it horrified Aidan as he moved towards her, yet realized she was dead. He did not want to believe it. Aidan then felt something wet drop on his hands as he looked to see blood was raining. When he looked up, it was one of disgust._

 _Akeno though was chained up high, stripped of her shrine maiden garment as chains held up her hands and legs. Barbed hooks also pierced her skin and blood was drained from her body, spilling like a faucet leaking water._

 _Aidan did not want to believe what he was seeing. Everyone inside the cathedral, including the peerage, were all dead. But who could've ever committed such genocide on a scale like this?_

 _And at the front of the cathedral was someone in a white bride dress with red hair._

" _Rias…"_

 _Aidan holds her up and turns her over to see that she too was dead. Unlike the others though, her flesh was not decayed, and she only looked like a sleeping peaceful beauty._

 _Fear and sorrow enveloped Aidan as he looked at her. He brought his forehead to hers as he held her cold body in his arms._

 _Then, a cold and dark presence send chills down Aidan's spine, like death was nearby. A mist formed at the front of the altar, emerging from the darkness. It only became thicker and thicker as the sound from it, like that of a rusty metal door opening, became louder and louder._

 _Soon the light emerged to show a figure whose back was turned on Aidan. Surprisingly, he knew who it was yet dared not speak its name._

 _It looked like an angel but with black robes and dark angelic armor. Its face was featureless, but his hood had two white strands coming down to his feet. Its right hand was armored with a claw while the other was left free. In its hands out in front were two shotels, or sickles, held in each arm and ready to be of use._

 _But what was most striking were the wings for they were not strands of light compared to most other angels of the High Heavens. These wings were skeletal, white and wispy in appearance. An eerie smoke emanated off from the robes of the angel._

 _The angel soon turned around and stared right at Aidan, catching his gaze before his voice, deeply chilling and angsty foreboding, spoke only one word._

" _ **Nephalem…**_ _"_

* * *

Aidan wakes up with his eyes wide opened. Rubbing his eyes as he wakes up, he stares at the ceiling to reflect what he had seen in his dream. And yet, only one word came from his mouth.

"Malthael…"

To recap, Malthael was the Archangel of Wisdom and the leader of the Angiris Council. It was he who was Anu's firstborn son and leader of the Elder Angels. Malthael was also the one who discovered the Eye of Anu in Pandemonium and named it the Worldstone. He led his brethren against the demons of the Burning Hells for ages on end in the Eternal Conflict, leading them to innumerous victories.

When the Worldstone disappeared at the hands of renegades, Malthael was consumed with finding the stone's whereabouts. When at last it was found, along with the presence of humanity, Malthael observed them and beheld their existence. When deciding on the fate of mankind, Malthael abstained from the voting for reasons unknown.

In recent years though, Malthael disappeared after the Worldstone was destroyed by Tyrael due to its corruption by Baal. No word had been heard from the archangel since then and all of those who searched for him have never returned.

Yet for Aidan, to see Malthael in his dream not as the once noble Archangel of Wisdom but now an angel of death made him quiver. He had looked at the face of death itself and saw only one thing.

Oblivion.

It shook Aidan to the core. To see an archangel turned to madness and go on a genocide against humanity was something he could not foresee. All angels of the High Heavens have held up their ancient law of noninterference with Sanctuary so why would Malthael, a former leader of the Council and of the High Heavens, break such a law?

More importantly, why did Malthael call Aidan nephalem? As far as Aidan knew, he was not nephalem. Sure he knows magic but not enough to surpass Elder Angels or Demons.

Such questions would have to wait though as Aidan felt a presence to his left. An all too familiar presence. Aidan could only smile though, his life at ease just to see a familiar redhead.

Ever since Rias had been sleeping with Aidan, with no intention of sex involved, she seemed to have become addicted to it. She would always sneak into his house and lay down in bed with him. Sometimes he was aware of her presence when she snuck in yet allowed it, nonetheless.

Her arms were around him, one of her long legs around his, and her breasts sandwiching his arm. Aidan stared at her for a full five seconds, smiling in the process as he reaches out and brings a lock of her hair behind her ear. Aidan did not mind Rias cuddling with him on some nights, but lately, things have been of worry as of late.

Aidan had been observing Rias' behavior lately and could see that in her private time, she was alone in her thoughts. Lost in her mind, thinking about something with a serious face. Aidan wanted to get her attention by either raising his voice or putting a hand on her shoulder, but also wanted to respect her wish to be alone. Whenever he had her attention though and asked what was wrong, she would just switch topics and brush off.

About midnight, she would either be trembling, sweating, or even in tears while mumbling words about something taking her away in her sleep. Often it would wake up Aidan. After seeing her in such a distressful state, he would wrap his arms and cuddle with her every night to ease her. She would hug back and closely, afraid to let go. It calmed her down at least and made her get some sleep.

Aidan could only wonder though what dreams or nightmares Rias has had. He had seen her as someone who was confident and passionate, while also showcasing her authority and power but never bragging about it. To see her scared like this though also made Aidan scared.

He wonders though that in all of his nights he has slept with Rias, could she be seeing the same dreams and nightmares he has seen? Dreams of the Eternal Conflict? Or even yet, the dream about Malthael?

* **KNOCK KNOCK** *

A few knocks interrupted Aidan's thinking.

"Aidan, it's time to get up," Deckard Kain's voice called from outside the room. Aidan sat up a bit, without disturbing Rias' sleep, and looked at the time to be 8 AM in the morning. Looking back at the red-haired beauty next to him, Aidan decided to let her sleep for a while longer and quietly slips out of bed before putting the covers on her.

Smiling one last time, Aidan takes his leave and quietly exists and closes the door. As he did so though, Rias, in her sleep, was shedding tears.

 **IN THE KITCHEN** …

"So, Rias has been having transparent and having nightmares recently?" asked Deckard Kain as he sat down with some coffee in hand. Aidan was already seated, sitting face to face with his uncle.

"Yes," Aidan confirmed with a sip from his mug. "Whenever I asked her, she just brushes it off and goes to a different topic. At night, it seems to be haunting her. I've had to cuddle and comfort her almost every single night."

"I wonder what could be haunting her though," Deckard Kain thought aloud.

"This is just me speaking, Uncle, but I think she may be seeing dreams of the Eternal Conflict. Of her people's 'mythology' coming to life."

"Possibly," Deckard responded. "But it is rare for mortals, even more so on Devils, to dream of such things. After all, the Devils only see it as folklore. Maybe it has something to do more with her family."

"Family?" asked Aidan.

"Since she is the heiress of the Gremory Clan, then they must have done something she has disagreed with, bringing a sense of foreboding. Something in which involves her."

"What do we do then, Uncle? It's not like I should interfere and tell them No."

"For now just keep her under watch. Let her come to you when she is ready. And I will also be there to comfort her during school in my office. It is all we can provide for now. Gain her trust as she has gained yours, and she will be ready to tell you when it is time."

Aidan nodded in approval. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he needs to wait patiently and bid his time. He does not want to force the truth from Rias as it would only hurt her more. For now, it's just watch, wait, and comfort.

But Aidan's face soon turned to one of uneasiness again and Deckard picked up on it.

"You're still troubled?" asked Deckard.

"Huh?" Aidan was snapped out of it. "Oh, it's nothing, Uncle. Just worried for Rias is all."

Aidan did not want to tell his Uncle that he had seen Malthael. If he did, it would only bring more worries into the current situation and may change his Uncle's writings on the missing archangel. Officially, Deckard speculated that Malthael had been wandering the Halls of Pandemonium, seeking the answers to the unknowable mysteries of life and death. If Aidan told his uncle what he had seen, then it may ruin everything.

So for both of their sakes, Aidan will keep quiet about it.

* **DING DONG** *

"Now who could that be?" asked Deckard. Aidan goes up to open the door and is surprised to see Asia standing there with a big smile.

"Hi, Aidan," Asia greeted. She wore her nun clothing as usual but without the cross. Since becoming a Devil, she had to get rid of it and it would only bring her pain in a physical sense. Other than her school uniform, her nun outfit was the only thing she was comfortable in.

"Hey there, Asia," Aidan greeted. Behind her though were the others with boxes in their hands for some reason. "Guys? What is with all the boxes?"

"Ah good, Asia's here."

A voice from behind made Aidan turn around to see Rias in her usual school uniform approaching. "Come on in and set those in the living room, please."

"What's going on here?" asked Aidan.

"I've decided to have Asia stay here with you," Rias revealed. Aidan was surprised though.

"Seriosuly?" He asked. "Uncle, did you know about this?"

"I did not," Deckard said before turning to Rias. "Care to explain why you are allowing this? Not that I mind letting her live in here."

"I felt that since she felt most comfortable with you two that she should live here. She has nowhere else to go and it will be much safer with your magic wards around the house to shield her."

"…I see. Well, I cannot say no to this then," Uncle Deckard said as he came over to Asia with a smile. "You are most welcome to stay here, my dear."

"Really!" Asia exclaims. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She then ran and gave a strong hug to Aidan, surprising him a bit.

"Ara ara. What a bold girl you are, Asia," Akeno complimented with her usual smile.

Asia was confused for a bit before she realized how close she was to Aidan before backing off bashfully. "N-n-no! That's not it!"

Aidan chuckled a bit. "Well, come on in," He said, stepping aside to let everyone in with the boxes. "Well, have this done much faster if we all pitch in."

With everyone helping in, they manage to get the boxes into the house and set up Asia's bedroom, which was the guest room. But as they worked, Aidan noticed Rias just standing there with her head slightly tilted down with a transparent expression. Once again she was deep in her own thoughts as the breeze of the outside comes through the doorway and brush her hair a little.

Aidan wanted to call out her name but decided to leave her a bit for now.

* * *

As Asia stands in front of Ms. Keane's classroom with a shy and kind smile and her hands together, she begins her introduction.

"H-Hello everyone. I'm Asia Argento, and I'm the new transfer student. I hope we can all become great friends." She bows at the end of her last sentence.

The crowd suddenly goes wild and cheers for her, mostly from the boys' side. Thank goodness Issei was not in Aidan's classroom, but his two other perverted friends were.

"Wow, tiny over there is a hottie!" Matsuda exclaimed with a lewd smile while his friend Motohama was working out Asia's bust, height, and width measurements.

Aidan only sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the brow of his nose.

"A pleasure to have you in our class, Asia," Ms. Keane said with a bright smile. "How do you like Japan so far?"

"It's scary but fun, and a little confusing. But I am blessed to have found and made friends with Aidan." Asia said without a hint of regret. But her next sentence immediately turned the charming atmosphere into one of shock and awe. "He was even kind enough to let me live with him."

"WHAT?!" All the male students yelled at Aidan, who seemed indifferent to their shock.

"Oh great. Here we go again," Aidan murmured as Motohama and Matsuda surrounded him, looking angry.

"You damn son of a bitch! Why do you have to be so greedy!?" Matsuda asked.

"It's bad enough that all the girls like you because of what you did to us!" Motohama said. "You should be helping your brothers getting hot chicks!"

* **WAPOOM BAM** *

With a large fan, Ms. Keane slapped the two boys' on the back of their heads. "Enough, all of you!"

Everyone soon returned to their seats immediately.

"Stop harassing Professor Kain's nephew now, or its double the detention; after I caught you two and your friend Hyoudou peeping in the girls' locker room." The duo shivered when the menacing smile grows on their teacher's lips. "Who knows; I'll even invite the Girls' Kendo team to join me in the punishment of you three."

The two perverts both screamed in fear like babies, tears flushing out of their eyes. They ran back to their desks and apologized repeatedly.

Aidan however did not feel a shred of pity or sympathy for them. All perverts must die anyway.

 **LATER** …

Aidan was walking over to another contract that he had been set up for by Rias. But this one was different in that it was a contract which Koneko usually attends. But to understand why Koneko could not make it, it was simply because she was double booked and could not make it to both at the same time. Normally, one of the others would do it for her to cover her.

And coincidentally, Aidan was available.

But not only that, the contract requested Aidan to be a part of it alongside Koneko.

That part is what Aidan found a bit strange. A contract from a regular customer to Koneko yet requests Aidan. He could only wonder who that would be?

As Aidan arrives at the location, the building was called **IVGOROD YOGA** , which the building was painted in a light green color and had large windows looking into the building.

Aidan takes a deep breath as he beholds himself the building.

"Alright, Koneko. Let's see why your regular customer wants to see me."

As Aidan opens and enters through the glass door, he beholds himself a large yoga room covered with green mats.

"Hello?" called out Aidan. "Is anyone there?"

Just then, a door to some sort of office room opened up to reveal a middle-aged man with a bald head and large beard. Two red circles were on his forehead and he wore long robes in shades of yellow and orange, as well as wooden necklaces with, for an odd reason, a Horadrim insignia carved into it.

Aidan was caught by the glimpse of it before he was snapped out of it by the man's voice.

"Ah, good," The man said as he spotted Aidan. "You're here."

"Y-Yeah," Aidan said in confusion. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The man chuckled. "No. But I know of you. Johanna has told me about you."

"You're friends with her?" asked Aidan.

"We've known each other for quite some time," The man then introduced himself. "My name is Kharazim, and I head the Ivgorod Yoga class."

"Aidan Kain. You must be Koneko's regular contract, then?" Aidan asked as he bows to Kharazim properly.

"Indeed," Kharazim said. "But since she is not with you, of which I am assuming she is busy, you must have taken her place. It is alright though."

"So what exactly do you need help with?" asked Aidan.

"I am planning a hiking trip to the mountains and am in need of some company. While I often go solo for private meditation, I would like for you to come along."

Aidan was a bit surprised, but nonetheless accepted.

"Well, if a hike is all you need, then I am more than willing to provide. When do we leave?"

"Very soon," Kharazim said as he brings out some hiking bags. "I have already packed some hiking gear for you, given that this is your first time coming. And your outfit is fine enough."

Even though Aidan was wearing his school outfit, his contract said it was okay. Then again, some hiking clothing was packed in the bag just in case Aidan wanted to change into it. After all, it is not exactly a good idea walking in the mountains with a school uniform and coming back dirty with it.

"We will not be alone in this hike though," Kharazim said. "Three others will be joining us."

With that said, Kharazim ushers over the other three, revealing themselves in the light.

The Chinese girl's outfit consists of a navy-blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. She does not wear any undergarments. She was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.

The blonde girl with light brown hair and green eyes wore an outfit that consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards) and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

As for the more matured woman, her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair. She had long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

The Chinese girl first introduced herself first. "My name is Xuelan. I'm a Chinese student here and Master Kharazim's student."

The blonde was the next to introduce herself. "Karlamine. Also a student of Kharazim. It's an honor."

The last one also bowed, her breasts for some reason jiggling in the process but it didn't deter Aidan whatsoever. "Yubelluna. A friend of these two. Good to meet you."

All three of them bowed before Aidan as he bows back, "Aidan Kain. Pleasure to meet you."

With introductions out of the way, everyone soon took a hiking backpack and flung it to their shoulders. Soon Kharazim came out in his own hiking gear and with a large brown satchel full of water bottles and snacks.

"Are we all ready?" Kharazim asked. All four people nodded in confirmation.

Walking out of the building, all four get in a white van belonging to Kharazim's and drove to the mountains. With Raiden riding shotgun, the girls were in the back, chatting privately.

And spying on Aidan without making him know of it.

"Oi, Yubelluna," Xuelan whispered to the more mature woman. "That's him isn't it?"

"I think so," Yubelluna confirmed. "Just keep an eye on him for now until we are in the mountains."

"Agreed," Karlamine said. "We need to be as far away as possible to carry out our mission."

 **HOURS LATER** …

It was about mid-afternoon and all five members were high enough into the hills where the fog covered much of their surroundings. They could still see Kuoh Town behind them as the lights were on within the city.

"Let us take a break right here," Kharazim said as he stopped. "This area is perfect for a resting stop."

"Agreed," Xuelan said as she sat down on a nearby rock and took off her backpack. "Whew, my feet are tired."

"Mine too," Karlamine said. "That backpack was heavy to carry."

"Or it could have been from all that armor you always wear, Karlamine," Yubelluna said as she brings out the water bottles from her bag. She hands two to the girls and one to Kharazim. She then turned to Raiden who sat down by the root of a tree.

"Here," Yubelluna offered to Aiden, making him smile casually and accept.

"Thanks," Aidan as he opens the cap and drinks the water, refreshing him.

"All of you get some rest," Kharazim said. "Take a short nap if you must."

The three girls did just that as each of them took a spot where it was the least dirty to get some rest. They laid down some blankets for their floor to lie on for a quick nap.

Aidan soon relaxes behind the tree and begins to fall asleep as his eyes close, exhaustion taking over him from the long walk.

 **VISION BEGINS** …

 _Demons march across the battlefields of eternity in Pandemonium as Elder Angels soar high in sky with their wings. As ever, the latter's goal was to secure the Pandemonium Fortress and the treasure within: the Worldstone. Secure it, and the artifact and the fortress are under their control. It was not the first time the angels had secured the Pandemonium Fortress as it had changed sides many times, taking shapes of both angelic and demonic expression._

 _But the Eternal Conflict is always the same. Angels and Demons fighting over the rule of creation since time immemorial. All for the sake of the Worldstone's power._

 _As the two armies march in the middle, the demons try to take the first blood by sending one of their red assassin demons. It charges forth towards the angels, riding on top of the demon troopers' shields. When it land son the last one, it jumps, with the aid of a trooper as it laughs, spins in the air frontwards, and prepares to ambush the angels._

 _But three Elder Angels, armed with their spears, impale the red assassin demon clean through before it even had the chance to lay a blade on them. They fling the demon's corpse off to the ground as the troopers look up by a foothill to see four members of the Angiris Council approach, armed to the teeth with their weapons._

" _ **Stand fast!**_ _" cried one of the troopers._

 _Auriel, the Archangel of Hope, was the first to strike, using Al'maiesh, the Chord of Hope, as she courses her arms, making the chord extend and cut down the demons. She plows through group after group, decimating all in her path._

 _Two of the demon troopers throw their weapons at her in an effort to hit her, but Auriel simply flies up to evade them._

 _From behind her, Malthael, the Archangel of Wisdom, sees the incoming weapons and just stands there. But with his hands, he deflects the weapons easily, turning them around with the mere swipe of his hands when they come into contact, catching them and throwing them back. All of his targets were marked for death and every trooper that had their weapon thrown were killed._

 _Itherael, the Archangel of Fate, was armed with an angelic sword. Using his powers over time, he shifts through as he stops time at the same time to cut down the demons. One of the troopers was attempting to flee but Itherael sees this, teleports in front of it with his back turned, and impales it in the throat behind him. He takes his weapon out and flings the blood off of his sword._

 _Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice, cuts through Demon after Demon with El'druin, the Sword of Justice. With millennia of combat experience, they proved no challenge at all to the archangel as he soon flies up and impales a downed demon trooper. After killing it, he looks behind to see the demons flee as they pull out their trump card._

 _The mountain near them roars to life as a purple eye emerges from the top. Soon arms emerge to reveal a gargantuan demon._

 _The Elder Angels retreat and fall back into position, but one of them was caught by the demon's claws, impaled with three of them sticking out the back. The angel's armor shrinks and crunches as his wings disappear. Soon the demon claws at the dead angel, severing it in half._

 _The angels regroup and prepare for an assault, their spears at the ready and pointed towards their enemy._

" _ **They're coming,**_ _" The demons roared as they prepared for their assault._

 _Soon, Imperius, the Archangel of Valor, ushers with his left hand to signal for his angelic warriors to charge into the mountain-sized demon. If they manage to take it out, then they will have the advantage again._

 _The angels provide distraction by flying around as the demon swings its claws, trying to knock them out of the sky. But distracted as it was, it turned too late to see Imperius charge in from above with his spear._

" _ **HAAH!"**_ _Imperius cries as his spear, Solarion, the Spear of Valor, impales the Demon right in the eye. Twisting and pulling out his spear, the gargantuan demon falls to the ground and the enemy has now lost their trump card._

" _ **Pull back!"**_ _cried the demon troopers as they flee from the angels' wrath, retreating back into the Pandemonium Fortress._

 _As the Demons run, Imperius lands up top to survey the cowardly enemy._

" _ **Onward!"**_ _Imperius commanded to his angelic brethren as they pursued the fleeing Demons._

" _ **Hold, Imperius,"**_ _Tyrael said as he landed in front of the Archangel of Valor._ _ **"We must regroup our forces."**_

 _But Imperius took to the air in front of Tyrael with his wings. He faces his brother behind him and asks,_

" _ **Hold? Victory is within our grasp. We press on, brother."**_

 _With that, Imperius pressed onward as Tyrael remained behind. Auriel landed near Tyrael and sheathed away Al'maiesh, bringing her wings together. Malthael simply walked over and joined the other two and Itherael teleported over to the rest of his fellow brethren._

 _All four archangels watched as their brother pressed on into the Pandemonium Fortress in pursuit of the Demons._

 **VISION ENDS** …

Aidan snaps out of the vision. Gasping for air a bit, he brought a hand to his head like he had a headache.

Seeing another vision of the Eternal Conflict made him a bit weary, almost exhausted even. These dreams and visions had always been getting more and more intense. But each and every one of them only gave cryptic messages, never providing answers to the foretelling of events.

After composing himself, Aidan sits up and opens his eyes, looking for his guide.

"Kharazim, are you there?" asked Aidan.

But as he looked around, Kharazim was gone. No trace of him was left, not even footprints.

* **SHING** *

Aidan suddenly felt a sharp and cold edge right at his neck. He looks to see a sword that was ready to cut off his head. And it was wielded by Karlamine.

Aidan sighs, "I knew you three were up to something the moment our eyes met." He soon stands up, with Karlamine keeping her blade on his neck as he soon turns around. "What do you want?"

Karlamine places a hand on the pommel of her sword. "I am sorry, Aidan. But we have been ordered by our master to end you."

Aidan was unfazed by the threat however, keeping a calm and collected manner.

"Honestly, Karlamine," Yubelluna said. "You really think we should end him now?"

"It's bad enough that we walked with him, only to kill him in the end, you know," Xuelan said with equal annoyance.

Karlamine did not take her eyes off of Aidan though. "Have you two forgotten? This one is a member of the House of Gremory. But not only that, he was also the one our master was talking about."

The others' eyes widen for a brief moment before an intensely serious expression covered their faces.

"You mean the one that was able to kill the Fallen Angels?" Xuelan asked as she joined Karlamine, followed by Yubelluna. Xuelan soon smirks confidently. "This is truly our lucky day for us. Why not see what this handsome Devil has got?"

"I agree," Yubelluna said. "I am curious of this boy's power."

Aidan was still unmoved by their threats though. "Do you really want to do this, girls? After all we have been through on this hike?"

"It's nothing personal, Aidan," Xuelan said. "We are just following orders from our master."

But Aidan shook his head and declared, "Yet you follow orders from a coward who can't get his hands dirty. That just shows you chose the wrong side and the wrong master."

They took offense to that remark however.

"You would think to insult us like this?" asked Yubelluna. "You are no match for the servants of the House of Phenex!"

Soon both parties armed themselves, with Aidan taking out his sword Dawnbreaker and activating his Sacred Gear. Due to some changes because of his increased power, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws no longer had the wolverine claws but was now reduced to a normal claw-like hand. But the armor was bigger with spikes protruding off of it and taking on a more demonic appearance.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Like that of an animal.

* **CRASH** *

The stone wall from the mountain in front of them soon collapsed as something came out from it.

"MOVE!" Raiden cried as he pushed all three of the girls out of the thing's way before he got trampled over it.

Once it stopped, it stomped a few times to the ground before it gave a loud roar. The same one as before. It was a four legged and two-armed creature that was huge, like the size of a hill. Armed with two gigantic armed blades and armored on its head, it tore through the landscape with such ease.

"It can't be…" Aidan muttered. "A Siegebreaker Assault Beast."

"A what now?" asked Xuelan as she gets up.

"A living siege engine of Hell," Aidan said as the monster turned around. "Prized possession of the demon lords. But who could ever release such evil?"

The Siegebreaker roars once again as the three get ready. It raises its frontal legs forward for a slam.

"JUMP!" Aidan called as all four jumped away from the Siegebreaker.

Xuelan does a midair flaming kick to the monster but the attack barely shrugged the Demon. Getting back on the ground, she rushes forward and unleashes a series of punches at the beast's abdomen but she was soon grabbed and squished by the demon's gigantic hand.

"AHHH!" Xuelan yelped as she felt herself getting crushed by the monster.

Yubelluna takes out her staff, which was a black staff with a red orb decorated on top and unleashes a series of mini explosions at the Siegebreaker, making it let go of Xuelan. Aidan manages to catch her from her fall bridal style.

Karlamine charges forth with her sword and cuts the leg of the Demon. Though only small, it was enough to get its attention away from Aidan. It roars and charges at Karlamine, who barely dodges out of the way to evade its attack.

"Yubelluna, more explosions," Karlamine suggested. "Keep up the pressure."

"On it!" Yubelluna cried out as she unleashed more explosions, enough for its armored helm to get blown off.

* **ROAR** *

Unfortunately, all it did was make the beast angry.

With its arm blades, it swats Yubelluna right out of the air and make her slam to the ground hard.

"GAAH!" Yubelluna cried and she was soon swiped again from the Siegebreaker, making her slam into a mountain side.

"Yubelluna!" cried Aidan as he sets Xuelan down and goes to check on the Bomb Queen, but his path was blocked by the Siegebreaker.

The Siegebreaker uses its arm blades to swipe at Aidan but he manages to warp between each strike and dodge, albeit barely. Those blades were huge, enough to cut down even the strongest of trees on Earth.

Aidan soon warps up to the Siegebreaker's head and grabs on. The beast recognizes and tries to fling Aidan off as he holds on to dear life. The trees were being destroyed as the Siegebreaker lays waste to the surrounding area.

Aidan soon climbs up and stabilizes himself enough to see him face to face with the Demon's right eye. With his sword, Dawnbreaker, in hand, Aidan pierces it hard into the Demon's right eye. It cries out in pain as it soon grabs ahold of Aidan, looking pissed off.

"Hang on!" Karlamine said as she threw a couple of her daggers at the demon's other eye, piercing it and making it blind. Blood pours forth from both eyes as the beast lets go of Aidan, making him warp back to the ground and rally to the blonde woman.

Aidan and Karlamine then charge with their swords, jump up, and cut down at the beast's stomach. It was not a deep cut, but it was enough to wound it.

* **ROOOAAARRR** *

They both land simultaneously to the ground and turn around in time to see the Siegebreaker Assault Beast flee into the forest, wounded and blind.

"It's getting away!" Karlamine said.

"HA! We got it on the run." Xuelan praised as she looks onward.

Yubelluna collapsed in exhaustion and was about to fall had it not been for Aidan catching her from behind.

"Easy," Aidan said as he held her up. Yubelluna blushed though, seeing the man she was suppose to kill hold her upright from her fall.

Xuelan saw this and could not help but be a bit jealous. When she woke up, she was in Aidan's arms bridal style and it made her blush. It could have just been instinct though.

Once the four settle down and recover, Aidan was the only one standing up and facing the direction of where the Siegebreaker took off. His mood became dark though.

"So, tell me…" Aidan addressed the three behind him. "Who sent you to kill me?"

The three girls, surprised, turned their heads in shock towards Aidan. The man who had saved them from the monstrous demon was now questioning them in an interrogative manner. He had his sword drawn and pointed to them.

"What are you—" Xuelan was about to ask but Aidan interrupts her.

"Who. Sent. You?" Aidan asked more sternly.

Having witnessed his power firsthand and having been saved by them, they were stuck in a dilemma.

"I guess we have no choice then," Karlamine answered. But the other two turned to her in shock.

"Karlamine, don't do it—" Xuelan said.

"If we tell him, we will disappoint him!" Yubelluna said. But Karlamine, honorable as she was, only turned to them in regret.

"We already failed in our mission. That was disappointing enough," Karlamine said. "So we might as well come clean with the truth."

Karlamine steps forward to reveal the truth. "We were sent by our master to eliminate you. He had deemed you a threat to his plan."

"And what, pray tell, was that plan?" Aidan asked. But none of the girls answered, making Aidan drop the question. "Forget about it."

Lowering his weapon, Aidan turns around with his back facing them.

"So what will you do now?" asked Aidan.

"…We will have to give our report back that we failed," Xuelan explained. "There will be severe consequences heading our way."

"But you saved our lives," Karlamine said. "And for that, we owe you a debt we cannot repay."

Aidan was surprised at that gesture, making him turn around briefly to see the three bow before him.

"You would keep this promise?" asked Aidan in confirmation.

"We may be servants of a Devil noble, but we are not without honor." Karlamine said. But Aidan was not convinced, and he needed more proof of their conviction.

"If you are so willing to uphold your promise, then swear it."

Lifting themselves up, the three girls bring their fists to their chests to declare their promise.

"We promise you, Aidan Kain, that we will not forget what you have done for us this day. You saved our lives from that Siegebreaker Assault Beast and protected us from death. And for that, we are in your gratitude."

Aidan, satisfied with their answers, turns around once again with his back facing them.

"Give your master this message: if he wants to kill me, let him try with his own hands."

With that, Aidan takes his leave and opens up a Town Portal. As he leaves though, the three girls watch him leave, with a variety of feelings etched across their faces.

Meanwhile, Kharazim had been watching from above a hill. His outfit was different though as he had discarded his hiking gear for a more favorable outfit. It was mostly orange and brown cloth that covered him from head to toe but there was also some hip armor. He wore bracers on his hands and a very large beaded necklace around his neck.

( **Author's note:** For reference, it is the artwork of Kharazim from _Heroes of the Storm_ )

Kharazim then felt the presence of a familiar figure behind him.

"You were right," Kharazim said. "He is one of us, isn't he?"

"Did you ever doubt me, old friend?" Johanna asked, wearing her Crusader armor as she approaches Kharazim and stands by his side.

"No," The bearded man said. "But even with this power, he still has yet to see the destiny laid before him. He has not unlocked his true potential."

"He will in time," Another female figure joined in. She wore a purple outfit with a golden crown, pauldrons, spiky gloves, and leg armor. She also carried in her right hand her golden wand with a purple orb floating above it. The female was of Chinese descent and hailed from Xiansai, famed for its Wizards.

( **Author's note:** For reference, it is the artwork of Li-Ming from _Heroes of the Storm_ )

"He just needs to see it with his own eyes," The female Wizard said. "I am more curious about the three girls though, particularly the Queen."

"What brought this up, Li-Ming?" asked Johanna.

"Well, let's just say… I think we've found our apprentices," Li-Ming said with a smile as the three watch Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna return home via a magic circle below their feet that transported them back to the Underworld. And back to their master.

"And they're gone," Johanna said. "Now what do you say we go hunt that demon?"

"Agreed," Li-Ming concurred. "If it gets to the city, who knows what damage it can do."

"Let's follow its tracks then," Kharazim suggested as the three come down the foothill in pursuit of the wounded Siegebreaker Assault Beast.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT** …

Aidan had learned recently of a contract Issei had done with Sona, regarding two knights in love. One was a samurai and the other a knight. Of course this was Issei's first contract and Sona was supervising. Whether she would count that or not was all up to the Student Council President.

Alone in the clubroom was just Aidan, working on his Uncle's work while Rias had to attend to some personal business. But the atmosphere was silent. And it had been like that for a couple days now. Aidan had not had any time to be with the other club members, Rias most especially.

Speaking of Rias, Aidan only became more concerned for her secretly.

Their talks were only professional at best, just a Pawn answering to his King. Aidan did give his report on his new contract with the monk Kharazim, along with the three other guests he encountered. Rias was appalled by their names, knowing of the master whom they served, and it caused her to grit her teeth. Aidan recognized this yet did not bother to ask, seeing it as personal for her and wanting to respect her privacy. He did not include his report though on the demon ambush, believing that Rias may prohibit him from making more contracts if more ambushes keep coming up. Plus, it was too soon for the peerage to start facing demons, with the exception of the Hellion from before. If they were going to have any chance of facing the Demonic Legions, Aidan had to make sure they were properly prepared.

Aidan continued his Uncle's work yet was growing a bit sleepy. It had been a long day for him. He was still wondering who on earth managed to summon a Siegebreaker Assault Beast on Kuoh in the first place. Aidan wished he had the answers but to those who have attempted to get more information on the monster, all of them have perished. He could not help but worry where the monster will run off to in the dense forest, blind and wounded as it was.

As sleep began to dull his senses, his body relaxed, and his head dipped a bit.

" _ **Nephalem…**_ "

Aidan lets out a small gasp as he suddenly turned around behind him. Yet all he saw was nothing. No presence detected unless someone hid themselves with magic. But for Aidan, he knew how this was voice. It was the same one he heard in his dream this morning.

Standing up to stretch his legs, he readied himself, thinking that an intruder was here in the clubroom.

But suddenly, Aidan froze still like he was paralyzed. It could have been just his imagination, but he swore he felt two cold and sharp metal blades by his neck, encircled around him and ready to decapitate him. The blades were curved like sickles yet as Aidan slowly turned to see the intruder, he felt his soul being sucked away.

"Malthael…" Aidan whispered slowly, his hands and legs shaking with fear. For Aidan was confronted by death himself once again.

Suddenly, Malthael takes the sickles away and, with his right clawed hand, grabs Aidan by the neck and lifts him up, choking him.

"Huah?! Ack…Ghh…Ahh!" Aidan struggled against death's grip. It was tight as somehow, Malthael was able to take hold of him despite being a mere shade.

In truth, Malthael's presence was not exactly there but it was enough for him to appear as a shade of sorts. Even with the Worldstone destroyed which would allow even the Angels from the High Heavens access to Earth/Sanctuary.

Malthael brings Aidan closer to his face as Aidan could feel himself struggle, his soul slowly being ripped from his body.

" _ **Your kind cannot be allowed to live,"**_ Malthael slowly said. His voice truly was the epitome of death. Deep and chilling, a voice full of despair and oblivion.

Aidan however did not comprehend what the former Archangel of Wisdom was talking about. Why did he call him nephalem? Aidan was never a nephalem to begin with so why would Malthael even identify him as such? Did the archangel know of something Aidan did not know? He was Wisdom incarnate at one time and had seen the truth of all things. Does that mean he had foreseen who Aidan really was? Or was it just because Malthael hates both humans and nephalem altogether, treating them as one and the same threat?

Malthael tightens his grip, ready to end Aidan's life. But then the doors to the clubroom suddenly opened to reveal Rias, shocked with sweat down her head like she ran to the door from somewhere far.

"Aidan!" Rias cried as she fires a Power of Destruction at Malthael. The Angel of Death takes the hit head on and dissipates into a blue mist, dropping Aidan to the floor with a thud and giving a dreadful echo.

* **COUGH COUGH COUGH** *

Aidan was on the floor holding his throat and coughing for air. The grip of death was tight. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see a distressed Rias.

"Aidan?" asked Rias in concern. "Are you alright?"

"A little shaken, **COUGH COUGH** … But I think I'm okay."

Rias hoists him up by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing him over to the couch to rest. Sitting down with him, she asks,

"Aidan, what was that?"

Aidan adjusts himself to give himself a breather from that choking before he answers.

"…Death. Death himself. Why he attacked me, I don't know."

Aidan could not exactly say that it was Malthael. For one thing, the archangel's appearance was vastly different compared to what he had shown her and everyone else. If he did, then he needed more proof. For now though, he will just call him Death, like one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse.

Rias was now too concerned with Aidan. It's as if everyone is hunting him from the shadows, watching ever so and striking when he is all alone and most vulnerable. If this Death figure was watching as well, then it is all the more reason to protect him at all costs.

Protection… Rias merely dipped her head low, her eyes covered by her frontal bangs as her mind drifted somewhere else. Aidan took notice of Rias' gaze somewhere else.

"Rias?" Aidan called out in a bit of a worried tone, but this snapped her out of it.

"Huh? Ah, Sorry. There's a little bit on my mind as of now," Rias said apologetically,

Aidan was not convinced but he will let it slide. He turns his attention back to the attack by Malthael.

"I wonder how long this is gonna happen," Aidan said, making Rias look at him. "How much longer will I have to endure assassinations like this. First the Fallen Angels, then the Demons, now Death itself."

Rias hugged Aidan gently, but because it was so sudden, his mind froze for a second in confusion.

"Then I will hug you like this for a while."

Rias says it as if she is talking to a child. Aidan's face got a bit red because he could feel her warmth.

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you. My loving Aidan."

Aidan felt his brain blowing up inside after hearing that. Smiling warmly, he will not forget this warmth. If he was going to excel as a pawn to Rias, he will make achievements under her! While having that thought in his heart, he felt his head rest on her lap, making fall into a peaceful sleep.

Yet as he slept once more, the dreams returned. One not of death but of another.

The Eternal Conflict.

* * *

 **Another chapter written and gotten out of the way. And what better way to start it than to introduce the Angel of Death himself? Now I know many people will think how the hell Rias is able to harm Malthael? Truth be told, she didn't harm him. After all, Malthael is impervious to physical and magical harm given of his nature and what Rias destroyed was merely a shade. For those that played Diablo III, I am talking about the Shade of Malthael mob that you encounter in Westmarch.**

 **I also wanted to make a few of Riser's servants appear because I intend for them to be included amongst the harem for Aidan. One good way to start it off was an assassination attempt turned a gigantic fight with a gigantic demon. It was short I know but you didn't really think the four of them could take down a powerful demon did you?**

 **I made a mistake in saying that I will upload the familiar forest chapter next. Since I was going by the anime episodes chronologically, it turned out there was an episode before the familiar forest episode and I wanted to get that out of the way. But rest assured I will get the familiar forest chapter out ASAP. Hopefully by this week.**

 **All of my vacationing is done but I am also busy with my part-time job and looking for a full-time job, which is so hard to do nowadays. Nevertheless, I do intend to keep going with this story and my other IS story.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar Forest - Sethraliss

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

"Are you all set, Asia?" asked Aidan.

"I sure am," Asia replied. The two of them were finished packing fliers into Asia's bag, ready for another day of handing them out.

Or so they thought.

"Hold it there, you two," Rias called out to Aidan and Asia from her desk. "I think you'll be happy to hear that your flyer days are officially over."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

Rias stood up from her desk. "Do not worry, Asia. It's not a punishment. But even though you've done great work, the job of handing out fliers is more attuned to a Familiar."

Aidan blinked. "A Familiar? Like a pet?"

"Not exactly," Rias said with a smile. "Familiars are creatures that we Devils use to do small tasks and jobs for us. Having one is a key part of being a Devil. And I think it's about time for you two to have one of your own."

Both Asia and Aidan looked at one another and blinked. This felt like some form of promotion to them. It has not been that long since they became Devils, especially for Asia. But at least they no longer have to deal with handing out fliers anymore.

"First things first though; let us introduce you to ours," Rias said as she held out her hand and waved it. An oddly round, cartoonish-looking bat appeared over her palm in a puff of smoke. "This here is my Familiar."

"No offense, Rias, but I do not see how a bat could hand out fliers like this," Aidan said. But Rias giggled a bit.

* **POOF** *

The bat soon poofed into a puff of smoke. Once it cleared, it revealed a it revealed a young woman with short brown hair and a red dress.

"Familiars can assume mortal forms to hand out the fliers," Rias explained. "Each one is unique in its nature."

"Interesting," Aidan said.

"Fascinating," Asia was in awe.

* **POOF** *

The woman soon returned to a bat before puffing away in smoke.

"I have one too, of course," Akeno said. Walking over to where there was more space, she points her finger to the floor. A magic square of green light illuminated before it displayed the summon creature.

It appeared as a large stuffed animal, only it was three times taller than a normal human. The body was large and round, with limbs looking more like stubs. It was covered in blue fur with a lighter blue belly, had three growths on top of its head that resembled shamrocks with flies surrounding them, enormous green eyes with long eyelashes, a feline nose, and a peace-colored rear.

The creature sat on its rear end on the ground, bending its neck to look down at the surprised Aidan with a curious look.

"What in Pandemonium is that?" asked Aidan.

"His name is Stinky, because of the flies," Akeno told Aidan with a smile. She then walked up to the creature and gave it a long hug. "And he's a total sweetheart. Just don't get him angry or he will do something very bad to you." Letting go of the hug, Akeno turns to her Familiar with a sweet smile. "Stinky, why don't you say hello to my dear friend Aidan?"

Stinky soon bent down and sniffed at Aidan. Then, Aidan felt his left cheek all wet as Stinky's tongue licked him slowly. It then started to make a weird noise that sounded like laughter. As for Aidan, well, he has had better days. His hair was a mess and his face was dripping with saliva.

"Ara ara. He seems to like you a lot, Aidan," Akeno smiled amusingly with a hand on her cheek.

"If you say so…" Aidan sheepishly said, wiping the saliva off of his face but the stuff was sticking to him like glue. Luckily, Kiba handed a towel for him to wipe off.

" **Nya~** "

A meow was heard from a cat as Koneko summoned her familiar, which was nothing more than a small white kitten with a bell tied around its neck.

"…Her name is Shiro," Koneko said as she held up the cute kitten in both of her hands like a baby.

"OH~ He's so cute`!" Asia squealed as she went over and started rubbing the kitten's belly, which Shiro seemed to like a lot.

"And here is my—" Kiba's turn was next but was interrupted by Aidan.

"Yes, yes. I think I get it now. Thanks though, Kiba," Aidan interjected. He then turned to Rias and asked a question. "So what are the benefits for having a Familiar?"

"Familiars are a major part of being a Devil," Rias explained. "Whenever you're in danger or in need of anything, they come to your beck and call. They are your companion for life."

"Uh, that's great," Asia said, "But we still don't know how to get one."

"It's very simple, Asia. We just have to—"

* **KNOCK KNOCK** *

A couple of knocks were heard at the door that caught everyone's attention.

"Aidan, dear, could you get that?" Akeno asked sweetly. Aidan did as complied, opening the door to reveal Sona and the rest of the Student Council waiting on the other side.

"Hello, Aidan," Sona greeted warmly.

"Good to see you, Sona," Aidan greeted back as he stepped aside to let everyone else into the room before closing the door behind him. As he did, he noticed Sona's warm gaze out of the corner of her eyes. Aidan met hers with his and the two smiled, although for some reason, Sona held a small blush on her face before regaining composure.

"Sona. What can I do for you?" Rias greeted her hold friend right after Aidan found his way to Asia's side.

"I just wanted to check up on Aidan and the rest of you guys," Sona said. "By the looks of it, you seem all well."

It's already been one week since Aidan and Deckard Kain revealed to Sona, Tsubaki, and the ORC about the truth. The origin of the universe, the Eternal Conflict, the Creation of Sanctuary and the race of humankind. It was a lot to take in. But since then, Sona and Rias have been reading the Devil Mythology books over and over again, looking over the stories. A small part of their minds still believed in the Devil Mythology in that perhaps a few of the stories are of myth, mainly of the Seven Evils. But since the encounter with Raynare, the ORC had to be on guard more than ever since Aidan revealed to them of her allegiance to the Demons.

One thing Rias and Aidan never told anyone else, not even to Sona, was of the latter's Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. Since his fight with Raynare, Aidan's left arm throbbed in pain and black veins protruded all over his arm. Symptoms included headaches, shallow breathing, and losing of feelings. No one really understood why this was happening, yet Aidan speculates in his mind that it could be the Sacred Gear's demonic nature, given of its creator.

It was only by Rias' healing magic hat the veins retreated but the solution was only temporary. Asia had to sometimes help and use her Twilight Healing rings, but again it was only temporary. If they do not find a cure to Aidan's problem, it will become most troublesome in the future.

"I'm doing fine, Sona," Aidan reassured with a smile. "Asia's Twilight Healing has been most helpful, given of its blessing by an archangel."

"Yes, I had heard of that," Sona said as she readjusted her glasses. She received a report last week about the ORC's encounter with the Archangel of Hope. She initially did not believe it but after being told the truth, she believed it. "Have you made any pacts with clients yet, Aidan?"

"One so far," Aidan said. "A blacksmith in Kuoh needed help with a project. I assisted and in return, she gave me one of her weapons."

"Aw, man!" complained Saji with his hands on his head. "I still haven't even got one and yet you have? That's totally not fair."

"You said it," Issei agreed. "Kaichou, why didn't you take him in instead of me?"

"Oh, don't worry," Asia tried to cheer both of them up. "I'm sure you'll get one soon."

Before anyone could blink though, both Issei and Saji were in front of the blonde in a blur of speed, holding her hands in theirs. Issei had Asia's right and Saji's her left.

"You're just as lovely and kind as ever, Asia," Saji exclaimed and trying to be smooth. "I always knew you'd support us."

"Please, tell me. What are the color of the panties you wear?"

* **PANG** **POW** *

Both Issei and Saji got smacked in the back of the head hard. Clutching their heads in pain, they turned around to see that it was Aidan with a displeased look.

"Hands off of her," Aidan calmly demanded. He also got in front of Asia to protect her a bit. She had been through enough lately.

"Oh, the clinging type, huh?" Saji said yet shrugged with a superior smirk. "It's not my fault the lovely lady is so attractive. Besides, you've already got Kaichou—"

* **POW** *

"OW!"

"Quiet, Saji!" Sona demanded, blushing hot for some reason, after she smacked her pawn in the back of the head. Unbeknownst to everyone, even Aidan, Sona felt something for the Dark Prince of Kuoh. She had guessed where Saji was taking the conversation and had to stop him.

But Aidan was confused. While he did not deny the attractiveness and inquisitive nature of Sona, he still was not sure what Saji was about to say or why Sona smacked him in the back of the head.

Well that was embarrassing," Rias said from where she stood, hiding her odd jealous feeling.

"Yes, that was," Sona agreed as she adjusted her glasses.

Aidan clears his throat. "Anyway, Rias, you were saying about something to retrieve Familiars?"

"Oh? Is that your plan, Rias?" asked Sona.

"Yes," Rias confirmed. "I was thinking of going next week, actually."

With Tsubaki dragging poor Saji and Issei away, Sona had time to put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, that's a bit of a problem for us, since he only takes people once a month."

"In that case, why don't we sort out this little predicament with a friendly contest?"

"A contest? "A genuinely surprised Sona asked. "Sure you do not mean a Rating Game, do you?"

"Of course not," Rias chuckled. "We'd never get permission to do something like that. It's overkill for something like this. But whoever wins earns the rights to make their requests first."

"Agreed," Sona said with a small smile. "Besides, this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it? I've heard of you sleeping with Aidan lately. And of his nightmares."

Rias' expression suddenly darkened. "Don't go there," she threatened. This caught Aidan's attention. He looked towards her and noticed Akeno looking at her best friend with concern. He had a feeling that she knew what was going on with her.

Rias, after calming down, proclaimed, "I know. Let us handle it the old fashion way with a game of tennis?"

"Sounds good, but I should warn you; the Tennis Club is using the courts all this week."

Rias waves off confidently. "Oh, don't worry about that. I can find a way to convince Kiyome Abe to let us use it for a day."

"Very well," Sona and the rest of her peerage turned around and started heading towards the door. "I hope you're ready to be beaten, Rias," Sona remarked with a challenging expression.

"I could say the same for you, Sona," Rias said back to her before the council closed the door behind them.

Aidan could not help but feel worried. This competition was going to be rough in more ways than one.

* * *

At around lunch time, some of the many students, clubs, and sports teams met up with one another to either hang out, eat, or get ready for their next class.

As for Aidan, he was standing by the tennis courts. Waiting.

And he had been waiting for half an hour now.

"Where could they be?" asked Aidan to himself. "Rias told me to be at the courts and wait for her and Akeno, but they're not here. Did I mistake her words for this?"

As he waited and waited, a voice from his right caught his attention.

"Hey! You there!" A girl's voice shouted. As Aidan turned to its direction, he was met with the sight of a beautiful busty young woman with long, brown hair done in multiple drill-like curls that were done elegantly standing in front of girls, all holding a tennis racket. She was also wearing the school's Tennis Club uniform, which consisted of a white polo and a short pink shirt that went down to her thighs.

The young woman approaches Aidan and asks, "What are you doing here? The courts are reserved for the Tennis Club."

"Kiyome Abe I presume?" asked Aidan as he dodged the question.

"Yeah that's me," Kiyome crossed her arms under her chest. But as she looked at Aidan, she soon recognized who she was speaking to. "Wait. You're Aidan Kain. Professor Kain's nephew and the one every girl is calling the Dark Prince of Kuoh Academy."

Aidan sighed. "Is that what I am called nowadays?"

Kiyome loosened her tone to be more gentle. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the Occult Research Club and Rias was supposed to be here to ask you if she and Sona could use the court for one day."

As the captain stared blankly, the other girls started whispering and gossiping to one another. Kiyome closed her eyes before she turned her attention to her teammates. "Girls, get started. I'll deal with this."

After sending them away, Kiyome ushers Aidan to a more private area of the court. They watch a two vs two practice match go on before footsteps were heard from their left. Looking in that direction, they saw Rias and Akeno jogging towards them.

"Sorry we're late," Rias said, panting lightly from her run. "I had a phone call that kept me at the Clubhouse."

Aidan shook his head with a smile. "It's okay."

Kiyome soon turned her attention to the other two beauties with her hands on her hips. "So, your Pawn here told me that you Devils wanted to use the tennis court for one day, am I correct?"

"You know who they are, Kiyome?" asked Aidan in surprise.

"Kiyome's family are what you call Beast Tamers," Akeno clarified. "She knows about the Devils because she and her family have the supernatural ability to tame many different monsters, and other creatures."

Aidan was amazed at that.

 _Uncle Deckard would sure love to learn much from her. After all he could also share his knowledge of the various creatures he too has documented in his travels._

"We thought a game of tennis would do," Akeno said. "It is the only sport Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, and me are good at."

Kiyome decided to up her game in this bargain. "But even so, making a deal with you Devils could make things troubling and scary for me. The way I see it, this is a time bomb, and I only have minutes to defuse and cut the right wire. Dealing with you means to be done carefully or else you might take my soul, correct?"

 _If you wanted your soul taken, then at least go to the Burning Hells for that. Or do you see them as mythology as well?_

Rias formed a bitter smile. "Nowadays, we don't do such serious things, you know? But I do see your concern. So what do you want in equal trade?"

It did not take long for Kiyome to think of a bargaining chip as she turned to Aidan and formed a lecherous smile.

"I'll let you use the court if you let me borrow your so-called 'favored servant' for a while?"

"Absolutely not!" Rias rejected with a threatening glare. "Aidan is off limits."

Kiyome shrugged, "Then no deal. You can either hand Aidan over to me and use the courts, or you can find another court to play tennis."

Kiyome began to turn to her left and walk away back to the courts. But she stopped when Aidan's voice called out to her.

"You said you are a Beast Tamer, right?" He asked.

That caught Kiyome's attention as she turns her head around. "What brought this up?"

"What if I told you that there is a specimen in an unknown land that only I know of that is impossible to tame?"

This brought some intrigue to Kiyome who approached him. Akeno and Rias were surprised, looking at Aidan on how he was able to pull her back in.

Kiyome asked, "What's it called?"

Aidan soon pulled out his phone and showed a picture of a large buffalo-like herd animal that looked almost bull-like in appearance. Its back was hunched, and its skin was blue, with black fur stretching down its spine and covering its legs. What was most striking were the two horns that pointed down and outwards in front of its face, the tips on both sides.

"It's called the Great Horned Goliath, located in the Northern Steppes where there is nothing but snow and ash. They like to appear in snow and ice caves. Very hard to tame let alone capture, unless you are of the kharza, or goat men in the more common tongue."

Kiyome was intrigued. She'd never actually seen this beast before, let alone hear of a place called the Northern Steppes. Rias and Akeno were also intrigued by a creature of that size, but they knew what the Northern Steppes really were.

They were the Dreadlands, the site being the former resting place of the Worldstone before Mount Arreat shattered.

"Let me guess," Kiyome concluded and asked to Aidan. "You want me to prove I am a Beast Tamer by capturing and taming this animal and you and the Devils can use the tennis courts for a match game?"

It did not take long for Aidan to answer. "No, that's not it."

Rias and Akeno looked in surprise with a confused What? expression. Kiyome too was also confused. So Aidan clarified.

"I want you to give us permission to use the tennis courts for a match for today and after school, after I send you the coordinates, you show me a tamed Great Horned Goliath to prove you truly are a Beast Master."

It didn't take long for Kiyome to consider the offer, even as she closed her eyes, dipped her head a bit, and crossed her arms to think for a short moment.

"And if I fail?" She asked. But Aidan remained adamant.

"You won't." He said. But Kiyome needed more convincing as she approached Aidan up close and personal. Using a couple seductive techniques she knows of, she traces a finger on his chest near his nipple before it reaches up to his jaw, cupping it.

Aidan felt unfazed but he could not say the same for Rias, who bore a scowled expression at the act. Akeno looked fine but she wasn't as she gave off a smile with eyes closed of pure jealousy.

"What makes you so certain?" Kiyome asked as her hand reaches the hem of his shirt, tempted to rub his skin underneath.

"Because you and your family have been Beast Tamers for generations," Aidan said. "You can tame any creature in a matter of minutes. If it is true, then it should be no problem handling something like a Horned Goliath, which many consider impossible to tame."

Kiyome soon gave a smile of defeat and accepted the offer. "Okay. You can have the court then after school." She then cups his cheek seductively. "Once I bring back a Great Horned Goliath, let's get to know one another more, okay?"

"…Very well."

As Kiyome lets go and walks away to prepare for the upcoming match, Aidan had to contend with another problem as he feels his ear being pulled by a certain redhead.

And it was pulled hard, making him struggle in pain.

"Aiiidaaann…" Rias spoke up to her favored pawn. "What were you thinking?"

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Aidan cried out quietly. "It was a fair deal to make."

"Ara ara, she is not talking about that, silly," Akeno said, still retaining her dark smile. "She just wants to know why you let Kiyome get close to you."

Aidan could only sweat drop. One thing is for certain: Rias is gonna give him a long lecture.

 **AFTER CLASS** …

Word travels fast around Kuoh regarding the duel between Rias Gremory and Sona "Shitori", as her last name is in the school database. Many rushed out to the tennis court after school to see the match firsthand.

Aidan wished he was in better spirits though. For the rest of the period until now, Rias gave him a long lecture and punishment regarding Kiyome's actions on him and how he just let her do it. Rias was not happy and Akeno came to bear witness to it.

If anyone should ask Aidan what had happened, he doesn't want to tell them.

Speaking of Rias and Akeno, they were wearing rather tight sports clothing that hugged their bodies in all the right places. The two gorgeous Great Ladies of Kuoh were both wearing white wrist sweatbands, but Rias wore a pink sport dress with a low V cutout that showed much of her cleavage and no sleeves. Akeno wore a yellow sleeveless polo and a darker yellow mini skirt.

As for their opponents, both Sona and Tsubaki were wearing clothes that, while it covered more of their skin, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Both black-haired girls wore white sleeveless polos and black wrist sweatbands, but Sona was wearing a pink miniskirt and Tsubaki a green one.

Aidan wished he was cheering for Rias and Akeno but that long talk and punishment from the former sucked his energy out of him to the point he wasn't in a mood to cheer, much to his displeasure.

"Well, at least Saji and Issei are cheering for their president," Aidan muttered as he sat down on a hill alone.

Once the match begins, it goes smoothly like any other game. At least so far, for it is only a matter of time before things go south.

And it was close to getting that moment.

"Wow," Aidan observed as the competition got more competitive, if not dangerous. "Never thought they were this good."

"Indeed," Kiyome interjected as she came over to sit next to Aidan. "I'm actually surprised I never knew about this. They're shooting that ball as fast as I can."

"At this point, we're never going to be able to follow the ball's trajectory," Aidan said.

A little bit away from Aidan and Kiyome's location, Kiba and Koneko stood next to each other as the crowd all around them continued to grow.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people at a tennis match before," Kiba commented looking at the crowd of students around. Depending on the girl, either the girls or boys cheered for whoever smacked the ball with their racquet.

"I think this is getting a little out of control," Koneko said.

Back on the battlefield, Sona had an idea pop into her head. "Let's see how you like a magic attack," she said before striking the ball, however, her family's magic circle crest appeared behind her as she infused the ball with magic. "Sona Sitri Style!"

Now giving off a blue aura, Sona smacks the ball and it rockets towards Rias at high speeds. It went by her so fast that in the midst of its directional path, it veered off into another direction.

Rias was shocked as the point to Sona was announced.

"They can use magic?" Aidan was surprised and confused. "Isn't that illegal considering the crowd we have?"

"Unfortunately, there's no rule against magic," Kiyome said, rubbing her head. "No normal player uses it. But you're right about the crowd at least."

"I thought we agreed to no magic," Kiba said to Koneko, feeling fearful of where this was going.

"There is no stopping them now," She replied as she ate her cookie.

Back on the battlefield, Rias smiled confidently. "Look, Sona, you can cheat all you want, but in the end, it's not going to make a difference in this game." She then pointed her racquet at her with a fist on her hip. "If you want a magic show, then allow me to provide one for you!"

"Do your worst, Rias!" Sona accepted the challenge with a confident smile of her own. And soon the rest of the match comprised of two powerful monsters battling chaotically against each other with magic tennis.

* * *

"Unacceptable!"

Kiyome's left hand slammed a broken pair of racquets onto the table of the Clubhouse. "Do they have any idea the cost of their own actions?!" Koneko, Asia, Kiba, and Aidan remained unfazed but could not agree more with the outcome.

"All of our tennis equipment are destroyed! The referee's highchair broke! And worst of all, the tennis court was caught on fire!"

Kiyome panted like a raging bull before she sighed miserably and collapsed back into one of the sofas.

Aidan tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped unfortunately. At least we managed to wipe everyone's memories of the event away. Plus no one got hurt in the process and the fires were put out."

Kiyome would agree to that, but there was also one other thing. "But who is going to pay for the damages?"

"Rias has already hired some Devils to repair the court before the next morning," Koneko mentioned as she picks up the two broken racquets. "It's a shame it was a draw. Since no one won, they're suggesting we all compete in a team match."

"I take it tennis is not the only thing they are good at then?" Aidan asked.

"Indeed, Aidan," Kiba confirmed. "They're all out there right now deciding what we should play."

"Whatever it is, please do it somewhere that can take the collateral damage," mumbled Kiyome. "I don't think the school board can take another event like this." Aidan sits next to Kiyome and offers her some tea that he made earlier. "Thanks."

Kiyome soon leaned on Aidan, to which he did not mind. She was tired after the cleanup that Rias and the others made.

The doors to the room soon open and in walked Rias and Akeno.

"We've chosen dodgeball as the game to play," Rias announced before walking to the others. "We will meet with the Student Council tomorrow night in the gym. Luckily no one will be in the school, so we'll be able to play without getting anyone in the way. So, let's win this."

"Right!" Her peerage responded with enthusiasm. Except Aidan who was tending to the now sleeping Kiyome on his left shoulder.

* * *

 **LATER TOMORROW NIGHT** …

It was already nighttime, and everyone was assembled for the game in the gym. Everyone except a certain Pawn of Rias' peerage who was ten minutes late. Again.

"Where can he be?" Rias tapped her foot while her arms were crossed. "He is already ten minutes late."

"Maybe he overslept a bit and is getting ready?" Kiba suggested.

"Or maybe he is slow," Koneko plainly said. But just then, a blue shimmering portal that was familiar emerged in front of them. And out of it came Aidan.

"Sorry I'm late," Aidan apologized. "I was busy with something."

"Too busy for this?" asked Koneko with a volleyball in hand. She looked as if she was ready to smack him in the head pointblank range.

Aidan sweat dropped behind him as the others entered the gym.

"They outnumber us two to one, so we've asked the others to be referees," Rias told her team members while they went inside. Everyone was stretching themselves to prepare for the game.

"This is like any other dodgeball game;" Rias said as she caught the ball Kiba threw to her. "Aim the ball at the enemy team and go right for victory!" She throws the ball back at her Knight.

"Asia picked it up in no time," Kiba caught the ball. "Have you played this before, Aidan?"

"I never had time for playing games," Aidan said calmly. "Given that I traveled all over the world pretty much my whole life. Was home schooled by Uncle throughout my life until my transfer to Kuoh Academy."

Asia was on the floor painfully doing the splits, with not much of a choice, as Akeno was bent over and pushing her back. The two of them, including Koneko, were wearing white shirts with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front, left side, and navy-blue bloomers that showed off much of their legs and thighs.

"Aaah, my legs feel like they're on fire!" Asia yelled in agony, continuing to be forced down to stretch.

"It will always feel like that," Akeno said in a reassuring tone, smiling along the way. "Now come on, just stretch a little further. You can do it."

"I'll try," said Asia, only to yell.

As Aidan watched he felt a tug by his arm sleeve to his left and saw Koneko. "…Can you help me stretch?" She asked with a light blush before glaring lightly at him. "…But don't get any mischievous ideas."

Aidan was a bit confused as he watched the cat-like girl turn around and sit down on the floor, while he crouched behind her and placed his hands on her back. "Koneko, you know I don't do that sort of thing unlike that other pawn of Sona's. Issei I believe."

As she stretched her legs with a moan, Koneko nodded in agreement before her cheeks turned red for some reason. "I know. I just wished you started noticing me too." She whispered her second sentence.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

After about two minutes of preparation, Aidan gathered everyone around him and handed out something.

"Team headbands?" Rias asked, curiously looking at them that had the words Occult Research Club in Japanese knitted into them.

"Nice!" Kiba said.

"Yeah," Akeno agreed. "This ought to up our morale."

"Thanks," Aidan said, tying one around his head. "It was Uncle's idea. I couldn't sleep last night due to the upcoming match, so when Uncle Deckard heard of the match, he proposed this. He did all the knitting on each headband."

"You didn't sleep at all?" Rias asked in concern. The truth is, her not being in the same bed as him as brought the same results for her: nightmares. Even when she had a clear mind, she found it difficult to fall asleep and when she did her nightmares were worst. Sometimes she dreamed of something so horrible she'd wake up in the middle of the night. Others were more like visions; of her walking down some dark corridor and beholding a red crystal, emanating off of such evil. She could feel fear radiate off of it, her own fear.

Rias would wonder if Aidan ever had the same nightmares as her.

"I just wanted to make these as a token of gratitude for everything you've done for me," Aidan explained to her. "If it wasn't for you all, I would not have found a group of people I would call friends."

Rias stared at him for a moment with a gentle smile, touched by his answer.

"And we're happy to have you with us," She said. "Thank you for making these."

Koneko admitted with a small smile, "…I was wrong about you. You're sweet and kind."

"Now then," Rias said with her headband on. "Let's go out there and win this!"

"Are you ready for this?" Sona asked as Rias and her peerage turned their heads to see the entire Student Council standing on the other side of the gym. Like the Gremory Team, the girls wore T-shirts and bloomers, while Saji and Issei wore the male tracksuit. The latter had a perverted look on his face as he looked at the girls.

Let the battle begin!

To start off, Tsubasa Yura, one of Sona's Knights, held the ball. Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, two of Sona's bishops, were the referees on the sidelines. Tsubasak throws the ball, hitting Koneko on her left chest, shredding through the shirt in the process.

"That's one point!" Momo announced, holding the red flag. Issei was so distracted by Koneko's torn shirt that he had a perverted look.

But that was a mistake as Koneko gave him a sucker punch that comically thrusted him back to the wall.

"Pervert…" Koneko bitterly said.

Tsubaki ahd the ball next and charged it with demonic energy, cocking it back. "Ready or not, here I come!" She launched the ball at high speeds at Rias.

But the redhead was able to catch the ball with both hands, her hair blown all over the place by the wind created from the impact, even ripping pieces of her tracksuit. Thank goodness Issei was knocked out and not seeing this.

"Well, catching Tsubaki's throw head on is pretty impressive," Sona complimented.

"I'm a Gremory, Sona. Don't ever forget that," Rias said as she shot the ball towards her. Once it left her hand, she opened a magic circle in front of it, making it pass through it and infusing it with her crimson energy.

Tomoe saw it coming towards her and held out her arms, hoping to catch it. But the bal was so strong when it hit her that it ripped off her clothes.

Aidan could only shake his head at the sight of the clothing being torn but remained focused.

' _I don't think this is a game of dodgeball anymore.'_

"Behind you!" Akeno warned Aidan, which made him jump up and spin in time to dodge a ball Reya threw at him. Some parts of his shrit were ripped up, exposing his muscular skin like that of a competitive swimmer but he didn't care much for it.

"Stay focused Aidan." Akeno said, even with her bra exposed. "We cannot afford to lose our most valuable team player."

"On it."

What started off as a game of dodgeball became dodgeball of chaos. Energy charged balls flew everywhere. Lightning, crimson, and blue infused magic were the main ones thrown. Explosions of devil magical energy erupted upon each impact.

"I had no idea that dodgeball would be so terrifying," Asia exclaimed In terror of the destruction.

"Want me to go ahead and take out that other pawn?" Saji asked Sona.

"No. I got him," Sona said before twirling around on one front. "Get ready, Aidan!" She stopped and lets the ball fly with a blue aura around it.

"Uh oh," Aidan ducked down to avoid it. However, Sona used her finger to guide the ball into making a U-turn and send it back to him. Aidan looked back over his shoulder, expecting to see the ball fly straight, but was surprised to see it coming back towards him.

"Aidan, run!" Rias yelled, making him agree as he ran as fast as he could, trying to outrun the projectile. But it followed him wherever he went, even as he ducked under it to avoid it.

Aidan had to come up with a plan fast or he will be done for, like a prey trying to outrun the predator. Turning around and coming face to face with the ball, he stopped and braced himself. Everyone from the ORC watched with their breaths held, anxious to see what he is doing.

As the ball moves closer and closer, Aidan twists his upper body to the left, dodging the projectile yet catching it with his left hand. Skidding along the floor of the gym, Aidan struggles a bit against the brute force of the ball before he stopped in his tracks.

Sona was surprised. "No way…"

Catching the ball while it was still spinning, Aidan decided to add his own magic to it. Using whatever magic he learned from Uncle beforehand, he severed Sona's connection to the ball and infused it with more power, giving a white aura of power that turned the ball into a silver color that was so violent that cracks were made around the gym.

Spinning around, Aidan lets loose the projectile at Sona.

"HYAAH!" Aidan cries as he thrusts it with an underhand throw, faster than even a softball player's throw. Sona had barely enough time to move out of the way.

* **POW** *

And the ball landed straight to Saji's chest, bounced off, and hit Issei right in the crotch.

"…Whoops." Aidan said, a bit surprised. "Maybe I used too much."

Asia, panicked and worried for those two pawns, attends to their injuries. Aidan was a bit bashful by the fact he took out two pawns with a very powerful shit and hid his face of shame and embarrassment.

"Whoops, my ass!" Saji said as he sat up. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Issei was too busy tending to his nether regions, with Asia trying to persuade him to use her Twilight Healing to help him.

"I was aiming for your King," Aidan calmly explained. "She just dodged and you stood there."

The whistle blew and the game started up again. This time, Koneko had the ball. "Bring it!" Sona challenged her.

After a few constant minutes, both teams were exhausted. Except for Sona and Rias who still kept going like they were in the tennis game last night.

"Come on, let's finish thing, Sona," Rias said. "You and me. Right now."

"I'm just getting warmed up, Rias," Sona responded.

"Game over!" Momo suddenly announced, surprising Sona. In the end, the Gremory team won the match. Everyone celebrated together, cheering and laughing. Aidan merely stood with a smile on his face.

"As much as I hate to lose," Sona said, watching her team make their way out of the gym, with Tsubasa carrying Saji on her back and Tomoe Meguri, one of Sona's knights, wrapping one of Issei's arms around her shoulders, "I have to admit that this was a lot of fun." She then faced Rias. "But if this was a Rating Game instead of us just fooling around, there's no way you could have beaten me."

"You really think so?" asked Rias confidently. "Well, I guess we'll never know until we actually play the game. But it'll be a while until we have to worry about that."

"Don't be too overconfident, Rias. You never know what the future has in store next." With that said, Sona walks away to join the rest of her peerage outside.

* * *

"Victory!" The Devils of the Occult Research Club cheered simultaneously as they clinked their cups together.

"I'd like to tell each and every one of you that I appreciate you going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat the other team," Rias said to them as they stood around the table. "I hope you guys feel very proud."

Aidan can drink to that. "That was indeed a fun game."

"Thanks for the headbands, at least," Kiba said holding up one of them.

"Tots!" Akeno agreed with her sweet smile.

"Yeah, it totally brought our team together," Asia said, getting a nod from Koneko.

Just then, Aidan's cellphone rang. He had just received a text message from none other than Kiyome, which showed her and a captured Great Horned Goliath in the picture. The text read:

 _This thing was hard to catch. Can't believe you set me up with something like this. But it was so much fun. Wish you were here to see it._

Aidan chuckled a bit and smiled, putting his phone away. Now he has proof that she really is a Beast Tamer, but those Great Horned Goliaths are only the beginning.

"So what now, Rias?" asked Aidan to his King.

"Now, we take both you and Asia to find a Familiar." Rias then ushers Akeno to activate a teleportation circle.

"Wait, you mean we're getting them right now?" Asia asked.

"It's a full moon tonight, this is our best chance to see him," Rias explained.

"See who?" Aidan asked curiously.

"The Familiar Master."

* * *

 **FAMILIAR FOREST** …

When the group teleported to their location, they appeared in the middle of a dark, creepy-looking forest.

"Here we are, I think," Aidan said. If Uncle Deckard were here, he would definitely want to take some notes and explore the place, documenting every single creature. Maybe one day Aidan can do that provided it is the right night.

"This is the forest where all Familiars live," Akeno said. "And where we all got our Familiars."

"Uncle Deckard sure would've loved to come here," Aidan mentioned. "He'd spend days documenting each creature while trying to stay alive."

As the group walked within the forest, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Well, this is a surprise. You come here for my advice?"

All heads turned in the direction of the voice and saw someone standing high up on a branch. The person was a man in shorts and a tank top, a gray shirt tied around his waist, fingerless gloves, a large backpack, and a cape he wore backwards with some hair sticking through.

The man front flips off of the branch he was on and landed perfectly in front of the group. "I'm the Master of the Familiars, a.k.a. Zatouji!" The man proclaimed. "If your goal is to find Familiars galore, you've come to the right place that's for sure! The full moon is out to help you decide, and I'll be with you to act as your guide!"

"What's with the rhyming on this guy?" asked Aidan.

Akeno whispers, "He is obsessed with it. You get use to it." She giggles a bit at the end.

"Now then, how can I help you?" Zatouji asked. "Tell me all your wants and desires! A strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires?"

Aidan began to think. He had not really had any time to decide which Familiar to take in given that he was more so focused on the matches against the Student Council. He now regretted he should've done it earlier.

"I'll think about it as we go along," Aidan gave his excuse but Zatouji could only look down with annoyance.

"This is why amateurs always annoy, if you don't know what you seek, then make your way home, my boy. But I'll be willing to guide you around, so the Familiar that fits your personality is found."

"Makes sense," Asia commented. "But I'd like a Familiar who is cute and super fun to be around."

"Fun?" Zatouji grinned happily. "Done and done."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"In an hour the moon will start to go low!" Zatouji said. "So let's go."

The group follows Zatouji behind as he takes them deeper and deeper into the Familiar Forest. As they walk, Aidan walks next to Asia and asks,

"So what's your idea of cute and fun for a Familiar, Asia?"

"Well…" Asia began to think. "Something akin to like a puppy or even a cat, I suppose. How about you?"

"I never had a lot of time for pets in my days growing up," Aidan said. "Since my Uncle and I traveled all over, it became hard to just live in one spot. So we never had the opportunity to take in a pet, not even a service dog given of Uncle's age."

"Speaking of your Uncle, how old is he exactly?"

"I think he will be almost 83," Aidan speculated. "Age is catching up to him, but he is still healthy and able to get through tight spaces."

"Oh my," Zatouji said coming to a half. The group stopped as well, before he pointed upwards. "Look high!" He said as the others looked up and saw what looked like something on a tree branch. When Aidan looked closer at it, he was amazed to realize it was a small dragon with blue scales and a pair of small wings.

"Is that a sprite dragon?" Aidan asked.

"Aw~. It's really cute!" Asia squealed in wonder.

"Cute, but dangerous, too," Zatouji told them. "When they get angry, they have the power to shoot lightning that's blue."

Aidan could only wonder though in regards to the creatures.

' _Must be depending on the species and their color. I'm going to assume red dragons breathe fire.'_

From the works of his Uncle, the origin of the dragons are a complete mystery. Even the ancient texts provide little account of how these magnificent beasts came to be. And dragons have never been seen in the years before the Worldstone's destruction. But according to Deckard Kain, he believed, given of his studies on the creatures, that they spawned from the flesh of Tathamet, the original Dragon who also spawned the Demons. If so, then Tathamet could be assumed to be the Father of the Dragons but that supposition is too outrageous to say the least.

"Dragons are a rarity, aren't they Buchou?" Kiba asked his King.

"This is certainly the first time I've ever seen one," Rias responded.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed, when these dragons grow up they can no longer be tamed," Zatouji informed them.

"Aidan, maybe you should take this one as your Familiar," Akeno suggested. "A dragon is suitable for someone strong such as you."

"You think so, Akeno?" Aidan asked. She responded with a smiling nod. "Hmm… then I will—"

"KYAAAH!"

Aidan suddenly turns to see Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko covered in some green, slimy stuff that was dropping from above. And it was melting their clothes.

"What the hell?!" Aidan was surprised.

"O-Oh my," Rias cried out as she and Asia made noises of discomfort. Akeno looked unaffected as she had a smile of amusement on her face.

"Green slime!" Kiba exclaimed, drawing his sword out to attack. Unfortunately, he was but off when some of the slime landed on his face.

"It's burning my clothes!" Rias cried aloud, as bits and pieces of her uniform melted away.

"How naughty!" Akeno moaned, revealing herself only in her bra. "I'm so slimy and wet!"

Aidan, now realizing that Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko's school uniforms were burnt away and showing their perfect bodies, wasted no time attending to their aid. Coming to Rias first, he tries to grab the slime and rip it off of her, only for it to get on him and melt some of his clothes.

But he did not mind that, not in a perverted sort of way.

"UGH!" Aidan said in disgust to the slime as he keeps attempting to rip it off of Rias. "This is worse than that time I fell into a den full of khazra crap."

"Aidan!" Rias cried as she hugged the Pawn, trying to hide her bare skin out of embarrassment, even though she has shown herself naked to him multiple times. Unfortunately, the rest of the slime still on her transferred over to Aidan and still melted some of his clothes.

"Woah, Rias, hold it! It's—Uwaah!" Aidan slipped backwards, taking Rias with him. And sure enough, they were both covered in green slime. "Great…"

Rias could only keep herself quiet, still shameful by the fact she is nude right in front of Aidan in a very erotic way.

As Aidan kept ripping the slime off, he tries to fling it off, only for the slime to either not come off or hit someone else.

"Ugh, this isn't working," Aidan muttered. "Kiba, a little help!"

Unfortunately, Kiba was still struggling to get the slime off of his face.

"Useless," Aidan muttered. Aidan continues slinging slime off of his hand, but one came back right at him and some of it went into his mouth.

"AGH PFFFT! AAGHH PTWAAH!" Aidan yelled as he spat out the stuff. "God, that's disgusting!"

This was already taking too long. Pretty soon all of the girls' clothes were going to be melted and they'll be naked before they get back home. He then had an idea of how to get rid of this. A very risky one though.

"Guys, get ready for a shock."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked, still clinging onto Aidan.

"Whatever you're going to do, Aidan, do it now—KYAAH?!" Asia screamed out at that end as some of the slime entered down her rear end.

"Take your time," Akeno said calmly. "No rush."

"Hurry up!" Koneko demanded in a cat-like way, keeping her emotionless expression.

Holding out his right hand, flashes of red and white light shone from the palm of Aidan's hand. A few seconds later, red lightning bursts out and hits a slime, incinerating it and turning it into ash before the lightning hits another. And then another. And then another.

One by one, the slime were all but disintegrated. Once Akeno and Rias were free, they assisted Aidan in eradicating the green slime. Even Kiba assisted thanks to the slime no longer covering his face.

But the girls were all near-naked. With much of their clothes now melted from the green slime, they didn't bring any backup clothing. But luckily for Rias and Akeno, they knew how to use a bit of their magic to restore their clothing. Aidan also learned of it as well and used his magic to help restore Asia and Koneko's clothes.

"Th-Thank you, Aidan," Asia blushed, still bashful of the fact she was seen naked by Aidan.

Koneko merely nodded her head in thanks to Aidan. But deep down inside of her, she was grateful, knowing Aidan was not a pervert but more so of a playboy.

' _Good thing Issei was not here to see this.'_ Aidan thought. If anything, that Red Dragon needed to keep his urges in check.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed throughout the forest, catching everyone's attention.

"Was that a wolf?" Asia asked. "A-Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Kiba asked. "No, that doesn't sound like a wolf."

* **SNAP** *

Everyone turns around to see a giant red boar-like creature right above them on a small outlook. It's face looked goblin-like and its lower teeth were shown from its lower lips. Fur decorated along the spine of their back as the rest comprised of flesh. Two large belts were wrapped around their bodies. Their feet were clawed and their ears were pointed.

It growled as it locked its eyes onto Koneko, who had pounced on her and catching the cat girl off guard.

"Koneko!" cried Aidan as he brought out his sword and sliced down the huge wolf on Koneko.

But another one came up from behind and tried to go after Aidan, but Akeno utilizes her lightning to zap the wolf-like creature. Screaming in pain, it fell and crashed its hard skull against a tree. Though wounded, it tried to bite at Aidan but Kiba impales it from behind and twists his sword, killing it.

Everyone and Zatouji looks to see what it was, the latter recognizing them in fear.

"Fallen Hounds," Zatouji fearfully said. "Which means a pack is not far behind. We need to get out of here while we still have time."

"A pack?" asked Aidan. "These were just scouts?"

More noises were heard from around the forest. Laughing noises to be exact, but also those of monsters. Or worse yet, demons.

"Uh oh," Zatouji said in fear.

"What?" Kiba asked. "What is it?"

"We're surrounded," Koneko said as everyone stood back to back.

"Surrounded?" Asia trembled. "By what?"

"I think what Zatouji and Koneko meant to express is that we are surrounded by Demons," Aidan explained. "Namus Improbus or Fallen Ones."

Soon the so-called Fallen Ones arrived, no more than 15 of them. Bearing physical traits that humans could imagine when imagining demons, their skins were red and had large horns, claws, and hoofed feet. They carried primitive yet deadly weapons made of wood and stone or metal.

All of them were accompanied by the same hound species that attacked the group earlier. Some even rode on the Hounds as mounts.

"This looks bad," Kiba said as he drew his sword out. "We're completely surrounded."

"Then we have no choice," Rias explained as she prepares her Power of Destruction. "Get ready everyone!"

Akeno prepares her lightning within her palms as Koneko gets into a fighting stance. Asia stays back, in a safe area behind Zatouji who kept her high in the trees.

The Fallen soon charge in, ready for the slaughter to commence.

"I got the riders," Aidan said. "Luna!" Aidan soon summons forth Luna in a burst of blue flame, making him jump onto the horse and lead some of the Fallen with Hounds away from the group to take them on alone. Rias became concerned as she, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko tended to the remaining horde but she couldn't complain. She trusted Aidan with his plan, whatever it was.

A Fallen One charges in at Kiba as he parries a downward strike, disarms the Demon through a spin, and decapitates the head. He summons another sword to block the blow from a large Fallen Overseer with a weapon resembling two old swords attached parallel to each other to a large, mace-like stick. Able to block the blow, Kiba pushes the weapon upwards and cuts straight on its chest, making an X mark and impales the Overseer, bringing it down.

Koneko moves and plows through all the Demons on their Hounds, knocking down every single one of them. Bones break with every kick and punch she made. Though their swings were wild, she was able to dodge the crude weapons effortlessly. When it came to Hounds, she easily avoided their bites and grabbed their jaws before flinging them out of the way.

Rias and Akeno kept blasting away at the Horde of Fallen Ones, each taking a turn to keep them away while on their wings. Rias takes time for brief looks to see Aidan fight the Fallen Ones on his horse. She could only question how Aidan managed to obtain such a horse like Luna and wondered if he already had a familiar.

Such questions would wait as she turned her attention back to the battle at hand.

But from the rider battle, Aidan sees a Fallen Hound approach behind Akeno and Rias, ready to pounce on the both of them. Moving Luna forward, he grabs a spear implanted on the ground and throws it at the Hound as it jumped onto the unsuspecting girls from behind.

* **PIERCE** *

"HOOWWLL!"

The two girls look behind to see a dead Hound on its side and a spear lodged through. They looked at each other before looking at the direction the spear was thrown and saw it was Aidan. They were startled of how he was able to see that from behind them and save them once again.

Aidan parries a sword strike from a Fallen before he slices and impales the demon, killing him. He then looks to his left to see an incoming Fallen Hound jump on him. Without any time to react, Aidan is promptly knocked off of Luna, who dissipates in blue light particles.

"Aidan!" Rias came over to Aidan's aid and helped him up back on his feet. She clutches his face to see if there was any damage, but he seemed clean. "Oh thank goodness."

But the relief was only short was Aidan saw an incoming Hound with its rider behind Rias. And she was unaware of it.

"Rias!" Aidan pushed Rias aside to the right and took the full force of the Hound head on.

* **CHOMP** *

And by head on, that meant getting his left arm chomped and dragged by the animal.

"AAAHHH!" Aidan screamed. But this Hound's bite was not as worse as that Hellion. Part of it was the fact that Aidan's Sacred Gear armor protected him, but he could still feel the crushing pressure of the bite.

Aidan soon got up and mounted behind the Fallen Hound's rider. He headbutts the demon as both the Hound and its rider struggle against his presence.

Elbowing him from behind, Aidan is knocked off and dragged along. Taking out his claws, he struggles to sit up to impale the Fallen One as the Demon kept kicking him down. Eventually though, he manages to sit up enough to impale his claw right into the Demon's chest.

The Fallen One screams as he chokes Aidan with its right hand while holding his arm in the other. Aidan though unmounts the wounded Demon, making him tumble to the ground but he was still stuck on the strap by the Hound.

As Aidan gets dragged along, he struggles to lift his sword up to impale the Hound that had his arm. He could not fight against the stuck arm as it would rip his arm off. But that was the least of his problems as he looks behind to see a cliff.

And it led down to a river about hundred feet below.

The Fallen Hound realized where it was going and tried to slow down, but it slid on the rocks over the edge.

Taking Aidan with him.

"AIDAN!" Rias cried out to her favored pawn as he fell off the edge with the beast.

But he was soon gone.

Once everyone rid of the remaining Hounds, everyone looked around for Aidan. Everyone but Rias who looked in the direction he fell.

"Aidan!" Kiba cried out to his fellow friend but heard no response.

"Aidan?" Asia asked worriedly as she looked around but like Kiba, she heard no response. Even Akeno looked around but saw no sign of him. Koneko too.

Soon a demonic chuckle was heard from a Fallen One demon, wounded and on the verge of death. Everyone saw and went over, with Kiba drawing his sword to the demon's neck.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll ease your passing," Kiba demanded to the demon, but it kept its sadistic smile and laugh.

" _ **He's… (cough) dead,"**_ The Fallen One demon laughed. _**"He took a little tumble off the cliff."**_

Rias soon came over and grappled the demon by the shoulders, bringing him up to face her face to face.

"You lie!" Rias venomously accused, but the Demon continued to laugh as it soon breathed his last gasp. Letting go of it, Rias soon looked down to see that the dead Demon held a familiar necklace in its right hand.

Rias looks to see that it was Aidan's Horadrim necklace. The Fallen One must have grabbed it when they were tangling with one another on its Hound.

The group soon went over the edge to see a large river below them. But neither Aidan nor the hound were in plain sight. Which meant they both fell into the water and fell downstream with that strong of a current.

"We have to find him," Rias said. "Before the river sweeps him away."

"How though, Rias?" Akeno asked. "That river leads deeper into the forest, into territory unknown to us. We'll be walking around blind if we go in."

"I know where your friend might be," Zatouji spoke up and all heads turned to him. "In a place that is all too familiar to me."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"If possible, he may run into an old friend of mine," Zatouji explained. "A friend who be walking around with a lumpy spine."

Nobody understood what that meant, but since the river was heading downstream, it was the only way for them to reach to Aidan and whoever his would-be rescuer and friend of Zatouji's was.

"Lead the way then," Rias said. With that, Zatouji leads them downstream on the river to find Aidan.

* * *

 **SWAMP OF FAMILIARS** …

Aidan began to wake up from the drops of water that fell from above and hit his head. Waking up with groggily eyes, he looked up to see some form of roof over his head. Another drop of water on his head made his brain wake up faster.

And before he knew it, Aidan was in some form of home. He looked around to see what exactly he was in.

At a strange hut that was crafted wattles from gnarltree roots, along with mud, stones and bark, smoke emerged from the chimney above from the fire burning to warm the kettle. With several open windows and two circular entries, the interior was surfaced with smooth, white adobe clay, which made for a clean, attractive, and, most importantly, dry home.

The humble hut included a sitting room with a wooden stump for a table and a kitchen area. Speaking of the kitchen which was in the middle of its home, a small stove and oven made of rock and clay was constructed. Behind the stove was a storage area with windowsills covered in drying seeds, berries, and herbs. In the back of the shelter was a sink with running water and a spice collection, along with a few clay pots and bowls. A sleeping loft hung above with sleeping mats and blankets. Tools and keepsakes were kept stored away in a nook. The sitting area made up the rest of the building.

A small light shone from to Aidan's left as he looked to see someone stirring the kettle pot by the fire.

The stranger was likely of African descent yet he also wore few clothing. Most f it was gold, white and purple. Ankle bracelets that had sharp bone fragments wrapped around them were on his feet, along with his arms. He wore a large golden and purple belt with a purple jewel, and it was adorned in black feathers. On his left shoulder was the skull, human most likely. But the most attractive thing about him was that he wore a very large mask, gold mostly. The face part was white with purple eyes. There were two horns that emerged out the side of it. Large purple feathers adorned the top of the mask with another facial mask in front of it.

( **Author's note** : For reference, look up Nazeebo from the game _Heroes of the Storm_ )

Aidan could not exactly move given of the state of affairs he was in. After all, he was in pain and wrapped in bandages and stuck with sharp needles all over him. There was about ten to twelve of these needles sticking in him and keeping him immobilized.

He tries to move away but he could not lift even a right leg for him to scoot. So he tries moving his hips but it hurt too much. It dawned on Aidan that if he moved, not only will it hurt but his would-be savior would take notice so he decided to get some rest and close his eyes.

A few minutes passed by and Aidan felt relaxed as he focuses on his deep breathing, trying to digest what had happened. He can remember fighting Demons before being chomped on by one and taken to the edge of a cliff and thrown off.

When he hit the water, he was immediately unconscious, the Hound letting go of his arm as it struggled and died in the river. Aidan merely floated, somehow avoiding the dangerous rapids and rocks, and floating downstream deeper into the forest. Next thing he knew, he woke up in a hut like this.

But as Aidan opens his eyes, he sees in front of him the man with the mask.

"AHH!" Aidan yelped, followed by pain in his head. "Ugh…"

He then looks to see in the stranger's hand a bowl full of something green. The smell was like a durian overfilled with fermented natto soybeans and dipped in fish sauce.

"Yeah, like your gonna make me drink that—"

* **DOING** *

The strange tiki masked person stabbed a tiny needle into Aidan's forehead to make him feel comatose for a bit. He then dumped the green liquid straight into his mouth and back his throat and made him swallow it before taking out the needle.

"UWAH!" Raiden said disgustingly as he instinctively swallowed it. Whatever that medicine tasted like, it was like cough medicine that had been aged for a thousand years and left untouched. He began to cough up from that horrible stuff still at the back of his throat.

"If I wanted ya dead, I could have left ya at da riva." The Witch Doctor said as he went back to his black pot.

"Then why save me?" asked Aidan as he began plucking out the needles from his body.

"So dat ya can discover who ya truly are, and what ya are meant to be," The Witch Doctor said.

"Where am I exactly?" asked Aidan. "What is this place?"

"You are in my hut," The Witch Doctor said. "My name be Nazeebo. And I am a Witch Doctor."

Aidan was surprised though. Witch Doctors come from a secretive tribe in Africa called the Umbaru, inhabiting a region called Teganze within the mythical Torajan Jungles. The jungles are rumored to be located at the center of Africa between a waterfall and a statue, whatever that meant.

"Witch Doctor?" asked a confused Aidan. But Nazeebo went up close to his face.

"Dis doctor," Nazeebo said in a sort of ticked off voice. He flicked Aidan's forehead in disapproval.

"Ow!" Aidan holds his forehead.

Most believe Witch Doctors to be figments of legend. Few outlanders have encountered a Witch Doctor in the flesh without losing their own. In truth, the role of a Witch Doctor is a hallowed one in Umbaru society, though only a few men and women can ascend to the position for they must possess both a history of battle and a talent for communing with spirits. The latter ability belongs solely to those born with the touch of the Unformed Land. The Witch Doctors are finely attuned to the physical realm and are able to train their minds to perceive this reality through a combination of rituals and the use of selected roots and herbs found in the jungles of their homeland.

Witch Doctors frequently wear masks, hiding their identities. Through this, they are said to be an aspect of the spirits of the Unformed Land.

As Aidan sits up, he notices bandages around his left arm. The arm that was chomped on by the Fallen Hound was now in a sling.

"Your arm had the worst injury," Nazeebo said as he cooked some dead frogs in the kettle. "The bite of dat Demon was brutal and will leave a bad scar."

Aidan was surprised though. "You know of Demons? I guess they must be here in the Familiar Forest of all places."

"Make no mistake, they're everywhere now," Nazeebo said, looking at the kettle with serious eyes behind his mask. "And they're returning."

"Retuning?" Aidan asked. "What are you—" Soon the smoke filled the hut and Aidan began coughing violently. Either that or it was the side effects of the medicine. It made Nazeebo turn around and face his patient.

"That's a bad cough you have there..." Nazeebo inquired. "You should call a doctor! Oh. What can I do for you?"

Aidan composes himself. "I'm okay. But I should get back to my friends. They would be worried."

"I would advise against that, mon," Nazeebo said. "You are in a swamp that is easy to get lost. It be hard for you to make it back to your friends."

"Well, I doubt I can just call them magically and send them my location, huh?" Aidan asked.

"Well unless you are on a Sanctuary, Heaven, or Hell approved HMO or PPO, I cannot make house calls. Though I can give you this."

Nazeebo looks out into the back to see what he was looking for. But Aidan was even more surprised. He mentioned the word Sanctuary, which was Earth's prehistoric name before Genesis. How did this Witch Doctor know of it? Was he, like Johanna, blessed with immortality to keep watch over the world.

"Ah here we go," Nazeebo said as he pulls out what appeared to be a long snake in his arms, about twelve feet. It was a black color with patches of white underneath its belly. But what was most striking about it was the fact it looked like a cobra.

Aidan was confused. "Is that a king cobra?"

Nazeebo however chuckles. "To da humans, yes. But it go by another name: da Claw Viper. And dis is a female."

Aidan backs off a little, being a bit intimidated by such a large animal. But Nazeebo assures him it is safe.

"It be alright, mon. She be friendly. Let her sniff ya first."

Hesitantly, Aidan sticks out his hand to let the snake sniff. Curiously, it watches Aidan's hand slowly approach, trembling a bit in fear. The snake soon gives a sniff with its tongue flickering. After a few moments of tongue flickering, the snake soon slithers itself from Nazeebo to Aidan.

"Oh. I forgot," Nazeebo said. "She is poisonous. It is said that her poison be powerful enough to kill anything, even gods."

Aidan could feel his heartbeat climb up. The sight and intimidation of one of the most poisonous snakes of the world made him feel fear. And if this snake could feel his fear, then it's no wonder why people would find it dangerous.

But for this female snake, she seemed to continue to slither herself around Aidan, up to the point where she slithered around Aidan's neck and nuzzle itself there. Even though a part of her was around Aidan, he wasn't choking, and its grip was gentle.

Nazeebo chuckled a bit. "Hoho. I think she likes you."

"So quickly?" asked Aidan as the snake flickers its tongue at Aidan's neck.

"Indeed," Nazeebo confirmed. "Claw Vipers do not take kindly to strangers and often attack those who seek to harm them. Their venom is said to be dangerous to Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, even to gods."

"Is that so?" asked Aidan.

"Oh and let me say, dat female Claw Viper is queen of its kind."

"Queen?" Aidan asked as the snake explores more of Aidan by slithering to his other arm.

"She's survived long enough to grow even bigger than the males. And even the males have a hard time mating with her."

Aidan could understand why the snake was about twelve feet long, which is unusual for a king cobra-like snake. He could only wonder just what kind of queen this snake was to its kind.

"So, what name you gonna call her?" Nazeebo asked.

Aidan thought for a bit before he found a good name for the female Claw Viper.

"I think I will call her… Sethraliss."

The snake seemed to have like that name, tightening itself around Aidan while not choking him.

* **KNOCK KNOCK** *

Soon a few knocks were heard from the front door. As Nazeebo walks over, he sees a group of girls and two men. But one of them he recognized.

"Zatouji?" Nazeebo asked. "What bring you here?"

"We're here looking for—" Rias stopped to see Aidan behind the Witch Doctor. "Aidan?"

"Oh hey guys." Aidan greeted sheepishly. But the sight of him wrapped in bandages made Rias and Asia rush to him.

Rias was especially concerned with the left sleeve of his. And she remembered why. Playfully, she slapped his chest. "You idiot! What were you thinking pushing me out of the way only to get bitten? I told you to—"

"If I didn't you would've been food for the demons," Aidan justified. But Rias kept her face hidden as she hugged Aidan, relieved he was still alive.

Asia asked, "Are you okay, Aidan? Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Just need to rest is all. Nazeebo fixed me up."

The pair looked to see the Witch Doctor chat with Zatouji. He must have been the friend the Familiar Master spoke of when the peerage went to look for Aidan down by the river.

"You had been licking toads again haven't you?" Zatouji asked his good friend. Nazeebo however was not amused at his old friend speaking of such blasphemous things.

"What? Nooo, I have not been licking toads. Why would you think that?"

Just then, a croaking sound, likely from a toad, was heard throughout the hut. Nazeebo turned his head to the sound of the voice's direction.

"Hush you!"

Zatouji had a good laugh while everyone else looked a bit confused. While Asia and Rias attended to Aidan and his injuries, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno looked around and beheld themselves the hut that the Witch Doctor lived in.

"This is…quite a collection you have here," Kiba complimented looking at the skulls of all the dead animals.

"I have to keep a head…" Nazeebo said.

"Keep ahead of the game?" asked Zatouji. But Nazeebo was confused.

"What?" He titled his head. "What do you mean 'of the game?' No, I just need to keep a head."

Nazeebo then digs out a severed head of some sort of troll that had long tusks from its mouth. It was blue in color and had two white tattoo stripes going down its face.

"See, right here." He drops the severed, somewhat still bleeding, head. "A head."

But that may have been the wrong move.

"AAHHH!" Asia screams at the sight of the head and turns away. Koneko jumps like a cat as Kiba gets startled and takes a couple steps back. Akeno was surprised.

"I never seen a Claw Viper like this, especially a queen," Zatouji said, a little bewildered by the reptile's attitude. "It looks like this snake should be yours."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Rias agreed with a smile. "From what I have seen, this snake has taken a liking to you. And you've obtained a rare specimen."

Aidan looks at Sethraliss, the snake catching his eyes. "Is that fine with you?"

The female Claw Viper merely wraps herself around Aidan gently. Aidan would take that as a yes.

For the next few seconds, Rias and Akeno helped Aidan put together the pact circle for Familiars and told him the words to make Sethraliss his. Sethraliss laid in front of Aidan as he reached out with an arm to it, the magic circle rotating underneath the reptile, making it glow bright green.

"In the name of Aidan Kain. I command you to accept this pact and become my Familiar."

The magic circle vanished, as the green glow on Sethraliss also disappeared.

"Well, looks like you've got a friend," Akeno said to him. "I hope you two will be happy."

Aidan bent over and held a hand to Sethraliss for her to slither over to his arm. The snake complies and hurries over, wrapping itself around her new master.

"Yay! Now we both got our Familiars," Asia cheered, confusing Aidan for a moment before he looked happily at her.

"You got one too?"

Asia nodded and summoned forth her Familiar. To Aidan's surprise, it was the same small Sprite Dragon that they saw earlier. "This is Raiden," Asia said, hugging her dragon as it nuzzled her. "I love him, and every time I hold him, I'll think of you."

Aidan smiled at Asia but for some reason, when his eyes locked with the Dragon's he emitted sparks of electricity.

* **HISS** *

Aidan soon heard a snake noise coming from Sethraliss, who opened her mouth and bared her fangs at Raiden, its green venomous poison dripping from it. Seems like the two do not get along well.

"Oh, right, something you should know about these creatures," Zatouji said regarding Raiden. "They hate other males, that's just one of their features."

"It seems like Sethraliss is trying to protect you, though," Rias said. "She probably sees Raiden as a threat."

"I guess I should not be surprised," Aidan remarked. Both the snake and the dragon continued glaring at one another, giving off threats to turn one another into dead meat.

* * *

 **ORC** **CLUBHOUSE**...

"They say Sprite Dragons only give themselves to the most worthy and pure-hearted of masters," Rias told Akeno, as the two watch from the former's desk at the others talking amongst themselves.

When everyone returned to the ORC clubhouse, Aidan and Asia had respectively brought out Raiden and Sethraliss so that Kiba and Koneko could meet them. Both the snake familiar and the sprite dragon continued to glare at one another, still baring their teeth at each other.

"Normally, Sprite Dragons and Claw Vipers would never choose to serve a Devil," Rias commented.

"Well, Asia used to be a holy sister, so who knows? Maybe that had some sway over the little guy," Akeno suggested.

Aidan then saw the time on the clock and saw that it was late. "Asia, we better get going. Uncle will have had dinner ready by now."

"Oh, right. Come on, Raiden." Asia said as her Sprite Dragon disappeared. Sethrallis slithered her way back around her master's neck before she too disappeared in sand particles that dissipated her form before they too disappeared into dust.

Aidan soon opens up that familiar blue portal with a scroll.

"Asia and I will take our leave," Aidan said. "We'll see you tomorrow, everyone!" After exchanging goodbyes, both Aidan and Asia enter through the blue portal which soon disappeared from sight.

Kiba and Koneko also took their leave, leaving Akeno and Rias alone in the clubroom in the same positions they were in.

"Aidan is growing stronger," Rias said with a smile. "And yet…I cannot help but worry."

"Why is that?" Akeno asked. "He's overcome so many battles and got himself a Familiar that can protect him."

"True," Rias did not deny. "But his Sacred Gear has been showing signs of…corruption."

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno. Rias soon pulls up an image of Aidan's left arm, blackened with the black veins. Akeno looks a bit shocked at the photo. "What is…this?"

"I don't know," Rias said, surprising Akeno before she continued. "But they have been causing such pain to Aidan. And my magic cannot seem to hold it back, no matter how much I use. They are spreading over him like a plague. My guess is that his Sacred Gear is growing in power, but I also fear that power is also corrupting his body."

"You think something or someone is behind this?"

"I can only guess one thing," Rias said as she closed her eyes before opening them in a narrow expression. "It could be the one who created this Sacred Gear in the first place."

"Then Kiba may be right," Akeno said in concern. "If Diablo managed to bestow Aidan with a Sacred Gear like this, then either he is reaching out to him from Hell or is inside the Sacred Gear, corrupting his body and influencing him."

Rias remained silent yet gripped her hands that were interlocked from her fingers. If a demon lord like Diablo was able to influence Aidan like this, then it is only a matter of time before he takes full control and it is too late.

Seeing the tense situation, Akeno attempts to reassure her best friend. "I am sure he can overcome this corruption. He is your favored servant after all.'

"You're right." Rias turned her head to the right and looked down to find Aidan's Horadric necklace laying on the desk. She grabs it and just holds it, feeling it in her hand. Looking gently at it while deep in thought, Rias couldn't agree with her best friend and Queen even more.

"That he is," She said softly before smiling to herself.

And yet somewhere in the back of her mind, Rias could feel the dark influence she felt from Aidan's Sacred Gear, almost like Diablo was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

 **Finally I got this chapter done. And it had nearly been a month since the last.**

 **What started off as a competition between two peerages turned into an almost cataclysmic disaster. But at least everything worked out in the end. And no, I was not going to include the undine scene because that was my least favorite part of that episode. Of course the Demons need to keep appearing from time to time. After all, this is the _Diablo_ universe and _Highschool DxD_ universe merged together as one.**

 **So Nazeebo, the Umbaru Witch Doctor from _Diablo III_ and _Heroes of the Storm_. Now before you ask, I made his speech sound a bit like the Trolls from _World of Warcraft_ because their dialect sounds similar. At least to me any way. So the "mispellings" in some parts of the dialogue are intentional.**

 **Sethraliss the Claw Viper queen. A very good choice of a familiar for Aidan. With a venom to strike fear and kill even into the hearts of gods, it stands to reason why she threatens anyone who regards her new master as trash. Just wait until Riser sees this snake. And speaking of Riser...**

 **Next will be the Phenex Rating Game Arc. And boy am I eager to start this arc. With the Familiar Forest chapter out of the way, I can now focus on this storyline and hopefully finish season 1 once and for all.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Phenex Descends

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **BEGIN DREAM…**

 _The entire area was devastated. Buildings were destroyed, smoke and ash covered the air, the ground ripped apart as the infernal realm of the Burning Hells emerged. Demons poured forth from all sides, slaughtering the humans without mercy. Not even the children were spared._

 _Standing in the middle of the city were a bettered Aidan and Rias, exhausted and nearly defeated by a powerful foe. With dirtied faces and torn clothing from a few spots on their clothes, they were about to face utter annihilation, powerless against their foe. Their enemy was situated high above a mountain full of rubble, looking down onto them with evil._

 _A right hand suddenly pushed Rias far into the air behind her, away from the battlefield._

" _Aidan!" Rias screamed as she was pushed away, only to be caught by someone in red armor on wings, like that of a dragon, and taken far away. The armor was heavily damaged and left a few parts of the occupant inside exposed, the face especially with the left side of it broken off._

" _I leave the rest to you," Aidan calmly said as he faces forward. "Issei, take good care of her."_

 _Issei, holding Rias tightly and flying away, grits his teeth and closes his eyes, unable to see Aidan behind him but the feeling within him was of pure grief and reluctance._

 _Yet still, Rias screams and reaches out to Aidan. "Aidan! Aidan!"_

 _As Aidan still faces forward, he points his right blooding hand to Rias._

" _Rias…" He calls out gently. Then he turns around briefly with a smile. "I love you…"_

 _In pure grief and agony, Rias calls out to Aidan one last time._

" _AIDAAAAANNN!"_

 _Issei, from behind his broken mask, sheds a few tears that quickly slip away from his face, seeing Rias cry in pain and a respected Pawn now facing death itself. He takes her so far away so as to not let her see his body destroyed._

 _As Aidan turns around to meet destiny, his opponent was amused. He was huge, appearing to be very skinny and feminist-like. He features four arms, of which the top two have some kind of blade-like extensions. The shoulders are big, and they have a mouth on each of them, which has become a recognizable feature among the fans. He also procured spiky and hoofed legs, along with a spiky tail. On its forehead was some sort of mark, like where a stone of some sorts was once punctured through._

" _ **Not even death can save you from me."**_

 _With one powerful blast from its demonic hand, Diablo kills Aidan, setting the entire island aflame from the blast as red and black lightning cackle around it._

 _And Rias could only watch in pure horror at the site of the death of her beloved pawn._

 **END** **DREAM** …

* **GASP** *

Rias sat up with sweat on her face and a brief scream. Panting so fast and loud, her heart rate jumped up tremendously. Her vision was blurry a bit before she was able to see clearly that she was in her own room and in her bedroom. The feelings drained from her slowly returned to her, able to regain her own thoughts and emotions.

"Huh?" A tear leaked down from her eye as Rias felt it and slowly wipes it off. She stared at the droplet of liquid and remembered what she had seen.

That dream felt so real. So real in fact that Rias felt her hands shaking from it. She tries to clench her fist to stop it, but they wouldn't stop shaking. She could not even think past that terrible nightmare, of Aidan dying right before her eyes by Diablo himself.

She prayed that this was not an omen sign of the things to come should the Lord of Terror ever showed itself. But Diablo's form in her dream looked vastly different compared to the ones she read in the books and saw in the drawings. It was almost as if the Demon had become evil incarnate and not just fear.

Unable to sleep after that, she gets out of bed and reaches for a pitch full of water to pour herself a glass.

After pouring herself a cup, she takes a full swing of it, almost emptying the contents. She then looks out of her window where the moon shone brightly in its beautiful form up in the clear starry sky. She could see much of her surrounding light up just from the moonlight. It was so beautiful that just seeing it alone only made her somewhat comfortable in its light.

If only Aidan were here.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING** …

"The next thing I knew was that my whole left hand was covered in some form of corruptible magic, with black veins, spikes, and even claws," Aidan finished, staring down at his left hand as he clenched and unclenched. The condition on his left arm was getting much and much worse. Rias' magic of healing was no longer usable as the corruption had adapted to its healing effects.

In front of Aidan who told all of this was his Uncle Deckard. Earlier, Aidan did not tell him he had a Sacred Gear out of fear, along with the fact of its corruptive and demonic nature. But he new better that secrets cannot stay hidden forever.

Deckard strokes his long white beard with his right hand, concerned of Aidan's corruptive arm and how it could be debilitating him.

"This corruption is new to me," Deckard said on close observation of his nephew's arm. "I have seen what demonic magic can do to human mages and sorcerers, but not in the form of this. Usually the humans themselves would turn into demons instantly or become half-demons. But I have never seen one taking its time."

Aidan could only frown. "What can we do though, Uncle? I cannot walk around with this."

"For now…" Deckard pulls out from his magic satchel a large bandage cloth. It was not ordinary as it had some magical properties added to it, its origins directly from the region of Kehjistan. Or in the more modern tongue, Syria. "Take this and wrap it around your left arm. And tell the others you had a burning accident."

After Aidan takes off his shirt, he retrieves the cloth and wraps his left arm, with the help of his Uncle, he feels its magical properties soothe his corruptive arm like smooth water. This was not a long-term effect though and without a way to cure him, this will only slow down the corruption.

As Deckard helps, he inquires, "What else have you seen in your dreams, Aidan?"

"What do you mean, Uncle?" asked Aidan.

"I have been noticing your sleeping patterns. They have become abnormal, as if you have nightmares. I believe the corruption from your Sacred Gear may be connected to your dreams. So tell me, what did you see?"

Aidan took a moment to recollect his memory. His nightmares have gotten more and more intense, even more so without Rias to accompany him to bed. To ensure he did not give into fear, he only gave out the most important parts.

"I saw…I saw the Underworld, I think. There was…a mansion. I went inside and beheld myself a large ornate door. It opened and it led to me to some sort of treasury vault, with a lot of artifacts and relics kept there. At the back was another door, much more heavily guarded but all the locks were unlocked. So when I opened it, I saw a pedestal with a black cylindrical cover that was over it. When the cover itself was lifted, I saw some form of red crystal, with a jagged tip and growing bright in power."

Uncle Deckard's expression narrowed a bit. For some reason, the mention of a red crystal with a jagged tip made him furrow his eyebrows. It was like he became serious for one moment, if not a bit fearful.

"This bodes ill, Aidan," Deckard said as he finished the wrapping up. "These nightmares may start to seem more like visions. Of an omen sign of what is to come. And I believe your encounter with the Demons back it up."

"But isn't it possible for the Demons to be leftovers, Uncle?" asked Aidan as he puts his shirt back on. "Those left behind and in hiding within Sanctuary away from prying human eyes?"

"Possibly but remember Aidan. Remember the prophecy I have deciphered. The Demons will return, and the world must be told of the coming darkness."

"Well, I doubt humanity will believe in the existence of Angels and Demons being made real. But you're right. Yet for now, only the Student Council and the ORC know of its existence."

As Deckard puts the rest of his medicinal potions and bandages away, Aidan begins to feel his arm recede back to normal. However, when he just took even a small part of the cloth on his left arm off, the corruption still lingered. But at least his arm was not deformed, at least for now. But if his corruption influence continues more, it could spread to his neck and other parts of his body and it will be hard to cover them up.

For now, the arm will do.

"I do want to ask you something though, Aidan," Deckard spoke up, catching his nephew's attention. "It concerns Rias Gremory."

"What is it?" Aidan asked.

Deckard then came clean with this question, "Do you by any chance hold unrequited feelings for her?"

This caught Aidan way off-guard. He looks at his Uncle in a dumbfounded look, with his mouth slightly ajar.

"I… I…" Aidan did not know what to say. So Uncle Deckard pressed further.

"It's become obvious, Aidan. How you react around her, and how she reacts around you. How she turns to you when you enter the room. How she watches your every move."

"Are you saying…that I'm in love with Rias, Uncle?" Aidan asked.

"Do you deny what you feel for her in your own heart?" Deckard asked.

Aidan took a brief moment to think. "I… It's true that I may hold something for her. But I have never considered taking advantage of it. I mean, your mission and your work, Uncle, are my life. And I've dedicated myself fully to the cause. I don't think I will even have time to consider such thoughts of harboring feelings. Not with the demons return ever so closer."

Uncle Deckard smiled warmly at his nephew for speaking the truth. "I appreciate your honesty, Aidan. And I can fully understand what you mean. But don't think this means you should just lock away your heart."

"But your quest, Uncle. Is it not more important than the feelings of one man that could very well just be an illusion?"

"That may be," Uncle Deckard said as he walked over to a window. "Or not. I never told you this but I was married once."

"Really?" Aidan was surprised.

Deckard nodded, "In my younger life I married to a fine woman like no other. We had a son and we lived a healthy life. But my work overtook my life, for I was absorbed by my scholarly pusuits, shutting out friends and family and leaving no time. Tensions rose between me and my wife and we often argued due to my lack of presence in my son's life."

Deckard soon frowned a bit. "Eventually, they both left me and were on a plane ride en route to America. But…their ride crashed into one of the World Trade Center towers."

Aidan was shocked and let out a small gasp. The fact that his Uncle's wife and son were on the airplane that crashed into one of the twin towers on 9/11 shook him immensely. He could not imagine how Deckard must have felt when he saw the news and the casualty list.

"September 11th taught me a very important lesson, Aidan," Deckard explained. "The longer we pursue our works, the more detached we become around the people we care and we become nothing more than mindless drones searching for answers already known to us." He then turned around to face his nephew with a pleading look. "I implore you, Aidan… do not make the same mistake I did and ignore everyone around you due to your work, lest you allow fate and tragedy to take them away from you."

Aidan lowered his head as he held his hands together, as if pondering with more questions than answers. "But how, Uncle? How can I be strong enough to protect them from even the worst of dangers?"

He then felt a hand on his shoulder by his Uncle, making him prop his head up to see the old man bear a proud smile. "You are already getting stronger You just need to realize it."

This made Aidan smile a little yet sigh a little from his nose. He needs a tomorrow more than a today in this matter, but it was already running out of time.

* * *

The next day came and the students returned back to school. It was already the middle of the day as Aidan exited class and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He could not help but be distracted immensely, especially by his own Sacred Gear's corruption of his arm and of his nightmares. His longing for Rias also added to those facts.

' _Rias…'_ Aidan's thoughts turned to the redhead. Every time he saw her in his head, his heart pounded a bit faster more than usual. It brought warmth to his face, making him smile in comfort. But as he does so, he looks at his left arm intensely, wrapped in that cloth by his Uncle to keep his corruption at bay.

Uncle Deckard's words echoed throughout his mind.

' _It's become obvious, Aidan. How you react around her, and how she reacts around you. How she turns to you when you enter the room. How she watched your every move.'_

' _Do not make the same mistake I did and ignore everyone around you due to your work, lest you allow fate and tragedy to take them away from you.'_

Aidan clenches his fist and brings his right hand over his arm. In silent contemplation, he wonders if he should follow through on his Uncle's advice. Deckard may be right but fate does not always play out twice. Sure, history may repeat itself in a different manner but it's just a matter of how.

But what about the corruption within his arm? How will Rias react to this when she sees its extent? She definitely will go to lengths to help contain or cure it but will that truly save him? Will he see the full extent of her love for him as Deckard told him?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice as he exits out the bathroom.

"Aidan, are you okay?"

Aidan looked up to see Akeno with a sweet smile. "Akeno. I didn't expect to see you here. What's happening?"

"Nothing so far," She shrugged before her look turned into one of concern. "I've noticed you are not getting enough sleep lately."

Aidan scratches the back of his head and looked away briefly with a sheepish smile. "Was it that obvious?" Before he could say anything else though, Akeno comes over and lifts up his left arm, seeing the bandaged cloth around it. She notes a faint glimmer of power, a healing rune, over the cloth.

"Is your arm okay?" She asked in concern. "I didn't see you wear one last time."

"It's alright, Akeno," Aidan had to deceive her and gently took her hand away from his left arm. "Just a minor accident. Nothing to be afraid of." He could not exactly tell her about the corruption on his arm from his Sacred Gear, lest she soon tell Rias. It would only make things worse than what they already are.

Akeno soon approached Aidan up close and placed her hands on his shoulders before gently pushing him to the wall and pinning him against it. With a smile of seduction, she pressed her breasts against his strong chest and picked up his left thigh to rub up the side of his right leg.

Normally any guy would either freak out or be ecstatic. But Aidan felt neither of them. Rather, he felt intrigued at Akeno's forwardness.

"You don't have to be alone at night, you know?" She spoke ins a soft whisper to him. "Remembered when Rias and I slept together with you, so I can give you my thanks for saving my life?"

"I haven't forgotten," Aidan remembered as Akeno cups his cheek. "Rias had… had a lot on her mind as of late, mostly about you. Things that will affect all of us concerning you. She's even told me of how lovely it was to be in your arms at night. How all those worries and nightmares disperse away every time she sleeps with you.

Aidan would agree to that, for his nightmares too have been dispersed whenever he sleeps with Rias. But he still didn't understand what Akeno was trying to get at, so he plainly asked.

"What exactly are you getting at, Akeno?"

He was silenced by a finger placed on his lips as Akeno moved in closer. As she did though, Aidan's hands unconsciously stroked down her back, stopping near the top of her rear.

"What if I took Rias' place? Just for a little while." She whispered in his ear, tingling him with her hot breath. "I'll be sure to give you a better night's rest."

"Akeno…"

"What do you think you two are doing?" Aidan was startled while Akeno didn't seem to have been surprised. Turning their heads, they saw Rias standing with arms crossed and astern expression, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I just went to the bathroom to splash water on my face when Akeno showed up and—" But Akeno stopped him by taking his side and twisting it so as to cover it up.

"Owowowowoow…" Aidan whispered, trying to hold in the pain.

"Fufufufu," She giggled with a sweet smile. "Oh come on, Rias. I was just trying to be nice."

"Really now?" Rias doubtfully asked. "And how exactly is seducing him a form of being nice?"

"It was only an offering. Aidan hasn't had a healthy sleep in days. Plus…" Akeno lifts Aidan's left bandaged arm up. "He had an accident recently."

Rias raised an eyebrow. She knew Akeno was right. She has seen the bags under his eyes for some time now, highlighting his lack of sleep. They were more noticeable, unlike hers. She sighed. "Just be glad that I was the one that found you two and not the teachers."

With that she swiftly turned away with her red hair flowing with the movement and walked away.

After a sigh, Akeno turned her head to a puzzled Aidan. "I guess this is where I take my leave as well." The, in a bold move, she kisses Aidan's left cheek, stunning the man and making him blush a bit. "My offer still stands," She said as she seductively winks before following Rias.

 **LATER** …

After the school day ended, Rias was with Akeno in the Clubhouse by the window, walking down the steps. Rias watches as Aidan walks home with Asia, Kiba, and Koneko in tow.

"Don't you find it amusing?" Akeno asked out of the blue, catching her best friend's attention as she turned around Akeno was on the sofa facing the redhead while organizing a stack of papers. "The reviews our clients give about Aidan are all very positive. Many of them are like 'he was so much fun,' or 'I had an excellent time with him. Thank you so much'."

Rias could only look at her with surprise and magnificence. Then her expression saddened a bit.

"Yet out of all of us in the group, he has only one pact signed by Kuoh's blacksmith. His studies and his Uncle's work about Devil Mythology have kept him distracted. It is a shame, but Professor Kain is right. Aidan is at least a good person."

"He truly is one of a kind," Akeno admitted as she looked through the papers in her hands. "As a Devil, he doesn't fit into any archetype, as he doesn't really have the qualities. Not that he cannot gain them. But the clients do like him with his kind personality and he shines the most in battle, showcasing his perseverance and commitment."

"But yet…" Rias spoke as she remembers Aidan's corrupted arm. "His Sacred Gear is growing in power, as is his corruption. My magic can no longer hold it back."

Akeno soon frowned upon hearing that thought. Out of everyone in the peerage, only she knows of Aidan's corrupted arm, hence why earlier she looked at his bandaged left arm. She probably figured that the "accident" Aidan attempted to deceive her with was just a coverup to show how worse the situation has become.

"If we do not find a way to contain it, or even purge it…" Rias shuddered at that thought, fear oozing its way into her heart. "Despite growing in power, it's also killing him. And yet, it's not enough."

Akeno however looked surprised as she looks at the redhead.

"Considering what happened with the Fallen Angels and of what we know about our mythology coming to life, he's in the enemy's crosshairs. He's still having a habit of blaming himself for failing even the smallest of things. He feels like he has failed me, but I know that isn't true. At this rate, he may lose confidence in himself." She soon looks out to the horizon, showing both the sky and the land. "Both the High Heavens and the Burning Hells are keeping watch, especially on Aidan. If either of them intervene and try to kill him, I shudder to think we won't stand a chance. It's why I must focus on him, now more than ever."

"Well, that's definitely a statement," Akeno said. "But perhaps that's not all to it, is there?"

Rias turned to look back. "What do you mean?"

"It is true that both the Elder Angels and Demons will be keeping a close eye on him, but the High Heavens won't interfere due to their treaty. I cannot say the same for the Demons though considering their constant presence. We've all seen how much of a skilled warrior he can be, so I find this commitment to him to be rather fascinating. But I was thinking; that maybe, it's the other way around. Maybe it is _you_ that needs him now more than ever."

Those last few words made Rias look at the ground in contempt. "I do not deny that, but I'm still hopeful the situation wouldn't react to that point in time. I'm worried, Akeno. His dreams and nightmares have become more intense as of late. His Sacred Gear corruption is growing ever more so. And sometimes… I can see Diablo's shadow looming over him, as if he is watching and controlling him."

"It's a moot point until we know more about his Sacred Gear, Rias," Akeno reassured. "But so far we have seen no signs of such evil coming here."

"If it does come though, I'll face it and my problems head on. Just like Aidan," Rias said with a confident and kind tone. "So don't worry too much about me. Aidan is the one who needs us."

But Akeno was not convinced and it only worried her more. She knew that Rias wanted ot handle the situation independently as she felt it was her responsibility to see things through to the end the way she wants. However, Akeno wanted to say to Rias that it wasn't only going to be her that will be affected as the others will be as well.

And if there ever comes a time when even a Demon like Diablo emerges, how then will Rias handle it?

In the end, Akeno sighed and decided to play along. Hoping it will all end well. Standing up to face her best friend, she said with a bow, "If you do not mind, I will be heading home now."

"Of course," Rias bowed back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Akeno walks out of the room, leaving only Rias alone in the clubroom.

With a moment to pause, Rias turns her head to look through the window again. The sun was setting over the horizon. But as she looked, dark thoughts filled her mind. Her previous dream of Aidan left her with trembling legs like she was cold. She folds her arms together to keep herself warm, trying to block off the memory of the dream.

* * *

Aidan was in his room sitting on his bed in silent contemplation, dressed in his sleepwear attire which was a black tank top and short pants. He soon looks at his left arm and unwraps a small bit of the magic cloth around it. But what he saw was bad. Not only have the black veins been crawling upwards reaching his shoulder but also that, starting from his fingertips, his skin is becoming black in color. Black like the color of charcoal.

"Dammit," Aidan cursed to himself. "The cloth is slowing down the veins but it's still getting worse." Aidan sighs as he rewraps his arm before falling back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling in plain view.

"Rias…" Aidan started talking to himself about her. He soon brought his right hand over to his heart, feeling and hearing its pounding when thinking of the redhead. "What is this? Why does my heart feel so…faster? Why does this even hurt so much? Is it truly real?"

He then brings his left arm up to look at it. It could have just been his imagination, but he swore he just saw his arm turn demonic, with red scales and black claws. This made him snap out of his fantasy zone with a brief gasp.

He sees his arm back to normal and clenches it to make sure it was still real. "Sigh. What is happening to me? Does Rias know any of this?"

Just then, a red light caught his attention. Looking to his right, he quickly sat on the edge of the bed after he saw it was a magic circle, with a very familiar emblem on it.

"Speak of the devil…" Aidan muttered as he saw Rias standing in place as the circle disappears, looking desperate, anxious, and even scared. "Rias? Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything as she walked up to him/ Avoiding looking at him in the eye, she seemed to look at his left arm wrapped up and stopped a few inches away from him.

"Aidan…" She whispered.

"Yes?"

Aidan did not have enough time to react because the next thing that suddenly happened was that Rias placed both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him and herself down onto the bed. She quickly angled him so that his back and feet were resting completely on the bed and his head on the pillow, before straddling his waist.

"Please, make love to me!" She suddenly proclaimed, finally looking into his blue calm eyes. Her voice had the same amount of fear and desperation as her expression.

"Wh-What?!" Aidan's eyes widened and his mouth was ajar.

"Please," Rias pleaded in the same tone. "I need you to make love to me! And I need you to do it to me right now!"

As he lied on the bed, Aidan felt his own body freeze up when Rias took her hands off his shoulders and sat up.

"R-Rias," He tried to speak through the shuddering, "What are you…?"

"I've given this a lot of thought, and this is the only way. The last stand I can make," Rias said, who had removed her button-down corset and magenta skirt, before finally taking off her shirt. Now she was straddling Aidan with only her white bra and panties. Her gorgeous and lustful body displayed out before him.

"Rias, what on earth are you—" Aidan was silenced by a finger placed on his lips.

"If the evidence is clear that I'm ruined, then they have nothing to complain about. And I will finally be free."

She reached behind and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall off as she let the rest of her undergarment slip off her arms and onto his stomach. Revealing her ever so large melons and pink nipples. Aidan had seen them many times in the time he spent sleeping with Rias while naked, but this was the first time he found himself unable to look away from the beautiful mounds. He was snapped out of his trance when Rias grabbed his right hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Please, Aidan!" She moaned as she had the hand squeeze her breast. "I know this is your first time, and neither of us are experienced; but I'm sure that you'll not disappoint. I have to admit that I'm nervous, but with you, I know I'll find the strength."

"Rias please, just tell me—Ah!" Aidan struggled and moaned slightly as Rias leaned down and started kissing the right side of his neck, she let go of his hand and directed hers to go underneath his tank-top and started grinding her hips against his. Aidan had to admit that Rias' soft and warm lips on his skin were sublime, along with the hot and moist feeling of her womanhood rubbing against his crotch, and her cold smooth hand running up his body was starting to break his will.

"She soon stopped her kiss and lifted herself up to arch her back. "It's okay…ah…" Rias said as she moans. "Please-Hah. Just take me…mh…you're the only who—ah—who can save me!"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

Rias did not know how or when, but she suddenly felt herself being pushed back and off the bed, hitting a wall. After she hit the wall…

* **BOOM** *

A large cracking sound was made as Rias looked with shocked and scared eyes. Fear crept onto her instantly, her legs buckling and her hands shaking.

Aidan had deployed his Al'Diabolos Terror Claws on his left arm and punched a fist to the wall behind Rias, missing her head on purpose and producing a very large crater hole. The impact was loud and strong enough to shake the whole building. Red, fiery electricity sparked off from the Sacred Gear in small bursts, but it didn't hit either of the two.

Rias, consumed with fear, sees a malevolent red and black aura of power surge behind Aidan. His eyes also turned crimson red and she also saw the black veins from his left arm reach up toward his neck and stopping just right under his chin. His growling was like that of an animal, but more darker if not more demonic.

It could just have been her imagination, but on closer look behind him, it looked as if she saw Diablo right in front of her own eyes.

Aidan had no idea what suddenly came over him. When he yelled the word 'Enough', his voice sounded a bit demonic, unhuman. He must have guessed that all the frustration in him reached its limit and shattered like glass and called upon the will to push Rias off so suddenly she didn't have time to react, not to mention nearly taking her head off in the process. Now she was looking up at him with wide eyes full of fear, naked as the day she was born. She was shaking, scared like a little child.

When Aidan finally regained his senses, he calmed down a bit. His ragged breathing subsided, his red eyes returned back to blue, and he slowly pulled his arm back from the crater he made behind Rias. Bits and pieces of debris fell off as he brought his hand back but eventually, Aidan relaxed enough to disperse away his Sacred Gear, retaining his normal arm. The black veins that went up to his neck subsided and retreated back to his arm.

Both Rias and Aidan stayed silent for a long moment. Neither said a word, lest one of them dared for the other to speak first.

Rias soon broke the silence. "Don't tell me you're denying—"

"Stop!" Aidan demanded, startling her and grabbing her shoulders with his hands. "Just stop… and talk to me." Aidan kept his voice low yet struggled to keep it from trembling. "Rias, for the past two months, you've changed. You became distracted and shrugged off your problems whenever asked what was wrong. You've had nightmares, of which you came to me for comfort before you stopped all of a sudden. I do not mind sleeping with you, even when naked. But **this**?"

Aidan soon looked into her eyes so that she can see the angered look.

"You intended to **rape** me just so that **you** could make yourself feel better? What the hell is going on with you, Rias? This is not the woman I remembered you to be!"

Rias soon looked down, looking as if she was about to cry. Her front bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"So is that it?" She asked, choking on her own words as she did. "Am I not good enough for you? Am I not to your liking?"

"That's not true!" Aidan responded passionately. "I desire you more than anything in this world! I'd do anything to make you happy, no matter what it is! You are the most beautiful and kindhearted person I have ever met!"

His passionate confession made Rias blush a bit as she looked up with teary eyes.

"Then why won't you do it?" She pleaded. "Why won't you make love to me? You said you would do anything to make me happy, so why won't you-"

"Because I can't do it with you like this!" Aidan shouted, before his expression turned solemn a brief moment later. "I can't do it, because when I see that look of fear in your eyes, I know that this is not the way to do it. It only brings more pain than what you are already feeling in your heart."

Aidan soon caught her eyes with his again.

"You're asking me to make love to you, but do you really love me in return, Rias?! Are you here to show me that you love me, or is this all a big solution that you'll use to solve whatever's upsetting you, and then go back to your life looking back on this like it meant nothing?"

If there was a single word out there that would outweigh the guilt Rias felt at that moment, then she could not find it. Aidan soon let go of her as he backed off into the bed and sat down on it, taking up the front end of it. Rias soon joined him on her own time, walking slowly and sitting down. She retained the look of guilt on her face and she didn't bother to move towards him. Neither of them had the courage to even look at one another.

Aidan soon began to feel guilt within himself as well. This was not the same guilt of failure like he felt when he failed to save Asia but rather one of out-bursting and shouting in Rias' face like that. He felt he had taken things too far but how was he to complain? He had confessed his desires and feelings to be with Rias, but the guilt was mainly of accusing Rias of trying to rape him and act like it would be nothing the next day. It would be a psychological wound more deeper than any physical wound.

Feeling guilty, Aidan approached Rias and pulled her close for a comforting hug of passion. Rias was too stunned to do anything, as her body was overwhelmed by his warmth. With his left arm wrapped around her small waist, his right hand was placed on the back of her head and threading her crimson lovely hair.

He then spoke gently into her ear, both resting their heads on each other's right shoulder.

"Rias, I know that you're hurt. I know that you are afraid. I feel it every night you're in bed with me. And I feel the same, but mostly from you. And honestly Rias, I'm tired. I'm tired of feeling that way and not being able to hold you any closer without hurting you in the process. Quite frankly I've reached my limit of you cutting me off from your troubles, whenever I want to help you. The fear and desperation that you show worries me so much to the point you are just looking for the quickest way out without thinking of the consequences. I don't want to bring any more pain than what has already been inflicted on you. Do you understand?"

Tears of sorrow and guilt soon started to flow out of Rias' eyes. It was too much for her to handle as she wraps her arms around Aidan, burying her face in the crook of his neck and beginning to cry. She soon came to realize the terrible mistake she was about to commit and had inadvertently hurt Aidan in more ways than one. Although she told Akeno she would handle it, he had taken it the wrong way unlike Aidan where he would've taken his time to plan out before executing.

In that moment of tears, Rias began to feel new desires and emotions swell within her. Emotions that she felt about him that were there for a while but were unable to make clear. Emotions she felt certain of identifying now.

After about five minutes of constant crying, Rias shed her tears and pulled a bit away, opening her eyes and smiling sadly. "I do, Aidan. I think I do."

Aidan soon gave a sigh of relief and smile but it only last very briefly as he felt the red-haired beauty place her hands on his cheeks. She straddled him and pressed herself against him. He then saw a face full of distress but not because of her guilt.

"I just… I don't want you to die again, Aidan," She said fearfully. "I don't want to lose you."

To Rias, the memory of her most recent nightmare came back into play. Of how Aidan pushed her away to safety for Issei to take away while he battled Diablo alone and died in the ensuing explosion. It was something she did not want to feel again, and it only intensified her fear of losing him even more as she looked at him.

The two were silent as they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Rias?" Aidan whispered as he was back on the bed, with Rias laying on him. He didn't resist and placed his hands on her hips. He was exhausted at this point, especially with his eyes only half-opened.

"It's okay," She reassured him. "Just let me do one thing, Aidan." She soon brought her head closer as Aidan could feel her lips close in. "Let me give you something I've never given anyone else."

And with that, Rias gave Aidan her first kiss. It caught him off-guard initially, but she soon felt the passion behind the kiss surge though him as he gave in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her hands remained on his cheeks.

Their blissful moment ended when they separated their lips to refill their lungs. Staring alluringly into each other's eyes, their hot breaths tickled their lips.

"Rias…"

"Aidan…"

Before either of them could ask the other something, a flash of silver light filled the room. Quickly turning their head towards the source, they saw a magic circle that was only familiar to Rias. Aidan got off the bed and was prepared to summon his Sacred Gear, but Rias shook her head to urge him not to, since it was too late.

Appearing before them was an extremely gorgeous, busty woman that appeared to only three years older than Rias, with silver hair and matching color eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back and features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends while the rest was let down and ended in two braids. Her outfit was a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Really Rias," The mysterious maid asked with a professional icy personality. "You trying to break the agreement by doing something like this? With a low born no—" when she laid eyes on Aidan, she gasped for some reason.

Aidan did not mind the offensive comment as he did not care for such criticism, but the woman's gasp made him puzzled. Looking back at Rias for an answer, he was met with much a confused expression as well as the two looked back.

A tear drop escaped the maid's left eye as she looked at Aidan before asking with a whisper; "…Aurelia-sensei?"

"What?" Aidan asked confusingly. Who was this Aurelia-sensei? From the sound of it, it sounded like the name of an angel, perhaps an Elder Angel? But why would a Devil be acquainted with an angel, their natural enemy?

The silver-haired maid, realizing what she'd just said, quickly resituated herself by wiping away her tears and clearing her throat.

"Ahem, pardon me for that," She said to Aidna before turning to Rias. "But I hope you realize that Sirzechs and the master will be upset after they find out that you tried to give your purity to a lowborn."

"Rias, who or what is she talking about?" asked Aidan.

"She means my brother and father respectively," Rias answered, standing up from the bed and having Aidan move to the side and sit down on the bed, so that she could confront the maid. "My purity is mine, and mine alone to do with as I please. What's wrong with giving it to the one I admire the most? And on that note, I will never allow anyone, not even you, to call any one of my servants a 'lowborn.' Especially him. I don't care if you are my brother's Queen, but I will not forgive even you, Grayfia."

The maid known as Grayfia was unmoved by the threat. She soon bent over to pick up Rias' clothing. "I understand but you are also the next heir of the House of Gremory. Please do not show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you're in the middle of this situation."

Grayfia soon turned her attention over to Aidan. "I apologize for this sudden arrival and for criticizing you. My name is Grayfia and I'm the maid that serves the House of Gremory," She greeted with a bow. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, mister…?"

"Aidan Kain. The pleasure is mine," Aidan stands and bows his head in return. Grayfia however looked surprised.

"Is this the person you have spoken to us about?" asked Grayfia to Rias.

Rias confirmed, "Yes, he is my Pawn."

Grayfia directed her eyes back to Aidan's face. Staring deeply at him that he himself could not help but stare back. "So…it is you. She told me about you. And yet, she still misses you."

"Who is she?" asked a confused Aidan. Rias was about to say something when Grayfia suddenly waked up to him and stopped a few inches away. Her left hand soon reached up and caressed his cheek, to the young man's surprise.

Her eyes were filled with love, sorrow, and affection. "You… you have your mother's eyes."

"What…?"

"Grayfia!" Rias pushed herself in between the two with a displeased look, separating both of them from each other. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get too close to my favored servant."

Grayfia raised an eyebrow before she retained her neutral expression. "Then we best get going," She implied.

"Just one thing," Rias said with an unpleasant face, "Did you come here of your own accord? Or because my brother and/or the household sent you?"

"All of them," Grayfia immediately answered.

Knowing that there was no way out of this, Rias gave up with a sigh. "Then let us return back to my room. I will listen to whatever you have to say there. You don't mind if Akeno attends as well?"

"I don't mind if the Priestess of Thunder attends as well," Grayfia answered. "In fact, it is only proper for a noble High-class Devil to have her Queen by her side at all times."

Rias soon turned her attention back to Aidan, only to blush when realizing how close she was to him. The redhead wrapped him into a hug, which he returned.

"Aidan, I am so sorry for what I did. I never should have handled this like I wanted to. And thank you for stopping me from doing something horrible."

"It's all good, Rias," He said with a small smile. "All is forgiven."

Before she pulled away, Rias reached into her pocket and wrapped something around Aidan's neck. He looked to see his Horadric necklace.

"My necklace? Where did you-?"

"I recovered it after that ambush in the Familiar Forest. I held onto it when I wanted to return it to you."

Aidan smiles. "Thank you, Rias."

Soon the redhead gave him a soft kiss on the lips to which he had returned back. "I promise to tell you everything in the morning."

"Alright," Aidan said. Reluctantly, the two pulled away from each other's arms as Rias went over to Grayfia and disappeared in silver light.

Aidan was now left alone in the room, having trouble sleeping once again.

* * *

 **THE** **NEXT** **DAY** …

"So Grayfia came last night, huh?" Kiba asked Aidan as the two boys and Asia walked to the clubhouse after school was over. "If I had to make a guess, I'd say it's drama within the House of Gremory."

"That's not much to go off of," Aidan responded rhetorically. "I fear there is something a lot more to this. Perhaps Akeno would know more than any of us."

Kiba responded as they arrived at the front door, "Of course! She is the President's most trusted servant and her closest friend. If anyone knows what is going on, it's her."

He was about to reach the door handle but stopped all of a sudden, his expression turning serious as his eyes narrowed. "Then again, there is one thing that would upset her. And it may be pretty bad news."

It was more than enough for Aidan to put on a serious expression as well. He knew that this meeting was not a coincidence, especially with encountering Grayfia last night in his room. Regardless, the three went in, ready to confront whatever the bad news would be. Or so they had hoped.

When he reached the room, Aidan opened the door and while he did expect trouble, there was nothing. Except for Koneko sitting on one of the sofas, Akeno standing at the side of the desk with Rias sitting in her chair by it. While all seemed fine, Aidan knew the atmosphere was tense and that no one was talking.

Grayfia was also present, standing in front of the desk with her back facing him.

"Grayfia…" Aidan greeted, as Kiba and Asia caught up with him, prompting the silver-haired maid to turn her body to the side to see him. Asia must have felt an uneasy feeling in the room as she was holding on to Aidan's sleeve with an uneasy expression.

Rias scanned the room at everyone with a serious expression. "It looks like everyone is here," She said as she stood up. "Before we get started, there is something that I'd like to tell all of you."

"My lady," Grayfia interjected. "With your permission, I'd like to explain the situation."

But Rias rejects her offer with a wave of her hand. "The truth is—"

All of a sudden, a fiery orange light shone from behind Aidan, Asia, and Kiba. Everyone looked to see a magic circle glowing on the floor and its pattern was not the same.

"The mark of the Phenex," Kiba said next to Aidan. The magic circle erupted in a column of flames that stood as tall as the ceiling, sending a blast of heat everywhere.

Realizing what Rias was about to say, Aidan gripped his left hand tightly. Secretly in his mind, he allowed the corruption hidden behind the bandages advance through his left arm. His rage, if not a bit of fear, fueled it as he looked to see the silhouette of a man inside the fires that erupted from the magic circle.

The man swung his arm across, and as if on command, the flame disappeared without leaving a scorch mark on the floor.

"Ah, it's been a while since I came to the human world," The man said before turning around to face the group.

He was tall and handsome young man that looked to be in his 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing the burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right. He wore colored pants and black dress shoes. Underneath the open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned, leaving one button short which gave a slight view of his exposed chest.

Aidan could see immediately on his face a grin of arrogance. He kept his icy cold look at him but the fires within him raged on.

"I came all this way to see you, my beloved Rias. It's been far too long." The man said to her, which Rias gave a very irritated look as she was unpleased by his arrival.

Kiba came over to Aidan, hoping to try to calm him down. "Aidan," He whispered. "Easy now. If you start a fight, it will only make things worse than they already are now."

Aidan knew Kiba was right just by looking at his expression. He too had a scowl directed at the man. Aidan thus had no choice but to stand down immediately.

However, in secret, he allowed the corruption in his left arm to spread further, ignoring the pain it brought as it granted him more power. And more whispers of temptation.

"Everyone, this is Lord Riser Phenex," Grayfia stated for him to everyone in the rom. "He is a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third heir in line to the House of Phenex."

The name sound familiar to Aidan. But then it hit him, as he remembered three certain female members; his former assassins that he saved weeks ago from the Siegebreaker Assault Beast. He recalled Yubelluna, Karlamine, and Xuelan and how they were given orders by their master to end Aidan.

' _So…it's him then,'_ Aidan thought has he once again tightened his grip, now realizing who the man was that was trying to kill him in the first place.

"Um… why is he here?" Asia asked.

"He is the fiancé to Lady Rias Gremory. Lady Rias has been engaged to him for quite some time now."

Aidan took a brief look at Rias, who was glaring at Riser with clenched fists trembling and her eyes burning bright with disgust and anger. Riser was unmoved, keeping his arrogant smile, along with a sense of triumph.

Now Aidan understood why Rias had came to him last night. The moments Rias would be so lost in her thoughts that she'd forgot what she was doing. Her nightmares that she had when she would tremble and sob in her sleep so much that she held onto Aidan out of fear.

All of it was connected to Rias' engagement to this son of a bitch. His Uncle would need to know about it right after this meeting.

Asia noticed Aidan's fist trembling, but also saw a sliver of the black veins creeping up towards his neck. She did not speak out on it, as she was already consumed by fear just by looking at Aidan's dark look.

"Rias my dear," Riser said to his future wife, before gesturing to the sofa on his right. "Why not sit down so that we can have a proper discussion between us?"

"What do you want, Riser?" Rias vehemently and angrily asked, sitting back in her chair scowling. "And make this visit of yours quick."

"Not much, really," The arrogant man shrugged his shoulders. "Other than to tell you that I've forgiven you."

"What?" Her right eye ticked.

"When I heard that you were attempting to engage in intercourse with another man in order to get away from this marriage, I was ready to kill him and burn him a thousand times over. But Sirzechs was able to calm me before sending his Queen in my stead."

Aidan took a quick notice of the other Peerage members clearly annoyed by Riser's cocky attitude. But he would like to think that out of all of them, he felt more than annoyed.

"He also offered me the opportunity to pick the day of the wedding."

"Of course he did," Rias irked with a sigh.

"And I have already decided that it shall be on the day the House of Phenex was formed, held in the Inferno."

"Oh shut up already!" Rias snapped, glaring sharply at Riser and just reaching the limit of her patience. "I've told you before that I have no intention to ever marry you! I'd rather kill myself than submit to you!"

"Yes, yes," Riser said uncaringly. "But my dear, you know I cannot allow that. If you die, the Gremory House falls. It will be too selfish of you to do something like this."

"That is none of your concern!" She snapped back. "I do not need to be reminded that I am the next heiress to my family, but the one who is going to pick the man I want to spend the rest of my life with is me. Not you nor anyone else!"

"You forget that it is imperative for the Devils, especially our households, to remain pure-blooded. We are still recovering from the war and our casualties were so high. Both your father and Sirzechs made this decision with the best interest of all Devils in mind."

But to Aidan, it was more than just repopulating the species. While most of what Riser said was true, not all of it was correct. In fact, the Devils' origins of how they were formed is also inaccurate; to a degree.

Rias went around her desk, storming over to Riser before stopping about one foot away from him. "My father, brother, and my whole family made this decision because they're in too great a rush to maintain their reputation," She countered, standing tall and defiant against him. "I will not repeat this line again; but, Riser Phenex, I will not marry you!"

She gasped lightly when Riser stood up and grabbed her chin with his fingers delicately. His face, once filled with arrogance, now carried an unpleasant look with his eyes becoming sharper.

"You know, Rias," He said as his smirk twitched and wanted to form a snarl. "I carry the proud name of Phenex behind me and I will not let it be tarnished. I only came to this small building of yours just so that I can find the person you attempted to sleep with so that I could destroy him myself. Rather, I don't like the human world so much. The fire and wind are so filthy and for a Devil such as myself who is a master of both elements, I cannot stand it!"

Small patches of fore started to form around his body, with even small bits of it around the room.

"And the thought of someone taking you before me is monstrous! I will take you back to the Underworld right after I kill the bastard! Even if I have to reduce all of your servants to ash!"

* **SHIBOOM** *

Suddenly, Riser was flung across the room from a powerful shot of red and white lightning to his right. Hitting against the wall with his back and making a crater, he was telekinetically held there as his hands and ankles were soon held together by burning metal plates that were originally in the form of metal candle holders around the room ripped from the wall and fashioned into hot metal.

They clamped down on Riser and held him tightly, burning through his clothing and into his flesh. Normally for a Phenex like him, he could withstand flames, but this was molten metal. And he yelped a bit in pain.

"Who…Who did this?!" Riser demanded, wanting to know who the imbecile was that attacked him.

But all eyes soon turned to the individual with his left arm up, holding Riser in place. It was Aidan.

( **Author's note** : Insert soundtrack – Starcraft II Legacy of the Void OST- The Dark Voice) ( **Up until 1:00** )

"So, it's you…" Aidan said as he walked slowly to Riser. "The coward who cannot get his own hands dirty when he wants to do the job himself. Pitiful."

His voice became somewhat dark as Aidan walked. No one tried to stop him, not even Rias nor Grayfia, too shocked to see that it was Aidan who attacked Riser. But for the former, she saw the bandages on his left arm slowly fall off, showcasing the full extent of his corruption. It made her gasp and bring a hand to her mouth, terrified of seeing such a horror.

Even Akeno was no exception to this. But Kiba, Koneko, and Asia were speechless at the sight of it, wondering what the hell happened to Aidan in that moment.

"And you must be the one whom Rias tried to ruin herself with?" Riser asked.

Aidan however did not answer, remaining silent as he held Riser up in his makeshift prison and still glaring at him.

Riser continued talking. "Aidan Kain. From what I have heard from you, I am impressed that you managed to kill the Fallen Angels who had murdered you before being reincarnated as a Devil. But to think that being in the human world has dissuaded Rias enough for her to have sex with a lowly servant like you. And it's even more clear that she doesn't know how to discipline you!"

With that said, two wings of raging flames extended out of Riser's back and a blast of heat forced the others of Rias' peerage to shield themselves.

Aidan was unaffected, even as Riser broke free from his restraints and levitated himself down on his wings of fire. Aidan soon brought his left hand down, not caring whether his corrupted arm showed itself.

"You've made a mockery of me when Rias gave you her first kiss!" Riser smirked with a look of anger on his face. "But threatening and attacking a noble is something you'll learn to regret!"

Aidan was unmoved and, to Rias' eyes, she could have sworn his eyes changed color from blue to red. She also saw his power aura build up in the form of a black shadowy mass behind taking shape, in the form of a familiar Demon from her dreams.

"Enough!"

Caught off guard, at least for Riser, both he and Aidan turned their heads to see Grayfia standing there with a stern look. Even though she was focused more so on Riser whose flames he quickly extinguished, she also glared at Aidan. But her glare was more likely a façade to keep hidden a face of desperation, wanting for Aidan to stand down.

Even Rias herself was confused by her sister-in-law's attitude lately, never seeing her like this once in her life, but a part of her could not help but think it was what Grayfia told Aidan last night. How she spoke the name of Aurelia-sensei and how Aidan had his mother's eyes. She wondered if this Aurelia was Aidan's mother that he never knew of?

Grayfia soon sighed lightly and retained her neutral look. "My Lady Rias, Lord Riser. As you know, I am here on behalf of Sirzechs. So do understand that when I am here, there will be no disruption of peace. If there is, I will be forced to step in."

Her eyes glowed, for some reason giving a small chill down Aidan's spine. Given that he had just met her recently, Aidan had no idea how powerful she was, especially if she was a former apprentice to this Aurelia-sensei. When he saw Riser sighing and shaking his head, he got his answer.

"When being told that by the Strong Queen, even I can be quite scared," He admitted.

But Aidan was not convinced.

' _The fool doesn't even know what it means to be scared. His pride won't let him admit it.'_

"My apologies," Aidan powered down and bowed to Grayfia, which she accepted with a nod. She then turned back to Rias and Riser.

"My Master and Sirzechs knew that conflict would arise like this. Both houses have decided upon an alternative solution. A last resort, if things lead to this."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rias commented with her arms crossed. "What is this alternative solution, Grayfia?"

"If Lady Rias wishes to, then the matter can be settled in a Rating Game against Lord Riser."

Rias was left speechless and shocked to hear that from Grayfia. Aidan walked back to Asia, Kiba, and Koneko, who took a new regular bandaged cloth and wrapped it around his left arm to hide the black veins.

Aidan knew full well of the Rating Game, so he did not need an explanation. It was a competition between two Devils to showcase their social standing within the Underworld and measure their strength. Its rules play along similarly to the game of Chess and only Devils of High-class are allowed to participate in official games.

At least to Aidan that was what is well known. But for he and his Uncle, there was a dark truth behind it that no one else knew, aside from the Four Great Satans. And it all goes back to the Devils' origins and its connection to the Demons, to the Burning Hells themselves.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my dear?" Riser taunted Rias, annoying her. "I am already a mature Devil and have won most of the games. Unfortunately, you're inexperienced and have never qualified for an official game."

"He knows that only mature Devils are allowed to participate," Akeno told Aidan. "So it's not like she's had much opportunity."

"But inexperience is not what we have to worry about," Koneko said. Aidan kept silent though as he kept his attention on Riser who scanned over him and the rest of Rias' peerage. Asia got nervous and hid behind Aidan, but Riser's gaze was foxed on the man who had assaulted him earlier. He smirked while Aidan remained cold.

"Rias, I have to ask," Riser looked at her. "Are these adorable servants all you have?"

"And so what?" She retorted, twitching her eyes at his words. "To be honest, I have a feeling they're all I need."

Riser could only laugh in mockery though. "Then the match will be easily won by me. Only your Queen can have a fighting chance against my adorable servants."

Saying that, Riser snapped his fingers and a magic circle with his family symbol appeared before erupting in a column of flames. Out of the fires stood a large group of girls that appeared to range from young pre-teens to adults. Almost all of them were wearing different and unique outfits of their own, ranging from casual to elegant to erotic.

"I have all fifteen pieces," Riser pridefully stated. "A complete set."

Aidan scanned amongst the group of girls that stood before them, unfazed by the fact that they are vastly outnumbered. He then spotted three familiar servants among them.

"Xuelan. Karlamine. Yubelluna." Aidan said each of their names and their heads peaked up upon hearing them. They were equally surprised to see him again and Riser took notice and glanced between the three and Aidan. While confused at first, he suddenly remembered and chuckled.

"Ah that's right. You three were with him that day," He said.

The others were confused, as Kiba asked, "What day?"

Before Riser could answer, Aidan beat him to it. "Riser sent his three servants from his Peerage to assassinate me while I was on a contract."

"What?!" Rias almost screamed, standing up in pure anger. Everyone else, even Grayfia and the rest of Riser's peerage, looked shocked. The only ones not unfazed here Riser, who kept a smug look, and Aidan who maintained his cold glare.

"Yes, that's right," Riser confirmed with a smug. "I sent them only to observe you after I had my Familiar go and scout for me initially." He then held up a hand and an exotic looking bird-of-prey appeared in a ball of fire. "When I learned you were on a contract, I sent them to watch and deceive you and have them kill you. Until that monster in the mountains ruined it all."

"What monster?" Rias asked. No one answered though, not even Aidan. To recall the Siegebreaker Assault Beast was something nobody wanted to speak out on for not only was it a Demon of the Burning Hells that no one would believe in, but rather the question of who summoned it in the first place still remained a mystery.

Riser continued as he dispelled his Familiar. "I thought that the beast would kill you. And if they killed the other three, it didn't matter. But instead, you managed to wound it and chase it away and it is now nothing more than a smoldering corpse turned to rock and ash."

Aidan finally had his answer on Riser's personality. If this son of a bitch did not care about the lives of his Peerage, then he would be more than happy to hide behind as many bodies as possible, sacrificing them all as pawns so long as he lived. Everything now came full circle on him thus getting to Riser, from a strategic point of view was easy: be rid of his chess pieces including his Queen and then take down the King. Like in chess.

Aidan could spot within Riser's Peerage a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

Using his powers to secretly look inside the girl's mind for her identity, he identified her as Ravel Phenex. The younger sister to Riser Phenex and like her brother, she bore a smug look. In the back of Aidan's mind, he saw an opportunity in the future concerning the Rating Game. And perhaps even more if he and Riser become bitter enemies for all time.

Aidan turned his attention back to the man in question. "So you were content to let your servants die even if your assassination attempt failed."

"It's only fitting for a King to make sure his or her servants remain strong," Riser answered. "And even if I did do nothing, it doesn't matter. But when they returned from their fight, their loyalty to me was put into question and they started to become doubtful. Apparently shaken by that huge monstrosity in the mountains and of you saving their lives. I should at least thank you for taking care of my cute servants."

Riser gave a mocking bow of gratitude. But Aidan was unamused nor even irked by it.

"However, I am more curious of you. And about your powers. I was told you bore a Sacred Gear from Devil Mythology called the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws." Riser soon spotted Aidan's left arm and its black veins. "That thing on your arm where your Sacred Gear is deployed from cannot be a coincidence. So, do you mind filling in the gaps, Lowly Devil?"

Riser would not get his answer however as Aidan remained silent. He kept his anger contained even as it built up but the corruption and power from his Sacred Gear grew.

But the silence felt like an insult to Riser. "You dare keep your answers from me, Low-Class!?" He suddenly shouted. "You insult me for a second time with your silence? You truly do not know your place!"

"Save your threats and empty words, boy!" Aidan retorted back. "You haven't the tongue for them."

That shook everyone in the room a bit, Riser especially as he was slightly startled by the sudden outburst. Although he got more irritated for even being called a boy by Aidan.

Rias could see Aidan's anger growing, the corruption on his left arm spreading even more so.

"Aidan, please calm down," She told him, but Aidan did not listen.

"My place is at the side of Rias! Always!" Aidan's statement made her gasp. "To think that you, a High-class noble who believes everything should be yours by right, would claim her as your own. It is you who does not know your place. You're no king of a Peerage; you're just a mere slave who does not know fear. Pathetic!"

' _Aidan…'_ Rias said in her head, looking at him in surprise. But his cold words to her forced fiancé shook her a bit of course.

Riser had enough of the presence of a Pawn who had not only insulted him three times by now, but also assaulted him from getting too close to Rias. Anger raged within and thus took to extreme means to remove this threat of his power.

"Mira, do it," Riser commanded one of his servants.

"Yes, Lord Riser."

Approaching Aidan was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

Mira jumped up with her wooden staff and thrusted it at Aidan's stomach. Aidan just stood there, unmoved by her advance, even with Rias and the others shocked that he was not getting into a stance.

In a move faster than a blink of an eye, Aidan grabbed Mira's face with his left hand. Her staff did not even reach towards Aidan and he gripped her head tighter, making her struggle and scream through her muffling. Red electricity soon sprouted from his hand and electrocuted Mira. Her eyes widened in pain as her screamed echoed through the muffling.

Aidan continued to coldly torture her in front of Riser and his peerage, all of them shocked by Aidan's ruthlessness. Even Rias and her peerage were equally surprised seeing how he was able to overwhelm another Pawn easily. But Grayfia was the one who looked the most surprised, retreating briefly into her own thoughts as she looked at Aidan.

' _Aurelia-sensei… how would you react to this turn of events?'_

Soon, Aidan flung Mira across the floor back to them, prompting two of his pawns, Marion and Burent, to catch her and attend to her. Mira's clothing was somewhat torn up from the electricity and burned marks decorated across her unconscious body.

Riser stood up in defiance, "You dare attack her so dishonorably? What kind of low-born are you?!"

Aidan soon walked slowly forward, every step echoing across the wooden floor. But he soon began to laugh quietly, with his front bangs covering his eyes yet he strangely kept a wicked smile of satisfaction.

"You dare to stand against me, a Pawn of Rias Gremory's Peerage?" Aidan continued to chuckle and laugh. "I wonder…"

Aidan soon brought his head up and asked one question.

" _How t_ _ **astes**_ _your_ _ **fear**_ _?"_

Aidan's eyes rapidly glowed red and a sudden influx of power overwhelms him. A violent red and black aura of power envelops his body and explodes forth, roaring in all of its fury. Everyone instinctively covered themselves, even Riser, from this unexpected action. Even Grayfia stumbled back a bit in response to this sudden power surge.

"What the hell is this?" Riser asked as he shielded himself from the light and the wind.

Parts of the Clubhouse began to crumble and crack from the intense pressure. Nobody could even get close to Aidan as they all watched. His Sacred Gear was activated yet covered in black spikes that, although small, protruded forth from the arm. The black veins also expanded forth, covering his neck, chest, and right arm entirely. His skin soon turned pale as the red malevolent aura loomed over him.

"Aidan!" Rias cried out to him but was not able to get any response of some kind.

Aidan soon emerged forth and spoke with a voice that sounded so different than his normal one It was deeper and darker, if not demonic.

" _ **Death will be but the beginning of your suffering,"**_ Aidan proclaimed a scared Riser. _**"And I will feast upon your terror."**_

Riser attempted to keep his pride and fearlessness intact. "I fear nothing. Not even a low-born scum like you!"

But Aidan smirked grimly. _**"Then bear witness to the power of Terror, little slave."**_

With that said, Aidan's power aura increases to the point where some members of Riser's Peerage began to get cold feet. Aidan then telekinetically pinned most of them back to the walls and bound them in barbed chains with just a mere swipe of his hand.

Riser was shocked to see most of his Peerage pinned down. All of his Pawns were held back, as was one of his bishops Mihae. One of his Rooks, Isabela, was incapacitated. Siris, another of Riser's two Knights, was pinned to the wall along with Isabela, Riser's other Rook. Riser looked to his other Peerage members but they were, in his eyes, useless to him.

As for Yubelluna, Xuelan, and Karlamine, they could not do anything due to being paralyzed with fear. The man whom they swore an oath of debt to was now so powerful with such a malevolent and intimidating aura rivaling that of Riser that they could not even begin to comprehend what was going on. This was the same man that saved them from that Siegebreaker Assault Beast demon weeks ago. And now it felt like he was being possessed by another Demon, one more powerful than ever.

All that Riser had left was his little sister Ravel, his Bishop other than Mihae. But the last thing he would ever want is for her to get caught between him and the terrifying Aidan.

All that was left for Aidan now though was Riser now that he had no more bodies to hide behind. This was the perfect opportunity to end this before it even begins once and for all.

"Don't hurt him!" Ravel went up front and put her arms up, shielding her brother. But Aidan was annoyed.

" ** _Out_** **_of_** **_my_** **_way!"_** He forcefully grabbed Ravel by the hair and threw her to the side, making her tumble to the floor.

"Ravel!" cried Riser but he was met with bigger problems as he came face to face with his foe. His pride had cracked a bit, unable to be mended, and he couldn't even move at the sight of such raw and horrifying power laying before him.

Aidan approached Riser with the intent to spill his blood.

* **SHING** *

Suddenly though, a blue barrier with two circles of runes wrapping around it diagonally surrounded Aidan. Aidan growled in confusion and irritation, prevented from reaching to Riser to kill him. Everyone including him turned to see Grayfia deploying a strong containment barrier around Aidan.

And she was already struggling due to Aidan's immense power.

"I can't…hold him back for long," Grayfia said. "Lady Rias!"

Rias immediately knew what to do as she approached the barrier.

"Aidan, stop!" She cried out. "Don't let it overtake you. You must fight it!"

Aidan, upon turning to his left and seeing Rias' desperate face, was left startled. It was as if something took a hold of him and made him stop, making him struggle as his body twitches. Rias' voice alone was the key to it.

Again, Rias pleaded, "Aidan, please. I know you are still in there. Break free from it."

" _ **I**_ …" Aidan's voice spoke through as he clutches his head with his hands. " _ **I**_ can't. He's t _ **oo**_ _**str**_ ong!"

"You're stronger," Rias implored. "Don't let it win. Break his hold. Don't let it control you."

Then, she spoke some words that really paid it off.

"Don't leave me alone again."

That made Aidan's eyes revert back to their familiar blue color. Just then, a painful headache enraptured over him. He yelped in agony as he tries to fight back against the dark influence that had overtaken his mind. His body twitches from his arm to his head in random places as he tries to fight back.

Grayfia could no longer maintain her barrier and fell exhausted, with Kiba and Akeno attending her. With the barrier dropped, Aidan was soon lifted into the air and screamed in pain as a white light shone off of his form.

This lasted for about ten seconds as the light grew brighter and brighter before a torrent of energy ruptured forth, dropping Aidan to the floor with a thud.

Groaning in pain, Aidan was on all fours with his head down as he struggles to lift. Rias attends to him, checking her favored servant concerningly. Aidan panted a bit before he regained his composure.

"It… it has passed, Rias," Aidan said as he looked up. The black veins were retreating back to his left arm as his skin regained its natural color. His eyes also returned back to their gentle blue appearance "He is gone."

Rias sighed in relief, thankful to have her Pawn back from that terrible possession. But whatever it was meant only more trouble and concern for her regarding Aidan. With his Sacred Gear ever gaining more power just from the emotion of fear itself, it may not be the last time she saw Aidan come under swayed such as this.

Riser and his Peerage looked so shocked, wondering what on earth had just happened. Yubelluna, Karlamine, and Xuelan were so tempted to go see and tend to Aidan after what they just saw, but Rias' presence dissuaded them from making such a move. Plus, perhaps their master whom they now disapprove of due to his proclamation of casting aside his Peerage members would not allow them near Aidan.

"…Grayfia," Rias suddenly spoke up, before Riser could say anything else. "Tell my brother that I agree to the Rating Game."

This statement caught the other members of her Peerage by surprise, even Aidan. He would have asked more had Rias not ignored him and kept her serious expression.

"I will inform him immediately," Grayfia responded. Rias soon turned her attention over to Riser.

"Riser, believe me when I say this; that we will blow you away!" Rias proclaimed to him.

"I look forward to it, then," Riser exclaimed as he and his servants gathered together, along with an awakened Mira even though she needed treatment. "I will be waiting for you at the Games."

He then turned his attention over to Aidan, bearing a scowl. "Aidan Kain! I will be more than satisfied watching you burn by my flames!"

With that, he and his Peerage were consumed in a tower of flames, his laughing voice echoing throughout.

Once the flames dispersed away, Aidan called out to Rias.

"Rias…" The crimson girl looked to her favored servant. "When next I meet him, I will make him suffer."

To Rias, Aidan's eyes turned that red color. And once again it could just be her imagination, but overcoming Aidan's form in a silhouette of sorts, she saw the one thing that brought fear to her entire being.

Diablo, the Lord of Terror, himself.

* * *

 **The first chapter of the Phenex Rating Game arc is done. And boy was this just the beginning. What started off as nightmares for both Rias and Aidan is now slowly but surely starting to become a reality.**

 **Akeno is making such bold moves. Whether this is simple comfort or desire to be pleasured, who know what can be told behind her strange mask? And Rias doesn't like it one bit either. Speaking of Rias though, what she did was perhaps the worst thing imaginable for her and Aidan's reaction was perhaps the most scariest. I mean come on, who deploys a Sacred Gear and purposefully punches and misses a lovely girl's face so as to make her stop?**

 **Grayfia. Where do I begin with her and her reaction to Aidan? Who was this Aurelia-sensei that she knew of? And how is she exactly Aidan's mother if Grayfia says he has her eyes?**

 **And now the son of a bitch himself arrives. Clearly Aidan does not like Riser for obvious reasons but there is more to it than that. And Riser does not like Aidan either. But one thing is for certain: both will have a taste of fear itself. Diablo's influence grows stronger with every passing moment and it is only a matter of time before he truly returns. What better way for him to start emerging than with his favorite introduction quote "How tastes your fear?"**

 **Next up is the training camp episode in the mountains. Stay tune for it!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training of the Game

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day without a single cloud in the sky. Within a lush green forest were Rias Gremory and her Peerage. All of them walked uphill towards a mansion that was at the top of the hill. Although the path they walked on had some boulders, it was nonetheless smooth and stable, making it an easy climb.

All of them but Aidan, who was left behind to carry their luggage. Not that he did not mind but it was surely heavy, probably about more than a hundred pounds worth. Thankfully he had been training and used some of his magic to enhance his strength. And luckily for him, he was not wearing any heavy clothing; just a tank top and a pair of shorts followed by hiking shoes. In fact he packed a lot of tank tops if he was going to be walking with a lot of this luggage.

"You're almost there, Aidan," Rias encouragingly told him. All of the girls and Kiba wore more casual/camping style clothing but they were barely carrying anything. Instead they handed it all to Aidan, who offered to help.

"Visualize, Aidan," Akeno said with her sweet smile. "The end is almost in sight."

Aidan took that as a compliment as he pants yet focuses on climbing, without ever taking a break. The only time he did was for a short water break. And he was sweating profusely, like he ran two marathons plus a triathlon. He was going to need a thorough cleaning form the bath when this is over, provided the mansion has one.

' _Now I wished we had a caravan of sorts to pull us. Then again, on a slope like this, a caravan was probably not an option.'_

Aidan could remember traveling something similar like this with his Uncle wherever they went around the world. It brought back some good memories. And speaking of his Uncle, Aidan told him of what was truly going on with Rias and of the upcoming Rating Game. Uncle Deckard took it as a bad sign and urged Aidan to train as best he can for the next ten days, hopeful that things will not go per the Phenex's ambitions.

Asia watched Aidan with a concerned expression. "Is it okay not to go help him, Buchou?" She asked Rias.

"He'll be okay," Rias reassured her. "He just needs to learn how to keep that much on his own."

As Aidan continued walking and remaining focused, Kiba passed by him, carrying a plastic bag containing herbs. For some reason though, the bag was about the same size that Aidan was carrying.

"Buchou, I gathered these in the forest. We can use them for the meal tonight."

Koneko soon passed by Aidan, who was carrying a large bag that could easily fit everyone inside. And she carried it effortlessly.

"See you later," She nonchalantly said to Aidan.

Aidan could only sigh in defeat as he continues climbing the hill, everyone cheering for him ever so. But the true reason they were in the mountains and staying at a mansion was not for relaxation and vacation. Rather it was to prepare for the upcoming Rating Game against Rias' forced fiancé, Riser Phenex. When Rias agreed to a Rating Game, Grayfia offered a handicap.

Ten days to train and prepare for the match. Riser surprisingly accepted it and called it fair.

But since Rias had no experience in the Rating Games and was going up against a professional, the maid thought it would be fair for the redhead to be given some time for her and her Peerage to prepare. Reluctantly, she agreed to only ten days.

Even though Rias could have easily allowed Aidan to destroy Riser back at the clubroom, there would be a myriad of consequences to follow from that foolish ploy. For one thing, it could bring severe shame to her reputation as an heir to the Gremory Family and as King of her Peerage. Killing a noble of another House despite the temptation that it was Riser was unwise as political crises would follow with disastrous results.

But Rias' main point was not concerning the Devils but rather Aidan. Her theory about Diablo controlling Aidan through the Sacred Gear made it seem like it was becoming more and more true. Last night's sudden debacle had yet given her another bad feeling about the Demons. Though she and her Peerage had faced them before, they were only small skirmishes. She knows that an encounter with Diablo may be imminent in the near future.

The question is, how will Diablo present himself? And what will happen to Aidan next?

"We're here," Rias voice called out as Aidan looked up to see a beautiful mansion built from the forest and owned by the Gremory Household. Trees surrounded it and a pond was built at the front entrance.

"Wow! It's beautiful," Asia said in amazement, her eyes lighting up in excitement by the sight of the mansion.

"Alright, let's get inside and start training immediately." Rias told them. Aidan could not complain as he followed suite.

* * *

After thirty minutes of preparation, everyone gathered outside in front of the mansion. The first lesson was sword training. Even though Aidan was already skilled in it, he didn't question why he needed the training and stood against Kiba, armed with a bokken, or wooden sword. Aidan had the same weapon as well.

Both boys stood with only their gym clothes on, as did the other girls standing a few feet away from them and acting as spectators.

"Just remember, Aidan," Kiba said with a smile. "Don't look at the sword's movements but also their own body and widen your view of your surroundings. That way you can be ready for anything. You've been good with that in the past, so this training shouldn't be that hard."

Aidan nodded as he got into a fighting stance with his sword, ready for battle as Kiba soon charges in.

* **CLASH** *

Both wooden swords met as Aidan blocked Kiba's downward chop. Thinking quickly, he kicked at the blonde with a roundhouse but Kiba jumped back a ten feet away, leading in a crouching position.

As Kiba landed, he quickly followed up with an overhand, which Aidan deflected before attacking himself. As Kiba blocked Aidan's blow, he realized that in the short time, Kiba was undeterred and continued his strikes.

Aidan attempts to launch his own offensive and goes for a vertical slash to the stomach, but Kiba easily brushed off his overhand and unleashed his own frenzy of attacks. Aidan was viciously driven back, barely able to protect himself, as his own style possessed a weak defense, especially against Kiba's sword technique. Despite his own valiant efforts, Aidan simply could not find an opening.

After backing off a bit, Aidan promptly charged at Kiba and attacked, but Kiba quickly deflected Aidan's initial attack and his subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Aidan slashed at Kiba's legs, but he overleapt the attack and flourished his blade to drive Aidan back as he landed.

Aidan soon looked left to see Kiba's bokken coming at him in a left vertical slash. He dodged by ducking his head under the wooden sword before blocking more attacks.

Their duel would last about tow hours before Rias called it off. Kiba and Aidan were both bruised up, the latter more so than usual which prompted Asia to use her Twilight Healing to heal them.

Kiba came over and said to Aidan, "That was really good. I am impressed."

"Same with you, Kiba," Aidan complimented back with a smile. "You truly do live up as a Knight."

This bore a smile to the Prince of Kuoh, ironic that the Dark Prince of Kuoh would compliment him as such. Oh how the girls back at the school would fawn over this.

* * *

Lesson #2 was with Akeno. She brought both Aidan and Asia into the house to a big room to train in using their magic.

"It's time you both become aware of the aura and magic surrounding you, and then steam it to a focal point."

Glancing down at his left bandaged hand, Aidan stretches it out frontwards to focus the energy into his hand. A few seconds later, he felt the power gather but in such a violent way that made him twitch his arm a bit as sparks of lightning came about.

"Mmm." Aidan grunted, as if he was beginning to lose control almost immediately. This prompted Akeno to walk up behind him and trace her hand from his shoulder to his outstretched arm.

"Let the image flow through you and be released as a magical power," She advised, using a bit of her magic to bring his under control. "Don't try to force it. Always remember that you are in control."

"I did it!" Asia proclaimed with joy, able to conjure a beautiful green ball of magic in her hands.

"Ara ara. Look at you with your little glowing green ball," Akeno praised Asia. "You've got a lot of talent in using magic."

Asia grew bashful with a smile after that compliment. Aidan on the other hand followed suite, able to hold in his hand a red and white ball of magic that, unlike Asia's that gave a beautiful green glow, his was more volatile and produced small sparks of electricity emanating forth from it.

"Well done, Aidan," Akeno also praised. "You are quite a natural at this."

While Aidan was indeed proud of himself, he was more so proud on Asia. She had come so far since the incident with the Fallen Angels. She was indeed a girl full of hope, a worthy vessel for it by the archangel Auriel. It was no wonder why the Elder Angel had chosen the young and innocent Asia in the first place.

Akeno soon had them gathered at a table with a plastic water bottle in the center. "Now let's change those demonic powers of yours into three of the natural elements: fire, water, and lightning." She then looked at Aidan and said, "Aidan, I want you to focus on fire and water since you can produce electricity." Aidan nodded in agreement since his affinity was already on a natural level. "To make these elements, you must simply imagine it. However it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their magic."

Akeno soon leaned over the table and stretched out her hand over the bottle. Sending her magic through them, she commanded the water to be turned into a frozen spike, ripping the bottle apart.

Both Aidan and Asia were amazed at Akeno's abilities. She then reformed the bottle back to its original nature.

"Once you've grasped the technique, you will hold the power of nature in your hands. I have a feeling this will be easy for you, so I want you to copy what I just did next. Aidan, care to go first?"

"Right," Aidan said. He soon closes his eyes and holds out his left hand, trying to do exactly what Akeno did.

"Remember, the source of a Devil's magic is our imagination and creativity," Akeno reminded Aidan. "It is important to materialize what you imagine. But always remember to control the amount of magic you use."

Relaxing himself, Aidan allows his magic to course through him. He can feel the immense power build up right in the palm of his hand. Then, he opens his eyes immediately, and for some reason, they glowed a white and blue light and the plastic water bottle instantly froze up.

Along with the table.

Akeno and Asia were surprised, the former more so given that he not only froze the bottle, but also the table. Perhaps he had concentrated too much effort into his magic. Once again, he needed to learn about control.

When Aidan's eyes returned to normal, he saw the results of his magic.

"Whoops," Aidan guiltily admitted. "That was not supposed to happen."

Akeno though giggled. "It's okay, Aidan. It just shows you have a natural talent for magic. You just need to focus on control." Akeno soon melted the ice and converted it to water formed into a ball and dumping it into one of the nearby plants in the room.

She then turned to Aidan and said, "We'll focus on control for you when it comes to magic. For now let us see Asia's turn next."

"Wow, Aidan," Asia exclaimed. "You were surprisingly good."

"Th-thanks, Asia," Aidan sheepishly thanked, still feeling a bit guilty for unwilling going overboard.

Aidan and Akeno soon watched Asia work her magic, taking her time to do so. As they watched, Aidan asked Akeno one question.

"Tell me something Akeno." He stated, catching her attention. "Isn't magic magic?"

Akeno replied, "Yes and no. Sometimes the effect is the same. For instance, if a Devil like myself was to summon lightning to strike my foes, they would be burned to death. If someone who was aligned with the Burning Hells was to summon hell's flames against an enemy, they would be burned to death."

"So magic is magic," Aidan repeated his question in the form of a statement.

"But lightning is a natural phenomenon" Akeno added. "You call it by requesting it. With hell's fire, you make a bargain. It costs a little of yourself."

"But doesn't that mean that using demonic magic from the Burning Hells was better, if you were to finish off your opponent in a quick manner?"

"The ways of magic are slippery but evil magic is quicker, more effective, or so it seemed. But there comes a time when a price must be paid, and sometimes, it is dear indeed."

Aidan could only ponder in thought as he turned his attention back to Asia, making a frozen spike from the water bottle as Akeno and Aidan before.

* * *

The third lesson started off with something like this.

* **WAPOW** * * **BAM** * * **PAPING** *

Aidan was sent flying backwards before he backflips around and skids his feet and one hand across the floor to get his bearings. He is able to drag himself enough to slow down, the point his right back heel touched the trunk base of a tree.

Lesson three it turns out was sparring with Koneko.

"Not bad. Seen better," Koneko said blankly without changing her expression.

' _And now I know why Koneko often sees Kharazim. He must also be some sort of martial arts master.'_

Getting back up, Aidan moves up against Koneko, warping side to side with his magic and goes for a sneak attack behind via a roundhouse kick. But Koneko was aware of this and turns around to block the incoming attack to her head. She pushes it away and spin kicks Aidan in the chest. She tackles him to the ground and sat on his back, wrapping her legs around his neck and pulling his head upwards by the chin.

"You have to aim for the center of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy. Thrust your blow deep into the opponent's chest, and you can easily demolish their heart."

Twisting her hips, she chokes Aidan tighter, but he flips a hand out and unleashes a red lightning at Koneko. The attack missed by a hair as Koneko backs away like a scared cat. Aidan promptly gets up and shakes away the pain in his neck.

The two go back at it again.

 **ONE** **HOUR** **LATER** …

As the sun began to set, Aidan slumped up to a tree and sat down. He was beat and tired. And not just from the brutal training that Koneko gave him. If anything, that was one of the more harder training sessions he had ever been put up with.

Looking out by a hill, he oversaw the entire forest along with a small range of mountains.

' _I had forgotten how beautiful the world can be, especially with nature.'_

Admittedly to Aidan, he wanted to keep traveling around the world. But not so much of artifact or scholarly hunting like his Uncle but more so just to see the sights and be a tourist for once. But with the world having once again fallen to shadow, that may not be possible. Or rather the chances of relaxing are slim.

"Koneko's training is brutal," Aidan told himself. "I guess that is why she is a Rook in the first place."

"We all have powers unique to us," A familiar voice spoke behind Aidan, making him turn around to see the said cat girl.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Aidan said. But his expression soon turned solemn as he looks at his bandaged left arm. The corruption continued to grow ever so slowly, taking its time to travel across Aidan's body. At this point, it was reaching near his shoulder blade. "I do wonder though if this power I have will consume me in the end?"

To his surprise, he feels Koneko's small hands on top of his left hand. He turns to see her with a look of comfort.

"You are a hard worker, senpai. If you lose a fight, you come back stronger and more determined than ever. You made all of us believe that our Devil Mythology was not fake and have shown us the existence of the Demons. You're not strong when it comes to being a Devil. Not now at least. But I believe that you will grow. And when you do, I'll be there by your side."

Aidan was surprised as he looks at the nekomata. This was probably the longest talk he had ever heard from her, but it was undoubtedly the most positive she has ever said to him. She was usually quiet and spoke her mind with a blank expression. He could only wonder what else lay within the cat girl's mind.

"Thanks, Koneko," Aidan said as she patted her head. "I need that."

Koneko soon gave a Nya~, apparently liking the headpat so much she smiled and closed her eyes. Aidan continued to pat her as they watch the rest of the scene that nature had shown to them.

* * *

 **IN** **THE** **KITCHEN** …

"Lesson 4," Rias said as she brought Aidan and Asia into the kitchen. The Pawn and Bishop respectively wore aprons, with Aidan wearing a navy blue one. And Asia wore a red with a pink heart on her breast.

"Are we…cooking?" Asis asked in a hopeful tone.

"That's right," Rias said. "Magic can come in handy anywhere. And you're going to use only your magic to cook dinner for everyone. Have fun."

She turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Aidan and Asia alone.

"Right then. Water," Asia said as she turned around to face a pot filled with water on the stove. Since the gas was turned off for the stove, Asia decided to use what magic she had learned from Akeno.

"Boil for me, please." Asia commanded as her palm started to glow green with her magic, causing the water to instantly heat up and boil. She took joy and pride in that, and it also made Aidan smile.

The boy in question was looking over the onions, potatoes, and carrots before him. He pulled out a few drawers to search for any cutting utensils but there was none to be found.

"Crap," He muttered before he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, might as well do this then."

Summoning his sword Dawnbreaker, he sits down with the sword on his lap. Grabbing a potato, he carefully places the skin by the blade's edge and starts peeling. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Wow," He said, catching Asia's attention. "Never thought to use my sword as a knife."

"Wow!" Asia exclaimed. "Look how good you're getting. Let me help you peel the rest."

"Thanks Asia," Aidan smiled as he and Asia worked to peel the rest of the onions, carrots, and potatoes. Once that was done, Aidan proceeded to chopping. Setting the ingredients on the chopping board, Aidan took his sword, cleaned it with a towel, and chopped each ingredient by the base of the sword.

The cuts were so precise that the sword practically acted like a natural knife.

"Wow!" Asia praised Aidan. "I am so proud of you! That looks so good."

"Thanks," Aidan replied. "It's my first time cooking in the kitchen really. Uncle Deckard did most of the cooking while I grew up. Eventually I learned how to just by observing him."

Aidan soon brings the ingredients over to the pot and drops them into the boiling water.

* **THUD** *

"Hyah!" Asia's voice yelped as Aidan turned around to see her on her bottom, next to a bottle of oil.

Aidan walks over to her hastily. "Asia, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Asia said as she sat up. But she realized that her apron and hair were covered in oil. She moans cutely at the mess she is. "Oh… I just did my hair."

Aidan sighs, "Why don't you go clean up and look for a new apron? I'll stay here and keep an eye on the pot."

"Are… are you sure?" Asia asked.

"Yeah," Aidan responded as he brought her up. "I'll clean the floor. Go wash your hair for a bit. Bathroom should be right next door in the hall to your left."

Asia soon goes to clean herself while Aidan grabs some paper towels to wipe the floor of the oil. Taking the bottle, he poured whatever drop was left within into the pot. He then threw the bottle of oil away into the trash underneath as it was empty.

And he had waited for the pot to cook itself. Aidan had the idea to make pasta, as he and Asia were working on the sauce, hence the boiling water with its vegetables and oil.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER** …

Twenty minutes passed by and Asia had not returned yet from the bathroom to clean herself. Yet Aidan waited patiently by the stove to keep an eye on things and make sure no accidents are spilled.

But he was starting to doze off a bit. This was already the first day of training and he went through a lot. Tired and exhausted, eh wanted to sleep but no one sleeps on the job, especially when food is being cooked.

" _ **Nephalem…"**_

Aidan suddenly gasps and shoots himself upwards. He turns around sharply to see if that damn angel was behind him but there was no one. But Aidan was smart. And one thing he knew…

Was that he was not alone in the kitchen.

"Malthael."

" _ **Nephalem…"**_

Aidan turns around, still scanning for Malthael when the lights suddenly flickered, and the windows blew open from the strong wind. Aidan grunts as he shields himself from the sudden cold air blowing him.

"What the hell is this?" asked Aidan.

All of a sudden, a clawed right hand from the shadows in front of him grabs Aidan by the throat.

"HUWAH!? ACK!" Aidan struggles as he grips his attacker's hand.

Aidan looks to see that it was Malthael, coming out of the shadows and holding him high in the air, making him struggle to breathe once again. This was the second time the former Archangel of Wisdom had attacked Aidan but for what reason, it was unknown. But once again, this was not Malthael entirely, rather a shade to project his form into the mortal world.

"Malthael…" Aidan said. "Why…are you doing this?"

Malthael remained silent though, as per his nature and alternative title The Silent Angel. He was an individual that had rarely spoke, making him extremely quiet. But to answer his question, he spoke in a very low and dark voice, fitting for death itself.

" _ **Your corruption ends, Nephalem."**_

Malthael tightens his grip, intent to kill Aidan. But once more he called Aidan nephalem, still baffling the Pawn as to why he is called as such. For one thing, there were no more nephalem in the world, at least officially, and that they had all died out over time. So why did Malthael call him such?

Aidan struggles intensely, losing air on a more rapid pace. One of his hands soon slips from Malthael's grip, his vision about to turn black.

Asia soon opens the door, back from the bathroom, initially wearing a smile on her face with eyes closed. But as she opened, what she saw horrified her.

And in response…

"KYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

The main doors to the kitchen were flung wide open, revealing Rias and the others.

"Asia, what's happened-?" Rias asked but then saw Aidan held up by the Angel of Death. Everyone did not need an explanation of what was going on as Kiba took out his sword and charged at Malthael.

"Let go of him!" Kiba jumps and slices down at Malthael's right arm holding Aidan up in order to release him, but his sword passed through like air. Kiba was stunned at the result, as was everyone else, and barely turned around in time to block one of Malthael's sickles.

* **CLANG** *

The force of it though sent Kiba flying through the kitchen, crashing into a table.

"You…" Rias venomously said, looking at Malthael and recognizing it was the same attacker weeks ago. Empowering herself with the Power of Destruction, the red aura enveloped her in a raging torrent. "Hands off of him!"

"Rias, don't—" Akeno called out but it was too late.

Rias fires one shot at Malthael's shade, making the Angel of Death disappear in a burst of pure energy, leaving a haunting echo as it did. The entire room was covered in smoke, unable for anyone to see. Not even two feet in front of them.

* **THUD** *

Aidan was dropped to the floor like a rock. Unconscious.

* **COUGH** **COUGH** * "Ack…" Aidan gasps for breath as he was on the ground, holding his neck gently.

"Aidan!" Rias cried as she ran to him and tended to his well-being, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Aidan, are you okay?"

Aidan kept coughing before he said, "Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Hell of a choke, though."

Rias however, almost on the verge of tears, retorted, "Maou, don't do that to me!"

Wrapping his left arm around her right shoulder, she lifts him up back onto his feet. Akeno does the same for Kiba, who was left with just a small bruise on his back. But as he gets up, he feels disturbed at what he had seen what had happened to the kitchen.

"Umm, Rias?" Kiba called out. Rias turns to Kiba and what she sees when the smoke had cleared was something that was largely her own fault.

Food was everywhere, drawers were destroyed, water spilled all over, a pipe was damaged, and the dinner that was being prepared by Aidan and Asia was ruined.

No wonder Akeno had told Rias not to fire her Power of Destruction. It may have been too powerful a shot in such an enclosed space.

Rias was jaw dropped of her unwittingly action. "Uhh… Whoops."

* * *

 **LATER** …

With the kitchen destroyed unintentionally thanks to Rias, the group ordered some takeout Chinese that was quickly delivered to the mansion by her familiar as compensation. It will take months for the kitchen to be properly restored but that was not their main concern.

Aidan was on the couch tended to by Rias and Asia. Koneko and Kiba cleared away whatever debris there was in the kitchen while Akeno provided refreshments.

"Aidan, what happened?" Akeno asked as Rias attended to him. "What was that thing?"

Aidan responded. "An Elder Angel. But…it was not like Auriel's."

"Not like Auriel's?" asked Asia. "What do you mean?"

"Angels from the High Heavens have a certain…harmony to them that is an intrinsic part of their being. As living manifestations of light and sound, they hold a certain aura that is a reflection of their nature, hence their armor. But that angel felt so…cold. Like there was no angelic resonance to tune their essence to the Crystal Arch in sync."

It was silent for the next moment as the group tried to process that sort of information. All other facts of the Elder Angels form the High Heavens are scarce and only accounted in mythology. Without even interacting with one of these luminous beings, it will become difficult to figure out the true nature of these Angels. But if what Aidan said was true, then these Elder Angels are no different from the ones they know of and fall easily.

"Aidan, do you even know who that angel was?" asked Akeno.

Aidan briefly looked at Rias, who held the same concerned expression as him, but she also wanted to know. Already had the Angel of Death attacked Aidan twice now and Rias was present in both times. But for Aidan, he could not bear to say who it was.

"…No. I do not. I don't even know how he managed to manifest himself here in the first place. I do know this though: that was only a shade and not the real thing."

"And my weapon couldn't even harm him," Kiba said. "It was like my swords just swung through like air."

Rias could only frown a bit. "Well, this wasn't the meal that I planned for us, and nobody expected an attack like this, but that was some good takeout Chinese," Rias said as she stands up. "Now it's time for a bath."

"I'll assume the girls will take theirs first, Rias?" Aidan asked curiously, only to be met with a giggle by the redhead.

"Actually no. I plan for all of us to bathe together."

"…Wait, what?"

"Akeno, would you mind?" Rias turned to her best friend.

"Fufufu," Akeno giggled before saying, "No, I think it sounds like fun. Besides, I've always wondered how Aidan's back would feel when washing it."

"Would you mind if they came, Asia?" Rias asked the blonde. "The last thing I want is for all of us to feel uncomfortable."

"Sure," Asia said.

"Koneko dear?"

At first, the cat-like girl had her head down and didn't say anything, before a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She then looked up to Aidan and with a cute scowl replied, "…Just don't try anything, playboy."

Aidan was not sure what to make of this. He was no pervert in that he wanted to see them naked but rather the fact that he has never taken a bath with girls before, especially when stripped down to their birthday suits, all in a single room. He had to admit he was a bit embarrassed by this but was not one to make it so dramatic about it. He is a very down to earth kind of person after all.

* * *

Aidan lets out a relaxing sigh, the stress and tense muscles ebbing away as he gives a small smile. With half of his body in the water, he leans back against the edge of the giant tub and rests his arms on it. He hadn't had a bath for a really long time. Well, at least he showered every day.

"You sure look like you're relaxing," Kiba complimented a few feet from him. Both were stripped naked and sitting in the water of the large, triangular, marble bathroom that had one of its walls gone so that the nightly scenery from outside was visible. Since this bath was now co-ed, the boys entered first before the girls who were still changing.

"How can I not?" Aidan asked, staring up at the ceiling that was painted. "I haven't relaxed for so long like this. And yet, these days of peace and training will not last for long. Not with that son of a bitch wanting to get his hands on Rias."

"I hear you," Kiba agreed, staring up at the ceiling as well with his mind remembering back to the past. Time sure does move by fast that one can imagine. "She's been there for all of us. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. That's why all of us want her to be happy and out of this marriage."

"…Yeah." There was a hint of somberness in Aidan's voice, catching Kiba's attention and prompting him to look at the Pawn. The Knight soon saw Aidan look down at his left arm, bandaged as usual yet he slowly begins to clench and unclench his fist.

"Are you okay, Aidan?" Kiba asked in concern.

While the voice of his friend snapped Aidan out of his personal thoughts, he decided he could not hide it any longer. With a hefty sigh, he said, "Honestly, no. I don't think I am. Not with this on me."

Kiba then remembered yesterday, how he saw Aidan's bandaged left arm fall off and detail his black veins and somewhat deformed demonic arm. He was not so sure what to ask next but luckily for him, he didn't need to ask.

"Of all the people who know about this, Kiba, only Rias and Akeno know. Asia as well but I haven't told her the truth yet. So technically this makes you the third person to know."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

Aidan began, "The result of these black veins comes from the fact that my Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, is gaining power. As it does, it evolves to become more powerful, but that power comes with a price. I cannot feel anything in my left arm at this point, and the corruption that is of these veins is slowly destroying my body. In a way, I guess I could very well be turning into a Demon."

"And there is no cure for this?" Kiba asked with concern.

"Rias' magic and my Uncle's have only slowed it down, but it is begun to adapt to it. At this point, the corruption will spread at a faster rate the more it continues to grow in power. If that happens before or after the Rating Game…"

"It won't," Kiba attempted to reassure Aidan, making him look up to him in a bit of surprise. "I won't let that happen. And neither will the others. Once this is over, we can converse with the Four Great Satans and see if there is a way to cure you. Perhaps they know a way we don't."

Aidan can only feign a smile of hope. "I admire your optimism, Kiba. Until then…"

The doors to the bathroom soon opened, catching the boys' attention. Standing there were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia; all of them stripped completely with the exception of a towel wrapped around their bodies to cover themselves.

"Looks like you two are doing well," Rias complimented, with her hair tied in a loose bun and a few pieces sticking out. Akeno had the same thing done to her hair.

"Don't mind if we join you?" Akeno asked with her sweet expression.

"Of course," Aidan accepted. The two Great Ladies of Kuoh soon stripped off their towels and stepped into the water, each one on one side of the Pawn.

"Wow!" Asia exclaimed in amazement at the size of the tub once she and Koneko stepped in after removing their towels. "I've never seen a bath tub this big and beautiful! Your family really knows how to make a wonderful mansion!"

"Thank you, Asia," Rias said. "It's only appropriate that one of the last three great families is able to afford these kinds of luxuries. At least that is what the others say."

"Last three great families?" asked Aidan. This prompted Rias to stand up and walk forward through the water. When she was in front of everyone, she stopped and turned around to face them, crossing her arms under her large breasts.

"What I mean is that there are only three noble Devil families left in existence," Rias clarified.

"Only three?" Aidan asked. "I would assume the others were destroyed in the war?"

"Some would say close to an eternity ago, but yes," Rias answered. "You are all aware of the Great War between Devils, Heavenly Angels, and the Fallen Angels. How the three-way conflict that in the end concluded with neither side claiming victory nor defeat. Every single battle fought resulted with several of our members killed in action or missing in action. Our life span, since Devils have a very low birth rate, are nearly eternal to ensure our population. Yet our existence as a species is at risk due to the impact of the war."

"So how many were there?" Asia asked.

"Most of the family lines consisted of Pure-blood, Upper-class Devils that made up what was known as the 72 Pillars. And that was the total number of noble Devil families there were in the beginning. The war claimed all but thirty-three. Among the survivors is my house, the House of Gremory, the House of Sitri's, which is Sona's, and then Riser's House of Phenex. Out of those seventy-two, our families and more are all that's left."

"If that is true, then how come there are still other Devils?" asked Aidan.

"That's because we started to recruit humans after the war," Rias informed him. "Since they were the ones kept out of the conflict, they were used to replenish the numbers in their houses. After that came the Rating Games, which allowed Devils that were the masters of their household to give recently converted humans combat experience, as well as show off their onw abilities. Now to this day, it still has quite the impact. One's record in the Rating Games has a huge impact on their nobility and status."

Aidan thus concluded, "And for Riser, it means his status will skyrocket if he defeats you."

"That's right," Rias nodded.

Aidna had to make sure that he was ready to take the son of a bitch on. But his mind was also regarding the Great War that the Three Factions had. To him, that war paled in comparison to the Eternal Conflict, whose very war over creation between the High Heaven and the Burning Hells shone brighter than any other star in the sky.

But there was one thing that only Aidan knew regarding the two wars.

The Great War was just a small skirmish in comparison to the Eternal Conflict, which had raged on since the beginning of time and even before that. All the casualties rates that all three sides had would be nowhere near compared to the number the Elder Angels and Demons had suffered.

In short, the Three Factions had already become involved in the Eternal Conflict. They just have not realized yet that both the High Heavens and the Burning Hells had become a part of it from the shadows.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD** …

"That is quite a story," The man said. He sat in a large room within the shadows. In front of him was Grayfia, who was standing in a source of light that came in through a slightly open curtain.

"Indeed," Grayfia said, prompting the man to chuckle for a moment.

"Sounds just like Rias."

"Honestly, I don't think she has any chance of winning."

"No, that she does not. This will be her first Rating Game after all."

"But you let her go through with the training anyway?" Grayfia raised with an eyebrow.

"It was her decision to make," The man stated, leaning his head on a hand and letting his long locks of crimson hair be seen in the minimal light. "She is the next heir to the House of Gremory, after all. I do hope she is at least capable of that."

"As do I."

"By the way," The man leaned forward with a tone of curiosity. "What was he like? That man?"

Grayfia was taken slightly back by the question, even though she knew what he was talking about.

"He… he has more of his father's appearance, but his mother's heart is what he has," Grayfia confessed with a saddened expression. "When I looked into his eyes, they were the same color as Aurelia-sensei's."

"Then that truly is her son," The man concluded. "What about his power from what you saw?"

"It was…terrifying, to say the least. But that doesn't even describe what I had seen. He repeated the same words Diablo used so long ago when you fought him. And he also has the Sacred Gear; the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. It was as if Diablo had possessed him briefly when he stood against Riser."

The man's tone soon became serious. "Then that means that the Lord of Terror could be on the move again."

"But Diablo has been sealed away for centuries, along with his brothers," Grayfia stated. "We made every effort to ensure they were locked away, right under Tyrael's instructions."

"Even a Prime Evil would eventually break free from prison, my darling wife," The man said as he stood up from his chair. "Keep an eye on Aurelia-sensei's child for now though. Terror must not be unleashed again."

* * *

 **DREAM** **BEGINS** …

 _Aidan stood upon a wet ground. It was raining hard and he felt its drops, which was unusual. Dreams can sometimes feel and be real given of its intensity._

 _He walked on a piece of land that seemed so barren and chaotic. Massive warp-reality energies were changing the structure of the landscape; as objects disintegrated into dust whenever they were destroyed. The realm felt neither good nor evil, but rather a place of pure power. A conduit of all realms from where all things came from. By Aidan's account, he felt as if he was walking through the realm of Pandemonium, the very heart of reality itself and where the universe was born from._

 _And it was from this barren wasteland that the Eternal Conflict raged on, brighter than any other star in the universe._

 _After walking for some time, Aidan beheld himself a massive structure black in color. It was hard to make the shape of it but with each lightning struck in the background, he was able to see that the structure was a massive fortress. It appeared even blacker and darker than the mantling clouds and shades in which it stood. It was immeasurably strong with its countless gargantuan towers, walls and battlements and was made of very hard and unbreakable substances. It was held together by some sort of dark magic and stood taller than even the tallest mountain in the world. Almost about 5000 feet in length. Massive towers stood as watch posts alongside the obsidian walls. Only one way was led in through a bridge connecting to the main gat via a chasm. But the most prominent feature of the fortress was its main tower that had two separate spires on each side._

 _As Aidan beheld the fortress, he felt himself pushed forward towards the massive structure. Yet he also saw red lightning hit at the very top tower which was followed by screams. Screams that sounded as if someone was being tortured within the dark fortress. Each lightning struck was more frightening than the last and each scream grew in its aftermath._

 _As Aidan was led deeper and deeper into the fortress, towards the sound of the voice, he beheld himself some sort of torture chamber, complete with the various victims of torture that were either completely dead or on the verge of death. He then looked to see where the voice was coming from and what he saw shook him to his core._

 _What Aidan saw was Riser Phenex being tortured by the red lightning form above. He was in his outfit the first time Aidan saw him, but parts of it were torn. He was also bound in magical chains that drained him of his inherited powers of a phoenix. His face was all bloodied from the torture, with blood spewing down the right side of his mouth, his forehead had small cuts, and his cheek had one nasty and bloody scar._

 _A very small part of Aidan could not help but feel pity. But who could have ever done this to him, he wondered? He didn't have to wait an answer for long though._

" _Ho…How could you do this, Rias?" A bloodied Riser asked as he looks up in despair at his torturer. "How could you do this to me!?_

 _Facing Riser's direction to whom he was speaking towards, Aidan could see a feminist figure with a very beautiful body but also showed demonic features worthy of the Burning Hells. Rias had demonic feet that showed three large toe nails. The armor on her legs went up to her knees and showed black veins on parts of her thighs. Her shoulders were covered in demonic skin that acted as pauldrons. Her back had two large and chaotic spikes growing out of it that were covered by her red hair. She also had one spiky long demonic lizard-like tail. On her head were two large horns that looked demonic, followed by four smaller ones behind them. Her eyes were filled with red hate directed at Riser. But the most intriguing thing was a large red crystal with a jagged tip struck within her forehead._

 _Her outfit was very appealing as she was mostly bare, with only her breasts and her nether regions covered by black cloth._

 _Rias looks up and with her hands fires a combined lightning and fire attack at the captive Riser, torturing him and taking solace in his screams of agony. She approaches him and takes her time, wanting for Riser to suffer for everything._

" _ **Be silent, Riser!"**_ _Rias angrily demanded. Her voice sounded the same but different. It was as if she was a Demon in disguise as a Devil. Some parts of her teeth were sharp and razored like a great white shark._

 _Rias approaches Riser slowly as the captive Phenex struggles against his pain. Keeping her dark and cold gaze on him, she reaches out with her clawed right hand near Riser's head. She then grabbed it and tortured him again before pushing him to the side._

" _But you have desecrated your beauty," Riser spoke. "And in doing so, you not only destroyed my family, but also now rule the Underworld as a tyrannical queen. All because of the death of your favored Pawn!"_

 _Aidan was confused. As Rias' favored Pawn, he was standing right there in the room, alive and unspoiled. Or was he, in this vision, dead at this point and Rias becoming some sort of demon queen as a result of it?_

" _ **If there is anything I have embraced, Riser, it is that mercy is wasted on those who dare taint the name of Gremory."**_ _Rias soon brings her left hand up on one of Riser's chains on his right hand._ _ **"I destroyed your family as a result of it, whilst sparing your little sister to serve as my personal slave. And I will destroy all those before they destroy us, starting with you!"**_

 _Rias then forcefully brings Riser up on his feet, fear overtaking him now. In a last-ditch effort of his pride, he reminded Rias, "How, Rias? Not even you can kill a Devil who has harnessed the power of immortality. I married you for the sake of our species, to replenish our numbers!"_

 _Rias, having enough of his presence, conjured in her right hand a large arm blade made of pure demonic energy._

" _ **There are fates worse than death. One of which you will live with for eternity."**_

 _Clenching her fist, the arm blade of pure demonic energy unsheathes itself. Rias brings her right arm back, ready to cut down at Riser. She then lunges forward and swipes at Riser's neck, spinning as she does._

 _It happened so fast in an instant that nothing seemed to happen. But the next moment soon turned into one of gore as Riser's voice suddenly became liquidly. His head slid off slowly from his neck and fell to the floor as blood spewed out from his body like a fountain. His head crashes down onto the floor with a thud as his body, still kept in chains, slumps to the floor._

 _Aidan, watching it all without even blinking one eye, was so shocked at Rias' cold and dark attitude. And the word ruthless doesn't even cover what he had just seen. Was this some sort of vision in the future if she lost the Rating Game? Would she become a Demon of the Burning Hells in desperation to escape from this terrible fate bestowed by her family?_

 _No, Rias would never do this. She'd never resort to such dark powers… Unless a certain Prime Evil happened to convince her to do so, hence the red crystal jammed into her forehead. For some reason to Aidan as he saw the crystal's glow, he felt a chill of fear down his spine, as if he was paralyzed by its presence._

 _Powering down her arm blade, Rias picks up Riser's head by the hair, still bleeding from the neck where it was cut, and brings it over to a wooden table. Because of his immortality that he spoke of, Riser was still alive but could no longer speak, most likely because Rias severed his vocal cords to prevent him from speaking another word again._

 _Rias slams her fist of lightning on the table to not only get his attention but also to strike more fear into his heart. She walks up frontwards to face the severed head._

" _ **I will deliver you to my subjects, your sister included. You will serve as warning and an emblem of my wrath."**_

 _With that, Rias walks away, leaving the severed head of Riser alone before she teleports away in crimson flames to some other unknown place._

 **DREAM ENDS** …

* * *

* **GASP** *

Aidan wakes up with a loud gasp that makes him sit up from his bed. He was somewhat sweating and panting lightly. But that dream felt so real to him, despite being a long and unusual one.

Wearing only a tank-top and short workout pants, Aidan brings his legs over the edge of the bed and brings his head to his hand. He was trying to shake off what he had just seen in that dream, but he really couldn't. The fact he saw Rias take a form similar to Raynare shook him a lot. But this form was different, as if it was not ordinary Demon that Rias had become.

The one striking feature though was the red crystal was the red crystal in Rias' forehead, the same one he had seen in his dreams prior to this. Now he knows that the crystal was important and somehow connected to his Sacred Gear but could not make out for what it was.

It scared Aidan to think that Rias had taken ahold of it. And the fact she plummeted it into her forehead to become a Demon sent a chill down Aidan's spine.

Unable to return back to sleep, Aidan decides to head downstairs and work on his private work that he secretly brought along with him. Since telling his uncle he was staying in the mountains for ten days with the ORC, his uncle approved and gave him some of his work to labor on. Aidan did not mind for he had plenty of time doing it at night, when everyone is sleeping.

Settling down on the table in the living room, he opens his books and begins writing with a quill pen. Using only candles for minimum lighting, he begins his work, using such scholarly knowledge that his uncle taught him. As he does so though, a dark presence lingers behind him, like a demon was watching from the shadows.

An all too familiar presence who is Terror incarnate.

 **FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER** …

About forty-five minutes later, Aidan was still hard at work. Looking through all the materials he brought with him, Aidan was able to get much of his work done. But there was one quote Aidan could not understand. He turns to a page where the quote was featured, along with the image of a man wrapped in a black robe from head to toe.

 _And the Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man shall he walk amongst the innocent. And Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth._

No matter how much Aidan tried to interpret what it meant, he could not find the answers he sought. All he knew was that it was part of the Prophecy of the End Days, or at least related to it. He looked at the prophetic verse and saw next to the picture what it told him, of the Evil in disguise as a man walking amongst the innocent.

As Aidan kept writing, his quill pen broke and the ink spilled over his writing.

In frustration, he sighs. "None of this makes sense." Aidan brought his left hand to his head in thought. "What am I missing, Uncle? What am I supposed to see?"

As Aidan looks at the quote and the image of the robed man, his Sacred Gear on his left arm struck once again. The black veins began to sprout all over his arm, and he clutches it in pain despite the cloth wrapped around it to keep it hidden. Its magical properties must've run out.

The veins quickly began to spread like a river and Aidan keeps his noise to himself.

But then Aidan enters into a trance. His eyes became wide opened as he saw images of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells at war once again. But the next images also showed what appeared to be the Prime Evils in their true forms.

Their images soon turned into spirits that were sucked away to the middle of the view and three crystals emerged in their place, where their souls were bound to. All three of these…soulstones were separated into different directions, yet Aidan kept his eye on the red one. When he did, he saw the Red Soulstone on some sort of pedestal, locked behind a large door followed by a room full of treasures, relics, and artifacts. Another door showed, making Aidan realize that he saw some sort of treasure vault.

The same one he had seen earlier when he explained his dream to Uncle Deckard.

But standing at the front of the door for some reason was Rias. She did not bother turning around and merely looked at the door. Aidan wondered if she knew about the soulstone inside the treasury vault.

As Aidan zoomed out, he saw a huge mansion from where the soulstone was kept. It was the same mansion that he had seen but on its gates was the symbol of the Gremory Clan.

But that is when Aidan realized something he never thought possible…

The Gremory Family holds the Red Soulstone of Terror… within their treasury vault inside their mansion.

And if possible, Diablo, the Lord of Terror, himself. The Demon's image pops up in front of Aidan one last time, bearing that wicked smile as he gazes at him.

Aidan snaps out of the trance and clutches his head with his left arm. It felt like he was having a splitting headache yet as Aidan looked to his left, he could see the black veins on his left arm subside and return back to where they came from. The pain had passed for now and he was alright, but it felt like he lost a part of himself in that vision.

"What…was that?" Aidan asked to himself.

Suddenly, Aidan hears footsteps coming from the stairs. Having not known anyone else was up, he finishes wrapping up his work and puts most of it away before he takes a candle light to see who the intruder was.

"Aidan?"

The familiar voice of Rias caught Aidan's attention as he sees her walking down the stairs. She was wearing a red negligee, a pair of glasses, and had her hair tied up in a ponytail while carrying a book in her hand.

"Rias? What are you doing up so late?" asked Aidan. "And when did you start wearing glasses?"

"Oh, these?" Rias took off the glasses to examine them. "It's just for looks, really. I can think more clearly while having them on." She giggles for a bit. "I suppose I am getting attached to the human world for so long now."

"Well, you look great in them," Aidan complimented, giving her a smile with a blush.

"What about you?" asked Rias. "Why are you up so late?"

"Woke up from a bad dream and couldn't sleep afterwards is all," Aidan said.

Rias' face turned forlorn and concerned. "Another one?"

"It's been happening more frequently," Aidan said. "Not sure why though."

But Aidan knew why. Every time he saw Rias, the image of her as a half-demon with the Red Soulstone and torturing Riser frightened him a bit. And that recent vision of the Gremory Family possible holding the Red Soulstone also made him frightened, wondering if they really do contain a Prime Evil in the heart of their mansion. Aidan fearfully wondered if Diablo has managed to export his influence over any of its members, Rias included.

However, he kept those fears in check and contained it within his heart, believing it to be nothing more than a simple nightmare.

The two remained in silent, not knowing what else to say to each other.

"…Do you mind giving me some company tonight?" asked Rias as she broke the silence, putting her glasses back on.

"Of course," Aidan humbly accepted. He stores his uncle's work away in a private satchel as Rias walks the rest of the way down the stairs to meet up with him.

Rias goes past the table Aidan was secretly working on and approaches the long sofa against the wall. Letting out a sigh, she sits down like she was exhausted. She then gestures for Aidan to sit next to her on her right.

A moment of silence carried over the two of them, alone in the living room.

"…To be honest, the only thing I get from reading that book is to have a peace of mind," Rias said while making a sigh with her eyes closed, placing the book she was carrying on her lap.

"Why is that?" Aidan asked as Rias tilted her body over to Aidan's left side.

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading that book. It was written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

Aidan could only guess. "Is it Riser?"

Rias nodded. "The biggest problem is that we're going up against a Phenex," Rias opens her eyes and looked down to open the book. Flipping through the pages, she stops at one that showed a flaming phoenix. "The name of the legendary bird is most appropriate for him. While he is a Devil, he is also a Marquis counted among the 72 Pillars."

"So what makes this bastard any special?" asked Aidan.

"His abilities are the same as the bird of legend. Namely, its immortality."

Aidan was soon intrigued, using his Horadric mind to use. "Immortality?"

"It is as it is," Rias said as she brings one knee to her chest, taking her cold feet off of the ground. "He's indestructible. He regenerates immediately following an attack. His family's flames won't even leave a bone left. And Riser's win-to-loss ratio is 8 to 2. But he lost those matches on purpose out of respect for the households he is close to."

Aidan ponders on a thought. Not about Riser's wins or losses but rather his power of immortality that is inherited in his family. According to his Uncle's works based on Horadric writings, while Devils are long-lived, they are not immortal. They just live longer than the average human but immortality is granted only to powerful beings like the Seven Evils or even the Angiris Council.

Aidan speculates to himself that the immortality the Phenex family has is probably just an extension of their natural lifespan for a typical Devil. Yet he wonders how the Phenex family ever managed to obtain such power in the first place? Or did the Burning Hells have a hand in this yet they have forgotten it?

 _If their so-called immortality is just an extension of their natural lifespan, it means people like Riser has a weakness. And that he can possibly die. But the question is how?_

Aidan could only find out in the Rating Game to come, much to his frustration.

"Ever since the Rating Games were put into effect, the House of Phenex has dominated the playing field. They've always had the highest scores. Can't say I am surprised," Rias soon looks at Aidan out of the corner of her eye. "How are we supposed to win against someone who is immortal?"

"The fool," Aidan said in somewhat a dark tone, which catches Rias's attention. "He claims he is immortal. But really I think he just has a longer lifespan than most Devils."

"What makes you think so?" asked Rias.

"True immortality is given to people like God or even the archangels Michael or Gabriel," Aidan explained. "If members of the Phenex Family really are immortal as per their heritage, then why do they not occupy much of the Underworld?"

Rias was all but confused. What was Aidan even talking about? The Phenex Family had proven themselves immortal with their inherent abilities, as per what the book said. Did Aidan know something she did not?

Rias could only wonder what other knowledge Aidan now withholds from her that could be vitally important. She would want these answers in any way, but too much information can be devastating. And she doesn't want to force Aidan either. But if Aidan knew of something, then as her pawn, he needs to tell her.

He had already told her everything regarding the history of the world beginning with Anu and Tathamet and ending with the destruction of the Worldstone. But was there more to his knowledge that only he knew of, she wondered?

She turns to stare at his necklace that was hanging on his neck. Without thinking, she cradles it in her hand, looking at awe of it. It was indeed a necklace with the symbol of the Horadrim, but Rias wonders if Aidan, or even his Uncle, have any connection to the Horadrim? That is, if they still exist since officially, they have been stated to have died out a long time ago.

"Rias…" Aidan snapped Rias' attention back to reality, making her let go of the necklace. "Why did you decide to make me a devil?"

This was out of the blue for her. She looks to see Aidan give that gaze. "W-What do you…?"

Aidan stood up and turned his body to face her. "It's just something that popped into my head a few days ago, but I wish to know," Aidan said as he looked down at her. "Did you bring me back as a Devil… to help you get out of this marriage?"

It was tough for Aidan to ask this question, but he needed to know. For all of his life, he was with his uncle studying various civilizations and hunting ancient and lost artifacts of importance. He had often run into trouble with his uncle be it from Fallen Angels or even Stray Devils. But now, he is a Devil. A pawn of Rias Gremory. And this was something he would have never thought would happen to his life.

The marriage situation has driven Rias to the point where she attempted to force herself onto Aidan for sex, even if it was hurting her in the process. Aidan could not help but think that she was thinking why she brought her back into her service.

Rias stared up at him for a moment, almost refusing to let herself tell the truth. The motives for reviving him was because of that promise, but he wasn't completely wrong. For all she knew, she did not want Professor Kain's nephew to die by an assassin's blade. But in truth, when she first saw Aidan at school, she was more than sure he was that glimmer of hope she was searching for, especially with the aura and power he had within him. He had wielded a Sacred Gear not known to her or anyone else. He had knowledge that only he and his uncle knew, knowledge she was curious about.

She wanted to know why he infiltrated into the secret part of the library and looked up Devil Mythology. About the Seven Evils and the Horadrim.

To her, she felt that Aidan was no ordinary human being. Yet he did tell her everything and confessed his actions. She now knows what he knows that other Devils must not. But once more did Rias wonder if Aidan knew more, that he held more than what he had told her.

Lowering her head in shame, she said, "That… that used to be the reason. And I can't forgive myself for thinking that way."

Aidan only felt a mix of emotions, waiting for the rest of Rias' reason patiently. Rias soon stood up, refusing to make eye contact with him out of guilt for how she thought at the time.

"It all started when you first came to our school, when you broke into the secret area of the library meant only for the Student Council," Rias said. "When I learned you were looking into Devil Mythology, I was curious. But then the fight with that Fallen Angel happened, whom you managed to kill one at the cost of your own life. I was sleeping in the old school building and when I heard the fighting I rushed outside. I watched you fight, a human capable of keeping up with that Fallen Angel. While he may not have been the strongest, he was still quite powerful. And then when he managed to injure you, I really thought you would die. I was afraid of what would happen to you if you did."

Aidan remembers that first fight with Dohnaseek. The memories come back to his mind.

"I…thought that you would survive but you didn't. I… I didn't want to turn you into a Devil," Rias revealed, making Aidan's eyes widened a bit. "But then, I was worried that your uncle would be heart-broken. It was unfair that you had to die and leave Professor Kain behind. I wanted you to have a second chance, Aidan. And I do not regret reviving you."

Rias soon approached Aidan and cupped his cheek, smiling lovingly as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"I've watched you for a long time, Aidan. Ever since you first arrived at school. I've seen you grow stronger with every loss and win, but I also see you wake up with nightmares." Rias strokes Aidan's bandaged left arm, remembering those black veins that sometimes appear on him from his Sacred Gear. "I've seen the strength and bravery you have, the kindness and care for others that matches my own. And every time I see that part of you, I feel like everything is going to be okay. That's why I came to _you_ that night. Because I know that with you, I feel safe and powerful, yet weak and afraid. You've given me a sense of hope, Aidan. Hope that I dream of every night I am in your arms."

Rias then presses her buxom body against Aidan's chest, wrapping her arms around him in a hug of comfort.

Aidan felt touched by every word the crimson-haired girl said. Hugging back gently, he can smell Rias' hair that gave off that unique fragrance that was indescribable. He could not help but wonder if the pounding in his heart was because of what he thought of her.

Was it love?

Such questions would wait for him though.

"Hope," Aidan said to himself. "The only virtue with purpose. For without it, what meaning has suffering?"

Rias looked, curious of what he was trying to say, but Aidan switched topics.

"If I wasn't attacked by the Fallen Angel, Rias, would you have…?"

"I would have picked you for the same reasons and more," Rias reassured him. "Because that's who you are. You let your losses fuel you and make you stronger." The two tighten their hug and stay in that silent moment for a few minutes. It was just them in the family room, with no one to witness the loving hug they were in. "We're going to win, Aidan, together. I promise."

"I hope so," Aidan whispered. Soon they separated from each other, while holding hands as they smiled. "You have done so much for me in all the time we've spent together, Rias. For that, I will always be in your debt. One way or another, I'm going to beat that son of a bitch of a Phenex, and free you from this marriage."

Rias nodded with a smile. She then looked away with a blush and asked, "I-I'd like it if you sleep with me in my room. Just like old times."

Aidan held onto his warm smile before leaning down a bit and lightly kissed her head, then placed his forehead onto hers as they gazed affectionately into each other's eyes.

"I would love that," Aidan whispered to her.

There were no more nightmares for Aidan nor for Rias for the rest of that night. At least for now.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY** …

"Aidan, I want you to use your Sacred Gear and your sword," Rias instructed before he and the others could even begin their next day of training. In her hands was Dawnbreaker tucked in its sheath. "Can you handle that?"

"I thought I was forbidden from using my Sacred Gear," Aidan said as he stood with Asia, Kiba and Koneko, while Akeno was standing next to Rias. The so-called Dark Prince of Kuoh soon looked at his bandaged left arm. "Not with this corruption lingering through me."

"Only without my permission," Rias clarified. She then walked over to Aidan and handed him his sword. She then whispered into his left ear, "Try not to worry too much about the corruption. Hopefully, we will have figured out a way to at least slow it down for these last eight days."

She then turned to Kiba and said, "Kiba, why don't you pair up with him?"

"Sure thing," Kiba responded. He and Aidan walked away from each other to have space, before turning their bodies to face one another. Kiba got into a fighting pose with his demonic sword. "I'm going easy on you!"

Aidan nodded as he unsheathed Dawnbreaker. Grasping it with two hands, he brought the blade forward to him and leans his forehead against the face of the blade, as if he was praying. Then, his Sacred Gear emerges in a red crystallized light on his left arm. Relaxing himself, he summons his demonic power and that of his Sacred Gear into his sword.

By his mental calling, the power flows through Aidan's body, coursing through him like a raging torrent that was also calm. But on Rias' observation, she notices the black veins from his left arm slowly creep their way up past his shoulder and at the base of his neck. She felt concerned but nonetheless wanted to continue.

"Keep that power flowing!" She commanded. "Use your sword to bring out your power!"

Aidan grips his sword tighter, channeling more power into the weapon. Dawnbreaker begins to glow red and white in power, emanating such strong demonic magic.

"Great, keep it coming," Rias exclaimed.

' _More. Give me more. I don't care what you do to my body. I need more.'_

Aidan doubles the amount of power as the black veins further spread into his chest. The ground also begins to crack below his feet. One can wonder if this could cause an earthquake, however minor it would be.

Finally, after a few more minutes of power gathering, Dawnbreaker was fully enveloped in a red and white glow as electricity sprouted off of it in such a violent way. Aidan was able to contain and control his magic better than yesterday, but it was not enough as he does not have full control over it. And yet, he cannot help but feel like he was not a Devil anymore. The amount of magic he had poured in and gathered was so great that it even rivaled Rias' magic levels.

Perhaps his Sacred Gear and the dark influence it has played a part in it once more. Of that, he can only dread.

"Alright, that's enough," Rias said. "You feel it now, don't you? You've never been able to endure this much power before in the past. Your battles with Raynare, Freed, the Fallen Angels, the Demons, and now your training; this is the result of everything you've been through. You are now stronger than you've ever hoped to be!"

Aidan heard her but continued to look at his sword imbued with the power. If this was the power needed to beat Riser, would it be enough? Would he be able to use it to defeat him, or perhaps kill him for good?

In the back of his mind, he knew his answer and kept it from the others.

"Let's keep this moving," Rias said. "You have my permission to use your sword in this spar, Aidan."

But just as he heard that and complied…

* **FWBOOM** *

A sudden burst of energy erupted from him and empowered his blade.

"What the—AGGHH!" Aidan screams in pain as black and red lightning suddenly shoots out in all directions both from his blade and his body. Everyone was caught off guard that they were all knocked off their feet from the random blasts.

"Aidan!" Rias cried. "What's happening?"

When the smoke cleared, Kiba was the first to get up close. He saw Aidan on the ground, holding his left arm trying to contain the unexpected and volatile power surge. The black veins in his left arm began to spread on a more rapid pace, covering his body and slowly going up his face.

"Kiba… Run! I can't… stop it!"

Kiba did not know what to do though, too stunned of what he had seen. As A Knight, he should be stalwart and stand strong, but he was consumed with fear.

"What's happening?" Asia asked as she and the other girls watched in concern of Aidan's power surge. His sword, once glowing white and red, became black and red instead and was a lot more unstable. Even from where they were standing, they felt the energy. While it was definitely Devil-like in nature, there was also something else. Something more dark and sinister, almost like what had happened back in the clubroom a couple days ago.

"Something has taken hold of him," Akeno said. "And he cannot control it!"

Rias' eyes widened, not wanting to believe who it could have been. "Could it be… Kiba, strike him now!"

The blonde Knight was snapped out of his stupor and immediately charges at Aidan. He jumps high into the air and raises his sword over his head to bring it down on Aidan. Kiba, in his mind, would want to end this disaster before it got worse.

* **CLASH** *

Both swords clashed against one another as Aidan, with his eyes turned red, raised his blade to block the downward strike. The clash was so violent that Kiba's sword shattered into pieces, prompting him to back off and summon another.

He immediately charges in, ready to strike again, but sees Aidan stand up and raise his sword above his head.

"RAAAAAHH!" Aidan lets out a demonic scream and swung his sword downwards, slamming it to the ground.

What happened next was the dark and corrupted power was released from the sword, creating a large mass of power that took the form of an arch that left the blade and rocketed towards Kiba at incredible speeds, creating a massive dirt trench along the way.

Kiba saw the attack coming towards him and, with his Knight abilities, was barely able to dodge the attack. But as it passed by him, the intensity of the arch knocked him to the ground. With it missing its target, the arch moved towards one of the mountains, next to the one that group was made and made contact, slicing down the middle of the structure.

A couple seconds passed by before…

* **BOOOOM** *

To everyone's astonishment and disbelief, the arch cut the entire mountain in two, continuing its trajected path before eventually dissipating away. They could not believe what they had just seen with their own eyes as they saw one mountain be split in two by a Pawn alone. More than a little bit of an overkill one may add. Then again, it was based off of the growing power of the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, a weapon of Terror itself.

* **CLING** **CLANG** *

Aidan collapses to the floor, dropping his sword Dawnbreaker in the process. The pain and abominable power had passed but he was left exhausted, if not frightened of what had happened.

"Aidan!" Asia cried worriedly before rushing towards him. "Are you okay?"

Rias joined in and turned him over to put his head on her lap. The black veins retreated back into his left arm and, to her relief, he was still breathing but exhausted.

"Oh thank goodness," She said. "Asia, can you use your Twilight Healing to replenish him?"

"R-right!" She said, wasting no time as her rings glowed green to help Aidan.

"Looks like he unwillingly used up all of his strength on that attack," Akeno commented with a worried expression. While astonished by the attack, she was left concerned of what she and the others had seen. "Throughout the training, and form witnessing previous battles, it's clear that while he is a skilled fighter with a sword, his Sacred Gear is somehow still gathering power in a way we know not of."

Kiba would concur as he brought up one of his broken swords, "I'll say. To tell you the truth, I am astonished but also afraid. He and I are nearly matched in terms of skill but in terms of power, he surpasses most if not all of us. But what on earth was that volatile power surge?"

Koneko could only guess, "…It's his Sacred Gear. Perhaps Diablo within."

Rias focused on Aidan's head in her lap, resting his eyes. "Aidan," She whispered to herself. "You are the key to the Rating Game. Your attack will critically affect the direction in which this battle moves. And yet…"

Rias remembers Aidan's promise of how he would beat Riser and pull her out of this forced marriage. He did indeed had the power and training, as well as the team ready to back him up. Aidan had indeed come a long way.

But once again, she could sense the darkness looming within his soul. Concerned, she holds him tight and lifts up his left bandaged arm with her left, sensing that it has grown cold, probably due to the black veins within.

When the Rating Game comes, she had better pray that Aidan will not be possessed in the process or she will lose everything. She cannot afford to win her first game without sacrificing Aidan in the process. But once this was over, she vowed to herself to find a way to cure Aidan and stop this dark poisoning influence on his soul.

* * *

 **Training section of the chapter is now done. Now I can move onto the Rating Game chapter which will take a while as I do intend to change a few things in the battle, especially concerning the three girls in Riser's peerage plus Ravel. I won't give away the details and spoilers yet so you will just have to wait and see for yourself.**

 **10 days to train may seem like a long and good amount of time but time will go by fast for them. And yet, it may not be enough. Of course Malthael had to come in and wreck the fourth lesson. Then again, no one can stop death from doing anything really. And the fact that Aidan lied about not knowing who he is to everyone would probably be a wise move since for now, they still believe Malthael is currently missing and not been heard from since.**

 **So now there comes a dark potential truth Aidan may be seeing in his dreams. The fact that the Gremory Family may hold the Red Soulstone of Diablo would make sense given of his Sacred Gear and of his corruption. And yet, there are still more secrets that the Devils hold and have kept only to a select few, like Grayfia and the man she was speaking to (I'm sure you know who that is.)**

 **The shadows close in as the darkness falls once more upon Sanctuary. With a prophecy from Diablo II, it may come to light.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	11. Chapter 11: Let the Game Begin

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

It was the night of the Rating Game and Aidan woke up from his sleep. It was already late, yet he knew that tonight was the night. The night where everything is decided. Either Rias will come home free from her bondage of forced marriage or all hope is lost and victory goes to Riser.

There were only two hours before the Game. Yet Aidan had a lot of time to think. For the past ten days, everyone trained diligently in the mountains to prepare for this moment. He had worked hard, shed blood, sweat, and tears, and persisted to grow stronger in order to overcome Riser. Although he may have had the initiative back when he first met the Phenex, he had yet to see his true power.

And speaking of his true power, Aidan raises up his left hand, still wrapped up in a now defunct magical bandage. As he takes parts of the bandage off, he sees the full extent of what has become of his arm.

It was fully covered in corruption, unable to reverse the curse. The black veins of corruption from his Sacred Gear can no longer be held back and in check. Aidan will, at some point, have no choice but to let them continue to spread throughout his body without resisting it.

Why?

He had noticed that the veins had given him much more power than just his Sacred Gear alone. If he was going to need power, then he needs to let his entire body be corrupted further willingly. Many people will object to it, including Rias, which is why he intends to not tell her or anyone else in order to not let their concern for him distract them from the goal at hand. If this power can defeat if not kill Riser, then it is a chance he is willing to take. There may be consequences, but it was the only way to free Rias if he was going to defeat Riser.

He could not help but feel a dark and familiar presence of Terror lurking within his soul.

* **KNOCK** **KNOCK** *

When someone started knocking on his door, he turned his head towards it and heard, "Aidan, may I come in?"

Aidan wraps up his left arm and says, "Come in, Asia."

The door opens as Asia enters the room, wearing the same nun outfit she wore when they first met but without the vale and the silver cross necklace.

Aidan was surprised. "You're wearing your nun outfit?"

"I've grown more comfortable and flexible wearing this," She said while feeling a little embarrassed. "Rias said it was okay, as long as I was relaxed. So…what do you think?"

"You look as amazing as the Archangel of Hope itself," Aidan complimented. "I can see now why Auriel chose you to spread the power of hope."

Asia blushed and placed a hand on her chest.

"You're sweet." She responded before pausing for a brief moment. "Umm, Aidan. I'd like to stay here with you. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Aidan responded as he moves a bit to the left and Asia takes a seat next to him on his right. Then, out of nowhere, she hugs Aidan's right arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling the trembling within her.

"It's nothing," She responded. "Just a little nervous about the upcoming battle. But that is not what has me scared the most."

"What is it?"

"It's you," Asia said looking into his eyes. "I'm just scared without you at my side. I know that with you, everything will be alright." Asia paused again and loosened her grip on him. "Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"However long you want," Aidan responded. Asia looked up and stared at him, her emerald green eyes gazing into Aidan's blue sapphire ones. For all the times she looked into them she found peace, and he found them to be calmly beautiful like the ocean. They gave him a hardened look, but she knew all too well the wonderful beholder of those eyes.

It gave her peace as the two rested in each other's arms, never letting go.

* * *

 **TWO** **HOURS** **LATER** …

At the ORC clubhouse, everyone was preparing for battle. Kiba sat on one of the sofas, sliding his sword back into its sheath. Koneko was on the other sofa, fastening a pair of fighting gloves with a cat paw print on them. Akeno and Rias were drinking tea elegantly, the former sitting next to Koneko and the latter sitting at her desk.

"Where are they?" Rias asked after sipping her tea. Soon the doors to the room were opened and they saw Asia and Aidan arrive.

"Sorry we're late," Aidan said with Asia behind him.

Rias sighed and asked, "What took you two so long?"

"Just packed up a few things. Healing Potions mainly," Aidan explained with his small stash on his waist. "Along with some words of encouragement from Uncle Deckard."

Rias was at ease of hearing that, accepting the excuse. "Alright then. The battle will begin soon, and it will be viewed in live broadcast so that family members can watch. Sona and Tsubaki will help out with that."

"The Student Council intends to watch this now?" asked Aidan.

"Well, I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for them at least," Rias said with a confident expression. Despite her anxiety stirring up within her given that this is her first Rating Game, she believed she will win. After all, she has Aidan, her most powerful piece to play with.

Just then, a red magic circle opened up behind the Devils to reveal Grayfia.

"It is almost time," The maid said with her hands together. "I pray you are ready, my lady."

Rias walks over to Aidan's left side, the two of them facing the maid. The other members of her peerage gathered by the two and stood at the ready.

"We are, Grayfia," Rias answered.

"When it comes time to start the battle, we will use this circle to teleport you to the battlefield," Grayfia explained.

"And where will we be exactly?" asked Aidan.

"In a neutral, alternate space created just for the game," Akeno explained to him. "Because it's not real, we're able to fight with all our powers and do some real damage. Even destroy things to the ground. "She giggled at the last part of the sentence and places a hand on her cheek, but Aidan was confused at that remark.

"This Rating Game will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through the broadcast. Among them is the Great Satan Lucifer."

Rias stared at her with a shocked expression turned annoyance. "Onii-sama…"

"Sirzechs Lucifer," Aidan revealed the name with a neutral expression, but it surprised everyone in the room, including Rias, as they turned their heads to him. All except for Asia who was confused.

"Aidan, you know of him?" asked a surprised Kiba.

"Not personally," Aidan replied. "But rumors hold that he is close friends with Uncle Deckard. I never asked though, dismissing them as such."

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

Everyone gathers to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges them to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game.

The light soon covers the room and the teleportation begins.

* * *

When Aidan opened his eyes, he was confused for it looked as if they had not gone anywhere. It looked as if they were still in the clubroom, but without Grayfia.

But speaking of the devil…

 **[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]**

Grayfia had used the school broadcast to project her voice.

 **[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Lady Rias and Lord Riser's opinion, we created this battlefield, which is a replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, which Lady Rias attends to in the human world.]**

Aidan finally understood that the area they were in was nothing more than a replica of the real deal. As he looked outside, he saw that it looked exactly like the Academy but with a green bright sky, with deformed shape of lights like the Northern Lights.

 **[The location where both teams were transported will be their base of operations. Lady Rias' base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Lord Riser base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]**

"So be it," Aidan said to himself with a serious expression, deploying the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws on his left arm. Secretly, he allows the black veins to grow from within in an effort to gain more power.

"Aidan, wait," Akeno halted. "Going in to the base for a promotion will be suicide."

"She's right, Aidan," Kiba said. "We need to play smart. Odds are Riser will want to move his Pawns into our territory right away. We need to keep enough play nearby to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Let them come," Aidan agreed, keeping his eyes forward. "They will find only fear waiting in store for them."

Aidan soon felt a tug on his right arm, seeing it was Koneko. She presented him a pink glowing object the size of a marble. "What is this?" He asked, taking the object from the cat girl's paws.

"These will help us communicate with each other during the battle," Rias said, as she installs one into her left ear. Aidan followed suite.

 **[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. So, Game starts now.]**

 ***RING RING***

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match. The ORC's first Rating Game had now commenced.

Let the Game…begin.

* * *

 **AT RISER'S HOME BASE** …

Riser sat in his chair with two of his servants kneeling on the floor on both sides of him. Both seemed to be in bliss of being around him as they gave him exquisite pleasure while Riser kept up his arrogant sneer. These were not women from his Peerage but rather just maids within his servitude.

Behind him stood Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna. Despite showing stoic faces, they did not care for their so-called master. In truth, they had felt nothing but hatred for that man. Even after he declared his servants replaceable back at the clubroom, most of them seemed to go along with it. It was most likely that they showed utter loyalty to him no matter what he spoke, or he may have forced them to obey his will in whatever he says and does.

For the three girls, they had discovered a dark truth regarding the day they met Aidan. It turned out that Riser became well aware of the Siegebreaker Assault Beast and had lured it over to Aidan in order to kill him if they had failed to kill him. When the three girls discovered this, what they once felt affection for the man was now replaced with intense disdain.

When they had returned from their failed mission, he informed them that while he was disappointed and expected better in their mission, their failure mattered little as he had other means to accomplish his goal without them. It was as if he had casted them low and no longer cared for their existence, treating them nothing more as tools.

And now they were going up against a Peerage who had the Pawn that saved their lives from the Demon. The Pawn that they owed their lives to and a life debt.

Excluding themselves from Riser's presence as he drunk himself in his own pleasure, the three convened in secret away from his prying eyes and ears.

"What do we do?" Xuelan asked in concern to Yubelluna and Karlamine. "It's not like we can exactly switch sides in this Rating Game."

"And we cannot betray him either," Karlamine bitterly said. "Attacking Aidan will go against the life debt we three swore to him. And even attacking him will be unwise."

"We have no choice though," Yubelluna informed. "Riser will be watching our every move. So we will have to play along. Although, I may have an idea on how to give Aidan the opportunity to confront Riser."

"What are you saying?" asked Karlamine.

"We each confront him separately and at random so as to not make it an obvious pattern for Riser to pick up on. Once he defeats us easily, we will surrender and give him Riser's location. Then he can move in and strike down the son of a bitch himself."

"I like it," Karlamine said. "I gotta say, Yubelluna, you are learning the ropes of strategy."

Yubelluna could not help but smile. Xuelan however still had that concern look on her face but not in terms of Riser nor their botched plan.

"I am more worried for Aidan though. That power we saw of him back at the ORC clubroom was…unnatural. It was as if he lost control due to a sudden influx of power. It may come back again and he may lose himself in the process."

The three were silent as they all agreed on what Xuelan had said. If Aidan's strange power did come back, then they best be ready for it. But the most probably chance of it coming back would be when he confronts Riser. Even then, it would be catastrophic if it did considering how powerful they felt from it.

Finally, Yubelluna speaks up.

"We just need to trust Aidan to finish this. We just need to hope he can hold out long enough to not lose control to whatever took over him."

Karlamine and Xuelan looked at the Bomb Queen and nodded before they all set out, going to play along with Riser's strategy and their feigning loyalty to him.

* * *

 **AT** **RIAS'** **BASE** …

Rias sat down on one of the sofas cross-legged, arms crossed under her chest, as she had the others gather around her. Akeno stood at the office desk preparing tea, Kiba and Koneko stood at front of the table with the former holding some sort of scrolled up paper, and Aidan and Asia sat on the opposite sofa.

"First, we have to take down the Pawns," Rias stated. "It will be troublesome if they came here and promote themselves to Queen."

"You seem calm about this, Rias," Aidan complimented.

"The battle has just started, Aidan. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual game of chess. This game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle, or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases, and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Kiba."

Kiba nods and unrolls the scroll he held in his hand on the table. It was a grid map that showed the whole school, with letters and numbers on it, much like a chessboard.

Rias pulls out a red marker and circles the old school building. "The enemy's base is just across the way." She then circled the new school. "Cutting through the school grounds might be quick, but it's not an option."

"…They'll see us coming from a mile away,"Koneko said.

"Correct," Rias confirmed. "And we might as well be sitting ducks."

"We could go through the track field and sneak in the back, giving us the element of surprise," Aidan suggested. "But then again, Riser will have that covered with his Knights and Rooks, being the most obvious entry point."

"That doesn't leave us with very few options, then, does it?" Akeno asked.

"First things first," Kiba spoke up and pointed to the gymnasium on the map. "I think we should secure the gum before we do anything else. It's not too far from us and it will serve as a devious for the other side."

"It's also in the center of the battlefield," Akeno spoke up again. "Whoever gets to it first will control the tide of this battle."

"Riser will no doubt be thinking of the same thing," Aidan said. "Since he is a veteran of the Rating Games, it will be hard for us to counterattack if he gains control. We're just going to have to learn and adapt along the way with whatever he throws at us."

"You're both right," Rias said, while leaning back into the sofa wither arms crossed. "We will have to make sure he doesn't get the gymnasium. And given the options we have, this is out best chance." Turning her head to Koneko, she asked, "Koneko, do you think you can handle getting into the gym and locking it down?"

The cat girl nods.

"All this talk of fighting is starting to scare me," Asia said worriedly catching Aidan's attention as he puts an arm on her shoulder for reassurance

"Don't worry, Asia," Aidan reassured. "You won't have to be on the front lines for this. Trust in Rias and we will win this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Asia said with a smile to him.

Rias then stood up from the sofa. "To accomplish this task, we will need to form a defensive perimeter. Kiba, Koneko. Get out there and set some traps in the forest, ASAP."

"Got it," Kiba said before taking a map and a weird looking tool box with them. Both he and Koneko leave immediately to set up their defensive perimeter.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes?"

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Riser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno confirms.

The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and Aidan didn't know what we are supposed to do.

"And us?" Aidan asked, referring himself and Asia to Rias.

"Asia, you are my healing support, so in order to keep you safe, I will need you to stay close to the base. If we lose you, then we have already lost."

"Right," Asia nodded with a brave expression.

"Aidan, come over here for a minute."

Aidan did as asked as he sat on the sofa Rias was on. She then patted her lap.

"Now lay your head on my lap."

Aidan obeyed and slowly but surely lowered himself on Rias' thighs. He could feel her softness on his head through his hair and neck, almost as if his pillow was a cloud. He closed his eyes and smiled a little, exhaling through his nostrils as Rias placed her hand on his head and began to pet his head.

"Are you comfortable?" Rias asked.

"For now," Aidan answered honestly. "But I suppose there is one way to work off stress, I guess."

"Well, if you want we can do this again once this is over," She offered with a smile. Asia stared at the scene with puffy cheeks, unable to hide her jealousy. "Now Aidan, I will cast a little spell on you."

"What for?"

"Just a seal that I am going to unlock," Rias said as she placed a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly, an incredible amount of power flooded into his body. This power was different compared to the corruption from his Sacred Gear which was violent and painful. This one felt smooth and relaxing, almost like water, yet it provided a familiar and comfortable feeling.

"When you became a Devil, I told you it took all eight of my Pawn pieces," She told him. "but what I didn't tell you was how much power you had received."

"Explain," Aidan said.

"If I had unleashed everything all at once, your body wouldn't have been able to take it. So I casted a spell to keep your powers at bay. Because of the spell, your Devil magic came to you in small, manageable stages. You had to rely so much on your Sacred Gear's demonic magic that it was virtually tearing you apart. What I just did not was unseal another portion of your powers to counteract that problem. I only hope it will be strong enough to hold back the corruption for you to remain in control."

Rias began patting Aidan's head as Asia looked away in jealousy. She prayed again, only to get another headache.

"I'm counting on you to do your best," Rias said. "I know that those three girls that were with you that day are your opponent, but you cannot hold back."

"I know, Rias," Aidan said. "I do not intend to. And I know they will not hold back either. I told you I would make Riser suffer, but I also intend to sow fear into his heart."

Rias however started to worry. His cold intention on Riser may be justified but she wondered if Diablo will ever take control of him again like in the clubroom. She can only hope the demon does not show itself again, especially at this critical event of her life.

"I trust you, Aidan," Rias said as her favored Pawn sat up. "And I know you won't let me down."

With that said, Aidan departs and sees Koneko approach as the two depart for the forest.

* * *

 **SCHOOL** **GYM** …

As Koneko and Aidan wander through the forest, they ran at full speed to get to their enemy quickly before they get to them first. They were not suicidal per se but the faster they take out the Pawns and survive, the better their chances. Since the main entrance to the gym is connected to the new school building, they knew they could not enter from there. So they went to the entrance on the opposite side.

Stopping in front of Koneko, AidAN raised a hand to have her halt. He glances back at the cat girl who was back to back with her before he looked forward to the door and approached cautiously. He opens the door carefully with his left hand as he takes out Dawnbreaker strapped on his back.

Once the door opens, Koneko enters first before Aidan follows suite. They came into the back of the platform and hid behind one of the sides. The lights were off, with only the outside light providing source.

"…They're here," Koneko said.

"And we're surrounded. Get ready," Aidan said as the lights were turned on. Both of them came out of the shadows and stood in the light to behold Xuelan standing with three other girls. Mira was among them.

The two were very young twins with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which were white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist. It was a uniform similar to the one from Kuoh Academy but without the school logo.

"Good to see you again, Aidan," Xuelan greeted warmly with a hand on her left hip. She bore a smile on her face as she had to admit that from a distance, Aidan looked handsome. It made her blush a bit, but she kept it under control. "I didn't think I'd see you in circumstances like this."

"The feeling is mutual, Xuelan," Aidan greeted back warmly. "I had hoped that our next encounter would not have to be something like this. I might have even invited you for a date."

Xuelan blushed heavily, the thought of it went through her head as she imagined her and Aidan by a café eating a parfait together. But she snapped out of it to not let such thoughts distract her from the battle. Riser was watching after all.

"Like that's going to happen, boy," said Mira, stepping forward and pointing her staff at him. "I am going to make you pay for humiliating me in front of Lord Riser. But even if you do defeat me, Lord Riser will never fall to a weakling like you."

Aidan then sees the other two girls and calls out their names. "You must be Nel and Ile, more Pawns from Riser's Peerage."

"That's right," The twins said simultaneously, giving a salute.

"…The Rook is going to be a problem," Koneko said with a serious expression. "Based on her power level, she has the power of a Queen."

"As I understand it though, both you and she are students of Kharazim, though," Aidan said as he readies Dawnbreaker.

Koneko nods, "Yes but our martial arts levels are not close to one another. Can you take care of the Pawns while I deal with the Rook?"

"Sorry, but no thanks," Xuelan suddenly said, taking a few steps forward herself, surprising her comrades and opponents. "I'm not interested in fighting you, cat girl. I will fight Aidan Kain, you three take care of the Rook."

"You can't be serious," Mira argued. "His power level is a lot more stronger than yours."

"If you're worried about my feelings getting in the way, then I should tell you that is not going to be a problem," Xuelan sternly responded. "Besides, I want to see that level of strength he had when we fought together that time."

Koneko stared with eyes widened slightly, but Aidan's was the same. They soon turned to one another as if they were asking the other what to do.

"…Focus on the fight and off of her boob." Koneko advised with a blank expression.

Aidan sighed, "We'll watch each other's back and provide support when necessary."

She nodded, and then the two launched each other off the floor and charged into battle.

* * *

 **IN THE FOREST** …

Three forms of beings zipped to and from one tree to another at fast speeds impossible for the normal human eye to track. When all three figures landed on the forest floor to look at their surroundings, they found a thick fog covering most of the area.

The first amongst them was named Shuriya, a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. Shuriya, notably, has purple highlights around her eyes.

The other two were Marion and Burent, dressed as French maids. Marion is a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights. Burent is a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her breasts cleavage with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.

"Dammit," Burent cursed. "This fog is so thick we won't be able to see anything."

A red magic appeared a few meters from them, standing tall. With a quick flash, it launched flowing projectiles as long as spears towards them. All three Pawns quickly jumped away, the projectiles missing them as it implants into the trees and ground.

"A trap," Shuriya said in amusement as she flew through the air. "Did they really think that something like that would work?"

"The Gremory's are dumber than I thought," Burent mocked as she and Marion were in the air together.

"A cute trick from a Rating Game virgin," Marion agreed.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE GYM** …

"HYAH!"

Xuelan sent a flaming, left side roundhouse kick towards Aidan before he jumps back quickly to avoid it. Landing a few feet away, he prepares to go on the offensive, but the Rook flew through the air and launched a fiery thrust kick at him. Blocking the strike with Dawnbreaker, he pushes her foot to the side but that makes Xuelan follow through with a spin on her right leg and send a backwards roundhouse kick.

Aidan barely dodges out of its way before he recovers up, only to see a flaming punch coming right towards him. Discarding Dawnbreaker for a bit, Aidan deflects the punch and goes for an uppercut. It misses Xuelan by a hair before she swung around with her fist backwards at him. Leaping back for a bit, he charges in but Xuelan turns around, bent over to have her hands almost touch the ground, making her large rear stand out, before she lands a kick at the gut.

But to her surprise, Aidan catches it, but the impact sent him and her back his direction straight to a wall before he grabs ahold of it and slams her to the floor hard. He then throws her away to get some good distance before she pins enough in the air to land on the ground.

"Not bad, Aidan!" Xuelan exclaimed as she approached the man she owed her life to, as he pries himself against a wall to catch his breath for a bit. He then sits back up and walks around in circles around Xuelan.

Truthfully, she didn't want to fight him, but she, Karlamine, and Yubelluna understood that they were still members of Riser's peerage and had to fight to ensure their loyalty, forced or not. It pained her a bit to go against the life debt she owed to Aidan.

"I am impressed you were able to keep up," Xuelan complimented. "You've grown stronger since last we met."

To Aidan, Xuelan was not just skilled in Kung Fu but also in the mixed martial arts of the Veradani, or the Monks of Ivgorod. Practitioners of the Sahptev faith, they are rarely seen outside of their city of Ivgorod, a city-state located within the Himalayas and hidden deep within. These holy warriors undergo intense mental and physical training to hone their minds and bodies into living instruments of divine justice. Serving the one thousand and one gods, he Monks endure harsh trials both physical and spiritual, proving their devotion and attaining unmatched focus in battle. They are an order militant of the Sahptev faith and are charged with carrying out the decrees of the kingdom's leaders, being the most deadly warriors in all of Sanctuary.

Hence why Xuelan is a student, an initiate, of Kharazim from Ivgorod Yoga. She must be a personal student of his.

Knowing that going up against Xuelan up close was a bit suicidal, Aidan decides it would be best if he sticks to the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. He brings out the arm blades that extend from his forearms.

"Arm blades?" Xuelan asked. "Curious. Just like the ones Master Kharazim makes me practice with. But do you really think they can stop a Rook like me?"

"Only one way to find out," Aidan said.

Xuelan accepts the challenge and charges in with a flaming fist, which Aidan dodges under and rolls to his left to avoid an upward kick. After stopping a few feet away, he turned around and use his arm blades to block Xuelan's persistent fiery left leg kicking at him. Reading her movements along the way, Aidan sees that she was not just focused on close quarter combat with her Kung Fu and pyro abilities, but also possessed such spirit energy, likely from her training with Kharazim, that she focuses it on her legs.

Which meant that Xuelan used mostly her left leg in combat.

After sending one last kick, Xuelan twirled around to the left and thrusted her left foot out again, hoping she would have the same results and send him flying, even if he stood against the force of it.

* **POW** *

The impact was strong enough to create a small shockwave, but he wasn't taken off of his feet, and only slid back a little. Once again he had caught her leg by the ankle with his right hand and pulled her towards him. With his left fist, he gave one hard sucker punch across her left cheek.

* **POW** *

Xuelan had manage to grit her teeth enough to withstand the impact. That punch was strong enough to render anyone unconscious, even her. But her training with Kharazim and her Kung Fu prepared for her mentality as well despite blood drawn.

As he lets go of her leg, Xuelan staggered backwards to regain her wits and stable herself after the punch. With her cheek bruised and cut, Xuelan smiled and whipped away a bit of blood from her lips. Then she gasped when she saw Aidan up close and personal with the arm blades.

* **STAB** *

Aidan thrusts his arm blades into her through her stomach, going all the way through.

"AAAHHH!" Xuelan screams in agony and coughs up a bit of blood.

But afterwards, she smiled a bit, as if she was in satisfaction from the blow dealt to her. Looking up at Aidan, she gave a peaceful look to his cold expression, grasping his head with her bloody hands.

"Well done," Xuelan said. "I… will be taken to a safe place to heal. That's how it works whenever someone is defeated. I… will be treated for my wounds."

Aidan sighed a bit in relief. Although Xuelan was his enemy in this Rating Game, he never hated her and considered her an acquantaince. To her though, he was more to her. Bringing herself over to his right ear, she had some final words to say before she departed.

"Yuàn zhòng shén de yìzhì cìyǔ nǐ shènglì."

To Aidan's limited knowledge of the Chinese language, it translated to "May the will of the gods grant you victory."

Xuelan soon dissipated into white pixels that dispelled her form, bringing her over to the infirmary to recover. Aidan watched as the Chinese girl disappeared from his arm blades, retracting them back into his arms and looking in some awe that one of the Peerage members of the enemy was now done for the count.

[[ **One of Lord Riser's Rooks retires** ]]

"Look out!" Koneko's voice calls out to Aidan, snapping him out of his thoughts as he saw the twin green haired girls, Ile and Nel, come after him with roaring chainsaws over their heads.

"Slice 'em up! Slice 'em up! Slice 'em up!" The two chanted happily. When they approached him, the first swings her chainsaw at the head, but Aidan ducks underneath and deploys his arm blade on his right arm to block the second attack that came for the legs. He then kicked the second twin away and tackled the first in the stomach with his shoulder, forcing her to the ground.

Then, with his left arm blade, she stabs at one twin through the gut.

"GWAAH!" Ile (or was it Nel?) cried out before Aidan take shis left arm blade out and retracts the weapon back into his Sacred Gear. Her form soon dissipated into white particles. Aidan soon heard the other chainsaw girl charge forward, in an attempt to avenge her twin.

She goes for an overhead cut but Aidan blocks it with his right arm blade Dawnbreaker and slices her across the stomach. Moving himself behind her, he backstabs her straight through her back and pulls out his sword. She too is dissipated into white particles.

[[ **Two of Lord Riser's Pawns retires** ]]

Over on Koneko's side, she was dealing with Mira, jumping over the blue-haired girl after a failed thrust attempt from her staff. She then kicked her in the back to send her away, time enough for Aidan to warp right in front of her and slice her through the chest, breaking her staff.

"AAGGHH!" Mira cried as she felt immense pain from the slice wound. She stumbles and lies on her stomach, groaning in pain and once again humiliated by her defeat at another Pawn. She grits herself and stares back at Aidan, who did not bother looking back at her at all.

Koneko and Aidan met up and nodded to one another. With the gym now secured, they now established a good foothold over the battlefield. Soon, their communicators came online and Rias' voice was heard through them.

"Aidan. Koneko. What's your status?" Rias asked over the comm.

"We're all clear here, Rias," Aidan replied back. "The gym is secured, with one Rook and Three Pawns retired from the fight."

"Good work," Rias said happily. "Akeno is in position. Get out of there before she brings the thunder. She will be able to take out another three Pawns near there."

Aidan and Koneko glanced and nodded to one another, running towards the exit to get clear from the blast. Soon dark thunder clouds with lightning appeared over the gym and when the two were at a safe distance, they saw two maids and another young woman, probably the three Pawns Riser sent, rallying over to the gym, most likely to check on the status of the Pawns and Rook. They entered inside to

But then…

* **KA-BOOM** *

A large bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds and went straight for the gymnasium. In a large and fiery explosion with a shockwave that almost knocked them to the ground reduced the building to rubble with a mushroom cloud.

"Boom!" Akeno exclaimed from above, flowing near the smoke in her shrine maiden attire with her hand raised to the sky.

[[ **Three of Lord Riser's Pawns retires** ]]

"Amazing…" Aidan said in astonishment as he and Koneko pick themselves up. "No wonder she is called the Priestess of Thunder."

"…Yeah, that's one way to put it," Koneko agreed. "She knows how to bring the _boom_ … and she likes it."

Watching the Queen fly above them, Aidan would definitely agree with the cat girl. Akeno places a few fingers on her lips as she giggles, blushing slightly was a strange happy look, even when she licks her fingers. Aidan almost forgot she is a sadist of sorts, both on and off the battlefield.

"What now, Koneko?" asked Aidan. "What's our next move?"

"We need to get to the athletic field," Koneko stated. "Kiba is waiting for us there… If we see any bad guys, we crush them. Sound good?"

"Then let's hurry before he gets overwhelmed," Aidan said as he sheathes Dawnbreaker and heads over to Kiba's position.

As Aidan and Koneko head over to Kiba's position, they were informed that some other members of Riser's Peerage were also heading over there. As for who, neither of them knew but they will face them together.

* **KA-BOOM** *

A sudden explosion went off right by their feet. Aidan was sent flying backwards and hitting the back of a tree hard, leaving a huge dent in it before it toppled, falling over him. Luckily enough for Aidan, his senses pick up to feel the tree behind him fall forward and he quickly rolls to the left side, albeit painfully.

"Ugh…" Aidan groaned. "What the hell was that?"

Sitting up, he looks to see that a casting spell of an explosion went off by Aidan and Koneko. He had seen this before as those explosions were similar to someone he had met before.

"Aidan!" Rias exclaimed over the comm, shooting from her place on the sofa. "What happened to Koneko?! Aidan come in! Do you read me!?"

Aidan takes out a Health Potion and drinks it, restoring his wounds. "I'm alright, Rias. But Koneko…"

And speaking of the cat, he stood up and stumbled over to see the small white-haired girl in the air, falling fatally, with a look of pain on her face. Most of her uniform was gone and left her almost naked, with only a few pieces of clothing hanging onto her, including her fighting gloves, socks, shoes, and panties.

She was about to land hard but Aidan warps over to her and catches her bridal style before landing roughly on the ground on his two feet.

"Koneko…" Aidan ushered up in an attempt to get her to open her eyes, but there was no response.

"I'm sorry, Aidan…" Yubelluna called out, making Aidan see Riser's Queen hovering in the air above them. "But Riser told me to stall you due to your immediate threat to him."

Aidan did not know what to say as he looks at the fallen cat-girl. But his voice for the next few words held discontent. "Once again, Yubelluna, you disappoint me. Obeying the will of a master whom you now despise. He cannot even get his own hands dirty and that infuriates me."

"…Aidan… I'm sorry." Aidan looked as Koneko spoke in a regretful tone, her voice weakened from her injuries. When she looked up at him, it looked as if she was on the verge of tears but was too hurt and exhausted to let them out. "…I just…. I just wanted to be more useful to everyone… and serve Rias well…"

"And you have, Koneko," Aidan calmly reassured. "Rest for now. I will take care of things from here."

Koneko was happy but let out a small cry as her body was enveloped in the same light that Riser's Pawns and Rook were when taken off the battlefield. And just like that, Koneko disappeared from Aidan's arms.

[[ **Lady Rias' Rook retires** ]]

As Koneko vanished from Aidan's arms, he stood up. Soon he turned his attention over to Yubelluna above her, who looked as if she held an expression of regret. But Aidan cared not for it as his cold gaze turned to her, the black veins beginning to emerge from his left arm.

"I do not want to go against my life debt, Aidan," Yubelluna said. "But Riser is watching this even now. He hopes to send all of us to weaken you so that he can finish you once you are weakened."

"Let him try, then," Aidan said. "But first, I will take care of you."

Before either of them could act though, Akeno appeared, floating down from above and positions herself in front of Aidan.

"Ara ara. This is getting exciting," she commented. "Why don't I be your opponent?"

"Akeno?" Aidan looked with a surprised expression.

"Aidan," Akeno turned to face hm. "I will take care of this trash. Go on ahead, okay?" She then closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, and don't worry. I will be sure to take good care of her."

"A Queen against a Queen…" Yubelluna was intrigued. "I've been wanting to fight you for what seems like ages, Priestess of Thunder."

"I'll be okay, Aidan. Go now." Akeno's body was then cloaked in a yellow aura that sent a chill down Aidan's spine a bit, but he shrugged it off and continued moving, warping away to continue to Kiba.

He then heard the sounds of thunder and explosion go off in the distance.

Soon his right arm was grabbed before an individual pulled him underneath the roof of the sidewalk.

"Kiba!" Aidan sighed in relief. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Kiba said before standing up. "We should keep moving though. They will almost be upon us."

"Agreed. Let's move!" Aidan said. As they did, they were inside a dark storage room that housed many sports equipment. This was their smartest move as it proved to be a blind spot for the enemy for the boys' objective was now the sports courtyard.

"So we've lost Koneko," Aidan said with his back against the wall, next to the entrance door that was cracked open slightly so that he can watch out for any other Phenex servants, all the while secretly letting the black veins spread throughout his body at a slow pace so as to control the volatile power within bit by bit.

"I heard," said a grimacing Kiba sitting down with his back behind a crate. "She must be feeling regretful for being caught off-guard like that. But we cannot do anything about it now."

Remaining silent for a moment, Aidan pushed himself off the wall and stretched out a hand for Kiba to grab. Kiba gladly accepts it as he is pulled up.

"Aidan, Kiba, do you read me?" Rias' voice was heard over the comm.

"Go ahead," Aidan answered with his fingers on his left ear.

"I'm launching a sneak attack on their base with Asia. I want you to draw as much of the enemy away from the entrance as possible to buy us time."

This awfully troubled the two men, especially for Aidan. "Rias, that's suicide. Riser will have expected such a move from you with Koneko now gone. Send me instead and I will deal with him."

"And lose control of yourself?" Rias reminded sternly, remembering last time he had faced Riser. Aidan was caught off-guard as bad memories of his brief possession decorated his expression. "I was planning to give Akeno time to recover so she could blast them one by one, but now Riser has sent his Queen, so I need her focused there."

"I agree with Aidan," Kiba spoke up. "It will be too risky for you to leave the base. You won't stand a chance against Riser one on one."

"Riser will thing along the same lines, Kiba," Rias answered. "I want to take him by surprise. If we can strike him strong and hard enough, we just might be able to fight out of him and win. His body may be immortal, but his heart is not. And trust me, I will have no trouble breaking that devil's black heart."

Rias seemed confident, but Aidan could not concur. As far as he knows, only he can overpower Riser but not so without losing control. But at the same time, Riser's servants needed to be taken care of, Ravel Phenex especially.

Sighing in defeat, Aidan said, "Be careful, Rias. I will join you soon with the others."

With that, the comms were cut off.

"Come on," Aidan said to Kiba. "The faster we take them out, the sooner we get to Rias and assist."

* * *

 **SPORTS** **COURTYARD** …

Kiba and Aidan ran out of the storage room and arrive onto the sports court, which was behind the school. They then stopped a few stops as soon as they got on. With their backs against one another, they scan their surroundings to see nothing.

But they knew they were not alone.

"I know you're out there, Karlamine," Aidan called out to them. "Come out now."

At first there was no response until they heard a laughter to the right. A large dirt cloud rolled across the field in front of them before a silhouette of a figure could be seen within. Once the cloud, cleared away, Karlamine revealed herself.

"Aidan," Karlamine greeted, with a hand on the handle of her broadsword. "It's good to see you again. But just to be clear, I am not going to show you any restraint for I will not hold back."

Karlamine soon pulls out her sword and gets into a fighting stance. With her pyro-magic, she ignites her broadsword.

"I'll take care of her, Kiba," Aidan said as he takes out Dawnbreaker. "Go get the others."

"On it," Kiba said as he takes off, leaving Aidan and Karlamine alone.

The two walk in circles with their swords deployed in their hands. "You know, ever since that day with Kharazim, I've always wanted to have a duel with you. You may yet be the most worthy of my blade."

Aidan smiled at that remark. "Funny, you remind me of a certain Crusader I had a contract with. You could certainly be a good apprentice to her one day."

Once they stopped walking, Karlamine speeds towards him. Aidan backs away before he charges in, surprisingly matching her speed.

* **CLANG** *

With such godlike speed, both the Pawn and the Knight clash their blades. Appearing and disappearing everywhere, their bodies were blurs, with Karlamine and her flaming sword being the only one noticeable. They would only be seen when swords were clashed, which would last for at least half a second before disappearing again.

Kiba in the meantime was dealing with a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

That was Isabela, the other Rook of Riser's Peerage.

He also had to deal with a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that are modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage. She is seen wielding a giant Zweihander that is mounted on her back, featuring a black blade with silver edges and a black hilt with a red handle.

This was Siris, the other Knight of Riser's Peerage.

* **CLASH** *

Both Aidan's Dawnbreaker and Karlamine's flaming broadsword clashed once again. But Karlamine notes Aidan's sword, she sees it gathering power. It was volatile though because red and black lightning sprouted off from it.

Both back off and prepare for another charge.

"Your sword technique is most impressive, Aidan," Karlamine complimented. "It reminds me when we fought that Siegebreaker Assault Beast."

"And you are not so bad yourself," Aidan said. "But it's time to end this."

With that, Aidan freezes the blade of Dawnbreaker with ice magic that he learned from training with Akeno. Over the course of the ten days of training, he had gained better control over how much magic he can conjure up. But that was only for his Devil powers but not his Sacred Gear which was still volatile.

The Knight and Pawn charge at one another, their blades locked once again. But then the flaming blade froze and turned to ice.

"What?" Karlamine was shocked before the broadsword shattered. Then Aidan, with his left hand, takes out the arm blade and penetrates through Karlamine's chest.

* **STAB** *

Karlamine screams in pain as she is soon lifted up from her position. She tries to reach for her dagger behind her hip but was unable to. Fear crept onto her but that fear only served Aidan's Sacred Gear with power as it glows a malevolent red aura. She looks at Aidan who kept up a cold expression.

"So… that's it huh?" Karlamine said. "Go get Riser. And make him pay."

Karlamine soon disappeared from Aidan.

[[ **Two of Lord Riser's Knights and one of his Rooks retires** ]]

"Kiba!" Aidan called out as he rallies over to Kiba. When he arrives, he sees Riser's Knight and Rook disappear but Kiba was also fading away. He had received a terrible gashing wound on his chest.

"Kiba, no!" Aidan rallied over to his fallen battle brother and kneeled to him. Kiba looked up to see Aidan, blood pouring from his mouth. struggled to speak.

"Aidan…" Kiba said. "I'm sorry…

"No no," Aidan reassured. "You did well. I will take it from here."

Kiba smiles with hope as he lifts his left arm up. Aidan grasps it with his hands.

"Don't give up… brother." Kiba said as he closes his eyes and disappears from Aidan, his grip slipping away.

[[ **Lady Rias' Knight retires** ]]

Aidan suddenly heard a loud explosion sound coming from the school. Yet he feared the worst upon realizing what it was precisely.

* * *

 **RISER'S** **BASE** …

Rias uses her magic circle to shield herself and Asia from a blast of fire from Riser.

"He's so strong," Asia said, hiding behind Rias as she lowers the shield.

"I'd wish you'd make this a little more entertaining," Riser said with a smirk. "This is the worst foreplay I ever had."

"Play this!" Rias extends her arms out to him and fires a large blast of her crimson powers, making Riser counter with a large fireball.

* **BOOM** *

"Rias, come in!" Aidan's voice came over the comm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aidan," she reassured him, using her arm to shield her face from the winds of the dust cloud created from the explosion while keeping Asia behind him. "What's your status?"

"Kiba is down and I have not heard anything from Akeno yet," Aidan said. "Riser only has a couple pawns and his bishops left out here."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this. You got your own battle, so fight! Show them who you are. A favored Pawn to Rias Gremory!"

* * *

' _She's right. I made a promise and I will see it through to the end. And the only way to fulfill it is to get to her immediately.'_

With that said, Aidan stands up and looks to see the school where Rias and Riser were battling.

"Aidan!" Akeno called out to Aidan from above. And Yubelluna was behind her for some reason. Both were exhausted of their fight and neither had the strength to continue.

"Akeno. Yubelluna." Aidan rallied over to them. "But what of your—"

"Yubelluna told me everything regarding her and her compatriots' attempted assassination," Akeno said. "She wants to be dealt by your hand so that you can end this."

Aidan was surprised. The fact that Yubelluna told Akeno everything about their battle in the mountains with the Siegebreaker Assault Beast and of their cooperation made them stand down and realize the greater threat.

"Don't worry about the rest of Riser's Peerage as well," Akeno reassured.

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan confused.

"Yubelluna and I took care of them. Now only one Bishop remains on the battlefield."

To Aidan, that must mean Ravel Phenex. Of all of members of the Peerage Riser does not want seen harmed, it would be his little sister. This gave Aidan an idea for when he confront Riser soon. But to do that, he needed Ravel first.

"Aidan, Lord Riser wants you to himself," Yubelluna informed him. "He awaits with you at the school and is engaged with Rias and your Bishop.

Judging from her looks, Aidan noticed she felt worried for him.

"You seem conflicted, Yubelluna," Aidan said, prompting the Queen to come down and met the Pawn face to face.

"It's just…" She began, trying to find the right words and turning her head away to the right hide her concerned expression. "Please be careful. You hold such incredible power to overcome even Lord Riser but that could also be your undoing if used recklessly. I don't want you to-"

She stops speaking when Aidan caresses her right cheek with his left hand to turn her and face him with a smile of peace. "I'll be okay, Yubelluna. You've done more than enough. When I beat him, I will be sure to free you and the other two from your chains of servitude. You've been his slave for far too long."

Yubelluna's heart felt itself at eased and she even blushed at his touch. Taking a very risky move, she moves her head closer to Aidan's and prods a light kiss on his lips. It caught Aidan off guard a bit, thinking she double-crossed him but there was no trace of poison or magic within and he simply kissed back.

Akeno, for some odd reason, looked surprise, if not a bit ticked off by what she had seen. Beneath her smile lied an odd jealous feeling and spite, the latter more towards Yubelluna.

Pulling back, she blushed and said, "For good fortune. Now please, let me leave the battlefield. I trust you to finish this and have no desire to fight you any longer."

Aidan complies and stabs his arm blade from his left arm deep into Yubelluna's stomach. But there was no pain from the Queen as a smile of trust and peace etched on her face, even as she closed her eyes. Soon, she dissipated into white particles.

[[ **Lord Riser's Queen, retires.** ]]

Everyone was shocked, even Riser who threw a bit of a tantrum of losing his most valuable piece before regaining composure. He was going to make Aidan pay more than the Pawn would ever think.

"Akeno…" Aidan calls out to the Priestess of Thunder without looking at her. "Drink this."

Aidan passes over a large blue potion similar to the red Healing Potions, but this one restored magic. Akeno did not complain as she popped open the corked cap and drank it, though the taste was so bitter. However, she could feel her magic restored instantly.

"Rally over to Rias immediately and assist her. I will join you shortly."

"What about you?" Akeno asked in concern.

"I will join you soon. Just got something to take care of first."

Akeno felt concerned but she nonetheless complied. With Yubelluna out of the way and most of Riser's Peerage now eliminated, she hurried off to Rias by flight.

Knowing where Riser was located, Aidan made his way to the school but went around the backway. When he went to the back, the entrance was open though. Soon he spotted Ravel Phenex leaning against it.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?" She asked with a confident smirk.

Aidan however had no time for this and ignored her. Still, she kept up her smirk of arrogance. "I'm not going to fight any more." She shrugged without a care in the world. "No matter how you think about it, it is your group's loss."

Aidan soon stopped to face her. "Do you really believe that? Or is it just because of your so-called Immortality that your family has which in reality is just an extension of your normal lifespan?"

"That's part of it, but also because both you and Lady Rias barely have ay stamina left, correct? I'll admit, as impressive as you can heal your wounds, your Healing Potions are exhausted, and your stamina is low. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—" The Phenex girl pulled out a strange bottle which was the same one Yubelluna used in her fight. "Our family's hidden treasure."

"Phoenix Tears." Aidan answered, surprising the young blonde.

"Yes," Ravel replied, her arrogant smirk returning. "Our tears can heal all types of injuries within a matter of seconds. We're only allowed to use them twice in a game. You have a Bishop with the Twilight Healing. She then chuckled for one moment. "Luckily, our family is the only one who can produce these, so we made quite a profit off of them over the years. Face it. With our money, tears, and immortality, the House of Phenex was destined to win every Rating Game we compete in. You and Rias have reached your limits. You have no more moves to play, am I right?"

Aidan however approaches the young Phenex, hiding a dark expression on his face via his hair bangs. Ravel was confused at first before he approached up close to the point he towered over her like a giant.

"…You're wrong," Aidan said as he looks up, his eyes changing to that demonic red color and his black veins reached up to his neck. Ravel was intimidated a bit, her chest shaking up and her heart pounding fast for some reason. "I have one more card to play. And you will be vital towards it."

Without warning, he reaches out with his left hand and grips and chokes Ravel with the Sacred Gear.

"Ack, mgh, Augghhh…." Ravel struggles on the choke, caught unaware of this move. "You coward!" She tries to spite back. "What kind of fool…chokes a noble…so dishonorably?"

He lifts her up into the air, making her drop the Phoenix Tears from her left hand and Aidan catches it with his right before putting it in his pouch. Soon a dark and shadowy power overtakes Aidan's form, and a certain demon's image popped up behind him in a silhouette. But Ravel could not make of who or what it was.

Looking at Ravel, he brings her close to his face and replies, "There are fates worse than death."

He then electrocutes Ravel coldly, making her screams of pain echo across the battlefield, enough for even Rias and Riser to hear. Both were equally shocked; the latter holding disdain for again showing such dishonorable actions towards a noble let alone his little sister, but the former in fear, believing that something was not right for it could be a certain presence overtaking her beloved Pawn.

"Let's see what your brother has to say about this," Aidan said as he casually walks towards the school, with Ravel in tow as he continuously holds her by the beck and tortures her. Although her Phenex powers can heal her, she was also losing air and each red electrical shock was worse than the last. This was going to be one long torturous walk for her.

* * *

A large stream of fire rushes towards Rias and Asia. The redhead puts up another shield, but she was starting to struggle holding her own against the endless attacks of the Phenex heir. Her uniform was torn in various places, including having her right breast exposed. Her sleeves and cape were gone.

"Rias!" Akeno yelped, making Rias gasp as she turns to see her best friend and Queen come to her aid.

"Akeno! You're okay!" Rias said.

"As fast as I could," Akeno said. "Aidan is on his way here and all the other Peerage members are taken care of."

"Then we can win this!" Asia exclaimed.

"It won't matter," Riser arrogantly said, making the three girls turn their attention over to him. "Once he comes, I will make him pay for stealing my Rias' kiss."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Rias said in defiance. "You'll have to go through me first before you lay a finger on any of them!" She shot a beam of the Power of Destruction and cut off Riser's right arm. But the Phenex heir merely chuckled and reformed a new one with his flames.

"Resign, my dear Rias," he told her as his new arm forms. "I've got checkmate. I know every move you're going to make, because I know you better than you care to think."

"Screw you!" Rias shouted with a glare. "You know nothing about me. I will never give up and am more than willing to declare war on you as a King!"

"So be it then," Rriser then made a call. "Ravel, do it!"

But there was no answer.

"Ravel, what are you waiting for? Do it!"

Again, no response. And this was irritating Riser indefinitely.

"Ravel, what kind of little sister ignores her dear brother's commands?! I said do it! NOW!"

But again there was no response.

"AAAAHHHHHH…" Screams were soon heard throughout the school. The screams of a little girl that is. Everyone recognized whose voice that was, even Riser. For that was the voice of his one and only cute little sister.

And it was in that moment that he began to fear for her life. The last person he wanted harmed was her and never wanted her on the frontlines. Everyone else was expendable but not Ravel.

The door leading to the roof busted open. And from its dark room was a red glow that emitted a red light and electricity, along with screams from Ravel. Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on.

"I know what it's like to lose, Riser," Aidan's voice echoed from the stairway. "To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless."

To prove his point, Aidan sends more red electricality to his captive, Ravel. Her screams echoing as she was denied release from the Game. Aidan's footsteps echoed as he walks down the hall, the red lightning lighting up bit by bit.

"It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am."

When Aidan walks out in the light, he reveals his dark persona of red eyes and black veins covering much of his body except for his head. Once again the veins stopped underneath his chin as the cover his neck. But also that some underneath his eyes showed itself, like his eye sockets were about to become black as the night sky.

Rias, Asia, and Akeno were frightened by the appearance, seeing the corruption spread so fast. That dark shadow of Terror itself looming over him like he watched over him. But that will only be the start of what is to come.

Ravel, somehow getting her voice out of the choke-hold, looks into her stunned older brother's eyes and pleads for help. "Onii-sama…help me."

Ravel's attire was torn somewhat, and her body held a good number of wounds that still needed to regenerate. Her face was riddled with a trickle of blood pouring from her mouth, her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose. But with such a long and torturous walk, her powers were exhausted.

"Tell me, Riser…" Aidan spoke up and getting the Phenex's attention. "What is more valuable to you? Your pride, or your little sister?"

Riser spoke no word, gritting his teeth as he finally saw what Aidan was: a dishonorable low-born Devil who would attack even his little sister and torture her sadistically.

Aidan then asks while holding Ravel upwards towards Riser, "I assume you have a preference."

Riser then spoke up, "I do… Kill away!"

Ravel was so shocked of her brother's declaration, which prompted Aidan to finish the Bishop. Whether he played right into Riser's game or not, he knew he had made him angry by harming Ravel. With a surge of lightning from his left arm, Raiden finishes off Ravel as she fades and disappears from his hand.

[[ **One of Lord Riser's Bishops, retired** ]]

Riser was now all alone. All of his Peerage members have either fallen or betrayed him, in the case of Yubelluna. But still, he kept up his cocky attitude, wanting to face Aidan and beat him himself. Although inside, a part of him felt rageful for Aidan destroying his Peerage and even incapacitating his little sister.

The two stood face to face, with Aidan in front of the girls and facing his most hated enemy. Casting Dawnbreaker aside as it dissipates into light, intent to fight Riser with his hands and armblades.

"Now the game truly begins!" Riser exclaimed as he spreads his wings of fire.

"No…" Aidan said calmly yet coldly. "Now it ends. PROMOTION: Grant me the powers of a Queen!"

With that said, the power and demonic energy filled up his body, combining with the corruption from his Sacred Gear. He was now ready, as was Riser.

"So then, boy, are you ready to become an example to those who defy me?" asked Riser.

Aidan felt indifferent, keeping his dark look. "No. I am to make your suffering echo across eternity."

"Empty threats are all you have. Even with that power, you are but a pawn that will beg for mercy. Let met show you the difference between our classes!"

Riser soon conjures a fireball and throws it at Aidan. But Aidan stops it easily with his left hand as he deflects it, the fireball sent over to the side.

Riser was surprised. There was no way a Pawn like Aidan could deflect his fireball so easily. But it mattered little as he had to put up a flame shield to halt an incoming attack of red lightning from Aidan. The lightning however looked different for instead of red and white, it was red and black.

* **BA-DUM** *

Suddenly, Aidan gasped. Coming to a stop with his lightning attack, he stared at the ground with his body trembling, feeling impossibly heavy, as if he was carrying gigantic slabs on concrete. Suddenly, he vomits out of his mouth and out came blood.

Collapsing onto his hands and knees, Aidan continued to vomit more, his teeth covered in red.

"Aidan!" Rias cried out to him, petrified at the scene before her. She tries to get to him but Aidan holds his hand up in an effort to tell her to stay back. Scared but complying nonetheless, she looks to see something emerge from his back.

Shooting out from his back were a few black spikes. They pierced through his skin and also emerged partially on his shoulders. A new demonic power coursed through him and to Rias, she knew what it was.

"No… No, no no," She said to herself. "Why does it have to happen now?"

"Now is my chance," Riser said as he began to walk towards the downed man. "It's over!"

"Stay away from him!" Rias launches two blasts of her powers and cuts off both arms, making him stop completely about five feet away from Aidan.

"Rias dear, you barely have any magical powers left yourself," Riser's arms grew back. "Why not admit defeat? Riser wouldn't dare think—"

Suddenly, Riser is grabbed by the face from Aidan, who had sprinted up towards him and slammed him to the ground. Dragging and pushing him on the ground to create a trench, Aidan stops and gives powerful punches to Riser, who was able to block it with his hands alone.

Riser then kicked Aidan off of him with his right foot but was able to flip backwards and land perfectly. However, the Phenex was not only hurt physically but his pride was also damaged in that Aidan dared attack him like that.

"You filthy low-life," Riser growled with a snarl, feeling the pain from the punches. "You dare strike me?!"

Aidan remains silent, keeping his focus on Riser. As ever, the silence felt like an insult to Riser, enough for him to charge forward and grab him by the neck. But Aidan for some reason did not resist, as if he was not struggling. This concerned Rias greatly.

"Aidan, no!" Rias begged but it fell on deaf ears.

"You dare make an insult of Riser Phenex by stealing Rias' first kiss, then you harm a noble of the House of Phenex not once but twice?" He demanded spitefully, glaring at the younger man who bore no emotion. "I have just had about enough of your existence!"

Swinging his arm out, he threw Aidan over the edge of the top of the gable roof. But Aidan grabbed his arm when he let go so that he could bring him down with him, shocking Riser and making him all as well.

Aidan position himself where he strangled Riser's arms and pinned his head down so that he could land first. But before either could hit the side of the roof, Riser opened his flaming wings and stopped himself from falling. He then moved outwards and away from the roof, hovering towards an open court. Yet still, Aidan held on tightly, adjusting himself against his grip on Riser.

With a growl, Riser was able to get him to let go when he blasted him with a fireball. But Aidan deflected it once more and charged into Riser superman style, punching through to his stomach and spiraling him down to the ground. The result was a fiery explosion.

"Stop it!" Rias begged Riser, but to no response. She was more than just worried for her man but also scared for him.

Riser lands a few feet away from the crater that he and Aidan created, bruised but still alive. Steam and smoke rises off from him, as does his panting from suffering a blow like that.

Aidan soon emerges from the crater, pulling himself out of the smoke. His right shoulder and arm were burnt and his Sacred Gear on his arm was corrupting his body even further. Luckily his Queen Promotion was still in effect and his wounds began a little to heal thanks to the demonic power from his Sacred Gear.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Riser said out of frustration before flying towards him. When he was close enough, he tries to throw a left hook but Aidan counters with an uppercut to the chin, sending Riser flying before his leg is pulled and he is slammed to the ground behind Aidan.

Sneakily, Riser uses his fireball to blast one to Aidan's face, stunning him briefly. With that opportunity, Riser gets up, grabs Aidan's shoulders, and rams his knee into his stomach.

"No!" Rias shouted with a scared and worried expression. With her magic now depleted, she was tired and left helpless. Forced to watch the one man get beaten to a pulp and struggle against Riser ached her heart immensely. Although both combatants traded severe blows to one another, Riser was more experienced in hand to hand combat. Had Aidan had more time to train, he would have been evenly matched. But Rias' concern was on Aidan's corruptive power and how it was tearing him up bit by bit.

Both Asia and Akeno were also worried, bearing the same expression as Rias.

Aidan charges in with a spin to land a downward kick on Riser's head, hitting him directly. But Riser counters with a kick to the back and sending Aidan a few meters away.

Tumbling through the ground, Aidan lands on his feet with his fingers scraping the ground. The two charge again and each throw a hook at each other's right cheek. Both stumble back briefly with a few steps before they go back at it again.

Rias lands on the ground with Asia and Akeno. "Aidan, fall back!" She called out to him. "Get away from him!"

The redhead started running towards them, but Aidan did not hear her command, too focused on defeating Riser despite his bloody injuries. Akeno and Asia saw what she was doing and flew right in front of her, blocking her path and holding Rias back.

"Rias, don't!" cried Akeno. "It's too dangerous!"

"Akeno, let go!" She cried. "Aidan is—"

"Buchou, please!" cried Asia, also holding Rias back via holding her waist.

"I've just about had enough of you!" Riser exclaimed before cocking his right fist in flames.

* **BAM** *

The combined strength of the punch and the power of the flames sent Aidan back a few meters, bouncing him off the ground with a sickening thud, before landing and rolling sideways the rest of the way before coming to a stop. He just laid there, his blood staining his own bare chest, and various places on the ground mostly near Riser where he once stood.

"You're just a pathetic lowly servant," Riser stated as he creates a large ball of fire in his right hand. "You don't even have the right to challenge Riser Phenex!"

"Riser," Rias said, looking between Asia and Akeno, becoming even more scared for her Pawn. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending this loser to hell, where he belongs!" Riser proclaimed, as a dark look of insanity and arrogance framed his face. "No amount o healing will save this man when Riser's down. Any deaths that occur during the Rating Game are considered accidents anyway!"

Rias gasped in shock and terror, now seeing the true colors behind her forced fiancé. Akeno and Asia continued to hold her back, not wanting her to get caught.

There was still no response from Aidan as he was held up by Riser, laying motionless in the air.

"Now die you pathetic wealking!" Riser shouted as he prepares his cocked back fist, ready to end it once and for all.

"No… AIIDAANN!" Rias screamed for him, being held back by her Queen and her Bishop.

Riser's cocked back fist comes forward, aiming straight for Aidan's face.

* **PANG** *

In a sudden and shocking turn of events, Aidan's left hand caught up with Riser's flaming fist, stopping it before it even landed a blow onto him.

Everyone, including Riser and even the people watching, were so shocked. Aidan was beaten to a grindy pulp and was now in an exhausted state. Yet he was still able to stop a powerful attack with just his left hand and caught Riser's fist, holding him at bay.

But it was in that moment that everything began to change. More power from Aidan's Sacred Gear, in the form of a red malevolent aura of flame, coursed through his body and the black veins of corruption finally covered his face. His eyes became red with a black sclera instead of white, the pupil becoming vertical like a cat's eye. Bearing a wicked smile, sharp teeth showed like that of a Demon's.

Riser saw this right in front of him, and one could say he looked horrified. He did not scream though but what he saw truly scared him.

* **SLING** *

In the blink of an eye, Aidan brings out his arm blade from his left hand and severs Riser's right arm. Blood pours forth from it like a geyser.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Riser screamed as he stumbles back. He looks to see his arm severed off and holds it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He uses his Phenex powers to regenerate but for some reason, they did so at a slow pace, unlike previously where he can regrow an arm instantly.

As he looks up, Aidan was no where near to be found. Riser looked around in panic, trying to find his opponent.

* **POW** *

He soon found himself flying across the field from a punch he received to his head. Aidan used his speed to get to where Riser was flying and kicked him with his right leg sending Riser flying to a different direction.

* **PANG** *

Aidan waited until Riser landed and fully stopped a good 30 meters away from him. Riser stood up slightly panting from the damage he received. He didn't care just how strong this Pawn was despite the sudden increase in power. In his mind, he was still a low-class Devil and he was not about to lose to him. He flared out his fire aura in anger, his arm starting to reformulate itself.

"It doesn't matter how strong you think you are, you're still not going to beat an immortal—"

* **BA-PING** *

Riser was cut off as a shot from the Power of Destruction had hit him directly on the face and sent him across the ground. Once the dust settles and he gets up, he recovers. "Rias! You dare aid this monster of a servant like the coward he is?! Come out here and watch how I will burn him to ash!"

But when the dust in front of him clears, he looks to see a semi-demonic Aidan, with his left hand holding the Power of Destruction. Unlike Rias' though, his was a lot more volatile in nature, producing energy whips across the area and tearing it apart. It was as if he was Destruction incarnate.

Riser's eyes widened in shock as he saw the Pawn in front of him using the Gremory's signature power weapon.

"H-How… How can you have the Power of Destruction? Tell me!"

But Aidan remained silent. He kept that demonic look of murder towards Riser, intent to kill him. Riser still remained scared, looking in fear. But that fear only added to Aidan's power.

"T-This can't be real! How could Rias have recruited such a monster like you?!" He shouted in disbelief.

* **BAM** *

A right hook was met to Riser's face from Aidan, before an uppercut was met from the left fist. Then Aidan gives a severe punch over to Riser's ribs, breaking three of them and making him crash far away. The force was so great Riser bounced off the ground, but it gave Aidan the opportunity to speed up and grab Riser's left leg with his left hand, pull him with his right arm's reach and punch him to the face and making the Phenex bounce multiple times away from him.

Once Riser stopped bouncing, he slid along the ground for a few more meters before stopping with the dirt in his face. After a minute of healing his wounds, Riser sat up and looked at Aidan's face. He saw the two red eyes glow bright, yet he also saw some sort of shadow behind him, too difficult to decipher but it looked like some sort of entity with a red crystal jammed into its head.

Riser could not comprehend the situation. To him, he went by the ladder rules. If a Devil was a high-class, then lower classes are simply toys for amusement. Low and middle-class Devils have low powers so they cannot fight back, yet this man proved to be false.

Rias was supposed to be happy that her forced fiancé was being forced into a corner, but for some reason she felt only fear and worry. It was all directed to Aidan though. She had seen him get beaten up by Riser, who was adamant to make him suffer and die for damaging his pride and reputation and for stealing Rias' kiss. Yet now here he was, with more power than ever before and defeating Riser easily.

She then began to process to what was happening with Aidan. And in that moment, true fear crept upon her face as she saw the shadow of Diablo overwhelm Aidan.

"No…" She whispered to herself, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock.

Asia could not bear the sight of such an abomination before her. Thus, she fainted, making Akeno catch her. Grayfia, watching this, declared Asia unfit to continue her participation in the Rating Game.

[[ **Lady Rias' Bishop retires** ]]

But when Aidan heard of this, he mistook it as Riser intentionally harming Asia. And boy did this make him purely mad. His eyes glowed blood red, his black veins covering even more of his face and his hands developing claws of demonic origin. The black spikes that protruded from his body also began to grow, becoming longer and sharper. He begins to glow in malevolent power, now seeing the cause of his rage and wrath.

As Aidan charges in with full power and speed, Riser, in one last final attempt with his powers, desperately brings up a flame shield to halt his advance. The flames also did a bit of damage to Aidan and held him off from the Phenex. It worked but Riser was barely able to hold the crazed and demonic Aidan back.

"How?" A stunned Riser asked. "How can he be so powerful?"

"Y _ **OU**_ BASTA _ **RD**_!" Aidan shrieked. With his demonic hands, he digs himself through the flame shield in an attempt to rip it away. The pain was excruciating but he did not care as long as Riser was alive and in his sights.

Akeno, from behind him, realizes what he was about to do.

"Aidan, wai…" Akeno attempted to reach out but the sheer force of the clash of powers pushed her back.

Aidan digs in through the pain, trying to reach his arm out at Riser in order to at least choke him. Yet even though he was so far away, he clawed desperately after him, trying to make him suffer in the same manner as he did to Ravel.

Digging both claws in, he demonically screams in defiance despite the awesome power of the Phenex tearing him apart. But it was not Riser's own power killing him, but rather his own.

Rias, in sheer shock and horror, sees Aidan losing it as his demonic power from his Sacred Gear and the black veins overwhelm him. She saw his body break apart in very small pieces, blood gushing out from every cut made due to Riser's shield and Aidan's own power.

"NO!" Rias cried, seeing her beloved Pawn in such pain, teleporting herself between her Pawn and her forced fiancé. Though Riser's flame shield protected her, Aidan was getting closer and closer to his goal and to the verge of death.

" _ **Riii**_ … _ **aaasss!**_ " Aidan screams as he sees her King. Empowering himself more and more, he brings his left arm back and penetrates through the flame shield. Riser struggles to maintain it yet sees, either to his shock or his pride, Aidan's arm slowly disintegrate. But it was not from his flames.

' _What is he doing?'_ Riser surprisingly thought to himself upon seeing this. _'He's going to kill himself! Has he lost his mind!? All this just to kill me?!'_

The screaming and semi-demonic Aidan rips out the flame strands that bind the flame shield together. Each strand pulled made the shield weaker but the more power he had used up on himself, the more his life force was being expended.

"Aidan, no…" Akeno desperately cried out as she continuously watches the man she admittedly likes rip out more strands and reach deeper into retrieving Rias and killing Riser. "Don't do this!"

As Aidan reaches out forward, either to Rias or to Riser, his body was starting to disintegrate. Rias was appalled and pleaded with tears in her eyes,

"Aidan, stop… If you use too much power your body will-!

"I…DON _ **'T**_ … _ **CARE**_!" Aidan screamed back in his crazed, demonic state, tearing away more at the shield as his body begins to fall apart.

"No…No! Aidan!" Rias cried out before he felt his right hand caress her left cheek in desperation.

" _ **Riass**_ …" Aidan calls out as he tries to grab ahold of her. Riser was at his limit with the shield but pushed forward nonetheless, desperate to win this Rating Game, if not slightly desperate to spare Aidan from ending his life just to kill him.

Aidan's body suffers another blowback of power as his body imploded, much to Rias' horror as the next implosion could certainly mean his own death. Blood sprouted from all over, like marks from a flagellum after being whipped onto him. It sprayed out like a geyser in all directions, continuing to do so as Aidan reached ever closer.

Unable to take it any longer at the sight of her favored Pawn being torn to pieces from his own power, Rias had no choice.

"Forgive me…" She whispered tearfully. With her Power of Destruction enveloping her, she hesitates briefly before she lets loose a shot directly at Aidan. Though it was a low powered shot and not enough to incapacitate him, it was enough to send him away from her and the shield.

Aidan lets loose a demonic scream of agony as he is sent flying away from Rias and Riser, his power aura dissipating, and his perception now incapacitated. He was now nothing more than an unresponsive body propelled far away from the battlefield, bloody and exhausted and almost on the brink of death. His body reversed to its normal form but with blood marks everywhere.

Akeno turns in time to see him and charges desperately at him, catching him from behind yet also propelling her back. She turns around to see her best friend now in enemy hands.

"Akeno, take care of Aidan!" Rias called out.

"But-!"

However, she was cut off from Rias.

"Please!" Rias desperately ordered, which made Akeno grit her teeth as she was forced to comply with the order from her King, her best friend. Holding tightly onto Aidan, she and the unconscious and depowered Pawn are sent flying away, defeated.

"Well, Rias," Riser asked as she had her back facing him, standing up despite the exhaustion with a slightly amused expression, though still a bit scarred from what he had seen. "What's it going to be?"

With her fists clenched and trembling, she turns around to face him with a defeated scowl and slowly walks toward him. Stopping only a few feet from him, she bitterly said, "You win, Riser. I resign."

Riser's smirk grew on his face after hearing that. "Checkmate then. Riser wings again."

[ **Lady Rias' resignation is recognized. Lord Riser Phenex is the winner of the game.** ]

As Riser celebrates, Rias turns around to the direction where Aidan was thrusted.

"…Aidan" She whispers to herself, as if she was talking to Aidan from afar with tears spilling forth from her eyes. "…You were still planning to fight, even in that state. But it is alright now though Aidan. Do not worry. You did your best and have made me proud more so than you can imagine."

" _ **Liar…"**_

Rias swore she heard the dark yet miniscule voice of Diablo whisper in her mind, yet she took it in succor of the pain in her heart, as if she was now resigning to her fate. It was probably her imagination, but she could feel Diablo's shadowy form behind her, grasping her shoulders with those claws. For some reason though, Diablo's appearance looked just like her, like the one in Aidan's dream where she tortured Riser.

" _ **He could have ended it, but you rejected him. You betrayed him and allowed fear to take hold of you."**_

Her mind flashbacks to Aidan's training in the mountains, trying to smile. "You've barely learned how to use your magic, yet you continued to move forward with all your might, just to keep your promise. Thank you, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and… Aidan. My brave, strong, sweet Pawn. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself. I'm so sorry for everything."

Once more did she hear the voice of the Lord of Terror. _**"So long as fear binds your heart, I will always remind you of your failure."**_

And after being said that, she heard the Demon's dark laughter from the shadows as it disappears into thin air. All hope, at least for her, was now lost.

* * *

 **And with that the Rating Game is now finished. And the winner is decided. Riser wins by Rias' surrender to save her beloved Pawn from himself. For those who thought the Gremory team would win because of Aidan, well you may want to rethink on that. After all, it was only a matter of time before the power influx brought Aidan out of control and into a deranged state.**

 **And now Aidan in incapacitated and Rias is forced to marry a man she despises greatly. The shadows close in on this dark hour for Rias and it will only get much much worse, especially with Diablo watching. What will happen next I wonder? Let me know what you think will.**

 **A couple of references you guys may have picked up. One is a quote from my favorite Marvel movies by a villain we all know and love. And the second was an influence of the game _Asura's Wrath_ where Asura tries to save his daughter from the god even in a deranged form but gets blown away to be saved without him being killed.**

 **Be ready for the next chapter to come out possibly this week. That is where things start to move away from _Highschool DxD_ and into _Diablo_. For at least the next three to five chapters.**

 **Like, favorite, follow and review at your leisure!**


	12. Chapter 12: Terror Unleashed

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

' _Aidan. My brave, strong, sweet Pawn. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself. I'm so sorry for everything.'_

* **GASP** *

When Aidan opened his eyes, he was slaying on his back and looking up at a familiar ceiling. Sitting upright, he looked around to see he was back in his room, resting on his bed with the blankets covering half of his body dressed in his sleeping attire.

Bending forward, he felt his head feel heavy as it dips, catching it with his right hand.

"What…What happened?" He asked.

The door to his room opened, and in came Grayfia, much to his confusion. When she noticed him staring at her, she closed the door and walked over to the side of his bed.

"I'm surprised you're awake," She said, now standing about two feet away from the bed.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Aidan asked, only to feel pain on his chest as he tries to move. He grips his chest tightly like he was having a heart attack as Grayfia comes over and assists him in standing up.

"Please, do not exert yourself too much," She said, before helping Aidan up. "You're wounds were severe and you have just woken up from a two day coma."

Two days? Aidan was asleep for two days? He couldn't have. He felt like the Rating Game was yesterday. But he could not recall what had just happened.

"What happened, Grayfia?" Aidan asked. "How did I get here?"

"Lady Rias surrendered, ending the Rating Game and conceding the game to Lord Riser." Grayfia answered.

But Aidan was left shocked and speechless.

"We…lost? Impossible. Rias would never surrender unless…"

"It was to save you from yourself," Grayfia revealed, making Aidan turn her head towards her in.

"What do you mean?" He hesitantly asked.

But then he remembered what had happened. He was battling Riser and was already losing despite the boost in power and corruption from his Sacred Gear. Truthfully as it dawns on him, it was not enough. Then, as Riser was about to land the final blow, Aidan snapped and went into a deranged state, nearly killing Riser but not without almost killing himself in the process. The truth is he would have died before Riser did.

"You did your best," Grayfia tried to comfort. "Even with your strength and magic gone, you continued to push forward. Never relenting. Never backing down. But in the end… you went into a crazed state, like you were possessed.

' _Diablo…'_

Aidan then remembers that in that moment Riser was about to destroy him, he heard Diablo's dark voice telling him to give in. Whether it was his choice or not, Diablo assumed control and gave Aidan a boost in power, but it was already destroying his body and Rias barely saved it in time.

He had once again felt ashamed for his actions. He dips his head a bit to the point his front hair bangs covered his eyes. Rias had surrendered to save his life, which is unusual for her. Feeling ashamed and powerless to have failed to save her, Aidan felt guilt grip his heart like a gnarled root. He wasn't strong enough to save nor to stay with her. He was not able to keep his promise to her to the end.

And now Rias belonged to Riser forever, and it was all of Aidan's culpability for having lost control of his power once again.

Clenching his fists tight, he asks in a low voice while not looking at Grayfia, "Where are the others?"

"Lady Rias has instructed Miss Asia Argento to stay here and tend to your injuries," Grayfia answered, feeling not just pity but also a bit of sorrow for the young man. "The rest of them are with Lady Rias, escorting her. She wanted them with her for what will be starting soon. They're all at the engagement party down at the Underworld."

Aidan's head dipped lower. He was unworthy of someone like her. She placed her faith in him, and it only led to failure. Those unrequited feelings he had for her were starting to drift away to the wind, like sands from a dune. The sorrow and guilt was soon replaced by a feeling of emptiness, as if Aidan was shattered emotionally.

"Listen, Aidan," Grayfia said. "It's not your fault. Rias is abiding by the decisions of the Gremory Family and you did everything you could to win. Sadly, the outcome of the battle is the way it was always meant to be."

Ravel's words to Aidan during the Rating Game soon came back to Aidan's mind. His face bore a serious expression as he briefly closes his eyes.

' _Face it. With our money, tears, and immortality, the House of Phenex was destined to win every Rating Game we compete in. You and Rias have reached your limits. You have no more moves to play, am I right?'_

…Ravel was wrong once again.

With his opened-up eyes covered by the bangs of his frontal hair, Aidan spoke in a low voice in a serious tone.

"Grayfia… the thought of Rias forced into a life she doesn't want is something I will not accept. No, I will never accept it! That fool Riser is blinded by his own pride and arrogance that he does not know the meaning of terror. Does not know loss!"

Aidan looks at Grayfia with fierce determination, if not have a look of blood, on his face. His eyes were starting to change from blue to red once more, now filled with vengeance.

"It's time I truly teach him a lesson on fear."

"And how exactly do you intend to make that happen?" Grayfia asked with a bit of a worried tone in her.

Aidan then plays his trump card as he turns face to face with the maid with a stern expression.

"There is something you keep in the Gremory Treasury Vault. Something that the Gremory Family currently guards."

"What is it that you speak of?" asked Grayfia curiously.

Aidan took a deep breath, ready to give his specific request, standing face to face with the maid.

"I want you to grant me access to the Red Soulstone of Terror."

Grayfia was beyond shocked, with her eyes wide open. The Red Soulstone of Terror was an ancient artifact of evil guarded by the noble families of the Devils. It was never used in the Great War, rather it was an object of great importance, meant to keep watch over a terror that must not be named nor unleashed. Its true disposition is known only to the Four Great Satans, spreading the lie that it was a symbol of evil. That meant, among the members of the Gremory Family, that only Sirzechs Gremory, one of the Four Great Satans, knows of the artifact's true nature.

However, because of Grayfia's knowledge of the object and of her marriage to Sirzechs, it meant that she knew of it too. For Sirzechs must've told her as well because he loves and trusts her enough to keep secrets.

"Absolutely not!" denied Grayfia. "The soulstone is non-negotiable!"

"Why not?" asked Aidan.

"You are willing to use an artifact of evil to defeat Riser and save Rias? You will only bring terror and destruction to all!"

"I know the risks, Grayfia," Aidan said firmly yet calmly. "But I finally figured out the source of the nightmares. Why my Sacred Gear is acting up the way it is: the soulstone is calling me. And my Sacred Gear reacts strongly to it. And no matter how much I attempt to resist the nightmares that plague me or of the black veins that corrupt me, I cannot shake it off. If I am to be freed from them, then I must answer its call. **HIS** call."

"And what makes you think you can control such power?!" Grayfia asked vehemently in a disapproved tone. "You really believe that you can control such evil that lingers inside the stone?"

"No, I don't," Aidan admitted, surprising Grayfia a bit as her face stutters in disbelief. "But the power I have now is not enough." Aidan clenches his left fist and looks at it. "I need more. And if the soulstone will provide me the edge to defeat Riser, I will use it."

"And then what will you do afterwards?" asked Grayfia in an interrogative mood. "Will you allow **HIM** to walk amongst Devils once more? Spreading fear into the hearts of everyone?"

Aidan was silent when he looks away briefly, before a face of melancholy overcame his expression as he turns to face Grayfia.

"When the battle is over, and if I am still alive and in control, I will return to Earth - no, Sanctuary, and seal myself beneath an ancient monastery whose location only I know of. Nobody must know where it is, not even you. Not even Rias must know where I am afterwards."

Grayfia was once again stunned at such a thing but she had to make certain that he knew what he was doing. She asked in confirmation,

"You are willing to seal yourself away forever? Battling Terror for all eternity? Leaving Lady Rias and her peerage behind forever? You would forsake your life for them?"

Aidan brought up his right hand and clenched it to make his vow.

"I would give anything to save Rias from the terrible fate that has been bestowed upon her. And if it forever damns my soul to do so, then so be it. Like the Horadrim Tal Rasha before me, I will imprison myself and wrestle with the Prime Evil's spirit for all eternity. This I vow."

Grayfia could see Aidan's conviction but still, her mind refused to give up the soulstone. Knowing of how dangerous and suicidal it is, and of the secret the soulstone contains, Grayfia, or any other member of the family, would not allow anyone to gain access to it. It was way too dangerous and was only meant to be sealed, locked away forever to ensure the Terror does not return again.

But here, Aidan, a mere pawn to Rias, was willing to take on the dangers and risks of using the soulstone. He was willing to become the Terror needed to teach Riser a lesson. He would save Rias even at the cost and damnation of his soul. He could very well die from all of this, but Aidan did not care for his life.

"I only ask that you take care of my uncle in return," Aidan cordially requested. "Along with Rias and everyone else in her peerage. That is all."

It could just be Grayfia's imagination, but she could see some part of Aurelia-sensei within Aidan. This truly was her son. In her mind, she asked Aurelia-sensei fi this was the right thing to do and if she should place trust in hm.

Grayfia, defeated, gives in. She had hoped Aidan does not regret what she considers to herself a mistake.

"Very well," Grayfia relented with a heavy sigh. She then prepares a magic circle right underneath her feet, that glowed red with the Gremory family symbol on it. Get your things ready. I will be waiting."

Aidan soon gets dressed properly in his Kuoh Academy attire and takes a few healing potions with him, storing them in his bag. Then the door to his room opened.

Aidan turns his head to see Asia, standing there with a towel and a bucket of water.

"A-Aidan?" She gasped, dropping the towel and the bucket on the floor, the water splashing all over the place. Instantly, she ran and jumped into his arms. "Aidan!"

Aidan stumbles back a bit but manages to gain his footing as he catches Asia in his arms, the blonde nun holding him tightly around his body. "Ow!" Asia, are you okay?" He asked pushing past the pain from his chest.

"No…" She said after a brief silence before her sobbing was heard, tears beginning to leak out. "But I am so glad you're okay. You've been out for two days. You were badly hurt. I…I thought you wouldn't…wouldn't open your eyes again. And I'd be all alone!"

She shuts her eyes tightly and sobs into Aidan's chest. The man felt guilty as he hugs back, gently petting her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I never meant for you to worry so much. This wasn't how it was supposed to end."

After a five-minute hug, Asia and Aidan let go before the latter grabs a few things from his desk. Asia however deduced what he was doing.

"…You're going to rescue her, aren't you?" asked Asia.

"Yes," Aidan immediately answered as he packs his things and turns to face Asia.

"…Then I'm coming with you." Asia exclaimed with a serious face and no second thoughts.

Aidan however shook his head slowly with a smile and eyes closed briefly.

"No, Asia. Where I am going, you must not follow."

"I don't want to lose you!" Asia snapped, surprising Aidan as tears started to form again. "I can't fight like you or everyone else, Aidan! But your uncle has taught me how to use spells, and I've learned how to use my powers!" Asia runs up to him and hugs him close. "Please don't leave me, Aidan."

Placing his hands on her trembling shoulders to calm her down, Aidan kneels a bit to look at her eye to eye.

"Asia… listen to me," Aidan said. "I need you to stay here and tend to my Uncle as you have these past few months. The path I am about to embark on now is a path only one can take. And only I must take it. But I promise you: I will return home, with Rias free from this blighted marriage."

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again… Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to see you in that state ever again…"

Aidan received critical injuries when he took Asia back from the Fallen Angel and the group of Stray Exorcists. He also got battered in the battle against Riser. He probably would have died if he didn't get healed by Asia.

He can even imagine Asia crying while healing him, something he found familiar with Rias. It is without a doubt that he will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on.

He could not imagine the future to be written like that.

While putting on a gentle smile, Aidan cups Asia's face and wipes away the tears.

"Asia. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and when this over, I will be with you forever."

Asia nods while her heart soothes, replacing her sad face with a smile of reassurance.

"…Then please promise me one more thing."

"What is that?" asked Aidan.

"Please definitely come back with Buchou." Asia says that to him with a smile.

"I will."

When Aidan answered her like that, Asia smiles really happily.

"Asia…" Aidan said. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" asked Asia.

Aidan then privately told Asia of his plan. When Aidan told Asia the circumstances he would be in, she agrees to it and went to her room with him.

After all that was said and done, Asia tends to Deckard Kain's arrival back home as Aidan steps in with Grayfia in her teleportation circle. His eyes were filled with determination, if not dread for what he was about to do, with Grayfia being his only witness.

They were soon gone, returning back to the Underworld.

* * *

Arriving at the Gremory Treasury Vault in an instant from the teleportation circle, Grayfia and Aidan beheld two doors leading to the vault. Only members of the family may have access to this vault, along with the dark secret it covets. Luckily for Grayfia, she was a member of the family and had access to it.

Grayfia opens its golden doors to reveal all the latest artifacts, gold, and even armor that the Gremory Family kept, all stemming back to the days of old. But the truest secret was at the end of the hallway, locked behind another door. A large ornate and emerald door with the Gremory symbol etched on the center of it.

The two approach the door and stand right in front of it.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing," Grayfia said. "But just so you know, no one can control something like Diablo."

"Terror comes in many forms, Grayfia," Aidan said. "A child, a warrior, even… a friend."

Grayfia could not help but feel disturbed at that comment. Nevertheless, she continues on leading Aidan through the vault.

The large ornate emerald door, accessible to only high-ranking members of the Gremory family, appeared before the two. Grayfia soon uses her magic to open the way. The lock on the door, which was the Gremory symbol, glows crimson red and turns counter clockwise before a large light emerges. Then, the door opens itself to reveal its most treasured prize.

Lifted off of its black cylindrical cover, a red crystal was suspended in the air. It had a jagged tip at the southern end of it. It was rough in shape as it looked like a simple crystal. But such power and evil emanated off of the ancient relic, one that would make even the Devils be filled with such dread.

The Red Soulstone. The Soulstone of Terror.

"It's all yours," Grayfia said before she asked one last time. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Aidan merely nodded and approached the soulstone, with Grayfia watching his every move.

Taking out his sword Dawnbreaker in his right hand, Aidan raises it up and slices down on the protective barrier covering the stone despite being invisible to the naked eye. But Aidan, with his new foresight abilities, had foreseen this easily. After slicing down the barrier to make way for the stone to be grabbed, Aidan tosses Dawnbreaker to the ground with a loud clang and leaves it behind, moving forward.

Aidan takes the soulstone off of its pedestal with both hands, the crystal having some weight to it. He stares intently at it and feels the evil aura emanating off of the crystal. This is definitely it; the very entity within the soulstone, a being of unimaginable power calling to him. It is asking him to thrust the soulstone into his body, for it to be free and take control. Such power coursed through it, tempting Aidan to wield it.

Doubt briefly weighed over his choice though. Questions being asked about if what he was doing was right? Or if something could go wrong? What if he dies in the process and everything goes wrong? Was this really the right thing to do?

Alas, what choice did he have in the long run? Rias was in danger. She was about to be forcibly married to a man she hates. The rest of the peerage, except for Asia, were forced to attend the party. Was Aidan just going to sit by and let this happen? Allow the result of the Rating Game be the reason for this forceful marriage?

No. He would never do such a thing. He will never accept what this fate has decreed. As he told Grayfia, he would give anything, even himself, to see Rias free from that terrible fate. And if he was going to damn his soul to do so, then so be it.

Aidan looks intently at the soulstone, feeling its tremendous power and evil aura radiating off of it. His hands shoot a bit and his throat felt like it was being choked with great regret, but his heart and mind knew that what he would do is necessary.

Aidan closes his eyes shut, seeing the smiling image of the beautiful red-haired woman he had admittedly loved one last time before it disappeared into thin air.

"Forgive me, Rias…"

A small tear fell from his face and drops to the ground in the process, hitting the floor in a loud sound.

And with that, Aidan thrusts the jagged tip of the soulstone straight into his forehead, instantly feeling the crystal pierce his skull and brain.

* **CRUNCH** *

What followed afterwards was the stuff of nightmares.

Blood instantly filled Aidan's vision, the whispers of the damned echoing in his ears as he could feel the entity within the soulstone clawing his way up from the dark recesses of his soul. Aidan collapses onto his knees in anguish, feeling his soul being sucked dry from his body. His voice was soon heard crying out in pure agony.

"EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Screams of suffering and torment echoed throughout the halls as Aidan's forehead bleeds and the soulstone glows crimson red, his mind shattering as a result of his body losing control. Pain like no other enveloped him, like his skin was being torn apart piece by piece as his insides became ravaged and broken. His throat as he screamed felt like it was slit and choked at the same time. His bones ached with pain, as he felt like he was paralyzed from the entity that entered inside of him. Tears of pain poured out like waterfalls and his head was filled with perhaps the worst headache ever, more so than a migraine.

As Aidan's suffering continued, the soulstone grew only brighter and brighter in color, feeding off his pain. The black veins emerged once again, covering his whole body in a matter of seconds.

Grayfia could only look in utter fear and shock of what had just transpired. Her legs buckle as she sinks to the floor, her body shaking in terror and her eyes were wide open. She brings a hand to her mouth as tears of horror pour down her face.

What she had just witnessed would haunt her forever.

* * *

 **PHENEX** **MANSION** …

Rias sighed in annoyance when she walked up to a tall mirror looking at herself. She was in a large dressing room, with six maids standing behind her. The redhead beauty wore an elegant white wedding dress that fit her form perfectly with her crimson hair tied up.

"This is an engagement party," She said annoyingly. "So why am I in a wedding dress of all things?"

"It was by my orders," An all too familiar voice said as it made Rias turn around to see a vortex of flames a few feet away from her. It died down to reveal Riser standing in its place.

"No, my Lord Riser, you mustn't," one of the maids pleaded. "Men are not allowed in here." But Riser walked past her with a raised hand.

"Just a word with my bride and I will be out momentarily." He said as he approached Rias, who merely glared at him with her arms crossed. "Look at that beautiful dress. You look like the perfect bride, my dear Rias."

"I am not your bride yet!" She venomously told him. "Now why am I dressed up?"

He leaned closer as he moves to her right and places an arm around her shoulders. "I just want you to make a good impression on our esteemed guests, my dear. After all, we need to demonstrate to the world that our two houses have joined together, right?"

Rias would have tried to lean her head back from the arrogant Devil, as she could feel his breath on her right cheek. But to keep her purity intact, she decides to bring him down a knot.

"I see your wounds are healed." She commented with her eyes closed.

The attempt was successful as Riser's smirk turned into a scowl. While his family powers may have kept him alive and healed his wounds, it did leave some nasty scars that were either thick or thin depending on where they were on his body. And they were noticeable.

"Yes, they have," He said pulling away from Rias, but didn't go far enough away to her liking. He then stood in front of her and looked down at her with a bitter expression. "That damn servant of yours caused me quite a humiliation. In fact, it all started when I paid a visit with you in the human world. Some are even questioning my ability to uphold my family's name."

However, his cocky smirk returned.

"Although, I cannot help but wonder about that man himself. The only known weapons that are even able to harm a Phenex like that are Holy Swords, but he had no Holy Sword at all. Not even his sword that he never used was a Holy Sword. And his sudden influx of power that cracked the reality of the artificial battlefield, with its combined strength of his Sacred Gear."

"If you're expecting me to be a 'good wife' and tell you about him, then you're dead wrong," Rias said, interrupting Riser, before opening her eyes with a hateful glare at him. Her mind flashes back to the memories of Aidan's most recent fights, along with the corruption that took over him.

"He was more special to me than you could have ever imagined."

Riser chuckled a bit, surprising her. "Is that so?" He asked before turning around. "Could you say the same with how he had behaved in the human world and in the Rating Game?"

Rias had a bad feeling about this. But soon Riser changed topics.

"Oh, and don't worry about the dress," Riser said as he stopped a few feet away from her. "When the time comes, you'll be dressed in a gown of flaming feathers." He opens a teleportation circle, summoning a flaming vortex. "It's only fitting for a lady of the House of Phenex!" His voice echoed as he was engulfed in flames, laughing in the process.

Rias stayed where she was standing when he left, not very pleased to hear about her future wedding dress' design. "A dress made of flaming feathers? I'd rather stain them in my own blood than wear it."

She could not believe this was happening. That she was going to be married to Riser Phenex of all people. The promise and trust she had in Aidan to finish this was now broken, destroyed by her own hand so that she could save her favored Pawn from his own power.

But she would've still made the same choice over and over again, just for Aidan.

Since the Rating Game, she could still see the beaten and bloody face he had, along with the anger and wrath he had emanated. The reason Rias resigned was because she knew that without Aidan, the one person she wanted to fight alongside with, and her drained magic, she had no chance of beating Riser. Not only that, but Aidan's powers were out of control and he would've killed Riser instead of incapacitating him. Any much longer, and he may have likely be killed by his own demonic power.

And now her hopes are turned against her. That she was going to marry Riser Phenex. Aidan was incapacitated, and Riser would have had the chance to kill him. But when she saw Aidan at his lowest, he fought back in a different state. Along with that wrathful and furious look he had while fighting Riser, it looked as if he was possessed by something. But who? Or what? She did not know.

A dark presence unbeknownst to Rias looked at her from behind, like it was watching from the other side of another realm. A dark and shadowy presence with two glowing red eyes, its sight set exactly upon her.

' _Aidan…'_

"Lady Rias, it's time," one of the maids informed.

"…Right."

* * *

 **LATER** …

The engagement party was held in a large ballroom with two large wooden doors. Guests attended the party wearing elegant dresses and suits, chatting amongst one another while sampling on food and drink.

Ravel Phenex, the youngest of the Phenex family, was in a purple dress with matching gloves and boots, giggling as she held a pink folding fan in front of her mouth. Despite her injuries from the Rating Game from that torture by Aidan, she had recovered quickly and maintained her normal noble attitude.

"My brother just won himself a bribe by demolishing the Gremory heir," Ravel bragged. "I knew he was going to win from the beginning, but he had to keep it close, so it wouldn't be a total bore. Hahaha."

A few feet away, the rest of Rias' peerage, minus Asia and Aidan, were watching her talk, not showing any resentment. All three had cups of wine in their hands. Kiba wore a traditional tuxedo with a black bow tie, his hair combed back. Akeno wore a black kimono and Koneko wore a pink dress with white gloves.

"She sure is delightful, that one," Kiba commented.

"Ravel Phenex has quite a mouth on her, doesn't she?" asked a familiar voice, which turned out to be Sona in a blue dress.

"Sona, what brings you here?" asked Akeno.

"While I am saddened about the outcome of the Rating Game, I thought it was a good match," She said with a smile. "Then again, I wouldn't have complained if the results were any different."

"Thanks for the support at least, but I promise this thing isn't even close to being over," Akeno said, surprising Sona a bit.

"We'll get another chance, I'm sure," Kiba said. "We just need to be more prepared for their tricks next time."

"…Yeah, screw those idiots," Koneko muttered before taking a sip of her glass.

Suddenly, a Phenex transportation circle formed in front of one of the large doors, and the usual vortex of fire shot from it. Out of it came Riser, wearing a white outfit that exposed his chest, preparing to give the announcement.

"Greetings, renowned Devils of the Underworld!" Riser announced to all. "On behalf of the House of Phenex, I, Riser, would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is a historic moment for all of Devilkind, and I want our dear guests to know that two great dynasties are about to become one. I, Lord Riser of the distinguish house of Phenex, will wed Lady Rias of the illustrious House of Gremory!"

Riser then gestured his right arm and hand to his right side.

"And now I present to you my new bride—Rias Gremory!"

Rias soon appeared next to him wearing her white dress. Everyone all gazed at her magnificent beauty, but she was still not happy about recent events.

* **BAM** *

The door entrances to the hallway were suddenly knocked violently. Though the gates were firmly shut, they shook with a violent noise. Everyone turned their heads towards the doors, wondering what that noise was.

* **BAM** *

* **BAM** *

* **BOOM** *

A couple more knocks and the doors were shattered from a crimson red blast, broken in splinters as the way was open. Guests shielded themselves from the blast and once it calmed down, there was nothing.

Nothing but smoke and darkness from the entrance.

"Guards, investigate this now!" Riser demanded with a pointed finger, clearly not happy with the interruption.

Some of the hall guards went to investigate, but the minute they went into the smoke and dust, all was silent for a few seconds. Then…

* **SLASH** *

* **CRUSH** *

* **SPLATTER** *

The sounds of metal and flesh crunched together sent chills down everyone's spine but that was just the beginning. Screams from the soldiers followed as blood splattered all over the place, with some of the guests screaming in horror.

"UUUWWAAAAAGGGGHHH…" The guards' screams were heard, like they were being thoroughly and extremely tortured.

Then, from the dust, one of them was tossed so far away from the broken entrance high into the air and landed roughly on the floor. As he did, his helmet, crushed and bloodied, rolled itself over to Riser and Rias' feet before they got a look of it once it stopped in front of them. It only brought them dread of who this invader was.

Clearly the guard was dead, but the damage inflicted was gruesome and devastating. Blood was all over the body but so were the many cuts and nearly severed limbs.

The dust from the destroyed doors settled down to reveal a bloodbath of the guards. Every single one that investigated who interrupted the party were all dead. Their limbs torn from their bodies and their armor horribly dismantled. The expression on each of the dead guards was one of shock, horror, and death. Fear crept onto everyone present like they saw a mass execution, the blood decorating the entire doorway. Some of the guests covered their mouths and turned away in pure disgust of the horror show.

Soon the attacker reveals himself to be a stranger wrapped in a black cloak wrapping from top to bottom, covering himself entirely. He wore a hood that concealed his facial features, but a red glow seemed to have emanated off from inside the hood. Despite the blood spilled all over the floor, the stranger did not seem to have one stain on his cloak and just walked over the corpses with black leather dress shoes.

He walked slowly towards the end of the hall, towards Riser and Rias. With every step the stranger took, it echoed throughout the hall, leaving bloody footprints. No one bothered to ask who he was, for the sight of the dead guards and the man behind it left them the impression of fear. A man in a black cloak concealed from top to bottom destroyed the doors and slaughtered the guards effortlessly. But his aura was that of malevolence and fear, paralyzing the guests where they stood. Everyone kept their eyes focused on him in fear.

Riser was clearly not happy at this sudden interruption.

"You- You dare show yourself to my party, you fiend!?" Riser exclaimed. "This is my moment of victory!"

The stranger was unfazed by Riser's arrogant proclamation as he continued walking.

 _ **" _We_ all think that at first, Riser,"**_ The stranger said as he stops walking, his dark voice echoing as he speaks. Then, the stranger takes his hood and flips it off, revealing a face only one could be in pure disgust and horror. _**"We are all wrong."**_

The figure revealed itself to be Aidan, whose diluted pupils were red and bloodshot as blood poured down from his eyes. The eye sockets were filled with darkness like he had not slept and woke up with raccoon eyes. But the soulstone was evident in his forehead as were the small cracks around due to its entry point. Red veins protrude around the soulstone and go outwards throughout Aidan's forehead, glowing in power as they do. Black veins also appeared on his neck upwards, stopping at his jawline. His cheeks were hollow as demonic features started to procure a little on his face.

Everyone gasped at the sight of it, Rias most especially. Her knees buckled as she struggles to stand, horrified of what had become of her favored servant. She brought her hand to her mouth, as if she was ready to spew at the terrible sight. Tears were forming into her eyes of the monster in front of her.

' _Aidan… what have you become?'_

As for her peerage, Koneko hid behind Akeno, terrified of Aidan's new appearance like a cat that got scared of something. Akeno held the little Koneko close yet her hands shook a little, wondering how on earth Aidan became such an abomination. Kiba, for all of his bravery as a Knight, was struck with fear, unable to even draw out his sword as his legs buckled and made him step back or two.

Sona was also stunned, her glass slipping out of her hand and dropping to the floor, shattering and spilling the wine. She could not even move or speak at the sight of such a depraved horror. The man she had respected, if not liked, had now been turned into some sort of twisted monster incomprehensible for her eyes.

"Who…who do you think you are, boy?" Riser demandingly asked while pointing his unstable finger, recognizing who it is. He was trying to keep his pride intact but the sight of a pawn with such terrible features shook him a bit.

Aidan remained silent, fixing his gaze upon the arrogant Phenex now filled with fear, probably as a mocking insult to their previous encounters. Slowly turning to his right, he spotted Ravel in the crowd trembling in fear along with everyone else. Her fan was dropped lifelessly as Aidan's gaze was fixed upon her, paralyzing her with terror.

But this gave Aidan an idea.

Bringing out his right hand that was clawed, Aidan telekinetically brings Ravel over to him swiftly and grabs her by the neck, choking her as she does. Everyone gasps at the action.

"ACK! AGH…GAHH…." Ravel begins to be choked, her hands struggling against the tight grip.

"Ravel!" cried Riser as he watches his little sister grappled by the pawn of his fiancé. Not even Rias was an exception to everyone's shock of what her favorite pawn is doing now.

Ravel struggles as Aidan grips her throat, tightening with every second that passes by. Riser attempts to come forward to help but was halted by the tightening of Ravel's neck. Keeping his dark and cold gaze onto Riser, Aidan decides to make a proposal.

 _ **"** ** _Hand_ the Gremory girl over,"**_ Aidan said in a dark tone. _**"Or I snap this one's neck."**_

To make his point across, Aidan tightens his grip a little bit harder, the youngest member of the Phenex family turning blue and losing air. Rias looked further shock at Aidan, looking as if he was enjoying this, inflicting suffering on a young Devil of nobility.

This… this thing was not Aidan Kain. Not the Pawn of her peerage. And especially not the favored servant she knew and treasured dearly from the beginning. This was also not the same man she gave her first kiss to, not the same man she brought back to life that night from Dohnaseek.

This was someone else entirely using Aidan as some sort of host. It was like that same presence she felt emanate off of Aidan during the Rating Game and even before that. But this one made its existence more well-known, as if whatever was inside Aidan finally awoke.

Was it really…Diablo?

Riser was torn in his decision, gritting his teeth in anger. For all his arrogance, he was left with a decision that would affect his reputation and his family line. Was he just going to hand his fiancé over to her pawn in exchange for his little sister's life?

He couldn't have. His pride would not allow it. In all his years as a nobleman of the house of Phenex, for all of his victories in every Rating Game he has competed, he would never allow things to go in anyone's way but his. This was meant to be his moment of triumph where he would wed Rias.

But his little sister Ravel hung by a thread of life, with Aidan tightening his grip even further. With every second that passed by, she was losing air. She even reached out for her brother for salvation and cried for help with tears of desperation pouring out.

"Onii…sama… help me…" Ravel barely uttered.

Riser did not know what to do. Normally he would make such a quick decision but was now faced with such a dilemma he could not comprehend. What was more important to him: his victory or his family? The answer should be obvious, but for one so full of himself, he could not give a clear answer.

But time waits for no one, not even for Aidan. And he was losing patience.

* **SHIIINNG** *

Red electricity sprouts from the hand that grips Ravel and envelops her painfully. Her screams of pain echo throughout the halls as her suffering becomes worse and worse. Losing even more patience, Aidan coldly tightens his grip to get his point further straight across. He can see Riser slowly lose his conviction and no one was willing to stop Aidan of the terrible action he was doing.

"AAAAHHHHH! AH AH AAHHHHHH!" Ravel's torturous cries of despair rang throughout. It brought only nightmares to everyone in the room.

Aidan's spell was more than just torture but it was also draining the very life from Ravel. Her family's power of immortality was not working, unable to regenerate the many wounds that were cropping on her body from Aidan. Her Devil power was also being drained, as it traveled through Aidan's arm and into the soulstone on his forehead, fueling it up with power.

Ravel's hands lost strength as her struggling began to cease immediately. Riser took notice seeing that his indecision will soon cost him.

"Alright, STOP!" cried a repentant and trembling Riser.

Aidan halts the torture and loosens his grip on Ravel's neck, giving her some room to breathe, if not a few more seconds to live. He lowers his hand a bit for Ravel's feet to touch the ground, but still kept his hand wrapped around her neck, even as she bent her knees against the grip.

Riser immediately knew that this Pawn somehow became more powerful than him, more powerful than what he felt in the Rating Game. But his pride and arrogance will not allow him to accept such a proclamation.

He can only grit his teeth and fists, wanting to kill Aidan. But with his little sister and Bishop in the way, he was in no position to fight nor to make a counter-deal.

"I give in. Just hand my sister to me first. Now!" demanded Riser.

Aidan agrees to the terms…

* **SNAP** *

A sudden and loud cracking noise was made as the scene showed Ravel's neck twisted 180 degrees backwards. Her face was filled with shock, like death had suddenly swiped its scythe across her neck. Her hands immediately went limped as they fell to her side.

Screams to the horror of everyone who witnessed were heard, especially for Lady Phenex who had fainted upon seeing her now dead daughter, making her husband and one of her other sons, Ruval Phenex, catch her fall. They were both equally shocked as well, horrified to see what had transpired before them.

Even Rias had gasped, nearly screaming in pure horror to what she had seen her fully corrupted Pawn do to a prestigious member of the Phenex Family. Although Rias saw Ravel as the same as her older brother, she had only respect for her due to her being the youngest yet the most insightful. After all, the two young ladies are the youngest members of their family line.

But now…now there was only one left between the two.

Riser though was absolutely stunned. His mouth was left ajar, stuttering in words of what he had just seen.

"Wh—you—wha…have you…?"

 _ **" _You didn't_ ask for her to be returned ALIVE,"**_ Aidan emphasized on the last word before he violently throws the dead body of Ravel to Riser's feet with an underhanded throw.

Riser got a good look of Ravel's dead face as the body rolls up to him, shocked with lifeless eyes as blood pours from the side of her mouth. Her body grew cold as night, unable to regenerate her wounds.

She was dead.

Anger and rage soon infuriated the Phenex. His own sister, let alone the Bishop of his peerage, was now dead right by his feet. His family, his own flesh and blood, lied broken before him. His indecisiveness has now come to this moment. His triumph was interrupted by this Pawn of his fiancé and his sister was now dead because of it. Fury enveloped him like never before as he turns it towards Ravel's murderer, gritting his teeth very tightly. His eyes became filled with wrathful vengeance.

"You… YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Riser screamed as he charges forth with flaming fists. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* **PANG** *

Aidan, undeterred, merely brings his right hand up and halts Riser's attack effortlessly, still standing in one place.

 _ **"** ** _Weak_ , very weak…"**_ Aidan merely muttered. _**"Die!"**_

Empowering the soulstone in his forehead, Aidan unleashes a terrifying breath of fire and lightning mixed together from his mouth and hits it at Riser in point-blank range.

"EEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Riser screamed, feeling the intense lightning and heat combined and searing his flesh.

It engulfs Riser entirely, his screams heard as the fire and lightning, much hotter than even his flames, boil and burn his skin. The force of the breath sent him flying backwards, making him crash to the wall and slump back to the dead Ravel. Normally with any injury, a member of the Phenex clan would regenerate their wounds. But for some reason, Riser's was nullified. His white engagement outfit was now tattered and burned from the attack.

Aidan approaches him, fear gripping the Phenex's face entirely as his body refuses to move. His entire skin was boiled and charred. He watches as the empowered and awesomely terrifying Pawn approach him, with his Sacred Gear activated and at the ready to dissect him.

 _ **"** ** _I asked you_ this one simple question, yet you refused to answer,"**_ Aidan said. _**"So I'll ask again: How tastes your fear?"**_

Riser, too scared to even comprehend the situation, only screamed cowardly, making Aidan once again irritated and frustrated. Grabbing the Phenex's head, Aidan lifts him up and slams him to the ground behind him.

Bringing him up again, he punches him away hard, making his ribs crack in the process. He was sent flying across the floor as his body dragged along, scraping his garments. Normally for a Devil like him, his Phenex powers should heal him but they were still nullified by Aidan's fire and lightning breath.

Telekinetically lifted by Aidan's right hand, Riser wracked in pain as Aidan clenched his hand slowly, the Phenex feeling his body crushed and curled into a ball. He felt his bones, mainly his legs, snap in two like a twig as they were bent in an odd shapely way.

Aidan then hurls him to a wall on his left before slamming him to the floor next. Then he pushes Riser over to the wall behind him.

Conjuring up a demonic barbed spear in his hand via red lightning particles, Aidan grabs ahold of it in his right hand and throws it at Riser with his full might.

* **PIERCE** *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Riser cried out in pain as the spear penetrated straight through his stomach. Blood poured out from him and he was unable to pull it out and regenerate.

Aidan, levitating in the air, approaches Riser quickly and keeps a stoic face. But then he smiled malevolently as his demonic teeth showed. Grabbing the spear, he flings Riser off of it in a spin behind him before stopping his movement via telekinesis with his right hand. Discarding the bloody spear in red lightning particles, Aidan brings Riser forward to him and body blows him straight into the stomach wound with his left arm wielding his Sacred Gear.

* **SPLORCH** *

"GWAAAAAHH!" Riser's stomach wound only grew wider as Aidan's left hand was now inside of it. It reached up all the way to his heart as Aidan grabbed ahold of it.

Staring face to face with the mortally wounded and bloody Phenex, Aidan tightened his grip on Riser's heart, with the Phenex screaming. His face was all mangled, his white dress bloody and tattered, and his pride utterly shattered. Arrogance was now replaced with fear, utter fear in the face of this thing that he could not comprehend.

With what words he had left to say, Riser writhingly asked, "W-Wh…Wha….What a…re you?"

Aidan did not bother waiting to answer as more demonic visages grew on his head.

 _ **"** ** _I…am Terr_ or."**_

Letting go of Riser's heart, Aidan brought his hand down and instead grabbed Riser's entrails. At this point, a part of Riser wanted to die since his suffering was too much to bear. What began with the death of his little sister ended with him having a hole in his stomach and his heart damaged.

But Aidan would never grant him the release of death. Instead, he intended to make a lasting memory on a fool whose pride was his downfall.

* **SKLOORCH** *

Immediately pulling his hand out of Riser's stomach, Aidan pulled out his bloody hand that held a part of Riser's entrails. Riser threw up both blood and vomit mixed together, some of it splashing onto Aidan. Not that the demonic Devil cared.

Down below, people were beyond shocked. And that doesn't even come close to what they had just witnessed. Some of the female guests fainted to see such a horrible sight and some of the men turned away and spewed a little. But one thing is certain; everyone was consumed and paralyzed by fear.

Kiba was absolutely stunned by what he had seen. He certainly had seen Aidan with such chaotic powers that were often out of his control. But never did he think that someone he had called a brother would go this far. The corruption within his Sacred Gear must have been more thorough than he had anticipated. He soon recalls Aidan's words.

' _I cannot feel anything in my left arm at this point, and the corruption that is of these veins is slowly destroying my body. In a way, I guess I could very well be turning into a Demon.'_

' _Rias' magic and Uncle's have only slowed it down, but it is begun to adapt to it. At this point, the corruption will spread at a faster rate the more it continues to grow in power. If that happens before or after the Rating Game…'_

And it did. It made Kiba shocked with awe and terror, believing that a Demon had played everything from the shadows. And now that Demon has possessed Aidan.

Akeno kept a tight hold on the scared Koneko, now giving those disheartening eyes. Although a part of Koneko's mind was satisfied of seeing Riser get beaten up, she didn't like the gory sight of it all. The blood and screams made her quiver with fear, making her hide underneath Akeno's kimono dress like a stray cat running from danger. Koneko was not usually one for expression, not even for being afraid.

But this one made her feel real fear.

Speaking of Akeno, she could not believe what she was seeing as tears poured down her face. Admittedly early on, she developed something for Aidan not just for his looks but his kindness and self-sacrifice. He was brave and selfless, putting the needs of others before his own. He had helped Akeno out on a few occasions in battle and, in their times together, chatted with each other.

Sometimes the two had flirted behind the scenes, though Akeno did most of that on her part. She had made advances of which Aidan replied kindly. The truth is, she felt something for Aidan that she never had felt before.

But now, seeing all this from a man she had liked so much, brought about only terror before her. And she was also more concerned for Rias despite her forced fiancé getting a brutal and gory beating.

Thank goodness neither Asia nor Deckard Kain were here to witness this, or they would not be able to handle the sight.

Sona was so shocked that, in secret, she had to call for her Peerage for help. She had to mainly call on one who, with his Boosted Gear, could perhaps contain the situation and turn the tide of this slaughter before it turns into a full-fledged genocide of everyone present.

Setting the entrails aflame into ash, Aidan throws the Phenex into the air and soon teleports behind Riser and unleashes another flame and lightning breath straight onto the Phenex's back. The force of the breath plummeted him straight back down to the ground near the dead Ravel. Riser at this point was barely alive, yet his healing ability came back to heal his injuries but did so very slowly. Hell, it was the only thing keeping alive and away from death for the moment.

Aidan lands on the ground gently, everyone backing away in fear all the way to the walls of the hallway. With no time to waste, Aidan deploys his Sacred Gear on his left hand, the claw emerging forth as black spikes appeared off of his arm. Soon a blade-like extension weapon emerged off the arm, ready to impale anyone in his way.

He began his approach to Riser, intent to make him suffer even more. But someone soon steps up front to Aidan with her arms outward, shielding the nearly dead Riser. Riser, with unsteady eyes, was able to see a certain redhead with a white dress shielding him.

"Aidan Kain, I command you as your master to cease this madness now!" Rias demanded.

While it looked like she put up a brave front, in reality she was shaking with fear. Her teeth chattered quietly as her knees buckled. Her heartbeat was climbing higher as sweat pours down her head.

Aidan only glares at Rias, his demonic eyes fixated onto the young Devil in her white dress. He stares face to face up close to Rias.

 _ **"I take commands from no one**_. **Not even you,"** Aidan threateningly said, his eyes and the red soulstone flaring up.

But Rias could only look in pity and sadness at him.

"Aidan…" Rias pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what you have become, or what led you to this state, but please. Stop this. This is not the man I remembered. The man I know would protect those he cared for most, not slaughter innocent lives. He would not spread fear to those around him and take delight in people's suffering. The man I know is someone I care for more than anything in this world, a man who would continue moving forward no matter what lay before him."

Either courageously or foolishly, she slowly yet willingly puts her left hand on Aidan's right cheek softly. His face was cold to the touch, like it was empty void. She had hoped that her warmth will eventually bring color back into him. Though the skin also felt rough due to the demonic features, she could also feel Aidan's normal face.

"The man I know is the one whom I have fallen in love with in the beginning," Rias added at the end. "Please…stop this before it's too late. Don't make me alone again."

The tears she attempted to hold back finally poured down from her eyes. For her eyes only, she thought she could see a change in Aidan, no matter how minuscule it was.

In a surprising move, Aidan retracted the arm blade back into his left hand. This in turn gave hope to Rias, seeing him stand down from the slaughter.

She had hoped that her feelings would reach in to Aidan, wherever he was in the black recesses of the one possessing him. A small smile of hope appears on her lips, believing that Aidan was listening.

But she could not have been more wrong.

* **SLASH** *

"…Heh?"

Confusion spread on Rias' face, with eyes wide in shock. She felt herself lifted in the air and being thrusted back from the slash. It took her seconds to digest it, but she saw a claw, Aidan's claw from his Sacred Gear, raised up with blood drawn.

Her blood was on all three fingers and the arm blade deployed back. Along with her white dress that was now torn to shreds.

Her back hits the wall as reality sank back into her, making her scream as blood leaves her mouth. Clutching her bloody wound that hurt like hell, Rias finally felt what true terror feels like.

Her favorite Pawn had done something inexcusable to her, and to the rest of devilkind.

She could only watch as Aidan glares at her, tears of sadness pouring down her face as she clutches her wound. And in that moment, Rias knew fear.

 _ **"**_ ** _Your favored servant died when I took him,"_** Aidan said as his voice becomes more and more demonic. _**"Feel free to join him at your leisure."**_

Aidan soon approaches Rias, ready to finish her off with the arm blade at the ready. Her peerage attempt to move in to save her but were stopped dead in their tracks by a familiar voice.

"Diablo!" cried out Sirzechs, whom Aidan stops, turns, and looks at the former Gremory heir at the other end of the hallway, panting like he had arrived on scene. Aidan growls in annoyance, recognizing that voice.

" _ **Ugh, you,"**_ said an aggravated Aidan as he turns around.

"I'm sending you back to your realm, monster!" Sirzechs declared but Aidan was undeterred as he turns around approaches him at his own pace, clearing away from Rias. His footsteps left burning tracks as his Sacred Gear on his left arm grew on his body, taking on a more demonic appearance.

" _ **You will send me nowhere, boy,"**_ Aidan said as more spikes begin to protrude from his back and his skin turned a bit scaly and red in color. _**"I slaughtered many of your kin during your hunt for me and my brothers. I am the one who orchestrated all of this, in a chance for freedom."**_

Aidan's height grows as he rises above Sirzech's height, a mere two feet above his head. His features became more and more distorted in the process as his voice changes to being more demonic.

" _ **In the end, you all serve the Lord of Terro**_ **r!"** Aidan/Diablo claimed.

"We do not serve you nor your brothers any longer," Sirzechs said as his power aura flares up, his expression and tone very serious. "This is our Underworld. This is our home. And you are not welcomed here."

Sirzechs gives one last cry to the demonic entity.

"Now back to the Burning Hells with you!"

Taking his chance, Sirzechs brings out some sort of gold and black cube device that opens itself up. Aidan is a bit confused as he looks at the cube.

Breaking apart into the shapes that form it, the pieces float around Aidan before a gold mystical energy shield entraps him in. Aidan claws and slashes at it, but the barrier is impenetrable as it shrinks down on him, encasing him with every second that passes. The demonic Aidan screams as he attempts to push away the shrinking prison but to no avail.

" _ **NOOOOO!"**_ Aidan screams before the cube bears down and seals him inside. The pieces of the cube came together, containing the demonic entity within.

Soon enough, the sealing worked. Aidan was soon enveloped by the cube that entrapped him, and the device reverted to its normal size after shrinking. It remained floating in the air in front of Sirzechs, who sighed in relief that a disaster was averted.

Everyone looked on, either in fear, confusion, or relief. It seemed that Rias' pawn, or rather Diablo as Sirzechs called him, had been contained within the cube-like device Sirzechs had in mind. They had to give the former Gremory heir credit. To think he had a device like this up his sleeve.

All appeared peaceful in that it was now over despite the tragedy.

Or so it seems.

A small noise was heard from inside the cube-like seal device. This shocks everyone, even Sirzechs.

" _ **H**_ _ **mph… Heh heh…"**_ Aidan's quiet laughter was heard. _**"Is that… truly your best?"**_

"Wha—" Sirzechs' was flabbergasted. To think Aidan was able to withstand against Sirzechs' full force, the force of one of the Four Great Maous. His mocking voice echoed throughout the halls.

The area begins to shake like an earthquake before the cube device started to crack. Red and black power seeped out of it like a wound violently, forming tendrils. The walls around the building began to form cracks.

Sirzechs raises a shield around the unstable cube, but the energies from the cube became more and more unstable. Yet the shield required his full attention and effort to prepare for the incoming implosion.

"Impossible… After taking a beating like that…?" Akeno asked.

Kiba can feel what was happening and knew it was not good. "Ngh…! Everyone, get back!"

" _ **Did you believe you could seal me again?**_ _"_ asked Aidan. _"_ _ **PATHETIC!**_ _"_

"Everyone get down!" cried Sona as she and Akeno run towards Rias and raise a shield around her. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko also take to cover, shielding themselves behind the former's barrier.

The injured Riser covers Ravel's dead body with his own despite the tremendous pain he was in, intent to take the blast. The heads of the Phenex and Gremory family, along with what little guards there are left, all raised shields around everyone else to protect them from the incoming blast.

* **CRACK** *

* **BOOM** *

The cube finally shatters as a huge crimson explosion of raw energy ensues, destroying Sirzech's shield spell and devastating the entire structure, leaving only charred ash.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER** …

Once the smoke clears, everyone looks around to see the utter devastation of the hallway. The roof was completely torn off, the walls turned to rubble, and fire was everywhere. While most of the guests were safe, including the Phenex family, the Gremory family, and even Rias' peerage, the sight was just disastrous. Luckily the whole building was not destroyed.

Kiba was the first of the peerage to emerge out of the rubble. Coughing from the dust and smoke, he turns to his right see Koneko emerge out as well.

"Puwah…" Koneko cried out, before she looked at her dress. "Dirty…"

"Koneko!" Kiba called out. "Are you alright?"

Koneko nods, "I'm okay."

"Koneko, attend to the guests. I'll look for Akeno," Kiba said, with Koneko complying immediately.

In another area where the smoke eventually cleared, Akeno and Sona held up magic shields to protect themselves and Rias from the blast. Their shields had cracks in them from the blast and Sona and Akeno gave it their all to shield one redhead behind them. As they lower their barriers, they fell to the ground onto their knees in exhaustion, with Akeno on all fours and Sona on her butt.

"Akeno, are you alright?" Sona asked panting a bit.

"Yeah," Akeno responded. "But Rias…"

Both look behind to see the still alive Rias, still bleeding from her wound. The two girls assess to her and luckily for Sona, she just happen to have the one thing that could heal her severe injury. Pulling out a Phoenix Tears bottle, she empties one drop onto Rias, which her form glows pink before her wounds eventually heal up and the blood was now washed away.

But the injury left a nasty scar on her, thus making both Sona and Akeno tend to her well-being. After all, they knew she was traumatized more than just the physical sense but also mental.

"Quickly, get everyone out of here!" The head of the Gremory family ordered to the guards as they began to open portals for the guests to leave through. One by one, all the guests left, with many of their outfits covered by the dust and ash.

Soon the head of the Gremory family left as well, tending to his wife.

Some of the maids who survived the blast also helped, mainly with the Phenex family. Concerning Riser, the guards lifted the immobile Riser out and onto his feet. His expression was still one of pain and in shock, keeping his hollowed eyes on the dead Ravel. As he is lifted away, his eyes kept onto the corpse, his arm reaching out to her as he is taken away.

Ravel's body was soon covered up in a blanket and spirited away by the maids, with the heads of the Phenex Family following them.

Sirzechs eventually comes out of the rubble but he is left in shock of the wide area of damage. Though many of the guests were alright and evacuated, a large portion of the hall was heavily damaged.

"Impossible…" A stunned Sirzechs said. "But the cube… It was meant to—"

A small yet audible growl was heard as everyone looked up in the fires to see where it was coming from.

( **Author's Note** : Insert Soundtrack: _Diablo III OST – Heaven's Gate_ )

Black smoke covered the entire area from where the cube exploded. Whispers of the damned echoed like maddening spirits. No one could see what was happening from within. But for Sirzechs, he had seen this before, many, many years ago when he last faced Diablo.

With that in mind, Sirzechs summoned up a spear in his right hand and stood up. It was crimson red in color and was etched with the symbol of the Gremory Family on its hilt. He stood up and came up to the eerie smoke, about a hundred feet away from it.

"My old enemy. You cannot hide from me, no matter what form you choose to wear. Let your true self be revealed…Diablo!"

Sirzechs, with his demonic power coursing in through his spear, fires a large stream of flame to cleanse away the smoke so as to give light. As the flames made contact with the smoke, an invisible hand was put up to shield themselves from the fire. This kept on for a few seconds as Sirzechs intensified the flames from his spear. The hand struggled against the intense pressure before the being within the smoke screamed. Seeing its true form revealed, Sirzechs retracts the flames back to his spear.

When the smoke and fire cleared, Aidan's form was revealed. More spikes, scales, and red skin emerged from his body and his feet became demonic-like. He also produced one spiky tail. A red and black power aura illuminated behind the demonic being and the cloak he once wear was nearly in tatters save for bits of it wrapped around his hips and parts of his upper body. The red soulstone still stuck out from his forehead and his curved arm blades were deployed.

It was clearly evident that the demon Diablo, Lord of Terror, was emerging forth and showing more of its familiar features, trying to reveal its true form slowly through Aidan.

" _ **Your long hunt ends today, Sirzechs."**_

As the demon stands up on his two feet, he gives a demonic roar to Sirzechs, who gives his spear a twirl before he charges in. Aidan/Diablo does the same and once the two combatants meet in the middle, the demon slashes at Sirzechs with his right arm blade, only for the Maou to dodge in a spin.

"HAAH!" Sirzechs cried as he swings his spear from the right side of Aidan and slashes across Aidan's left cheek. Aidan is stunned briefly and staggers to the right but uses the opportunity to swing his tail at Sirzechs.

* **HYU POW** *

"Ugh!" Sirzechs is hit by the Demon's tail, like he was hit by an incoming car and is sent flying backwards.

* **CRASH** *

"AGH!" Sirzechs cried. In the process, he crashes through a crumbling pillar, making him land on the floor and tumble backwards with Aidan/Diablo charging at him.

As Sirzechs rolls backwards and lands on his feet to slow down his speed, he looks to see Aidan/Diablo raise a right arm blade at him. Bringing up his spear, with both of his hands grabbing the two ends, he blocks Aidan's strike.

* **CLANG** *

Unfortunately, as Aidan's arm blade struck the spear, it broke in half and shattered, the sound of it like a broken window. A large shockwave unravels from the broken weapon.

As the shockwave disperses forth to dispel the flames, Aidan/Diablo takes this moment to use his other arm blade on his left as he clenches into his fist. With Sirzechs distracted from the broken spear, he was wide open for an incoming attack.

And Aidan/Diablo took the chance. The demon thrusted his left hand forward and impales Sirzechs directly in the chest.

 ** _"HAH!"_** The demon cried as his talon-like claw goes through.

* **PIERCE** *

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Sirzechs screamed, unable to dodge or block the attack.

"ONII-SAMAAAAA!" Rias cried out in horror.

Blood spewed out from Sirzechs from both his chest and back, and more from his mouth that he coughed. Soon he was lifted into the air by the demon, who had something he wanted to say.

 _ **"** ** _Tak_ e one last look at your shining Underworld, Sirzechs,"**_ Aidan/Diablo exclaimed as Sirzechs struggles. _**"For soon, nothing of it shall remain but my laughter."**_

Sirzechs soon teleports away from Aidan/Diablo, on his knees and clutching his wound with his left hand. Though still alive, he was badly wounded and unable to fight. Clenching his bloody fist, he looks to see Aidan/Diablo take a few steps forward.

Aidan/Diablo soon takes a deep inhalation of breath and roars with such loud noise that the shockwave, directed at Sirzechs, pinned him down to the wall behind him that began to crack from bottom to the top like laminated glass. Once the cracks fully reached the top, the wall suddenly crumbles, burying Sirzechs inside the rubble.

Aidan/Diablo approaches the rubble as it continues to fall on top of the downed Maou, intent to check on him and finish the job.

Sirzechs manages to appear out of the rubble, using the last of his demonic energies to blast him out. But while the rubble cleared, he was further injured as the blast was a point-blank range shot of the Power of Destruction.

Sirzechs gritted his teeth, still clutching his wound, as the demon approaches him casually with every step taken, the tail swishing back and forth.

* **POW** *

Aidan/Diablo suddenly feels a hit from his right cheek as his head turns. Another stranger with the red Boosted Gear appeared and struck Aidan/Diablo on the face with a hard punch. The demon staggers back and clutches his jaw before turning to see who his attacker was, skidding in front of Sirzechs and catching his feet onto the ground.

"Issei!" cried Sona, in relief with a smile that he had arrived. Soon she heard a contact from Tsubaki.

"Kaichou," Tsubaki called. "Everyone is here attending to the guests. What is your location?"

But Sona did not answer and merely relayed new orders.

"Tsubaki, stay back and attend to everyone. Issei and I will join you shortly."

Issei stood in front of the wounded Sirzechs with a full Scale Mail armor of his Boosted Gear. Unfortunately, it was an incomplete model, but it would be enough for him. Hopefully anyway.

" _ **You…"**_ Aidan/Diablo spoke. _**"The Red Dragon…"**_

 **[This time we settle this for good, demon.]** Ddraig said from the Boosted Gear on Issei's left arm.

Aidan/Diablo, however, laughed at the proclamation. _**"You seem to forget that I put a hole in your stomach, dragon. What makes you think this time is different?"**_

"Wait," Issei spoke up. "Ddraig, you know of this thing?"

 **[Long story.]** Ddraig said. **[Short version: we fought, and he cut open a hole in my stomach, leaving a permanent wound.]**

"I see," Issei said as he focuses back his attention on his enemy. "Aidan, I know you are in there. Snap out of it now! Can't you see all the people you are hurting?"

" _ **When I am finished here, I will seek my brothers and release them,"**_ Aidan/Diablo laughed as violent flames surround him and Issei. _**"This world will burn with our coming!"**_

With demonic power flowing out of his right hand, Aidan/Diablo creates a large flail, whose ball falls to the ground and sharp spikes emerge. Issei gets intimidated by the weapon, stunned that Aidan can just create weapons out of thin air.

Aidan/Diablo soon jumps forward into the air with a spin and slams the spiked flail at Issei, who barely dodges out of the way and backs off. But the demon comes forward in a spin, creating a large axe in his left hand to strike at Issei on the ground.

Issei was just inches away from the blade that struck right next to his face.

"Holy shit!" cried Issei.

 **[Told you.]** Ddraig noted.

As Issei flips back onto his feet, Aidan/Diablo charges in with an unholy demonic sword and tries to cut Issei, only for him to stop the blade with both of his arms to block it. Bearing down on him, the demon uses his claw from his Sacred Gear to try to do a forward slash at Issei's head, only to scrape his right arm. It was not much of a wound despite piercing Issei's skin.

Backing off, Aidan/Diablo comes in for a punch but Issei uppercuts him on the chin with his right fist before grabbing his head and slamming him to the ground.

Dazed and stunned briefly, Aidan/Diablo looks to see Issei power up a Dragon Shot at point blank range. The demon tries to stop it via a block, only for him to receive the shot directly on his chest and make him fling back some meters away.

Aidan/Diablo, wounded but alive, recovers almost instantly as his wounds heal up.

" _ **You have a strong host, dragon,"**_ Aidan/Diablo claimed as he stood up and watches Issei clutch his arm briefly before facing the demonic humanoid being. _**"But not strong enough."**_

With that said, Aidan/Diablo conjures demonic seals from his hands before he slams them to the ground. Very quickly, black spikes emerge from the ground, attempting to impale Issei. He didn't have enough time to react, which led to Ddraig to control his body for a bit and perform acrobatics backwards to avoid the spikes.

"WOAH! What the—" Issei cried.

 **[Hang on!]** Ddraig said as he continued moving Issei backwards.

Issei did not know what he was doing, performing all of these tricks. But since Ddraig was in control, he could only watch and be nauseous from all the spin. He lands a mere fifty feet away from Aidan as soon as the spikes cease to pop up.

Retracting himself, Aidan/Diablo charges at Issei, both of their hands gripping on one another as Issei holds his ground, even as he is nearly slammed to the wall behind him. However, Issei knee blows Aidan/Diablo in the gut, stunning him briefly, before he loops around the back and slams Aidan to the wall next to the one, he was slammed into.

Issei then gets on Aidan/Diablo's back and chokes him from behind. Wrapping his right arm around the demon, Issei holds tight and uses his strength to hopefully render Aidan unconscious. The possessed Devil struggles from the grip, trying to grab Issei's arm and pull it away to no avail.

* **SHINK** *

"AUGH!" Issei cried as he is forced to let go of Aidan/Diablo and falls backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Black spikes emerged from Aidan's back, which was the reason why Issei was impaled and had to let go. Writhing in pain and bleeding, Issei struggles to get up as Aidan/Diablo, using his newfound strength, grabs a stone pillar from the wall and swings it horizontally at Issei, sending him flying.

"GAH!"

Issei coughs up a bit of blood as his body is sent a mere one hundred feet away from Aidan. His body drags along the ground in the process, scraping as it does and taking off some bits and pieces off of his Scale Mail armor.

By the time Issei stops, he looks up to see Aidan charge in on him from up high and slam him down with his right foot. The impact was so hard that Issei literally rebounded off from the floor briefly. Bouncing off of him, Aidan then grabs Issei's right foot and flings him to another part of the mansion, right towards an arena of some sorts as his back hits another wall.

Aidan rams into him shortly afterwards, driving him deeper into the wall. With Sacred Gear in his left hand, Aidan slashes at Issei's face, scarring the helmet severely. He then grabs Issei by the foot and slams behind him to the ground before rotating once in a circle and throwing him against a wall.

"GWAH AGH!" Issei cried as his mouth spews blood.

"Issei!" Sona cried in disbelief.

Issei was stunned and wounded. Even with an incomplete Scale Mail, it was not enough to go against the possessed Aidan. Aidan conjures a powerful fireball in his hands, a fire that burns hotter than the Phenex fire. He then fills that with something so shocking as a red and black aura of power envelops it.

Only the Gremory Family could hold such a power, Rias a prime example. Others like the Bael Clan also held this power which was passed down to the Gremory Family due to Lady Venelana Gremory.

The Power of Destruction. Except the power was much more volatile than Rias'. Its energies in the form of terrifying tendrils destroyed parts of the already damaged hall, bringing down more rubble as everyone gets to safety. It was eerily similar to the one from the Rating Game but induced with more power and malevolence.

"Impossible…" Akeno uttered in shock, seeing the demonic fireball covered in the Power of Destruction's aura.

"Issei, get out of there now!" Sona cried. But as Issei tried to move, his body was too badly damaged and he was immobilized with fear, just by looking at Aidan and his power alone.

 **[Partner, get up on your feet before he attacks us.]** Ddraig warned Issei. **[Partner!]**

" _ **Not even death can save you from me,"**_ Aidan/Diablo proclaimed. The attack was soon readied as Aidan unleashes it, firing at the immobilized Issei, who could only look in frustration, the Power of Destruction etching ever close to him.

"ISSEI!" Sona cried.

* **HYU BON** *

But then suddenly, a very powerful blast of the Power of Destruction from Issei's right vision hits Aidan/Diablo's attack and directs it away from Issei, hitting another part of the mansion that was undamaged. Issei soon looks to the direction of the shot of who fired it, much to his surprise.

Aidan/Diablo looks to his left to see that it was Rias who fired the shot. Although her white dress was torn and bloodied, her wounds had healed. Physically she was now alright, but emotionally and spiritually, they were something else.

Rias approached the demonic Aidan, her hands turned into fists and her head down covering her eyes. Every step she took echoed from her shoe wear, and every step was one filled with fury.

"So… it was you all along," Rias said, keeping her head down and her front bangs covering her eyes. Every step she took was one that was filled with hints of anger.

Aidan/Diablo remained silent as Rias approached him, keeping his eyes on her.

"You… You are the one who influenced everything," Rias continued speaking as flashbacks of her past interactions with Aidan came to her mind. "You gave Aidan those nightmares. You bestowed upon him a Sacred Gear you created so as to feed on people's fears. You manipulated Aidan with every moment his power grew so that your hold over him would be strong enough that you would break free from your prison. You took advantage of the Rating Game, corrupting Aidan even further with your twisted power. In the end, you used him to free you, to plunge your soulstone into his body so you could take control and form."

Rias then looks around briefly to see the scope of the damage. Sirzechs still clutched his wound as he looked at Rias. That alone made Rias so furious that her Power of Destruction aura enveloped her form, the red and black energies spiraling out of control as the rest of the undamaged mansion soon became damaged, cracks growing within.

"You not only harmed the people here; you killed a young Devil noble of my forced fiancé. You injured my friends and even my brother."

Asher power aura increases, both Sirzechs and Sona soon realized what she was about to do.

"Rias, stop! Don't do this. You need to control that power," Sirzechs pleaded, unable to approach his younger sister due to his wound.

"Rias, don't let revenge win. Fight it!" Sona desperately cried out to her best friend.

But Rias ignored them completely and stopped walking, face to face with Aidan/Diablo.

"You took Aidan, my favored and beloved servant, away from me. You are the cause of all of his suffering. Of **my** suffering. For all that you have done…"

Rias' power soon reached its maximum limit, the fury of it enveloping the room as everyone was covering themselves. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko tried to approach Rias to stop her but the forceful winds from her Power of Destruction were too much.

Rias soon looked up, her face full of wrath directed at Diablo, tears of sorrow and anger streaming down like waterfalls. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes glowed red.

"I… WILL NEVER… FORGIVE YOU!"

Fashioning a very powerful Power of Destruction from her hands, she immediately fires at Aidan/Diablo, who stood his ground. The demon fired back with his fire and lightning breath to hold back the shot. But Diablo, despite the Sacred Gear and Aidan providing him power unwillingly, was not at his full strength and Rias poured on her attack.

Rias roared in unholy wrath as she increased the pressure, overcoming Aidan/Diablo's lightning flame and hitting him directly at the chest.

" _ **GWAAHH!"**_ The demon cried as he was sent flying backwards into another wall that crumbled, the rubble falling on top of him and burying him.

But Rias was not done yet.

Using her new awesome powers, she raises the demonically possessed Devil out of the rubble and throws him to a wall. She then teleports over and blasts another Power of Destruction at point blank range. Sending Diablo over to another wall, she lets loose even more, all in an effort to just kill the Demon.

Sona and the rest of Rias' Peerage try to stop her, but her wrathful power was too great for them to even get close. Not even Sirzechs could get close to halt his sister's vengeful madness.

After she powers down, Diablo reemerges and stomps the ground, creating a firewall that is sent towards Rias. She powers up again and swipes the firewall away, only to see Diablo come in with a growl and a right claw to swipe at her.

Backing away, she blasts at the Demon with one shot of her Power of Destruction, but Diablo shrugs it off and continues after her. Rias then decides to conjure up swords made of pure Power of Destruction energy, formed in crimson color and forming as a blade.

"Swords made of the Power of Destruction?" asked Akeno.

"No way! She can do that?" asked Issei as he was tended to by Sona.

"No…" Sona fearfully said. "This is her new power. But like Aidan, she has no control over it."

As Diablo charges in with its arm blades, Rias prepares herself. Though she has no experience in swords whatsoever, if she can at least block Diablo's attacks and counter with a stab, then she can wound him. Diablo's right arm comes down with a vertical strike, but Rias blocks it and fires a small Power of Destruction blast at point blank range. She tries to take a swipe with her other sword in a spin, but it barely scratches Diablo. The Demon smirks as it strikes Rias again.

Backing off to get some distance, she conjures more blades made of pure energy, surrounding her and pointed towards Diablo, and sends them towards the Demon. Diablo proved immune as either the blades broke or bounced off due to his spikes. Soon both the wrathful heir and her possessed Pawn engaged one another in close combat, trading power against power, blade against claw.

What seemed like an evenly match was not what it was truly meant to be.

Sona, as she watches from the sidelines, realizes that Rias is no match and she needs more power. With no experience with swords and relying only on her Power of Destruction, she stood no chance against Diablo.

' _Power…?'_ She thought to herself before she turned to Issei. _'That's it!'_

"Issei, use your Boost to build up your power, then transfer it over to Rias!"

"What?" asked a confused Issei.

"Just trust me. She needs a power boost to defeat Diablo and yours might come in handy. The Boosted Gear doubles the power of its wielder every ten seconds. We just need to reach over the maximum for you to transfer it to her."

"Oh okay." Issei complied as Sona helps him up. After receiving a nod from his master, Issei obeys her commands. "Boosted Gear, go!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Every ten seconds, Ddraig, from the Boosted Gear, called out on the power, empowering Issei so he could transfer this power over to Rias.

Utilizing her new powers, Rias lifts rubble from her left and throws it at the dust cloud where Diablo was, but the Demon emerges in an angry tone, easily destroys the rocks. and fires a fire and lightning breath at her. Rias counters with a concentrated Power of Destruction blast as their energies met in the middle.

Neither were being pushed back but the intensity was so strong that strong wind currents were pushing everyone away. Streams of energy combined from Rias and Diablo's assault spiraled all over, randomly hitting targets. Sona and Akeno formed up barriers to shield themselves and their allies behind them.

Rias struggles to maintain her hold as her knees buckle.

' _This is preposterous… How can Diablo possess such power? It's nothing I have ever seen before.'_

Diablo presses his attack and enlarges his fire and lightning breath. Rias struggles as she is forced to her knee, the beam pushing forwards and nearly overwhelming her. Even with such a power influx based on her emotions, it wasn't enough.

But that would change for the better.

"Issei, now!" cried Sona.

Issei roars as he approaches Rias and touches her back with his Boosted Gear.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

An enormous amount of power went to Rias from Issei's body to hers. She feels a radiating green aura coming off of her body.

"AH~" Rias lets out a sexual cry as her body instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power.

With her body now adjusting to the power, Rias increases her Power of Destruction and pushes back the beam, enlarging and overpowering Diablo's. The Demon, surprised unto itself, was forced back.

Rias pours it all into her attack, her hair lifting upwards as she grits her teeth and focuses on her true enemy.

"HAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Screaming as she does, she launches one final blast into the beam, forcing it all the way back and overpowering Diablo's form. The energy intensifies greatly as the gale force winds accelerated.

* **BOOM** *

A massive explosion of energy engulfs half of the destroyed room, blinding everyone as they shut their eyes from the blast and shield themselves. Akeno and Sona's shield shatters but it held up long enough to shield everyone behind them. They were forced to the ground in exhaustion.

Over on each side of the beam, Rias stood her ground, panting in exhaustion as her aura of the Power of Destruction powers down. But on the other side, Diablo was nowhere to be found and all that remained was the dust and black scorched mark of where he stood. Rubble was a few inches off ground zero.

"Is he…?" asked Issei.

"No…" Sona said. "Not yet."

Issei gasps a bit. That blast was so powerful enough to overwhelm the Prime Evil, yet not enough to kill him? In Issei's mind, he had no idea just how strong this ancient Demon of the Burning Hells was.

Rias approaches ground zero to see the Diablo in pain as it emerges itself from the rubble and dust. Her eyes were still filled with vengeance.

"Had enough?" Rias asked angrily.

" _ **Not…quite…yet…"**_ Aidan/Diablo said as he stands up. Rias flies in with her aura of her Power of Destruction reactivated, only for Aidan/Diablo to stand up and swing his left arm frontwards and dispel a red lightning arc that hits Rias, dispelling her aura.

The lightning tendrils wrap around her as she screams in pain, tearing apart more of her wedding dress and leaving her in her white bra, panties, heels, and stockings. She is forced backwards by the blast and held together by the tendrils, wracked in pain as they continue to torture her.

"Rias!" Sona cried to see her best friend now immobilized and in pain. Aidan/Diablo walks towards her casually with an arm blade on his right hand at the ready.

" _ **I am most impressed, Rias Gremory…"**_ Aidan/Diablo commented. _**"You were able to overpower me, even though I am still not at my full strength. To be able to wield such power that my brothers and I created and instilled upon you and your kind. That was why you were supposed to be our heralds for our return to Sanctuary. But your rebellion gave us a setback, one that ultimately worked in our favor."**_

Everyone around heard Diablo's words and were confused. What did the Lord of Terror mean by all of that? Did he create the Power of Destruction alongside his brothers, Mephisto and Baal? What was this about a rebellion and for the Devils to be the Prime Evils' heralds return to the mortal world?

Was there any truth to the Demon's words? Or were they just twisted lies meant to throw confusion?

Rias continues to writhe in pain as Aidan/Diablo stops by her feet. He then decides to wipe away the tendrils one by one.

" _ **And now, Rias Gremory…"**_ Aidan/Diablo said. _**"Your suffering will echo across eternity as I claim victory from your death!"**_

With the tendrils dissipating off from Rias as she lays immobile and in pain, the demonically possessed Devil raises his right arm blade to stab through the downed redhead. She looks to see death ready to take her.

"Rias, no!" cried Akeno as she prepares her lightning.

Aidan/Diablo moves in for the kill, striking the arm blade forward as Rias closes her eyes to prepare for the inevitable.

* **SHING** *

After a few moments, Rias soon opens her eyes to see what she saw. A pointed arm blade, mere inches away from her face. Aidan was ready to strike, but something held his right arm back. Nothing physical, but rather some unknown force holding back.

Grunting and struggling, Aidan grabs the arm at Rias with his left, trying to pull it back. Diablo grunts and roars, knowing who was holding him back and trying to assert control.

" _ **Ge**_ t awa _ **y**_ …" A combination of Diablo and Aidan's voice was mixed in as the possessed Devil backs away from Rias.

"Aidan…?" Rias looked in concern, wondering if Aidan managed to break free.

Soon his body twitched in some parts and his eyes flickered between the crimson red and natural blue. He then grabs his head in pain, as if there was a splitting headache forming.

"I s _ **ai**_ d…get _**away**_!" The voice spoke again as Diablo's will struggles against Aidan's.

Everyone beholds to see what was happening, ready to fight at a moment's notice or perhaps cut down something that was connecting Aidan to Diablo. But soon Aidan's body bent backwards, his chest pointed up to the sky as he screams.

"AAUUUUGGGHHHH!" A demonic scream roars around, making everyone cover their ears. Soon Aidan's body was lifted into the air as a white light formed from his form. Both he and Diablo continue to scream, vying for control over their shared body.

The light grows only brighter and brighter, with whips of pure crimson energy bouncing off from Aidan and randomly spiraling out and destroying whatever tread in its path.

"Everyone, get down now!" Sona cried.

"Rias!" cried Akeno as she brings her back.

"Aidan…" Rias muttered, seeing Aidan's struggle as she was pulled back. She didn't even bother to fight back, keeping her eye on the man she loved most.

As the light reaches its zenith, a massive implosion ensues in the form of some black hole, drawing in energy strands with a fire surrounding it. Once the energy is released, a massive outward explosion of dust ruptures outwards, leaving only smoke.

Everyone shields themselves from the light and the smoke as it clears to showcase Aidan, back in his normal form but with the soulstone still attached to his forehead. He was on one knee trying to sit up, wearing only a loincloth around his waist which covered much of it. Slowly he does sit up along with opening his eyes, only to show that crimson red color.

"Aidan…" Rias says, seeing her favored Pawn in ground zero. She wanted to approach and hug him but something in her mind held her back from taking that step forward.

Aidan can only look in pure horror however as he surveys the area. With so many people seeing him all at once, he could not bear the sight of it. Not even at Rias who was not only right in front of him but also wounded and bleeding, an action he had caused even if Diablo was in control. Despair and fear crept onto him as sweat poured down the side of his face, the soulstone glowing in power as if it was trying to tell him something. His breathing started to become abnormal, realizing what he had done.

Staying here was not an option. If he did, he would've been arrested or even killed. He had made a deal with Grayfia regarding the soulstone and he would keep his end of the bargain, even if it meant hurting the others.

Turning towards an open area devoid of people, he stretches his hands forward and tears open with his own two hands a fabric of space to create a red fiery portal of sorts. It was similar to the blue portals he used when leaving but this one was vastly different, more chaotic in nature.

And he immediately went through.

"Aidan, no!" cried Kiba but it was too late as he immediately went through.

The red portal soon closed unto itself. And Aidan was gone.

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER** …

It was a disaster. The hallway within the Phenex Estate where the engagement party was taking place had all but been destroyed. A severe scar was burned upon both the Phenex and the Gremory Family, all caused by one Prime Evil locked away within the latter's estate. Ravel was dead, and Riser was severely injured and put into a comatose state at the nearby hospital. The heads of the Phenex Family were left to grieve. The costs for repair were going to be immense, the talks between the Houses and the Four Great Satans were going to last for months. And to top it all off, word of this tragedy has spread throughout the Underworld.

The Phenex Family were initially going to point fingers at the Gremory's for this catastrophe, but now was not the time to do so. It would only waste their time and distract them from the true problem ahead.

Sona's Peerage arrived to assess the damage and clean up what they can; mainly putting out fires and rescuing anyone caught in the rubble. Luckily none of the guests were killed but the damage to the estate was so severe. They were left to wonder just how one Pawn with such incredible power managed to destroy a portion of such an expensive and large estate.

"Sir!" One of the Gremory maids came to Zeoticus Gremory and kneeled. "The family's treasury vault has been breached."

"What!?" asked a shocked Zeoticus. "That's impossible. No one should have access but myself and the others!"

But the maid only spoke the truth. "We had just received video footage of the vault doors opening, along with the emerald door at the far end."

"Then who did it?" asked an already angered Zeoticus Gremory. "Who allowed someone to give access to our vault?"

"I did," A voice called out to everyone. They all looked to see Grayfia by the destroyed doors, with a disheartened and regrettable face that was clearly evident. Her eyes of shame were covered by her messy hair bangs. "I'm the one."

"Gray…fia…" Rias muttered, seeing who it was that led Aidan to the treasury vault and the soulstone.

But the one that was truly shocked of it all was Sirzechs as he approaches his wife and Queen.

"Grayfia, what do you mean?" He asked, bringing his hands to her shoulders to keep them from trembling.

But Grayfia didn't answer, merely looking down in shame. Her body trembled in fear as she was too ashamed to face her husband, knowing that in her mind, she doomed everyone and led to the killing of one noble from the Phenex Family.

"Grayfia, please," Sirzechs pressed forward. "Is it true you did it?"

Grayfia soon recited ancient words, as if possessed. Her eyes looked as if she was entranced and her voice was shaky, filled with fear.

"And the Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man shall he walk amongst the innocent. And Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth."

Sirzech's eyes widened, for he knew what this prophecy was about.

"No…" He shakily said. "No no no."

"What?" Zeoticus asked. "What is it, son?"

"It… cannot be."

Sirzechs immediately stands up and starts speed-walking away.

"Sirzechs, where are you going?" asked Venelana. But Sirzechs ignored his mother's question and simply replied back,

"Look after Grayfia and my sister," asked Sirzechs as he disappears from sight.

Speaking of Rias, she was sitting alone, in her tattered white dress. She had her hands together, fingers interlocked as she sat in sorrow contemplation. Sona was beside her on her left patting her back gently to give comfort. But it rarely helped. Everyone else from her Peerage, minus Asia, stood around her in an effort to assist in the comforting process. Issei also joined in, rallying to his master Sona who was comforting Rias.

"So…" Kiba spoke up. "Diablo played us all for fools… How could we let this happen?"

"Aidan…" Issei softly spoke. "To think Diablo had control over him all this time."

"I don't think it was control, Issei," Sona said as she faces her Pawn and the rest of Rias' Peerage, still patting her back. "It was more like an influence. Likely from his Sacred Gear that the Prime Evil gave to him."

"But still…" Kiba said. "How could we have not known that Diablo was within the Gremory Estate all this time and he used Aidan to free him?"

Sona answered, "Perhaps Diablo knew what the outcome of the Rating Game would be and manipulated events to ensure everything worked in his favor. What better way than to target Aidan via his Sacred Gear."

"Is that why his power grew exponentially?" Koneko asked, remembering Aidan's sudden power influxes.

"Possibly," Sona speculated. "Diablo must've done this so as to further corrupt him and influence his mind to ensure that he would be free from his imprisonment."

It all made sense. Ever since Aidan was given his Sacred Gear, the dark and poisonous influence from the Lord of Terror, whom everyone thought to be myth, was slowly worming its way into his soul, twisting and converting him into a vessel for the Demon to tread amongst mortals. It was why he had those waking nightmares and visions. Diablo would have purposefully implanted them into his consciousness so as to ensure he would be shown his fate.

As for the Rating Game, Diablo would be cunning to take advantage of not just the game but also the circumstances surrounding it. If Aidan ever lost to Riser and needed more power, Diablo would know how to grant him that power. And what better way than to convince Aidan to become the Demon's vessel by thrusting the soulstone into his forehead.

And now a piece of a prophecy where the Evil would ride and walk amongst the innocent in disguise as a man had now come to fruition.

"But now is no time to dwell on past events," Sona said. "We need to find Aidan and stop him before Diablo's plans can come to fruition."

"I agree," Kiba said. "Diablo may have him but if we can save Aidan, then we have to try."

Koneko nodded. "That Demon is going to pay a thousand times over when I give him a good beating."

Issei was surprised as he turned to his King. "Kaichou, are you sure about this?"

"We have to be, Issei," Sona replied. "Diablo may have caught us by surprise, but we cannot let our fighting spirits be broken. He must be stopped and we are the only ones who can do it."

"No…I don't want to…"

Everyone's heads turned towards the sound of the voice, coming directly from Rias. She kept her same posture with her eyes closed in shame. Soon, her body began to shake.

"I'm sick of this…" Rias said dejectedly.

"Are you serious?" Koneko asked in shock.

Rias merely confirmed, "Yes… It is too late to save him…"

"Buchou, how can you say that?!" asked Kiba passionately. "You saw Aidan fight against Diablo in an effort to save you!"

"You say that, Kiba…" Rias said as she puts her right hand into her face, her eyes still closed as she shook. "But how long until he is lost to us? How long must he continue to suffer like this, and I cannot do anything to help him? I failed him as a master, and I'm not happy about it at all!"

"Rias!" Sona cried. "You still don't understand why he went so far like this?! Why he went out of his way to save you?!"

"I don't care about 'saving me'!" Rias shouted as she stood up, with Sona's hand backing off in surprise. "What about saving Aidan? Had I known Diablo was controlling him like this, I could have stopped it! Yet now I lose him again not to Fallen Angels but to a Prime Evil that my family has guarded for years without my knowledge!? Don't you get it?! I'm sick of standing by and letting him suffer like this! Letting him fight for me and get injured so severely!"

But as she stopped shouting, she looks around to see everyone shocked by her shouting. Never had they seen this side of Rias where she was so passionate about one man, so sorrowful. All those emotions she had bottled up within her were now starting to pour forth like a waterfall.

With guilt overtaking her heart, she looks down with tears forming in her eyes.

"What if… What if you all ended up like Aidan, too?" Rias asked as she recalls a couple of flashbacks to Aidan's injuries from his fights: the first being from Raynare when she took Asia and the other from when he fell over the cliff with a Fallen Hound. "I don't want to see that happen! I just can't…bear the thought…"

Akeno was the one most quiet of the group. And quite frankly, she had enough of her best friend's ranting and depression. Walking up towards her, she raises a right hand with an open palm.

* **SLAP** *

Rias felt the full measure of the slap from Akeno, the stinging sensation decorating her left cheek as she holds it with her left hand. Shock and pain decorated her face, never thinking she would get slapped by one of her best friends. Everyone looked at her with a speechless expression.

As for Akeno, she was not just mad at Rias, but also disappointed.

"Coward…" Akeno said with a mutter before she raised her voice. "A coward! You are a coward!"

Rias did not deny it. "I am a coward… I'm not strong like you, Akeno!"

But to her surprise as she looks back at her, Akeno's tears fell from her face despite trying to keep a stoic expression. These tears were mixed with sadness, disappointment, anger, and sorrow; all of them directed towards Rias. And all of it concerning one man that they both lost.

"Akeno?"

"Aidan had always put his body on the line trying to protect a coward like you…" Akeno said bitterly as more tears fell before she lowered her head. "Don't you dare think you are the only one suffering like this. He gave his life so that you could be free from your marriage, not so you could just sit around feeling sorry for yourself."

Rias took that as an insult though. "You think I don't know that, Akeno!?"

"You don't!" Akeno retorted. "Aidan took one for you too. We all did. And for what!?"

"Enough, Akeno!" Sona stepped in between the two ladies and separated them before things got out of hand.

"I get it, alright? I get it!" Rias shouted angrily, her tears spilling out.

"Then get a grip, Rias!" Akeno shouted back. "Become the King we remember you to be, and let's go find him!"

Rias however was a stubborn one, keeping her frustration evident on her face.

"You think I like the idea of people sacrificing themselves for me, one after another?" Rias asked. "You think I do not know how much effort you all gave to protect me?!"

"Enough, Rias!" Sona pleaded as she grabs her best friend's arm. "Forget about it and come on."

Sona leads Rias away towards her parents as Akeno watches in frustration, tears still flowing down her face before she turns and walks away. Kiba and Koneko could not do anything, much to their frustration. They just witnessed their King and Queen argue, putting a strain on their friendship. It was agonizing to just watch them like this, yet they knew that trying to interfere and make them reconcile immediately would not be an option. They needed to get their feelings out of the way.

But perhaps it was well placed. After all, everyone in the Peerage was in the same mindset regarding the loss of one beloved Pawn that they all respected and adored so much.

Grayfia, witnessing all of this, could only sink to her knees and sob into her hands, her tears spilling out as she mutters to herself in a few short words.

"I'm so sorry, Aurelia-sensei… I failed you…"

The skies of the Underworld had turned red and dark that day, for it was a day when Terror had been unleashed unto all of creation.

* * *

 **GREMORY ESTATE** …

Sirzechs was speed-walking over towards a room within his family's home that was underground. If anyone could describe the mood he was in now, he was both desperate and angry. This side of him is unusual given that he is mostly calm and collected.

But with the most recent of events, he only became worried and sought answers, especially with what he had heard from Grayfia. Her words echoed in his head.

' _And the Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man shall he walk amongst the innocent. And Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth.'_

He arrived underground via an elevator and beheld a door covered by a purple curtain on it.

Opening its doors violently, he looks forward to see some sort of woman right by a large purple cart filled such exotic ingredients and mystical artifacts. The woman was of very elderly age with grayish thick hair covered by a dark red bandana. Her outfit was purple and white, leaving her gigantic cleavage and her shoulders exposed. She wore golden bracelets, ankle and wrist, and wore a golden necklace with a ruby embedded in it. In her right hand was a staff whose golden circle held a blue diamond in suspended animation as it rotated around. Hanging off the rings of the circle were two large strands of wool.

"Myriam!" Sirzechs called out. "Don't you dare ignore my presence when I enter into your room."

"Sirzechs, you should know that I saw you coming here miles away. Am I not a Mystic of the Vecin in your service and your best friend, love?" Myriam asked with a calm and normal expression.

The Vecin are a group of nomadic people from the region of Kehjistan who travel via wagon trains. When their caravans are threatened, the Vecin will supplement their meager wagons and armor with whatever materials they have on hand. Their society is matrilineal, and they are a spiritual people, gifted with magical visions by way of a six sense of what they called The Sight. They attribute this gift to the Allmother, their patron deity.

Myriam Jahzia has been in the service of the Gremory Family for many years, along with the other Houses. She had known Sirzechs since he was a child and became one of his best friends, granting him visions of a potential future that were only averted by his hand.

But did she know about this? About the Terror that was unleashed? That he had to find out the hard way.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" Sirzechs asked vehemently.

Myriam turned around and kept a blank expression. "Of course, celsa."

If anything could describe the face Sirzechs had now, anger paled to describe it. The Power of Destruction aura radiated off of him, like his wrath was now exposed for the Vecin to see.

"What's the point of seeing the future if you don't stop bad things from happening, Myriam? Why would you let everyone suffer, even get killed, when you could have prevented it all if you just told me?!"

Myriam was unmoved by his threats. "That's the point of the future, Sirzechs. It keeps coming. You don't win a duel by blocking the first blow and going home. Nor do you win by drawing first blood either."

"So you just let Aidan become possessed? You allowed him to gain access to my family's vault, steal the soulstone, implant it into himself, kill Ravel and nearly kill Riser? Why?!"

Myriam simply stated, "I had to. Diablo was always going to come back. But now, you are here to stop him. And in your grief and rage, you will, my celsa."

Sirzechs was unmoved though, glaring at the elderly Vecin. In his mind, he was disappointed at his elderly friend for not telling him. He could have stopped Diablo before the Demon's plans came to fruition. But now, Terror is loose and somewhere in the world far from his eyes. It was only a matter of time before the Demon, in possession of Aidan, had made his next move.

And time was running out for him fast.

* * *

 **KHANDURAS** …

Meanwhile, in the endless night, a lone Dark Wanderer, wrapped in dark clothing from head to toe walked amongst the empty road. He carried with him a sword that he uses as a cane, but also dragged it like he was unable to fully carry it.

He had been walking in the dark of night for a few hours. All that guided him on the road was the moonlight. The stars were shown across the night sky, yet every step felt like it was a heavy burden.

Thunder and lightning soon began to streak across the sky as heavy rain soon descended. But to the Wanderer, the concern mattered little, even as he walked an additional two hours in the cold, dark rain.

A noise came up from behind the Dark Wanderer, which was nothing more than a wagon pulled by two horses, its driver a farmer with a few bits of brown facial hair and was chewing on a piece of straw.

The farmer pulls up to the wanderer and stops his wagon.

"Ahoy there, my friend!" The farmer took his hat off to greet before putting it back on.

But the Dark Wanderer merely gave a nod in acknowledgement. The farmer did not care for that cold response though.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone at night," The farmer said. "Why don't you hop on back and let me give you a ride?"

The Dark Wanderer thought for a bit as he looked at the wagon, which was supplied with trading goods. Knowing that it could take him a long time walking, even though he did not mind, the wanderer climbed in the back of the wagon and sat down.

"So where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked the farmer as he turned his head briefly to look at his guest.

"…Tristram." The man replied, which surprised the farmer.

"Hoho! That is where I am headed. I recently got back from Kingsport due to some good trade." The farmer urges his horses to go and they take off. "Just sit back and relax. We'll be at Tristram by tomorrow afternoon."

The Dark Wanderer leans back to get some comfort as he drowns himself in his own reflective thoughts, sleep ready to take him over.

' _Many moons have passed since I left Rias behind me. Since then I've tried to forget the terrors I beheld beneath the cold earth. And the twisted nightmares that have haunted my every waking moment. There's something dark within me now. I can feel it. Driving me towards the east. Assuring me that my salvation lies within the ruins of ancient kingdoms. Though I know the way, I know not what perils will rise to hinder my journey. And as I pass through the first gate, I know that the better part of my soul will remain behind. Forever..._ '

As he looks upwards, a red glow emanates off of Aidan's forehead and his eyes turn demonic red with terror. The thunder and lightning crack once more into the night as the carriage makes its way to New Tristram.

* * *

 **And with that concludes the Rating Game arc, with a big twist. Aidan becomes Diablo, the Lord of Terror, in a manner very similar to the ending of the first game. The next three chapters will consist of what I call the "Darkening of Tristram" arc. It's a work in progress title so any additional or alternative names would be greatly appreciated. Now if your thinking season 2 or Excalibur arc will come right after this, think again. Because I got a special chapter afterwards. Something about a Mad King with a grudge for Diablo.**

 **So what do we know? Well let's recap the damage: Aidan has become Diablo, Grayfia is to blame for it all and remembers a certain prophecy, Ravel is killed, Riser is severely injured, Sirzechs is no match for his "old enemy", Ddraig and Diablo seemed to have a history, Rias gains new powers based on her Power of Destruction and her wrathful emotions (I will give them a new name, a special name), Aidan flees the scene, and to top it all off, a Vecin Mystic Sirzechs knows of knew this was going to happen. Everyone up to speed? Good.**

 **Now I know some of you will think I went to far, especially with Ravel dead and Riser incapacitated. But rest assured for the former, she will NOT remain dead. I have something planned for her. But for the latter, well... he's going to need a long coma and rehabilitation after this. I like Ravel and the reformed Riser but I want to show the sibling bond they had and put it to the test.**

 **And now Aidan is in Khanduras on his way to Tristram. Hmm, this seems like a familiar spot for those familiar with the _Diablo_ franchise. It is from here where he slowly move from one universe to another i.e. from _Highschool DxD_ to _Diablo_. I have it all planned out for this new upcoming arc so stay tuned and be ready. Especially with those Healing Potions and Scrolls of Town Portals you all got in hand.**

 **Like, favorite, follow and review at your leisure!**


	13. Chapter 13: What a King Must Do

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 _It was dark and cold. The air was still and dry. There was nothing but complete darkness as fog covered some parts of the background._

 _But there is always more than just darkness in a dream. For darkness eventually gives way to light. A light that beholds the dream._

 _Rias was the only one standing in the darkness, alone and cold. She walked and walked around but always found herself in the empty void. And there was nothing but pitch black._

" _Hello?" asked Rias as her voice echoed but no one answered her call._

 _Then, a flash of light quickly stunned her eyes before she saw something. Rias beheld a vision of someone who was held by two men and bound to some sort of crudely constructed binding stone via chains and barbed hooks. That someone was Aidan, who looked unconcerned with him being restrained by the men and strapped to the large structure behind him._

" _Aidan?" asked Rias. But her voice did not reach anyone, not even to her pawn. Before she could speak again, she was interrupted by another noise._

 _The stone door at the other side, guarded by two other men in robes, opened to reveal what appeared to be an angel. But this angel was different. His armor was golden, and his robes were white. He wore a hood but showed only blackness within, like there was no face. What struck Rias the most though were the wings, strands of light and energy illuminating off of him. Every strand was individualistic, never coming together._

" _Tyrael?" asked Rias to herself. "What is he doing here?"_

 _Taking a few steps forward, the archangel propelled himself over to the rest of the robed men with something in his hand. To Rias' horror as she gasped, it was the Red Soulstone._

" _ **Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten,"**_ _Tyrael said to Aidan._

 _And with that, Tyrael jams the soulstone into Aidan's forehead. Screams were heard as Aidan was let go, his body bound to the chains. The robed men walked over the bridge with the angel following behind him. The men looked on in sorrow as they left, like they sacrificed one of their own to a cruel fate._

 _The stone door soon closes itself as Tyrael was the last to see Aidan writhe in pain and agony._

 _Another flash of white light occurs as Rias witnesses the robed men and Tyrael outside in what appeared to be a great desert land with mountains. The robed men watched as the angel uses his tendrils of light on his wings to close two massive doors._

 _Finding herself back in the chamber, Rias sees the torches blown out before sealing runes on the binding stone emerged forth in red. Starting at the bottom and going upwards to cover the iron maiden, one by one. Each rune was different, ancient in its writing, a writing Rias could not understand._

 _Once the sealing runes on the binding stone were completed, the soulstone on Aidan's forehead glowed before screams from the man were heard next. His fate was sealed with the stone bound him as barbed hooks then emerged and pierced his skin, keeping him in place so he does not break free. Aidan was thus left alone, doomed to wrestle with Diablo for all eternity inside his makeshift prison._

 _Rias tries to run to Aidan to help him but could only watch as she is pulled back from the dream, hearing the screams of her favored pawn imprisoned._

* **GASP** *

Rias woke up with a gasp, violently opening her eyes wide open and thrusting her body upwards off of the bed. Her vision is blurry before it clears but her forehead and face were sweaty, and her breathing was ragged. Her head felt like it was split open with a headache as she tries to comprehend what she just saw.

Her eyes widened in shock as flashbacks of the dark memory came rushing through her mind. Instantly, she saw Diablo in possession of Aidan's body, bearing a wicked smile and holding the dead Ravel in his right hand with her neck snapped.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Rias screamed as she held her head in her hands, her eyes closed in denial of what she was seeing.

Suddenly the doors to her room were opened violently and in came a woman with shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan. She looked to be around the same age as Rias but was in fact older, much older.

"Rias!" cried Venelana in her brown robes, seeing her distressed daughter waking up from her nightmare.

"Aidan… Aidan!" Rias cried, hyperventilating.

Venelana immediately rushes over and sits by her daughter's bed. "Rias! It—It was just a nightmare. A dream."

"No…" Rias cried into her hands. "Why? Why why why?"

"Just a nightmare," Venelana tries to reassure her daughter. She had never seen Rias this emotional, having lose someone she cared for truly as one of her own.

"I…I couldn't…" Rias muttered with her hands still on her face.

"Was it about him?" Venelana asked fearfully.

Rias soon turned to her left to see her mother, with her eyes bloodshot as countless tears poured down from them. "I couldn't save him…"

Venelana immediately hugs her beloved daughter, letting her cry into her robe. She could feel Rias tremble from her body and hear her screams of sorrow. She ushered away the maids and closed the doors to Rias' bedroom to ensure no one would disturb them at this time.

In Venelana's mind, Rias was emotionally damaged and as a mother, she must do everything she can to help her recover. After all, any other mother would have done the same for their child.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS AFTER THE TERROR UNLEASHED** …

The heads of the two families met privately to discuss the marriage between Riser and Rias earlier. Both of them had agreed cordially that with the most recent of events ending in tragedy, those being Ravel's murder, Riser's incapacitation and severe wounds, and the destruction of the Phenex Family's Grand Hall, the marriage contract between Riser and Rias was to be annulled and void. The plan to unite both heirs of two very well-known households was canceled immediately due to this catastrophe and both sides needed to repair the damage done to their Houses.

In short, Rias was free from her marriage to Riser, never to marry him. Her chains of fate that bound her to something she did not want were finally broken.

But she did not feel any joy out of her freedom, mainly because of losing Aidan in the process. Since that terrible night, her dreams have only ended as horrible nightmares, each one with Aidan suffering at the hands of the Lord of Terror. Every night, Rias only cried, longing for Aidan and his comfort of which there was none to be found. Her mother, Venelana Gremory, often has to come to her room to sleep and comfort her, holding her baby daughter in her arms as she cries for loss of her beloved pawn. Her father, Zeoticus Gremory, assisted as well but also had to deal with the political and nobility turmoil that Aidan had caused within the Underworld as a whole.

Rias longed desperately for someone to fill that void and repair the emotional damage of her heart, but no one could replace it. Some would say she was damaged emotionally on a permanent level, but she still retained enough cognition. Her argument with her best friend, Akeno, only added fuel to the fire, along with the slap the latter gave for her cowardice.

In truth, Akeno was right. Rias had become a coward and needed Aidan more than ever. She had put all of her trust to him to save her from this marriage. Yet during the Rating Game, she had betrayed it by blasting him away from Riser to save himself from his own power. It may have been the right call in her mind, along with many others, but that action ultimately sealed his fate into becoming the host to Diablo, the Lord of Terror.

It was a fate she could not have foreseen.

In regards to her family, they were disappointed that the marriage was canceled at first, but their hearts were also filled with a great weight of sorrow concerning their daughter. Not only was she wounded but she was also psychologically and emotionally hurt, all of it stemming from one man, one Pawn, who had meant more to her than anything.

And now that Pawn was possessed by a Prime Evil.

Grayfia, as the one who led Aidan to the Red Soulstone of Terror, would be given a punishment decided by the heads of the family once the crisis has been resolved. Sirzechs has had to comfort Grayfia almost every night, sleeping with her in order to shake off the nightmares she had witnessed within the treasury vault. To Grayfia, she had kept apologizing, both to Sirzechs and to Aurelia-sensei, her teacher whom she had not heard from in many decades. Her son, Milicas, was of good source of comfort to his mother but ultimately, it fell to Sirzechs to aid her.

She would recover in time, much more so than one other particular Devil with the so-called Immortality.

As for Riser, depression struck him hard. Emotionally and mentally, he was severely damaged due to the death of his little sister and of his wounds. His moment of triumph to marry Rias ended only in disaster when Aidan emerged as a host for Diablo. He became vastly more powerful than Riser and easily defeated him, bringing him close to the edge of death. Riser had clearly underestimated Aidan but never thought that his own soul had been damned in the process.

In terms of his injuries, he was immediately hospitalized and put through multiple surgeries. His wounds slowly healed in time and his stomach was stitched back up, albeit leaving a horrible scar in the process. Not to mention that with part of his intestinal system destroyed, it will become difficult for him to eat, relying on IV bags for much of his life. However, despite the healing of wounds, the damage was already done to him and his Immortality powers could not regenerate his wounds.

And now currently, after recovering in the hospital for some time, he has locked himself in his room, forbidding to speak to anyone and forbidding anyone to enter in, even his family. Not even Riser's peerage was allowed to give him comfort, suffering to only watch in silence in front of the doors to his bedroom to hear his screams of agony and his tears of sorrow for Ravel. Nightmares of Aidan/Diablo have plagued him ever since, where he revisits Ravel's death countless times. He could hear the Demon's dark laughter as he witnesses his family members dead on the floor. Loud banging noises could also be heard, as if Riser was pounding walls or flinging furniture across the floor in a temper tantrum.

The Phenex Family are currently working on a way to contact a psychiatrist for Riser, but it may not be enough.

One member of Rias' Peerage, Asia, was informed of the events alongside Deckard Kain by Kiba and Koneko, who went to the house back in the mortal world to relay the news. Asia was left heartbroken as was Deckard. The former fainted and needed tending to while the latter felt shocked and disheartened.

Had he known that the corruption in Aidan's arm from his Sacred Gear was of Diablo himself, he may have found a way to stop it. The visions only added back to the evidence, and Deckard felt ashamed.

His ancestors must feel disappointed for his short sightedness. Then again, his ancestors also acted a bit too prideful in the past.

' _Oh Aidan… I never knew. I am so sorry.'_

 **MEANWHILE** …

In a meeting chamber of sorts where the Four Great Satans had held council were Rias' Peerage, bar Rias, and Sona and her Peerage, the Student Council. With Rias being taken care of by her family and Sirzechs, her Peerage has to attend this emergency meeting without her presence.

"These are dark times for us all," A man stood as he poured wine into glasses for everyone in the room, except for Asia, Koneko, and Issei as they were all too young to drink. He was bewitchingly beautiful and attractively young, appearing in his early twenties with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He held a mysterious aura around him which he claims to make him seem devilish.

Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans and childhood friend of Sirzechs, pours wine into four glasses and hands them to Akeno, Kiba, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"The marriage between the two great families is severed, a young noble is killed, my best friend Sirzechs is wounded, and the Terror once thought sealed away has now been unleashed," Ajuka said. "And yet, I had long feared this day would come."

"What by that do you mean, Beelzebub-sama?" asked Tsubaki as she took a sip of her wine.

"A day when the Burning Hells would eventually return," Ajuka revealed, but everyone was surprised to hear the word Burning Hells mentioned.

"…Do you know something we do not?" Kiba asked. "With all due respect."

"I do. In fact, only the Four Great Satans and a few others know of something that the majority of the Devils do not." He then turned to the group before him. "You were all given proof that our Devil Mythology was in fact real by the Pawn of Sirzech's younger sister, correct?"

Everyone nodded in confirmation as they remembered when Aidan and Deckard Kain recounted everything and proved the mythology was no mythology at all, beginning with Anu and Tathamet and ending with the Great War.

"There is one piece of our history known only to the four of us Maous where the Three Factions had worked together for the first time after the Great War had ended."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

Ajuka then decided to drop the truth.

"It was called the Second Dark Exile. Much like the first one but replace the Horadrim with the Three Factions."

All were silent before…

"…WHAT!?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Saji demanded. "How could we be working with the enemy after the war?"

"And what do you mean Second Dark Exile?" asked Kiba. "I thought there was only one."

Ajuka gave a complete and honest answer as he walked towards a window, looking at the outside.

"In the long days after the Great War had ended, peace roamed throughout the realms, with only a cold war taking place. But in the chaos of the aftermath, the Prime Evils were once again exiled to Earth in the same manner as before."

Ajuka's mind begins to flashback to the days of old, many years ago when he, the Four Great Satans, Michael, and Azazel gathered together. They were overlooking a map of Sanctuary, trying to decipher just where the Prime Evils were located.

"With the Horadrim having died out, there was nothing left to stop them. And so it was that the leaders of the Three Factions came together in a temporary alliance to hunt down the Three Brothers before their plans came to fruition."

Akeno noticed Ajuka's voice had trembled a bit.

"It sounds as if you were there to see it, Lord Beelzebub," Akeno noted. But Ajuka, to Akeno's shock, did not deny her that thought as he turns to face her.

"Because I **was** there," Ajuka emphasized. "I was there so many centuries ago. As were Sirzechs, Serafall, and Falbium. Even Michael and Azazel, the leaders of the Angels and Fallen Angels respectively, were there."

The room was stunned and silent, just like during Aidan and Deckard Kain's storytelling.

"What?!" Kiba asked. "You were there?"

Ajuka nodded as he turns his head back to the window, overlooking the Underworld. Dark storms were vastly approaching from the horizon as his memories of the Second Dark Exile come rushing back like they were yesterday. Soon the rain began to fall.

"I was. I was there through it all. I was there when the archangel Tyrael of the High Heavens gave us the soulstones to trap the Prime Evils. I was there when we confronted the demon lords and their servants. One by one, we managed to entrap them but not without great cost."

Everyone looked at one another for a brief moment before they looked back to Ajuka.

"At great cost?" asked Issei.

Ajuka began his tale.

"This all began some time after the Great War had ended, when all three sides retreated to recover from the loss of their forces. After some time, we had eventually learned that the High Heavens and the Burning Hells were indirectly involved in the conflict."

"Indirectly involved?" asked Sona. "How so?"

"Although the Angiris Council were forbidden to interfere based on their ancient laws, one of their members, Tyrael, knew that the Burning Hells would not remain quiet. If they conducted themselves into the Great War, not even the full might of all three sides would stem the tide of darkness. So it was that he came to the aid of the Angels, his younger brethren, indirectly while the Seven Evils aided the Devils indirectly."

It made sense in some sense. If the Demons were capable of granting the Devils powers, that explains why the Red Soulstone of Terror was kept hidden right under from everyone's noses all these years. For an outside and ancient, evil force to be involved in the Great War made some sort of sense if the Great War was a part of the Eternal Conflict somehow.

But one thing was not made clear to everyone.

"But why us?" Kiba asked. "Why would the Demons ever aid us?"

Ajuka had to drop another truth bomb, one related to why Aidan called Riser a slave and Diablo to Sirzechs regarding the former's brothers. He narrowed his eyes as he looks out in the horizon.

"It is because we Devils were not always the Angels who had fallen from Heaven," Ajuka said. "We are, or rather were… the former slaves of the Burning Hells and their demon masters, the Seven Evils."

Silence ensues for about a minute.

"…WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean slaves?" asked a stunned Sona.

Ajuka soon turned around and brought up a projection on screen via a large book he pulled out from beneath his desk. Opening itself up, the ancient words on the text light up and show ancient calligraphy pictures of old displayed the Devils in chains. Some of them were tortured mercilessly for disobedience, others were carrying large pieces of metal and working in the forge day in and day out. Even the women and children were forced to work in such hard labor.

Everyone looked stunned.

"This is a part of our ancient history that no one but the Four Great Satans know of, a secret that we swore to protect and keep. It is said traditionally that after our fall from grace from Heaven, we lingered here in the Underworld, coexisting alongside the Fallen Angels. But that was a truth we wanted to tell the masses to ensure we all forget this dark part of our history."

"But why?" asked a scared Asia.

"Nobody loves to remember the days of slavery," Ajuka explained. "I don't know how the humans in the mortal world ever manage to move past it but to us Devils, this was a time we saw as…unbearable."

More ancient pictures and paintings displayed themselves before everyone, showcasing more of the slavery. As the Demons overworked and punished their slaves, the Seven Evils lorded over them from above within the shadows, taking in great satisfaction.

"After our fall from Heaven, the Demons of the Burning Hells had captured us. They dragged all the Angels down to Hell where they forced them to work as slaves, driving us to take part in building their Demonic Legions. By aiding them in the Eternal Conflict, we would take part as the harbinger of their armies, meant to weaken Sanctuary, or Earth as it is now called, and be casted aside so that the Demons would claim the world as their own."

"And how long did this slavery last?" asked Tsubaki. But Ajuka felt uncomfortable to answer.

"Who knows, really? No one really knows how long the slavery lasted. But during that dark time, as we were enslaved and forced to do the Demon's bidding, the Seven Evils and their servants experimented on us, changed us. They altered our biology and manipulated our essence, once an Angel turned Fallen Angel from Heaven, to match theirs to keep us enslaved to their will. They trained us in the many ways of their arts of war, hence why we are able to create our own magic to serve them. We became a new entity in their eyes, a new weapon of war for them to use. Thus the first Devils were born from the original Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan. Our wings are the result of those experiments."

To further his point, Ajuka unfolded his wings. The others slowly yet hesitantly followed suite, looking at their own wings. Upon closer inspection, they do indeed contain a faint trace of the Demons' power from the Burning Hells, made possible by their masters.

Now it all made sense. The endless conflict between the Three Factions, the beginning of the universe with Anu and Tathamet, the Eternal Conflict-all of it made possible by both the High Heavens and the Burning Hells in the universal struggle of good versus evil. The Worldstone was the focal point of the Eternal Conflict as it had the power to create worlds. But with its destruction, nothing was to be fought over.

All except for Sanctuary. For Earth. Hence why the Great War, and the ancient Eternal Conflict, were fought on Sanctuary's soil on multiple occasions.

And that the Great War was a part of the Eternal Conflict. That the Three Factions had unwillingly taken part in the war for all of creation.

"Then, how did the Fallen Angels come into existence?" asked Asia.

"Not all Angels that fell were captured by the Hellspawn," Ajuka explained. "A large group led by Azazel, the leader of the current Fallen Angels, had hidden themselves away, magically removing traces of their presence to avoid capture. Lurking in the shadows of Sanctuary, they remained hidden from all prying eyes, slowly building up their numbers and gathering their strength in preparation for the war to come. Over the millennia, they kept watch and guarded over the reborn Sanctuary, now named Earth by God, ridding it of the Demons that remained after the Worldstone's destruction. They had also observed our time in the Burning Hells, our slavery to be exact. Only when the Great War began did they reveal themselves, being the only side influenced by both Heaven and Hell; not just one or the other."

If the Fallen Angels were indeed as Ajuka said, then it stands to reason as to why Raynare had been corrupted and turned into a Demon. She was susceptible to corruption by either the light or the darkness, more so the latter. In a way, Fallen Angels are much like the humans in that they can be manipulated and have a choice to do good or evil.

"So…how did we gain our freedom?" asked Akeno. "Diablo spoke of some sort of rebellion that gave the Demons a setback and that it worked in their favor."

"After centuries of enslavement to the Demons, Lucifer and his fellow Devils gathered what followers they could and lead a rebellion against their Demon masters. In time, we had grown beyond their control to the point we were able to wage war, dubbed Lucifer's Revolution." More paintings and ancient carvings depicted this rebellion, with the Devil slaves taking up arms against their Demon masters. "We had succeeded but just barely as the uprising costed millions of Devil lives and only thousands of Demons dead. For every Demon slain, two Devils died in the process. In the end, the original Satans ended the conflict and managed to sever a small portion of the Burning Hells and formed a realm of their own with a shard of the destroyed Worldstone they had found. They called it - the Underworld."

"…WHAT?!"

The entire room was shocked. To hear Ajuka say that the Underworld was created from a small fragment of the Burning Hells could have been madness. The fact that they very ground they stood upon, their own home, was just a tiny fraction taken away and molded into a realm to call their own home. It made sense in some sense concerning that the origins of the Underworld were always a mystery but never had they suspected it was created from the Burning Hells itself. For one thing, they thought God created it as a place to cast down the wicked and the rebel Angels. But the truth is once again far more frightening and disturbing at the same time.

"So…the Underworld is…formed from Hell?" Asia asked fearfully with her hands near her mouth in horror. "And that we… were created by the Demons?"

Ajuka nodded.. "After the Underworld was formed, a magical barrier created by Lucifer had kept it separated from Hell to ensure that the Demons do not breach through and reclaim it. Since our rebellion, they have not forgotten us, and they never will."

"But that still doesn't explain the significance of the Great War, then," Kiba said. "Why did we go to war with the Fallen Angels and Angels?"

"Traditionally, it was said that we wanted the human world for ourselves, creating world domination goals due to our pride," Ajuka said. "But the truth is, our rebellion against the Seven Evils was a plan masterminded in the beginning. That our world domination was nothing more than a string of fates pulled by the Demons."

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Tsubaki.

"I am saying that the Seven Evils, mainly the Prime Evils, masterminded and funded our rebellion so that we could create the Underworld and initiate the Great War with the Angels and Fallen Angels."

Everyone soon remembered what Diablo had said earlier.

' _ **Your rebellion gave us a setback, one that ultimately worked in our favor.'**_

It made sense though. If the Prime Evils were powerful as the mythology says, then they would also be influential enough to have masterminded the rebellion. Diablo certainly proved that with Aidan, having manipulated him from the very beginning of his involvement with the Devils. The Rating Game and its aftermath certainly gave concrete evidence to support it.

"But what advantage have we granted unto the Demons that we do not know of?" asked Kiba.

"It was something we had realized all too late until now," Ajuka said, once more looking out his window as the storms arrived and it began to rain. "Once the Great War had ended, all three sides had grown exhausted of its resources. And the Prime Evils knew that with us weakened as we were, they could return to Sanctuary in another Dark Exile and succeed where they had failed. With us weakened as we were, we would be unable to sense their presence and they would turn Sanctuary into an outpost of Hell where they would use it and humanity to assault the High Heavens."

Ajuka soon showed a projection showcasing the appearance of the Three Brothers in their mortal disguises as humans but in a much darker tone.

"The return of the Three, along with mankind unaware of their existence, marked another time of evil in the history of Sanctuary unlike any other. The cataclysm that followed their arrival brought immense change to the world when the Three unleashed their hellish followers upon the world, bringing great destruction upon the lands of Sanctuary. That which was not consumed by the arrival of this malevolence was often twisted and altered by the effects of the resulting chaotic forces. Many of the native creatures inhabiting the world became vile and depraved shadows of their natural forms. A world that once allowed the unfettered development and expansion of mankind became a place where only the strongest could survive."

In a timeline of events, the projection showed nations on earth showcased war, death, and destruction. Bodies of humans laid about on the battlefield, villages burned to the ground, women raped and enslaved to men, and all the while the Three Brothers, in mortal disguises and wearing black cloaks, watched from afar, looking over their work of sowing chaos amongst men.

"The Prime Evils roamed the east of Sanctuary, feeding upon the lusts of men, leaving chaos in their wake. Entire nations were led into brutal and petty wars. Their exile from Hell had left the Three with an insatiable hunger to bring suffering and pain to all who would not kneel before them, and so the Three Brothers ravaged the lands of the Far East. They could even inhabit the bodies of humans and used this ability to control political and religious figures, allowing them to deceive humanity with ease."

"And how long had this happened before you discovered them?" Akeno asked.

"It would be decades after the Great War and their banishment that eventually, all Three Factions had discovered their existence and came together to formulate a plan to stop them."

Ajuka soon showed on the screen a meeting between the Four Great Satans, the leaders of the Grigori, and the Four Great Seraphim. Behind them were their subordinates and floating above them was the archangel Tyrael, holding three crystals in front of him as if he was presenting the solution. Each was made of sapphire, amber, or crimson.

"It was through the archangel Tyrael, the archangel of Justice and member of the Angiris Council, that we had come together. He had concocted a plan to trap the Prime Evils in the very same manner the Horadrim did, albeit with stronger soulstones than last time."

"What makes them any different?" asked Kiba.

"The soulstones the ancient Horadrim used before were attuned to track down the essence of each Prime Evil. But the ones we had gave us their precise location. So instead of hunting them down which would have taken years, we confronted them right on the spot. And it did not take long for us to track down Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, first."

The image showed the Three Factions in unison, to everyone's shock, leading their armies against Mephisto's Fortress of Bone.

"We were nearly overwhelmed by the tide of undead the Demon Lord had kept sending against us but managed to overcome it in the end. Eventually, we had tracked him near an urban center within the Middle East and imprisoned him, but it costed way too many innocent human lives. So instead of confronting the Evils on the spot, we decided to lure them away from populated areas and out into the open, where we would have the advantage."

"But how exactly did you lure them out in the open?" asked Kiba.

"Simple really: patience."

But everyone was confused so Ajuka gave a clear explanation as the projection showed the Three Factions hot on the trail within the desert.

"We were in close pursuit to Diablo and Baal before the latter took shelter in the capital city of Egypt. Not wanting to risk civilian casualties, we waited in the desert for three days, with the Egyptian Pantheon keeping an eye on Baal. Soon Baal fled into the Sahara and that is when we made our presence known."

The next image showed the towering Baal surrounded by all Three Factions, the demon lord unleashing Hell and the powers of Destruction at its finest as meteors rained down upon his foes from the blackened skies. The terrain was shaped and horribly twisted to reflect one of the most horrendous battles the Three Factions had ever faced, subterranean caverns forming beneath their feet as the very ground itself gave way.

"During the battle, Baal had shattered the amber soulstone. But still we managed to seal him in the largest shard; only to encounter a problem."

"Problem?" asked Akeno.

"The largest shard could not contain Baal indefinitely. And we all knew that reforming the shard would take too much time. Soon a suggestion was put forth; that someone of a greater power would act as the surrogate soulstone, using the shard as a conduit to their body."

"Um, what does that mean exactly?" asked Saji.

"it means that someone would become Baal's prison…by using their own body," Tsubaki deduced. But this horrified Saji, Issei, Asia, and other members of the Student Council. The act of someone using their own body to contain Baal would something worth called sacrilege. After all, they had seen what a Prime Evil could do to someone when possessed.

In that moment, their minds flashbacked to Aidan, possessed by Diablo himself.

Ajuka regretfully continued, "In that moment of decision making, the archangel Raphael, Michael's brother, would volunteer for the role, resigning himself to fate to wrestle with Baal for all eternity."

Asia was horrified, learning a terrible truth of the Angels. She would have fainted had Kiba not caught her, though she had a terrible headache due to her Devil nature.

The projection showcased Tyrael appearing to the Three Factions, specifically to Raphael, who spoke into his ear as if he was acknowledging him for accepting this ill-fated role. Then the next image showed the Three Factions underground, in some sort of burial chamber, as they bound Raphael to some sort of binding stone.

"Regrettable as it was, the rest of us, and Tyrael, bound Raphael to this binding stone we constructed, etched with runes of containment, held fast to the chamber's walls by unbreakable chains crafted from the most primordial materials and ancient magic. After we chained Raphael, Tyrael jammed Baal's soulstone into him, leaving him to wrestle with it for all eternity. Sorrowfully, we sealed the chamber and buried it deep beneath the sand."

As Ajuka explained the events, it all played out like some sort of vision, each playing its part before it ended with the Binding Stone activating and Raphael's screams of torture echoing throughout the chamber. The Three Factions then buried the tomb underneath the sand for all time, a tomb within the Sahara that no one, not even the Elder Angels could ever find.

"After we sealed Raphael away, we began the hunt for Diablo," Ajuka said as the projection showed images of the Three Factions hunting Diablo in the dark of night. "It nearly took us ten years but finally, we found him in Eastern Europe and engaged him in a battle that nearly costed our lives."

As projections of the battle showed, so too was one certain image that showed all Four Great Satans charging in to face Diablo, with Sirzechs taking the lead with his spear.

"It took the combined might of all Four Great Satans to subdue him, but we eventually managed to defeat Diablo and trap him in the last soulstone."

Standing over the crimson soulstone that contained Diablo's soul were the battered Four Great Satans, the Four Great Seraphim, and the Grigori leaders.

"I always suspected Aidan and Professor Kain did not tell us everything," Sona speculated while thinking in thought with her hands together, fingers interlocked.

"Kaichou?" Saji asked with worry and confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Issei.

"Both Aidan and Professor Kain did explain and prove that our Devil Mythology was real, but they never went into detail about the aftermath of the Worldstone's destruction concerning the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. If both sides did indeed influence the Great War to their designs, then we have already become part of the Eternal Conflict in a way."

"But humanity has nothing to do with that war!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "And there were certainly no records of Demons or Elder Angels sighted in the accounts of the Great War."

"But humanity is descended from both Elder Angels and Demons," Sona interjected. "I suspect the reason why the war was started was not just out of pride for world domination but also control over mankind and, if they are still alive, the nephalem. If not, then the nephalem power laying dormant within humanity."

"You are correct," Ajuka agreed, catching everyone's attention back to him. "We did not know originally why the Great War started in the first place. But we later realized the truth when Sirzechs and I became Maous. It was discovered that Lucifer and the others wanted the power of the nephalem for themselves so as to not just conquer Earth and also destroy their mortal enemies, the Angels, but also to strike back at the Burning Hells in a fiery vengeance. That was why they had sought to influence humanity under their thrall, acting no better than their former masters, but their pride would not let them see that."

It now made sense why the Great War had been influenced by the forces of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. With the Worldstone gone, all that was left was humanity, the third party. If they were ever enslaved by beings greater than them, then their nephalem power and potential could be unlocked magically, giving one of the two sides advantage over the other. Since the nephalem were never meant to be in existence in the first place, and by extension humanity as a whole, it made sense why everyone sought to bring them under their control by any means necessary. Whether they followed the teachings of the Church or tapped into the dark powers of Hell, their will can easily be swayed to serve their purpose.

And yet, humanity may be the most powerful but also the most vulnerable and in need of protection to ensure their continual survival despite what others may think of them.

"What happened next?" asked Sona.

"After we finished sealing the Prime Evils within their soulstones, the archangel Tyrael appeared to us one last time to congratulate us. Together with the other leaders of the Three Factions, we formed a plan where each of us would keep a soulstone to guard. The Angels would keep watch over Raphael's tomb where he wrestled with Baal, Mephisto's was granted to the Fallen Angels to guard, and we Devils had safeguarded Diablo's."

"So…" said Asia. "The Gremory Family had kept Diablo's soulstone all this time?"

But Ajuka surprisingly to everyone shook his head. "Not always. We knew that giving the soulstone to one noble family to guard was too risky as they would be easily corrupted. So to ensure we do avoid such a catastrophe, we formulated a plan where every year, a noble family would be chosen by the government to guard Diablo's soulstone. To cover up its true nature, the Maous and I simply told the heads that it was a simple crystal meant to symbolize the end of the Great War, never leaking the information that they were guarding the Lord of Terror. The Gremory Household was recently chosen almost a year ago."

"So every noble family has at least held the Soulstone within its treasury chambers," Sona deduced. "But that still doesn't explain why you couldn't just simply destroy it."

"To destroy a soulstone, we would have had to venture into the Burning Hells itself and locate the Hellforge. But we could not take such a big risk, with so many lives lost in the process of capturing all three of the brothers. Thus we decided to do what the ancient Horadrim did and seal them away. It had been like that for the next hundreds of years."

The projection on Ajuka's desk soon dissipates away, powering down. Everyone had taken time to absorb what they had just seen. Their entire history rewritten from what they had originally knew of their people. Once they were heavenly Angels of the Lower Heavens but fell to corruption due to pride, only to be captured by the Demons and made to be slaves. After a lifetime of slavery, they rebelled against their masters and created the Underworld, a small portion of the Burning Hells severed from the body and formed to become their home and for the Fallen Angels.

Then came the Great War, a war that inevitably was just a small skirmish in comparison to the Eternal Conflict. And like the Sin War, the High Heavens and the Burning Hells intervened indirectly in a war for will and influence. Once the war ended, the Second Dark Exile unfolded, a part of history where the Three Factions came together to stop the Prime Evils.

And yet, they knew the cause of all of this suffering. All this destruction. All this chaos.

The Prime Evils. They had engineered everything from behind the scenes. The fall of Lucifer, the slavery rebellion, their second masterminded exile, their capture. All of it. All of it leading to this moment in time where it would begin with Diablo's release and possession of Aidan.

Ajuka however had one last thing to say.

"Shortly afterwards, a Vecin Mystic came to us," Ajuka said as everyone brought their attention back to him.

"A Vecin Mystic?" asked Sona, having heard of the Vecin before.

"Myriam Jahzia was an old friend of the Gremory Family, yet she came with ill news regarding the Three Brothers years after the hunt was over."

Ajuka soon took out a scroll from the table to unfold it across the table for all to see. Its words and runes lit up to show the translated interpretation.

 _And the evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew. Wrapped in the guise of man shall He walk amongst the innocent; and Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth. Behold! The war amongst the heavens shall not be contained; and the sons of man shall be engulfed in the flood of conflict, and all hope shall be lost unto them. And He shall make war upon the heavens, and the heavens shall gird themselves as for battle. The righteous shall fall upon the wicked... and lay siege to the very gates of Hell. And He shall take peace from mankind and loose great destruction upon the earth. The Lord of Hatred shall ascend his throne; and the fires of Hell shall devour all._

 _And He shall mete out his vengeance upon all flesh. And the blood of innocents shall run as great torrents. And all of creation shall tremble before the burning standards of Hell._

 _...Who then shall be saved ..._

"By the looks of it, it looks like some sort of…prophecy," Akeno interpreted.

"It was to foretell the return of the Prime Evils, but we had no idea it would start with Diablo," Ajuka revealed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sona.

* **KNOCK** **KNOCK** *

Doors suddenly opened to reveal a servant of Beelzebub.

"M'lord Beelzebub!" The man bowed. "The heads of the Phenex and Gremory Family are requesting Lady Rias' Peerage to return to the Phenex Estate."

"What for?" asked Ajuka.

"I do not know, sir, but Lord Phenex says it is vital they return."

Ajuka nodded and turned towards Akeno. "We will speak more of this later. For now, Miss Himejima, lead your group to the Phenex Estate. I doubt this is an apology they are planning to give. But I also doubt they are not calling you for execution."

Akeno understood as she, being the Queen and temporary leader due to Rias' absence, led everyone over in a magic circle to transport them back to the Phenex Estate.

* * *

 **PHENEX ESTATE; MAIN HALLWAY** ….

When Akeno and her Peerage arrived at the main hallway of the Phenex Estate, they were a bit surprised to find Sona and her Peerage as well.

"Akeno," greeted Sona. "I'm glad you and the others can make it."

Even with the fight Sona was involved in between Rias and Akeno, she had still greeted them warmly. After all, like Rias, it reflected her status as King and the Sitri Clan's heir, along with the fact that she is the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy.

"…How is she?" asked Akeno. But Sona's expression turned a bit somber.

"I haven't heard a word from her in two weeks," Sona said. "Whenever I asked one of the maids from the Gremory family, all I get is a silent response."

"You are all here. Good," Lord Phenex arrived, along with his wife and one other figure with red hair and wearing white.

"Lord Gremory?" asked a surprised Kiba. "What brings you here?"

"This matter involves both of our Houses," Zeoticus explained. "With my wife taking care of Rias and my son attending to Grayfia, I will step in as representative in this meeting."

As everyone gathers, the meeting begins.

"As you all know, the marriage between my son Riser and Lady Rias of the House of Gremory is annulled and void," Lord Phenex states. "While we are disappointed it has come to such, that is not our concern and why we called you all here."

"If it is not about the wedding, what is it then?" Saji asked.

"It is to discuss about that Pawn from my daughter's Peerage," Zeoticus explained. "As we can tell, only you all know who or what he is. And how he had obtained that power. As heads of the Phenex and the Gremory Households, we would like to know everything about him. And I mean everything."

Everyone did not know what to say as they looked at each other. They were unsure of what to say about Aidan considering what they had experienced with him and of what he had done to Ravel Phenex.

Sona however, taking up the leadership of the group, decided to speak up front and confess everything. She steps forward in front towards the leaders of the Phenex Household and Zeoticus.

"Lords Gremory and Phenex," Sona began. "It started a few months ago when Aidan was transferred over to our school…"

 **FIFTEEN** **MINUTES** **LATER** …

"This is…a lot to take in," Zeoticus Gremory said. "I am not sure whether my daughter made a wise decision in saving him or sealed the fates of many lives considering the present circumstances."

"With all due respect, Lord Gremory, we were all unaware that your treasury had carried one of the soulstones," Sona stated. "All of us except Aidan yet I do not believe he had any malevolent intentions to bring harm to your family. All he wanted was to save Rias from her marriage with Riser."

"I cannot deny that," Zeoticus agreed. "Rias has changed much since that man came into her life. In her eyes, he is more than just a Pawn of her Peerage."

Zeoticus' eyes looked a bit somber, having finally understood everything from what Sona and everyone else told him about Aidan. From what he had heard from his son and Grayfia, Aidan was considered someone special to Rias. Traditionally for a noble like him, a commoner aligned with a noble like his daughter could lead to problems considering bloodline, especially for the pure-hearted Devils. But when he was told that he was the son of a certain someone who was Grayfia's teacher, he felt disturbed.

He saw a brief image in his mind of a female figure with her back towards him. It was difficult to make out what she had looked like as most was concealed by the light.

"Even with this new information given to us, it does not change the fact that my daughter is dead because of him," Lord Phenex stated. "We now have a murderer on the loose, and retribution must be called for it."

No one was surprised at the logistical facts but inside, for Rias' Peerage mainly, they felt like that was a slap on the face. To call Aidan a murderer when all he wanted was to save Rias from her marriage to Riser was uncalled for. Then again, he did kill someone important to the Phenex Household, a young noble at that. Lord Phenex's anger was well justified and they could not argue back.

Suddenly, fast footsteps were heard coming from the entrance door.

"M'lord and m'lady!"

One of the maids of the Phenex household approached towards Lord and Lady Phenex, kneeling on the floor as she did.

"There is someone, an elderly sage, who claims he can resurrect Lady Ravel."

Everyone in the room was immediately stunned, drawing their attention over to the maid's sudden announcement.

"What?" asked Lord Phenex in confusion. "Who is it?"

"I will introduce myself, Lord Phenex," The guest came while accompanied by the other maids, which revealed none other than Deckard Kain, Aidan's uncle.

"Professor Kain?!" A shocked Akeno saw her professor and her unreciprocated beloved's uncle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

"I am here to ease the burdens you carry, and to tell you all of who I really am," Deckard explains. "So please, stay awhile and listen."

Deckard Kain was attired in some unusual clothing not known to even the Kuoh Academy's students. He wore a blue robe and carried on his right shoulder a large strap with a magic satchel attached, hanging on his left. Large scrolls were on his back in another sack while the smaller ones were attached to his shoulder strap. He was wearing Roman style wooden sandals and had a red sash around his waist.

On the right side of his hip were large red healing potions in case he was injured. He also carried a large book full of his own writings that was strapped and hung on his right shoulder, dangling on the left hip. He also walked with a large wooden staff for walking and defending himself, a simple stick whose large section at the top has been twirled. It was also capable of casting ancient Horadric spells.

( **Author's Note** : The reference is the Deckard Cain art from _Heroes of the Storm_ )

Deckard Kain was escorted by the guards as Kain was brought before Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Who are you?" asked Lord Phenex as he stood up to face the elder. "And what makes you think you can bring back my daughter?"

Deckard gives a bow out of respect and courtesy.

"My name is Deckard Kain. I am the last of an ancient order formed when the Prime Evils Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal were banished to the mortal realm. The order was called the Horadrim."

The room was silent for a moment, almost as if what they heard was unreal.

"Impossible!" Zeoticus Gremory said. "If the Horadrim existed, it would not take the form of such an old human like this. How do we even know you are one of them?"

To prove himself, Deckard pulls out a large ornament he carried that showcased the symbol of the Horadrim. It was a large vertical infinity sign whose end piece at the bottom was missing. In the top circle was a golden disk encased in it.

Every Devil knew that that symbol was of the Horadrim. It was even on the front cover of one of their folklore books _The Horadrim_.

"Professor, why are you here?" Sona had asked.

Deckard explained, "I came here to lend my assistance to the Phenex Family. And I can do so by bring back Lady Ravel, who was killed by Diablo."

This brought silence to the atmosphere within the room. They could have just been hearing things

"…You can… bring her back to life?" asked Kiba.

But Lord Phenex was not convinced.

"Preposterous!" cried the head of House Phenex. "The Horadrim are nothing but mythology. And old fairy tale meant for children. They had died out a long time ago. And now we have some man who claims to be the last and who can resurrect my dead daughter?! I will not stand resolving on such claims!"

"Enough!" cried a loud female voice, which was Lady Phenex's voice silencing her husband.

Lady Phenex, however, in a stunning move to everyone in the room, stands up and approaches the elderly sage and drops down onto her knees and prostrates herself before Deckard Kain, her forehead touching the floor. It seemed she was the one convinced of the myth, but in reality, she just wanted to see her daughter alive by any means possible.

"Sir Deckard Kain. Last of the ancient Horadrim. I beg of you as one of the heads of the House of Phenex. If it is possible, as you claim, that you can resurrect my baby daughter, Ravel, then I ask you to please do so," Lady Phenex requested in a passionate voice. "Every night since her tragic death, since that day when the Terror was unleashed, has been nothing but nightmares. All I wanted more than anything was to hold my baby girl in my arms again. I will do anything you ask for in return. But please! If you can bring Ravel back to life, then I beg of you with all your power to do so. Prove to us, to me, that you are as the tales say and release me from my nightmares!"

Tears poured from Lady Phenex's face as her body shakes. She was prostrating herself before Deckard Kain, the last of the Horadrim as he had called himself. What she and every other Devil thought was myth has now become a reality. The fact that the Horadrim, the ancient order of powerful warriors and mages who guarded the Earth from the threats of the Burning Hells, still existed all of this time. Their power could not only rival Demons, but also that of the Three Factions.

Lady Phenex grips her hands, waiting for her answer. Hoping that she is not making a fool of herself. She had reached out to the last Horadrim out of desperation, trying to find some ray of hope that Ravel can be brought back to life by his magic alone. Even if the chances were slim, she had to try.

Deckard Kain could only look on in pity. He can relate to the loss of family, having lost his in a tragic accident prior to meeting Aidan. A small tear appears in his right eye but is quickly wiped away, for the elderly man was moved by the lady's passionate request.

Kneeling down with his staff supporting him in his right hand, Deckard Kain offers a hand to Lady Phenex, who looks up with her tears now evident. Confused though at first, she takes the elder Horadrim's hand and stands up with him.

"I assure you, my Lady Phenex, that I will do everything in my power to bring your daughter back to life. That is a promise."

Those kind and reassuring words was enough for Lady Phenex to be filled with hope. If the last Horadrim can bring her daughter back to life, then it is worth a try.

"I will need to prepare a few things for the ritual to begin," Deckard said. "Bring her body here in front of me, unwrapped from its burial cloth."

Lady Phenex orders her maids to do so. "Do as this man says."

Everyone really doubted if this was going to work except for Lady Phenex. All she wanted was to hold her baby girl again. If Deckard Kain can do it, then she places all her hopes onto him.

As the maids went to retrieve Ravel, Rias' Peerage, led by Akeno and Sona, approached their professor who was preparing the ritual by placing candles and open books on the ground while drawing a magic circle that looked very ancient.

"Professor Kain…" The stunned Akeno asked. "You are…a Horadrim?"

"And… the last one?" asked Kiba.

"How can this be?" asked Sona.

Deckard continued making the magic circle and explained, "My ancestors stretch back to the very first founding many millennia ago, when the Prime Evils were first exiled to the mortal world. The very first was Jered Cain, who became the Horadrim's leader after Tal Rasha sealed himself away with Baal."

"But…your last names are not spelled correctly," Saji blatantly said.

"Yes, our lineage has had confusion over whether it was a K or a C. But along the way, we just adapted to it given by the various languages throughout the world that have attempted to translate it."

"But… if you are the last Horadrim, then what happened to the others?" asked Asia.

"The Horadrim fell into obscurity, their numbers began to diminish as generations passed," Deckard explained with a somber tone, recounting the disbandment. "With no quests to undertake and too few sons to replenish their numbers, our order faded away and took to squabbling amongst themselves over petty differences, leading to its dissolution. Only my family has ever kept hold to our traditions, vowing to guard over Sanctuary for all time."

Now they know how and why Deckard is called the Last Horadrim. If there was any ancient order that had existed since before the Great War, then the Horadrim and the Zakarum have proven such.

The maids soon came out with the body of Ravel on a stretcher.

Ravel's cold body was wrapped up in a funeral ceremonial blanket before it was unwrapped to reveal the sleeping beauty. She was still garbed in her purple dress from the party, clean and sewn up. Her hands were crossed over as they sat on her lap. She looked at peace, even in death despite her unfortunate passing. Though her skin was pale and cold, her expression was like that of a sleeping beauty.

"Bring her body over to me and place it in the middle," Deckard instructed.

Ravel's body was carefully lifted by the maids and placed on top of the circle. Candles were lit around the body in a circle as it rested on top of a ritual circle Deckard Kain constructed.

"So, what is this ritual exactly?" asked Issei.

"It is an ancient form of magic used by my ancestors eons ago," Deckard explained as he opens a tome. "It was not used often though, only in cases when the need was urgent."

"What are the chances then that this will work, Professor?" asked Kiba.

"I do not know," Deckard revealed, surprising everyone. "This ritual has been used before but details and results of it were hard to come by."

In other words, this could either not work, or it will work.

"Proceed then, Mr. Kain," Zeoticus Gremory stated. "Let us see if you live up to your title as the last Horadrim."

Deckard Kain begins his work on the ritual. With so many books opened out, Deckard begins to chant ancient languages and conjures magic from his hand in the form of a gold glowing mist. Nobody understood what Deckard was saying, most likely because the language was a forgotten one.

Deckard soon traces his hands in the air with his Horadric magic. He begins to create runes of a foreign language unknown to the Devils to translate, most likely because it was ancient and forgotten.

After five runes were traced, they were suspended in the air before they moved outwards and surrounded Deckard and the dead Ravel. As Deckard continues chanting the ancient words in a tongue no one can comprehend, the runes start to circle clockwise. They began to rotate and spin faster and faster with each minute.

Finally, at their peak, the runes came together in the middle and disperse outwards, along with Deckard's hands that ushered them outwards to his sides. A wave of light encompassed the room, but it was mostly harmless, even as everyone shielded themselves briefly from the light before looking back again.

Soon, Deckard brings his arms back together and traces another more complicated rune, which comprised of the other five mixed together.

"What's he doing now?" Issei asked Sona but the Student Council President did not answer, too focused on the ritual.

Deckard brings to the middle with the rune and gathers Horadric energy, forming a ball of light engraved with the rune in it. Soon he brings it out towards the corpse of Ravel, the sphere of light hovering above her body.

Everyone did not recognize it yet but to Deckard, this was the magical moment. If this ritual does not work, then all of his efforts would have been in vain. All he needed to do was instill it within.

The ball of light soon enters into Ravel's chest slowly, illuminating her form up briefly, her hair rising up before it settles. The light from her body also cools away as color begins to show itself on her skin. Everyone looked closer to see if it had worked, with Lady Phenex right behind Deckard.

For the first few seconds, it seemed as if nothing happened.

"…Mnn…Egh…Ugh…" Ravel's first words spoke up for all to hear. Her eyes slowly began to flicker as they open up. A bright light of white covered her eyes briefly before they gave her clarity.

Slowly, she turns to her left to see two figures. At first she could not make who they were but as her eyes gave her clarity for a better image, she saw an elderly man with a white beard and bald head sitting right beside her.

Behind him was…her mother. She'd recognize her figure anywhere, being the one closest to her.

"…Mo…Mother?" Ravel asked weakly.

Lady Phenex slowly approached her baby daughter. Her hands shook as did her breathing as she grasped Ravel's hand that was lifted up to her. In that moment she could feel the warmth from Ravel's hand, where from before she felt only cold. But now there was a warm fire within her, one that burned like a Phoenix.

"Ravel…" Lady Phenex muttered. She could not hold her tears back any longer as she saw her daughter's face for the first time in two weeks, alive and with opened eyes. "RAVEL!"

Instantly, Lady Phenex holds her daughter and hugs her almost too tightly. Ravel was confused, wondering why her mother was sobbing. Yet still, her instincts told her to hug back tightly. Everyone was so moved at the sight that some members of Sona's Peerage, even Issei, were crying.

Deckard Kian smiles in relief, seeing that the young Ravel was alive. But as he gets up with his staff in hand, he stumbles a bit and nearly falls. Luckily for him, Kiba rushes over and catches him with his Knight speed.

"Professor, are you okay?" asked a worried Kiba.

"Ohh, sorry about that," Deckard apologized. "It's been a long time since I used magic on a scale like this. I fear I am getting a bit rustic on this."

Kiba helps adjust the old man upright as Deckard sits up straight.

Turning to Deckard Kain, who was moved by the sight, Lady Phenex said, "I will never forget what you have done here today, Sir Deckard Kain. Thank you."

"It just fills me with joy to see you with your daughter happily, my lady," Deckard bows in respect. As he sits up, he turns his attention over to Lord Phenex who approaches him.

"I was wrong to accuse you," Lord Phenex bows graciously. "I apologize for that." He then stands up. "From this day forward, the House of Phenex is forever in your debt, Mr. Kain."

"I don't suppose you could also heal, Riser?" asked Zeoticus.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Deckard sadly said. "His condition is not just physical but also psychological. And it would take more than just healing magic to help him."

"You've done more than enough, Sir Kain," Lady Phenex said, still embracing her daughter. "We can rebuild the rest from here."

"Very well. But should you ever require my assistance, I will always answer your call."

Everyone within the room felt relieved, felt such joy. They had so many questions to ask their professor of who he is. They all crowded around him, wanting to learn what he knew.

Except for Rias' Peerage who, while happy, wished for the presence of their King still at her own home in grief.

* * *

 **GREMORY ESTATE** …

Rias was over by her family's graveyard, visiting someone she had not seen for a long time. Her grandfather was buried here along with his wife. But Rias could recount from her days as a child how she was held by her grandparents and played with them. They would often tell stories from their young days, about how they witnessed the rise of devil-kind and of the Great War that they fought in.

Sadly, they passed on about five years ago and were buried at the Gremory estate, behind the building. Whenever Rias felt down or lost, she would come to her grandparents' grave to seek solace and comfort.

With the most recent events though, she needed help now more than ever.

"I don't know what to do, grandfather," Rias sighed. "I don't know what to believe in… who to trust."

She grips her hands into fists as her nails pierce her skin and bleed a little.

"Aidan, a man whose courage and perseverance made me fall in love with… has now been possessed by a Prime Evil."

Her hands soon loosen, with a little bit of blood dripping, as she brings her head low with tears streaming down her face.

"I have nothing…" Rias choked. "…no one… left…"

"You have us, your family," Sirzechs spoke up gently behind his little sister. "You also have your friends and your peerage. Aidan included."

"Onii-sama…" Rias spoke without turning her head. "Aidan killed Ravel."

Sirzechs, keeping his caring composure, walked up to his little sister. "Aidan did nothing but follow his heart. And he's suffered for it."

But that did not convince Rias one bit as she refused to turn around to face her brother. But knowing her, he came well prepared.

Sirzechs then asks Rias, "…He's suffering even more now, isn't he?"

"…I see him…" Rias confessed. "…in my dreams."

Rias' mind flashes to an image of Aidan, impaled in chains with barbed hooks pulling his skin. His features were distorted by vile powers as Aidan is trapped in Hell within a chamber of mirrors, his eyelids torn from his face as he is forced to gaze upon his misshapen form for all eternity. He screams in pain as Demons laugh around him and Rias can only watch helplessly. Wild flames decorate the background, like Aidan was trapped in the very heart of Hell itself.

"Onii-sama…" Rias said as she looks up to the sky, tears streaming down her face. "He's screaming."

"Rias, he's calling out to you…" Sirzechs passionately said. "You must go to him."

But a hopeless Rias turned around to face her brother and responded with tears of sorrow, "It's too late for that."

Sirzechs however remained steadfast. "If you can hear his voice and not Diablo's… then it's not too late."

The Devil's leader then added a statement regarding what Rias wants most.

"I would give anything to make Grayfia better again after what she had endured. You, like me, have been given one more chance."

Sirzechs then took her little sister's hand and said, "Take it. Bring him home."

When Sirzechs releases his hand, Rias feels something in it. What she held up was Aidan's necklace. The necklace with the Horadrim symbol. Rias could only look at it with grief, for it was the only thing left of Aidan at the moment.

"Aidan's necklace…" Rias said. "How did you…?"

"Your bishop gave it to me to pass on to you. For safekeeping and saying it was a gift," Sirzechs revealed.

Rias could only stare at the necklace. She remembered holding it for the very first time and looking at it. Yet now she knows that the necklace was a symbol of the Horadrim. Rias thought of it to just be a trinket but now it was in her hands.

This necklace belonged to a man she had liked, even loved, so much. She could not help but wonder if this was Aidan's parting gift for what he was about to do.

"But what about Diablo?" asked Rias in fear and doubt to her brother. "What if we are too late and Diablo consumes Aidan? What will we—"

"We will figure it out together," Sirzechs held his little sister by the shoulders. "I will not let that hellspawn taint our family any longer. As a Maou, it is my responsibility to ensure all of devilkind be safe from the Demons. And I promise you, we will find a way to defeat Diablo once and for all."

Gripping the necklace in her hand, she wears it around her neck, fitting perfectly. Without her or Sirzechs seeing it, the amulet glowed a golden yellow before it reverted back to normal.

"Onii-sama…" Rias catches Sirzechs attention. "Have we found Aidan?"

"We are still searching for him," Sirzechs revealed as he lets go of her shoulders. "But from what Grayfia has told me, Aidan is in some forgotten nation on Earth not known to humans or Devils. A monastery whose location only he knows of."

"Then how do we find him?" asked Rias. "We only have what Grayfia said and that's it."

"Let me worry about locating him. But for now though, we are going to need all the help we can get. And on that note…"

Sirzechs stands upright with somewhat a serious expression. Rias looked to see her big brother's expression but was confused.

"Rias, did you notice how you had gained a massive amount of power that day?" asked Sirzechs.

"What do you mean?" She asked, unsure of what he had meant.

Sirzechs explains, "When you had realized that Diablo was behind everything regarding your Pawn, your emotions peaked with rage. Unconsciously, you tapped deeper into your natural powers as a Pure-Blooded Devil, along with our family's power from the Bael Clan."

"…The Power of Destruction?" Rias asked as she lifted and looked at her right hand. For her eyes only, she could definitely sense the power within her growing in the form of her veins and arteries.

"I do not know how you had managed it, but when your emotions were filled with such wrathful feelings of vengeance, your power had increased exponentially. When you learned that Diablo was behind everything that had transpired, you lost control, unlocking powers deep within that only someone as capable of myself and able to do. Normally it should not have happened until you reach the ranks of Ultimate-Devil class like I once did."

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

"The Power of Destruction is more than just using demonic energy for explosive power to annihilate things. It also allows you to empower certain weapons or even conjure up weapons made of pure demonic energy. Or even be used as a sort of shield against powerful blasts. You were able to create swords made of pure energy against Diablo."

"So, my own thoughts and feelings of Aidan… gave me this power?" asked Rias hesitantly, almost as if she became scared.

Sirzechs nodded, but Rias felt uncomfortable hearing that. In a way, it mirrored Aidan's power whenever his Sacred Gear had sudden power influxes or when Diablo was influencing him with the black veins on his arm or even the whispers of corruption. But to Rias, there were no whispers or black veins. No, they were her own thoughts. Her own feelings and emotions that offered her this power to temporarily overwhelm Diablo despite the Demon not retaining his full strength.

The thought of it filled her with such dread.

"Onii-sama, when I was incapacitated, Diablo mentioned something about his brothers and of the Power of Destruction. Did they, by any chance…create this power?"

Sirzechs confirmed, "Yes. Along with so many other spells and powerful magics."

Rias could later recall Diablo's words to her.

' _ **To be able to wield such power that my brothers and I created and instilled upon you and your kind. That was why you were supposed to be our heralds for our return to Sanctuary.'**_

"Which means…" Rias' eyes suddenly widened. "The Demons had created…us?"

Sirzechs closed his eyes in reluctance, knowing Rias has figured it out. Or at least part of it. With Ajuka meeting with her Peerage and Sona's, it would be likely he will have to tell them the truth about the Devils and the Great War. Rias only knew what she knew from the textbooks, but she does not know the truth that he knows.

Sighing, knowing that it was time to reveal the truth, Sirzechs opened his eyes to look at Rias.

"Little sis, I think it's time I tell you everything."

He leads her over to a bench within their estate's gardens. Once seated side by side, Sirzechs begins his tale.

 **AN** **HOUR** **LATER** …

It was a lot for Rias to take in. She felt as if she was reading an entire history textbook but filled with an additional two hundred pages from what she originally learned. She did not know what to say, other than being speechless of being told her entire race are the former slaves to the Dmeons.

"…Why were we not told of this before?" asked Rias.

"We were afraid, Rias," Sirzechs said. "Afraid of the Demons' imminent return. As such we took every precaution and preparation just to be ready for their return. If this leaked out to the public, there would be mass chaos within the public. It was something we could not risk given that they could have invaded at any time."

Rias could not argue against that logic, as much as she passionately wanted to. But she held her anger back, knowing that it would not bring Aidan back and that the true culprit behind all of this was not her big brother nor the rest of the Maous.

It was the Seven Evils, mainly Diablo, who had set in events to motion them forward. Even with the soulstone being traded off to each noble family every year, Rias must have believed that Diablo fed on the fears of everyone that held the soulstone, gaining power and influence to strike where they would least expect him to do so. If Diablo did make a move, the Four Great Satans would have known.

But that was their mistake. By withholding information regarding the soulstone, the Maous allowed Diablo within to slowly make cracks into his prison, freeing him enough to manipulate events to be released. Taking him and sealing him within the Underworld may have been the wrong move to make. It was an oversight that even the Horadirm had made.

Sirzechs soon stood up and was about to take his leave when he stops walking, his back facing Rias.

"I do not want you to head to our family's treasury vault," Sirzechs warned. "For your sake. The site is declared off-limits until we repair the damage."

Sirzechs then departs via a magic circle, leaving his sister to her grief as he could not bear to see her tears anymore. And he had matters to attend to regarding his wife.

Rias was soon left alone in the graveyard, in contemplation over her discussion with her big brother. He had just given her two warnings for her own sake; one to be careful of her newfound powers and the other not to enter the treasury vault undergoing cleanup. It was a lot to take in for her but it still did not relieve her of her depressed state.

In all honesty, for the past two weeks, Rias had been avoiding everyone to wallow in her own grief. For the first couple days they were acceptable, but the rest of them were not. She had also avoided her Peerage and her best friend Sona, not bothering to even eat or tend to her wellbeing. In fact, sometimes the maids had to offer her assistance to even undress her from her bed.

A part of her mind was still trapped beneath that darkness, of what she had witnessed of Aidan. In her mind, no one can understand the pain she is feeling right now of losing someone like him. Not even her own family.

Standing up from the bench, Rias teleports away via her teleportation circle.

She soon enters into her bedroom. By her desk she took notice of something laying in front of it in clear view.

"What's this?" asked Rias, seeing that it was a letter with her name on the envelope. She had recognized that hand writing though

Opening the letter up, she sees its handwriting exactly like Aidan's: neat and precise, nothing too messy. As she began to read, Aidan's voice echoed in her mind as if he was reading the letter to her.

 _Rias,_

 _By the time you have received this letter, you will have already seen what I have become. The decision I made was not an easy one, but it was the right one despite its malevolent nature._

 _I write this to you because I have a confession to make. That this may be the last time you ever hear from me. I know it's not what you would have wanted. I know it's not something you can easily bear. But I only ask you of this one last time to please hear me out._

 _These past few months that you have made me your Pawn have been perhaps the best ones of my life. We walked together, slept together, ate together, and even laughed together. They have brought a joy to my heart that I could not ever describe._

 _But, once again, I have done something so inexcusable time and time again…_

 _I betrayed you. I kept doing things on my own accord that you would not approve of; fighting the Fallen Angels being the most prime example._

Rias could clearly remember how Aidan was all alone fighting the Fallen Angels. Earlier she had told him not to fight alone as it would be disrespectful to the group. And yet, he kept doing it over and over again, even at the climactic battle at the church. Although Aidan did triumph in the end, he could only feel guilt that was hidden in his heart. A guilt of failure and betrayal. Rias tried to brush it off saying that it was not his fault, but perhaps words were never enough for him.

Rias felt as if that guilt was being written on this letter. She continues reading it where the second half of the letter spoke of one subject: her.

 _It was when you comforted me in the aftermath of Asia's death that I began to see who you truly are._

 _You are kind, caring, and compassionate. You do not allow your status as an heir to overtake you. Your free will is what made you a strong and independent woman. A leader who can make decisions in the most toughest of situations. You have a quality amongst you and your peerage that I could never have: humility._

 _You take responsibility for your actions and learn to improve upon yourself. Although I do the same, mine bear a far heavier weight that only I can carry. You were willing to share that burden, to help lift some of that weight off of my shoulders and carry it with you. I could not understand why you would do such a thing, even if it displayed your caring side._

 _But that is it. It is your care for your servants and friends that I have come to realize the feeling within my chest whenever I feel comfortable around you. Why my nightmares have dispersed away whenever we sleep together. The feeling within my chest whenever I look upon your beauty. It all came down to just one simple fact that I knew I could never bring myself to tell you._

 _The truth is…I fell in love with you._

A tear is formed as it falls down Rias' right cheek. She brings a hand to her mouth to try to hold back her sorrow but to no avail. Her hand and mouth shook, feeling the emotions of the letter pour out and touch her heart.

 _I have always loved you. But I couldn't bear to bring myself to say it, knowing that in the end, my soul would be forever damned by what I am about to do. So I can only write to you of these three simple words instead of confessing to you face to face. It breaks my heart to do so, yet this is the only way it must be._

 _As my fate becomes more clear to me, I will no longer be bound to your life, which saddens my heart. The road ahead for you and everyone else will indeed be hard, but I know that you can face the future head-on with renewed confidence._

 _Yet I know that you would seek my presence in your times of grief. You would wish for me to stay at your side and hug you in the night. That is why I ask of you, to find yourself a better man than I ever was. Someone whom you can share your grief with and find comfort in, as I fade into nothing more than a dead memory._

 _Perhaps one day we will meet again in the afterlife. And if we do, you need not look far than the even the shorelines of the sea. I will be watching… and waiting for you there._

 _Love always,_

 _Aidan Kain._

It did not take long for Rias' hands to start shaking and tears falling down from her face and hitting the paper like raindrops. Choking on her tears as they fall, Rias brings the shaky paper to her face as she sobs. Somehow, she brings herself to her bed but could not get onto it as she soon collapses to her knees as she moans and cries alone, unable to feel or imagine Aidan's comfort around her. Her back was against the bed.

"…Why did I wait so long to not tell him?" Rias asked herself. Her tears continued to fall and choke on her as she brings her knees together. "I just… I thought there would be more time. If only I…"

Soon, she heard a slithering sound to her left to see a familiar Claw Viper slither her way up to her. Rias looked o see it was Sethraliss, who had remained behind by Aidan coincidentally after he took the Soulstone.

"Sethraliss?" Rias was a bit surprised, seeing one of the last remnants of the man she loved in the form of his Familiar. Sethraliss soon adopted a form that was true to her nature; an Egyptian Queen wearing a beautiful see-through white dress, adorned with golden ornaments on her wrists, arms, neck, upper chest and head. Her ears were pierced with large jewelry and her crown had the head of a viper on it. She had black hairs and beautiful long black hair like silk. Her bosom was also pretty big, about the same size as Akeno's.

But on Sethraliss' face, she bore a saddened expression. In an attempt to comfort Rias, she slithered her tongue in some form of snake language that no one could understand.

But for Rias, who knew the language of Familiars and of Sethraliss' actions, understood. When translated, Sethraliss merely told Rias that Aidan's actions were not her fault.

"You don't understand, Sethraliss!" Rias lashed out. "If I had listened to Aidan, he would be alive. He promised me that he would defeat Riser and save me from my marriage. And he did. He saved me, and now he's gone!"

She held up the wet letter in her hands, holding it close to her chest as she poured out her tears of sorrow.

"…And it's my fault," She exclaimed to Sethraliss. "…I was the one who had broken his promise. I betrayed him and in doing so, damned his soul to Diablo."

Sethraliss soon noticed the Horadric necklace around Rias' neck, recognizing that it belonged to the Familiar's master. She asked in her snake tongue where Rias retrieved it.

"Aidan's necklace," Rias said as she held it up to her view. "Onii-sama had this, given to him by Asia to pass on to me. In the middle of everything else going on, he knew how much this meant to me. The only remnant left of Aidan in the form of a trinket."

Sethraliss soon responded in her tongue that Aidan wanted Rias to remember him not as the man she lost but rather the one she saved from death, made him her Pawn and her favored servant, and more importantly, the man she had loved most. If Aidan had any way to show his feelings to Rias, it would be through his sacrifice, no matter how unfavorable his actions were.

"…You're right," Rias said as she leans into Sethraliss' bosom, hugging her for comfort. "No one deserves that honor better than Aidan."

Hugging Aidan's familiar, Rias' body shakes and holds on tightly to Sethraliss, the Claw Viper comforting her like a big sister. Both of them missed the man they liked, and both shared their grief.

Rias' mind soon transferred the image of her family's treasury vault, the very site where the Terror was unleashed. Knowing what she must do despite her brother's warnings, she takes a cloak to drape herself over to avoid detection by security and heads over, sticking to the shadows.

Sethraliss, returning to her normal form as a snake, slithers around Rias after she gestures her to hop on and dissipates into sand, now being temporarily bound to her new master.

* * *

 **GREMORY TREASURY VAULT** …

Sirzechs was alongside a middle-aged looking man with black hair and peaceful violet eyes, wearing a noble attire. He held an aura of strong dignity that exudes from him, showcasing peace and wisdom.

He was Zekram Bael, first among the House of Bael, and ancestor to both the Bael and the Gremory Families. He held greater influence than even the Four Great Satans and was a de facto leader at one time after the death of the original Four before he went into retirement. His connection to the Gremory Family stems from one of his descendants Venelana, mother to Rias and Sirzechs.

But more importantly, he was also a participant of the Second Dark Exile, having been their strategist when hunting down the Three Brothers. And he had been told earlier about Diablo's release by Aidan. Now he just had to see the site with his own eyes.

"Here," Sirzechs said as Zekram walked beside him to his right. "This is where her Pawn fell."

Zekram takes a long hard look at the devastation of the vault. All the artifacts and gold were scattered about, and the walls decorated in black soot from the destructive power of Terror when it had awoken. Various pictures that showcased the Gremory's ancestors were ripped and knocked out of their frames. At the end of the vault laid the broken-down emerald doors and the destroyed pedestal that held the Red Soulstone of Terror.

"Your sister has never known the horrors of the Burning Hells as we have," Zekram commented.

"No…" A voice from behind made the two turn around to see a female figure in a black cloak. The person takes the hood off to reveal a saddened Rias. "…I haven't."

"Rias…" Zekram calmly greeted. But Sirzechs was a bit upset.

"Rias, why are you—"

"I had to come here," Rias interrupted her big brother, trudging her feet forwards to stand in front of them. Sirzechs' expression softens as he sees the aura of sorrow within Rias.

"Little sis, you don't need to see this," Sirzechs pleaded, but Rias was undeterred.

As she walks she turns to her right and sees echoes of the past lay before her before they disappear into the wind. All the family relics and artifacts the Gremory Family had kept for generations were scattered about. What was once a shining treasure vault turned into a black and smoldering archine of ruin, displaying the effects of the power of the Lord of Terror.

She looks to see the emerald doors, or rather what remained of them, destroyed, passing through the entrance before she stops before a blackened area, looking like an explosion had gone off. Dust and black ash covered the area, yet Rias knew that on the spot she stood, it was the same one where the fate of the man she loved had been sealed. A fate she had sealed unwillingly.

"Aidan…"

As if she saw a flashback of what had happened, Rias closes her eyes and saw Aidan plunge the soulstone into his forehead. The brief vision immediately ended but not without Rias sinking to her knees in despair with a loud thud.

Soon she wipes the dirt and dust off of an artifact underneath, revealing Dawnbreaker, Aidan's former sword that he willingly discarded. The sword had cracks in it though, like it suffered from the blast or rather it was getting old and worn out.

"You never surrendered," Rias said as she stares up towards the destroyed pedestal. "Even here, at the very end."

Rias soon looks back down at Dawnbreaker, the reflection in the blade showcasing Aidan's gentle blue eyes, as if it were him in Rias' place.

"I cannot do this, Aidan," Rias confessed mournfully as tears fell. "I cannot brave my fears like you. I cannot even fight without you."

Zekram soon approaches Rias from her right side.

"Rias…" Zekram said as he kneels in front of her to her right. "Your servant's actions, despite being foolhardy, were indeed heroic. They became his challenge to us, a reminder to never let fear prevail…"

Zekram soon picks up Dawnbreaker gently in his hands, shaking the dust and ash off of it and places it in Rias' hands.

"Even at the very gates of the Burning Hells."

As Rias looks back at Zekram, her mind takes her to the school gates of Kuoh Academy, with Aidan standing right by it. Standing fact to face with one another, Rias had her back towards the school as its future and Aidan's to the school gates, as if about leaving towards the afterlife. Aidan looks at Rias with a warm and gentle smile, standing in his Kuoh Academy attire without the red soulstone in his forehead nor his corruption from his Sacred Gear on his left arm.

Rias looks down at Dawnbreaker, feeling the weight of it in her hands as she soon looks up searchingly at Aidan.

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Rias to Aidan. She then heard Aidan's voice speak to her with firm commitment, placing a hand on her left shoulder with his right hand.

"What a King must do."

Five simple words, but they were enough to make Rias finally see the truth. As a King and as the heir of the Gremory Family, she cannot stay in this depressed state any longer. Akeno was right in that she was a coward and she treated Aidan's sacrifice like it was all for nothing. Rias longed for Aidan's presence but now that presence was gone… for now.

With resolve from the echoing words of a Pawn she loves most, Rias closes her eyes and gathers her thoughts to reconvene into the present. Zekram's eyebrows raise in surprise before they return to normal, looking upon his young descendant as Rias' renewed purpose and resolve decorate Dawnbreaker. A crimson red and white light shines across the blade in a glow that was comforting but also strong. The cracks on the blade slowly fade away as the blade repairs itself from Rias' powers.

Rias soon looks up and opens her eyes, her expression as if a reflection of Aidan. She soon felt comfortable, like the weight was lifted off of her chest. If there was still hope for Aidan, then it is still possible to save him. However slim the chance is, if Aidan can be saved, then they must find him quickly before Diablo fully takes control over him.

With Dawnbreaker now hers to wield, she forms a brown leather scabbard on her back, with a gold ornament with her family's crest, and sheaths it away.

* * *

 **PHENEX** **ESTATE** …

Rias' Peerage stood outside by the Phenex Estate. They did not know what to feel regarding Ravel's resurrection by Deckard Kain, the last Horadrim. On one hand, they were all relieved to hear Ravel alive but on the other, they wonder if Ravel has maintained her original personality of being snobbish like Riser.

Of course her memory of her deathful event was erased by Deckard to ensure she does not remember it, unlike her brother Riser who can clearly recount it. It was for the best for her and that everyone in her family must keep it a secret. A secret shared amongst the Student Council and Rias' Peerage.

From what they learned from the Phenex Family, they merely told her that she was asleep, and that Aidan defeated Riser fair and square in a duel that resulted in Rias and Riser's marriage canceled between the two families. Ravel was at first shocked yet also disheartened when she learned the extent of the damage done to her brother.

But then again, they were not sure what to make of it. They knew it was for the best, but they wonder how long it will last since no memory can remain locked away forever, no matter how many seals placed on it or whatever is erased.

They soon heard footsteps over to the side and saw Rias, walking alone and with Aidan's sword strapped onto her back.

"Buchou?" asked Asia.

Rias however continued to walk, with resolve in her eyes. Everyone could see that she has changed. She was no longer in the depressed state that she was but it also felt as if she was not the same person as before the Rating Game. There was a new fire built within her, one that was both beautiful yet also a bit frightening.

"Are you alright?" asked Asia again.

"I'm good, Asia," Rias answered with a small smile to the young nun. "What did I miss?"

"…Ravel Phenex was brought back to life," Koneko revealed.

"Ravel?" asked a confused and surprised Rias. "By whom?"

"Professor Kain," Asia revealed. "He also said he is the last Horadrim."

Rias' eyes widened a bit in wonder. "The last Horadrim?"

"Yeah," Koneko nodded blankly. "He revealed to us that the Horadrim are not dead, but he is also the last. He used his powers to bring back Ravel. The Phenex Family are currently celebrating the news of this privately."

Rias sighed in relief. "That's good. At least their family is starting to recover bit by bit. It seems Professor Kain left out more than we initially thought."

Everyone else agreed. Asia, Koneko, and Kiba felt relieved to have Rias back in their presence, thanking fate for seeing her.

But as Rias and Akeno faced one another, they turned away, both of them still bitter about their argument. For two weeks these two had not spoken to one another. Nobody knew what to do as the silence ran through the air, with everyone in the rest of the Peerage unable to do anything.

Yet for Kiba, he simply had enough.

"A moment?" asked Kiba to the group.

Akeno turns around, "Is everything alright, Kiba?"

Kiba, after a short moment, answers honestly, "Honestly, it sure as hell isn't. And I won't suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer."

Everyone in the room was stunned. Kiba just answered in a tone that was both firm and in disappointment. And that disappointment was pointed over to both Rias and Akeno and for one very good reason.

"Let's be frank," Kiba said. "Our morale hasn't improved since Aidan was gone, and probably won't unless we get him back. Yet in spite of this…" Kiba turns to both Akeno and Rias. "I want all of us to remain together to the end."

While everyone would normally agree on that sort of thing, that was not the problem. The problem Kiba was attempting to address was of Rias and Akeno. Their friendship had cracks in it that only they could repair, thus Kiba needed to give them a bit of a push.

"Kiba, do you even understand what you are asking?" Akeno asked. "Sure we have faced the Demons but not on a scale like this. And it may be possible, however unlikely, that we cannot save Aidan. And with Rias still not out of the loop-"

"She can be better!" Asia disagreed, as she put her hands to her heart. "There is still hope, for all of us."

"And how long can we hold onto that hope in the face of such evil?" asked Akeno. "How long until she has to remain in a stupor like this?"

"It's her own decision to make," Koneko argued. "Only she can lead us."

"And lead us all into disaster again!?" Akeno vehemently asked. "There's more to it than just what she wants!"

"I know full well!" Kiba shouted, getting everyone's attention back, if not startling them a bit. "I didn't ask you two to reconcile right away after your fight, but after two weeks of you two avoiding each other, I have become sick of it. If you cannot mend your wounds like this, then I will not bother to bow out."

He then turned his attention over to Akeno to look directly into her eyes.

"Akeno, you knew as well as I that Rias had not been herself as of late. The only comfort she had found in was Aidan. And now Aidan is gone, which is why we must retrieve him back. I don't object to you accusing Rias of her cowardice and slapping her as a result of it, but what I do object is you brushing her aside like she is nothing, leaving her to wallow in her own misery when you, her best friend, should have been helping her in the first place!"

Akeno was surprised. To think that Kiba, a Knight and a Devil younger than her, would accuse and criticize her of something so befoul. Kiba may have been right in what he had said, but to Akeno, she didn't think he had a right to accuse her in such a manner. Still, she could not deny the facts he had laid out before her.

Kiba soon turned to Rias.

"Rias, you are our King, our leader. One cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. That King may fall and trip every now and then, and she may reach out for assistance, but she must learn how to rise up on her own two feet and continue to walk." Kiba soon turned his attention back to Akeno. "Akeno, Rias will accept what has happened to Aidan and the circumstances surrounding it, but only once she's ready."

Rias soon recalled the five words that Aidan, in her mind, told her to do.

' _What am I supposed to do now?'_

' _What a King must do.'_

The two best friends soon looked at one another before Akeno walked slowly up to Rias. Both were having a bit of a hard time looking at one another in the eye after cutting off contact from reach other but this wound needed to be mended by them.

"Rias…" Akeno began. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you sure you have what it takes?"

"…To do what?" Rias asked in a bit of a bitter tone. It was not directed to Akeno per se, but rather on her own cowardice and of what Akeno gave her as a result of it.

"To find and rescue Aidan from the clutches of the Lord of Terror," Akeno answered. "The road we are taking may be one where no one will return from." She then crosses her arms and asks seriously. "Can you see this through? To the end?"

It was not a difficult question to answer but at the same time, it was not easy to answer either. Anyone else in Rias' position of doubt and uncertainty would have second guessed and think about what to do, trying to figure out the best possible solution for all parties to be satisfied with. The fact that they are the leader of a Peerage means that everyone looks up to them, seeking guidance and trusting their lead in whatever they do. The crown is indeed heavy but even more so when properly worn.

But Rias finally had her answer to give to her best friend.

"Can and will," She said. "Whether I like it or not, I've got a duty to fulfill-as King of my Peerage and as heir to the Gremory House. I made a mistake of leaving Aidan behind and I am not going to make it again. Not now. Not ever."

Akeno soon smiled calmly, a breath of relief taking over her to see her best friend's resolve return to her.

"Now that is the Rias I remember," Akeno said. Then, in a surprising move for her King, she hugged her. Rias was caught off at first but soon hugged back, feeling her best friend's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You were right, Akeno," Rias said. "I was a coward, and in my fear, I betrayed Aidan's trust and broke his promise because I wanted to save him from himself. You were right to hit me to open my eyes to the truth."

"And now?" asked Akeno as the two Great Ladies let go of their hug.

Rias answered immediately. "Now I want Aidan back. More than ever. I am going to rescue him from Diablo, and I need your help. I need all of your guys' help. Aidan had helped us before in the past and now it is our turn to help him."

"Buchou…" Asia felt mesmerized, seeing Rias' conviction.

"…Good to have you back," Koneko praised. Kiba merely smiled in satisfaction, thankful that the gang is now back together.

Akeno and Rias smiled at one another with their friendship now restored. The bridge between them may have cracked but it is not broken.

"If you're going after him, then take these three," Lady Phenex suddenly appeared from her magic circle, alongside Karlamine, Yubelluna, and Xuelan.

Rias, having regained her morale and normal composure, confronted the head of the Phenex Family.

"And why should I, may I ask, my lady?" Rias asked calmly, though she was skeptical when looking at her former fiancé's Queen, Knight, and Rook.

"These three are the only ones' of my son Riser's Peerage to have encountered the Demons," Lady Phenex explains. "They owe your servant a life debt and wish to see it fulfilled, for they do not wish to be bound by Riser any longer."

"Is this true?" asked Rias as she turns her attention to them.

"It is," Karlamine answered on Xuelan and Yubelluna's behalf. "I think we owe you an explanation for this."

Soon the three recounted their tale of how they met Aidan, how their mission was to assassinate him on Riser's orders, and how they had encountered the Siegebreaker Assault Beast in the mountains and barely survived. It was a lot to take in regarding such an existence of a Demon, but in their time from Uncle Deckard, they had learned about the various Demons that come in all shapes and sizes, including the Siegebreaker Assault Beast. But the question of who had summoned it still remains a mystery to this day.

"And that is why we wish to aid you," Karlamine said. "To not only save Aidan but enact vengeance upon the Phenex Family's name. More specifically to Lady Ravel who was murdered."

Rias, understanding the transpiring the events, sighed and accepted, "Very well. You may help us. But if any of you dare to threaten to stab us in the back, I will not hesitate to send you back in ashes."

Rias' threatful warning was enough for them to nod their heads in agreement.

"If I may ask…." Rias took a deep breath to calm herself as she turned her attention to Lady Phenex. "How is Riser doing?"

Everyone was a bit surprised Rias would ask that question. To ask the status of her former fiancé and his condition. Then again, it's just her nature as a Gremory. And luckily for her, Lady Phenex did not bother withholding information.

"Riser's condition is…not good," She fearfully said. "Physically his wounds have healed, except for the hole in his stomach of which he will have multiple surgeries. But I cannot say the same for his mind. Even after I told and showed him his resurrected sister, he still refuses to see anyone."

Rias looked down in pity. For sure she still hated Riser for his cockiness but now that pride had utterly been shattered and replaced with fear. In a way, according to her, Aidan did teach him a lesson on fear and did made him suffer, but the method he went by was by all means extreme. So extreme that she would vehemently disapprove of it. Had Diablo not manipulated events, perhaps Aidan would've settled it in a more honorable way.

In a surprising move, Rias bows her head, "Lady Phenex, as heir to the Gremory Household and former fiancé to your son, I am truly sorry for the actions my servant had caused unto you and your family. I know this may come as too late for you but I sincerely hope in the near future, that these past two weeks will not cause further separation of friendship between our families."

But Lady Phenex seemed content and reassured, "Please, raise your head, young Rias." Rias does so, in a surprising expression considering how Lady Phenex accepted her apology so swiftly. "Deckard Kain has told me of everything, and I have my Ravel back. I am more concerned with your servant once he has been saved. Just to warn you, he may not be the same person you remembered."

"I know," Rias sighed humbly, aware of the situation. "Which is why I will never leave him again. None of us will."

"Then you are going to need additional training if you wish to pursue him," Sirzechs spoke up as he arrived, alongside Venelana surprisingly of all people.

"Onii-sama? Mother?" A surprised Rias saw. "What are you all doing here?"

"To bring you news and to prepare you for what is to come," Venelana explained. "Simply put, you will need training."

"Training?" asked Akeno.

"We have located where Aidan is at," Sirzechs revealed. "When Grayfia told me about an ancient monastery only Aidan knew of, and given that Deckard Kain is the last Horadrim, it was almost easy enough for me to locate where he was heading to."

"Where, Onii-sama?" asked Rias.

Sirzechs then took a deep breath.

"Tristram, the former capital of the ancient human kingdom of Khanduras. And where Diablo was previously sealed by the Horadrim many eons ago."

Nobody knew of the town of Tristram, save for Uncle Deckard. It must have been a small town that was unnoticeable to human eyes. Or rather that there was not much information to go on, at least to the public.

"Since you are going to Tristram, you will need to be additionally prepared," Sirzechs said. "Which is why, Rias, you will be training with me and mother to have better control over the Power of Destruction."

"I understand," Rias accepted, given of what had happened weeks ago at the Phenex Estate. "But why is mother involved in this as well?"

"You inherit a power belonging to the Bael Clan, Rias," Venelana explained as she approached her youngest child. "The clan I was born in. You will mostly be learning form me with your brother providing advice. If you really are going after Aidan, then I want you to be well-equipped along with the rest of your Peerage."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Kiba.

"I have brought two people here who will aid you in your journey," Sirzechs revealed, revealing someone in black armor with white tabards and a man in orange clothing with large prayer beads on his neck.

"Master," Koneko and Xuelan exclaimed as they went over to Kharazim, the Monk of Ivgorod.

"Koneko. Xuelan." Kharazim greeted with a bow, with one fist over the palm of his hand in front of him. Koneko and Xuelan do the same in reverence to their master.

Everyone in Rias' Peerage that Kharazim was Koneko's master in the form of senjutsu and among many other martial arts. But what they did not know was that he was a Monk of Ivgorod.

"Why are you here, Master?" asked Xuelan.

"I am well aware of what you two are about to do," Kharazim explained. "If you are heading to Tristram, then you will need additional training to prepare for the horrors that await you."

"…Teach us then, Master," Koneko pleaded. "Teach us so that we can save Aidan from Diablo."

"Patience, Koneko," Kharazim calmly reminded. "Saving a life is more than just offering a helping hand. It is only through hardship that you come to know your limits, and only through knowing your limits that you learn to shatter them."

As Kharazim speaks to his two students, the female Crusader walks over to the rest and takes off her helmet, revealing herself. Everyone though was surprised to see who it was.

"You're…Kuoh's Blacksmith?" asked Akeno.

"My name is Johanna. I am a Crusader of the Zakarum," Johanna introduced. "I heard you needed some training?"

* * *

 **WHEW! This chapter was a lot to write. Perhaps one of my more difficult ones and I had written a lot more than I intended to. But I really wanted to capture the emotion within, especially about Rias and her role as a King in her Peerage. After all, no King is ever perfect and they have to make sacrifices, even if it hurts them more than anything.**

 **So...the Devils were once slaves to the Burning Hells? Kinda makes sense if you decide to mash two universes together and manipulate some history. Plus in _Highschool DxD_ , we do not exactly know how the Underworld was formed. So what better way than to reveal that it's just a portion of Hell severed form the main body and modeled to be the home of the Devils? And now we know who has been pulling the strings all this time that began so long ago even before the Great War. After all, the Prime Evils are cunning in their deception.**

 **The Second Dark Exile? Well let's just say it plays similar to the first but replace the Horadrim with the Three Factions. And no there is no Zoltun Kulle nor is there going to be one or a Black Soulstone.**

 **And now everyone is getting ready to head out to Tristram. But before that happens, they are all going to need some training and guidance to get there. After all, you cannot go into a place like Tristram without being prepared.**

 **Just a heads up though; Aidan/Diablo is going to be the main antagonist of this arc. Rias and the others will be the main protagonists, given that their mission is to rescue Aidan and slay Diablo underneath Tristram.**

 **Stay tune for next chapter. All I got are two words to describe the next one coming up: Fresh Meat!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tristram Cathedral

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **NEW TRISTRAM, KHANDURAS** ….

The rain was starting to fall heavily upon Tristram as the dark storms that come by often within Khanduras have just shown up. Two groups showed up via a red magic circle just on the outskirts of the town of Tristram. Everyone was wearing cloaks with hoods to protect themselves from the rain, but it was still cold.

"Is that it?" asked Kiba.

"That must be New Tristram," Sona confirmed. "There should be an Inn nearby where we can take shelter for the night."

"We should get down there then," Akeno suggested. Everyone soon departs and make their way, although their footwear were now wet and covered in mud.

"Kyaa!" Asia yelped as she slipped on some mud. But luckily for her, Kiba caught her from behind.

"I got you," Kiba said as he hoisted her upright.

"T-Thank you, Kiba," Asia thanked.

Once the group approach the gates, Sona gives a few knocks on the cold, wet, metal door handle ring.

* **KNOCK** **KNOCK** *

A small window door made of wood opened up, revealing a very old and geezer-like man, with a raspy voice of someone from the south.

"Who goes there?" The old man by the door said.

"We're heading for the Slaughtered Calf Inn," Sona explained. The doorman, understanding that, closes the small window door before opening the gates. With a lamp in his right hand, he shines it over to see a large group of young people.

"Wow," The old man exalted. "You've come a long way from your town for you young'uns to come here. What brings you to New Tristram anyway?"

"We just wish to stay at the Inn," Sona explained. "We're cold and hungry and have been walking in the rain for hours."

The doorman nodded. "Alright, little lady. Come on in. It's my job to ask questions. The Inn is not too far. It's in the center of town."

"Has anyone odd come here recently?" asked Kiba as the group is led inside the town.

"Yeah," The old man nodded. "Some strange fellow wearing all black came by two weeks ago. Didn't even see his face. He just said he was a wanderer looking for shelter. Didn't care much for him though. Just seemed another fellow anyway."

As the group was led inside, the doorman closed the gates and went back inside. Both the ORC and the Student Council continue walking throughout the rain, the dirt road now muddy.

* **DING** **DING** *

Once they reach the Slaughtered Calf Inn and entered through the door with a bell attached to it, there was not much to make of it. While big, it was not huge. And all the occupants inside saw the large group enter and were surprised of the number.

"Excuse me," Sona called up. Soon a barkeeper in his 60's with a mustache looked over his desk from above and saw the group.

"Good evening, little ladies," He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to rent the accommodation rooms just for one night," Sona said. But the barkeeper looked to see that there was a lot of people, about 16 people to be exact.

"This is quite a lot of people you brought with you," The barkeeper said. "We only have eight rooms though so you will have to share, eh Mrs…?"

"Sitri," Sona introduced. "We're friends of Mayor Bron. Can you tell him we've arrived at the Inn?"

"The Mayor?!" The barkeeper was surprised. "Ooh! Yes, yes yes. I will send a notice right away, Mrs. Sitri. He should be here in around ten minutes or so. In the meantime, the center long table is yours. The maids and wenches will help you with your food and drink."

"Thank you," Sona thanked as everyone else went over to their table. Long and made of wood, it was enough to fit all sixteen. The Phenex servants sat together as did Rias and Sona's peerage.

For Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki, they sat further away so as to discuss privately. The Inn was loud with the social talk of men and women, drinks handed out by all the wenches as food was passed around. Yet when they looked around, some men in the corners whispered to one another silently regarding the group and kept their eye on them, expecting trouble.

Most of the men were dirtied and old, some even mercenaries or townsfolk. Whether they were drinking, smoking, or even standing around talking, it was loud. And not only that, it was hard to navigate through due to tight spaces and the men being huge. The place smelled dirty, like it had seen better days and used candles as light instead of electricity. To the Devils, it could be the worse Inn they had ever come across.

But it would be home for them for now at least. Until they get more information on the whereabouts of Aidan.

And yet, the group of Devils in disguise had just arrived to Tristram two weeks after their training in the Underworld.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _With the help of Johanna the Zakarum Crusader and Kharazim the Monk of Ivgorod, both the ORC, the Student Council, and the three Phenex servants trained rigorously to prepare for their inevitable and dark journey into Tristram. The land was located in a hidden location in eastern Europe, unable to be detected by the normal human eye via satellite image. It was also the one-way ticket to Hell due to its dark history that they have yet to witness._

 _It has been two weeks since they had received full on training by the two, including Sirzechs who offered to help. After all, where his little sister was going, he could not follow and needed her to be prepared._

" _Akeno, is everything packed?" Rias had asked to her Queen._

" _Sure is," Akeno nodded. "All the healing potions, mana potions, food, and water that we could bring, along with some Phenex Tears in case things go bad."_

" _Excellent," Rias said. "Sona, how are things on your end?"_

" _Going well, Rias," Sona said as she tidied up. "We're nearly ready."_

 _Sirzechs soon came over, walking towards his little sister._

" _You seem to be busy," Sirzechs said._

" _Just finished up the remaining packing essentials," Rias said. "What about you?"_

" _Just here to give you this," Sirzechs held up a red pamphlet. "It will take you directly to Tristram."_

 _He hands it over to Rias who soon takes it as she looks intently at it. This was the one-way ticket to find Aidan within that town and bring him back. It was also a one-way ticket form which she may not return from, but she would never dare have such thoughts linger about death._

" _Would that I could join," Sirzechs grabbed her attention. "But I need to stay here to deal with political tensions. The nobles are in uproar of what has happened."_

" _Onii-sama…" Rias spoke up to her brother in concern. "How is your wound?"_

" _Better, but still needs to be treated. Diablo had nearly killed me and shattered my weapon. Last time I had faced him prior to this was centuries ago in the Second Dark Exile. And it took the combined might of all four Satans just to vanquish him. That is how powerful you will face him at full strength."_

 _Rias took those words to heart, knowing deep within that another confrontation with Diablo will happen and that she had best be prepared._

" _Mother and I have taught you all that we could with your Power of Destruction. The rest is up to you on how well you use it."_

 _Indeed, Sirzechs and their mother Venelana had given Rias additional magic training, as well as melee combat training with Dawnbreaker. If Rias was going to fight Diablo head on, she will need more than just her demonic power. After all, Diablo had slashed her during the ceremony and had given her a nasty scar in the process. With a reforged Dawnbreaker and with the ability to conjure up weapons via her Power of Destruction, she could now fight Demons without having to rely on magic so much._

 _Although, she is thinking of having Dawnbreaker remade into a much better weapon. Aidan was able to wield it with one hand, but Rias had to use two since physically, she was not as strong as Aidan. But that will come later after the mission if the sword and she make it back alive._

" _Be wary, dear Rias," Deckard Kain soon arrived. "Diablo will likely sense your arrival and prepare for it. You must be strong and not give in to fear."_

" _We will, Professor," Rias reassured. "And I promise I will bring back Aidan alive. You have my word."_

 _Deckard approached Rias and took her hand into his, tracing an ancient rune in gold pixels into the palm of her hand before it dissipated._

" _This rune will grant you protection against the terror within," Deckard explained. "Fortitude of the Faithful as it is written in the rune. I trust you enough in your strength and power, Rias Gremory. Please, be sure to bring Aidan back. It will mean the world to me."_

" _Thank you, Professor," Rias smiled as she lets go of the elder's hand. "And I will. I promise."_

" _Rias, we're ready," Akeno said as everyone, including Sona's Peerage and the three Phenex servants, gathered behind her._

" _Right," Rias acknowledged as she went with her group. Using the pamphlet, the teleportation circle beneath them flares up, ready to transport the group to Tristram._

" _Good luck out there," Sirzechs said before they departed. "Be careful though. Tristram and all of Khanduras is a haunted place."_

 _Rias nodded in acknowledgement. Where they were going, there would likely be no return. Soon the teleportation circle took them away and they were gone in a flash, leaving only Sirzechs and Deckard Kain looking at the location of where they once stood._

 **END** **FLASHBACK** …

* * *

As the four ladies waits for the mayor, they looked to see their Peerages and the three Phenex ladies already in the throes of drinking and eating. For some reason, the latter group seemed to be giving off more attention due to their appearances. At least none of the men were willing to start a fight and instead, gave tips to them in the form of coins. Yubelluna was labeled the sexy witch, Karlamine the female knight, and Xuelan a cute little girl.

Kiba and Koneko had their arms at the ready and were nearby to assist in case things got a bit too crazy. But for now, it all seemed under control.

But for some reason, Saji and Issei were having perverted thoughts and could not stop staring at the breasts of Yubelluna who gave a sexy pose with her legs.

But this was good news for the four other ladies at the table. Their attention was now diverted over to them and the men's' gaze fell upon the Phenex servants and not them.

* **DING** **DING** *

Soon another man came in through the door with his wet cloak before he pulled his hood down to reveal a bald man with sideburns. He soon spotted the four ladies by the table and came over to sit with them.

"Greetings, ladies!" said the elderly man. "My name is Bron. I am the mayor of Tristram. I had received word of your arrival by my barkeeper here."

"Greeting, Mayor. My name is Rias Gremory," Rias greeted herself. "This here is Sona Sitri and Akeno Himejima. We are here looking for someone."

"We don't often get a lot of visitors to Tristram, but if it there is someone you are looking for, you can ask me. I keep tabs on people from time to time."

"Before we begin though, we would like a place to stay for the night," Sona suggested. "We're cold and hungry, having walked in the rain for hours."

"Understood," Bron agreed. "Not sure if all our rooms will fit everyone here so you will have to share for the most part."

"That will be fine," Sona said as the barmaids and waitresses came over with their food. Served to them were hot tea, cheese, baked potatoes, some loaf of bread, and cooked beef. While it was nothing noble like or commoner like, it was still good food.

"So, my ladies, what can I do for you?" asked Bron as they dig in.

"As I said, we are looking for someone," Rias replied earlier. "Have you noticed anyone unfamiliar pass through here recently?"

"Not really," Bron replied. "Like I said, we do not get visitors often through Tristram. And if we do, they do not stay long. They tend to be here either for trade or just passing by."

"Was there one in particular who had a red glow to him?" asked Sona.

But Mayor Bron looked confused. "Red glow? Not that I knew of. Although, there was one fellow all dressed in black from top to bottom. Didn't even bother to show his face. Spoke very quietly he did. Had to ask him a few times who he was."

All three girls listened in carefully, thinking it may be Aidan.

"What did he say he was?" Akeno asked.

"Just said he was a wanderer looking for shelter," Bron replied. "Cordially, we let him stay in but everyone else felt…uneasy about him. Like there was something wrong. Folks say he was a warrior who got tired of fighting and spent his days drinking. Others say he was some form of beggar looking for scraps or even a scavenger looking for riches."

"Did he carry anything with him?" Sona asked. "Any weapons of sort?"

"No," Bron shook his head. "It was just he, himself, and no one else. Nobody even bothered to talk to him. Too afraid of him they were."

To the three girls, they then understood that this was Aidan. If he posed as some sort of Dark Wanderer through Tristram, then nobody would ever dare want to speak to him. The aura he had given off due to his horrible possession by Diablo would have made that clear, although it is sincerely doubtful anyone knew that a Demon walked amongst men.

"There was someone though who was almost always with him. A pretty young woman all the way from Caldeum. Her name was Lylia."

"Who was she?" asked Akeno.

"An enigma to be precise," Mayor Bron said. "She was covered from head to toe in bright blue clothing resembling Kehjistan culture, with only her eyes to show for it. She often approached the man and comforted him whenever he was alone, away from people. I've even seen them a few times going behind closed doors in her home not too far from the edge of town."

For some reason to the mayor's confusion, he saw a hint of jealousy erupt from within the females of the group, specifically Akeno and Rias. It looked as if there was some sort of purple and black scary aura behind them with a smile of pure need to kill. He did not want to pry any further.

"What else can you tell us about this Lylia?" asked Rias.

"Not as much, I'm afraid," Bron said. "She didn't cause any trouble to the town and claimed she had just been passing by. But like I said, she was often seen with the wanderer wherever they went, whether they be at the bar or by the gates of town. She was literally the only one who had talked to him. Brave woman. Some folks say they became lovers."

Again, to the Mayor's confusion, Rias had a scary aura to herself, one filled with pure envy as she grips her fists and clenches her teeth.

"Is she still there?" Rias asked with a bit of bitterness in her tongue.

"No, I'm afraid," The Mayor stated, which surprised Rias as she calmed down almost immediately. "She left about a couple days after the Wanderer took off to the Cathedral."

"Cathedral?" asked Akeno.

Mayor Bron pointed outside to a decrepit monastery on a hill, overlooking the town. It certainly looked like it was in ruin, in decay for centuries or even millennia.

"Tristram Cathedral," Mayor Bron called it. "Structure has stood since ancient times. But no one has come or gone there since it has had a bad reputation."

"What do you mean?" asked Sona.

Mayor Bron stood up and looked out to his town, a dark expression lurking across his face.

"Many years ago, Tristram went through a dark period when the Tristram Cathedral became infested with Demons."

"Demons?" asked Sona.

"A time when evil had befallen upon the town thanks to the Mad King Leoric. Tristram was the capital of Khanduras and his seat of power was the old Cathedral at the top of the hill. He ruled well but over time was filled with such depravity and madness that he began executing those loyal to him whom he suspected of treachery, all thanks to his loyal confidante, the Archbishop Lazarus."

"Archbishop Lazarus?" asked Sona.

"A priest of the Zakarum faith who came with Leoric to these lands. He was the King's most trusted advisor who suggested to him to make Tristram his seat of power. Yet he was also the one who had driven the Mad King into depravity."

"How so?" asked Akeno.

"When Leoric's madness began, he sent his knights into a suicidal war against the larger kingdom of Westmarch; on Lazarus' advice. When they returned, defeated, to Tristram, they found their home devastated. They confronted the king, finally understanding that there was no salvation for Leoric. When King Leoric attacked his knights, his captain, Lachdanan, ordered them to defend themselves, and a fierce battle ensued. Lachdanan and his forces were at last able to overcome the darkened monarch. With his dying breath, Leoric cursed Lachdanan and his knights to serve him in darkness, forever. Soon after, Tristram was attacked by a horde of demons, and the once-holy cathedral became a place of dark cults and rituals, with Lazarus having disappeared."

"Has it always been like this?" asked Rias. "Has Tristram been under such darkness since then?"

"No, not always," Bron said. "There was a time when it was saved thanks to the Archbishop's death at the hands of the king's son. However, shortly afterwards, Tristram was attacked again, all of tis inhabitants slaughtered. The ruins of the old town are at the midway point between the Cathedral and New Tristram."

This history section was dark, perhaps the darkest in human history. Or perhaps one of the darkest moments in human history to be exact. If Diablo was capable of doing this as they would have believed, then who knows what would have happened to the Underworld if the Four Great Satans did not plan carefully guarding Diablo's soulstone.

"So, how exactly did New Tristram come about?" asked Sona.

"The founding date of New Tristram is unclear, but it came into being well after the darkening and destruction of the original Tristram. Originally simply a collection of merchants looking to profit on adventurers and travelers drawn by legends of riches within the Tristram Cathedral, it slowly set down roots and became an established town. As soon as the cathedral was looted bare, however, the adventurers and travelers stopped coming, and New Tristram found itself in decline. By the time I was elected as mayor, the town was comprised mostly of depressing shacks."

"It sure looks like it has seen better days," Akeno noted as she looks out on the town. "No offense."

"None taken," Bron replied kindly. "I have tried hard to make life better for everyone, but it has not been easy. This land is cursed ever since its darkening. And it will remain that way for all time, no matter how much light we try to put in it."

Rias then changed subjects, "You said the Wanderer was headed to the Cathedral, right?"

"Quite right," Bron said. "He just got up and left in the middle of the night. Not even the guards noticed."

At this point, Rias knew where this Wanderer was and more importantly, who it was. She looked outside to see the Cathedral on the hill, knowing Aidna lies somewhere within that haunted structure.

' _Hold on, Aidan. I'm almost there.'_

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT** …

Everyone was all tucked into bed. Well, mostly everyone. Rias, Akeno, and Sona were still up, planning for tomorrow's journey into the Cathedral thanks to the information given to them by Mayor Bron.

But for one particular former nun, she could not sleep at all. For one thing, her bed was uncomfortable like hard wood. There was not exactly enough room for everyone at the Inn, so they had to make do, with some sleeping on the floor.

Asia could not sleep not because of the uncomfortable bed though. Rather, it was the fact that with the knowledge of where Aidan was, deep underneath the Cathedral, she knew that there will be so many terrifying things lying in wait. She was afraid yet also determined to save Aidan, the conflict within her emotions were driving her crazy, leaving her unable to wake up. Not only that, but the land of Khanduras itself felt cold to her, devoid of any light or warmth. It was as if the land itself was deprived of all hope, even her Twilight Healing's light was fading in this cursed land.

Unable to sleep, Asia snuck out of her own bed and adorned her nun outfit on to step outside. The rain had luckily stopped and there was only the night sky, but it still felt cold. Walking to get some fresh air, Asia needed a way to clear her mind.

And she knew one way how. The only way she knew.

In a secluded area by a tree, next to a nearby river that was quiet, Asia sank to her knees and held her hands together in a praying position. She closes her eyes as she empties her thoughts.

"Auriel, Archangel of Hope, heed my prayer. I am in need of your guidance."

As Asia prays, a gentle blue light emerges from her Twilight Healing rings as an angel, an Elder Angel, emerges from above. Asia recognized this presence as she opens her eyes, seeing that it is Auriel in the "flesh."

Asia beheld Auriel's grace and beauty, as if her sense of hope had instantly been filled. Auriel's wings flutter with joy upon seeing the young nun that she chose long ago.

" _ **Dearest Asia Argento…"**_ Auriel greets caringly as she lands in front of her and urges her to rise to her feet. _**"Your power of hope grows with each passing day. Yet you seem troubled enough to call for me."**_

Asia did not hesitate to speak her mind. "I am lost and do not know what to do to rescue Aidan. I have learned what has become of him, where he is at, and I want to set him free. But when I look at this place and see the cathedral, I feel as if… I have been overwhelmed with despair. I am afraid and I do not know if I can venture within. But I also do not want to sit by and heal those injured. I want to stay and fight."

Auriel understood the young Devil. _**"It takes a brave heart to traverse down into the darkest depths where only horror and damnation await. Whether it be the confines of a cellar, or even the very threshold of the Burning Hells, I can sense in your heart a desire to fight, even against the edicts of your friends who care for your safety."**_

"So what must I do?" asked Asia.

" _ **Keep that flame of hope within you alive so that you may brave the darkness within the monastery."**_ Auriel then conjured up a small ball of light within her hands that glowed gently. _ **"I will grant you this, as a form of self-defense and healing."**_

In a flash of white light, two strands of cloth appear from Auriel before she ushers them forward to Asia. Asia beholds the strands that were white and glowed with blue runes, much like Auriel's.

" _ **This is An'Naresh, the Braid of Longing."**_ Auriel explained as the braid wraps and fuses with Asia's white nun veil, forming two strands that form around her arms, similar to how Auriel wields Al'Maiesh. _**"I crafted it as the sister weapon to Al'Maiesh, able to heal and strengthen those it touches, a manifestation of your hope. Yet also to be wielded against the minions of darkness, burning them in a holy fire that cannot be washed away by the power of despair."**_

Asia looked at the two strands as she held them in her hand. Yet for some reason, she felt doubt linger within her.

"I…I can't take this…" She hesitantly said, if not fearing the archangel's wrath at the rejection. However, Auriel remained calm, as if she understood what was going on through the young nun's mind.

" _ **An'Naresh is of angelic make, crafted from the very light of the High Heavens. Its runes glow blue when Demons and other dangers are close."**_

But Asia still felt unconvinced, confessing to Auriel, "But Auriel, with all due respect, I have never wielded a weapon like this in my life."

Auriel calmly replied, _**"And I hope you never have to. And if you do, remember this…"**_ Auriel's chord soon wraps itself around An'Naresh, both glowing a gentle color of blue. _**"True courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."**_

Wise words from the Archangel of Hope. It would seem that, since Malthael's absence, Auriel's role is now to keep the Angiris Council unified with whatever wisdom she could procreate alongside her fellow archangels. After all, asides one other archangel who vouched for humanity, she was the most impassioned of them all. If possible, she would seek defend mankind from Heaven's wrath, seeing the race of man as children who just need some guidance to learn how to grow and mature and fight.

If only others within the High Heavens would see the same thing as she did, otherwise harmony would be lost.

Asia took in the words that Auriel spoke to her. Al'maiesh soon unfurls itself off of An'Naresh yet the archangel remains in place in front of Asia. Once again, questions ran through the nun's head. Questions she sought the answers to. Asia looks at the ground next to her and ponders in deep thought, in doubt and in scrutiny.

" _ **Speak your mind, young Asia,"**_ Auriel noted, catching the former nun off guard initially before she calmed herself.

"Auriel…" Asia began. "I do not mean to criticize your decision, but why me? Why did you choose to resurrect me?"

Auriel looks at her with a bit of curiosity. Asia decided to press further.

"I was excommunicated by the Church for my sins despite being raised by them. I have been labeled as a witch and fell in league with Fallen Angels, only to be betrayed and killed by them. Time and again I have been nothing but a burden to Aidan, and no matter how much I want to help him I know I could not fight like in the same manner he does. When I passed away in front of him, I thought my life had ended. So why did you bring me back to life?"

Auriel, if she had a face, calmly and compassionately smiles beneath her cowl and drapes Al'Maiesh briefly around Asia to grant her comfort and clarity. Her wings also wrap around her, as if Auriel was cradling a small child.

" _ **Throughout my entire existence, young Asia, I have watched mortals rise from the ashes and fall to the earth…"**_ Auriel explained as her runes light up to give Asia a vision of some sorts. Through it she sees the Angiris Council discussing Sanctuary, with Auriel in the middle in an impassioned expression of herself. _**"I voted for the continuation of mankind and of Sanctuary, given that through enough passing time, they will play an important role in the Eternal Conflict and end the long struggle at last. I have always held out to hope that humanity and the nephalem will aid the Angels in our darkest hours."**_

The vision switches to show a young Asia within the church praying. _ **"When I had looked upon you, I have always heard your prayers and answered them the best I could, even if they were meant to Anu, or God in your tongue. Your devotion to the light and compassion for all beings touched me so. When you were killed unwillingly, I felt the briefest moment of despair and sought to make things right, to bring back that ray of hope that you have brought to others. Including myself."**_

Asia was a bit stunned though, looking at the archangel. "I…bring you hope?"

" _ **As have many others like yourself,"**_ Auriel revealed. _**"Not once did I condemn you for your actions unlike your former masters. It was why I chose you; you are the mortal incarnation of hope in the world today. The road ahead will indeed be harsh but never lose the hope you have ignited within your heart. It alone will inspire everyone to venture forth into the darkness and light the way."**_

"So then what must I do?" asked Asia.

" _ **Continue to bring that hope you have within,"**_ Auriel advised. _**"Take heart, young Asia. Seek justice if you can, vengeance if you must, but do not abandon hope. It alone will make your mission all the more successful against the encroaching darkness within the Cathedral."**_

With those last words, Auriel's form dissipates slowly into light blue particles. Asia had wanted to ask more but felt that she was wasted too much time with the archangel. Thus she watches Auriel's light slowly dissipate away, praying within its holy light before it dies down.

With a smile of hope, Asia returns back into the Inn and into her bed, able to finally get a good night's rest.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING** …

After everyone woke up and had breakfast at the Inn, they all prepared to set out and head for the cathedral.

As they came upon the hill, they beheld themselves ruins, like the town was set on fire long ago. Burnt and cold pieces of wood still remained, even with some of the buildings' foundations still intact via stone. Ash covered the ground as did the dust and smoke, with the wind blowing gently across.

"What happened here?" asked Asia.

"This must be Old Tristram," Sona said. "Where the town originally stood before Diablo destroyed it."

As everyone passes through the first gate, they take notice of the burnt and ruined buildings. The corpses and bones of the animals and people were still present.

"To think…" Akeno stated. "That people once lived here. And their remains have not decayed even after so many millennia."

"Their spirits must have been cursed, forever to wander these dark lands due to Diablo," Tsubaki noted as they pass by an old, empty, and moldy fountain. Right next to it was a busted cage with rope around it, like it was meant to be hung.

"Here's the second gate," Kiba pointed out, opening it as everyone makes their way to the cathedral at the top of the hill.

Sona had kept close to Rias, with Akeno behind the two, keeping an eye on her health and well-being. So far it seemed as if she was perfectly fine, yet as they walk ever closer to the cathedral, they became concerned for her. They knew that a confrontation with Diablo at his full strength is now imminent. They knew Rias will seek revenge on the Demon for possessing and influencing Aidan from the beginning.

The question is, will Rias hold her own mind intact?

"Rias…" Sona called up to her friend, making the redhead turn to her. "How are you feeling?"

Rias smiled, "I'm good, Sona. Thank you for asking."

But for Sona, she did not feel convinced. That smile may have been a façade to keep everyone's spirits and confidence high once they enter the cathedral. As a King, that is logical. But as a friend, Sona felt as if Rias was wanting to rush in, save Aidan, and get out as quickly as possible.

She felt as if Rias' heart had hardened and could only be undone once Aidan was saved.

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Sona. "Aidan will lie in the deepest part of the cathedral and it will not be easy rescuing him from Diablo's grasp. Are you sure you are up for it?"

"I am," Rias replied immediately. "Onii-sama and Mother have been training me day in and day out for this inevitable confrontation. As things are now, I cannot back out. If I do, what kind of King would I be leaving my Pawn behind?"

"I see," Sona said, with a fake smile.

Sona wanted to press further but knew that prying more into Rias may lead to another argument out of outburst. So she decided not to go forward with the issue.

Speaking to Akeno as Rias walked onward, she whispered into the Priestess of Thunder's ear, "Akeno, keep an eye on her. Diablo will surely want her to fight him alone so that he can overpower her easily. Stay by her side at all times."

"I will," Akeno accepted. "And I am sure you can count on the others as well."

Sona smiled, seeing Kiba, Koneko, and Asia close and next to Rias, keeping an eye on her every move. Just by looking on her facial expression, she looked calm yet determined. Confident yet filled with vengeance. They need to keep her mind in check per Sirzechs' request, as Diablo will try to psychologically assault her when they engage in battle eventually.

As the group moves forward, they beheld for themselves the decrepit Tristram Cathedral. It was very old and decaying, with much of its structure falling apart. The surrounding land was decayed and dead, filled with only the cold ashes of the past.

"Is this it?" Saji asked.

"It is," Sona confirmed. "Within this once holy and ancient Horadric monastery lies Aidan underneath. And Diablo and his Hellspawn."

Everyone was ready. This was it. Once they enter into this dark and twisted labyrinth, there is no turning back.

However, before they took one step forward, a ray of light shines down in front of the cathedral, a light almost bright enough for them to cover their eyes. Then a figure of sorts descends from on high and lands in front of the group with his knees bent to catch himself before he stood up straight.

His wings were of an Elder Angel, luminous strands of light protruding from the back and were blue and white in color. But his armor was silver, giving of a very intrinsic appearance. Like all other Elder Angels, his face was featureless, merely showcasing a black spot from where it would be placed with a hood around it.

" _ **Halt! What you seek within lies an unfathomable evil that must not be unleashed upon the world. Should you continue this path, you may doom all of mankind to Diablo's wrath."**_

"First of all, who are you?" asked Issei up front. "And what right do you have to block us like this like you are some kind of hot shot warner?"

"Issei, back off!" commanded Sona as she steps forward in front of him and bows in regret. "I apologize for my servant's words. But he is right. Who are you exactly?"

" _ **I am Hadriel, archangel of the High Heavens,**_ " Hadriel introduced himself. _**"I am not here to cease your pursuit, but rather to warn you only once. That what you may find in the depths of this accursed place will forever change you. You are not prepared for this endeavor."**_

"With all due respect, Hadriel," Sona said. "We have trained for this moment and are well aware of the dangers within."

But Hadriel was not convinced. _**"Many young mortals like you have once exclaimed those same words. Each and every one of them fell within the cathedral, either killed by the monsters or the traps within, or driven to madness and taking their own life."**_

"We will not repeat such a thing," Kiba said. "We intend to rescue our friend trapped below."

" _ **You may all have been slaves to the Demons, but that does not mean you are their equal. Your friend is lost, forever possessed and cursed by Diablo. Even if you do manage to free him, his death is inevitable."**_

"Not while there is still hope for him," A voice spoke up, seeing that it was Rias who came face to face with the archangel. Hadriel immediately recognized who this was, to everyone's surprise.

" _ **Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan,"**_ Hadriel greeted. _**"Of the mortals here, you of all must understand that what you intend to do will not be like what had happened before. If you continue this, you will face Diablo at his full strength and might and not even you will bear the full brunt of the power of Terror. You will inevitably fall as have so many of your kin before you. Not even your brother was the exception when he fought the Prime Evil."**_

Rias was silent, listening to the archangel's warnings as she kept her head low. She could recall clearly of Sirzechs' most recent fight with Diablo, how his spear was shattered, and he was severely wounded. Though he had survived, it was almost impossible to believe that a great and powerful Devil like him, reaching the ranks of Satan, would be wounded by a Prime Evil.

" _ **I will give you all one warning…"**_ Hadriel warned. _**"Turn back now and leave or stay and enter to face oblivion and true terror. What do you choose?"**_

For Rias, it was not something she needed long to think about, not with the thoughts of conviction and vengeance lurking within her mind.

"I choose to fight," Rias said to Hadriel. "I will enter and stop Diablo. And if you must stand in my way, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

" _ **Your ancestors once said the same to their Demon masters during Lucifer's Revolution. Many of them died as they cut down their enemy, leading them to create the Underworld from Hell itself. Do you not realize that those words you have spoken may lead to fear, which then will lead to your end?"**_

"Hey!" Issei spoke up. "You cannot insult someone as great as her like that!"

"Silence, Issei!" Sona held him back.

Rias' head lowered a bit in ponder of Hadriel's words.

"I know," Rias agreed. "I do not deny my fear of entering this…wretched place. I am scared, of everything. I do not know what exactly we will find down there, but I do know this." She looks at Hadriel with determination in her eyes. "I will not run nor hide from my fears any longer. I must save Aidan or die trying. If I cannot do that, then I will not live up to my expectations as the King of my peerage or as heir to my household."

Hadriel looked emotionless, almost as if he was piercing into Rias' gaze to see if her determination lived up to it.

"You won't have to rescue him alone, you know?" Akeno asked. Rias turns around to see her Peerage, Sona's, and the three Phenex girls.

"It's time to make Diablo pay for deceiving us and taking our friend," Kiba said with a sword drawn.

"We're with you all the way," Asia said with An'Naresh glowing blue.

"Yeah, let's go save him," Koneko said with a blank yet upbeat expression.

"And we will help too," Xuelan spoke for Karlamine and Yubelluna as they stepped forward to be part of Rias' group.

Rias smiled as happy tears formed in her eyes before she wiped them away. "Everyone… thank you."

" _ **And so this is your final decision?"**_ asked Hadriel for confirmation.

"It is," Rias confirmed as she turned around.

" _ **Then proceed, young Devils, into Terror's lair. Know that Diablo's innermost sanctum is hidden by five seals. Only by opening each of these seals can you clear your way to the final battle."**_

With that said, Hadriel glows a bright white light from his form, making everyone cover their eyes from the brightness. Once it had died down, Hadriel was no longer where he was standing.

With the warning now out of the way, everyone beheld themselves the door to the Cathedral.

"Issei, Saji," Sona issued, making her two Pawns grab the massive door handles. Saji and Issei slowly but firmly places both hands onto its door handles and open it.

A loud croaking and groaning sound of the door soon opened the way to the darkness within. This was it.

"It's done," Saji said as he and Issei let go and look inside. Rias was soon the first to step within the dark place, the very seat of power to her most hated enemy, Diablo.

"The sanctity of this place has been fouled," Rias said as they proceeded to enter through the first level.

* * *

 **LEVEL 2…**

"The smell of death surrounds us," Koneko said as they enter the second level of the cathedral.

"Ugh…" Saji pinched his nose. "What's that smell? Me, or zombies?"

"Zombies!?" Issei freaked out a little, in disbelief that those creatures actually exist.

Ignoring the outburst, everyone proceeds to go deeper and deeper, the smell of death hanging in the air as it becomes more and more potent.

It also felt hot inside as they went further in. And it was not the light of Asia's An'Naresh cloth that was giving off heat nor the torches that Kiba and Karlamine held up.

* **CLANG** * * **CLANG** *

Two large metal sounds echoed, like someone was swinging a hammer on an anvil.

"What was that?" asked Karlamine.

* **CLANG** * * **CLANG** *

"It's getting louder," Xuelan answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon screams were heard across the room, echoing off its walls. Everyone covered their ears from the loud voice of it.

"Kyaaaah!" Asia screamed as she hid behind Akeno, who covered her up and cared for her. Koneko soon jumped and hid behind Kiba. Not even Issei or Saji were immune to the loud scream as they comically hugged themselves.

"W-W-W-What the hell was that?" Saji trembly asked.

"That was…human," Sona said as she let go of her ears. "A man."

* **CLANG** **CLANG** *

The sounds got louder as they ventured forth.

Everyone followed where the sound was coming from and beheld themselves a crude wooden door, blood pouring forth from it. Opening it slowly by Tsubaki, what they saw was a room of horror.

Body parts were everywhere, blood decorated the floor, human corpses hung on iron hooks by the wall. If this was a slaughterhouse for cows and pigs, then the sight of human corpses almost made everyone throw up.

Up ahead though, they saw the source of the clanging sound. They saw what looked to be a huge man, only for it not to be a man.

It was a large and fat horned creature, with two horns sprouting from its head. From its sharp teeth were two curved fangs that were upside down. Covered all over its body were large stitches held by crude metal. It was wearing a large brown leather apron cloth. On its large demonic feet were two ankle bracelets that looked as if it was to hold it in place. In its right hand was a large cleaver, the biggest one ever seen, with a ram's skull and spine decorating the spine of the blade. In the left hand of the creature was a large hook, attached with chains around its left wrist.

The creature hacked away at the body parts on its table as blood saturated and spread across the room like a fountain. It then stopped and took a sniff of the air, sensing something different.

 ** _"_** ** _Ahh…Fresh meat!"_** The Butcher exclaimed with a huge grin. It turned around with its cleaver and hook at hand, seeing the fresh meat.

"It can't be…" Sona was in pure shock. "That is a Butcher Demon."

"A Butcher Demon?" asked Issei asked.

"I read these in our Devil Mythology books," Sona said. "Accounts say they are formed from other various parts of Demons and given life through wicked blood magic to bind these parts together. And many of them served under Diablo's command."

As the Butcher grins and faces everyone, it huffs and puffs and gives a loud demonic roar, before charging in like a rhinocerous.

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Sona as everyone dodges out of the way. Akeno holds onto Asia to move her while Sona grabbed Issei and Tsubaki had Saji.

The Butcher charges in and slams into a wall with its head but it shrugged off and threw its hook at the group, making them move out of the way.

Xuelan and Koneko move in and start using their kung fu and senjutsu respectively to wear down on the Demon. With every punch and kick thrown, the Demon staggered and was bruised. But as they landed in front, the Butcher swings its cleaver's flat side and knocks the two out of the way, giving off another roar.

Tomoe, with her katana, alongside Kiba and Karlamine, charge in with their blades and engage the Butcher head on. Kiba goes right as Tomoe goes left and each make a slash on the Butcher's arms. Karlamine soon comes in from above and does a downward slash.

* **CLANG** *

But the Butcher blocks it effortlessly and punches Karlamine away. It then swings its giant cleaver around to Kiba, knocking him over to Tomoe. Asia tends to Karlamine first before moving to the other two, with Tsubaki providing her cover for her to move around carefully.

Momo, Reya, Tsubasa, and Yubelluna use their combined magic to inflict some harm onto the gargantuan beast, but all their magical based attacks do nothing. No matter what they inflict, it simply was not enough as the wounds heal.

Soon it throws a flurry of kunai-shaped spears attached via chains at the group. They narrowly dodge, only to be interrupted by a charging Demon as the Butcher comes in with a swing of its cleaver, making all four break off.

Issei moves in with his Boosted Gear and shouts, "Dragon Shot!"

A stream of pure energy fires at the Butcher, but it is blocked by the Flesh Carver's flat side of the blade and deflected away, much to Issei's surprise. The Butcher then throws its hook form its left hand and grabs onto the Red Dragon Emperor and pulls him in.

"WOAH!" Issei cried before he is promptly battered away and slammed to a wall.

* **CRASH** *

Akeno soon fires a big shot of lightning but the Butcher shields itself away with the cleaver and somehow deflects it back to Akeno. Caught unaware, Akeno took a direct hit.

"Gaah!" Akeno was thrusted back.

"Akeno!" Rias cried before she turns to the Demon. "That does it!"

Powering up her Power of Destruction, she unleashes one shot at the Butcher directly onto the face. In the process, she cleaved one of its horns off, making it stagger back and scream.

Now enraged, it charges again at Rias at full speeds. Rias would have pulled her sword out but Sona arrives in the nick of time to conjure up a shield with which to block its advance. Soon a flying kick came in from Xuelan and Koneko.

"Haaah!" Both girls cried as they push the Butcher Demon back and everyone goes back in to fight it. Even with all the wounds they make on this Demon, it keeps healing back up.

Sona soon turns to Rias after dropping her shield.

"Rias, keep going!" Sona ushered. "My Peerage and I will deal with this monstrosity!"

"But Sona—" Rias objected, only to be cut off by the Butcher battering Issei away to the wall again, making him cough blood.

"GAH!" Issei cried out.

"Go, Rias!" Sona demanded. "The longer we stay here, the stronger Diablo becomes. Take the Phenex servants with you! And go get Aidan!"

Using her water magic, Sona unleashes a water serpent that sprays water spears all over the Butcher, each one impaling at the Demon. They soon dissipate away but the Butcher's wounds heal right back up, most likely due to the magic that binds it together.

"Come on, Rias!" Akeno agreed with Sona as she grabs Rias' right hand. "Every second that passes by, we may lose Aidan forever. Staying here to fight this thing will only waste time."

Rias knew Akeno was right, but she did not want to leave Sona behind. And yet, she trusted her childhood friend in what she was doing, with her Peerage keeping the Butcher at bay.

"Come back alive, Sona," Rias said as she rallies to her Peerage and to the Phenex servants. "I'd hate to see you die in a place like this!"

"Same to you!" Sona replied. With that, Rias and the others departed immediately, going deeper into the labyrinth.

" _ **ROAR!"**_

The Butcher slams its cleaver onto Issei, who catches and holds it up right with his arms crossed over to halt the cleaver. But then he is punched away.

* **BAM** *

"AGGH!" Issei cried as he is flung away, only for some members of the Peerage to catch him and bring him upright.

"What do we do, Kaichou?" Saji asked. "This thing is unstoppable!"

"We just need to keep wounding it, "Sona said. "From what I have learned, Butcher Demons can be destroyed if their severed body parts are hacked away and disintegrated."

"Then that's what we got to do," Tsubaki said. "Cut off its limbs and destroy them before it has a chance to reform back to the main body."

"We can take this son of a bitch down!" Issei shouted. "Or I won't get to live my life as a harem king!"

Some people had question marks over their heads, confused as to why he would say that in such a dark place. But they ignored it as they turned their attention back to the Butcher in front of them.

Everyone soon gets ready as does the Butcher who jumps twice and slams his cleaver in an attempt to sow fear into their hearts.

"HAAAAAAHH!" Everyone cried as they charge at the Butcher. The Butcher does the same for another roar.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE** …

As the doors to the next level open up, a foul odor overwhelmed the ORC and the Phenex servants' senses, as if the smell was of rotting corpses.

"It stinks…" Koneko holding her nose, unable to take the smell.

Asia coughed within her sleeve as Akeno and Yubelluna held up one part of their arm sleeves to use to cover their mouths from the smell. Kiba whiffed his head away at first smell of it.

"Kiba, Karlamine, go check out and see what it is," Rias said whilst holding her nose.

As the two Knights moves in, Kiba finds a torch lit up and takes it off its pedestal. Walking as he did, both he and Karlamine carefully look below to see a corpse of some sort. But the sight of it left him feeling with dread.

It looked like a young boy whose body was mostly intact, save for an eye missing and his head bashed to a wall. His guts were spilled out as dried blood poured out. His expression was that of pure shock and horror, most likely the final moments before his death. He was also wearing some light leather armor and held a broken sword in his right hand.

Based on his looks, it looked like some sort of young adventurer coming down here to the cathedral in search of treasure. But what he must have encountered left him with only death waiting at his doorstep.

As Kiba soon looked around, what he saw from the light of his torch horrified him a bit.

"My god…" Kiba whispered, forgetting the headache in his head from using God's name.

"This is…terrible," Karlamine was in disbelief in what she saw.

Down the hallway were more corpses, some decades old and some new. There were also skeletons of past adventurers who were centuries dead. But the gore and sight of it all left all of the ORC feeling terrified.

"What…happened here?" Asia asked whisperingly as she was behind Akeno, scared at the sight.

Koneko takes a look at some of the bodies. "Adventurers… They must have died in an ambush."

"But by who?" asked Xuelan. "This cathedral is abandoned save for what we have seen so far."

Everyone was silent as they rallied up to the middle of the hallway. As they did though, it could have just been them, but they could have sworn they started hearing whispers, like those of the damned.

Rias was keeping silent. While mortified of what the hallway showed her, she wondered what could have happened to these poor souls and how they got here in the first place. But the whispers echoing from the hallway's walls kept her distracted.

 _ **"**_ ** _Rias Gremory."_**

A dark voice flooded everyone's minds and echoed across the hallway. But to Rias, she knew whose voice it was.

"Diablo." She vehemently and angrily realized as she turned around to face frontwards.

Soon the hallway was lit up by the torches and a red dark power aura illuminated up from the room ahead, glowing violently.

 _ **"**_ ** _Rias Gremory!"_**

Suddenly, a red light shone from the room and Rias was lifted into the air by Diablo's psychic grip. Lifted high into the air, everyone could only watch helplessly, calling out to her name as she struggles against the psychic grip from the Lord of Terror. She opens her eyes a little bit before her face turned to one of shock and horror as a vision of what appears to be the Burning Hells in red takes hold of her.

 ** _"_** ** _Now you see…"_** Diablo's voice echoed to her. _ **"With the essence of the Pawn and the soulstone, your family has served their purpose."**_

Rias soon beheld Aidan impaled in chains, kept imprisoned within some sort of chamber deeper into the cathedral. He was hoisted up, levitating off from the ground slightly, as hooks and nails attached via chains penetrated through his hands, body, and back. His face was shrouded in darkness, unable to see his expression, yet the red soulstone on his forehead glows as Diablo speaks, and Rias' vision shakes every time Diablo spoke to her.

 _ **"**_ ** _My host body is forged,"_** Diablo proclaimed. _ **"With it, I bring an end to the Eternal Conflict. An end to the long war at last."**_

As Rias' vision ends, she regains her senses and Diablo lets go of her, making her plummet to the ground. Luckily enough for her, Akeno and Kiba catch her and hoist her up. But that was the least of their worries as a door opens and countless Demons begin to pour forth. Everyone, including the three former servants of Riser's Peerage, prepares themselves for battle.

Rias finally understood what that vision had entailed. Aidan was attempting to seal himself away with Diablo in an effort to battle the Demon for all eternity. It was indeed a noble act of Aidan and anyone would have done the same if they were still in control.

But Tristram Cathedral was also Diablo's seat of power, a place for him to gather his strength to venture out into the world to spread terror and depravity to the populace.

As Rias stands up though, she proclaims in defiance, "My will is not so easily broken, Diablo. The Gremory Family shall fear you no longer!"

With that said, Rias takes out Dawnbreaker and envelops herself in the Power of Destruction, ready to take the Demons head on.

She was going to save Aidan from Diablo, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **And so the first chapter of the Darkening of Tristram Arc is out. Like I said, Fresh Meat was the hint for this and it will only get worse for everyone as they go deeper and deeper into the cathedral. Now if you think I am going to cover every single level, sixteen in all, then forget it. That will take way too long so I am just going to cover the most important levels and most memorable from the first Diablo game.**

 **So what do we know so far? The history of Tristram revealed in a nutshell, Asia asking guidance from Auriel and being granted a weapon, a surprise cameo from** _Diablo II_ **in the form of the archangel Hadriel, and the infamous Butcher. This chapter took a while but now we can move on to the real deal, which is the Dark Lord of Terror himself. With Sona and her Peerage dealing with the Butcher, now it just leaves Rias' Peerage and the three Phenex servants.**

 **Speaking of Diablo, who knew Rias would receive visions from him in regards to the upcoming confrontation? It just goes to show for one thing and one thing only.**

 **The final battle awaits near against Diablo.**

 **I will give the ORC more screen time in terms of fighting now that Sona's is being taken care of by Fresh Meat. And the three Phenex servants will definitely play a role up in the next chapter.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Lord

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD** …

Back at home, a meeting between the Four Great Satans was held to discuss the most recent of events. They met within their meeting chambers where the Satans and other important individuals gather in times of crisis.

"To think that Diablo had played us all for fools," Falbium Asmodeus, a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin and wearing purple and black clothing, spoke. "How could we have not known?"

"We knew the risks, Falbium, of safeguarding the soulstone," Serafall Leviathan, a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes and wearing bluish green clothing, said. "Tyrael warned us that they would eventually return. We just didn't think it would happen like this."

"But we could have had we not seen the signs!" Falbium said. "If only we had—"

"The soulstone is taken!" Ajuka spoke up. "Diablo is freed. Two of the three Great Houses are severely damaged, one of the Satans is wounded, and we leave this matter in the hands of the heirs to the Gremory House and the Sitri House. We could not have known when it would happen."

"But the Horadrim were able to seal them away and were more powerful than us," Serafall mentioned. "So how was it that they—"

"Even the Horadrim were not as foresighted as your mythology tells us," Deckard Kain soon arrived as the doors opened, accompanied by Grayfia who acted as his escort.

"Deckard," Sirzechs greeted. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Yours as well, Sirzechs," Deckard bowed courteously to him before he continued. "When the Horadrim sealed the Prime Evils, they knew that inevitably they would return and that it would require not them to stop them but rather mortals who understood the threat better than anyone ever did."

Taking out a book from his large sash bag, Deckard opens it and the book levitates to the center of the table. The words and contents light up in a pixelated yellow before it showcased seven humans.

There was a large man with a blue tattoo on his face grinding his axe with a rock as it creates sparks. From the look of it, he looked like a Barbarian of Bul-Kathos, allegedly the first nephalem barbarian.

Next to his right was a man wearing black robes and armor made of bones, identifying himself as a necromancer, a Priest of Rathma. He emerged himself in a blue flaming light of souls.

There was also a young man shrouded in armor and carrying a sword and shield. He knelt to the ground as if he was praying to the light, but it gave away all too clear that he was a paladin of the Zakarum faith, the predecessor of the Crusaders.

There was a young blonde woman with a ponytail dressed in red leather armor and held a spear and shield. By the looks of it, she appeared to be an Askari, or Amazon as they are commonly called, from the island of Philios, lying within the Skovos Isles.

Finally, there was a woman in teal colored clothing with golden bracers on her legs and arms, along with a golden necklace. She carried in her right hand a wooden staff with a purple gem embedded on top as she drew lightning into her left hand from above.

All five of the mortal heroes stood before the Four Great Satans.

"Who are they?" Serafall asked.

"These mortal heroes were the ones who stopped the Prime Evils when they had emerged three hundred years after the first Dark Exile," Deckard explained. "They had pursued Diablo from Tristram all the way to Kurast and through the Burning Hells itself. Even though they failed to stop the reunification of the Prime Evils, they did defeat all three of them, destroying their soulstones at the Hellforge."

"Were they not also too late to prevent the Worldstone from being corrupted?" asked Falbium. "As it said in our Mythology?"

"Indeed," Deckard confirmed. "Though they defeated Baal, they were too late to prevent the Worldstone's corruption, thus making the archangel Tyrael destroy it. Since then, all of Sanctuary has been scarred and changed at the same time. It drew the attention of the Three Factions and the Great War, fought over control of mankind and their inherent power."

"And the Second Dark Exile," Falbium added. "A piece of history we did not want anyone to know about."

"But as always, the Burning Hells have not forgotten their intention to bring humanity under their thrall," Deckard noted. "And I fear this day would come eventually. For all of us."

"What are you saying?" asked Serafall.

"That Diablo's return may be a sign of the End of Days," Deckard explained. "A time when the Three Brothers would reunite and enact a final invasion."

"But that cube that was used!" Serafall said. "It worked before when we trapped the Prime Evils. Why did it shatter though?"

"That was because back then, the Horadric Cube was only used to contain the soulstones that imprisoned the Prime Evils," Deckard explained. "Using the cube itself is very dangerous and with its destruction, there are no means of containing the soulstones."

"So it can contain the soulstones, but not a Prime Evil?" asked Ajuka.

"That is what I fear to be," Deckard nodded. "With fear as his power source, it became all too easy for Diablo to break free. But even without a host like Aidan, the outcome would remain the same."

"Either way, Diablo deceived all of us," Ajuka concluded. "Even with him in Tristram, it's only a matter of time before the Demons pour through. And everyone is demanding answers to what is going on. The heads of the families are having a hard time accepting this and are beginning to doubt us."

"What say you, Sirzechs?" asked Serafall, concerned for the Lucifer.

But Sirzechs' mind was in other thoughts, mainly concerning his sister. Everyone though could plainly see that his face was decorated with fear, his mind flashing back to his fight with Diablo and Rias' powers unlocked.

"Sirzechs?" called out Deckard Kain, which made him snap out of it.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking of…something else. You were saying?"

"The Underworld is in crisis," Serafall repeated. "Everyone is demanding answers for what has happened. It's getting us all worried."

"Yes," Sirzechs confirmed. "At this point, the worries will give way to instability. Everyone will want to look for answers."

"We will have to tell the truth at some point," Serafall said. "Starting with the three great families about the Prime Evils and the Second Dark Exile. They will learn our Devil Mythology is real and the truth we implemented about all of Devilkind beforehand is a fake."

"I suppose that is the price we must pay when it comes to Demons," Falbium said.

They were all silent once again. Indeed, after the Second Dark Exile, the Four Great Satans had to cover up the truth and discovery of their species as a whole to ensure that nobody lives in fear of the Burning Hells' return. After all, the Devils were slaves once to the Demons and gained their freedom at such a heavy cost. Though the present Four were not there to see it, their ancestors certainly did and only a very few today would recount such traumatic experience.

"Tell us something, old friend," Sirzechs said. "How is it that the Horadrim have survived for so long into this new modern era?"

"The Horadrim have worked in secret, quietly hiding traces of themselves while working in the shadows to protect the world from others and from itself," Deckard soon showed a book that opened up before them. As the words lit up, a light shown forth as several historical figures came about.

Several notorious figures popped up; like George Washington, who was the first president of the United States; Lincoln, who led the American Civil War upon the issue of slavery; Franklin Roosevelt, who was commander in chief of the American forces during World War II.

There was even the legendary King Arthur, who formed the Knights of the Round Table with the Holy Sword Excalibur; Queen Victoria, whose British Empire became one of the largest in the world in an effort of peace; and Winston Churchill, the Prime Minister who led British forces during World War II.

Far in the East were several Asian figures like Lao Tzu and Confucius, the two philosophers whose ideologies became the basis of Chinese society. Even Sun Yat-sen, who founded the modern-day China after overthrowing the Qing dynasty, was counted amongst the Horadrim. In Japan, there was the Emperor Meiji; who opened up Japan to the rest of the world and modernized it, Oda Nobunaga; who unified Japan under the rule of the shogun after the Warring States Period and allowed foreign religion to enter the country; and Prince Shotoku, the legendary figure who introduced Shingon Buddhism to various parts of the Kansai Region.

"What the…?" Serafall saw. "Humans? No, these are important figures in human history. But how or why are they deemed Horadrim?"

"Many of these figures in the modern era, long after the Worldstone's destruction, were instrumental in not only safeguarding Sanctuary from the Demons and Elder Angels, but also itself," Deckard explained. "Each of them carried a Horadric insignia in secret, careful not to reveal their allegiance to their people and to keep the truth about our world clandestine. Whether it was through military action or through religious diplomacy, a lot of these figures were considered Horadrim, their accounts and identities well hidden amongst other members."

"So… they knew about the existence of the Demons?" asked Falbium. "Of the nephalem as well?"

"Indeed," Deckard confirmed. "And such knowledge was kept secret from everyone in order to prevent the attraction of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells."

"But why hide it?" asked Sirzechs. "What do the Horadrim gain from all this secrecy?"

"Stability for the world and its inhabitants," Deckard said. "Mankind had to live without knowing of its true past lest they attract the Demons back to them as they undoubtedly did in the beginning of the Sin War millennia ago."

It did make sense. If the Horadrim have studied the Sin War intensively, which brought about the Angels and Demons over to Sanctuary, then a repeat of history is something mankind does not want to have. It could very well make the Elder Angels of the High Heavens destroy the world with the Angelic Host alongside the Demonic Legions by bringing the Eternal Conflict over to that realm.

And humanity would not stand a chance as they all are now. With their ancient magic now lost and their memories of events prior erased, they would see this as the end times. The apocalypse.

"But what made any of these humans Horadrim to begin with?" asked Falbium.

"Asides from their knowledge, their actions throughout human history left an impact that regarded them as important." Deckard explained. "For example, when the 1st president of America, George Washington, led his troops in the American Revolution, it was not just a fight for independence but rather to escape the corruptive influence within the British royal family plagued by Demons in disguise. Or when the Emperor Meiji opened up Japan to the rest of the world, he did so with the intention to ask for aid from other allies to wipe out the Demons infecting all of Japan within the Tokugawa shogunate."

"Interesting," Ajuka said. "But it still doesn't change the facts. We will need to know about the status of the other soulstones."

"The only way to know is if we go ask the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Angels," Falbium said. "But I doubt we can just walk right in their domain and ask for a chat."

"It's also highly likely they know Diablo is freed and will want to double their security around the soulstone to prevent an outbreak," Serafall said. "With tensions as they are now, it won't be easy to get them to talk."

"I believe that can be arranged," Sirzechs said. "We have Deckard Kain, the Last Horadrim, and we still can contact the Archangel Tyrael. Put the two together, they can convince the other leaders for a meeting regarding the soulstones and the return of the Burning Hells."

"I agree," Ajuka concurred. "It's high time we stop hiding and protecting our borders. If the Eternal Conflict has finally reached to this point, then we need to start working together if we are to survive."

Everyone else around the room agreed, nodding their heads.

"This meeting is adjourned," Sirzechs concluded as the Satans take their leave. Well, only Serafall and Falbium, who leave out with Deckard Kain and Grayfia in tow.

As soon as the other two Satans and Deckard Kain left alongside Grayfia, Ajuka and Sirzechs were all that remained in the room. The former pours some wine for the both of them and hands Sirzechs a glass once the atmosphere no longer becomes tense due to the meeting.

"How is your wound, Sirzechs?" asked Ajuka to Sirzechs.

"Better at least. Still sore though," Sirzechs said. "It's been a while since I had to fight with my spear. If only I-"

"You could never have known when Diablo had made his move," Ajuka said. "None of us knew."

"But still, I could have prevented it," Sirzechs frustratingly said as he brings a hand to his face. "And now I have to depend on my little sister to do what I could not."

"No one can kill Diablo, Sirzechs," Ajuka painfully admitted. "Terror does not die so easily."

"I know…" Sirzechs responds with a sigh. "And yet, I feel ashamed for having failed. Myriam was right. The Brothers are indeed returning."

"We knew they were going to return," Ajuka reminded as he poured glasses of wine for him and his friend.

"And still, they have been manipulating us this entire time," Sirzechs said. "I feel as if capturing them and bringing them here was a mistake, Ajuka."

"You and I both knew that we could not venture into Hell with the soulstones for the Hellforge. It would have been way too dangerous with so many lives lost," Ajuka said as he drinks his wine.

"But was sealing them really the only option, Ajuka?" Sirzechs wondered. "Could there have been another way?"

"If there were, then we just could not see them," Ajuka responded.

Sirzechs did not know how to respond to that. Indeed there could have been another way, but each race of the Three Factions had vowed to guard the Prime Evils in their prison to ensure that they do not reemerge to terrorize all of creation. Tyrael even suggested sealing them away was the best course of action. An assault on the Hellforge would have been too costly at the time considering how their forces were completely exhausted.

Even with Tyrael by their side, he would act against such an action less it had dire consequences, such as when he lost his lieutenant Izual in an ill-fated assault on the Hellforge.

"How is Grayfia?" asked Ajuka.

"She's stable and recovered," Sirzechs revealed. "But a small part of her still feels ashamed. I can't blame her."

"Neither can I," Ajuka agreed. "Diablo had found her an easy target to manipulate for his host to set him free."

Sirzechs could not find a way to respond to that. He knew Ajuka was right, but it left him bitter. To think his hated enemy had found a way to use his wife as one of many tools for his release through persuasion by his host, his little sister's Pawn. Grayfia in the meantime was ordered to take care of Deckard Kain, per Aidan's last wish.

And now his little sister was on her way to perhaps the most haunted place on Earth to save his soul from damnation. A battle that will surely harden her heart afterwards when it comes to the nature of Demonspawn.

Sirzechs was worried his sister may change for the worst, hoping that she will not lose sight of herself.

Ajuka saw the worried look on his best friend's face.

"I'm sure your little sister will be alright," Ajuka reassured. "She is a Gremory, just like you."

"But she has never faced what you and I have faced before," Sirzechs replied whilst looking towards Ajuka. "What she will find in Tristram may very well change her, make her heart hardened."

"It is the risk we all took during the hunt, old friend. None of us returned back home the same after the demon lords were captured and imprisoned. Even I sometimes have flashback memories of those days."

Sirzechs was surprised. "You do?"

"Almost all the time," Ajuka confessed. "But I never let them get the better of me. I lost a lot of friends during that time. We all did."

Sirzechs would attest to that. He indeed had a lot of friends, many of them Devils and some Fallen Angels or Angels that he made friends with, who were killed during the long hunt for the Prime Evils in the Second Dark Exile. In the Underworld and in the Lower Heavens is a memorial shrine dedicated to those whose lives were lost during the hunt. It was a simple giant slab of marble with names carved, deriving from Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Of course the public did not know about the latter two since there were so many names to be read off of.

The memorial shrine was called the Wall of the Loss, as to commemorate those whose lives were lost during the hunt.

Officially to the public, it was to commemorate the lives lost in the Great War. But just like before, only the Four Great Satans knew the real purpose behind the memorial.

Many of Sirzechs' friends' names were written on that wall and at times he would come to read them off to himself, as if he was visiting a large tomb.

"I spoke with the Vecin Mystic, Myriam, that day," Sirzechs revealed to Ajuka. "It turns out she knew all this time."

"I am not surprised," Ajuka confessed. "The Vecin are a spiritual people blessed with foresight."

"She knew Diablo would return. When I asked her why she didn't tell me, do you want to know what she said?"

"What's that?" Ajuka sips his wine.

"She said the future keeps coming. And that she had to let Diablo come back, for she knew he was always coming back eventually."

"Hmm…" Ajuka did not know what to say. It was so cryptic at best. Then again, with a Vecin like Myriam, they were almost always so cryptic of what they had foretold with the future and not everything would come out one hundred percent all the time. They may be gifted with foresight, but that doesn't mean what they see is true. Just a small part of the future.

"We should have heeded her prophecy more carefully," Sirzechs regretted, remembering a time when the Four Great Satans ignored her prophecy when she spoke to them about the Prime Evils' return.

"All we can do now is wait, Sirzechs. I am sure your little sister will not fail nor will she die. We just need to believe."

Having had enough for the day, Sirzechs gets up from his chair. "I will take my leave."

He heads out to the exit door, ready to turn in for the night.

"One other thing, Sirzechs," Ajuka called out, making Sirzechs turn around to face him. "Have you found any other trace of… _her_?"

Sirzechs knew who Ajuka was talking about. His head dipped a little as his mind flashes back centuries ago where, alongside Grayfia, he saw a feminine figure with white clothing and blue angelic wings, those same strands of light reminiscent of the High Heavens. The Elder Angel stood in front of Sirzechs and Grayfia without a face, but her wings fluttered in joy to see them.

It was one of Sirzechs' most proudest and warmest moments as it was the day he had proposed to Grayfia for her hand in marriage for which she accepted. The Elder Angel had appeared to congratulate the two, feeling proud for Grayfia being her student.

But to Sirzechs, it was the last time he had seen the Elder Angel. When he had learned she had disappeared, he had comforted Grayfia as best he could, knowing of the deep bond his wife had with her teacher.

' _Aurelia-sensei…'_

Regaining his mind back to reality, Sirzechs turned back around and said, "No… I have not."

He then took his leaving, making Ajuka the last person alone in the room. The Beelzebub Satan gets up from his chair with his wine and stares out with the rain splashing onto the window. The storms kept coming into the Underworld, but for Ajuka, he knew this storm was an omen of things to come.

* * *

 **TRISTRAM CATHEDRAL LEVEL 15** …

"We must be getting close," Kiba said as the group went down to the 15th level. Already they had to fight through the last fourteen levels full of monsters and demons. All of them ranged from skeletons, ghosts, zombies, succubae, and various others. They even had to be careful of avoiding the traps that were still in place.

While ancient and primitive, the traps within the Cathedral still provide to be deadly as ever. They were easily disarmed and overcome but it just proved how even ancient and worn down and broken monasteries can be quite deadly.

As everyone walks through deeper and deeper into the cathedral, it felt as if they were walking on the edges of Hell. Torches and An'Naresh had lit up the way yet the whole underground was like a maze. They had to circle back a few times to go in the right direction but as always, they pushed onwards, deeper and deeper they go into an unknowable darkness where Terror awaits. With each level they descend further into, Hell seemed to be emerging ever closer. If there was ever any place on Earth that could lead someone down straight to Hell underneath their feet, then Tristram Cathedral was but the perfect portal for such a dark journey.

Akeno was by Rias' side, keeping watch over her best friend. Ever since they went into the cathedral, Akeno noted that Rias' heart was beginning to harden. With each Demon slain by her Power of Destruction or Dawnbreaker, Rias' thirst for revenge grew. To Akeno, it was almost as if Rias had developed a burning hatred for the Demons, a desire to see them all exterminated to the last. Her hatred was well justified. After all, they did take Aidan away from her.

Akeno would normally feel the same but that did not mean she would allow it to control her. Of course for Rias, this was gravely personal for her. Diablo was indeed the one to influence everything and cause great damage to the Gremory Family. Such an atrocity would not go unheeded and unnoticed by those seeking justice.

Yet still, Akeno could not just sit by and watch her best friend be consumed by revenge.

"Rias…" She called out to her King. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rias said as she turned around and smiled. "I'm fine, Akeno. It's just this place is sapping a lot of our strength due to its dark magic. But we have to push on."

Akeno however saw through the fake smile and asked cautiously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rias said. "I'm fine, Akeno."

But still, Akeno was not convinced.

"Rias, I know you. I practically grew up with you. I know when you're not alright and I can already see it. So please…tell me if you really are alright."

That made everyone stop to look at Rias as she too stopped. There was no way out of this, not with all eyes staring at her in concern. Sighing in defeat, she had to come clean.

"…You're right," Rias admittedly said. "I'm not alright. When Diablo spoke to me, he showed me a vision of Aidan. He was trapped in Hell, bound in chains and tortured mercilessly and brutally by Diablo. He claimed his host body was ready to end the Eternal Conflict. I don't know if he really meant it or was just taunting me."

"It's most likely a taunt," Akeno tried to reassure. "Something to break our spirits with, Rias. This is Diablo's lair after all and he is watching us from within. But as you say, our will is not broken that easily. That is something Diablo will never understand."

Rias nodded her head and apologized, "I'm sorry, everyone. I just want to rescue Aidan and get out of this hellhole."

"We all do," Akeno spoke for the group. "And we will rescue him. Together."

Everyone else smiled and agreed, continuing their traverse into the darkness of Tristram Cathedral's lowest levels.

Soon, they came upon a large room that was mostly empty, with only the cold stone of the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Yubelluna as she points to what was ahead.

Up ahead appeared to be some sort of stone altar. Everyone walks towards it yet as they do, they see blood dripping down, spilling to the floor.

Looking slowly upwards from where the blood was coming from the altar, they saw a corpse of what appeared to be a young man with black hair, his face turned to the right, away from their sight. His flesh was cut open, showcasing all the organs and rib cage bones.

It was a disgusting sight of sacrilege and everyone felt repulsed. Yet for Rias, that corpse looked familiar.

"A…Aidan…?" She hesitantly whispered, not wanting to believe that it could be him.

But her voice caught the others' attention, in disbelief that the body was Aidan's. Akeno, not wanting to believe it, kept Rias back and asked to Kiba and Karlamine,

"You two, check it out."

Both Kiba and Karlamine slowly approach the corpse, swords drawn at the ready in case it springs back to life. Karlamine holds the torch over towards the gory body, and both her and Kiba felt really repulsed, not wanting to touch it in any way possible. But they had to confirm whether the body was Aidan's or not, based on such description that almost matched his.

As Kiba gently grabs the head and turns it over, his eyes widened. The face was indeed a man, but it looked nothing like Aidan's. Rather a young boy who must have been tortured and gutted by his oppressors and bearing an expression of despair. His image burned into Kiba's mind.

Once Karlamine saw the face, she too was shocked. But she turns her head to the group and shakes her head.

"It's not him," Karlamine confirmed. "It's just someone else."

Everyone felt relieved but that would not last. Soon the whole room lit up to be some form of desecrated church, with demonic runes and sigils covering the walls. The unholy altar with the dead boy's body stood in front of a statue showing Diablo, standing upright with its arms open, as if the Demon was looking down on its audience.

"Everyone regroup back to me," Rias ordered as everyone met up in the middle. They then felt a dark presence waiting for them, like a wave of pure evil washing over their very souls.

"It would seem that we have guests here," A loud voice proclaimed, revealing what appeared to be an archbishop of the Church as he emerged from flames that shot upwards to act as a teleportation spell of sorts.

He was clean shaven yet old and shriveled, like he was in his 50's to 60's. His archbishop clothing was red and black, bearing a symbol of a cross on his chest, and he carried a vile staff of Demonic origins with a black orb on top and coveted by two horns holding it up at the tip. His eyes were filled with devotion, but not to God.

"An archbishop?" A stunned Asia saw in horror. "Aligned with Demons?"

"No…" Rias replied. "Not just any archbishop. This is Archbishop Lazarus of the Zakarum, a servant to Diablo."

Lazarus was surrounded by countless Demons, many of them demonic succubae in servitude to the archbishop. They were more so less for pleasure and rather as loyal servants to Lazarus and his dark master below. But among the succubae were fallen mages and skeletal warriors, most likely corrupted by the Lord of Terror and resurrected to serve Diablo.

Lazarus then made a famous proclamation.

"Abandon your foolish quest! All that awaits you is the wrath of my master! You are too late to save the child. Now you will join him - in Hell!"

Archbishop Lazarus soon conjured up a powerful ball of energy and hurls it at the group of eight.

"Take cover!" Rias calls out as everyone splits up.

The fireball zips past by the group as they disperse away, and Lazarus sends down his goons while staying behind.

Xuelan and Koneko plow through the Demons with fists and feet, punching holes through the Demons' flesh. One tries to punch Koneko, but she easily blocks it and punches the face twice before handing it over to Xuelan who finishes it off. Koneko comes to another who dodges her side strikes by ducking under and then scarring her face. Xuelan assists as she stuns the Demon with a flying flaming kick.

With the Demon stunned, Koneko and Xuelan both take this chance to wound up one powerful punch.

"EEEHH…" Koneko readied.

"HAAAH…" Xuelan cried.

* **BAM** *

Their fists contacted with one another as they both punched clean through the Demon's temples, the head exploding with blood in the process. The Demon's corpse falls as Koneko and Xuelan fight on, covering each other's back.

Rias, Akeno, and Yubelluna utilize their Power of Destruction, lightning, and fire magic to hold back the Demons coming at them in groups. Of course they did not just stay still but worked in harmony as they covered each other's back, slaying Demons that came in from their blind spots.

Karlamine was busy with Kiba slaying Demons with her sword. Thanks to the training from the Crusader Johanna, she was able to cut down each and every one of them. She had to learn new techniques and new training to predict what moves the Demons make. Though they move slowly and with brute force, that did not make them necessarily dumb.

Karlamine uses a backwards stab motion on one incoming Demon before taking out her sword and slicing its head off. Then, she is knocked down by one Demon's club, to the floor and would have met her end had Kiba not blocked its downward strike with his sword.

Kiba then slices its stomach and impales its chest from behind, killing it.

A Demon tries to cut down Karlamine but is blocked by her sword before she takes out her dagger and stabs it in the stomach. She then wraps her hand on the back of its head and rams it to the wall, killing it.

She then looks to see Kiba strangled by one Demon, unarmed and incapacitated. He was held up against the opposite wall. Karlamine took this opportunity to assist by taking out her dagger from the Demon she killed earlier and throwing it to the Demon's head, killing it and releasing Kiba from the chokehold.

"KYAAH!" Everyone looks to see Asia scream as she was surrounded by Demons, eager to cut her open and spill her blood. The scared nun was backed in a corner and separated from everyone else.

"Asia!" Rias yelled as she takes out Dawnbreaker and cuts her way through to reach Asia, but there were simply too many. She won't make it to her in time yet still she had to try.

Asia is backed to the wall as her legs gave away and made her collapse. She was scared and filled with despair, feeling the imminent death ever linger close to her. One of the Demons raises its crude axe at her, ready to cut her down.

As it does though, Asia violently throws her hands out.

"NOO!" She cried.

* **SAPIIINNG** *

Then out of nowhere, the Demon was suddenly flung away and hits the opposite wall, burning in a holy fire that turns it to a crisp. The Demons, for a brief instant looked surprised to see one fo their own bested by a little girl.

Asia slowly opens her eyes to see An'Naresh glowing from its runes. She was amazingly surprised that she defended herself with just a mere swipe of her hands, making the Braid of Longing come to life. Auriel was right; An'Naresh was both a healing weapon and a self-defense tool.

And speaking of Auriel, Asia heard her voice echo in her mind, her Twilight Healing rings glowing in their usual green before pulsating in blue.

' _ **The power of hope flows within you. Let it fuel your flame.'**_

Asia slowly rises up and before long, a scream, one like that of an angel, echoes from her as she is enveloped by the power of hope in a cyan color due to her Twilight Healing rings and An'Naresh. The Demons back away at this surprising turn of events, holding their ground against the shockwave of the sudden scream.

Then, from behind her back sprouted six tendril wings, like those of the High Heavens in a turquoise and white color. Asia's eyes glowed white as she looks upon the enemy before her, who did not even flinch in fear.

Everyone was so astonished by this sudden power influx, the Archbishop Lazarus included. He did not think it was possible that someone, a Devil, was blessed by the High Heavens and was among the party.

Rias and the others were amazed at what had become of Asia. It was almost as if she became an Elder Angel of the High Heavens. But it could just be a temporary form for her to fight. But still, she had no knowledge that Asia possessed a power like this or even An'Naresh, granted to her by the archangel of hope.

Levitating off the ground with her wings, Asia utilizes An'Naresh to its fullest and swipes away the Demons away, burning the enemy in righteous fire. She throws one of her braids over to a Demon, pulls it in, and slices its head off with the other braid.

Seeing more coming, Asia creates a crystal aegis above the group as it forms and stays still for two seconds before shattering, scattering its holy energies and crystal shards at the Demons, killing them instantly.

"Asia…?" Rias called out to her Bishop, making her turn around.

Asia slowly powers down and reverts back to her normal form, bearing a small smile. "I'm…okay, I think."

Before she could say more, Asia stumbled a bit but was supported by Rias and Akeno who caught her fall.

"What happened?" asked Akeno as she and Rias tended to her.

"Auriel…" Asia replied. "She's aiding me through An'Naresh and has helped unlocked its true potential. But I still don't have a good grasp of it."

"I'm so proud of you, Asia," Rias said with a smile. "It looks as if I don't need to worry too much then."

"Th-Thank you, Buchou," Asia replied with a blushing smile. But soon, a sphere of Demon magic races towards the three, prompting Asia to turn around and quickly use An'Naresh to deflect the sphere. Sure enough, it came from Lazarus.

"It seems I was mistaken," Lazarus said. "I did not think you would dare bring an Angel here in my master's domain. But it matters not."

Raising his arms, Lazarus summons more Demons to hound onto the group.

"Soon enough, you will all become sacrificial lambs for the master's return!"

Lazarus soon raises his staff to block an incoming attack from a screaming Kiba, who held two swords in his hands. Sparks fly as the corrupted archbishop and the young Knight come face to face.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in the servitude of someone else, boy?" Lazarus said as he pushes Kiba back, making the Knight flip backwards to land, although one of the swords was broken, making him discard it.

"Young I may be, but by this blade I serve the Gremory House with honor," Kiba answered back as he draws upon a Flame Delete sword. "And it is by this blade that I will cut you down!"

But the Archbishop could only laugh at such a proclamation.

"How naïve, boy…" Lazarus said as he fires from his staff a streak of red lightning. Kiba barely dodges as he advances forward, trying to dodge every lightning streak from the archbishop. Yet as Kiba gets close enough for a slash, Lazarus disappears in a teleportation spell. He then reappears behind as Kiba turns around.

*BAM*

But Kiba was met with a lightning streak that sends him flying and crashing him to a wall.

"My lord is nearly ready," Lazarus said. "He will carve out your flesh and scatter your bones across the Burning Hells before consuming your soul to eternal torment."

"That's not going to happen!" Kiba said as he gets up and prepares another fire sword. "You're going to die for all this!"

Kiba charges in towards Lazarus as the corrupted Zakarum archbishop lifts up several bricks before turning them into deadly projectiles and hurling them towards the Knight. Kiba dodges and destroys some as he advances while a few scar his cheek a bit. Kiba closes in with a strike but the archbishop holds up a barrier to halt his advance.

But that barrier was soon dispelled by Akeno's lightning as she struck at Lazarus' blind spot. Then Yubelluna followed suite with her fire magic as she unleashes three blasts at the archbishop, staggering him backwards for a bit.

* **SCHPONG** *

Suddenly, his staff was flung out of his right hand thanks to Rias' Power of Destruction knocking it away.

"My staff!" cried a briefly panicked Lazarus. He then looked forward too late to see Kiba charge right towards him with his sword pointed.

* **SCCHING** *

A warm oozing spray of blood spills out as Kiba drives his sword deep into Archbishop Lazarus' chest. The blood sprays like a fountain onto Kiba, as he vengefully ends the life of the madman. Lazarus cries out in agony as he spews out blood.

"Your madness ends here, betrayer!" Kiba said as he drives the blade deeper, making the Archbishop scream in pain.

But Lazarus merely laughed a moment later. "Hehehehe…"

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kiba spitefully.

"You…are too late," Lazarus said before he proclaimed in a loud voice of madness. "The master has come… Heheheheehhe Ahahahahaa HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Archbishop Lazarus then laughs manically, the devotion to the Lord of Terror clearly evident before him as his laughter echoes off the walls for all to hear. Kiba had enough of this mad archbishop and takes his sword out of the archbishop's chest.

"HAAAH!" Kiba cried.

* **SLASH** *

And in one horizontal swing, Kiba cuts the head of Archbishop Lazarus clean off. The head is flung violently to some other part of the room, retaining its laughing face as the body of the archbishop soon falls to the ground.

Rias soon picks up the dead archbishop's staff.

"This staff should open the way to Diablo's lair," Rias said. "And to Aidan."

As soon as she said that though, more Demons surround the ORC and the Phenex servants. So many of them that the former believed they were going to be held back by an indefinite amount of time just to get to Diablo.

But for the latter, they knew that at this point, there was no time left.

"Lady Rias," Yubelluna called out to the redhead. "Karlamine, Xuelan, and I will hold them off. You get to Diablo's domain. Now!"

But Rias was stunned, reminded of how she had to leave Sona behind to deal with the Butcher. Since then, she has heard no contact from her or anyone else in her Peerage.

"There must be another way," Rias said in disbelief. "I won't leave you like this!"

"Aidan needs you," Karlamine said with her sword at the ready. "Save him at all costs!"

"We'll deal with these monstrosities. HYAAH!" Xuelan cried as she uses a flaming kick to one of the Hell Knights and destroying it.

"Go, Lady Rias," Yubelluna ushered. "Every second counts."

Rias hesitates as she sees the three Phenex servants hold their own ground against Lazarus' remaining demonic forces. With Karlamine swinging her sword and acting as the front line, Xuelan the support, and Yubelluna the backup, they could hold the line for the time being whilst the ORC went to find Aidan.

Rias didn't like it, but she had little choice.

"Be careful, you three!" Rias said as she and the others take off, with the Gremory heir holding the staff of Lazarus in tow.

Once they were gone, only the three Phenex servants remained, surrounded by Demons.

"How long has it been since we've had a fight together like this?" Xuelan asked with a grin to her other two companions.

"A century, I think. Or two," Karlamine responded with a smirk.

"Feels like only yesterday we fought like this," Xuelan said.

"I think we've just found ourselves a way to kill some time," Yubelluna said. "The Burning Hells does have an infinite amount of Demons."

The three servants were back to back with each other as they square off with the surrounding Demons.

"If this is our end…" Karlamine said. "Then let me say that it's been a great honor to fight and die alongside you two."

"You and your stuff about honor…" Xuelan snarked. "But then again, I could not think of a better end than this."

"Then let's take as many of these Hellspawn with us as we can!" Yubelluna proclaimed as she readied her staff.

The Demons soon roar and charge in, engulfing the trio as they meet destiny.

* * *

 **LEVEL 16** …

The staff of Lazarus was used to open a red fiery portal leading the ORC directly to a place unlike any other. Standing on cooled volcanic rock that formed a large platform-like trail, they saw a place unlike any other.

Vast rivers of flame surrounded them, bearing extremely hot temperatures. Magma flows are never-ending and the shattered landscape that they all stood upon comprised of both bone and rubble. Souls and corpses of mortals decorate all over the entire area, giving off that dreadful feeling of despair.

"Heaven help us…" Asia quivered. "Is this-?"

"No doubt about it," Akeno confirmed. "The Burning Hells."

The sudden realization dawned upon them all, confirming that they are now trapped in the true underworld; the very place of evil where their masters, the Demons, reside.

For the ORC, they came across an enormous cross-shaped building that resembles a shattered cathedral. Piles of skulls conceal the bottom of the walls, and inside, skulls lie scattered on the floor and are piled in cracks in the walls. Light comes from the glowing lava and from huge torches set in the floor, with souls chained around them. It was set on a stone rising from the sea of lava and surrounded by rivers of blood. Both the lava and the blood have scorched the cathedral's exterior over the ages of its existence.

"What on earth is that?" asked Kiba.

"If I am correct, this is the Chaos Sanctuary," Akeno said. "This is Diablo's seat of power within the Burning Hells, according to _The Seven Evils_."

"So… we really are trapped in Hell?" A timid Asia said as she stayed close to the Queen.

"Either that, or Diablo must have dragged it up from his Realm of Terror up to the Cathedral's level." Koneko speculated.

Rias stayed quiet as she looked at the Chaos Sanctuary intensely with a serious expression. This was it. This was where Aidan was trapped underneath Tristram Cathedral, where Diablo must have dredged up the depths of Hell upwards towards the cathedral.

Within those abominable walls lies Diablo…and Aidan.

She knew Diablo was waiting within for her. And that the only way out of Hell is forward to have a confrontation with the Lord of Terror himself. Only then, by whatever and however the chance, will she finally free and see Aidan again. This was indeed a one-way ticket to Hell on a suicide mission.

"Alright, everyone…" Rias took a deep breath. "Let's end this."

Everyone soon proceeded to meet their destiny.

Yet as they were about to trot forward, Rias felt an ominous presence coming from within. As did everyone else, as if they were drowned in the sea of fear within the air. Rias knew who this was though, being in the Realm of Terror and at the very heart of its land.

" _ **Your actions have not eluded my gaze, Rias Gremory,"**_ Diablo spoke, his voice echoing from the building. _**"Your plans are not hidden from me… And you, are too late."**_

Rias soon beholds a vision, coming directly from within the Lord of Terror's lair. She saw Aidan, bound in chains and fully corrupted as Diablo has now taken complete control and form over him. The soulstone on his forehead glows as demonic eyes stare right back at Rias.

" _ **Behold, the form of your god,"**_ Diablo proclaimed. _**"The culmination of a design set into motion when the rebellion began. As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end."**_

Rias nearly collapses to her knees as the vision ends, realizing that Diablo has now assumed form and total control over Aidan. And he was waiting for her within.

" _ **Know the truth, Rias Gremory: your people, your beliefs, your history… everything, a lie. There is nothing left of you."**_

But Rias shook her head in denial as she rises up.

"You are wrong," She said defiantly. "We are finally free to become something more, and you will not stop us. Prepare yourself to taste the vengeance of Rias Gremory!"

With that, Rias releases a blast of her Power of Destruction.

* **HYU** **BON** *

And the doors to the Chaos Sanctuary fly open, making the group rush inside almost immediately.

Once they make it to the very central chamber of the room, they behold for themselves what had become of their friend. Of Aidan.

"There he is," Asia pointed, where in the middle of a platform in the form of a reversed pentagram made of stone, lied a corrupted Aidan, wearing nothing but a black tattered waistcloth, bound in chains and barbed hooks and surrounded by a strong shield of pure demonic energy. He was bound by some sort of obelisk stone structure behind him filled with demonic runes, ones that looked similar to the one Rias saw in her dream when he was sealed by Tyrael. The chains were attached to the obelisk and held him in place.

"Aidan…" Rias whispered, finally seeing the love of her life bound to some crude contraption. She was tempted to rush over and release him but was reminded of Hadriel's warnings about the innermost sanctum protected by five seals.

"So this is where Diablo has been…," Kiba noted. "Using Aidan as his host body to grow in power and awaiting our arrival."

"I can sense Diablo's power growing rapidly, consuming Aidan's power and lifeforce at an alarming rate," Akeno noted. "At this rate, we won't have much long until Aidan expires so we need to work fast."

Koneko then noted the five seals sprawled throughout the Chaos Sanctuary. "The five seals… Hadriel warned us that unlocking each of these seals will release Diablo. They seem to be running on the souls of Demons."

"And they are guarded by Demons as well," Kiba said. "Cut them down and we feed the seals enough for them to be unlocked."

"Will…Will Aidan be alright though?" Asia fearfully asked. "If things take a turn for the worst—"

"They won't," Rias interjected, catching everyone's attention. "We break the seals, free Aidan, and confront Diablo. Let's just make sure we get out of this alive."

"What's the plan, Buchou?" asked Kiba.

"Since there are five of us, I would normally say we each take one and activate it. But Asia, I want you to stay with me. Everyone else will split up and take one. I suspect the last seal will be the one most guarded, so we will reconvene and take it together."

"Right!" Everyone nods their heads.

Soon they all split up away from the central chamber to head to the five seals that lay on the outskirts of the Chaos Sanctuary.

* * *

Towards the **first seal** , Koneko bashes her way through the Demons, punching and kicking them and sending them skyrocketing all over the Sanctuary, carving a path of destruction in her wake. Since the seals are powered by the souls of Demons, with each slain, the seal is empowered.

Once Koneko does her work, she looks around at all the Demon corpses, covered in their blood. She huffs and pants yet sees the first seal light up with demonic runes.

"Choke on it, Hellspawn," Koneko blatantly said.

Onwards to the **second seal** , Kiba draws out two swords and charges forward, battling the Demons head on. Though the Demons were indeed strong, brute force was all they ever knew. There was no strategy in mind, except for perhaps the most powerful and cunning of Demons. But those that would qualify would be the Seven Evils.

But Kiba focuses, knowing that despite their numbers and brute strength, he can see the seal activating with each Demon slain and their souls absorbed into it. As soon as the last Demon is cut down, Kiba, covered in their blood along with his swords, sees the seal light up.

He acknowledges with a smile and moves on.

Right around was the **third seal**. Akeno Himejima arrived with lightning covering her form, signaling her arrival like she was some sort of herald. But none of the Demons even flinched in fear at the sight of her. They even had the nerve to surround her and roar at her.

"Ara ara…" She said with a smile and eyes closed. "You are either brave or foolish to go against me."

To Akeno, these Demons were nothing but monsters with minds barely intelligible like a human or Devil. But that does not mean they were dumb. Cannon fodder they may have been in service to their masters, but these Demons have fought the Elder Angels since the very beginning of time and are not to be underestimated.

Once Akeno lands on the ground, her expression becomes serious she conjures lightning within her hands and then stretches her arms outwards.

"HAAAH!"

* **ZAP** **VROOM** *

Lightning shoots out from everywhere from Akeno and from above, each strike hitting a Demon and electrocuting them to death. Some were fried to a crisp while others exploded. Soon, all the Demons laid down and died before her and the seal behind them lights up.

"Alright…" Akeno is relieved. "Time to head to the last one. Rias, be careful."

The **fourth seal** laid before Asia and Rias. And it was guarded by what appeared to be knights in dark demonic armor.

"Hell Knights," Rias saw. "I've read these in the archives. Supposedly they are former human soldiers whose souls are twisted and perverted to serve the Demons after death."

Rias was about to take out Dawnbreaker to fight them until she feels her arm tugged by Asia, who looked at her in the eye with a different color. Instead of her gentle green, they had a blue fierce determination to them.

"Allow me, Buchou," Asia said, her voice changing a bit as she steps forward towards the Hell Knights that spotted her. Her Twilight Healing rings glow blue as An'Naresh unfolds itself to her arms.

Her form then glows white and blue as a few pieces of angelic armor decorate her front, along with bracers on her ankles and wrists. The angelic wing strands once again form from her back almost instantaneously. The Hell Knights charge at her with their swords but Asia opens her eyes and, with An'Naresh at hand, brings them to her side and does a sweeping strike.

* **THWATANG** *

In an instant, all of the Hell Knights that charged at her were suddenly obliterated, screaming as they were as the holy light from An'Naresh disintegrates their forms to the point that all that remained was their armor.

Asia, retaining her blue white eyes looks at the corpses of the Demons before she eventually powers down, her armor dissipating and her wings dispersing. Overwhelmed by such a power influx she falls backwards, only for Rias to catch her.

"Asia, are you okay?" Rias asked in great concern.

Asia moans as Rias embraces her, opening her eyes that change back to that familiar green. "Y-Yeah… What happened?"

"You let your angelic form take hold again before it dissipated," Rias said. "But I still don't understand how you are given such a form even though you're a Devil."

"I-I don't know either," Asia said hesitantly as she tries to stand up. "I'm scared, Buchou. I don't-"

"It's okay," Rias reassured. "We'll figure this out once we get back home."

Asia smiles and nods as the two girls look to see the fourth seal unlocked.

At the **fifth seal** , everyone rallies over to the last seal. Strangely though, it was left unguarded.

"Strange…" Kiba said. "Where are the seal's guardians?"

Then, the Cathedral darkened in red once more as Diablo's voice was heard.

" _ **Gaze upon the terror I have wrought. It will be the last thing you see. Iskatu! Destroy the slaves!"**_

Suddenly, a Terror Demon, whose form takes shape similar to that of Diablo by their sheer size and spikes, with very dark colored skin on the outside followed by an orange hue on their bodies, appears before the seal.

"A Terror Demon…" Akeno recognized.

"Wh—What is that thing?" A frightened Asia asks.

Rias remembers what these particular Demons were thanks to Uncle Deckard.

' _The ancient texts describe the terror demons as unconquerable foes, the dreams of Diablo made flesh. They appear in shadow to torment their victims, and then...in shadow they vanish. The mere sight of one drove a Horadrim to madness, leaving him screaming and clawing at his eyes until the end of his days.'_

" _ **I do not fear you, slaves,"**_ Iskatu said. _**"You'll find only death in this eternal realm."**_

Iskatu soon disappears after he jumps upwards and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Everyone stands back to back, with Asia protected in the middle, hearing the low roars of the Demon.

"There!" Kiba yelled as he sees Iskatu appear from his right, blocking off an incoming claw aimed at Koneko.

And the cat girl comes in with a kick to the Demon's head, before she gives several punches to the chest and pushes him back with an exploding palm strike thanks to her master Kharazim's training.

As Iskatu is pushed back, he charges back in, only to be backed off by Akeno's lightning that she sends towards him. Iskatu roars in defiance, realizing that alone, he is of no match.

 _ **"The armies of hell will trample your corpses - the shades will devour your souls!"**_

To that end, Iskatu summons Demon shades, called Shadow Vermin, descend like maggots across the battlefield. Like locusts, they swarm all over to the ORC.

The Shadow Vermin are wraithlike Demons with long arms and narrow faces. They glide through the darkness as easily as water, ready to smother their unwary prey. It has been speculated that the Shadow Vermin are a concentration of Diablo's power; the fears of all mankind made manifest.

Though one is easily dealt with, a whole swarm is problematic.

"Rias, we'll deal with these creeps!" Akeno said. "You go get that Terror Demon!"

"On it!" Rias acknowledged as she flew upwards, over the Shadow Vermin and lands in front of Iskatu, bearing a look of vengeance at one of Diablo's minions.

"I will send your corpse over to Diablo when this is over, Demon," Rias made her intentions clear as she draws out Dawnbreaker from her back.

 _ **"You believe you can defeat me, mortal?"**_ Iskatu asked as if insulted while summoning more Shadow Vermin. _ **"Our armies are ENDLESS!"**_

"That's why I will never stop until I cut down every single one of you," Rias charges in, with her Power of Destruction aura, called Heir's Wrath, engulfing her with power.

Iskatu charges in as well, meeting Rias' sword as he catches her downward strike. But Rias follows with a Power of Destruction blast at Iskatu's left leg, forcing him to knee.

Rias then tries to chop Iskatu's head via his neck but her sword bangs against one of the Terror Demon's horns. The Demon grins as Rias is now left defenseless.

* **POW** *

Rias is then swept aside from Iskatu's leg as he kicks her and sends her flying to a skull pillar, knocking it over. But she immediately gets up and charges back in with Iskatu doing the same, both of them ready to impale one another.

* **SHING** *

The two meet in the middle as Rias impales Dawnbreaker through Iskatu's chest, the Demon growling before it looks down to see who won. Turns out his claw had merely scratched her left cheek, yet she retains her serious composure, ignoring such a simple scratch.

* **SKLOOING** *

Dawnbreaker is pulled out of Iskatu as the Demon spews blood from its mouth and backs off. In pain and near death, it rises in the air in agony as its form is disintegrated before his vile, blackened soul was seen, drawn to the seal behind him.

The last seal soon activates as it glows white in its runes with Iskatu's soul powering it up.

"Rias!" Akeno comes over. "Are you okay?"

"Grazed but alright," Rias said as she drinks a Healing Potion to heal her wounds. "Iskatu was a lot tougher than I imagined him to be."

Rias stands up with Akeno supporting her as the redhead sheathes Dawnbreaker away on her back.

"Alright," Rias exclaimed. "Let's regroup at the central chamber."

* * *

Once the ORC reconvene towards the center of the cathedral, they see that the barrier surrounding Aidan had fallen.

"We did it!" Asia exclaimed. "The barrier has fallen!"

All seemed hopeful for everyone now that they have access to Aidan's prison. But soon things take a turn for the worst.

"No…" Akeno saw to her horror. "Diablo's form has awakened!"

Aidan, now fully controlled by Diablo, rattles from the chains that bound him to the stone and charges pure demonic energy through his arms. He then fires one long beam at the ORC, making them dodge out of the way.

"Everyone!" Rias called out. "Stay back! I will free him!"

Rias soon flies up and holds Dawnbreaker up, pointing it towards the sky and empowering it with her Power of Destruction, making its power reach maximum potential. White and red lightning ignite around her and reach the sword as its blade brightens in that white light with demonic power of fury. Soon Rias envelops herself into it in order to channel more.

With enough power drawn, she brings the blade to her and charges downward.

"HAAAAAAHHH!" Rias cried like it was her war cry as she plummets herself down towards her chained beloved, hoping to set him free.

"Go, Rias!" cried Kiba.

"You can do it!" Koneko assured.

"Please, save Aidan!" Asia prayed.

"Now's your chance!" Akeno called out.

Aidan/Diablo notices Rias incoming and fires another long beam at her, but with her surrounded by her Power of Destruction, she effortlessly plows through the beam and edges closer and closer to her target before…

* **SLING** *

A loud slash occurs as both flesh and metal were cut, creating a perfect line down the demonic and chained Aidan. The demon looked stunned before multiple holes of light emerged from the body and the crude binding stone behind him. As soon as more of those holes of light emerged…

* **BOOM** *

A violent explosion of pure energy thrusts everyone backwards. Debris and smoke from the prison flies everywhere for about a minute. By the time it clears away, the reversed pentagram platform the prison stood was gone, leaving only a large crater.

Koneko lands on her feet well enough to catch the flying Asia coming right towards her.

"Gotcha!" Koneko grabbed her.

"Th-Thank you, Koneko," Asia was relieved.

Kiba stabs his sword into the ground to stand up despite his injuries. And Akeno soon follows yet looks forward to see Rias also getting up yet standing in front of them with Dawnbreaker at the ready.

"Rias?" Akeno asked. "Are you okay?"

But Rias did not respond and kept looking forward towards ground zero from where the explosion had occurred.

* **BAM** *

A large steel door suddenly slammed between Rias and the others, separating them from each other. Rias paid no attention as she kept her eyes forward, even with the others calling out for her name.

* **BAM** *

* **BAM** *

Two more steel doors slammed down, permanently trapping Rias inside the room and separating her from her peerage, not that she cared for it though. To her, revenge was the only thing on her mind. Revenge and desperation to rescue Aidan from Diablo's clutches.

Rias soon looked forward at the fire from where the prison was to reveal Diablo, in his true form. As the flames surround him, the Lord of Terror's body rises as it was formed when skeleton and muscle came together. Soon the flames dispersed to reveal a hulking brutish red demon beast with black spikes protruding from his back, arms, tail, and head. The red soulstone is shown sticking out of his forehead.

Diablo chuckles evilly, coming face to face with Rias. The Gremory heir finally sees her real enemy, the one who currently possesses Aidan. And the one who got away from her wrath.

"Diablo…" Rias spitefully said as she stared at the gargantuan red demon from the other end of the room.

" _ **Are you prepared to face me alone, Rias Gremory?"**_ Diablo asked with a grin.

Not wanting to waste anymore words, Rias uses her newfound Devil powers to create pure weapons of demonic energy, point them towards Diablo, and fires at will, along with her Power of Destruction.

Diablo however effortlessly blocks the shots with the spikes on his arms, including the Power of Destruction. With him now at full strength, he would be more than a match for even a Devil like Rias, even more so on her brother. The demon looks upwards to see Rias charge in on her wings with two empowered weapons made of pure demonic energy, each empowered by her Power of Destruction. One of them was Dawnbreaker in Rias' right hand while the other was a short spear, shaped eerily similar like her brother's.

Rias attempts to stab Diablo but misses completely. Soon, she and Diablo are left fighting in close combat, sword and spear against claw.

" _ **Your rage makes you powerful,"**_ Diablo commented as he continues to fight Rias, blocking her strikes. He then grabs the spear on her left hand before grabbing her right to stop her movements.

Face to face with the Gremory heir, Diablo adds, _**"Yet you hide it from your brethren."**_

Breaking out of the lock, Rias fires a magic spell at Diablo's head, stunning him briefly. Backing off a bit, she charges back in, spins, and horizontally cuts off one of the spikes on Diablo's back with Dawnbreaker.

"HAAH!" She cries as she cuts one of the spikes off.

Diablo was undeterred as he strikes back, managing to land a hit on Rias' right arm. Rias immediately backs away, her sword and short spear spear scrapping across to the ground as she halts her movements from sliding further back.

* **DRIP** **DRIP** *

Rias takes the time catch her breath in a series of pants, only to see her blood on Diablo's claws and the wound on her right arm as she looks. She was in pain but did not writhe from it, the adrenaline pumping through her like a river. It alone made her ignore the aching of her cut even as she saw the blood spill from it.

" _ **Perhaps you fear them seeing you for what you truly are,"**_ Diablo inquires as he prepares himself.

But Rias was insulted by such nonsense. "I fear nothing!"

Charging in towards the Lord of Terror, Rias thrusts Dawnbreaker in the form of a stab wound to the demon's left hand. But this worked to the Prime Evil's advantage. He then uses his unharmed right hand to hold and choke Rias, incapacitating her and laughing in amusement of her pointless attack and struggle.

Rias could not do anything given of her situation. She attempts to use her Power of Destruction, but it doesn't work as Diablo begins to drain the magic from her body. She tries to flee using her wings, but Diablo held her in place as her wings struggled to break out.

* **CHIINNG** *

Suddenly, the doors from the other side break thanks to Kiba's sword that allowed him to cut the doors in half.

"Buchou!" cried Kiba who saw Rias choked by Diablo.

Akeno flies in on her wings and uses her lightning to separate Diablo from Rias. The landscape was torn up a bit but at least Rias was free. With the two now separated, Rias was on high ground, looking down at the Prime Evil, but she lost her spear in the process as it dissipates.

"This was your trap, Diablo," Rias commented as she prepares another shot of her Power of Destruction with the empowered Dawnbreaker. "Pitiful!"

Diablo looks to his right to see the rest of the ORC approach.

" _ **Yet, here you all are,"**_ Diablo commented.

Diablo soon stomps the ground with a fireball wall as five fireballs charge at the rest of the peerage. Everyone moves out of the way, with Kiba protecting Asia and slashing one of the fireballs in half vertically.

Koneko jumps over another fireball and lands a flying kick at Diablo, but the demon catches her leg with its right hand and throws her to the wall behind. The cat girl lands on her feet easily and goes back at it with a combination of punches and kicks to Diablo's chest. The Demon staggers and tries to claw at Koneko who promptly jumps over the claw coming from the right side.

She lands on his back, hanging onto one of the spikes as Diablo looks around confused of where the cat went. Koneko soon jumps off and double kicks Diablo to the chest, but Diablo soon grabs her legs and slams her behind him.

He then lifts and throws her up before punching her in the rib cage.

* **POW** *

Koneko's breath leaves her lungs as she is sent flying and crashes into a skull pillar and burying herself in it.

* **SCHING** *

Diablo feels a cut on his right leg as he looks to see Kiba with his sword at play. Diablo attempts to swipe his tail at the Knight behind him but Kiba jumps and lands on his back, striking several blows onto the Demon. Unfortunately, wherever Kiba stroke, only sparks flew off from the spikes as his blades made contact.

Turns out those spikes were not just for show but also rather for protection for Diablo's flesh. If that was true, then Kiba needed to stab through the very tough leather-like skin in order to deal some serious damage.

As Kiba lands on Diablo's right side, the Demon sluggishly yet powerfully swipes his right arm form behind to get him, only for Kiba to jump away and block another downward attack from Diablo's left claw with his sword.

Kiab struggles initially as Diablo's strength was nearly equivalent to that of a powerful dragon. Brought to his knees, Diablo holds tight of him and throws him behind. He then unleashes his lightning fire breath from his mouth in an effort to burn Kiba.

Kiba narrowly gets away as he jumps back to avoid the flames. Then, he charges up his sword with his magic, enough for the blade to glow white and crimson red.

"HAAAAH!" Kiba charges in towards Diablo, too fast for the Demon to see.

* **BAM** *

With a right diagonal slash to the Demon's chest, Diablo is sent flying out to a wall and crashes into it, with only rubble and dust emerging off of it.

As Kiba lands though, he hears the rubble move to his shock. Then out of the smoke and dust, a large destroyed pillar is flown out towards him.

Kiba barely ducks under it, with the blade scraping the pillar as it moves past him and crashes into another wall.

But just as Kiba gets his senses back together, he is ambushed from behind by Diablo who swipes him away, making him tumble across the Chaos Sanctuary. As he lands and gets his bearings, Diablo came up quick and grabs him before slamming him to the wall behind him.

Kiba coughs blood as he is squeezed tight, enough for him to feel like he was crushed by an elephant. He is then thrown out of commission and hits a wall, knocking him out.

Diablo roars in triumph, only to be blasted by lightning from Akeno from above. But the lightning barely did anything as Diablo counters with his own.

Akeno fires back and the two are met in the middle for a few seconds. Akeno struggles immensely, comprehending of the power of the Prime Evil. Even with using all of her power, she is no match for the likes of him. She dared not tap into her other power out of spite of her past, but at the same time, she cannot withstand enough against Diablo's power.

Finally, it was too much as Akeno was exhausted. Her lightning is overwhelmed by Diablo's as she is engulfed in it, shredding her clothes and sending her far back. Bleeding all over like she was flogged, Akeno struggles to even move as the lightning felt like she was stabbed and slashed multiple times.

Diablo ignored her as he turned his attention over to a frightened Asia, who rushed over to heal Akeno and wrapped An'Naresh around her. Utilizing her healing abilities with her Twilight Healing takes all of her focus and concentration. Thus she cannot do anything except heal Akeno.

But Asia was not only scared, but also filled with despair. Diablo's power of terror had left her like a scared puppy looking for help. Rias did not want her to fight Diablo as he was way too strong. Even with her new abilities unlocked during their earlier confrontation with Lazarus would not be enough for her. Hell, she would be swatted away like a gnat easily and that was something no one could bear to see.

Diablo began to approach her, his footsteps echoing with a loud thud. Asia was scared as she focuses on the healing process, but the Demon trekked ever closer to her.

However…

* **BOOM** *

Just as Diablo had arrived over towards a knocked down and frightened Asia, Rias suddenly lands between them harshly, filled with vengeance as her Power of Destruction envelops her with fury as she glares at her most hated enemy.

"You took everything from me," Rias venomously spited towards the Demon.

" _ **And many more, Rias Gremory,"**_ An unfazed Diablo said.

"No longer," Rias retorted back as she empowers herself with the Power of Destruction. Then, as she levitates above the ground, she brings up two giant boulders of stone by her side.

Diablo charges in as Rias flings one boulder from her right towards the Demon. Diablo destroys it easily along with the other one thrown at him as Rias slams to the ground and unleashes her Power of Destruction in small but powerful blasts towards Diablo. While not enough to harm him, it was enough to push him back as he fights one on one with Rias.

Rias then takes out Dawnbreaker to fight Diablo sword to claw as she blocks an incoming attack from above. With her other hand, she fires a small blast of her demonic power at Diablo, stunning him before she spins and does an upward slash at the Demon's chin, sending him flying back to the ground.

* **SLAM** *

Diablo lands the ground hard yet gets back up, angrier than ever as he gazes at a vengeful Rias. She charges in with her sword and slices at Diablo's left knee, bringing him to the ground on one knee before she slashes across his face three times.

Jumping back, she fires a powerful blast of her Power of Destruction at Diablo, digging through the ground as it contacts him.

Diablo screams as it is forced to the ground. Before he could stand, Rias fires another blast from above, a more powerful one filled with her fury and wrath. She slams the blast down to Diablo as it screams before the blast subsides.

"HAAAH!" Rias screams from above as she tries to impale Diablo, but the Demon moves out of the way before grabbing her and slamming her to the ground.

* **BAM** *

"Guh…"

Rias struggles briefly before she gets up and sees Diablo charge at her. Swiping its claws, Rias dodges for the first two swings before deflecting off another. However…

* **SHIING** *

"AAAHH!" Rias cries as one of Diablo's claws pierced her sides. In retaliation she tries to swing Dawnbreaker, but it is caught by Diablo and knocked out of her hand from a powerful punch. Rolling backwards without her sword, she gets back up, only to be met by a powerful blast from Diablo's lightning.

She is sent flying across the ground before she eventually recovers. But her uniform was tattered and shredded a bit, dirty and blood covering her face as she faces her most formidable adversary.

Diablo tries to strike down at Rias as he comes, but she halts it with her power, keeping his claw at bay. Though she struggles initially as Diablo presses down on her, she found her opening as she fires one blast from below at his stomach, stunning him and pushing him back.

' _Now's my chance.'_

Rias uses her left hand to bind Diablo and restrain him, lifting him up into the air, and begins to tear the Demon's flesh apart. Diablo roars as it struggles, surprised at her newfound power.

" _ **Enough!"**_ Diablo cried as he unleashes a powerful shockwave blast that pushes Rias back and dispel her grip onto Diablo.

She then fires a powerful blast of her Power of Destruction at Diablo, but the demon lord holds his right hand up to block its continuous advance before walking forward, grabbing Rias by the head, and slamming her behind him. She bounces off the ground before being flung away by the tail.

Just as she was about to land, she adjusts herself with her wings, only to be met by Diablo's lightning breath which sends her flying across the floor, creating a trench in the process.

Once she stops, she struggles to stand as blood pours out of her mouth, seeing the Demon charge after her and launch a fireball from its right hand. She jumps high in the air with her wings just as the fireball hits the ground where she stood. But Diablo launched another fireball from below of which Rias barely dodges but it took out her right wing.

"AAAHHH!" Rias screams as her wing is burnt and she is sent plummeting to the ground.

* **BOOM** *

A massive explosion of dust emerges out from the impact as Diablo approaches his defeated opponent. Rias laid on her back, wounded and bleeding. Now crippled, she was powerless against him. Since she was now facing Diablo at full strength and in his own realm, it dawned on her the realization that like her brother, she was no match.

But still she had to try, even if it would kill her right here and now. Any person in love for someone whose life was twisted by a Demon would do the same in her shoes.

As Diablo approaches, he pins her down with his foot.

* **CRUNCH** *

Rias struggles as the foot crushes her slowly, feeling a small part of her ribs crack.

" _ **Once again, you impress me,"**_ Diablo commented. _**"But in the end, you, like the rest of your kind, are mere slaves whose power does not rival our own. I will enjoy your screams of death as you die in the realm you were created."**_

Rias retorted back, "At least I will die a free Devil, monster."

Insulted, Diablo takes Rias and lifts her up above him and proclaims, _**"Free or not, it is as I've told you. Not even death can save you from me."**_

"Let go of her, monster!" cried out a voice from Diablo's right as Issei, in his Red Dragon Scale Mail arrives.

* **POW** *

And with a stunning blow full of Devil magic, punches Diablo's right chin, making the Demon drop Rias before she is caught by Issei and retreated back to two other people, being Sona and Saji.

" _ **More nuisances?"**_ Diablo roared in frustration. _**"To think you slaves evolved past what you once were."**_

In pure rage at such resistance, Diablo attempts to create another fire wall with a leg raised, but his back knee soon felt sliced from behind.

* **SLASH** *

Diablo screams as he is stumbled before feeling a charge of lightning crash down from above him.

* **PSSSHH** *

Turns out Kiba came in from behind to slash Diablo in the leg with a broken sword as Akeno uses the last remnants of her magic for one final discharge of lightning from above.

Diablo then felt his tail from behind grabbed by Koneko, alongside Issei who came to assist as the two lift Diablo up and over with their full strength.

Issei roars and Koneko grunts as the two slam the Demon to the ground behind.

* **BOOM** *

An explosion of dust and debris fly everywhere from Diablo's impact. Once it clears away though, Diablo looked beyond mad, now infuriated by the slaves that dared harm him. Then again, it was not the first time he had gone against such powerful mortals against immortal beings like him.

" _ **Graaah!"**_ Diablo roared. _**"I will drag your souls across eternity and feast upon your terror!"**_

"Feast upon our terror?" Issei asked. "Now that's twice man! Let me school you: You cannot eat fear or terror!"

Saji nodded, "He's right. You can't taste terror!"

"See? Saji here gets it."

Insulted by such foolishness, Diablo roars angrily, _**"Enough!"**_

Diablo soon charges in to fight the boys and kill them, but he is held back by Sona and Rias' combined barriers. Diablo claws and strikes at it, making the barrier form cracks like glass but everyone goes in to push the Demon back.

It looked futile as everyone was giving it their all and trying to wear down on Diablo. But their attacks did not do much against him. However, that was all their plan.

"Now Issei!" Sona cried.

"Dragon Shot!"

* **BAM** *

A full-on beam of concentrated Demonic Powers engulfs Diablo and pushes him back. The blast was so powerful that Diablo was sent flying. Yet at the same time, Issei had dropped to his knees and his Scale Mail armor dissipates. He was completely drained of his demonic power, probably utilizing too much to the point where he can barely lift his head up.

But it was all worth it in the end.

Once Diablo's back hits the wall, Asia utilizes An'Naresh to wrap the braid around the Demon Lord tightly. She then pulls it back off to reveal chains that glowed white with a blue aura before they reverted to mere titanium chains along with a few bits of extra hardened metals. Even a Demon would have difficult time breaking free from such restrains bound to him.

Diablo growls and struggles but cannot move, powerless before his opponents. Everyone gathers before the trapped Demon Lord, some wounded yet alive. Others were being healed thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing and the Healing Potions packed, alongside a few Phoenix Tears.

And with that, the battle was decided.

"At last, we have captured the Lord of Terror once again," Akeno said. "Now if we can find a way to separate Aidan from him, we just might-"

Akeno was interrupted by a vengeful Rias approaching Diablo. Stopping in front of him, hatred for the Demon that took her favored pawn coursed through her.

"Buchou?" asked Kiba, which Rias did not answer back. With Dawnbreaker in her left hand, she empowers it and herself with the Power of Destruction. Her magic circle appears behind her as she empowers herself and points the sword at Diablo's face.

The imprisoned Diablo looks at her in amusement and smiles.

" _ **Take your vengeance, Rias Gremory,"**_ Diablo taunted. _**"Seal your victory."**_

Before Rias could take action, Sona intervenes as she stood between her best friend and the Demon Lord.

"Rias, wait! You cannot do this," Sona said in concern. "This decision does not lie with you alone. If you slay him, you may cause permanent damage to Aidan. Or worse, even kill him. If what I have read on the Seven Evils is true, then Diablo will simply return in time if you eliminate him. If we can just imprison him once again—"

"No!" Rias angrily shouted, surprising everyone as Sona frighteningly backs off. "Against his kind, there is only blood for blood!"

Rias soon jumps up into the air with her empowered sword Dawnbreaker right above her head.

"Rias, don't!" Akeno shouted.

"Buchou…" Koneko said.

"What are you-?" Kiba shocking asked.

Asia was too frightened to say anything.

"HAAAAAAAAAHH!" The Gremory heir screams.

* **SLAASHH** *

Rias, with an empowered Power of Destruction, vengefully cuts down at the imprisoned Diablo with Dawnbreaker, screaming in fury as she does and killing the Demon Lord instantly, slicing his body in half. Diablo's blood, black in color, spews out everywhere and covers nearly everyone, with half trying to shield themselves. The chains and the rock holding Diablo in place were shattered as Diablo's body slumps to the floor on his back.

"Rias…" A shocked and horrified Sona said, but once again Rias ignored her as she looks at her most hated enemy in anger, the Demon's blood coating half of her body and covering Aidan's sword as it drips to the floor.

Diablo was in his last moments, but he offered to give a few final taunting words, smiling as he did.

" _ **So much for your unity. The trap, at last… has sprung."**_

And with that, Diablo was dead. His body was split apart in half as more of his vile blood pours forth and spills through the cracks of the earth. Everyone but Rias backs off a little bit while the redhead glares at her dead foe.

The rest of Sona's Peerage arrives, alongside the three Phenex maids who were all battered and bruised up. But they were all still alive, if just barely despite the many injuries.

Diablo's body soon turns to stone and crumbles, dissolving into rubble and sand as his form disintegrates to reveal Aidan, nearly naked and the red soulstone still attached to his forehead. Diablo's essence had returned to the stone, wounded and weakened but still alive.

But Aidan looked cold and lifeless. He was not responding to any stimuli, but the danger had passed. His face had the look of pain and fear as life started to come back to his natural blue eyes. He then slightly gasped his last breath before falling unconscious, his eyes closing in the process as his head turns sideways to the left.

* **DING** *

Rias impales Dawnbreaker to the ground, kneels down despite her injuries, and cradles Aidan in her arms, bringing him close to herself. Her pose was like that of the Pieta statue, looking at the moonlight shining down upon her from a hole in the ceiling leading to the surface. She should be happy and relieved that Aidan was still alive, but she could only find pain and sorrow within her heart.

Fresh tears poured down from her eyes as she looked at Aidan's sleeping form, brushing a bit of his hair back to see his face. Her expression, once filled with rage and vengeance, was now replaced with sorrow and regret.

"Aidan…" She softly spoke in mourning.

She then looks up at the light shining down on her in sorrow from the very sky that penetrated through the ceiling, going through all sixteen levels and directly into Hell itself. Everyone could only watch from the background in great sorrow and misfortune.

Angels. Devils. Demons. One can only fear that the upcoming conflict will soon engulf the world of men. And when it does, what hope will there be when even the wrath of the Gremory heir cannot be quenched?

* * *

 **And with that, the Tristram Cathedral dungeon is complete. The battle is now over and Aidan is rescued. Now begins the very long recovery process, both on a physical and mental scale. Also spiritual as well.**

 **First the meeting of the Four Great Satans. We cannot just focus on the cathedral all the time and there needed to be a status of back home. The situation now though is far worse than realized and that it may be time to clal upon mortal heroes to succeed where the Three Factions had failed when it comes to the Prime Evils. One can only hope...unless there are nephalem out there keeping watch over Sanctuary.**

 **Rias has now obtained her revenge but the cost was probably not worth it. Her hatred for Diablo is well placed and I do not blame her given of what has happened. Anyone else would have wanted the same. Still though, to slay Diablo like that was reckless and rash.**

 **Regarding Asia and An'Naresh, I will explore more of her abilities with the new weapon given to her by Auriel but rest assured to all, it is NOT a Sacred Gear or a Longinus. Rather, An'Naresh is a weapon that is connected to her Twilight Healing rings and will become permanently bonded as an extension of her will. As for why I made her somewhat an Elder Angel, well I wanted to experiment something with Devils and Elder Angels, specifically their magic. Given that Auriel is very fond of Asia, I figured Asia should at least have some temporary form of an Elder Angel for when her power is at its peak but still retain her Devil persona and biology. I will explore more of An'Naresh though and of Asia's training with it.**

 **Be assured I have at least three chapters left to do before I begin the second season, which is why this arc is taking a long process to make. Oh, and there will not be any fighting at least for now because honestly, I am tired of making fight scenes. The next one will just be recovery process and** **emotional reunions.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	16. Chapter 16: Diablo's True Trap

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD, GREMORY HOSPITAL** …

Within the special hospital owned by the Gremory Family back in the Underworld, a patient was sleeping on a bed and surrounded by doctors and medical equipment, the best anyone could ask for and the best money could buy. Heartbeat monitors, brainwave activities, and bags of either blood of IV fluids surrounded the patient, as well as oxygen tanks to feed him.

But a comatose patient was not the only concern. For suddenly…

* **SSZING** *

Blood sprouts out of the mouth, splattering the face, along with a jolt to the body as it reflexes unnaturally, shaking the bed and equipment attached.

"Hang in there, Aidan!" Kiba pleaded as Koneko wipes the blood off of him.

"Clearly all of these readings are abnormal," Sona noted as she looked at the heart monitor and brain wave activity. "But there's nothing telling us why this is happening…"

She then asked the head doctor, "Are there no other methods we can use to diagnose him?"

"I've not seen any records that explain how to treat a Devil with a condition such as this," The head doctor explained as he wipes his forehead.

Aidan had been comatose for a very long period of time, about two weeks in fact. Since he was rescued from Tristram Cathedral, the myriad of wounds he had procured endured. And the Red Soulstone of Terror remained permanently stuck inside his forehead, unable to be removed by conventional means. Half of his body was covered by the black vein corruption and his left arm was severely deformed, looking demonic in nature like that of Diablo's.

This was hopeless for the doctors. And they knew, to their bitterness, that their medicine and magical healing was not helping.

"What do we do now, doctor?" asked Tsubaki.

"I've called in some additional help," The head doctor said as a familiar blue shimmering portal opens up, like the ones Aidan uses. Stepping out of the portal were two figures. The first was Kharazim but the other one was someone wearing gold jewelry and purple clothing. In her right hand was a golden wand with a purple orb floating above it.

The Chinese woman soon stepped out alongside Kharazim, but everyone in the room, specifically those who went to Kuoh Academy, recognized who it was.

"Professor Li-Ming?" asked a surprised Tsubaki.

"You know her, Vice President?" asked Issei.

"Professor Li-Ming is the Chinese language teacher at Kuoh Academy," Tsubaki revealed to the Pawn, surprising him and Saji.

"I take it you are all surprised to see this," Li-Ming said. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I suppose."

"What…?" Tsubaki was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I am not just a teacher at your Academy teaching the Chinese language," Li-Ming revealed. "I am the Rebellious Wizard from the hidden island of Xiansai. And before you ask, yes. I am who destroyed the Yshari Sanctum, but I had no choice."

"Xiansai?" Sona asked. "You mean, that same island where humans of great magical talent go to for their training?"

"The very same," Li-Ming smiled. "I studied all the ancient secrets of magic and continue to this day, along with becoming a teacher of Kuoh Academy in the process. Never thought it would be a language course though."

"So why are you here though sensei?" asked Tsubasa.

"My good friend Ajuka called me over," Li-Ming said. "He told me of your situation and of your friend's condition. And from what I see, medicine won't cut it."

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

Li-Ming walked over towards the comatose patient and, with her hands, conjures a blue mystical spell that acted as a scanner of sorts. But this "scanner" was to indicate the amount of magic within the patient.

Li-Ming concentrates for a moment before her eyes widened with horror.

"No…" She reacted in fear.

"What?" asked Tsubaki. "What is it?"

"It cannot be…" Li-Ming stepped back a bit in terror.

* **SSZING** *

Blood suddenly sprouts out of the patient's mouth as his body jolts like it was receiving shock. This shook and surprised everyone, the doctors and nurses included. The corruption also began to spread further and further, covering about ¾ of the body.

"Geez…" The head doctor noted. "The plague is killing him. Somebody get me a towel! And more blood bags!"

"On it!" One of the nurses rushes out with a towel as the rest clean up the patient while the others prepare a new blood bag. But the blood was the least of their worries. More twitching occurs as do the sudden jolts. Blood keeps flowing out of new wounds from all over Aidan's body. Though they were small cuts and not enough to kill him, it was problematic.

"Quickly!" The head doctor asked to the others, to Sona and Akeno mainly. "Hold his legs down!"

"Right!" Sona said as she and Akeno hold each of the patient's legs down while Kiba and Koneko hold down his shoulder to keep him stable. Since more and more body reflexes were occurring at a very unnatural and untimely rate, along with the blood sprouting all over the body and mouth.

* **BAM** *

The doors to the emergency room suddenly fling open to reveal a certain redhead, panting as if she ran all the way from one location to another.

"Rias?" A surprised Sona saw, but Rias' eyes were widened with fear and shock when she saw the patient on the table, in pain and dying.

Slowly, she walks forward and beholds her patient up close and personal. What she saw filled her with great fear.

"Aidan…?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK; Kiba's POV** …

 _It has already been a full week since we had battled Diablo in the Burning Hells and rescued Aidan. Since then, we had brought him over to a hospital owned and maintained by the Gremory Family, specifically belonging to Rias' older brother, the great Sirzechs Lucifer. We all knew that the healing process for Aidan was going to take a very, very long time. For some of us, that was acceptable considering the kind of trauma he had endured._

 _But for others, they wished he was out sooner._

 _When we brought back Aidan, he was a mess. His body was pale, he lost too much blood, and his body weight was considerably less than what it was. Not only that, but the amount of injuries, internally and externally, were so severe that some of the doctors believed he was beyond saving. A few of his vital organs were beyond recovery and he had to get multiple transplants._

 _He was on the very edge of death itself, so he was placed in an induced coma for his safety. From there, he had to undergo multiple surgeries and implant transports just to get him back to functionality. Everything proceeded along smoothly, yet the doctors were unable to figure out how to get Diablo's soulstone out of Aidan's forehead._

 _But an x-ray scan of his brain revealed a terrifying truth. The soulstone is permanently attached to Aidan and cannot be broken off or removed carefully. I feared this also meant Diablo is permanently bonded to Aidan, whether he asked for it or not._

 _One week into his coma, and Aidan began showing signs of failing health. It was the last thing on our minds when we heard of it. Everyone was so shocked to hear of it. The first signs were the corruption of the black veins from his left arm coursing through his body. Next was the soulstone pulsating, giving off beats like that of a heart. With each day that passed, the corruption continued to spread throughout his body and the soulstone pulsated on a more rapid pace._

 _Nobody knew what was happening though. They had all believed that Diablo was dead and defeated, his soul interred back into the soulstone. But only a few others, including myself, knew the truth._

 _Diablo was never dead. I suppose he cannot die so easily. A part of me fears that we made Aidan's situation; our situation; much worse. That we were still playing right into the Demon's hands. Claws, whatever._

 _I often wondered if Rias also knew of this._

 _And speaking of her, she did not speak a word after Aidan's rescue and internment into the hospital. Day in and day out she visited, citing it to be her responsibility as King to look after her Pawn. I don't deny her logic nor her feelings, but her hardened heart seems to have finally overcome her. She has changed since Aidan became possessed in the first place. And I fear our journey into Tristram's Cathedral only made it worse._

 _She had to receive a long reprimanding from her brother recently. Mainly it was in regard f her rash and hasty action of killing Diablo. Sona Sitri was probably right in that Diablo will simply return in time if slain. But Rias' concern was of vengeance. She, along with many others, wanted Diablo to pay for everything that had transpired with Aidan from the beginning._

 _I suppose anyone else would've wanted the same. Sirzechs-sama tried his best to act calm but at the same time, he had to criticize Rias for she could not consider the cost of her actions._

 _We could really use Aidan right about now._

 _I don't know if you can hear us in your sleeping state, brother. But please, wake up and come back to us. We need you. I need you._

 _ **She**_ _needs you, most of all._

* * *

As Kiba reconvenes to the present, he looks to see Rias by Aidan's side, holding his hand and pleading for him to wake up. It pains him to be unable to do anything to help his master nor his comatose friend.

"Doctor, is there anything we can do?" asked Tsubaki.

But the head doctor shook his head. "We tried various forms of healing magic, but they had no effect on him at all. Medicinal plants and compound medicines had no effect either."

This was hopeless for everyone. With their modern-day medicine not working at all, and all the healing magic rendered useless, all they could do is just sit and watch in silence as Aidan's body slowly deteriorated and became more and more corrupted by the Sacred Gear and the soulstone still attached to his forehead. Despite being kept on oxygen for breathing, it was ragged and rapid, having had a full tank being used more than once. The only sounds coming off were the heart rate monitor beeping, along with the oxygen tank and brainwave activity machines monitoring and feeding him.

Rias was by Aidan's right side, holding his hand into her hands as she lifts it up, using whatever healing magic she could use to at least help the pain. But even though the magic had no effect, Rias did not want to believe it. She just could not bear losing her favored Pawn again, afraid of letting him go.

"Aidan, can you hear me?" A tearful Rias asked. "Aidan…"

Again, there was no response, but the heartbeat monitor constantly beeping and his brainwave activity being kept in check.

"We checked every part of his body and found a plethora amount of external injuries," The head doctor explained further. "And the worst thing is that they keep sprouting up with every reflex."

"Not to mention the blood loss," Sona added guiltily. "Ever since he was interred, he just keeps losing more and his corruption is getting worse and worse."

"But these wounds should not keep procuring at such an unusual rate," Akeno added. "It's almost as if he is being attacked from the inside."

"It's Diablo," Li-Ming revealed, catching everyone's attention. "He has complete hold over him."

"…What?" A shocked Akeno asked. "But we defeated him!"

"True," Li-Ming said. "But you only destroyed his physical form. While weakened in that state, he still retains a strong influence, hence the symptoms and the coma."

"It's as I had feared and read," Sona agreed. "We slew Diablo, but in the state Aidan is in now, he will simply return in time."

"No way…" A frightened Asia exclaimed in shock.

The last words of Diablo echo back to everyone.

' _ **So much for your unity. The trap, at last… has sprung.'**_

And now it all came crashing down of the truth. Diablo's trap was never the expectance of the ORC and the Student Council venturing into Tristram Cathedral. Rather, it was to bind and hold Aidan permanently.

In short terms, everyone just made the situation much worse per Diablo's manipulative plan.

Rias only tightened her grip further onto Aidan's hands, realizing the truth of her actions. Her brother was right. As was Sona. Slaying Diablo beneath Tristram was a big mistake as it only tightened his grip on Aidan's mind even further. She looked to see the Red Soulstone before her and it pains her that nothing can be done to remove it.

She did not want to lose Aidan again and experience that fear of loss like before. But alas, all other options presented before everyone were rendered useless. Koneko came behind her master to put her hands on her shoulders, trying to provide some form of comfort.

The doors soon open to reveal someone carrying so many large books and walking slowly towards them, trying to balance it.

"Heave-ho! Heave-ho!" That person revealed to be Saji.

"Saji?" A surprised Sona saw.

"Heave-ho… ah!"

* **WABAM** *

Saji could not keep his balance and fell forward, scattering the books all over the floor.

"Again? Could you be so more clumsy?" asked Sona as she came to help with the books. "Try to be more careful from now on." But upon seeing just one book she picked up, she had a look of surprise. "This is…"

"Ow…" Saji exclaimed while in pain. "I brought some books that might be helpful."

But as Sona looked, "This is a book about medicine for Goblins." She looked at another book in her right hand. "And this one is on the ecology of insects."

Tsubaki assisted Sona with organizing, but upon opening a book that contained apprehensive writings, she asked, "Saji? Where did you get this book from?"

"This is one of the books that's supposed to be forbidden to Devils!" Sona realized what all the books contained.

But this made Rias' perk her head up.

"Forbidden?" She asked herself.

"Well, I went to the library and explained that there was an emergency with Aidan's health," Saji explained his excuse. "So the person at the desk lent me all these books."

"Who in the world was at the desk today?" asked Sona.

"The real question is where this book came from," Tsubaki suggested.

Suddenly, Rias stood up, catching everyone's attention, even Sona's and Tsubaki's. Her looks showed something of discovery, as if she was hit by a premonition.

"Rias?" asked Sona.

"Kiba, with me! Everyone, keep an eye on Aidan for me!" Rias suddenly rushed outside the room, with Kiba following suite.

"Buchou?" Asia asked.

"What's the matter, Rias?" Tsubaki saw.

"Rias!?" called out Akeno.

But Rias and Kiba were soon gone, heading off into a rush and leaving everyone behind as they continued monitoring Aidan to the best of their abilities, cleaning off whatever mess was procured.

"Where did she run off to?" Asia asked.

"I suspect she went to the forbidden archives of her family's home," Sona said as she read a book and shook a vial containing Aidan's blood.

"Forbidden?" asked Asia.

Suddenly, the heartbeat monitor was beeping on a more rapid pace as Aidan's body began to jolt a bit. Akeno reaches her hand out to Aidan's, seeing what is wrong.

"Aidan's fever. It's burning hotter," Akeno revealed.

"Let me check," The head doctor said. "As a doctor, I should handle this."

The head doctor checks to confirm the fever and sees that Aidan's core body temperature has skyrocketed.

"Start preparing some medicine to lower the fever," The head doctor commanded the nurses.

"Understood," The nurses went to work as Li-Ming uses her freezing magic to at least try to cool Aidan down a bit without freezing his body in the first place.

* * *

 **GREMORY** **ESTATE** …

Meanwhile, in her family's home, Rias and Kiba make a run for the forbidden archives after teleporting back to the Gremory Estate. Dashing by some people within the estate, mainly the maids and butlers, they ignored their calls and questions of where the two were going.

They come across a steel gate, accessible only to the Gremory bloodline that leads further underground to the archives. Kiba stands by as Rias looks for the hidden switch on the wall, which was a simple press of a brick.

* **PRESS** *

One simple press and Kiba opens the steel gate, leading to a set of descending stairs down towards another room.

Passing through a large room that looked like ancient ruins but filled with large red crystal tubes, the pair made their way to a very large ornate door, about three stories high to be exact. At its middle bore the Gremory symbol, which meant that the archives can only be accessible through that door by someone of the Gremory bloodline. All that was needed was a key to unlock it, and Rias knew what to do next.

Conjuring a knife from her demonic power, she slices her wrist and shows it to the symbol up top with an open palm. Rias ignored the pain, more focused on the more important goal and the reason to access her family's forbidden archives.

* **SHIING** *

The Gremory symbol on the door glows red, recognizing Rias' bloodline as it draws in a pint of blood form her palm into itself. Soon the area trembles a bit as the large ornate door opens up before Kiba and Rias, the latter having healed her wound up magically.

Once the door opens itself, the two dash on through down a large hallway filled with candlelight, heading straight for the archives. If the answers to Aidan's sickly condition are here, then they will find it.

 **MEANWHILE** …

"What do you mean forbidden?" Asia asked to Sona.

"The 72 Pillar clans each contain an archive forbidden to anyone save for the heads of the families," Sona explained as she watches the doctors and Li-Ming get to work. "Not even the heirs, including myself, are allowed access even though we contain the key to unlocking them: our own blood."

"But what makes them so dangerous?" Asia asked.

"As the name implies, they contain secret knowledge that no one is supposed to know. Some would call them family secrets. I suspect that knowledge had something to do with the Eternal Conflict or even the Devils' history as slaves to the Burning Hells."

"I thought only the Four Great Satans had knowledge of such thing," Tsubaki said.

"It was only rumors, but I confirmed it for myself in my family's home," Sona confessed. "And I later realized that all the 72 Pillars, extinct and present, carried it. All of it related to our Devil Mythology."

"You think Rias would find something in her family's archives?" asked Akeno.

"Maybe," Sona honestly stated. "But we won't know what she will find. Every family archive is vast, and it's more than just knowledge stored in books or scrolls."

 **BACK AT THE** **GREMORY ARCHIVES** …

Within the archives, Rias stood within a realm whose library shelves filled with an unsurmountable number of books floated within the skies. Both she and Kiba stood within the realm looking through the various books, specifically looking for any knowledge on the regard of Demons and corruption. The answers were here, buried somewhere within this labyrinth of an archive. But it will take more than just a realm of floating bookshelves to look for the knowledge needed to save Aidan.

Within a forest, Kiba and Rias made a run for it, the latter holding a tablet of some sorts. As they ran, one of the archive's guardians, which was basically a giant reptilian blue bird with blue flames adorning some of its feathers, attacks them form behind. But Rias turns around and fires an incredibly powerful blast of her Power of Destruction, destroying the guardian, and making her and her Knight press forward.

Deep underground, underneath the rib bones of an ancient and decayed beast, Rias had some sort of book opened next to a ram's skull that was pressed down onto another tablet. Kneeling down, she places her hand onto the skull as it lights up. Words and runes that contained the knowledge within soon travel upwards into her arm, as if granting her that forbidden knowledge. She could not make out what it was exactly, but she cared not for it so long as it can be used, along with the other knowledge to save Aidan from Diablo's dark grasp. Once she had obtained it, she and Kiba continue moving forward within the realm.

Kiba and Rias soon came across a giant cliff leading down to a very large lake surrounded by waterfalls. They had just emerged out of a forest leading them to the lake, yet for some odd reason, rock pillars stood up from the lake.

With their wings, they levitate themselves across to the center of the body of water. Already their clothes were tattered and dirtied form their journey into the archives, but now was not the time to dwell on such concerns.

"Buchou?" Kiba asked in concern.

"I'm okay, don't worry," Rias reassured.

Calming herself and mentally prepared, Rias folds in her wings, and drops straight down to the lake, with Kiba following her.

* **SPLASH** *

Descending to the bottom, Rias and Kiba create an air bubble around themselves so as to reach to where the source of power was located. This was the last stop for them to make before they have to head out. If they spend too much time into the archives, then they wil not be able to find their way back home.

Once their feet hit the bottom floor, Rias looks around to find destroyed and empty tablets containing used up knowledge. She had to at least find one of them that contained any inscriptions on what she was looking for.

She then sees a gigantic wall filled with ancient petroglyphs that was forbidden, depicting words and figures that looked as if they were fighting. She could not make out even one word, but this knowledge seemed important enough for her to take it. With her right hand, she stretches it out and touches the wall, only to gasp as the knowledge comes straight towards her, filling her with what she needed.

As she absorbed it, Rias was briefly entangled in the knowledge, seeing brief images of what she could not describe. Nevertheless, she resolved herself to obtain it, if it meant to save Aidan.

* **SHUU-PAPIIINNG** *

Rias and Kiba were suddenly teleported out of the Gremory Archives in red light that nether had control over and returned back to the main entrance. The good news was that Rias had gotten everything she needed.

"This is…the Estate?!" Rias asked in surprise.

"Looks like we spent too much time without even realizing it, Buchou," Kiba speculated.

And speaking of time, they were running out of it fast. Both make a dash for the door as Rias hands Kiba a list.

"I need you to get everything on this list!" Rias ordered.

"Right!" Kiba answered as the two went in opposite directions to their assignments.

Down at a laboratory in her family's home, Rias searches through jars of mythical ingredients that contained either liquids of unknown substances, solid rocks made of compounds and elements not known to man, and magical gases deemed as experiments.

* **CLING** **CLANG** *

Rias pushes aside a set to search for some of the ingredients.

"Not any of these," She bitterly said as she keeps searching for more.

Kiba soon returns to Rias she she looks in a large book with a list in her right hand containing the knowledge she had recovered from the archives.

"What was written on that tablet, Buchou?" asked Kiba with a tray full of jars and ingredients.

"There was some parts that I wasn't able to decipher," Rias said as she looks at the list. "But all that's left is…"

She then gasped in confusion and shock.

"Where are we going to get a drop of Nephalem blood?!" asked a stunned Rias.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE** …

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** *

The heart rate monitor was suddenly going haywire as Aidan's body is further corrupted by the black veins spreading throughout.

"We're losing him!" The head doctor shouted. "Get the defibrillators. Charge at 250."

The nurses rush in with defibrillators as Aidan's corrupted and ravaged body was laid bare for all to see. One of the nurses places the defibrillators on his chest.

"Charging… CLEAR!"

* **BADUMP** *

Aidan's body shook but there was no response.

"Charge at 300… CLEAR!"

* **BADUMP** *

Everyone watches from the sidelines, their hands either grasped together as if praying or clenched into fists in the hopes that Aidan does not die. The doctors and nurses work as fast as they can just to resuscitate him but they could only do so much.

* **BADUMP** *

Another charge at 300 was triggered into Riaden but there was still no change.

* **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** … **BEEEEEEEEEEP** *

It was that long, eerie, and final sound that nobody had wanted to hear from Aidan. As if time had suddenly stopped everyone froze in their tracks, the doctors included. Nobody really wanted to believe it though.

* **BAM** *

"Aidan!" Rias suddenly called out as she violently opened the doors but when she heard that long eerie noise of the heart rate monitor, she did not want to believe it. Tears immediately began to form, unable to comprehend what she just saw before her eyes. In fact, she did not want to be too late.

"No!" Rias screamed as she rushes over, pushing the doctors and nurses away. "I won't let him die like this!"

Rias then immediately empowers herself with the Power of Destruction. The violent red and black aura envelops her form before her hands turn fiery blue with a pixelated gold emanating off of her. She then looked upon the soulstone on Aidan's forehead.

Sona soon realized what she was about to do.

"Rias, don't!" Sona cried out pleading.

But it was too late.

Rias, determined to save Aidan, grabs the soulstone with both hands.

* **FWOOM** *

Immediately, violent torrents of energy in the form of tendrils sprout from the red soulstone as Rias struggles against its energies. She stands her ground however as her power aura envelops her, fighting against the red soulstone and, to an extension, Diablo.

"Is she mad?!" Li-Ming cried. "She'll kill us all!"

Rias struggles against its intense energies. But in this she was determined to save Aidan at any cost. And if she believed that forcefully ripping out the soulstone from him would save him, she had to try. But perhaps she was the only one to think of this and not go for a more practical approach, but she did not care.

* **SHIING** *

Li-Ming creates a large shield around everyone, the doctors and nurses included, to keep the violent torrents of energy at bay. Sweat rolls down her head as she struggles against the violent tendrils hitting her arcane shield.

"Stay behind me!" Li-Ming commanded as she intensifies her shield.

Rias' body was beginning to waver as the energy tendrils suddenly either wrap and burn her skin or slash at her body, giving her some wounds that made her bleed. Though she felt the pain, she pressed on, trying to pull the soulstone out of Aidan.

"Rias!" Akeno cried out to her friend from the shield. "Stop this!"

But her voice could not reach her, even as the violent maelstrom of energy makes cracks into the walls, threatening to destroy the room everyone was standing in.

"If she continues this, we'll be nothing but dust and ashes!" Sona said.

"Rias, you need to stop this!" Li-Ming cried. "

But once again, Rias ignored them, or rather was unable to hear them. Physically, she was exhausted, yet she pressed forward. Mentally, she was battling Diablo inside the soulstone whom the two were fighting for control and possession over Aidan. Yet this standstill was not going to last for long, for this was not where their battle was going to take place.

Rias screams as she goes for one last pull. Her eyes turn from blue to red and her hair flares up.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* **SHING** … **BOOM** *

The soulstone is ripped out of Aidan, leaving only a small chunk inside his forehead. Shards also break off from the stone and scatter all over, leaving scorched burning marks around the room. Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki put up magical barriers to shield themselves and the doctors from the blast.

But the only one not behind them was Rias, who had stumbled back with the soulstone shard in her hand. She was surrounded by the violent torrents of energy as they are thrusted back. And in the process…

* **CHING** … **PIERCE** *

A large shard of the red soulstone had managed to pierce through her chest and implanted itself in her heart. Rias could feel the shard forcefully enter through her chest yet could not do anything against it.

* **BAM** *

Rias' back hits a wall as her body slumps to the floor.

On Rias' neck though, wrapped around her to be exact, was the Horadrim necklace. And for some reason, it was glowing a pixelated yellow.

Li-Ming drops her shield as everyone rushes over to Rias.

"Rias!" Akeno cried as she was the first to rush to her best friend. "Hold on, Rias!"

"That idiot!" An angered Li-Ming exasperated. "How could she be so reckless? Now Diablo has trapped her as well!"

Everyone looks up at Li-Ming.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked.

"At the moment she removed the soulstone, a shard of it broke off and has entered into her body. Now Diablo has two souls to keep hold of."

This had stunned everyone.

"Diablo…has two souls…?" A shocked Asia asked.

"A shard of the soulstone is now inside of her?" Kiba asked.

"What will happen to her now?" Akeno asked.

But Li-Ming could not answer. "I don't know. I suspect though that everything will have to depend on Rias now. Only she can save Aidan from whatever the situation has now brought us to. In the meantime, we best get her to another bed."

Everyone understood as the nurses brought Rias' comatose body over to another bed right next to Aidan's. Unknown to them though was that when Rias was laid down, the Horadrim necklace around her neck began to glow brighter than before.

* * *

It was dark, black like the void of space. There was nothing, not even the sound of the wind or the presence of someone familiar. It was cold and unsettling, almost as if this was a part of the Burning Hells that no one could withstand.

But as Rias had opened her eyes, she had found herself back in the ORC clubroom. She was just standing there, in front of her desk. Everything looked pristine and clean, untouched as if it was the same as when they had left it.

"Huh?" Rias was confused, finding herself back in this familiar space.

As Rias looks around, she suddenly hears a fizzing sound going off, which turns out to be a hot tea pot by a mini stove used to serve tea for everyone. But as the fizzing sound increases, a noxious purple smoke begins to cover the atmosphere.

Rias, stunned at first, begins to cough as she covers her mouth with her hands to prevent inhalation from the poison.

* **CRACK** *

Suddenly, reality began to fall apart as Rias looked to see what appeared to be cracks around her. It looked as if reality was made of glass and began to fall apart. Surprised and shocked, she turns around to head back through the doors that led to the ORC room to get away from the smoke and cracks.

However, she suddenly found herself in another familiar place. Rias turned to the left and ran a bit down a hallway before stopping, taking in what she had seen.

"Now I'm at school?" Rias asked herself, realizing this was Kuoh Academy. "Why?"

Suddenly, the school bell rang for a few seconds. But afterwards, everyone turned their attention onto her, their eyes covered by their frontal hair bangs.

"Oh, no!" Rias exclaimed.

* **CRACK** *

The cracks of reality came back yet seemed bigger than the last. Shards of glass fell around Rias as she looked around, surrounded by the students. The cracks continued to grow in size and extend, with little shards breaking away.

The students all of a sudden brought up their hands, whose nails were sharp like that of vampires. And they began to swarm at Rias.

Rias tries to back off and run away until one of the male students from behind grabs her left shoulder.

* **RIIIP** *

A part of Rias' Academy uniform was torn off, exposing a bra strap. But this did not hinder her at all as Rias turns to another door on her left and goes straight through.

Though she was out of danger, Rias suddenly found herself falling.

"Huh?" Rias suddenly screams as she fell, like she had fallen out of Heaven. And she was falling fast. "Why, you!"

Using her magic, she slows herself down long enough for her to extend her Devil wings to gain flight and stability. As she flies onward, she looks below to see that she was above Kuoh Town.

"This is our home," Rias realized before the cracks returned.

* **CRACK** *

Rias then had a clear understanding of what was going on.

"I see," She said. "This is the inside of Aidan's mind."

Before she knew it, the purple smoke from earlier had come back. But instead of suffocating her like it did before, it began to burn a part of her clothes, mainly her skirt.

Using her magic, Rias spreads her arms outward and dispels the smoke away.

' _The rampant power and Diablo are trying to devour Aidan's soul, too! I cannot allow that to happen, no matter what!'_

After dispelling the smoke away, Rias looks around to see where she could find and detect Aidan.

' _Aidan, where are you?'_

* **BAPUMP** *

Off in the distance, Rias suddenly heard a noise, like that of a heartbeat. She saw a faint blue light, glowing like a star in the sky and emanating a light wave every time a heartbeat-like noise was heard. A flashback of her first meeting with Aidan by his house occurred briefly in her mind.

"Aidan!" Rias infuses herself with her Power of Destruction and flies towards the blue light, beyond the cracks of the walls of reality. She was going to save Aidan no matter the cost and no matter how long it took for her to be reunited with him.

' _Aidan! Where are you, Aidan?'_

Rias flew within a dark forest before she saw to her left that blue light emanating from beyond the tree line. That blue light was Aidan, but she could not tell whether he was calling out to her or not.

"There!" Rias flies over towards the light. Then she encountered a shadowy form of some Demon. And quite frankly, she had no time for it. "Beat it!"

Rias fires a powerful Power of Destruction blast, incinerating the screaming shadow as she continues moving forward.

"Aidan! Aidan! Aidan!" Rias continues to fly through the void, as the tiny glass shards like that of stars zip past by her. As she moves forward towards the blue pulsating light, images of Kuoh Town and the Underworld flash to her in brief images. One was the ORC clubhouse, another the school, and the last one was the Gremory Estate.

Rias then found herself in a dark hallway made of stone, like the ones she had experienced back in Tristram Cathedral. Nevertheless, she pressed forward, even as the shadows tries to resist against her.

"Aidan, where are you?!" Rias called out but there was no answer.

As she gets closer though, the shadows that flew past by her took the form of her worst fears. To her horror and unsurprisingly, it took the form of Diablo.

Diablo however looked different where instead of the red form she had fought in the Burning Hells, it was the one taken from her dreams, specifically the one where Rias was forced to watch Aidan die at Diablo's hand while she was forcefully escorted away by Issei.

Diablo roared as images of the Terror Unleashed flooded Rias' mind, making her halt in her tracks as Diablo psychically held her in place.

 _ **"** ** _Th_ is time, Rias Gremory, your suffering will become sweet music to my ears!"**_ The shadow of Diablo tormented her.

Rias backs away from the shadowy Demon. "Damn you!"

Rias attempts to fire a Power of Destruction blast, but it barely grazes Diablo as he stretches out his clawed right hand, breaks through Rias' spell, and strangles her.

"Ghh… Ack… Grr…!" Rias struggles against the tight grip from the Lord of Terror. The one Demon she despises most once again had her cornered. Now she understood Diablo's last words of the true trap sprung. Once again, she had played herself for a fool.

As Rias looks up, she sees behind the cracks of reality that blue light above her beating before it pulses with that glowing wave. A flashback image of her and Aidan sleeping together on their ten-day training camp in the mountains flashed before her before it faded away. It was one of those beautiful and calm memories Rias had of Aidan, of how she had felt herself safe in his arms in that night, along with getting a good night sleep.

It was a feeling that she had missed most whenever she slept in his bed alone in the time that he was gone.

* **GASP** *

' _Aidan!'_

Rias knew she was getting close. She needed to get to him fast.

"Away with you!" Rias vengefully cried against Diablo's shadow, utilizing her Power of Destruction to cleanse away the Demon as it screams in agony before disappearing.

Rias then flies upwards with her wings, faster than ever, trying to reach to Aidan and saw that she was getting much, much closer.

"Aidan!" Rias screamed as she reaches out her right hand for him, flying into the light.

When the light fades away, Rias sees herself in Aidan's room. And there, standing before her with his back turned on her was the man in question. Aidan's form was like that of the one where he crashed the party. Spikes grew out of his back as his red spiky tail swung back and forth slowly.

"Aidan…" Rias called out.

The demonic Aidan turns around, showing his familiar face of red shot diluted pupil red eyes, the red soulstone sticking out of his forehead with glowing veins of power surrounding its point of entry, his cheeks hollow, his skin pale, and the black corruption reaching upwards toward his neck.

In his right hand that was covered from the Sacred Gear of the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws was Dawnbreaker, beaten and broken yet looked demonic in nature compared to its normal appearance. He lifts it up as Rias gasps.

* **CRACK** *

Rias looks around to see that more cracks in reality were breaking, but that was the least of her worries that blood suddenly gushed out of Aidan's body like a geyser. Aidan demonically grunts as he struggles against this overwhelming power yet has become rabid like an animal, losing all sense of reason and thought.

"Aidan!" Rias called out.

The demonic Aidan screams as he is empowered by the red soulstone with the demonic aura covering his form. He lifts up Dawnbreaker, ready to strike at Rias. Rias gasps and covers herself as the blade contacts with her.

* **BOOM** *

One explosion later and Rias is seen on the ground. When the smoke clears, Rias looked up to see that she was not incapacitated. There was no cut from the blow and not even the magic power from the attack had injured her in the slightest. As she looks up, she sees why.

Aidan's blade just stopped short of hitting her as he uses his left hand to halt his right arm carrying Dawnbreaker. Aidan struggles and grunts against it, trying to resist against striking down at Rias. Sweat as a result of the intense struggle poured heavily down his demonic looking face, his eyes flickering between blue and red. Perhaps a small part of whatever was left inside of his body was fighting against Diablo's control at this moment.

Cracks from the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws form on Aidan's right arm as he struggles against the dark and poisonous influence.

"Aidan…" Rias tearfully calls out.

* **PANG SHATTER** *

Aidan finally manages to break free as his Sacred Gear shatters into pieces before dissipating into dust. He regains control as his power aura suddenly dies down. He lowers Dawnbreaker to see Rias on the floor and his red eyes begin to revert to their normal, gentle blue ones.

"Ri…as…?" He weakly calls out. "Rias…?"

Rias could not believe it. She had just heard Aidan's normal voice for the first time in a long time. There was no demonic feature behind it at all despite his appearance.

With tears of both sorrow and relief, she gets up and rapidly hugs him.

"Aidan… I am so sorry," She apologized. "I'm so sorry for making you go through all this. All for the just the sake of me."

Aidan did not know how to respond. Instead, Dawnbreaker slips through his fingers as it falls to the floor.

* **DING** *

Dawnbreaker impales itself through the wooden floor. All of a sudden though….

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Aidan screams as the demonic influence comes back. He suddenly tackles Rias down to the floor, surprising her.

* **RRIIIPP** *

Rias' uniform was suddenly ripped away, exposing her nude breasts over to Aidan. Like a wolf in heat, he suddenly gropes and caresses them, snuggling himself against Rias' neck.

The surprised, if not shocked, redhead yelps and moans, feeling herself aroused bit by bit. This unexpected act completely caught her off and she was unable to fight against it.

"A-Aidan!" She called out in a moan as her large breasts were groped and pleasured. She then felt his tongue lick her between the neck and shoulder, indicating a sweet spot.

Embracing this new feeling of pleasure within her, she wraps her arms around Aidan, making the man in heat look at her in confusion.

"It's okay," Rias reassured as tears of happiness begin to shed. "Do what you want to me. So please, come back to me."

But Aidan merely stared at her back, unsure of what to take in of her words. For Rias though, she could not turn back on this moment, believing this to be the right time for her to say a few magic words towards her Pawn that she had missed so much.

"I love you, Aidan."

The two lean back up as Rias brings herself forward and without hesitation, presses her lips against Aidan's. Unlike their first kiss from before in their bedroom where it was simply casual, this one contained feelings from Rias directed to Aidan. It was what her heart had answered for when it came to him; the heart that longed for his presence at all times.

It was indeed love.

Aidan's Sacred Gear slowly dissipates away as the black corruption in his veins are also cleansed from his body. The soulstone within his forehead is also gone, leaving only a mark of its point of entry.

As Aidan's form reverts to normal, he and Rias are enveloped in a red and white light, naked and embracing one another while looking into each other's eyes lovingly. They ascend high upwards into the starry sky, like they were finally leaving their own Hell behind.

"Rias…" Aidan warmly smiled.

But Rias was beyond ecstatic. For the first time in her life, she was happy and bore a real smile on herself.

"Aidan…" Rias greeted back, hugging her favored servant in pure joy.

Their form is soon enveloped once again in the light before their view turns white as well.

* * *

"Nnn…ugh…egh…" Rias groans loudly as her head starts to twitch. Slowly but surely, she opens her eyes to only behold a very blurry vision.

"Rias?" Sona asked. "Doctor, I think she's waking up."

Rias groans a bit as she sits up from where she was, apparently in one of the hospital beds. As she comes about, she looks to see everyone surrounding her, her Peerage and Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji.

"Buchou?" Asia asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Rias said. "I think so. What happened?"

"After you pulled out the soulstone, an energy blast knocked you out," Kiba explained. "Then you weren't waking up nor responding to our calls. We had assumed the worst."

Rias then remembers. She was trying to desperately save Aidan by forcefully pulling out the soulstone from his forehead. Once again, she was rash and reckless in her actions. But she was so anxious just to save Aidan, having heard his heartbeat go offline.

"You had us worried there, Rias," Li-Ming said. "How do you feel?"

"Minor throbbing," Rias said. "But nothing serious. How long have I been out for?"

Rias soon leaves the bed yet as she gets to her feet, they twitch and start to falter, almost making her fall but Akeno and Sona catch her to bring her back up.

"Easy now," Akeno advised. "You've been out for nearly three hours."

' _Three hours?'_ Rias thought to herself. _'It only felt like a few minutes.'_

"Where's Aidan?" Rias asked.

* **DIING** *

A bright blue light is shone in front of Rias, enough for her and everyone else to see. A light that was gentle and enveloping Aidan's form from his bed. Soon he was covered in a thin layer of crystal.

Standing up thanks to assistance from her friends, Rias slowly approaches her loving Pawn. "A…Aidan?"

A small crack soon formed from Aidan's feet before that crack traveled upwards to the rest of his body. It reaches all the way up to his neck before it comes to a halt near the underside of his chin.

* **CHIING** *

Aidan's body slowly levitated just slightly above the bed as the blue light becomes brighter, giving off auras of beauty and gentleness indescribable.

Everyone, Rias included, saw this to be perhaps the most beautiful sight they had seen. There were no violent torrents of demonic energy of destruction and there was no corruption spreading like a plague inside Aidan. This light was unfamiliar to them, but it was so beautiful, almost equivalent to that of the Archangel Auriel.

What was astonishing though was Aidan's body going through a mystical change. For one thing, his body grew bigger and his muscles were enhanced a bit to make him more agile like. His black hair also grew longer to the point it reached down to the tip of his shoulders. Then, his old battered skin that was covered in wounds began to shed away like that of a snake, dissipating into some form of mystical dust and leaving behind the scars.

Li-Ming had seen this sort of transformation before though. But that was a long, long time ago. Back when the world was enveloped in shadow and when she and her friends were the only ones that could save it.

' _Could he really be-?'_

"Aidan?" Rias slowly approaches her Pawn.

As the light slowly flickers away, Aidan's body descends slowly and gently back onto the bed. The sun shone through the window, hitting Aidan's eyes as he groggily opens them. Trying to get a clear visage of what he was seeing, he groans as he slowly sits up before rubbing his eyes briefly.

He then looked to his right to see everyone just standing there, "Huh? Wh-Where am I?"

Everyone was left stunned.

"R—Rias?" A confused Aidan asked. "Is…that you?"

Tear started to fall down Rias as she begins to sob. She slowly approaches Aidan as she begins to choke on her happy tears, to Aidan's confusion.

"Aidan… AIDAN!" She suddenly jumps at Aidan and hugs him tightly, squeezing herself against him.

"Woah, what? Wh-What's wrong, Rias?" A confused Aidan asked but Rias did not answer as she continues to sob loudly into Aidan's chest, now ruggedly attractive.

Everyone around them rejoiced. The head doctor sighed in relief as the nurses shed away small tears from themselves. The Student Council and the ORC also begin to shed tears, smiles covering over their worried faces. Even Kiba began to shed a few tears but he quickly wipes them away. Koneko too felt the same.

Akeno and Asia were tempted to join the hug but reserved it for Rias only, as she was the one who had suffered the most in this endeavor. It has been a very long and arduous journey for the ORC, but they were all relieved to have Aidan back.

Li-Ming takes her leave and exits out, not only wanting to give everyone some space and private time but also to confer with some old contacts of hers about what she had just seen. If that blue light from Aidan is indeed what she thinks she is, then she needed to contact someone to bring him over to a special place to discover who he really was.

All seemed at peace, at least for now.

* * *

The next day, Rias is in the living room of a certain house, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, with Deckard Kain and Asia sitting on the other one.

"It's been decided," Rias said with a small smile. "I, Rias Gremory, will also be living here at the Kain residence. I may be inexperienced, but please allow me to take care for you too, Professor."

Deckard Kain looked largely surprised yet Asia next to him had teary eyes and an unpleasant face. Neither of them knew how to take in this sudden desire to stay with them. While officially Rias said she wanted to "strengthen the relationship with [[her servants]]", they wondered if this was okay for her family to allow.

However, Deckard Kain gave his approval.

"Very well, young Rias," Deckard Kain smiled. "You are most welcomed here. And please, when at home, call me Uncle. We are all family here."

Deckard did not mind having the young Asia stay, given of her once vulnerable life with the Fallen Angels. Yet here was Rias, a noble of a powerful family offering herself a place to stay with him. To him, she was the object of Aidan's love, but even Aidan would not admit it publicly. It was why Uncle Deckard can be protective of him sometimes.

But he knew in his heart that she was pure in body, mind, and soul. They were both good for each other, having watched each other's moves every time they come near one another. They needed one another and Diablo's resurgence tested their close bond that had nearly been shattered.

Uncle Deckard had to be considerate of Asia's feelings too though. He too would support Asia's love for his nephew and would rather encourage it. Rias would ask for the same, although she would most likely want Aidan to herself at times as well.

Rias stands up from the sofa, walks over and looks out to the window, beyond the horizon of trees and mountains, as if she was searching for something beyond. Uncle Deckard came over to her side, knowing what it was she was thinking about.

Yet still, Deckard asked, "Speak your mind."

Rias wasted no time in confessing her thoughts. "Aidan is back. He has woken up from his coma, and Diablo has finally been contained. I should be happy that he is back, that I get to finally embrace, thank him, and apologize of everything."

"But…?" Deckard asked, sensing a contracting statement approaching.

Rias sighs. "But I feel…empty. Aidan is alive and well, but without his presence here… I feel so lost. Like I don't know what to do. Once again, he flees to be alone. And there's nothing I can do. It's like all I did to rescue him was in vain."

Deckard politely puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand what you are going through, Rias. But he still needs a long time to recover and rehabilitate before he can get back to active duty. And as much as it hates for me to say this, I fear Aidan needs time alone to come to terms with what has happened. Of everyone involved with Diablo's schemes, he was the one that suffered the most."

Rias understood yet still said, "But I can't just sit by and do nothing like before. I don't want to lose him again. I don't want to go through that awful feeling of loneliness ever again when he was gone. The thought of it just fills me with despair."

Rias tightens her hands into fists as Deckard continues to try comforting her. He did not know what words to say to comfort Rias. Despite his great wisdom, he could not exactly cure depression.

He then noticed something around Rias' neck.

"I see you are wearing Aidan's necklace," Deckard saw. "Why is that?"

Rias cradles the Horadrim necklace in her right hand as she looks at it.

"It's the only thing left of Aidan that I remembered when he left," Rias responded. "I've worn it since then. A memory of him."

"Then keep that memory alive," Deckard persuaded. "Aidan will return and when he does, you will never have to let go of him ever again. But for now, have faith and hope he will recover. After all, it is the only thing we can give to him at the moment."

Deckard soon takes his leave, leaving Rias all alone as he and Asia turn in for the night. Rias continues staring out the window, reflecting on Uncle Deckard's words of wisdom. If hope and faith were the only thing needed as of this moment for Aidan, then it will have to do. With her brother Sirzechs keeping an eye on him as he recovers, she has to put faith in that Aidan will return.

As Rias looks out though, she reaches in her inner pocket to pull out a red soulstone shard, taken from when she pulled the stone out of Aidan. Even though a small sliver had embedded itself into her heart and had surprisingly granted her untold powers nearing that of an Ultimate Devil class, the much bigger shard she held was different.

She heard a loud ringing noise emanating from it as she gazes into it. Yet she knew what this influence was. It was the same one that influenced Aidan in the beginning. She looked at it with focus, the darkness within steadily growing within her like gnarled root.

As Rias gazes into the soulstone shard, her eyes turn red as the shadow of Diablo looms above her, wrapping her around in its dark tendrils of corruption. It was in that moment though that Rias learned a truth.

Terror can indeed be conquered, but Terror can never truly die.

* * *

 **Not much to say about this chapter other than Aidan is finally woken up. But that does not necessarily mean that the nightmare is over. Rias may have ripped the soulstone out of Aidan, albeit leave a chunk still inside him and receive a shard in her heart in the process but that does not mean Diablo is gonna stay quiet. He will return but not in a direct manner like last time. As an artist of terror, Diablo best works in the shadows. And now he has a new target in Rias, with her holding onto the soulstone shard and having one inside her chest.**

 **Is this the end of the Darkening of Tristram arc? Yes and no. There is still the recovery process that Aidan needs to go through a.k.a. rehabilitation. But that doe snot mean he will go home a happy man as if nothing had happened. Two more chapters of this long-ass arc and then it will be over. Then I will do a two chapter arc of the Skeleton King because let's face it: back in Tristram, there was one boss in the dungeon everyone had skipped over.**

 **A few references I used were Shingeki no Bahamut: Manaria Friends in Episode 2 and Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST in Episode 9. I figured those two episodes were perfect for this recovery chapter.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	17. Chapter 17: We Don't Get to Hide

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **ENTSTEIG** …

Entsteig. It is a country filled with thick, mountainous forests, though it has some open fields. Mountains are located in the kingdom's north. A number of main roads cross the country, like the King's Road and Queen's Road, and during times of harvest, multiple people can be seen travelling them. Entsteig has a number of towns, but they are dwarfed by their counterparts in Kehjistan. Also, unlike Kehjistan, these towns are not planned; most villages in Entsteig simply grow as people congregate in a given area.

It is a proud kingdom that has pledged its loyalties to the Zakarum faith. However, faith in the Light is mixed with paganistic beliefs and its people believe the Sharval Wilds to be an enchanted place of fey spirits. But more astonishing is that throughout its history, the people of Entsteig have always believed in Heaven and Hell, perhaps even before any other culture on Sanctuary. They have traditionally been ruled by various kings and queens in the past.

A lone Aidan just recently came back from a hunting trip within the forest. He was holding in his right hand a few hares he had caught with just a simple bow and arrow. But his real catch in his net that he dragged was a local white deer used for good venison meals. Its meat would sustain him for weeks and the leather skin would make fine clothing.

As for his house, it was something his Uncle had kept for a very long time. Or rather, it was a farm owned by Uncle Deckard's family and passed down from generation to generation. The pair would sometimes come back to this farm either to harvest the wheat or to clean it up and make it nice and tidy.

Aidan's appearance meanwhile had changed a bit. His hair grew longer for one thing and he sported some facial hair, mainly a small mustache and goatee. He was also more muscular, like that of an Olympian swimmer. Once he settles down and takes off his shirt because it was hot, he was shown to be covered in some fading scars on his body. This all resulted from his comatose state as a result of the horrific symptoms his body was receiving during treatment. One can only wonder why a healthy, young, if not handsome man would be doing out here on a farm in the middle of Entsteig.

That was because he had been living at the farm for two months.

Two months. Two months ago, Aidan had woken up in the hospital. As he did, he was greeted by a crying Rias, whom he had hesitantly held in his arms. He did not understand what was going on, having woken up from a one to two-week coma. When Sirzechs heard the news, he decided to tell Aidan everything, thus he had everyone leave the room. Rias did not want to and clung to him but was forced out by her friends as Sirzechs began to recount the horrific tale of the Terror Unleashed followed by the ORC and the Student Council's descent into Tristram Cathedral.

But when Sirzechs told Aidan everything that had happened beginning with the Rating Game against Riser Phenex, a dark change occurred in Aidan. For one thing, he became silent and did not bother to look nor speak to anyone. He only shook or nod is head but did not speak another word. But this was not because of the truth of events that Aidan was told.

This was because he knew it all. He saw what had happened. And he had no control over it. What Diablo did to his body and how he was forced to watch it all from within. How he was forced to watch as Ravel died with a snapped neck, how Riser was nearly killed, Rias and Sirzechs wounded, Rias battling Diablo in the Burning Hells, and of her rescuing his soul from within the soulstone. She had endured and suffered so much, seeing what he did not want her to see. And it left her changed in more ways than one.

After being rescued from the soulstone, Aidan's health recovered on a much quicker pace. For his health and safety, the doctors forbid visits and focused on Aidan's rehabilitation, getting to feel back into his body and testing the nerve reflexes to see if he was responding well. All tests so far produced good results and in no time, Aidan was ready to leave the hospital and return home.

But once he was discharged from the hospital, he did not return as everyone would have expected. Rather he did the unexpected, which was to disappear. Again.

This shocked everyone back at home. Sirzechs and the doctors thought everyone rejoiced that Aidan returned but when the Maou had heard the news that Aidan never came back; he was surprised yet also had a small feeling this would happen. He had tried to search for Aidan everywhere in the Underworld and on Earth but found no trace of him, leaving him to conclude Aidan covered or erased his tracks to ensure he did not want to be followed just like before.

Akeno was left depressed that Aidan was gone once more, seeing her best friend suffer after hearing the news. She had to keep everyone together like before yet was so tired of it and wished for Aidan back. After all, Aidan was the moral pillar to keep everyone's heads high, but that pillar was once again gone to an unknown location no one knows of. It broke Akeno's heart as her mind races back in time to their flirty conversations with one another behind the scenes at school.

Kiba on one hand grew frustrated once more, seeing Aidan's selfish act. While not too different from what Kiba once did before, it was also unwise for Aidan to do such a thing. Exile may have been the right choice in Aidan's mind, but Kiba would call him out for being a selfish coward. Kiba kept such criticism to himself though, burying it in the back of his mind as emotion will not bring Aidan back. Still, he could not deny what he and everyone else were feeling and of how they want him to come back.

Koneko was also surprised. Her snacks tasted bitter, as if Aidan's presence added a flavor she liked. Even the cookies she tried to replicate failed to yield the same taste as before. She had also missed his patting of the head. Asia was left weeping in Uncle Deckard's arms like a child to a grandparent, wanting Aidan back. She felt despair once again, wondering where Aidan was gone.

But as for Rias, she felt heartbroken once more that the man she loves most has once again slipped away from her grasp. Only this time he was not in possession but rather in self-exile, hiding away from her not out of fear of punishment, but rather out of fear that if he lost control, Diablo would come to harm her.

It was a logical conclusion Rias had to bitterly swallow. She had wept and cried alone for a few days, wanting Aidan back and once again needing her family to comfort her. She desperately wanted to know where Aidan was and wanted to see him yet has been unable to for the past two months, leaving her bitter and a little bit angry at him for doing such a selfish thing.

Aidan knew at this point, he had incurred Rias' wrath for his selfish decisions, but it was the only choice that was right and logical to do. If he stayed, Diablo could influence the bond between them now that they have had a taste of what power Terror can unleash. He never even left a message of how long he will be gone yet his heart was too wracked with guilt to even inform anyone.

As Aidan emerged from the shower and donned new clothing in white, he was about to start tearing the skin and gutting his catch that was hanging from a rack. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence to his right. He did not bother to look as he knew who it was that came by, instantly recognizing it as the figure showed itself in plain sight.

"Your Uncle told me I'd find you here," Sirzechs calmly greeted.

Aidan kept his indifferent look as he continued working on his catch. "You and Uncle Deckard have a nice chat?"

"Always," Sirzechs smiled before he walked over, intrigued at what Aidan had caught in the forests of Entsteig. "Is that a white deer? I've heard the humans regard them highly in their folklore—"

"You didn't come here to discuss hunting implements," Aidan interrupted as he gets a new carving knife and returns to his deer.

Sirzechs sighed, knowing that Aidan was in no mood for a nice chat. "Alright. I'll cut to the chase." Sirzechs then walked up to the still-working Aidan. "I want you to come back."

"Come back?" asked Aidan as if insulted.

"I know," Sirzechs tries not to overstep himself. "I don't have any right to—"

"You knew what I wanted," Aidan vehemently said.

"I didn't have a choice," Sirzechs countered back. "Rias sent me because she is so desperate to see you again. What you are doing here, hiding away? It's no more than selfishness on your behalf."

Aidan sighed. "I know."

Sirzechs wasn't wrong. Indeed, Aidan had been proactively avoiding Rias by hiding away in Entsteig, covering his tracks so that no one other than his Uncle would know where he is at. He hadn't exactly been helping anyone to be honest. But still, the nightmares of such events lingered heavily on his mind. He didn't expect anyone to understand why he ran and hid away like before. But this time was different.

Aidan felt that, to himself alone, he has been diagnosed with PTSD. If he had stayed with the ORC or anyone else, he may lash out and cause irreparable harm, precisely of what Diablo wants him to do given that the Demon's taint still lives inside of him. What he was doing now was selfish, yet some may call it the right thing to do, living in exile.

"Listen, I get why you didn't want to return to Rias. Why you chose to self-exile yourself," Sirzechs said as he crosses his arms. "I mean, if I had to live with memories of being Diablo's host? I would've killed myself a long time ago."

"Well you know Rias," Aidan said as he turned to him. "She never would've allowed that. Neither would Grayfia."

Sirzechs would not deny that. After the Second Dark Exile, Sirzechs had nightmares of the journey. Mainly it was losing his friends over to the Prime Evils. Some of those friends he had made were Angels and Fallen Angels that he made during the Hunt. Yet even so, they had fallen one by one to the Brothers' power in each confrontation.

Sometimes Sirzechs would go to the memorial wall in the Underworld, the Wall of the Loss, just to pay homage and respect to his fallen friends. It was tough at first for Sirzechs, commissioning a memorial for the lives lost. But Grayfia helped him out of his nightmare, calming him and sleeping with him every night to ensure he would not let their sacrifices be in vain.

Diablo, during his imprisonment, may have fed on those fears and nightmares. But Sirzechs had dreaded to know such a thing. In fact, he would not want to know if he did or not.

"I take it you don't just want me to return for the sake of Rias though?" Aidan deduced as he turned to him.

Sirzechs shook his head in agreement, impressed of Aidan's intelligence. "No. The nobles of the Underworld are in uproar over what has happened. Even after explaining everything about the event and of the history the Maous have kept, they still hold you responsible for killing a noble and incapacitating another."

"As expected," Aidan was not surprised.

"They have all decided on a unanimous vote that you should be judged and executed for your crimes," Sirzechs added. "Only the three great noble families, the Bael clan, and the Astaroth clan are against it."

"What about the Four Great Satans?" asked Aidan.

"We're doing everything we can to not make the vote pass through, but the nobles are adamant on it. They wish to see your head on a platter."

"So all the nobles in the Underworld decide to have me executed… just as soon as I recover from my coma. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why I need you back," Sirzechs pleaded. "Only you can quell this chaos and explain your actions. Of why you sought to save Rias from her marriage to Riser. Of why you were forced to answer Diablo's call."

Aidan was not so sure as he looked down in doubt, but Sirzechs knew this was bound to happen.

"I'm not expecting an answer right away," Sirzechs gently said. "But each day, the price on your head grows and soon, darker threats will be looking for you. But if you return home, I will ensure you are well protected from those that would want you dead."

Aidan looked a little surprised. "Why would you go so far for that?"

"Because we're family," Sirzechs simply said with a small smile. "And you are just as much a part of it just as you are to Rias."

* **STEP** **STEP** *

Footsteps were then heard behind Sirzechs, making Aidan look up and the Maou looking behind to see a surprising guest.

"Grayfia," Aidan was surprised.

"Aidan," The maid and Queen to Sirzechs greeted as she walked over to join the two.

"You came, my lovely wife?" asked Sirzechs.

"I just wanted to see if maybe—"

"You can give an apology to me about the soulstone?" interrupted Aidan, whom Grayfia was surprised considering that was exactly why she came. Though truth be told, she came because her husband asked her to and not just for an apology but also as leverage for Aidan to come back. "Saying sorry will not be enough to bring me back, Grayfia. And it was never your fault. No offense intended."

"None taken," Grayfia thanked. "But I still feel responsible for all of it, even if Diablo pulled my strings. Hence why I came along."

"We need you, Aidan," Sirzechs again pleaded as he turned to his little sister's Pawn. "Come back to the Underworld. The longer you stay here, the more endangered you will be from the Demons and possibly other people who would want you dead."

Aidan was not so sure about all of this. Though believing in what Sirzechs told him, he still didn't want to get caught in all the loopholes and politics of the Underworld. What he did was unforgivable, and he would expect execution, even if what some would say what he did was noble and righteous. But the consequence of unleashing an evil unto all of creation is not something one can be pardone of so easily.

"So where's Rias in all of this?" Aidan asked.

"She's back at Kuoh Academy," Sirzechs said, making Aidan sigh a bit in relief. "I've kept her out of all the politics. Activities from her Peerage have resumed normally, and your missing presence is officially being on sick leave. But Rias' behavior has been of odd lately."

"What do you mean?" asked a concerned Aidan.

"She's been reading more and more of our Devil Mythology books," Grayfia interjected. "And she's also been studying your Uncle's Horadric texts. It's as if she's been trying to find answers to find a way to destroy the Demons. I fear Tristram Cathedral had changed her a bit."

"I doubt this is just a simple research assignment to her though," Aidan deduced.

"You are correct," Sirzechs confirmed. "She's been avoiding her friends lately, giving excuses of school assignments and club activities. On the surface, she's just trying to keep herself busy while you are away. But I think she is losing her mind because of your missing presence."

"How so?" asked Aidan.

"She has a shard of Diablo's soulstone," Sirzechs revealed. "And almost every night she studies it, as if trying to understand its nature and power. But given of its corruption, what she is doing is way too dangerous. I've tried to call her out on it, but she won't listen. And I'm afraid Diablo is reaching out to her from it."

Sirzechs' theory felt logical. If Diablo had begun to change his targets to Rias instead of Aidan, it would make some sort of sense. Diablo did taunt Rias throughout the ordeal and throughout their fight in the Chaos Sanctuary. He was trying to manipulate and prey on her fears and anxiety and despite her best efforts, Rias was pushed to it.

Now Rias being kept watch by her friends and her Peerage, concerned for her health and well-being. So far nothing drastic and bad has happened but everyone is keeping an eye on her every move and action, preparing themselves for the worst to come whenever that is. It is only a matter of time before Diablo makes another move that no one will notice.

"I have to get back to the Underworld, Aidan," Sirzechs said. "But before I go, there's something I want you to do."

"I'm listening," Aidan responded, knowing it is not about returning to Rias just yet.

"I have a contract I need you to attend to," Sirzechs said. "A friend of mine wants your help at his restaurant in America."

"America?" asked Aidan. "Why there?"

"Says he needs help cleaning his restaurant for a big party he is hosting soon. That's about all the details I got."

"I understand," Aidan acknowledged, willing to take up the contract. Sirzechs then hands him the pamphlet of which to follow.

"This will take you to his restaurant. And one more thing…"

Aidan listens in as he comes face to face with both the Maou and his Queen.

"Neither Grayfia nor I blame you for what you did that day," Sirzechs said. "To do so right now would go against what our teacher, your mother, taught us. We just wish for you to be well and recover from your exile. Anything for Aurelia-sensei's child. It's what she would have wanted."

Aidan was about to say something before Grayfia intervened.

"As her students, we are blessed to have you in our lives," She said. "You may have been cursed by Terror, but you are without a doubt Aurelia-sensei's child."

Aidan remembers when he met Grayfia the first time that he had his mother's eyes according to her. At the time, Aidan did not know what she had meant. But once she said those similar words of how he is a child of their teacher's curiosity ran through his mind.

"Is my mother alive?" Aidan asked. "Does she know about me? Where I am, where I am going? Does she care?"

Sirzechs then made a promise. "The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise."

Sirzechs and Grayfia then take their leave, disappearing in a magic circle the former had conjured up, leaving Aidan alone as he watched the two disappear from sight. He had a lot to think about and knew that with this meeting, Sirzechs will likely tell the others where he is. Aidan will have to be ready, lest they come take him away by force.

He wasn't ready to return from his self-exile yet, but he was ready to welcome them after not seeing them for so long.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER** …

It was a bright and sunny day within the fields of Entsteig. The harvest for the grain was ready and every farmer across the country got their tools out to gather the wheat. Aidan happened to be one of those farmers, yet he waited for a bit for the crops to grow a bit more, so as to produce the best quality wheat.

In his fields though, Kiba stood and caressed one of the wheat granaries. But as he reaches his right hand out to caress one of the grains, it begins to crumble in his hands. This wheat must have been some sort of special type, as if it needed to be harvested properly before all of its grains crumble away into the wind.

Kiba continues to move forward, seeing the farmhouse not too far away and the path easy to follow that leads to it. He had only a brief time to take in the view of Entsteig and he saw that it was beautiful. He understood why Aidan resided here: it was peaceful and quiet. And it would keep him busy.

But Kiba noted that it was also…lonely. Despite the presence of other farms, each farmer was basically an animal with a territory. Their farmlands produced their own crop and they sell that crop just for a living and for survival. Kiba wondered how Aidan has lived a life like this before with his Uncle.

As Kiba walks towards the house, he spots Aidan, with only a black tank top, gray jeans, and roman sandals on as he sits by the steps of his house sharpening what appears to be an axe for cutting wood with a smooth stone.

Sensing his presence, Aidan looks up to his left to see Kiba casually approach him. He should have known that eventually, someone from Rias' Peerage would come looking for him. They must have been tipped off by either Uncle Deckard or Sirzechs. At any time, they could have come to Aidan altogether, trying to convince him to come back home. But they knew that in his mental state, he was in no shape to return. He needed time to think and reflect.

Aidan did not like it when Kiba was approaching his house. He thought that Rias was going to try again to send him back albeit forcefully. He did not like this side of Rias that has changed since Tristram, having been informed by Sirzechs of his sister's activities.

But Aidan trusted Kiba, his good friend. If anything, he seemed to be the one a bit more laid back and accepting of Aidan's circumstances, or perhaps forced to. Aidan knew that Rias would have sent him to keep an eye on him and, if possible, return back home lest he be labeled a Stray Devil and hunted. But this was Kiba's first time coming to his farm so he felt that he should at least greet him warmly with some hospitality if at all possible.

Setting aside his axe, Aidan walks over to the Knight. The two Princes of Kuoh meet, having not seen each other in a couple months.

"So…" Kiba spoke up as he stopped. "This is home now?"

"Home…" Aidan confirmed. "And isolation."

Kiba curiously asked, "And the nearest town?"

"Not far," Aidan answered.

Kiba takes a look around the small household and the farm area surrounding it. He cannot help but acknowledge why Aidan chose a place like this. It was peaceful and quiet. He kept himself busy with the farm life and had weapons at the ready in case danger arose.

But as Kiba looked closer, he saw that the surrounding land was dying despite the abundant farm life. And the house Aidan was in needed some tending to in terms of damage, which could take months to repair.

"This world…" Kiba said. "It looks good…" Kiba then faces his friend. "But it's…wrong. Broken. Falling apart. Just like everyone back home."

He then approached his friend and asked in an almost stern tone. "Do you know… do you know what she's done while you've been hiding?"

Aidan can clearly remember who he is talking about. Indeed, he and Rias have not spoken to one another ever since he woke up from his coma and was saved by her. Recovery and rehabilitation aside, the two have been busy with their respective roles and didn't have a lot of time to talk in private.

But for Aidan, he was simply running away. And he acknowledged that as he looked a bit down in shame while noting Kiba's Academy uniform.

"I left that life behind, Kiba," Aidan said with melancholy. "I'm a failure to her, both as Pawn and servant. I nearly destroyed two great noble families and harmed all of you. Staying with you all will only put you in danger from who I am."

He then looked at Kiba in the eye and said firmly, "I will **not** return to her."

Kiba did not want to argue back and calmly replied, "I didn't ask. But I hoped you would at least fight for her."

Aidan had no words to say from that. He knew Kiba was right. But his heart still throbbed with pain and regret for what he had done. Truth be told, he watched as Diablo used his body to incapacitate Riser, kill Ravel, battle Sirzechs, and even fight Rias. He saw it all. And he could not bear the thought of doing such a thing again.

Aidan turns around and heads back to his axe, looking in contemplation as his mind rewinds back to those pleasant times he had spent with everyone. Whether it was with Asia strolling through town, flirting with Akeno in the bathroom, sharing lunch with Koneko, or even hanging out with Kiba on the roof of the school, they were indeed good memories. Hell, eve he had some good memories with Sona Sitri, playing a game of chess. Aidan lost most of the time yet decided he would play the game of RISK with Tsubaki included, a game he was most expert at.

But the most fondest memories he had were with Rias. The redhead had always been there for him just as he had been there for her. They slept together, ate together, walked to school together, and even comforted each other. Hell, they even kissed. He saved her from a life she had never wanted in her life.

It broke Aidan's heart that what he was doing right now was nothing more than selfish behavior inappropriate for someone like her. He didn't want this and neither did she. But Rias knew Aidan was the one more damaged than her. He had suffered physically, mentally, and spiritually on every level in the most horrendous way possible and unimaginable. It was also the reason why a part of his hair was white due to a small case of Marie Antoinette Syndrome.

Still, it broke each other's hearts to be apart from one another for so long.

As Aidan turns around and heads toward his axe laying by his anvil, Kiba noted something was off. Rather, he heard footsteps. Like someone was running.

Coming from behind them.

* **SHING** *

"HAAH!" Kiba summons his sword and does an upward slash behind him, only for that mysterious figure to reveal itself as an assassin. It wore dark clothing, covering it from top to bottom while also wearing some form of mask, an Oni mask to be exact. The assassin looked humanoid but was also very skinny.

Two demonic knives emerged from the assassin as it engages Kiba.

Aidan turned around in shock but then heard a noise to his left, sensing this assassin did not come alone. Grabbing a shovel in his right hand, Aidan tosses dirt to where the assassin was, revealing its disguise through the dust.

* **CLING** *

The second assassin knocks the shovel out of Aidan's hands and engages with him using its demonic knives.

Kiba and the first assassin tangle, the former dodging all them fancy moves the assassin offered. Both demonic knives clashed with his sword as Kiba was forced on the offensive against this agile foe.

Then, an opening presented itself as Kiba ducks and does one full rotation to his right to swing his sword horizontally.

"HAAH!" Kiba cried.

* **SLING…CRASH** *

The first assassin is sliced in half, its corpse crashing against a rock wall, crumbling a part of it.

Aidan kept dodging the second assassin before he grabs its left arm and its right arm in that sequence to halt its attacks. But the oni masked assassin crawls up and sneers at him.

* **POOF** *

The assassin soon kicks off of Aidan and flips backwards to land behind. But…

* **STAB** **SGLISH** *

Kiba thrusted his sword behind the assassin and takes it out, effectively killing it as it slumbers to the ground and its blood spills across the floor.

Once the fight was over and Kiba catches his breath, he bends the knee to examine the assassin behind the mask as he rips it off. Sure enough, it was a Demon, with red skin and orange eyes and two horns. Not to mention its blood was vile black and its hands and feet clawed.

"You were followed!" An angered Aidan retorted, in the belief his peace and quiet from the world was now interrupted thanks to Kiba.

But the Prince of Kuoh looked up calmly to his old friend and revealed, "I followed _them._ "

Aidan began to calm down, trusting in Kiba's words yet realizing that as long as he is out here alone like this, the Demons and possible other dangers will come looking for him. But that did not mean he is willing to return home.

Kiba then stood up and calmly said, "You and I… We don't get to hide."

A few simple words but they were packed with meaning behind it. Aidan knew it and accepted it that so long as he stays in Entsteig, the Demons will keep coming for him. And possibly other threats as well, most likely from humans who just want to rob him. Or also Devils who seek to kill him for his crimes, calling it justice. Aidan, at this point, knew that not returning home was no longer an option.

But then, something from Sirzechs earlier came to his head.

' _I have a contract I need you to attend to. A friend of mine wants your help at his restaurant in America.'_

He knew then what to do.

"I won't return to Rias yet," Aidan said. "There is a contract Sirzechs wants me to complete. Then, I will come home."

"And what do you want me to tell her?" asked Kiba.

Aidan sighs, "Tell her… tell her I will be home soon."

Kiba gives a small smile, acknowledging that. He then holds out a hand to Aidan, as if waiting for a shake from it. Aidan hesitates for a few seconds before…

* **CLASP** *

The two grasp each other's arms and shake firmly before letting go as Kiba heads back. He turns to walk away and leaves Aidan alone, watching his good friend and brother in arms return to Rias with both good news and bad news.

* * *

 **LATER** …

Back at the Johannus Crusade Sword Company, Rias stood alongside Johanna as she examines within a large perpendicular briefcase Dawnbreaker. But the sword had seen better days. For one thing, constant use of it has resulted in chipping and cracks forming in the blade.

Worst of all, it was shattered into several blade fragments. The possibility must have been from its continuous usage to the point the material became so fragile to have broken off.

"Can you remake this?" Rias asked as Johanna looks at Dawnbreaker.

Johanna nodded, "I could but I figured I should make something better out of it."

"Oh?" Rias' head perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Dawnbreaker here was just a prototype of a weapon I had been researching and trying to create," Johanna revealed as she picks up the broken handle of the blade. "I gave it to Aidan for him to test it out. It worked better than I feared but worse than I had hoped."

"And what exactly is this new weapon you are trying to create?" asked Rias.

Johanna confidently smirks as she puts the broken handle away and, in her barrel full of blueprint designs of weapons, unravels a thin sabre-like sword with a Devil wing ornament by the crimson hilt. But what was striking to Rias was that near the hilt of the blade was the Gremory symbol.

"A sabre?" asked Rias as she looked at the blueprint. "You're going to give that to Aidan as a replacement?"

"Actually it is for you," Johanna revealed, looking at the redhead with a smile.

Rias was confused when she pointed her finger to herself. "Me?"

"It was something your brother wanted you to have for your next birthday," Johanna said. "He wanted to train you in wielding a sword much like how I taught him how to wield a spear. It was done so in the case you would have to fight hand to hand against an enemy with weapons, as you no doubt have experienced firsthand in Tristram."

"…You…trained him?" Rias asked in surprise. "You taught him how to fight?"

"I sure did," Johanna revealed as memories came back. "Initially, I thought I found myself a worthy apprentice to carry on my name and continue the Crusade. But when I later found out his position, I decided to prepare him for his future battles. Not against Angels or Fallen Angels but against the true enemy."

"What made you train him?" asked Rias.

"I told him that he cannot stay behind shields forever and that at some point, if he wounds up fighting in close quarters, he is going to need to learn how to wield a weapon. So he wanted to know how to use a spear. I trained him and over the years, I kept his skills sharp, supplying him and his forces with weapons needed to fight the Demons. Simple, right?"

But Rias' head dips a bit, not so much of what Johanna said about firsthand sword experience in Tristram, but rather of what her brother did behind her back. She loves her brother, but she doesn't like things that involve her going behind her back. Well, aside birthday surprises in terms of parties.

As Johanna is at the forge, she takes the broken pieces of Dawnbreaker over, ready to melt them. But first, she had to remove the handle of the blade. So she takes the base portion of the broken sword, and with a hammer, removes the angelic wing, and separates the blade from its holder. She then tosses those pieces aside and into the garbage labeled Scrap, no longer seeing any use for them and mainly used to melt and form ingots.

With that, the remaining shards of Dawnbreaker are melted away in the forge, with temperatures rising to five hundred degrees and is blistering hot, like staring at lava. Once the shards have melted away, the molten metal is dripped into a crucible as Johanna starts preparing to pour that said crucible into a mold to forge the sabre.

While Rias watches her work, she leaned against a wall behind her and has her arms crossed over, as if she was in a reflective mood.

Questions had rung through her mind. Did Sirzechs know about all of this? That Diablo would eventually return and possess Aidan? That she would venture into Tristram and confront the Lord of Terror within the Cathedral?

Johanna quickly noticed her odd change of behavior and spoke up, making the redhead look up at her once snapped out of her melancholic mood.

"Speak your mind," Johanna urged.

Rias did as requested. "You say that you are a Crusader of the Zakarum."

"Correct," Johanna nodded.

"And that you have been fighting alongside your friends for thousands of years."

"Correct."

"That includes the Great War, of which you did not fight on any side, and by extension, the Eternal Conflict. You know of my brother, whom your trained. You also know the rest of the Satans, and even the existence of the Burning Hells."

"Correct."

Rias then asked this one question.

"So… how are you still alive if you are human?" She asked.

Johanna smiles calmly and replies, "My dear Devil, I have been around since even before your Three Factions came into existence."

* **PSSHH** *

Johanna pulls onto a rope and pours the molten metal from the crucible onto the mold of the sabre and watches as the very hot and heavy liquid travels along the mold's design. She watches the mold unfold as memories flash back to her, bringing back good times.

"After the destruction of the Worldstone, the world had undergone a great change. Demons and Angels from the High Heavens had now gained access into Sanctuary and humanity was left to its own devices. A few decades afterwards, my friends and I were approached by the Archangel Tyrael, who decided to entrust the world to us. To that end, he made us immortal and tasked us with the duty to keep watch and protect humanity from whatever dangers lurk about."

"Immortal?" asked Rias. "But what did you have to do to earn such a duty?"

"Simple really: surpass the Angels and Demons, but I've done so since I was already born."

Once the mold had cooled enough to take a solid shape, Johanna picks it up with her large pliers and brings it over to the anvil, hammering away with her hammer to smoothen the texture of the blade.

Rias was not convinced of the answer. If Johanna could surpass Angels and Demons since she was born, what big thing did she have to do to earn such a sacred duty as a Crusader of the Zakarum? Was there more to her than one would think?

"What's it like, living with this immortality?" asked Rias.

"Everything you could imagine for the most part," Johanna said as she went to work on the anvil, hammering away. "Wars are fought over, governments change, the environment decays and regrows, everything you could possibly imagine happening does happen."

"Doesn't it exhaust you?" asked Rias.

"A Crusader is never exhausted," Johanna proudly said as she dips the hot blade into the water to cool it. "The Crusade never ends so long as the Zakarum faith is corrupted. Once cleansed, then perhaps it ends but until then, we fight to our dying breaths and passing on our name and shield to a worthy apprentice. Although I have yet to choose one."

"You've never had an apprentice?" asked Rias.

"I have," Johanna confessed as she dips the blade in some oil before putting it back into the forge. "Though they had all died too quickly either from ill equipped preparation or illness took over. So I have yet to find another to carry on my name."

* **POOF** *

Just then, Rias' bat Familiar showed up out of nowhere in front of her.

"Oh?" Rias asked as she caught her Familiar. "What's wrong?"

The Familiar bat whispers something into her ear, but Rias' eyes widen as saucers.

"I'm sorry, Johanna, but I have to return home. I have been summoned for an important meeting."

"It's alright," Johanna reassured. "It's probably important enough to get your attention. I'll let you know when your weapon is complete."

Rias steps out to an open area of the forge and uses her teleportation spell to dissipate away into red light particles, leaving Johanna alone in the forge. After hammering away, she takes the blade to a barrel of water to cool it down, the steam rising out of it.

However, because making sabres are so delicate a work, Johanna had to be careful as one wrong misstep in the design could prove disastrous and destroy the sword in making. She wipes her forehead and returns to the forge to grinder to smoothen the blade and take off any soot and rough surfaces.

* **BZZZZT** *

As Johanna grinds away and the sparks fly, she looks back over to the picture of her and her friends. Of all of them, only Kharazim was the one that was close by to her shop. Li-Ming was a teacher at Kuoh Academy in Chinese studies, yet the others he had not heard back from. Although, she had heard her Barbarian friend was out in America on its Eastern border and has opened a barbeque shop.

"I have yet to go see Alrik's barbeque," Johanna muttered. "Maybe when time permits, I'll fly over to America to try some."

 **LATER** …

In front of the ORC clubhouse were Akeno and Sona walking towards the building. Sona had usually been visiting the clubhouse alone as of recently, leaving the Student Council work to the rest of her Peerage. The only reason she had been doing this as of late was out of concern for Rias, which was acceptable. Tsubaki can take over temporarily while Sona works with Akeno on keeping an eye out for Rias.

"Has Kiba returned to tell you about Aidan's condition?" Sona inquired.

"He has," Akeno confirmed. "He merely told us that Aidan was not ready to come back. That he has a contract to attend to given to him by Rias' brother."

"That doesn't sound like a coincidence," Sona speculated. "Why a contract now?"

"I do not know," The Priestess of Thunder answered as she looks at the Kuoh Academy Student Council President. "And I don't think it's a coincidence either. The timing seems a bit too on par. Have you visited him as of late?"

"No," answered Sona. "If we do not hear soon after his contract, I will go confront him myself in Entsteig."

Suddenly, a familiar fiery orange light shone in front of Akeno and Sona. A magic circle then appeared flowing on the floor, orange and with a very familiar symbol.

"The mark of the Phenex," Sona realized, making Akeno get into a defensive stance, thinking of it to be Riser.

But as the column of flames that stood up appeared and dispersed right afterwards, it took the form of a young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Not to mention the proper noble clothing befitting that of a Devil noble from the Underworld.

"Ruval Phenex," Sona saw as she looks at Akeno. "This cannot be good."

"Alert Rias!" Akeno asked. "I will deal with this."

Sona did as asked as she left, leaving the Priestess of Thunder with the heir to the Phenex Family. Akeno prepared herself as she came face to face with Riser's older brother. Their confrontation with a Phenex member last time did not end so well on good terms and it was highly possible Ruval came seeking Rias or Aidan out of revenge or justice for his family. After all, he was present when Riser was critically injured by a possessed Aidan and Ravel killed by that same man.

But Ruval's face was not like of Riser's. Instead of arrogance, it was kind and gentle. He looked around his area, as if bewildered by the sight of everything around him in awe.

"So this is the human world?" Ruval asked to himself. "It's more beautiful than last time I was here."

"Why are you here, Ruval Phenex?" asked a detestable Akeno. "Did Riser send you?"

"Not directly," Ruval shook his head. "But I am not here to impose conflict."

"I find that hard to believe," Akeno stated, showing her anger.

Ruval could not blame her attitude. Indeed, Riser's insolence left a mark of irritation on everyone within Rias' Peerage, the King and Pawn most especially. He felt Riser got what he deserved in terms of his arrogance, yet also knew he was still family and did not deserve such brutal treatment by Aidan.

Still, Ruval did not come for revenge.

"I understand your mistrust, Akeno Himejima," Ruval stated. "But I am here to deliver a message!"

"A message?" asked Akeno. "Riser continues to send his servants to do his work without doing them himself for once. And now he sends you, his own family, after Rias?"

"You misunderstand my intentions," Ruval kept calm.

* **HYU** **BON** *

Ruval is suddenly hit by a blast from the Power of Destruction, caused by none other than Rias who arrived just in time. He was thrusted back, but the wound was not mortal, only enough to make him stand down. But as he looked into Rias' eyes, all he saw was an angered face, most likely from the fact that another member of the Phenex Family came to visit her considering her encounter with Riser.

He could not blame he for thinking like that of course. His little brother was always the most prideful, boasting about himself and not caring for others. But after the Terror Unleashed incident, perhaps he had learned his lesson but is now in a critical metal condition as a result of it.

"Who sent you here, Ruval?" Rias demanded as she powers down.

Ruval sits up on one knee and heals his wound. "I have been sent on orders from my family. To deliver an apology on my little brother's behalf."

"Riser Phenex sent you?" Akeno asked the same question as earlier, not wanting to believe that given of Riser's fragile state of mind.

"More like my little sister, Ravel," Ruval clarified as he stands up. "But she speaks on his behalf as his Bishop. I honor that request. Riser apologizes for what he has done to you and wishes to make amends."

"Do you have proof of Riser's apology?" asked Rias.

Ruval answered honestly, "Only my word."

This however did not convince Rias one bit.

"Your word is worthless, like your brother," Rias venomously said. "He intended to marry me out for his own gain, use me as his toy. I will not fall for whatever lies he told you."

"My little brother may have been prideful and foolish," Ruval agreed humbly. "But now I believe he seeks redemption. And my family wishes to see him again with a healthier mind than now."

"Lies, Ruval, you are manipulated by him," Rias denied as she turns around, ready to leave and be done with this charade. "And I will not abide with whatever he told you."

"Rias, please!" Ruval pleaded. "You must listen to me!"

"Spout your falsehoods elsewhere, Ruval!" Rias demanded as she faced him again. "Riser will not entrap us again."

"It is no trap!" Ruval spoke passionately. "I volunteered of my own free will on his behalf and on behalf of my family."

Akeno rushed up to her friend's right side, believing in the Phenex heir and tossing aside her initial hostile attitude earlier. "Rias! We should listen. He may be telling the truth."

Rias then irately said. "There is only one way to find out."

* **ZEEBOOM** *

Out of nowhere, Rias fires a red and white beam of energy from her left hand that held the red soulstone shard, shocking Akeno with horror. Ruval is propelled back onto the ground, skidding about ten feet away, and in pain with a black scorched mark on his side. Writhing in pain, he cannot get up as the wound from the blast burns his flesh. His Immortality powers were rendered useless as the wound burns like hot ash, carving into his flesh. Akeno wondered where Rias had retrieved a soulstone shard from Diablo and how she had kept one in her pocket all this time.

Rias slowly walks over to Ruval, rage overcoming her sense of reason.

"Now, Ruval. The truth!" Rias wrathfully demanded, the air quivering as her voice darkens.

Akeno did not like what she was seeing and has had enough of seeing Rias fall further. She steps between a down Ruval and her best friend.

"Rias, stop this!" Akeno pleaded.

"Step aside, Akeno," Rias commanded as she pushes Akeno aside to her right.

"Put down the shard! Its darkness is taking hold of you!"

Enraged and fed up with her friend's interference, Rias turns the shard onto her Queen.

* **ZEEBOOM** *

Akeno is thrusted away by the soulstone blast from Rias, but the blast did not leave a mark like it did to Ruval. While it still hurt, Rias had dialed down its power outage to merely push Akeno aside, not incapacitate her. Not yet anyway.

"Our time has run out," Rias said. "I do what I must to protect Aidan."

Akeno tries to get up as she is on one knee, but as she tries to…

* **HYU** **BON** *

Rias lets loose a warning shot from her Power of Destruction near Akeno's position.

"Stay down!" Rias commanded.

But Akeno stood up, trying to beg with her friend to calm down and listen to reason.

"This is not the way," Akeno pleaded. "Ruval Phenex is not the enemy. Neither is the rest of the Phenex Family, Riser included."

"Akeno, do not interfere!" Rias did not listen. "As your King, I command you to step aside. But if you intend to betray me for them, then I will not hesitate to destroy you if you force my hand."

Akeno was deeply shocked. The Priestess of Thunder had never seen Rias this angry, not since she had fought Diablo during the Terror Unleashed or when they ventured down into Tristram Cathedral. The anger at that time was justified on some part because of Aidan's manipulation and possession. This was different though, as if her heart in the aftermath had hardened and she adopted a new and darker persona, contrasting her kind and gentle demeanor.

And worst of all, she directed it towards her, her best friend who was trying to contain the situation and keep Rias calm. Akeno shook with fear yet continued to stand up in defiance against her King.

Her head dipped in sorrow as she asked, "…Why, Rias? Why would you do this to all of us?"

"Everything we hold dear hangs in the balance!" Rias exclaimed. "I would protect Aidan from all threats by any means necessary, even from you!"

Akeno, with tears forming in her eyes, raised her head, angered and once again disappointed in her best friend, having now become the very thing she once fought against.

"I thought it impossible," Akeno realized as she wipes her tears away. "But now I finally understand. You cannot be trusted."

"I do not need trust. I demand _**obedience!**_ " Rias' power flares up as her eyes turn demonic red and her body filled with demonic energy like that of the Burning Hells. Her voice, for a brief moment, changed to be something more demonic, frightening everyone except Akeno. Her voice eerily sounded similar to Diablo's.

"Enough of your madness," Akeno vehemently proclaimed as her lightning empowers her. "If you must die, so be it."

That statement however made Rias pause for a moment, almost as if she was recalling something from the past. In the process, she powered herself down as her eyes returned to normal and her face was filled with confusion and realization.

"This-This has happened before," She said. But then suddenly…

* **FWOOM** *

Rias' head is suddenly overwhelmed by a phenomenon indescribable. Her mind went blank as pain enveloped her, like a massive migraine had just emerged from her brain.

"AH AHH AAAAAHHHHH!" She screams as she holds her head in her hands, her eyes shut before they opened immediately afterwards as wide as saucers.

Nobody could tell what was happening but for Rias, images flashed before her filled with Terror.

* * *

 _In one vision, she saw Akeno, garbed in light armor confronting a figure on a throne in some sort of room that overlooked the Underworld, which looked like a hellish landscape. Volcanoes erupted, spewing lava and ash. The terrain was all barren and dry, filled with hard magma and obsidian rock._

 _Worst of all, Demons now inhabited the Underworld, as if they took over the entire realm._

 _Rias looked back at Akeno staring at the figure on the throne. When the light emerged to reveal its ruler, she was shocked to find herself on it. However, her form looked nearly identical to Diablo, specifically when she beheld him in the vision of Aidan's death. She saw her form as both Devilishly beautiful but grotesque as a Demon. Though her trademark red hair was present, Rias' eyes were of red and not the usual blue. Rias had demonic feet that showed three large toenails._ _The armor on her legs went up to her knees and showed black veins on parts of her thighs. Her shoulders were covered in demonic skin that acted as pauldrons. Her back had two large and chaotic spikes growing out of it that were covered by her red hair. She also had one spiky long demonic lizard-like tail. On her head were two large horns that looked demonic, followed by four smaller ones behind them. Her eyes were filled with red hate directed at Riser. But the most intriguing thing was the red soulstone within her forehead, as if it acted as her crown._

" _ **You could not live with your own failure, Akeno,"**_ _The demonic Rias spoke as she rose from her throne and approaches Akeno._ _ **"Once more, it led you back to me."**_

 _Akeno remains silent, glaring at her foe as blue lightning instead of yellow, likely because of her heightened powers over the centuries, encompasses her form. The demonic Rias then stood up from her throne and comes down towards Akeno's level._

" _ **But you are too late, just as you always have been. The Seven Evils are one within me! I am legion!"**_

" _Enough of your madness, Rias!" Akeno retorted. "If you must die, so be it!"_

 _Akeno, charged with lightning, flies up high and strikes Rias, only for the demonic redhead to simply hold her fiery hand up to block the attack. She then overcomes Akeno with the fires of Hell, burning her and thrusting her backwards._

 _Akeno crashes through the wall of what appears to be some sort of sewer line. She lands perfectly and prepares herself as she faces an incoming Rias, charging at her with a punch that Akeno blocks. After that, she grabs Rias by the tail, spins, and launches her away._

 _In another plane of existence, within the realm of what appears to be Pandemonium with its chaotic environment and crumbling structures due to the Eternal Conflict, Rias is slammed to a ruined pillar and slumps to the floor. Akeno rushes in and unleashes her lightning at Rias, trying to incinerate her._

 _*_ _ **PSSHHING**_ _*_

 _The lightning, though it wounds Rias, did not deter her as she counters with her Power of Destruction, sending a blast at Akeno, and thrusting her away._

 _*_ _ **HYU BOOSH**_ _*_

 _Still, Akeno shook it off and stood up, drawing out her katana sword on her left hip as Rias summons her demonic sword, engaging each other in melee combat, blades clashing and ringing against one another. After a few repeated clatters, Rias uses her tail to wrap Akeno by the ankle, hold her up, and fling her away._

 _Back on Sanctuary, in what appears to be the subway station in Kyoto, Akeno crashes to the ground, bruised and wounded. Rias slowly walks towards her yet charges as soon as Akeno gets up. Rias attempts to strike her head on with a claw, only for Akeno to block it once again with her magic, grab Rias' arm, and flings her away._

 _As the vision becomes more and more unbearable to watch, Rias watches on as the conflict drags. The duel between her and Akeno rages on in between realms, ranging from the Underworld, to Heaven, to Sanctuary, to the Burning Hells, and even to Pandemonium itself. It felt as if she was viewing something that was not meant to come to pass, an alternate timeline of sorts. But in this timeline that she had witnessed, there was one key person that was missing._

 _Aidan was not there. He was not present in this timeline. And Rias understood why._

 _In this timeline of events, Aidan was dead. Without him, the Demons had begun their invasion of the Underworld, reclaiming their former slaves. But worst of all, Diablo was in possession of Rias via the soulstone in her demonic counterpart's forehead. The sight of it had left her with dread, seeing her fears manifested before her in her own corrupted body._

 _Rias' heart and mind shook with intense fury the more she saw of her fight with Akeno. It was almost too much to bear. And each image and time event became faster and faster, showcasing brief images of the future._

 _Of a future that was meant to come to pass._

* * *

Back to the present, Rias collapses to the ground and onto her knees as the visions suddenly end. She quickly sits up, only to look down at something that fell out of her breast pocket. Akeno merely stood by in front of her, watching what was unfolding. Her best friend must have regained her senses and converted back to reality, but that did not mean she was not out of the woods yet.

As the rest of the ORC and Sona rally around Rias after seeing her fall to the ground, she slowly picks up the Red Soulstone shard in her right hand. She could hear the dark power ringing through her ear, the whispers of temptation for her to take the soulstone's power for her own. Diablo's influence was working its way into the redhead as she fights against it mentally like trying to resist the call of a siren. She stares at it for about ten seconds, tempted to take the power within for herself.

All she wanted was to protect Aidan from anyone who would dare try to harm him. He had protected her before in the past and now she wants to repay it fully. And the Red Soulstone shard was the perfect weapon for her to use. But would she thrust it into herself like Aidan before? Would she become Diablo's next host? All of it just to save and protect her favored and loving Pawn?

It was one of the most toughest decisions of her life. The temptation was indeed strong, and she could not deny wanting that power.

Once that mental conflict reaches to its peak, Rias knew what she had to do. For once in her life, she does the right thing.

* **PAANNNG** *

Rias slams the soulstone shard onto the ground in front of her with a loud thud, discarding it away and finally be ridding herself of the dark and poisonous influence emanating from the stone. Her face was briefly covered by her front hair bangs before she slowly lifted her head up to show guilt. A realization that dawned upon her of what she had nearly become. Fresh tears poured out of her as the rageful feelings had subsided, now filling her with emptiness and sorrow.

And she knew the reason as to why thanks to what had happened to her.

Standing up, humbled and with remorse, she stands up and looks towards her best friend who watched her in concern.

"I have been a fool, Akeno," Rias expresses regret. "Diablo's puppet. We only battle because he and his brothers demand it."

Rias then turns her attention to a still injured Ruval.

"I must help him," Rias said as she walks over, kneels, and heals Ruval's injury with some healing magic of her own.

* **SHIING** *

Once that was done, she offers a helping hand of which the Phenex heir accepts as Rias pulls him up to stand on his own feet.

"I am so sorry, Ruval," Rias humbly apologized. "I was wrong to doubt you. All this time, I had been a slave to my own anger."

Ruval replied kindly, "It's alright. I forgive you. You have been through a lot and I don't blame you for your initial impressions."

But Akeno was confused. "I do not understand, Rias. Your wrath was caused by Diablo?"

"Yes," A chastened Rias answered as she walked towards her best friend. "I succumbed to his influence, even before he possessed Aidan. But then, our confrontation… it unlocked visions. Visions of a future that was meant to come to pass yet did not thanks to Aidan."

"What do you mean?" asked Asia as Rias turns her head towards her.

"The vision showed me of a potential future if Aidan had died on that night the Fallen Angels came. We lost the Rating Game and I was forcibly married to Riser. After two months of such hell, I ventured into my family's treasury vault and took the Red Soulstone. I had heeded Diablo's call and became his host, conquering most of the Underworld under my rule and eliminating the House of Phenex, except for Ravel and Riser. The former I kept a slave and the latter tortured for all eternity as punishment for his defiance."

"I don't get it," Koneko said. "Why do all that?"

"It was a part of the Prime Evils' plan to return and subjugate the Devils, returning them as their slaves. All part of a plan to topple the Three Factions and conquer Sanctuary, one that was designed since the end of Lucifer's Revolution. The Second Dark Exile was all but a ruse for the Brothers. They allowed themselves to be captured so they could divide and conquer all of us."

"…It makes sense now," Kiba understood. "The constant infighting between the Devils, the Great War, the Exile… All part of a plan for the Prime Evils to bring the rest of Devilkind back into their shackles. But where were we?"

Rias revealed, "I subjugated and turned you all, my own Peerage, into Demons. Taking command of the Demonic Legions, you swept across the Underworld and conquered it in my name, leaving no trace of resistance. From there, we exterminated the Fallen Angels, conquered the earth and enslaved humanity, and brought war to Heaven and beyond."

Everyone did not know what to say. Believing Rias, they all had a look of reflection, as if they saw a glimpse of that dark and terrible future for a brief split-second before looking back to reality.

"But the only one who had resisted me…was you, Akeno," Rias turned to her best friend, shocking the rest. "You and Sona were the only ones who defied me, rallied the survivors under your banner, and fought against me evenly, even as the end drew near. It was what Diablo had intended for me to do: to fight against my best friends."

Akeno did not know what to say, but she took it with a grain of truth. Indeed, had Rias not seen the visions of a future that could have happened, things may have taken a turn for the worse. Akeno would have been the only member of Rias' Peerage to resist and fight her in defiance, seeing what has become of her unlike everyone else. After all, she did chastise her once for her cowardice and kept in check of her health and wellbeing while in Tristram Cathedral.

Rias soon lowered her head with shame. "All this time, like Aidan, I had been influenced by Diablo since the beginning. He knew where to hurt me by using Aidan, played with my emotions. If he had gone further, I would have become the very thing he wanted me to be… A Demon of the Burning Hells."

Rias grips her hands into fists as they began to shake, her tears choking her. "Once more… I failed all of you. And I'm… ashamed of it."

Akeno approaches Rias, yet as the redhead looks on, she felt as if she was going to get another slap from her due to her own cowardice like last time. However, Akeno suddenly wraps her arms around Rias in a tight hug. The redhead was briefly confused.

"Akeno…?" Rias asked.

"You didn't fail us," Akeno reassured. "You're still just learning what it means to be a King of a Peerage. Even good leaders make poor decisions, but the best take responsibility. And you have clearly shown both."

"Akeno…"

"She's right," Kiba agreed as Rias turns to face him. "If you didn't know about this future, we would all have been Diablo's slaves in the end. And I'd rather die a free Devil than be Diablo's servant."

"Kiba…"

"Even I had made decisions based on poor judgment, Rias," Sona added. "It isn't easy to admit it because of my status. But the real challenge is accepting them and forgiving yourself for it."

"Yeah," Asia said. "I-I am still learning the ways of being a Devil, but even so, I have made mistakes too. You showed me that there is still hope."

"Sona… Asia…"

Koneko simply stated "I'd rather be with you than be with Diablo. If anything, I would kill him a thousand times over and over just for screwing us up."

"Koneko… Everyone."

Rias lets go of her hug with Akeno as she turns to face her friends. They have been with her, supporting her on every step of this hellish journey. Though they still have a long ways to go, it was a good start. This had been one hell of a bump in the road, but they will face it together. And Aidan will be a part of that, much to a reinvigorated Rias' delight. Having now cast aside her darker self, she now intends to look towards the future with everyone together.

* **SHIING** *

A red seal portal appears all of a sudden underneath the party and emerging from it was Sirzechs and his Vecin Mystic friend, Myriam Jahzia, dabbed in her Vecin garbs.

"Onii-sama?" Rias was surprised. "And Miss Myriam?"

"At last, little sis…" Sirzechs exclaimed. "You finally see the truth."

Rias did not deny. "The truth, but not the reason. Why would Diablo want to possess me?"

"That much is obvious, little Rias," Myriam explained. "Of all the Devils, Diablo sees you as his greatest threat. You and your entire family specifically, along with the clan your mother came from, the Bael Clan. Your power in the future would have not only trumped over your older brother, Sirzechs, but also of the Lord of Terror. It was for that reason why he sought to break you mentally and spiritually before possessing you physically."

"You mean Diablo knew and preyed upon my weakness?" Rias clarified.

Myriam nods, "He not only wanted you to suffer and become his, but also make your brother suffer for the role he played in the Exile. What better way than to possess you directly and complete the Prime Evils' plans to subjugate the Devil species once more?"

Rias then turns to her brother. "Onii-sama, what do you say about this?"

Sirzechs crossed his arms and lowered his head, giving out a reluctant sigh. This meant that he had a confession to make. He looks briefly at Myriam, who nods to tell him to go ahead.

"Rias, on the day you were born, Myriam showed me a vision. One of the future where Diablo would be released and possessed you. With that knowledge in hand, I sought to undo that terrible fate but nothing I did came about. I kept watch and became overprotective of you because I was afraid to lose you to Diablo's influence. But when you brought Aidan into the picture, Myriam told me she could not see the vision anymore, as if she was staring into the void."

It did not take long for Rias to deduce this. "Because Diablo changed his target to Aidan instead of me."

"Correct," Sirzechs confirmed. "I knew that because you were inexperience with the Rating Game, you would lose to Riser. Thus I sent Grayfia over to retrieve Aidan and save you from the marriage by having a one on one duel with Riser. But I did not imagine Diablo's influence had reached to the point where he gained full control over him, enough for him to convince Grayfia to open our family's treasury and retrieve the soulstone. But in the aftermath of the incident, I was stunned to realize the truth."

"What truth?" Rias asked.

"That Diablo's goal of possessing you had not changed," Sirzechs revealed. "That Aidan was the perfect tool he needed to corrupt you. That was why your Pawn had the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, why he suffered from its corruptive influence, and why he had taken the soulstone. He needed to use Aidan as a means to break you physically, mentally, and spiritually, up to the point where you would complete his plan and make him possess you. Tristram Cathedral was the perfect place to test your mettle and by his account, it was a success. For it was when you cut him down and pulled the shard out of Aidan's body did Diablo finally gain a foothold in your mind, manipulating it ever slowly."

Everything had now come full circle as it all came crashing down. Rias could not believe it and neither could anyone else. Who could blame either of them though? If Diablo had planned so many years back and manipulated events to play in motion like this, then it further stands as his testament as a Prime Evil. He and his brothers have had many, many, many millennia of doing the same exact thing to each other and to the mortals.

Long before his imprisonment, Diablo had planned to be released thanks to Rias Gremory. He would then subjugate the Devils under his rule and return them as slaves to complete his brothers' plans.

If Diablo and the Seven Evils were capable of manipulation, it could possibly mean they have a power of foresight.

But still it begged one question in her mind. Why Aidan? Why target him of all people? What was so special about him aside from the fact that he knew that all of Devil Mythology is in fact real and not folklore? To Rias, he was just an ordinary human living with a magically talent elderly man before being turned into a Devil. Sure he knows combat but little to no magic prior. So why would Diablo go after him in the first place and modify his plan to complete his original objective?

These were questions that were about to be answered.

"So, how was Aidan the key to prevent such a future?" Koneko asked. "What role does he play to prevent all that?"

"A fair question," Sirzechs said. "And yet, one not easily answered."

"What do you mean?" asked Asia.

"I asked Myriam here if she knew of Aidan's fate, but then she told me something I thought was impossible."

All eyes turned to Myriam as the Vecin Mystic gives a small smile.

"Celsa…" Myriam sighed. "You know I cannot just give away the future so easily, Sirzechs dear."

"I know, but they have the right to know," Sirzechs vouched for it. "They need to know."

"Very well," Myriam turns her attention over to the group. "Your friend Aidan… his future I cannot see."

But everyone did not get that statement and were confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno.

Myriam explains, "As you are told before, the future that was meant to come to pass was of Diablo enslaving the Devils by possessing Rias Gremory, who proceeded to dominate the rest of the Underworld. But as soon as Aidan became a part of her life, that fate had changed. Slightly."

"Slightly?" asked Sona.

"Aidan's future was of unknown," Myriam explained. "Like a book that was yet to be written, even on its front cover. And no matter how hard I had looked, there was simply no vision of him. No future that would let me see how things would play out."

"That led me to believe that he was someone not out of the ordinary," Sirzechs spoke. "That he was an individual who would carve out his own fate and defy futures that are meant to come to pass yet do not because of him."

"But how can one Devil defy fate so easily if we have avoided such a dark future that was meant to come to pass?" asked Kiba.

"I think that is the reason why," Sirzechs said before he turned his attention over to Rias. "You brought Aidan back as a Devil using all eight of your Pawn pieces, right Rias?"

"Yes…" Rias confirmed.

"I had analyzed the Pawn pieces within him and discovered something disturbing."

But Rias was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Evil Pieces function to reincarnate humans into Devils as part of the process. It can even reincarnate those still alive who are willing to join. But when Ajuka and I analyzed Aidan's Pawn pieces inside him during his comatose, we discovered a slight altercation in the pieces. Something that should not be possible at all."

"What are you saying, Onii-sama?" asked Rias.

"I am saying that when you resurrected Aidan, it required all eight of your Pawn Pieces to become Mutation Pieces just to bring him back to life. But when you were in the process of turning him into a Devil, something went awry. Enough for it to be easily overlooked."

"Awry?" asked Rias. "Easily overlooked?"

"Half of the ritual succeeded in bringing Aidan back to the world of the living. But the other half to turn him into a Devil did not."

"Are you saying that-?" Akeno asked before Sirzechs answered.

"Aidan is not who we thought he was. Simply put, he is not a reincarnated Devil. And that someone had intervened in the reincarnation process."

It was a truth no one wanted to believe. And it was the first time they had heard of it. That Aidan's reincarnation was interrupted by someone of great power, enough to directly intervene in the ritual. But who, what, how, or why this had happened, nobody could understand. Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the Evil Pieces, was even baffled of such a finding that should not even be possible to find given that the Evil Pieces are meant to remain concealed inside the host and act as a lifeforce.

But to intervene in the ritual would take a being of greater powers, someone that is more powerful than Devils or Angels. Powerful enough to manipulate the Evil Pieces to the point where the host retains their original genes and species identity.

Confusion spread to the minds of all present save for Sirzechs and Myriam.

"But…" Rias spoke up. "But Onii-sama! There was no one else there that night! Asides Akeno repairing the damage at the scene, it was just me and Aidan's corpse."

"I fear someone may have concealed their presence that night, enough for them to remain hidden so that you would not know and be able to alter the Pawn pieces."

"Do you think Diablo had something to do with it?" asked Kiba.

"Doubtful," Sirzechs shook his head. "Diablo may have had a strong influence from within the soulstone, but I don't think he had enough power to influence Evil Pieces. Plus, that's not in his nature. In order to intervene, he would have placed his Sacred Gear onto his host which occurred much later."

"Then who would do that?" asked Rias. "Who could have enough power to interrupt the ritual without me knowing? And why would they do such a thing?"

Again, Sirzechs shook his head. "I do not know. All I know is that someone did not want Aidan to be reincarnated into a Devil. Whether they also did not want him to be your Pawn, I do not know either. What I do know is this: Aidan is not a Devil, nor an Angel, nor even a Fallen Angel. He is not even truly human either."

Not human. Not Angel. Not Devil. Not Fallen Angel. This was very disturbing to everyone. If anything, it could be deduced that Aidan is some sort of deity but that is a very far-fetched claim. Whatever he was, it was clear that, as Sirzechs said, he was not an ordinary person.

"Is that why you could not see his future, Miss Myriam?" asked Sona. "Because he is not a reincarnated Devil?"

"My dear Celsa, I can see almost everyone's save for one species that were not meant to exist in the first place. And I believe your friend Aidan is a part of that unknown destiny."

"What do you mean?" asked Asia.

Sirzechs interjected next to explain.

"During his comatose recovery, I took a sample of Aidan's blood and had it analyzed, wondering why Diablo wanted to possess him in the first place. Why the Lord of Terror gave him his Sacred Gear? And what I had found shook me, almost drained the life out of me as if I saw a revelation before my eyes."

"What?" asked Rias. "What did you find, Onii-sama?"

Sirzechs paused briefly to give a small and quiet sigh, ready to reveal the truth as all eyes and ears listened on.

"To tell you the truth, Aidan is—"

* * *

 **GEORGIA, USA** …

Somewhere between Milledgeville and Macon, about an hour and a half south of Atlanta in Georgia, lies the town of Gray. Aidan stood in Gray, more like on the side of a road to be exact. It was one of those towns where one can probably drive right through and not even really know they were here.

Unless of course one would stop at a restaurant called **ANDERS BBQ** , which is where Aidan was in front of. And many in the town of Gray claim that ANDERS BBQ was the best barbeque in Georgia. It also meant that some things in Gray are…black and white. And pink.

For nearly fifty years, people have been driving all over the state to come here. For some mouth-watering barbeque. But behind every delicious bite is one of the world's dirtiest smokers. And it needs cleaning.

Aidan heads on in to meet the restaurants owner, Anders O'Conner, who founded the restaurant about thirty years ago. Aidan was going to shed some light on Anders' dirty little secret, as soon as he turns the lights on in the back part of the restaurant to go find the smoker.

As Aidan looks inside to find his contact by Sirzechs, he sees a strong, large, and muscular man full of white hair and beard. He didn't look American, but he certainly didn't look European either. Some could say this guy looked like a monster just by the sheer weight and size of him. But everyone knows that this strong man of a giant actually has a gentle heart. He wore a white T-shirt with his restaurant's logo on it, and his muscles were shown through the shirt itself. He looked like he was in his mid-fifties despite the whiteness of his hair. On his face he had a few scars, like they were from a battle.

The owner turns to his right to see Aidan, just as he unlocks the grill.

"Are you Anders O'Conner?" asked Aidan.

"I am," The gruff voice of the man spoke, almost like that of an elderly chieftain of a tribe. "And you must be the Devil I contacted for help."

"Aidan Kain," Aidan introduced himself. "Best barbeque in Georgia, huh?"

"That's what the folks tell me anyway," Anders replied.

"Well the sign is a bold claim; I will tell you that."

"Mostly customer endorsed," Anders revealed. "I don't usually deal with what customers say about my food. If they like it, they come back. If they don't, then they can leave. But they don't have to complain and write a note to sue me."

Aidan then took a look at Anders' smoker, which was pretty big for a smoker.

"This is where the action happens," Aidan deduced. "And there is meat inside being cooked."

"Yes, there is," Anders confirmed. "We serve primarily pork, chicken, and sometimes turkey."

"Sometimes?" asked a confused Aidan.

"Around the holidays we do mostly. People love the turkey made here for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"So we are here early in the day. What's the first thing you start to do in the day here at the barbeque?"

"Alright, first thing we are going to do is unload the cooker and clean it."

Anders then opens up the smoker and sure enough, eight large racks full of pork meat were inside, all of them on a slow rail cycle to allow thorough and evenly cooking.. The smell of pork rang heavily in the air, but it was delicious.

But pork was not the only thing that gave off that wonderful smell.

"It appears to be dirty," Aidan commented as he looks inside.

"It's actually a week overdo," Anders revealed. "Go ahead and start taking the meat out and put it in these trays."

With some gloves on for protection, Aidan begins to bring out the meats. But as soon as he grabs the first piece, some parts of it were stuck to the rack.

"Oops, sorry about that," apologized Aidan, but Anders was surprisingly okay with that.

"It tends to fall apart," Anders said. "No need to worry."

Contrary to popular belief, smoked pork is not really fast food. Since it takes about ten and a half hours to cook properly. Anders had gotten a batch started long before Aidan had shown up. However, if one would think to know which part of the pig is which, the lingo of barbeque may thrown one off a bit.

"The ham is what part of the pig again?" asked Aidan as he holds up the ham.

"That would be the rear," Anders said, but that answer surprised Aidan.

"The ham is the butt, essentially," Aidan said surprisingly. Yeah, no shit Sherlock.

"Correct," nodded Anders.

"So when you say butt you mean shoulder. And when you say ham you mean the butt."

"That's right, basically," Anders said, making Aidan look back at the butt, which was the shoulder he was holding.

' _The pig is an animal of great mystery in the world of meat.'_

Since the smoker was a self-basing type, it meant all the drippings of grease are collected on the bottom. With the smoker being 120 degrees Fahrenheit inside, it needed to cool a bit before the real work can begin.

And the bottom needed to be drained out before the grease congeals. With buckets underneath the pipe where the grease is drained, Aidan opens up the valve to drain the bottom.

"What are you going to do with all this pure grease?" asked Aidan as he closes the valve, ready for the next bucket.

"A truck will come by to pick it up and ship it off, "Anders answered. "What they do is they actually take that grease and use it for cosmetics and makeup once it is purified."

"Really now?" A surprised Aidan asked. "I bet a lot of women out there would be stunned to realize that their makeup is essentially made and held together by pig fat."

"It's the same thing with charcoal as well," Anders mentioned. "Once purified, it's used for cosmetics and deodorants to give healthier skin quality."

At this point in the day, Aidan learned about one important thing about barbeque. The more you pull the pork, the better it tastes. And no matter which way it is cooked, pulled, or trimmed; barbeque cooks are going to get dirty making it.

Once the racks were cooled, Anders and Aidan brought them outside to be cleaned off with a special degreaser water concoction. But then Aidan noticed something in Ander's backyard.

"What is with the goats?" Aidan asked as he spotted three of them eating the grass.

"They cut the grass for me so that I don't have to," answered Anders. "They don't come near the cooker."

"Well, looks like the cooker is going to be near them," Aidan quipped.

Barbequing is more than just a meal, but an event. Especially when one is cleaning the smoker which happens once every two months. But in that time, six tons of raw meat have left their residue everywhere. And I mean **everywhere**.

With the high-pressured water hose filled with degreaser solutions, Aidan gets to work spraying on the racks. But the stuff doesn't exactly fly off immediately from the steel.

Anders shows one of the clean racks, shiny and new once cleaned.

"That's what it's suppose to look like," Anders said.

Aidan stops hosing as he looks at one of the dirty racks. It looked like most of the grease and grime was off but… "I mean it looks cleaner but that's not clean, is it? And it just gets worse."

Aidan gets back on it, trying to double the pressure to get every single piece of grease out of there.

' _You know years from now, when they finish the autopsy, they're gonna be baffled. As to what it was that ultimately did them in the end. Probably trace it back to this stuff.'_

When a smoker is dishing out the best barbeque in the state of Georgia, six hours cleaning the smoker might seem like hell. But it's all worth it in the end. Just ask the customers.

Besides, Aidan had just finished with all of the racks now that the grease is off.

"Alright the racks are now cleaned off," Anders said as Aidan turns off the hose. "We'll let them dry for a bit while we take the grease out to the grease tank I have in the back."

Riding on a minitruck full of buckets of grease, Aidan and Anders drove off to a large propane-like tank that was full of grease. This was the same tank the truck comes by to empty that grease for cosmetics. Oh and just in case there was any confusion, the sign read Inedible. After all, nobody loves to drink raw and disgusting grease, especially when mixed with other sorts.

Just like how the fat in gravy chunks up over time, picture five gallons of it going into the tank. That was exactly what Aidan was dealing with as he empties all the buckets. While the stuff may look delicious to the naked eye, it really isn't, hence the sign inedible. And also why this bubbly hunk of pussy contagion goes for cosmetics.

"All the barrels are emptied," Aidan said as he closes and locks the lid to the tank. "What next?"

"Let's head on back inside and start cleaning the cooker," Anders mentioned. Oh right, the real deal had yet to be cleaned and there was only one way to clean it.

"Here are your tools," Anders hands a shovel, a bucket, and a metal scraper. "Scrape all the stuff on the walls and racks and pick them up with the shovel to dump into the bucket."

The smoker's temperature has cooled down to ninety-eight degrees Fahrenheit and all that grease on the bottom is something no one can make a hot dog out of. Aidan soon climbs in with the tools before he gets into position, facing the restaurant's owner. And man was the place sticky as grease was stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"How clean does it need to be?" asked Aidan inside the smoker.

Anders pointed, "The stainless steel that's on the outside is the same that's on the inside."

Aidan soon gets to work, using the shovel to pick up remnants of the charred grease on the floor whilst using a metal scraper to get the grease sticking onto the walls and the grill holders off so that he can scoop them up and dump it in the bucket. While the task was simple enough, doing it in a cramped smoker with limited room that was near one hundred degrees Fahrenheit was starting to take its toll. Charred remnants of it covered this eight by ten smoker, and boy was it a hassle to get it all off.

If this were a television show, he would get it done in about five minutes or so. But in reality, he had to clean everywhere. And boy was this task harder than it looks. Aidan was dirtied from the grease that fell on him but also hot and sweaty, drinking water just to keep cool and popping his head out for cool air just to not breathe in the hot air of the smoker.

An hour and a half into this cooker clean up and Aidan had only one thing to say about this immense task.

"It's a bad job…" Aidan muttered as he looked around. "Bad job… bad job."

He was already dirty and sweaty from the cleaning, with some of the grease splattered all over him. Not that he didn't mind, and he didn't mind immense tasks like this. But cleaning in a hundred-degree smoker like this was just unbearable.

As Aidan continues cleaning, he then notices another section of the smoked grill that was much farther back, apparently deeper.

"What about all the way back there?" Aidan pointed and asked as he turns around to Anders.

"It's next," Anders revealed, to a shocked Aidan.

"Oh no…" He muttered as he soon crawled over to see what was behind. Sure enough, it was filthy as hell. "Great…"

Aidan soon climbs on back as he gets back to scraping and cleaning up the grease. In his mind, this was worse than that time with Uncle Deckard when he had to gut open a hog for the first time as a child. Sure enough, it made him throw up a few times just from taking out the guts and bones of the animal, but he slowly got use to it over time as a homemade butcher.

Aidan was busy scraping off the soot from a metal fan. Apparently, too much of it being built up causes metal fatigue like bending a credit card multiple times. At a fast speed, the metal on the blades could break and cause catastrophic failure.

At least that is what Anders told Aidan earlier which is why he is at the back of the smoker with a metal scraper cleaning up.

Done with the scraping, Aidan is led out by Anders as he brings out the degreaser. Since elbow grease wasn't going to cut it fully, they had to wash it now. Anders was rigging up a pipe connected to the smoker to drain the grease outside in a grease trap.

Once covered in the degreaser formula, Aidan uses a high-pressured water hose to rinse off the smoker, getting every nook and cranny to make sure it was clean.

Once finished, it looked shiny and new. But the job was not over yet.

"How long do you let it sit?" asked Aidan.

"Five minutes with the exhaust fan going to dry it out," Anders answered. "In the meantime, I brought you some lunch."

Anders comes in with a late full of ribs. Aidan then stands outside the restaurant, eating the ribs and enjoying the rain. As he did, he had a lot to think about lately. Today has just been a dreadful day on the job as a Devil contractor.

 **5** **MINUTES** **LATER** …

Back inside the smoker, Aidan had a cloth filled with more degreaser solution to wipe down the walls. Getting every nook and cranny inside the cramped smoker, he fills the whole place up with the formula before stepping outside with the high-pressured water hose and rinses it all down.

To him, chipping hardened concrete in a cement mixer truck would be easier than what he was doing right now. And believe him for he has done both before in the past. And never does he want to do so again.

Once finished, Aidan sets the hose down as the hot steam overwhelms him from the now clean smoker. Once again had something to say about this contract Sirzechs had given to him.

"Dreadful… dreadful job." Aidan muttered.

He then turns to Anders, who saw how impressed he was at cleaning.

"I'm sure I did not do the best job here," Aidan said. "This is maybe 75 to 80% clean. This is your shop, of course and I hate to say that we are done. But I feel fairly confident in telling you that I am not going to do anymore."

"You did a good job on it. But you actually don't want to clean the smoker too good," Anders suddenly revealed, shocking Aidan a bit as he turns to him.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because it takes away the flavor of the smoker itself."

What a shocker. All that hard work in a day's work and he suddenly gets told of something at the last minute just as he finished. Aidan looks back at the grill to see that despite being shiny and new, it looked maybe a tad bit too clean. Once again, he felt like he had failed.

"It doesn't matter though," Anders said. "It's clean enough as it is. Head on into the shower in my small villa in the back and clean yourself up."

About fifteen minutes later, after Aidan had finished his shower, he came out with new clothes yet saw Anders right by the door, garbed in different clothes. For one thing, he was armored up but without the helmet, leather and metal. There was also some patches of fur decorated underneath the armor, as if a great beast's skin acted as the first layer. It looked all mystical and terrifying. On his back he carried two large axes.

"Anders?" asked Aidan. "What is this?"

"The real reason why Sirzechs sent you to me," Anders revealed. "To help you out of that long depression that you've drowned yourself in for all your mistakes."

Aidan's mood immediately went down as his front bangs covered his eyes, his mind flashing back to the beginning, when he took Diablo's soulstone into himself. What followed afterwards was the stuff of nightmares.

"They're not mistakes," Aidan justified. "They're proof of my failure. And of how I am forever cursed by what I have done, foolishly or not."

"Which is why you must learn to overcome your fears and strive to be a better person."

"Easier said than done," A doubtful Aidan said. "How can one person such as I get over this curse? I am damned forever."

"That is the talk of cowardice," Anders sternly said.

"…Then who are you? Why the armor?" asked Aidan as he looks up.

Anders explains, "Once, long ago, I was born within the northern tribes, tasked with guarding the sacred Worldstone. It was just me and my sister, Sonya."

Memories of those good days emerged from Anders' mind as it flashes to his sister. It was just the two of them in their younger days, even before when Mount Arreat was still intact.

"But when the Worldstone was destroyed, my sister and I wandered, looking for a way to survive and destroy the Demons that corrupted it. As far as I know, the Barbarians fell into recession, and our kind have gone extinct ever since."

"Then… you are—" Aidan asked but Anders cut him off.

"I am Alrik, last of the Children of Bul-Kathos."

The aura of fury enveloped Alrik/Anders as Aidan looks in shock. Now he understood why Anders had such a terrifying presence about him when he first saw him. What Aidan saw was a Barbarian, the last one at that. He can remember reading about the Barbarians' history within his Uncle's books and even they were accounted in Devil Mythology.

The Barbarian tribes' origins lie in a time before recorded history. It is written in legend that it was Bul-Kathos and Fiacla-Géar, one of the first nephalem, agreed that in order to safeguard the Worldstone, their people would have to devote the entirety of their lives to the task. Their ideas on how to best approach the task differed however, and while Géar took his followers to Scosglen, Bul-Kathos gathered the Barbarian tribes of the Northern Steppes.

Even after his death, the Children of Bul-Kathos kept themselves isolated from the rest of Sanctuary, and while they would permit some trade with the outside world, this would only occur at the border of their territory. All intrusions into the territory surrounding Mount Arreat were forbidden, and warriors from the northern tribes were quick to thwart any incursions from foes.

Because of their savagery in battle, the people of the Western Kingdoms frequently called them "barbarians," and regarded them as bloodthirsty invaders. Regardless, the Barbarians stood ready, as their ancient prophecies declared that a time would come when the Burning Hells would surge forward, seeking to undo the works of the Ancients in a final conflict.

Tasked with defending the Worldstone, Barbarian culture was built around its defense. To better protect their lands, they adopted a nomadic lifestyle constantly moving around the Northern Steppes and possessing few permanent settlements.

But soon the time of the Barbarians' defenses against the Burning Hells had emerged. Baal, the Lord of Destruction, headed north, building an army as he did so, intent on corrupting the Worldstone. The Barbarians fortified their defenses, intent to defend the sacred Worldstone from the Demon Lord at all costs.

By all accounts, the Barbarians fought ferociously, living up to their reputation as Sanctuary's hardiest warriors. Yet it was not enough. At Daken-Shar, the Barbarian defenders were eradicated almost to the last man. Sescheron, their capital, was sacked. Eventually, all that stood between Baal and the Arreat Summit was Harrogath and its defenders. In desperation, the town's elders sacrificed themselves as part of a warding spell to create a protective barrier around the settlement.

Baal's forces lay siege, and Barbarian defenders suffered for it. However, their efforts were overshadowed by one of their leader's traitorous actions, who had bartered the Relic of the Ancients to Baal in exchange for Harrogath being spared. With the relic, Baal could scale Mount Arreat unopposed by its guardians.

Both the traitorous elder and Baal met their end at the hands of heroes, but Baal had already corrupted the Worldstone. To save humanity, the archangel Tyrael was forced to destroy it. Through his actions, humanity was spared damnation, and Baal's army destroyed, but the cost to the Barbarian tribes was horrific. The resulting explosion leveled Mount Arreat and devastated the surrounding area. Toxic clouds of ash and arcane dust fell over the Steppes, the damage so horrific that it became known as the Dreadlands.

In the years following Arreat's destruction, the peoples of Sanctuary began to understand the long and noble history the Barbarian culture once possessed and became acknowledged. But with the destruction of the Worldstone and devastation of their homeland, many Barbarians lost faith. Some became aimless, haunted by their past, traveling from place to place without honor or direction. Some Barbarians left Arreat and struck out to battle evil, in atonement for their failed stewardship. Other tribes fell into regression, becoming akin to unreasoning beasts and, in some cases, even cannibals. Some, however, still honor the harsh snows of Arreat's summit and prowl the outskirts of its crater, maintaining enclaves. They recall being handed axes and spears at an age when city children were clinging to their toys…and they burn with shame at the failure of their people. These Barbarians strive to find a new purpose for themselves in a changed world, and they will crush any who stand in their way.

By Alrik's account, he and his elder sister Sonya wandered all over Sanctuary, eradicating Demons wherever they went.

"But…I haven't seen your sister," Aidan mentioned.

"My sister is dead," Alrik revealed. "Ambushed and slain by a Demon as she and I fought them. I held her in my arms and buried her on Arreat's slopes."

"I'm sorry," Aidan apologized. "I had no idea."

Alrik though shook his head. "It's alright. I have already shed tears for my brothers and sisters. But now is no time to mourn. Be ready to gather your belongings. You and I have an expedition to get to."

"Expedition?" asked a confused Aidan.

Alrik then takes out a map of Sanctuary, laying it out on the table for him and Aidan to see.

"There is a hidden cavern in the north that supposedly held the remnants of the Ancients. Asides the Worldstone, it was the only place we had kept hidden from the world for it is only a place for one to take a trial to prove themselves worthy and emerge something new. Not even the Demons can come near this place for fear of its power."

"Where are we headed?" asked Aidan. "This cave of yours?"

Alrik then pointed on the map north to a series of islands that looked like they were blasted apart.

"To the Dreadlands. To Mount Arreat, where the Worldstone once laid."

* * *

 **Entsteig. What better place to hide than in the countryside of such a hidden nation. And for two months at that. Aidan was chatted by Sirzechs and Kiba separately, trying to get him to come home. Except for the latter it was an ambush by Demons. And not only that, but the Devil nobles want Aidan's head on a pike for his crimes. I suppose that is nothing new to him considering if you unleashed the Lord of Terror and killed some very important nobles.**

 **Johanna working on a new weapon for Rias, reforging the broken Dawnbreaker into a new weapon for her of all people. As for how Dawnbreaker broke behind the scenes, well if swords are not treated with care, they can brittle and crack and ultimately shatter. That last use of killing Diablo may have sealed the deal.**

 **So...Rias' future as Diablo's host? Well, surely no one could see this coming? And by no one I meant you readers. But this also just plays into how Diablo is manipulative in nature, of how he always plans ahead like he did in Diablo III by taking in the souls of the Evils into himself to become the Prime Evil, a plan made before the events of Diablo II. But now Rias is no longer bound to the influence thanks to discarding the soulstone but it doesn't mean she has not heard the last from the one Prime Evil she despises the most.**

 **Word of advice: don't work in a smoker. It can be a terrible job. If you want to go to a BBQ joint, just order the pork and don't work. Not to say that I hate smokers but I cannot imagine the job to be that amazing considering cleanup.**

 **Next chapter will be of a revelation and will regard Aidan's depression, mainly of how he overcomes it. All it will take is three trials in one trial. So be ready for some nasty fight scenes up ahead.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!**


	18. Chapter 18: Trial of the Ancients

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

The Dreadlands. They were formerly called the Northern Steppes. It was from this primordial piece that the first landmass of Sanctuary was created. It was here that the Worldstone was laid to rest, protected by Mount Arreat, acting as its shell as designed by the angel Inarius. The first landform created on Sanctuary when the world was born so many eons ago.

And it was here that the Barbarian tribes once lived and thrived. These indigenous people were tasked with safeguarding the Worldstone from all threats, seeing Mount Arreat as a holy and beloved site to their proud culture. With such a sacred duty placed upon them and a task that they knew they would defend to their dying breath; Barbarian culture was built around the mountain's defense. To better protect their lands, they had adopted a nomadic lifestyle constantly moving around the Northern Steppes and possessing few permanent settlements.

But now, the entire area was blasted away by the explosion of the Worldstone, and Mount Arreat was reduced nothing more than a shadow of its former self; a smoldering crater for all to see, pumping ash and toxic gases into the air that seems to never end.

In the years following Arreat's destruction, the peoples of Sanctuary began to understand the long and noble history the Barbarian culture once possessed and became acknowledged. But with the destruction of the Worldstone and devastation of their homeland, many Barbarians lost faith. Some became aimless, haunted by their past, traveling from place to place without honor or direction. Some left Arreat and struck out to battle evil, in atonement for their failed stewardship. Other tribes fell into regression, becoming akin to unreasoning beasts and, in some cases, even cannibals. Some, however, still honor the harsh snows of Arreat's summit and prowl the outskirts of its crater, maintaining enclaves. They recall being handed axes and spears at an age when city children were clinging to their toys…and they burn with shame at the failure of their people. These Barbarians strive to find a new purpose for themselves in a changed world, and they will crush any who stand in their way.

Over time, the Barbarians had slowly faded away into the ashes of history. One by one as they became wanderers or died at the hands of battle, their stories became mythology and the basis of many others afterwards. A prime example are the Romans and the Spartans, whose ruthless training in their military derived so from the ancient Children of Bul-Kathos, a legend few ever know of.

* **DING** *

Aidan impales a sword onto the ground as he is on one knee, forced to catch his breath after slaying so many Demons, left over from Arreat's destruction. Since his original sword Dawnbreaker was cast away and broken, Aidan had to rely on his arm blades from his Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. He sometimes wished he was carrying a sword right about now.

* **RING RING** *

Aidan's phone suddenly rings, making him flip it open to see that Alrik was calling him.

"Catch you at a bad time?" asked Alrik from the other side of the phone.

Aidan looks around to see the Demon corpses before giving a small smile. "Not at all. Where are you at?"

"Staalbreak," Alrik answered. "Should be the town right in front of you."

"I see it."

Staalbreak is a town situated in the Dreadlands. But its inhabitants are not of Barbarian origin, and instead follow the teachings of Zakarum; or at least, give praise to Akarat. However, unions between its people and the Northerners were common before the destruction of Mount Arreat. The town is surrounded by a tall wooden wall and has a town square where executions are carried out. One of the areas of the city is called the Gray Wards, a place where one is liable to have their throat slit if they're not careful. The town is ruled by a council of nobles, with a head constable as its main chairman.

Aidan saw that it was going to take a while to reach the town. Yet between him and meeting Alrik were a few wildlife creatures and Demons but it was nothing he could not handle.

 **30** **MINUTES** **LATER** …

Aidan arrives in a tavern as he opens the door and closes it immediately. Since it was winter in Staalbreak, there was no shortage of snow. Although snow could be accounted for the constant ash polluting from Mount Arreat constantly. He takes off his coat and shakes a bit of snow off of it before hanging it on a rack and stepping inside.

And boy was the tavern loud and busy today. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time drinking and chatting with friends, ordering food and hitting up with one another. For the people to be happy in such a hostile environment of ash and decay, it sounded like they were doing well. Of course, the Dreadlands have not always been kind to them, even before Mount Arreat was shattered.

As Aidan looks around, all the guests seemed to be folks from the town, men and women a lot bigger and sterner than him. It was like he traveled back to Scotland in the medieval period, where wenches were obese serving ale and the men had thick facial hair and Scottish accents. But since Aidan has traveled a lot around the globe with Uncle Deckard, this was nothing new as he was use to the sights and new culture perspectives, gaining good insight of the people and their traditional customs.

Aidan sees Alrik up by the main bar, served with his large drink and waiting for Aidan.

"There you are," Alrik greeted as Aidan walks behind to sit next to him. Aidan noticed the change of tone in Alrik's voice, like it showed his true Barbarian nature unlike the one in Georgia. It was more stern and serious compared to his more kinder and relaxing nature at the barbeque restaurant.

Once Aidan sits down, the waitress comes up and asks, "What will you like for tonight?"

"Just water is fine. Thanks."

As Aidan waits for the water, he takes more notice of Alrik's stern face and tone, not even bothering to turn to him and face him. This was not the same Alrik he had met back in Georgia. Not the same barbeque under the human name of Anders O'Conner who guided him on how to clean a smoker.

This was the Barbarian Alrik, who was the last of his kind. Or so he claims to be. Whatever happened to the remnants of the Barbarians was now gone, lost to the past ashes of history.

"Allow me to ask you once more: are you sure you're ready to take on the Trial of the Ancients?" Alrik asked without turning to Aidan.

A conflicted Aidan answered as he brought his head down in reflective thinking, "What choice do I have? I had been possessed by a Prime Evil and nearly lost myself and the people I care for. I'm tired of this weakness of mine and need to get stronger."

With that off his chest, he concludes, "And I never will unless I get more power."

Alrik was not convinced as he crosses his arms, still to turning to Aidan. "Then answer my question: are you ready or not?"

Aidan scoffs, "You think I would've come along to this 'expedition' of yours if I weren't?"

Alrik turns to the right, glaring at Aidan. "So you're ready to face death at the hands of those who came before?"

Aidan could not answer that.

"The Ancients await challengers in the deepest recesses of those caves containing ancient ruins," Alrik explains. "Those caves have existed since Sanctuary was first created, when the first nephalem were brought into this world. Countless expeditions have been sent, but all efforts have afforded no rewards to those unworthy... and no survivors."

"Except for you and your sister," Aidan countered. "From what you told me, you two undertook the trial on two separate occasions, and you two made it back alive."

Alrik then revealed, "In my case, barely. But Sonya was one of the very few to have passed it without much needed effort."

He then stands up from his table and ushers Aidan to do the same. "Let's move."

 **AT THE CAVE OF THE ANCIENTS** …

Both Aidan and Alrik stood before a massive cave wall that, on the outside, looked like any ordinary cave. And there were thousands of these all over Mount Arreat, even more so when the mountain was shattered. But this particular cave led to an entrance within the ruins of an ancient nephalem city, one that has stood when the world was first born.

Now ruins are all that remained, yet power still emanated strongly to those worthy. All those not of nephalem origin cannot feel anything, which was mostly human explorers who lost their lives within it.

"Did you tell your friends why you were not coming back?" asked Alrik as he and Aidan walk.

"Just told them I have a contract of Sirzechs needed to take care of," Aidan answered. "They know nothing about this. And I didn't want to make them any worried than they are now."

Alrik chuckles, "Then let's proceed so that you can return to them a different man than before."

Aidan takes one long sigh to clear his head of emotion and fear. "Alright, let's do this. There's no turning back now."

* * *

About half an hour of venturing into this cave, yet Aidan and Alrik were not exhausted nor tired. For the former, he was simply following the latter as he remembered the cave's structure when he first traversed it many years ago. The caves were both narrow and vast depending on where they went, and it was going to be one hell of a long journey just to reach the end of it.

"Have you come to prove your might?" asked an echoing voice from within the caves. It bounced all over the walls loudly for Aidan to clearly hear.

"Who are you?" asked Aidan.

"One of many who haunt these grounds, following our fathers and mothers in death as in life. Naught but our souls remain, clinging to the vestiges of our past."

"Why?" asked Aidan.

"To test those worthy to be nephalem and prepare them to inherit the power of their birthright."

Aidan then turned to Alrik as he asked, "What is all this?"

"These nephalem have sworn their loyalty to their leaders both before and beyond the grave, scaring off the unworthy," Alrik explains. "They won't interfere in the Trials, but they will give judgment. They already know what you have become as of late."

Aidan and Alrik soon come across a vast area where it led to a small lake, followed by a waterfall. The path had cut off into two different directions, one inaccessible as it led down a very deep drop.

"So where do we…" Aidan asked as he turns to Alrik, but notes that he suddenly disappeared, to his surprise as he was nowhere to be found. "Go from here?"

As Aidan looks around, an orange and beautiful flame lights up in front of him, taking the form of a very tall and immensely strong individual. With full facial hair and long hair, he wore heavy armor and a fur coat on his back. He carried two large swords with him despite their sheer size and weight too strong for one ordinary man to lift. His most attracting feature was the belt buckle, with the skull of a large Demon on its frontal plate.

The man stood at least nine to ten feet tall, dwarfing Aidan who was small in comparison.

"Bul-Kathos," Aidan recognized. "The Immortal King and first of the Barbarians."

For those unaware, Bul-Kathos was born as part of the first generation of nephalem, in later times referred to as the Ancients. These nephalem wandered the world and adopted numerous philosophies as they spread across it. Bul-Kathos observed as due to Inarius's meddling with the Worldstone how subsequent nephalem generations became weaker and weaker, eventually becoming the race of humanity.

Bul-Kathos believed that only by bringing the local and wild Barbarian tribes together and training them in strict martial discipline could the tribes faithfully concentrate on their goal for generations to come. Bul-Kathos made a sacred vow to protect both Mt. Arreat and the Worldstone, seeing of its importance to all denizens of Creation.

Bul-Kathos was given reverence by his people. He was given the honor of sitting upon the Immortal Throne, an honor only ever bestowed to one other individual.

At some point Bul-Kathos did something to himself that allowed him to linger in spirit form, becoming one with Mount Arreat. How he still lives after the Worldstone's destruction is unknown nor how he is able to gain a physical form once more and survive with immortality.

The ancient Barbarian King walks over to Aidan with a large sword in hand.

"You come to prove yourself worthy of being called nephalem?" asked Bul-Kathos.

Aidan answered, "Nephalem or not, I do. I am here to undertake the Trial of the Ancients."

Bul-Kathos then asks, "And what is it you hope to glean?"

"Answers to who I am," Aidan answered as he looks at his left hand and clenches it, reminded of his Sacred Gear. "And power to protect those dear to me as I put my life on the line."

Bul-Kathos was amused as he brandishes away his sword on his back. "Is that so?"

The Immortal King then pulls out a large double-bladed axe. It intimidates Aidan before the Pawn pulls out his arm blades of his Sacred Gear and readies for combat. Aidan then charges in and goes for a vertical slash, but Bul-Kathos blocks it easily. He then swipes him away, making Aidan land away before going back in again.

Bul-Kathos conjures up a spear and throws it at Aidan but he ducks down to allow it pass overhead, then jumps into the air and tries to stab at the Ancient. The Immortal King jumps back, making Aidan miss his target and the two start hacking and slashing away.

A series of clangs echoes across the room but Aidan was left on the defensive. Due to Bul-Kathos' massive size and endurance, Aidan was literally powerless. The Immortal King chops him one more time, which Aidan blocks with his left arm blade, but conjures up another spear and thrusts at him. Aidan twists his body to the side, able to avoid the fatal stab and ducking under from the large two-handed axe that Bul-Kathos can surprisingly wield with just one hand.

Then, Bul-Kathos jumps into the air and prepares a dive bomb onto Aidan. One split second before he is able to cut him, Aidan uses his speed to get out of the way and jump backwards.

* **BOOM** *

A large dust explosion ensues with rocks flying everywhere. But the Immortal King rushes at Aidan, the latter avoiding the axe and spear in hand. Aidan leaps over the Immortal King to avoid the spear thrown at him.

But that was exactly what Bul-Kathos intended for the spear.

* **BABOOM** *

"AAHH!" Aidan cried.

When the spear hit the wall, a massive explosion happens from behind, feeling the shockwave and the intense wave propel him forward enough for Bul-Kathos to give a powerful punch to Aidan's gut.

* **BAM** *

Aidan's breath leaves his lungs completely as he feels the Ancient's fist punch through his stomach. Immediately, Aidan lies on the floor on his back in pain. Time seemed to slow down for him as he becomes disorientated, his eyes and mind all blurry from the explosion and the punch.

* **POMPH** *

Suddenly, a large foot from Bul-Kathos pins Aidan down. He screams out in pain as he feels the weight of it crush him, like three hippopotami were sitting on top of him.

Aidan struggles to stand up as Bul-Kathos points his axe to his neck and keeps him down from his foot. Aidan was left defeated and humiliated, and not just because of such a power difference but also of the conflict within his mind. The confliction of his own feelings, something Bul-Kathos notes and points out as he looks down at Aidan in condemnation.

"Brute force alone does little to impress," Bul-Kathos disapproved. "As does the inherent power within you. Only he who possesses both muscle and metal of equal caliber deserves the honor of fighting beside his allies as nephalem."

"Are you saying I am unworthy?" asked an angered Aidan. "That I came all the way here for nothing?!"

Bul-Kathos releases his footing on Aidan and walks a few steps backwards, but Aidan struggles from the pain the massive Ancient left on him,

"The Eternal Conflict has returned to Sanctuary once again. And only the nephalem can protect humanity, and those of the lesser species that dwell within. Whether it be gods, Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels, they now look to you as their shield and sword to safeguard their lives."

Bul-Kathos walks over to Aidan before he points his axe at him. "All those unworthy or unwilling to rise to the task meet their end here, by my blade."

"I have come too far to be stopped," Aidan stubbornly stood up, trying to ignore the pain. "The Trial has not even begun."

"If you do not fear death, then go forth with reckless abandon and prove your worth," Bul-Kathos said before he disappears in a flash of light, leaving Aidan all alone once again. He disperses away his Sacred Gear in the form of flame before he turns himself over to his stomach and stands up slowly but surely.

Aidan then stumbles and is about to hit the floor before Alrik catches him and supports him to be able to stand up.

"I am ready for this," Aidan says as he calms down his rage.

"In that case, let the trials begin," Alrik agreed.

The two of them then continue their journey deeper and deeper into the caves.

* * *

At a small campfire as they rest to get their legs recovered from all that walking and trekking, Aidan and Alrik sit across from one another, the student listening in on the teacher.

"The Ancients are not here to train you; they're here to test you," Alrik states as he sits down next to Aidan by the campfire. "Bul-Kathos won't go easy on you just because you possess a Sacred Gear."

"So, no mercy for people like me then," Aidan concluded. "But why is it that the nephalem aren't worthy of calling themselves one in his eyes?"

"In the eyes of one like Bul-Kathos, whether they are Barbarian or nephalem, the weak aren't worthy of living. All of them are fools, punished for aspiring beyond their station." Alrik's mood then became reflective. "I was a fool back then, too – and I was punished."

Aidan then remarked, "But you weren't killed. Maybe you weren't worthy of being called nephalem or one of his children, but he must've seen you as worthy of living."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," Alrik replies as he stares into the fire.

For Aidan though, he did not want to believe what everyone around him was telling him. There was no way he is a nephalem. For one thing, he doesn't remember his parents. And that the power he had up until now was of his Sacred Gear and Diablo living inside of him. So why would the spirits and Bul-Kathos imply to him that he is one of them? Is it something he knows not of and that others do? Perhaps Uncle Deckard or even Sirzechs?

Questions would have to wait though as he and Alrik continue on once their campfire and rest period were over.

 **LATER** …

"Your skill is impressive," An Ancient spirit spoke. "You may have the strength to defeat the darkness inside of you… but do you have the spirit to survive these trials, knowing of what you carry inside of you?"

Aidan an Alrik soon come across a large gate, inaccessible as it was guarded by two stone guardians with their giant swords crossed over to deny entry. The door was just an ordinary giant slab of rock, rectangular in shape and standing vertical to cover the door. An ancient rune, revealed to be the symbol for strength, decorates on the giant door protected by the guardians..

"What is this?" asked Aidan.

"A trial chamber," Alrik explains. "There are two more just like it deep within these caves. Each contain a nephalem of the past who left their mark on the world. This one before you is the Trail of Strength and you will face someone called the Fierce. Good luck."

Alrik then stands before the stone guardians and takes out his knife.

* **SLING** *

Cutting his hand, he then shows the wounds to the stone guardians, whose eyes glow blue as their swords open the path to the trial chamber. The giant stone slab with the rune lights up and then rises upwards, revealing the chamber. Aidan soon enters in as Alrik watches him, the stone guardian's swords covering the giant slab.

"Prepare yourself, Young Brother, for the trials that wait," An Ancient spirit spoke. "Prove your might, and our power shall be yours."

Aidan beholds the large chamber as some sort of gigantic arena, like that of gladiators. Whatever this Trial of Strength was, an arena like this would be of a proper fitting to display it. And besides, his opponent was going to test his might.

Suddenly, a blue aura of light and flame emerges to show a large figure, taller than the average man, wearing an elaborate suit of armor that resembles samurai gear. His most prominent feature is the disc on his head, which has chains attached to its underside with what look like small dogtags hanging from them. His helmet covers his entire head with four narrow slits for eyes.

( **Author's Note** : _For reference, it is the Fierce from FFXV_ )

He carries in his right hand a gigantic mace, elaborately designed to look something akin to a weapon of kings.

"Come forth, Somnus…" The Fierce, named Tonitrus, commands as he prepares for battle with his gigantic mace.

' _Somnus? Who is Somnus?'_

Answers to that will have to wait unfortunately as Aidan hears a loud roar coming from Tonitrus, like a mix of a lion and organ pipes.

Tonitrus soon charges in with the large mace, ready for a vertical attack. With no way to block the ginormous attack, Aidan leaps back away, only for the impact to throw him off balance from the shockwave. Tonitrus easily picks up his mace and swings his mace from the right to left and vice versa. He was not wildly swinging as he still had good eyesight it but it sure made his defense strong like a tenfold shield.

Aidan deflects one swing and barely blocks another with his arm blade on his left arm. The mace's power was very strong as it felt like he was trying to deal with an incoming car on each swing. Tonitrus, after being deflected twice, brings the mace down for another more powerful downward swing.

* **BAM** *

Aidan barely gets out of the way from the impact of where the mace landed. Knowing he is no match up close, Aidan warps away behind Tonitrus to try to get his bearings.

 _I am no match for him up close. I have to be cunning enough to get out of the mace's way._

Aidan warp strikes into Tonitrus from behind, but the Fierce teleports out of the way, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What the…?" Aidan is stunned as he misses. But that was the least of his worries as he looks around. Once he looks up though, he sees the Fierce with his mace coming down for an incoming attack.

Aidan ticks off as he is forced to get away. Unfortunately, he mistimed his warp.

* **WABAM** *

Tonitrus' mace slams into the ground and creates a devastating shockwave that not only shatters the area around it and make a crater but also creates lava cracks that burn as hot as the sun itself.

"AAH!" Aidan is thrusted away and hits his back to a wall with rubble piling onto him. Disorientated briefly, he shakes his head away of the dizziness and gets up, his head bleeding from the impact.

But just then, he sees a flash in front of him and sees Tonitrus swinging down his mace.

* **BOOM** *

Aidan rolls out of the way yet keeps rolling as the Ancient keeps swinging downwards over to Aidan. Each strike grew closer as Aidan keeps rolling before he warps away to get a safe distance.

Aidan soon fires a red lightning shot from his hand at the back of the Fierce.

* **SCHBAM** *

A successful hit was met at the back yet somehow, Aidan felt as if he just made him angry. The Fierce gives a mighty roar as an aura of blue light and flame encompasses his form.

' _Looks like he's starting to live up to his name.'_

Aidan knew that getting up close in a one on one combat duel was no option. The Fierce was way too strong in terms of strength so Aidan will have to rely on hit and run tactics. Despite knowing the Fierce can also warp like him, it would be better than a duel of might.

With his mace now in blue flames, Tonitrus charges in to slam it at Aidan. Aidan warps away and jumps over from a horizontal strike before latching himself onto the large opponent's armor. With one arm blade in his left hand, he empowers it.

* **SLICE** *

With one upward slash, he jumps off at the same time and makes a wound on the Ancient, who stumbles back. He then roars as the slashed mark burns red and white, glowing like lava. Aidan has to end this quickly and move on to the next trial.

Tonitrus goes in for a downward swing, but Aidan holds it back with his Sacred Gear using his arm blade deployed. Using all of his might, he pushes the mace away, making Tonitrus stumble backwards a bit.

Deploying both arm blades on both of his arms, Aidan crosses his arms for a cross attack and gets his chance.

"HAAAH!" He cries as he warps forward in a very fast dash.

* **SLING** *

With an X-like cut, Aidan slashes through the Fierce's armor and ends up behind him. The Fierce, beaten and wounded, stumbles forward before he drops to one knee, admitting defeat.

* **FWOOM** *

Tonitrus' form suddenly envelops in a gentle blue flame of light, signifying that his role in the Trial of the Ancients was now over.

"Stand tall, Somnus…" Tonitrus exclaimed before he disappears. "For the nephalem must kneel in subjugation before no man and no God."

There was that name again. The name of Somnus. Aidan has no idea who or what he is referring to. Perhaps it is a name the Ancients call him instead of his real name. Whatever the case, the Trial of Strength was over.

Aidan disperses away his Sacred Gear back to his normal arms. He then collapses to his knees, exhausted from that grueling fight. If the rest of the Trial was going to be like that, then Aidan had better be prepared.

"Well, you made it out alive," Alrik commented as he meets up.

"Yeah," Aidan muttered.

"You okay?"

Aidan takes a deep, slow breath. "I've had worse. And that was just one?"

"The rest of the Trial will be similar. But now that you've passed the first one, you have proven your strength to the Ancients. Now come. We best get moving."

The two walk out of the chamber and head on to the next one.

"Your first trial may have ended, but many more wait you on your road to an audience with Bul-Kathos. Prepare yourself."

Alrik and Aidan keep going. The first part of the trial was over, with Aidan's strength now tested and proven worthy. But many more challenges wait for him deeper into the cave. This was going to be a long and arduous trial for him.

* * *

 **LATER** …

At another campfire site the two prepared for their rest period, Aidan and Alrik sit by as the former had something to ask.

"Your sister undertook the Trial of the Ancients before, right?" Aidan asked.

"She did," Alrik confirmed. "At first though, she didn't want to take it."

"Why?" asked a curious Aidan. "It couldn't be because your sister was scared, right?"

"Not of the Trial," Alrik said. "Sonya was scared of failing as a nephalem – putting my life as a priority before the rest of the world. At the time, I was just a young lad in training while she grew to become a strong leader of our tribe in the years after the Worldstone was destroyed. After all, what good is a nomadic people with no leader to protect?"

Aidan nodded his head in agreement. If Alrik's older sister was indeed scared of her role as a nephalem, then it could stand as a testament that even nephalem can be afraid of certain things. But fear is merely an illusion, a temporary feeling that passes away once one overcomes it.

If only Aidan could learn the same way. What he may have done during the time, running away with the soulstone to Tristram to seal himself and self-exiling himself in Entsteig to stay away from everyone for their safety, may have been noble if not selfish. But it was also based on his own fears of putting everyone in danger.

"What about you?" Alrik asked. "Worried about leaving your friends alone?"

"A little," Aidan confessed. "But I'm going to do what's right for me like your sister did what was right for you."

Alrik smiles on that, trusting Aidan yet is also filled with concern, wondering what will happen to the young man once they reach their goal.

The two of them then got up after their resting break once the campfire was burned out, continuing deeper and deeper into the caves.

"How long has it been since you understood the Trial?" Aidan asked. "Centuries or so?"

"Give or take," answered Alrik. "I was a lot younger than you are – and far less experienced. It's a wonder I even made it out alive."

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" asked Aidan as he looks around the area.

"Vaguely. The younger me had little mind for taking in the sights. Plus with the whole keep in ruins, there is not much to look at."

After another half an hour of walking and dredging into the caves, the two come across a familiar gateway. Instead of the rune for strength, this rune had the word and meaning of _will_.

"Another trial chamber," Aidan noted.

"This will be the Trial of Will," Alrik explains. "In there, you will face the Rogue, a female nephalem of the shadows. It will be another chance for the Ancients to impart their wisdom. It won't come easy, though – you'll have to earn it."

Suddenly, another Ancient spirit voice spoke up, echoing the room.

"How many moons has it been?" A spirit asked.

"Since our last visitor? Far more than I can count," Another answered.

A third chuckles and says, "Let us see how our latest challenger will fare in this."

The chamber of the Trial of Will appeared to be a platform surrounded by four pillars. But there was not much to say of this chamber though as its surroundings were all pitch black, like someone was watching from the shadows.

As Aidan enters into the next trial chamber, he comes face to face with another nephalem with its back turned onto him. But this time, it was a female unlike Tonitrus and was largely a bit shorter, almost to Aidan's size but a few feet taller.

She uniquely does not conceal her entire face by a helmet, her elaborate horned headgear covering the eyes and the nose. The headgear somewhat resembles a dragon, with two large horns springing out of it. Her white porcelain-like face mask has cracks on the surface and black lips. Though the mask has realistic nose and lips, where her eyes should be the mask is covered in black leather-like designs.

She wore an intricate full body suit of armor with a half-skirt and high heels. Her shoulder blades have ornaments that each have four long strips of fabric attached that invoke the image of wings like a dragon.

( **Author's Note** : _For reference, it is the Rogue from FFXV_ )

"Welcome… Somnus…" The Rogue, named Crepera, calls forth as she turns around to face him. As she does, she brings out a large shuriken weapon with wing motifs and gives a mighty roar similar to that of the Fierce.

There was that name again of Somnus. And Aidan still did not know what she had meant by it. In Latin, it meant sleep. So why call him a Latin name meaning sleep?

Answers must wait as Aidan ducks underneath the flying shuriken that comes at him. But the weapon comes around back to Crepera's hands as Aidan jumps up with his left arm blade for a downward slash.

* **DING** *

Crepera blocks it easily with her shuriken before Aidan deploys his right arm blade for a horizontal slash from the right. But Crepera easily warps away behind Aidan and throws her shuriken at him, hoping to catch him off from behind. Aidan, sensing the projectile, jumps up and turns at the same time, narrowly missing it.

But in the moment he was still airborne, Aidan made a crucial mistake.

* **BAM** *

Crepera jumps forward and does a roundhouse kick with her right leg, sending Aidan flying to one of the pillars. Aidan's breath leaves his lungs as he falls to the ground after hitting the pillar.

As he gets up, the Rogue charges in to swipe at him, but Aidan ducks under her strike. He turns to face her only to find out that she is gone. He then begins to look around in the shadows.

' _Did she warp herself away? No… she merely stuck to the shadows surrounding us to use as cover. Taking her head on is a bad idea as she moves too quickly. I need to time it to know when she will strike and counter.'_

Sensing a flying shuriken, Aidan turns to his right to see the projectile thrown at him as he jumps out of its way. The shuriken comes back into Crepera's hands where she engages Aidan in combat as he deploys his left arm blade to block an incoming attack.

Aidan blocks the attack with his right arm blade before diagonally slashing down at her with his left, but Crepera parries easily. The two engage up close, trading blows and strikes whilst blocking. Unlike Tonitrus, Crepera relied on speed more less than brute strength.

* **BAM** *

* **DING** *

* **CLASH** *

As the two trade blows, Aidan's inherent power increases. His Sacred Gear on his left arm blade glows in red and white and the corruption begins to envelop him once more. He blocks a strike from Crepera but not before he receives a kick to the abdomen from the Rogue's right heel.

* **POW** *

The Rogue kicks Aidan back, causing him to hit another pillar. Getting up quickly and ignoring the pain, Aidan knew what he had to do in order to end this fight and pass the trial.

' _I need to turn her weapon against her.'_

As Crepera spins to slash at Aidan up close, Aidan counters with his own and deflects the shuriken. He manages to swipe the shuriken into the air before he kicks Crepera's chest with his right foot away from him. As the shuriken comes down, Aidan grabs it and throws it at Crepera.

In a turn of events, Aidan throws the shuriken and manages to land a hit on her, impaling the Rogue with her own weapon not trapped in her chest.

With this chance, Aidan summons his magic in the form of spectral weapons. With one swipe of his right hand, he fires one volley at the Rogue.

* **BAM** *

As the spectral weapons hit Crepera, they explode on impact, each one a devastating blow. Yet despite the small explosions, they did not damage the armor outright and instead incapacitate her.

Aidan spins and fires another volley of weapons with his left hand.

* **BAM***

Conjuring more, he ushers both hands forward to unleash all of the weapons upon Crepera.

* **BOOM** *

The last volley explodes in a big explosion as Crepera stumbles backwards. Then, she falls to her knees in rout, admitting her defeat.

* **FWOOM** *

Like Tonitrus before her, Crepera's form is encompassed by a gentle blue light of flame, signifying her role in the trial is fulfilled.

"Go forth, Young Brother…" Crepera told Aidan as she disperses away. "Carry our legacy with you. Look ahead, for the nephalem must safeguard our future."

The Trial of Will was over.

Alrik arrives once the chamber opens up for him, along with the other door leading deeper into the cave. He was about to help Aidan who had his hands on his knees but Aidan waves him off saying he is alright.

Once Aidan recovers, the two continue forward, with Alrik leading the way.

* * *

Aidan and Alrik soon come across the remains of what appears to be some sort of keep. The ruins before them were most likely from Arreat's destruction thousands of years ago.

"Thousands set foot on these grounds, all of them fools unprepared for the dangers lurking within," An Ancient spirit spoke. "They all meet with the same fate – as will you."

"Is that what you believe?" asked Aidan to the spirits.

"Think what you may, Somnus, but I know otherwise. The world you call home is nothing like the Sanctuary I once served. Your world has forgotten the horrors of war, mindwiped by the One and drunk off the complacency of peace. And now the Three Factions fight over what remains of Sanctuary, seeking to influence mankind to their sides for their power. No nephalem worthy of being called one could be born from such depravity."

The spirit then goes silent.

"Well, at least they gave me a vote of confidence," Aidan sarcastically responds.

"Look on the bright side: everyone loves an underdog." Alrik quipped.

Another spirit pops up in the form of a wisp right up to Aidan.

"Will you stand tall, even when your flesh fails you, or will you fall to your knees?" asked a spirit, but Aidan ignores him and moves on.

 **LATER** …

Stopping for another campfire resting site, the two sit down and eat quietly with whatever rations Alrik packed from his barbeque restaurant.

"You know, I never thought I'd make my way back to the Worldstone Keep," Alrik said.

"You said it's been centuries," Aidan mentioned as he turns to his mentor. "But Bul-Kathos – what was he like?"

"I don't remember much…except for those eyes," Alrik stated, remembering his forefather and first of his people. "His gaze pierced my heart and peered right into my soul. It was like he knew my every move even before I did." He then looks at Aidan. "Try as you may, there's no fooling those eyes."

"Did your sister Sonya ever talk about it?" asked Aidan.

"After she completed the Trial, she became quiet. Every time I asked her, she brushed it off. I like to think Bul-Kathos left a big impression on her from their fight. Maybe you've got what it takes after all."

"Maybe, but that is not for you or me to decide," Aidan said.

"True – and the Immortal King is a more formidable foe than any you've faced thus far."

"Well, what about you?" asked Aidan. "What was going on through your head back then? I mean you were a lot younger than I am."

"And a lot brasher, too, if you can believe it," Alrik said. "Wouldn't listen to a single word anyone said after my sister passed away. I thought I could be just like Sonya. No one could stop me…until he cut me down to size. I was cast out in defeat, my hubris laid bare for all to see. 'You really _are_ your sister's brother,' they said – and it stuck with me since then."

"Still, you made it back alive – something no one else have ever done – and I respect that."

Once the fire was burned out and their resting period over, the two continue deeper and deeper into the keep.

As usual, the ancient nephalem spirits continue their taunts and boasts.

"He who bears the name nephalem…" Another spirit spoke. "Must boast muscle and mettle, both finely tempered. Should he lack either, the nephalem will fall. Be true, for the nephalem must deceive none – not even himself."

"The nephalem are bold, shrinking before none. Not even to the Seven Evils of Hell."

"Waste not the arsenal at your behest."

"Have come here to die though?"

"I've died time and time again," Aidan said. "I have already been down that road."

"You amuse but do not impress. You lack his conviction."

"Whose?" asked Aidan.

"A child of Bul-Kathos who traversed these caves centuries ago. The younger brother to the sister who effortlessly passed, he turned a deaf ear to our wails and wishes like his sister, proceeding unfazed, eyes ever forward. Yet he proved powerless before the Immortal King, cast out in defeat, unlike his sister."

For Aidan, he knew exactly what he was talking about. Yet he did not bother to look at Alrik for there was no point in even asking, having heard the story himself.

Upon seeing the last trial chamber, the gates to it were different. It looked like a shimmering portal used centuries ago but was now powered down. Two knight statues stood tall with their swords crossed over one another's blades to decorate the arch. They were guarding a door that held a rune like all the others, one that signified the word and meaning of _sacrifice_.

Alrik then takes out a knife and cuts his left palm. He then shows the blood before the gates, and a loud noise, like of a sword that was pulled from its sheath, echoed across the room. The knights' eyes then glowed blue before they pull their swords away, allowing entry. The slab door with the rune glows bright before it lifts itself up, showing a darkness within the leads the test taker to the final trial chamber.

As Alrik wraps his hand in a cloth bandage, he had something to say to Aidan.

"Sonya would've tried to stop you – just like how she tried to stop me all those years ago," Alrik said as the two stop.

"How come?" asked Aidan.

Alrik looks back. "Because one aspiring to be worthy of nephalem can stake his life for none but his friends – not even himself."

The Barbarian then faces Aidan. "'Do you dare risk all for naught in return?' It was a question from my sister that stayed with me." Alrik then looks down in shame and regret. "And she was right: I barely made it back with nothing to show for it."

"So, do you intend to stop me?" asked Aidan.

Alrik looks up, bearing his indifferent look. "No, I won't. But I will warn you one last time of the danger you're about to face – just like my sister warned me. Once you set foot through that door and enter the Worldstone Chamber, there's no turning back – and no one to help you if you fall. One false step, and it may prove your last."

Alrik was right. Beyond those gates lied the last trial, to defeat Bul-Kathos himself. Every mortal and nephalem that has ever journeyed here to prove themselves as nephalem have either perished or have passed the trial and walked out alive. Yet in all of the millennia that have passed, only a select bunch have made it out alive.

Bul-Kathos was waiting at the formerly sacred site of his people, the chamber where the Worldstone once stood before it was corrupted by Baal and destroyed by Diablo. The raw energy from the explosion was still felt even from outside the chamber, of a battle that decided the fate of Sanctuary. And now not only will Aidan step back into history but will also endure this alone without any help. The anticipation and anxiety took hold over him for a brief moment, a part of his mind wanting him to turn back now lest he faces death for good this time.

Aidan however was not going to run and hide like a coward that he has done so far. He has had enough of that for a lifetime. If he was going to pass this trial and walk out alive, then he was going to go through, no matter what.

"I'll be alright," Aidan said as he beholds the chamber. "Having gone through all of this, I now understand." He then looks at Alrik with a warm smile. "I will do what must be done.""

Alrik then watches as Aidan enters into the grounds, towards the very heart of the caves where Bul-Kathos was waiting for him. There was no turning back as the gates close away, forever separating Alrik and Aidan.

"Just come back alive," Alrik said. "Be safe, Somnus."

* * *

 **THE WORLDSTONE CHAMBER…**

Aidan had not been walking very far as he ventures into the chamber, yet he knew he is getting close. As he presses forward and deeper into the chamber, the raw magical energy of the place intensified, bearing down on his senses. It was like he was walking into an oven wearing nothing but the most oversized clothing built layer upon layer. The heat was a bit intense as sweat pours down from his head, yet he remains calm and collected, breathing in and breathing out at a regular pace.

Yet the former lingering energies of the Worldstone were not the only thing weighing down on Aidan's mind.

"There's a chill in the air…" Aidan remarked, "I can feel his presence. He'd better be ready for me."

As Aidan makes his way through the chamber, he sees at the end of it Bul-Kathos with his back turned on him, a power aura surrounding him. Aidan can feel the raw and intense energy here. And he knew why Bul-Kathos was waiting for him in here.

The area Bul-Kathos stood at was where the Worldstone once rested before it was destroyed by the archangel Tyrael.

Aidan approaches Bul-Kathos head on, ready to undertake this last trial of facing him.

"Brandishing your power alone?" Bul-Kathos asked as he turns around.

"Yes…" Aidan confirmed as he readies his left arm blade from his Sacred Gear. "I am ready."

"Very well…" Bul-Kathos reluctantly prepared. "Let the last trial, the Trial of Sacrifice, begin!"

With their weapons drawn, the two opponents stood still as they stared intensely at one another. Three seconds later, they charge in, as if they teleported out of sight and met in the middle, coming to a stop as they swung their blades.

* **CLASH** *

Sparks fly as they pushed against one another. Bul-Kathos, being an Ancient, was strong, perhaps the strongest nephalem there ever was. Compared to Aidan, he struggled intensely.

They brought their blades back and slashed at each other again; only for the Immortal King to use his left sword to block Aidan's vertical strike. He then slashed at Aidan horizontally with his right sword, making Aidan jump back before he could get sliced. Aidan rushes back in again for a diagonal strike, but Bul-Kathos blocks it easily. Ten seconds into this fight, and Bul-Kathos and Aidan trade blows, but the latter was more on the defensive with Bul-Kathos wielding two weapons and being stronger in height and muscle.

"You only delay the inevitable, Cursed One," Bul-Kathos exclaimed as the two clash with blades. "Look at how you tremble in fear from your past, running away like a coward!"

"I fear nothing!" cried Aidan. He steps forward and does a left horizontal slash at the giant's waist, but Bul-Kathos surprises him by jumping over him. Aidan could only look up and watch with wide eyes and an ajar mouth in shock as Bul-Kathos lands behind a few feet away from him.

"With every passing second, the fear in your heart grows greater still!" Bul-Kathos turns around.

Aidan angrily asked, "So what do I do? Just roll over and die like a coward?"

"Yes…" Bul-Kathos answered, surprising Aidan a bit and almost catching him off guard. "Why else would you have come here if not to join the other lost souls?"

"Because I will do what must be done – and prove to you who I am!"

Bul-Kathos and Aidan charge at it again, the latter blocking both swords drawn at him from the Immortal King with his arm blades.

* **BAM** *

"OOF!" Aidan cried as he is viciously kicked by Bul-Kathos into the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and send him flying off of his feet a few meters away. He skids across the dirt as he slams his back to a large rock, coughing blood.

* **COUGH** **COUGH** *

Aidan spits out the blood in his mouth and looks up just in time to see Bul-Kathos jumping at him with, arms crossed like an X, ready to cut the young man in half. With no time to waste standing around, Aidan quickly warps away.

* **SLICE** *

The warp jump provided the right timing just before the Ancient sliced right through the rock completely with ease. Bul-Kathos turns to see Aidan warp jump to the ground, his arm blades at the ready.

"Blind reliance on strength or power alone reveals your weakness of will," Bul-Kathos explains as he and Aidan circle each other. The Immortal King then gestures to the weapons around him. "Countless disappointments, all of them unworthy of being called nephalem, met their end here, and so shall you!"

"No," Aidan denied. "I didn't come here to die. I came to discover and prove who I am to you!"

Bul-Kathos rushes in as Aidan ducks under from a right horizontal slash. Aidan parries another slash before the Immortal King jumps up, brings both of his swords together, and slams the ground, creating a shockwave earthquake that catches Aidan's footing off guard and propels him back, making him skid across the floor.

Aidan is disorientated for a bit before he sees Bul-Kathos charge in to slash at him, making him warp jump out of the way and get some distance. Right now as Aidan stands, his power was not enough. He knew he had to gain more in order to pass this last trial and defeat this ancient nephalem. And he had just the idea.

Summoning the dormant power of the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws on his left hand, he allows the corruption of the Sacred Gear to overtake him, granting him a boost in power. The corruption spreads across his left arm up to his shoulder and though it hurts, he ignored the pain. Bul-Kathos looked on intently at the corruption, looking very, very serious and intimidating as he prepares himself.

Aidan charges in on the offensive with his own slashes and hacks away with only his sword. With each few seconds that pass, his power from the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws grows, giving him a slight edge. Merging with Diablo made his Sacred Gear enhanced in power and forced the Immortal King backwards, stepping back his way towards the edge. But being more ancient and powerful than Aidan, he was able to block all his attacks.

* **BAM** *

* **DING** *

* **CLASH** *

* **CLING** *

* **DONG** *

Bul-Kathos stops stepping backwards as he finds his feet on the ledge. He takes a quick glance over his shoulder to see the massive drop before focusing back to Aidan.

Aidan sees the Immortal King's left sword coming at him in a downward diagonal slash, which makes him parry away. Aidan then blocks the second blade to stop Bul-Kathos' right sword coming down on him.

Aidan raises his left arm blade to bring it down vertically in an arch, but at the same time it did, Bul-Kathos brings his foot up to kick him away.

* **SLASH** *

* **BAM** *

Just as Bul-Kathos kicks Aidan away, his chest was sliced open from Aidan's arm blades. The cut was not deep enough to immobilize him but Bul-Kathos was impressed by the young man's attempts to injure him. Aidan meanwhile is sent flying again but this time he adjusts himself upright to land on his feet, skidding across the ground.

He looks up to see he scored a hit on the Immortal King at last. Despite the blood, it wasn't enough as the Ancient merely walks over to him, musing over at his wound as he wipes some of it on his fingers.

Aidan expected any insult to come from a proud nephalem like Bul-Kathos but the Barbarian was impressed.

"You are strong – yet so long as fear binds your heart…" Bul-Kathos then stacks away his weapons, to Aidan's confusion. "The power you possess is wasted on you."

Sweat ran down the side of Aidan's dirtied face as he stares at Bul-Kathos with a hint of anxiety in his eyes. He wondered what he had meant by those words as he stood down. Aidan stood at the ready, trying to anticipate Bul-Kathos' next moves and ready for a counterattack.

But he did not experience what Buk-Kathos was about to do next.

* **ZACHIIING** *

Aidan's whole body felt like it was grabbed and pulled forwards. His left arm was at the front of it yet soon it begins to writhe in pain.

"AH AAAAAHHHH!" Aidan yells as he grabs his left arm, feeling the power, in the form of a red fluid-like energy tendril, leave him and get absorbed by Bul-Kathos. Aidan keeps one eye open to see the Immortal King drain his Sacred Gear energy into himself.

"What is he doing?" Aidan asked to himself. "Is he trying to steal my power? No, wait a minute… That is not Bul-Kathos' style."

He then recalled what Bul-Kathos said earlier.

' _So long as fear binds your heart, the power you possess is wasted upon you.'_

Once the Sacred Gear's power was siphoned off, Aidan stumbles and bends in pain, grasping his left arm. He could no longer feel his power from the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws and looks on briefly and helplessly as Bul-Kathos absorbs it, the malevolent power aura surrounding him briefly before he is consumed in a cloud of darkness. Then, he disappears.

Aidan soon stands upright just to see what was happening around him. He watches as the surrounding area shifts somewhat. The Worldstone chamber was now covered in some form of shadow only lit by the braziers in the room. They could not however light up the whole place. While much of the chamber remained the same, the darkness was making it difficult to make out the surrounding area.

But Aidan knew he was not alone in the dark.

" _ **What is it that drives you?"**_ A dark and intimidating voice echoed in the chamber. Aidan slowly turns around, recognizing who it was as he saw a figure in black garbs from top to bottom, looking at the former site of the Worldstone.

" _ **I wonder…"**_ The figure then turns around slowly to look at Aidan, showcasing a red glow on its forehead. But that was not the most surprising factor. The most surprising factor was that its face looked exactly like Aidan's, back when he became the Dark Wanderer. _**"How tastes your fear?"**_

Aidan then realized that he was no longer facing Bul-Kathos. Or rather he still was but took the essence of Aidan's Sacred Gear and manifested in a form that reflects Aidan's worst fears. It made Aidan realize that he was facing his old foe as he looks at his Dark Wanderer appearance.

The one who was influencing him and manipulating him from the very beginning.

Al'Diabolos, the Lord of Terror.

Diablo, in the Dark Wanderer form, conjures up a powerful fireball made of flame and shadow in his right hand and hurls it at Aidan, making him bring up his arm blades to block it but it pushes him back.

Aidan is skidded back on the ground on his chest as Diablo moves forward with a double-bladed scythe. He slams his scythe to stab at Aidan, only for him to roll out of the way and get back up his feet. He turns to make a horizontal slash with his weapon, but Diablo deflects it away.

Aidan goes again but is again deflected and his face is hit by the end of the scythe's handle before he is kicked away to rock wall, making him fall on his back as Diablo approaches.

Clearly, Aidan needed to outmaneuver his opponent as he was clearly more powerful. Even though Diablo's strength is not at his fullest given of how he had been weakened by Rias physically and spiritually on two separate occasions, Aidan still had difficult time fighting his opponent. Aidan could call on more power but with his Sacred Gear rendered useless thanks to Bul-Kathos sucking away its power to manifest as Diablo, all Aidan could rely on is his own wit and judgment.

As Aidan gets back up, Diablo goes on the offensive, pushing Aidan back through all the clashes of their blades. He avoids a downward slash from the scythe that hits the ground next to him before he attempts to strike at Diablo. But every swing he made; Diablo deflects effortlessly. And on every last swing, he is pushed back to the ground by sheer force alone.

While Aidan does get back up quickly, he is forced onto the defensive, trying to deflect every strike from Diablo and attempting to counter with his own. Diablo, in his Dark Wanderer form, was fast and agile. The Lord of Terror had siphoned some of Aidan's essence during his time possessing him, knowing of his fighting style and outmaneuvering him at every turn.

They keep striking each other's weapons at every turn. Five more slashes in and then…

* **PSHHH** *

"AAAHHH!" Aidan cried. Sparks fly from their blades, enough to distract Aidan as his defense and resolve weakens. He then looks at his right arm blade to see that the arm blade was shattered, the blade broken off and scattered into little metal shards that were all but miniscule like dust.

Once he was vulnerable, Diablo quickly swings him away.

* **WABAM** *

Aidan is thrusted back onto his back before his body turns around and his head lands hard onto the ground, knocking him out.

Wounded and battered, Aidan could not stand. His right arm blade was shattered as he looks at it. His body felt as if he was crushed by a hippopotamus.

But then, his mind heard a voice call to him. A very familiar voice. One he had not heard from in months.

"Aidan…" The voice echoed within his mind as Aidan knew who it belonged to.

It was Rias. However, when Aidan saw where it was coming form, all he could see was his Horadrim necklace emanating a red gentle glow. It pulsed like a heartbeat every time Rias called out for him.

Aidan heard it but could not wake up to it.

"Aidan… Aidan…"

Then, all turns to black for him as he drifts away into a deep sleep unwillingly. Aidan lied broken and defeated, wounded and unconscious. Bul-Kathos, as Diablo, looked indifferent as he walked past him.

* * *

 **VISION BEGINS** …

 _Aidan finds himself in some sort of dark area by a harbor of sorts. But instead of water, there was only air. Heavy thick fog covered the area as Aidan stood on the wooden harbor. But as Aidan looked around, he soon saw that this was no ordinary dark realm._

 _This was the Burning Hells, one of many portions of it anyway. Gone was the hot magma and rivers of fire that he remembered when he ventured down underneath Tristram Cathedral. Now there was nothing but an empty, cold, darkness void for all to see. It filled his heart with dread to be in a place that many would consider to be even worse than a river of flame in Hell._

 _After all, not all of Hell looks the same. Sure there is fire everywhere but not in a place like this._

 _He then hears footsteps rushing up behind him and heading towards the harbor. There were two individuals. They ran as if they were being hunted, trying to escape from something._

 _Leading the way was some sort of fiery Demon. He was tugging the hand of a female figure, who in her other hand was carrying something in swaddling clothes._

 _The Demon's appearance looked terrifying, one worthy of the Burning Hells. The head is surrounded by large and long ram-like horns with a second smaller set extending from the top. It is shown to have reptilian feet and four bat-like wings which are darker than the body. Dante wields a pair of bright red retractable spikes in his forearms. It has two pairs of wings, two on top and two on bottom. The chest and head glow with incandescent orange, and the whole body is wreathed in demonic flames. The solid parts of the body seem to be a combination of metal and black demonic stone: any areas of exposed "skin" are covered in square scales._

( **Author's Note:** For reference, it is Dante's Sin Devil Trigger form from _Devil May Cry 5_ )

 _As for his companion, which was an Elder Angel, she looked very beautiful. She wore a white dress that looked as if she was from a royal society. Her coat, made of fur, was of a gold color and had two strands of blue cloth attached around it. It only hid her arms which then showed her hands. Like all other Elder Angels, she wore a white hood of which there was no face. However, there were blue eyes, like balls of light, that could show her expression that changed whether she was happy or sad. As for her wings, as usual they were tendrils of blue and white light like all others of her kind._

 _Yet what was so intriguing about her was that in her arms, she was carrying a small baby. A mortal perhaps? Or was this something more?_

 _The two dash past Aidan, surprising him like he was not there and was only air. As they ran to the end of the harbor, they prepared themselves a small boat fit enough for the three of them. The Elder Angel was the first to get on along with her baby. Once she did, she turns to the Demon before they look at the child in her arms._

 _It was small and quiet, wrapped in swaddling cloth to keep it warm and safe. Human? No. That wouldn't be possible. No human could ever be loved by an Elder Angel much less a Demon. If it wasn't human, then perhaps…_

 _Was it another?_

 _As they prepare to sail themselves away on the boat, the Demon stops as if he felt a presence. He then turns around to see another Demon land behind him with a weapon drawn. The Demon that landed looked similar but was giving off a blue flame rather than orange._

 _The Demon then turns around and places his hands on the Angel's arms as if he was reassuring them._

" _ **Wait here, you two,"**_ _The Demon urged as he gives the baby to the Elder Angel sets them aside before turning around and pulling out his sword. It was a large two-handed demonic sword made mostly of a dark substance resembling solidified lava, with claws running up its length, talons for a handguard and a red jewel on its pommel. An intriguing factor about the blade was that the blade splits open in the middle, increasing in length while generating a second blade of fiery red energy._

( **Author's Note:** For reference, it is the Devil Sword Dante from _Devil May Cry 5_ )

 _The opponent he was facing was very similar to him but there were notable differences. For one thing, the head of the opposing Demon had its horns cut off and blue flames sprouted from it, along with the arms that flowed off. There was also a segmented tail flowing out the back and the wings were considerably a bit lower compared to the other Demon. The body however was slim, and it looked as if her chest stuck out a bit, giving off a rather feminine figure._

( **Author's Note:** For reference, it is Vergil's Sin Devil Trigger form from _Devil May Cry 5_ but more feminine)

 _The opposing Demon draws out a large demonic-like katana with a red blade equipped with an ornate bronze guard. The handle wrapping is realistic, sporting a vaguely infinity symbol-like pattern, giving it the traditional diamond shape in the negative space. The hilt is now gold and blue, shaped like two hexagons. The top and bottom the hilt are decorated with gold rings, inside of which are various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns._

 _Both opponents look at one another before the Demon companion of the Elder Angel charges in. The Demon companion of the Elder Angel grips his sword with both of his hands, igniting it in flames that decorates the hardened magma._

 _*_ _ **CLASH**_ _*_

 _Both the katana and the two-handed demonic sword clash, with each one clash of blades creating a shockwave that shakes the area. It seemed as if they were on equal footing with one another, but even that balance of power can change in a drastic way._

 _*_ _ **PUNCH**_ _*_

 _The blue feministic Demon bashes the other Demon on the head, making him stumble back and turn before they go back at it again. As they strike, they parry one another, destroying a pillar by the dock that shatters into magma rock._

 _Then the blue Demon sheathes her katana, spins, and strikes again in such a god-like speed move that her opponent did not have time to react to it._

 _*_ _ **BAM**_ _*_

 _The red Demon is sent thrusting away to the other pillar, destroying it as he falls to the floor. Then the female Demon looks to see the Elder Angel on the boat, cradling the sleeping baby. The Demon's blue flames run wild as she eyes on her prize, filled with hate. She jumps up with her wings to try to cut both of them down, but her opponent gets up just in time and blocks the vertical strike._

 _They keep at this for a while, trading blows with one another. But it was already a losing battle. The red Demon knew of one thing though. He would not leave here alive. With no other choice, he turns to face his Elder Angel companion._

" _ **Run, Aurelia!"**_ _The Demon cried to the Elder Angel, carrying the small baby in her hands. Regrettably, she destroys the rope attaching the boat with a blast of her magic as it soon takes off, sailing in the air away from the dark harbor of Hell; far, far away from the danger. Yet for Aurelia, she looked on with her baby who was crying, seeing her companion now out of her reach._

 _Aurelia? Aidan could have sworn he had heard that name before. Then his mind remembered his conversation with Sirzechs and Grayfia. They had mentioned her name of how they were her students. More importantly, she was also Aidan's mother._

 _As the boat flies away from the mouth of Hell, Aidan looks back to see the duel continue. And it was not going so well. The Red Demon was being overpowered, only blocking the incoming strikes from his opponent but leaving himself exposed. He was already being sliced and diced by the katana, his demonic blood spilling forth onto the floor._

 _Vulnerable, he could only withstand each strike dealt to him by the blue Demon, who took in great pleasure of his suffering. She keeps strike and striking him until he turns around with his back onto her._

 _*_ _ **STAB**_ _*_

" _ **AAHH!"**_ _The red Demon was stabbed through the chest by the katana. He was then lifted up into the air before dropped to the floor, still standing on his two legs yet hanging by the thread of his life._

 _The defeated Demon stood in front, watching the angelic sailboat fly away from Hell. He looked content and relief that they were now safe. And now it seemed like death will claim him here. Aidan looks on to see what happens next._

 _As the conquered companion of Aurelia was defeated, his Demon disguise was shed away to that of a mortal. He wore an ordinary black henley T-shirt with three buttons as the sleeves itself reach through his elbows, where it also features torn details, for his wrists he wears black driving gloves and white bandages. For his legs, he wears a black belt with golden accents, black jeans and brown boots. His also wore a red jacket whose color was faded. As for his face, he had long white hair and supported a beard that was a bit of a young grungy look._

 _The victor Demon also sheds her true form into something more reminiscent of a mortal. She has fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on her face; however, when her hair is brushed down or becomes wet, her appearance is physically indistinguishable. She also possess the same, blue-colored eyes as of her attacker. wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining._

" _ **Aneue…"**_ _The wounded Demon spoke as his killer, which was, to Aidan's shock, his sister by blood._

( **Author's note:** "Aneue" in Japanese is another form of saying elder sister)

" _ **And so ends your treachery, little brother,"**_ _The sister Demon spoke_ _ **. "You will never live to see them again."  
**_

 _Without turning, the brother had some final words and insults to say._ _ **"Whatever price you paid; it will be more than you know."**_

 _In a twist of events, and probably to ensure he would not be captured, the brother throws his sword high into the air, letting it spin before he then drops down on one knee and his head bows low._

 _Aidan did not understand what was happening. The brother had lost to his sister, who was escorting an Elder Angel out of Hell with her child. Their child. Now he leaves them and commits suicide? No Demon would ever think to do such a thing. Asides Lilith and her band of renegades along with Inarius, they were the only Demons in history who rebelled against their masters. But that was centuries ago._

 _To Aidan, this felt…wrong. He felt tempted to just intervene and save this Demon of rare nobility that would be found sacrilege among the Burning Hells. Yet he hesitated, watching the sword descend ever so onto the brother._

" _ **Don't be afraid…"**_ _A voice spoke up, revealing to be the brother_ _ **. "You don't need to run anymore."**_

 _The sword descends faster onto the brother Demon, ready to impale him. But just as it was about to…_

 _*_ _ **CHING**_ _*_

 _Aidan soon catches the sword before it impales the Demon. Then the blade suddenly glows red as it is enveloped into a white and red light. The form soon began to change shape into a weapon more suitable for him, melting away the original design like a mold casting._

 _What was once a large two-handed sword, the weapon shifted and morphed into a massive sword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is a single spike, The grip has an interwoven pattern etched into it, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. The crossguard is folded in against the ribcage, which was a raised addition to the blade rather than surrounding it, with the blade going all the way back to the guard. The blade also has swirling patterns reminiscent of pattern-welded Damascus steel, with the pattern darker and more noticeable and has a slight rainbow-colored sheen to it._

( **Author's Note:** For reference, it is the Rebellion from _Devil May Cry 5_ )

 _As the sword takes shape and form and Aidan looks at it, he looks back below to see the brother Demon on one knee look up to him. Aidan was confused as the Demon did not glare at him for what he did, but rather, oddly enough, looked complacent._

 _It could have been Aidan's imagination, but he swore he saw a smile emanating from the Demon. Not one out of bloodlust or of destruction, but rather of praise. Directed to Aidan._

" _ **My sword is yours, son,"**_ _The Demon said._ _ **"Take it."**_

 **VISION** **ENDS** …

* * *

( **Author's** **Note** : _Insert Soundtrack: King Arthur Legend of the Sword OST – The Power of Excalibur_ )

* **GASP** *

Aidan wakes up from seeing the vision, his eyes blurry before they clear up to see his so-called father's sword in his right hand, which was not there earlier. It had glowed red with demonic runes he had not seen before. But they filled him up with power, more power than he could have ever asked for.

Aidan could not understand what he had just seen in that vision. Not with his so-called father's sword now in his hand. While it would be better than his Sacred Gear, he wondered how useful it would be against his opponent. But only this fight will tell now that he has been empowered.

With this mindset, Aidan uses his sword as a crutch to stand up, ignoring the pain coursing through him as he slowly rises up. Now relaxed and without fear, he gains Diablo's attention as the Demon feels his presence, making him slowly turn around.

"You wanted to know what gave me such drive?" asked Aidan as Diablo turns to him, feeling the Demon's gaze. Aidan took a small moment to fully acknowledge and give his reason. "It was you."

Diablo hurls a fireball of flame and shadow at Aidan, but he effortlessly deflects it away with his empowered sword, now filled with his own power. Not from the Sacred Gear nor from Diablo but rather of his own inherent potential. Diablo then took his double-bladed scythe and prepared for combat.

"You gave me those nightmares," Aidan said.

Having heard enough, Diablo charges forward and does a horizontal slash, but Aidan ducks under and sidesteps before both of them swing their weapons to the ground.

* **CLASH** *

Aidan's sword was on top of Diablo's scythe as he turns the blade, locking it in place. Diablo's face looked surprised, like he managed to deflect a powerful blow.

"You gave me your Sacred Gear," Aidan spoke further.

As they raise their swords, Diablo strikes from Aidan's right but the young Pawn deflects the attack. He spins to his right as he twirls his sword as he goes for a downward slash that Diablo parries. But Aidan raises his sword as Diablo tries to strike up top.

* **SLASH** *

Diablo grunts as he feels a slashed wound to his left leg, showing how easily Aidan gave him such a small and miniscule wound.

"I am here now, because of you!" Aidan concluded.

Diablo and Aidan charge in, the former swings a horizontal strike that Aidan ducks under before Diablo goes for an underhanded strike. Aidan blocks and the two move forward in a spin. Diablo goes for another strike that Aidan blocks, sparks and light shining off of their clash.

As Aidan backs away, Diablo goes for another strike, but Aidan barrel rolls to his right, narrowly missing the scythe's blade as it scrapes the ground behind him. Once Aidan gets up, he holds his sword out vertically to block an incoming strike to his right before he pushes it away. He soon dashes forward and turns to face Diablo's back, bringing his sword in a left diagonal strike.

* **SLASH** *

Diablo is wounded as he holds his left hand to see blood spill out. Angered, the Demon strikes above again, but Aidan brings his sword above to vertically block the attack. He then pushes the clashed weapons up and around to his right, making his sword on top of the scythe and scrapes it across the shaft length of the scythe. Sparks fly as Diablo pulls the scythe back.

He goes for another strike but not only does Aidan block it again, he also turns his blade around towards the inside of the scythe. And then…

* **SLING** *

Using his sword, Aidan breaks out one of the ends of the double-bladed scythe, the blade sent flying away. Diablo is stunned and stumbles back before Aidan gives a vertical cut to the Demon's weapon. But that was what Aidan wanted as he breaks the scythe, cutting it in two.

Clashing their blades against one another like it was some sort of beautiful dance, the two keep parrying, striking, and blocking each other's blows. But for Aidan, he knew this was the moment of salvation. What he needed to confront in reality to snap out of his stupor. It was to face his own fears manifested in the form of Diablo as the Dark Wanderer. The fight had now reached its climax as Aidan overpowers his opponent, forgetting that he was fighting Bul-Kathos as well.

Aidan soon jumps over a defenseless Diablo with the sword raised over his head.

* **SHING** *

Aidan manages to slice down on Diablo's head, a ring and sparks emanating from the soulstone when it was hit by the sword. Diablo stumbles and turns around, glaring in hatred at the vertical wound mark on the right side of his head. Aidan however was unfazed, readying himself for one last attack from his foe.

Diablo goes for one last attempt to slash at Aidan, striking in a left diagonal way. Aidan blocks it as he raises his sword before pushing it into a circle and slamming it onto the ground.

* **DING** *

The force of the impact was enough to shatter the second blade of the double-bladed scythe and make Diablo stumble as he is forced to let go of the weapon. Aidan then takes the opportunity to twirl his sword and readies for one last strike.

* **SLIING** *

" _ **UGH!"**_ Diablo grunts loudly as he finds Aidan's sword embedded deep into his chest, his black blood falling out of his mouth as he glares at Aidan. He was shocked that his host had managed to overcome and defeat him, especially after having the initial disadvantage. For the first time since Uldyssian, Diablo underestimated a mortal of equal, if not greater, power than him.

"You…created me," Aidan acknowledged.

* **SHIING** *

Aidan's sword is pulled out by Aidan, the vile blood decorating its blade. Diablo stumbles back, defeated and falls to the ground, on one knee that is. He growls and bitterly glares at Aidan, now at peace with the fear inside of him.

"And for that, you have my thanks," Aidan said as he approaches him. "You truly do live up to your epitome as The Devil."

Aidan, conjuring his Sacred Gear in his left hand, stretches it out and absorbs Diablo back into his body. The red malevolent essence is pulled back into the Sacred Gear as the Dark Wanderer form of Diablo vanishes, leaving a defeated and fatigued Bul-Kathos.

The battle was finally over. The last trial was complete.

Exhausted, Aidan collapses to the floor to catch his breath, looking back towards Bul-Kathos, who struggles to stand up as the battle took its toll on him physically and mentally.

Aidan could not help but chuckle a bit as he looks at his sword, still covered in blood. The sword he managed to retrieve from a vision of his parents. A sword that belonged to his demonic father.

"Not exactly a souvenir I was expecting to bring back," Aidan quipped. "It took me a while, but I realized something: you were right – I am afraid." Aidan sighed to give his reasons. "Afraid of failure to Rias and of being consumed by Diablo, only to lose myself permanently this time. Along with the fact that perhaps I am not really worthy to stand beside her as her favored servant."

Aidan smiles at that remark, at peace with his fears. Now he understood why he had fled. It was not just to contain Diablo and his own inherent power inside of him but also of failure. Too long had he failed Rias time and time again. It first started with him fighting alone against the Fallen Angels and culminated in stealing the Red Soulstone to defeat Riser.

Aidan knew the consequences of his actions but did not foresee the rest of the future for everyone involved. He did not expect them to come to Tristram and look for him, if not save him. While questions still lingered on his mind of why they would do such a thing, he did not let them become a burden.

Aidan looks at the Immortal King still on the ground.

"I may be a Pawn to her, and a selfish one at that, but no matter what happens, I am going to protect my friends the only way I know how. By standing by their side."

As Aidan turns to walk away, Bul-Kathos grunted and smiled, as if acknowledging Aidan's strength, will, and sacrifice. He had not met such a warrior in many years, not since the last one came centuries ago in the form of Sonya. And yet, all this time he knew what Aidan was. He just had to see it with his own eyes.

"Spoke like a true son of the nephalem," Bul-Kathos pronounced as he stood upright.

This made Aidan stop in his tracks, and slowly turn around in a mix of shock and confusion, mouth ajar by what the Immortal King just said.

"W-What?" He asked.

Bul-Kathos kept his calm and emotionless expression yet his words uttered from his mouth were that of praise.

"Fear and doubt beget death alone," The Immortal King explains. "He who averts his gaze from his own faults cannot himself a true nephalem call, but you – having made peace with your inner self – have proven you are worthy."

Bul-Kathos soon approaches Aidan and continues saying, "Sanctuary should be so fortunate as to have a man like yourself serving as its protector, alongside Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

"Are you saying that…?"

Bul-Kathos smiled, as if he had acknowledged the worthy one's presence.

"Look here," Bul-Kathos ushers as he points to the sky. "The Ancients come."

Then, blue wisp-like spirits emerge and surround the pair, only for them to take shape and form of what appears to be humans. However, these were actually nephalem. The Ancients. The very first to walk this world when it was born. The purest of all nephalem created by the comingling of Elder Angels and Demons.

"What is this?" asked Aidan as he looks around.

Bul-Kathos explains, "They intend to grant you their gift but not before you perform one last act of sacrifice."

"One last act of sacrifice?" asked Aidan.

"The Trial of Sacrifice is meant more than just defeating a nephalem like me. It also to measure how much you are willing to give to safeguard the world, to protect it from those who wish to destroy it. A nephalem's endless duty is that to Sanctuary itself."

"Which means…" Aidan deduced before he was again interrupted.

"What then will you choose: your own life, or the future?"

Aidan then looks at his sword that his father. He turns the blade flat side up to see his own reflection. He stares at it long and hard, focusing on the scar on his forehead. The soulstone chunk was still lodged in his forehead but was now conceived by the scar. For some reason, he can no longer hear Diablo's voice yet can still feel his influence emanating form the corrupted stone.

As Aidan looks at his reflection, he looks back on all the past events that had happened to him. What started off with the battle with the Fallen Angel culminated all the way here. He had fought many battles, gained new allies, and even made new friends. He showed them a world he knew of, of where the truth was fully revealed.

The friends he had made soon rang up: Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Sona, Kiyome, and many others. Even Issei and Saji rang up, though he was more of an acquaintance to the two rather than friends.

His mind was then drawn upon to Rias. He looks to see her turn and face him with a smile of pure joy, like nothing else was happening. It was her usual smile that she wore most. It was a smile that had set his heart at ease and the last to see before he had "died" when he plunged Diablo's soulstone into himself. He knew he had caused her untold pain and could not forgive himself for it, hence why he ran.

Yet always her smile remained every time he had seen her in his mind. It was a comforting memory in the worst of times in his exile.

As the flashback ends, Aidan looks at his father's sword one last time. He knew then what he had to do.

* **STAB** *

Turning the sword around, he jams the blade into his chest. He stumbles back a few steps before holding his ground, trying to ignore that burning pain that took over. This pain was not like the battles he was in during the Trial, but it was also not like when he plunged the soulstone into his forehead.

As he plunges the sword deeper, Aidan could think of one thing. If anyone can separate man from Demon, then what about fusing them together? Or rather, what if he fused the angelic and demonic essence inside of him as one? Perhaps that is what the Ancients wanted him to do as a final act in this last trial.

Plunging the sword deeper into him one last time, Aidan twists and turns it, blood spilling out like a fountain. But then his sword dissipates into flames and disappears, fusing with Aidan's body as veins like that of magma fire course all over his body. Aidan did not feel hot from the heat but rather felt something more.

An awakening.

Tendrils of nephalem energy, both demonic and angelic, rush to the wound he procured in his chest from his father's sword. The intense energy builds up yet the Ancients and Bul-Kathos stood still as statues, watching with indifferent expressions as Aidan continuously gathers power.

"Nnghh…GAAAAAAHHHH!" Aidan screams as the power buildup reaches its final limit.

* **BOOM** *

A flash of power erupts around the chamber as pillars shatter and walls crack. Rubble falls onto the ground as the light gives way to Aidan's new form, standing within the ash and fire as he slowly stands upright. His new form looked both beautiful and terrifying.

His armor looked as if something out of this world. It looked sleek for one thing, yet draconic and ancient. He had holes in his winged helmet that had two large horns. The back of the suit of armor has something similar to a bony tail. He also wore a waist cape that covered most of his back side and parts of his front, leaving the armored legs exposed. He had horns protruding from his helmet and shoulders, almost looking demonic or dragon-like depending on interpretation. The hands were clawed a bit and the feet looked as if he wore heeled armor.

( **Author's** **note** : _For reference, it is the Mystic's Lucii form from_ Final Fantasy XV)

Anyone can guess that this was just a new armor and new power on Aidan. But this was more than that.

This was his Balance Breaker. Primal Terror Vengeance. It combined his inherent nephalem powers and the power of his Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, to give way to the true representation of his power. This was what was lingering inside of him, his feelings now made manifest. The feelings of both light and darkness now fused and combined as one. Both angelic and demonic expression made one.

The Ancients soon draw out their weapons, ranging from swords to axes to staffs to scythes etc. A light then shines down upon Aidan.

"Arise, Somnus!" The Ancients proclaim. "Be cleansed within the flames of reawakening. Arise, Somnus! Keeper of Terror and Warden of Diablo. Arise, Somnus! And let those who threaten Sanctuary tremble to your might. Arise! Arise! Arise! ARISE!"

* **SHIING** *

Aidan is then surrounded by an array of weapons of light, which were mostly swords, but they came in various designs. But all of them bear the same essence and power from one source: nephalem. A power indescribably, unlike any other. Neither angelic nor demonic, neither good nor evil. But a mix of the two.

The blades then disperse as they dance all over the Worldstone chamber like some form of opera. They went in circles as they pass through one another, not even coming close to skimming each other's blades. Then, they came to Aidan in front of him, pointing their blades towards a stone. By his command as he shoots his arm out, they charge forward, slicing through the rock like butter and leaving nothing but pebbles.

As the phantom blades of light return to Aidan, they surround him in a circle. He then realizes what this newfound power was deep inside of him.

' _This is…the Armiger. An ancient power usable only by the nephalem. I thought this was just a myth.'_

As the Armiger disperses away in a flash of light, Aidan's form dissipates as well when he opens his eyes, reverting to their gentle blue ones. He takes a deep breath and looks at Bul-Kathos.

"You…are now one of us," Bul-Kathos proclaimed. "Welcome, brother."

Aidan bows out of respect. But then, the Ancients had one more last gift. In a flash of blue and white light, a sword appears in front of Aidan, pointed downwards. A large two-handed (yet sometimes wielded with one hand) platinum-colored longsword with a wing ornament at the hilt and a decorated blade.

( **Author's Note:** _For reference, it is the Blade of the Mystic from FFXV._ )

"Behold Silentium!" One of the Ancients spoke. "Let this weapon be the extension of your will as you protect this world from the horrors of war."

Aidan looks at Silentium intensely. The sword was large, much larger than Dawnbreaker. Still, it felt good to have a weapon like this. With Dawnbreaker destroyed and his father's sword now one inside of him, Aidan grasps the blade with his right hand and takes it. Instantly, the sword connects with him as he holds it close, admiring the blade.

Aidan then stores Silentium, his new weapon away as it disperses into blue light, joining the Armiger arsenal.

The spirits of the Ancients then disperse away one by one, leaving only Aidan and Bul-Kathos.

The Trial of Sacrifice was now over. And Aidan at last had passed the Trial of the Ancients and was declared nephalem.

"You have done well. Now you understand what you are now and what your calling is meant to be. And with this axe, I entrust my power to you," Bul-Kathos offers as he pulls out an axe. "It is the Leviathan, a fitting weapon of my children to be placed unto you."

It was a large two-handed axe with a large blade and wooden handle attached with a golden pommel. There are several runes inscribed on the blade that glows in the presence of the one who wields it. Ornate gold stretched across the handle and the blade, looking like a weapon of the gods.

( **Author's** **Note** : _For reference, it is the Leviathan Axe from God of War 2019_ )

As Aidan took the axe, he noticed a brand inscribed onto it that resembled something of a Norse, like an Ingwaz brand with a diamond square laying on top of a small triangle and having two serpent heads at the top. Aidan recognized this rune, as it was on Alrik's armor.

"Where did you…?" asked Aidan in shock, seeing this belonged to Alrik.

"Taken from the young warrior who impressed me with his fury and strength of will. It was from this very axe, the same one his sister held, that he carved a wound deep into my heart, leaving a permanent mark."

Aidan then felt conflicted, seeing how he was being offered such a gift. "But…I can't accept this."

Bul-Kathos however remained humbled and calm. "If my last child still walks among the living, then a nephalem of his mettle will have doubtless transcended attachment to mere material possessions. His sister in fact would have wanted him to move on and pass it onto someone more worthy of it than he was."

"I understand," Aidan acknowledged. "And thank you."

"Now, hasten forth, Somnus," Bul-Kathos commanded. "With mind unclouded by doubt and will unmoved by fear. All of Sanctuary now falls to you and every last nephalem alive today, for the Eternal Conflict is returning once more. And only the nephalem can prevent the dark future that is to come."

Aidan acknowledged with a nod and turned around to leave. But a mere five steps forward, he stops. There was something on his mind he needed to ask.

"One last question before I leave…" Aidan asked. "Why do they and you call me Somnus?"

"It is the name granted unto you on the day of your birth," Bul-Kathos reveals. "A name bestowed upon you by an Angel of the High Heavens and a Demon of the Burning Hells."

"…What…?" Aidan turns around, eyes in shock and as wide as saucers, his mouth ajar. His mind recalls the vision.

' _ **Run, Aurelia.'**_

' _ **My sword is yours, son. Take it.'**_

Aidan then remembers the Demon and the Elder Angel in the vision.

"You mean…?" He asked.

Bul-Kathos interrupts, "Like Inarius and Lilith who had given birth to the dour one Rathma before you, you are a nephalem born from a pure coupling, blessed with a power and potential to forever alter the balance of power like your forefathers before you."

Aidan's legs shake in fear at the revelation of the truth. All this time, he was nephalem yet no one, not even his uncle knew. Nobody knew. Or maybe they did. And if they did, then perhaps the only two people he can think of who knew were Sirzechs and Grayfia, having had connections to his mother. If they knew he was nephalem, then Sirzechs deliberately sent him to Alrik not for a contract but also to undertake this Trial.

A part of Aidan's mind however did not believe in everything.

"But…" Aidan interjected. "I was reincarnated as Devil to the Gremory Household. How can I be-?"

"Someone interrupted the reincarnation ritual that night," Bul-Kathos said.

Aidan's eyes widened. "Interrupted the reincarnation ritual?"

"You were indeed brought back, but your lineage and blood as a nephalem were kept the same to prevent you from becoming a reincarnated Devil. Who it was I do not know. But you are still a Pawn of a Devil Peerage created to ensure your survival in exchange for your service. While most nephalem do not serve, there have been a few occasions. But their duty is the protection of the world through strength, will, and sacrifice."

And now it all comes to a full circle. The Trial of the Ancients was to test Aidan's strength, will, and sacrifice. Of how much he would give to protect those in need.

So what now then? Will he flee and continue in exile knowing he is what many would consider an abomination? With him being nephalem, his power could possibly be on the same level as the Four Great Satans. He could easily exterminate those in his path and rule over all beings in all of Creation. Or will he hide away and play safe in the shadows like he did when he fled? Will he seek to contain this power like he did with Diablo and abandon everyone once again.

No. He won't let this make him cower in fear as it had done so in the past. He was Aidan Kain. A nephew of Deckard Kain, the Last Horadrim. He was also the Pawn to Rias Gremory's Peerage, a member of the Gremory Household.

More than that, he was Somnus. Son of the Elder Angel Aurelia. A nephalem. Half-angel and half-demon, but stronger than both.

Aidan then turns around, looking back through the hallway that leads him to the back entrance. It was going to be a long way out but it would give him enough time for reflection as he walks.

"And so, what will you do now?" asked Bul-Kathos.

For the first time, Aidan smiles. "I will return. Back to her."

And with that, Aidan departs, leaving the Barbarian King alone. Unknown to him though, Bul-Kathos gives a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE** …

Alrik waits outside of the caves sitting on a crude stone as a bench of sorts. It had been hours since he had last seen Aidan head inside. He felt confident Aidan would be fine but as he was already up against the strongest of the Ancients, it would prove quite a troublesome challenge for him, and it was taking too long. Yet for Alrik, he felt the same as before. Twice actually.

The first time was his sister Sonya, whom he was constantly worried for as she did not emerge out of the cave for a full day. When he woke up the next morning, Sonya was there, revealing that she had passed the Trial. It was one of the more happiest moments of Alrik's life, inspired by his sister who managed to complete the difficult task.

But there was a time when Alrik fell into despair after his sister's death. Wanting power to avenge his sister, he undertook the Trial but failed against Bul-Kathos' might. In dishonor, he had left the weapon behind unintentionally as he was mortally wounded. For days he crawled out of the caves, and when he came too, he was mocked by his kin for his arrogance.

And he knew they were right. For after leaving them and settling for somewhere faraway, he had plenty of time to reflect on his past. He felt he had let his sister down, wondering what she would be thinking of him right now. Though Alrik is also a nephalem, he was unworthy of the title despite defending Sanctuary from the Demons alongside his friends.

It was also why he didn't want Aidan to undertake the Trial, fearing a repeat of history. He felt that same feeling from the past linger in his heart, making him doubt again.

Before long, he sees Aidan from the cave, disheveled and dirtied from the fight. Alrik stands up from the stone to go meet him.

"You made it," Alrik was relieved as he approached Aidan.

"I sure did," Aidan acknowledged.

"And so quickly. I'm impressed."

Aidan then pulls out the Leviathan, conjuring the axe in his hand. "I brought this back with me, too. I figured you want it to continue the fight."

Alrik chuckles, approaching his old friend, "I wondered where I put that thing."

Alrik was tempted to take the Leviathan into his hands once more. The axe that he had left behind after his fight with his ancestor centuries ago was still pristine as ever. This was also the same axe his sister carried, making it a family heirloom. Logically, it would be right for him to receive back his birthright and inheritance, the last legacy of his dead sister.

But Alrik was a humbled man. He knew that if he took it again, he'd go back to the past of his younger self. Now older and wiser, he knew what was the better course of action.

"Keep it," Alrik politely declined it. "It's more worthy to you than it was to me anyway. And besides, I can entrust my sister's legacy to you as well."

Aidan smiles as he stores it away, dissipating in red light and crystals, now a part of his Armiger arsenal. With the Trial over and Aidan restored, the two make their way to the outside, walking at their own pace.

"You know, he mentioned he had a scar carved into his heart in battle with a real Barbarian back in the day," Aidan said.

"That so?" Alrik was curious, even though he knew who he was referring to.

"Whatever it was left a lasting impression on him. Talked about how the nephalem had the strongest will and fury he'd ever seen."

"Takes more than will or fury to complete the trial," Alrik said in response. "You need to wield your weapon with a primal finesse. If you fail to prove your might, you are cast out empty-handed."

"And yet, he didn't seem to think the Barbarian would let it bother him. He said that his last child is too old to care about material things anymore – if he's still alive."

Alrik chuckles and scoffs at himself. A joke certainly and one he did not take any offense towards. Once the two reach outside, the sunlight shone upon them, which was rare in the Dreadlands considering the constant plume of ash from Arreat.

"Somnus," Alrik calls out to Aidan, making him turn around. "I hope you feel more confident in light of your success today. Few men can lay claim to such an accomplishment – not even Alrik, the last of the Barbarians."

"I'm just glad to have at least went through this," Aidan simply said. "Knowing of who I am now and what I am meant to be." He then looks towards the bright sunlight. "I can finally say that my exile is at last over. And that I can finally return to her."

Alrik smiles, "Good."

The two watch as a new day dawns onto them. For Aidan, it was the beginning of another lifetime, one much more fulfilling than the last.

* * *

Aidan stood in front of that familiar clubhouse that he had admittedly missed for so long. The same clubhouse that the Occult Research Club use as their headquarters. Not much has changed since he last set foot in it. The building still looked the same as it used to be: an old schoolhouse that the school doesn't use anymore.

After saying goodbye to Alrik, Aidan immediately returned to Kuoh and first met up with Uncle Deckard at their home, surprising the elder. He told his uncle everything about what happened, beginning of his possession by Diablo and ending with the Trial of the Ancients. Uncle Deckard took it rather pretty well. The fact that he was relieved to see Aidan again made his sleepless nights go away and his nephew's discoveries about the Trial of the Ancients prompted him to write some new lore. With what notes Aidan had procured in his free time, he could compile them into a book.

Aidan had apologized to his uncle for disappearing but Uncle Deckard, a kind-hearted old man who was wise beyond his years, accepted it and welcomed him back, relieved to see him return from his exile. They had a lot to catch up on and knowledge to share in regard to Aidan's exile in Entsteig and of his journey at Arreat.

Perhaps they could go on one of their little adventures like they use to during his childhood.

Before Aidan left to go meet with the others, he was told by his uncle to wear a rental suit. When he asked why, Deckard simply brushed him off, which was a first. It was your standard issue tuxedo suit with a black jacket, tie, kakis, shoes, and white buttoned shirt.

But the one thing Aidan had not spoken of to him was of his parents. Having still processing the fact that he is nephalem and that he is born from a pure comingling of Elder Angel and Demon, he wants his uncle to see it for himself instead of being told. Besides, the world right now is not exactly ready for the return of the nephalem but they have to be at this point.

As Aidan walks through the ORC building, he takes time to look around and feel the nostalgia come back. He remembered those times of walking here every day for the ORC. Luckily for him, he still remember where the main room is held at. And the doors to it were right in front of him.

This was it. Beyond those doors lied the ORC members. And Rias, the one girl he left behind and ran from due to his curse.

Once he opens the door…

* **POP** **POP** **POP** *

" **Surprise!** "

"WOAH!?" Aidan jumps backwards and almost falls to the floor. Luckily he caught his footing and stood up. The lights were turned on and confetti popped all over.

"Welcome back, Aidan!" Everyone exclaims. And by everyone, that meant the ORC members and the Student Council. And Kiyome Abe was also part of the party as well.

But Aidan was confused, surprised as the adrenaline rushed through like a river.

"G-Guys? How in the-?" Aidan stumbled over his words.

"We wanted to welcome you back," Kiba said. "What better way than to throw a party?"

"You knew I was coming?" asked Aidan.

"Sirzechs told us," Akeno revealed. "And we had planned this party in advanced for days now. All thanks to Sona's planning."

Aidan looks at Sona's direction, which for some reason made the SCP blush a little and turn her head to the left. Aidan looked confused for a bit.

Aidan is soon tackled by someone who jumps up in his arms and hugs him.

"Kiyome?" Aidan was surprised.

The captain of the Tennis Club hugged him tight. "Where were you, you idiot? Everyone missed you! When you just up and left, everyone was questioning and calling and – Aargh I can't take it anymore!"

* **CRACK** *

Aidan felt his back getting crushed from the bear hug. Kiyome hugs tighter but realizes what she was doing and backs away. Once Aidan recovers, he sees a large welcome home sign was hanging by the ceiling, karaoke was set up, drinks and snacks were provided, and even games like Corn Hole, ping pong, and darts.

They really did prepare for such an event.

Aidan then sees Koneko rush in and hug him like a cat, clinging on tightly. She then pows his chest with a jab.

"Oof! What was that for?" Aidan asked.

"Your punishment for leaving us," Koneko said without showing her face, as if she was trying to hide it.

"…Sorry." Aidan pets her head, which Koneko smiles underneath, having missed his head patting.

He then sees Kiba, who smiles and gives a nod as the Prince smiles back. To Aidan, his brother in arms was right. As fellow members of Rias' Peerage, they do not get to hide.

Akeno was the next in line but she decides to reserve herself as she doesn't want to steal the spotlight. While tempted to just hug Aidan, she felt it best that it was reserved for someone more important to him. Someone who had missed him more than her. A certain redhead if you will.

As for Asia, she too runs up and hugs Aidan, crying in his chest in that she missed him so much. Nuff said on that concerning her nature but she adores him too much and does not want to let go at all.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Tsubasa. "Let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!" Everyone nods.

"Well don't mind if we join in as well?" A red magic circle suddenly appeared on the floor. Out of it came Sirzechs and Grayfia. Everyone except Asia, Aidan, and Kiyome bow to the presence of Sirzechs but he calmly waves his hand for them to be at ease.

"Sirzechs? Grayfia?" asked a surprised Aidan.

"Welcome back," Sirzechs greeted. "We thought to drop by and join in. Do you mind?"

Aidan smiles, "Not at all."

 **HOURS** **LATER** …

Everyone was all exhausted from the party. They were either all asleep in the room or they returned back home to get some rest and relaxation. Only the ORC were left. Yet the only one still up, at least in view, was Aidan. Everyone had a great time for a full five hours in the clubhouse room. Drinks and snacks were served, games were played, karaoke songs were sung.

It was a truly marvelous night. One to remember.

Aidan sat on one of the couches with a drink in hand. He was already petting a sleeping Koneko, whose head was on his lap as she fell asleep from the sugar rush. Aidan quietly pets her hair, knowing of how cat-like she is and of how she had clung to him a lot before his self-exile.

Asia and Akeno were asleep on the other sofa. Kiba was cleaning up the floor with a broom and also taking out the trash, with Tsubaki and a few others from the SCP helping out. Grayfia offered her assistance and her husband was nowhere to be found for some odd reason.

For Aidan, this had been a grueling adventure for him. What started off as Diablo's resurgence ended with the Trial of the Ancients and discovering that the Pawn of Rias Gremory is not a Devil but a nephalem.

As Aidan ponders, he hears his glass being filled up with more fruit punch juice. He looks to his right and is surprised to see Sona.

"Sona…" Aidan greeted as the heiress of the Sitri Clan sat next to him with her drink in hand.

"Enjoying the party?" asked Sona.

"Much," Aidan nods. "I haven't been to a party before actually. Didn't have a lot of time for such social events if I am traveling all over the world with Uncle Deckard."

"Speaking of your uncle, he's become the advisor to the Student Council now," Sona revealed.

Aidan was surprised. "Has he? What made him become worthy of such a position?"

"After the battle at Tristram and of learning the truth from the Four Great Satans about the origin of our race, I realized that we needed to know more if we are going to survive what is to come. So I asked Professor Kain if he could become the Student Council's advisor not only for his Horadric knowledge, but also because of his stories."

"Stories?" asked Aidan.

"He always loves to tell stories to us, whether it is about the creation of our world or even the Dark Exile. He even told stories about such famous figures like Bartuc, the Warlord of Blood."

Aidan smiles at that. Uncle Deckard was always a storyteller, yet each one contained a very valuable lesson about one's life and what readers can take from it. Aidan always liked his uncle's stories as it helped shaped his viewpoint of the world and what to make of it.

As Aidan looks around, he truly did miss everyone. Kiba, whose swordsmanship and honor as a Knight knew no bounds. Akeno, the Queen who always flirted shamelessly with Aidan behind the scenes. Koneko, the little kitten whom Aidan treated as a real-life cat. And Aisa, the former nun Aidan rescued from the cult of Demon worshippers by Fallen Angels.

But it wasn't just the ORC he had missed. There was Sona, the SCP who Aidan shares a cordial friendship with. Tsubaki, the vice president of the Student Council. Saji and Issei, the Pawns who, despite their naivety and arrogance, have a lot to learn yet respect Aidan Pawn to Pawn.

Aidan really did miss everyone's company. But then Aidan noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Rias?" asked a troubled Aidan.

"She's in a meeting with her family," Akeno said. "She couldn't come unfortunately."

"Do you think…it's okay for me to go see her?" asked Aidan.

"Only you can decide that," Sona answered. "But this time on your own volition. That's the whole point of free will. If I were you, I would."

Aidan could not argue against that. Meeting up with Rias after this party was going to be hard. The drama that would be anticipated between them was to be expected. But Aidan knew that recusing himself and being away from her was not going to change anything. And he could not exactly treat the next day as nothing.

He needed to fix this. And he needed to fix it with his own tow hands tonight and in person by meeting up with his master and King.

However, he also had to let Sona know of something.

"Sona," Aidan grabs the SCP's attention. "There's…something else you need to know."

Sona listens in carefully.

"In my exile, I went to Mount Arreat to discover who I was. And what I found shook me. And I'll admit I am still having a hard time believing it. But the truth is, I am not a Devil. Not Angel. Not Fallen Angel. Not even human. The truth is, I am—"

"Nephalem," Sona interjected. But Aidan looked shocked and surprised. Sona repeats again, "You are nephalem. Half Elder Angel, half Demon. But stronger than both. A new entity in your own right."

"How did you…?" Aidan was speechless.

"Sirzechs took a sample of your blood during your comatose to have it analyzed. And Ajuka Beelzebub also investigated your Pawn Pieces inside of you. Both of them were tampered by a powerful force meant to keep your true lineage intact. Everyone here in the room knows, including Rias."

Aidan was shocked. He had no idea that everyone learned he was nephalem. Though he wonders if they learned of this recently or was it in the months of his exile. He could not know.

"Then…you know what I am? What I can do?" Aidan asked cautiously.

"I know you choose not to," Sona replied. "Everyone may see you as an abomination, but that could be said the same for others as well, especially those not nephalem."

"Yet you seem calm enough to trust my presence," Aidan said, as if he was trying to test her. "Angels and Demons would see us as a plague, something not meant to exist in Creation."

Sona merely smiled. "I read books on the nephalem, you know? The forebearers of humanity not created by any god or even God himself. Spawned from the coupling of Angels and Demons who would forever alter the balance of power in the Eternal Conflict. But the reason why you are so feared is because of your power. You may be the most powerful amongst all of us, but you don't let that get to your head. You don't let fear hold you back nor do you become arrogant over it. And I think it just makes you more and more human."

"Human, huh…" Aidan looks at his left hand and clenches it gently. Perhaps the one thing Aidan had not lost in his exile was his humanity. Maybe that was what was keeping Diablo in check; his strength, will, and willingness for sacrifice.

"Come on," Sona ushered. "There's something you will need to see."

Aidan then sees a large beast on its stomach, lying in sleep before it opens its eyes and sees him. It was green and huge, bigger than your average bird so to speak.

"A griffon?" asked Aidan.

"Courtesy of Rias' brother," Sona revealed. "Think of it as a welcome home gift."

Aidan approaches it slowly, yet the griffon seemed docile enough for him to come near as Aidan strokes its head a little.

"He's beautiful," Aidan complimented as the griffon nuzzles him. "But what is he for?"

"To take you to Rias," Sona revealed, surprising Aidan as he turns around to face her. "She's waiting in the Underworld at her family's home. In her room."

But that made Aidan stop for a bit, hesitant to just simply take the griffon down to the Underworld. Sona anticipated this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Sona reassured. "The Gremory Family cares for its servants, you most especially."

That made Aidan's heart relaxed for a bit yet he could not help but expect of the things to come afterwards. But he will worry about them for another time.

"Well, don't mind if I do then." Aidan said as he hops onto the griffon, the creature roars and spreads its wings.

"Spend time with her," Sona advised. "And don't worry about your school absences. I can take care of it from here."

Sona was about to take her leave before Aidan calls out to her. "Sona…" The Student Council president turns arounds to face him. "Thank you."

Sona merely smiles and nods in acknowledgement. She then takes her leave as Aidan grabs the reins of the griffon and the creature flaps its wings and takes off into the skies. Luckily, because it was magically enchanted, no human nor radar can detect it, making Aidan's journey an uninterrupted one.

As Aidan takes off, he is unaware of two figures inside, watching him fly away on the griffon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sirzechs asked his wife Grayfia as they watch Aidan fly back home to see Rias. "I had that griffon ready just for this occasion."

"Didn't you have it prepared for them if he had won the duel against Riser?" Grayfia asked.

Sirzechs nodded, "Yes. But everything turned out much differently than I originally thought it would. And in more ways than one."

"Even with most of the mess cleaned up, the nobles will still want to see Aidan on trial and executed."

"Yes… But hopefully it will not turn out ugly. Even though my father and Lord Phenex have come to a common ground regarding the engagement, they still struggle against the growing pressure from within the nobility. I may have a plan though to remedy for this."

"I thought your father would be disappointed that the engagement is canceled?"

"That's what I thought, too," Sirzechs replied. "But now, everything is changing. The Demons are returning, and the Eternal Conflict has once again brought its influence here. The High Heavens and the Burning Hells will now be on watch with careful observation."

Sirzechs was right. The flames of war have begun to rage once more. Though they are only small sparks, enough of them can cause a small fire, which will grow exponentially with every little tinder and wood placed onto it. The Three Factions, even if they make an alliance with one another and work alongside other mythologies, will not be enough. The power of the Burning Hells and the High Heavens trumps in comparison to them. For the Elder Angels and the Demons are the epitomes of good and evil, waging a war brighter than any other star in the sky, destroying entire worlds in the process.

One thing is for certain though: Sanctuary/Earth will be the main battlefield.

And there was only one being in all of creation that can alter the course of fate and perhaps save all of creation, if not end the Eternal Conflict. That which was not meant to be in existence in the first place.

The nephalem.

"You were right about him," Sirzechs told Grayfia, catching her attention. "When I look at that young man, I see the eyes of his mother. Still, I didn't think Aurelia-sensei had a son. It could explain her disappearance."

"I never dreamed I'd ever see the day I would encounter her child," Grayfia sadly smiled. "Sometimes, I wonder what she would say to us about how we have handled the circumstances thus far?"

"I think she'll know that we are doing our best despite being deceived. She wouldn't want us to cling to the past as you and I have done on separate occasions."

Once again, Sirzechs was right. For Grayfia, she knows clinging to the past will not bring her once beloved master back. For her teacher would want her to move forward, always. To remain in the past would be exactly what the Demons would want and what many other Elder Angels of the High Heavens are right now. For all of their pride, the Angels are orderly structured in a way where there is not even a speck of chaos and disharmony.

Yet still, a small part of Grayfia wishes for her presence to see how far her son had come.

"About what you said of the High Heavens on careful observation…" Grayfia spoke. "I fear the Angiris Council will likely send their Champion to challenge Aidan."

"And not only that," Sirzechs agreed. "The Age of the Nephalem is upon us again. When they return, everything will change again. Whether for better or for worse, I do not know."

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD, GREMORY ESTATE** …

Aidan arrives via his griffon right in front of the Gremory Estate. Landing behind the main gates, he gets off his griffon and brushes himself off before finding himself in front of the estate at its main doors. Strangely enough, there were no guards and no cameras watching. It was as if everyone knew he was coming.

Aidan smelled like this was a trap. A ploy to distract him before someone takes his head. After all, he is still a wanted man amongst the Devils for bringing great harm to the Phenex Family, even if Diablo possessed him.

But from what he had learned from Sirzechs, the Gremory Family cares for its family members and servants.

As Aidan approaches the door, he finds it unlocked for him. Strangely, there was no one to greet him. No guards and no maids.

' _I guess everyone must be out and about.'_

Then, Aidan sees a small blue wisp in front of him, rising from the floor before it shoots off in a direction, leaving a trail of pixelated blue light wherever it roamed. Aidan was not sure what to make of it but decides to follow it.

After about five minutes, he finds the wisp by a door that soon disperses away. Aidan was about to just casually unlock in, yet he decides to take a more gentle approach. Grasping the door handles, he opens it up to find a large bedroom of sorts, complete with a wardrobe, a mirror, a desk, and beautiful decorations. It had a distinct feminine touch to it and some parts of it were red. This was definitely a bedroom fitting for a noble, of an heiress to some Devil noble family.

Aidan realized he just stepped into a girl's bedroom. And there was only one girl in the entire Gremory Household who could have a room extravagant like this.

And speaking of that girl…

* **FWOOSH** *

Aidan then feels a cold and gentle breeze blow into the room. He then looks to his right to see a very familiar girl with long beautiful red hair staring out into the night. Surprisingly, she wore a wedding dress, the same one she wore at her engagement party. She looked marvelously beautiful in it, almost like a princess out of some fairy tale story.

"You're here at last, aren't you Aidan?" Rias asked lowly as she slightly looked behind.

But Aidan remains silent, unable to respond to her. He couldn't just answer casually and confirm his presence. After all, the atmosphere was already tense, with the two not having seen each other for months.

Rias gazes back to the night. Emotions began to swell within her, her chest hurting in the process.

"Do you have any idea what you did…?" She asked, her voice rising up in a bit of passion. "Just leaving?"

Aidan remained silent, hearing Rias' hidden feelings from her heart convey her emotions. Of words she wanted to say for so long.

"You were all I had," Rias continued. "And I know you wanted to protect me…" Memories of the events leading up to Aidan's possession surged through her mind, starting all the way back to the Rating Game and ending with his possession by Diablo before leaving through that red portal he created. "But I didn't want to be protected. I wanted you!"

Rias' tears began to form but she kept them in, trying so hard to desperately not to let them spill. She had been crying for way too many days due to Aidan's missing presence on both accounts.

"Say something!" Rias demanded, choking on her tears that she desperately tried to hold in, but her heart shook at the intense moment of the man she loved behind her. She then whispered quietly again, "Say something…"

There was only one thing Aidan could respond to her statement. The only thing he could say.

"There was no other way, Rias…" Aidan said. "I had to leave. Diablo needed to be contained, lest he kill you and everyone else." Aidan then lowers his head in shame and regret. "But for what it's worth… I am sorry."

But in Rias' heart, she could not keep it contained any longer. All of a sudden, she turns around and leaps forward to Aidan, hugging him tightly, catching him off guard and almost off balance as he gains his footing. Aidan catches her in his arms gently.

"You okay?" Aidan asked. Rias was silent for a few moments as she wraps herself around Aidan tightly, grabbing onto the back his shirt tightly and burying her face in his chest. She was also shaking hard and soon, Aidan felt two wet spots on his shirt where Rias' head was, and he knew why.

Without words, he simply hugs Rias back, the smell of her shampoo from her red hair went up in his nostrils, filling him with a sweet scent unlike any other. That beautiful figure hugging him tight as he felt her chest pressed into him.

* **SOB** … **SOB** *

Aidan then heard it. Her tears. Her heart poured out in front of him and he embraced it without hesitation. He could feel her pain and sadness of being away for so long. She hid her face in his chest as she spills her tears, making his rental shirt wet but he didn't care.

The two simply stood there in each other's embrace.

"Welcome…" Rias chokes on her tears. "Welcome home, Aidan."

"I'm home…Rias," Aidan replies quietly, the two gripping each other tighter than usual, not willing to let go.

It felt like a few hours had passed but it was really just one hour. Rias' tears had calmed down as she stays connected to Aidan in their hug.

"Feeling better?" asked Aidan as Rias wipes her tears away.

Rias nods, "Yes."

She then looks up to see the scar on his forehead from where he plunged the soulstone. Although magically covered up to hide it, it served as a constant reminder of Aidan's fate that Rias had sealed. But she will not let such thoughts of fear cloud her now that Aidan is back.

This moment was all but perfect for them. Then, this gave Aidan an idea.

Pulling out his phone, he plays a song called Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

No words were needed by Rias as her hand is taken by Aidan and the two dance to the tune. Aidan then began to sing the song, and Rias found his singing voice to be very beautiful.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Every time their hips swung back and forth as they danced gently in a circle. Their hearts were replaced with the longing for one another, just the two of them in this moment of serenity. This reunion could not have gone better than anything planned. As they entwined themselves into the tune of the song, they added their bit of magic to the dance as they went back and forth. Aidan even picked her up via princess style and spun her around gently before setting her on the ground.

Rias enveloped herself in the melody of the song and of Aidan's singing, finding it to be…perfect.

"…Silly boy," She said, looking at his face before leaning herself into his chest. "You gave up your whole life, just for me."

"Yeah…" Aidan said, taking her right hand into his left as they dance slowly to the tune of the song as it goes into the second verse. This time Aidan does not sing, just wanting to embrace Rias in his arms. "It feels like a lifetime ago that I held you in my arms."

"…You may have broken this engagement, Aidan, but I promise you that there'll be a new engagement that'll be brought up, believe me. If you keep doing this…" She stopped when Aidan's right-hand cups her left cheek, making her gasp a little and look at him with wide eyes.

"As long as I live, I will always protect you. No matter what. And I will never again leave you alone. Not in this life. Not in the next."

His soft gaze and small smile were evident enough for Rias to be convinced. He was willing to risk more than just his own body, but he would move even the High Heavens, the Burning Hells, or even Pandemonium to protect her.

And because both of them knew it. After all, nephalem have a duty to put the world and others before their own.

She puts her hands around his neck, and Aidan places his on her hips. The last chorus rehearsal was being played from the song as their lips were met in the middle. While not deep, it did contain enough emotion for their hidden feelings for one another to be known. Aidan could feel the pressure of Rias' lips press on his as he takes in the smell of her beautiful crimson hair. Rias loved Aidan's rougher lips and strong arms around her, tearing up in joy as the song reaches its apex.

After about a minute of making out, their lips were overlapped before Rias broke it. They stared into each other's eyes as the song soon ends.

Rias then giggled a little.

"What is it?" Aidan asked.

"When I came to you to have sex, I gave you my first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"So I have been told," Aidan smiles. "What did you think of it?"

"I loved it," She closes her eyes, hiding away her blush but also smiling as she leans into his chest. "And I should be asking you the same thing."

"It was…perfect," Aidan responded with a smile, before hugging her gently. Her smile grew wider, as Rias melts into his warmth. The same warmth she had missed for so long after many restless nights. She allowed the sensation of his hold protect her from all troubles, like a princess meeting her knight in shining armor. She wished that she could always feel this way with him.

The song soon ended, which concluded their dance. The two simply stood there, wrapped in each other's presence, their foreheads touching one another and their eyes gazing upon one another's.

Aidan then took note of what she wore on her neck. His old Horadric necklace.

"You kept it all this time?" asked Aidan, noting the necklace.

"Yeah," Rias said. "It was the only thing left of you. I kept it close to me, always wore it."

Aidan then remembered something about the necklace. About what he did with Asia before he left to the Underworld for the soulstone.

"Pardon me, Rias," Aidan said as he lets go of her hips and grasps the necklace. "But there is something I installed in it that I was working on with Asia."

Rias was confused. Yet she watches Aidan work a tiny bit of his magic as little sparkles of light trickle down onto the necklace. Then a tune, like that of a music box, starts playing.

Rias recognized the tune. It was the same as when the song was being played.

"Aidan…" Rias was surprised, but she loved it so much. More tears of joy began to roll down as they went to dance again.

The two soon fell to bed gently as Aidan cradles Rias, never letting go of one another as Rias was on his left side with her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. The music box tune from the necklace was still being played until it could play no more.

"Aidan…" Rias cuddles up to her Pawn.

But Aidan had something to say regarding it his expression one of humility.

"The name Aidan was given to me by Uncle Deckard, when he found me all those years ago as a baby in the alleyway," Aidan said as Rias looks up to him in curiosity and surprise. "But it is not the name given to me by my parents, an Elder Angel of the High Heavens and a Demon of the Burning Hells."

"Is it true?" Rias asked.

"My parents named me Somnus," Aidan reveals. "That's my real name."

"Somnus…" Rias replies the name. In Latin, it meant the personification of sleep, referencing to a god in Roman Mythology. According to her Devil Mythology, all nephalem bore curious names, some unable to be translated, but every nephalem was unique in their own way throughout history, leaving their marks on the world.

"From here on out, Rias, can you call me by that name?" requested Aidan.

Rias took the time to consider it, before she smiled and nodded her head, happily.

"Yes…" She replied. "But only in private. Just between the two of us?"

Aidan smiles, "I would like that."

Her life was now complete, the long lonely struggle without Aidan's presence had finally come to an end.

And now at last, the two can finally sleep together. Just like the old days but even better.

For the first time in many moons, they found comfort in each other's arms.

* * *

 **And so concludes the Darkening of Tristram arc. That was one long ass journey to make. But I am happy to say I am proud of it. Still though, this last chapter was more than 20k words.**

 **So let's recap, Aidan goes with Alrik to Mount Arreat to undertake a trial of the nephalem, completes all three trials of strength, will, and sacrifice; sees a vision of his birth and of his parents, overcomes his fears, unlocks a Balance Breaker, has a new sword, and discovers he is nephalem as well. Though at this point, I am sure most of you readers knew this was coming concerning a certain Angel of Death calling him such. I tried to do my best to hide it but looking back, I must have made it too obvious.**

 **Is the father dead? The answer: no. Let's just say that like the mother Aurelia, he too is missing. But both of their status remains an unknown until more clues are given. And I have yet to give him a name which will be revealed in season 2.**

 **Now Aidan is back. For good this time. In the arms of the one who had missed him the most. Later on there will be more romantic scenes but not yet. I want to build it up in the meantime, along with the other girls.**

 **A lot of references to Devil May Cry, King Arthur Legend of the Sword, and Final Fantasy XV over all but I felt like they could be used very well, especially concerning Aidan and his past of which he knows not of until now. He also has a new name of Somnus (taken off of FFXV I know but I just could not resist not using it). But that is only a name Rias will call him in private, at least for now.**

 **Am I gonna move on to season 2 now? Well...not quite. There are two more chapters I want to publish before moving on to season 2. Call it an OVA of sorts if you will after season 1. And no I am not going to do the OVA from season 1 because it just felt "meh" to me for some odd reason.**

 **Here's a hint for them: YOU DARE TO BRING THE WARMTH OF LIFE INTO MY TOMB?!**

 **Like, follow, favorite, and review at your leisure! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	19. Chapter 19: Warmth of Life

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

Underneath Tristram Cathedral, all was quiet. There was no disturbance amongst its foul ruins. Yet the dark influence of Diablo remained, a legacy for all to witness upon the horrors committed.

A young adventurer wearing your typical leather armor with few bits and pieces of metal and a sword strolls down the dark corridors of the cathedral. He carried with him a torch to light the way yet it still felt so dark.

It was cold and dark. He had not heard of the most recent adventure from the Occult Research Club a few months ago. Only rumors holding that adventurers went to rescue someone from underneath. But like all adventurers such as him, they were only after a few things: treasure and glory kills.

As the lonesome adventurer walks, he hears a loud noise close to him.

* **CRACK** *

Stopping for a moment, his heartbeat accelerates as he brings his torch around to shed some light. All he sees though are bones. Human bones.

Skulls are piled up in one tiny hallway and sarcophagi containing human remains have opened up, revealing the dead that sleep within. These warriors of old have remained undisturbed for many millennia, time rotting away their tombs and their flesh.

As the adventurer walks through, mist surrounds him, and arms of skeletal hands attempt to grab him, yet he could not feel their grip for they dissipate so quickly. He was so scared of them that he jumped up slightly, moving ever so slowly in the dark corridors of the cathedral.

He saw shapes of men and horses. Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist.

He then came across a great hall that contained some sort of sarcophagus surrounded by four pillars and two braziers already lit. Already was the tomb opened, but whether it was robbed, or the dead were resurrected from within, he did not know. His heartbeat pounds faster and faster as he frantically looks around, trying to figure out who is watching him.

But then, the adventurer hears a dark voice echoing from the room around him. Even with the torch in hand, he could barely make out what laid within.

What he did not know was that he was not following the dead. The dead were following him. And they have been summoned.

By the command of their king.

" **THE WARMTH OF LIFE HAS ENTERED MY TOMB. PREPARE YOURSELF, MORTAL, TO SERVE YOUR KING FOR ETERNITY!"**

All that was heard later from the solo adventurer were his screams as the skeletal monster laughs, taking delight in the slaughter that would commence.

* * *

 **OP:** _ **Larval Stage Planning**_ **– Triple -innocent of D- (Highschool DxD OP 1)**

(Like the original OP, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia are shown before the screen is briefly covered by the title of the show before it flashes to Rias standing on top of the ORC clubhouse with her wings open, staring at the red moon, which then shifts into the Gremory magic circle)

(The title is shown as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)

 **Majiwariau sen to tooku yobikakeru sora** (The Dark Wanderer trudges the wastes of Pandemonium with the wind blowing behind him as his coat flies by while the camera zooms in onto his black-veined jaw during the second half of the line, showing a red glow by his forehead)  
 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe** (Rias is shown at her desk in the ORC building looking at the Red Soulstone shard as the shadow of Diablo watches her from above and behind)

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni misetaku nai kara** (Asia is shown by the fountain like in the original OP as she turns to the camera and smiles before it veers to the left to show a stained glass window of the Eternal Conflict)  
 **Kaze wo ukete furikitte susume** (Raynare is shown first as Fallen Angel before she turns into a Demon which follows Aidan and her in battle)

(Aidan is then seen thrusting the Red Soulstone into his forehead just as the chorus plays and screen briefly turns white)

 **Shoudou wo tokihanate! kakemeguri tsumoru ishi** (Rias is shown firing a Power of Destruction at the screen before it switches to the Dark Wanderer turning around as his Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Claws, are shown briefly)  
 **Sono me wo wasure wa shinai** (The Wanderer, revealed to be Aidan as the light shines on his face, is shown with Rias in the background staring to the east)

(Rias is shown three times just like in the original OP)

 **Kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete ashita ni kaeru ima wo** (Aidan and Riser battle; before Kiba, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko are shown in the ORC room like in the original OP)  
 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai** (Aidan, with a red power aura enveloping him, screams as the soulstone in his forehead glows and his body begins to mutate, with spikes, claws, and horns protruding as Diablo assumes full control and possession. He roars and charges at the screen before slashing with three claws downwards)

(Like in the original OP, Aidan is met with other members of the ORC rallying around him outside, except Rias, who looks down from the second floor of the clubroom with a smile. The camera zooms in to Rias' left eye before the last scene shows a King piece and the Red Soulstone on a chessboard)

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD** **COURT** **ROOM** …

The Underworld was not doing so well. Even with the truth laid out before everyone to see, there were many Devils who questioned the Four Great Satans and their leadership. Though they have brought them so far into an era of peace thanks to the end of the Great War, the truth of their real history, that being their slavery to the Demons in ages long past, was still lingering in the minds of all.

And the nobility was not faring so well either. Why one might ask? Despite learning about the dark truth of their kind, of their history that was long forgotten, there was still one matter that affected them as a whole. That matter was of Aidan and of what he had done to the Phenex Family. Having damaged their Great Hall during the engagement ceremony, incapacitated and mortally wounded Riser, killed Ravel by snapping her neck, and wounding Sirzechs during the fight; they had judged, by their standards, Aidan to be guilty of murder in the 3rd degree.

Ravel's resurrection did not help convince them otherwise. They would still want justice to be served in some form of execution. A justice based on fear. One they believed will grant them peace and reprieve from their nightmares. Despite the three most powerful noble groups defending Aidan on his behalf, they could not keep control of the situation.

As for Aidan, well…he wished circumstances were better.

Aidan was already captured and held together via chains on his arms and legs by four guards. A collar was shackled around his neck for further restraint as he is forced to the knees before the judge.

How was he captured exactly? Well, details are hazy but Sirzechs told him that he is to appear in court before the nobles with them as his jurors. If he refused, he would be hunted down and the Gremory Family, along with the ORC, would be in great danger. Aidan, per his nature, could not let anyone suffer from this so he willingly turned himself in.

Rias not happy at all. When she heard what had happened, she had immediately accused her family of such rash action, but the truth was far more alarming. They gave no such order and neither did the Phenex nor the Sitri Family. In fact, the political situation was so out of control that even the Four Great Satans had difficulty maintaining order. Their attempts to appease and convince the lower nobles of Aidan's actions and his indoctrination by Diablo was hardly effective. Rias was not just angry at them but also of Aidan, believing that he could have at least had a chance to explain his actions instead of giving in to their demands.

But Aidan did not want to argue back with the nobility. Despite being a nephalem, he was still someone of the lower hierarchy, a commoner dabbling in the affairs of nobles. And boy did he leave an impact on them in the most harshest way possible. The words he told Rias were simply this.

' _I have been called. I must answer. Always.'_

Those words felt like poison to Rias, but she knew in Aidan's heart he was only doing the right thing. Though she did not like this, she would stand by him and defend his honor nonetheless, as any King would do.

As Aidan is held via the chains that were pulled by the guards, he is brought to his knees before the judge, with the rest of the Devil nobility acting as his jurors. The ORC were barred to be with him, which infuriated them greatly, seeing this not as justice but prejudice.

"For many months, you have escaped the justice of the Underworld," The judge told a captive Aidan from above. "Sowed fear amongst the human populace and unleashed an unspeakable Terror unto all. Today, your judgment has come."

"If you kill him, you will only unleash Diablo unto us!" Rias defends Aidan as she is held by the guards. But the judge and jury, comprising of the nobles of lower political ranking, were not convinced.

"Lady Rias, you clearly do not understand the repercussions of your servant's actions," One noble man in what looked like American Revolution clothing said as the others cheered in agreement. Rias grits her teeth in anger. "Your family kept the soulstone in its treasury and allowed your servant to be granted access to it, nearly destroying the Phenex Family."

"That was Diablo's doing!" Rias cried. "He influenced Aidan through the Sacred Gear he possesses in a bid for freedom! Diablo is the one who is at fault, not Aidan!"

"Yet still, that Demon now lies inside of him," A noble lady spoke up as she points her fan at him. "If you keep him alive, you will doom all of us. Never again will the Underworld suffer from his influence."

"Kill him!" One other noble cried.

"Off with his head!" Another cried.

"Hang it on a pike!"

All the nobles were shouting for Aidan to be executed. So the judge called forth the execution, dressed in black and wielding a large claymore in his hand.

Judgment had now been passed, much to the chagrin of the ORC. Rias struggles against the guards.

"Let me go!" She angrily commands but the guards hold her back. Her fear climbs quickly as the executioner comes forth. "Aidan!"

The rest of the ORC scream for the executioner to stop and for the nobles to rethink this, but it was all in vain as their ears fell on their deaf pleas for mercy.

"Aidan!" Asia screamed.

"This is injustice!" Kiba cried.

"Aidan-senpai did nothing wrong!" Koneko shouted.

"Don't do this, please!" Akeno pleaded.

As for Aidan, despite the chains holding him in place even as his head was brought low for the blade to be swung at his neck, he remained calm and at peace. He had been quiet since first arriving at court. He was never one to resist anything he did, taking in the full measure of his guilt for the actions he had caused.

The executioner comes forth as the guards hold Aidan down, ready for his head to be split from his body. Soon the executioner raises up his gigantic claymore, ready to slice his head.

Aidan briefly took a look at the gigantic blade before looking back down and closing his eyes in contempt, apparently at peace with what was about to befall on him. He thought about his friends, the Student Council, Kiyome Abe, his Uncle, and his contracts. He had a good life but if this is where death will take him, then he will gladly accept it.

The only thing he regrets though is leaving behind a certain redhead whom he loves. A redhead he has yet to confess his love to.

The execution begins to swing his sword once he is given the signal to do so by the judge.

"AIDAN!" Rias cried as she tries to reach for him behind the guards. "NOOO!"

The executioner's blade moves ever so closer and closer.

Until….

* **BANG** *

A loud booming noise was heard as everyone looked up shocked. Instead of a severed head of what the nobles deemed a criminal, the two-handed claymore was stopped by a large white shield with a black trident like emblem. Holding that shield was a familiar knight in black armor and white robes, carrying a flail and without her helmet.

Aidan opens his eyes slowly and is surprised to see in front of him the woman he never thought to see again, easily holding her own.

"Johanna?" He was flabbergasted.

"Hey, Aidan," Johanna grunted and greeted while holding the sword at bay, looking back a little. "Need a little hand there?"

The executioner tries to bring the claymore blade down on the Crusader, but she remains steadfast before he pushes back with all of her strength. The executioner stumbles a bit, losing his two-handed claymore as it falls to the ground and then…

* **BAM** *

He is quickly swiped away by Johanna's flail. Luckily for Johanna, she didn't use too much to kill him, only to incapacitate him for a while.

Kharazim soon jumps in out of nowhere and, with his martial arts, kicks the head of one of the guards holding Aidan away before moving to another. He palm strikes another before using a flurry of fists on another. Soon all four guards holding Aidan were knocked out.

Alrik then arrives right in front of Aidan as he leaps over right in front of him.

"This ain't the time to be held up like this, Somnus," Alrik said. He then grabs the chains that were holding Aidan with his bare hands and pulls away. After a few seconds…

* **CHIING** *

With his pure strength and spirit, Alrik breaks the chains and sets him free, making Kharazim catch him and hold him up.

"What the?" One noble cried. "This is unacceptable! Get them!"

More security guards rush in, with one of them jumping onto the nephalem.

* **BZZSHH** *

The guard that jumped is zapped away by a powerful lightning, which turns out to be none other than Li-Ming who arrived in time. Smirking even as the guards rush to her, she slams on the ground to conjure up some form of time bubble.

When the guards rushed to her, they were slowed down and watched helplessly as the Rebellious Wizard from Xiansai conjures up a powerful spell into her hands even as the guards move closer.

* **BOOM** *

A powerful blast disperses the time bubble and knocks out the guards, leaving a wide-open area.

Alrik, with his axes, channels a powerful spell of fury into his weapons that then makes him spin a few times, knocking some other guards back. Then he jumps up high with his axes over him.

* **BAM** *

Slamming his axes into the ground, he draws in the Devil guards to him like some form of black hole before it disperses away, creating a powerful shockwave that knocks the rest of them all back.

"This cannot be…!" One shocked noble cried.

The ORC join up with Sirzechs and the others, with Rias swiftly going to her nephalem Pawn, hugging him tightly alongside Asia and Akeno. The rest of the nephalem rally around Aidan to protect him as do the ORC.

"Akarat have mercy on you, for I will not!" Johanna proclaimed as she brandishes her flail, pointing and threatening at the so-called judges.

"You dare threaten us, lowly human?!" One noble cried. "This atrocity will not go unpunished1 You will all die with the Gremory Pawn!"

"ENOUGH!"

A booming voice cried before a magic circle appears in the courtroom. Out of it came Sirzechs Lucifer himself. And he clearly had an upsetting look directing it towards the nobles.

"This 'trial' is a waste of time and a distraction from the true threat!" Sirzechs spoke.

"Sirzechs Lucifer!?" A shocked noble bowed.

"Onii-sama!" A relieved Rias saw.

Sirzechs then turns his attention over to the rescuers of Aidan.

"My friends," Sirzechs smiled and greeted. "Thank you. I do not know what would have happened if you had not come."

"Just doing our job, Sirzechs," Li-Ming said as Kharazim heals up Aidan's wounds from the chains and holds him up.

"Why are you here though, Sirzechs?" Aidan asked as he looked up in confusion. "I doubt it's another rescue."

"More than that, I come with urgent news that you would want to hear," Sirzechs said.

"What news could be so troubling to gain our attention?" asked Kiba.

Sirzechs then reveals what has happened as he shows a town in flames, a town eerily and dreadfully similar to the ORC and the nephalem. A town that had a certain cathedral in it that was pouring out minions from its haunted grounds and doors.

"Tristram is under attack," Sirzechs revealed. "Large hordes of undead are descending upon the town, and its militia have been severely weakened."

"What?" The ORC reacted, not including Aidan who merely glared in contempt at the situation of the town his Uncle was born in.

"How bad is it?" asked Aidan.

"Bad enough that they need help from us after being besieged for six days," Sirzechs stated. But when the nobles heard of this, that got them outraged.

"Have you lost your mind, Lord Lucifer?!" One noble cried. "You would have us aid the humans?"

"What else are you keeping from us?" Another cried.

"Matters that concern all of us," Sirzechs calmly said, trying to keep his cool. "Tristram once served as a staging ground for us during the Second Dark Exile. And I will not leave it to the fate of rabble undead who have pushed the town to this state."

"What are you even talking about, Lord Lucifer?" The judge called out. "Can you not see that we have already passed judgment onto this…this monster who has killed and incapacitated two very well-known nobles of a very well-known family?!"

"I am already aware of his crimes!" Sirzechs stated. "But killing him now will solve nothing! It will only drag us back into the past from which we had fought so hard to break out of."

"You would even go so far as to bring humans here!?" The judge had cried out.

But Sirzechs smiled as he looked at the Barbarian, the Crusader, the Wizard, and the Monk. "They are not humans. They are my friends. One of the first friends I made beyond the Underworld. And they are nephalem."

And just like that, the room was silent.

"They're what?!" Rias was the first to exclaim.

"You heard her, girl," Li-Ming stated. "We're nephalem, alright."

"Impossible!" One of the nobles cried. "The nephalem are nothing but fictitious myth! You just look like any ordinary human with magical powers!"

Li-Ming rolls her eyes, keeping up that smirk. Some would call it arrogance, but she would rather say she is just confident.

"You will let us leave with our nephalem brother in tow, unless you yourselves wish to get him back from our hands!" Kharazim threatened to the nobles above him.

But they did not take that quite well.

"You dare insult your betters, monk?!" A female noble shouted in anger.

"We don't even answer to you," Alrik said. "The nephalem bow to no one, not even to god nor to man. Not even to Devil."

The nephalem glare over at the nobles as they gritted their teeth. With their guards incapacitated and their security systems somehow compromised, they were stuck on an impasse.

"This is preposterous!"

"We cannot allow this disruption and impasse go on like this!" One noble cried out.

"Then I propose a compromise," Sirzechs announced. "My little sister's Peerage, with the nephalem, will journey to Tristram and halt this undead invasion. He will bring back proof that he has retained his own mind by slaying the one behind the attacks and that he is no longer possessed by Diablo."

It was not a difficult proposition as the nobles became silent, debating amongst themselves as to whether this was a good deal or not. Rias had hoped it would be or she would damn them all to the Burning Hells and exterminate every last one of them if they refused and still wanted Aidan's head on a pike. Sirzechs had hoped that through this stalling, he would at least defuse the situation and buy Aidan more time to clear his crimes.

After a few minutes of debate, the noble acting-judge gives the answer on their behalf.

"…Very well," The judge begrudgingly accepted. "But know this: his crimes are still unforgivable. And until he brings proof that he is no longer possessed, we will halt the execution. You have three days."

Three days is all that they need. Rias hugs her nephalem Pawn tightly, even as he looks and glares at the judges for all of their hatred towards him. If he needed three days to bring proof that he is not possessed anymore by Diablo, then he will take three days.

* * *

 **TRISTRAM** …

The ORC stood in front of the Cathedral, looking like it was only yesterday that they were here.

With Johanna, Kharazim, Alrik, and Li-Ming defending New Tristram from the undead invasion; it gave the ORC enough time to make their way to the Cathedral and find out the mastermind behind this invasion.

"I never thought to be back here," Aidan said. "This ruined Horadric monastery holds too many nightmares for even the bravest soul to endure."

Rias came by Aidan's side and held his left hand with her right.

"It'll be okay, Aidan," Rias reassured. "Whoever this threat is, we will deal with it together."

Aidan smiles as he turns to her. "Hearing that from you makes my heart less stressful than it already has concerning the most recent of events."

Kiba and Koneko soon gets the doors to the Cathedral and open them, that loud croaking noise of those heavy wooden doors echoing as they did. The group enters in as a wave of dreadful nostalgia comes across them, remembering that they had ventured here months ago for two different yet similar reasons.

At the front of the Cathedral, they saw a stained glass of what appeared to be an angel with a spear bearing down on the Demons that surrounded him. The angel's colors were yellow, and he had a halo over his head, his blazing fiery wings encompassing much of the stained glass window as he unleashes his wrath upon his foes.

"Is that an Elder Angel?" Asia saw.

"Not just any angel," Aidan clarified. "That is Imperius, Archangel of Valor and leader of the Angiris Council."

"You mean… the same angel who wanted Sanctuary eradicated in the first place?" asked Kiba.

"The very one," Aidan nodded. "The thing about Imperius is that despite his role as the Aspect of Valor, he hates anything that has even a small stain of demonic corruption. That includes humans, nephalem, and I suspect even Devils. They do after all possess a Demon's touch."

But that left Asia horrified, to ever think that an Elder Angel, a holy being of light, could ever think that way. "That's… That's just wrong. It's prejudice."

"In Imperius' eyes, there is only right and wrong. There are no shades of gray. He hates humans because of their free will. He hates nephalem due to their demonic heritage that he deems an abomination. And he hates Devils because they were once angels who had fallen from grace only to be turned into something perverse and filthy. If he ever saw any of them on the battlefield, he would kill them immediately, seeing them no different than Demons."

Everyone looks at the portrait of the Archangel of Valor with a mixture of feelings. They could feel the wrath emanating from this stained glass window just by staring at it. Rias had read in the book about the Angiris Council that Imperius has a fatal flaw of pride mixed with arrogance. She could only ever wonder how he became the leader of the council after Malthael had left if he is prone to brash and recklessness.

Yet she also hopes never to encounter a being like him. If what Aidan said about Imperius was true, then everyone would be killed before they would even cast so much as a single spell.

* **BOOM** *

Suddenly, the whole cathedral shook intensely, with the dust and a few bits of debris falling.

"What was that?" asked Akeno.

"Steady, everyone," Rias calmly commanded as they get back together.

* **BOOM** *

There it was again. The booming and shaking kept coming every five seconds.

"This…does not feel natural," Kiba noted.

"Agreed, Kiba," Rias nodded. "Everyone be ready."

* **CRACK** *

The floor suddenly starts to crack open and debris from the old cathedral started to fall down, crashing onto the floor and making those cracks worse.

Aidan then realized what was happening.

"Move…MOVE!" He cried as he urges the others to run. It turned out the floor beneath them was collapsing due to the tremors. Aidan was right behind them as they make their way to the front doors. But the cracks had caught up with them.

As did the floor that soon started to give away.

"Woah woah…" Aidan loses his footing as he stumbles forward.

And subsequently falls backwards as the rest of the ground gives way.

"WOOOOAAAAHHH!"

"Aidan!" Rias cried as she reaches out her hand to reach her nephalem, but their fingers barely touched one another. Rias could only watch as Aidan falls down into the hole beneath the cathedral.

Just like that time in the Familiar Forest, Aidan is slipped away from Rias' sight and grasp. Everyone watched as Aidan had fallen, down into the Cathedral's depths once more, in need of rescuing…again.

But it was perhaps too soon to give up now.

"Guys?" A small red seal by Rias' ear appeared as a form of earpiece. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Aidan?" Rias cried. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Aidan answered over the comm. "What about you?"

Everyone sighed a relief, able to hear Aidan's voice over the seal comm.

"Yeah, we're fine, where are you?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not really sure," Aidan said. "I couldn't have fallen far though. Try to get to the second level. I'll meet you there."

With that knowledge in hand, everyone heads down and proceeds through to get to the 2nd floor, hopefully to meet up with Aidan by then.

* * *

Back at Tristram, Johanna, in her dark armor, leads an assault of the townsmen militia (whatever was left of them) and a few other Devil soldiers armed to the brink against the incoming assault. Alrik was on his way to Tristram but at top speed, he would be an hour away. Li-Ming stayed behind to help with the Devils and Tristram militia archers to procure spells and arrows to let loose against the endless undead. Kharazim was working with the wounded militia, trying to heal them as best as he could with his powers.

* **BAM** *

With her flail, Johanna breaks the jaw of one of the ghouls before she rams her shield into a few skeletons. The Devil troops and the militia stand their ground and press forward, following her lead.

"Burn in the light!" Johanna pushes forward as she calls down a beam of pure holy energy from the sky, smiting down onto the undead.

A loud roar was then heard as Johanna looks up front. The skeletons disperse away to make room for gigantic creatures covered in spikes and flesh. A monstrosity born from the amalgamation of human flesh and warped together by some form of dark magic.

According to worldwide adventurer and scholar Abd al-Hazir, they were called the Unburied. Undead made up of bodies, soil, rocks and discontent souls, these behemoths are essentially horrendous amalgamations of human bodies which were disposed of unceremoniously. The rotting bodies join together hideously to form a large hulking creature which crawls out of its grave and is said to "feed on human suffering."

Their sickly gray skins are spotted with even sicklier human heads, or what had been human heads when they were alive, complete with fangs. Their hands, devoid of fingers, arms and their backside are laden with brutal spikes. These spikes are shards of stone ripped from the earth during the development of the creature. They stand on very disproportionally short legs, which gives them a heavy stomping gait. Their spines also feature short but wicked spikes.

The Unburied give a loud roar and slam the ground in front of them as a form of intimidation to their opponents.

"Hold your ground, men!" Johanna ordered when she looked back, trying to inspire the troops to stand their ground despite seeing the unholy sight of these Unburied.

Johanna rallies what brave men she could behind her as they charge into the Unburied. One of them tries to strike at Johanna.

* **DING** *

Even with those large spikes used as bludgeoning weapons, it merely deflects off of the large shield the last Crusader held up. A few sparks fly yet Johanna presses forward.

Unfortunately, the rest of the militia did not fare so well. Despite their leader encouraging them to push forward and advance, none could stand against the might of the Unburied. Many were swung away and crushed by the spikes on their arms. The militia's weapons were stuck in the flesh of the undead, hardly doing any damage.

It seemed as if the battle was going to be lost with the tide now changing.

"HAAAAHH!" A male voice shouted from above as Alrik comes down with his axe and sword, slamming onto the ground.

* **BOOM** *

Two of the Unburied are blasted away from the impact, their rotting corpses exploding out back and their parts scattered around, destroying a few skeletons in the process.

Alrik gets up and shouts to the militia and the Devil troops, "Rise up, soldiers! Defend this town at all costs!"

With Johanna, the militia and the Devil troops could hold their own. But with Johanna and Alrik, it seemed as if they might pull this off and drive the undead away from the town gates.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" Johanna sarcastically said to Alrik as she catches up to him, facing him on his left side.

"I couldn't let you have ALL the fun today!" Alrik spoke back.

Alrik then takes a massive swing to three large Unburied in front of him.

"RAAAAAGHH!" He shouts like a true Barbarian as swings his axe to cut down all three of the disgusting monsters down.

* **SLIING** *

All three of the bloated creatures are swung away and crash into another group of skeletons and undead.

One skeleton tries to get the jump on Alrik from with its sword raised.

" **FWOOSH** *

The skeleton is blasted away by arcane magic, its skull taken clean off as Alrik turns around to see who fired the shot. From above in one of the wooden towers with the archers, Li-Ming teleports to the ground behind Alrik and Johanna.

"I do hope the others will have figured out who is behind this invasion," Li-Ming said as she stands back to back with her friends. "Otherwise, we can just keep killing these things all night."

"Weren't you the one who looked forward to seeing some action?" asked Johanna as she smirked when she looked briefly behind.

"Not when you're dealing with endless numbers of undead," Li-Ming said as she summons a three headed arcane hydra to act as support, blasting the skeletons away with their arcane bolts from their mouths.

"We just got to hold on longer until the attacks stop," Alrik said. "Rally the militia, Johanna. I'll push ahead."

The three soon disembark, fighting off every last one of the undead that came.

* * *

 **30** **MINUTES** **LATER** …

Rias and her Peerage had to tread through the first level of the Cathedral just to meet up with Aidan in the middle. It was not easy for instead of Demons infesting the Cathedral, there were skeletons and undead plaguing it, along with Carrion Bats. While they were not as tough as Demons, there was also no end to them.

But what made the journey worse were the Skeletal Summoners who would sometimes burst out of the wall in bright purple and summon more skeletons. Though they were easily weak, their best defense was the endless summoning of skeletons like there was no end to them.

But nevertheless they press on, determined to meet up with Aidan wherever he was down below the Cathedral; hopefully not too far. And hopefully they would also learn who is behind this undead invasion and stop them here.

Soon the ORC came down to another area where in front of them, they saw a large hole leading down to a deeper part of the cathedral. Next to the right and down some stairs was a large ornate door leading to somewhere. But that door was the least of their worries.

Right next to the large hole was a doorway with no door. And out of it came a familiar voice.

"Foul minions!" Aidan cried as he moves forward with Silentium in his right hand. "Stay back! Back!" Aidan soon came upon a very unstable ledge. "I hope this ledge holds."

As Aidan dashes across, three black armored skeletons were in pursuit before the ledge fell due to their weight, plummeting them deeper into the cathedral. Aidan stumbles a bit and gets his beatings. But that was the least of his concern. As he turns around, he sees a figure across the chasm, a ghost figure of a king in black armor and wearing his crown, but there was no flesh. Only bone.

"The Skeleton King?" asked Aidan as he backs off a bit in shock, realizing who it was.

" **THE POWER OF YOUR REVIVAL AWAKENED ME,"** The ghost ofthe Skeleton King revealed. **"AND SOON, ALL WILL SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED. GUARDS, BRING ME HIS BONES."**

With that said, the Skeleton King summons his dead skeletal guards who come in as blue foggy wisps from above, enter into the ground, and hideous skeletons rise up from beneath, equipped with their armor and weapons. They surround Aidan, who was both outnumbered and outgunned. Luckily for him, help arrives in the nick of time.

"Aidan, hang on!" Rias cried as she flies down to Aidan's position and blasts away a few of the skeletons.

* **HYU** **BON** *

Rias and Akeno blast away at the skeletons as more and more sprout up from the ground. While they were easily disposed of, there were so many to deal with and they had just kept on coming.

Aidan and Kiba stood side by side with their swords drawn, parrying and cutting down the skeletons. Although they were simple and sluggish, they did pack a lot of force behind their swings.

With Koneko as the Rook plowing through with her punches and kicks and Asia acting as healing support, the skeletons were eventually defeated.

The ORC then look to see Aidan gaze at the Skeleton King, the figure that was chasing him and was after his life.

" **IT MATTERS NOT. WHEN THIS IS OVER, WE HAVE MUCH TO SETTLE, FIEND,"** The Skeleton King proclaimed before he disappeared via phasing underground.

"I look forward to it, Mad King," Aidan responded.

Rias then runs up to her nephalem. "Aidan!"

She jumps into his arms as he manages to catch her, almost caught off-guard by her sudden lunge. Seems as if he was going to get use to this and needed to prepare for it in the future.

And for some odd reason, he also heard a _Boing!_ sound coming off from her breasts that sandwiched his face.

"Aidan!" Kiba called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aidan reassured. "Turns out I didn't fall that far. Although I had to run a lot from the skeletons that lurked within this damn place."

"We should at least get out of here," Akeno suggested. "We now know who is behind this invasion."

"Agreed," Aidan said as Rias lets go of him despite wanting to hug him more. Aidan then comes over to a bookshelf before he pulls on a lever. And what do you know, a secret door opens up. "I learned of this secret passage through old maps my Uncle found." He then turns to the rest of the ORC. "This will take us to the Cathedral Gardens where we can use a waypoint to return to town. Hopefully the attacks will have ceased by now."

Everyone nodded their heads. With having known the threat behind it all, they need to rest and regroup and figure out their next plan if they are to stop this invasion.

Yet as they exit the Cathedral, Aidan could not help but look back, as if he heard the maddening laughter of the Skeleton King buried somewhere within, along with a threatening message.

 **"I WILL FIND YOU…"**

* * *

 **TRISTRAM** …

Back at the Slaughtered Calf Inn, Aidan sat in their rooms to assess the situation. Already they had some questions for Aidan. With the attacks on Tristram thwarted for now, it gave everyone time to catch up and repair in preparation for the final assault now that mastermind behind the threat has been recognized.

"Aidan…" Asia was the first. "Who was that ghost?"

"None other than King Leoric," Aidan answered. "The Mad King of Khanduras."

"I remember," Kiba said. "The Mayor told us a bit about him. How he went mad to kill all of his subjects thanks to Archbishop Lazarus."

"The Mayor wasn't wrong," Aidan said. "But that was just half the truth."

"What do you mean?" asked Koneko.

Instead of telling the answer, Aidan decided to show it. Pulling out one of his Uncle's books about Khanduras from his bag that he took with him, Aidan begins to read off the journal entries.

 _ **We have just arrived in Tristram, and I must say I'm a bit dismayed. This place is a backwater filled with serfs and an ancient, broken-down monastery, hardly fit for the king of Khanduras! I cannot fathom why Lazarus was so intent on this becoming our new seat of power.**_

"What is this?" asked Akeno.

"Leoric's journal," Aidan revealed. "Or at least of what my Uncle and I compiled during his days as king. Leoric was a man from Kehjistan who was devouted to the Zakarum faith. He took his family, his knights, and his priests over to Khanduras and established himself as king, using the Cathedral as his seat of power. But what Leoric didn't know was the reason why Lazarus chose the Cathedral in the first place."

"What do you mean?" asked Asia.

Instead of telling, Aidan flips to the next journal entry of the Mad King.

 _ **A fetid, pallid malaise has fallen over the manor we now call home. Young Albrecht seems to be enjoying himself in our new home, however. Perhaps I am simply suffering from an imbalance of humors brought on by the recent change of clime.**_

The image showed of Leoric in his prime, alongside his queen seeing their youngest son Albrecht play in the hunting fields by Leoric's manor, which was situated higher up than the Cathedral or even Tristram.

"They sure look like a happy family," Asia said.

But then the images turned to Leoric in his studies, his face turning to discomfort. Like he felt something, or someone was watching him from the shadows.

And it was, for in the image behind the king, Diablo's shadow lurked.

 _ **I am convinced that some malevolent being is attempting to wrest control of my thoughts away from me. Voices direct me to horrendous acts, and there are times when I seem unable to control my body. Lazarus knows; this is certain. He looks at me strangely when he thinks me otherwise disposed.**_

"It sounded like Leoric knew what was going on against him," Akeno commented.

"I like to believe that as well," Aidan agreed. "I think he had a feeling there was something underneath the Cathedral that was of demonic origin. But I don't think he knew it would be Diablo. By the time he did, it was all too late."

Once the page turns, the words and paper start to become black like ash. And it only got worse with each page turned until it stops to a specific entry.

 _ **Though my council begs me to reconsider, I will continue with the executions of those I find guilty of plotting against the kingdom. Perhaps they fear my eye will fall on them and discover their heinous, treasonous plans as well. Lazarus is the only one I can still trust.**_

"He executed people?" Kiba asked, seeing this injustice. "How could he?"

"Leoric resisted Diablo's attempts to possess him but the experience left him with madness. He knew what the Lord of Terror was doing, yet Leoric kept his condition a secret from those close to him, believing that his piety and Zakarum faith would be enough to exorcise the demon's corruption. In this he was sorely mistaken, and Diablo stripped away the core of Leoric's being, burning all honor and virtue from his soul. Lazarus, now also under Diablo's sway, kept close to his lord at all times, and sought to keep Leoric's condition a secret."

The next image showed of Lazarus by his king's side, whispering dark thoughts into the once proud and honorable king as his hair, once noble and brown, became white as snow filled with insanity.

"Despite this, Leoric's change in demeanor became known to his subjects. His once proud visage became ravaged and deformed while his sanity slipped away. Becoming increasingly deranged, Leoric began ordering summary executions of any who questioned his decisions or authority, while he sent his knights to the outlying towns to force them into submission. He even went so far as to execute his own wife."

"He what?" A shocked Rias asked.

The next image showed of Queen Asylla in chains and hung up, ready for execution by Leoric with his axe. Archbishop Lazarus was right beside him overseeing it.

"At the height of his madness, Leoric would evince his displeasure by pummeling courtiers, servants, and even foreign dignitaries. Horrified by his actions, Leoric's subjects began calling him The Black King."

The pages of the journal turn towards the last entry, now etched in pure blackness.

 _ **I have finally rid myself of the dark influence seeking to subdue me, and now I see things as they truly are. This conspiracy among the insolent townsfolk to weaken me by stealing Albrecht away will not stand! Perhaps the heads of their women and children on pikes will bring them clarity...**_

The book closes as the last journal entry of the Black King was concluded.

"How could a king so noble do this to his own people?" asked Asia in fear.

"When the king's youngest son, Prince Albrecht, was kidnapped, Leoric finally snapped." Aidan shows the Mad King in his insane state, his hair turned white as snow and his face burning with madness. "He began to accuse everyone around him, thus he was dubbed the Mad King and only heeded the corrupted Archbishop and his counsel. Finally, it was all too much and soon, Leoric was put down by his own men and given a proper burial beneath the cathedral in his own armor. But that was not the end for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno.

"Diablo was not content to let Leoric rest for he still found use for him. And so, in a twisted act of desecration, Diablo raised Leoric from the dead as a powerful undead warlord called the Skeleton King."

"Yet another title for him," Kiba commented.

As the others were left to think, Rias felt something by her right side, and she pulled it out of the bag.

"Aidan…" Rias called out as she pulled out what appeared to be another journal. "What is this?"

"Those contain the writings of Lachdanan, captain of the Order of Light, the same group of Zakarum priests and knights who followed Leoric in the first place."

"Lachdanan? I remember reading about him. Wasn't he also the one that also murdered the king?" asked Kiba.

Rias opens up the book as it is turned to the first journal entry, its writings lit up in yellow as they shined brightly. Lachdanan's face was shown as a man in his fifties with white hair, beard, and mustache but his face showed someone with a virtue of loyalty and faith to his own nation despite its downfall.

 _ **My name is Lachdanan, and I am cursed. Once the captain of King Leoric's army, I lived only to honor my land and my king. No man has a greater love for his king than I had for mine, even as I drove my blade through his dark and corrupted heart.**_

"He's the one that performed the kingslaying?" asked Koneko.

"Indeed," Aidan confirmed. "Of all of Leoric's knights, Lachdanan was the one most loyal to his king and nation. He loved the nation of Khanduras dearly yet these dark and tragic events drove him to do things no ordinary knight would have ever done."

The journal turns over to the second entry, of Lachdanan spotting Leoric speaking to Archbishop Lazarus by a table.

 _ **It was Lazarus - of that I am certain. He alone had the king's ear and whispered dark and evil magics into it, instilling the notion of an imminent attack by Westmarch. Afraid to speak against the archbishop, the councilors nodded their empty heads in agreement and sent us off to die.**_

"Khanduras went to war?" asked Koneko, making Aidan nod his head in confirmation.

"When Leoric entered the throes of madness, Lachdanan tried to discern the cause of his deteriorating spirit. However, Archbishop Lazarus waylaid him at every turn and admonished him for questioning the actions of his king. Lazarus, seeking to contain the eroding situation, manipulated Leoric into declaring war on Westmarch. Lazarus declared that Lachdanan would lead the Royal Army of Khanduras into the neighboring kingdom. Lachdanan protested against the necessity of such a conflict, and correctly suspected that Lazarus had given Leoric the false idea that Westmarch was planning to invade Khanduras. But the war did not go so well."

The next journal entry turns over to the third section.

 _ **When we returned from our horrific defeat in Westmarch, my beloved king lost all pretense of sanity. He seethed with rage, spitting curses upon us as traitors. With great sorrow, I ran him through.**_

The image shows of Lachdanan sorrowfully driving his sword into the heart of the Black King, the latter in shock of such treason despite his madness.

"Leoric, in his dying breath, cursed his knights and called them traitors, casting a terrible spell on them that would transform them into Hell Knights."

The fourth journal entry is then turned in the book.

 _ **I will forever live in anguish for my last attempt to honor my king. As we lay him to rest in his burial chamber, he manifested as a hideous skeletal demon. Gorash and my other knights were overcome at once, but I fought on.**_

The image showed of the Skeleton King confronting Lachdanan and his party. Every single one of them except for the good captain were cut down and blown away by Leoric's heavy mace.

"As I have said before, Diablo resurrected Leoric for he still found some use in him. Yet as Lachdanan and his survivors fled, the curse reached its fruition and every single one of them were now enslaved to Diablo. All except Lachdanan."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Lachdanan was able to retain his free will. Fleeing from the burial chamber, he sought to find a way to free himself from Leoric's curse but failed. He could feel the effects of Leoric's curse, and dared not return to Tristram lest he succumbs to it. As such, he ventured down into the depths of the cathedral to die alone."

Speaking of those last few sentences, the journal reaches its end to the last entry.

 _ **And now I wander, cursed by my once-beloved king. Evil gnaws at my bones, and I cannot risk putting my beloved Tristram in danger should I fail to contain that which tears at me. I must venture down into the labyrinth to die alone.**_

Lachdanan's journal then closes before it levitates back down to Aidan's hands. Thus ends the final testament of the most loyal follower of Khanduras and of the light.

"Is Lachdanan even alive?" asked Asia. "If he is, then he could help us—"

"Lachdanan is already dead," Aidan revealed, interrupting Asia. "He was freed from his curse by one of Leoric's sons centuries ago."

That option was now flown out of the window.

"As much as we liked hearing that bedtime story, how do we kill the Skeleton King?" asked Koneko.

"In his current state as a ghost, we can't," Aidan said, surprising everyone as they all looked at him. "But there is one way: his crown."

"His crown?" asked Akeno.

"According to Johanna, one of the blacksmiths said that the crown is buried with Leoric's chancellor, Chancellor Eamon, in a tomb in a cemetery in the Weeping Hollow. Shouldn't be too hard to look for but we should all get some rest for tonight."

"Agreed," Rias said. "We'll investigate the Weeping Hollow tomorrow to look for the crown. For now, everyone, get some rest."

Everyone soon gets to bed as the lights go out. Wolves howl and crows cawk at night yet while everyone sleeps, the nephalem start to repair the defenses and organize the militia.

Rias was about to tuck herself into bed with Aidan once she put on her pink cute pajamas, but she then saw him by the window, looking out to the Cathedral looming right above the town.

"Somnus…" Rias called out.

"Hm?" Aidan responded. "What is it?"

"Why does Leoric hold so much hate against you?" asked Rias.

"It isn't me he hates," Aidan said. "Leoric doesn't care about the living so long as they feel the full extent of his suffering. What he hates though is Diablo."

"Because Diablo caused his kingdom to collapse," Rias suggested, making Aidan nod.

"Since Diablo now lives in me, Leoric will direct his full rage in an effort to kill me by any means necessary. He needs to be killed at the place he was laid to rest. Only then will Tristram be safe again."

But Rias could not help but worry. Sure, she had faced worse things before but facing a ghostly king of the past in a cursed land was yet going to be another challenge. For too long though have she and the ORC been on these gruesome adventures and had not been focused on their Devil duties, mainly their contracts. Once this was over though, she intends to get everyone back on track. No more adventures, no more missing Pawns, no revelations of the Eternal Conflict.

Just a normal every day life is all she wants. With Aidan by her side permanently.

"I suspect Leoric was resurrected when I ventured down into the Cathedral," Aidan believed. "The Lord of Terror's power must have woken up the vengeful dead slain unjustly during his reign of terror centuries ago."

An ill omen to believe yet a safe and logical assumption to make of. It could explain the attacks on Tristram as of late.

"Come on," Aidan snaps her out of it as he turns around and makes his way to the bed. "Let's get some shut eye."

Aidan gets in first before Rias does, laying on his left side and wrapping her arms around him while her head laid on his chest. The two then sleep tight, their hearts and minds at ease in each other's company.

* * *

 **Not much to say other than this is the start of a two-part story of the Skeleton King OVA.**

 **Aidan on trial? Well this was to be expected. After all, no criminal gets away scotch free of crime he committed, even when under the influence to do so. Luckily though our nephalem friends can arrive in time. And now Tristram is under attack again (this town has really suffered enough for two lifetimes) by skeletons and undead. As for how Leoric was resurrected, well let's just say Diablo's presence and the most recent epic adventure of the ORC battling the Lord of Terror woke up the Mad King.**

 **For those curious, Leoric is the equivalent to Aerys Targaryen from _Game of Thrones_. Both are dubbed the Mad King but Aerys fell to madness due to Targaryen blood lineage while Leoric's was caused by Diablo. Both started well in their rules yet both ended in death except Leoric was brought back to life as the Skeleton King.**

 **Someone asked me about the Phenex servants Karlamine, Xuelan, and Yubelluna and whether they will return or not. Rest assured they will at the start of season 2.**

 **I intend to get the next chapter out before August ends. Some may say I am rushing it but after working so long on the previous chapter, I feel like I needed to tone the word count down under 10k.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Skeleton King

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP:** _ **Larval Stage Planning**_ **– Triple -innocent of D- (Highschool DxD OP 1)**

(Like the original OP, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia are shown before the screen is briefly covered by the title of the show before it flashes to Rias standing on top of the ORC clubhouse with her wings open, staring at the red moon, which then shifts into the Gremory magic circle)

(The title is shown as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)

 **Majiwariau sen to tooku yobikakeru sora** (The Dark Wanderer trudges the wastes of Pandemonium with the wind blowing behind him as his coat flies by while the camera zooms in onto his black-veined jaw during the second half of the line, showing a red glow by his forehead)  
 **Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe** (Rias is shown at her desk in the ORC building looking at the Red Soulstone shard as the shadow of Diablo watches her from above and behind)

 **Yowasa nado kimi ni misetaku nai kara** (Asia is shown by the fountain like in the original OP as she turns to the camera and smiles before it veers to the left to show a stained glass window of the Eternal Conflict)  
 **Kaze wo ukete furikitte susume** (Raynare is shown first as Fallen Angel before she turns into a Demon which follows Aidan and her in battle)

(Aidan is then seen thrusting the Red Soulstone into his forehead just as the chorus plays and screen briefly turns white)

 **Shoudou wo tokihanate! kakemeguri tsumoru ishi** (Rias is shown firing a Power of Destruction at the screen before it switches to the Dark Wanderer turning around as his Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Claws, are shown briefly)  
 **Sono me wo wasure wa shinai** (The Wanderer, revealed to be Aidan as the light shines on his face, is shown with Rias in the background staring to the east)

(Rias is shown three times just like in the original OP)

 **Kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete ashita ni kaeru ima wo** (Aidan and Riser battle; before Kiba, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko are shown in the ORC room like in the original OP)  
 **Mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai** (Aidan, with a red power aura enveloping him, screams as the soulstone in his forehead glows and his body begins to mutate, with spikes, claws, and horns protruding as Diablo assumes full control and possession. He roars and charges at the screen before slashing with three claws downwards)

(Like in the original OP, Aidan is met with other members of the ORC rallying around him outside, except Rias, who looks down from the second floor of the clubroom with a smile. The camera zooms in to Rias' left eye before the last scene shows a King piece and the Red Soulstone on a chessboard)

* * *

 **WEEPING** **HOLLOW** …

"The crown must be close," Koneko said once they traverse down to the second level of the mausoleum.

"The chancellor kept it safe for many years," Aidan noted. "He had hoped that Leoric would never again rise from the grave."

The next morning, everyone ventured to the Weeping Hollow

When Aidan had told the nephalem that the Skeleton King had been raised from the grave, they were not surprised. When they were figuring out why Tristram was under siege for six days and not destroyed yet, they figured that the one behind all of this wanted to make the townsfolk suffer first before they were killed. And to command an undead army of this scale had to be someone who held such influence over them even in death.

In order to defeat Leoric, he had to be contained in his physical form. With him as a ghost, he would be unstoppable. And the only way to bind him to the world of the living was to find his crown, located within his chancellor's tomb, and place it on his corpse, thereby fusing both flesh and spirit together.

The ORC had walked for only 30 minutes within the mausoleum of the chancellor. Apparently, the corpse and crown were buried far underground to prevent looters and tomb robbers form ever acquiring it.

Soon everyone came to a great hall where, at the other end of it, lied Chancellor Eamon's mausoleum and with it, the crown of King Leoric. It was a golden pointed crown, with its center point in the middle was the tallest.

"Is that it?" Asia asked.

"Looks like it," Kiba saw. "But something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Akeno agreed. "I can sense many angry souls watching us."

"More importantly, where are the guards?" asked Koneko.

The group head up to the Chancellor's tomb and see the golden crown with five points. It looked as if it was ready to be taken without hesitation, no traps to be triggered and nothing to worry about.

But just as Aidan reaches and was about to touch it, a sphere of arcane magic surrounds the crown and some sort of wraith-like ghost appears from the statue holding the crown, appearing right behind the group as they turn around.

" **No! I will not allow you to bring that monster Leoric back to this world!"**

"Well of all the luck, the chancellor shows up!" Aidan said as he prepares himself for combat.

"That's okay, Aidan," Rias reassured. "I came prepared. Akeno!"

"Yes, Buchou!" Akeno said as suddenly, Akeno conjures up a blue seal which shines into the wraith's presence, making the wraith back off from the light. It was a light that burned brightly as the wraith screams from it.

Then, Akeno calls down her lightning from above.

* **PZZSHH** *

One powerful bolt of holy lightning and the wraith was mortally wounded.

And almost instantly, the wraith of Chancellor Eamon spun in a circle and was vanished into thin air.

Aidan was surprised. "How did she-?"

"I did not mention this before, but Akeno has special spiritual powers in which to exorcise spirits," Rias said. "She had inherited it from her mother, who was a spiritually powerful shrine maiden once."

Aidan did not want to pry anymore, for when he looked at Rias during her explanation, she bore a painful expression, one directed at Akeno. Something must have happened in Akeno's past for Rias to make such a face. Whatever it was, he did not wish to know.

Once Chancellor Eamon was laid to rest, Aidan walks forward to the altar and picks up the crown.

"We have the crown," Aidan said. "We should return to Tristram immediately."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Aidan opens up a blue portal for everyone to step through.

* * *

 **TRISTRAM** …

Once the ORC return to Tristram, the attacks have begun to slow down. Johanna was needed at the forge to help with the weapons and armor for the militia while Alrik and Li-Ming keep the defenses secured. Kharazim was once again at work helping the injured.

"Here is the crown," Aidan presented to Johanna.

"Alright let me see…" Johanna takes the crown to examine it. "Ahh, it needs a repair. But it should be no problem."

Johanna soon takes it over to an anvil and starts hammering away to repair the broken crown. After merely five hits on the crown, it shines bright as new. Was that really possible?

"There. New as the day it was placed on the Black King's head," Johanna hands over the crown to Aidan.

"Okay, so we got the crown restored," Koneko said. "Now what?"

"Now you just need to place it on the Skeleton King's physical body in order to fuse his soul to it. Only then do you stand a chance to kill him."

The plan sounded simple and easy enough. Although they did wonder how they were going to get there with so many undead between them and the Cathedral. Cutting through them all will be a waste of time and flying was no option due to the skeletal archers and their perfect aim.

* **BOOM** *

A massive explosion suddenly interrupted the group as they look to see that the town's gates have been breached.

"They've broken through the gates!" The militia captain called out. "Fall back! Fall back!"

"No!" Alrik said as he chops down a pack of undead with his axes. "If we fall back now, the town is destroyed! Hold your ground, men!"

Johanna knew then that there was no time to waste. He soon hands a scroll over to Rias.

"Take this to the waypoint," Johanna said as she gets on her Crusader armor. "It will bring you over to the Royal Crypts, located in the Cathedral. Within those crypts lies Leoric's resting place. Place the crown on the Skeleton King, and you'll be able to defeat him."

Johanna then leaves for the gates to rally their defenses. With the repaired crown and the scroll from which to reach the Royal Crypts, it was all smooth sailing as everyone heads to the waypoint and teleports away in a flash of blue light.

* * *

 **TRISTRAM CATHEDRAL: ROYAL CRYPTS** …

Once the ORC arrive in a flash of blue from the waypoint, they find themselves in some sort of crypt that contained the sigil of the royal family of Khanduras. It was somewhat dark and had a green glow to it, giving off that feeling of undeath.

"This looks like a crypt for royalty," Akeno stated as they trudge through the hallway.

They then notice a massive amount and array of jars piled up on the sides of the wall.

"What's in these jars?" asked Koneko as she looks curiously at them with her hands on her knees.

"Ashes," Aidan revealed when he looked inside one of them. "They must've contained the remains of some of Leoric's nobles and loyal followers."

That was disturbing to say the least. These royal crypts must have contained so many royal subjects of Khanduras. To have them all be buried here underneath the Cathedral.

After opening the steel gate, the ORC come at last to a massive open chamber where a ghostly sword befitting of royalty, likely belonging to Leoric, laid within the ground.

"What is that?" asked Kiba.

No one was certain why a ghost sword would be there. As they cautiously move forward, Aidan carefully reaches for the sword, only for it to disappear in his hands even as he grasped the hilt.

* **SHIING** *

As the sword dissipates, ghostly figures showed of five loyal knights, with one of them dressed in silver armor and revealed to be Lachdanan. In the middle was King Leoric, at the height of his madness and surrounded by his own men.

" _Keep your distance from him."_ Captain Lachdanan commanded as he approaches his king. _"This burden is mine to bear."_

As he approaches his fallen king, Lachdanan gives his last departing words.

" _May death bring peace to your madness, Leoric."_

* **STAB** *

With great sorrow weighing heavily in his heart, Lachdanan runs his sword straight into Leoric's heart. Leoric feels the pain and cries out as Lachdanan pulls out his bloody sword. Falling to the ground, Leoric still retained his insane mind and venomous tongue for he too had some final words to say to his royal guards.

" _Traitors! Even in death, the armies of Khanduras will still obey their king! Even if you will not…"_

With those last cursing words, Leoric slumps to his left dead. The ghosts of the past soon disappear, fading away as the memory is gone.

Thus ends the reign of the Mad King and the end of his kingdom and legacy.

Everyone had mixed opinions.

"A grim end to a madman," Kiba said.

Rias felt pity, however. "To think… a man of such holy faith would fall so easily to corruption."

"All mortals are corruptible, Rias," Aidan said. "Even the noblest of kings."

"He acted on faith but hope alone could not save him nor his kingdom," Akeno noted.

"Do you think the High Heavens could have aided him when they knew what was happening?" Asia asked.

"Not without breaking their truce of non-interference," Aidan said. "I suspect they did know what was happening but since they favor their ancient laws over interference on mankind's behalf, they would be content to do nothing."

Once the ORC continue to head downwards through the crypts, they came upon another room that had four large pillars and with three doors surrounding it. The door in front of them led deeper into the chamber while the side doors led to more crypts.

A rumbling soon occurs within the chamber as a teal mist emerges from the floor. And with it, a not-so surprising guest that everyone had already ran into before.

"KYAAAHHH!" Asia screamed as she went behind Aidan, cowering in fear from the ghost as Aidan shields her away.

" **YOU DARE TO BRING THE WARMTH OF LIFE INTO MY TOMB?!"** asked the ghostly Skeleton King.

Everyone prepares themselves as they beheld the specter. Leoric then summons the dead to his side and activates four pillars that constantly spawn the dead. Leoric soon departs through the wooden door behind him and deeper into the crypt.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**...

Once the pillars were destroyed and the skeletons were obliterated, the ORC came to a large gate in front of them that only held more tombs.

They came at last to a large door to the far left. It was large and golden, with a lock mechanism that turns and shines a blue-teal light before the door opens. Two eagles were on each side of the ornate door, symbolizing royalty.

"Here it is," Aidan said. "The Crypt of the Skeleton King lies behind these doors."

The seal at the center of the door begins to turn once Aidan pushes on a small button. The seal glowed blue before a large flash of light occurs and the doors open with the most echoing sound of metal and rock. The path was now clear to King Leoric.

"Alright, everyone," Rias said. "Let's end this."

* * *

Just seconds in from entering into the Crypt of the Skeleton King, they find themselves beholding a large chamber connected via a bridge.

* **SSHHBOOM** *

The ghostly form of the Skeleton King appears once again, using his powers to destroy the bridge that he floated himself above.

" **YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"** cried the Skeleton King before he laughs and disappears again, phasing through the ground.

"You were defeated the moment you surrendered to madness!" retorted Kiba.

"Now what?" Koneko asked concerning the bridge.

"We'll go around it. There's a gate there leading to another side." Aidan pointed.

Yet as the group reached the gate, it suddenly closed on them and soon, ghastly wisps enter into the ground, bringing up Leoric's royal guards as hideous skeletal creatures.

They then saw a massive skeletal corpse sitting lifelessly on a throne, carrying a large six-sided mace. It wore such heavy black armor yet a few bits of it were missing and a red tattered cape. There was even blue-silver hair on the corpse, both on the hair and on the chin acting as a beard.

"Is that…" Asia fearfully asked.

"The Skeleton King's body," Aidan confirmed as he took out the crown in his hands. "Are we ready?"

"We are," Rias confirmed as she and everyone else prepare. Kiba takes out his sword, Akeno prepares her lightning and stays close to Asia, Koneko readies her fist weapons she borrowed from Kharazim, and Rias empowers herself with the Power of Destruction.

Aidan takes a deep breath before he walks forward towards the Skeleton King's body with the crown in hand.

Aidan then places the crown upon Leoric's skull. As he does so and backs away from the throne, the entire room begins to shake. Then the Skeleton King's form begins to glow that familiar teal blue glow as the mist encompasses him, indicating that his ghost has now fused with his body. A few pieces of his armor attach to him like magnets, those being both of his knees and left shoulder.

The rumbling of the room soon stops as the Black King's right hand soon grabs his mace as he then wakes up and growls. Seeing his opponents before him, Leoric uses his mace to stand up and walk out form his throne, swinging his mace onto his shoulder and readies for battle.

The Skeleton King finally awakens.

" **WELCOME TO YOUR TOMB! COWER BEFORE YOUR KING!"** The Mad King roared as he empowers himself up with the souls of the damned and readies his gigantic mace for a massive swings, gripping it with two hands.

"Watch out!" Aidan and the others take evasive maneuvers as Leoric charges in so fast despite his incredible size, and with his mace, starts swinging it. Although it was slow, it was still quite powerful, able to reach a good distance to those who seemed they were close.

Koneko tries to go in with her speed to at least land a punch on Leoric.

However…

* **POW** *

The Skeleton King bashes her away with the back of his left hand, surprising the nekomata as she is pushed back from the punch and lands on her own two feet, skidding the ground.

" **YOU CANNOT KILL THAT WHICH HAS NO LIFE!"** Leoric taunted. He then brings his hand to the ground and, like he was grasping the dirt, summons up souls which then turn into skeletons. By the command of their king, they charge forth towards the ORC. Every single skeleton was equipped with a sword or bow and arrow. Their armor was rustic and shoddy and some even carried shields.

"Asia! Bring up a barrier!" Rias commanded.

"R-Right!"

With her Devil powers and An'Naresh, Asia procures a large white and blue barrier that keeps the skeletons at bay as some bounced off the wall and others charge in trying to strike through to no avail.

"That barrier won't last long," Akeno noted.

"Then we cut them through," Aidan said as he draws out SIlentium and deploys his Sacred Gear on his left hand with the arm blade extended. "Kiba, Koneko. You're with me."

"Right!" Kiba draws out his sword.

"Let's kick ass!" Koneko rushes forward at cheetah-like speed.

While the trio rush on to the barrier to deal with the skeletons at the front, Akeno and Rias stay behind to support Asia, blasting their lightning and Power of Destruction spells respectively at the skeletons at the back of the horde.

Aidan charges in and cuts down one skeleton with Silentium in a horizontal stash while cutting another with his left arm blade. One skeleton tries to get the jump on him but Aidan conjures up the Leviathan Axe and throws it at the undead warrior, shattering its bones almost in an instant as they fall to the floor along with the axe that is retracted back to Aidan before he disperses it away.

Aidan, Kiba, and Koneko push forward, trying to clear a path to Leoric who stands in the back.

"Go all out," Aidan instructed to the two. "Clear me a path to Leoric!"

"Understood!" Kiba responded as he swipes another skeleton away while Koneko rushes and bashes a few more.

* **PZZSSH** *

"Damn it, there's just no end to them!" Akeno cried as she fires away.

"No use complaining about it!" Rias stated before she turns to Asia. "Asia, how are you holding up?"

"Some…what…" Asia struggles to maintain the barrier, even with An'Naresh supporting her. As long as her flame of hope was still flickering, the barrier will hold.

Aidan bashes down on one skeleton before he sees a clear path towards the Skeleton King.

"Finally," Aidan mutters. He charges in towards King Leoric with Silentium in hand and does a downward cut.

* **CHING** *

But Leoric easily blocks the blow with the shaft of his mace. However, despite his incredible strength, the Skeleton King somewhat struggled against the might of a nephalem like Aidan.

"Can you never find peace within your slumber, Mad King?" Aidan said as he held his ground against Leoric's mace.

 **"THERE IS NO REST FOR ME, ABOMINATION,"** The Skeleton King retorted. **"** **BUT MY MIND IS FREE."**

Leoric then pushes Aidan away, making him warp out. But just as Aidan gets some distance, he sees Leoric's ghost leave his physical body, slumping as it does, and approach him at super speed.

"He's fast!" Aidan muttered. "A wraith walk ability?"

As a ghost Leoric could not do anything so Aidan would warp away. But that was what the Mad King wanted.

Leoric's physical form becomes present when his ghost comes up close to Aidan. And then, bringing his gigantic mace from the right side, Leoric roars with might, unusual for a skeletal corpse that was alive.

* **BAM** *

Aidan had no time to dodge nor block the unexpected and incoming blow. With the huge mace having met his chest head on, Aidan is sent flying, the winds procuring from the impact.

* **BAM** *

Aidan crashes into a wall of the crypt before he falls and crashes to the ground, destroying a large set of jars.

Rias gasped, "Somnus!"

"Aidan! Did they get him?" asked a shocked Akeno.

As the dust cleared, Aidan was alive but barely. He was already spewing blood from his mouth as he tries to catch his breath. But that blow hurt a lot to the point he was dazed and immobilized, ready for the Mad King's finishing blow.

The sight of Aidan wounded left Asia in a state of shock, like their one reliable defense was not utterly shattered. As despair begins to take root within her body and mind, the barrier begins to flicker, her concentration slowly breaking.

"Asia!" Rias cried. "Focus!"

But her words were fallen on deaf ears as Asia sees more blood oozing out of Aidan's mouth from where he laid. Her body shakes in fear as the light dies down.

"NOOOO!" Asia screamed as despair took over her. Her barrier began to crack from the skeletons bashing into it. The cracks only worsened until…

* **SHATTER** *

The barrier had fallen, and the skeletons poured through, swarming over the ORC as they fight them off. Though weak and easily killed, their numbers made the fight more difficult.

"The barrier…" Akeno saw to her horror as it was shattered.

"No! How could this be?" Kiba was shocked but he was then swarmed over by the skeletons. He tries to cut through but they were already cutting through into him, their swords piercing into his flesh.

Even Koneko struggles against the shields holding her to the wall. Though the shields were weak, their combined strength from their wielders held her back and immobilized her.

* **SHING** *

She feels a warm spot on her stomach and looks to see an arrow piercing into her. Koneko screams as the arrow is lodged deeper into her stomach.

"Koneko!" Akeno cried. "Hang on, I'm—AAGHH!"

"Akeno!" Rias cried.

Akeno was ambushed by the skeletons that rush in behind her. She struggles to get out of their grip, even as they stab at her back while holding her down.

"Get off! GET OFF! AGGHH!" Akeno cries as she struggles against the skeletons holding her down and stabbing her with their swords.

"Get off of her!" Rias furiously cried as she blasts the skeletons away with the Power of Destruction.

* **SHABOOM** *

The skeletons were blasted away but Akeno was mortally wounded. Luckily for Rias, she brought some Healing Potions for Akeno to drink.

Kiba roars as he furiously does a whirlwind with swords to swipe them away and leave some air to breathe. Though his clothing was tattered, and he was bleeding all over, he kept pressing forward, seeing Leoric going after the crater where Aidan fell when he was knocked away.

Kiba plows through to get to the Mad King, cutting down all the skeletons in his way with Sword Birth. Kiba conjures another sword as he comes face to face with the Mad King, standing in front of the immobilized Aidan.

"I won't let you near my friend, you fiend!" Kiba cried as he prepares himself, but the Skeleton King was unmoved by his threat.

" **PERHAPS THIS WILL SILENCE THAT TONGUE OF YOURS!"** Leoric mocks at Kiba.

Leoric's ghost then briefly leaves his physical body and charges at Kiba, who stands his ground ready to block the mace.

* **BAM** *

Or so he thought. When Leoric's body snapped to the position of his ghost, he swings the mace right onto Kiba from the left. Turns out Kiba had underestimated the mace as it sends him flying over and makes him crash into a wall, sucking the air out of him as it leaves and making him slump to the ground in a daze.

"Kiba!" Rias cried but the Knight did not respond.

Koneko moves in and goes after Leoric, dodging the Skeleton King's mace despite his strength and speed. She lands a couple blows on Leoric's skull and moves away from his grasp and tries to kick the Black King. But the undead warlord grabs her, tosses her, and bashes her away with the mace.

* **BAM** *

"GWAGH!" Koneko's air leaves her lungs from the impact as she is sent flying to a wall.

" **SAY HELLO TO YOUR SISTER FOR ME,"** The Skeleton King retorted at Koneko after bashing her away.

* **BZZSSH** *

Akeno, in her tattered clothing that was ripped and bleeding from all the sword wounds from the skeletons, fires a bolt of powerful lightning at Leoric from behind him. But it did very little as Leoric simply shrugged it off.

The Skeleton King turns around and, with his soul magic, grabs Akeno tightly via a ghost hand before pulling it in. Akeno feels tremendous pain as it felt like her soul was being sapped out of her body, her lifeforce being drained.

" **I NEVER LIKED YOUR ATTITUDE,"** Leoric sneers at the Queen.

* **BAM** *

Leoric thrusts Akeno away with his magic, making her crash into a set of jars filled with ashes, the dust covering her tattered form as she lies unresponsive.

With no other opponents in his way, Leoric finally looks back to Aidan. Although Asia was nearby to him, Leoric saw she was no threat, having been filled with terror in the wake of Aidan's wounds.

" **FINALLY, A CHANCE TO EXACT MY REVENGE!"** Leoric stated as he spots Aidan struggling to get up.

Rias sees where Leoric was walking and tries to blast her way through but there were too many skeletons between her and Aidan. They were without number and just kept coming.

Leoric then stands right above Aidan with his mace at the ready to deliver his vengeance. Aidan could only look helplessly as his death was imminent.

" **JUSTICE FOR MY SONS!"** Leoric declared as he brings his large mace up, ready to kill Aidan. **"OH, AND FOR DRIVING ME INSANE!"**

"No!" Rias cried as she runs out and reaches out towards Aidan.

* **SHING** **CLANG** *

A loud clang was heard and a surprised Leoric sees who it was that stopped his strike. He sees Rias below him with a sword drawn from her hip.

Even Aidan looked surprised. "Rias…?"

In her right hand that she held up with one hand was a long thin sabre with a devil wing ornament by the crimson red hilt, bearing the Gremory symbol. The blade had a bit of a dark red hew built within the metal, as if it was made with a few other metals besides hard titanium steel.

Rias soon remembers her conversation earlier with Johanna before the ORC went to the Weeping Hollow the next morning to retrieve Leoric's crown.

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _Johanna comes to Rias with a sword sheathed away in its case._

" _What is this?" asked Rias as she takes the weapon._

" _Remember that weapon we were talking about back at my shop?" Johanna reminded. "This is it. It's called Heres Ultio, and it is meant to be drawn only in emergency situations."_

" _Why is that?" Rias asked as she examines the sword._

" _The blade has been magically enhanced with great power, able to channel your Power of Destruction on a level similar to your brother's thanks to you unlocking your emotions when Diablo was unleashed. And that soulstone shard in your chest also acts as a power source that, while enhancing your magic, comes with a great cost. Without the sword, your power can quickly grow out of control, so it acts as a conduit."_

 _*_ _ **SHIING**_ _*_

 _Rias then briefly takes out the blade of Heres Ultio and looks upon the blade. Forged from the shards of Dawnbreaker, the blade glowed a faint red and had the Gremory symbol etched near its hilt._

" _It's so light," Rias noted._

" _Crafted from the finest steel I could find and etched with materials that make the blade unbreakable. No chip will ever come out, no matter how hard you strike it. As light as a feather yet as hard as dragonscale."_

 _Rias looks at the Crusader. "Thank you, Johanna."_

" _Just be sure to use it in emergencies," Johanna advised and smiled. "Use what you know of your training with a sword when the time is right."_

 **END** **FLASHBACK** …

Deflecting the giant mace, Rias fires a Power of Destruction blast from the tip end of her blade at Leoric in point blank range, sending the Mad King backwards. The Mad King crashes behind a wall yet gets up as if unscathed.

" **WHO CHALLENGES ME?"** Leoric demanded as he looks upon Rias with her sword drawn.

"I, Rias Gremory, shall be your opponent, O Mad King!" Rias proclaimed as she prepares herself. "Your reign of evil ends here!"

Leoric however seemed a bit amused. **"DO NOT TROUBLE YOURSELF. MY EXPERTISE SHALL MORE THAN MAKE UP FOR YOUR SHORTCOMINGS."**

"Expertise in what, exactly? Leading your people into ruin, or being slain by them?"

But that seemed like an insult to Leoric. **"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THOSE TONES!"**

Leoric charges into Rias but Rias fires back with her sword pointed. The Power of Destruction, in a form more powerful than what she normally fires with, is blasted over to Leoric but the Skeleton King holds his ground as he swipes away each shot with his mace.

* **CLANG** *

Using what training she could from her sword, Rias uses both hands to stop an incoming blow from overhead by the Skeleton King's gigantic mace.

With the soulstone sliver buried in her heart, Rias decides to tap into its powers, emanating a fiery red and black aura of power that seemed almost demonic, as if it was something from the Burning Hells. She needed an edge at this point, knowing that against Leoric right now, she was no match.

Rias breaks out of the lock and sidesteps, only to narrowly miss an incoming left hand punch from the Skeleton King, sweat covering her face.

"Despite his hideous form…" Rias mutters to herself. "He has experience fighting."

Rias and Leoric go back at it again as the former unloads her Power of Destruction at the Skeleton King. She also empowers Heres Ultio with her power to give her a better advantage over the mace, perhaps weaken it.

"What is she doing?" Aidan muttered to himself as he struggles to stand. "She doesn't stand a chance against Leoric like this!"

* **CLING** **CLANG** *

Aidan then saw what looked like a red crystal fall from Rias and landing near his position. Crawling to it painfully, Aidan grabs it with his right hand to see, to his horror, that it was a shard of the Red Soulstone.

And it was calling to him, like a whisper of temptation. Short and quiet but audible enough or him to hear.

' _Take it… Save her… Lest she die at the hands of a false king…'_

Aidan recognized the voice. It was the same one with that long eerie call of a siren that emanated from the shard. It was not exactly Diablo's, but its essence was similar in the sense of the temptation for power.

' _There is a way… There is a way…'_

' _You will become more than you ever were… more than you ever were…'_

' _We can help… I can help…'_

' _You will be more than you have ever been... and when the time comes, for what we grant you... you will become whole...'_

A faint red glow then appeared on Aidan's left arm on the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, making him look at it and the red soulstone shard. They seemed to have a connection as Aidan could feel the soulstone being drawn to it like a magnet.

Aidan knew then what he had to do.

Raising the soulstone shard with his right hand, he jams it to his Sacred Gear on top of his left hand.

* **JAM** *

"AAHHH AGH AAAAAAHHHHH!" Aidan screams as he feels the soulstone being integrated into his Sacred Gear, like it was made to be fit into it.

"Aidan!" Rias screamed as she tries to rush to him, breaking away her fight with Leoric who roars.

"Stay back!" Aidan cried with his right hand up to halt her.

Rias stops in her tracks and is forced to watch as Aidan is consumed by the power within. Flashbacks of Aidan's time being possessed by the Lord of Terror during the engagement party began to spring up in her head. The images she had locked away for a long time were now coming back much to her dread, especially the moment when she saw Aidan struggle

Those familiar black veins that came from his left arm lashed out and covered Aidan's body almost in an instant. Then a red glow from his forehead, from where the soulstone was before it was shattered, began to glow brightly. Aidan struggles holding his left arm, raising it to the sky in pain as the shadow of Diablo envelops him, his form briefly seen behind as the glow grows brighter.

"Nnnrrrrrgghh…UURRAAAAAHHH!"

* **SCHBOOM** *

A large implosion of energy ensues as Aidan is consumed by the light. Everyone briefly covers themselves as a few skeletons are blown away from the blast. This only lasts for about five seconds before it all dies down.

"Aidan…?" asked Rias but there was no response.

When the smoke clears, Rias beholds herself a new form for Aidan. He was in his Balance Breaker, Primal Terror Vengeance, yet there were a few changes. For one thing, spikes protruded out of his back and he had for himself a large red and spiky tail, eerily similar to Diablo's. His hands were clawed with large nails and his Sacred Gear on his left arm grew a bit larger than usual. He growled viciously like a dark creature of Hell, signifying the Lord of Terror's presence. The red soulstone shard that was jammed into the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws had fitted perfectly into the Sacred Gear, forming a diamond shape that glowed red with power, pulsating with Diablo's essence now lingering within.

Rias' mind briefly flashed back to the Terror Unleashed incident, back when she saw what Aidan had become when battling her brother. And the sight of seeing something similar left her frightened. Yet she cannot help but look in awe and in fear of Aidan's new form, as if he had achieved a level of power no one in her Peerage has achieved yet.

And she knew what it was. "Is this…his Balance Breaker?"

The eyes from behind the helmet glow red and leave a mist-like trail as Aidan marches forth, ignoring Rias as he takes the stage. The Skeleton King sees his most hated adversary before him and readies himself.

" **I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"** Leoric roared.

" _ **Come and take it, old man!"**_ Aidan cried in his demonic voice.

Leoric charges in as Aidan stands still with his arm blades deployed. His eyes glow red with Terror as Leoric swings his mace at him.

* **CLING CLANG CLUNG** *

Arm blades and mace clash together as the sound of metal rings throughout the crypt. But that last strike from Aidan was meant for Leoric's chest. Unfortunately, his armor was too tough for even his arm blades, sharper than any sword of steel, could not penetrate through.

Leoric swings from the left as Aidan barrel rolls out of the way to his right. The two glare briefly as Aidan gets up before he charges in. Grabbing an unbroken jar of ashes, Aidan throws it directly at the Skeleton King's face, blinding him temporarily despite having no eyes. When Leoric is able to see, he was unable to block a pointblank attack from Aidan's right-handed arm blade, aiming at his head.

* **CHING** *

" **GAAHH!"** Leoric roared for despite being made of bone, he could still feel pain. He stumbles back and regains his vision, feeling very angry now as he bashes Aidan away with his mace.

* **BAM** *

"Somnus!" Rias cried as she tries to aid him but the skeletons keep her back, an innumerable amount of them.

Aidan barrel rolls as Leoric kneels to regain his vision.

"I'm not use to fighting large opponents," Aidan muttered to himself as he gets up. He then prepares himself with his arm blades pointed at Leoric.

The two charge again and trade blows with one another, each deflecting and parrying their attacks. That is until Leoric's mace knocks Aidan away, skidding the ground before he comes to a halt. Aidan struggles to stand up as his fight with Leoric was exhausting him despite his newfound power. He pants as he faces the Skeleton King, charging at him with the mace in his hands.

* **CHING** *

"AAH!" The cursed nephalem cried.

Aidan tries to block the powerful skeletal swing from a downward strike with his arm blades, but the defense proved weak as he is knocked away and his arm blades broke, casting him far back with blood sprawling out from his left arm.

"Ggh… Nnrrgh…" Aidan struggles as his left arm had a deep cut from the mace. It was more than just a simple cut but a multitude of ones. It was most likely broken as he could not move it nor feel it.

Leoric however had far worse.

One of Aidan's arm blades was lodged into the Skeleton King's chest. The curse from the blade had weakened the armor of the Black King but it mattered little.

The Skeleton King approaches Aidan and could not help but be amused at the sight of his fallen opponent barely clinging to life.

" **AND NOW…"** Leoric grips his mace. **"YOU DIE FOR GOOD, VILE CREATURE!"**

* **BAM** *

With his mace, Leoric bashes it down onto Aidan's back, carving wounds and breaking apart his armor. Though any mortal would be dead, Aidan's armor from his Balance Breaker protected him somewhat. Still, that was just one bash.

* **BASH** *

* **BOOM** *

* **BAM** *

Leoric unleashes more swings at Aidan, laughing as he does. Blood comes out of Aidan's mouth as he spews it from every blow dealt with him. The blood only grew larger in size for every swing Leoric dealt to his back like he was being scourged.

"SOMNUS!" Rias screamed as she tries to reach to him but could not.

Leoric then decides to end it all.

" **FINALLY…"** Leoric raises his mace. **"JUSTICE FOR KHANDURAS, FOR MYSELF, AND FOR MY SONS!"**

Leoric then swings his mace, intent to end it all but before he could, two long white braids of cloth, glowing in blue runes, grab ahold of his weapon, preventing him from dealing the deathblow Aidan.

" **WHAT?!"** Leoric cries, looking to see who it was.

Following the braids, he saw Asia in her semi-Elder Angel form with An'Naresh holding Leoric's mace at bay. She was already struggling against the sheer weight of the mace yet held her ground for as long as she could.

" **CURSE YOU, LITTLE GIRL!"** Leoric was furious at the intervention. **"EVEN LIKE THIS, I CAN STILL—"**

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen… Evil Spirit, begone!" Akeno cried as she fires a paper written in kanji at Leoric, hitting him on the chest.

* **BOOM** *

Leoric then felt a tremendous amount of pain in his soul as it was being prevented from leaving his body. Another lash was hit as he looked to see Akeno glowing yellow and using her powers as a shrine maiden to hold Leoric's spirit at bay. Leoric then looked to see some sort of seal slapped onto his chest written in kanji.

" **SHE USED HER POWERS TO TRAP MY SOUL INTO MY BODY!"** Leoric realized.

Rias, freed by Koneko and Kiba who kept the skeletons at bay, uses Heres Ultio to create leg bindings on Leoric through her Power of Destruction. Though her Power of Destruction is mainly used to obliterate anything in her way, Rias had managed, with the soulstone sliver in her chest, to create tendrils of the Power of Destruction with her sword acting as the casting conduit.

The Power of Destruction tendrils wrap around Leoric's legs, preventing him from breaking free. The three bindings will not last long against the Skeleton King, but they will be enough for Aidan to finish him off.

Leoric then sees Aidan rising up from the floor beneath him. He spits and curses at his most hated opponent, whose Demon essence had turned him into what he is in the first place.

" **YOU BROUGHT THE WARMTH OF LIFE INTO MY TOMB JUST SO YOU CAN FINISH ME? YOU CANNOT KILL THAT WHICH HAS NO LIFE! I WILL RISE AGAIN IN TIME!"**

Aidan however was unmoved by the empty threat. "Never again, O Mad King…"

Summoning Silentium into his left hand and empowering it with his nephalem powers, he repeats Lachdanan's words from when he performed the kingslaying. "May death bring peace to your madness, Leoric. This time, permanently."

* **SHING** *

And with that, Aidan thrusts Silentium into Leoric's chest, effectively killing the Skeleton King as the king of Khanduras roars in defiant defeat.

Aidan pulls his sword out of Leoric as Asia, Rias, and Akeno have reached their limits of holding Leoric at bay.

As Leoric was defeated, his body was raised high into the air as it twitches in pain. The Skeleton King is engulfed in a powerful soul magic as it grows exponentially, a haunting echo that is literally heard from within the crypt's chambers. Once it had reached its peak…

* **BOOM** *

Leoric's armor shatters as a pillar of light briefly appears, disintegrating his bones and leaving his armor, mace, and crown to scatter across the floor. The flash of light was so bright everyone had to cover themselves from the small explosion briefly.

And with Leoric's death, the skeletons began to crumble away, their source of power and life now gone with the death of their king. Every single one limped before their bones dropped to the floor, their armor and weapons along with it.

Back at New Tristram, the same thing occurred despite half of the town in flames.

Aidan depowers down and deactivates his Balance Breaker, his armor disappearing and the demonic body parts of Diablo reverting back within the Sacred Gear, rendering him to normal. He then brings his right hand over to his ear like he was calling someone on the comm.

"This is Aidan," Aidan calls out to his nephalem companions. "Leoric is down."

"Good timing, Somnus," Johanna said back on the comm. "All of the undead have fallen!"

The rest of the ORC wake up from their spots and look towards what little remains of the Skeleton King. They drag themselves onto their feet and limp over to Aidan.

But an exhausted Aidan falls backwards, only to be caught by Rias.

"Aidan!" A bloody and exhausted Rias catches him in time. As she does and brings him to the floor to heal his wounds with a Healing Potion, she remarks the outcome of the battle

' _That plan went better than expected.'_

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _Back at Tristram, after retrieving the crown, Rias and Aidan had a discussion about how to deal with the Skeleton King once they reach to him. Everyone was already asleep while Aidan and Rias discussed the plan in the Slaughtered Calf Inn._

" _I will act as the decoy," Aidan explained. "When the time is right, I want you, Akeno, and Asia to render Leoric immobile with your magic."_

" _How so?" asked Rias._

" _Asia can use her Braid to hold Leoric's weapon while you hold Leoric's body. Akeno will then use her magic to keep Leoric's spirit contained within, allowing me to finish off the Skeleton King in one swift stroke."_

" _Three of us holding three different parts?" asked Rias in doubt. "Which means we only get one shot at this, Somnus. What about Kiba and Koneko?"_

" _I get a feeling either they will be knocked out of commission or they will have to deal with Leoric's skeletons that he will summon to protect him to even the odds."_

 **FLASHBACK** …

"I can't believe that had actually worked," Rias said as she helps Aidan drink the Healing Potion.

Aidan was grateful. "Yeah, thanks,"

"Please don't push yourself so much," Rias pleaded as Aidan sits up. "That fight made you go al out again."

"It's not that I think I can win just by pushing myself…" Aidan tries to justify.

But Rias was unconvinced, remembering of his struggles in the past.

"Somnus!" Rias cried as she helps Aidan up to his feet. "You said you wouldn't push yourself anymore!" Aidan then notices a few tears spilling down from Rias' eyes, as if she was still filled with remorse for what Aidan has become, what she unintentionally made him. "Please consider your own life more than the rest of us!"

"I'm sorry…" Aidan apologizes humbly. "It's because… I trusted you."

Rias sighed and smiled, looking at her nephalem. "You truly are such a helpless person."

Heading over to the rest of the ORC, they head back to Tristram and the threat was finally over for good.

* * *

 **ORC CLUBHOUSE** …

A mere three days after the defeat of King Leoric, Aidan and the ORC returned with the crown of the Mad King as proof that the invasion had been halted. While that did prove that Aidan succeeded in the task, it did not convince the nobles of whether or not he was still being influenced by Diablo.

So Aidan had no choice but to reveal his Balance Breaker and the decision he made by infusing the soulstone shard into his Sacred Gear, showcasing his ultimate power. While parts of Diablo did show themselves emerging from his armored form, he still retained enough cognition to show that he was still in control.

All the nobles, even Sirzechs, were shocked that he had once again done something drastic with a soulstone but the former Gremory heir was able to see that despite the appearance and inevitable dangers, Aidan was still alive and not possessed as before. Convincing the nobles of this was not easy but they begrudgingly accepted it. Yet Aidan figured that some of them are not convinced and would likely try to find some way to kill him. If such a time ever came, then he and the others will be ready for it.

Although Aidan is no longer possessed, he can still hear the whispers of the Lord of Terror within him, trying to once again influence his mind to do terrible deeds in the name of evil. Luckily though, Sirzechs and the other Satans had manage to put some sealing spells on Aidan's Sacred Gear so as to ignore the whispers and use his power for more moral manners. Aidan feared that the seals may not be enough but then again, it will only be a matter of time until Diablo or someone of a similar power to him can destroy them and unleash Terror once again.

In the meantime, Aidan was all alone in the clubroom with the crown of King Leoric, reflecting on events. As he looked at the crown in his hand, he was not so sure what to think.

"From the east shall come a monarch whose rule begins in blood and ends in bone. In the light of an awakening he will die a third and final death at the hands of an unknown."

Aidan remembered that quote from the Zakarum tomes his Uncle had kept within his scholarly work. It recounted how Leoric would rise once again as the hideous Skeleton King in the wake of Diablo's resurrection underneath Tristram and would die a third and final time at the hands of an unknown. Having fulfilled some sort of prophecy unwillingly, Aidan could easily decipher that the unknown would refer to the Devils.

Why were they chosen to destroy King Leoric for good? That he did not know.

Aidan soon places on the table the old relic he kept from the battle. Leoric's crown, despite having been worn by the Mad King himself, was largely intact. Although a small crack was seen on one of its points, but it was largely unseen.

Aidan peers into it as if he was studying it. It could just be him, but he swore he heard a fainting echo of laughter emanate from the crown, like a sliver of Leoric's essence was there mocking him and swearing revenge.

"Somnus…?" Rias suddenly called out as she appeared form the doors, making Aidan turn as he is snapped out of his trance.

"Rias? How long were you standing there?" Aidan asked.

"Just arrived," Rias answered as she enters in and closes the doors. "I was wondering where you had went to after school was over. You didn't even come home."

"Yeah, well… I've had a lot to think about as of late. So I needed some time alone."

While half of Rias' mind understood and accepted, the other half of her; the one where she relied on her emotions; couldn't. This was not the first time Aidan had to leave to be alone to think as he had repeated the same thing when he went into self-exile in Entsteig. Yet even with the two of them together all alone in the clubroom, it was kind of difficult for them to even speak to one another. They didn't have any arguments or anything of the sort but rather the events conspiring around each other's lives, both individually and collectively, have left scars on their psyche that would be a constant reminder of how they got it in the first place.

Rias tries to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere.

"Did you know?" Rias asked. "I will be living in your house from now on."

"I take it Uncle Deckard approved of it?" asked Aidan.

"He did," Rias confirmed. "Almost immediately, I should say. And don't worry about moving for larger space. I have already made contact with some renovators who are adding an extension to the house."

A small part of Aidan was relived yet worried. If Rias was going to stay in his residence with his Uncle, then it is only a matter of time before others come in as well. First Asia, now Rias.

Who next will it be? Akeno may be most likely. Koneko is also a possibility. But of those outside the ORC, perhaps Kiyome Abe may also move in.

"Rias…" Aidan called out. "There's something I need to tell you. Confess, really. It's been eating away at me for months."

"Confess?" asked a confused Rias.

Aidan's heart felt heavy. This was not going to be easy for him to speak on.

"You know that whenever you are in danger, I would do anything to protect you. To save you from something you did not want no matter what your family thought of it."

"Of course," Rias responded. "I know you would. That's the kind of person you are."

But that did not change Aidan's facial expression and the mood he was conveying.

"That day, on the engagement party between you and Riser, the truth is…" Aidan hesitates for a bit. "My concern was not saving you."

"What…?" asked a confused Rias. She did not understand what he meant.

"What I wanted… what I truly wanted… was revenge. Revenge on Riser for not only defeating me but also humiliating me."

"Somnus, what are you talking about?" Rias asked disturbingly. She didn't like where this was going.

Aidan then gets up and looks out to the window, his hands placed on the ledge of the window as he stares out intently at the setting sun.

"As I said, I wanted revenge," Aidan began. "While a part of me may have been wanting to save you, that was not what I had felt. I will admit, I hated you for what you did at the end of the Rating Game. But I knew that it was not you who was at fault. It was Riser."

Flashbacks start to appear in Aidan's mind as he recalls the events clearly, even during his possession. He could recall the words he had asked Riser, those same four words that were a catchphrase of sort to Diablo.

How tastes your fear?

"That fool left his mark on me to the point I was boiling with revenge. My rage clouded over my reason and before I knew it, I answered Diablo's call. I wanted power and he gave it to me. And I gave Riser a lesson on fear that it left him with a fate much worse than death: eternal torment of the mind. I wanted to make him suffer for everything without giving him the chance to die. That's why I went after Ravel first to break him before I could destroy him."

Aidan could not help but chuckle, but not out of humor but of shame and depression.

"Don't you see?" Aidan said. "All I ever wanted… was revenge. I know it's not what you wanted for me nor for you. I know this could severely damage your reputation. But I…" Aidan's hands begin to bleed a bit as he grips them tighter. "I just couldn't control this feeling within me, as if I became a Demon in the process. And I took great pleasure in Ravel's death when I snapped her neck, even more so when I severely injured Riser. Anyone that got in the way was simply collateral damage, even you."

As Aidan's hands relax, he let the blood run its course, spilling out slowly.

Aidan then scoffs to himself. "Some nephalem I am. They were right. I'm an abomination that shouldn't exist."

To Rias, she could not blame Aidan for thinking this way, having learned that he had seen what was happening to him and what Diablo had caused. Even underneath Tristram when Diablo battled Rias did Aidan see it from deep within his mind. And worst of all, he was powerless against it.

Rias knew that Aidan did not being powerless against any enemy that bests him. He would keep pushing forward always to ensure victory. However, he had never considered the cost of it all, a lesson Aidan had to learn the hard way. And Rias witnessed all of that. She had changed since the event and even more so underneath Tristram Cathedral. Her fate to become Diablo had been averted for now and is now contained within Aidan but it is only a matter of time before the Lord of Terror rises up again from within.

But Rias had enough of this. She was tired and wanted to rest, alongside her nephalem. She then comes over to the couch and sits on it.

"Somnus…" She calls out to Aidan before patting her thighs. "Come here, please."

Aidan was confused at first before he comes over and sits next to Rias. By her gesture from the patting of her thighs, he lies his head down, facing upwards as Rias starts to pet his hair. It felt very relaxing, like Aidan was sleeping on a fluffy cloud and getting some good comfort from all the stress he has had. All of that heavy weight lingering within him felt like it just got lighter.

"Somnus…" Rias said. "I do not blame you for what you were thinking."

Aidan was surprised. "You don't?"

Rias shakes her head while still smiling. "At the time, when I saw what became of you, I knew then that Diablo had enough influence within your mind that he made you free him. Take control of your body in the process through the soulstone. If Diablo were not involved, I know you would've come all the same just to rescue me."

Rias then takes the somewhat bloody hands of Aidan into her hands. They felt cold and wet, but she uses a bit of what healing magic she knew just to heal the scars.

"But Rias, I—" Aidan's lips were halted by one of Rias' fingers.

She shook her head gently. "Nobody in this room, not even the Student Council, not my brother, not even my family blames you for what has happened. You were just manipulated by something we thought a myth, a victim whose measure we should have taken into account for. Someone whom we should have kept a closer eye on. Especially…"

Rias then takes Aidan's left arm into her hands and lifts it up as she looks at it. Her memories of seeing the black veins of corruption still linger in her like it was nearly yesterday. While they were still present in the fact that it has not been purged, Aidan has adapted to its effects and uses them not as a hindrance, but as a power buildup. Still, she also knows of the soulstone shard that is now inserted into Aidan's Sacred Gear, granting him more power.

The question is at what cost to the point he becomes possessed again.

Rias however ignores it and continues to comfort her nephalem. "You always feel like you have to carry the whole world on your shoulders when you don't really need to. And while I can say I understand why you would think so since you are a nephalem, that doesn't mean it must be an absolute."

"Rias…" Aidan whispered.

Rias and Aidan look at each other eye to eye, the former smiling gently while the latter slowly forms one. His heartbeat quickens as she continues patting his head and playing with his hair.

"When you were disappeared, I felt a part of myself die that day. I was lost without you, Aidan. When I thought you were dead, it broke my heart. That's why I went to Tristram despite your letter warning me not to pursue you. I did not want to have that feeling of despair roil within me again. And when you came back from Entsteig, it was a miracle."

Little by little, Aidan's heart began to feel better as Rias comforts him.

"And you're not an abomination," Rias said. "When I learned you were nephalem, I was not so sure what to think. That a being of legend, half-Demon and half-Elder Angel, would be a part of my Peerage. I know that the duty of a nephalem is to the world without end. It's a burden I know you will always carry."

But sleep took over for Aidan as he starts to feel too relaxed. Rias of course did not mind this for it had been a long journey for the two of them. Although a small part of her felt a little ticked off that he fell asleep, but she ignores it completely.

"I doubted you once, Aidan, and I lost you. That's not happening again. So please… let me share your burden so that I don't feel alone without you."

And with that, Rias plants a kiss on Aidan's forehead. A gentle yet long kiss as if to leave a mark.

"Because I need you. More than you could ever know."

Sleep soon took over for Rias as she leans back and closes her eyes, still holding onto her nephalem Pawn's head. The moonlight shines onto the two of them as they sleep, their nightmares finally over…for now.

* * *

 **And now finally the OVA chapters are over. The Skeleton King is dead and now I can finally start season 2 of Highschool DxD. This took a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would but I am glad it is finally over.**

 **How long until the next chapter? Well I do not know considering how long of a journey this has been. As ever, new threats and dangers will arise for Aidan and the ORC but they will face it together. No more Diablo universe at least for now but there will still be callbacks to it. It's possible I may take a short break from it to get my life sorted out but I will never abandon this story. So stay tune for more as we get back to the Highschool DxD universe for good this time.**

 **So what does this mean for Aidan and what he did with the soulstone shard? Well he is not currently possessed by Diablo for the moment. If anything Dialbo is sealed in the Sacred Gear, much like how Ddraig is to the Boosted Gear. But Diablo and Aidan will never get to be all buddy buddy like Issei and Ddraig because let's face it, a demon and nephalem becoming friends is nigh impossible. Instead, the Sacred Gear will act as a seal to contain Diablo's essence within and Aidan will not feel his influence nor whispers of corruption. With the Satans having placed seals, Diablo is contained once again...for now.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Knight and Excalibur

**WARNING: There is Lime written in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading it, please skip ahead by your leave. Thank you.**

 **I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **START** **DREAM** …

 _A match on a stick is lit up to make the candles burn their wicks as a womanly voice is spoken out from the background._

" _It has been said…" The feminine voice spoke. "That in the end of all things… there will be a new beginning."_

 _The city of Ureh, also known as the Light of Lights, is shown to be defunt and abandoned. The city located in the far east of Kehjistan, said to be a lost city, situated on the slopes of the Mount Nymyr which, with the help of its local sorcerers, got an entrance to Heaven, leaving all of its treasures on Sanctuary._

" _But as the shadow once again crawls across the world…" The voice spoke as a chant is sung before the image shifts to another city. That city was Caldeum, Jewel of the East. "And the stench of terror drifts on a bitter wind…"_

 _Into Khanduras lied to the town of Tristram from a very far view. The moon was to the town's right but, oddly enough right above the moon, a falling star or a meteor of some sorts fell, heading straight for the town. Whether it was meant to wipe it out or not is uncertain._

" _The people pray for strength and guidance." The voice spoke once again._

 _Then the next image showed of two guards at Bastion's Keep looking at what appeared to be a shattered mountain, spewing volcanic ash and fire every day as the winds pick it up and drag it east. What most on Sanctuary knew was that this shattered mountain was once Mount Arreat, the former resting site of the Worldstone._

" _They should pray for the mercy of a swift death…" The voice said. "For I have seen what the darkness hides."_

 _The Demonic Legions of Hell ride forth from the crater in such large numbers, carrying their war machines out to the battlefield. A flashback image of Tyrael destroying the Worldstone is briefly shown before it reverts back to the Demons marching._

 _The fallen star over Tristram is shown to be heading for the Cathedral as its interiors shake intensely as the star falls closer. Images of chaos ensues: the fallen star hitting the cathedral, the Demons marching and roaring forth to their call of war from Arreat Crater._

 _And within the crater lied an unspeakable horror, an evil not meant for anyone to see nor comprehend. An evil that would have them flee in terror and despair._

 _Within the flames at the end of the dream, Diablo, the Lord of Terror, roars in his unholy glory._

 _And now…it is no longer considered safe anywhere._

 **END** **DREAM** …

Aidan, wearing only boxer briefs, wakes up with eyes wide open from the dream he had just seen. It was another one of those nightmares that he has had. One of war, death, violence, and chaos.

And every single one of them ended with Diablo roaring.

Aidan then heard a familiar yet soft groan to his left as he turns his head to find the source. But once he does, it brought only a smile.

Rias Gremory was sleeping soundly next to him, naked with no clothing on at all. She was scooted a little bit upwards from Aidan as he was given a full view of her breasts. Rias' left arm was wrapped around Aidan's head, holding him close to her chest, while her right hand acted as extra support for her despite her head sleeping on the pillow. She had her right leg wrapped around Aidan's left, trapping it between her thighs.

Aidan felt relaxed upon seeing her form. It brought him a sense of peace and comfort as he brings one lock of her hair to the back of her ear. In a way, they could look like they were lovers in bed. They have not had sex yet but their feelings for one another, despite being confessed indirectly, were becoming more and more evident.

Yet as he saw Rias sleeping by his side, dark thoughts of fear filled up Aidan's mind. His sins as of now were real and he will surely pay for them. While he was nearly executed by the Devil nobles, he knew that darker forces hiding within the shadows will eventually come for him. They will want his head on a platter, or worse extract what power he now has for their own evil plans.

If his day of reckoning is at hand, then who will ever celebrate his accomplishments? Who will ever remember who he was before? Who will carry on his legacy to protect Sanctuary from all threats to it?

Who will remember…Somnus?

Aidan's thinking was snapped out of it when he hears a seductive groan coming from Rias. It cleared the nephalem's mind as her stimulating smell, both from her hair and body, filled up in his nose. Truth be told, he was getting use to sleeping with Rias like this and taking in her scent. There was no sexual activity as of them yet but the bond they share is immensely close at this point.

Rias soon woke up and looked down to see her nephalem with a smile of content. "Morning, Somnus."

"Morning, Rias. Did you sleep well?" asked Aidan as he adjusts himself a bit.

"I did," Rias nodded. "I'm sorry if this comes as a surprise to you but I came in after you went to sleep."

"You know I don't mind that," Aidan smiles as he holds her close.

Rias keeps smiling down onto her nephalem Pawn. "I wanted to use you as my hugging pillow."

"Well as much as I want to enjoy this moment between the two of us, we will need to get ready for school."

Rias shifts herself to the point where she lied on top of Aidan, exposing her naked body to him as she cradles him. She leans close to Aidan's face, their foreheads touching one another and her red hair falling around his head. Aidan could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, not that he minded.

"We still got some time left," She said. "It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up. I would so want to deepen our bond between us. Wouldn't you agree, my nephalem?"

Rias then kisses Aidan on the lips passionately Aidan responds back in kind, their tongues dancing with one another as Aidan's hands work slowly down to her hips and near her buttocks. This kind of activity has almost become a daily thing for them every morning when they wake up and night when they go to bed.

And neither of them had any regrets of doing this.

The two let go of each other's lips as a sliver strand of saliva appears before breaking off. Rias then licks her lips seductively, liking the taste.

"You know, Rias…" Aidan said. "Sometimes I just feel like giving in to my urges and taking you right here and now."

"Then, do you want me?" She asked with a sexy tone in her voice, grinding herself a bit on Aidan's lap. "It's alright. You know I'll do anything that pleases you."

With that, Aidan could contain it no longer. And neither could Rias. The two met their lips in the middle again as passion and lust overwhelm them.

Tongues danced with each other as Rias begins to grind herself onto Aidan's lap, feeling something poke her butt from behind. Aidan's left hand soon grabs, Rias' left breast, making her moan in the kiss as she tries to breathe for air. But Aidan keeps her lips bound to his as they continue to kiss and play with one another.

But sadly, this moment would be interrupted.

* **KNOCK** **KNOCK** *

The two broke off their kiss in surprise as Rias sits up.

"Aidan, it's almost time to wake up," Asia's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"My, I almost forgot the time," Rias said as she sits up.

Aidan saw the time on his phone and saw that he needed to get up and make breakfast for everyone, given that he now lives with three other people; Rias, Asia, and Uncle Deckard.

"Aidan, can you hear me? Are you still asleep?"

"No, no, I'm awake, Asia," Aidan said as he sat up, with Rias sitting by his left side. "Just wait for me downstairs!"

For her sake, Aidan did not want to see the former nun near naked with Rias in bed. Ever since Rias started living here, the two have been on an on and off rivalry of who will get to pleasure Aidan.

And Rias of course would always accept the challenge. Sometimes arguments were brought about between the two and Aidan has tried to defuse the situation multiple times but to no avail.

"Asia…" Rias called out to the door. "Wait for us a bit longer. Aidan and I need to get ready. We're both still in bed."

Aidan soon had a comical face of shock and dismay at Rias, having just given away their dilemma shamelessly.

The door soon opened violently as Asia stood there in her school uniform. A face of displeasure and jealousy appeared on her as tears began to form.

"Ah… Hey, Asia," Aidan sheepishly greeted. "Morning."

"Morning, Asia," Rias greeted back, without covering herself.

"Hold on a minute, Asia!" Aidan tries to stop the chaos before it begins. "This is…"

"I'm also going to get naked!" Asia exclaimed as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, ready to take it off.

"Oh come on!" A shocking Aidan exclaimed. Even Rias was surprised at this bold move.

"I don't want to be left out!" Asia exclaimed as she pulls her shirt off, bra and all, and tackles into Aidan head on.

Just your average typical morning, like they all say.

* * *

 **OP:** _ **GARNiDELiA**_ **– Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP)**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** (The universe is shown as the camera zooms in onto Sanctuary before it zooms even further to Kuoh Academy, then to Aidan, and then to the Red Soulstone from which two demonic eyes show from within the crystal)

 **(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)**

 **Senobishiteitanda** (Aidan is shown walking to the Academy in his school uniform with sakura petals blowing from the west)  
 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** (Aidan continues walking before he looks up and briefly, his form as the Dark Wanderer emerges)  
 **RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** (The ORC are shown one by one starting from Koneko who eats snacks, Asia who prays in a nearby church, Kiba who walks down the hallway with the ladies oogling over him, and Akeno on the rooftop overlooking the school)  
 **Kakushita tsumori de** (Rias is then shown by her desk in front, smiling as she looks at the camera)

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** (Aidan walks on one side of the road glaring at his rival Sinestra with his allies right behind him)  
 **Minukareteshimatteite** (Sinestra walks on the other side of the road glaring at Aidan with her allies right behind her)  
 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** (Three figures are shown on high, revealing to be Kokabiel, Freed Selzan, and Valper Galilei as the shadow of Mephisto looms behind and over them. Sinestra and Aidan come face to face, ready to battle as a tearful Rias is pulled back by Akeno and Kiba from the fight)

(The Angels of the High Heavens behind Sinestra and the Demons of the Burning Hells behind Aidan clash on Sanctuary in a fiery explosion)

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** (The Eternal Conflict rages on as Angels and Demons clash across Sanctuary, with the Three Factions caught in the middle)  
 **Nandaka wakaranai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** (Sinestra and Aidan spot each other on the battlefield as the former empowers herself with her wings whilst Aidan charges, hopping over floating stones before he clashes blades with Sinestra)  
 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** (The clash of blades delivers a massive shockwave onto the area, leaving Aidan and Sinestra alone as they activate their Balance Breaker and battle one another, each carving wounds onto each other's flesh)  
 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** (Aidan and Sinestra back off briefly before they empower themselves up and fight again. As they do, the silhouetted figures of Diablo and Imperius respectfully linger above, fighting one another)

 **Yeah, yeah. Ay, yay** (The camera zooms up on a painfully screaming Aidan chained up in black chains as the Seven Evils watch over him whilst a pained Sinestra is also held by gold chains with her arms bound upwards as the Angiris Council look down upon her)

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu** (The ORC, the Student Council, the Four Great Satans alongside Michael, Azazel, Tyrael, and Deckard Kain; and Kokabiel with Mephisto right behind him are shown in flash images before it ends with Sinestra and Aidan glaring up close at one another before it turns black)

(The final scene ends with the King piece and the Red Soulstone)

* * *

The day starts off as any other for Aidan once he gets ready for school. After he tries unsuccessfully to quell the argument between Rias and Asia, he slips out quietly into the shower and gets dressed. This has become a normal routine for him since Rias moved in. While he has stated in a letter that he loved Rias, he needed to confirm it face to face with her when the time is right. As for Asia, Aidan did see her as a little sister at first but in time felt something for her. For now though, he best focus on one girl at a time to sort himself out.

Before he knew it, he was at the bottom of the stairs, still feeling a bit tired and sleepy despite the hot shower. After a small yawn, Aidan rubs his eyes and opens them to the point where they were wide as saucers and his mouth left ajar as he suddenly became frozen.

Standing there, side by side, in the kitchen in front of Aidan were Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna; all of them dressed in sexy French maid uniforms which were sleeveless and exposed their ample cleavages. Xuelan kept her Chinese buns and Karlamine her headband but Yubelluna wore a maid headpiece to replace her crown, along with putting her hair down in two ponytails.

"Good morning, master!" They said together and bowed and smiled. "We're here for your service!"

Aidan was shocked. "…Uh, what?" His jaw fell to the floor and his eyes widened, shocked not only to see them in maid outfits. When at last he regained himself, he asked, "How did you get here? And what is up with the maid outfits?"

"Uncle Deckard let us in when we arrived a couple hours ago," Xuelan revealed as the three stand upright. "As for the maid outfits, well…" The three blush and turned away but that made Aidan question them more.

"They will be your maids starting today," A familiar voice from the kitchen sounded. Aidan looks to see, to his surprise once more, it was Grayfia, standing beside Uncle Deckard as he eats his toast and drinks his coffee while reading the newspaper with glasses on.

"G-G-G-G-Grayfia?!" A shocked Aidan jumped. "But how did—"

"Sirzechs has decided that, as proper punishment for my unwilling actions of helping you break in the treasury vault, that I become the maid to your Uncle," Grayfia explained as she pours more coffee for Deckard.

"And she has been most helpful for me," Deckard pointed out.

"Uncle!" A shocked Aidan cried. "You're okay with this?"

"I am," Deckard said. "I am getting too old for many things, and with you busy as you are, I need some extra help from someone. No offense."

"N-None intended. But still… of all people, Grayfia? And how did you get them to be my maids?"

"That's what I want to know as well," A stern voice caused Aidan to freeze and slowly turn around to find Rias and Asia standing by the base of the stairs, fully dressed in their school uniforms. The crimson-haired girl glared at Aidan and the maids with her arms crossed under her breast, while Asia looked upset with tear eyes. "Grayfia, what do you have to say?"

Grayfia speaks on behalf of the three former Phenex servants, standing up in front of them. "After you rescued Aidan from Tristram, these three decided that they want to be free from Riser Phenex's Peerage, having suffered enough under his cruelty and having felt abandoned by him on the day of the attempted assassination. Their life debt to Aidan was one they wished to fulfill so after they spoke to Lord and Lady Phenex, they decided to release them in gratitude for Ravel's resurrection. They are no longer bound to the Peerage."

Rias listens carefully and, after careful consideration, accepts it…for now. "Very well. You may stay. But if you three should ever backstab us at any time…"

The three maids nod in understanding.

"So… why maids?" asked Asia.

"Lady Grayfia, as the head maid of this household, as been teaching us proper etiquette though we are all still learning," Yubelluna explains.

"Head maid?" asked Asia.

"Starting today, I and the others will care for Deckard Kain on the request of your brother," Grayfia revealed.

"Onii-sama ordered this?" asked Rias. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

Aidan decides to end this right here and now as breakfast needed to be served.

"So, what exactly are we having for breakfast?" asked Aidan.

"English breakfast, Aidan," Deckard Kain revealed as the maids went to work preparing for the meals under Grayfia's guidance. "Get yourselves ready at the table."

Without further ado, breakfast was served in the course of an English Breakfast. During breakfast, Aidan learns that the Phenex servants were not just going to be his maids for when they are not performing their maid duties, they are off training.

Xuelan is revealed to be a student of Kharazim alongside Koneko as the two of them train and spar in the mountains under Kharazim's tutelage. Karlamine, believe it or not, is learning how to be a blacksmith under Johanna. It may also be likely that Karlamine has been chosen as an apprentice crusader to the Zakarum warrior. As for Yubelluna, she was learning new magic under Li-Ming, the infamous Rebellious Wizard of Xiansai. Turns out Li-Ming was a teacher under Chinese Studies at Kuoh Academy, thus making time for training after school seem almost practical.

After finishing their meals, Rias, Aidan, and Asia walk over to school. Rias clung to Aidan's side and walked with him cheerfully while Asia pouted and clung to his other arm. Aidan had no choice but to endure and struggle all the way from their constant argument.

Grayfia and Deckard Kain follow suite a short time later after Uncle Deckard gets everything ready and has Grayfia drive him. It was going to be strange for Deckard, as a professor, to be accompanied by a beautiful maid and he will most definitely receive glares of jealousy from staff and students. But thanks to the approval by the principal through the persuasion of the Student Council citing Deckard's age, it should not be proven too much of a hassle.

The Phenex Maids were ordered to clean up the kitchen and serve themselves breakfast under Grayfia's orders.

* * *

It was already a bright day at Kuoh Academy and the weather across all of Kuoh Town had started to become warmer due to the imminent arrival of spring.

Aidan was already leaning back in his chair, trying to relax as he reflects on the most recent of events. Since the Rating Game against Riser, he and the ORC had been through a lot. They had finally gotten a real taste of fighting the ancient enemy of old, have history be unfolded before them, and accept the fact that the universe is much bigger than what they could ever imagine.

"First Rias moves in after Asia, and the two start a rivalry over me." Aidan speaks to himself. "Now Karlamine, Yubelluna, and Xuelan move in and become my maids. Not to mention Grayfia is also there, teaching them proper etiquette and taking care of Uncle Deckard." Aidan's mind flashes back to early morning of the French maids. "Of all the outfits to choose from though, why would they go with a maid's uniform?"

"What was that?" A familiar voice asked, bringing Aidan out of his own thoughts as he looked to see three people in front of him, which unsurprisingly were the Perverted Trio, Issei included.

"You need something?" asked Aidan casually.

Motohama placed his hands on the desk and leaned closer to Aidan. "There are some rather odd rumors about you going around, so you might want to be more careful."

Aidan was not buying it though. "Rumors are just gossip with no evidence to back it up. And clearly you three have little evidence to support."

"Really?" asked the glasses pervert. "What about the fact that you've played around with beautiful girls like you were some sort of wild beast."

"Say what?" asked a confused Aidan.

"Yea, yeah!" Matsuda, the bald-headed one, exclaimed. "For real man. They say you got a hold of Rias and Akeno, and forced them to evil, sexual acts against their will. Making them say such dirty profanity!"

Aidan was still confused yet keeps calm sheepishly speaking. "Boys, if I ever did such a thing, I'm pretty sure I would be kicked out of the school at any minute right now."

"There's more," It was now Issei's turn, much to Aidan's chagrin. "They say that you've bitten your fangs into the school's mascot, Koneko, who has the cutest loli body ever. That you've devoured in intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. Feasting on her undeveloped body like a carnivorous beast! And now your lust has now reached the angel who had just transferred to our school, Asia!"

As all three perverts agreed, their imaginations turned lewd as they see all four girls in question either naked or in their lingerie on a white bed surrounded by pink light staring at Aidan either lustfully or embarrassingly, ready to be taken by him. Aidan was surprised on Issei, for despite being respected Pawns despite little to no interaction with one another, he was still perverted in his mind.

Thank god he was not in Rias' Peerage and was in Sona's, just to keep his urges in check.

"Soo…" Aidan had to ask. "Who is spreading these rumors?"

"Well, that was us," Matsuda admitted.

"Say what now?" asked Aidan.

"Oh crap!" Motohama exclaimed, getting closer to his face to the point Aidan brought his head back due to bad breath. "If you don't let us know what you know, we'll go crazy with jealousy!"

"Yeah!" Motohama joined in. "And it'd already be too late, see!"

"Here here!" Issei agreed. "Please, Aidan, help out a fellow brother here."

"We are also spreading a rumor about you and Kiba being a gay couple, which has gotten popular among the girls—"

* **BAM** *

* **POW** *

* **PING** *

Aidan just bashed the Perverted Trio in the heads, giving them really bad bumps as he holds his right fist up with his patience wearing thin. All three fell to the floor with bruised faces and lumpy heads.

"Guys, just do me a favor, and go play your own eroge stuff after school is over," Aidan said.

"Are those three harassing you again?" asked a voice that Aidan turned his head to see.

"As usual, Kiriyuu," Aidan said as he looks back down. Standing next to Aika Kiriyuu was Asia, smiling as usual.

"Asia," Kiriyuu turned to her best friend. "There are so many other nice boys around. You know you don't have to be his girlfriend if it is uncomfortable to you."

This caused the former nun to fluster. "B-B-B-Boyfriend?!"

"Eh?" I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you guys were going out," pointed out the perverted glasses girl.

"T-t-that's… Auu…" Asia's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, is that so? You guys look like a cute couple. Think about it. The Dark Prince of Kuoh and the Angel of Kuoh Academy always together and getting along so well to the point they live in Professor Kain's house. A young boy and a girl living under one roof."

Aika then walks up to Aidan, stepping over the unconscious Perverted Trio. "And if I can make a guess: you two haven't properly bathed together yet, have you?"

"Not yet," Aidan casually said immediately. No feelings were held behind it, not even embarrassment.

Aika sighs, "That's understandable, I suppose. You are by far the largest pair I've ever seen. I mean, you would have hurt her more than pleased her, so maybe I can be there to fill in the sexual void—"

"Aaaah!" Please stop, Kiriyuu! We're not a couple!"

Asia had cut Kiriyuu off by placing both of her hands over her mouth just to shut her up. Aidan could not help but chuckle a little.

Suddenly, a quick throbbing pain came from Aidan's left bandaged arm. He grabs one part of the bandage away to see a familiar black vein crop up, showcasing corruption. Hiding it away immediately, he turns to Asia.

"Asia, I need to take care of something, okay?"

Asia was confused at first and looked with a puzzled expression until her eyes saw him grabbing his left arm, which then notified her of why he needed to leave.

"Yeah, sure," She responded, letting go of Kiryuu.

Aidan soon makes a dash to the door without being seen.

* * *

After Aidan left the classroom, he ends up at the ORC building. Whenhe opened the door to the clubroom, he saw that there wasn't anyone there. Stepping into the room and hearing the door close behind him, his ears pick up to the sound of water running from a shower in another room behind a closed door.

Then there was a soft humming of a woman's voice. Aidan recognized it as Akeno's.

"Akeno?" Aidan calls out. "Are you in there?"

"Aidan?" Akeno asked in a joyful tone. "Are you looking for Rias?"

"Ah, no," Aidan responded. "My left arm has been corrupted again, so I was just wondering if you could take care of that."

"Sure! You get ready, while I finish up here."

Aidan nodded and walked out of the room. Upon exiting, he finds another door leading to another room that was very traditional in terms of its appearance. It was mostly Japanese complete with shoji panels and tatami mats, but it was mostly empty. Symbols decorated around the room that looked like certain casting spells, along with items stacked in the room and a magic circle in the middle of it all.

Without wasting time, Aidan strips himself down to the point he wore only his boxer briefs. This was all part of a ritual to scatter the power raging through him. Since the Skeleton King fight, Aidan's tainted arm had been corrupted to the point where conventional magic was rendered useless. So it was decided that a more traditional method was to be used in order to contain the corruption at bay.

It is done to keep the powers of his Sacred Gear in check since Aidan cannot disperse it away normally. With the soulstone shard now fused with the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, Aidan's power had grown but so too had the corruption from it. It was not just black veins that begun to appear but also of the fact that his left arm was growing and taking shape similar to the Sacred Gear.

Aidan however was not the only one having to go through with this as Issei, the bearer of the Boosted Gear and Pawn of Sona Sitri's Peerage, also had to go through the same process, having given up his left arm in exchange for power in the fight against Diablo. Luckily for him, some members of the Council, like Tsubasa Yura or Meguri Tomoe had managed to help him scatter his power.

After removing most of his clothing, Aidan walks over to the circle and sits down in the middle in a seiza position. All he had to do now was wait for Akeno.

Aidan however could not blush a bit. Despite doing this ritual before, only Rias and Akeno have the potential to scatter his demonic power from his body and render his arm back to normal.

And it involves some very lecherous actions, one Aidan does not seem to mind. At first he had trouble containing his hormones but realized that holding them back will only intensify the contained jar and make it break.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Aidan look up to see Akeno herself, wearing nothing but a drenched white bathrobe that attracted to her perfect figure. Her skin was glistening from the shower water, making it even more so.

"I'm sorry to make you wait," Akeno said as she unties the orange ribbon at the back of her hair, letting it all down. But this, in Aidan's eyes, made her even more beautiful than ever.

"It's okay, Akeno," Aidan said. "I'm more sorry you have to keep doing this."

But Akeno chuckles. "Ufufufu. That isn't your fault, Aidan," She told him, walking up and sitting in front of him in a seiza position. "Shall we begin?"

Without wasting time, Aidan unwraps the bandages of his left arm and holds it out front, showcasing the corruption. His arm was nearly black in color and it made Akeno gasp a little before she regained her composure.

"Did something happen, Aidan?" Akeno asked.

"Well…" Aidan blushes. "You just look stunning when wet and…you're almost naked."

"I was taking a shower when you came looking for me, but I guess that's a good thing since it is part of the ritual," Akeno informed him, before she took his corrupted left hand. "I didn't have time to dry myself properly."

Aidan smiles, "I wouldn't want anything more."

Akeno seemed to enjoy flirting with Aidan, as did the nephalem in question. She began rubbing her hands over Aidan's left hand, sending arousing sensations throughout his body despite his hand feeling cold to the touch.

"You look beautiful in it," Aidan said. "Sexy even."

"That's so sweet of you to say," responded Akeno. "But the issue you're having is with your Sacred Gear's power, along with the corruption that comes with it. It is far stronger than any of us expected thanks to the red soulstone shard now infused within it. Rias' magic could not tamper with it, and Asia's braid, while effective at first, was now rendered useless due to the corruption's adaptability. And my magic and Asia's can only disguise your arm back to normal."

Akeno stops rubbing the hand and brings it close to her head. "To drain the energy directly from your finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm and subduing the corruption. While this works for those with dragon spirits, I dread to wonder about a Demon's, much less a nephalem."

Aidan however reassures Akeno, "I trust you, Akeno. I trust you in what you are doing. So long as this pain goes away, I will keep doing this with you as much as you want."

Akeno was a bit surprised at first but nonetheless smiles, if not giggles behind her back. She then proceeds to stick Aidan's index finger into her mouth, making an obscene water sound.

Aidan fought hard to keep himself from moaning, but the sensation was something he truly couldn't describe with words nor resist forever. While this is not the first time his fingers have ended up in Akeno's mouth in such a lecherous environment, the urge remained all the same as it continued to build. Her mouth and the way she twiddled with the fingers were warm and slippery, her lips so soft and her saliva like goo.

The only one moaning was Akeno who was holding Aidan's finger with both of her hands, leaning closer into him as she sucks on it eagerly and hungrily.

But she wanted more than just fingers.

Aidan's hormones rage out of control, his primal instincts telling him to take Akeno right here and now. To fill her up with his essence that grew down beneath his boxer briefs. While he did feel the corruption and the power within slipping away from his left arm, it was not as powerful enough as the sensation he was getting from this erotic situation. He wondered if this power and purging of corruption made Akeno more lustful than what she was when first meeting her,

Akeno suddenly started licking Aidan's fingers, causing him to shut his eyes yet he contained his moan and grunted slightly. He looked with one right eye open to see Akeno with a mischievous expression, her sadist personality overtaking her as she was being turned on. She started to twirl around his finger with the tip of her tongue, before taking the finger out of her mouth with a thread of saliva leaving.

"Ara ara. If you make a reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service," said the beautiful young woman.

Aidan then looks at the clock, his primal lust overwhelming his sense of reason. "Well, we got plenty of time."

Akeno then adjusts herself as she sits on Aidan's lap, the nephalem grasping her hips as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You know, I've always wanted to adore you," Akeno said, surprising Aidan as she presses her breasts against his chest. "Even though I act like this, I've taken a great liking towards you, Aidan. You're not even afraid to flirt back."

"You know, you still haven't explained why you are bare under all that," Aidan could to help but look at her cleavage. Akeno brings a finger under his chin to look back at her.

"It's all part of the ritual. I'd be willing to go even further. But if I make a move on you, then Rias would get jealous. And we both know what she's like when she's upset." She giggles as she picks up Aidan's hand from her hip and brings it to her face, caressing it. "For now, we better stay standing on ceremony." Akeno began to lick the palm of Aidan's hand to the tip of his fingers.

Aidan went back to his slight grunts, trying to keep his moans contained. Akeno sucked the energy out again as the corruption from the arm died down and reverted it to normal. Aidan's cheeks blushed red, yet he could not help but be captivated by Akeno's seductive beauty.

A few seconds later, Akeno was finally finished with the task and took Aidan's finger out of her mouth with a thread of saliva. "The power is gone, and the corruption has subsided," She said with a smile. "You should be okay for now."

"Thank you, Akeno," Aidan said with a grateful smile. He was about to get up but Akeno did not let him go, leaving the two sitting and holding one another. "Something wrong?" asked Aidan in concern.

"Np, its nothing like that," said the Priestess of Thunder. "It's just that… do you remember what happened to Riser when you battled him? During the Rating Game?"

"I haven't forgotten," Aidan immediately said, remembering it all.

"After the battle was over, I watched after you for a time in your room," Akeno said with her head tilted down, covering her eyes as if she was trying to hide her sorrowful face. "Despite what was happening to your body, you continued to stand and fight time and time again, even as you were out of control and near death. When I learned that you were nephalem, I now saw why you went to such extreme lengths. You are the true definition of a nephalem, Aidan. Despite what Diablo did to you, despite your exile, you never allowed your despair to drive you to the point of madness." She looked directly at him with her eyes now open. Aidan was surprised when she began to trace her finger on his chest, mainly on the scars. "Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast and near my lower part gets wet and hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a sadist inside of me rises… I wonder, could this be love?"

"Perhaps…" Aidan responded as he stares back at Akeno while the latter looks at him with loving eyes. He could have sworn he was seeing a sparkle of affection and of love linger.

And deep in his heart, despite what he feels for Rias, he felt the same for Akeno.

Then, without knowing it, the two lean in for a passionate kiss. There were no feelings behind it but it nonetheless made the two want each other more as Aidan could feel Akeno's soft lips on his like peach.

The two soon release yet were baffled by what had just happened.

"That…" Akeno blushed. "Was my first."

She was panting heavily but not out of heat or for air from the kiss. This was a pant of lust, of wanting something more.

"I feel so…hot," Akeno said. "I want… I want to taste Aidan. I want to taste more of you, to get all of the energy out."

Although Aidan knew what Akeno was proposing and that such a thing of what she said may seem impossible or impractical, he could not deny the urge within him to take Akeno right here and now and give her what they both want.

Aidan however will have to do his best to hold back and remain a virgin. If anything, his slightly perverted mind wants to give his virginity away to Rias before moving onto other people. His feelings for her are more evident after all and vice versa.

But he wouldn't mind doing some sexual activity with Akeno, no matter what it is. After all, there was one way to build off stress from the lower part of his pants.

Akeno got all seductive as she traces her fingers across Aidan's scars on his chest. "I'm just dying to know what it is like having fun with a nephalem such as yourself. Do you want me? It's alright. You can do whatever you want…master."

This made Aidan intrigued as he smirks a little, his inner nature taking hold.

"Alright, my little slave. But just to let you know though…" Aidan suddenly pushes Akeno onto her back with him on top. "I like to be in control."

( **LIME WARNING** )

And with that, Aidan presses his lips with Akeno's and hard. The Priestess of Thunder was surprised before she adjusts and kisses back, her tongue colliding with Aidan's. During that intense moment, Aidan removes Akeno's wet robe, feeling it slip off like it was wet cloth as he tosses it aside. He then removes her orange ribbon by her hair, letting down her hair that made her even more beautiful in Aidan's eyes.

The two continue to passionately kiss one another as their hands begin to explore each other's bodies. Aidan went for the hips before he grabbed Akeno's tush, making the Queen moan a little while she wraps tighter around the nephalem. Their French kissing became more and more wet as their tongues battle for dominance over one another.

Akeno soon flips Aidan over and pushes his hands donw to the floor to hold him there. Letting go of his lips, she begins to kiss and lick at Aidan's neck, making him grunt a bit before she goes down bit by bit. On his right nipple, she sucks it and licks him but goes further down before she sees his boxer briefs. Akeno knew what lied beneath them and rips them away without tearing them apart.

Akeno then beholds her prize, which was ten inches long. It was hard and thick, ready to leak just a breath away from the sadistic succubus-like Devil.

"Wow…" Akeno was amazed. "It's so big…"

She could not wait any longer as she begins stroking it with her hands, so much that Aidan's precum started to leak out from the top. Akeno then began to slurp it up, giving the nephalem a moan.

Akeno, due to her sadistic nature, wanted to take the time to make Aidan feel good so she starts at the base below and begins to lick upwards to the tip. She cups his two orbs in her hands and fondles them, making him groan even more. Akeno could see Aidan's eyes close as he lied on the floor, his face tense up from the sudden coolness on his shaft and the blowjob.

She giggles. "Ara ara, so you do like that, don't you?"

Aidan could not speak a word, too high on the lust that overwhelmed him. But this made Akeno even more excited.

"I wonder what happens when I begin to do this~?"

With greedy eyes, she lowers her head downwards and begins to consume the ten-inch-long phallus. She took her time with it as the shaft increases in width, encompassing her mouth. Her saliva begins to ooze from her mouth and cover the phallus like greasy oil.

She bobs back and forth slowly before increasing her pace. Aidan's hands found their way to her head as he caresses her hair and pushes her down further to the point his dick goes into her throat every time she goes down.

And she loved it all the same.

"Do you like that?" She asks in a muffled voice. "I can't wait to see how much you shoot out from what you have in here." As she said that last phrase seductively, she grasps the two orbs by Aidan's junk and squeezes somewhat tight, making his phallus in her mouth bigger.

Akeno continues her seductive taunt despite doing her work on the shaft. "You are my master. Please, tell this slave what she should do~."

With those words, Aidan's hidden seductive side that he never knew is triggered. "Suck harder and faster." He growls.

Akeno complies as she increases her speed, wanting more and more of the dick. She feels herself growing wet down by the middle front of her legs and begins tubbing herself onto Aidan's leg, feeling his smooth shaved skin rub her and make her even more wet. She moans just as much from sucking the shaft as she rubs her wet essence over his right leg.

Aidan was on cloud nine for about five minutes, enjoying the sucking of his phallus by Akeno and the rubbing of her wet privates

Akeno soon lets go of the cock, leaving a saliva trail as she licks her lips. "Well, how was that for a service, master~? Ufufufufu~!"

But this is where Aidan comes on his own since he was now fully consumed by lust thanks to Akeno's tease. Pushing Akeno down, he stands on his knees with his penis right over her head. He inserts it between her breasts that were sandwiched as Akeno sees the tip of it right before her mouth.

"Your punishment for stopping when I never asked you to," Aidan said in somewhat a flirty voice.

She was amused. "Ara ara. So rough with me. And here I thought you were going to claim my virginity right here and now~"

Aidan, consumed by his inner instinct, gently grabs Akeno by the hair with his left hand. "A slave such as you does not speak before her master."

But Akeno giggled and smiled seductively, impressed at Aidan's rough use of words and of how he had managed to fire back. With no time to waste, he shoves his phallus right into Akeno's mouth at the same time he brings Akeno's mouth down onto it The Queen takes it in all in stride, using her tongue to lick the tip as she uses her hands to massage her breasts up and down on the shaft.

She moans in bliss as she starts to feel even more wet down below, prompting her to take her right hand to reach down and play with herself. This increased her ecstasy levels to the point she wanted more. Slowly but surely, she inserts a finger, and then another, into herself, playing and moaning.

A mere three minutes into this, and the two were nearing climax. Akeno moans louder and fingers faster while also sucking harder and getting all ten inches down her throat without gagging.

"Akeno, I'm gonna—" Aidan cries out. "GUH!"

A massive amount of white cum erupts in Akeno's mouth while at the same time, her cum from her lower front sprays out from her fingers and covers the floor. Akeno's mouth was full of Aidan's cum that his phallus popped out like a cock and continued spraying more onto the Queen, covering her face, breasts, and hair in the stuff.

"AAAAHHHH~!" Akeno screams lustfully as she is sprayed with the stuff and is filled with a mouthful of it. "It's here! This is…Aidan's nephalem essence!"

They stay like this for a whole minute as Aidan releases almost every last drop onto Akeno, the Queen taking great pleasure in it.

Aidan falls over to Akeno's side exhausted and panting, the two of them overheated from their intense make out.

( **END** **LIME** )

The school bell suddenly rang, causing Aidan to get up and grab his clothes. Swiftly he puts them back on except for his shirt. He then takes one last look behind to see Akeno, still covered in his essence and smiling sadistically.

"We should do this again, Aidan," She suggested.

Aidan smiled. "I look forward to next time."

Aidan then takes his leave out of the door, leaving the Priestess of Thunder be as she giggles sadistically, scooping a bit of essence into her finger and laughing in ecstasy.

* * *

 **AIDAN'S** **HOUSE** …

A short time later after school had ended, everyone was gathered over at Aidan's house for their club meeting, mainly in his bedroom. While Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were surprised to see the former Phenex servants there and Grayfia, they understood the situation that Aidan explained regarding either their life debt or to help Uncle Deckard with his age.

Not wanting to be disrupted from their meeting, they all assembled in Aidan's room.

"This month's contract numbers are in," Rias announced as she drank her tea, sitting on Aidan's bed while the rest sat on the floor. "Akeno; eleven."

"That's right." Akeno confirmed.

"Koneko; ten."

"Yup," The cat-like girl nodded.

"Kiba; eight."

"Sounds correct."

"Asia has three."

"Y-Yes!" She said as the others look proudly at her.

"No way!" Kiba smiles. "That's impressive Asia."

"Good for you, Asia," Akeno giggled. "Be proud of it."

"Especially considering you're brand new to contracts," Koneko said.

Asia was beyond happy for words of such praise. "Oh my goodness. Thank you!" She said to them with closed eyes and a smile.

"As for Aidan…" Rias continued where she left off. Taking a quick sip of her tea before saying "Two so far."

"Sounds about right," Aidan acknowledged. Those two were from Johann and Alrik. The one with Kharazim was disrupted by the Siegebreaker Assault Beast in the mountains, thereby making the contract ineligible. As for why there was only two, well…a lot has happened.

"It isn't a bad start," Rias said. "But it isn't enough. Despite not being a Devil, you are still a Pawn of the Peerage. Therefore you will have to find a way to make sure you complete those contracts. That way you can rise to the ranks of a High-Class Devil."

"Why not just give him the title anyway?" Akeno quipped. "His power is already considered a High-Class."

"I won't deny that," acknowledged a smiling Rias. "But to simply slap a title like that, especially onto a non-Devil, would a little unconventional and I am pretty sure the nobles who still want him dead will never acknowledge that."

Rias was right. If he was going to be a strong Pawn under Rias, then he needed to gain more contracts. Hopefully they won't end up with him being in danger all the time or that he has to travel far.

Aidan then hears something outside of his room. For certain, it was one of the maids' voices saying, "So cute!" and it was coming from downstairs. Rias was about to proceed with the meeting when she noticed her nephalem distracted by something else.

"Is everything okay, Aidan?" asked a concerned Rias as the others look on.

"Hey!" Aidan calls out to the door. "What's going on over there?"

With no answer, Aidan goes to investigate the sound and, after going downstairs, sees Uncle Deckard with a scrapbook containing photos.

"This was when we were in Romania," Deckard explained as he showed a picture of him and a younger Aidan in Transylvania, exploring Bran Castle which where the legend of Dracula originated from. Xuelan, Karlamine, Yubelluna, and even Grayfia surrounded the old man looking at the pictures.

"He's so adorable!" Karlamine squealed in a cute way, who apparently had a fetish for cute things.

"Uncle! When did you—"

"Your maids and Grayfia wanted to know more about our adventures," Deckard said. "I thought it would be nice for them to stay awhile and listen."

Yubelluna got off the couch and stoof in a formal maid-like stance. "I'm the one to find it, master," she said with an apologetic bow. "I was cleaning when I stumbled upon the photo albums. I asked your Uncle about what you and he did growing up so we…stayed awhile and listened."

Aidan sighs, accepting the justification. "Just keep it down since the meeting is being held in my room."

"Meeting's over!" Rias cried.

"Wait what?" cried Aidan as everyone was startled by the voice of Rias, who somehow with the ORC teleported to the couch to look at more photo albums. "How did you—"

"Ara ara, so you stumbled upon the Red Light District when you were lost, huh?" Akeno amusingly giggled, showing a young Aidan who was lost and surrounded by hookers. "I bet the females loved it when you were there."

"…An embarrassing past from Aidan-senpai," Koneko said.

Aidan sighs, trying to hide his embarrassing blush, remembering that horrible time.

For a while, Aidan is left to his own corner while the girls, the maids, and Uncle Deckard look through the photo album that documented all of the adventures of the Last Horadrim and his adopted nephew. Some pictures looked amazing, others unique, and a few so embarrassing. There was even one of Deckard speaking to two beautiful ladies and Aidan giving a confused look of why they were wearing bunny ears while cosplaying.

"Someone please kill me…" Aidan mutters to himself, embarrassed.

"Hey, Aidan," Kiba said, catching the attention of the nephalem. "This picture." The Knight points to one where it showed a young Aidan with what seemed like a girl but dressed as a boy his age. "What is this?"

"Oh that? That was when I was in Rome with Uncle Deckard, exploring the papal tombs underneath the Vatican. At the place where we were living, there was this tomboy girl that I use to play with a lot while Uncle Deckard was busy with his studies. Once her parents got a job overseas, they had to move. I…may have forgotten her name though."

"One more thing," Kiba asked in a serious tone as he points to a sword hanging over the fireplace. "Do you remember this sword?"

"I was only five at the time this was taken," Aidan said regrettably. "Why do you ask?"

"I never would have thought that I would see it in a picture with you in it. Imagine that." Kiba's eyes were then filled with hatred as he stares at the sword in question.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked curiously.

"That…is a Holy Sword."

* * *

Later on that night, Aidan was off to perform another contract. Strangely enough, this one was from someone living in the next neighborhood, which Aidan decides to walk there. This contract though was strange as its identifier was supposedly a friend of Uncle Deckard's. Aidan could only hope that this one would be a success given that he is one contract behind Asia despite having a smaller amount compared to the others.

But Aidan's mind wondered about Kiba's attitude about the Holy Sword in the picture. As far as he knew him, Kiba was always a nice and humble person, keeping his head in the game despite the odds. Yet Aidan could not help but fear something regarding Kiba's unknown past catching up to him. He hadn't taken the time to speak to him on such things.

Aidan, after walking some good distance, reaches out to a large apartment building. "Here we are."

Heading into the building and up on a few floors, Aidan arrives at the door of his client, ringing the doorbell.

The door opens halfway and standing there was a tall man looking in his forties with black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee, wearing a black kimono of sorts.

"Greetings. "I'm the Devil you called for," Aidan said. Because he was still a Pawn to Rias and that not everyone knows he is nephalem, he was told by Rias to keep it discreet and pretend he is still a Devil to the public.

"Funny, I was expecting some sort of summoning ritual circle to pop up into my room," The man replied as he lets Aidan in.

"Your apartment location was close by. Figured I could walk instead of waste magic," Aidan said. He felt surprised for not being criticized for that or for not being one of the girls.

Walking into the dark room, Aidan was surprised by all of the nice furniture in the living room. He sits down on one of the three sofas and looked around the place, remarking that this contract person and friend of Uncle Deckard's must be rich. He wasn't Japanese, that was for certain, despite the kimono. Aidan tries to get his identity via magic secretly, but for some reason could not make out of this stranger.

The door opens to reveal the man standing at the doorway with a silver tray that contained silver cups and some scotch.

"Care for a drink?" The man asked.

"I may not be legal enough, but sure why not?" asked Aidan. The man pours him some scotch on the rocks and hands it over to Aidan. Aidan takes a sip yet finds it so bitter, enough to make a sour-like face.

But the man was well-prepared for this. "Here. Let me get you something more sweeter that way you don't go home drunk."

Taking Aidan's cup, the man goes in the back for a few seconds before coming out with what looked like the same drink in hand.

"Rusty Nail Cocktail," The man hands it over to Aidan. "This should eliminate some of that bitterness."

"Thanks," Aidan takes a sip and finds it much better to his taste. "I take it you just want to have a drinking partner for tonight?" Aidan deduced. "Someone to talk to about life and such?"

"Something like that," The man sits down and relaxes back. "From what I hear from your Uncle, you have been busy as the rumors have been holding."

Aidan froze up for a second, wondering if this man knew of the recent events. "You… could say that. You know you haven't introduced your name."

"Oh right," The man replied. "Forgot about that. The name's Ahz. You?"

"Aidan."

"Well, cheers to you then, Aidan." The man holds out his cup. Aidan does the same and a clink echoes as they made cheers.

Throughout the night, the two talk for a while and shared some casual laughs and jokes. But eventually, time was up.

"So, what's my payment?" asked the man. "I'm guessing you want my soul?"

"Ha! If I did, Ahz, I'd have already taken it," replied Aidan.

"Oh? Well' that's a bit unexpected. Then will these do?" Ahz points to and pulls out a briefcase containing paper. When handed to Aidan, he examines the contents and sees them to be old scrolls of sort.

But the surprising part of it was that they were sealed with a symbol of the Horadrim.

"Where did you-?" asked Aidan.

"Auctioneer," Ahz replied. "Bought it for a quarter of a million."

"I'll take it then," Aidan replied, closing the briefcase.

' _I'm sure Uncle Deckard will want to have a look at these.'_

After saying goodbye to Ahz, Aidan begins to walk back home from the apartment. For once, his contract was something that did not require hard work unlike Johanna's and Alrik's. Oddly enough, it felt good.

Suddenly, Aidan's phone rang, letting him know he has a text address from Rias to meet her and the others there. Without wasting time, he opens a Town Portal to the location.

* * *

A blue portal shimmers and reveals itself to the ORC, and out pops Aidan with a briefcase he sets aside for later. Looking around, Aidan saw he was at an abandoned building that must have been part of an old production factory.

"Aidan!" Rias' voice was heard as he looked to see her and the others, joining up with them. "I'm sorry I had to make you come out this late," she said, her arms crossed with a serious expression."

"Not a problem, Buchou," Aidan replied. "I just finished up with a contract."

Yet as Rias approaches Aidan, she could not help but smell something funny about his breath.

"Were you…drinking?" She asked.

"My contract wanted to have a drinking partner for tonight," Aidan explained. "But don't worry. I'm not drunk despite not being my first time with alcohol."

Rias sighs, "Well, as long as you can still see and talk clearly, it's okay."

"So what is it this time?" asked Aidan. "Stray Devil or Demon?"

"The former," Koneko said, making Aidan understand the severity of the situation. "Yet we were also told of demonic activity happening in this building as well."

"We've been given orders to take it down before the night is over."

"Whatever it is, it must be extremely dangerous." Rias explained. "We should not try to fight it inside. Asia, you wait at the rear."

Asia, with An'Naresh at the ready, obeys. "Yes, Buchou."

"Akeno and I will be ready and waiting outside. So Koneko, Kiba, and Aidan will have to draw it out."

"Sounds good," Akeno said.

"Right," Koneko nodded.

"Understood," Aidan complied as he summons up Silentium, along with the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws on his left arm.

But when Rias looked at Kiba, she noticed that he seemed absent-minded and deep in his own world. "Kiba?" she asked.

This made Kiba snap out of his deep state. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Aidan looked at Kiba oddly, wondering what made him respond so late into the game. He will have to shake it off for now to deal with the menace behind the walls.

"Koneko, Kiba, with me," Aidan takes the lead as the other two follow. Once they arrive at the metal doors, Aidan nods to Koneko who brings her arm back and launches a fist forward.

" **BAM** *

The doors swing open violently from Koneko's punch as the trio move in, with Kiba walking in as he was still distracted form his own thoughts.

Surrounded by darkness, Aidan orders, "Back to back."

The trio have each other's backs as they look around their surroundings. Though the building was abandoned, the moonlight illuminated enough around the room to show the Stray Devil.

"…There she is," Koneko said.

At first, the Stray Devil seemed to be just a woman's head poking out from behind some machinery and was naked, until her face changed to have a large mouth with sharp teeth and eyes that were large and black. Her body changed to resemble a genetic mutation of a spider and a human, with wings.

Despite looking like a Stray Devil though, Aidan noticed something about her appearance.

"A Stray Devil turned Demon," He notes.

The Demon launches itself into the air.

"Scatter!" Aidan tells the other two as they get out of the way, with Kiba barely moving out of its reach.

"Kiba, stay focused!" Koneko told the blond knight, but there was no response. All he was doing was standing there looking at the ground. "…What are you doing? Hey, Kiba!"

"Huh?" Kiba finally snaps out of it, seeming confused at first, but then saw the Stray Devil on the ceiling. "Sorry."

From the ceiling, the rogue spider-like Devil turned Demon fires a stream of web at Koneko, hitting her left arm that caused a severe burn that melted away her clothing, knocking her to the ground where she moaned in pain.

"Koneko!" Aidan exclaims as the rogue Demon lunges itself at the downed Rook.

* **CLING** *

Aidan reacts in time to block the Demon's attack with Silentium but his sword was stuck in its mouth. Now stuck and on the defensive, Aidan looks to his left to see Kiba back in the same mindset as before.

"Kiba, let's get it in gear!" Aidan calls out but no answer. "KIBA!"

That snapped him out of it again, enough for the Knight to see the situation they are in. He quickly jumps at the Demon with a sword in hand.

*SLASH*

With one move, he cut's the Demon's upper human-like body from the lower spider body, causing it to scream in pain. Kiba land son his feet as the severed end lands on the floor.

However, the Demon, despite being bisected, lunges at Kiba with eyes glowing red and jaws ready to bite down on him. Kiba was caught off guard as the Demon pushes him to the ground.

"Kiba!" Aidan shouts but to his relief, Koneko arrives and grabs the Demon's arm, pulling it away from him.

"…Get out of here," She said, before using her strength to throw the Demon high into the air, causing it to scream in fear.

* **SCHBOOM** *

Aidan launches one bolt of red lightning at the Dmeon, sending it further upwards through the ceiling.

* **BAM** *

Going through the roof, the Demon flies upwards in the night sky. Rias sees it from where she stood in front of the building with satisfaction. "Now Akeno."

In the skies, Akeno had her wings out and her shrine maiden outfit on as she raises a hand upwards towards the heavens calling down the thunder.

* **ZAP** *

The attack was brief and quick but the Demon was burnt to a crisp and lands with a resounding thud right in front of Rias.

And luckily for her, she understood what became of this former Stray Devil as it twitches in pain. "A former Stray Devil that decides to become a Demon in exchange for power. The lowest of all crimes, to be transformed into something worse. You who ran wild away from your master to fulfill your own desires deserves a fitting end a thousand times over in death. And now, in the name of the House of Gremory—" Rias empowers her crimson powers in her right hand, engulfing the area in a red and black tendril aura. "Your life ends here!"

* **HYU** **BON** *

Rias launches a blast of her Power of Destruction, destroying the Demon and leaving nothing but ashes.

"Finally," Aidan sighed as he carried Koneko with one arm around his shoulder and walked out of the building. Akeno flew down to join them.

"Such wasted potential." Akeno noted. "She squandered it to the point she decides to become a Demon. You can barely call it a Devil anymore."

"There are fates worse than death," Aidan said. "Still, I cannot imagine what would happen if it was left to wander the rest of the town."

Asia quickly runs up to Koneko, seeing her burnt arm. "Koneko! Hang on!" Using An'Naresh, Asia uses the Braid of Longing to heal Koneko's wounds. Despite the weapon being of something crafted from the High Heavens, it was surprising to note that it didn't do any harm to Devils at all.

* **SLAP** *

A slap was heard by the group, causing them to turn their heads in the direction of the sound. Rias stood in front of Kiba with her right hand raise and his head turned to the left. It could have just been Aidan's imagination, but he could have sworn he saw a a small flicker of red in her eyes.

"Think you got it together now?" An angered Rias asked. "With a mistake like that, you jeopardized everyone here in serious harm!"

"My apologies," Kiba replies back.

Rias' persona shifts from anger to worry, as she places her hands on her Knight's shoulders. "What's wrong, Kiba? This isn't like you."

"I'm fine," Kiba responded in a rather rude tone. "It's just not my day today." Releasing himself from her arms, he bows out. "If you will excuse me, Buchou."

Kiba began to walk away from everyone, with Rias watching him go with a broken-hearted expression. He was about to leave when Aidan suddenly appeared in front of him, his back turned to his.

"Move aside, Aidan," Kiba asked only once for his fellow comrade. But upon looking at Aidan again, he saw a familiar black shadow and red aura emanate off of him, red eyes glowing onto him with terror. This sort of snapped him out of his melancholic mood. "Aidan…?"

( **Author's note** : Insert soundtrack – Starcraft II Legacy of the Void OST- The Dark Voice) ( **Up until 1:00** )

 _ **"** ** _I_ saiah…" **_The voice of Diablo spoke out from Aidan. Kiba's next expression turned sour upon hearing that familiar voice.

"Diablo…" Kiba spoke his name with such spite, wondering why the Lord of Terror is popping up right now for this conversation. It was only made worse with what Diablo had called him, a name he had not heard since he became a Devil and casted aside his old life.

Everyone was frozen stiff, fear gripping them like a gnarled root as their old enemy had returned and had once more possessed Aidan. While Rias wished she should interfere right now and snap Aidan out of it, rash action would be unwise concerning Kiba's safety. Diablo had indeed possessed Aidan, but it seemed to have been under control and not as volatile as last time.

Diablo then spoke through Aidan. _**"I see your doubt. Your fear. You are so alone… Mewling in the darkness."**_ Aidan/Diablo then turns around to face Kiba, showing the red glow on his forehead from the Red Soulstone chunk still inside, along with the black veins sprouted up to his neck. _**"Let me release you… all of you… from the suffering of this life."**_ As the possessed nephalem approaches Kiba, he prepares himself for any attacks that Diablo could unleash on him. _ **"Your Eternal Conflict of strife and anguish can only end in your death."**_

Kiba however was not moved by Diablo's taunts. "Your words are little more than poison, Diablo. Your actions have brought nothing but death unto us all."

" _ **Mere casualties of a long war!"**_ Aidan/Diablo stated. _**"A war that will end thanks to your involvement with the Holy Swords! Your resistance to our call will only bring unneeded suffering to those around you. And I will take great pleasure in feasting upon their souls."**_

Kiba kept his head low, casting a shadow over his eyes. He tried to keep his fears under control but so far there had been no luck. It was as if Diablo was tormenting him from the inside out despite being sealed securely inside Aidan's Sacred Gear.

"What do you even want, Diablo?" asked a venomous Kiba. "What do you know of my pain?"

" _ **I know you seek vengeance for the betrayed,"**_ Aidan/Diablo says. _**"You wish to avenge those who were killed while you fled like a coward. You seek the destruction of the Holy Sword Excalibur. A mere replication of a weapon of Angels."**_

Kiba tries to keep a straight face. "I think it is normal for Devils to live by how they want. Maybe that is why we broke free of you in the first place. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

" _ **Then join me,"**_ Diablo offered. _**"You need not listen to your fellow slaves. Serve me, and you will have that which you desire most. Through it, you will serve us well just like your nephalem friend."**_

"Worry about yourself first, Hellspawn," Kiba retorted as he begins to walk away despite fear taking hold over him. "Once I am finished with my personal business, we have a score to settle. And don't call me Isaiah ever again."

Once Kiba walks away, Aidan manages to regain control over Diablo and, in an undramatic transformation, reverts back to normal as the red malevolent aura dies down.

* * *

Back at Aidan's home, Rias, Asia, and Aidan stood within the latter's room, discussing Kiba's odd behavior. One hour after the fight with the Stray Devil, they returned home and back in Aidan's room, the nephalem brought up the recent mention of Holy Swords.

"Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils," Rias explained to Aidan and Asia as she sat in a rolling chair while the latter two sat on the bed. "If we Devils touch one such object, then we will burn ourselves. If we get but by it, then we will be killed without a trace. Some would call it the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

Aidan took time to think this. In his mind based on his Uncle's writings, it could be possible however unlikely that these weapons could be a human replication of the armaments of the High Heavens. But to make such holy weapons would require materials beyond the human touch and mind to comprehend.

"So what makes Excalibur so special?" asked Aidan. "Other than the fact that it was used by King Arthur as the legends say?"

"Even though there are numerous holy swords originating from al over the world, Excalibur is the most famous by reputation. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. A holy weapon created through the means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But Holy Swords choose their wielders, and every person, according to belief, is chosen every decade or so I have heard."

"But if Kiba's Sacred Gear is Sword Birth, isn't it possible he can create Holy Swords as well?"

"Not indefinitely. It's not like there isn't a Sacred Gear that cannot create Holy Swords. But if you compare to the ones that already exist, it is kind of lacking but not weak per se. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the 'Longinus'. The ultimate Sacred Gears. The most famous of them all is the one wielded by St. Longinus, the Roman who had stabbed Christ with his spear, and where the name derives from."

Longinus' are Sacred Gears that have the power to kill even an almighty person like God. The death of Christ was perhaps no exception, but what about beings of higher power than God? Could they also be killed by such a weapon?

"Excalibur was one of the most powerful Holy Sword without equal, but it needed a person worthy to wield it," Rias continued. "There was a secretive project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to artificially make people who can wielded the Excalibur."

Rias' eyes narrow into a scowl. "The Holy Sword Project."

"…This is my first time hearing this," Asia said as Aidan recalls something from his Uncle's books.

"I remember," Aidan spoke up. "It was said to have been a failed project and that there were no survivors."

"True," Rias confirmed. "The project was indeed a complete failure and those who received artificial treatment could not handle the adaptation to Excalibur. But Kiba, as its sole and forgotten survivor, barely survived it."

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan. "He is a survivor?"

"The Vatican decided to view the failures as defective products and disposed of them."

Aidan's eyes narrowed as Asia gasps in shock.

"That can't be…" Asia cried tears. "All of them, even Kiba, killed because they were failures? That's… that's sacrilege."

"The followers of God call Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world," Rias said with sad eyes. "They can easily be susceptible to Demons as proven in their days as the Zakarum."

"So how did you meet Kiba?" asked Aidan.

"I met him in the forest when he was near death. He was swearing revenge even in his critical condition. But because of his talents that were being used for Holy Swords since he was born, I wanted him to use them as a Devil; so I reincarnated him, not wanting him to go to waste and save his life of misery."

Aidan fears, combined with Asia's disbelief of what the Church had done, troubled him. The Zakarum were once holy in a time long past but with their corruption by Mephisto, the taint became a permanent curse upon them. Even after being purged and reignited of their faith, the scars from the Lord of Hatred seemed to have never been rooted out.

"Kiba has not forgotten about the Holy Swords and those involved in it, victims and criminals," Rias sighs heavily. "At any rate, I will watch over him for now and give him time. I just hope he returns to his usual self."

"Rias, there is something I want you to take a look at," Aidan told her upon retrieving a picture out of thin air. It was the same picture from the scrapbook album of him and the girl. "I believe seeing this Holy Sword in the picture must have triggered Kiba's bad memories."

Rias' eyes change when she saw it. "Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"All I know was that the girl I was friends with, and her family were part of the Church," Aidan said. "She even bugged me about what I believed in, even though I believe in something far more larger than what she has to deal with."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a Holy Sword in this area about ten years ago. Where was this taken at?"

"In Rome. When Uncle Deckard and I stayed for a time."

Rias examines the sword on the wall. "That is indeed a Holy Sword," Rias said. "It's not as powerful as Excalibur, but it is the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is a Holy Sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished. But it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

She thought long and hard, making Aidan ask in concern. "Is everything alright, Rias?"

"Sorry," Rias said before shifting to a more positive tone. "Anyway, it is getting late. Come now, we should get to bed." She stood up and to the Pawn and Bishop's surprise, starts stripping of herself.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" Aidan asked casually without looking.

"Why?" asked a confused Rias. "Because you know I cannot sleep without being naked, Aidan."

Aidan turns around to face his back to her out of dignity. "Sure, I get that, but don't you want some privacy to do that?"

"It's alright with me," Rias said as she removes her bra, causing her breasts to bounce a bit. "Besides, we're going to sleep together like always, my love."

"Then I'm sleeping here as well!" Asia proclaimed as she hurriedly strips herself. "I'm also going to sleep with Aidan!"

Aidan sighs and grunts quietly, knowing what comes next.

"Fair is fair, Asia," Rias said. "I claimed him first for tonight."

But the Bishop pouts. "I don't want to… I think I have the right to be spoiled by Aidan as well. I also want to sleep with him!"

Aidan had enough and pushes the two away from each other, his right finger by Asia's mouth to quiet her and his left hand on Rias' stomach.

"I swear, it's like dealing with two kittens fighting over a ball of yarn," Aidan mutters before he speaks up with a somewhat upset voice. "Listen you two, at this point, my patience has been worn out bone dry. These arguments will get us no where and if you two are really serious about sleeping with me, then I have the perfect solution."

"Tell us!" Both exclaimed, their faces up near his and holding up fists by their chests.

"You'll both sleep with me tonight," Aidan proposed.

"…Huh?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the ORC, the Church once used by the Fallen Angel turned Demon Raynare, had two figures living in it. It rained heavily outside as the figures wore white cloaks with gold and blue accents. One of them carried a large sword wrapped completely in white cloth. Their heads and most of their faces were hidden by their hoods.

After walking down the isle, they stopped in front of the broken cross at the back of the ruined church.

"This place has been desecrated," The one with the large sword said. Her voice sounded feminine as did the other though younger.

"Rumor has it that there was a disturbance here recently," said the other one. "Caused by a Fallen Angel and Devil. It's also the location of that one energy pulse filled with holy light. It was said to have come from here, too."

"It is getting late," The first one said, taking off her hood to reveal herself to be a beautiful young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and yellow eyes. "And you are absolutely certain that our teacher is on his way here as well to assist us?"

"That's what I heard in the message," said the other one with a cheerful smile once she removes her hood. She was also a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair, tied into twintails, each held by a blue scrunchy, and violet eyes. "He will meet us tomorrow morning here."

"Just remember the second mission," The blue-haired woman said with a serious tone. "And you are also certain he is here?"

"Oh please, like I'd be wrong. I know he travels everywhere with that old man, but he is definitely here. Besides, I loved here in the city with my parents as a kid." The girl held up the picture, the same one Aidan had apparently. "Give me a little credit, okay?"

 **MEANWHILE** …

Walking through the neighborhood in the rain without an umbrella was Kiba. Purposefully allowing himself to be soaked by the rainfall, he walked sluggishly, as if deep in thought.

Diablo's words began to gnaw at him about his own doubts and fears. In some sense he was right, but Kiba would not be convinced. He would never take the words of a Prime Evil to heart, not since he saw what it did to Aidan firsthand.

But what would a demon like Diablo know? He was not there to see it and at the time, Kiba considered him along with the rest of the Burning Hells to be of myth, a thin whisper in the dark. Perhaps Diablo was simply taunting him on his fears, feeding on it to stay powerful.

* **SPLASH** *

The sound of another splash caused Kiba to be snapped out of thoughts and pay attention to what was in front of him. There was a person who stumbled towards him. And by the sight of the cross that spoke for God of which Kiba despised, he knew that he was a priest of the Zakarum.

They were the target of his hatred, the chroniclers of all his pain. Any Exorcist in his way would feel good for him to cut down.

Imagine his surprise when the priest had a blood patch on his stomach and he was coughing up from his mouth before falling to the ground dead.

Kiba realized that this priest had been murdered and the killer was not too far away. Creating a demonic sword, Kiba scanned long and hard through the heavy rainfall before he saw a fleshing reflection of metal through the rain. And then there was a spark. He ran towards it and felt the killing intent from the murderer grow strong as he approached him.

When Kiba stopped to face the murderer, he was shocked to see a familiar face.

"Yahoo~! It's been a while," said an all too familiar priest who was giving a disgusting smile, one that made Kiba writhe in anger.

"Freed Zelzan," Kiba recognized. "Figures you'd still be in town. What business have you? And don't keep me waiting for my patience is thin."

"Well good timing then," The insane Exorcist said. "Wonderful! In that case I'm so happy that Im going to shed some happy tears because of my reunion with you!"

Still the same cocky and maddened priest as he was, Freed's sword that he carried started to emit some sort of holy aura. An aura Kiba was all too familiar with.

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this is really is a good timing," Freed said with his tongue hanging out. "Very good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? HAHAHAHAHA! I will repay you by killing you!"

Both swordsmen charge at another, jumping into the air as Freed raises his Excalibur over his head and descended towards Kiba while the Knight blocks it.

* * *

 **So begins the start of season 2. We find ourselves back into the Highschool DxD universe. Gone for now are the angst and dark and scary stuff that is Diablo. Now it is back to the harem anime that we all know and love. And onto an arc a lot of people enjoy. This is going to be fun to write.**

 **To start it all off, there is romance development between Aidan and Rias, along with comical harem situations since Asia is now part of the mix. Three Phenex maids and Grayfia now serve the nephalem's household for good reason. Aidan has performed another contract with a familiar man that we all know and love/hate for his quirkiness. And finally, Kiba is troubled by the Excalibur to the point where he walks between the lines of justice and vengeance, seeing that they are two sides of the same coin. He even went so far as to have a threatening and fearful conversation with Diablo.**

 **Speaking of Diablo, at this point, he does not possess Aidan like last time but his influence can still be felt along with his voice, hence why Aidan appeared as he did to Kiba. But Diablo will return. He always will, in ways one cannot imagine.**

 **A lime between Akeno and Aidan? Well, I guess any guy would take the bait like this. Some of you may consider this more of a lemon than a lime, but personally, I feel like a sexual activity scene would not be considered lemon if it did not include penetration. Say what you will but I will call it a lime and that is final!**

 **Next chapter will introduce the two Exorcists we all know and love, along with one other man-made OC of mine whose surprise I will reveal later on.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Inquisitor

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **BEGIN DREAM** …

 _Akeno found herself in some sort of dark temple deep underground. By the looks of it, the temple seemed to be desecrated in more ways than one for its walls were smothered in corruptive black, filled with such hatred. She walked through its corridors and felt a dark chill in the air, her pulse accelerating quite a bit as sweat pours down her face._

 _She had no idea where she was nor could not conclude if this was real or not. It seemed and felt real as she traversed deeper and deeper, wondering where everyone else was. As Akeno gets to the heart of the temple, she hides behind a pillar out of sight to witness some sort of ceremony happening._

 _In the deepest recesses of the temple, she had found a dark gathering. There was a hooded figure in black, whose face revealed to be Aidan's with the black vein corruption over his face and the red soulstone evident on his forehead. Most likely of the fact that Diablo has asserted control over him once more._

 _Next to him was some sort of gaunt figure wrapped in mummified wrappings. The back of his head had multiple tendrils writhing off of it yet the wings on the back seemed shriveled up and had no feathers, showing only bones. Yet she recognized this figure as the archangel Raphael, one of Michael's siblings. But why would he be here as a shadow of his former self? Did he represent Baal, the Lord of Destruction, as a servant or as a host?_

 _Akeno soon looked upon the third figure. A Great Evil whom she recognized from the pictures in the Horadric books. The figure had no legs and its spine, longer than usual, showed below. He had four arms, two smaller than the other main arms, and his skull-like face had two large horns at the top. He levitated above the ground yet gave off a blue mist of demonic energy._

 _Akeno realized who it was. Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred and the eldest of the Three Prime Evils. Bats flew around him before they dissipate._

 _Akeno soon heard the voice of the Demon as she turns back to the pillar to hide, holding her chest as she felt that Mephisto's cruel and malevolent voice was like a thousand needles in her heart._

" _ **My brothers, at long last we stand reunited. The Infernal Gate has been prepared, and the time of our final victory is at hand. Let the way to Hell be opened!"**_

 _Upon the proclamation, all three of the Prime Evils channel energy into the ritual, Aidan's being red, Raphael's was yellow, and Mephisto's blue. The Infernal Gate behind the Brothers soon activated, screaming like it was powered by human souls._

" _ **And the Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew."**_ _Aidan raises his hands during the ritual._ _ **"Wrapped in the guise of man, shall he walk amongst the innocent, and Terror shall consume they that dwell upon the Earth."**_ _Raphael follows the same as Aidan, raising his wrists upwards._

 _Akeno soon feels something within her breast pocket. Taking it out, she sees some sort of pendant with a downward moon crescent, covered and smothered in blood by five bones that make up half of a star. On the middle were three rotting and blood-soaked skulls._

 _*_ _ **FWOOM**_ _*_

 _The ritual creates a massive column of souls and lightning in a blue color as the bones of the dead rise forth from it._

" _ **The skies shall rain fire; the seas will become as blood. The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of Creation shall tremble before the burning standards of Hell!"**_

 _As Akeno turns around to witness more of what she was viewing, it became a regrettable decision for what she saw then was not meant for mortal eyes, not even hers._

" _ **The Gate stands ready!"**_ _Mephisto announced._

 _Akeno suddenly heard and saw Aidan scream as his eyes glow orange with light and multiple holes like that of pimples start to burst and pour out blood. Pain wracked all over him as he is forced onto all fours, with some sort of hideous amalgamation forming onto his back that gives off waves._

" _ **Now my young brother, the time has come to assume your true form!"**_

 _Spikes suddenly emerge out of Aidan's back, glowing in red from the thrust. Akeno was visually stunned to see the transformation become complete to reveal a familiar tall red Demon of imposing aura. The Demon growls as it stands up, ready for the Infernal Gate._

" _ **Arise Diablo, Lord of Terror!"**_

 _Diablo casts aside his ripped-up cloak and makes his way to the Infernal Gate. Each step the Lord of Terror took was a loud and booming one, even as he crossed over the bones lying on the blood river that act as a bridge, crushing them in the process despite taking his weight. He was about to enter the Infernal Gate as the souls scream but stopped to hear Mephisto's voice._

" _ **You are the harbinger of our return, Diablo!"**_ _Mephisto told the Lord of Terror as the two Prime Evils turn around to meet._ _ **"Send forth your Terror into Hell!"**_

 _And with that, Diablo takes his leave through the Infernal Gate, leaving Mephisto and Baal behind to continue whatever ritual they were concocting. Akeno slumps back to the pillar, too stunned and shocked to comprehend what she just saw on Aidan, as if she was reliving one of her worst nightmares of seeing Diablo fully take over Aidan like last time._

 _She then raises her right hand and stares at the pendant in her hand, glowing in a demonic blue color, signifying Mephisto's aura. The Infernal Gate shakes and screams with the souls of the damned._

 **END** **DREAM** …

Akeno wakes up with a small gasp. Her head was sweating a bit as the morning rays shine through her window. That was a terrible dream, and one she did not want to experience again. It was all fresh in her mind, every single moment of it.

Looking at her right hand as if she held something, Akeno only saw her empty hand. But she could have sworn she held the pendant in her dreams. Yet there was nothing.

But that moment she saw of all three Prime Evils untied brought her dread. She did not know what all of this meant but she feared this was a bad sign of a future to come. She could still hear Mephisto's voice ringing in her head, like a thousand needles in her heart stabbing her.

She then looks over to a picture on her right that showed a woman who looked exactly like her, holding her up on her lap while smiling. She held up a small child on her lap, smiling with her.

"Mother…" Akeno replied.

* * *

 **OP:** _ **GARNiDELiA**_ **– Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP)**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** (The universe is shown as the camera zooms in onto Sanctuary before it zooms even further to Kuoh Academy, then to Aidan, and then to the Red Soulstone from which two demonic eyes show from within the crystal)

 **(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)**

 **Senobishiteitanda** (Aidan is shown walking to the Academy in his school uniform with sakura petals blowing from the west)  
 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** (Aidan continues walking before he looks up and briefly, his form as the Dark Wanderer emerges)  
 **RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** (The ORC are shown one by one starting from Koneko who eats snacks, Asia who prays in a nearby church, Kiba who walks down the hallway with the ladies oogling over him, and Akeno on the rooftop overlooking the school)  
 **Kakushita tsumori de** (Rias is then shown by her desk in front, smiling as she looks at the camera)

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** (Aidan walks on one side of the road glaring at his rival Sinestra with his allies right behind him)  
 **Minukareteshimatteite** (Sinestra walks on the other side of the road glaring at Aidan with her allies right behind her)  
 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** (Three figures are shown on high, revealing to be Kokabiel, Freed Selzan, and Valper Galilei as the shadow of Mephisto looms behind and over them. Sinestra and Aidan come face to face, ready to battle as a tearful Rias is pulled back by Akeno and Kiba from the fight)

(The Angels of the High Heavens behind Sinestra and the Demons of the Burning Hells behind Aidan clash on Sanctuary in a fiery explosion)

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** (The Eternal Conflict rages on as Angels and Demons clash across Sanctuary, with the Three Factions caught in the middle)  
 **Nandaka wakaranai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** (Sinestra and Aidan spot each other on the battlefield as the former empowers herself with her wings whilst Aidan charges, hopping over floating stones before he clashes blades with Sinestra)  
 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** (The clash of blades delivers a massive shockwave onto the area, leaving Aidan and Sinestra alone as they activate their Balance Breaker and battle one another, each carving wounds onto each other's flesh)  
 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** (Aidan and Sinestra back off briefly before they empower themselves up and fight again. As they do, the silhouetted figures of Diablo and Imperius respectfully linger above, fighting one another)

 **Yeah, yeah. Ay, yay** (The camera zooms up on a painfully screaming Aidan chained up in black chains as the Seven Evils watch over him whilst a pained Sinestra is also held by gold chains with her arms bound upwards as the Angiris Council look down upon her)

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu** (The ORC, the Student Council, the Four Great Satans alongside Michael, Azazel, Tyrael, and Deckard Kain; and Kokabiel with Mephisto right behind him are shown in flash images before it ends with Sinestra and Aidan glaring up close at one another before it turns black)

(The final scene ends with the King piece and the Red Soulstone)

* * *

When Aidan woke up from the sunshine rays, he felt his arms pinned by something as he couldn't move. Yet he knew the reason why which bore a smile on his face.

To his right was Rias, lying on her left side and facing him while using his arm as a body pillow of sorts. Asia, on Aidan's left, was in the same position as Rias but lying on her right and facing him. Both of them were asleep yet Aidan felt content and happy, even as they were naked without anything on. Well, except for Aidan who had his boxer briefs on.

While any man would either freak out in pure panic or drown in their lust and perverted fantasies, Aidan remains calm, maintaining a gentleman persona as he moves his arms a little.

"Girls. Come on. It's time to wake up."

Rias moans and opens her eyes before she sits up and rubs them, looking at her nephalem shortly afterwards with a smile. "Good morning, Aidan."

Asia woke up and followed suite, sitting up as well.

"You two sleep alright?" Aidan asked in concern as he sat up to join them.

"Well, when you told us that we'll be sleeping together, we weren't sure if this was going to work or not," Asia said. "But honestly, it was very comfortable."

"I agree," Rias concurred as she and Asia look at one another despite being naked. "We both got even more comfortable by using your arms as a pillow."

Aidan smiles at that notion. Finally, he could enjoy a morning without jealous bickering happening between the two. Asia then notices the time.

"We should go get ready," She said. "It's already late!"

"Oh, right!" Rias quickly gets off the bed and takes the blanket to cover herself. "Thanks again for having us, Aidan." She gives one quick kiss on his cheek for gratitude.

Asia slips on her pajama wear before she turns to Aidan with a smile. "I hope we can continue with this." She too gives a kiss to Aidan on the other cheek, leaving the nephalem almost stunned.

With the girls out of the way and him all alone in his room, Aidan decides to get ready, getting his school uniform out of his wardrobe.

Aidan's phone suddenly starts to ring. He answers the call to see who it was.

"Johanna?" asked Aidan.

"Sorry to call you this early in the morning," Johanna said while she was eating breakfast at her table in her shop. "I just wanted to check in with you to see how you are doing."

"Doing well," Aidan replied as he gets his school uniform out and puts his phone on speaker. "Getting some much better sleep after the hell I went through."

"You deserve it a lot," Johanna said. Then Aidan heard something loud on speaker. "This is the wrong hammer, Karlamine! I need the bigger one and check the temperature on the forge!"

"Right!" Karlamine apologized. "Sorry, ma'am!"

Aidan could not help but chuckle. "How goes the apprenticeship?"

"This Devil here is good and sweet, but she is still learning. I'm doing what I can though."

"Well I'm sure you can manage," Aidan said, giving support. Johanna then moves to a different topic.

"Word is you have some girls living with you and Deckard," Johanna said. "And you are sleeping with one of them almost every night."

Aidan was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Well, you aren't the only nephalem to have ever slept with women," Johanna quipped. "There are some throughout history that have done the same, even with members of the Three Factions."

"How so, may I ask?" asked Aidan.

"The reason you are attracting the ladies is not because of your personality and good looks, but rather due to your power."

"My power?" Aidan slips on his pants.

"The power of the nephalem, in any shape or form, has the potential to trump even powerful beings like the Red Dragon Emperor," Johanna revealed. "After all, being half Angel and half Demon from the High Heavens and the Burning Hells respectively is something everyone fears. Two primordial forces combined to create something more powerful than the two."

"Interesting," Aidan puts on his shirt. "What else did you come here for?"

"I needed to give you a warning," Johanna got serious, catching Aidan off guard somewhat.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aidan.

"With the power of Diablo coursing through you and your nephalem powers unlocked, everyone, including the Angiris Council, is keeping a close eye on you. It's gotten to the point where my friends and I cannot sleep."

"Are you saying there is someone spying on me?" Aidan asked. "Or perhaps I am being hunted?"

"Precisely," Johanna confirmed. "It may get to a point where the Council will send their Angiris Apostle against you."

That made Aidan stop dressing up as he turns his attention over to the phone.

"What else do you know of this Angiris Apostle?" asked Aidan, feeling uneasy by the sound of the name.

"Very little, I'm afraid," Johanna said. "But I do know that it is not an Elder Angel, nor a Fallen Angel, an Angel, or a Devil. It's not even human. All I know is that this individual has been trained and blessed by the Angiris Council to be the extension of their will, to fight in places they cannot interfere on Sanctuary."

This troubled Aidan greatly. If the Angels of the High Heavens are able to subtly interfere in mortal affairs, then they could not do so in a direct manner, unlike Tyrael who has done so. They needed a method of which they would all agree on in order to enact their plan. An agent who answers only to the Council.

But the presence of this Angiris Apostle is not what was troubling Aidan. The real question is why would the Elder Angels decide to interfere and bend or break their ancient laws that they hold so high in regard over mortals? Why interfere with Sanctuary now after all this time?

"The Angiris Apostle is not alone," Johanna snaps Aidan out of his thoughts. "Word is the Vanishing Dragon, the white dragon, is also here and is partnered with the Apostle."

This troubled Aidan even further. "A Dragon and an Apostle working together and coming here to Kuoh? This doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"True," Johanna agreed. "The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor, have fought each other for many centuries. Those that have a Heavenly Dragon living within them are destined for conflict."

"Issei…" Aidan realizes, knowing the host of the Red Dragon.

"Correct. Best to keep your eyes and ears out for him. It is likely he will also know of his predicament."

Aidan groans a bit, yet he understands why the Council would send someone like their Apostle or even why the Vanishing Dragon has decided to show his face. "So…what now?"

"For now, continue living your life as normal. I and the others will try to search for anything else that may demand your attention."

* **CLICK** *

The phone call ends as Aidan finishes getting dressed. Yet in his mind, he cannot help but be worried.

* * *

Once school had ended for the day, and the sun began to set over the horizon, Asia and Aidan walked into the old school building where the Occult Research Club is usually held. Since the renovations and cleanup were complete, the ORC can finally use the building and not Aidan's bedroom.

"Wow!" Asia was impressed of the new floor now clean and shiny, enough for her to see her won reflection. "Look how shiny the floor is."

"The cleaners must have been thorough," Aidan noted, as they walk up the stairs to the second floor where the meeting room was usually held. They turned down the hallway that would lead them to it until Asia spotted something.

"What's that over there?" Asia asked, pointing over towards the doors that were locked by chains and yellow police tape that said DO NOT ENTER!

"The forbidden room," Aidan said. "It's never been opened as far as I know."

"How come? What's inside?"

"I do not know. Best to leave it be though."

The two turned around and walked towards the clubroom. Entering, they found Rias and Koneko sitting on a sofa.

"They did a good job cleaning the place, didn't they?" Asia asked smiling. "Feels like we're getting a fresh start."

Aidan nodded in agreement and with a smile. But right afterwards, he noticed that there was still someone missing.

"Kiba not here again?" He asked.

"…Looks like someone decide to take the entire day off," Koneko said while taking sips. "…Must be his lucky day."

"I hope he's okay," said Asia in concerned.

Aidan notes Rias' troubled expression. He hated to ask this, but he had to for the truth. "It has to do with his past, doesn't it? The Excalibur project?"

Rias didn't respond, only lowered her head in melancholy. Aidan was right in that he didn't need to hear a reply of confirmation back. The nephalem takes a seat next to her right and allows her to lean into him for comfort.

"What else can you tell me about this project?" Aidan asked.

Rias didn't speak until she knew she had to control her emotions. With Aidan here, his presence seemed to have helped her sort her feelings out.

"As you know, Kiba barely survived the project, being the only survivor that escaped the execution." She stated. "What I did not mention was that they were all the same age as him. They were all just children, raised for one purpose: to wield an Excalibur."

But Aidan, confused about something, asks, "I thought there was only one Excalibur like the legends. Was the blade shattered?"

Rias nods, "There was one but when the original blade was destroyed in a war, its fragments scattered into seven pieces. The Church tracked down these pieces and used alchemy to create seven entirely new swords."

"And Kiba could not adapt to the use of the swords, right?" asked Aidan. "Hence why he was discarded and executed the failures?"

"They were already on the verge of death," Rias angles herself to make sure she was leaning her back towards Aidan, the nephalem holding her. "I can still remember that cold, snowing night in the forest when I found him," she whispered. "He managed to get out of the facility when they were given the orders to…murder him."

"And then you brought him back as a Devil," Aidan concluded. "Made him discard his old name and gave him a new one."

Rias nodded in confirmation.

"So what now?" asked Aidan. 'We can't just sit idly by and let Kiba go astray."

"I know," Rias said as she looked at her nephalem above her, trying to stay positive. "But we'll just have to wait and see. Give him time to sort himself out."

A second later, the doors opened, following with Akeno and two guests, Sona and Tsubaki. "Fantastic! Looks like everyone is here," Akeno exclaimed.

Rias gets up from her cuddling with Aidan. "Akeno, why are you late?" asked Rias.

"Why, I brought some guests and was leading them here," Akeno explained, gesturing for Sona and Tsubaki to step forward.

"Excuse the interruption," Sona apologized.

"Sona? Tsubaki?" Aidan saw. "What brings you here?"

"There is an urgent matter to discuss with Rias," Sona explained. "At my house right away. No offense, but there are too many eyes and ears everywhere."

The way she said it had a sense of great importance, enough to bring a serious expression on Rias' face. "You make it sound like it's a complicated situation," she said.

"It is." Sona confirmed.

* * *

 **LATER**...

"I wonder what Sona meant by the complicated situation," Aidan asked as he, Asia, and Koneko walk back home. They stood waiting at the corner of a sidewalk.

"I do not know," Asia said.

"What about you, Koneko?" asked Aidan. "What do you make of all this?"

"Don't know," She responded. "It's not like there is anything wrong with Buchou speaking to Kaichou. However…" The two notice the small amount of worry in her voice. "I am more worried about Kiba."

"Agreed," Aidan concurred. "From what I have gathered from Rias about Kiba's past, he seems to be consumed with the need for vengeance. And he is trying to do this all alone without backup."

"…Yeah."

The light changed to green and allowed Koneko time to cross the street.

"…Well, see you guys later," Koneko said before walking.

"Bye, Koneko," Asia waves. "See you tomorrow."

Aidan merely stared at the cat-like girl, not bothering to say goodbye as he was too in deep thought about something.

"What's wrong, Aidan?" asked Asia.

"Just wondering," Aidan said. "I joined the Peerage after the battle with the Fallen Angels and for proving the 'Devil Mythology' was in fact real. You joined because you wanted to be friends. Kiba joined with the intention for vengeance on the Excalibur."

Aidan paused briefly as he continues to watch Koneko walk back home.

"I wonder, what are Koneko and Akeno's motives for becoming Devils?"

 **MEANWHILE** …

Within the home of the Sitri Family, Rias and Akeno wore towels to cover up their bodies as they walked down the narrow pathway to a large, circular sauna. Once there, the two Great Ladies of Kuoh observed the hot and steamy environment as they enter. Like any steam room, most of the interior was made of marble and concrete, with large colorful crystals circling around the area.

"It's been a long time since I last came here," Rias said as she takes off her towel, exposing herself.

"I thought you use to come here a lot in the past?" Akeno inquired, following suite.

"She did," Sona said behind the two when they turned to the sound of her voice. "Rias and came here together all the time to share each other's secrets."

Sona soon removed her towel and handed it over to the naked Tsubaki behind her. Afterwards, they all took a seat at the U-shaped bench that circled the room.

"This sauna was installed for my personal use," Sona told Akeno as sweat formed on their figures, dripping down on their bodies.

"It is connected to Sona's stronghold," Tsubaki informed her fellow Queen. "So even if it is closed, no one else would be able to gain access to it.

"Well, that explains how you can tell your secrets," Akeno said as sweat drips down to the tips of her breasts.

"All I ever complained about was getting in trouble with mother. Silly stuff like that," Rias said humorously with closed eyes. "And I think Sona only complained about her sister."

"Oh my," Akeno giggled. "I didn't realize the two of you were so close."

Sona closed her eyes, blushing in embarrassment. "That's all in the past now," she responded.

"True," Rias opens her eyes and turns to her friend. "So what are we here to discuss about? Something tells me this secret's a good one."

"Before we begin though, I need to ask," Sona looks at her best friend, whilst opening her eyes. "How are you feeling, Rias? Concerning Aidan and the recent events?"

This question caught the redhead off-guard. She almost spoke and stuttered her words immediately. Though it has been months since the events of Diablo and Aidan, they only felt like recent days. And the events were as memorable as stone.

"I'm good, Sona," Rias said after she regains her footing in her mind. "Thanks for asking. As for Aidan, he's doing well. I'm keeping an eye on him for his safety and comfort."

"I heard you started living with him and Uncle Deckard," Sona said. "Moreover, you've even slept with Aidan."

Rias did not deny that as she smiles. "It gives me comfort when I am with him in bed. Helps relieve our nightmares whenever we have them. Why do you ask though?"

"Just concerned for you is all," Sona said. "Especially when I later learned of the terrible future thwarted by Aidan."

Rias could remember that. The future in which she was possessed by Diablo and subjugated the Underworld as its demon queen. And that Sona and Akeno formed a rebellion to resist her.

"You carry with you a person greatly admired, yet also dangerous," Sona said. "Everyone, even those outside the Three Factions, will want his head just because he is a dangerous person."

"I won't let that happen," Rias replied. "Not after what he had been through because of me and my foolish actions."

"I thought you wouldn't," Sona accepted with a smile. Rias had been through a lot since the day the terror was unleashed. All of it beginning with her betrothal to Riser Phenex and ending it with the battle underneath Tristram Cathedral against the Lord of Terror. Since then, she has changed quite a bit, for better and for worse.

With that out of the way, Rias can reconvene them back to the present situation.

"Now then…" Rias said. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Sona didn't respond for a moment, trying to figure out her words to use correctly. Then she begins. "This morning, two people from the Church contacted me."

This aroused the two Great Ladies of Kuoh. "How so?" Akeno asked.

"It's been some time since they came to this part of town," Rias concurred. "Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"They did," Sona told her. "They said they wanted to speak with you about something urgent."

Rias was surprised as she gasped. "Members of the Church want to speak with a Devil?" Sona took off her fogging glasses. "What do they want? There's no reason for them to be here except to stir up trouble."

"I accepted their request," Sona told her, cleaning her glasses with light blue magic from her fingertips. "I told them where they could find you, so after school tomorrow they will be paying you a visit. But they also informed that they have another member joining them. Who it is, I do not know." Sona slips her glasses back on. "There is one other thing you should know. They were carrying Holy Swords."

This troubled the two Gremory members.

"This is…not a coincidence then considering recent events," Rias said as she puts a finger to her chin in thought. "Why would they come to this town though? It's to as if…" Suddenly, the picture of Aidan and the girl flashed in her mind, making her gasp.

"Somnus…!" She whispered.

* * *

As Aidan and Asia entered into their home, they suddenly felt a powerful and terrible shiver down their spines. Like there was a signal within them warning them of something imminent lying within.

"I just got chills for some reason," A frightful Asia said, grabbing Aidan's hand with her shaking hands.

"I did as well," Aidan concurred. "Stay close to me. This feeling is somehow familiar."

"Familiar?" asked Asia as she looked up to him. "How?"

But just as Aidan was about to answer, he smelled something coming from within. And almost immediately, fear took hold of him.

"Uncle!" He exclaimed in fear and terror as he rushes in, dragging Asia with him.

 **MEANWHILE** …

Rias quickly stood up and looked at Sona. "I'm so sorry, Sona, but I have to get back home as soon as possible. Aidan and Asia are in danger."

Sona nodded, understanding the situation. Rias lost Aidan before, and she doesn't want to again.

"Go from here," Sona urges. Akeno and Rias then leave the sauna.

 **BACK AT THE HOUSE** …

Aidan and Asia run up to the front door at high speeds, the former slamming into the door and breaking it off of its hinges. Not even bothering with the shoulder that was blunted in the process that he bolted through, he and Asia enter in the house.

"Uncle!" Aidan calls out to Deckard. The inside of the room was mostly dark with the lights off. But they could see that the light of the living rom was on out of the corner of the wall.

"Aidan?" called out Deckard from the living room, confused. "Are you there? You have a couple of visitors. One of them knows you."

Aidan and Asia run over and stopped to see who they were.

They were surprised to see two unfamiliar women in white cloaks sitting on the opposite sofa from Deckard, with a large weapon wrapped in white cloth. Xuelan, Karlamine, and Yubelluna were serving tea whilst Grayfia stood by Uncle Deckard's side.

Aidan held a hand up to Asia, prompting her to stay behind Aidan and close to him. Both of the guests held rosaries around their chests. For all of their beauty beneath the cloaks, Aidan can feel danger emanate from them.

"Uncle?" He called out. "Who are they?"

"They came in about ten minutes ago," Deckard explained. He then pints to the young woman with chestnut hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. "You remember her, don't you?"

"That's right," The woman in question said with a cheerful voice. "I remember when we were just children." She then held up the photo of her and Aidan and pointed it to the nephalem.

Aidan was shocked. "Irina? Irina Shidou, is that you?"

"Yes, it is!" She confirmed with a happy nod. "Bet you couldn't tell the difference, huh? Especially when I said I wanted to visit you!"

"Visit you?" Aidan was still surprised. "Irina, I didn't even know you were here."

"Oh, well just the same, Aidan," Irina replied. "I left that tomboy look along ago. Now I'm all grown up and it can't be helped since I was a troublemaker. I guess we both have changed in time we haven't seen each other."

"Ten years," Aidan clarified. But then his attention was drawn to the other woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She stared at him with hard eyes.

"Irina," the blue-haired spoke as she stood up and grabbed her weapon. "We should get going."

"Oh, right!" Irina and the girl started making their way around the living room. However, they stopped when the chestnut girl turned to Aidan, who was watching warily. "Don't worry. We're already heading home for today. It's been ten years since we last saw one another and I haven't been in this neighborhood for a long time, so I wanted to drop by and say hello to Uncle Deckard. But it's time for us to say farewell, Xenovia."

"Yeah," said the other girl, Xenovia.

"Take care, Irina," Uncle Deckard said, looking from his seat. "It was good to see you again!"

"Thank you, Uncle Deckard! We'll be seeing you and Aidan again. But I can stop by and hang out with you if you want. Bye!"

However, Xenovia said in a dark tone, "At last…" Holding her weapon up to her chest level with both hands. Aidan did not like her one bit, especially with the way she was looking at him with contempt.

Soon, they closed the door behind them on their way out.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT** …

"I'm so glad you two are safe," Rias exclaimed as she hugs Aidan and Asia tightly. They were all in Aidan's room as they reconvened about what had just occurred. "Are you two alright? They didn't hurt you, did they? I think they knew about us being Devils, but I don't think they would lay a hand on us in a normal residence and in front of your Uncle who is a normal human being."

"Aidan and I are okay, Buchou," Asia said, trying to remain calm as the redhead holds her to her right breast. Rias hugged Aidan and her even tighter, being so precious to her and having lost them on two separate occasions.

"I'm so glad," Rias sighed in relief. "When I learned what had just occurred, I was afraid of what might have happened. If something terrible would have happened to you two, I thought…" The memories of losing Aidan came back to her swiftly. "I prepared for the worst scenario; you know…? For what it is worth, I am so sorry. I could not bear losing you two. I should have known they would drop by."

Aidan felt a little surprised, hearing this from his master even as his face rested on top of her left breast.

' _Sirzechs was right. The Gremory Family truly does care for its servants.'_

But sadly, now was not the time to get kinky. Clearing his throat, Aidan asks, "Rias, your breast."

"Yes, I understand." Once she lets go, she unties her ribbon on her shirt. "Oh, Aidan, you're really becoming spoiled with me, aren't you?"

"NO!" Asia separates Aidan from Rias, making the redhaired girl sigh before having them sit.

"So why did they come to your house, speaking to your Uncle?" asked Rias.

"Not sure, I'm afraid," answered Aidan. "I don't even know how they found out where I lived. But one of them, Irina, was the girl in the picture. Why she was here, I do not know. Maybe she wanted to catch up with me and Uncle given that it's been about ten years since we last saw one another. I doubt she and her other companion, Xenovia, know I am nephalem so they'll assume I am Devil. Yet Xenovia glared at me with such spite for some reason."

"That is troubling," Rias deduced. "For all we know, given of their affiliation with the Church, or the Zakarum, they have an ulterior motive. But we won't know until we speak to them tomorrow."

"They want to meet with you?" asked a surprised Asia.

"That's right. According to Sona, we are to meet with those two, along with another late guest, after school. They want to negotiate with me given that I am in control of this territory."

"I don't know, Rias," Aidan voiced his concern. "This sounds like a trap. Devils and Zakarum devotees don't exactly have mutual trust with one another."

"I agree, but I must nonetheless comply," Rias said with a sharp and serious face. "They made promise to their God that they will not attack and that they are coming to request something from the Devils, ironic considering they do so with us as the evil beings. They seemed to be under pressure from their mission, whatever it is. I have a bad feeling about all of this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting murdered."

"And what is worse, Kiba is caught in the mix," Aidan said. He looks outside to see a storm on the horizon, indicating a dark omen that may herald in for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day arrives and after school, Aidan was ordered to wait at the entrance for the three representatives of the Church to arrive, then escort them over to the old school building.

The sun had begun to set over the horizon as Aidan leans against the side of the hate, patiently waiting for the girls to arrive. Aidan hopes that this meeting between Devils and clergy does not turn to be messy. Zakarum devotees always leave an impressionable mark.

"Heya, Aidan!" Irina's voice was heard as he looked to his right, seeing her and Xenovia walking towards him and crossing the bridge. Aidan met up with them and stood in the middle of the open gate.

"Irina," Aidan greets with a smile. "Where's your third member?"

"They are not here yet," Xenovia informs coldly. The two walk to his left before stopping and turning away to face away from the school.

Aidan looked at them for a moment before looking out at the neighborhood with them. Thing s were already beginning to feel awkward as the two girls looked as still as statues. Aidan could see Xenovia make quick glances at him with a glare, making him all the more suspicious of her. And Irina was not much help either considering she did not notice or perhaps had the same hidden suspicious agenda in her mind but didn't show it unlike her companion.

"So…" Aidan breaks the silence. "Any of you know who it is?"

"No," Xenovia simply replied.

"All we know is that they're important and powerful," Irina informed him.

Silence again followed until a figure was shown towards the school. Initially it was hard to make out what he looked like with the sun's setting light being the source of the problems. But as soon as the figure stood in front of them and blocked the sun's rays, Xenovia and Irina were shocked.

"…Master?" Xenovia gasped.

Aidan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and saw that Irina bore the same expression. Then the two girls got on one knee to bow before their so-called master. When Aidan looked, he could understand and see why.

This was no priest nor a crusader of the Zakarum but he did have the appearance of a warrior despite his somewhat shaggy look. He was human with brown/black skin and a bald head, no hair whatsoever. He wore golden armor that was covered up in green clothing that looked something one would wear from medieval times. A sunspot emblem was on the right side of his chest that held up his black cape. A white sash was wrapped around his waist to hold up his skirt-like pants that covered the lower leggings of his golden armor. Oddly enough, the shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder was shown, but the bracers and leg armor that looked something angelic shown, decorated in runes of angelic making. The rest of his golden armor was covered up by his clothing.

Aidan felt his eyes widen a bit, seeing that this Zakarum warrior was indeed strong. The sight of his armor could mean this is no ordinary member and may explain how or why he is seen as a master by the two Exorcists.

What disturbed Aidan though was that he had seen those runes before. They were runes of the High Heavens, of the Elder Angels themselves. So what would a man of Zakarum be doing wearing armor of that making?

The man approached the girls and stopped before them. "Rise up, Xenovia Quartet. Irina Shidou. There are no need for formalities here."

The two girls stand back up, still with shocked expressions. "Master. We didn't think to see you again," Xenovia said.

"I thought you were on a different mission," Irina inquired.

"I had just finished it recently and came here on the Church's orders to assist you," Their master said. "Do you have the weapons?"

"We are armed with them," Xenovia answered.

Xenovia and Irina's master then noticed Aidan, looking at him. Aidan expected for him to be cut down to size or be given such harsh hostile treatment at first glance.

But the master bore a small smile as he went to greet Aidan. "Well met, friend."

Aidan was surprised. "W-Well met indeed." He then bowed his head. "Forgive me. I mean no disrespect. I am Aidan Kain, Pawn to Rias Gremory. I am here to escort you three over to our clubhouse."

"I highly doubt that will ever be necessary from a Devil," Xenovia retorted but stopped going any further with future insults when her master raised his hand up, motioning for her to be silent. She lowered her head and stepped back.

"Forgive me and my students," The master apologized. "They are still in training and their years and experience of fighting Devils have somewhat hardened their hearts."

"All is well, friend," Aidan nodded. "Shall we make our way to Rias?"

"Lead the way," The man ushered as Aidan leads them over.

* * *

 **LATER** **ON** …

Once they arrived at the clubroom, the room was split down the middle, with each side having one half of it. One were the members of Rias Gremory's Peerage. Rias sat on the sofa with her arms and legs crossed, staring at the Church representatives with a serious face. Behind her were her servants Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Aidan. Kiba was left absent.

On the other side were the trio representatives. Xenovia and Irina's master sat on the sofa with a straight back and one hand on his knee while the other was on the sofa. Sitting beside him were his Exorcist students, Xenovia and Irina, the latter resting her weapon on her shoulder.

"On behalf of the three Churches, I humbly thank you for allowing us to speak with you, Lady Rias Gremory," The master began. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"My name is Xenovia Quartet."

"I'm Irina Shidou."

"And I am Inquisitor Tyrannus," Their master introduced himself.

This caused Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, and even Aidan to be in shock in awe.

"I thought the Inquisition of the Church was disbanded two centuries ago," Akeno inquired.

"They did," Inquisitor Tyrannus explained. "But a new one was formed a century later in secret as a means to physically counteract the corruption through the use of forceful means. It was also meant to track down and destroy any demonic corruption lurking within the clergy and laity, luring out dark cultists to stop them from making ritual sacrifices to their dark masters. It is one of the Church's best kept secrets away from the public and only a few know of its existence."

"And that's why it's always fascinating why the followers of God would want to meet with a Devil," Rias said. "But with your appearance, Inquisitor, I have to say that it is more serious than what I am about to guess."

"That is correct," Inquisitor Tyrannus nodded. "In the most recent events, the Excalibur swords were stolen from the Vatican, the Protestant Church, and the Eastern Orthodox Church on three different occasions."

At his gesture, Xenovia took the sword she had off her shoulder and held up out to them. "Out of the six we have accounted for; these are from the three swords we have left." She said. "This one I hold is called Excalibur Destruction."

"And then there's the one I have here," Irina said with pride, extending her arm out and out of the cloak she had on to show a piece of string tide to her arm. "Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful to carry around."

The ORC then see the Inquisitor who, instead of looking proud at his students, bore a rather downward scowl, making the two students flinch a bit in surprise.

"Why the long face, Inquisitor?" Rias inquired.

"As someone who has been in the service for a long time, I have seen them fall so far from grace time and time again, never knowing the repercussions of their actions or even looking at their own scars to see how far they have come. I did not agree with their decision to slaughter the blessed children of the Holy Sword Project that I condemned so long ago."

Aidan looked at the Inquisitor with surprise and sympathy. For someone who works in the New Inquisition, whose members of old have set to have been harsh and ruthless in their zealous methods, he understood why he felt that way. "Has anyone claimed responsibility for the theft?" He asked.

"From the evidence we have gathered, we believe it to be the work of the Fallen Angels," Xenovia answered. Rias widens her eyes in surprise. "And there is reason to believe that they're taking them to this town. We've sent priests and exorcists to this town in secret, but every last one of them were killed before we even contacted them."

"If that is the case, what is it that you would like for us to do then? Rias asked whilst retaining her confident tone.

"Stay out of it," Xenovia plainly yet rudely answered. "Plain and simple."

Rias' eyes somewhat changed after hearing that rude tone. "Such manner of speech. I wonder if it is restraint, or are you thinking that we might collaborate with those crows? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with the Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible that you would."

Rias' eyes started to glow red. Aidan and Asia felt the chilling pressure from her and knew she was getting angry. But for the former, he could feel the soulstone sliver inside of her chest glow, as if feeding on her own wrathful feelings within.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Inquisitor Tyrannus, silencing Xenovia with his glare that made her stand down. "My apologies, Lady Rias. Xenovia is still in training, young and arrogant as usual. But what you said is a possibility in the Church's view. If you are in league with the Fallen Angels, then we have no choice but to terminate you. They are afraid that even Sirzechs Lucifer's younger sister could prove to be a threat, and not just based on your power alone."

"If you have already figured me out, Inquisitor, then I assure you that there is no way I would ever think to join the Fallen Angels," Rias said with a smirking glare. "I would never do anything to soul the name of Gremory or even my brother."

"I thought not," The Inquisitor smiles. "The House of Gremory would never resort to such low means in the first place anyway. I know that for a fact."

"Good to know. But you should also know that I will not provide aid to your side as well."

"I am not asking for it nor was I expecting it considering the circumstances. Do I have your word?"

"You do."

Xenovia and Irina looked at one another and nodded. With their master here with them, their second mission can begin.

"Then we are done here," Inquisitor Tyrannus said. "Come along you two."

The three stood up and began to take their leave, but Xenovia and Irina stopped to look towards Aidan until the former noticed Asia.

Inquisitor Tyrannus stopped and looked back. "What's wrong, you two?"

"Excuse me but are you Asia Argento?" asked Xenovia.

"Ah, yes," The blonde Bishop answered.

"It's alright," Inquisitor Tyrannus reassured the young one, humbly smiling at her. "You could not have made it this far without hope to guide you along the way."

"Th-Thank you, Inquisitor," Asia replied.

"But she's not okay, Master," Xenovia continued. "She went from being a saint to a Devil."

"It was her choice, Xenovia," Tyrannus defended. "You do not get to decide that for her, not before and not now."

But Xenovia ignored her master's wisdom and continued asking Asia, "Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God," Irina said with an amazed face.

"If you do not stand down, you two…" The Inquisitor showed disapproval to his students, seeing the former nun panicking.

"Master, with all due respect, there are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget them." Xenovia said with sharp eyes. "I can feel something similar coming from her."

"Really? Is it true, Asia?" Irina asked genuinely with interesting eyes. "You still believe in God, even if you have turned into a Devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside," Asia replied with a sad expression. "I believed in Him for my whole life…" But then her expression changes to one of hope. "But I do believe in one thing: Hope."

"Is that so? Then you shall be executed this instant," Xenovia declared as she approaches Asia with her Holy Sword, showcasing the Excalibur Destruction.

It was a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with two hands with a cross in the pommel, an ax-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like formation connecting the guard with the blade. The blade itself was huge, ending with three points.

"Stand down, Xenovia!" commanded Inquisitor Tyrannus. "We are not here to kill innocent people!"

"I agree," Rias concurred, standing up from the sofa and glaring at the blue-haired Exorcist. "If your business is done, then I'd advise you take your leave now and stop harassing my servants."

"You both misunderstand me," Xenovia said to the Inquisitor. "As one of God's servants, Master, I feel it is my duty to save her soul from damnation."

She raises Excalibur Destruction with such speed and ease that surprises everyone, even Irina. Xenovia then swings her sword down on the defenseless Asia. The former nun raises her arms up and closes her eyes, waiting for the end.

* **CLASH** *

Before Xenovia's sword can cut down Asia though, it was held up by a left hand with a Sacred Gear deployed. The Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, with the Red Soulstone shard pulsating in red. In front of Asia stood Aidan with his left arm up. The force of the attack drew blood as he grasped the weapon, but he did not lash out in pain, even as the blade was near his left shoulder.

Aidan glares daggers at Xenovia, his red demonic eyes glaring at her with fear as the black veins show themselves by his neck. While the blue-haired girl was surprised at first at her weapon being halted, she then smirked. "So it's you."

"Xenovia, stand down!" Inquisitor Tyrannus demanded. "What is the meaning of this aggression!?"

"We're sorry, Master," Irina apologized. "But we also have another mission."

"Another mission? The Inquisitor asked in confusion.

"That's correct," Xenovia said, taking Excalibur Destruction away. "In the name of our Lord and Savior…" She pointed her sword at Aidan. "Aidan Kain, surrender and come quietly with us."

Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias were completely caught off-guard. Even the Inquisitor was surprised.

While Aidan would normally be confused at the notion, he only said one word in a dark tone. "Never."

"Aidan, please," Irina pleaded. "We know of a way to break you free of your curse. We've been given special orders to come and retrieve you to bring you back so that the priests can conduct a ritual to separate you from Diablo."

"Save me, Irina?" asked Aidan, keeping his sharp expression. "By imprisoning me in a makeshift soulstone?" That shocked everyone in the room, especially the Exorcists who wondered how he had managed to figure out their plan. "I was given a hunch by Johanna today before the meeting. It is true, isn't it?"

Inquisitor Tyrannus merely shook his head and scowled in disapproval at his two students. He had a feeling that the higher ups from the Vatican have deceived them with something out of fear. Even the New Inquisition would have been barred away from some secrets forbidden to them by their authorities.

"Yes," Xenovia confirmed. "Your very presence brings only terror and destruction unto all. By releasing Diablo, you have ensured the doom of this world and all of humanity. Come with us now and we will set you free."

"I'm sorry, Aidan," Irina said. "But the Church had been keeping an eye on you since you first revealed your true power. And by holding a Sacred Gear that contains the soul of a Prime Evil, the Church has decided that you must be exorcised in order to set you free."

"You are an existence of pure evil at its heart," Xenovia continued after her. "You unleashed a terrible evil on the world that must be contained and locked away as before, or the world is doomed in hellfire. Therefore we seek to imprison and contain you once again."

"I've been down that road before, Xenovia," Aidan said with arms crossed over, remembering the events of Tristram Cathedral. "It didn't work and only brought more pain. What makes you think your crude copy of a soulstone can contain something like a Prime Evil when all attempts in the past have failed?"

"Because the Church knows the truth," Irina said. "When word reached to us of the terrible evil walking on the earth and sowing terror amongst the populace, we knew that it could be the real Devil himself."

"That's right," Xenovia said. "The Dragon from the Book of Revelation was in fact the very Demon you now carry inside of yourself. And we have perfected the soulstone this time to the point where we can contain you permanently. Never again will the world suffer from your vile influence."

What fools they were. Clearly, they have been kept in the dark about the whole truth of Creation. They do to know of the existence of the High Heavens, the Burning Hells, and the Eternal Conflict. If they did, then they all pointed it to the Three Factions and the Great War. It may have been a form of indoctrination used by their superiors at the Church to keep the truth hidden from them. If that is true, then they are also lied to about the creation of the world. Of the fact that god did not create it nor humanity, but rather Inarius and Lilith did.

Aidan then glares at his childhood friend in disappointment, "You wound me grievously, Irina. When I first met you, I saw a young ecstatic girl full of adventure and who wanted to travel the world with Uncle Deckard and me. But I never thought that after ten years or so you would fall to the point of zealotry in your faith. What I see before me now is nothing more than a twisted perversion of someone I once called a friend, a young woman full of potential yet indoctrinated by lies and deceived by those who use her as a puppet for their own means."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Irina.

Aidan replies, "Your heart is darker than even Diablo himself. And I could say the same to you, Xenovia Quartet."

His words were cold and pierced Irina's heart like she felt hurt. But Xenovia felt unconvinced.

"Is that so?" Xenovia's eyes sharpen. "Then are you willing to declare a one-man war on the Church?" She asked with a smirk while raising her sword. "Some big talk coming out from a single Devil. Gremory. I don't think you've educated him enough."

"Then why do I sense fear?" asked Aidan. "Why is your hand shaking slightly?"

It was hard for anyone to see but Xenovia was shaking a bit in fear, facing the host to Diablo himself.

"I wonder… How tastes your fear?"

Rias then saw Aidan's eyes turn red as the black veins slowly return upwards to his face, signifying his rage. She was about to calm him down but was stopped by another voice.

"This is perfect," Kiba showed up all of a sudden, leaning against the door and carrying his sword. The enormous aura of his vengeance and hatred illuminated like a lantern. "If you are the Inquisitor, then I will be your opponent."

Inquisitor Tyrannus looked over to Kiba and faced him. "Isaiah…"

Kiba's eyes narrow in anger, hearing that name once again that he discarded.

* * *

As both sides converged outside of the ORC building, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia stood at the side near the edge of a tree line whilst Kiba and Aidan stood against the Inquisitor and his Exorcist apprentices.

"Let us begin," Xenovia said, before she and Irinia took off their white cloaks, revealing themselves in black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitards with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extended to their biceps, and thigh-high boots, adorned with straps. Irina's look slightly different as the gloves were more closed up and her shoulders more exposed.

"I am going to make this clear," Inquisitor Tyrannus said to Rias. "This is a duel that is off the record. Nothing will be told to the Church." He then turned to Aidan. "And you will not have to come with us even if you lose."

This shocked his two apprentices. "But Master, we must capture him!" Xenovia insisted. "We've been given directs orders from—"

"I will not hear it!" The Inquisitor Tyrannus looked sharply at them, causing them to flinch. "There is no justice in this foolish endeavor and as your teacher, I am in command. We will not take him back with us!"

Xenovia and Irina flinched at his tone. Glancing at one another, they did not know what to do. They were told to retrieve/capture Aidan by any means necessary and was said to be a mission received by God, but Inquisitor Tyrannus outranked them at everything. Sighing in defeat, they turn to face Aidan and Kiba, swearing to have another chance soon.

Xenovia brandishes out her sword and gets into a fighting stance while Irina pulls out a white string off of her arm. It transforms into a katana with a round gold guard and a long enough grip to make it a two-handed blade.

Aidan summons up Silentium while brandishing his Sacred Gear on his left arm, the Red Soulstone shard pulsating with energy in a red glow, feasting on fear.

Kiba on the other hand chuckled at the Inquisitor.

"Why do you laugh, Isaiah?" asked Inquisitor Tyrannus.

"Because you insult me, Inquisitor," He responded with a cold smirk. "The one thing I always wanted to destroy more than anything has appeared before me, and you dare not to fight me with your Excalibur?"

Tyrannus was undeterred as he pulls out his blade, which looked very angelic. It was a large sword whose golden handle has a large sunburst pattern with a blue gem at its center. The blade was oddly shaped despite looking like any other normal sword, but it glowed blue and emanated strong angelic magic.

"El'druin is all I need to defeat you," Inquisitor Tyrannus said as he draws it out. But the name El'druin caught Aidan off guard.

He would know that sword because that was the sword of Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice. Yet why would an Inquisitor of the Zakarum faith be carrying El'druin with him? As far as Aidan knew, only one other mortal in the history of Sanctuary had carried El'druin before Tyrael retrieved it.

"You feel as though you must fight me if I ever use an Excalibur sword?" asked Tyrannus. "That is only reserved for those worthy to wield it. But El'druin, a weapon of angelic making, is the only weapon I have ever wielded."

"And yet you call yourself an Inquisitor of the Church, right?" mocked Kiba. "When the Inquisitors were disbanded long ago? By defeating you while using the Excalibur, then I am worthy to destroy the others."

Kiba soon sprouts multiple demonic swords from the ground for him to use.

"Sword Birth…" Inquisitor Tyrannus noted to himself. "A Sacred Gear where the user can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head." He then gets back to the subject at hand. "I am well aware of your past, Isaiah."

Kiba didn't respond back, only glaring with the intent to kill.

"The Church may have considered you a failure and cast you aside, but not to me, though not for the reason you may be thinking of." Tyrannus gets in position with El'druin. "Yet now your rage and hatred have consumed you to the point they have made you weak. I will teach you the lesson about justice that I myself had learned so long ago."

"Oi, Aidan!" Irina shouted to him with stars in her eyes. "It's totally you!"

But Aidan scoffs and mutters, "Idiot…"

"My faith is making fun of me right now!" She exclaimed. "A dear friend of mine has become a Devil. What does this mean?"

Xenovia looked deadpanned at her.

"I went to England because I found out that I can use Holy Sword, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Ahh, this must be a trial that the Lord has granted unto me! But if I can move forward with my faith, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God!" Her expression, fully showcasing her zealous faith, becomes so ecstatic and annoying. "Now Aidan! It is time I grant judgment unto you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Aidan was right. Irina had changed and her heart, despite being pure of faith, was darker than even his own.

She and Xenovia soon charge in. But only halfway there, and they stopped. For what they saw left them feeling with dread, their faith now shake with what they saw.

Aidan was then consumed by a black shadow as his form takes shape of his Balance Breaker, Primal Terror Vengeance, showcasing his armor and of the parts of Diablo sprouting from him.

"I wonder…" Aidan said in a somewhat demonic voice as it echoed in his helmet. "How tastes _**your fear?"**_

* * *

 **Not much to say really but what better way to start the chapter than with a cinematic from Diablo II called Enter Hell where instead of Marius, it is Akeno. Why Akeno? Well she will play a big upcoming role in this arc but I will not reveal it just yet.**

 **We get to learn more about Kiba's past regarding the Holy Sword Project and we also get introduced to the three representatives of the Church, along with the Inquisitor and a familiar blade to those who have played Diablo. I will leave it up to you to speculate in the meantime.**

 **And now we know the other mission of why the other two were here: to seal away Aidan becaue he has the Prime Evil inside of him. Pff, yeah because that works so well yet fails utterly. Besides, what's the point of soulstones, makeshift or not, if they will keep failing to contain a Prime Evil over and over again? But now the conflict has escalated to the point where a duel must commence. I am pretty sure we all know how this is going to turn out.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	23. Chapter 23: I am Justice Itself

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP:** _ **GARNiDELiA**_ **– Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP)**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** (The universe is shown as the camera zooms in onto Sanctuary before it zooms even further to Kuoh Academy, then to Aidan, and then to the Red Soulstone from which two demonic eyes show from within the crystal)

 **(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)**

 **Senobishiteitanda** (Aidan is shown walking to the Academy in his school uniform with sakura petals blowing from the west)  
 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** (Aidan continues walking before he looks up and briefly, his form as the Dark Wanderer emerges)  
 **RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** (The ORC are shown one by one starting from Koneko who eats snacks, Asia who prays in a nearby church, Kiba who walks down the hallway with the ladies oogling over him, and Akeno on the rooftop overlooking the school)  
 **Kakushita tsumori de** (Rias is then shown by her desk in front, smiling as she looks at the camera)

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** (Aidan walks on one side of the road glaring at his rival Sinestra with his allies right behind him)  
 **Minukareteshimatteite** (Sinestra walks on the other side of the road glaring at Aidan with her allies right behind her)  
 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** (Three figures are shown on high, revealing to be Kokabiel, Freed Selzan, and Valper Galilei as the shadow of Mephisto looms behind and over them. Sinestra and Aidan come face to face, ready to battle as a tearful Rias is pulled back by Akeno and Kiba from the fight)

(The Angels of the High Heavens behind Sinestra and the Demons of the Burning Hells behind Aidan clash on Sanctuary in a fiery explosion)

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** (The Eternal Conflict rages on as Angels and Demons clash across Sanctuary, with the Three Factions caught in the middle)  
 **Nandaka wakaranai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** (Sinestra and Aidan spot each other on the battlefield as the former empowers herself with her wings whilst Aidan charges, hopping over floating stones before he clashes blades with Sinestra)  
 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** (The clash of blades delivers a massive shockwave onto the area, leaving Aidan and Sinestra alone as they activate their Balance Breaker and battle one another, each carving wounds onto each other's flesh)  
 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** (Aidan and Sinestra back off briefly before they empower themselves up and fight again. As they do, the silhouetted figures of Diablo and Imperius respectfully linger above, fighting one another)

 **Yeah, yeah. Ay, yay** (The camera zooms up on a painfully screaming Aidan chained up in black chains as the Seven Evils watch over him whilst a pained Sinestra is also held by gold chains with her arms bound upwards as the Angiris Council look down upon her)

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu** (The ORC, the Student Council, the Four Great Satans alongside Michael, Azazel, Tyrael, and Deckard Kain; and Kokabiel with Mephisto right behind him are shown in flash images before it ends with Sinestra and Aidan glaring up close at one another before it turns black)

(The final scene ends with the King piece and the Red Soulstone)

* * *

Aidan's Sacred Gear pulses from the Red Soulstone shard as he glares at Irina and Xenovia, arming himself with Silentium.

"Here we come, Aidan!" Irina proclaimed as she and her companion charge forth. While in front of her partner, she jumps into the air with her katana-style Excalibur raised over her head. "AMEN!"

* **CLASH** *

Aidan blocks it easily with Silentium, a little surprised at how much force Irina used considering it felt like she was going to kill him. I guess the reason of childhood friend is thrown out of the question. Aidan then sees Xenovia charge in, making the nephalem push Irina away.

* **CLASH** *

Without time to bring Silentium up to block the attack, Aidan instead summons out the Leviathan in his left hand, the axe's shaft blocking Xenovia's strike. Xenovia was surprised in that her Excalibur Destruction destroys anything, even a weapon like this Leviathan.

Aidan parries Xenovia with the Leviathan, gritting his teeth from her powerful yet equal strike compared to him. Needing distance, he jumps back to catch his breath.

"Oh~, to return to my town, only to be forced to kill one of my oldest friends!" Irina exclaimed in her zealot mode, acting like she is in despair. "Alas, fate can be so cruel,"

Aidan rolls his eyes, noting her blind stupidity.

"Although our new orders from our master prevents us from taking you back to headquarters," Xenovia stated as she prepares herself. "We will show you that it's best to surrender and come with us."

"You want my soul?" asked Aidan as he brandishes Silentium in his right and Leviathan in his left. "Come and take it!"

"Aidan," Rias calls out to her nephalem from the sidelines, standing with the rest of the ORC. "Try to avoid their direct attacks!"

Aidan nods. Against two enemies with swords of great power, he won't stand a chance with just his sword. But with both weapons and a wide open area, this battle would be almost too easy.

"The Al'Diabolos Terror Claws with the soul of Diablo, the Lord of Terror; Asia Argento's fabled Twilight Healing, blessed by the Archangel of Hope, Auriel; and your Sword Birth," Inquisitor Tyrannus said as he faces Kiba, who stood among his swords. "Your master has indeed gathered a very special group of people together, even if some of them are worse than Demons."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, those who were killed while filled with regret," Kiba proclaimed, glaring at the Inquisitor with hate. He then pulls out a sword form the ground. "I will defeat those with the Excalibur with that power alone, and I will destroy the weapon that claimed my life and the lives of my friends!"

"You will find that I am not easily impressed," Tyrannus notes. Kiba then charges into him.

* **CLASH** *

The Inquisitor blocks him with ease with El'druin. Kiba unleashes a series of slashes at him, but they were all blocked and parried without breaking a sweat.

"Rias, are you sure it's okay for us to be fighting them?" asked Akeno. "Just being touched by a Holy Sword could injure a Devil. We're at a huge disadvantage."

"Kiba, I am not concerned about, even if the one he is facing is not holding an Excalibur," Rias responded, watching her Knight battle the Inquisitor before looking at Aidan fighting the two Exorcists. "Aidan on the other hand…"

Aidan raises Silentium to block a downward strike from Xenovia, before kicking her away in the stomach. He then parries Irina's rightward swing and attempts to slash her with Leviathan, but she blocks it and the two lock blades. Hearing Xenovia's footsteps approaching him fast, he breaks the lock with Irina and throws his weapons into the air before warping in quickly. He knees Irina in the stomach hard with his right knee, giving him enough time to grab and throw her at Xenovia. The blue-haired girl jumps over Irina's flying body and goes for another downward strike, but Aidan's weapons fall to his hands just in time as he blocks Silentium with one hand and strikes with Leviathan in the other. Xenovia blocked the Leviathan but the impact of the blades pushed her far back, making her skid across the ground.

"My only worry is his power," Rias said. "I don't want him to leave them too injured but as a nephalem, his power trumps theirs and he still doesn't have control over it."

Xenovia struggles to stand up from the impact, as does Irina from the kneeblow. "Do you have to be so rough, Aidan?" She complained, holding her stomach.

Aidan ignores her and gets into another fighting stance, ready for the next attack.

"To think, hrngh, you are able to handle both of us at the same time," Xenovia said. "I can't believe we underestimated your strength."

Aidan needed to find a way to end this fight and fast. If this continues any longer, it could get serious to the point he could potentially kill them or unleash Diablo onto them. He has to end this in one strike with Silentium, remembering what he did in the mountains months ago when the team were preparing themselves in the Rating Game against Riser.

"Looks like he is going to attack us next," Xenovia told Irina.

"Yeah, but why is he so focused on our faces?" asked Irina as she prepares herself.

"…Please be careful," Koneko said with rebellious eyes despite showing no emotion. "Aidan's a powerful warrior but has the ability to attract beautiful and sexy women, like the two of you."

"What?!" Irina shouted while looking at her childhood friend with wide eyes. "No way!"

"Do not listen to Koneko!" Aidan told the two Exorcists comically. "She's just trying to distract you!"

"You're the one trying to not look at their bodies, senpai," Koneko casually responded.

"Tell that to them in regard to their outfits!" Aidan retorted.

"What a lowly mind! Oh, Father in Heaven! Please forgive this sinful perverted friend of mine!" Irina makes a sad expression while praying, a comical ray of light shining down on her with little cupid angels flying all around her head.

"Will you quit it with your damn faith, dammit!?" Aidan exclaimed!

"Aidan! If you were craving for a woman's body, I wouldn't have mind giving mine to you!" Asia said whilst comically sad.

Xenovia sighed, looking at Aidan with scornful eyes. "I see. The mass of sexual desire. Seems as if our intel on you was a bit off."

Aidan roars out of frustration. "AAARRGGHH! Enough!"

* **POW** *

Inquisitor Tyrannus punches Kiba in the face hard, making the Knight fly backwards. But the blonde recovers and lands on one knee. Throughout the fight, his frustration grew as the Inquisitor was left without a scratch, blocking all of his attacks and countering with only punches.

Kiba creates a second demonic sword where he stood and grabbed it. With two swords in his possession, he crosses their blades and gives an incantation. "Fight me with your blade, or burn! And freeze!" With that said, the two elemental swords are powered up as one is engulfed in flame and the other one into ice frost.

Kiba roars and charges in, attacking the Inquisitor with godlike speed. But the Inquisitor was fast, evading them all with such ease.

"I have faced far worse things, Isaiah," said the Inquisitor as he evades. "I have faced even Darkness Incarnate."

* **KACHING** *

With a swing of El'druin, Inquisitor Tyrannus turns Kiba's swords into dust, shattering them instantly. Kiba is speechless of seeing his blades destroyed so easily, but that distraction proved his undoing as he is punched in the face hard and is sent flying, making him skid across the floor as he lands on his chest. He looks up with bitter hatred towards the Inquisitor who walks to him without emotion.

"You fail to compare with that hatred of yours," The Inquisitor coldly remarks. "Do you believe that destroying the Excalibur will be as simple as even deciding who lives and who dies? What justice is there in simply killing those who wield the weapon because of what you went through?"

"…Destroying all seven swords will indeed be a difficult path," Kiba's eyes had not lost their color of hatred as he wipes away the blood from his mouth with his right hand before standing up. "But I will not stop until it is destroyed, and I will cut down anyone who stands in my way."

Inquisitor Tyrannus was unmoved by his declaration. Kiba had basically been consumed by vengeance and hatred altogether.

"So be it," The Inquisitor replies.

* **CLASH** *

Aidan blocks Xenovia with Silentium with both hands, the two locking blades.

"This is preposterous," Xenovia grits her teeth as she tries to push forward but cannot and struggles. "My sword is a mass of destruction. How are you still alive?"

"You may not have noticed, Xenovia," Aidan responded, holding his ground. "But despite me being a Pawn, I am not a Devil."

Aidan pushes her back with Silentium before letting go of his left hand to summon Leviathan. With one horizontal swing, he manages to grant her a cut her stomach. Xenovia hisses as she jumps back to retreat. Though the cut was shallow and bleeding, it was not enough.

Wanting to show that her power can trump over Aidan's, she points her sword downwards and thrusts it to the ground.

* **BOOM** *

The moment the blade stabs into the dirt, a big crater was formed where Xenovia stood. Irina lost her balance when the ground rumbled so violently but Aidan stood his ground, unafraid of it even as the dirt and dust flew across him.

Once the cloud settles, Aidan sees Xenovia standing where she was.

"This is my Excalibur," She proclaimed. "It can destroy anything that comes its way." She pulls the sword out of the ground and prepares herself. "It is not called an Excalibur for nothing. And it too has the power to destroy you."

"Does it now?" asked Aidan as he wipes a piece of dirt off of his shoulder. "I know of weapons far more terrifying than that relic that you carry."

"Geez!" Irina complained while wiping the dirt off of her clothes. "Warn me next time you're going to do something like that, Xenovia!" She picks up her sword and points it to Aidan. "But it is time to end this!"

Both she and the blue-haired charge at fast speed. Aidan knew that this was it so he decides to give himself a boost of power by having the black veins travel up his arm and stop at his neck. He also dissipates Leviathan, knowing of what he must do next.

The two girls swing down at him at the same time as Aidan blocks both strikes with Silentium only, locking blades.

"Now!" Aidan exclaimed as he pushes his opponents away.

Suddenly, an influx of power in the form of red and black tendrils of energy surrounds and illuminates behind Aidan. A familiar dark shadow of the Lord of Terror rises behind him, glowing with red eyes full of terror. Everyone was holding their ground against the intense wave of power, witnessing him stand up tall and straight with his sword pointed upwards, the face of the blade facing them and gathering power as it glows red and white. The area seems to quake and the Red Soulstone shard in Aidan's Sacred Gear and the chunk in his forehead glow red.

"W-What is this?" Irina asked, overwhelmed by the power and by fear of the shadow.

"I…do not know," Xenovia responded.

"He's not going to…?" Akeno asked in shock and awe.

"He is," Rias confirmed. "He will have to be careful not to kill them by accident. He is not just using his nephalem powers but also Diablo's."

Aidan was right. Despite using this power, he has to be careful not to induce serious harm per Diablo's wishes from within. Silentium was soon powered up and charged with demonic energy and nephalem energy.

" **Krisol'fak Aram!** " Aidan chanted as his eyes glowed demonic and red. " **Terror Blade!** "

With one downward swing of the empowered Silentium, Aidan's attack charges forth at the two Exorcists. Xenovia and Irina, unable to block or dodge the attack, scream in shock and agony as they are overwhelmed and no match for its godly power. Their feet were swept off the ground as they were sent flying from the arch, before falling to the ground.

The arch passes over them and into the skies, cutting a hole through the clouds. When the dust clears, Xenovia and Irina were on the floor, their uniforms nearly shredded except their chests and private areas. In pain and immobile, they could only watch helplessly, if not in fear of Aidan approaching them.

Irina tries to approach Xenovia on her right to help her but is kicked out of the way onto her back and is met with Silentium's tip at her neck. Xenovia tries to reach for her sword, but Aidan throws the Leviathan at her arm, trapping it underneath. Thank goodness the blade did not cut her actual hand off.

Aidan glances between the two, the shadow of Diablo radiating off from behind him as it watches on. He stood as the victor, yet his darker nature wanted to instill fear onto him, never to challenge him again lest they meet a fate worse than death.

Xenovia glared in frustration at him, but concedes bitterly. "I, yield."

"Yeah," Irina panted, more tired than her companion. "I'm done."

Aidan did not trust nor take their word for it but having had enough and seeing that the corruption was growing further, he relents and takes away Silentium away from Irina's neck and takes out Leviathan from the ground to free Xenovia's hand. He puts the weapons away in a flash of light as his red eyes revert to his blue one and the corruption resides back to his Sacred Gear on his left arm.

Returning to the ORC, everyone stood smiling at him, proud that he was careful with his power upon defeating them. But celebrations would have to wait for the sound of metal brings their attention to Kiba and Inquisitor Tyrannus' fight.

Kiba gives a battle cry, raising his already hardened spirit, as he creates a gigantic sword held with both hands and releasing an ominous aura. It was longer than Kiba's height by about two meters and looked heavier. "The blessed power of your Holy Sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

He charges at Inquisitor Tyrannus, swinging at him with great force.

* **CLASH** *

But once more to his shock, the Inquisitor holds up El'druin and blocks the heavy strike easily, not even struggling against it.

"Fool," The Inquisitor said. "You have ensured your doom."

Pushing the sword out with ease, Tyrannus then emits a white flash that leaves Kiba's eyes blinded briefly. Then, his ankle was grabbed by what seemed to be some sort of tendril of blue light protruding from the Inquisitor's back along with many others. He was then lifted off the ground by Inquisitor Tyrannus, struggling to break free.

The Inquisitor brings Kiba forward before punching him, disorienting him enough to make him let go of his demonic sword. Tyrannus destroys the sword with El'druin, shattering it into dust before he turns his attention to Kiba as he goes in for a horizontal slash.

* **SLING** *

With one quick strike past him, Inquisitor Tyrannus leaves a cut mark on Kiba's stomach, the Knight screaming in pain enough for him to fall to his knees as he clutches his stomach, vomiting blood.

"No way…" Aidan was shocked as was everyone else.

As Kiba lies on the ground wounded, Inquisitor Tyrannus approaches him with the tendrils of light still illuminating from his back before they dissipate by being absorbed back in. With Kiba's attention, he holds El'druin over to his face.

"Your weapon is just a variety of swords that you can create with your power," The Inquisitor remarks. "But by just looking at the way you handle your blades, it tells me that you not only lack the strength to use it, but also that you sacrifice the speed that you are proud of in exchange for a power much weaker than you think."

With that said, Inquisitor Tyrannus takes El'druin away from Kiba's neck, returning to his students as they put their cloaks o and were ready to leave.

"No…wa…wait!" Kiba struggled to say as he reaches his hands out towards them despite the end of the battle.

Inquisitor Tyrannus stops to look over his left shoulder at him, bearing a small smile of sympathy. "There is no justice in murder, Isaiah. Do not allow hatred to consume you. Otherwise, you may never return and the deaths of all of your friends will have been for nothing."

Kiba could only glare at the Inquisitor with hatred though, but the latter ignored it as he turns his attention over to Rias.

"My apologies for my students' behavior." He bowed out of respect. "I hope these two duels have lived up to your satisfactory?"

"Yes, I am glad that no one was fatally hurt," Rias responded with a smile. "I'm just glad Aidan was not taken from me. I thank you for your honor, Inquisitor."

"Then I take it I trust you will not interfere, as discussed earlier?"

"Of course," She nodded. "But just out of curiosity, did you identify who was stealing the Excalibur swords?"

"We do the main culprit," Xenovia answered. "One of the leaders of the Grigori named Kokabiel."

Rias' eyes widened in surprise at the answer, as did Akeno's. As for Aidan, he knew of the Grigori. They were a group of Fallen Angels whom their leader, Azazel, was in charge of during the Great War. They also participated in the Second Dark Exile, for it was Azazel's idea for them to come together to hunt down the Prime Evils.

But what Aidan knew that the others didn't was that something happened to the Grigori. Something related in the aftermath of the Second Dark Exile. Something only the Four Great Satans, Uncle Deckard, and Azazel knew of.

"To think the Holy Swords were taken by a leader of the Fallen Angel organization," A shocked Rias said. "Were you aware of this, Inquisitor?"

"I was, indeed," Tyrannus nodded.

"If you do, then you realize that the three of you going against someone like Kokabiel is suicide. Not that I am offering you aid, just stating facts."

"We already understand the danger," Xenovia said with the sword on her shoulder. "But I am willing to trade my life to fight them"

"The Church has already made the decision to eliminate all of the Excalibur swords rather than let them fall into the wrong hands," Inquisitor Tyrannus stated. "While our minimum objective remains to get them away from the Fallen Angels."

"There's already been one casualty," Irina spoke up. "A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time was killed."

"I know who killed him," Kiba said as everyone looked at him, the Knight struggling to stand due to his wounds. "Freed Selzan!"

The name sent anger in Aidan as his eyes narrow. It was no surprise the mad priest was still alive and in town but if he has now fallen in league with Kokabiel, then that makes the mission all the more dangerous.

"Really?" Rias asked. "That Stray Exorcist?"

"Where is Freed now, Kiba?" asked Aidan.

"I don't know," He replied. "I just happened to be there when the priest was murdered. Freed definitely had a Holy Sword in hand and he escaped before I could skewer him."

"You've encountered him?" Irina asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, at least that rules that out," Inquisitor Tyrannus said as he turns back to Rias. "We do not wish for you to be involved in this fight, but if the situation forces you to, then we will accept it without question." He then turns to Aidan. "Your power has indeed grown but I will tell you one thing: The Angiris Council has sent their Angiris Apostle."

Aidan's eyes narrow, hearing that name again.

"You will meet her eventually, but even with Diablo in your Sacred Gear, you stand no chance."

' _Wait. Her?'_

Inquisitor Tyrannus walks away with Xenovia and Irina behind him. The latter turns around and waves to Aidan.

"Bye, Aidan. That was fun. I'll be back to take you to the Vatican!" She held her cross and winked at him. "Amen!" She then leaves to catch up to the other two.

Aidan rolls his eyes at Irina before thinking to himself briefly. The situation was now more troubling than it seemed. His good friend Irina was an Exorcist after his life based on lies and deception, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel was behind the thievery of the Excalibur swords, and Freed Selzan has his hands on one of them.

But the question is, how will the Demons react to this? And more importantly, what role do they play?

His thinking was halted by the sound of Kiba trembling in anger about his defeat by the Inquisitor before he stood up and walked away.

"Kiba, wait!" Asia called out as the others look worriedly at him with his back turned to them.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades," Kiba said coldly, refusing to face them. "That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic swords…"

"You do realize that I won't forgive you if you leave me!" Rias stated firmly. "You are a Knight of the House of Gremory. Doing this would mean you'll be going rogue!"

"I know, Buchou, and I'm sorry."

Kiba continued to walk away with Rias watching helplessly with hurtful eyes.

* **FWOOM** *

Aidan however had enough. Warping in front of Kiba in a flash, he gets the blonde's attention.

"Brother…" Aidan addresses to Kiba in a foul mood. "You once told me that you and I do not get to hide. I also learned that we do not get to run either. I never thought of you to go so far to the point you may become a stray! Yet here you have done so-brazenly!"

That made Kiba snap in anger towards Aidan. "The only thing I am guilty of, Aidan, is seeking vengeance; while all you have been doing is hiding, cowering, behind your fears!"

"SILENCE!" Aidan shouts, emerging in his Balance Breaker armor. Kiba is startled a bit at such a sudden power influx that he took a step back on instinct.

"Aidan, stand down!" Rias shouts to her Pawn but he does not listen.

An angered Aidan approaches his fellow Knight. "You will now answer for your transgressions!"

With that, Aidan grabs Kiba by the collar, to the surprise of all including the Knight in question. Aidan's grip was tight as he lifts Kiba into the air, making the Knight struggle as he underestimates his strength. Everyone tries to get the two to stand down but none of them listen.

Summoning Silentium in his right hand, Aidan points it towards Kiba and thrusts it at his head.

* **DING** *

Kiba, with his Knight-like speed, manages to push the blade out of harm's way. Then, with his wings deployed, the two struggle and come to blows as Aidan rams Kiba into a tree, roaring as he does.

* **BAM** *

"Gaah!" Kiba cried.

"Stop this! Now!" Rias again commanded but her words fall on deaf ears.

The two soon fall to the ground, with Kiba on top of Aidan. Silentium was out of his grasp as he saw it to his left. Angered, Aidan pushes Kiba off of him and warps over to his sword to retrieve it.

But as he reaches out for the blade, it is pulled away by Kiba, who points it at him.

"YOU. WILL. STOP. NOW!" The booming voice of Rias rages across the area as she sends a powerful blast between Aidan and Kiba.

* **HYU** **BOOM** *

The blast had destroyed a tree and knocked it down to the ground. When the boys saw the blast fired between them, they had stopped and merely glared at one another, with Kiba holding Silentium at Aidan's neck.

Rias rallies over to her Knight and her Pawn and was about to say some words, only to get cut off by Kiba speaking to Aidan.

"You cannot judge me," Kiba proclaimed. "I am justice and vengeance incarnate! Don't you see? I was meant for this!" Aidan stands up as he glares at Kiba. "I was meant to claim my revenge on those who have robbed me of my life! To destroy the Excalibur by any means necessary! But if you and everyone else intend to hold me back because of this… then I will no longer stand as your brother."

With that, Kiba twirls Silentium and impales it to the ground between them.

* **SHCHING** *

The impaling was so loud it left a ring from the sword. Kiba then angrily walks out, away from the pleas of Rias.

"If you turn your back on me, we are forever enemies," Aidan warned. "There will be no returning from this, Kiba."

Kiba, unknown to Aidan, took those words to heart yet continued to walk away. Yet he knew in his heart, that his brother in arms and fellow comrade was right.

* * *

Back at Aidan's house, Aidan and Asia had returned and the latter retires for the night. Aidan was in the living room speaking to Uncle Deckard. All the maids besides Grayfia were present.

"So Kiba is now gone," said Deckard, as Karlamine pours tea into the elderly man's cup. He sat on one sofa while Aidan sat on the other, opposite of each other.

"Yes it is, Uncle," Aidan said as he leans forward, his fingers on the bridge of his nose like he was frustratingly thinking of what to do. He just explained everything to the Last Horadrim regarding the Exorcists, the Inquisitor, and their mission to retrieve the Excalibur swords. He also explained of Kiba's leaving and his reason, along with their fight.

Aidan then looks at his Uncle. "Kiba has now been consumed with hatred and revenge. Most of the time he was always focused in battle, but he's lost it, Uncle. And I don't know what to do. It's only a matter of time before he becomes a Stray."

"I am sure he will come back" Deckard reassured. "Such thoughts pass through like water over time. But more importantly, I am curious about this Inquisitor you mentioned, specifically of his sword."

"Yes," Aidan said. "He said it was El'druin. But that's impossible, isn't it, Uncle? Only the archangel Tyrael has wielded it."

"Of all the mortals, only one other has wielded it. Yet I believe this Inquisitor may be who I think it is but we won't know until we know the truth. What did you make of him?"

"He seemed to be…stern and strict, but also kind and faithful to his word. And he also seems to be a follower of justice, just not in an obscured way."

Deckard nods as he caresses his white beard, trying to figure out what his adopted nephew was thinking.

"I am also concerned that there may be Demons behind this plot, Uncle," Aidan spoke. "Considering what you and I know about the Grigori, I don't think these events and the thievery of the Excalibur swords are of coincidence, especially if the Exorcists and the Inquisitor have traced them here to this town."

Deckard agreed and nodded his head.

"So, what will you do?" asked Deckard. "Rias has asked of you not to interfere given of the deal she and the Inquisitor made, but what will you do if you believe the Demons are behind this?"

Aidan answered by saying, "I have a plan, Uncle, but its going to be very risky."

 **AT** **THE** **CHURCH** …

Meanwhile, in a chamber that was created for baptismal purposes with a large pool of water that was only a foot-deep lied Irina. With no way to clean herself, she stood naked as she washed herself.

"I don't understand why I can't take a bath comfortably," she complained, bending over to fill some of the water in her hands before throwing it onto her chest. "I bet this is another trial from God."

"Do you really believe that?" Xenovia asked as she walked out equally nude when Irina turned around. "After all, you were the one who sent all our money," She angrily told her by pointing out to a painting of a saint that was drawn poorly hanging against the wall, near the entrance o the chamber. "For a fake painting?"

Irina however was offended. "What are you saying? That is the painting of someone who looks like a saint, according to the person in the exhibition!"

* **SLASH** *

Inquisitor Tyrannus, walking into the chamber with his armor and cloth still on, furiously made his appearance by brandishing El'druin and destroying the painting in one strike.

The two girls were shocked by his sudden appearance, with Xenovia quickly turning around and covering her breasts and womanhood. Irina did the same but lowered herself into the water.

"Master?!" She exclaimed indignantly. "Why did you have to do that? That could have been Saint Peter—"

But Irina's voice was silenced when Inquisitor Tyrannus used his powers to conjure up his tendrils of light from behind his back and grasp Irina's throat. He then does the same to Xenovia, holding the two by the throat and bringing them over to him, ignoring the fact that they were naked.

Xenovia and Irina try to break free from the tendrils of light, but the grip was too strong. They then saw the look of their master's glare onto them, showing discontent regarding their actions earlier today.

"Xenovia Quartet. Irina Shidou." Inquisitor Tyrannus spoke darkly, his tone of voice so harsh and cold that it brought fear to his two students as he looks at them. "I am gravely disappointed in you."

"But Master, please listen to—" Xenovia was silenced by the Inquisitor's glare and the tightening of her neck from the tendril.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. You kept information from me regarding your second mission. And what's worse, you nearly died in the duel. Do you understand what is now at stake? You jeopardized your future because of your narrowminded faith!"

Irina and Xenovia looked at each other nervously, knowing that against their master, they would be no match and had to come clean. "Master…ghk, have mercy, please." Xenovia struggled

"We would never keep anything from you," Irina tried to smile.

But Tyrannus' dark expression only tightened his grip at their attempts for pardon. "Then why was I never informed about your other mission?" He demanded. "As the Inquisitor of the Zakarum and as your teacher and friend, I am just about close to bring you over to the others to punish, if not execute you, for your treachery. If you wish to avoid such a fate, then you will give me your reason as to why I was never told of it."

The dark tone of Inquisitor Tyrannus' words scared his two students. Even if they had their swords with them, they knew they would be no match. Their teacher always surpassed them in their training, and not once had they won a match against him, individually or together.

With such fear from him in their minds, they looked at one another before they looked back. "We were told… not to inform you."

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Inquisitor.

"The ones who gave us the mission to capture Aidan Kain told us not to inform anyone, not even you," Xenovia explained.

Inquisitor Tyrannus, seeing that they are starting to tell the truth, lets them go from his tendrils of light, lowering them to the ground as their necks were free from the strangle, making them catch their breath. But Tyrannus' expression did not change as he held out El'druin to the both of them, demanding an explanation.

"Explain yourselves," Tyrannus ushered.

Xenovia, after gathering her breath, continues. "They feared that if anyone else is informed of the situation, more priests and Exorcists would come to this town to try to wipe out the evil within the Pawn. And they feared they would be killed, thus they sent only us two with the mission and strictly told us not to inform anyone unless more bodies were accounted for."

This troubled Inquisitor Tyrannus greatly. Either those who gave them the task were clever for not informing him or stupid. But he also feared that they may not have been what the two thought they were i.e. they could have been infiltrated agents of one of the three races. Despite knowing of Aidan's dilemma regarding Diablo, Tyrannus trusts his will and might to contain the Demon and control the power. But perhaps the Church is so consumed with fear that they are trying to find ways to break out of it and gain some measure of power that is not theirs.

For an Inquisitor, he would greatly disapprove of it. Yet he cannot help but wonder if the Demons have also infiltrated into the Church as well, spewing lies into the ears of its inhabitants.

"Master…" Irina spoke, catching Tyrannus' attention. "How can you not see that same evil that we do? The Devils are our enemy, and one of them contains the soul of something much evil and much worse."

Tyrannus' expression calmed down as he closes his eyes, as if remembering something from long ago.

"Because long ago, I saw the same plight within humanity," The Inquisitor said. "I saw within them the same evil you saw. But then the sacrifice of one, who forsook his own power for his own humanity, changed my mind and made me see that there is no justice in murder."

He then turns around and takes his leave but before he disappears into the darkness, he recited some very familiar words that he spoke of long ago in another long lost age.

"I did call them abominations...and I was wrong! My vote is for them...For I would see what they might become...and marvel in it."

Xenovia and Irina were left confused as their master departed, looking at each other and wondering what he meant by them.

* * *

At an ice cream shop in Kuoh's town, Aidan sat and waited for two people he had to call. He told them to meet him inside the shop that was popular with many girls and women coming for sweet treats.

"Aidan!" The nephalem heard Issei's voice call out to him, and right next to him was Saji. "You wanted to see us after school?"

"I did," Aidan replied. "I will get straight to the point of this. I need your help."

"Sure, what's up?" Saji asked as he and Issei sat down.

Aidan then explained his plan to them on the basis of looking for demonic activity in regards to the thievery of the Excalibur swords.

And their reactions were exactly what Aidan expected from them.

"Hell no! Are you insane?" The two whispered loudly, looking at Aidan with wide eyes, thinking he was out of his mind.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Issei said.

"I'm serious," Aidan said. "And don't call me Shirley."

Saji jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind?!" Some of the customers in the shop looked at him, which made him discovered to the point of embarrassment, making him sit down.

"You do realize that both of our Presidents would never allow this?" Saji whispered, scared of Sona's punishments. "We could get into serious trouble!"

"Forget that! We're going to get killed!" Issei exclaimed. "I mean you got Rias. She's strict, but kind and reasonable and downright gorgeous! But Sona is strict AND strict, and would not hesitate to punish us!"

Saji then jumped out of his seat. "Do what you want, but leave me out of this," He demanded and turned around, only to flinch and yelp at something in front of him.

That something was what Aidan would call his insurance in the form of Koneko, holding an ice cream. "...I had a feeling you'd try to run away," She said in her usual tone.

A moment later and Koneko sat with them, along with Saji who was comically crying. "I wanna go home..." He whimpered.

"...So you want to cooperate with the Church?" asked Koneko with wide eyes.

"Only to look for clues to demonic activity," Aidan said. "I know that those three want the swords destroyed rather than have them fall into the wrong hands, but if the Fallen Angel Kokabiel is aligned with the Demons, then the situation is gone from bad to worse. We need more proof if the Burning Hells are moving again in the form of a Fallen Angel."

"But the Church also wants your head," Koneko reminded him. "Do you really think it's wise to go to them?"

"Kiba wants to win against the Excalibur and claim his vengeance, bringing justice to his comrades' death. Inquisitor Tyrannus, Xenovia, and Irina want to retrieve the Excalibur from the Fallen Angels even if they have to destroy them. And we wish to join not only because this is our town but also on the basis that if the Demons are involved, then we who ahve had the most experience fighting them will deal with them. And besides, I doubt the Inquisitor will let the Church capture me. What is left is to see if those two will listen to the words of a nephalem and his Devil compatriots."

"This is a big gamble your are playing with, Aidan," commented Issei, with Koneko nodding in agreement.

"I know the stakes and risk, but we cannot just play into the Demons' hands like last time," Aidan said. "If we simply stay put, Hell will follow. That's why we are keeping this a secret from our masters. And we may not have a lot of time before Kiba is declared a a Stray. If you are willing to join me, then make your decision.

Koneko then stood up, along with Issei, with Saji going along as well against his will. "I won't run away..." Koneko said with eyes full of strength. "It's for Kiba."

Aidan smiles and joins up in their stance. "Then let's do this."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they continued searching for the Church trio. Along the way, Saji would not stop complaining about being dragged along for the ride. Issei was at first worried but decided to follow and trust Aidan's lead, even if it possibly meant getting punished afterwards.

"We've been at this for twenty minutes, you guys," Saji moaned with a hunched back. "Why do you need us for? You got those three Phenex servants."

"Too risky," Aidan said. "I don't want to get the Phenex Family or Grayfia involved in this in any way whatsoever. We need to be secretive about this, off the record."

"But where could they be?" asked Issei, looking around the marketplace they were trekking through. "It's not like we're going to find a pair of girls wearing white robes, and a big man wearing green clothing and golden armor."

"Blessings to the lost lamb." A familiar voice spoke out.

"Please give charity to us on behalf of Our Father in heaven!" Another familiar voice spoke out.

Speak of the Devil in some sense, the four found Inquisitor Tyrannus, Irina, and Xenovia on the road. The two girls prayed while the Inquisitor sat with a box of money for it to be placed in. Already the people were giving odd glances at them.

"Well…" Aidan said. "We don't have to look far."

 **LATER** …

"Delicious!" Xenovia exclaimed as she rapidly eats her food. "I didn't think Japanese cuisine was this good!"

"Yes, yes!" Irina agreed, scarfing down her good as well. "This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Inquisitor Tyrannus had nothing except a glass of water.

After having them agree to let them buy food considering their shortage of money, Aidan and his friends brought them over to a family restaurant. The Devils ordered drinks while Xenovia and irina go out of their way to order whatever they want on the menu. Aidan must have guessed that they haven't had anything good to eat since arriving here, but it was better than just bread and water.

The girls eventually finished their fifth plate of food.

"What joy is there in all this?" asked Xenovia with her hood still over her head. "It's the end of the world to be helped by a Devil."

"To think we have sold our souls to the Devil," Irina said in misery with her hands clapped together in prayer. "How would we ever be forgiven?"

"You can be forgiven by stop making a damn ruckus," Aidan said in annoyance. "We came here to talk."

After finishing his water, Inquisitor Tyrannus places his cup on the table, getting everyone's attention. "So, why did you come to us?" He asked Aidan with a stern expression without hostile intentions.

Aidan took a somewhat deep breath. "We want to hep you destroy the Excalibur."

Xenovia and Irina both looked surprised of his proposal, while the Inquisitor's narrowed, meeting the nephalem's expression as he sat in silence waiting for a suggestion. While the other three of Aidan's were at least somewhat frightened by the look, Aidan was unintimidated, even if this action meant an all-out war right from the get-go.

"…Very well," The Inquisitor replied. "We will be glad to accept your aid. In return, you may destroy one of the Swords."

Irina protested," Master, wait! You can't be serious!"

"He's right," Xenovia said, to Irina's surprise. "It would be impossible for us to retrieve the Excalibur swords and to battle someone as powerful as Kokabiel with just the three of us."

"But… even if it is Aidan, he's still a Devil, you know?" Irina argued.

"Actually, Irina, despite me being a Pawn, I am not a Devil."

"Huh?" the confused chestnut girl turns to the Dark Prince of Kuoh.

"The truth is…" Aidan took a deep breath. "I am nephalem."

"A what?" Irina asked, not knowing what a nephalem is.

"Half Angel, Half Demon; but stronger than both," Inquisitor Tyrannus revealed, stunning the two.

"Master, you know of these…hybrids?" asked Xenovia.

"More than you could know," Tyrannus said. "I am well aware of their kinds and the danger they possess. They are not too different than humanity itself."

While the two Exorcists did not know what their master meant by that, the Devils looked at Aidan and understood fully the meaning. They are well aware of the stories of the nephalem and just how powerful they are. Some would call them gods but the nephalem never actually ascended to be such a thing. Rather they lived out their ordinary lives in peace among humanity, protecting it from the shadows wherever danger lurked.

"With our Master, there is only 50% chance we will succeed in our mission and return home safely," Xenovia stated.

"Even so, we thought the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepreared to put out lives on the line," Irina said.

"I am well aware that your superiors told us to continue our mission and dispatched us here to finish the job," The Inquisitor said, leaving no room for argument. "You two are my students and the best the Church has to offer, which is why they sent me. And as in command of this operation, I will not accept any more arguments, nor will I accept your deaths should you fail. We will accept their aid and face this threat together."

Aidan nods and before long, he pulls out his phone to call a particular Knight.

* * *

Kiba meets with Aidan, Saji, Issei, and Koneko at the park at night. The Knight was waiting by the water fountain and luckily for Aidan, he showed no intention of assault, making it easy for Aidan to explain his plan to him.

"…I understand the situation," Kiba said with a sigh, looking at the three Church representatives with a glare. "But I am disappointed to know that the wielders of the Excalibur are giving me permission to destroy it."

"Didn't you recently abandon your place in the House of Gremory?" Xenovia mockingly asked, earning his hateful glare. "Since you are a stray, we can deal with you right here and now."

But just as the two were about to draw blades, Aidan holds Kiba back and Inquisitor Tyrannus does the same to Xenovia, albeit in a forceful manner of holding her hand tightly, enough to nearly crush it. Xenovia winces in pain and struggles against her teacher's strength before she is eventually let go.

"Kiba, we are not here to fight; only to destroy a common enemy," Aidan explains, trying to keep cool.

"Especially if that common enemy is the one not only behind your past but also the thievery of the swords," Inquisitor Tyrannus said, bringing everyone's attention over to him. "Your hatred and anger come from the fact that you alone survived the project."

"Obviously," Kiba replied in a low and cold voice.

Irina tried to reason with him. "But Kiba, thanks to the project, regardless if it failed or not, the research on the Holy Sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the Holy Swords."

* **SLAP** *

A loud slap was heard as Irina's face was turned to the left. Stunned, she holds up her cheek and slowly looks frontwards to see Inquisitor Tyrannus give off a furious look at her, having been the one to backslap at her. Everyone was shocked to see such a drastic move, even Aidan and Xenovia.

"M-Master…?" Irina hesitantly and fearfully whispered.

"Do you have **any** idea of the cost of it all, foolish child?" asked the Inquisitor very harshly to his student.

Irina was on the verge of tears, seeing her master in a look she had never seen before. He was usually kind and caring, helping her improve upon her faith. But now here he stood with a look if even greater disappointment like last night.

"Do you think it was a forgiving act to kill all of the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure? Do you have any idea just how far the Church had fallen from this? How much more of a zealot can you be, or have you really diverged off of my teachings, Irina?!"

Irina didn't know how to respond. Naïve as she was, she was only going off of what she was taught throughout her childhood, literally ignoring the growing corruption within her faith as she believed it to be pure without question.

"Your Lord may have been more forgiving on those who killed the children," Inquisitor Tyrannus said as he turned away from her and looked down with disapproval. "But I am not. There was no justice in this…murder."

"What do you mean, Inquisitor?" asked Aidan.

Inquisitor Tyrannus looks at the nephalem before lowering his head and closing his eyes, remembering that day.

"When I was told about the project by one of my fellow Inquisitors and that it was deemed a failure, along with the fact that the clergy had begun to execute the children, I ran as fast as I could to cease their injustice."

Inquisitor Tyrannus recalls that day he went down into the chamber and held a little girl dying in his arms before she went limp. Then, his eyes were filled with anger as he turned to the arriving executioners.

"But by the time I had arrived, I was too late. All of the children were dead, killed by the poison gas induced into them. When the executioners arrived, I decided to impart my own justice… by annihilating them all with El'druin."

Tyrannus remembers when he took out his sword and killed all the clergy sent to kill the children. He left no survivors as he killed all those involved, even if they were not involved in the project per se. All that was left were bodies and standing on top was the Inquisitor as blood dripped from his sword. The blood of the guilty.

Once the Inquisitor opens his eyes from the flashback, he turns back to the nephalem. "Once I had finished with the execution, I had the Inquisition track down the man responsible for it all. The one in charge of the project. But before we could catch him, he was excommunicated by the Church for heresy and is now aligned with the Fallen Angels."

This made Kiba snap out of shock as he asked the Inquisitor, "What's the name of this person?"

"The Genocide Archbishop, Valper Galilei."

"Valper…" Kiba replied his name with hate to himself.

"So what does Freed have to do with all of this?" asked Aidan.

"It's not uncommon for there to be a commotion among those who have been excommunicated," Xenovia stated. "My guess is that he was hired right off the bat so long as his bloodlust was satiated with the killing."

"All the more reason we have to stop them," Irina said.

Kiba was silent for a moment, before saying, "Then I see no reason not to cooperate with you."

This brought a sense of ease to everyone, the Inquisitor included as he sighs in relief. He then turns to Aidan. "We will contact you when we are ready with a plan. When that time comes, meet us at the abandoned church."

Xenovia hands over a piece of paper to Aidan. "If something happens, call this number," she said.

"Thanks for the meal, Aidan!" Irina exclaimed. "Treat me again next time as well!"

With that, the three of them turned around and were off on their way.

Issei soon lets out a sigh of relief. "Whew. That went well," he said.

"We are not…doing that again!" Saji exclaimed. "We could have gotten killed or could have started another war!"

"Aidan… brother…" They all turned to look at Kiba, who was looking at Aidan. "Why did you do this?" He asked, surprising the other three. "You shouldn't be getting yourselves involved with my vendetta. So why?"

Instead of scowling and criticizing him for it, Aidan remained calm and simply gave a small smile. He then went up to Kiba and said something familiar, something Kiba told Aidan long ago.

"You and I… we don't get to hide."

This made Kiba gasp, his own words that he spoke to Aidan when the nephalem exiled himself in Entsteig come right back towards him.

"Everyone at home misses you," Aida continued. "If you continued this path, you will be hunted down as a Stray as I nearly did. I won't ask to understand the pain you went through as a child but I do ask of the pain that you would cause to the rest of us if you keep going like this."

"And it's not just your group," Issei said, making the Knight look at him. "Even Vice President Tsubaki is worried about you."

"She is?" asked a surprised Kiba, caught off guard of it.

"There are people outside of Rias' Peerage who worry and care for you just as they did to me." Aidan said. "If there is anything I would hate to see ever again, it is Rias in her devastation for losing someone precious to her."

Memories of Kiba's first interaction with Rias then coursed through his head, remembering that cold, dark night. "Rias. Of course," He said quietly. "…Of course…"

"Here's something I don't understand though," Saji said. "If the Inquisitor killed the guys who killed your friends, why did he let it continue for as long as it did?"

"It's because those that were involved kept it a secret even from him," Kiba explained. "Day after day, we were subjected to horrific experiments. Mere, innocent children stripped of their freedom and only treated as livestock, not even as humans. Like cattle we were ignored. But our dream was to live on, forced to believe that God loved us, and we were just waiting for that day to come in the belief that one of us would become special. But none of us could wield a Holy Sword and the experiment failed…"

"They used poison gas on the remnants once the project shut down, didn't they?" Aidan concluded.

Kiba nods. "I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of her Peerage. But the truth is that I only joined because of my comrades' sacrifice for my sake. I want to grant their souls the rest they deserve and not make their deaths in vain. I must prove that for all the work they did on me, I am stronger than the Excalibur."

Suddenly, Saji was crying aloud. Aidan and Issei looked at him in confusion at the number of tears spilling out of his eyes. "Kiba! I never knew you had such a horrible past, and I don't care about punishment!" He then turned to Aidan and looked at him with an expression of determination. "Aidan! Count me in! I'll use everything I've got to take down the Excalibur! What say you, Issei?"

"Count me in as well!" Issei exclaimed passionately. "I want to make those guys pay for Kiba's sake!"

Kiba then felt something grab the hem of his shirt and looked down to see who it was. He was surprised to see Koneko look at him with a worried expression.

"…I would get lonely…if you disappeared like this," She said. "I will help you, Kiba… that's why please don't go."

Kiba was surprised. Having known Koneko to be emotionless, he never thought to see her this way. Smiling in defeat if not laughing a bit, he said, "Okay, I give up. If Koneko says that to me then I can't do anything reckless. Okay, I will work with you."

He then turns to Aidan and holds out a hand. "Thanks to you Aidan, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this together, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur.

"I wouldn't want anything more…brother," said Aidan as he grasps Kiba's arm and shakes it firmly.

The two brother in arms' reconciliation was now complete. After all, for people like Aidan and Kiba, they don't get to hide.

* * *

A few days later, Rias and Sona were back in the latter's sauna. The Gremory heir explained about what had happened with Kiba, as the Sitri heir takes in the information.

"I see," Sona said. "So Kiba did all of that?"

Rias nods with an expression of misery. At this point, everything was now out of her hands and she had to turn to one of her best friends for help. She needed to speak to someone who is also a master of a Peerage.

"Do you think… I made a mistake?" Rias asked as sweat starts to pour from their bodies.

"He is still a member of your House, is he not?" Sona asked.

"Of course. And no matter what he said, there is no way I let Kiba leave me like that. He's just being dramatic and needs time."

"I am not surprised," Sona chuckled. "The House of Gremory is famous for its strong bond between its family members and their servants, are they not?"

Rias nods her head.

"While I believe Kiba may have conflict within his mind and soul, it won't drive him to the point he will become a Stray," Sona said. "There s no doubt he will forever be a member of your Peerage and your household. Besides, it's not the first time you've had someone from your Peerage go astray, is it?"

Rias again nods, remembering Aidan's self-exile to Entsteig after he awoke from his coma. The memories play back like they were yesterday and now history, in some sense, began to repeat itself but on a less dramatic way in the form of her Knight.

"Kiba will come back to you, Rias." Sona reassured. "I know it. Because Aidan did the same thing before."

Rias stares at Sona for a moment in wonder before she smiles. Her best friend was always supportive of her, especially in her moments of weakness. And she was right. If Aidan could return to her, then Kiba could do the same.

"Thank you, Sona," Rias said.

"My pleasure," Sona nodded.

Just then, two small magic circles appeared before them, showcasing two small holograms of Akeno and Tsubaki.

"Excuse the intrusion, Buchou," Akeno said.

"Thank you both for all your hard work today," Rias told them.

"It is getting pretty late, though. What's the matter?" asked Sona.

"The situation has now become fragile at the moment," Tsubaki revealed, grabbing Sona and Rias' attention.

"How bad?" asked the redhead.

"Very," Akeno said. "It's them again, Rias. The Demons… are returning. And Aidan is following them."

"Aidan?" A worried Rias asked, fearing the worst for her nephalem.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man who had become Aidan's regular client and drinking partner was now sitting on the edge of a dock at a harbor. He was currently getting ready to fish and waiting for Aidan.

His phone soon rang, indicating Aidan. "Hello?"

"Ahz, it's me," Aidan said.

"Hey, kid! Where are you? I was just about to start without you."

"I'm sorry, Ahz, but something important came up that demanded my full attention. I won't make it to tonight's summoning."

But Ahz merely smiles with his eyes closed. "Damn shame. Alright. I'll call you another time. Later." Ahz ends the call and looks at his phone in amusement. "Only a Devil would cancel at a last minute, but I never thought a nephalem would. They're usually on time for things like this."

Ahz then turns around to see two figures. One of them was a handsome young man with dark, silver hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high collared black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain dripping over them along with black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

The second figure behind the first was hard to tell due to staying underneath a nearby tree and its shadows overcoming her. But by the looks of it, she seemed to be wearing a maiden's outfit and was of the same height as the first figure.

"Come to keep a sad, lonely old me company?" Ahz asked the two of them before tossing his fishing line into the water.

The two of them simply stand there, with the second figure gazing her pierced eyes over the water as if she was searching for something.

She then only said one word. "Somnus…"

* * *

 **Okay let's recap. Xenovia and Irina try to defeat Aidan and take him by force back to the Church to seal him but they fail. Kiba is defeated by the Inquisitor, and we know who is the mastermind behind it all. Or do we? The question now is, what are the Demons up to and how do they play a part in all of this? That will be explained next chapter.**

 **For those that played Diablo III, you may recall that 2nd cinematic in the game between Tyrael and Imperius. Well, let's just say that for Kiba, justice and vengeance flow through him not like oil and water but rather a mix of the two. Vengeance for the deaths of his comrades but also justice to put their souls to rest. With him and the others now going AWOL, it is only a matter of time to uncover the truth of it all before Rias and Sona discover their activities. As ever, the shadow moves in ever at its own pace.**

 **And finally, two figures I am sure we know of meeting Ahz (guess who he is?), and one of them knowing of Aidan's real name.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	24. Chapter 24: Hatred Stirs

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP:** _ **GARNiDELiA**_ **– Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP)**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** (The universe is shown as the camera zooms in onto Sanctuary before it zooms even further to Kuoh Academy, then to Aidan, and then to the Red Soulstone from which two demonic eyes show from within the crystal)

 **(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)**

 **Senobishiteitanda** (Aidan is shown walking to the Academy in his school uniform with sakura petals blowing from the west)  
 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** (Aidan continues walking before he looks up and briefly, his form as the Dark Wanderer emerges)  
 **RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** (The ORC are shown one by one starting from Koneko who eats snacks, Asia who prays in a nearby church, Kiba who walks down the hallway with the ladies oogling over him, and Akeno on the rooftop overlooking the school)  
 **Kakushita tsumori de** (Rias is then shown by her desk in front, smiling as she looks at the camera)

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** (Aidan walks on one side of the road glaring at his rival Sinestra with his allies right behind him)  
 **Minukareteshimatteite** (Sinestra walks on the other side of the road glaring at Aidan with her allies right behind her)  
 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** (Three figures are shown on high, revealing to be Kokabiel, Freed Selzan, and Valper Galilei as the shadow of Mephisto looms behind and over them. Sinestra and Aidan come face to face, ready to battle as a tearful Rias is pulled back by Akeno and Kiba from the fight)

(The Angels of the High Heavens behind Sinestra and the Demons of the Burning Hells behind Aidan clash on Sanctuary in a fiery explosion)

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** (The Eternal Conflict rages on as Angels and Demons clash across Sanctuary, with the Three Factions caught in the middle)  
 **Nandaka wakaranai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** (Sinestra and Aidan spot each other on the battlefield as the former empowers herself with her wings whilst Aidan charges, hopping over floating stones before he clashes blades with Sinestra)  
 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** (The clash of blades delivers a massive shockwave onto the area, leaving Aidan and Sinestra alone as they activate their Balance Breaker and battle one another, each carving wounds onto each other's flesh)  
 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** (Aidan and Sinestra back off briefly before they empower themselves up and fight again. As they do, the silhouetted figures of Diablo and Imperius respectfully linger above, fighting one another)

 **Yeah, yeah. Ay, yay** (The camera zooms up on a painfully screaming Aidan chained up in black chains as the Seven Evils watch over him whilst a pained Sinestra is also held by gold chains with her arms bound upwards as the Angiris Council look down upon her)

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu** (The ORC, the Student Council, the Four Great Satans alongside Michael, Azazel, Tyrael, and Deckard Kain; and Kokabiel with Mephisto right behind him are shown in flash images before it ends with Sinestra and Aidan glaring up close at one another before it turns black)

(The final scene ends with the King piece and the Red Soulstone)

* * *

"A Devil wearing priest clothes," Saji said as he and the others stood outside the Church, waiting for Inquisitor Tyrannus. This was the same Church that Raynare had used as her base of operations long ago. Both Aidan and the Devils wore clothing representing the clergy and wore fake crosses since the real ones would likely injure the Devils. But not everyone wore priest clothing as Aidan wore the simple black cloak he wore back in Khanduras when he was the Dark Wanderer.

Who and why did they wear these items? It was a part of the Inquisitor and Aidan's plan to lure Freed out into the open and kill him.

"Not without kicking and screaming about it," Irina joked.

"Nothing will stand in the way of my vengeance," Kiba said as he buttons his outfit.

The Church doors open to reveal Inquisitor Tyrannus stepping out, catching the group's attention as he walks towards them.

"We will need to split into two groups to cover more ground," He told them. "Nephalem, take your Devil friends and cover the eastern grounds while my students and I take the West. We will contact you if we find anything."

"Sounds good to me," Aidan nodded. "We'll do the same in case we find something. Let's get to it."

But before they could leave, Xenovia stops him. "Hold on. Before you go, there is something important I forgot to tell you."

Aidan, knowing that they have some time to spare, responds, "Speak quickly."

"We appreciate being taken such good care the other day. As compensation for your hospitality, and with talks to our master, Irina and I have decided to no longer continue our second mission of taking you back to the Vatican."

Aidan was a bit surprised yet, suspicious of their intentions and not trusting their word, he asks, "Why the change of heart?"

"When we were given this task, we were told not to reveal this mission to anyone, not even to our master on the premise that if told about your existence, more priests and Exorcists would come to try to kill you. Our numbers would dwindle so they just sent the two of us to handle it."

Aidan then turns to the Inquisitor. "Tyrannus. What do you make of it?"

"I found this news to be disturbing," The Inquisitor stated. "I suspect that a foul play is at hand here and that the Church sent these two knowing that they would most likely die, thereby continuing whatever schemes they had behind their walls. While there is no evidence of such a thing, I thought such information should be presented to you, the target in question."

Aidan lowers his head a bit. He now understands that once again, the Zakarum have been crippled with fear. Since Diablo's awakening and roaming the earth, they feared that such an evil must be extinguished before it has the chance to sew chaos among the populace. Whoever gave the orders to Xenovia and Irina on a suicide mission clearly did it with the intention of killing them. Who it was exactly is an unknown.

"I understand," Aidan said. He then directs his mind back to the mission at hand, leaving the other situation behind for now. "We'll contact you when we find something."

Yet as the two groups separated, Kiba, Saji, Koneko, and Issei looked at the nephalem with worry, knowing how much he has been through already. Even Irina could not help but worry.

* * *

Once they left the Exorcists, the nephalem Pawn and the Devils begin their search within the east. Both the Dark Wanderer and the fake priests walked in numerous places where the population was less dense, in areas the priests were murdered.

Aidan knew that this gamble was built on a huge risk and they will likely face severe punishment from their masters. But at this point, there was no turning back. If he wanted to keep Rias and the others safe, then he would need to confirm and confront this evil alone.

Rias' image burned within the Wanderer's mind. For nearly a year, Aidan had gotten to know of Rias in terms of personality. For all the trauma she had been through concerning him, there has not been a single moment where Aidan has not seen her bravery and her despair. Since sleeping together, they have become much closer not just as servant to master, but also as best friends and close confidantes.

As Aidan remembers Rias, his heartbeat accelerated somewhat. He can see her long crimson red hair, hear her lovely voice, feel her smooth skin and lustful body, and understand the willingness to sacrifice herself for him. Her will had become as hard as iron since the events of Tristram, showing to Aidan that despite her fears, she is more than willing to fight.

Perhaps, in his heart of hearts, Aidan felt it was time to act on those lingering feelings in his heart for her. But a majority of him felt unworthy to make such a proclamation, mainly because of what he had done.

"Fuu. We're making no progress," Saji groaned as he started to lose interest, snapping Aidan out of his thoughts.

"I agree," Issei said. "We've been walking for hours and found no sign of this mad priest."

It's hard to believe but in the time Aidan had gotten to know his fellow Pawns, Issei and Saji, he found them to actually be nice people. Granted they were still envious of him due to his attractive looks and how he has gotten the best ladies of Kuoh with him. Despite their initial impressions at first glance of them, they were actually good people trying to do their best as Devils to their master, Sona. Compared to them though, Aidan trumps them in power but they have yet to prove their match in a fight.

"Is there any place you two can think of that they could be?" Issei asked the Gremory servants.

"There may be once place," Kiba said before walking in front and leading the group.

After about another three minutes of walking and following the dark Knight, the Devils and the nephalem found themselves in front of a large abandoned building on the outskirts of the town. Aidan and Koneko recognize it as the place that they fought that one Stray Devil, the one where Kiba was not paying attention to.

As they were about to walk into the building, they felt a chill in the air. Someone was watching them, ready to kill them. They all huddled close, back to back with Aidan in the middle of the group. He then looks up and sees something peculiar. Then he saw a silver shine from what appeared to be a sword.

"Above us!" Aidan cried as he fires a powerful red lightning blast.

* **BOOM** *

"GYAHAHAHA!" A familiar freak shouted in laughter as he moves out of the way of the blast and comes out in the open.

"Freed!" Aidan saw. The psychopath, still laughing, comes charging in with his sword.

* **KACHING** *

Freed's sword makes contact with Kiba's demonic sword as the Knight blocks the attack. The crazed priest jumps and flips backwards, before landing on the building.

"I wanted to thank you earlier," The psychopath told Kiba.

"Thank me?" Kiba grits his teeth.

Aidan comes up by Kiba's side and draws out Silentium in his right hand while deploying his Sacred Gear on his left. He discards his Dark Wanderer form to reveal himself.

"Ooh… it's you!" Freed saw Aidan. "Heee. And look, you also brought the little midget and friends." Koneko's eyes sharpen in anger. "Whoops, I meant little lady. Well, isn't this a lovely family reunion!? Do please forgive me, but I was looking forward to a little priest hunting tonight, but all I find are a bunch of Devils in costumes. How about that? Is it alright to kill you now!?"

Freed gives a lick of his sword, illustrating his crazed mind. Aidan looks to see Freed wield some sort of Holy Sword that may resemble an Excalibur, but he was not sure.

The rest of the Devils join up, discarding their disguises and donning their Sacred Gears.

"Careful with that sword," Koneko warned. "It's powerful."

"Just stay out of its reach, all of you," Aidan advised. "I will keep him distracted."

"Oh, my, oh my! Five of you in one night? I'm overwhelmed by my own popularity," Freed exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited," Kiba said, readying himself. "I'm your only opponent."

"We'll take him together," Aidan said. "Saji, try to restrain him. Issei and Koneko, I want you two—Wha-? Kiba, wait!"

Kiba rushes on ahead, jumping high into the air and landing on the building while rushing into the psycho priest, giving out a war cry.

"Hi!" greeted a grinning Freed. "What's hysterical is that no matter how many brave little Devils fling themselves at me, they are no match for this sword!" Freed jumps into the air, surprising Kiba as he had to land on his right hand before using it to launch himself into a front flip. He was able to turn around in midair, before landing on his feet in a crouch.

Kiba looks up to see Freed coming down with a downward vertical strike. "Thanks for playing!"

* **KACHING** *

Kiba blocks the attack as sparks fly. "Some have called the heavenly sword of heavenly flashes the Excalibur Rapidly, but I don't!" I call it the super-fast sword," Freed said before moving away from Kiba that seeds that were on par with the Knight's. The blonde was stunned for a moment, before he charges in and using his speed.

As the swordsmen duel, down below, Saji and Issei watch in awe as they move all over the place with blazing speeds that were made of nothing more than short blurs. Sparks ignited wherever they were as blades clash.

Koneko and Aidan though were not happy.

"Ugh, Kiba's going to get himself killed," Aidan said. "Freed is moving faster than him."

"Worst…night…ever," Koneko said before pulling out her phone to dial.

"Aww, is someone feeling out?" Freed taunted them, before letting his tongue hang out of his primal grin. "Don't worry, I have enough for all!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Issei said, before he gives a Boost on his Boosted Gear.

Aidan then had an idea. "Issei, charge up enough power and be ready to transfer to Kiba. Koneko and I will keep Freed busy while you, Saji, prepare your Absorption Line to hold him down."

"Are you sure?" Saji asked.

"Just be ready," Aidan charges in with Silentium as Saji holds his arm out.

"Line on!" He chanted, causing a bright purple light to come from his arm that summoned the small and black Chameleion-like lizard bracer to appear on his arm.

On the building, Kiba lands after another clash with Freed, panting in slight exhaustion. However, he was more surprised when Aidan stepped in front of him, placing himself between the crazed priest and the Knight. He holds SIlentium at the ready.

"So you want to due first, huh?" The psycho asked.

"Armiger!" Aidan summons a multitude of demonic swords that point towards Freed, each of them emitting a red light and were made of some form of light. "Now, dance!"

Aidan thrusts all swords at Freed, but the crazed Priest manages to dodge and elude them all whilst closing in for the kill. He eludes the blades and raises his sword above. "DIE!"

However as soon as his sword was raised high, it was caught by a thin blue line by none other than Saji, holding it in a vice grip.

"Hey! Let go! Let go! LET GO!" Freed cried like a child as he tries to pull his Excalibur away.

"Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear until you lose consciousness!" Saji exclaimed.

"Now, Koneko!" cried Aidan.

Koneko soon charges in and delivers a gutblow over to Freed, making the air leave his lungs and flinging him back. Aidan then telekinetically catches him and brings Freed forward before he unleashes red lightning.

* **SCHBOOM** *

"ARGH!" Freed cries in pain as the lightning takes a direct hit and is flung backwards. He flips and lands on his feet but is pissed off. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He exclaimed. "Pesky line must be a dragon brand."

 **[BOOST]**

Another cry of Boost from the Boosted Gear was heard as Koneko holds up Issei, doing the lifting.

"…Go to Kiba." She said before the small girl flings Issei up in the air with her super-human strength.

"Uooooooooo! Konekooooooooo!" Issei yells in fear for being flown across the night sky. But luckily he saw he was getting closer to Kiba as he sticks out his left hand.

 **[TRANSFER]**

"Okay, Kiba!" Issei yelled as his hand touched Kiba's back. "Go get this loser!"

Issei lands on the roof a few feet behind him as Kiba closes his eyes and smiling, feeling the power flow into his body. So much in fact that it covered him up.

"This power I have been given is a gift," He said before opening his eyes with newfound determination. "I will use it gladly.!"

Freed saw this and became nervous when the Gremory magic circle appeared over Kiba's head. "Why can't I get this thing off?!" Freed tried to free his sword from the Absorption Line, but it was proven to be impossible to cut.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba called out as he stabs his sword into the stone roof. From the ground, a variety of swords appear in different shapes, popping all over the place.

As the swords pop up one by one, they all travel to Freed who was then tossed away by the impact of it all. Saji's Absorption Line is released.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth, huh?" The voice of another person spoke. Aidan warps over to Kiba's position as he stood and looked down. He glances over to the direction of the voice where a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a moustache, and black eyes stood wearing priest clothing. "A Sacred Gear that can have an infinite numbers of powers depending on the possessor."

"Is that you, old man?" Freed asked as he stand sup and gets the man's attention.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I can't run away because of these fuckin' Devils!" Freed exclaimed as he was pissed off, still mad of that red lightning attack from Aidan.

"Hmph. You still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. Use the 'element' I gave you more wisely. That's the whole point of my research. Gather the holy element that is running throughout our body to the blade of the Holy Sword. With that, you should be able to beat them."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed did just that, and it caused the Holy Sword in his hand to gather auras and started glowing. "Like this! Hoorah!"

With sufficient power, he charges into Aidan and Kiba. "Now I'll cut you all into pieces!" Freed exclaimed in bloodthirsty glee as the boys ready to block his attack before a familiar figure pops in front of them.

* **KACHING** *

Surprise surprise, that large figure was Inquisitor Tyrannus, blocking Freed's attack with ease with El'druin. When the Stray Exorcist realized who he was, he let out a fearful yelp and jumped away.

"Inquisitor!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Yahoo! Aidan," called a familiar cheerful voice, making Aidan look behind and seeing Irina and Xenovia running towards them without their white cloaks.

"What are you two doing here?" Saji asked.

"We came as soon as you contacted us," Xenovia informed them before her attention was caught by the sight ff the elderly man staring at her master in fear, confusion, and anger. But his presence startled her. "You?!

"He then grins with a small smirk. "Looks like my cover has been blown," He said.

"Who is he?" asked Aidan.

"The one who gave us the mission to hunt you down," she said.

The old man saw the Inquisitor, Kiba, and Aidan on the roof before he eyes the latter, grinning. "So this is what a nephalem looks like. The legends are true."

This however shocked Aidan as he demandingly asks, "How do you know of the nephalem?"

The old man continues to grin at him as eerie silence settles into the area.

"Yeah, come on! …Wait, what's a nepha what now?" Freed asked in confusion.

Inquisitor Tyrannus glares at the elderly man, seeing the one who was responsible for the Holy Sword Project and also the one who gave his students the mission to hunt down Aidan Kain.

"Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop," Tyrannus reveals. After a moment of silence, Valper's grin widened as he took off his glasses in his left hand before pulling a mask off of him with his right. Everyone was surprised to see the mask was nothing more than rubber.

Placing his glasses back on, he smiles at Aidan. "Allow me to properly introduce myself," He said. "I am Valper Galilei. What a pleasure it finally is to meet you face to face, Aidan Kain."

"The pleasure's all yours, I'm sure," Aidan sarcastically says as he glares.

"VALPER!" Kiba roars in rage as he glares at the man with hate, ctaching the old man's attention.

"This doesn't make any sense," Irina said, still shocked to see it was Valper that gave her the order to bring her childhood friend back to the Vatican. "You weren't that nice priest!?"

"You were excommunicated," Xenovia stated indignantly. "How you were able to get back into the Church?"

"A new face and a simple name change, my dears," Valper explained. "It really wasn't that hard after all, especially when I had a few contacts within to help me."

"But why me, Valper?" asked Aidan. "What am I of interest to you?"

Valper turns to him. "Is it not obvious? You carry within you the blood of the nephalem and the soul of a Demon. Although I had nothing to do with it, it was my employers that wanted you dead." He then reached into his outfit. "However…" He pulled something out of in his fingers and held it out towards Aidan. "…I was told to show you this."

Aidan looked shocked, as did Inquisitor Tyrannus. In Valper's fingers that dangled was a necklace with three skulls, a crescent moon pointed downwards behind them surrounded by six bones that made up the end points of it. It was held together by red string to symbolize human blood.

Aidan was shocked to see it for he recognizes that symbol. "That is…"

"Odium…" Tyrannus whispers. "Another name for Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred and the eldest of the Three Prime Evils."

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed, equally surprised to see that Valper is now aligned with the Burning Hells.

But Xenovia and Irina were confused, never hearing the name of Odium before.

"You sold your soul to him," Aidan realized. "Became an agent to the Lord of Hatred!"

"Precisely," Valper confirmed with a nod.

"But why?" asked Aidan. "Why join the Demons? Why send them after me?"

"I didn't tell those fools anything they didn't know," Valper said, tossing the necklace over to Aidan as he catches it. "Those contacts of mine that helped me back into the Church were actually priests corrupted by Mephisto. All I did was tell them that Diablo had been freed thanks to you and began to spread fear and panic to the higher ups about you so that you will forever be hunted down for the rest of your life and the Church exterminated from the world, all according to Mephisto's plan."

"And that's when we started killing the priests with the Excaliburs!" Freed shouted in murderous glee before laughing again.

Aidan's body trembles in anger, wanting to cut down both the crazed psychopathic priest and the Genocide Archbishop. He now had the information needed to know that the Demons were once again involved in this plot, this time in the form of Mephisto, the very same Prime Evil who had corrupted the Zakarum eons ago, the same Church that Xenovia, the Inqusiitor, and Irina belong to. He was about to release the demonic power of Diablo within, but a hand stopped him, from Inquisitor Tyrannus. The Inquisitor bore a face of sympathy and understanding but asked him to let him handle it. Not one to disobey, Aidan allows it with a nod, knowing of the risk he will do if he releases his ultimate power on impulse.

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei," Tyrannus spoke while at the edge of the building. "You are both condemned for betrayal against the Zakarum and humanity! Judgment has come for you in the name of God!"

"GRR! How dare you say that?" Freed said in anger as he jumps towards the Inquisitor. "Don't ever say that disgusting name ever again!"

* **KACHING** *

Inquisitor Tyrannus blocks the attack easily with El'druin before he kicks the mad priest hard in the chest, sending him backwards and onto the ground next to Valper.

Freed growls in anger as he is on his hands and knees, holding his stomach with one arm and glaring at the Inquisitor! "Motherfucker!"

Koneko, Saji, Xenovia, Issei, and Irina surround the two excommunicated priests, not allowing them to escape.

Freed stood up again, getting ready to fight. "No, Freed. We're done here," Valper told him, puzzling him as Valper smiles. "All you have to do was get rid of the vermin from the Church we had tricked to come here. Simple enough." He then looks to the trio on the roof. "But you're outnumbered, and I was not counting on the arrival of the Inquisitor, especially him. We must pull back."

"Aww, so soon?" Freed asked before pulling out a small ball. "That's all, folks! See ya!"

"Flashbang!" Aidan cries to the group but it was too late as it was thrown to the ground, causing a large bright light covering the whole area and blinding everyone's eyes. Once their sight was regained, Freed and Valper were long gone.

"They're gone!" Xenovia saw.

"They couldn't have fotten far," Inquisitor Tyrannus said, jumping down to the ground and running towards where he was sure they went, dashing through Kiba and Xenovia, looking to the latter and Irina. "Come on! We must pursue them!"

"Okay!" Xenovia and Irina said as they took off with him.

"I'm going after them too!" Kiba said, joining them. "I won't let you escape, Valper Galilei!"

"Kiba, wait!" cried Aidan as he warps down to the roof and runs after them, only to stop when he sees that they are too far away.

All that was left were the Devils and the nephalem Pawn.

"Dammit," Aidan cursed. His weapons dissipate as he looks off in the direction Kiba went. Though he had everything he needed to confirm of the Burning Hells' movements, he wanted more.

"Uh… guys?" Saji said to his fellow Pawns. When Issei turns around, he bears the same expression as Saji, one full of shock and fear.

Aidan can presume what this meant.

"Let me guess… Rias and Sona are right behind us and they are angry."

"Y-Yeah…" Issei replied. "Well, angry is not the word I'd use to describe it."

Knowing of what comes next, Aidan sighs in defeat. "Oh well. Let's go then. No one ever said being a Pawn was glamorous."

"In your case, being a nephalem," Issei tried to quip to him, yet was now afraid of the worst to come from his Master.

* * *

Inside the building, Rias and Akeno stood in front of Aidan and Koneko and Saji and Tsubaki in front of Saji and Tsubasa. All four members of the guilty party were sitting in a seiza with their heads bowed down.

"…Destroying the Excalibur. You two…" Unhappy would not be the exact term to describe Rias. She wasn't pleased of what her servants had done behind her back. She had put her hand on her forehead whilst she sat on top of a table with her legs crossed and Akeno stood next to her. Aidan had explained willingly of what had happened but had yet to tell her of the Demons' involvement, especially of Valper's allegiance. "I know we told the Inquisitor that we would not interfere, but I would at least want to know what was going on. Therefore, Akeno and Tsubaki will be keeping an eye on them."

Aidan agreed to that silently. If Akeno and Tsubaki needed to inform their masters on the Inquisitor and his Exorcists, then it was best to spy on them, at least for the time being.

"Saji. Issei," Sona called out strictly, startling the two Pawns after a moment of silence. She glared at them with a cold expression. "You two were doing something like this behind my back? You are such troublesome kids, you know?"

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry, Sona…" Saji's face became so blue with fear that he bowed his head down. Issei also had the same expression and bowed as well, apologizing in advance.

"So Kiba went after the person called Valper?" Rias asked Aidan.

"Yes," Aidan confirmed. "He is with the Inquisitor and the two Exorcists. But I doubt at this point, they will not last long against the enemy, especially with Kiba still consumed with vengeance and hatred."

When Aidan said that, he briefly looked to his left at Tsubaki, who held a face of concern for the Knight.

Rias then turns to her Rook. "Koneko. Why did you do this?"

The cat-like girl closed her eyes, willing to tell the truth of her heart. "Because… I don't want Kiba to go away…"

Rias seemed content with the answer as she sighs acceptingly.

"I know you wanted us to stay out of this fight, Rias," Aidan said. "But the situation has changed drastically."

Rias was not convinced. "I thought I made it clear that—"

"I know you did," Aidan abruptly cut her off. "But there is more to it than you think. Valper Galilei has aligned himself with the Demons, specifically to Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred. The eldest brother of the Prime Evils."

This brought gasps out of shock and horror from the two Kings and their respective Queens.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked as she stood from her seat, upon hearing the Demons involved in this scheme and being led by another Prime Evil.

To show proof, Aidan holds out the necklace that Valper held. "This necklace bears the symbol of Odium, another title for Mephisto. Valper must have struck a deal with the Demon for him to have regained some connection back to the Church, allowing for Mephisto's influence to poison it from within."

Akeno took the necklace from Aidan and looked at it in her hand. It was the same one she had seen in her dream of the gathering of the Brothers. She stared at it with seriousness, yet her hands tremble slightly a bit just by looking at it.

"But didn't the Inquisitor say that it was the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel, that was stealing the Holy Swords?" Sona asked.

"He did," Aidan remembered. "But I am not sure whether he took that same deal that Valper did or not with Mephisto."

"I've done some research on Kokabiel," Akeno said, making Aidan turn to her and see her serious expression as she puts away the necklace. "He's a warmonger who strongly believes that the Fallen Angels are the strongest race and strives to prove it. I suspect it is possible he may have fallen in Mephisto's league as well. But he was a member of the Second Dark Exile."

Aidan could not deny that. Though what Akeno said was true, it didn't help their peculiar predicament that they were all now in. "Now Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, and Inquisitor Tyrannus are out there fighting Demons. My own enemies."

"That's not true," Rias told him as she took a step towards him and Koneko. "You're forgetting that where there are Demons, we too are involved with them as well. They're not just your enemy, but ours as well. But saying this when it has already happened won't change it I guess. I just want you two to remember that what you did could have affected the Underworld in more ways than one. You understand that, I hope?"

"Yes. We're sorry, Buchou," Aidan and Koneko bowed their heads at the same time. Aidan's gamble may have pulled off, but the risk was too great, enough to cause instability amongst the Three Factions. It could have even grabbed the attention of the High Heavens themselves possibly, along with other factions in Sanctuary like the Wizards of Xiansai. But now with the Demons involved once again, this time in the form of the Lord of Hatred, this was a situation that got from bad to worse.

* **SLAP** *

The sound of being slapped caused Aidan to look at the direction that it came from. But just as soon as he saw it, he turns away immediately, not wanting to bear witness what was happening.

Saji was on his hands and knees, getting his butt spanked by Sona. A scared Issei was restrained by Tsubaki and brought to his knees, aware of the fate that was presented to him. Sona's hand had her family's magic circle embedded on it, infusing it with her demonic power.

"Looks like you need to reflect upon your actions," The Student Council President said.

* **SLAP** *

"UWAAAAAAAAN!" Saji's cries of agony were heard. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Kaichou!"

"Not until you've had a thousand spankings. And the same goes for you, Issei."

* **SLAP** *

More loud slaps were heard, perhaps the most embarrassing thing to ever happen for a high school student. Aidan dreaded on what his punishment will be, thinking he will not get the spanking.

"Aidan," Rias calls out to her nephalem, grabbing his attention. "I sent my familiar to search for Kiba. Once he is located, we will join him along with the others. After that, we will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes," Koneko and Aidan replied in affirmation.

Rias then walked towards them, before kneeling down and pulling them into a hug.

"You two…" She said in a gentle voice while patting their heads. "You had me so worried."

Aidan could feel his heart filled up with a little bit of guilt. In the event he and the others failed, he didn't want Rias, or the others, involved considering how they had barely survived an encounter with Demons beforehand. And with Mephisto in the game, he never wanted them involved with fighting another Prime Evil. His gamble though to look for clues as to how the Demons are involved paid off at least. Still, he made the one woman he cared so much about worry again, making him wrap his left arm around her back to ease her.

"Uwaaaaaaaan! Kaichou!" Saji whined with tears streaming down his face. "How come they get hugs and I get this!?"

* **SLAP** *

"That's them," Sona replied.

* **SLAP** *

"This is us."

* **SLAP** *

Rias soon lets go of the hug and turns to Aidan. "Now Aidan… strip yourself down to your boxer briefs."

"…uh, what?" Aidan looked at her with confusing eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," She replied as she conjures up what appeared to be a black whip used for BDSM purposes, shocking him with the fact she knows such a thing. "Strip down to your underwear. Now."

"Uh oh," Aidan quietly replied as he is forced to strip himself down. Once he does, he stood with a bit of trepidation, fearing what was coming next.

"Now then, Akeno, tie him to the desk," Rias ushered.

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno happily complied, bringing the nephalem over to the desk and pushing his chest down onto it before tying him to the corners with magic.

"Uh, Rias?" asked Aidan. "This isn't a spanking, isn't it?"

Rias could only smile as she empowers her whip and presents herself in a more…fashionable state in terms of BDSM, wearing a black, skin-tight bodysuit outfit that exposed much of her skin like her stomachs, cleavage, buttocks, and even thighs.

"No," She giggled before she stretches out her whip, making a cracking sound. "This… is much worse."

Aidan gulped in dread, not ready to take his punishment.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT** …

Aidan struggles to walk in a straight line since his back was all red and scarred up from a thousand whip lashes. While this was not your traditional flagellum whip in that it carves flesh, this one was more of a severe beating during erotic plays. Aidan was a bit surprised Rias would not give him the spanking, figuring that he is too mature enough for that childish punishment unlike Saji and Issei. So she adopted a more…stable approach.

It was nearly midnight by the time both King and Pawn arrived at the latter's home, parting ways with Koneko along the way who apologized to Ria until she left despite having no regrets for her actions.

Aidan opens the door to his house, "We're home!"

"Welcome home, master!" Asia, Xuelan, and Karlamine greeted them in the kitchen and living room. Once again, Grayfia was not present and neither was Uncle Deckard, though the old man must be asleep by now or in his private study room.

When Aidan and Rias entered the living room, they stopped and were jaw dropped of what they saw. Aidan's face turned pink as he saw all four girls wearing nothing but white aprons. They were naked underneath, no swimsuit or underwear to cover them up. Asia's fitted nicely, but the others' barely had their cleavages covered and their hips were shown.

Aidan felt his nose give way to blood from the heat and he turns himself away briefly to plug it up.

"You must be so exhausted after work today," Asia said with a Xuelan and Karlamine came over to him.

"Here, let us help you get comfortable," said Karlamine with a smile before taking his hand over to a chair in the living room. Then Xuelan walks up in front of him and helps take off his white dress shirt. Aidan remains calm and collected yet struggles to focus on Xuelan's beautiful face despite seeing her cleavage up close, feeling something bulging in his pants. She then proceeded to take off his shoes.

"We were just about to start cooking," Yubelluna told Rias and Aidan from the kitchen, her naked butt in plain sight as she is by the pot stirring something. "Are there any requests you have?"

"Just a question," Aidan said, his blush still showing as he tried to keep his eyes on their faces and not at their cleavages. "What is with the outfits?"

"It was all Asia's idea, and Head Maid Grayfia approved of it," Xuelan revealed, making the nephalem look at the bishop who went red in embarrassment.

"…A friend of mine in our class told me to wear nothing under the apron when working in a kitchen in Japan." Asia timidly said. "It's…e-embarrassing, but I have to get used to Japanese culture."

Aidan can guess who that "friend" was.

' _Kiryuu… If Issei has a perverted counterpart, it is her.'_

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that," Rias said with a regretful voice before smirking. "I'm so proud of you, Asia. Continue this lecherous path you've set for yourself, and you will no doubt become a wickedly sexy Devil."

The blonde girl was stunned with teary eyes and a troubled face. "Eh!? But I don't want to become a wickedly sexy Devil!"

"It's not all that bad," Xuelan told her as she places a hand on her shoulder. "You've already got a great body, enough to attract someone like Aidan. Give it some time, and he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"I guess I will do the same. Asia, Karlamine, Xuelan, Yubelluna. You all have done well by making the first move," Rias said as she turns around and leaves the scene quickly. But Aidan was afraid that she was going to put on one as well, perhaps trumping over the others.

"Aidan… do you… not like what I am wearing or…" Asia asked the nephalem with a troubled expression.

"No, no! Of course I like it, Asia. All four of you look so beautiful in it," Aidan reassured with a smile. This caused all of them to blush and smile, whole looking shy as well.

"If those people come after you, Asia, I will protect you. Always," Aidan promised to the nun before looking towards the three Phenex Maids. "And the same goes for you. I will drive away even Riser if he intends to show his face again to get you back. And I will never be like the coward he is."

The maids looked at him with amazement before the blonde Bishop hugs him silently.

"I don't regret becoming a Devil," She said in his arms with a small trembling voice. "And I won't forget my faith in God despite the truth I have seen. But I have gained something more important than my faith. You, Buchou, everyone in the club, our school friends, Professor Kain, Xuelan, Karlamine, Yubelluna, and even Grayfia."

Aidan looked down at the top of her head and pats her gently. She continued saying, "Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them, not even you. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Xuelan then took after Asia, "The same could be said of us. You've been nothing but a great master to us. And not just as a master but also a person. You treat us as equals instead of servants despite our roles, yet we enjoy it fully to the letter."

The maids then came over to Aidan and hugged him. Despite feeling their breasts hit him on all sides, Aidan was happy as he hugged them back despite them being naked underneath. He could feel his urges build within him, imploring him to take their innocent right here and now. But Aidan was better than that and resists, keeping them at bay though a but of blood escapes his left nostril. However, he sniffs it up in time before it began to pour.

Once they let go of the hug, he heard footsteps coming from the shadows.

"Aidan! Look, look!" Rias soon came out, grabbing everyone's attention as she wore a pink apron with white laces and a heart where her breasts were. She was also purely naked. "I am also wearing one! What do you think of it?"

Aidan was silent yet as he looked, he could no longer take it. Blood soon started pouring out of his nostril once again but on a more gushing pace.

"it's so…perfect…" His last words were.

* **SPLURT** *

And a moment later, his nose explodes with blood as he faints to the floor with a thunk.

* * *

Dinner was quickly made thanks to the efforts of Rias, Asia, Grayfia, and the Phenex maids. Aidan was surprised to think that the Phenex maids were getting along well with Rias and Asia considering their history as part of Riser's Peerage at one time. Perhaps time and talk were all that were needed to mend the bridges and wash away the bad blood made from it all.

Once dinner was finished, the dishes were washed. Uncle Deckard was already in his study room accompanied by Grayfia finishing up the last of his notes before retiring for the night. Once the dishes were cleaned, it was time for bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Asia said as she turns and heads for the stairs.

"I'll take one after you," Rias said and was about to leave when Aidan stopped her.

"Actually, Rias… Do you mind if we talk, in private?" He asked.

Rias stopped and looked at him with confusion. She saw the look of fear in his eyes and could see a hint of anxiety in him. While it made her curious, it also made her concerned so she decides to stay.

Aidan looks at his three maids and orders, "Leave us."

All three left for the stairs, leaving the nephalem and the Gremory heir alone.

"Is something wrong, Somnus?" asked a worried Rias.

Aidan crosses his arms and looks downward as if he was in deep thought about something. He could not lie to Rias as he knew what he was getting himself into.

But just as he was about to speak, a ringing noise was heard in his head. It was mind throbbing, as if he suddenly started to have a headache. It was irritating, like nails on a chalkboard. He held up his right hand to his head, almost grasping it.

Rias, worried, came over and asked, "Somnus? What's wrong?" She then notices the chunk of the Red Soulstone still inside Aidan's forehead glow a somewhat bright light, its red veins glowing outwards from the point of entry. "Is it the soulstone?"

"It's as if it's speaking to me," Aidan said as he tries to gain control and clear his mind, but the pain wouldn't stop. The stone flashes again as Rias cups her dear nephalem.

"You can hear it, can you?" Rias asked. "What's it saying?"

"It's saying that Mephisto is close," Aidan revealed. "As if an encounter with the Lord of Hatred is imminent. Given of what we know of, I fear it may be telling the truth."

Rias was so worried she keeps Aidan focused on her, as if trying to help him cope with the pain. Eventually, it subsides enough that Aidan can take a rest. He plays with Rias' right hand and snuggles up against it before he takes it and places it on his forehead.

"Tell me what you feel," He said. Rias acknowledges and, with her magic, taps into the soulstone chunk in Aidan's forehead. The shard buried in her heat also glowed, but it was not painful unlike Aidan's.

After only a few seconds, Rias replies, "I just feel you."

The two just stare at one another, lovingly. Despite not having confessed feelings for one another directly, their bond was so close and great that they would not want to live in a world without each other. Aidan had learned that the hard way, and it was perhaps the hardest lesson he had to endure.

They lean in for a passionate kiss that was small and brief but nonetheless loving.

Rias giggles a bit. "I never get tired of that."

Aidan in turn smiles, "Neither do I."

But then Rias moves on to something more serious. "So, what's the matter, Aidan? Why did you want to speak to me?"

"It's just two things," Aidan said. "One of them is the soulstone. If what it is telling me is true that Mephisto is near, then it is possible that Mephisto will try to bring back his brother Diablo from the Sacred Gear if I am in his presence. By then, I will not be able to resist the call and he could very well possess me."

Rias was shocked yet understood the situation Aidan was now in. Because of the soulstone's corruption from Diablo, it could be possible that Mephisto could be reaching out to him. Since the Prime Evils are all brothers, they have worked together on a few occasions whilst maintaining an illusion of their discord through conflict to keep the deception onto their enemies.

But the truth that Rias knew was that Aidan will likely become possessed again by Diablo through the command of Mephisto. Whether this time would be permanent or not, no one knows for sure.

"If it comes to that, Rias, then I need you to kill—"

But Aidan's lips were stopped by a smiling Rias, who held up one index finger onto them. This surprised Aidan immensely. He had thought there was going to be a slap in the face for what he was about to propose but perhaps Rias had come to terms with her grief. Any rash anger would simply be a waste for her.

"I can't, Somnus," She said, still keeping that smile.

"…Why?" A stunned Aidan asked hesitantly.

"Because if I did, I will only be running away and leaving you behind," She said. Aidan could not respond due to his stupor. "See? I knew it. You always go silent when you don't know what to do."

The two were silent for a brief moment as Aidan turns his head away briefly with eyes closed, remembering the time when Rias fought Diablo single handedly and almost lost her life due to his own foolish actions.

"Rias, if Diablo emerges again, he may be unstoppable," Aidan pleads. "And you may not be able to defeat him this time, even with the aid of the others."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"I saw it all, Rias…" Aidan said, as flashbacks emerge in his mind in flash images.

The redhead nods, "I know."

"One Prime Evil was rough for you to handle, but against two it is nigh impossible. That's why I want you to—"

"I told you, I won't!" She remained firm as her hands gripped. Fighting against Aidan's stubbornness, she lowers her head as her front bangs cover her eyes. She tries to keep calm, but her body begins to shake out of worry for her nephalem. "Because… I don't want to go through that again!"

Rias goes up to Aidan and softly hits his chest with her left hand. "You'll abandon us again… Try to seal yourself away in a place beyond our reach to help you. And… you know… I'll be all alone again… it'd be… devastating…"

Rias struggles with words trying to maintain the happy mood, but it was already crumbled to the point it could not be repaired. Tears started to form from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Somnus…" Rias said. "I know I'm being selfish here…"

It was too much for Aidan to bear as his heart could take it no more. His head falls down in shame for trying to ask a selfish request for Rias, which was to kill him before Diablo takes possession. Yet he knew Rias would never accept that. It was a gamble though that he had to play off of.

"I'm sorry," Aidan sorrowfully apologizes. "I just… I don't want to lose you again, Rias."

"And I do not want to lose you either," Rias said as she gently brings her hands under his chin to lift his head up. "Whatever comes at us, we will face it, together."

With her magic, she plays the music from her Horadric necklace as it plays her song and Aidan's. The two drowning in its gentle melody as they stay close.

After calming themselves with the music, if not dancing to it for a bit, Aidan takes a deep breath for he still had something else to say.

"Rias…" He gets the redhead's attention. "These past few months with you and everyone have been the best moments of my life. I found out so much about myself and met so many great people. Including you, above all else."

Rias giggles with a timid look, blushing a little. "Thank you, Somnus. That's sweet."

"No, thank you, Rias. If it wasn't for you, I would very much likely be dead. I wouldn't have found out about who I really was and how much I meant to you and everyone else. Not only did you give a second chance, but also a third when I found myself lost without you. You are special to me, Rias. More than you can possibly imagine."

"Somnus…" Rias stares back with loving eyes.

"We've only known each other for months yet have done so many memorable moments together. We've slept in the same bed, fought side by side, rescued each other from fates worse than death. And I…" He paused for a moment just as the locket music from the Horadric necklace ends. "I want to be more than just your Pawn."

Rias looked at him with hopeful eyes. Was this it? Was he really going to ask? "What are you saying?" She asked in a soft tone.

"What I am asking is… will you go out with me, Rias?"

That one question was finally asked as Aidan asks the woman he loves out on a date. Rias stared at him with her eyes still as wide as they could be, sparkling with joy as her smile widens. A tear of joy goes down her left eye as the man she loves most, her nephalem, finally asked him out.

She had only one response. "Yes… I will—"

* **KABOOM** *

The entire house was shaken by the power of the explosion that came out of nowhere. Startled and scared by it, Aidan and Rias looked towards the stairs where the detonation was coming from.

"What was that?" Rias asked.

"Come on!" Aidan didn't waste time running towards the stairs with Rias behind. Once they reached the second corner, he makes a sharp right turn down the corridor, stopping by his Uncle's study room where they all convened. He opens it frantically.

"Guys!" He called out. "Uncle, are you alright?"

But the moment he opens the door, it was disastrous. Aidan gasps as he sees the destruction done to the room. The first thing shown was the back wall destroyed in the explosion and the outside scenery was shown with the moon in full views. Papers and scrolls scattered about, some of them burned or burning in the process. The walls were scorched and the furniture within was either flipped over or destroyed.

On the floor were the three Phenex maids, unconscious and injured. Their maid outfits were somewhat torn up, exposing some of their breasts but without the nipples.

"No…" A horrified Aidan saw as he tends to Yubelluna. Rias was shocked at the damage done to the room and as Asia soon joins in from the commotion, she was left terrified.

Just then, a familiar voice cropped up. "Well, well, well~ Would you look at that? This is where you have been hiding with the Devil bitches, huh?"

It was Freed.

"You!" Aidan growls as he gets up and summons Silentium. But then…

* **POW** *

Aidan is suddenly hit in the back by a large mace, forcing him to the ground and knocking Silentium out of his hand that dissipates into thin air. He was then forced to the ground as multiple hands shove him down.

"Aidan!" Rias and Asia cried but they too were subdued by dark purple and black chains that held them together and back.

When Aidan got a good look at who hit him in the back of the head and who was holding him down despite blood running down the left side his face, he saw a large humanoid undead-like creature that seemed to be a reanimated corpse of sorts. Yet Aidan could sense the unholy bloodlust within them as they growled demonically, their forms burning with fire within as a symbol of their hatred.

"Morlu," Aidan muttered, realizing who they were.

The Morlu were once men, great warriors of old. But each of them had darkness within his soul, and Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, used this flaw to trick them into his service. Mephisto's fury slowly burned away their mortal forms, leaving them fiery apparitions who know no pain, fear, or doubt.

As for Asia and Rias held together by dark magic, they're two captors looked like Morlu as well, but they seemed to be more of a spell caster type. Unlike their warrior brethren, they were adorned in a more ceremonial outfit that was twisted to match the darkness of their hearts. Yet as ever, they appeared as flaming reanimated warriors of undead, bound to the service of the Lord of Hatred.

"Freed…" Aidan said. "You would stoop so low to the point you would ally with Demons? Where's my Uncle? Where is he?!"

"I didn't do anything," Freed said with an exaggerated shrug. "But my boss can answer that for you."

He points above to a figure who was a Fallen Angel descending from on high. It was a man with black hair, pointy ears, and red eyes. He wore a black robe with detailed accessories. As for his wings though, instead of two like usual, he wore five pairs of them, making for a total of ten.

"Kokabiel…" Aidan muttered venomously, seeing who it was.

Behind him was Deckard Kain, incapacitated by some form of demonic magic held by a Morlu Caster.

"Ahh, the daughter of the House of Gremory," Kokabiel spotted Rias. "Such lovely crimson hair. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit despite working together on one occasion in the Exile." Though his words were of mockery, they were also filled with hatred, even as he grins sinisterly with his eyes glowing red. Rias could only stare at him with a cold face, even as she struggles against the Demon's magic holding her and Asia.

Kokabiel then spotted Aidan, held restraint by the Morlu. "Well, if it isn't the nephalem. It is an honor to finally meet you, Somnus."

That shocked Aidan. "How…do you know my name?"

"Word travels fast of your deeds and who you are," Kokabiel simply said. "Keeper of Terror. Warden of Diablo. Cursed Nephalem. I had expected so much more."

Aidan immediately growls. If news really did spread to others about his involvement in releasing Diablo, then it was not just the Three Factions or the High Heavens watching him. It was everyone in all of creation, even one such as Kokabiel.

"Watch your words more closely, Kokabiel, lest you provoke his wrath and mine," Rias said in a confident tone as if giving advice, but there was so much anger behind it. "I should add one more thing. We and the House of Gremory are the closest to one of the Four Great Satans, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss politics with me, then it's no use. Not after what you've done to Uncle Deckard."

"Then accept this as a gift." Kokabiel moves his right arm out from behind his robe, showing he was carrying another person, unconscious and unable to move. He violently throws it to the floor.

The body tumbles over to its backside, revealing Irina, mortally wounded as she was barely breathing and covered in a myriad of wounds.

"Irina… no!" Aidan horrifyingly saw.

"She came into my hideout, thinking her narrowminded faith would sustain her," Kokabiel said with a laugh. "I couldn't catch up with the other three, so I decided to give this one a warm welcome."

On closer inspection of Irina's body, it showed that her Excalibur Mimic was gone. Though she was kept barely alive, she had only minutes before she is gone for good.

Rias continued glaring at Kokabiel with eyes of hate, the Red Soulstone sliver in her heart glowing as she can feel its heat.

"So why go out of your way just to contact me?" She asked.

Kokabiel decided to answer that question with joy, "I will be enacting a demonic invasion in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as my starting point. Once I have caused enough damage and bring my master here, then Sirzechs and the other Satans will also appear, right?"

Aidan then asks, "Your master? Dul'Mephistos?"

"Oh?" Kokabiel was intrigued. "I'm surprised you know. And yes. He is my master. Granted, I was his enemy during the Exile, but in my time guarding him within his soulstone, I saw the truth he wanted to show me and decided to switch sides accordingly to a power beyond even God Himself."

Rias was shocked yet she kept it cool under her despite the sliver intensifying its heat. "You intend to start a war again between the Three Factions?"

Kokabiel chuckles. "Oh no, my dear. I wish to bring the Eternal Conflict to Sanctuary once more. I had hoped that by stealing the Excalibur, Michael would resume the Great War, but all he sent were some Exorcists and an Inquisitor. How boring. I was hoping for a much bigger challenge. That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. All in a part of my master's design."

"So what does my Uncle have to do with all of this?" asked Aidan venomously.

"That old man?" Kokabiel pointed to Deckard. "As the Last Horadrim who is quite affiliated with the Three Factions, it was my master's wish to be rid of him, seeing as how it was those vile Horadrim responsible for his imprisonment the first time around. After the Exile, I got bored and bored! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war, too busy having us guard the Soulstone of Hatred. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gears and doing research on them. What an awful waste of time and resources! Of course, I was surprised to learn that Diablo himself created a Sacred Gear, with its power level nearly equivalent to that of the Boosted Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Aidan's Sacred Gear glowed from its Red Soulstone shard and the black fog-like aura emanated around it. If he was carrying a Prime Evil within him, why would Demons attack him? It could not be because he was nephalem and that he held great power for that was not the only reason.

Almost immediately, he remembered why. The Seven Evils often took to fighting with one another as per their kind and the Prime Evils were no exception. In regard to Mephisto, he was most adept at pitting his brothers against one another to which they chafed at it. But more often than not, they complied due to the fact that Mephisto may have provided them with ample opportunities to pursue their ambitions.

That being said, it is likely Diablo may have to battle Mephisto soon.

"At least I am not interested in it," Kokabiel then said. "But Azazel might be, even though he was the one that called for all sides to come together to hunt down the Brothers. Either way, I'm going to reignite the Eternal Conflict using the Holy Swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sister's of Sirzech's and Serafall's go to. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It is also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur and corrupt it per my master's plan."

"Hyahahaha!" Freed laughed with his tongue out. "Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. I am so eager to do this that he even gave me these treats." He then takes out another Excalibur, holding two in each hand and having two on his hips. "Excalibur Rapidly. Excalibur Nightmare. Excalibur Transparent. And finally, Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the world to be in possession of this many Holy Swords of Excalibur? I also received an element from that geezer Valper. Right now I am in hyper mode that allows me to wield them all! I'm invincible! Wonderful! Strongest! Hyahahahaha!"

"As for the question about your uncle, Somnus," Kokabiel said, ushering the Morlu spellcaster to bring over Deckard, dragging the elderly man. "I do not want to get rid of him just yet. Freed!"

Freed comes over with the swords displayed. Everyone was confused as to what was happening until Kokabiel explains.

"I wanted for him to fuse all the swords together so that we can create Excalibur as a whole," Kokabiel revealed. "Sure we don't have all the swords, but these will do for now."

Everyone was then shocked. Kokabiel's goal with the Last Horadrim was to not just steal but also restore the Excalibur sword combining all of them together. And what better way than to use Horadric magic. If the Church's magic is unavailable, then they will turn to the one person that could potentially repair it.

"Uncle, don't!" Aidan cried but he was viciously held down by his Morlu captor.

"It's your choice, Kain," Kokabiel offered. "Either use your Horadric arts to repair the Excalibur sword, or your dear Aidan dies a horrible death!"

Deckard however resisted the offer and merely asked while in agony, "All this pain… this destruction… what is the sword to you?"

"To me, nothing," Kokabiel plainly said. "To my master – Mephisto - everything!"

* **PSSHH** *

To the shock of everyone, Kokabiel unleashes a blast of his magic at the old man, severely injuring him and shocking everyone.

"Argh!" Deckard screams.

"UNCLE!" Aidan shrieked in horror. Then he suddenly felt a surge of power swell within, like a seal was shattered instantly inside of him. "Hrrrrrrrrgh, aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* **BOOM** *

An overwhelming burst of power destroys the rest of the room, killing all of the Demon captors as they were obliterated into ash. Kokabiel procured a shield to defend himself and Freed. Asia and Rias were freed from their chains from the blast that surprisingly did not hurt them.

Aidan, due to the sudden power burst, collapses in exhaustion, making Rias run to him. "Somnus!"

"Your rage is overwhelming, boy," Kokabiel noted. "You win this round. But the next time we meet, I will take pleasure in your demise! In the end, the blade shall be mine!"

* **FWOOM** *

Kokabiel soon teleports away with Freed, leaving the scene with a laughter echoing before it dies down.

"Uncle!" Aidan rushed over to hold up the Last Horadrim in horror. "You can't die…"

"Nothing can stop that now," Uncle Deckard replied as he sits up with his staff to support him. "But there is one last thing I must do… impart whatever is left onto you…"

With that, Uncle Deckard uses his right hand and places two fingers on Aidan's forehead. They glow yellow with pixie dust as the Last Horadrim gives Aidan the last of his power. The light dies down as the old man's hand slumps.

Deckard sighs in relief. "There. All of my work is now yours. Mephisto awaits you at the Academy! As do the others! Heed the journal… The truth… lies within… Ahhh…"

Deckard Kain soon passes out, breathing his last as his staff falls from his hands.

"Uncle…? Uncle Deckard! Uncle Deckard!"

But there was no response.

"No…" Aidan whispered. "NOOOOOO!"

Aidan once again screams, much like how he had mourned for Asia's death at the hands of Raynare months prior. But this was more emotional. His only family that he knew all of his life was now lifeless in front of him. Tears fell almost immediately, as he cradles the Last Horadrim in his hands.

The Phenex maids wake up yet were all heavily injured, their clothes ripped apart. Once they get up though, they surveyed the area and understood what had happened.

Yet they also saw their master, Aidan, cradling what appeared to be a dead Deckard Kain. All three seemed shocked; Xuelan holding her hand to her mouth, Karlamine's jaw drops to the floor, and Yubelluna's body shakes in horror.

Asia is left crying at the sight of Kain's still body. She had grown close and fond of the old man, remembering how he had taken her in to live with him during the Fallen Angel incident. She had listened to his stories and his counsel of how to help and protect Aidan. His voice, though raspy and old, become memorable in her mind. Yet now it seems she will not hear it anymore.

Rias slowly approached Aidan from behind, wanting to hug him in comfort. After Aidan laid Uncle Deckard on the floor, he was left in a slump, his spirit crushed. Rias could not take it anymore as she embraces her nephalem Pawn from behind. She too sheds tears for both him and losing the one professor she liked. Like Asia, she had listened to his stories and cared for him when he was having trouble due to his age. It was almost like how she lost her grandparents due to age.

All hope seemed to be lost.

* **SHIING** *

"Grayfia?" Rias saw as she turned around, seeing a red portal emerged on the floor, showing the silver haired maid rushing towards Uncle Deckard, lying next to a spiritually broken Aidan.

"Grayfia… He's…" Aidan murmured, still in sorrow of Uncle Deckard thinking he is dead. But Grayfia runs her magic over him with her right hand, her eyes closed as if she was looking for something within.

Then, to her ears only, she heard a heartbeat. A faint one. It was enough for her to open her eyes.

"He isn't dead,"" Grayfa revealed, shocking the others. "He's just unconscious. But I must take him to the Underworld to heal. Only our magic can save him."

Rias agrees. "Then take the other Exorcist with you as well. Take her to Sona's for treatment."

Grayfia nods as Yubelluna conjures up a portal to the Underworld while Karlamine and Xuelan hold up the unconscious Irina, each taking an arm around their shoulder. They went through the portal first before Yubelluna follows.

Grayfia was about to go next, carrying Deckard with her.

"Grayfia!" Aidan calls out, making the maid turn her head to him. "Thank you."

Grayfia merely smiles in return wholeheartedly, as if she felt proud for her teacher's son. She then goes through the portal with the maids and then it closes.

With the enemy now revealing himself and his allegiance, it was clear that the Lord of Hatred has now revealed his pawns and his moves. Being behind the Excalibur plot made this mission all the more drastic. If the Lord of Hatred reveals himself, then Xenovia, Kiba, and Inquisitor Tyrannus will not stand a chance. A demonic invasion of Sanctuary will occur and no one can stop that.

Aidan then turns around and looks at Rias. But to Rias, she could see that his eyes turned red, burning with vengeance on what had happened to Kokabiel. Normally, Rias would take this as a bad sign but seeing as to how Uncle Deckard, her professor and someone she considered family, was wounded and of Aidan's reaction to it, she felt the same thing.

"Rias…" Aidan said, getting her attention. "Let's head to Kuoh. It's time to end this…once and for all."

In that moment, Diablo's soulstone shard within the Sacred Gear pulses with power, as his shadow envelops Aidan.

* * *

 **The big battle is about to commence soon. With Kokabiel showing his hand, along with his minions Valper and Freed, working under the allegiance of one master: Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred and the eldest of the Prime Evils. Diablo was tough to deal with. But Mephisto? Everyone is going to need a strong and cunning mind to win against a Demon like him.**

 **Deckard Kain comatose? Brings back memories of Diablo III, except Deckard Cain died in it. I was tempted to have Kain killed off but realized I will be killing him too quickly as I want to explore more of him. But for now, due to his elderly age, we will just have him in a comatose state. Don't worry. He will come back.**

 **The next two chapter will be a two-part battle but it will not be like in the anime. The first chapter will combine the two anime episodes together and the second will be a special fight. Also the enemy minions will change where instead of cerberus dogs, you get Demons from the Burning Hells. Will Diablo come back again? Well, you will have to wait and find out. Next chapter is going to be big, perhaps my longest in terms of word count. But I will try to make it easy to follow as possible.**

 **Let the Eternal Conflict begin once more!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Conflict Reignited

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP:** _ **GARNiDELiA**_ **– Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP)**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** (The universe is shown as the camera zooms in onto Sanctuary before it zooms even further to Kuoh Academy, then to Aidan, and then to the Red Soulstone from which two demonic eyes show from within the crystal)

 **(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)**

 **Senobishiteitanda** (Aidan is shown walking to the Academy in his school uniform with sakura petals blowing from the west)  
 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** (Aidan continues walking before he looks up and briefly, his form as the Dark Wanderer emerges)  
 **RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** (The ORC are shown one by one starting from Koneko who eats snacks, Asia who prays in a nearby church, Kiba who walks down the hallway with the ladies oogling over him, and Akeno on the rooftop overlooking the school)  
 **Kakushita tsumori de** (Rias is then shown by her desk in front, smiling as she looks at the camera)

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** (Aidan walks on one side of the road glaring at his rival Sinestra with his allies right behind him)  
 **Minukareteshimatteite** (Sinestra walks on the other side of the road glaring at Aidan with her allies right behind her)  
 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** (Three figures are shown on high, revealing to be Kokabiel, Freed Selzan, and Valper Galilei as the shadow of Mephisto looms behind and over them. Sinestra and Aidan come face to face, ready to battle as a tearful Rias is pulled back by Akeno and Kiba from the fight)

(The Angels of the High Heavens behind Sinestra and the Demons of the Burning Hells behind Aidan clash on Sanctuary in a fiery explosion)

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** (The Eternal Conflict rages on as Angels and Demons clash across Sanctuary, with the Three Factions caught in the middle)  
 **Nandaka wakaranai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** (Sinestra and Aidan spot each other on the battlefield as the former empowers herself with her wings whilst Aidan charges, hopping over floating stones before he clashes blades with Sinestra)  
 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** (The clash of blades delivers a massive shockwave onto the area, leaving Aidan and Sinestra alone as they activate their Balance Breaker and battle one another, each carving wounds onto each other's flesh)  
 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** (Aidan and Sinestra back off briefly before they empower themselves up and fight again. As they do, the silhouetted figures of Diablo and Imperius respectfully linger above, fighting one another)

 **Yeah, yeah. Ay, yay** (The camera zooms up on a painfully screaming Aidan chained up in black chains as the Seven Evils watch over him whilst a pained Sinestra is also held by gold chains with her arms bound upwards as the Angiris Council look down upon her)

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu** (The ORC, the Student Council, the Four Great Satans alongside Michael, Azazel, Tyrael, and Deckard Kain; and Kokabiel with Mephisto right behind him are shown in flash images before it ends with Sinestra and Aidan glaring up close at one another before it turns black)

(The final scene ends with the King piece and the Red Soulstone)

* * *

At Kuoh Academy where the fated battle to decide the fate of the world was about to begin, a large imperfectly formed blue and purple transparent dome began to take shape and form, the school campus and buildings encased within. The light of the dome was the only thing shining tonight and if seen by normal human eyes, it would have attracted the attention of almost everyone in the town. Luckily, a spell of illusion was placed to keep this battle contained.

Rias and her Peerage met up with Sona and the rest of the Student Council. Kiba and the Church representatives though were not present, most likely inside the dome already. Everyone was standing outside the barrier at the front entrance of the school. Sona and her Peerage, minus Tsubaki, were standing on the Sitri Family's magic circle that acted like platforms, holding out their hands with magic circles in them towards the barrier to keep the dome active. Issei was also a part of it as he had his Boosted Gear on to provide extra strength to the barrier; despite the fact that he wanted in on this battle, Sona would not allow it out of concern for his lack of training despite his incredible power.

"We've covered the entire school with a large, protective barrier," Sona told Rias and her Peerage. "As long as nothing disastrous happens, we should be able to keep the damage contained. But this barrier will not last long, even with Issei's extra power providing strength to it."

"Thank you, Sona," Rias said gratefully. "This means so much."

Meanwhile, Aidan was on the phone, speaking to his other nephalem compatriots. And the news was grim.

"There's no way you can help us on this?" Aidan asked. "At least send in any backup?"

"We're scrambling now and are on our way to you," Li-Ming explained. "But at top speed, we're over an hour away. You'll just have to manage on your own for now until we arrive."

"What about the Town Portal?" asked Aidan.

"For some reason, someone or something is blocking our ability to use it," Johanna said. "And even if we did use it, we're too far away from your position as of now. We'll try to find a waypoint and reconvene with you there."

"Understood," Aidan swallowed bitterly. Without the other nephalem to help, this was going to be a battle that will drive everyone to the point of exhaustion. The nephalem had already been out on their own fending off demonic incursions, likely a strategy of Mephisto to scatter his opponents so as to not let them be a hindrance, otherwise this would be a one-sided battle for mortals.

Aidan ends the phone call as he rallies up to the others, just in time as Tsubaki emerges from a teleportation circle, catching the nephalem's attention.

"Tsubaki. How's Irina? And Uncle Deckard?" asked a worried Aidan in regard to his childhood friend and his adoptive uncle respectively.

"Conditions are not life-threatening for both of them," Tsubaki responded. "Professor Kain will be in a coma for quite some time though."

Aidan nods in understanding as Tsubaki joins up with the rest of the Student Council. Before she did, she asks Aidan one other question.

"Have you heard anything from Kiba?" She asked.

Aidan shook his head. "No, but I suspect he is with Xenovia and Inquisitor Tyrannus on the school grounds. They'll show up when Valper and Freed do, I think." Koneko nods in agreement.

"My servants and I will continue to hold the barrier to reduce the damage," Sona told Rias. "I want to minimize the damage as much as possible, but given that it is Kokabiel and the Demons, this is not going to be an easy task."

"It will get worse if Mephisto manifests and shows up," Rias said. "But we are not going to let our school be destroyed."

Sona turns her gaze over to Rias whilst trying to concentrate on holding the barrier. "Rias, it is still not too late. You can still contact your brother, tell him that another Prime Evil is on the loose."

Rias shook her head with a smile. "You say that to me, yet you would even call your big sister."

"With good reason," Sona smiled before dropping it. "It took the combined power of all Four Great Satans to bring down the Prime Evils one by one centuries ago. Without them, this is going to be a long struggle. There's no doubt he'd come as soon as you call him due to his love for you. So call him."

"No need for that," Akeno interjected, approaching the group from behind in her shrine maiden outfit. "I have already informed him about the situation."

"You informed by brother without my permission, Akeno?!" Rias criticized her best friend.

But Akeno stared back at her with anger. "Rias, I understand you don't want your brother involved unless we absolutely must. But this battle will be no different than…" Akeno then remembers the last time they faced a Prime Evil, lowering her head a bit. "…than when Diablo was unleashed while possessing Aidan."

Rias remembers the day the Terror was unleashed. "I have never forgotten, Akeno," She said lowly. "But we can't just get my brother involved again, or else…" Rias suddenly remembers how Sirzechs, in his brief duel with Diablo, was defeated easily, remembering how he was impaled by one of Diablo's arm blades after his spear shattered.

"Even if our enemy is a Leader Class Fallen Angel, he has the power of the Burning Hells backing him up," Akeno reasoned. "If possible, he may be trying to summon his master. Those two beings are not someone you can take on your own. You barely survived against Diablo alone, I doubt you can again with Mephisto."

Akeno's face returns to her usual smile as she lifts her head up. "I think that qualifies it as must."

Rias sighs in defeat, nodding and taking a deep breath. "Fine. But how long do we have until he shows up?"

"He will be here in one hour," Akeno informed.

"Good grief, Akeno," Rias said with a smile. "Even still I cannot win against you like this."

Rias then turns towards the school as a look of determination and confidence grows on her face. Aidan stands side by her left side. Even though Kokabiel wanted Sirzechs to come to the battlefield, everyone has one hour to stop him. But even if he does arrive, the nephalem that will also arrive within the hour can vouch for him, for they are more powerful than Sirzechs.

"I'll open the barrier for you now," Sona told them as she opens up a small hole for Rias and her Peerage to get through. "Now go!"

Rias and her Peerage nodded and went through. Once they were through, there was no turning back. Destiny awaited them within the dome, and they will meet it head on. For the first time, they will get a small taste of the Eternal Conflict. Instead of battling a few pocket groups of Demons, they will battle an army powered by Hatred, who bestows no mercy and grants no respite.

The barrier closes behind the group as they enter. They find almost everything within a different shade of red, yet they pressed forward nonetheless, intent to head over to the last known location of Valper.

Rias speaks to her nephalem Pawn in private talk even as they walk. "Aidan, I'll need you to be in support for this fight."

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to increase your powers so that you can use them to the rest of us to increase our strength as we battle the Demons."

"But that will leave all of the fighting to you," Aidan realized. "Do you even realize what you are asking, Rias?"

"I do," She answered immediately. "That's why we are going to stall them for that amount of time until you can transfer your power to us."

"I think we can handle that," Akeno said.

"Absolutely," Koneko replied.

But Aidan was still unsure. "Rias, are you absolutely certain? My nephalem power may give you a boost but there is a chance you may not be able to handle its energies."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "I am. You will be helping us in more ways than one. We're all counting on you for that. Let's be considerate on being on the offensive in this battle. We have to get into the school and prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power, whatever that may be. Unlike our battle with Riser, this is a battle where we will battle the Demons head on. Our lives are on the line as is all of Sanctuary!"

She came to a halt.

"But believe me, I will not let us die here today! We will survive, my dear servants and friends. We will survive and continue to attend this school! This is for Uncle Deckard!"

"Yes!" They all replied to her with energetic voices.

Aidan closes his eyes and gives a Promotion call to Queen to better prepare himself.

At long last, the Eternal Conflict begins once again.

* * *

Since the main area of the battle will take place in the middle of the school field, a bizarre phenomenon loomed over the atmosphere. Four swords releasing auras of light float in the air as a magic circle emanating off a power similar to the Burning Hells spread out onto the field. Surrounding those swords were some sort of demonic totems like this was some form of summoning ritual, likely for Mephisto to emerge.

In the center of it all was Valper Galilei, who appeared to be controlling the circle with his arms raised and bearing a look of satisfaction.

The ORC were left speechless as they saw this twisted scene.

"Akarat's bane…" A somewhat spooked Aidan saw. "What is this perversion?"

"Ah, so the nephalem has arrived. Good," Valper said as if he found their arrival to be amusing an on time. "Now you can watch as I fuse the four Excaliburs into one, just as the master instructed me to do so."

"Valper…" called out a familiar voice of Kokabiel behind the group, coming upwards in the sky as they turn around to see him. The Fallen Angel sat on some kind of throne that was shaped to look like something of Heaven but had a dark twist of Demon magic and covered in blood and human bones. The moon was behind Kokabiel, glowing in blood red yet oddly enough a brief shadow of the Symbol of Odium covered over it, as if Mephisto was watching from the shadows.

The Fallen Angel crosses his legs and puts his hand on his left fist, leaning into it. "How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" He asked Valper.

"It is almost ready," Valper informed. "Our master will soon have the weapon in his grasp."

"Kokabiel!" Rias called out in fury.

The servant of Mephisto moved his eyes from Valper onto the Gremory heiress. "So, is your big brother on the way yet?" He asked with an evil grin. "Or is it Serafall that is coming?"

"We're the ones you will have to fight with," Rias said defiantly. "Nothing else matters."

Kokabiel only looked in amusement before he snaps his fingers to conjure up a massive Spear of Light forming in his hand. Everyone stood ready to attack, but to their surprise, he hurls it off to the side.

All except Aidan, who warped over in front of the Spear of Light as it was aiming for the roof of the school gym.

"Aidan!" cried Rias, wondering why the hell he is taking a direct and suicidal hit.

* **PANG** *

While it looked like Aidan was hit as he got between the gym and the Spear of Light, on closer inspection, Aidan actually caught it in his left hand with his Sacred Gear deployed. Then, with pure strength, he crushes and shatters the spear as it disintegrates into light particles.

Everyone was amazed that Aidan had managed to warp in time to destroy that Spear despite his limited training. Or perhaps his time in Entsteig and in the Dreadlands allowed him to gain some fighting experience that only made him more powerful.

Kokabiel was surprised yet amused. "Most impressive, nephalem," Kokabiel exclaimed. "I didn't think that was possible for one of your own to crush a powerful Spear of Light. Perhaps this battle will not be so boring after all."

Aidan keeps his glare focused onto Kokabiel as he allows the corruption in his left arm to start to spread. The Red Soulstone chunk in his forehead also begins to glow as Aidan's body emits that glowing red to indicate his power over Terror thanks to Diablo.

"Since you came all this way to see me, I will have you be the first to fight the Demons. A taste of things to come." Kokabiel soon snaps his fingers in his left hand.

Suddenly, emerging from the ground, two colossal Demonic worm-like monsters with mouths that looked like some sort of kraken and two large claws appeared. Their large centipede bodies had multiple legs and though they looked blind, they were able to see. They roar as they stands tall into the sky, like a mere fifty feet or so before it sinks back into the ground to be ground level with everyone else.

Everyone stutters and shakes in fear at the immense size of these beasts as they roar before digging their claws into the ground to support themselves.

"By Lucifer, what the hell is that thing?" asked a fearful Rias.

Aidan lands with the group to meet up with them as they look at the gigantic monsters.

"A Demonic Hell Bearer," Aidan realized and told the group. "A Demon taller than a castle tower, who can retch up endless minions from the depths of the Burning Hells. If there was ever one way for Demons to pour through Sanctuary, these are it."

And vomiting from the mouths of those gigantic Demonic Hell Bearers that they spit out, Demon Troopers and Morlu emerge. All of them bearing weapons forged from hellish steel and raw metal and crafted by the fires of Hell itself.

All Demons surround the ORC completely, giving off roars of intimidation and brandishing their weapons and threatening them with it.

"Demons?" Rias was shocked. "But how did they get here so quickly?"

"Demons and Angels have access to the mortal realm, Rias," Aidan explained. "With the Worldstone gone, the realm was basically an open invitation for them to just pop right in without the need to summon them in their dark rituals." He notes of the Demonic Hell Bearers spewing out more Demons, armed with devastating weapons. "As long as those Demonic Hell Bearers are there, their numbers will be endless."

Soon, one by one whether it was a Demon Trooper or a Morlu, they get into a fighting stance and arm themselves to attack,

"If it is a fight that these Hellspawn are looking for, then we will respond back with oblivion!" Rias exclaimed. "NO MERCY TO THEM!" She charges her crimson demonic powers and releases a Power of Destruction blast.

* **HYO BON** *

A contingent of Demons were blasted head on by the power and instantly destroyed, leaving nothing but either charred bodies or ashes. Rias then jumps into the air as she opens her wings, flying over the Demons.

"Aidan, get ready to transfer your powers!" Rias called out.

"Rias, look out!" Aidan pointed to the sky, making her see some sort of green flying demon charge at her with talons.

She narrowly dodges out of the way and watches to see some sort of winged Demon with two under-grown horns from its head, bat-like wings with large talons and holes near the bottom of the wings charge at her.

"Demonic Hellflyers," Rias saw. "I've seen these before in the Horadric texts. From what I had read, Azmodan, the Lord of Sin and one of the Seven Evils, created these creatures after he nearly lost to the archangel Tyrael in battle thousands of years ago. The angels made glorious use of their great luminescent wings to outmaneuver the demon host and assail its commander. Frustrated by his near defeat, Azmodan began breeding winged demons capable of tearing the angels asunder."

Rias lands back to the group as they are surrounded by Demon Troopers, Morlu, and Demonic Hellflyers.

"W-What do we do now?" asked a fearful Asia.

"The only thing we can," Rias exclaimed. "We will kill them all!"

And with that, she unleashes a powerful blast of the Power of Destruction over to the Demonic Hellflyers that took to the air. Three of them were instantly vaporized into dust.

Both Rias and Akeno jump into the air and spread their wings, the latter's uniform disappears in a flash of light before it takes on her Japanese shrine maiden outfit.

"Akeno and I will deal with the flyers," Rias announced as Akeno set about with her lightning to destroy the Demonic Hellflyers who were already in flight and spewing fireballs from their mouths at her. "Aidan, get ready to transfer your power to us!"

"On it!" Aidan clenches his left fist as the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws appears and Silentium emerges in Aidan's right hand and Leviathan in his left. With his sword and axe at the ready against these demonic foes, he was ready to take part in the Eternal Conflict.

Soon the Demons charge in to the nephalem with weapons raised. Yet one by one, he hacks and slashes away with Leviathan and Silentium. With Koneko guarding Asia despite the latter empowered by An'Naresh, it seemed like there was no end to the endless hordes of Demons so long as those Demonic Hell Bearers were spewing out more from the depths of Hell.

Blood covers the ground and splatters all over as Aidan cuts down both Demon Trooper and Morlu one by one. A part of him wondered if this is what the Eternal Conflict between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells was like: angels and demons fighting one another in Pandemonium as the blood of the latter covered the ground that the former died defending.

Aidan looks up briefly to see Akeno and Rias holding their ground against the flyers. But behind their backs, a Morlu Spellcaster appeared, ready to strike down on them. However…

* **BAM** *

Koneko had jumped from behind Asia as she delivers a heavy blow to the Morlu Spellcaster's head, destroying it instantly as it disintegrates. She then opens her wings to fly next to her master.

But more Morlu Spellcasters appeared, surrounding the trio.

"Have a taste of this!" Akeno points her fingers up to the sky as her hands cackle with electricity before multiple bolts of lightning rain down and hit each Morlu Spellcaster. Some of the Demonic Hellflyers were also caught in the blast and fell to the ground like flies.

As Aidan continues cutting down the Demons that charge into him, Asia, who was behind him, has her green eyes flare up into blue light ones as An'Naresh manifests, the blue runes glowing with power. Then, tendrils of light from behind her back emerge as she levitates and charges in to one of the Morlu.

"Asia, NO!" Aidan calls out to her, before he blocks an incoming strike with Leviathan.

Asia rushes in and soon elevates herself high as she utilizes An'Naresh. And with the Braid of Longing, she slams and whips her enemies away with righteous fire. Like a graceful dance, the Demons are disintegrated from An'Naresh as she whips them all away. The power of hope flows through her like a raging current. Some of the Demon Troopers try to flee but were nonetheless destroyed.

It seemed endless as Asia keeps whipping away until she gathers power to herself in front of her and wraps herself in some ball, that ball slowly turning into a crystal that envelops her form. Then, after about five seconds…

* **SKREEEEEE** *

The crystal aegis soon shatters and a loud angelic scream from Asia echoes across the landscape, knocking Demons off their feet and howl in terror as everyone else was caught off-guard. Even Sona's Peerage from outside the barrier they were maintaining heard and felt it.

At the same time of the scream, a huge shockwave of pure angelic energy from the High Heavens sweeps across the battlefield, destroying all Demons in sight. Luckily for the Devils and the nephalem, the wave of energy seemed to have no affected them in the slightest. The shattered crystal parts scatter and go through each Demon and Morlu, killing them all.

As soon as the light dies down, Asia levitates back down to the ground yet feels a bit exhausted. Her head felt lightheaded and she nearly collapsed had it not been for Aidan who caught her.

"That…was intense, Asia," Aidan complimented. The small blonde girl looks up and smiles, only for that smile to disappear as a unsuspecting Morlu crops up behind him with a raised weapon.

"Aidan, look out!" Asia cried.

Aidan turns to see the Morlu ready to cut him, him unable to block it in time. But…

* **SLASH** *

The Morlu's head was severed off by another sword as its body screams and disintegrates into ashes. Both Aidan and Asia were surprised to see who the attacker was.

"Xenovia!" Asia gasped in shock.

"Mind if this Exorcist joins you?" asked Xenovia to the girl.

Soon the sound of other Demons being cut were heard as Aidan looks to see Inquisitor Tyrannus arrive with El'druin in hand. He severs the head of one Demon Trooper before he throws his sword in a horizontal spin to cut in half another Trooper before retrieving it. Dodging an incoming spear, Tyrannus cuts down two more Demons before he grabs a thrown axe meant for him and throws it back towards its Demon holder. He then jumps high into the air and gives a downward stab onto the neck of a Morlu, killing it instantly.

Kiba also joined in as well but was more focused on the battle as he cuts through the Demons with two demonic swords in hand. he was eyeing on Valper, whom he had in his sights, with many Morlu standing between him and his killer.

Inquisitor Tyrannus then looks at Aidan with sincerity. "Thank you for bringing Irina to safety, my friend," He said in gratitude. "Tell us what you need, and it will be done."

"I need you and Xenovia to help fight off these Demons," He instructed them. "Once I am powered up, I will transfer it over to Rias and Akeno who will then use their magic to destroy the Demonic Hell Bearers."

The Inquisitor nods and turns around to face the Demons charging towards him, "Justice be done!"

Soon he and Xenovia charge in, cutting and slashing through any Demon that got in their way despite there being hundreds of them and more spewed out from the mouths of the Demonic Hell Bearers.

At the same time, Aidan's Sacred Gear on his left arm pulsated with power from the Red Soulstone. Contrary to what one would think, that was a good sign.

' _Excellent. Now to just get to them. Hopefully they can handle my transfer.'_

For some reason on Aidan's Sacred Gear for the past few months, his Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws had begun to show signs of similarity in power to the Boosted Gear, held by Issei, the current Red Dragon Emperor. Its appearance as well, despite demonic in nature, was also showing an appearance similar to Boosted Gear but darker in colors and looking more evil. Its power buildup was also similar to the Boosted Gear in that every ten seconds, the wielder's power doubles and can transfer increased power to other people. This power was mostly demonic however, originating straight from the Burning Hells, and Diablo had no need to speak the incantations unlike Ddraig. Then again, it could just be the seals holding the Lord of Terror at bay, explaining the reason of silence.

That is what made Aidan skeptical in that if Rias and Akeno can control such dark power. But they need to tip the balance of power back in their favor if they are to survive and win this fight.

Ignoring such doubt, he rallies over to Rias and Akeno and uses his magic to levitate up tot heir position. With no Devil wings, he had to rely on his own nephalem power in order to fly or at least levitate in the air.

"Rias! Akeno!" He shouted. "Get ready!"

Looking back to Aidan with smiles of confidence, they nodded and give him the signal. He moves forward and touches their backs, transferring his power to them.

An enormous amount of power transfers from Aidan's arms to Rias and Akeno throughout their bodies, making him fall to the ground before he lands on his feet gracefully.

"AAHH~" Both Great Ladies of Kuoh let out sexual cries as their bodies gain an enormous amount of power. Though a part of their minds were vile towards this power since it was Diablo's, they knew better than to let old hatreds take root in their souls.

Xenovia looked up at the two young and mature women with an impressed face. "Nice work. I didn't think you were strong enough to do that, Aidan," She said.

"Stay focused, Xenovia," Inquisitor Tyrannus urged as he cuts down a Morlu and stands back to back with his student. "This isn't over yet!"

"I can do this all day!" Xenovia grinned confidently, brandishing Excalibur Destruction as she impales it to the ground, causing a massive quake that destroys a large chunk of Demons.

After getting use to the level of power transferred into their bodies, both Rias and Akeno hover with determined looks in their eyes, their bodies radiating with such power.

"Okay, Akeno. Now's our chance!" Rias said with a daring smile.

"Time to bring down the thunder!" Akeno points her fingers to the sky as she starts summing her lightning onto the Morlu Spellcasters.

Rias soon charges up, creating her own magic circle in front of her hands. At the same time, the Red Soulstone sliver in her chest glows with power.

"Right!" Rias turns her head towards Akeno. "Now Akeno!"

"With pleasure!" Akeno fires a supercharged lightning at the ground. Rias then sent the magic circle she was charging at the direction of the lightning. Once the two powers met, the lightning bolt was amplified.

* **BOOM** *

The first lightning hits one of the Demonic Hell Bearers, making it scream in pain from the attack. Demons within its body died instantly. Then it was transferred over to the second and to the third. For about ten seconds, the Demonic Hell Bearers writhed in pure agony and pain while at the same time, Demon Troopers and Morlu were caught in the blasts and vaporized.

Soon the three Demonic Hell Bearers fall as they sink back into the earth from where they came from.

The field was now covered in Demon corpses littered with blood.

"Most impressive," Kokabiel said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "To amplify your powers so great so as to be rid of the Demons. Now you all have had a first taste of the Eternal Conflict."

With Aidan's power still coursing through her, Rias points her hand towards Kokabiel and charges an attack. "Have a taste of this then!"

* **HYU** **BON** *

A gigantic mass of demonic power shoots out of Rias' hands, about ten times bigger than her normal shots that she usually fires. It gained high velocity and went towards the Fallen Angel still on his throne in the sky.

But in a sudden twist, Kokabiel simply blocks the attack with only one hand, swatting it away and sending t towards the ground which caused a massive explosion and leaving behind a smoking crater.

"Once again, I am impressed," Kokabiel said rising from his throne. "You've gotten much stronger with just a little bit of your nephalem's power inside of you. Now you understand why they are feared as such. Kukukuku." He laughs to himself, finding this amusing.

"At last, it is finished," Valper announced.

Aidan looks to see where the Genocide Archbishop was, only to see the four Excaliburs stabbed in the ground giving off large amounts of light.

That light soon spread throughout the battlefield, forcing everyone except Aidan and Inquisitor Tyrannus to cover their faces due to its brightness. The four Excalibur swords were then placed on top of one another. Then that light shot up into the air as a beam.

"No…" Kiba said in horror as Xenovia gasps while Inquisitor Tyrannus grits his teeth.

Valper laughs with maniacal joy. "Finally, it is done!"

Once the beam of light dispersed, there was now only one fused Excalibur. "The spell on the ground is also complete," Valper said. "Soon this town will collapse in twenty minutes and Lord Mephisto shall arise!"

"Valper!" cried Aidan as he warps to him, ready to cut down the unsuspecting archbishop with his sword.

* **CLANG** *

But he was halted by Kokabiel who held up a Spear of Light to block Silentium.

"You want to save your town? You will have to defeat me."

Kokabiel pushes Aidan back as he flips in the air and lands before he glares up at the Fallen Angel. Kokabiel son flaps open and extends all five pairs of his wings.

"Rias Gremory! Are you ready to meet your death?" asked Kokabiel.

"Yours first!" Rias responds with another shot of her Power of Destruction.

A massive amount of demonic power shoots out from Rias' hands, racing towards Kokabiel. But in a stunning move, he catches it easily.

Akeno was not willing to let him do as he pleased with that power in her hands as she snaps her fingers and launches a lightning bolt from above. But like before, Kokabiel simply catches it in his other hand.

He then smashes the two powers together over his head, now holding up a huge sphere of demonic power combined from Rias and Akeno's magics.

And then, he throws it at Rias. The Gremory heir could not get away in time and could only watch in horror.

"Rias!" Akeno suddenly appears between her master and the incoming attack.

* **BAAANG** *

The two girls closed their eyes briefly as they felt the sphere get closer, only to open them up to see someone else taking the full brunt of the hit head on.

That person was Aidan.

"S-Som…nus…?" Rias whispered fearfully, seeing Aidan take on the full fury of the blast. He didn't even raise his weapons to block the blast and merely stood his ground against the relentless onslaught.

"Aidan…?" asked a shocked Akeno, seeing the nephalem right in front of her.

Once the attack had dispersed, Aidan collapsed.

"Ghhk…"

Aidan could not even describe the pain he had felt coursing through him. Weakened and severely damaged, his weapons slipped from his hands as they are dropped before dispersing in the air. Blood spews out of his mouth violently as most of his clothing was torn and burnt. A black scorches mark like that of a hot spot on a sun was burned right into his chest.

Falling backwards, he was caught by a tearfully shocked Akeno. She levitates back to the ground slowly as does Rias.

"Asia, your healing!" Rias cried.

"R-Right away!" Asia immediately rushes over and wraps An'Naresh around Aidan to heal him while using her Twilight Healing rings. They glow blue yet Aidan's wound was going to take a while to heal.

Off in the distance, Kiba was walking straight towards Valper.

"Brother…" A weakened Aidan said softly, trying to reach out to him.

"What is he doing?" asked Xenovia as she and Inquisitor Tyrannus watched the male blonde Knight walk, making the Inquisitor follow before the Exorcist did, compiling with her master's gesture.

Kiba soon stopped a few feet away from Valper and the newly formed Excalibur, gripping one of his swords tightly in his hand.

"Valper Galilei," Kiba said calmly to the man, with eyes filled with hate. "I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. The one whom you murdered along with many others. I was able to live because I was reborn as a Devil. I refused to die because I knew… that one day, I would avenge the death of my comrades and finally have my vengeance!"

He jumps forward at Valper, intent to end the man's life.

"KIBA! NO!" Rias cried to her Knight as Kokabiel creates another Spear of Light.

Anticipating this, Inquisitor Tyrannus rushes at Kiba with speed more faster than the Knight, as if he warped over to the location. Appearing right in time behind Kiba, He grabs the back of his shirt and throws him back with all of his strength, right before Kokabiel unleashes his spear.

Inquisitor Tyrannus looks to see the spear rush to him.

* **BOOM** *

When the Spear of Light hit the ground, a massive explosion occurs. Kiba yelps as he is bounced off the ground before coming to a hal. He gets up to see where the Inquisitor was, ready to berate him for denying him his revenge.

But in that instant, his face changed to one of shock to see the Inquisitor who—after the dust could went away, was still standing but heavily wounded as he held up El'druin. Much of his wrappings that covered his armor were torn off, revealing his golden angelic armor.

"MASTER!" Xenovia cried out to him. Tyrannus pants heavily, sweating and dirtied from the explosion, before he looks up to see Valper grinning triumphantly from inside his protective bubble.

"To think you were able to maneuver the boy away from my Spear and withstand the attack," Kokabiel commented, making the Inquisitor look over his shoulder to glare at him. "I can see why the Church had sent you for this mission. Freed!"

"What's up, boss?" The crazed priest shows himself.

"Take the Excalibur that has been fused and destroy them," Kokabiel ordered.

"Sure thing!" Freed puts on a crazy smile as he grabs the Excalibur, holding it with both hands. "It's like I've become all powerful now using this shiny thing! Uhehehe!" Freed laughs like the Joker. "Now it is time to chop some Devils up!"

Inquisitor Tyrannus stood up while glaring at the rogue as he brandishes El'druin with both hands.

"So it's your first, huh? Inquisitor?!" Freed asked with his crazy smile.

Tyrannus remained silent as he moves forward and attacks Freed head on. Freed would have dodged out of the way and strike but surprisingly for him, he had to block due to the Inquisitor's unnatural speed.

Xenovia would have gladly helped her master but against someone like Freed wielding four Excaliburs fused as one, it would only be a hindrance for her master. Same thing for Aidan, even as he stood with Silentium drawn in his right hand and his Sacred Gear on his left despite the aftermath of his healed wounds.

Freed brings down the sword onto the Inquisitor, but with his height advantage, Tyrannus turns around quickly and grabs his arms.

"Hey! What do you think you're-?"

* **BAM** *

Inquisitor Tyrannus gives a violent front kick to Freed's stomach, making him cough up as air completely leaves his lungs. He then uses El'druin to slice at his back while blasting him with holy energy, making Freed scream as he is thrusted away from the angelic sword's blast.

Freed bounces across the ground yet struggles to stand with his back all sliced and burned up.

"You fucker! Who do you think you are dealing with, old man!?" He bellowed in anger and glares at the Inquisitor.

Changing strategies, the four in one Excalibur glows as the blade bends in a flexible way similar to Irina's Excalibur.

"It's not just a mimicry, you know," Freed said as he brings the sword over his head. Going high in the air, the blade splits into four separate, thin blades that hurl at the Inquisitor.

But Tyrannus blocks all four attacks easily with El'druin.

"It's a nightmare!" Freed exclaims as multiple copies of himself surround Inquisitor Tyrannus and jump to him. "This is the power of Excalibur Nightmare!" Inquisitor Tyrannus blocks all attacks however with ease.

"This is not good," Aidan said. "The Inquisitor doesn't stand a chance against someone like that, wielding all four swords' abilities."

"Not alone he can't," Xenovia said.

"Enough!" Tyrannus exclaimed as he stabs El'druin into the ground, glowing in blue from the gem at the hilt, as a shockwave of light disperses away the illusion.

All of the Freed copies disappeared, leaving the original. "Alright~ Brace yourselves, dears!" Freed said as she charges in towards the Inquisitor.

* **CLING** *

Aidan appears between the Inquisitor and the mad priest as he blocks the latter's attack with Silentium in his right hand. Summoning Leviathan with his left, he pushes Freed's sword away before he spins and gives a wicked upper cut with Leviathan. Freed barely dodged by the skin of his teeth as he is forced back.

"So this is the power of the nephalem," said Valper. Aidan saw the sneer coming off of Valper, of which he only responded with a cold glare. "Half Angel, Half Demon; forever in conflict. A new entity in your own right. And I also see El'druin right before me, an ancient sword whose very existence inspired it all."

"Your point, heretic?" asked Aidan as he turns his body towards Valper.

"Valper Galilei. What do you mean by those words?" Kiba demanded when he stood up.

Valper chuckles. "You see, as a boy I was very fond of Holy Swords. I even dreamed of them in my sleep when I went to bed, especially the Excalibur sword of legend. But the day I found out that I cannot use Excalibur is when I went into despair. Always did I hold admiration for those that could wield it because I couldn't." He then turn towards the Inquisitor. "But that is when I learned of how the sword was truly forged. And the inspiration came from it. And it was all thanks to you, Inquisitor."

All eyes turned towards Inquisitor Tyrannus who glared back at the heretic. "I had nothing to do with the project!" He vehemently denied truthfully.

Valper however knew of this. "I know that. But your sword? Yes, El'druin, the Sword of Justice. I know what it is. I know that only one Elder Angel, an archangel of the High Heavens, has ever wielded it. It was by that sword that we sought to replicate it, hence why the original Excalibur was created in the first place. It was only thanks to the Holy Sword Project that it was complete. It was only thanks to those brats I used for experiments that we have finally achieved that which we sought long ago."

"What? Complete?" Kiba's eyebrows were lifted in doubt. "You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure!"

But that is when Aidan realized it. "No, Kiba…" He said shakily, realizing the truth as it dawned upon him as he looked at Valper and took in his words. "You were not meant to wield the Holy Swords. You were meant to—"

"Indeed." Valper confirmed. "The Holy Swords were meant to be wielded by the Church not as to purge the unclean in the world but to also make war on the High Heavens by wielding angelic weapons made to fit human hands. To teach them that we will not cower in fear of their power through the Heavenly Host if they decide to eradicate us. The subjects we used didn't individually have enough of an essential factor needed to wield the Holy Swords. After I realized that fact, I reached the conclusion. All we had to do was take out the Holy elements from those who have them!"

This shocks Kiba to the core as Valper explains with a look of insanity.

"I had managed to find a way to combine and crystallize those elements," Valper said as he takes out a bright blue crystal object that gave out light as he held it up. "This one contains the correct quantity of the factors. The last one made from those 'failed' test subjects!"

Freed laughs maniacally. "Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies could not synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm, if I think about it, that makes me special. You all thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you, nephalem? Inquisitor? No, no. I won't die that easily!"

* **SLING** *

"Heh…?"

In a blink of an eye that no one, not even Freed could see, one of his arms was severed off as blood squirts out like a broken water pipe. Everyone looked to see Inquisitor Tyrannus giving an upper cut with El'druin on Freed's arm.

"GYYAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! YOU MOTHERFUCKER-!" Freed screams in agony as he holds his bleeding arm, the only arm left that held the Excalibur.

* **BAM** *

Using his backhand in an attempt to shut him up for once, Inquisitor Tyrannus flings Freed away far, making the man scream in rage and agony over the blood loss.

"I know of that crystal," Inquisitor Tyrannus noted upon seeing the blue crystal in Valper's hands.

"The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" When Xenovia learned the truth, her teeth clench with hate. "I see. I understand now."

"Those hypocrites. After the Church banished me for heresy, they shamelessly used the reports of my research. Of course I wasn't too surprised. Michael made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Of course, we are talking about an Angel second to God himself. Even if he takes the elements out of the test subjects, he wouldn't go so far as to kill them. It would only make him more human than me, I who casted that 'humanity' aside in exchange for the powers of the Burning Hells. Kukukuku." Valper laughs with pleasure.

"…You killed my friends and took out the elements needed to wild the Holy Swords?" Kiba asked Valper with pure hatred for the man. "How many more lives must you sacrifice for your greed and experiments?"

"You were nothing more than materials used in the secret project," Valper said as if it was an excuse. "Man is a flawed being. Time and again, we have seen good men give in to temptation. Though it was painful I will admit, I have found only one answer: to wield the weapons of beings higher than us so that we will never fall prey to the blind self-righteousness of the angels. We had everything we needed once it was complete."

"…We believed in what we were doing was for God." Kiba's hands began to shake as his aura of anger emits. "We pored everything because of that fate, and then you… you just threw us away, like lambs to the slaughter."

Valper then threw the orb with the lease amount of interest at the ground, where it rolled by Kiba's foot until it stopped.

"Here, take it! It's yours. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. I will destroy this town with Kokabiel by enacting the demonic invasion. Then I will gather all the legendary Holy Swords around the world, mass produce the wielders to the point they are indoctrinated to serve the Burning Hells, and reignite the Eternal Conflict against Michael and the Vatican with the combined and corrupted Excaliburs. I will show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me and be given the power I deserve from my master."

Kiba leans down silently to pick up the crystal. He cradles it with both hands trembling in sadness, keeping it close to him dearly as he remembers the faces of his comrades.

"…Everyone…"

"Unforgivable…" Aidan said to Valper with such hate in his voice as it was beginning to turn demonic and his eyes turning red with hate. "Unfor _ **givable…"**_

But before he could enact his wrath on the Genocide Archbishop, he saw a light emanating from Kiba. And he was shocked by what he had saw.

Kiba was crying. Tears ran down his face as his expression was filled with sorrow and anger, holding the crystal close to his chest as it gave out shallow lights. Those lights spread and covered the whole school field eventually, making everyone see them in wide-eyed wonder.

Inquisitor Tyrannus looks at the light in front of him as it came from the ground, staring as it as it took shape and form. Slowly but surely, it took the form of a small girl with twin pigtail hair. He recognized this girl as one of the victims, making him gasp slightly before he closes his eyes and brings his head low, remembering their dead faces from that day he entered into the room.

Aidan looked around in amazement. All around him and the others were boys and girls no older than ten giving out white and blue lights surrounding Kiba.

"Are these…spirits?" Aidan asked.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield have made the spirits within the orbs appear," Akeno said after they finished healing up Aidan.

"Our combined power must have freed their souls from the orb," Inquisitor Tyrannus realized as he brings his head up, looking at Kiba with a sympathetic expression.

"Everyone! I…I…" Kiba stopped, trying to find the right words to say without giving into despair and sorrow. "…I have always thought…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one who survived…? You all had more dreams than me. You all deserved to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have this peaceful life…?"

One of the spirits who was a boy smiled and stepped in front of Kiba. He then said, _"Fear for us no more. You still live at least."_ Kiba's eyes poured out even more tears, seeing the faces of the ones he remembered.

Their spiritual bodies began to glow blue and white, their lights shining brighter and brighter with Kiba in the center. Their voices then began to speak to him.

" _We were no good alone.'_

" _We may have been cast off and deemed as failures. But…"_

" _It will be okay if we are together."_

" _Even in death, we will be happy."_

" _It is not scary."_

" _Even if God is not watching…"_

" _Our hearts are always one with you…"_

" _ONE."_

Inquisitor Tyrannus, seeing perhaps one of the most blessed moments in his lifetime, closes his eyes and makes a small smile unnoticeable for all to see. "Go, young children," He said softly. "Find peace in the light of the Crystal Arch."

Their spirits ascend into Heaven and their forms dissipate to produce a big light that descends onto Kiba, taking it in like he fell into a trance of revelation.

Rias and Akeno smiled with a mixture of joy and sorrow, Koneko thought it was the sweetest thing she saw, Asia held her hands together in prayer, smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

Aidan even had a few tears form and quickly fall at the sight of it.

"May their souls find rest amongst the legends of the past," Aidan quietly said.

To both Inquisitor Tyrannus and to Aidan, they knew then that Kiba, having come to terms with his inner conflict and found peace, had reached his Balance Breaker. Since Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as key, it depends on that feeling to be precise. If the change is drastic enough to be impactful on the flow of the world, then the Sacred Gear has reached the Balance Breaker.

Once the light shimmers down, Kiba opens his closed eyes and scowls at Valper, the Genocide Archbishop bearing a worried expression.

"My comrades…" Kiba said. "They never wanted me to give them vengeance, or justice." Kiba starts to walk towards Valper. "What they wanted, more than anything, was for me to be free. But in order to be truly free, I must destroy the evil in front of me Then no more innocent lives will have to suffer."

Kiba then summons a sword before himself, grabbing it, and pointing its blade at Valper. "For the only one to suffer before me is you."

Scared for his life, Valper calls out, "Help me! Freed!

"Yes, yes! I'm on it!" Freed jumps into the air and lands, apparently with a new limb that looked demonic-like, not that he didn't care for it.

Valper's false confidence seemed to have returned. "Heh. You are such a little fool. You should have let yourself be killed with the rest of them."

"Kiba!"

Kiba turns his head to hear Rias call out to him.

"You can do it, Kiba," Rias told him. "Fight like a member of the House of Gremory. No true Knight of mine would ever lose to one such as that madman."

"We all believe in you, Kiba!" Akeno joined in on the encouragement.

"I want to see blood," Koneko said plainly.

Asia just looked at him with a teary smile and nodded.

Aidan also nods with a smile, proud of how far Kiba has come. Kiba recalls clearly of the words Aidan spoke to him, the same words the former told the latter in Entsteig.

 _'You and I… we don't get to hide.'_

Kiba was a little surprise to hear such a cheer coming from everyone, but he was nonetheless grateful, smiling in return. "Thank you, my friends."

"Ugh, another awful moving sight from the House of Gag-Me Gremory," Freed exclaimed with disgust. "Now my skin is starting to crawl and its creeping me out. I can't take it anymore! I need to hurry up and kill you! Yes! That ought to make me so much better!"

Kiba gets into a fighting stance until something crossed his mind. Dropping his stance, he points his demonic sword to the sky.

"It's time for a new blade to be forged," He said. "My comrades who have merged with me. Let us overcome this together. The feelings we couldn't say back then, the wishes that we could not fulfill! Let Justice itself flow into our hearts and minds as one! Right here, right now!"

Two powers, his Sacred Gear and the spirits of his deceased friends, exit from the sword.

"I shall become the sword of Rias Gremory and of my comrades! Let my feelings be responded through the eyes of Justice! Sword Rebirth!"

Soon, the two powers, one holy and the other demonic, became mixed, aligning and forming a shape before it appeared into Kiba's hand.

It was a single sword, a beautiful sword unlike anything ever wielded, radiating with such power.

"This is the Sword of Betrayer. It shall receive the power that has both the power of light and the power of darkness within. Justice and Vengeance fused as one!" Kiba exclaimed, ready to battle Freed.

"Holy and Devil powers fused together!?" Rias looked at her Knight with astonishment.

"More than that," Aidan said, watching Kiba getting ready. "It is his Balance Breaker."

"Ho- Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge like this…" Valper saw with fear as he tried to comprehend how such a blade is even possible.

Soon, Inquisitor Tyrannus, armed with El'druin, and Xenovia appear on both sides of Kiba.

"And so, I ask you of this, Isaiah," The Inquisitor said, not taking his eyes off of Freed despite speaking to Kiba. "Shall we end this charade together? Or do you wish to ensure this fool's doom alone?"

"They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kiba told him. "I would be honored to fight beside you, Inquisitor."

"Then we three will destroy the Excalibur together," Xenovia said.

Kiba looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Under normal circumstances, that weapon Freed has is considered a Holy Sword," Inquisitor Tyrannus said, glaring at the giggling Freed. "But that blade is nothing compared to one such as your Sword of Betrayer, or even El'druin."

As they stop a few feet away from the madman, Tyrannus turns his head towards Xenovia.

"It's time, Xenovia," Inquisitor Tyrannus said. "Draw out your other sword."

Xenovia looked surprised though. "Master, are you sure?"

"To fight an enemy like this, the Excalibur is not an option," Inquisitor Tyrannus said. "If we are to destroy it, we must do so without clashing similar blades."

Xenovia stared at her master with slightly widened eyes before smiling and nodding. Once again, her master was right. If they were going to win this battle, then using the Excalibur Destruction was not an option. Twirling the sword, she stabs it into the ground and puts her right hand out to her right before making a chant.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy Mary, Mother of God. Hear my voice."

The space in front of her extended hand suddenly became distorted as Xenovia reaches into it, grabbing whatever was inside. She then pulls it out of the distorted space, revealing it to be a single, long blue sword with golden yellow edges that give out a holy aura. Chains were bonded to the sword, tying it into the gap.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I release you from your chains. Durandal!"

With her hand on the D-shaped handle, the chains are broken, and Durandal is now free. Everyone was shocked to see the sword in its existence, even to Kiba and Aidan looking at her with wide eyes.

"That is…" Aidan muttered. "The sword of Roland the Great."

"Impossible!" Valper could not hide his fear and astonishment. "We haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Wrong," Xenovia said, grabbing her Excalibur and made a stance with Durandal, wielding two swords in both hands. "I was originally the wielder of Durandal, but I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially. But to answer your question: unlike Kiba or Irina, I, like my master, am a natural born wielder."

Valper then realized who she was, speechless at her words. "A true Holy Sword user!"

"This is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches, a prime example being Roland's Breach on the mountainous border of Spain and France. Since the sword doesn't listen to me most of the time, I keep it in another dimension for safety."

Durandal gave out a more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. An aura that explained its holy significance.

"What the fuck is this?!" Freed shouted and moved his killing intent on Xenovia. "You damn bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting."

Freed swings his sword towards Xenovia, so fast that the Inquisitor and Kiba could not see it coming.

* **GACHIING** *

But with a single side slash of Durandal, Xenovia shatters the pieces of the Excalibur.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Freed angrily exclaims as his sword reforms again to a different shape. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"You still don't get it, do you, heretic?" Inquisitor Tyrannus said as he charges in with El'druin. "Your weapon is nothing more than a broken blade. Despite the fusion of swords, its power pales before our might!"

"Kiss my ass!" Freed jumps away with the Excalibur Rapidly's power, making the Inquisitor halt himself in his tracks. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

"The feeling's mutual, Freed!" Kiba exclaimed in the air behind Freed, ready to cut him down with the new sword. Freed turns and blocks in time as the two clash swords at intense speeds.

* **CHAACHING** *

Another shattering echoed within as Excalibur breaks once more until it reforms itself.

Freed lands on the ground with a thud, before sitting on his knees and glaring hatefully at Kiba.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? How can the legendary Excalibur shatter into pieces like this!? Horrible! This is really horrible! KAAA! Was it wrong to use something that was already broken from the start? The frivolity of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

* **SLING SLASH** *

His last human arm holding Excalibur was finally severed, as was his demonic arm, by Inquisitor Tyrannus with El'druin. Freed falls to the ground in pain with both arms missing.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK YOOOAAAGGHH!"

Freed screams in pure pain and agony when Inquisitor Tyrannus cut off both of his entire arms off. The mad priest's blood decorates the blade of El'druin like it had been washed in oil.

As Freed screams in pain from the blood loss and total shock over the loss of his arm, Tyrannus grabs the Excalibur from Freed's severed hand and turns to Kiba.

"Now's your chance, Isaiah!" Tyrannus throws the weapon. "Finish this!"

Kiba was surprised to see that the Inquisitor was giving him the chance to destroy the Excalibur, yet he wastes no time in preparing to deliver the final blow. If this was to be the last nail in the coffin of his tragic life as the only survivor to the Holy Sword Project, then he will see it done. He sees the flying sword and stands at the read.

"False Holy Sword Excalibur! No more lives will be consumed for the sake of your power!" Kiba cried as he jumps up with the sword in the air. "Let the fury of justice wash away your corruption!"

Kiba brings down the Sword of Betrayer to strike at the Excalibur blade.

* **CHIING** *

And instantly, the Sword of Betrayer shatters the fused Excalibur sword, as a crack splits the sword into four individual ones. All of them land onto the ground broken and destroyed.

Valper created the Excalibur with four of the seven swords and all that remained were four small scorched black pieces of metal. Silence fills the air as everyone, including Inquisitor Tyrannus and Xenovia were amazed by the action.

Kiba pants steadily as he looks down onto the four charred metal remnants of the blade on the ground. Taking in a deep breath, he lets out a sigh of relief, as if the nightmare was finally over. But his legs soon gave way as he collapses to the floor onto his back, like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. He laid there for a few seconds, taking in the new feelings surging through him.

Aidan walks over to Kiba and holds out a hand with a smile. Kiba returns that smile mutually with his own and grabs his arm with his.

"Thank you…" Kiba said as he is brought up to his feet. "Brother."

Aidan returns to Rias to let Kiba have his moment, seeing the shattered remains of the Excalibur. He takes in the moment to celebrate his victory as he looks at his new sword.

"It's finally over," Kiba whispered to his dead friends. "At long last, we are free."

"How…How is this even possible?" Valper stared in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. "How can the power of someone like you surpass Excalibur? And in theory, the fusion of Holy and Devil powers is—GAAUGH!"

Valper wasn't able to finish his sentence as Inquisitor Tyrannus grabbed him by the neck hard, suffocating the life out of the fallen archbishop. Tyrannus lifts him high into the air as Valper struggles against his grip.

"Valper Galilei. As the Inquisitor to the Zakarum Church, I hereby sentence you for execution for heresy and treachery unto all of humanity." Tyrannus soon throws Valper to the ground on his back as he points El'druin towards him. "Judgement has come for you."

Instead of begging for mercy, at least from what looked like it by the tone of his voice, Valper exclaimed, "Wait, wait, Inquisitor! Listen to me! I understand now! Holy and Devil powers. There has to be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two became unbalanced! Then not only the Devil King but God has also—"

* **SHIINK** *

A Spear of Light pierces through Valper's back, shocking him along with Kiba, Inquisitor Tyrannus, and Xenovia. Even the ORC and Aidan were surprised.

Valper's body limps after throwing up blood before he immediately drops dead, his body dissipating into light alongside the spear.

"Oh Valper," A sneering Kokabiel said, belonging the attention of Inquisitor Tyrannus to him. "For a servant of my master, you have played your part well. But I cannot have you figure that part out as of yet."

Aidan asks the Fallen Angel, "To think you would kill your right-hand man in all of this… what are you hiding, Kokabiel?"

"Just destroying everything I find tedious," Kokabiel replied before he sent an overwhelming aura of pressure. Everyone could feel the ominous aura and confidence coming from him. "And now I am even more bored than ever. Hey, Somnus! Increase the power of your nephalem birthright and transfer it to someone else."

Aidan said nothing, keeping that cold glare on Kokabiel, unlike Rias who felt insulted and enraged. "Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't bother, we don't need it!"

But Kokabiel laughed. "Be reasonable, my dear. Do you really think you can defeat me on your own?"

Rias was about to empower herself up and fire a blast at Kokabiel to prove her point but before she could, she saw Aidan's hand raised up to her, telling her to stand down.

"Aidan?" asked Rias.

Aidan then turns to her and says, "You don't need my power. You already have it."

While it may seem like a simple gesture to many, that was not what he had meant, according to Rias. She then looks down to place a hand on her own chest and understood what Aidan meant. With the sliver of the Red Soulstone shard embedded in her heart, she had all the power she needed. But like Aidan, she had no control over it. Despite her off-site training with her brother Sirzechs in regard to her new powers, she still had some difficulty directing it.

Would it be enough against Kokabiel? That she did not know. But she was willing to try.

Knowing of what she must do, Rias decides to call out her weapon. That which she pulls out in the case of drastic situations that would leave her outnumbered and overpowered.

"Heres Ultio, come to me now and vengeance shall be ours!"

A massive power influx suddenly envelops her in the form of black and red colors. Her hair was raised up and wildly danced in the air before crimson flames started to form on her body, first appearing on her legs before appearing on her arms. What was shown was a silver decorative-like armor befitting of a Devil noble and heritage.

Aidan was astonished, never having seen this sort of power before. Perhaps this is just a small taste of her new powers when she had inadvertently unlocked it during the Terror Unleashed incident.

As Rias is enveloped in her armor, her sword, Heres Ultio, appears before her upside down with its hilt in front for her to grab. Grasping the sword, she swings it over to her right side as the power aura dies down.

Everyone looked amazed to see Rias in some new outfit, even the redhead herself. She looks at the armor on her hands in awe.

' _Is this…my new power?'_

He then hears the footsteps of Aidan approach her, bearing a smile.

"Somnus…" Rias called to him. Still bearing that smile, he goes to her left side and holds her arm with his right hand, holding Silentium in his left.

He then looks into her eyes. "Let us end this. Together."

A blush appeared on Rias' face before she smiles back with confidence and says, "Yes. Let us end this. Together."

With their powers manifested before them, the two walk together towards Kokabiel. Every step they took was synced. As they walked, Aidan felt his Sacred Gear increase in power. Purposefully, he transferred that power over to Rias little by little. But his real goal was to inflate his own nephalem power and transfer it over to Rias without the taint of the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws.

All of Rias' Peerage was behind her, worried and anxious abut that was going to happen. But they nonetheless followed her and Aidan.

Kokabiel was amused as he awaits his challengers.

Rias and Aidan continue walking hand in hand with swords at their sides. Aidan, in his mind, knew that in the time they walked, his power buildup was still not enough for him to hand over to Rias. That was because he was careful not to taint his natural nephalem power with his Sacred Gear, tainted by Diablo's touch. So to ensure that, he allows the corruption in his left arm to secretly grow at a slow rate, carefully using it to speed the time of building up power without the lingering taint.

Rias and Aidan soon stopped. And right on time.

"Ready, Rias?" asked Aidan.

"Ready," Rias nodded.

Soon Heres Ultio and Silentium cross blades with one another in front of them as they hold it high. And Aidan's natural nephalem power, red and black in color, transfers over to Rias' blade, glowing in red and white.

When Aidan's power is transferred over to Rias' body, she lets out a moan as a red light covers her body drastically, feeling the power flow through her. If she thought Aidan's Sacred Gear power gave her a boost, then this power, that of the nephalem pure without Diablo's taint, was even greater as she felt aroused, making her blush somewhat.

Aidan is soon exhausted from the transfer as he nearly collapses. Once the transfer was complete, Rias focuses her attention onto Kokabiel.

Everyone on the field felt that amount of power from her as an intense fiery crimson aura ignites her body. Her eyes glow red and white, as if she transformed into a more powerful being. The red soulstone sliver in her heart also glows brightly, increasing her power tenfold.

Kokabiel laughs in joy, his expression colored in ecstasy. "Yes! That flow of power! Though nephalem, it has made you feel like you are now an ultimate-class devil. You have finally reached the equal level to that of your brother, no, even higher than him!"

Rias points Heres Ultio at Kokabiel as three magic circles are formed around its blade, allowing her to charge three powerful blasts of the Power of Destruction.

"Then have a taste of this!"

* **TWYOOOON** *

From the blade of her sabre sword, three powerful shots of the Power of Destruction emerge, creating a shockwave that shook the ground as it flies to the sky.

Kokabiel puts both of his hands in front of him to block the attack by conjuring a large energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light itself.

As Rias' shots reach him, Kokabiel takes it head on, his expression surpassing his normal one and looking dreadful and sadistic, if not struggling slightly to hold back.

"How interesting! How interesting indeed! Almost as good as that worthless brother of yours who was so easily defeated by Diablo!" Despite his hands bloody and his black robe in tatters, Kokabiel remained relatively uninjured.

Rias' three shots were pushed back as her breathing becomes ragged, still trying to hold on. Aidan comes up behind to give her support and grant her more power despite his exhausted state of transferring so much. The two try to push forward to overcome.

But Kokabiel founds their attempts amusing and foolish as he pushes the shot back even more.

Rias tries to hold on, but in the end, she was pushed back and off her balance. Heres Ultio falls from her hand and dissipates as she cries out in agony when she falls to the ground. Luckily with Aidan behind her, he catches her.

"I got you!"

Aidan could see that Rias was largely alright but her armor on her legs and arms dissipates as well, having gone over her limit despite the massive boost in power. Rias groans in pain and glares at Kokabiel, only for it to be replaced with shock as she sees Akeno head towards him.

"No, Akeno! Don't!" Rias shouted but the Queen moved on.

"Now to bring down the thunder!" Akeno chanted, pointing her finger up at the sky as a bolt of lightning comes down on her fingers. She then fires directly at Kokabiel but the Fallen Angel shields himself with the wings.

"Lightning?" Kokabiel inquired. "Could this be…Baraqiel's daughter? She has… power within her."

"Do not speak his name in front of me!" Akeno demanded, continuing to use her lightning as her eyes widen with fury, her pupils in a slit-like shape. "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MAN!"

Aidan, from below, had his eyes widened as he looks at Akeno. He had heard of Baraqiel before as he was one of many Fallen Angels on par with their leader Azazel in terms of magic and combat. But never in his life did he think he was fighting alongside his daughter, who apparently held such contempt for him.

But to Aidan, he then realized that Akeno did not know a small grain of truth that only he and Uncle Deckard knew. Something regarding the Fallen Angels. Especially on Baraqiel.

A truth that was kept a secret from her for years, known only to certain people like the Four Great Satans and Azazel. And something even he and Uncle Deckard knew of long ago.

After nullifying Akeno's attack completely, leaving her drained and exhausted, Kokabiel laughs as usual. "Oh, dear say it isn't so. For you to become a Devil! What an amusing house you have, Rias Gremory!" He gestures over to Aidan. "The Cursed Nephalem who bears the Lord of Terror in his soul!" Then to Kiba. "The leftover of the Holy Sword Project!" And finally Akeno. "And Baraqiel's daughter!"

"Akeno…" Aidan calls her name, but the Priestess of Thunder's pupils return to normal, wanting to face the man she had liked most but was afraid to do so.

Kokabiel only chuckles with a hand on his chin. "How amusing. The taste for inferior beings must run in the family."

Rias was enraged as the soulstone sliver glows brighter. If one could see it, a faint shadow of Diablo looms over her form. "Your insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated!" She exclaimed. "But for insulting my servants, you will pay the ultimate price and DIE!"

Kokabiel soon slams to the ground, forming a dust cloud that is soon swept away by his wings. He could only laugh at Rias, "Then try to destroy me, sister to Sirzechs Lucifer! Keeper of the Cursed Nephalem! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! Bride of Terror! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an enemy of Devils since time immemorial and has been imbued with power by the Lord of Hatred himself! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down upon!"

Rias could only glare at him with hate.

"Kokabiel!" Aidan suddenly zooms past Rias and Akeno, surprising them as he charges toward the Fallen Angel. "You're going to wish you chose your last words carefully for insulting Rias or Akeno like that!"

Akeno gasped in surprise, her cheeks blushing and her heart skipping a beat by his words.

Kokabiel merely grinned continuously as he forms a Spear of Light in his right hand and blocks Aidan's strike. "Please," He said. "You must be joking."

Kokabiel soon pushes Aidan away but that was exactly what Aidan wanted as he lands on his feet.

"No jokes today," Aidan retorted as thousands of spectral swords appear around him and point to Kokabiel. "Now, dance!"

Aidan unleashes Armiger as thousands of conjured up swords form and point at Kokabiel before darting towards him. Kokabiel either evades away or blocks all of the conjured up spectral swords before charging in to the nephalem.

"Aidan, no!" exclaimed a shocked Rias, alongside Akeno and Asia. But the nephalem ignores her pleas and battles Kokabiel head on.

Aidan strikes at Koabiel with Leviathan in his left hand which is blocked before he gives an incoming stab to Kokabiel's head with Silentium. Kokabiel sees it and barely dodges his head out of the way, trimming off a few hairs before he then blasts Aidan away with his magic, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Luckily for Aidan, he lands and scrapes the ground to halt himself. But then a new attacker rushed on to Kokabiel in the form of Xenovia who jumped at him from the right to slash at him with Durandal. Kokabiel creates a Spear of Light in his hand and blocks it easily with just one hand.

Kokabiel snorts, "Durandal, huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing. But against someone imbued with the power of the Burning Hells…"

Kokabiel emits an air wave from his other hand and makes Xenovia's body float in the air before she is brutally kicked away in the stomach.

"Gaa!" Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder itself. Even you cannot fully control it because you sealed it away! Even Roland the Great held strength that could match a nephalem."

Xenovia adjusts her stance in the air and lands on the ground. Soon both she and Kiba charge in and went on the offensive with their attacks.

"Kokabiel!" Kiba shouted. "I will eliminate you with my Holy Demonic Sword! You and your master will not take any more lives for your own selfish gain!"

Kokabiel creates a Spear of Light with his other hand and clashes with their swords. Blocking them easily frustrated the two sword wielders, up against this powerful Fallen Angel turned servant of the Burning Hells.

"Attacks at the same time from a Holy Sword and a Holy Dmeonic Sword!" Kokabiel exclaimed. "Interesting! Very interesting! Come then! You cannot defeat me unless you do that much!"

Soon Koneko and Aidan charge right back in to support the two sword wielders. Unfortunately before they could even get close…

"Pathetic!"

Kokabiel's black wings turned into sharp blades that cut up all of their bodies. Koneko received the worst of it as her body falls to the ground with blood spilling out.

"Koneko!" Asia exclaimed as she uses her tendril wings to fly up and catch the cat girl with An'Naresh before bringing her gently to the ground.

Kiba and Xenovia were pushed back drastically as Aidan adjusts himself before scraping the ground with his feet. But he was badly wounded even as he stood his ground, never falling to his knees. Akeno and Rias rush to him as the latter reaches into one of his pockets for a Healing Potion for him to drink.

Footsteps were then heard loudly as all eyes looked upon Inquisitor Tyrannus walking towards Kokabiel, passing over Xenovia and Kiba who were struggling to get up.

"Stay here, you two," He ordered them as he glares at the Fallen Angel.

* **SHIING** *

Then, out of his back, tendrils of light shine off of it, giving him something akin to wings of an Angel from the High Heavens. He then floats up towards Kokabiel to be at the same altitude as him.

"So, you intend to fight me, huh?" Kokabiel challenged him. "What makes you think you can best someone blessed by the Lord of Hatred?"

"I have fought for an eternity on end, Kokabiel," Tyrannus said. "Compared to what you have fought in the Great War and in the Second Dark Exile, I have faced and seen far worse."

Kokabiel then notes El'druin as Inquisitor Tyrannus gets into a fighting stance, hovering above at the same height as him.

"That blade…" Kokabiel sneered. "I have seen it before. One other being possessed it. An archangel of the High Heavens. And now an Inquisitor is in possession of it? Who are you?!"

Inquisitor Tyrannus did not bother not answering the question as he raises his head. "I am Justice itself."

At that brief moment, Kokabiel understood who he was fighting, as if he saw a flashback of the past during the Second Dark Exile. In that flashback was the image of an Elder Angel of the High Heavens above everyone else as if he was giving a speech. Kokabiel was among the crowd who had witnessed it.

After the brief flashback ended, instead of cowering away, he merely smirked.

He soon charges in at a speed almost as fast as a jet at Mach 3. Kokabiel sees it and just barely moves out of El'druin's way as he shifts his body to the left to avoid the diagonal cut from the right. He then summons two Spears of Light, one in each hand, and fights the Inquisitor up close and personal.

Tyrannus ducks below to avoid a slash from a Spear of Light as he twirls El'druin in his right hand. He then thrusts his sword into Kokabiel's thigh, making the Fallen Angel scream from not just the cut but the scorching burn from the blade's holy power.

Angered, Kokabiel attempts to take another swing at Tyrannus but he quickly stabs his sword into his arm, making him cry in agony. Then Tyrannus uses one of his tendrils to grab Kokabiel by the ankle and throw him away far into a few trees, making him crash through them as they fall. Kokabiel, after getting up, launches a Spear of Light directly at Inquisitor Tyrannus at speeds incomprehensible to see.

"Master!" Xenovia cried, fearing for her teacher as he stood there with El'druin raised up.

He then slices down onto the Spear of Light right down the middle, splitting it in half as both sides veer off and explode at two different targets. He then lowers himself to the ground, still retaining those tendril-like wings.

Everyone there was making expressions of despair and breathing violently. Only Kokabiel, who was at an advantage for the moment, smirked.

"Even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still put up quite a fight," Kokabiel suddenly said. "No wonder the Demons have trouble with you sometimes."

Inquisitor Tyrannus' eyes widened in shock at first before they narrowed. He remembered that Kokabiel would have been around to know the truth of it all.

Xenovia, on the other hand, asked, "What?"

"What do you mean?" Rias asked in doubt.

"Kokabiel, what does 'even after losing the masters you serve' supposed to mean?" demanded Xenovia. "Answer me!"

Kokabiel laughed manically, finding it amusing as to how blind everyone is.

"Hehehehe…ahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA! That's right! I totally forgot! You were never told of the truth! Then allow me to enlighten you. When the last war had ended, the numbers of the Devils and Angels had dropped drastically after losing so many of their forces. But it was not just their soldiers and grunts that they lost, oh no! Their leaders were soon gone, and the light of Heaven suddenly began to dimmer away, the faith of followers decreasing over time. And do you want to know why that is?"

Kokabiel, in a loud voice and with his arms and eyes wide open as if he was preaching, then declared the truth of all things.

 **"IT IS BECAUSE GOD IS DEAD! KILLED BY THE HANDS OF MALTHAEL, THE ANGEL OF DEATH!"**

The shockwave of the revelation went through everyone like a tidal wave. Aidan, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, and even Inquisitor Tyrannus were put in a state of complete and total shock and disbelief.

"…What?" Aidan whispered, seeing the visage of the Angel of Death in his mind as clear as day. "Anu is dead…? Killed by…Malthael?"

"No way…" Xenovia looked in disbelief. "…God is dead?"

"…God doesn't exist anymore?" Rias asked in the same amount of disbelief. But the second reason was even more frightening. "He was killed… by the hands of an Elder Angel? No… that can't be! You're lying, Kokabiel! What proof do you have of this?"

"I was there to see it," Kokabiel told them. "Near the end of the Great War, I saw God wandering in the realm of Pandemonium, the very same place He created from His battle with the Prime Evil, Tathamet. He entered into the heart of the Pandemonium Fortress where He found Malthael, the Archangel of Wisdom turned into the Angel of Death after he abandoned the High Heavens following the Worldstone's destruction. God was already on His last legs, the permanent wounds He received from Tathamet untold ages ago finally taking their toll on Him and the last of His ancient power finally exhausted after battling in the Eternal Conflict for so long. So He gave His command to Malthael to kill Him, who obeyed without question, killing God in front of the Three Factions, the Burning Hells, and the High Heavens! Matter of fact, it was Malthael's first kill as the Angel of Death!"

Another shockwave of revelation poured over everyone. The fact that Malthael, the former leader of the Angiris Council and of the High Heavens, was alive all this time; having become the Angel of Death. And he killed God, or Anu, by the deity's command to relieve Him of His suffering.

To the ORC, they remembered when Malthael's shade had shown up to attack Aidan. That dark and ominous aura of permanent empty thoughts like death emanating off of the Elder Angel. Yet how can one so holy and full of wisdom fall from such grace on a dark path to power?

"After the Great War had ended, what was left were the Angels of the Lower Heavens who had just lost their God, the Devils lost their Kings and the majority of High-Class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of their members apart from their leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All three factions fell so low on numbers, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their species by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if more Angels fall from Heaven, but Pure Angels cannot increase their numbers after losing God. Even Pure-Blooded Devils."

"And what about the Demons?" asked Aidan. "What do they have to do with all of this?"

"When I discovered that the Prime Evils were behind everything in the War, I saw just how dangerous they really are and dared not trusted them. For a time, I agreed with everyone else that they had to be hunted down and contained before they destroyed all of us. But in the long years after our victory, I felt an emptiness inside of me. A bitterness that consumed my nights and days. As I guarded Mephisto's soulstone over the ages, I began to listen to the whispers he was telling me. And of why the Great War was started in the first place. It was not just for world domination to heighten our pride and ego. It was to enslave mankind and tap into their power; the power of the nephalem. Half Elder Angel, Half Demon; yet stronger than both. A prime example of one such as you, Somnus!"

"…Lies… it's a lie…" Slightly further away from where Aidan stood was Xenovia who seemed as if she lost the strength of will. Her expression was one of panic that was almost too unbearable to look at. For once, Aidan could not help but feel sorry for her. She then turns to her master.

"Master! Please, tell me Kokabiel is lying!" She pleaded. "He's lying, right?"

But Inquisitor Tyrannus bore the look of misfortune. His eyes were closed and his head down as he could not bear to see one of his apprentices fall to despair. Yet he knew that not answering her would only make it worse, so he decided to come clean.

"He is not lying," Tyrannus confessed and confirmed, as all others looked at him with shock at the confirmation. Yet his expression was one full of regret. "Anu is indeed dead. I felt it as the last of His life had flickered away. But I never thought His death was caused by the hands of an angel, much less an archangel of the High Heavens and a member of the Angiris Council."

"And that is why I decide to join and serve the Demons," Kokabiel explained. "When I learned that the Great War was just a small skirmish compared to the Eternal Conflict, I reveled in that fact and decided to fulfill my master's wish: to reignite the Eternal Conflict here on Sanctuary between the Three Factions! However, before I even had the chance, the war was halted by all three sides!" Kokabiel's face expressed anger, as if showing pure frustration. "Why would they ever do something like this when we were so close to victory!? How dare they keep me from destroying my enemies and denying the chance to revel in glory!? This is why I swore my allegiance to the Lord of Hatred; to have my revenge on those who denied me such an opportunity! Even that bastard Azazel declared that the war was over after losing most of his men! But then again, what are Fallen Angels who are limited in number compared to Demons who are limitless beyond count?"

Asia covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide open, and her whole body shook. Her faith had not once disappeared since she became a Devil but now it had been immensely shaken like a gong that vibrated from the sound of being hit. Despair washed over her like a tidal wave, the rune glow of An'Naresh disappearing.

"…God…is dead? Then the love we are given by Him is…"

"Michael is taking care of that job," Kokabiel answered. "He's already taken the throne of God in Heaven and continuing that so-called divine protection and love that the humans pray for on a daily basis."

"The archangel Michael is acting as God's successor to the throne?" Xenovia in her state of disbelief. "Then that means all of our prayers are…"

"Well, if the system used by God is still functioning, then the prayers, blessings, and exorcisms would still function. I'm sure someone has been listening." Hearing Kokabiel's words were too much for Asia as she drops and faints to the floor. Luckily, Koneko catches her.

"But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create one such weapon because the balance between the Underworld and the Lower Heavens has been broken. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Satans, disappear, then lots of unique wonders occur."

Kokabiel then turned his attention towards Aidan, gleefully smiling at him. "However, the real balance between good and evil was already broken long ago. I'm sure you can guess the reason, Somnus."

Aidan answered immediately, as if to respond to Kokabiel's mocking. "The nephalem…"

"Indeed," Kokabiel confirmed. "When the nephalem were first created, and by extension humanity, the balance of power between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells was disrupted by the emergence of your kind. You surpass even the mightiest Elder Angel or Demon in existence, even more so than Inarius and Lilith. That is why your kind are seen as abominations by many. That is why we cannot see your fate in the future. That is why the Great War began in the first place: to take the power of the nephalem for our own. Which I will do unto you, Somnus! Then, when all is said and done, the Eternal Conflict will resume! Your heads will be the first of many gifts to my master! I will destroy all Three Factions and then assault the High Heavens themselves! We Fallen Angels will ascend as the true race, the ultimate race! And all of Creation shall tremble before the burning standards of Hell!"

Rias trembled at such a proclamation. At this point, they couldn't win. With Kokabiel having revealed his true allegiance to the Demons of the Burning Hells, it also meant he was granted untold power that had him on a totally different league. His motives were beyond theirs. He was someone who they shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place.

And what's worse, Aidan remained silent. But it was not out of despair or shock.

"Are you done yet?" asked an irritated Aidan to the Fallen Angel. Everyone, even Rias, was surprised that he kept a cool head despite the revelations. Yet for her, she felt as if the darkness within him had once again taken hold of his mind, turning him into the Demon he must fight against.

Aidan continues glaring at Kokabiel. "You sold the entirety of your soul over to the Demons, and for what? The chance to reignite a war?! I won't let you destroy this place called home. I won't let you take away my friends and family, much like how you tried to take away Uncle Deckard. If God is not here anymore, then that is irrelevant to one such as me. All I see before me is a Fallen Angel willing to be turned into a Demon for power. If I must cut down every last one of your kind, whose souls you have sold over to the Burning Hells, to end the Eternal Conflict, then so be it!"

"You? End the Eternal Conflict?" Kokabiel asked. "Oh please. What makes you think you can end it when you are cursed, bound forever to a Prime Evil? You are nothing and will be nothing so long as fear and terror grip your heart like a gnarled root. What makes you think you can end a war that God started when He battled the Prime Evil at the very beginning? You will die before that stupid dream can even come true."

"Then answer me this, Kokabiel…" Aidan trots forward slowly as the Red Soulstone shard in his Sacred Gear glows as does the chunk in his forehead. He then tosses Silentium and Leviathan away, dissipating in crystal light as he approaches his foe without a weapon. The black veins soon travel up in his body as he willingly lets them take over. Everyone is stunned to see what he was about to do, fear gripping them tightly. Fear that Aidan feeds on.

Once he stops at a good distance to Kokabiel, he asks that famous question that he always addresses to his enemies.

The same words of his unwilling companion. His eyes flare up to demonic red instantly as his voice changes immediately.

 ** _"_** ** _How tastes your fear?"_**

* **FWBOOM** *

A massive aura of power suddenly implodes within Aidan as the area begins to quake. Covered in a red and black demonic aura whose tendrils of energy randomly destroy the surrounding landscape, everyone backs away and shields themselves from the sudden influx of power.

All except Rias who tries to get to her nephalem.

"Somnus!" Rias cries as she ran towards her Pawn. But a few tendrils of energy randomly strike near her feet, prompting her to stop and only look to see in fear of her Pawn tapping into his dark power.

In that moment, Aidan was enveloped in his armor from his Balance Breaker, Primal Terror Vengeance, yet he continued to gather more power. The Red Soulstone shard pulsated in power, glowing a bright red and white light, and the black veins on Aidan's left arm covered his body entirely. Having activated his Balance Breaker, Aidan allows Diablo to feed him his power while also giving Diablo the aura of fear emanating from everyone as a source of nourishment.

Even Kokabiel was no exception to this fear he felt. As he looked, he got a grasp of the situation of what Aidan had done to himself.

"I know this power," Kiba said. "It's just like when—"

"When Diablo possessed him," Akeno finished his statement in fear. "Both during the engagement party to Riser, and underneath Tristram."

Asia was scared as Koneko shields her behind her, protecting her from the wrathful aura and the tendrils of energy bursting out in all directions.

Rias however tries to get closer to her Pawn against the strong winds and power aura.

"Somnus!" She cried. "Don't do it! Please! SOMNUS!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as her nephalem paid no attention to her, keeping his dark gaze over to the Fallen Angel. The tendrils of energy randomly shooting out kept her from getting close and she was forced to stay back in order to not to be caught in the line of fire.

"Terror comes in many forms," Aidan said. "A child, a warrior, even… _**a friend."**_

Aidan laughs demonically at that last remark, as if Diablo had now put some semi-control into his current host. Though not enough for him to turn on the Devils and kill them, it was enough to make Aidan more sadistic and evil, his dark and terrifying gaze set onto the Fallen Angel. Luckily, the seals placed by the Four Great Satans on Aidan's Sacred Gear to keep Diablo sealed were working well.

But Kokabiel merely laughs as he launches a Spear of Light at the cursed nephalem, only for Aidan to swipe it away effortlessly with his hand. Aidan then warps out of sight before he appears behind Kokabiel.

* **SHCING** *

Severing five wings with Silentium, Kokabiel screams as he takes off to the air and crying in agony. But Aidan ambushes him from his side and plummets him down to the ground, crashing into it and dragging his face across the dirt and creating one long mini trench. Throwing Kokabiel into the air, Aidan swings his tail at him.

* **POW** *

Kokabiel is sent flying onto the ground before he eventually reconvenes himself in place, skidding the ground with his feet before he stops. He glares at the cursed nephalem and conjures another Spear of Light in his hand and throws it at Aidan.

Aidan easily destroys that Spear of Light and rushes off towards Kokabiel at great speed. The Fallen Angel launches another two spears at him, making Aidan jump over one and cut through another. Both exploded behind Aidan as he tries to cut down Kokabiel from behind again after warping, but the Fallen Angel anticipated this and takes off into the air before he had the chance.

Aidan looks above him to see his opponent and decides to take off into the air to meet him once more.

Kokabiel tries to flee from the nephalem but his speed and power were on par with his. Yet for Aidan, he felt something from Kokabiel that he could sense in every living being, even to someone like him. A feeling that granted him power thanks to the Lord of Terror inside of his body.

Fear. And it tasted good.

* **SHIING** *

All demonic energy was drawn into Silentium as Aidan holds the sword in front of him. It glows in power and is fully charged as Aidan then rushes onto him.

Kokabiel desperately launches a Spear of Light but Aidan swats it away and zooms past the Fallen Angel, cutting into his side and burning it, leaving a scorched mark of dried up blood.

Aidan halts himself with a skid a few meters away, dragging his feet into the dirt as he looks to see the wounded Fallen Angel clutching his side before glaring at the nephalem. Kokabiel conjures another two Spear of Lights and throws at him.

Aidan charges forth and slides under one Spear of Light before getting up and destroying another with the empowered Silentium. After that, Kokabiel tries to flee but is met with a punch from Aidan who teleported over to his left, stunning him.

Then, Aidan conjures up thousands of spectral weapons from his Armiger and impales Kokabiel, holding him still so as to prevent him from escaping. Each blade dug into the flesh of the Fallen Angel as blood pours out.

Kokabiel could only curse and roar in anguish and anger as he comes face to face with Aidan and his blade raised for the final strike.

 _ **"**_ ** _Krisol'fak Aram! Terror Blade!"_**

And with one massive downward swing, a massive arch of black and red demonic power worthy to the Lord of Terror rushes at Kokabiel at speeds surpassing him. Kokabiel, drained of his magic, could only bear the front of the attack as it engulfs him. He screams in pain as agony and fear envelop like no other, like he was suffering in eternal torment.

* **SLICE** … **SEVER** *

"GAAAGGHH! Damn you, nephalem!" Kokabiel cried as blood pours out from his back as he is enveloped by the powerful strike like a million guillotine blades cutting through his flesh.

Turns out that in that one strike, Aidan had managed to sever three more of Kokabiel's wings, disintegrating them into ashes. That brings a total of five wings severed from the fight. The Fallen Angel screams in furious pain.

The power load only increases further and further until finally…

* **BOOM** *

A massive explosion of energy ensues that covers the interior of the barrier. From outside, Sona and her Peerage struggle against the full might of whatever just happened when suddenly…

* **SHATTER** *

The protective barrier shatters like glass as Sona and her Peerage cry out in shock, being thrown off of their feet and landing on their either backs or butts.

A few seconds after landing, Sona recovers and groans a little sitting up while holding her head with her left hand.

"What was that?" She asked, until remembering everyone else. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Kaichou! Look!" Sona heard Tsubaki exclaimed as she points to the skies. Up in the light were two figures descending fast, both unconscious as they fall towards the school grounds, landing in two massive explosions of dirt and dust.

Sona did not see who the first figure was given that he was covered in smoke, but she had recognized the second.

"Aidan…" She stared at the second explosion, breathless and fearing for the nephalem's life.

With everyone up on their feet and only having minor bruises, she gathers them to her as they rally over to everyone's location.

* * *

Sona and the others, once they recovered, rally over to the ORC and catch up, seeing them all on the ground exhausted, wounded, and drained of power.

"Rias?" Sona calls out to her best friend. "Are you all okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Rias said stutteringly. "But Aidan…"

Sona looks in the direction to see one of the craters where either Aidan and Kokabiel fell. Neither could be told of who is in which crater as everyone looks at the first. But eventually, once the smoke and dust clear, they get a good look of who was in it.

* **DIING** *

Aidan kneels on the ground exhausted and panting heavily and loudly. Silentium was planted on the ground to keep himself up as he holds it with his right hand. Bloody from head to chest and nearly drained of power, he found it difficult to keep his head held up due to his exhausted strength. His armor was shattered mostly, leaving his helmet on that was broken on the right side and showing half of his face, along with a broken horn. His right leg armor was blown off, his left arm armor was destroyed, and his right shoulder armor was in tatters. Cracks were decorated along the rest of the armor.

"Aidan…" Sona muttered his name, seeing the nephalem give his all to defeat a powerful Fallen Angel.

Or so she thought as the sound of movement from the other crater revealed that said Fallen Angel alive, if not barely.

Near the ground zero crater was Kokabiel, wounded and on his hands and knees growling. His clothing was torn to shreds, some of his wings ripped off, and his chest holding a deep gash that bled him dry. Blood erupts out of his mouth and one of his eyes.

And boy was he not happy, especially with a face full of fear and fury. "You…bastard…" Kokabiel said in between his grunts and panting, exhausted as he was. "So this… is the power of the nephalem. One who is cursed by Diablo and possessed by him… Who are you?" Kokabiel glared as he narrows his eyes.

Aidan keeps his silence, glaring at Kokabiel as he struggles to stand. He eventually brings himself up slowly, but his legs and knees wobbled so much that he had to use Silentium as a cane and drag it over to Kokabiel in order to finish the job, skirting it across the ground as the metal is scrapped across the dirt.

"For a nephalem who has yet to unleash even half of his power, to do this much damage to me is damn near impossible. But why? Why did Diablo choose you? What were you to him that I only see as a foolish and pathetic mortal?"

Aidan soon stops his walking, stands up straight, and says, "Because, Kokabiel… I have been chosen. Unlike you who was always meant to be a pawn to Demons. A weakling who decides to take the deal with a Prime Evil in the promise of power, only to be cast aside in an empty victory over a useless tool."

Kokabiel did not take insults too well and would've attacked had he not been in this wreck of a state.

"For all your claims to power, for all your smug superiority, you hack away at the defenseless like a gleeful child," Aidan said, with his eyes turning red as he allows the black veins to overwhelm him. "All your talk of immeasurable power, yet all I see is the manipulation of the weak-minded. The slaughter of the infirm. Conveniently, you had avoided the true challenge until this moment. You failed to match your will with mine, you failed to cut me down at the best opportunity when possible. All of this was made possible by your master because he knew you were simply a puppet who could be used easily."

For all of his pride, Kokabiel started to crack. "Shut up…"

"And here I stand, a nephalem with the soul of one of your masters, in defiance of your plans – and you were utterly beaten by one of them. Use whatever reason you want to enhance your ego, but I know the truth."

"Shut up!" Kokabiel demanded, his voice rising up.

Aidan then said one last thing in the voice of Diablo. _**"You are a coward!"**_

Kokabiel, in his state of fear and madness, finally snapped.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He then shouts to the Heavens in full insanity for all to hear, standing up with his arms out in declaration. "MASTER! MASTER! GRANT ME YOUR POWER! GRANT ME THE POWER TO TAKE SOMNUS, HIS NEPHALEM BRETHREN, AND HIS CURSED WORLD… AND DESTROY THEM ALL SO THAT NOTHING BUT ASHES REMAIN!"

After such a proclamation, a shining blue light emerges up front above Kokabiel. Everyone watches to see the light give off an aura of power, pulsating like a heartbeat with each shockwave that beats.

The light dies down to reveal some sort of blue crystal, emanating with demonic energy worthy of the Hells. But Aidan recognized it for his Sacred Gear on his left arm started to act up, causing him pain as he falls to his knees.

He then knew what that blue crystal was.

The Blue Soulstone of Hatred.

The soulstone floats in the air before it points its sharp tip to Kokabiel, smiling in joy despite his bloody state, opening himself wide open.

* **PIERCE** *

The soulstone pierces Kokabiel's chest yet he allows it willingly. The pain was so unbearable yet Kokabiel took it all in stride, laughing as he did maniacally as his body had begun to change. Instantly, his remaining wings were all shredded and torn apart, blood spurting out like geysers from each wing severed. Two more hands emerged from his shoulder, bearing only three fingers on each hand. His legs were suddenly severed off as he was levitated into the air, with his flesh slowly melting to show his bones.

Kokabiel laughs and agonizes in the pain, the Blue Soulstone in his chest glowing and pulsating with power as it twists his body from the inside out, turning him into an abominable creature of untold prowess. A light soon emerges from the stone, becoming brighter and brighter and filled with a power of darkness. The power buildup intensifies as the gale winds were drawn in.

"Everyone, get down!" Inquisitor Tyrannus cries to the group.

* **BOOM** *

A massive implosion ensues as everyone takes cover behind either Rias', Sona's, or Akeno's shield barriers or had their swords pierced into the ground to brace against the gale force winds coming off of it. When the light soon dies down, only smoke remained in the area where Kokabiel once stood.

"Guys…" Rias called out. "Are you okay?"

Kiba and Koneko nodded, as did Akeno and Asia. But when Rias looked at Aidan, she saw him glaring at the smoke, wondering why he was still looking in that direction and why he did not answer her call.

When the smoke eventually clears away after about ten seconds, what everyone saw in front of them filled each individual with pure dread. In front of them was a large skeletal-like Demon, about twenty feet tall, whose entire body comprised only of bone and what flesh made up for it on the upper half. The lower half was missing and had no legs. Its spine, longer than usual, showed below. It had four arms with a chain connecting the two lower ones to a ring on its chest, the upper arms had a few bits of muscle despite the gore dripping down from it. But what was most interesting was that the lower half of the demon comprised only the large spine and pelvis. Two large horns sprouted from the head and multiple spikes emerged on its back shoulders. Though his face bore a little resemblance to Kokabiel's, it was otherwise demonic-looking with a skull-like visage. The Demon levitated above the ground yet gave off a blue mist of demonic energy surrounding its lower half as its spine twirled in circles, cackling in lightning along with the rib cage.

Everyone, to their horror and shock, saw what became of Kokabiel. And who had taken his place thanks to that Blue Soulstone. They all knew who they were facing when the Demon gave its first mocking words.

 _ **"** **You're too late! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Dul'Mephistos, or Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, has awakened.

* * *

 **NOTE: Read next chapter for author's note as this is a two-parter.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Lord of Hatred

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He then shouts to the Heavens in full insanity for all to hear, standing up with his arms out in declaration. "MASTER! MASTER, GRANT ME YOUR POWER! GRANT ME THE POWER TO TAKE SOMNUS, HIS NEPHALEM BRETHREN, AND HIS CURSED WORLD… AND DESTROY THEM ALL SO THAT NOTHING BUT ASHES REMAIN!"

After such a proclamation, a shining blue light emerges up front above Kokabiel. Everyone watches to see the light give off an aura of power, pulsating like a heartbeat with each shockwave that beats.

The light dies down to reveal some sort of blue crystal, emanating with demonic energy worthy of the Hells. But Aidan recognized it for his Sacred Gear on his left arm started to act up, causing him pain as he falls to his knees.

He then knew what that blue crystal was.

The Blue Soulstone of Hatred.

The soulstone floats in the air before it points its sharp tip to Kokabiel, smiling in joy despite his bloody state, opening himself wide open.

* **PIERCE** *

The soulstone pierces Kokabiel's chest yet he allows it willingly. The pain was so unbearable yet Kokabiel took it all in stride, laughing as he did maniacally as his body had begun to change. Instantly, his wings were all shredded and torn apart, blood spurting out like geysers from each wing severed. Two more hands emerged from his shoulder, bearing only three fingers on each hand. His legs were suddenly severed off as he was levitated into the air, with his flesh slowly melting to show his bones.

Kokabiel laughs and agonizes in the pain, the blue soulstone in his chest glowing and pulsating with power as it twists his body from the inside out, turning him into an abominable creature of untold prowess. A light soon emerges from the stone, becoming brighter and brighter and filled with a power of darkness. The power buildup intensifies as the gale winds were drawn in.

"Everyone, get down!" Inquisitor Tyrannus cries to the group.

* **BOOM** *

A massive implosion ensues as everyone takes cover behind either Rias', Sona's, or Akeno's shield barriers or had their swords pierced into the ground to brace against the gale force winds coming off of it. When the light soon dies down, only smoke remained in the area where Kokabiel once stood.

"Guys…" Rias called out. "Are you okay?"

Kiba and Koneko nodded, as did Akeno and Asia. But when Rias looked at Aidan, she saw him glaring at the smoke, wondering why he was still looking in that direction and why he did not answer her call.

When the smoke eventually clears away after about ten seconds, what everyone saw in front of them filled each individual with pure dread. In front of them was a large skeletal-like Demon, about twenty feet tall, whose entire body comprised only of bone and what flesh made up for it on the upper half. The lower half was missing and had no legs. Its spine, longer than usual, showed below. It had four arms with a chain connecting the two lower ones to a ring on its chest, the upper arms had a few bits of muscle despite the gore dripping down from it. But what was most interesting was that the lower half of the demon comprised only the large spine and pelvis. Two large horns sprouted from the head and multiple spikes emerged on its back shoulders. Though his face bore a little resemblance to Kokabiel's, it was otherwise demonic-looking with a skull-like visage. The Demon levitated above the ground yet gave off a blue mist of demonic energy surrounding its lower half as its spine twirled in circles.

Everyone, to their horror and shock, saw what became of Kokabiel. And who had taken his place thanks to that Blue Soulstone. They all knew who they were facing when the Demon gave its first mocking words.

" _ **You're too late! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Dul'Mephistos, or Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, has awakened.

* * *

 **OP:** _ **GARNiDELiA**_ **– Ambiguous (Kill la Kill OP)**

 **Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** (The universe is shown as the camera zooms in onto Sanctuary before it zooms even further to Kuoh Academy, then to Aidan, and then to the Red Soulstone from which two demonic eyes show from within the crystal)

 **(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)**

 **Senobishiteitanda** (Aidan is shown walking to the Academy in his school uniform with sakura petals blowing from the west)  
 **Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** (Aidan continues walking before he looks up and briefly, his form as the Dark Wanderer emerges)  
 **RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** (The ORC are shown one by one starting from Koneko who eats snacks, Asia who prays in a nearby church, Kiba who walks down the hallway with the ladies oogling over him, and Akeno on the rooftop overlooking the school)  
 **Kakushita tsumori de** (Rias is then shown by her desk in front, smiling as she looks at the camera)

 **Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** (Aidan walks on one side of the road glaring at his rival Sinestra with his allies right behind him)  
 **Minukareteshimatteite** (Sinestra walks on the other side of the road glaring at Aidan with her allies right behind her)  
 **Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** (Three figures are shown on high, revealing to be Kokabiel, Freed Selzan, and Valper Galilei as the shadow of Mephisto looms behind and over them. Sinestra and Aidan come face to face, ready to battle as a tearful Rias is pulled back by Akeno and Kiba from the fight)

(The Angels of the High Heavens behind Sinestra and the Demons of the Burning Hells behind Aidan clash on Sanctuary in a fiery explosion)

 **Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** (The Eternal Conflict rages on as Angels and Demons clash across Sanctuary, with the Three Factions caught in the middle)  
 **Nandaka wakaranai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** (Sinestra and Aidan spot each other on the battlefield as the former empowers herself with her wings whilst Aidan charges, hopping over floating stones before he clashes blades with Sinestra)  
 **Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** (The clash of blades delivers a massive shockwave onto the area, leaving Aidan and Sinestra alone as they activate their Balance Breaker and battle one another, each carving wounds onto each other's flesh)  
 **Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** (Aidan and Sinestra back off briefly before they empower themselves up and fight again. As they do, the silhouetted figures of Diablo and Imperius respectfully linger above, fighting one another)

 **Yeah, yeah. Ay, yay** (The camera zooms up on a painfully screaming Aidan chained up in black chains as the Seven Evils watch over him whilst a pained Sinestra is also held by gold chains with her arms bound upwards as the Angiris Council look down upon her)

 **Omoi wo kitto hitotsu** (The ORC, the Student Council, the Four Great Satans alongside Michael, Azazel, Tyrael, and Deckard Kain; and Kokabiel with Mephisto right behind him are shown in flash images before it ends with Sinestra and Aidan glaring up close at one another before it turns black)

(The final scene ends with the King piece and the Red Soulstone)

* * *

Mephisto stood by the epicenter of the blast where Kokabiel allowed himself to be possessed. The Lord of Hatred stood tall in all of his glory, overshadowing everyone with his dark presence. He took in delight of their fears and relished in their shock. Kokabiel had served his role very well and no longer needed to be of use. Of course, with him as his host body, Mephisto could find his corpse useful for now.

"It… can't be…" Rias stutters over her words, backing off in fear.

"Dul'Mephistos…" Sona saw, remembering the name and appearance in the Devil Mythology book _The Seven Evils_. Indeed, his very visage was that of hatred itself.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came from behind Rias, catching her off guard before she saw who it was.

"Aidan, no!" Rias was surprised to see Aidan charge in recklessly.

Aidan immediately charges in with Silentium and Leviathan towards Mephisto but the Demon Lord unleashes a large sphere of electricity at him before he rushes to the side to dodge it, just as it explodes near his feet. Sliding to the right, he jumps over another lightning sphere and was about to counteract with his own red lightning.

Unfortunately, Mephisto utilizes his dark magic in the form of shadowy tendrils after Aidan. Warping out of the way, Aidan gets up close for a pointblank shot, only to be bashed away by Mephisto's lightning.

Aidan tumbles across the ground a mere twenty feet away and lands hard on his back. Now vulnerable, Mephisto sends a dark chain of magic at Aidan to bind him.

* **SHATTER** *

Only for it to be blown away by Akeno's magic.

"Everyone, charge in all at once!" Rias commanded as she takes out her sword and ushers a charge command.

"Right!" The ORC plus Xenovia join in and go after the Lord of Hatred.

"Let's go!" Sona cries to her Student Council members as they also rush in with their Sacred Gear and Devil powers coursing in.

But Mephisto chuckles. _**"Enjoy the gift of my pitiless ire."**_

And with one cast, shadowy Demons come up from below and attack everyone at once. Like large insects, they rush and grab at all before clawing at them, tearing out at their outfits and inducing pain like no other. Mephisto enjoys the screams of all before he employs a lightning nova around himself, trapping them all.

The lightning torrents through all and drops them all to the ground, lifeless and incapacitated. He takes note of the ones with great power struggling to get up, mainly Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Issei.

 _ **"How small you slaves are,"**_ Mephisto said, taking in their suffering. _ **"You could have been useful had you not resisted.**_ _**Know now, the indignity of imprisonment!"**_

Mephisto raises his right hand charged with thunderous lightning, ready to incinerate the incapacitated Devils.

* **FAZCHIING** *

Mephisto soon raises a shield to block an incoming red lightning strike to his left, coming directly from a recovered Aidan. He lowers his shield to fight the nephalem once again.

"Not on my watch," Aidan said.

Aidan soon activates his Balance Breaker armor and brandishes his axe, Leviathan, in both hands. He charges in and goes for a full-on downward cut onto the Lord of Hatred.

* **CHING** *

But Mephisto merely holds him back with his power from his right hand, like some sort of invisible wall protecting the Demon. Sparks and lightning fly off as Aidan tries to push through with the axe but could not.

In amusement, Mephisto merely looks at Aidan's fruitless struggle before he finds his persistence an annoyance to him.

 _ **"** **How I despise my daughter's misbegotten spawn!"**_ said the Lord of Hatred.

Mephisto then pulls back a fist filled with pure power in his right hand.

* **POW** *

"Gaagh!" cried Aidan as he felt that one.

Landing his fist directly onto Aidan's chest that produced a loud shockwave, he punches him far back, but that was not the only thing that had happened.

* **CHIING** *

Shattering into a thousand pieces was Aidan's axe Leviathan. An axe belonging to the Barbarian Alrik that was filled with great power once used to defeat Kokabiel was now broken. In the process, Aidan's Balance Breaker also dissipated into red sparks.

Aidan is flung far back as it drags itself across the dirt. He tries to get up but was already wracked with too much pain, having gone over his limit and underestimating Mephisto's great power despite not being physically strong as Diablo.

" _ **This is what you face,"**_ Mephisto said. _ **"This is true power."**_

"Somnus!" A still visibly injured Rias cries as she throws her sword, Heres Ultio, at Aidan for him to catch before falling back to the ground.

Grabbing it, Aidan is recharged with Rias' power thanks to her not using all of the transferred power from him and once again activates his Balance Breaker.

Roaring, Aidan charges once again at Mephisto, pointing Heres Ultio at the Demon before raising it in an effort to cut him down. But Mephisto, like before, simply holds Aidan back with magic easily.

* **BOOM** *

"AAGH!" Aidan cries at the blowback.

And once again, Aidan is thrusted back, his Balance Breaker disintegrating as he hits a couple of trees, going through them. Heres Ultio separated from him and landed near Rias, stunned that not even her power transferred to Aidan could help.

 _ **"My grand machinations already unfurl,"**_ Mephisto proclaimed. _ **"But the Excalibur no longer serves a purpose for me now that my seeds of discord have been planted. Soon all that exists will perish within the poisonous void of my hatred. All that I loathe shall be rent asunder."**_

Mephisto then gazes upon the wounded Aidan. _**"But first…"**_

* **SHIING** *

Conjuring up spiked chains of dark magic, Mephisto quickly wraps Aidan around them, the nephalem screaming as the chains dig into his flesh.

"AAH AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Aidan screamed.

"Aidan!" Rias shrieked, seeing her beloved nephalem wrapped in dark magic and brought before the Lord of Hatred.

 _ **"** **My brother Diablo, at long last we stand reunited!"**_ Mephisto proclaimed, his eyes gazing into Aidan's own as he struggles against the chains that bound him.

"Aidan!" Rias cries out as she attempts to fly over to him.

Unfortunately, Mephisto saw her coming and launches a Skull Missile, comprised of ethereal shadow and thunderous lightning, and sends it flying towards Rias.

Rias was hit badly on the right wing as she is sent descending to the ground.

 _ **"** **Down, mongrel!"**_ Mephisto commanded.

Rias tries to get up but with her right wing wounded, she could only struggle, leaving her defenseless.

Mephisto examines Aidan while holding him with his magic thanks to the chains.

 _ **"** **Merely human,"**_ Mephisto analyzed. _**"Petulant mortal flesh. Cursed… the moment you were brought into this world. But now…"**_

* **SHIING** *

Aidan's left arm glows from his Sacred Gear before some sort of seal appears. Then, with the Demon's magic, Mephisto shatters the seal, replaced by the same yet smaller version by about a millimeter. Mephisto also shatters that.

And Aidan knew what those seals on his Sacred Gear were. They were implemented by the Four Great Satans to keep Diablo contained within.

And now Mephisto was breaking them, one by one.

And with each seal that broke, Aidan can feel that familiar dark influence coursing in his mind. The influence of the dark Lord of Terror awakening bit by bit as Mephisto awakens him. His aura was surrounded by a red haze of demonic energy, violent like a storm as it grows larger and larger with each seal broken.

No one could help Aidan in this predicament because all were incapacitated by Mephisto.

"No!" Aidan screams. "I…will not give in! Not again!"

 _ **"Your fate is bound to demonkind whether you wish it or not,"**_ Mephisto said as he soon breaks the last seal on Aidan's Sacred Gear.

Then, everything changes.

Aidan soon screams as his eyes and mouth glow orange, his teeth turning demonic. Soon, pores began to explode around his body as blood spills out from those pores, along with his mouth, eyes and nose. Let go of by Mephisto, Aidan collapses to his knees as he begins to feel the transformation change his body.

A clear reminder of who was now taking full control of his body thanks to the Lord of Hatred.

 _ **"** **Now my young brother, the time has come to assume your true form!"**_ Mephisto proclaimed.

* **SHIING** *

Soon, spikes made of obsidian protruded from Aidan's back and a spiky red tail also forms as well. A red glow emerges from each spike made as Aidan's entire body perversely transforms into a hideous monster reminiscent of Diablo. Though he tries to fight back mentally, he was no match against the Lord of Hatred's machinations nor against the Lord of Terror's subtle influence crawling and taking control of him.

His screams become more demonic as he falls to one knee, his hands and feet becoming more demonic with long and sharp claws. With his Balance Breaker activated, it only made the possession process more simpler for Diablo. The horns on his helmet sharpened as demonic red eyes shone through the holes of the helmet.

"SOMNUS!" Rias screams in terror for her beloved nephalem.

 _ **"** **Arise Diablo, Lord of Terror!"**_ Mephisto calls out with arms wide open.

* **FWBOOM** *

A massive explosion of energy shot out as everyone gets to cover. Violent torrents of energy scatter and destroy the landscape, but also terraform it into one of Hell, like a battlefield littered with smoke, ash, and fire.

As soon as the smoke dies down, everyone sees through the smoke Aidan, still on one knee but a massive surge of dark and demonic energy coursing around him. With the appearance of those familiar spikes and red tail, along with the aura of terror emanating from him, it became all too clear.

"No…" Rias uttered from her mouth, fear grasping her like a gnarled root among everyone else.

Diablo, the Lord of Terror, has once again resurfaced and has possessed Aidan. All of it thanks to Mephisto.

As Aidan/Diablo stands up and growls, he slowly turns his head to his left to behold the Devil slaves and the Exorcist and her master.

He then grabs the broken blade of Silentium, and reforms it with magic to give it a more darker and demonic expression.

 _ **"** **Come, brother…"**_ Aidan/Diablo points his sword towards the Devils. _**"Our victory awaits!"**_

 _ **"** **March forth, Diablo…"**_ Mephisto commanded with euphoria. _ **"And spread your terror into this world!"**_

Aidan/Diablo lowers his sword and takes a few steps forward to face the ORC, shocked to see that their comrade has become possessed once more.

Mephisto soon elevates himself above everyone as he takes Kokabiel's throne and takes his seat. His touch corrupted the angelic seat into something of a twisted mockery, of a throne decayed and defiled to signify his nature as a Demon.

"We'll help, Rias!" Sona cried.

* **SHOOM** *

But suddenly, a barrier conjured by Mephisto separates the ORC and the Student Council. For the latter, they were not only separated but also confronted by Demons and undead, summoned by Mephisto to keep them busy.

"Dammit!" Sona cursed. "We'll deal with the enemy, Rias. You get to Aidan!"

"Right!" Rias said as she and everyone else prepare to face the Lord of Terror once again.

As the corrupted Aidan faces the ORC who prepare themselves, he gives a loud ominous roar from his helmet as it briefly flashes a red and violent flame around his form before it quickly dissipates.

"Aidan!" Rias calls out to him. "I know you're in there! You must fight him! Break free from his control! You're not him!"

But her words fell on deaf ears as Aidan/Diablo roars and swings his sword around himself before he warps over and strikes at the group. The ORC split off into separate directions, with Asia staying back using An'Naresh for defense.

"He's grown more powerful than last time!" Kiba realized.

"Then I guess we're in for one hell of a fight!" Koneko said as she prepares herself.

Aidan/Diablo warps over and swings his sword in moves that equated to some sort of dance, with all the spinning and rushing. Despite his immense size, he was moving gracefully with pure speed. A speed that even Kiba could barely keep up with.

Akeno blasts her lightning behind Aidan/Diablo but it really felt more of a nudge to the Lord of Terror. Aidan/Diablo throws his sword over to Akeno like a shuriken before warping up close to the Priestess of Thunder. And while he missed her barely through the downward cut, he bashes her with the face of the blade away.

"GAAH!" Akeno is sent flying.

Koneko jumps up and lands on Aidan's shoulders, straddling him and holding on to the horns of the helmet. Like she were riding some sort of horse, Koneko uses her strength to keep Aidan at bay while Kiba moves in for the strike.

But just as Kiba moves in, Aidan/Diablo saw him coming. He reaches his right hand up to grab Koneko and use her body to slam onto Kiba, bringing the two crashing to the ground at high speed.

But even then, Kiba remains undeterred for he prepares himself for another charge into the demonic Pawn.

"I will see to it that you are set free, brother!" Kiba cried.

Aidan/Diablo swings his sword to bear down onto Kiba but the Knight dodges the downward strike easily, and then another, and then another. Turning around in a spin, Kiba stabs Aidan directly through the chest. Although it doesn't deter him, it does stun him a bit.

This gives Kiba the opportunity to pull his sword out and fuse it with power, the power he had created with his own hands when forming his Balance Breaker.

"And I will do whatever it takes – no matter the cost!" He cried.

Aidan/Diablo goes for another strike but Kiba, with his empowered Sword of Betrayer, deflects Aidan's strike and stabs him again in the same hole as before. He then pulls it out with demonic blood dripping down from Aidan's chest and from Kiba's sword. The possessed nephalem falls to one knee and clutches his bloody chest with his left hand.

But the corrupted nephalem was not done yet.

Standing up, he is empowered in a crimson red and black aura of flame as he brings his sword in front of him.

* **FWOOSH** *

The demonic nephalem roars as Diablo's power courses through him like a raging torrent of a hurricane. With his sword fully empowered, he then gives one horizontal swing.

* **SHIING** *

And a massive sword strike beam of Aidan's Silentium was met with Kiba's Sword of Betrayer as he holds it vertically against the beam. While he does eventually manage to cut it in half, Kiba notices something.

"I get the feeling Diablo is not happy," Koneko noted.

"Or right in the head. He's gone berserk!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Brace yourselves!" Rias cried as she blasts at Aidan/Diablo with her Power of Destruction.

But the demonic nephalem takes to the air and warps all over, charging his weapon before he stands in the middle of the platform. With the sword pointed down, he rams it to the floor and creates a massive explosion that sends everyone flying.

With everyone knocked away and injured, Asia rushes in and wraps Rias in her braid to heal her. But as for the other three, this was nothing compared to what they have fought through back underneath Tristram Cathedral. Though this was Diablo they were fighting, this was not him at his full strength and power and merely a tiny fraction despite his semi emergence from Aidan's body.

Diablo/Aidan was ready for one last final attack to end this all. Rias and Asia dreaded the thought though, seeing that despite holding their ground, the possessed Pawn was still going strong and that they were barely making a scratch on him.

Standing in front of Rias and Asia though were Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba. Asia stayed back for healing purposes and the fact that against someone like Diablo, even in her empowered state, she stood no chance.

Aidan/Diablo charges in and brings his sword around for one downward strike, right on top of Kiba.

"Not on my watch," Kiba cried as he brings his Sword of Betrayer up horizontally for a defensive position.

* **BAM** *

Sparks fly as the two swords meet. Kiba could feel the pressure from Aidan's blade and the dark power radiating off of it, explaining his superb strength thanks to Diablo. But with Diablo weakened and Aidan getting tired, Kiba pushes his sword back and makes him stumble.

"You're up, Koneko!" Kiba cried as the Rook jumps over the Knight.

"My turn!" Koneko gave a small smile as she rushes in and delivers countless punches and kicks to the corrupted Pawn, weakening him further. "Akeno!"

The Priestess of Thunder, empowered by her lightning, prepares her lightning as it envelops her form.

"Time to bring down the thunder!" Akeno uttered as Kiba rushes in to take a slice at Aidan's chest before he gets punched hard by Koneko.

Akeno comes up from above and, thanks to a boost of nephalem magic courtesy of Aidan earlier, creates a spear of lightning which she harnesses and brings down onto Aidan.

* **CHIING** *

The spear of lightning penetrates through Aidan's armor right through his left shoulder from above, bringing him to one knee and immobilizing him.

"Go, Rias!" Akeno gave the green light as Rias brings up her sword Heres Ultio.

"Come back to me, Aidan!" Rias proclaimed as she charges in and strikes at Aidan first on the chest.

* **CHIING** *

Then she flies up and gives one last powerful strike with her sword glowing in red and white thanks to her Power of Destruction aura, Heir's Wrath.

* **CHIIONG** *

And with one great strike from above, Rias cuts down on Aidan's demonic form, severely wounding him.

The possessed nephalem staggers as he stood up, the last of his demonic power oozing away as blood from Rias' sword strike decorates his chest, the strike burning bright red and white like a red sun. He then drops to one knee, wounded and depleted.

Once Rias lands gently in front of Aidan, she puts away her sword via red sparks and approaches her Pawn carefully.

"Aidan…" Rias brings her right hand over to caress the left side of his helmet. "Please, don't leave me again."

As the face of Aidan looks at Rias, he growls and stares long and hard at her. They were low yet audible as Rias stood her ground, looking into the eyes of her beloved nephalem and trying to reach to him. She gently brings her forehead over to his and closes her eyes, desperate to reach through to her beloved nephalem.

But something was triggered in Aidan that compelled him to merely look at Rias in his weakened state. The dark influence and whispers of Diablo had retreated back into the Sacred Gear, yet that cloud of blackness still took root in Aidan's mind.

* * *

 _Deep within his mind, Aidan was witnessing some sort of flashback of the past. He saw a familiar place, the fountain in the park where Raynare had kidnapped Asia and had defeated Aidan. And right by Aidan's feet was his body, bleeding, broken, and poisoned by the Fallen Angel. It was lying flat down on the ground_

 _He then heard footsteps as if someone was running. Those footsteps belonged to Rias, who ran to his body and flips Aidan over and becomes horrified of what has happened._

" _Aidan!" He heard Rias cry. "Aidan, please! Please, wake up! Aidan!"_

 _Aidan did not remember much from that day after he lost consciousness thanks to the poison Raynare had instilled through her kiss. But his look was one of pure shock and fear, seeing the one thing he never wanted to see._

 _Rias' tears flowing down as despair overwhelms her._

 _That vision soon ends as it returns to one in his bedroom. He found himself lying in his bed, yet he also saw that he was not alone._

 _To his left was Rias, sleeping naked while clutching his left arm to him. She held onto it tightly, as if she did not want to let go of it._

 _But amongst her was also Akeno, Asia, and even Koneko of all people. Aidan was confused as to why they were all in bed with him._

 _Then, a female voice, calm and gentle, spoke to him from within. An unfamiliar voice that he had not heard of before._

 _ **"Humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels… they are your family. Protect them as I have protected you."**_

" _Protected… me?" asked Aidan. "Woah woah wooaaahh!"_

 _Before long he soon found himself falling. The vision in his room subsided away and all that was left was pure blackness. That is until he saw behind him a light shining like a star from the night sky. Entering into its radiance, he then found himself into some sort of alleyway. It was cold and dark, with barely any light shining through._

 _Once again, he heard footsteps of someone running. He turned to see a feminine figure wrapped in a black cloak, cradling something in swaddling clothes. She rushes past Aidan and then turns to her left to see what appeared to be some sort of empty boxy hidden and lying by an abandoned doorway._

 _She soon places what appeared to be a baby within the cardboard box. Thankfully the baby was asleep._

 _ **"No matter what happens, you mustn't find me!"**_ _She said to the baby._ _ **"I need to find your father. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy... Grow into a man. If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone."**_ _She brings her forehead to touch the baby's sleeping head._ _ **"You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else... A new beginning."**_

 _The woman gives a small peck on the baby's forehead before she sits up and scurries away. The baby soon cries yet the mother continues leaving in shame and in grief._

 _Aidan soon figured out what this was. This was where he was founded by Uncle Deckard all those years ago._

 _And that woman must have been Aurelia, the Elder Angel who was Grayfia's teacher._

 _And she left her baby alone to find Aidan's father, whoever it was._

 _The vision soon ends despite Aidan wanting to know more. It ends in blackness once again before he then saw a certain girl with red hair, standing in front of him with a smile. She then only spoke a few words._

" _Come back to me…" Her words echoed to Aidan._

 _He knew then what to do._

* * *

The red aura surrounding Aidan's dark form slowly dissipates away until only Aidan was shown. The air intensifies because anything could happen at this point for Aidan.

But for Rias, she knew what was going on.

Slowly but surely, Aidan begins to relax as the growling stops. The red glow in his eyes go away and the corruption retreats back into his left arm. Then, beginning by his feet, his feet turn to stone, which soon spreads slowly over to the rest of his form. Aidan was soon entirely covered in a granite stone-like substance.

"…Now what?" Koneko asked but no one answered, wondering what was happening now.

* **CRACK** *

Soon a crack appears on Aidan, beginning on his right hip. A crack that soon spreads slowly all over his body, covering him from head to toe. Every crack made created a small chip of stone breaking off of Aidan's stone-like form.

Rias held out hope in her eyes, thinking Aidan is coming back. It was like seeing a butterfly emerge from a cocoon, or the resurrection of a dead person without the cursed enchantment in place.

The last crack soon appeared on Aidan's stone-like form, chipping the still statue.

* **SHATTER** *

Aidan's demonic form shatters like granite as his bloody human form, reverted back before his corruption, falls forward. Rias catches him almost immediately in her arms and slowly brings him down to the floor before he turns him over to where his head rested on her lap facing upwards.

It took a small moment for Aidan to eventually wake up from his temporary coma.

"R-Rias?" asked a still-alive Aidan, seeing a blur before it clears up to the redhead's face. "Rias… what, what happened?"

Rias only hugs him. "Thank goodness! You came back. Oh, Aidan."

Aidan did not know what was going on, but he hugs back nonetheless as he sits up, only to be wracked in pain. Yet always, the pain slowly but surely leaves him as Rias helps him up onto his knees.

A large sigh was heard as everyone turned their heads towards Mephisto. His sigh did not seem to be one of anger or of disappointment. Rather, it felt something close to the likeness of amusement and satisfaction.

 _ **"I am most impressed,"**_ Mephisto said. _**"You slaves have clearly evolved past what you once were long ago."**_ Soon Mephisto empowers himself with some Skull Missiles at the ready. _**"Let us hope your prowess compensates for your shortcomings."**_

Mephisto soon launches three Skull Missiles at Aidan and Rias, who could only watch powerlessly as they rush toward them. But luckily for them, a magic barrier forms from Akeno, arrived just in time to save the two of them.

Akeno lowers her shield, standing in front of Aidan and Rias as she looks upon the Lord of Hatred, who seemed to be genuinely surprised by her sudden appearance.

" _ **Ahh… Baraqiel's daughter,"**_ Mephisto seemed delighted to see. _**"How I had looked forward to seeing you in the flesh. You wear your father's wings well."**_

Akeno, like before, vehemently said, "Do not speak of that vile monster's name to me! I am nothing like that man!"

But Mephisto began to chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into a maniacal laugh heard all around for everyone to hear. A laughter so evil and loud as if he was mocking the Priestess of Thunder before him.

"What's so funny?!" Akeno demanded angrily, her eyes full of fury as they returned to that pupil shape. Mephisto soon halted his laughter, bearing a wicked grin on his face.

 _ **"How rude that is to speak to the one who kept watch over you when you were cast out,"**_ Mephisto explained as he mockingly apologized. _**"My apologies, but you've grown much than I thought you would, your hatred being your guide."**_

"You have nothing to say to me, Demon!" Akeno retorted. "I will not fall for whatever it is you have in store for us!"

Mephisto again chuckles. _**"Then how would you feel if I told you who gave the order on the day your mother had been killed and your father abandoned you?"**_

But when Akeno heard those words, she felt conflicted and confused, stunned even to hear that.

"…What do you mean by that?" asked Akeno in a bit of hesitation.

"Akeno, don't listen to him!" Aidan pleaded but Mephisto merely silenced him with a spell to seal his lips.

 _ **"Why, my dear…"**_ Mephisto said as the Demon slowly approached her. _**"Who do you think it was that orchestrated all of these events considering your heritage? Who do you think it was that instilled the notion of hatred toward your father for his failure to protect you and your mother from my servants? Who do you think it was that began all of this in hopes to mold you into a perfect servant, a harbinger of the Lord of Hatred's wrath?"**_

Akeno however still bore a face of confusion, wondering what Mephisto had meant by those words. What did a Prime Evil like him have to do with her past childhood? As far as Akeno knew, there were no Demons involved and she thought of them only to be of myth. A legend whispered as a scary story to children at nighttime.

So why would someone like Mephisto say something like this? Was it just in his nature as a Demon to deceive mortals to his liking? Or did he really have to do with something of her childhood? So many questions ran through Akeno's mind, though a vast majority of her tried to deny that confusion in her heart, knowing of what Demons are capable of.

However for Mephisto, much to his glee, he would gladly explain, as flashbacks of Akeno's childhood life emerge in his mind from his perspective.

 _ **"** **When I corrupted the Fallen Angel race, your father Baraqiel was one of the few to resist my influence. When he met the human priestess and created a child as a result of their union, I saw an opportunity. With my servants, I began to implant the seeds of discord within the Himejima Clan, corrupting like a vile fruit born from a rotting tree. I was well aware of their hatred for your father due to his blood which gave me the advantage, but your mother sensed my influence within the clan. She was a pure mortal being who was able to find and purge corruption wherever it took root. She had tried to warn your father of my presence within the clan, but my servants dealt with her before my plans would be discovered. When your father found out the truth, he left you in the clan's care, unaware of its corrupted state, and tried to hunt me down but he was so easily subdued, his hatred feeding my strength. I dragged him back to Hell to give him eternal suffering for his defiance against me. Once you were exiled from the Himejima Clan, I influenced you to ensure you were to be molded into a perfect servant through the hatred of your father for his failure to protect his family, but the Devil slaves of the Gremory Clan intervened, setting my plans back. But it mattered not in the end for I knew you would eventually lead yourself back to me, your true benefactor."**_

"You…don't mean…?" Akeno hesitantly asked, her body shaken as Mephisto continues spilling the truth for her to hear.

 _ **"** **Indeed. The murder of your mother, the corruption of your clan, the capture of your father, and your exile from the Himejima Clan had all but been key events to bring you before the architect of childhood: me."**_

Just like when she heard about the death of God at the hands of Malthael, a wave of revelation pours over Akeno. At first, it brought confusion, but then, as if her entire body went into shock and lost all feelings within, her eyes widened in horror. Her jaw was dropped to the ground as she beholds the one behind everything regarding her mother's death. The one who was playing with her all the time.

The one responsible for it all.

Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, the eldest of the Prime Evils, was the murderer of her mother and the very cause of her hatred to her father for his powerlessness.

"You're…you're lying," Akeno denied fearfully, not wanting to believe that the Demons had been involved in her life this entire time.

Mephisto, aware of her denial, then conjured up a crystal ball with a black mist. _ **"Look deep into this sphere and tell me what you see."**_

Mephisto gently ushers forward the crystal ball as Akeno hesitantly takes it into her hands, peering into the dark mist within that swirled around with such darkness. The mist soon gave way to make clear of what her mind wished to see.

What she saw in it shook her to her core.

It was her father, Baraqiel, encased in nothing but ragged clothes of a prisoner with a scold's bridle, a type of tortured helmet except that instead of rendering him unable to speak it acted as a sort of iron maiden to the head, encased to him, covering most of his face except his eyes. He was trapped in a room that was full of mirrors, with barbed hooks and tremendous chains bound to his flesh. All ten of his black wings were being torn off one by one at a very slow rate; out of the ten, only five remained. His skin was stretched out by the hooks, his eyelids torn from his face as he is forced to gaze upon his misshapen form forever. Blood covered him entirely, even on his black wings. Every time he moved, his chains rattled loudly, and his voice echoed from the scold's bridle he wore like metal.

But it was not just physical pain that Baraqiel endured. For as he looked on, he saw visions of pure fear and terror. His eyes widened in horror, as if he was hallucinating, experiencing anguish at its finest when he beholds the terrifying vision.

It was then that Akeno heard his voice of pure despair.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOO!" Baraqiel cried. "SHUUURRRIIIII! AKEENOOO!"

Baraqiel's breathing quickened as he struggles to break free from his chains, lunging ever forward to the vision as if the two most valuable people in his life were being taken away. The chains rattle violently and tighten themselves on his skin, tearing it apart along with his wings that ever so slowly become more detached from the back.

Akeno, heartbroken and utterly shaken by what she had seen, steps back, then takes two more, dropping the crystal ball as it shatters into a million pieces before being blown away to the wind. Her hands shook, her eyes widened, her knees buckled, and her heart aching pounded hard and fast.

"It… It can't be…" Akeno shakily said, her voice trembling.

 _ **"** **Indeed,"**_ Mephisto confirmed. _**"Your father, the very one who had failed you from the beginning, now lies trapped in Hell, forever bound to this fate much worse than death. It was…inevitable."**_

Akeno could not believe it as the truth of her entire childhood was dawned upon her like a waterfall.

"My mother was killed… by Demons?" Akeno asked herself as her legs gave way and dropped her to the floor, making her stare at the ground in total horror. "And my father is held prisoner in Hell? What… what have I been doing all this time, not knowing the truth?!"

Anguish and misery rage over her like a maelstrom as she slowly brings her hands to her head, cradling her face as fresh tears were produced from her eyes. Her mother's death soon flashed to her, making her recount the moment she was killed right in front of her eyes. Yet from behind the attacker's shadows and watching in the darkness, she saw Mephisto, reveling in the manslaughter with an evil grin.

Soon it flashed over to her father's tortured state of despair as he screams in horror the name of her mother before uttering out loud Akeno's name. All the while he was being tortured as the barbed hooks dug deeper into his flesh. Akeno heard his voice screaming in his head.

"No… No! NOOOOOOAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Akeno screams in pure agony as the truth dawns upon her. She clenches her head, shutting her ears as her eyes close unable to shake off the image of her father's torture and her mother's untimely death.

Rias was perhaps the most stunned of the group. Fresh tears poured out as she held her hands to her mouth, shocked over the truth of Akeno's family. As Akeno's best friend and childhood friend growing up, having saved her life from the Himejima Clan who wanted to kill her due to her bloodline, she had no idea that Mephisto was behind her best friend's torment and hatred. Akeno was usually loyal and obedient, following her commands without question and on occasion being sadistic beyond her control. Throughout all their time together, they had been but inseparable. While they have had their quarrels and arguments in the past, it nonetheless brought them closer in the end.

But now, here she saw her best friend in torment, having seen the truth before her eyes. A truth that not even Rias was aware of. Though a part of her denies what Mephisto had spoken about, Rias could not help but feel like this has happened before with her family; of how the Gremory Family had kept Diablo's soulstone in their treasury vault all this time and were manipulated from the very beginning by the Demon within. If Diablo had the power to manipulate events and foreshadow scenarios meant to come to pass, then Mephisto was no different, per his confrontational nature as one of the Prime Evils.

Aidan was visually disturbed. But he did note of one thing: what Mehisto spoke about the Fallen Angels was true in regard to their corruption.

Inquisitor Tyrannus was appalled, as was Xenovia, learning that this Demon Lord was manipulating events concerning one person this entire time.

"Lord have mercy…" Xenovia whispered hesitantly. "How can this be?"

Kiba, Asia, and Koneko all had the same expression of disbelief. Their friend and comrade, Akeno Himejima, Queen to the Peerage, had now been reduced to a state of despair. Asia, for a moment, felt real despair creep onto her just like the day when Aidan became possessed by Diablo. Koneko was visually shocked, which was ironic considering she was mostly seen with an emotionless expression. But for Kiba, his Sword of Betrayer nearly slips from his hand as he saw the Queen fall into complete agony.

Everyone in the Student Council was also stunned. Even Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor and arguably, the strongest Pawn within Sona's Peerage, was also shocked to see such a great beauty like Akeno fall so easily like a dead branch from a tree.

It seemed that for everyone, time had stopped, and despair overwhelmed the entire atmosphere, giving rise to a living nightmare.

The Lord of Hatred takes note of Akeno's depressive state, reveling in her anguish.

 _ **"** **And lo, the seed of hatred takes root,"**_ Mephisto offers a hand, unusual for a Prime Evil. _**"Now, young Akeno, your hatred has now become your strength. The truth is laid before you and you cannot deny that with which you were meant for. Come, join me. And I will grant you that which your heart desires most: untold power beyond recognition to aid the nephalem."**_

But when Akeno heard the Demon's offer, her eyes widened. What despair first overwhelmed her was soon replaced with anger. Pure anger at the one responsible for it all. Pure anger for the one that murdered her mother and tortured her father.

Mephisto told her the truth of everything regarding her traumatic childhood life. Now he dares to have the audacity to extend an offer of servitude in exchange for power to help the one man she cared and admittedly loved?

No, she could not accept that. She never would. She was smarter than that.

All that was now set on her mind was revenge.

"You bastard…" Akeno muttered looked up with tearful eyes full of rage and hate and screams, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Enraged, a wrathful Akeno empowers herself with electricity and charges straight for the Lord of Hatred. However…

"Akeno, NO!" Aidan cried as he warps to her and holds her back, trapping her in a bear hug right in front of her. It was taking much of his strength to hold back the furious Priestess of Thunder, wanting to make the Lord of Hatred pay for the death of her mother and of her father's torment. The lightning reacting violently off of her body was destroying the landscape around her and causing pain to Aidan, chewing away at his armor and leaving red slash marks all over.

Mephisto watches with intrigue, taking in Akeno's dark and twisted behavior that he had expected to see from such a reaction.

"Let me go!" Akeno angrily and tearfully demanded. "He must die! HE MUST DIE!"

"Akeno, you can't!" Aidan pleads as he holds her back. "You cannot win against him like this!"

"I don't care!" She screamed. "He killed my mother, made my life as a child miserable, and now has my father! Get out of my way, Aidan!"

"Akeno, please! You don't stand a chance against him! I won't let you destroy yourself like this!""

Akeno glares at the man she loves and demandingly asks, "Then why? Why won't you let me kill him?!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW HE WILL WIN!"

Akeno, upon hearing those words, suddenly stops thrashing about in Aidan's grip.

"…W-What?" She tremblingly asks.

Aidan grasps her face and looks deep into her teary eyes. "Your hatred is blinding you because of what you have been told! If you go against Mephisto like this, you will not win! He is not called the Lord of Hatred for nothing! He will use that hatred of yours, no matter what form it is, and turn it against you. That's how he wins: by turning people against one another with abhorrence and resentment! And you will only fulfill his long-term goal by making you his servant!"

Akeno gasps loudly, her expression slowly turning one of shock. Her thunder and lightning soon power down and her eyes revert back to her normal expression and color. But the look on her face remained the same as she relaxed in the nephalem's arms.

Looking at Mephisto, she saw the Demon's smirk like he knew she was going to attack him recklessly and filled with hate. That hated may have given her power, but it also fed her mortal enemy. It was a strong tool after all, perfect for the Lord of Hatred. It constantly explains how he is able to win battles in the Eternal Conflict; by sowing hatred among the angels and mortals so as to take delight and feed his hunger.

Akeno could not take it any more as her body and mind became heavy. Soon, with one last heavy sigh, she fainted and slumped in Aidan's arms.

"Akeno!" cried Aidan as he caught her. While relieved that she had fainted, she was now in no condition to fight.

And neither was he.

"Aidan…" The nephalem hears Rias' call, her head low as her front bangs cover her eyes. "You and Akeno stay back with Asia."

Aidan was hesitant to ask why yet could feel the fury emanate from the redhead. Behind her were Koneko, Xenovia, and Kiba, who also bore a similar expression. Not wanting to ask nor stop them, he complies and brings Akeno and himself over to Asia as the former nun gets to work healing the latter while he comforts the former.

Rias, Koneko, Xenovia, and Kiba meanwhile walk towards Mephisto before stopping in front of him a mere thirty feet away. All of them bore the look of revulsion to the Demon.

"You are going to pay for what you have done, monster!" Rias spitefully said with her look of anger directed at the Lord of Hatred.

However for Mephisto, he was more amused than threatened and recognized the one speaking to him.

 _ **"** **Ah, Rias Gremory!"**_ Mephisto then laughs amusingly. _**"I look forward to seeing your wrath unleashed."**_

"Then by my hand you shall be the first to suffer it!" Rias proclaimed as she empowers herself with Heir's Wrath, her empowered aura of the Power of Destruction, her fury raging over at what has become of her Queen. "For my best friend, Akeno, I will never forgive you for what you have done, just like your brother!"

* **HYU BON** *

Rias lets off a very furious power shot over to Mephisto. But the Lord of Hatred counters with a Skull Missile that easily dispels of it.

However…

* **WABAM** *

Koneko came charging up front and delivered a swift kick to the Demon's head with her left leg. But Mephisto merely turned his head before turning it back before he fires a blast of magic at Koneko. The cat-like girl moves out of the way in time for Kiba to come in with the Sword of Betrayer.

* **CLING** *

Mephisto holds Kiba back with his magic as Kiba tries to press forward.

 _ **"** **Anger. Doubt. Hatred. Such darkness swirls in the pit of your soul!"**_ commented the Lord of Hatred.

Kiba is forced back by the blast but he skids his feet and one hand on the ground as he comes to a halt.

"My fate is my own, Demon!" Kiba proclaimed as he prepares himself with the Sword of Betrayer.

 _ **"** **So sayeth all pawns of greater powers,"**_ Mephisto retorted, likely referring to how Kiba was nothing more than a tool used for the Excalibur Project.

Kiba charges in, alongside Xenovia and Koneko. But Mephisto soon emits a ring of lightning around himself with his hands, covering a large area with him in the middle and getting the three caught in it. They scream as the lightning torrents through them like a violent storm.

All three collapse to the ground unconscious and wounded.

"NO!" Asia cries as she utilizes An'Naresh and brings out her tendril wings to rush over to the three.

She wraps them in her braids and pulls them back behind her. She would have begun healing had she not caught the gaze of Mephisto looking at her. While she would normally be scared, she then felt another presence stir within her, as if taking control.

She knew this presence. It was Auriel, utilizing her body as her eyes glowed blue. And Mephisto knew of this presence as well.

 _ **"** **Auriel…"**_ He greeted. _**"I heard only rumors that you took on a mortal. It is rare for you to choose someone to act as your herald."**_

But Auriel, through Asia, remained silent. She kept her glare onto Mephisto as she brandishes An'Naresh for potential combat.

 _ **"** **Hope, the only virtue with purpose,"**_ Mephisto mocks. _ **"For without it, what meaning has suffering?"**_

Asia, in the voice and tone of Auriel, retorts, _ **"Your words seep with poison and lies."**_

Whatever Mephisto spoke, he seemed to have some level of respect of the Archangel of Hope, having just considered her aspect to be something of purpose for him to take advantage of. There was also a rumor in the aftermath of the Sin War when the Angiris Council and Mephisto made the truce that the latter winked at Auriel. Of course, she would have shrugged that off anyway.

Mephisto soon summons dark, shadowy, demonic spirits from the ground as they all rush towards Asia.

"No!" Issei cried as he rushes to Asia and grabs her bridal style to carry her away.

Asia blushes a bit, having regained control from Auriel's sudden possession. Issei soon lands to place her on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked.

"Y-Yes…" Asia responded. "Thank you."

Mephisto was surprised at Issei's sudden arrival yet takes note of the Boosted Gear on his left arm.

 _ **"** **Ddraig?"**_ Mephisto was genuinely surprised. _**"I didn't think you had managed to survive your encounter with Diablo the last time you fought."**_

 **[You should be more concern about my host, Mephisto.]** Ddraig warned without concern. **[It's him that you are also dealing with.]**

Mephisto laughs as he looks at Issei, seeing him nothing more than a foolish boy playing with fire. _ **"Have you come here to die at the hands of a Demon, boy?"**_

Issei responded, "No. I'm here to kick your ass! We beat Diablo, we can beat you!"

 _ **"** **Even if you could defeat me,"**_ Mephisto said. _ **"Your hatred for the pain I have caused to others, will give me strength."**_

"Well then, you bastard…" Issei said as he starts boosting himself with power from the Boosted Gear. "I'll be sure to kick your ass to kingdom come!"

" _ **Your threats were as a thin as the aging mouth that utters them,"**_ Mephisto said but he nonetheless remains calm as Issei charges in.

Mephisto conjures up thousands of lightning spears before they fly up and then rain thunder down onto Issei. With each lightning he dodges, Issei gets closer and closer and tries to land a blow on Mephisto. The Demon easily blocks the attack with each strike Issei gives from some sort of invisible shield conjured up simply by his hand.

Mephisto then conjures up a powerful beam to send Issei back. But luckily for the Red Dragon Emperor, he catches his feet and skids across the ground for him to stay upright.

 _ **"** **You would so readily throw away your life, child?"**_ asked Mephisto.

"I have no intention of dying!" Issei retorted. He charges in again but Mephisto erupts the ground with dark energy, pushing Issei back as if trying to stay within a distance reach from him.

"He's tough," Issei said. "Any suggestions, Ddraig?"

 **[Try to get in close before he conjures up any spells and break through that shield.]** Ddraig advised. **[Use your head to work your way around him and build up your power for a Dragon Shot.]**

"Break through the shield, huh?" asked Issei. "Got it!"

Issei keeps charging in and pounding at the shield Mephisto keeps raising to protect himself with. Yet as ever, Mephisto pushes him back with Skull Missiles, Lightning Nova, and other dark magics that the Demon Lord uses, feeling unthreatened by the Red Dragon Emperor's assault.

Yet little by little, Issei saw faint traces of the shield breaking, like tiny glass shards from a window breaking off.

"It's working!" Issei saw as he empowers his Boosted Gear. "That shield of yours… is done for!"

And with one last attack, Issei shatters Mephisto's invisible shield.

"DRAGON SHOT!"

The Dragon Shot fires directly at Mephisto, shattering the shield he raised up like glass. Once it did, the Demon stumbles a bit, surprised that the Red Dragon Emperor managed to break through.

"Issei!" Kiba cries out, getting the Red Dragon Emperor's attention. "Heads up!"

Kiba throws his sword of Betrayer for Issei to catch. Once he does catch it, Issei's uses his power from his boost to charge in for a horizontal slash at a speed faster than light. Despite his weakened and exhausted state, Issei took this opportunity to land first blood.

"NNNRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

With Kiba's sword, Issei strikes forth at Mephisto.

* **SLING** *

And cuts at the palm of the Prime Evil's right hand.

* **POW** *

Although Issei is clash back by the Lord of Hatred's magic, he took the fall acceptingly. His body skids the floor and drags along. Once he stops, he coughs up blood and attempts to sit up. His Boosted Gear had reached its limit. The Sword of Betrayer falls to the ground as Kiba rushes to pick it up and tend to Sona's Pawn.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiba as he helped him up.

"It's about time I landed something," Issei said proudly of himself.

Mephisto, intrigued at his perseverance, looks at the small wound on his right hand.

 _ **"** **Impressive, mortal,"**_ Mephisto commented. _**"But not enough. Though you have the power of Ddraig, true power of the Burning Hells does not course through your veins like the slaves of old. And yet, you keep trying…"**_

Mephisto soon felt it was time to not be on the defensive anymore and get on with this fight. However, unbeknownst to all except the Inquisitor and Aidan, Mephisto's hatred intensifies tenfold, directed at Issei.

 _ **"** **You will never comprehend how deeply I hate you now!"**_ Mephisto retorted as the flame and lightning erupt from his body. He approaches Issei with the look of pure hate. _**"You will regret…being reincarnated as a slave whose power pales before the might of the Lord of Hatred!"**_

Mephisto soon looks at his small wound on his right palm as it heals. _**"Oblivion is a mercy… I am not merciful!"**_

Issei charges in again in such an exhausted state, yelling as he does.

"Issei, no!" Sona cried but it was too late.

Issei tries to create one more Dragon Shot despite barely having any power left. But Mephisto empowers a full-on lightning nova around himself and traps Issei like a fly caught in a spider's web. The Red Dragon Emperor wracks in pain, for it was not only Issei but also Ddraig being affected. The dragon's roar was pain was heard through the Sacred Gear as lightning torrents like a maelstrom inside Issei.

Then, Mephisto creates and launches one final large beam of pure energy, empowered by hatred itself and blasts Issei, tearing through the boy like plaster as he is forced far back. He crashes hard into a concrete wall before that wall cracks and gives way, covering him in rubble.

"Issei!" Sona cries as she rushes to him with Tsubaki to pull him out.

Mephisto sighs, _**"The strongest mortal is no more threatening than the strongest ant."**_

Mephisto then enhances his arms with his magic and lifts them up in the air. As he does so, skeletal demons emerge out of the ground. All of them enhanced by dark magic and wielding weapons that, though rusty, could still easily cut down even recruits. What they lacked for in strength, they made up in numbers, about fifty of them in totally surrounding the Lord of Hatred.

"My god…" Xenovia said in doubt. "We'll never be able to get through that many."

Inquisitor Tyrannus soon steps forward, no longer content to simply sit idly by while everyone fights.

But for him, it has been too long since he fought a Prime Evil.

Mephisto notices his presence and turns to him, along with the undead he had summoned.

 _ **"** **Bear witness to the full strength of Hell unleashed!"**_ Mephisto proclaimed.

But Tyrannus said, "You will find that I am not easily impressed."

Mephisto directs his undead towards the Inquisitor, but Tyrannus raises up El'druin, imbues it with light, and then slams it to the ground. That holy strike travels across the undead and disintegrates them, turning them into nothing more than bone dust. Everyone was shocked that an Inquisitor like Tyrannus destroyed all fifty of the skeletons like they were nothing to him.

The strike also goes past the undead and aims for Mephisto. He blocks it initially, but that holy strike also cuts a part of his arm, making him bleed despite the shallow wound.

Mephisto seethes with anger as the light passes through him and hits a nearby tree, destroying it. He glares at the Inquisitor, knowing of who he is and what he is facing.

"Your hatred knows no bounds, Mephisto," Tyrannus said. "But it pales before the might of the Devils you once invested in."

Mephisto replies, _**"Hell hath no limitations. Your inflexibility is why you fail, angel."**_

Angel? Everyone in the vicinity heard what Mephisto had called him. But what angel was there? He certainly had no wings nor a halo. The Inquisitor looked like a powerful mortal man with strong armor and a powerful sword of angelic origin. But if he were an angel, all the Devils within would sense him to be one long before and perhaps even execute him for trespassing on their territory. Perhaps he was using some sort of spell to keep his cover low so that no one could know.

Yet for Aidan, he could not help but wonder if this is what he thought he was. The sword El'druin and the angelic armor that the inquisitor wore. Only an Elder Angel could wear something as strong and wield a sword as powerful as El'druin. If he had privately been following the signs, then was it really possible that this was whom he thought it was? Were they fighting alongside an Elder Angel in disguise or an Elder Angel turned mortal?

But such thoughts would have to be brushed aside after the battle is over.

 _ **"** **The truce does not protect you here,"**_ Mephisto taunts Tyrannus.

Mephisto soon launches three Skull Missiles at Inquisitor Tyrannus as the so-called angel charges forth. He dodges the first before slicing the second. But upon the third…

* **WABAM** *

He is flung far away on impact.

"Master!" Xenovia cried as she rushes to him out of desperation and concern.

* **FWOOM** *

Another magical barrier was soon cropped up by Mephisto, except this one separated Aidan and Rias from the rest of the ORC. And then all of a sudden...

* **SHIINK** *

Tight barbed webs grapple and entrap the two separately. The webs were of dark magic design and dug deep into the flesh of both the Devil and the nephalem. Thanks to Mephisto, they were held on tightly like they were caught in a spider's web.

 _ **"The demonic blood in your veins calls out to me,"**_ Mephisto said. _**"And your strength will serve my purposes, even if your...ideals will not. But first..."**_

Both Aidan and Rias scream as the chains tighten and squeeze them. Rias reaches out her hand to Aidan, desperate to hold onto him but could not due to the reach.

Mephisto laughs maniacally, taking in the delightful suffering of the two. **_"I will drag your corpses across the jagged wastes of eternity."_**

"I… can… no longer…" Rias' hand slumps to the side.

* **BOOM** *

The chains were suddenly cut by a white light coming from above, staggering Mephisto as he was forced to let go of the chains and releasing Aidan and Rias. The former falls to the ground on one knee to get his bearings, adjusting the choke from his neck with his right hand. But just as he does, he hears a thump coming from Rias who fell to the floor.

"Rias!" cried Aidan as he rushes to her and cradles her unconscious body.

 _ **"** **Who dares intervene?"**_ Mephisto demanded as he adjusts himself and wonders who the attacker(s) was.

"We do, Odium!" A female voice spoke as she soon revealed herself from a ball of white light that dispersed in front of the moon.

When she appeared, she was embroiled in armor whose design and shape looked familiar, similar to Aidan's Balance Breaker armor but with many significant changes. For one thing, it was a lot more feminine. She bore multiple wings behind her back that were armored yet looked feathered. Her helmet, looking like a knight's helm, bore an axe-like object laying on top with the blade facing upwards. She carried with her an ordinary angelic sword that looked like it was from the High Heavens.

( **Author's Note** : _For reference, it is The Wise from FFXV but imagine it to be more feminine-like_ )

Next to her was someone in white plated armor with eight wings of light growing from his back, where it gave out a divine glow in the dark night. There were blue orbs and jewels in various locations on the armor. The face was unclear to see for it was covered but the more Aidan looked at it, the more he saw the identical similarities between the armor Issei had with his Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

But for Mephisto, he knew who these people were.

 _ **"So the Vanishing Dragon and the Angiris Apostle have come here,"**_ Mephisto looked intrigued before he laughed. _**"I did not think that Fallen Angel Azazel would be so desperate as to send the two of you to me."**_

"The…Angiris Apostle?" Aidan whispered in fear, his body trembling as he looks at the feminine figure. He remembered the name being told by Johanna but did not think he would meet her this early.

* **SHIING** *

Suddenly, the top arms of Mephisto were sliced off from his body, making the Demon scream in pain, surprised at the speed from which both the Vanishing Dragon and the Angiris Apostle cut their opponent. Vile blood gushes out of Mephisto's arms as that blood hits the floor and melts it like acid. Aidan was so amazed that he could not catch the movement with his eyes.

"This is the Lord of Hatred?" asked the Vanishing Dragon, sounding like a young man. "I thought it would be more of a challenge to fight you. But you clearly do not exercise in strength enough."

"Come now, brother," The Angiris Apostle warned. "Never underestimate the most cunning of the Prime Evils, even if he is the weakest at his core."

Mephisto took that compliment as an insult though. _**"How I abhor the righteous!"**_

The Demon soon conjures a storm of pure lightning over himself. That storm soon multiplied into many more storms, all summoned by the Lord of Hatred and supersized.

But the Vanishing Dragon holds out his hand, and his blue jewels glow.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

And the voice of another spoke from the Vanishing Dragon, one that seemed more mature and wise than the ruffed up Ddraig. The aura around Mephisto was reduced drastically as half of the storms surrounding him vanished.

" _ **Albion…"**_ Mephisto hissed, recognizing the voice. _**"Of all the dragons I despise the most, it was always you."**_

"Divine Dividing," The Vanishing Dragon said. "It halves the power of those I touch every ten seconds, making your power mine. Since you cannot defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you cannot defeat even me."

Now it made sense to Aidan. The Boosted Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer to others. But the Divine Dividing takes the power of their opponents by half and makes it theirs. Just like the legends foretold.

But there was one problem. How did Aidan obtain a power similar to the Red Dragon Emperor's before? He certainly had not fought Issei before and did not borrow his power beforehand? Perhaps it was something regarding Diablo.

But for now it was best to push the thoughts aside as Aidan watches the Angiris Apostle sweep in with her sword and do an uppercut slice at the Lord of Hatred, injuring him quite a bit. Then, summoning what appeared to be an Armiger in the form of spectral weapons but sky blue in color, the Angiris Apostle hurls them at Mephisto, with the Lord of Hatred taking on many as he became incapacitated.

"Now, Somnus!" cried the Angiris Apostle as she turns to him.

Aidan complied without hesitation as he warps and charges at Mephisto with Silentium.

Unfortunately, just as he swings his sword…

* **WHIISH** *

Aidan merely swung at the air as Mephisto seemed to have warped out of the way.

Summoning a lightning nova, Aidan was unaware of being stuck inside of it until he is pushed out of the way by the Vanishing Dragon and the Angiris Apostle. But in the process, the two of them were caught in the lightning surge and soon blasted away by two empowered Skull Missiles from the Lord of Hatred.

 _ **"This false reality will burn away, and Hell shall rise in its place!"**_

Mephisto soon swings his right arms towards him to bring out multiple barbed webs out to attack Aidan. Instantly, they appear from all sides, and Aidan had no time to warp out of the way, standing there and ready to take the hit.

But then…

* **SLASH** *

To the confused horror of Aidan and to the bewildered surprise of Mephisto, Rias suddenly appeared in front of Aidan, taking the full-blown hit from the webs. But in the process, she had endured multiple cuts on her body as blood is flown everywhere.

He quickly catches her in horror as she falls back to him. "Rias!"

Rias bled all over and was severely wounded. Aidan cursed in his head, wondering why Rias took the hit when he must be the one to protect her. He warps her over to a nearby tree and lays her to rest while he brings his attention back to Mephisto, still surprised of Rias' bold actions.

 _ **"To think that Rias Gremory protected you in such a way I did not anticipate,"**_ Mephisto commented. _**"The bond you two share is deeply and disturbingly strong. I doubt there are any words in this universe than can describe how irritating I found that to be. But the only thing left for you is death by my hand. But first, let us test that bond of yours."**_

Aidan prepares himself as he brandishes Silentium in his hand, ready to do battle with the Lord of Hatred, but this time on his own terms. From here on out, this was his fight alone. But just as he gets his bearing, he notices something odd with Mephisto.

Instantly, a chill was felt down his spine.

"Rias is gone," He noticed as he turns to see that she had disappeared from where he had placed her down.

* **DRIP** *

Drops of blood soon pour in front of him, making him look up and gasp in horror.

"Rias!" Aidan cried.

Rias was found hanging upside down and caught within the barbed webs like a fly in a spider's web. They dug into her flesh deeply and emit dark electricity through her. She screams in pain as there was nothing she could do so long as Mephisto held the strings.

"When did he—" Aidan was shocked.

" _ **At ease, nephalem,"**_ Mephisto reassured. _**"That will not be enough to kill her. Only to make her bleed and suffer. It is a lesson she must always learn when it comes to how powerless she can be when it comes to you."**_

Aidan did not take that so well. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

Aidan charges into Mephisto with Silentium as the Demon launches three lightning strikes. Aidan dodges one and deflects another, but is brought to the ground by the third aiming at his knees. He falls to the ground and skids across it a bit before he is soon blasted away by Mephisto's Skull Missile and makes him crash into a nearby tree.

Aidan spews out some blood from the impact, but he had no time to recover and get up as Mephisto soon angrily bashes him out of the way with his left hand. Aidan is knocked away, but he gets right back on his feet, yet his face was bleeding consistently.

"Aidan!" Rias screamed despite the blood. "Get away from him, you bastard!"

Rias screams and struggles through the barbed webs, trying to break free like she was a cat stuck in yarn. Mephisto found her voice to be irritating.

" _ **Perhaps you need another lesson of staying silent, my dear,"**_ Mephisto suggested as he raises his right hand over to Rias and clenches it.

In that moment, the barbed webs tighten as dark lightning pumps through Rias painfully.

* **SPLURT** *

More blood sprouts from Rias' body as she screams in pain like a banshee.

"No!" Aidan cried as she struggles to stay upright. He struggles to keep his emotions, and by extension Diablo's temptations for power, in check as it would be what Mephisto wants.

Soon, Rias loses consciousness as her eyes close. With so much blood loss and the lightning from the barbed webs making it worse, she could no longer stay awake.

Aidan prepares himself to charge again but Mephisto had quite enough of his charade.

" _ **It is time to end this once and for all,"**_ Mephisto said. _**"I have an invasion to commence right afterwards."**_

With that, Mephisto conjures up a bright purple circle underneath Aidan with a demonic star in the middle. Then it releases a column of dark light, trapping the nephalem inside and making him scream in pain as the dark energy courses through him like thousands of needles. The pain was unbearable as Aidan bleeds all over and his armor slowly disintegrates from the Prime Evil's power. The column of light soon dies down as Aidan falls to the ground.

Was this it? Was this the end for him? For all of his hard work, for all of his power, he could not defeat a being like Mephisto. His friends were either overpowered or occupied otherwise by the Demons. But he was nephalem and nephalem do not give up until the end. But now, now it seemed that there was no hope.

In the end, there was only death to sing the tale of his doom.

( **Author's Note** : _Insert soundtrack – Kimetsu no Yaiba OST: Kama Tanjirou no Uta_ )

As his vision suddenly turned white, he found himself floating in some sort of ethereal space.

' _Wh-Where am I…?'_

Then from behind him, he saw a Demon looking straight at him while standing up. Its head is surrounded by large and long ram-like horns with a second smaller set extending from the top. It is shown to have reptilian feet and four bat-like wings which are darker than the body. He wields a pair of bright red retractable spikes in his forearms. It has two pairs of wings, two on top and two on bottom. The chest and head glow with incandescent orange, and the whole body is wreathed in demonic flames. The solid parts of the body seem to be a combination of metal and black demonic stone: any areas of exposed "skin" are covered in square scales.

Aidan recognized this Demon, for it was the same one with Aurelia, his mother when they fled from the Burning Hells. The same one cut down by his elder sister.

The same one that gave him his sword and the one that called him son.

"D-Dad?" Aidan saw, recognizing and also acknowledging his demonic father. It could have been just him, but he swore that the Demon bore a smile of contempt directed towards him.

" _ **My son…"**_ The demon father spoke to Aidan. _**"Breathe. Let your natural power course through you like water."**_

Aidan regains his senses back to the present and then reconvenes to begin his final assault upon Mephisto. He then gathers the power within him, all it ranging from his own nephalem power, to his cursed Sacred Gear, and from his father's sword imbedded within him that he stabbed himself with months ago. Slowly but surely, he stands up and faces the Demon Lord.

Igniting his sword, a red flame ignites the blade as he then spins and cuts down the barbed webs aimed to him by Mephisto. Stunned briefly, Mephisto conjures more barbed webs so as to hold Aidan back. Aidan keeps rushing forward despite some of the webs making cuts on his body along the way, but he cared little for that.

" _ **Don't stop, son…"**_ Aidan's father echoed in his mind. _**"And keep running! For if you stop now, you will be caught in the webs of hatred. When that happens, you will be immobile for attack. Keep moving forward, and protect that which you love most!"**_

When Aidan's father said that last statement, the reminding image of Rias hanging and bleeding from the barbed webs flashed into Aidan's mind. But it made his conviction all the more greater.

Charged with power, Aidan keeps plowing through the webs while also dodging Mephisto's lightning strikes and Skull Missiles that the Lord of Hatred was sending. But Aidan moved so fast that he had managed to get up close, to the Lord of Hatred surprise.

Growling, Mephisto backs away and flees but Aidan keeps up the pace, cutting down the webs the Demon was conjuring up.

Just then, Aidan spotted the opening thread on Mephisto's right hand, linking to all the other threads and to Rias' prison.

' _There it is. Cut that and I can take him out, even if that means getting slashed by him at the same time.'_

Aidan reaches out with his sword for the swing, ready to cut down both the threat and the Demon's neck.

* * *

 _Deep within Rias' mind as she laid unconscious, she felt as if she was in a dream. Still suspended and bleeding, she felt her mind wander into the black abyss, as if she was lost in the dark._

" _ **Rias…"**_ _The unconscious redhead soon heard a voice. But she was unable to see who exactly it was._

 _It was an Elder Angel, whose description matched that of whom Aidan described as his mother._ _She wore a white dress that looked as if she was from a royal society. Her coat, made of fur, was of a gold color and had two strands of blue cloth attached around it. It only hid her arms which then showed her hands. Like all other Elder Angels, she wore a white hood of which there was no face. However, there were blue eyes, like balls of light, that could show her expression that changed whether she was happy or sad. As for her wings, as usual they were tendrils of blue and white light like all others of her kind._

 _Aurelia, the teacher to Grayfia and Aidan's angelic mother._

" _ **Rias…"**_ _Aurelia raises her gentle hands to Rias' face._ _ **"Wake up, Rias. You have to save my son, the one whom you love. I know you can do it, Rias, just like your brother. Protect my boy just as you have always done."**_

 _Rias remained unconscious though, unable to respond to the pleading cries of the Elder Angel. It was as if she posed as nothing more than a corpse hanging by the threads, even if she struggled to awaken._

 _Tears soon fell from Aurelia's visage. Despite being an Elder Angel with no face to feature, the tears were so evident, like drops of heavenly rain falling from the sky._

" _ **Please, Rias…"**_ _Aurelia pleaded._ _ **"Or you will forever lose the one whom you love most!"**_

* * *

Rias soon opens her eyes when she wakes up. They were red in color and held something of a demonic visage, the pupils slit like a cat. Her body is enveloped by demonic energy as the soulstone shard in her chest glows, granting her tremendous power. Soon, her right hand stretched out before her was glowing in red.

"Heir's Wrath…" Rias enchanted with her new Power of Destruction power that she had unlocked long ago. "BLOOD BURST!"

Rias grasps her right hand into a fist and all the blood on the barbed webs ignite into a crimson flame fueled by the Power of Destruction.

The flames travel fast toward the unsuspecting Mephisto, caught by surprised by the flame. They narrowly miss him, but it gives Aidan the opportunity to get up close to finish the job.

* **BAM** *

Aidan's sword Silentium makes contact with Mephisto's neck. Mephisto holds a face of pure hatred, directed at Aidan and to Rias. But at this point, he knew that the moment he felt the nephalem's sword, it was all over for the Lord of Hatred.

"The bond between Rias and I…" Aidan proclaimed as his sword glows red with pure demonic energy. "Will overcome even your hatred, Mephisto!"

And with one final swing, Aidan's cuts at the neck of Mephisto. Though he did not sever the Lord of Hatred's head, it was enough to create a fatal wound. Crimson flames form a ring around Aidan as he cuts his sword through thanks to Rias' empowerment. Mephisto's demonic blood flies everywhere, ignited by the sparks and flames, as he lets out a demonic scream, enough for everyone to cover their ears and destroy the barrier separating between the ORC and the Student Council.

Time seemed to have stopped as Aidan was just barely passed Mephisto, the Demon Lord having some final words to say before he dissipated into ashes.

" _ **Never forget…"**_ Mephisto utters his last words. _**"Maintain the illusion of our discord, Diablo."**_

And with that, Mephisto dissipates into demonic ashes glowing red like hot coals as his form disintegrates. That form soon gave way to Kokabiel, unconscious and deprived of power.

Mephisto's essence leaves Kokabiel as a blue swirling soul before it is drawn back into the Blue Soulstone of Hatred, which falls off of Kokabiel's chest and onto the ground, clinking as it does before it stops.

"The waves from the magic square are disappearing," said Tsubaki in astonishment.

"If that is true, Tsubaki…" Sona asked. "Then have we won? Against another Prime Evil?"

Aidan, exhausted and bloodied, impales his sword to the ground to keep himself from falling to the ground. He pants hard and fast, trying to catch his breath like he ran a marathon. He stood up in time to look behind him to see the unconscious and barely alive Kokabiel in the center of the crater. He grits his teeth a bit, wishing that the Fallen Angel had died alongside his master that had possessed him.

But despite Aidan's weakened state, he knew of one thing.

The battle was at last over.

* * *

When the dust had cleared, both the Vanishing Dragon and the Angiris Apostle were left standing near the center of the crater where Kokabiel was. The former held up the barely conscious Kokabiel in his right hand roughly.

"Sister…" The Vanishing Dragon asked to the Angiris Apostle. "Is Freed still alive?"

The Angiris Apostle didn't need to fly over to check on the mad priest. Instead, she looks over to where the mad priest was and telekinetically pulls him over to her. Despite missing both arms, Freed was still alive as he had a pulse, barely.

"Why do you need him?" asked the Apostle as she hands over the crazed priest to her brother, who catches it in his other hand.

"I have many questions for him. After that, you can decide how to deal with him."

The Apostle nods slightly.

 **[Ignoring me, white one?]** asked Ddraig all of a sudden from Issei's Boosted Gear as the green jewel in the gauntlet glowed.

Everyone heard the dragon speak.

"The dragon hand talked?" Rias asked as the Vanishing Dragon turned towards Issei after getting his attention.

 **[So you're alive as well, red one?]** asked the white dragon as the wings glowed white whenever it spoke.

 **[This wasn't exactly the best time nor place to see each other again.]** Ddraig noted.

 **[Indeed. It is our destiny to fight one day. As always.]**

That statement though gave Issei the shock as he looks confused both at his Boosted Gear and at the Vanishing Dragon, his rival.

 **[Strange you say that, white one. I do not feel any hostility from you like before.]**

 **[I must concur for you as well.]**

 **[Seems like both of us have got our work cut out for us.]** Ddraig remarked. **[I just wished the Demons were not involved.]**

 **[That is how it is. By the way, how is your wound? Last I heard, you were on the cusp of death.]** asked the White Dragon, who had apparently asked something in peculiar.

 **[Healed but I'm still traumatized. I still owe you for rescuing me that dreadful day.]**

 **[I suppose our rivalry will have to come to an end soon enough given the circumstances. Let us meet again, Ddraig.]**

 **[Yeah. See you soon, Albion.]**

Both of them gave their farewell as the White Dragon Emperor looks at the Angiris Apostle. "It's time to go."

But before they could leave, the Angiris Apostle locks eyes to Aidan. For some reason for Aidan, he felt a chill down his spine. Along with that chill came a sense of foreboding as he clenches his left fist.

"Brother…" called the Apostle to Aidan. Her voice echoed from her helmet like it was speaking to some sort of microphone echoing with metal.

Aidan was left confused by her calling him that. As was everyone else.

"Who are you?" asked Aidan suspiciously.

The Apostle merely looked at him for a moment and then said, "My name is Sinestra, the Angiris Apostle. That which you were warned of."

Aidan then realized who this was, the one Johanna had warned him about. The champion of the Angiris Council. Strangely enough, she looked like an Elder Angel so why would she call Aidan her brother? They were certainly not related by blood or by essence.

"While I would like to stay and chat, I must leave," Sinestra said. "Heal your wounds, brother. For we will meet again. After that, we will begin our inevitable war."

And with that, both the White Dragon Emperor and Sinestra vanish in white light and fly up, taking their prisoners with them. Everyone became speechless at their sudden arrival and departure.

Aidan gives a small sigh as his armor dissipates away into red sparks. Mephisto was defeated and all that remained was his soulstone left on the ground. Aidan walks over and kneels on his right knee before he picks it up with his left hand and stares at it, feeling the power of hatred emanating from it. The Prime Evil's malevolent soul lingered within, yet all Aidan felt was silence.

That silence however filled him with fear.

* * *

As Sona and Rias spoke about the outcome of the battle, Tsubaki turns her head towards where Kiba was standing. She saw how deep in thought the Knight was before a strange feeling entered into her heart that told her to go to him. Whether it was sympathy or pity she did not know yet she walked towards him, nonetheless.

"Kiba?" Tsubaki grabbed the Knight's attention as he turns his head to her. "Are you alright?" She asked in a stoic voice.

Kiba was silent for one moment before he looked at his Sword of Betrayer.

"I think…it is finally over," He said. "Despite the interference and the emergence of a Prime Evil, this town is now safe once again. And yet, despite my personal quest having been fulfilled, I cannot help but wonder if the Demons were behind the Project. If Valper or whoever took over his research is now enthralled to Mephisto's influence. How many corrupted priests would I have to cut down with this Holy Demonic sword? I still do not know…"

Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder by none other than Tsubaki, making him gasp a bit.

But what was surprising was that she was smiling at him as a means of comfort. "Let's not worry about the complicated stuff for now," She advised. "What matters is that another Lord of Hell has fallen. And if you ever cross a bridge towards destiny once again, you will have your friends with you."

Tsubaki then takes her leave to join up with Sona yet Kiba was left there to stare at her with widened eyes. Truth be told Kiba had a certain fondness for Tsubaki, but he would never admit it out loud. And if her smile gave him some measure of comfort, it was enough for him to smile in return.

"…Um, Kiba?" Kiba turns his head towards Asia, who had regained consciousness. "We can do club activities together again, right?" Asia asked with a worried face.

Kiba was amazed about Asia that for all that she learned about God being killed by Malthael, she still retained her kindness. Her smile that filled him with hope. Kiba had then understood why an Elder Angel like Auriel chose Asia as her chosen pupil for hope.

Before Kiba could respond to her question, Rias had called out his name.

"Kiba…" Rias called out as the Knight turns to see her smile. "I am so happy that you decided to return to us and that you were able to reach your Balance Breaker. As your master, I am most proud of you."

Kiba then kneels on one knee with his head low. "…Rias. I… To everyone, I am truly sorry. Most of all to you, Rias, who had saved my life once… I cannot find the words to express my apology."

Rias goes to him and kneels down to his level before patting his cheek with her hand and comforting him like she always did. "The important thing is that you have returned. Alive. That is more than enough for me. Do not waste the feelings of those whom you have lost."

"President… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage."

"Thank you," Rias smiled.

Aidan's footsteps were then heard as Kiba stands up and looks at him before trotting over. He felt a bit hesitant to speak with him as he still remembered their scuttle long ago after the duel with the Exorcists and the Inquisitor.

"Brother… I…" Kiba was about to say something but Aidan cuts him off as he sighs humbly.

"My old friend…" Aidan said as he places a right hand on Kiba's left shoulder. "You…and I…"

Kiba did not even need to think of the next words to finish up Aidan's statement. "We don't get to hide."

The two blood/honorable brothers smile as their bond as comrades and fellow soldiers becomes a brighter flame. Rias, Asia, and Koneko smile at the close brotherly bond the two boys now share. Even Issei and Saji could not help but smile as well.

Kiba then looks at the Inquisitor, humbled as he approaches him. "You were right. There was more to justice than just simple murder and vengeance. But I must ask you something, Inquisitor. Something that has been bothering me since we first met."

"Speak your mind, Isaiah," Tyrannus encouraged, curious to know what his question was. Kiba was not even bothered by the name he had previously discarded.

"You told me that you have faced far worse things than Kokabiel, even Darkness Incarnate," Kiba began. "You told me that my hatred for Excalibur failed to compare and that I had ensured my doom from the start. You were not easily impressed with my power the first time we fought. Yet during the battle with Kokabiel, you told him you were Justice itself and that you had battled for an eternity on end against Demons, seeing you cut them down with ease. And against Mephisto, he called you an angel. Yet you don't seem to be one in the flesh despite your armor and weapon being very angelic-like."

"And?" asked Inquisitor Tyrannus.

Kiba then asks, "Who or what are you really? Who is the being underneath the disguise of an Inquisitor of the Church?"

The Inquisitor's expression was remote and inscrutable to tell when Kiba asked him that question. No one could decipher his look as they all turned their faces towards him. They thought the Inquisitor was going to lie to give some sort of riddle to explain who he is for them to solve. Or perhaps he would just never reveal his identity at all, making him more mysterious if not suspicious of who he is.

But he felt that he could no longer hide it away, especially since Aidan, a nephalem, could tell just by his sword and armor of who he really was.

Inquisitor Tyrannus thus begins his tale.

"Once, long ago, I was born to uphold the value and virtue of Justice. Alongside me were the aspects of Hope, Valor, Fate, and Wisdom. Together, we made the Angiris Council and forever fought with our counterpart, the Seven Evils, in a perpetual war that burned countless worlds across the stars. For eons this war had continued over the Worldstone within Pandemonium before it was stolen by a group of renegades from both Heaven and Hell. When I learned of where it was located, and of the world of Sanctuary created alongside its inhabitants, the nephalem, I saw it as nothing more than an abomination that should not exist. I had intended to purge it clean in fire, not intending to see humanity as allies of Heaven due to their inherent powers. As such, I was among the Heavenly Host who descended upon the world, meeting in battle with the nephalem and the Demonic Hordes themselves. But through witnessing the power of one nephalem, realizing that his growing power risked the destruction of the world, who had sacrificed himself to end the battle, saving Sanctuary, all those he loved, and perhaps most importantly of all, his own humanity."

Tyrannus seemed to have recalled something as his expression looked as if he was moved by an event that had changed him for the better.

"It was an act that touched and swayed my heart—I had called these beings abominations. Yet no abomination would have made such a sacrifice as this one had had. When the Angiris Council convened to discuss Sanctuary's fate, Valor opted to eradicate the progeny while Hope and Fate voted in favor of humanity, believing that humanity's potential to serve the Light could surpass even their roles and that the Eternal Conflict might be ended for good. Wisdom abstained. Thus, the deciding vote would be left to me, the aspect of Justice—were I to side with Valor, Sanctuary would be destroyed, as a tie would still result in their original goal being carried out. However, I sided with humanity, for they would be left to their own devices, free to choose between Light and Dark."

He then spoke of the same words that he told Irina and Xenovia long ago, and the same words he had spoken before.

( **Author's Note** : Insert Soundtrack: _Diablo III OST - I Am Justice_ )

"I did call them abominations...and I was wrong! My vote is for them...For I would see what they might become...and marvel in it."

Aidan recognized those words, wondering if it was really true. But just for confirmation, he had asked the question.

"So then…" Aidan asked. "Are you…"

Tyrannus then believed it was time.

"I was an archangel of the High Heavens! I was the embodiment of Justice! I was…"

A bright light then shines from Inquisitor Tyrannus as he brings his sword in front of him. It was a light that for everyone, while it didn't burn them, they had to cover their eyes from its brightness. The light continued to shine for ten seconds before tendrils of light emerged from the light. It soon died down to reveal what appeared to be an Elder Angel wearing golden armor, the same armor worn by the Inquisitor, and El'druin in his right hand as he brings it down. However, he wore a white hood that covered his face now black and featureless. A white sash decorated the front part of his form, held up by two sun emblems and laced with golden angelic designs on the cloth. Wings decorated his back in a design that everyone imagined them to be, like feathers from a bird but encased in metal. Two more were worn on the back of his ankle armor and back knees.

The Elder Angel levitated slightly above the ground as he faces the Devils before him who saw his form with awe and astonishment.

" _ **I am… Tyrael!"**_

Once again, another shockwave of revelation sweeps over all present. All this time, the person they fought alongside with was an archangel of the High Heavens. Unlike Auriel who only appeared here and there, Tyrael was with them the entire time. To their knowledge, Tyrael was a member of the Angiris Council and the aspect of Justice. It was by his vote at the end of the Sin War that Sanctuary and humanity would be spared from destruction.

There were also rumors that Tyrael had intervened solely on Sanctuary's behalf to help out with mortals and protect them from demonic incursions. Against the edicts of his fellow council members and against the ancient law of non-interference, Tyrael slowly over time became something of a maverick. Yet always, he still carried with him the ideals of justice; wherever injustice took rook, Tyrael would be there to disperse of it. Of all the archangels of the High Heavens, he was a light that shone the brightest and, while at first harboring nothing but revulsion for humanity, slowly changed his outlook towards them and saw them for who they are.

"Tyrael…?" Aidan muttered. "I knew it."

"The Archangel of Justice?" asked a very surprised Rias. "With us this whole time?"

Asia fell to her knees as if she had experienced a vision from Heaven. Her Twilight Healing rings and An'Naresh glowed blue in the presence of Tyrael. And she knew why for both Auriel and Tyrael are members of the Angiris Council. She felt as if she had experienced another vision sent from Heaven, in the form of justice itself.

Even just by looking at him, he truly did represent what he was in the beginning: justice incarnate.

Tyrael then takes note of Kiba and looks at him.

" _ **Hold out your blade, Isaiah,"**_ Tyrael urged. Kiba was initially hesitant but he wasted no time summoning his Holy Demonic sword. _ **"Kneel to me and present the weapon."**_

Kiba does as commanded, though it felt awkward. He was not kneeling before any deity, but an Archangel of the High Heavens.

Tyrael, with El'druin in hand, soon lifts up his sword and gently brings it low until the tip of the blade touches the Sword of Betrayer. Then, El'druin glows with a blue pixelated light aura before some sort of power echoes with a ringing tune, traveling over to Kiba's sword.

" _ **Let the wicked fall before the might of this blade, blessed through the virtuous power of Justice itself."**_

* **SHIING** *

Just then, the Holy Demonic sword lights up brightly, almost like that of a star before it dies down. Tyrael takes El'druin's tip off of the Sword of Betrayer before Kiba examines it. He notices that his sword has gain a massive boost of power.

"What just happened?" asked Kiba.

" _ **Your sword now holds the power of El'druin, a sword tied to my being as an extension of my will,"**_ Tyrael explained. _**"Merely a faint echo, but enough to overcome even Holy Sword users themselves. It is my gift unto you."**_

"Why?" Kiba was astonished.

If Tyrael had a face, he would be smiling.

" _ **Just as the young nun, Asia Argento, harnesses the power of hope from Auriel, so too do you represent the embodiment of justice. I watched the discrimination done unto you in your youth and learned tonight of why the Excalibur was created in the first place, of why it was desired to be replicated. I wish only to make amends with you, as you have no doubt learned the same lesson I did millennia ago when I cast the final vote that spared this world from annihilation."**_

"And, that lesson is…?" asked Kiba.

" _ **That there is no justice in simple murder lest we become that which we hate more. Justice can indeed lead one to blindness unless tampered with wisdom."**_

To Kiba, it made sense to him. But a part of him felt he didn't deserve this power nor this lesson from the Archangel of Justice himself. Sure, he was filled with rage and the need for vengeance against Valper for the murder of his comrades. But even then, he learned from his dead comrades that they didn't want him to have justice nor vengeance for their needless deaths. But rather freedom from his past so that he would live on and honor their legacy.

It was a lesson that humiliated him, much like how Uldyssian's sacrifice humiliated Tyrael to destroy Sanctuary and instead spare it from the Heavenly Host as there was no justice in murdering a world and its inhabitants for their ancient heritage.

"M…Mas…ter…?" A stuttering and immobile Xenovia spoke, unable to comprehend that all this time, her master and teacher was an archangel of the High Heavens. The Archangel of Justice no less. She was so tempted to get down on her knees and pray before a being of pure light, like she was seeing the Light in the flesh.

Tyrael looks over to his student and approaches her. If he had a face, he would be smiling at the moment.

"What…is the meaning of this?" Xenovia asked in shock.

" _ **I was not always the Inquisitor you knew from your childhood, Xenovia,"**_ Tyrael explained. _ **"Once, long ago in the very beginning, I sat alongside my fellow archangels on the Angiris Council as advisors to Anu, or God, in the High Heavens. I took command of the Heavenly Host and waged an endless war against the Burning Hells, even after Anu left."**_

Xenovia then asked, "Then… the legends you told us are true? About a Heaven higher than the one the Church knows of?"

" _ **It was a piece of history that only the pope and very few cardinals knew of,"**_ Tyrael revealed. _**"If knowledge such of this was told, then the faithful would have been lost forever. Fear of the Sin War would have come back and humanity would be torn from within."**_

"But Master…" Xenovia then asked. "If the High Heavens could not interfere due to the treaty, why did you do so anyway?"

" _ **Because I have come to the realization that the Angels were meant more than just fighting the Demons,"**_ Tyrael explained. _**"That we are also meant to protect the innocent from harm, to aid them against the Demons who still seek to control and use them for their twisted nefarious purposes. Would that my brethren saw the same thing, they would rather much exterminate it in fear of humanity's power."**_

It made sense to Xenovia now. If the High Heavens were alerted, they could very well bring the Heavenly Host down upon Sanctuary and destroy it, accomplishing their original goal millennia ago. Not even the Devils, Fallen Angels, or even the Angels of the Lower Heavens would ever stand a chance against something as powerful as them, even united in an alliance.

Tyrael soon dispersed his angelic form and returns to his mortal, more acquainted form of Inquisitor Tyrannus.

"So…" asked Aidan. "With your mission complete, what now?"

"With the Excalibur destroyed, Valper dead, Freed and Kokabiel in the hands of Fallen Angels, and Mephisto's soulstone now secured in your care, nothing went as we thought it would have," Tyrannus said. "Xenovia, Irina, and I will stay at a nearby inn for tonight and tomorrow before we depart back home with the fragments."

Inquisitor Tyrannus then turns around and begins walking away, but stops to look back at the nephalem and smiles.

"Until we meet again, my friend," Tyrannus said.

Aidan looked at him with a smile of acknowledgement before his attention was caught by Xenovia a few meters away. She was standing over the four remaining fragments of the four Excalibur swords before she looked at the nephalem. She then turned her head away, with a red face before she departed back with the Inquisitor.

It only left Aidan confused by her remark.

* * *

A few days have passed since the incident with Mephisto and boy everyone needed a break. Rias had to compile a long report regarding everything to her brother, including Mephisto and his involvement with Akeno's childhood life. She had spent days having meetings with her family and the Four Great Satans in regard to these incidents. She had not had a lot of time to relax considering how everything turned into a mess. Given that it was another Prime Evil that had emerged, Rias' report left the Four Great Satans troubled.

As for Akeno, she fell into something similar of a depression, still trying to get over the fact that throughout her entire life, she had been manipulated by the Lord of Hatred. Her mother was killed by Demons in disguise as humans and her father was now captured and held prisoner in the bowels of Hell itself. All this time, her hatred was misguided to the point where she was effectively blinded by it. Though a part of her still loved her father despite his weakness, her hatred for him was based on the fact that she needed to vent her anger out on someone lest she lose her mind.

Now it seemed that was wrong the entire time as Mephisto formulated it as a means to control her and make her his servant. Yet even with the Demon Lord defeated, Akeno considered this victory a hollow one for her. And who could blame her?

Aidan had wanted to help her but did not want to overstep his bounds. Nevertheless, all he did was hug the crying Akeno comfortably, struggling to wrap her head around all of this. She had not been heard nor seen for days, apparently getting some comfort with Sona and Tsubaki at the former's home. It pained him for not being able to be there for her most.

As for Kiba, now that his personal quest is over, he had remained all the same yet changed much. He reverted back to his normal self as he continues to train and examine his new weapon, the Sword of Betrayer, now blessed with an echo of El'druin's power. He and Aidan's bond as honor/blood brothers seemed to have become closer in that they had fought beside and saved each other's lives. They had even rescued one another from their inner darkness and struggles.

After all, for the both of them, they don't get to hide.

Once school was over, Asia and Aidan entered into the clubroom, only to be shocked by what they had found.

"Hey there, nephalem."

Standing before them was Xenovia Quartet, wearing a Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. Everyone else minus Akeno were also present.

"Xenovia?" asked a surprised Aidan. "What brings you here?"

Rias greeted the two and Xenovia from her desk. "Ah good, you're all here. I'd like to introduce to you our newest Knight."

"A Knight?" asked Aidan as he looked at Xenovia in disbelief.

Then suddenly, a pair of black Devil wings sprang up from Xenovia's back, catching the nephalem off-guard.

"What the hell?" Aidan exclaimed in surprise. "How did you…?"

"Once I had found out the truth that God was killed and of the truth regarding the existence of the Burning Hells by my Master, I felt lost in my faith. So I begged for Rias to take me in."

"Having a wielder of Durandal on our side would be a nice addition. With this, you two and Kiba will be the sword fighters of this group," Rias said with much enjoyment.

"And I transferred over to this school as a 2nd year student and a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, okay, Aidan?" Xenovia said, trying to sound cute at the end.

Aidan however bluntly said, "Please don't make a cute sound with a serious face. Doesn't suit you."

"I tried to copy Irina, but it doesn't look that easy."

Aidan then asked, "So why become a Devil then, Xenovia?"

"Like I said, when I learned God had died, I became lost in my faith," Xenovia stated, with a hand on her chin to show she was thinking. "I went to Tyrael for guidance and he simply said to follow my heart. Although I am not so sure if becoming something I had fought for so long was the right decision. But…for the little sister of one of the Satans, she's ben shockingly kind. Oh, I hope I made the right decision. I feel like I have, but there is so much doubt." She then places her hands together in prayer. "Please, help me, oh Lord!"

* **ZING** *

Her head gets a headache from the painful ache as she holds her head.

Aidan sighed exasperatedly, before he then asked, "By the way, where are Irina and Tyrael?"

Xenovia's face changed to one of reluctance, much to the nephalem's surprise. "They have returned home."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _At the airport, Xenovia was facing both Inquisitor Tyrannus and Irina. The Archangel of Justice, in his mortal disguise and wearing a simple cloak without the armor, looked at her with a small smile yet had a slight concern for her, while Irina was the polar opposite, looking at her former partner in contempt and disappointment._

" _Master, what will happen to the remaining pieces of the Excalibur swords?" Xenovia asked._

" _The Church will do what they can with them," Inquisitor Tyrannus told her. "Since the fragments we had retrieved are the cores of the swords, the mission was a success. But I know of some friends outside the Church who can safely secure them away from the corruption growing within the religion. I don't want them to fall into the wrong hands again."_

" _I understand," Xenovia nodded in agreement, surprising Irina a bit._

" _If they can make the cores functional again, they can use alchemy to make the Holy Swords again. But this time, in the hands of those more worthy."_

 _Xenovia sighs in relief. "Good. It's a relief to hear that."_

" _Oh sure, that's delightful," Irina said, continuing to look at Xenovia in a negative way. "If only you accompanied with us back."_

 _Xenovia once again sighs, accepting what has become of the situation. "I know."_

 _Irina could not take it anymore and finally snapped._

" _Then why?! Why would you just do this to us? To me?! I was your best friend, Xenovia, and you decide to just toss away everything?"_

 _Xenovia did not answer and merely stared at the ground, taking in all of her friend's anger. Irina then turns towards her master who didn't bother to look back._

" _Master, why are you letting this happen?" She angrily asked. "She's letting herself be turned into a Devil, and the Church is just letting it happen! She's betraying us all and you're just going to let her walk out like this!?"_

 _Inquisitor Tyrannus then turns towards his remaining pupil. But instead of an angered look of disappointment, he only bore sympathy and pity for the chestnut girl. Irina was confused if not shocked by his sudden expression, seeing that he had never acted that way before._

" _Irina…" He spoke gently. "When we get back home, there is something we need to talk about. Go wait on the plane for me."_

 _Irina did not like that answer, giving that she was being kept in the dark by her master. With tears of anger and sorrow, she turns and walks away to the plane, unable to take in the situation at hand._

 _Inquisitor Tyrannus turns around to look back at Xenovia. Bearing a smile of contempt, he places a hand on her right shoulder._

" _Xenovia…" He said, catching the blue-haired woman's attention. "Despite your misfortunes, despite your initial attitude earlier… you have always made me proud."_

" _Master…" Xenovia said, surprised to hear him say that._

" _Know this; whether you are Devil or not, you will always be my student. If ever you should need my help, do not hesitate to contact me. Always remember: justice, though righteous, must always be tampered with wisdom."_

 _And with that, Inquisitor Tyrannus walks away to his airplane, leaving Xenovia to watch her former master walk off._

" _Thank you, Tyrael…" Xenovia whispered. "And goodbye."_

 **FLASHBACK** **ENDS** …

* * *

"Irina was lucky," Xenovia noted. "Even if she wasn't in the battle because of her wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. Her faith is stronger than mine, yet it would break easily like glass fi she found out that God was killed by the archangel Malthael. I fear if she ever did, her condition would have been…irreversible."

Aidan, for once, felt pity and sympathy for both Xenovia and Irina. The latter was a cheerful girl for much of her life as far as he could remember. Her belief was strong but perhaps too strong to the point of zealotry. There was no telling how she would react if she learned that an Elder Angel had killed God on the deity's command.

"The Church just let you go?" asked Aidan. "Zakarum people do not take kindly to this."

"When I had mentioned the murder of God by Malthael, they became silent. I became something of an outsider for knowing the truth that they all knew. When I told them of Mephisto's corruption, they too were silent on it. Even for someone who can wield Durandal, they just let me go on the persuasion of Inquisitor Tyrannus."

"So that's why you became a Devil," Asia said. "And you joined us to help fight the Demons."

Xenovia turns her head towards Asia. "Yes. I had eventually learned by my Master how the Devils were created by the Demons in the first place and now I see the truth that the Church never wanted me to see. Tyrael told me the real story of the world; how it was created and how humanity was born from the nephalem. And now I finally understand what my master was trying to teach me a lesson in humility, the same lesson he learned millennia ago."

She then turns her head towards Asia and bowed. "Asia, I am so sorry for my initial impression of you. What I said back then was unforgivable. My faith in my religion blinded me and I have already received a harsh punishment by my master and the rest of the Church."

She then turns her head towards Aidan and bows. "And I am incredible sorry to you too, Aidan. To have accused you of things that were beyond your control and not knowing the truth of what became of you. How you were manipulated by Diablo to become his unwilling host. And I feel so awful. Like a monster…"

Xenovia stopped talking when a hand was placed on her head, making her look up to Aida, surprised to see this handsome man smile.

"It's alright, Xenovia," He told her. "You had every right to be afraid and antagonistic towards me. Anyone else would have done the same. But now you want to make up for it and I think joining us is a start."

"He's right, Xenovia," Asia smiles as she forgave the Durandal wielder. "I'm enjoying my current lifestyle despite being a Devil. I've met good people here who became my friends. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met. And most importantly, I have hope because of them."

Xenovia was indeed surprised to learn that these two have forgiven her. Despite her initial impressions of the two, she had expected to be severely criticized by them but not the opposite. Still, she smiled gracefully.

"Thank you," She responded. "Both of you."

Xenovia tries to leave the room until Asia stops her. "U…umm! Next weekend, I'm going out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia?" Asia asked with a smile, making the blue-haired girl widen her eyes in shock before smiling.

"Another time, maybe? I still have to get adjusted to my new life. Except…"

"Except?" asked Asia.

Xenovia then asks in a smile, "Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia answers with a big smile.

Xenovia then turns towards Kiba. "I also would like to have a battle with Durandal against your Sword of Betrayer as well, Kiba. They were both blessed with an echo of El'druin's power after all."

"Then I'll be more than happy to have a duel with you," Kiba replies with a smile.

Aidan smiles and nods in satisfaction, seeing that the ORC was now back to its happy days. At least for the moment.

Rias came by his side and claps her hands. "Now then, since everyone has returned once again, let's start club activities again! Also, all weekend activities are canceled."

"Canceled?" asked a surprised Aidan. "Why is that?"

"Have you forgotten, Somnus?" asked Rias before winking at him and clinging to his left arm. "I'd love to go on that date you asked me to."

That left everyone in the room shocked.

* * *

 **COCYTUS** …

In the dark shadows of Cocytus, within the icy tomb where the worst criminals are punished, a lone figure wrapped in black clothing walks within. There was no light that could reach this far within the realm, except from a large pillar of ice in various hues and shades of purple. Inside of it was Kokabiel, frozen in the ice with a look of anger, despair, and agony. His face was left largely unfrozen yet struggled to even talk given of how icy cold his frozen tomb was. His hands were cold to the touch, but he was still able to move and twitch them, albeit slowly. He however was unable to conjure any spells from them given that his prison magically chained and locked his power away.

All was silent in the dark area, with only the footsteps of the figure approaching him from the darkness. The figure was dressed in a dark cloak, walking loudly with his footsteps as he takes a seat on a chair made of pure ice from Cocytus and faced his prisoner.

" _ **So, Kokabiel… at last I find you,"**_ The figure greeted.

To Kokabiel's eyes, he could not make out the figure exactly that sat in front of him, but he did see something of a familiar face to him. Of someone he knew from long ago, during the Second Dark Exile.

"Raphael…" Kokabiel saw with his blurry eyes. "Yes. Yes, now I…now I recognize you. I should have known you'd travel in disguise. They're… they're always watching."

" _ **I've been searching for you for a long time, Kokabiel," "**_ Raphael" said. _ **"I was rather beginning to think you didn't want to be found."**_

Kokabiel however spits back at him. "Spare me your insistent mockery of pity! I have no need of it, not since the Exile. And it was not my fault that everything had failed!"

" _ **Not your fault?"**_ asked "Raphael." _ **"Tell me, Kokabiel, how was it 'not your fault'?"**_

Kokabiels' eyes widen, realizing who was the one that messed everything up in his plans. "The nephalem… Yes, it was… it was the nephalem."

Kokabiel soon recounts everything about his plans from the Excalibur sword thievery to the climatic final battle taking place at Kuoh Academy between him and Aidan. He also recounts how Mephisto had possessed him to take care of the problem himself that Kokabiel could not finish.

 **AN HOUR LATER** …

The tale ended with Kokabiel defeated, his masters' soulstone taken from him, and his imprisonment in Cocytus.

"And that is the end of that tale," Kokabiel said. "When I get out of here though, I will make him suffer for it all! He will pay for every inch of his life when I break free!"

"Raphael" soon stood up from his icy seat and walked over towards Kokabiel, still enshrouded in his cloak, his face invisible to see.

" _ **Kokabiel…"**_ "Raphael" said. _**"Give me the stone and all is forgiven."**_

Kokabiel knew what "Raphael" was talking about. It was something he had kept with him for a long time, something only he had known. He reaches into his breast pocket within his robe to pull out some sort of yellow soulstone shard.

" _ **Give it to me, Kokabiel,"**_ _"_ Raphael" urged.

Kokabiel complies, handing out his near frozen right hand to the angel in disguise. "Take it. Take it, take it! I may not get out of here today, Raphael, but when I do, the nephalem and those Devil bastards will pay for everything!"

"Raphael" then takes the yellow soulstone shard from Kokabiel's hands. It glows as soon as "Raphael" touches it, like it was connected to him somehow.

" _ **You haven't failed, old man**_ _ **…**_ _ **"**_ The figure shakes his head and looks at the yellow shard briefly. _**"You've done exactly as you were meant to do. However…"**_ The figure then brings the stone's light up to his face. _ **"I am not the archangel Raphael…"**_

In that moment when the stone's light illuminated his face, it showed Raphael's face, but more mummified and demonic looking visage illuminated, giving off a rasping echo of dread and evil. It then reverted back to the normal face of Raphael.

To Kokabiel's horror, he saw who it was. An enemy all too well and the one Demon he had despised more than anything despite his current allegiance to his master Mephisto. It was also the one Kokabiel had trouble with in the Second Dark Exile many centuries ago.

"Baal!" He realized, in the presence of Tor'Baalos, the Lord of Destruction and the middle brother of the Prime Evils.

To his horror, he had forgotten that Raphael was sacrificed as a living vessel to contain Baal when the Lord of Destruction was captured centuries ago.

And Kokabiel realized why Baal had come to Cocytus in the first place. It was not just to retrieve back his soulstone shard but also for giving Kokabiel his reward for serving the Demons: his death.

In despair, Kokabiel mutters, "No… No, no no! No!"

Baal laughs sadistically as Kokabiel is swallowed in his mistake of anguish. _**"You have done well, Kokabiel. Now I think you should have your reward."**_

Soon Baal reaches out with his left hand and from it, flesh devouring tendrils emerged and killed Kokabiel almost instantly. Left with a face of despair in his final moments as blood pours out of his corpse, Kokabiel soon departed from the mortal world a tormented spirit.

His task now complete, Baal casually walks away from Kokabiel's corpse. He kicks away a chunk of ice that is somehow set on fire. Yet as Baal walks away, all of Cocytus is soon enraptured in flames, fires that could not be extinguished by even powerful water or ice magics. All of the remaining prisoners in Cocytus were freed from their icy prison thanks to the fire that spread wildly and rapidly, only to meet their demise as they could not escape from it, not even by magic.

For Baal, he had no intention to leave any survivors but him from Cocytus' destruction that he had wrought.

 _ **"I have walked the earth, always searching for that which will make me whole. In the slaves' territory of Kuoh, deep within the Gremory's walls lies the nephalem. I shall have him. My brothers will not have died in vain...and I shall rule unchallenged."**_

All that remained as Baal walks out were the screams of prisoners consumed by Baal's flames as he departs with his soulstone shard. The Lord of Destruction took in delight the screams of the dying prisoners and the fires that melted the icy realm, turning it into a wasteland filled with only burnt corpses.

Baal comes…and destruction follows him like a storm.

* * *

 **Whew! This chapter was perhaps the hardest to make. While not my best in terms of fighting style, I did what I could. But Mephisto was more of a spellcaster than a full on melee fighter unlike his younger brother Diablo. And I took most of his fighting style and spells from _Heroes of the Storm_ instead of _Diablo II_ just because there was not much to explain on Mephisto's fighting style in the latter. Everyone now got a chance to fight another Lord of Hell but against one who is considered the leader of all demonkind.**

 **Perhaps the most impactful one of all is Akeno. Having just been told a shocking truth over the truth behind her mother's death would take her out of commission to fight. Not to mention of her father being captured and tortured in Hell just like Inarius. Akeno will recover in time and only Aidan can provide that but for now, she will have to deal with a bit of depression and mask herself from the pain. All she needs now is confirmation from one of the Fallen Angels who lived through the experience. And there is only one who can confirm it.**

 **The Angiris Apostle and the Vanishing Dragon will make their return soon. But now we got a look of who they are and what they are capable of. Along with who they are the rivals to.**

 **That last part of the battle for Aidan and Rias against Mephisto was inspired by Kimetsu no Yaiba where Nezuko and Tanjiro fight Rui. Great anime by the way and I recommend checking it out!**

 **Inquisitor Tyrannus being Tyrael in disguise this entire time? Well, I am sure many of you who are fans of _Diablo_ will have recognized it earlier on but sooner or later, everyone's favorite archangel would have to show himself sooner or later.**

 **And now Xenovia is the newest addition to the peerage. Welcome aboard!**

 **We also learn that Baal, the middle brother of the Prime Evils, is on the loose with his soulstone. And he has burned Cocytus to the ground, literally melting it and killing all the prisoners within including Kokabiel. And I know people are gonna complain but come on! This is Baal, the Lord of Destruction! And he can destroy anything, even frozen hell itself!**

 **Next chapter will be relaxing one. Gone are the days of fighting and warmongering against Demons. Now we can all just take a day off and spend time as friends.**

 **Also fair warning next chapter: There WILL be Lemon!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	27. Chapter 27: Of Lust and Love

**WARNING: There is a LEMON written in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading it, please skip ahead by your leave. Thank you.**

 **I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

If there is one thing that Aidan has to remind himself on a daily basis, it is that he is not alone living in his home. There was Uncle Deckard but with him in the Underworld, all that was left was he and Asia in the house. Rias soon moved in, as did the maids plus Grayfia. But Grayfia's duty was to Uncle Deckard so she would be staying with him.

Speaking of Uncle Deckard, Aidan received word that he had woken up from his coma thanks to Kokabiel's attack. But he will have to stay in the Underworld both for recovery and rehabilitation. Rumors have also circulated that Uncle Deckard will be staying in the Gremory Estate for security reasons, as nobody wants the old scholar to be attacked again.

Aidan had just finished taking his shower in the bathroom and was currently in the bathtub reflecting on past events. It was in the spring that he was inducted into the world of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels; not to mention his discovery of him being a nephalem. Now it was summer and since then, Aidan had fought all kinds of creatures ranging from Fallen Angels to Demons. Of course most of them were the latter.

Seasons change yet move so fast, as have the development for the nephalem and his friends/family.

One of these developments was the fact that he had gotten use to Asia and Rias bathing with him. Both the crimson-haired and blonde-haired girls were standing over on the side washing themselves, covered in foaming body soap. At this point, every guy would be jealous at Aidan living this lifestyle, Issei and Saji included.

How did this happen? Well, it all started quite a few minutes ago when Aidan went to take a bath. However, he walked in onto a naked Asia and was about to leave on an apology until Rias showed up and convinced him to stay, wanting to take a bath with the two of them.

While Aidan has seen the two girls naked and sleeping in the same bed as him, he could not deny their passionate beauty. Thankfully, Asia seemed to not be upset over the fact that Rias and Aidan were on a date, believing that for the two people who had suffered the most tremendously in recent events, they needed each other more than ever.

Aidan had his arms out on the edge of the bath, his head prostrated back as he looks at the ceiling with eyes closed as if he was in deep thought. He was soon pulled out of it when he heard Rias speak to him.

"Thinking about our date, my nephalem?" Rias asked. Aidan looks to see Rias up close in front of him, pressing her body shamelessly against his.

Aidan blushes a bit and was tempted to pull her in closer had it not been for something hard down his lower front. However, he composes himself and smiles, "I am. You know, you haven't fully explained why you wanted to take a bath with me."

"Well, I've always wanted to take a bath with you like this," Rias said with a smile as she straddles herself in Aidan's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. "And now that we're going to have a date, I want to have this moment together. Just the two of us."

The way Rias spoke to him was driving Aidan's internal instincts like mad. While he is used to having her sleeping with him naked and up close and persona, if not getting themselves into erotic situations, the bath and water made it all the more erotic. The smell of her shampoo and the touch of her smooth and silky skin on him were stimulating to the point where the nephalem just wanted to take her here and now.

"What's wrong, Somnus?" Rias asked. "Do you not like this? Taking a hot bath with me?"

"N-No, of course not. I like it, Rias," Aidan said with a smile, trying to mentally hold back his ever-growing erection.

Rias smiles and whispers seductively in his ear, "Good. Just hearing that from you makes me so happy. I want to bathe with you like this every day, much like how we sleep."

Rias soon traces her right hand over Aidan's chest, looking at the many scars he had received in all battles prior. But scars were not the only thing attracting her, but rather something more down on the lower front. Her smooth hand traces ever closer to it, right near the base of it.

"But by the looks of your friend there, I am not sure if you will be able to control your instincts. How about once every two days? Or three? Or five? I won't be happy if it is only once a week."

Asia noticed Rias' seductive actions and made an unpleasant face, puffing her cheeks in the process.

Both Aidan and Rias' faces were up close and personal, their lips tickling one another's as their breathing was audibly heard. But for the redhead, she wanted more as she begins to grind herself on Aidan's lap, near his schlong.

"Do you want me?" Rias asked. "It's only natural for two people in love to have sex, but I do wonder what you will do to me if Asia was not here. Unless of course, you want her to watch."

"No way!"

* **SPLASH** *

Asia surprised the two of them by vigorously jumping into the bathtub, throwing herself onto Aidan's back and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"I hate being left out!" She exclaimed. "E-Even I want to enter the bath together as well!"

Rias was unmoved as her expression changes one to sharpness. "Asia, dear, listen: I am only going to say this once: Aidan belongs to me as part of my family and is my servant. And to top it all off, he's my boyfriend!"

Aidan was surprised at that statement. As far as he knew, dates would usually proclaim themselves a couple afterwards, not beforehand.

"That may be true, but he's my Aidan as well!" Asia argued. Upon hearing her words, Rias stood up and narrowed her eyes. The small bathtub soon became a war zone for the two girls, a war that interrupted with another sound.

* **RING RING** *

Aidan's phone that was nearby suddenly rang, prompting him to get out of the bathtub and answer it. By the sound of it, the girls stopped their bickering and watched as the nephalem got out, much to their dissatisfaction.

It was from Johanna.

"Johanna?" asked Aidan as he answered the call. "What is it?"

"You need to come see me immediately," Johanna answered. "There's been an emergency situation."

"Right now?" asked Aidan.

"Now!" Johanna answered. "We've got a problem that demands your attention."

"I'm on the way."

Whatever Johanna said on the phone sounded serious for Aidan. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he leaves the bathroom and gets changed, ignoring Rias and Asia's calling to what was going on.

* * *

 **OP:** _ **ChouCho**_ **– Asterism (Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei OP)**

(Camera opens up to the gray sky as it pulls out when the song begins. In three quick-time images, it shows Aidan on a nearby cliff before he jumps off of it and summons his phantom horse Luna to ride on once the instruments start playing. As he rides off into the empty battlefield of Pandemonium before him, the rest of the nephalem; Alrik, Johanna, Li-Ming, and Kharazim; join in on their horses. The camera is pointed to their point of view as they ride off before it zooms right past them to showcase the Pandemonium Fortress in the distance.)

(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD The Prime Evil)

 **tooku hibiku dareka no ashioto** (As the title changes to the next screen, it showcases Aidan and Asia walking down the streets of Kuoh in his school uniform)  
 **kodoku no kehai wo tokashite** (Aidan looks up at the sky before it changes to one of winter where snow falls and he turns around in a hurry to leave for somewhere, with Asia right behind him. Koneko, Kiba, Rias, and Sona are shown in flash images in that order, with the latter two ladies together) **  
** **hoshi furu yoru** (Akeno, in her shrine maiden outfit, walks down the stairs of her shrine before stopping) **  
** **shikai yokogiru hikari niwa** (She looks up in sorrow as her eyes begin to tear up, apparently still in shock over the truth of her mother's death and father's capture)

 **negai takushite** (In her bedroom all alone, Akeno wears a beautiful dress before she raises her right arm up to the ceiling looking at it, before it flashes into one of a Demon's. Baraqiel's image of his imprisonment is shown briefly before it changes to Asia's Familiar Raiden and Aidan's Familiar Sethraliss playfully hissing at one another in a cute manner) **  
**  
 **onaji sora miageteru** (The villains are introduced in the form of the Seven Evils, beginning with the Lesser Evils Andariel, Duriel, Belial, and Azmodan. Then the Prime Evils Mephisto and Baal show up alongside the Lesser Evils before it ends with the eyes of Diablo lording over his brethren)  
 **anata no tokoro made** (Aidan looks out to Kuoh in the winter from a tree with the camera behind him)  
 **toki wo koete** (The camera zooms in to Aidan before he activates Primal Terror Vengeance, encased in his armor as he jumps into the air with Silentium in hand and charges down towards the earth)

 **yozora irodotte** (Aidan and Sinestra do battle in their Balance Breaker forms within Tristram Cathedral before their final strike turns the screen white. It then switches to Koneko, Kharazim, and Xuelan fight the Demons surrounding them, each using their martial arts skills as they cut down the Demons to size)

 **yobiau seizatachi** (Kiba, in a dungeon cellar of Tristram Cathedral, comes in with an empowered Sword of Betrayer and cuts down Demons before Alrik assists, but not before he brings out a Call of the Ancients, summoning forth the ancient Barbarians Talic, Korlic, and Madawc to fight alongside him)  
 **porarisu tayori ni** (Rias blasts away at the Demons with Asia supporting her from behind with An'Naresh, not noticing an incoming attack from their blindspot. Luckily, Li-Ming teleports in and brings up a large shield spell to block the attack, to the girls' satisfaction)  
 **unmei no nami ni nomaretemo** (Johanna the Crusader charges in and, with her shield, blocks all the incoming attacks directed towards her while cutting down a few Demons with her flail before Xenovia jumps above her and cuts down some of her own)

 **ima, mitsuke ni iku yo** (In front of Sinestra and Vali, a blinding red light that cackles with lightning shows before it shows Aidan with an empowered Armiger and SIlentium in hand, charging up as the holes in his helmet begin to glow red)  
 **anata to iru** (The power up reaches to its final peak as Aidan's eyes glow red with Terror, signifying Diablo within him)  
 **mamoru beki hoshi ga tsumugu sekai** (Aidan unleashes Armiger and Terror Blade simultaneously towards his targets. Then the next scene shows Aidan and Rias together but are then separated from a large red sphere of power as the camera spins around them. The camera zooms to their conjoined hands before they are pulled further away to their fingers before being forced to finally let go as the screen turns white)

* * *

 **JOHANNUS CRUSADE SWORD COMPANY** …

To say that Aidan was displeased when he heard the purpose of the emergency meeting between him and his nephalem compatriots is an understatement. Especially after he made a hole in the wall in Johanna's shop.

"Dammit!" Aidan cursed and gritted his teeth as he hits a wall. "How the hell did this happen? Without us knowing beforehand?"

"We do not know," Johanna said, equally frustrated. "According to the investigation so far, Baal managed to infiltrate Cocytus and kill Kokabiel without being detected by Devil security."

"Along with setting the whole icy level of the Underworld on fire to the point it's now a wasteland," Li-Ming said while playing with her sphere. "No survivors were left from the flame."

Aidan sighed in frustration, taking his hand off of the wall. "And now we don't have any information that we could have writhed off of him thanks to Baal. The Demons have once again played us for fools."

"It's more than that," Alrik said. "All three races of the Three Factions intended to interrogate Kokabiel at some point. But the fact that Baal has killed him means only one thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan.

"He means that there are traitors in the factions," said the new and yet familiar voice that came from behind Aidan.

When the nephalem looked, his eyes narrowed when it was revealed to be the very same client that had been summoning him frequently. But when Aidan saw him, twelve black wings appeared from the man's back, indicating that he was meeting a powerful Fallen Angel, and not an ordinary one from the get-go.

"Ahz…" Aidan called out.

The man had smirked. "Come now, my boy. Is that any way to address me, especially since you know who I really am underneath the name Ahz?"

"Sorry…" Aidan apologized coldly. "Nice to meet you too… Azazel!"

* **SHIING** *

Instantly, several conjured up phantom swords from Armiger were summoned by Aidan and surround Azazel, who seemed amused at the harsh welcome. The rest of the nephalem looked at their young brother in surprise of his quick and threatening tone towards the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Well, not the welcome I was expecting after all the drinks we shared," Azazel quipped.

"Save it!" Aidan harshly reprimanded him. "Why are you here? And why did you deceive me?"

"After what happened with Kokabiel, along with the fact that Mephisto revealed himself, I thought it was time to finally introduce myself to you," Azazel told him. "I had your nephalem compatriots keep me informed almost on a daily basis of your training progression and have come to a conclusion: I seek to study your Sacred Gear created by Diablo."

But Aidan was not convinced, mainly of the fact that for someone like Azazel to take special interest in his Sacred Gear would be too dangerous. Who knows what someone like him would do with that kind of power, especially a cursed one.

"Not happening!" Aidan threatens as the phantom swords etched closer to Azazel. "I don't intend for you or anyone to get close to this Sacred Gear and be cursed like I am!"

"Somnus, please," Li-Ming pleaded. "Azazel may be a sly serpent, but he can be trustworthy. If he studies your Sacred Gear, he may find a way to separate you and Diablo."

But Aidan was not convinced, keeping his glare on the Fallen Angel who had deceived him.

Kharazim then decided to help. "Somnus, I understand why you didn't like to be deceived but it was necessary. If Azazel did not mislead you, then Mephisto could have known his presence here in town and kill him. So please, lower your weapons. He is not here to fight nor kill you like the ones you had fought months ago."

Aidan had begrudgingly accepted that and soon lowered his arm. As he does, the phantom swords surrounding Azazel disperse away immediately. But the young nephalem still did not trust the Fallen Angel.

"I will say both Albion and Sinestra did some good work," Azazel said.

The name of the latter caught Aidan's ears.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to be as present as I'd like, given the unforeseen circumstances. So I had to send both Albion and Sinestra to handle it." Azazel shrugs his shoulders. "I must say I was quite impressed that they were able to follow directions this time."

"You made a hell of a gamble, Azazel," Johanna said. "Had things gone awry, the White Dragon and the Angiris Apostle would've respectfully attacked the Red Dragon Emperor and Somnus."

"Possibly, but very unlikely," Azazel then looked at Aidan again. "And even if you did fight Sinestra, you'd lose to her with your power. Not to mention that though you defeated Kokabiel, you could never win against a cunning Demon like Mephisto. Even if you were able to destroy Sitri's barrier."

If that was true for Aidan, then it was indeed possible for him to take down a warmonger like Kokabiel but not enough to take down a Prime Evil. Then again, it would not be the first time he had to bitterly take that lesson to heart. He had indeed surpassed the power of everyone except for the Four Great Satans and perhaps some other Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels of higher stature, but still, in his mind, it was not enough.

"So, what will you do about the fact that Kokabiel was killed by Baal and Cocytus is destroyed?" asked Aidan.

"That's also what I wanted to talk to you about," Azazel said, finally getting rid of the smirk and putting on a serious face. "Because of the recent events, the leaders of the Three Factions will be convening a summit here in this town."

That got the nephalem surprised, glancing at his compatriots who also had somewhat the same expression as him.

* * *

"This is absolutely unforgivable," Rias said with her eyebrows narrowed in an expression of anger, hands held together with fingers interlaced as she sat by her desk.

Once Aidan had returned from meeting with the other nephalem, he had told her about his meeting with Azazel and the role he had played in regards to Kokabiel and Mephisto. Once told, Rias called for a late emergency meeting at the ORC clubhouse. Koneko was sitting on one of the sofas eating ice cream with Akeno next to her drinking tea. Xenovia was on the other side, drinking tea as well. Kiba was standing next to Akeno while Aidan stood right next to Rias.

"The Governor of the Fallen Angels had the audacity to infiltrate into my territory, interfere in my business, and attempted to make advancements on my boyfriend!? He deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Rias exclaimed in anger.

Koneko looked back at Rias and asked, "…So are there really going to be a bunch of leaders meeting here?"

"There are," Rias confirmed. "I've just received confirmation before we got here from my brother. We're going to need to make a plan and discuss what will happen in the future." She then looked at the others. "Any thoughts on the matter?"

Xenovia stared off into nothingness with a troubled face and arms crossed under her large breasts. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this," She said. "Everything will change. Nothing has been the same between Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels thanks to the Demons."

"That's why a meeting of this sort happening so suddenly could make things more complicated than they already are," Rias implied. "I really cannot help but wonder what is really going on… But I do have a theory. And it has to do with Azazel."

Rias tightens her hand onto Aidan's just a little bit. Aidan looks at her for a moment before turning his head forward and looking down in concern. "It is possible Azazel may be after my Sacred Gear, trying to understand its construction by Diablo and uncover its true power. But I won't give him such knowledge considering this Sacred Gear is cursed."

Everyone did not know how to respond to that. Based on what they all know about Azazel, he was the first leader to pull back his forces at the end of the Great War. In time, he became interested, if not obsessed with Sacred Gears. But unlike Kokabiel, he is no warmonger and opts for peace instead. Also, he was the one that called all Three Factions together in a coalition to hunt down the Prime Evils during the Second Dark Exile. Aidan suspects that Azazel knew about the existence of the Demons during the Great War yet kept such knowledge hidden in an effort not to draw the High Heavens or the Burning Hells' attention over.

This only troubled Aidan more yet was brought out of his thoughts by Rias in front of him. "No matter what happens, Aidan, it's going to be okay," Rias assured him to ease his stress, pulling him into a gentle hug. "Whether it be traitors or Demons, I will do everything in my power to protect you, as I know you will do for all of us."

Aidan slowly but surely hugs her back with a smile, drowning himself in her warm comfort. Despite all that they have been through together, no one will keep him away from his beloved Devil, not even the Seven Evils themselves.

"Why, don't you two look adorable."

Suddenly, they heard a voice echoing through the room before everyone looked to see a familiar silver transportation circle appearing in the opening space of the room. When it vanished, Rias was surprised to see it was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife and Queen, Grayfia.

The redhaired gasped and pushed herself away from Aidan, unintentionally pushing him so hard he fell to the floor. Quickly, he brought himself up and dusted himself off.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?" asked Rias.

Aidan noticed that everyone, or rather Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, took a knee and bowed their heads. Asia and Xenovia were the only ones standing with Rias, the latter confused while the former was surprised in amazement to see one of the Four Great Satans.

Sirzechs took notice of the blonde though. "You must be Asia Argento."

"Y-Yes!" She replied.

"I've been told you are an excellent Bishop," Sirzechs commented with a kind smile. "Blessed with the power of Hope itself. It gladdens me to know you are taking good care of Rias."

"Really?" Asia asked with an embarrassing blush. "Wow!"

"Don't be so nervous, my dear," Sirzechs chuckled a little. "I'm merely here to conduct some private business matters."

"And what private business matters would that be?" Rias asked before Xenovia stepped forward to introduce herself.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lucifer," Xenovia said politely and bowed. "I am Xenovia Quartet."

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. When I heard that the wielder of the legendary Holy Sword Durandal has joined my sister, I was at first in disbelief. That is until your master confirmed it to me, believing you made the right decision."

That surprised Xenovia though. "You know of Tyrannus… Tyrael, I mean?"

Sirzechs smiles. "It was by his guidance during the Second Dark Exile that we had managed to capture the Prime Evils and imprison them in the soulstones he gave us."

Xenovia was surprised even further, a small part of her in disbelief that her master and teacher played a pivotal role in the Three Factions, realizing just how ancient and wise he was. Yet, for her choice to be reincarnated as a Devil, she sometimes wonders if it was the right choice to make.

Sirzechs took notice of her mood. "It is wonderful that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were recently reincarnated, I am sure you will understand your own way in time. But for now, I want you to support the Gremory Family as part of Rias' Peerage."

"If I am asked by one of the Four Great Satans to do it, then I will accept. I don't know how much help I can be, but I will do whatever it takes in my power to help."

"Good to hear."

Rias then said, "And you have yet to tell me what exactly you came here for."

Sirzechs looks at her in a way that seemed like he was a little surprised. "You honestly don't know? Isn't it almost time for Open House?"

"What!?" Rias gasped. "No way, you can't!"

"If you mean I can't wait to see my little sister in action at school, then you're absolutely right."

The redhead then glared at Grayfia. "Was it you, Grayfia? Did you tell him?"

The maid kept silent though, as Sirzechs continued saying, "Oh, and I almost forgot, Father will be here, too."

"You can't just leave like that! You have work to do!" Rias protested, trying to resist in a cute manner. Even pouting. "Your one of the Satans. You have responsibilities."

"Actually this counts as work too," Sirzechs said, making Rias gasp as she kept complaining, making everyone in the room chuckle a bit.

All except Aidan. When he heard that Rias' father was also coming to Open House, he felt his heart quiver with fear. His mind flashes over to the Terror Unleashed incident, the guilt weighing down on his heart revealing itself painfully. If Rias' father was indeed coming over, most likely to meet him, it's possible his first impression will be a bad one considering what the nephalem had done. And Aidan knew he could not forgive himself for that. There was no escape for him as he would have to embrace it head on when the time comes.

Only Grayfia saw Aidan's expression and bore a face of worry for him.

* * *

Later at night, back at Aidan's house, Sirzechs asked if he and Grayfia could stay at their home for the night until they could find a hotel in the morning. Despite the tight space that was only getting smaller, Aidan agreed.

While it may have been an awkward evening for Aidan as he was practically inviting over one of the Four Great Satans who is the older brother to his girlfriend, it was rather both unpleasant if not a bit uncomfortable. For one thing, Sirzechs knows about Aidan's mother, hence his calm, polite, and even humorous personality. Sometimes he would tease Rias, much to her embarrassment given that he was staying for the night.

But on the other hand, Aidan caused irrevocable damage to Sirzechs on all levels: his wife was manipulated and allowed Aidan to enter the treasury vault, he caused great harm to Rias, and worst of all, even manage to severely wound him during the Terror Unleashed incident.

Though Diablo was the cause of it all, Aidan, in his mind, still felt a bit guilty of what has happened, feeling it was unforgivable.

But all of that could be sorted out when it was time for bed. With a few changes.

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Aidan?" Rias asked, pleading that it was not true. She stood by Aidan's doorway, wearing her nightgown. In the room, Aidan was with Sirzechs, the latter wearing his pajamas while the former wore a gray tank top and black gym shorts.

"Sorry, but I would like to speak with him alone just for tonight to discuss something important," Sirzechs reasoned with her. "Surely you can let me borrow him for just one evening."

Aidan had a vague idea of what he wanted to talk about, yet was not bothered by the fact that Sirzechs would sleep in his room tonight. Before he could ponder on any further, he instinctively catches Rias who threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

"You okay?" asked Aidan calmly.

Rias pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Can you sleep alone? Are you going to be alright without me being beside you? I won't be. Just you not being with me is…" It was not going to be easy for him, but it seemed like the redhead was just going to stay up the whole night. It was like her degree of dependence towards her nephalem Pawn tripled when she proclaimed him to be her boyfriend.

Aidan brought one lock of her hair back to her ear and calmed her. "Hey, I don't like it either. But if your brother needs to speak to me about something important, then I should probably lend him my ear. After tonight, we can have as many nights as you want with just the two of us."

Rias soon eased the tension in her muscles and heart as Aidan gives her a kiss on the forehead, making her blush.

"Come now, Lady Rias," Grayfia stood at the doorway as Rias looked over her shoulder. "It's time for us to retire to our room."

"I understand. Thank you, Grafia. Good night, Somnus. And sweet dreams." Rias soon lets go, much to her sadness, as she joins with Grayfia. Asia stood in the doorway.

"Ah, um, good night, Aidan," She said with a sad smile. "I also think it's unfortunate, but tonight I'll sleep in my room." Slightly bowing her head, Asia heads off towards her room while keeping her smile on.

Aidan could not help but feel guilty for that remark.

Once the lights were all turned off, Aidan laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Rolling his eyes to the right, he saw Sirzechs sleep on an air mattress next to his bed, lying on his back in an elegant posture. The demonic aura that surrounded him was quiet, yet Aidan can sense its intense concentration easily.

But for Aidan, that was not his concern. He could not sleep. Not because of Rias' older brother practically right next to him, but rather of other things on his mind. Things regarding more so on family…and of guilt. The images of the Terror Unleashed incident, followed by Tristram, ran through his head in the form of flashbacks. While it did not make him hyperventilate, it did make him a little nauseous if not scared. After all for the former, everyone there was a witness, Sirzechs included.

Sadly though for him, Sirzechs noticed.

"You cannot sleep, Somnus?" asked Sirzechs in concern.

This caught Aidan in surprise as he turns his head to him. "How'd you know?"

Sirzechs soon sits up and smiles. "I know that look. It was the same one Rias had when you went missing. The look of guilt plainly evident before your eyes."

Aidan could not deny it nor hide it any longer. "It's just… I-I don't know what to say. I mean, considering what I did even to you."

"Don't sell yourself short," Sirzechs advised. "We both know that it was not you who committed those acts. It was Diablo. Like everyone else, including me, you were a pawn manipulated in his game. You couldn't have known."

Aidan didn't know how to respond to that, yet Sirzechs continued, having a lot to say. "You have been a wonderful host to us tonight. In the Underworld, it's unthinkable to be treated like a normal guest at home. I am enjoying the change and I actually feel a lot more comfortable here than in a hotel. Also, I have never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the Underworld. I feel that it's thanks to you because of that."

Aidan soon looks away and stares at a wall, sighing in the process. But Sirzechs already knew that look and, after a quick moment of silence, he gets out of his bed and sits by Aidan's, catching him by surprise.

"Sirzechs?" asked Aidan.

"We were all deceived," Sirzechs said with comfort. "We all suffered from Diablo's terror, you more than any other. Don't be so hard on yourself, Somnus. It doesn't suit you."

"It's just…" Aidan finally said. "I love Rias truly. But at the same time, I feel like she deserves a better man than me. Someone who can always go back to her alive instead of being offered as some lamb to the slaughter like me."

"I swear if you weren't Aurelia-sensei's son, I would have hit you already," Sirzechs cracked a joke. "I am quite obsessive over Rias concerning she is my one and only little sister."

Aidan smiles at that, which felt like it calmed him a bit.

"Somnus…" Sirzechs calls out.

"Yes?"

"As her boyfriend, I'm counting on you to take care of Rias for me."

Aidan soon felt a bit conflicted at that promise. "I…will try. But if anything were to happen to me…"

"Don't say it," Sirzechs cut him off before he made this assertion. "I won't let you get killed, not even by those who still want your head. I won't let Aurelia-sensei's son be killed just because of actions he could not control."

"But why?" asked Aidan. "Is it just because I am the son of Grayfia's teacher?"

Sirzechs smiled and shook his head. "That's not the only reason. But there is more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan.

"Remember back in Entsteig that the next time we see each other, we'd speak about your mother?"

Aidan then remembered what Sirzechs said, flashing back to Entsteig.

' _The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise.'_

Sirzechs then began a tale. "It all began many years ago, when the Devils were in the midst of a civil war between those who wanted to continue the Great War and those who wanted to keep the peace. Grayfia was from the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils whose family served under the original Lucifer. At first, Grayfia fought to continue the war as decreed by her family, until one day, she had encountered an angel, but it was not like the ones she had known. This angel was…"

"An Elder Angel…" Aidan said the name. "From the High Heavens."

Sirzechs nodded. "Grayfia fought Aurelia-sensei but found herself to be no match and would have died had your mother not spared her. Instead of hate or pity, your mother offered to take Grayfia as a student and teach her about the larger things in life than just fighting. From then on, the two formed a secretive yet powerful bond of master and student, with your mother teaching my wife that conflict is not always the way of life. Grayfia kept Aurelia-sensei's existence a secret from her family as the war dragged on for many years, always secretly meeting with her to learn more. She was young back then, wanting to prove herself."

"So, how did she meet you?" asked Aidan.

"I was with the Anti-Satan Faction at the time, but when the two of us met each other, we fell in love at first sight. We would meet in secret for some time and I was introduced to Aurelia-sensei soon afterwards. When I had looked upon the Elder Angel, I found her to be…captivating."

Aidan felt mesmerized, seeing Sirzechs look up a bit as if he was remembering his first encounter with Aurelia.

"Once the war came to an end, Grayfia and I married per Aurelia-sensei's urging. Soon, your mother became a part of the Gremory Family very much, in disguise of course as a servant to ensure no attention from the High Heavens was drawn but everyone knew who she was. Years passed on and it seemed as if everything was going to be alright. But then…"

"That's when my mother disappeared?" asked Aidan.

Sirzechs' head dipped a bit in confirmation. "She was just gone one day. Left without a word. I never even had the chance to say goodbye and neither did Grayfia, being the closest to her. I did what I could to comfort her as she grieved the sudden disappearance of her teacher. It wasn't easy, but I didn't overstep my boundaries. There were days that… I felt that I couldn't make her happy. Often, I had asked Aurelia-sensei, wherever she is, that if I was doing alright without her guidance."

"I don't know what she would say exactly, Sirzechs," Aidan said with a straight face, with Sirzechs looking at Aidan. "But I think she would only say this: take care of Grayfia for your sake."

Sirzechs looked at Aidan in amazement. It was truly amazing that someone so young, a nephalem, was also this wise. He felt any doubts that he had about himself leave from his heart. Aidan was the son of the Elder Angel whom he had always respected, and hearing him say that not only put his mind at ease but also remembered one thing.

Those words were the same exact ones Aurelia said to him after he and Grayfia were married.

Closing his eyes with a smile, he said. "Thank you, Somnus. That means a lot to me."

"Of course," Aidan smiled humbly.

Sirzechs soon returned to his air mattress and laid back down in his bed, compelling Aidan to do the same for his.

Both slept peacefully into the night.

A few minutes later though, Sirzechs felt something on and around his body but he knew who this presence was. It was Grayfia, hugging him from behind like she always does when they slept together. Smiling, he keeps her close to him as the tow sleep peacefully.

Similarly, Rias was on the same end for Aidan as both the nephalem and the Devil wrap in each other's arms.

* * *

When the next day came, which was a Saturday, it was time.

It would be the day when Aidan Kain, also known as Somnus, the nephalem, and Rias Gremory, Daughter of the Gremory Family would finally have their first date.

Rias had to show her brother and Grayfia the way to the hotel, leaving Aidan alone to not only get ready but also time for him to call his Uncle thanks to Sirzechs establishing something of a phone line connection from two different realms.

It was already 2 in the afternoon as Aidan was downstairs in the living room waiting for Rias while drinking tea offered to him by Yubelluna. As he sat on the sofa drinking the tea with Yubelluna in her maid uniform by the side, Aidan wore some casual black jeans and a gray short sleeve buttoned up shirt. He was thinking long and hard about what he and Rias should do, given that they have all day just to themselves.

"Master, you seem troubled," Yubelluna broke the silence as she observed her master. "Are you perhaps thinking of what to do for your date with Lady Rias?"

"I am," Aidan nodded. "And for the first time in my life, I do not know what to do. I have never been on a date before. But I do wish to make her happy."

"If I may give some advice, master…" Yubelluna said. "I would just say just be yourself. And explore that which lies out there. Don't just depend on the typical date spots like movies and park strolls, but rather explore what you can find."

Aidan was surprised, looking at the former Queen to Riser Phenex's Peerage. But he knew she was right. It's best to just explore what this date will offer in the end.

"Thanks, Yubelluna," Aidan expressed gratitude. "I needed that. Tonight, it is all about her."

"And you, too," said the familiar voice of Rias, whom both the maid and her master looked to see by the stairs on the last step, walking down from the changing room.

Rias was wearing a stunning pink dress that fitted her form perfectly, hugging her in all the right places and letting her hip curves stand out, along with a deep cut to let loose some of her cleavage. The dress was cut just above the knees, allowing her perfect legs to show wearing red high-heel shoes. On her neck was the Horadrim Necklace that Aidan gave her months ago.

Aidan was instantly captivated by her presence. Bearing a light blush on his face which made the redhead smirk along with her blush for seeing Aidan wearing something loose and casual for once. She then walked towards him gracefully.

"Rias… you look so beautiful." Aidan praised her when he regained control of his mind. Yubelluna took Aidan's tea and departed, leaving the two alone.

"And you look dashingly handsome," Rias said. "It's about time you wear something nice for a change."

Aidan smiled gladly as the two held each other's hands and touched their foreheads to one another. For a brief moment, it felt as if time had stopped in its tracks for just the two of them alone.

"So, what do you want do to for our date?" asked Aidan.

"Well, let's see where the wind takes us," Rias said with her smile turning a bit sheepish. Considering this was her first time dating, she felt a little embarrassed. How could this be her first date? Well, for all the boys and girls asking her out, she turned them both down. The boys only wanted her body and she never swung the other side of the street for girls. But this moment was special for Aidan given of the trauma he had gone through. Rias intended to purge that dark past and make him happy, no matter what.

The two held hand in hand as they walked out to the door, with Aidan holding it open for her. Once outside, she locked arms with him on his left side as they made their way out, beginning their next adventure of a date.

* * *

As the two walked down the streets of Kuoh, Aidan and Rias would be locking arms like any young couple would do, especially on their first date. When they passed by a few males on the street, some would stare at Rias and be jealous at Aidan for taking in such a beauty. Some of their dates were not too pleased with their behavior and enacted swift punishment onto them. Rias then saw something very exciting and tugged Aidan along as she rushed, making him keep up.

For the first part of their date, Aidan and Rias were walking through an aquarium. Rias stopped for a moment and hurried over to one of the gigantic tanks, making Aidan follow her. The redhead approached the enclosure that held a massive tank full of fish. But what Rias saw that astonished her was a whale shark, two of them in fact. A mother and her baby sailing through its waters.

Next, after the aquarium, they went to the mall where Rias was looking through some of the selections that the women's clothing store had. Aidan tagged along behind her, even in the bra section. Rias soon found a pair of black lingerie that she intrigued her, before an idea popped into her head. One that she smirked to herself for, with Aidan unaware of it.

When night fell, Aidan and Rias were sitting in a fancy restaurant that the latter surprisingly had reservations just for the two of them. Aidan was surprised seeing how fancy and expensive this restaurant was, to which Rias revealed that the manager was one of the ORC's contracts and that sometimes, when short on staff, they would come and help. In exchange, they are served their own dinners free of charge. Aidan ordered the salmon while Rias asked for the tilapia. Once dinner was finished, they ordered some ice cream dessert in the form of mochi. If anyone looked at them, they would have assumed that they were even married for a couple so young.

After a few hours, Aidan and Rias were making their way home as the sun began to set. Happier than she has ever been, the redhead beauty smiled and locked her arm around the nephalem, making him look at her with a smile.

However, when he looked up and faced forward, Aidan stopped, making Rias wonder what was wrong. He then pointed out something in front of them, which made the redhead look excited.

Only a few blocks away was a small harbor and rental canoes. Apparently, this was also a nice dating spot for couples, according to a magazine Rias had read some time ago. Rias was excited as she and Aidan soon made it to the harbor where they took a canoe out to open calm waters.

 **HOURS** **LATER** …

Moments later, Aidan paddles the canoe with both paddles in his hands, using his strength to bring him and Rias out into open waters. The sea was calm and perfect, like it was one giant mirror made out of water. Once Aidan had put away the paddles and set the anchor from the canoe down into the water, he sat together with Rias in front of him, bringing his arms over her front as they watch the sunset together.

Aidan's chin rested on Rias' head, smiling with eyes closed as he takes in the smell of her beautiful crimson hair. The date went on perfectly without a hitch, more than he could have asked for.

But best of all, Rias was there with him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rias, as it brought Aidan out of his thoughts and made him open his eyes.

"Just taking in the view of the sunset," Aidan said. "What do you think of it?"

Rias smiled as she looks at the beautiful sunshine rays. "It's incredible."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would inspire a certain…mood."

"Something on your mind?" Rias asked.

While Aidan wanted to say how lucky he was to have such a wonderful girl with him, he did not believe in luck. Plus, that was not what he wanted to say from his heart.

"Rias…" He said. "I just want to say thank you."

"Huh?" The redhead turns to face him.

"For going out on this date with me," Aidan said. "We've been through a lot together, ventured into Hell and fight an evil that changed us, and we even saved each other countless times. I just wanted to have this moment with you, knowing that every day could be our last."

"What do you mean, Somnus?" asked Rias.

"It seemed like you and I needed time alone to… figure us out," Aidan explained. "Knowing of what we have been through together, the last thing I want is to ever lose you. So I must ask you of this: are you ready to take this to the next stage of our life, even if it means venturing into unknown horrors?"

Rias understood and smiled, turning her body to face her nephalem, looking down briefly before looking up with a smile of contempt. "The only thing that kept me away from the edge of despair was knowing you were still alive, out there somewhere."

"I felt the same way," Aidan said. "The worst part about the world going to hell would've been never getting to see you again. I could never imagine living in a world without you in it."

"You have done so much for me, Somnus, that I am still thinking of ways to thank you. You comforted me when I had those nightmares, and you stopped me from making a mistake that would have hurt you. You fought so bravely to save my life from an awful man despite your soul being cursed forever." Rias then placed one of her small hands on his chest. "And you were everything I could have ever asked a servant to be: strong, brave, caring, and kind. If only I knew what to do."

Aidan was surprised to hear those words from her, all of them complimenting him. Not once were they an accusation of what he had done in the past, as Rias had put aside her fears from those terrible nights to focus on the much larger picture: of Aidan's courage and valor. Calming the butterflies in his stomach and banishing all fears and uncertainties, Aidan was finally going to say the words that he wanted to say. The words he thought he would never tell her beforehand. He then took Rias' hands into his own gently, lifting them up as his forehead touches her affectionately.

"Rias, do you remember the night you came to me asking me to help break off your engagement? Do you remember what I said?" asked Aidan.

At first, Rias was confused.

"You asked me to give you the ultimate act of love, but I wanted to know if you loved me in return," Aidan revealed, making Rias gasp with widening eyes, remembering that night. Aidan suddenly took her by surprise and pressed his lips against hers. Getting over her shock, she closes her eyes slowly and wraps her arms around his shoulders and deepens the kiss. Aidan pulls away to finish what he wanted to say. "You mean so much to me, Rias. More than I think you realize. You were there to give me not just a second, but a third chance in life. You came to my rescue when I had not asked for it, fearing you would not be ready for the terrors within. But you surprised me beyond expectation with your bravery. That is why I can finally say this face to face this time: I love you, Rias Gremory."

Rias' eyes soon became two rivers of tears and she smiled happily.

Now it was her turn. She pulls herself back into Aidan's body and kisses him. Not breaking the kiss for even a pocket of air, she adjusts herself so that she straddles him. The boat shifts but does not capsize them. Rias soon uses her tongue to try to penetrate through Aidan's lips. The nephalem complies though as he opens up, tangling his tongue with hers and pulling her even closer to him.

When their lungs begged for air, the couple ended their make-out session and pulled away. Both panted a little, as Rias touched her forehead with Aidan's, her eyes gleaming with both love and lust. "I love you too, Somnus. I have always loved you. And like you, I cannot bear to live in a world without you in it."

She then gives him a lighter, more sweeter and romantic kiss. Once they parted again, Rias could feel something bulging from beneath Aidan's pants. She smirked seductively and the nephalem did not deny the urge he was feeling now for her. She shifts a bit to where she rubs her crotch with his, feeling something wet underneath her panties.

"Now, why don't we finish this date off the right way?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

Aidan's eyes widen a little, surprised by what she was suggesting. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I could get you…"

"We Devils have a low birth rate, so it's nothing to worry about," Rias answered with her eyes showing love. "You have no idea how much I want you now."

Aidan chuckles a bit. "Well, I can't promise I'll be able to hold anything back, even my sadistic dominating state of which I happen to find."

From what Aidan learned about nephalem from his nephalem compatriots, their power was equated to, if not greater, than that of Dragons. It was not just magical incantation or birthright alone that made them powerful but also by their feelings and passions. For Aidan, this meant he could go for hours and hours and make his beloved Devil be completely sex-driven.

Rias' seductive smirk grew, her eyes filled with lust. "I wouldn't want anything more."

She then raises her right hand and snaps her fingers before a red transportation circle appeared below the two. One second later, the two disappeared, leaving behind their canoe still anchored in the calm waters.

* * *

In the red-light district of Tokyo, there were a myriad of love hotels that always developed that exotic edge.

Renting a room for tonight in a love hotel called Azure Lust, Aidan and Rias found themselves in a large and beautiful bedroom. A pink light illuminated the dark room, showcasing the large king size bed surrounded by transparent pink veils, along with a bathroom complete with a shower.

Thus making the room for the night perfect for just the Devil and her nephalem.

"Love hotel?" Aidan was surprised. "You really thought of everything."

Rias smiled, "I wanted to try this place out some time with you. I felt like now was perfect."

As Aidan begins to explore the room, Rias goes to lock the door to the bedroom and gives it a bit of magic to keep it extra secured. Once that was done, she traces in the air some sort of magic rune in a red and white glow. She traced five of them, each of them the same rune before she disperses them out to the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"What was that?" Aidan asked.

"Sound-Proof Enchantment rune," Rias revealed. "Something Grayfia taught me. With this, no one will hear us."

Once she finished her enchantment, Rias turns to Aidan and approached him seductively, swaying her curvy hips and slowly walked to him. As she does so though, she places her hands on her breast before they started to glow red. She moves them down her body and as she does, her pink dress disappears, along with her necklace and heels. Now she wore nothing but her black lingerie that she apparently had bought from the store earlier on their date.

Aidan looked at her in amazement. "It's so…perfect," He said. While he has seen her half naked or fully naked many times, the sight of it still amazed him every time.

Rias was then up close to her nephalem as he instinctively grabs her hips, his hands nearly touching her bottom cheeks and grasping them.

"The night is ours, my dear nephalem," Rias seductively said as she brought her right hand under his chin.

That was when Aidan could hold back no longer.

 **LEMON BEGINS** …

Opening his eyes with lust, he quickly and hungrily brings Rias close as he kisses her. He wraps one arm around her waist as he uses his other hand to caress her head and bring it closer. Rias was caught off guard at first, but she soon gave a sigh of satisfaction as she kisses back with equal fervor. She prods his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance into his mouth which he happily complied.

Aidan presses himself against her as their arms explore one another, feeling Rias' large breasts pressed up against him. Rias moans as she feels Aidan's strong muscular chest from behind his polo, making her wrap her left leg around his waist as Aidan holds it there with his right hand while rubbing it.

Breaking the kiss off for air, Aidan began unbuttoning his buttoned shirt, but Rias assisted by ripping it away, nearly tearing off the buttons. Now feeling more bold and confident with his entire upper body showing before the woman he loved, he kisses her again before going for her neck and giving a few nips. Rias gasps and arches her back a little.

"Ara, ara," She teases between gasps, loving the sensational feeling. "So forward. For a nephalem."

"Can't help it when you are looking this beautiful," Aidan said huskily, breathing onto her neck.

The only thing not removed from Aidan was his left arm bandage. Instead of it being white though, instead his left arm was wrapped by a dark red bandage and armed with a mixture of runes, mainly Devil seals. These seals were meant to keep Diablo's influence at bay and slow the growth of the all too lingering corruption from the Sacred Gear. So far there was no issue, but anything could happen.

Aidan and Rias kiss again, their tongues dueling in a passionate make out as their saliva is traded with one another. He wraps his arms around her bare back and held her close, but that was just a cover up as he goes around the back to look for the clip holding her bra together.

* **CLICK** *

Once Aidan unclips her bra, it becomes loose enough for Rias to shimmy herself out of before it hangs onto her arms. She then tosses it away and presses her exposed nipples onto Aidan's chest, making the nephalem groan and the Devil moan at the contact.

Aidan also proceeds to unzip his jeans, starting with his belt that he whips out and tosses. Next came the metal button and the zipper.

"Allow me, my love," Rias said with a smile as she helps out before pulling down his jeans, allowing him to step out of it. Now nearly naked with only their underwear on, the two were almost ready for the final act but ready enough for foreplay to occur.

As they kiss, Aidan's hands roam around Rias' body while Rias was doing the same for him. He roams his hands around Rias' large breasts, cupping the left in his right hand and vice versa, marveling at how soft they are.

Rias gasps loudly when her breasts were touched for the first time by her boyfriend. Aidan felt a little startled by this.

"What's wrong?" asked Aidan worriedly as he pulls his left hand back in hesitation, but Rias brings that hand back onto her breast.

"Nothing. It just feels so good," She said with a lustful smile. "Please continue."

To get him back on track in his mind, she pulls him for a passionate kiss. Growling in her mouth, Aidan begins to knead the breasts in his hands. This causes her to moan in her mouth, even more so when he takes his fingers to the nipples and pinches before pulling them. Rias broke the kiss before arching her back and throwing her head back.

"Oh, yes! Please, do that more, Somnus!" She demanded.

Aidan smiles after seeing her in a lustful pleasure, knowing that her breasts her sensitive. But breasts were not the only thing he was after. With his right hand, he stops kneading Rias' left breast and slowly traces his fingers down her stomach to her flower, where he felt that it was wet. Smirking, he decides to rub her vagina.

Again, she arches her back and moans loudly at the ceiling. "You…really—AH! You really like my breasts, don't you?"

Her brain was on cloud nine as she could feel herself losing to pleasure and getting more wet. Aidan decides to stimulate her more and uses two fingers to part open her slit before inserting one into her pussy. Rias moans and heavily blushes as she felt Aidan insert a finger, and then another before beginning to stimulate her.

Aidan then hears Rias scream in pleasure all of a sudden, making him kiss her to keep her voice down as he continues to assault that spot, heightening the redhead's pleasure. But with just enough will power, Rias uses her left hand to make their way down to Aidan's boxer briefs where she felt something hard and thick underneath it.

It excited her so much as she had a grasp of what it was, holding it in the palm of her hand as she begins to rub it. Aidan moans and groans as he felt his rod beginning to thicken up.

After a few moments of stimulating one another for a bit, Aidan decides to be the first to make Rias reach cloud nine. He kisses her hard before moving onto her neck and giving a few cute bites here and there, making her moan. He keeps moving down, kissing her breasts along the way as Rias pleasurable sighs become more heavy and her sweat starting to form.

As Aidan kisses down onto Rias, he nuzzles himself against Rias' stomach, taking in its wonderful texture and moaning against it. It felt strange to Rias but then she was thinking the reason why Aidan caressed her there. The same reason she was also thinking of apparently.

Briefly, she saw in her mind a future of herself pregnant with child, and Aidan's head leaning against it as if hearing the baby. It was an image that Rias had no shame in thinking about.

As Aidan lowers himself lower to Rias' lower front, he finds it to be wet and aroused. It was also hot, making Aidan tease her by gently blowing cold air into it. He then gave a loud hot breath before cooling it gently.

Rias gasped and held his head, arching her back as if a new sensation went up her back. But that feeling would not last long as she soon feels Aidan giving a long lick to her pussy with his tongue. His hands gripped her butt cheeks. At the sudden contact with his cool tongue, Rias had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming in pleasure.

As Aidan explores his tongue inside of her pussy, he was amazed to find it rough and wet. But he loved the juices within it all the same. It was extremely erotic and stimulating for him as he lashes his tongue inside of her womanhood.

Rias grips her hands on Aidan's head tightly, holding onto his hair as she nears climax.

"Somnus! I'm…I'm gonna… I'M GONNA— AAAAGGGGHHH!" Rias shrieks as Aidan licks and sucks faster, burying his face into her thighs as she clamps down his head with them.

And then soon enough…

* **PSSSHHH** *

Rias, for the first time in her life, came, her juices being lapped up by Aidan's hungry mouth. He licks up as much as he could and swallows much of her clear essence into himself. Once that was over, Aidan sits up and kisses Rias, making her taste herself. Her arousal skyrocketed from the kiss as she collapses in Aidan's arms from the pleasure, making him catch her.

But now, it was Rias' turn.

' _I now have you where I want you,'_ Rias thought in her head lustfully.

As she keeps kissing Aidan, her left hand slips underneath his boxer briefs and starts stroking his cock. Aidan is surprised as he lets loose a moan, gripping a bit tighter with his right hand on Rias' breast. Their kissing ends as Rias kisses Aidan's neck, then slowly but surely she continues her pecking down Aidan's chest, kissing and licking the scars on his chest.

When she gets to her knees, she pulls away the boxer briefs to reveal a ten inch long phallus, springing up right in her face and almost hitting her chin. She was so surprised at the enormous size.

"Wow!" Rias said as she notices the precum oozing out at the top. "So hard. And so big. I love it!"

Stroking it more with her right hand, Rias wastes no time in licking the long pole standing up straight. She felt ecstatic and wet, eager to not only suck on Aidan's large cock but also to have it inside of her soon. Not content to just licking, she opens her mouth and spills her saliva onto the tip.

Then she opens her mouth and invites his cock inside, sucking onto it in the process. With her right hand, she holds Aidan's phallus by the base while her left hand caresses his two balls below.

Aidan gasps in pure pleasure. "Ugh, hot damn! Holy shit, it feels so good."

Rias smirks as she continues sucking onto the phallus, wanting her nephalem to feel as good as possible. This was just one of many ways for her to show her lustful and loving side to him, a side she wants to show every night they are in bed.

Rias, after sucking for quite a bit, soon lets go with a pop, catching Aidan's eyes with hers as she smirks.

"If you thought that was good, this will probably be heavenly for you," Rias teased.

Aidan did not know what she had meant exactly, but Rias expected this. Taking her huge breasts in her hands, she spreads them out before closing them in with Aidan's cock right in the middle. Rias goes back to sucking onto the phallus but also bobbing up and down along with her breasts.

Aidan was on cloud nine, his mind nearly broken from this much. If there was ever one mental battle he felt he could not win, it would be against his lust for Rias and how much he wants her. He was struggling to hold back the climax. The sensation of her warm mouth and sloppy saliva was almost too much for Aidan to handle, yet he uses the last ounce of his willpower to keep it in line.

Once his primal side takes over, he brings his hands to Rias' head and begins thrusting into her mouth, delving deeper to the point where he could feel the back of her throat going downwards. Rias moans and screams but takes it all in stride, sucking on the phallus more and more and bopping up and down faster. A hint of tears emerged from the side of her eyes yet did not fall down.

"Rias… I can't…hold it back!" Aidan said, which only fueled the redhead more, wanting his thick white sperm to shoot in her. She moans and screams continuously before Aidan gives those words.

"Here it comes!"

* **SPLUURT** *

"Mmmmmmmmph!" Rias screams as she feels Aidan hit his climax. He goes as deep as he could into her, hands still on her head as Rias' mouth instantly explodes with the nephalem's sperm. A lot of it instantly went down her throat yet she swallows it greedily and willfully. It was almost too much for her to handle as she was forced to release the phallus, but it only squirted out more.

Rope after rope of cum came flying out of Rias, landing on her face, hair, and breasts.

"AAAAHHH~!" Rias screams lustfully as she is sprayed, her face turned ahegao. Her body shakes in shock.

Seconds later, Aidan groans as he falls back onto the bed. Rias soon lifts herself up and straddle Aidan, still covered in his white stuff.

"Aidan…that was…incredible…" She panted as she stood up, the white sperm and sweat dripping down her face as she pants. It only made Aidan harder as his phallus sticks upright, even after climaxing.

"Wow…" That was all the nephalem could say. He then saw Rias scoop a bit of his cum into her fingers from her breasts. Smiling lustfully like a succubus as she holds it up high, she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue while the stuff drips onto it.

Eagerly, she swallows it.

"Well?" Rias asked. "Are you ready for the fun part to begin?"

That was when Aidan could take it no more, letting his primal and lustful side fully take over him. He shoots up from the bed and wraps Rias in his arms before turning her over.

Rias was surprised but luckily for her, she knew what was coming up. She lustfully smiles eagerly and spreads her legs out immediately, seeing the cock right by her vagina.

But Aidan was not going to immediately give her his virginity just yet. Smirking to himself, he teases her flower by rubbing his shaft over it, making it more wet.

Rias however was getting impatient.

"Stop teasing me!" She growled, her lustfully feral eyes saying it so. She smashes his lips against hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue overwhelming his. "I want you inside of me! Just put it in and start fucking me!"

Aidan then wastes no time as he inserts his penis into her vagina. Just the tip was in but it was enough for Rias to moan.

"You're so damn tight," He groans, sinking himself deeper into her flower. He stopped feeling resistance, before he thrusts forward and rips through her hymen.

Rias wails like a banshee, her pussy now filled with Aidan's cock. Walls stretched to their absolute limit as blood leaks from Rias, proving that she is no longer a virgin.

Aidan kisses Rias to halt her screams, catching her off guard before she melts into it with passion, wrapping her arms around the neck of her nephalem. The pain soon fades as the two look at one another with love and lust.

Now, at long last, they were one.

The two break off their kiss as Aidan stares at Rias with a blushing face. Reaching up she gently grasps his left cheek with her right hand and draws him close. "I love you, Somnus, more than anything."

"Rias… I love you too. With all my heart," Aidan said, sealing it with a gentle kiss of love that Rias responded back. It was one full of feelings; their love, their passion, their desires, their lust, and their promise to never let go of each other. Tears came from Rias' eyes as she cried with happiness, hugging him close.

"Make me yours," She whispered into his ear, now adjusted to his dick inside of her.

Aidan soon begins to thrust slowly into her, moving his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Rias tightens around him every time Aidan thrusts, delving deeper into her.

Rias lets out lewd moans as she closes her eyes, feeling his cock grow larger by half a centimeter every time he thrusts and her walls tightening down onto it. "It's so good! You're so big, I love it!"

"You're so warm…and so tight!" Aidan moans, continuing to go at the same speed. While a small part of him may wanted to be gentle with him, a majority of him wanted to go full speed and beyond.

And that is what Rias wanted. "More, more. Give me more! Fuck me harder! Faster! Shove it deeper!"

With that command, Aidan gave in and let the animal inside of him go at it. He starts pounding onto her as their smacks are heard around the room. Rias begins to scream in pure pleasure, gasping for air as her eyes snap open and her tongue hangs out of her mouth ahegao style.

Reaching up with his hands, Aidan plays with her swinging breasts, licking around one nipple and rolling the other around between his fingers. As he thrusts, Aidan had hit her G-Spot and that is when Rias truly lost it.

"YES!" Rias shouted, bucking her hips with him, "Yes, that's it! Fuck me harder there! Turn me into your slutty whore!"

Aidan was too busy thrusting, not paying attention to her profanities due to her love and lust, but he did not care. It made her all the more hot and sexy. He thrusts harder and faster as the bed begins to rock violently, the veil sheets surrounding the bed being roughed up. He could feel his cock's tip hit against her womb's entrance, the very spot he wanted to unleash his essence into to claim her permanently.

He never stopped thrusting into her as Aidan uses his strength and speed to bring Rias to pleasures that she nor he have ever felt before. She pulls him down with her arms and wraps her legs around his waist as their bodies were pressed against each other. The two of them then pulled each other into a deep, passionate make-out session, their tongues dueling for dominance as saliva spills from their mouths.

Rias moans and squeezes tighter as their hips were synchronized. She grabs onto his beck and digs her nails into it, trying to not make blood marks despite holding on tightly. The temptation to go further due to pleasure was almost too much for her to handle.

They released their lips to catch some air but there was also another reason. Both of them were close to climaxing.

"Rias!" Aidan groans, never stopping his thrusts. "I'm gonna—"

"Do it! Shoot it all in me!" Rias shouts her pleas in an uncontrollable lust. "Keep fucking me! Fill me up! I want it so bad! GIVE ME A BABY, AIDAN!"

This only turned Aidan on more and more. Using a bit of his nephalem powers, he pounds her harder and harder and much faster for the final stretch. Rias moans and screams like an animal in heat, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around him and not wanting to let go. She loved that feeling of Aidan's cock inside of her, and she was damn glad that it was a boy she loves so much.

Aidan uses his left hand to reach and pull Rias' right hand away from his back and pin it to the bed. He then slides his hand up to her and grabs it, interlocking fingers with hers. Rias was able to feel them and holds back as well, wanting to finish this as lovers.

"RIIIAASS!" Aidan roars and slams his hips into Rias one last time.

"SSSOOOOOMMNNUUUUSSSS!" Rias lets out a loud and lewd scream as her climax hits.

* **PSSHH** *

Rias was the first to climax as her cum soaks all over Aidan's cock and sprays all over his crotch and bed sheets. And not even a second later.

* **SPLUURT** *

Aidan's thick white essence shoots out within her as the nephalem begins to unload all of his cum from his throbbing cock into her womb. He pumps every single drop of his hot seed into her, his eyes rolled back as he nearly blacks out, seeing a white vision. An explosion occurs at the entrance as Rias is filled up.

Rias' back arches a bit, her face turned into ahegao, screaming as she feels the hot stuff inside of her. At long last, she felt complete and one with Aidan.

The two lovers came down from cloud nine when Aidan released all of his essence from his phallus straight into Rias' vagina, letting out a sigh of bliss and exhaustion as if he just gasping for air after being underwater for so long. Luckily for Aidan, he had enough strength to hold himself up so as to not crush Rias under his own weight. Both panted for air as they kept holding each other's hands, covered in sweat.

But for Rias, she gasped when she felt that Aidan was still hard within her, feeling it throb again.

"Amazing," She said with wide eyes. "You came so much, but you're still really hard."

"Perks of being a nephalem I guess," Aidan said, before tenderly kissing her on the lips of which she responded back with a moan. "I am able to go longer than a few hours."

Rias then smiled seductively. "Then let's make the most of tonight, my love," She said temptingly with a blush. "The Sound-Proof Enchantment isn't going away anytime soon."

Aidan smirks and before one could see it, they go back to kissing each other, their tongues delving deep into each other's mouths as their night of passion was just beginning.

 **HOURS LATER** …

Rias was on top of Aidan, bouncing up and down with lust and passion. Her face was ahegao as she keeps bouncing, feeling his hard rod thrum within her. But more lustfully, her Devil wings were stretched out, which made Aidan even more harder and thrust more swiftly. She brings herself down to kiss Aidan passionately, their tongues and saliva trading off. Aidan's left hand was on Rias' right butt cheek while his right hand grasped her left breast as they kissed fervently.

And soon, the two were nearing their final climax, making them let go of their kiss as Rias sits up and goes faster.

"Rias!" Aidan called out. "I'm going to—"

"Inside!" She screamed. "Shoot it all in me! Spray every last drop in me!"

Aidan, nearing the end, shoots up and wraps one arm around Rias' waist and one around her back, holding on tight to the finish. Rias did the same on his neck. The two lovers pushed through to the finish.

"Ghhk! RIAS!" Aidan growled and yelled out.

"SOMMMNNUUSS!" She screamed, her womanhood clamping down and gushing her essence down to the shaft.

Aidan soon fires one last time into Rias, the last of his essence pouring into her like a water hose. It filled her up fully beyond the brim as they hold tight and come for the last time.

What seemed like hours in that moment of hugging together and climaxing was only a few minutes. Aidan soon gasped and felt lightheaded, collapsing back onto the bed as Rias followed suite. They were still connected as Aidan's essence spills out from Rias like a pipe leaking water. Aidan used the last of his strength to pull the blankets over him and Rias, the redhead on his left side.

Soon, all was quiet. For a few minutes.

 **LEMON ENDS** …

Opening one of her closed eyes, Rias looked to her over and grabbed Aidan's right hand with her left, interlocking fingers. Aidan smiles and does the same as the two look at each other and smile lovingly.

For many hours, roughly six rounds, Aidan and Rias were fucking each other like rabbits, expressing their love for one another that laid deep in their hearts. Every round was a different position.

The first was the classic missionary and, admittedly, Aidan's favorite. The second was hands and knees, the third hands and knees again but with Aidan holding her arms from behind and pounding her like she were some sort of horse, the fourth was when Rias was on her side with one leg on Aidan's shoulder as he pounded her, the fifth was when he carried her in his arms as Rias held on tight with her arms and legs wrapped around him, and finally, there was the cowgirl.

Once finished, both were exhausted and sweating profusely. Rias almost passed out from all the sex they had but was very happy, engraving this wonderous memory deep into her mind.

"You were… amazing, Somnus," She panted. "I… never knew sex could feel this good."

"I concur," Aidan responded, panting as well. "That was perhaps the most amazing thing I had ever done with you. Although I was surprised by your hidden lustful side."

Rias giggled. "I couldn't help it because of you. You spanked my butt and called me your slave as I gave you a handjob."

Aidan merely smiles as Rias shifts herself to where she was on top of Aidan, bringing her head down to his chest to hear his heartbeat as she snuggles up against his strong, scarred up chest. The two fell into a comfortable state of silence, as the nephalem rubs his hand across Rias' back.

"I love you so much, my nephalem," Rias whispered, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.

"I love you too, my princess," He whispered. With his eyes also heavy, Aidan allows sleep to take over.

And soon, the two lovers in the room slept a good night's sleep, with no more nightmares to interrupt their dreams.

* * *

The next day came, and everyone in the house could tell that the mood around Aidan and Rias has changed dramatically in a positive way. Since the two came home early in the morning from Azure Lust to prepare for school, Rias could not stop smiling brightly. Even Aidan had a small smile on his face. They all knew it meant one thing yet kept quiet about it, even Asia. She was happy for them, hiding in her jealousy and remaining proud that Aidan and Rias were together. After all, in her eyes, they deserve it after all they had been through together.

Once it was time for school, Asia was asked by Rias to go pick up Xenovia, the blue-haired girl living alone in an apartment not far from Aidan's home. Luckily for her, the apartment was supported by the Devils and with an aura of protection hanging around it, Xenovia was more than safe.

Asia agreed to do so, but unbeknownst to her, she was sent so that only Rias could walk with Aidan to school. Alone and in hand in hand.

And so, the nephalem and the Devil walked down the street towards Kuoh Academy, holding each other's hands as Rias rested her head on Aidan's left shoulder. Neither of them spoke a word, merely holding each other affectionately and lovingly. Students walking along the way saw them and many were left in complete shock and disbelief. A majority of the guys were extremely jealous at Aidan for "stealing" Rias from them while some of the girls were upset that they missed their chance to be with Aidan. Among the girls though, some of them were crying tears of joy at the romantic sight, even calling this a true lovers' relationship.

And yet, the couple did not pay any attention to them and continued their way, shamelessly holding one another affectionately.

As the two approached the school and were about to cross the bridge, Rias' phone began to ring, making the couple stop as she pulls it out and answers the call from Sona.

"Sona?" She asked until her smile was a bit taken back. "Right now? Okay, I'll see you there."

"Something I should know?" asked Aidan as Rias puts her phone away.

"Sona wants to meet me for something important," Rias said before going up front and placing a hand on Aidan's cheek and kissing him affectionately. "I'll see you after school, my love. Be safe."

"Same to you, my love," Aidan smiled, and Rias broke away from him and ran across the bridge.

As Aidan watches her run, he could not help but reflect on their recent adventures together. Compared to the days when he was mostly traveling around the world with Uncle Deckard, he never had a lot of time for friends nor relationships. But now, attending a school and having established a relationship with the one girl who rescued him from death and whom he had acted as her sword and shield, it seemed as if everything was going to be okay.

"Life is good," Aidan smiled and sighed.

But suddenly…

* **FWOOM** *

Aidan suddenly felt a cold presence behind him, making him gasp as he turns around to see a figure on the other side of the bridge at the school gate. And she was approaching him casually, seemingly without any intent to kill him.

She was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair, blue eyes, porcelain white skin color, and breasts roughly the size of Rias'. She wore an appearance of a general's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, a symbol of the Angiris Council oddly enough.

She was shown to have a porcelain white skin. Along with that, her breasts were exaggeratedly bigger, almost like Grayfia's size.

Once the woman stopped by Aidan, the two stared at one another, as if they were old rivals meeting up for the first time in a lifetime.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" asked Aidan to the young woman approaching him.

"Ah, you must be the Dark Prince of Kuoh that everyone is talking about," The woman speaks up as if she was amused or pleasant to see him.

But Aidan sarcastically responds, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He then asks in a serious tone, "Why are you here?"

The woman responded, "Why, for you!"

* **SHIIINNG** *

In that moment, the young woman unleashes an array of weapons in the form of blue light at Aidan. Aidan counters the same with his array in the form of red light, raising his right arm up in defense. Soon both Aidan and the woman were surrounded by each other's weapons, ready to impale one another. Small, bright blue crystals and dark torrents of energy surround the atmosphere, intensifying the encounter.

However, what was striking to Aidan was the weapons the woman conjured up, as they were the same as his. Hers however had a pure angelic essence to them, one Aidan had recognized as its very light countered with his darkness.

"Armiger… as the High Heavens' armaments!" Aidan had realized before he demandingly asks, "Who are you!?"

But the young woman smirks with her head lowered, her hat covering her eyes a bit. "Come now, Somnus. This is the second time we have met each other since we battled the Lord of Hatred."

Aidan soon realized who he was dealing with, gasping at the process.

"Sinestra!" Aidan understood and looked serious, gritting his teeth in the process.

"In the flesh," She confirmed as she raises her head with an amusing smile. "Here to see how well you have been doing. It is good to see you again… brother."

* * *

 **My very own lemon chapter. I did consider putting a lemon after chapter 18 when Aidan returns from the Trial of the Ancients but decided against it as a fight chapter combined with a lemon would be too much to handle, especially since it is my biggest chapter to date.**

 **I wanted to make this lemon as hentai-ish and romantic as possible. Hentai because let's face it, Highschool DxD has had some near close calls of hentai given of its ecchi and harem taglines. And romantic because the romantic circle between Aidan and Rias needed to be closed for good before someone steals the nephalem away from the Devil. I was going to add music or at least a love OST to this but decided against it.**

 **Kokabiel is dead, Baal is on the loose, Azazel shows himself, and a peace summit between the Three Factions is taking place. So many things taking place, so little time to relax. Well, except for this date but after that, it will be back to work.**

 **Finally, Sirzechs and Aidan have that talk about the latter's mother and who she was to the Gremory Family, especially to Grayfia. Will we ever see Aurelia? Perhaps. But until we know more of why she went missing, we'll just have to unravel the mystery first.**

 **And now to end it all off, Sinestra shows herself in her human form much like how Vali does to Issei, except with weapons conjured out in the same way in Final Fantasy XV when Ardyn meets Regis for the first time. For her appearance reference, she takes the form of Esdeath from** _Akame ga Kill_ **. As for why she calls Aidan her brother, I just want to make it clear that the two of them are not related by blood at all. At least, not in the blood of Lucifer.**

 **The next few chapters will be relaxing until the end of season 2, where the real fight between Sinestra and Aidan begins.**

 **I also added the new OP intro that will be used for the latter half of season 2, considering that season 2 has two OP intros and not just one unlike seasons 1, 3, and 4. Let me know what you think of it.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	28. Chapter 28: Life Goes On, and Then Some

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

"Life is good," Aidan smiled and sighed.

But suddenly…

* **FWOOM** *

Aidan suddenly felt a cold presence behind him, making him gasp as he turns around to see a figure on the other side of the bridge at the school gate. And she was approaching him casually, seemingly without any intent to kill him.

She was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair, blue eyes, porcelain white skin color, and breasts roughly the size of Rias'. She wore an appearance of a general's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, a symbol of the Angiris Council oddly enough.

She was shown to have a porcelain white skin. Along with that, her breasts were exaggeratedly bigger, almost like Grayfia's size.

Once the woman stopped by Aidan, the two stared at one another, as if they were old rivals meeting up for the first time in a lifetime.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" asked Aidan to the young woman approaching him.

"Ah, you must be the Dark Prince of Kuoh that everyone is talking about," The woman speaks up as if she was amused or pleasant to see him.

But Aidan sarcastically responds, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He then asks in a serious tone, "Why are you here?"

The woman responded, "Why, for you!"

* **SHIIINNG** *

In that moment, the young woman unleashes an array of weapons in the form of blue light at Aidan. Aidan counters the same with his array in the form of red light, raising his right arm up in defense. Soon both Aidan and the woman were surrounded by each other's weapons, ready to impale one another. Small, bright blue crystals and dark torrents of energy surround the atmosphere, intensifying the encounter.

However, what was striking to Aidan was the weapons the woman conjured up, as they were the same as his. Hers however had a pure angelic essence to them, one Aidan had recognized as its very light countered with his darkness.

"Armiger… as the High Heavens' armaments!" Aidan had realized before he demandingly asks, "Who are you!?"

But the young woman smirks with her head lowered, her hat covering her eyes a bit. "Come now, Somnus. This is the second time we have met each other since we battled the Lord of Hatred."

Aidan soon realized who he was dealing with, gasping at the process.

"Sinestra!" Aidan understood and looked serious, gritting his teeth in the process.

"In the flesh," She confirmed as she raises her head with an amusing smile. "Here to see how well you have been doing. It is good to see you again… brother."

* * *

 **OP:** _ **ChouCho**_ **– Asterism (Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei OP)**

(Camera opens up to the gray sky as it pulls out when the song begins. In three quick-time images, it shows Aidan on a nearby cliff before he jumps off of it and summons his phantom horse Luna to ride on once the instruments start playing. As he rides off into the empty battlefield of Pandemonium before him, the rest of the nephalem; Alrik, Johanna, Li-Ming, and Kharazim; join in on their horses. The camera is pointed to their point of view as they ride off before it zooms right past them to showcase the Pandemonium Fortress in the distance.)

(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD The Prime Evil)

 **tooku hibiku dareka no ashioto** (As the title changes to the next screen, it showcases Aidan and Asia walking down the streets of Kuoh in his school uniform)  
 **kodoku no kehai wo tokashite** (Aidan looks up at the sky before it changes to one of winter where snow falls and he turns around in a hurry to leave for somewhere, with Asia right behind him. Koneko, Kiba, Rias, and Sona are shown in flash images in that order, with the latter two ladies together) **  
** **hoshi furu yoru** (Akeno, in her shrine maiden outfit, walks down the stairs of her shrine before stopping) **  
** **shikai yokogiru hikari niwa** (She looks up in sorrow as her eyes begin to tear up, apparently still in shock over the truth of her mother's death and father's capture)

 **negai takushite** (In her bedroom all alone, Akeno wears a beautiful dress before she raises her right arm up to the ceiling looking at it, before it flashes into one of a Demon's. Baraqiel's image of his imprisonment is shown briefly before it changes to Asia's Familiar Raiden and Aidan's Familiar Sethraliss playfully hissing at one another in a cute manner) **  
**  
 **onaji sora miageteru** (The villains are introduced in the form of the Seven Evils, beginning with the Lesser Evils Andariel, Duriel, Belial, and Azmodan. Then the Prime Evils Mephisto and Baal show up alongside the Lesser Evils before it ends with the eyes of Diablo lording over his brethren)  
 **anata no tokoro made** (Aidan looks out to Kuoh in the winter from a tree with the camera behind him)  
 **toki wo koete** (The camera zooms in to Aidan before he activates Primal Terror Vengeance, encased in his armor as he jumps into the air with Silentium in hand and charges down towards the earth)

 **yozora irodotte** (Aidan and Sinestra do battle in their Balance Breaker forms within Tristram Cathedral before their final strike turns the screen white. It then switches to Koneko, Kharazim, and Xuelan fight the Demons surrounding them, each using their martial arts skills as they cut down the Demons to size)

 **yobiau seizatachi** (Kiba, in a dungeon cellar of Tristram Cathedral, comes in with an empowered Sword of Betrayer and cuts down Demons before Alrik assists, but not before he brings out a Call of the Ancients, summoning forth the ancient Barbarians Talic, Korlic, and Madawc to fight alongside him)  
 **porarisu tayori ni** (Rias blasts away at the Demons with Asia supporting her from behind with An'Naresh, not noticing an incoming attack from their blindspot. Luckily, Li-Ming teleports in and brings up a large shield spell to block the attack, to the girls' satisfaction)  
 **unmei no nami ni nomaretemo** (Johanna the Crusader charges in and, with her shield, blocks all the incoming attacks directed towards her while cutting down a few Demons with her flail before Xenovia jumps above her and cuts down some of her own)

 **ima, mitsuke ni iku yo** (In front of Sinestra and Vali, a blinding red light that cackles with lightning shows before it shows Aidan with an empowered Armiger and SIlentium in hand, charging up as the holes in his helmet begin to glow red)  
 **anata to iru** (The power up reaches to its final peak as Aidan's eyes glow red with Terror, signifying Diablo within him)  
 **mamoru beki hoshi ga tsumugu sekai** (Aidan unleashes Armiger and Terror Blade simultaneously towards his targets. Then the next scene shows Aidan and Rias together but are then separated from a large red sphere of power as the camera spins around them. The camera zooms to their conjoined hands before they are pulled further away to their fingers before being forced to finally let go as the screen turns white)

* * *

Both Aidan and Sinestra stare at one another with their Armiger drawn out and at each other's throats. The latter glared as the former smirked, amused at the current situation they were now in. The atmosphere was tense as the air quaked around them.

"I must say, I was impressed to see you conjure up your Armiger at the same time as me," Sinestra commented, almost mocking Aidan. "But careful timing is not enough."

"If you're here looking for a fight, Sinestra, then you've come to the right place to die," Aidan threatened, bring the tips of his phantom swords closer to her.

But the Angiris Apostle mockingly looked hurt, keeping up her smirk. "Oh, dear. What an awful thing to say to your own flesh and blood."

* **SHIING** *

Two swords were soon drawn and crossed just right in front of Sinestra's neck. But she looked only more amused.

Kiba and Xenovia appeared in that instant, the former holding his Holy Demonic Sword while the latter held Durandal. Aidan was surprised to see them appear so suddenly, not able to feel their presence at all.

"Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" asked Kiba, glaring at Sinestra.

"It would be unwise for us to let you pick a fight with the nephalem," said Xenovia with a scowl.

Just then, Asia ran over to them, worried about what was going on. "Aidan, what's going on?"

Aidan held out a hand to stop her, still glaring at the Angiris Apostle. "Stay back, Asia."

Sinestra did not even move, nor look intimidated. She sighs in annoyance as she looks at the two Knights, "Oh, please. Drop the false incredulity, you two. I know you're not that naïve."

* **FWBOOM** *

Just then, a wave of force emanating from Sinestra thrusts both Xenovia and Kiba back, making them hit the sides of the bridge. It was so sudden and out of nowhere that upon impact, they made cracks in the wall and air left their lungs immediately.

"Kiba! Xenovia!" Aidan called out, shocked at first before gazing furiously at Sinestra.

"Your hands were trembling," Sinestra said. "While I do not mind the boasting, arrogance breeds only negligence. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. But between my brother Vali and I, there is a decisive difference in power. You, who could win against someone like Kokabiel yet could not win against Mephisto, will be of no match to me."

Aidan's eyes narrowed. He had not forgotten that fight on both occasions. While he did defeat Kokabiel after a long and arduous fight, his fight against Mephisto would not have been possible without the interference of the Angiris Apostle and the Vanishing Dragon.

After a moment of recovery, Xenovia and Kiba, with their weapons, walk over to Aidan with their swords as canes, apparently injured form the impact. Asia wastes no time healing them with her Twilight Healing rings while Aidan keeps his focus on Sinestra, their Armiger still conjured up against one another.

"Tell me something, Somnus," Sinestra said. "How much power do you think you have unlocked right now?" That question only puzzled the cursed nephalem but he kept his eyes on the sly woman. "Your Balance Breaker, though powerful, is incomplete. And it is because you are holding back your real power from being unleashed. Fear being the main reason."

Aidan merely stood at her, trying to decipher what she was saying.

"There are a lot of strong nephalem in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, would be no match for one such as you if you unleashed your true power."

"I choose not to, Sinestra," Aidan retorted. "Power is not everything."

"If that is the case then the first place is decided. A fixed existence."

"Your point?" Aidan asked with a scowl, done with the riddles at this point.

"Whoever is at the top is the alpha predator," Sinestra said. "And we are its prey through the Eternal Conflict. But I am not at the top and neither is my brother Vali, but our existence, including yours, is valuable."

Sinestra looks over her shoulder from behind to behold three other people.

"I am disappointed in you, Rias Gremory," Sinestra said. "You should have raised your nephalem well instead of hogging him for yourself. Or are you afraid to lose him again?"

Alongside Rias were Koneko and Akeno, both looking like they were getting ready to fight him. Rias merely stood with a displeased look. While on her way to meet Sona, she sensed that Aidan was in danger and called for the rest of her Peerage to rally to his location. And now, her boyfriend was here with his Armiger out on the Angiris Apostle, facing Sinestra who also held the same against him.

"Do you care to explain the meaning of this?" Rias demanded. "If you are here on behalf of the Fallen Angels, then I can tell you it's a huge waste of time!"

Sinestra merely chuckled. "Oh please. Drop the façade. It doesn't suit you when you are filled with fear in my presence." She then looks back to Aidan. "Tell me brother: did you know that the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are called the Two Heavenly Dragons? In the past, those related to them never lived happy lives." She then looks at Rias. "Similarly, you and I are meant for a similar rivalry, one more extreme and serious than just two beasts fighting one another in a contest of strength. Makes me wonder how it will turn out considering you two are now lovers."

Rias remained silent. Hearing her say those things must have left her unable to respond in a serious way.

Sinestra soon lowers her Armiger from Aidan. "But I didn't come all the way back here to fight you. I just came to watch over my brother Vali. He tends to wander off whenever he is bored."

Aidan soon lowers his Armiger begrudgingly but Sinestra takes advantage as she walks in Aidan's direction. They were then shoulder to shoulder, her head lowering as she smiled while the nephalem's lowered with a scowl.

"We will meet again, brother," Sinestra said. "And once we do, the real fun begins."

And with that, the Angiris Apostle continued walking across the bridge.

Aidan, Asia, Kiba, and Xenovia turned around and watched him leave as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko walk over to join them. Even though Sinestra was leaving, a single thread of anxiety did not leave them.

Rias joined her boyfriend on his right side, holding his hand and interlocking fingers. Aidan felt the sweat of nervousness from her hand, so he rubs it off with the back of his thumb. Yet even still, Aidan was dreading about the near and upcoming future, especially with Sinestra involved.

* * *

A few hours later once the tensions had died down, Rias had he Occult Research Club meet in a different location that was new to Aidan; the school's swim pool.

Normally this pool would be crystal clean and blue, ready to be of use for exercise. But unfortunately, it was a revolting sight. The water had turned green with moss and gave off a horrid smell.

"What the hell happened?" asked Aidan.

"The pool hasn't been used since last year, so it needs a good cleaning," Akeno told him.

"And how are we the ones assigned to clean this?" asked Xenovia.

"Technically the Student Council is supposed to take care of it," Rias explained to the others. "But I thought it would be best if we showed them our gratitude for helping us against Kokabiel. On the plus side, after we finish cleaning it, the pol will be ours to use for the rest of the day."

Aidan could not help but smirk, realizing what comes next afterwards. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

 **BOYS LOCKER ROOM** …

Only Aidan and Kiba were now in the boy's locker room changing. After Akeno used her magic to remove the foul water, all they had to do now was scrub the moss left over. And everyone had to change into their gym clothes for that.

But as they changed, Aidan felt something in his body that was unnatural. And this was not the first time this has happened. After the encounter with Sinestra, he had been coughing up a bit. He thought this was nothing and just simply something stuck in his throat. But in one instance during school where he had to use the bathroom, he coughed into the paper towel, only to see blood. It dreaded him thinking that something was not right. Not only that but his left arm was acting up again.

Cautiously, he was about to take off a piece of his red arm bandage to get a look at his arm. But the moment he lifted it up, he closed it back, though not before catching a small glimpse of how worse his condition is.

"Aidan," The nephalem turned to face Kiba, who had already unbuttoned his dress shirt and showed his tone and athletic body. "Can I ask you of something?"

"Of course, Kiba," Aidan said, while getting some small coughs along the way but keeping them contained. "What is it?"

"I wanted to find the right time to tell you," Kiba said. "I just want you to know that if anyone tries to hurt you, I will destroy them."

But Aidan felt that this declaration was not something so simple. So to get something more out of his honored brother, Aidan asks, "Explain what you mean."

"What I am trying to say is, thank you," Kiba said. "I am glad that you saved my life, reminding me of what I told you in your self-exile. I only wish to pay it back in time. If I can't, then I am unworthy of being called a Knight in the House of Gremory."

"I appreciate the gesture, Kiba, but I am not that helpless," Aidan said with a smile, which was actually a lie considering his coughing that he was desperately trying to contain. "You just be sure to take care of yourself too. After all…"

Kiba knew what came next and smiled. "You and I… we don't get to hide."

Aidan smiles as the two resume changing into their clothing. But that is when the coughs started to get more hefty for Aidan, making him hold up his fist to cover his mouth. Soon, his throat started to feel dry, like after taking a mouth full of cinnamon.

Aidan looks at his fist to see that there was blood.

"Aidan?" asked Kiba. "Are you okay?"

"It— **COUGH COUGH**." Aidan tries to keep it contained. "It's nothing. **COUGH COUGH COUGH!** "

But the coughs get worse and more hoarse and violent. Soon enough, as Aidan coughs more, he sees more blood in his hands, along with his mouth. This did not escape the eyes of Kiba, who looked shocked and gasped. Aidan's breath was also becoming ragged, as he was practically beginning to choke on his own blood.

But before either of the boys could speak, Aidan suddenly felt his legs give way and his vision turning black, Then, he felt himself leaning sideways.

* **CRASH** *

"Aidan? Aidan!" Kiba hurriedly runs to him and shakes him, but to no avail. However, he starts to hear breathing. It was small but audible.

"R…Ri…as…" Aidan could barely speak, as if he lost his voice and his throat was all dried up.

"What?" asked a worried Kiba as he brought his ear lower to him.

"Rias…" Aidan spoke, but it made Kiba understand whom Aidan needed. Picking Aidan up in his arms, he gently sets him down on the bench, lying on his side in a recovery position with one leg bent and the other used as a head rest for support.

"I'll be right back, Aidan," Kiba assured. "Just sit tight and don't move."

 **GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM** …

Meanwhile in the girls locker room, the girls were changing into their gym clothes. Rias slips off her skirt and took off her shirt, wearing only her violet bra. Akeno slips on her white gym shirt, causing her breasts to bounce a little. Koneko pulls up her blue bloomers, before pilling to make sure her panties weren't showing.

Xenovia was also beginning to put on her gym clothes, as she stood before her locker wearing her white bra with blue accents and panties.

What all the girls didn't know was what had happened next door in the boys locker room.

"Hey, Asia, were you able to finish your homework for fourth period?" Xenovia asked the blonde.

"I did," She replied with a smile as she pulls down her shirt. "So how do you think you did on it?"

"I don't know. There were a lot of phrases I couldn't identify."

"Well, it was a tough one, so don't feel bad."

"I'm more acquainted with numbers. Word problems are a bit too complicated for me," Xenovia explained. "But it's no big deal. I can just stay up late tonight and go over all of it again."

"I'm sure God will be there right beside you, offering you strength and hope."

Even if the two former holy girls now know that God, or Anu, was killed by Malthael, it did not halt their faith in Him despite being told of extensive knowledge beyond the teachings of the Church.

"Thanks, you're right," Xenovia said. The two of them, as usual, began to pray. But upon saying the word Amen…

* **BZZZ** *

They grabbed their heads in pain instantly, feeling that headache.

Rias and Akeno giggle with a little amusement, right after being changed. 'You two better change it before it gets worse."

"Right…." Asia moans in despair and agony. "Sorry about that."

* **BANG** **BANG BANG** *

"Rias! Rias!" Kiba shouted from the other side of the locker room door, banging his fist on it.

By the sound of his voice it sounded bad. Rias opens the door and looked at Kiba, who was wearing his workout pants and a T-shirt. His face was one of distress, startling Rias.

"What's wrong?" asked Rias.

"Aidan… Aidan has collapsed, and he's coughing up blood."

* * *

In the boys locker room, Aidan laid on his side, still coughing up blood in his hands. But soon the doors opened as Rias immediately came to his side.

"Aidan?" She worriedly asked. "Aidan, can you hear me?"

She then gasps to see the blood decorating Aidan's teeth and his fist that he was coughing into. She also feels the intense heat radiating off of his head, indicating a high fever.

"Akeno, Koneko! Get me some wet towels now," Rias commanded. "Asia, your Braid!"

Akeno and Koneko went to get some towels for clean up while Asia brings out An'Naresh and wraps it around Aidan to try to at least make him feel better.

"What is this?" Xenovia saw the left arm bandage, grabbing onto the part Aidan took off.

Asia gasps, "No, Xenovia! Don't!"

But it was too late as Xenovia pulls on it, taking off the entire red bandage and beholding something that terrified her, her eyes widening in horror.

Aidan's arm was horribly mutated, resembling the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws. The black veins of corruption had spread all over him, right up to his collarbone. His fingernails were pointed sharp and his arm was a little bigger than usual. It resembled a Demon, likely that of Diablo.

Xenovia takes a couple of trembling steps back. Her entire body shook at the sight of such an abominable arm. Never in her life had she ever seen this before in all of her years as an Exorcist. It filled her with such extreme dread and fear. In the back of her mind, she wondered if her Master has ever seen something like this.

Just then, Akeno and Koneko enter the room with some towels. One was given to Rias to hold over Aidan's mouth as he coughs up blood while another was used to clean up the floor by Koneko. A third was placed on Aidan's forehead to cool off his fever.

After a couple of minutes of careful treatment, Aidan's feverish temperature starts to go down. His coughing was reduced to the point they were barely audible, and he was no longer coughing up any blood. Carefully, he was sat up with Rias' help as Asia uses An'Naresh around his left arm to at least slow down the corruption.

"Kiba," Rias called to her Knight as she stayed kneeling down besides Aidan. "When did this happen?"

"About a minute ago before you came in," Kiba informed her. "I didn't even see it coming."

"It's alright," Rias assured. "At least we managed to stop it in time before it got worse."

"…So, what happened?" Xenovia asked. "What caused this…mutation?"

"If I were to guess, I'd say it's due to strong power," Rias speculated.

"What do you mean?" asked Asia.

"We've already ran into some powerful people who emanate strong auras of power, enough to rival Aidan's. I fear if he keeps coming into contact with someone of a higher class, like Azazel or even the Angiris Apostle, it'll happen even if he doesn't allow it. Power cancels out power."

"But it can't be just those two, though," Koneko said after cleaning up.

Rias concurred. "Agreed. It must have been due to the fact that we battled Mephisto, given that Aidan has Diablo's soul in his Sacred Gear."

Aidan groans as he looks at his arm before looking at Rias. "What do we do now?"

"There's not much we can do about it at this point, I'm afraid," She told him, standing up and crossing her arms. "Akeno will have to suck the energy from your arm again and reduce the corruption."

Aidan turns his head to Akeno. "You don't mind, do you Akeno?"

"Of course, especially if it is for a handsome guy like you," She said with a sweet smile and a giggle Aidan nodded. But as for Rias, she could not help but feel extremely jealous.

As everyone else heads outside to clean up the pool from the moss with broomsticks, Aidan was being helped by Akeno reduce the corruption in his arm and revert it to normal. Rias could not help herself looking back at the closed door, feeling anxious and jealous. She had better hope no funny business was going on behind the scenes, or she was going to send Aidan in a world of hurt.

Luckily for her, she felt Aidan can keep control of himself. But for Akeno, she worries a lot.

 **LATER** …

Akeno was on her knees sucking away Aidan's fingers while on her knees. Aidan manages to keep his moans contained as the corruption in his arm begins to subside. The pain was also ebbing away thanks to Akeno but he could not help but worry how much of a toll it would be taking on her.

Akeno soon removes her mouth from the fingers, with them being covered in her saliva. As Aidan gets a look at her, he could not help but worry why Akeno seemed normal after being told the truth of her family. Was she wearing a mask to conceal her pain, or did she grow out of it? No, it could not have been a latter. It had to be the former because there was no way someone like her, especially her, would get over the truth as shocking as to what she was told. Her father was trapped in Hell, her mother was dead, and all of it was conducted by the Demons of Mephisto.

He would have to ask her about it later, as he had begun to notice her sexual advances.

"How do you feel?" Akeno asked.

"Much better," Aidan said with relief. "Thank you."

"You look so got when being pleasured," Akeno said seductively, as he uses her fingers to play with Aidan's. "I'm just dying to know what you look like writhing in pain."

Aidan could not help but smirk a bit. "You always prefer the sadistic approach, don't you?"

Akeno giggles for a second. "Can I ask you something? How did sex with Rias feel?"

The blush on Aidan's face tripled. "W-What!?" He yelped, as Akeno gets on her feet and straddles him, leaning closer into him.

"I can tell by the way," She told him, smiling seductively with a blush of her own. She leans closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It wasn't that hard to tell how happy she was this morning before Sinestra came. I want to know how it was for you."

"It was… beautiful. For both of us," Aidan said after finding the words to say it.

"Is that so?" Akeno asked. "I really want to experience it. Doesn't this turn you on? Don't I turn you on, my dear nephalem? And the best part about it all is that no matter what we do in here, no one will see it. I want to know what it feels like to have my body ravished by a hot guy like you. We can finish up what we started in the clubroom that time right here and now."

This was full on flirting coming from the Priestess of Thunder to the nephalem. While Aidan did not deny that he wanted to ravish Akeno, his relationship with Rias was the red tape holding him back. And for a good reason. If she found out about this, he would be brutally punished. As her boyfriend, he should not be doing this. While normally he would be okay to take Akeno, he could not do so with Rias so nearby.

"It's okay…Somnus," Akeno said seductively. "Rias doesn't have to know."

Aidan could feel her large and juicy butt resting on his crotch, causing an erection from beneath his pants that was growing bigger by the second. She starts to lean in closer to him, as did Aidan. Their lips were about to touch.

"Will one of you like to explain what you are doing?" Rias asked with a displeased look.

Aidan freezes like ice and Akeno pushes herself away, making the two see the open doorway and the redhead glaring at the two.

"Rias!" Aidan exclaimed in shock.

Akeno merely giggled it off though. "I was just checking to make sure the corruption was subsiding," She lied with a sweet and innocent smile as usual. "You have no idea how long it took."

"And yet somehow, I do not believe that," Rias told her before glaring at Aidan. "Somnus, do you care to explain what is going on!?"

"Umm… well, uh…it isn't what it looks like for one thing," Aidan tries to say, only for Rias to angrily march over and pull on his right ear hard. "AAAAHHH!"

"So I wasn't seeing you get a chance the know Akeno on a more personal level?" She asked, not letting up on the torture and not buying his excuse.

"I just wanted to get the energy out and corruption gone! I swear!" Aidan exclaimed in agony. "OWOWOWOWOOW!"

Rias continues to glare at her boyfriend for a moment before she eventually lets go and starts walking out of the room. "Well as long as it is only that, then get back out here now!" She stated firmly.

Aidan quickly stood up and rushed after her. "Rias, wait!

* **SLAM** *

And just like that, the door slammed into Aidan's face. The nephalem sighs, knowing that he just made her mad unintentionally.

Akeno giggles. "Well, was that now the sweetest thing?" She asked with eyes closed and a hand over her smiling lips. "She got jealous and protective of you from me."

Again, Aidan sighs heavily with his head hung low.

"Oh, and Somnus," Akeno said, calling Aidan by his real name. "I'm glad that our relationship is going in a better direction. I can't wait for it to be my turn in the bed."

For the second time, Aidan sighs heavily with his head hung low. If this is what his future is going to be like with Akeno, then he best be ready because it may only get worse in a sort of good way.

* * *

When the pool was finally cleaned up and looking brand new, all that was left was to fill it back up with fresh chlorinated water.

Akeno was wearing a red and blue bikini, while standing on one of the pool's stone diving blocks. The Priestess of Thunder raises her hand to the sky and summons a magical circle, appearing right over the middle of the pool. from it, gallons of water like that of a waterfall fell and filled up the pool instantly.

Wearing a pair of black swim jammers that tightened his thighs, Aidan looked on in amazement, seeing the water stop at the right level.

"Aidan!" Rias called out to him as she walks to him.

Aidan turns his head to meet her, and the sight made him enraptured. She wore a new white bikini that seemed a little small for her, but it made her curvaceous body stand out. She did a sexy pose for him, leaning forward with her cleavage showing so much.

"Well?" Rias asked as she stood up, gaining her nephalem's blush. "How does my swimsuit look?"

With a smile, Aidan brought his hands to hers as the two share a romantic kiss. They were not shy of doing such a thing, even in public. While it made some people jealous, others did fawn over it.

"It makes you even more perfect," He said, making her smile.

"Ara, ara. You sure are fired up, Rias," Akeno said as she walked over to them, making the redhead pull away from Aidan and face her. "Ufufu, you really wanted to show your swimsuit to Aidan. By the way, Aidan, how does mine look?" She finishes the question with a pose of her own.

Aidan could not help but blush as he looks away embarrassingly, giving a sheepish smile. "You…look sexy in that."

That compliment earned him a short glaring glance from Rias before she stared back at Akeno.

"And I suppose you're only wearing yours to show off for yourself?" Rias questioned her Queen.

"Sure," Akeno replied with a smile.

"Hi, Aidan!" said the cheerful voice of Asia who walks alongside Koneko. Both of them were wearing their school swimsuits that hugged their bodies in all the right places. "I've changed into my school swimsuit as well."

"And you look really cute in it!" Aidan said with a grin. "It suits you well!"

"Ehehehe. I am happy that you said that," Asia giggled.

Aidan then looked at Koneko, who then offered a headpat. "You too, Koneko. You're looking great."

"…I honestly have no idea how to respond to that." Koneko said, with her back turned towards Aidan and looking away. "Better to have a nephalem's approval, I guess."

Complimenting all the girls in their swimsuits made Aidan realize that they were missing one other person. "Where's Xenovia?" He asked Asia.

"She had a little trouble putting on her swimsuit, and told me to go on without her," Asia answered.

Rias then places a hand on Koneko's shoulders and, while letting out a smile, asks, "Aidan, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you ready, Koneko? It's okay to be nervous," Aidan said while in the water, holding Koneko's hands with hers.

"…I'm alright. I've just never tried this."

"That's why I'm here. Just hold on tight and I won't let go."

"…Okay."

"Alright. Let's start off slow."

While holding her hands, Aidan starts to walk backwards from the shallow end of the pool and slowly go to the deep end. Koneko laid flat in the water, using her legs to kick forward. Turns out that Koneko, for a cat-like girl, doesn't know how to swim and Rias wanted Aidan to be her instructor.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia cheered from the side. Turns out she could not swim either, so Aidan was going to help her out as well.

Koneko was taking small breaths in between with a "Puwa" sound, pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. Aidan soon loses ground given that he and Koneko were now in the deep end, the former treading water with his feet.

"Puwa! Senpai, I'm so sorry for making you help me out…" Koneko said in an apologetic manner.

"It's alright, Koneko," Aidan reassures her. "Learning how to swim is important the next time you go into water."

Aidan's back hits the wall yet Koneko didn't stop pedaling, making her collide with Aidan's chest. She then clings onto him like she was scared, given that they were now in the deep end and there was no ground to walk on. Luckily for him, Aidan kept them both up with his feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

"…Senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle," Koneko said in a shy way, with a blush over her face. "For a nephalem who is also a playboy."

Aidan chuckles and smirks. He then pats Koneko's head, to the cat-like girl's surprise. "You all have been with me longer than most. You helped me out in my moment of despair. And that's why you all hold a special place in my heart."

Koneko wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she leans her head into Aidan's liking the headpatting. And she smiles happily like a kitty cat.

* **SPLASH** *

Aidan and Koneko soon heard the sound of someone jumping into the water. Turning their heads to see, they saw Rias and Akeno having a race across the pool in the lap lanes. Both girls swam elegantly, yet competitively as they tried to overtake the lead from one another.

' _To put it simply, a strong rival has appeared,'_ Rias thought, smirking confidently. _'And in the form of you of all people.'_

Akeno was giggling a little. _'There is no stopping a heart in love for a handsome nephalem.'_

' _Even if we are best friends, I refuse to lose Aidan to you, Akeno. Because he is mine!'_

' _Let's do this fair and square, Rias.'_

Aidan could not help but worry, thinking that this competition may get out of hand one way or another. But he decides to put that aside and turn to look at Asia, ushering for her to get in for her lesson.

 **LATER** …

As the day of peace passes by, the Devils and the nephalem all had fun wherever they could in the pool. Though still a school day, they needed a break after all of the fighting that has happened as of late. And they deserved one, more than ever.

After about an hour of helping Asia swim and the group playing around, the young blonde was fast asleep on the vinyl sheet spread out on the poolside. Koneko was also by her under a shadow resting while reading a book.

Aidan and Rias were able to spend some quality time together in the pool as lovers. Nothing sexual happened with everyone present but they loved being in each other's arms. Rias was also a bit possessive lately, probably because of Akeno's antics.

As Aidan sat by his towel out in the sun, he was a bit exhausted. He never swam before yet quickly adapted to the techniques, even learning how to swim underwater. Though he is going to learn how to build up his lung muscles later on.

"Somnus~" Rias called out to him, lying on her back with her bikini top untied. She was looking at him over her left shoulder and holding a bottle of suntan lotion. "Would you help me rub lotion on my back?"

"Of course," Aidan responds as he gets up and walks over. Getting down on his knees, he squirts a few times in his hands before rubbing them to warm up the lotion.

Starting from her lower back, Aidan gently rubs the oil on Rias' bare back, the redhead letting off a moan. She had felt his hands many times during their love making last night but the feeling exhilarated her. As Aidan rubs the lotion, he decides to also give a massage, rubbing his lover's back soothingly and gently, yet with a firm amount of pressure.

"That feels so good~" Rias moans, before looking at him over her shoulder. With a seductive look, she turns over and exposes her bare breasts to him. "Would like to rub some on my chest too?"

He smiles at the prospect. "Of course. I'd be happy to. But you sure it is alright?" Aidan asked just to be safe.

Rias smiles with a nod. "It's alright. Just be careful though. My breasts are sensitive. Do a thorough job though, and I'll be sure to reward you."

Aidan nods but just as he was about to begin, something hit him from his back, and he felt to arms wrapped around his chest. An "Oro" was heard from a surprised Aidan.

"Whatcha doin'?" Akeno asked, with her bikini top gone as she presses her breast against Aidan's back shamelessly. "Is she the only one who gets a back rub with lotion?"

Akeno rests her chin on his shoulder as she inches herself closer to Aidan's face.

But Rias was not happy about that, especially when she saw Aidan blush.

"Akeno, that was highly inappropriate!" Rias stood up and looked at Akeno with fierce eyes of displeasure. While it left her exposed, that was the least of her concerns. "He hasn't finished with me yet!"

Akeno closed her eyes and smiles innocently. "I have an idea. Why don't you hand Aidan over to me for a bit?"

"Ridiculous!" Rias points at her. "I will never give my boyfriend away to you, and I am asking you one more time to back off!"

"Hey, Aidan. Remember when I asked you about you and Rias having sex together?" Akeno asked, making the nephalem blush as she turns his head to meet hers. "Remember how I told you I wanted to be ravished? Can you do that for me? If you want, you can fuck me for however long you like."

She then brings her tongue to Aidan's ear and licks it, right before she gives a light nibble. It caused the nephalem to groan a bit in pleasure.

* **HYU BON** *

Rias suddenly shot a blast of her crimson power and destroyed one of the diving blocks. Both Aidan and Akeno were surprised as they look up at her, seeing the redhaired woman projecting more power in the palm of her hand.

One thing was for certain: Aidan was in deep trouble. Already one day has passed since he consummated his relationship with Rias. But with his girlfriend now angry, he done did it badly.

"Akeno, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've gone too far," Rias stated firmly, preparing her magic.

But Akeno wasn't going to back down and stood up. "I am most certainly not. But if you're refusing to back down, then I am fighting to win."

Akeno challenges her Master and best friend by raising a hand, with sparks of lightning cackling off of it.

Aidan did not want to get caught in the crossfire as he quickly warps away. The two girls, with their breasts exposed, attacked each other with glares. Well, except for Akeno who maintained her innocent look with eyes closed but one could consider it a glare.

* **KABOOM** *

Their cat fight began as the small explosion that caught the attention of all the Devils at the pool, even Kiba who popped out of the water to see what was going on.

"I'm not giving you Aidan!" Rias stated with her next attack at the ready.

But Akeno, with her lightning ready as well, responded, "You wouldn't let me play with him? Just a little?"

"I don't know why you would want to, considering the fact that you hate men," Rias said as she threw her blast at Akeno, who promptly dodges it.

"You're one to talk. You said that all men look the same and you can't possibly be interested," Akeno throws her attack.

"Aidan is special! He's mine and handsome!"

"Even for me Aidan is handsome! I finally met a man of whom I felt like that, so it should be tine to pass Aidan to me for just a bit and let me understand men, let alone nephalem!"

More explosions came from the cat fight occur like violent fireworks.

 **MEANWHILE** …

Aidan was able to somehow warp away from the catfight and sneak away. Catching his breath, he sat by the door to the equipment room.

"Great…" He groans, closing his eyes and placing his back against the door. "Rias and Asia fighting over me was a hassle, but with Akeno now potentially in the mix, it's going to get worse before it gets better."

Just then, he spotted Xenovia out to his left, wearing a two-piece green and yellow swimsuit. While not erotic like Rias' and Akeno's, it did show off her body curves.

"Xenovia?" Aidan was a bit surprised to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "And why does the outside seem a bit noisy?"

"It's better not to go to the pool at the moment, trust me," Aidan said as he stood up. "And where have you been?"

"It's my first swimsuit so it took me a while to put it on. Does it look good?" She asked while looking at herself.

"I think it suits you," Aidan said, taking a moment to admire her tight body, while at the same time shaking off any perverted thoughts of how sexy she was. "Let me guess: you've never went swimming before? Because of the Church's strict rules?"

"No," She denied. "I've just never been interested in recreational activities."

"I see."

Xenovia then changes the subject. "I've been doing some thinking, Aidan. And there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go ahead," Aidan ushered. "If it's important and something I can help you with, I'm all ears."

"I'm glad to hear that, Aidan. Because… I would like to make a baby with you," Xenovia said.

Silence ensues for about ten seconds for Aidan to take in that statement.

"…Uh, what?" He asked.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by Xenovia and dragged into the equipment room, closing the door and locking it behind them. He didn't even bother to fight back, too busy trying to process what Xenovia wanted.

"Like I said, let's make a baby together," Xenovia said.

Aidan suddenly stutters, shocked beyond belief by the request of the newest Knight in the Peerage. "You would… ask me to make you pregnant…? Why?"

"It's all I could think about recently," Xenovia explained. "It used to be that serving God was my only dream. My every reason for living. But ow that has changed, and with it the dream has died. I already approached Rias for her thoughts on the matter and she told me that Devils are beings that possess, fulfill, award, and desire the one thing they all have: greed. That I must try living as I wish. So…"

' _I guess that's a valuable lesson, but the timing could have been better,'_ Aidan thought in his head.

"I've decided that the life I want is one I never thought I have; the life of a woman. I want to bear your children. For that purpose, you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and the chance to get to know each other better."

"Uh… sure. But why me?" asked Aidan.

"I know that you are in a relationship with Rias, but as I watched you fight Kokabiel and Mephisto, I began to notice who you truly are as a nephalem. Your power exceeds even that of a dragon. I want my child to have that, even if it means being half-nephalem. They should have strong and powerful genes and a power to rival all others."

"You do realize that there are many other girls who would want the same thing, right?" Aidan asked. "Also, there is still a price on my head."

"Then it is fate that we are here alone together. It must be the will of God." She prayed and got another migraine before she began untying her bikini top. "Okay, let's get started. These things take a few months to grow." She drops her top as her breasts were exposed to Aidan. "I'm glad that you and Rias had sex. That means you can take over since I have no experience."

She then hugs the nephalem, pressing herself against him with her naked body. Aidan's instincts skyrocketed to the point he was barely holding back his urge to take her here and now.

"I can feel your desires. As a Devil, it's natural. But for a nephalem, you must want more. Please, touch me, master. I'll do anything you want, and you can do whatever you wish to me. I'll fulfill all of your sexual desires, just so long as you impregnate me. Take me now."

Luckily for him, he was saved. But not in a manner of salvation so to speak.

"Aidan, what is going on here?" Rias asked while standing at the opened doorway, exhausted and showing a forced smile. Aidan and Xenovia looked at her and saw the redhead's body covered by a thin lair of red demonic power. The former seemed scared, but the latter looked remote.

"Ara, ara. That's not fair, Xenovia," said Akeno, smiling with eyes closed as a dangerously scary aura surrounds her as well. "I already called first for sex with Aidan."

"Aidan, why? Why didn't you tell me that's what you wanted? I would've done it too!" Asia shouted while looking like she was going to cry.

"…Sucks to be you," Koneko said with half opened eyes. Thanks for the moral support.

"It's time to make a baby," said Xenovia with an oblivious expression. "Let's go, we don't have all day."

Hearing those words made the colors on all of the girls' faces change.

For the first time, Aidan felt real fear emanating from the opposite sex.

* * *

Some time after explaining everything to the girls and calming them all down, Aidan was able to leave to get some fresh air. Maybe a nap in the nurse's office would be best for him.

He enters through the door to the school nurse's office.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked a female voice.

Aidan stopped when he saw who spoke to him, which was none other than Yubelluna. Her hair was in its usual long and wavy length, but she was also wearing a white lab coat, with a dress shirt that tightly held in her large breasts, a black mini skirt, and black high heels. Around her neck like any other nurse would have was a stethoscope, as she was looking at a clipboard.

Not being able to stop staring at her, Aidan had to admit that her figure looked good in that outfit, especially when she was looking at her clipboard. But her face turned to one of annoyance, probably because of presuming the visitor to be a student or staff ogling at her body.

Yet as she turns around to meet her presumed stalker, she was surprised to see Aidan.

"Aidan! What are you doing here?" Yubelluna asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Yubelluna," Aidan said, closing the door to give them a bit of privacy. "What are you doing in the nurse's office?"

"I'm the school's new nurse," Yubelluna explained, placing the clipboard on the desk and getting up from her seat. "Since I wanted to help support my new master, Deckard had revealed to me that the school was missing a new nurse. So I took up the position."

"It suits you well," Aidan smiles. "With Karlamine working as a smith and Xuelan becoming a soon to be instructor at Ivgorod Yoga, I'd say being the school's nurse will help you greatly."

Yubelluna smiles as she walks up to the nephalem. She smirks seductively and traces his finger on his heart.

"Keep complimenting me like that, and the three of us may give you a night to remember." She whispered seductively in his left ear, making the nephalem blush as he wraps one arm around her waist.

Yubelluna reaches for the door behind Aidan with her right hand but not before she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, master," The purple haired nurse said to him, moving past Aidan and exiting the office.

Once the door behind him closes up, Aidan sighs, feeling that now he was immensely tired. He needed a rest as he heads to one of the beds, ready to open the curtains and take a cat nap for a bit.

But just as Aidan opens the curtains for a nap, he was surprised to find someone on the bed, looking at his left arm.

"Issei?" Aidan was surprised to see the Red Dragon Emperor in bed.

"Aidan?" A surprised Issei saw as the nephalem enters. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You get injured somewhere?" asked Aidan.

"More like I wasn't feeling well, at least that's the official story," Issei said. "I just finished speaking to Ddraig about the Vanishing Dragon."

Aidan then takes his seat across Issei onto a chair. "I take it you met up with Vali?"

Issei's face turned a bit bitter. "I did this morning. Things got tense from that. And I already don't like the guy."

"I concur," Aidan said, making Issei look at him. "I met with his sister, Sinestra, near the school. Nearly started a fight that could have gone awry had she not backed off. What was your talk with Ddraig about?"

"Just a history lesson of how his fight with the White Dragon fight started," Issei said. "And of how they now inhabit their current forms at the moment. Apparently the dragons were the only species not to fight in the war."

"Typical of them," Aidan said. "Their loyalty is only to themselves and no other. Ddraig, are you there?"

 **[You need something, nephalem?]** asked the Welsh Dragon as a green orb glowed from Issei's left hand.

"I just have one question that I need answering. How did you get that hole in your stomach by Diablo?"

But then, Ddraig went silent. He didn't answer immediately, which was unusual for a dragon of his caliber.

"Umm, Ddraig?" asked Issei in a bit of concern for his partner.

 **[Yes, partner?]**

"You okay?"

 **[Sorry. It's just… getting that hole in my stomach has been a traumatizing nightmare of mine for a long time.]**

"Why?" asked Issei. "What happened?"

 **[During the war, about a few days after I fought Albion again, I had ended up in Khanduras, near Tristram Cathedral. And from its ruined walls I could feel only…terror.]**

The memories of that dark day begin to play back in Ddraig's mind. He was a little younger at the time, but he still looked mighty and powerful.

 **[When I had approached it, the temple suddenly flared up in power, a power that I had never seen before. And then, from its dark corridors, Diablo emerged. I had no idea who or what it was at the time, but he was already threatening enough to me. Soon the two of us battled but the fight quickly turned one-sided.]**

"How so?" Issei asked.

 **[What seemed like we started off evenly in strength quickly turned into a slaughter. I underestimated Diablo's power, and for the first time, I felt real fear. And he feasted on it, drawing upon my fear to feed him his power. Soon, at the very climax of our fight… he tore a hole in my stomach.]**

Ddraig recalls that moment clearly when Diablo's right claw punctured through the dragon, making the great beast bellow in pure horror and pain. Recalling it made the dragon quiver, as noted by Issei's arm shivering uncontrollably and not by his own will. Both of the boys noticed it and could not help but widen their eyes, seeing that as powerful as Ddraig was as the Red Dragon of Domination; Diablo, the Lord of Terror, was a lot more powerful.

 **[In the end, just as I was about to face my death, Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, rushed in and rescued me. Held me by his own claws and dragged me away to help heal my wounds. It was a bit relieving… but also an embarrassment when you suddenly owe one to your rival.]**

"The Vanishing Dragon saved you?" asked Issei. "No way…"

"So why continue your fight if he was the one who saved your tail?" asked Aidan.

 **[Honestly, I had forgotten why we even started the fight in the first place.]** Ddraig answered frankly. **[Even Albion doesn't know. We've been fighting for so long, that the reason why was lost in time.]**

Aidan could only wonder if Deckard Kain knew anything about the two Heavenly Dragons prior to meeting with Issei. With his Uncle as the Student Council's advisor, he'd be wise to help Issei with controlling and building up his power, along with giving some insight on the history of dragons within Sanctuary. Some time later, he best ask his Uncle about dragons and what the Horadrim knew of them, if they ever existed during the era the order was around.

* * *

The next day was the day of Open House. After walking to school with Rias, they kiss and parted ways to head to their classes. And just as soon as Aidan opens the door…

"AIDAN!" Matsuda and Motohama, friends of Issei, threw their fists at the transfer.

 ***BAM POW***

Faster than the eye could see, Aidan ducks under and punches them hard in their crotches, feeling something break within them. Both boys winced as the colors of their faces drained from them completely, making them fall to the floor lifeless.

Aidan gives a small sheepish smile. He knows why the two would go at him like that; it's all because he was dating Rias. And all the males believed he had stolen her from them with his greedy hands. Amateurs…

' _Oops. Must've crushed their jewels a little too hard.'_

Aidan ignores the two knocked out bodies on the floor and walks over to his desk, taking a moment to stop and look at the desk behind him. Fun fact, when he transferred over, Akeno sat behind him. Officially for her, she was moved to a different homeroom for reasons unknown, but it could have been because she was still traumatized of learning the truth of her parents.

Then again, it could've been Rias' doing for all he knew. She was pretty jealous with Akeno yesterday.

As he took his seat, Aidan saw Xenovia approaching him. In the short time that she has been transferred to Kuoh Academy, the former Exorcist had become quote popular among the boys just like Asia. Her beauty and physique made her popular among the girls as well.

"Xenovia, need me for something?" asked Aidan.

Xenovia lowers her head in response. "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry for the other day. I kept on pressing the topic without thinking about you."

The memory of Xenovia trying to get Aidan to impregnate her was still fresh in his mind. But luckily for him, Aidan can move past such events that would normally traumatize a man with no exual experience whatsoever.

"It's alright," He said. "But let's not talk about it here at school, okay?"

"Don't worry, I respect your relationship with Rias," Xenovia said, before reaching into her pocket. "That's why, for the sake of experience, we should use these."

What she then showed him was something round and rubber and used only for sexual activity, mainly for the men to wear to prevent impregnating a woman.

All of the class' eyes were gathered on the condom, wrapped in its packet.

Aidan looked deadpanned, but internally he was shocked. "Are you kidding me? Of all things to bring to a school, it's like you drowned yourself in eroges all of a sudden!"

After seeing that, the class was immediately noisy.

"Hi, you two," Asia said as she innocently approached the two. "What's wrong?"

Xenovia then hands the condom over to Asia. "Here, Asia. You should have one of these."

Asia had a questioning look as she stares at the small packet in her hand. But her best friend Kiryuu, perverted as she is, walks up to Asia and whispers into her ear about what it is and its purpose.

Asia soon blushes heavily until her head was purely red with swirling eye sockets. She then faints.

"Asia!" Aidan cried, catching the small blond in her arms. "First the Perverted Trio, now you Kiryuu? Of all people?"

With full interest, while shining her glasses to bring them up to her eyes, the erotic girl asked. "Will this be alright though? If you sleep with Rias, then Asia will—"

"Kiryuu~! Please stooooop!" Asia suddenly revived herself just to cover her friend's mouth.

Just then, the teacher walks in and has everyone sit down. Shortly afterwards, the parents of the kids walked in, greeting their children from the back of the room.

Aidan however felt no joy out of this Open House, mainly because his parents were not there. He had only seen them in his dreams and visions, but has never met them physically. The only parent he had was Uncle Deckard but even he was in a classroom doing his part as a professor.

Aidan could not help but wonder that if his parents really loved one another, would they want to meet him? Would they like his relationship with Rias? Would they be proud of his accomplishments?

Or more importantly, would they forgive him of his sins?

"Aidan?" The nephalem was snapped out of it to see Asia looking at him with a worried expression, while Xenovia looked curiously. "Are you okay?" Asia asked.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. Sorry, I just spaced out for a moment," He responded.

They didn't question him any further and left to take their seats.

* * *

Lunch break came for Aidan, yet oddly enough, he preferred to be alone just for today. He had a lot on his mind to think about regarding his parents considering Open House was today. While Asia and Xenvoia were at first concerned, they nonetheless respected his decision and let him be.

The solitude helped Aidan relax for a bit, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. No Perverted Trio to hunt him down, no Kendo Girls chasing the Trio for their peeping, no Demon even coming up to kill him.

It was all perfect, if not a bit unnerving.

Then again, this was nothing new for Aidan. He has been on adventures with his Uncle for much of his childhood life, always getting themselves into all kinds of dangerous situations. Rarely though did they encounter any Demons or other dangers of a sort.

As Aidan finishes his lunch and heads back, he caught something in his eye of a figure. Standing a couple meters away was a beautiful lady that looked to be in her late teens, with black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. Despite looking like a tee, she had a childlike body, albeit with large breasts and hips that could turn any man's eyes.

But the real eye catcher was her clothing, cosplaying an anime character named Mil Kiss from the anime _Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven_. And with her hair color and body, she looked exactly like the character. The outfit consisted of a short pink skirt, a sleeveless pink crop top, black fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders, a pink hat, black thigh high socks with pink stripes, and boots. She also carried a pink staff that had a star on top.

Aidan heard of that magical girl anime show, but was never interested in it.

The girl looked around, as if looking for something, but failed to notice Aidan standing a few feet away. If she was here for Open House, then she looked lost or was looking for someone.

"I'm sorry…" Aidan said. "Are you lost?"

The girl turns her head towards him to see the voice and stopped when she saw Aidan.

"It's really you~!" The magical girl squeals happily, throwing her hands up, and then running towards him. Aidan was a little taken back by her sudden positivity and took one step back as she stops in front of him. "This is so cool, meeting a nephalem for the first time! Well, then again, my best friend is a nephalem!"

"What did you say?" Aidan asked in panic, seeing his real identity compromised as he was ready to bring out his Armiger.

"No, please," the girl pleaded, with her happy face quickly turning into a sad one. Even comical tears appeared form the corner of her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I find that hard to believe!" Aidan scowled despite sensing no killing intent from her. But then another voice cropped up.

"It's okay, Aidan," A female voice spoke up, making Aidan and the girl turn around to see Li-Ming. "She's a friendly one."

"Li-Ming?" asked Aidan, seeing the Rebellious Wizard in her teacher outfit which was nothing more than a Western formal attire comprise of a yellow-green shirt, covered by purple suit and purple pants. It left the suit unbuttoned, allowing a generous portion of her cleavage to flex out. She also wore a pair of glasses.

"It's okay, and you can trust me!' The beautiful girl bounced back into her normal happy mood. "I'm the Devil King, Serafall Leviathan!" Serafall did a quick spin and struck a pose, giving Aidan a cute ink and a peace sign between her left eye. "But you can call me Little Levi~! Just like how Li-Ming does!" She sticks her tongue out.

Aidan looked a bit stunned, turning to his fellow nephalem to his left. "Hey, what is up with this…little squirrel?"

That might have been the wrong move as Serafall looked immediately insulted. Immediately her hair flares up and a cross pop vein appeared, much to the shock of Li-Ming who started to sweat.

"What'd you say?!" Serafall yelled. "That's it! You are going to—"

"Now, now…" Li-Ming gets in front to shield her away with a sheepish expression. "That was probably a joke. If you get upset at every little thing, there will be no end to it."

But Serafall could only pout with puffy cheeks like a child.

"Sorry about that," Li-Ming said. "But Serafall was always a childish one. For about as long as I can remember."

"I take it you two are close friends?" asked Aidan.

"Very much so," Li-Ming then pats the comical Serafall's head. "We have worked together for quite some time and I had taught her a few things of magic that she never knew of. So technically, that makes her my student. Or at least one of them."

While Aidan was not so clear on the whole cute pose for one of the Four Great Satans being a magical girl cosplayer, he nonetheless agreed that for someone of her position, she held great power.

After being head patted by her best friend, Serafall returned to her normal persona.

"Now, Serafall…" Li-Ming said. "Were you here for the Open House?"

Serafall stopped and put a finger to her lips and looked up at the sky. Even when thinking, she made it look cute. Then she snaps her fingers when she remembered why she was here.

"That's right~! I am here for my sister!" Serafall chirped and jumped up, making her breasts bounce.

"SisteR?" asked a confused Aidan. "But who is—"

"Holy crap!" said someone to their right. They looked and saw a few students staring at Serafall with a blush and perverted looks. "Is that a _Magical Girl_ , Mil Kiss Viral 7 alternative cosplay?!"

Serafall struck a pose. "Yes it is~! You want a picture?" She asked them.

 **LATER** …

Cameras were flashing off from everyone's phones as they all took pictures of Serafall in her magical girl cosplay.

Aidan was standing a few feet behind the same group of guys with cameras, which then turned into a massive crowd. Each one of them shot after shot of Serafall, who was standing at the front of the stage posing for them.

"This is…ridiculous," He muttered to Li-Ming next to her. Serafall then did a pose which caused her short skirt to show a bit of her panties, making the photographers go nuts.

"Think of it like camouflage," Li-Ming said. "You don't want to scare the prey."

"Then we need to find bigger prey," Aidan countered, making Li-Ming chuckle.

Suddenly, Saji came jumping onto the stage.

"Alright, guys! Knock it off!" He demanded to the crowd, standing in front of Serafall and shielding her from the cameras like he were her bodyguard. "We're still on school property and don't need this kind of commotion on the day of Open House! Now get out of here!"

The young men leave reluctantly due to Saji's pushing and threats, but were gone in a relatively short period of time. All that were left were Aidan, Li-Ming, Serafall, and Saji.

"Okay, are you related to anyone at this school?" Saji asked Serafall, unaware she was one of the Four Great Satans. Serafall nods with a smile. "Well, they should've told you that this sort of outfit is unacceptable."

Serafall responds by waving her staff up. "Sparkle shine, your command is mine~!" She said cheerfully and posed, pointing her staff at him. She winks and gives a peace sign.

Saji could only sigh as Aidan and Li-Ming walk upstage to meet with him.

"I don't think she intends to stop any time soon, Saji," Aidan said.

"She always was the wild one. Reminds me of my younger self back in the day," Li-Ming concurred.

Just then, the doors to the gym open up, and the silhouette of Sona Sitri stood against the shining light form outside.

"Saji, what is going on here?" She demanded sternly.

"I finally found you, Sona~!" Serafall exclaimed happily when she saw the Sitri heir.

But Sona stops and flinches at the sight of the cosplay girl, with a few strands of her hair sticking out of place of her perfect bob cut. She could only watch as Serafall jumps off stage and runs toward her.

"I'm so happy to see you~!" She chirped and clung to the Student Council President, which for some reason made Sona very uncomfortable. Serafall lets go of Sona. "What's the matter? You look sad. Aren't you happy to see your big sister again?"

Aidan blinked a couple of times and sweat drop. Now he could see why Serafall was here, as their resemblance looked eerily familiar. But there was something that stood out to him.

"She's the older sister?" Aidan asked Li-Ming.

"That's right," Li-Ming nodded in confirmation. "And a very curious one. I always told her that her curiosity will be the death of her one day."

"I'm going to need more happiness from you. Come on!" Serafall whined, before hugging herself. "You should be telling me how much you missed me, and I would say 'Sona, I've missed you too'—" She then started bouncing on her heels, making her breasts jiggle. "—and then I would give you a big fat kiss, and you'd kiss me back and that would lead to a girl-on-girl action and wouldn't that be hot?"

Sona sweated.

"You're right," Aidan told Li-Ming. "Her curiosity will be the death of her. And again, she is the oldest?"

"That she is." Aidan looked to his right to see Rias, Akeno, and Asia walk over and stand next to him. "I see you've met the Lady Serafall Leviathan."

"More like I just met the world's smallest squirrel," Aidan said sarcastically. "Had no idea this would be her."

"I heard that Lady Leviathan likes to watch some of the battles her sister fights in," Saji said as he joined the group. "I didn't recognize her since this is the first time I've met her."

Rias walks up behind Serafall. "It's been a long time, Lady Leviathan," She bows to the Great Satan.

"Oh yes it has, Rias," She said to the redhead.

"I do hope my boyfriend was able to assist you in any way he could," Rias smiles with eyes closed, gesturing back to Aidan.

"He's what?!" Serafall pouts cutely. "You and him are dating? No fair! I still don't have a boyfriend and I really like him! He wanted to help me because I had to find out about Open House on my own, all because Sona's such a meanie. If he didn't come, I would have attacked Heaven out of frustration."

Aidan merely stares back deadpanned. If the Lower Heavens were ever attacked, then the High Heavens would have in turn been alerted and could potentially wipe out all Devilkind.

Sona's face was completely red with embarrassment by her elder sister. "…Listen. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job as the Student Council President here," She said with an unsatisfied and stern expression, her eyes twitching. "No matter how closely related we are, this is inappropriate school attire, and you are going to have to change!"

"Why do you have to be like that? Do you hear the tone of your voice right now? You're borderline violent!" Serafall wines like a child. "You know I don't ask for much. All I want is to eb a Magical Girl. With my sparkling staff, I'll erase all Angels and Fallen Angels~!" She chiprs with a cute pose.

"Do you have any respect at all!?" Sona snaps. "If you start sparkling, you could annihilate a small country in minutes!"

"Are the two…not on good terms?" Aidan asks Akeno.

"Quite the opposite actually," said Akeno, smiling with eyes closed as usual. "The problem is that Lady Serafall loves her sister a little too much. Some would say she is obsessed."

Aidan listens carefully as he watches Serafall move all around Sona, talking about being a Magical Girl and destroying the Angels and Fallen Angels. This only made Sona more upset and embarrassed.

"If Sona ever called her sister for help, things could've gotten out of control and we could have another war on our hands," Akeno said.

And just then, the clam and composed Sona broke into tears. "Ahh, MOU! I can't take it anymore!" She cried and ran away sobbing.

"Sona wait! Don't leave me!" Serafall desperately calls out to her sister and runs behind her, making Saji chase after them in the process.

Asia smiles sheepishly and sweats a little. "Saji's heading for a rough time, isn't he?"

"While it isn't my place to say it, yes he is," Rias states with a look of understanding. "All members of the Four Great Satans are like this. High strung and excitable. It can be exhausting."

Aidan then asks Li-Ming, "How did you ever put up with her in your years of friendship?"

But Li-Ming bluntly answers, "I didn't."

* * *

At the end of the day, as students met up with either their parents to head home or with their friends, Aidan and Rias walked hand in hand towards the entrance with Asia and Akeno.

"Ah, there they are," said a voice. When Rias looked towards the direction the voice came from, she stopped abruptly and took her hand away from Aidan's. Aidan initially felt surprised at first before he saw the man in front of him, wearing a white tuxedo and having that trademark red hair.

"Greetings, father," Rias greeted him, as the man stopped a few feet away. Aidan was surprised to see that man being her father despite his appearance looking like another older brother.

If he was here though, then it meant he was not just here for the Open House. He was also here to meet Aidan face to face, the boyfriend of her daughter. The thought of that filled Aidan with fear, but not because of potential disapproval from Rias' father but rather of his actions he committed when he broke the engagement between Rias and Riser months ago.

He didn't show it on his face, but his heart pounded faster than usual with dread, seeing the father of the woman he loves most. Was he going to pass judgment onto him for what he did? Perhaps secretly hate him for tarnishing the wedding and severely damaging both the Gremory and Phenex families?

Before he could even take a step back, though, Rias' father spotted him and smiled.

"It's good to finally meet you, Aidan Kain. I am Zeoticus Gremory," The father greeted to him. "I must say that when I heard that Rias had a boyfriend, I was worried, but then my heart was quickly relieved when I learned that it was you."

"Father!" Rias exclaimed with an embarrassing blush. "This isn't the place to talk about something like that!"

"Then you don't mind if I, Sirzechs, and Grayfia will come over for dinner for tonight?" Zeoticus asked with a smile that sounded like no ill intentions were behind it. Aidan was not too sure though. Rias gasped, however. "It's only fitting for a father to meet his daughter's boyfriend properly, especially if that boyfriend is the son of Aurelia."

Now it was Aidan's turn to gasp. Zeoticus had just mentioned his angelic mother's name. Did that mean he knew her? If he did, would he use her as some sort of loose justification for his potential threats.

Composing himself, he clears his throat and says, "Well I—"

"I think it is a wonderful idea," An elderly voice spoke from the side, revealing it to be Deckard Kain, wearing his professor outfit which consisted of a brown suit.

"Uncle?!" Aidan was surprised, walking up to the old man. "I-I thought you were—"

"Bedridden?" asked Deckard. "I am quite well and alive, Aidan. Thanks to Zeoticus and his servants."

"Deckard!" Zeoticus greets the elder. "I didn't think you'd come. Here for Open House?"

"I have been away from school for a bit too long, so this old man here needs to get back to work. Plus the house needs cleaning."

"Splendid," Zeoticus claps his hands together. He then turns around to face the group. "Deckard and I are going to chat a bit more in private. I'll see you tonight, Aidan."

The group stood there for a moment in silence, until both men were out of sight, talking and laughing with one another.

"…Well, crap," Aidan said. "First your father shows up, Rias, and now Uncle Deckard. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but I wasn't ready for it."

A familiar voice from behind them soon laughed.

"Looks like dinner is going to be interesting," Sirzechs said as he walks down the stairs near them.

"Why are you laughing?" Rias demanded with her hands on her hips.

Sirzechs stopped a couple of steps from the bottom and smiled. "It looks like it's going to be another lumber party at the residence."

Aidan sighs heavily. His home won't be big enough for everyone at this point. There just isn't enough beds or bathrooms.

* * *

 **LATER…**

Later as dusk fell, Aidan set down the last set of food onto the table in the living room, which was in the form of a large, cooked, red fish that was scored and cut into several pieces that were different. All the bones were picked and cleaned off. Also on the table were various other dishes. Plates were served for the guests along with four more plates filled with other cuisines for the Gremory family to pick from.

"Dinner is served," He announced. "Bon Appetit."

With assistance from his three maids, Aidan cooked all of the food. Since the dining table was too small, dinner had to be taken place in the living area. Zeoticus sat on one of the sofas, while Aidan sat down with Rias on the other. Sirzechs, Deckard Kain, and Asia also sat at table in the living room, watching the trio speak. Aidan's maids stood at the side of the sofas while Grayfia was in the kitchen cleaning up dishes.

"This all looks splendid," Zeoticus commented.

"Thank you," A flattered Aidan said. "I was not sure what counted as noble food in the Underworld, so I used what dishes I learned when I was in Westmarch and in Caldeum with Uncle Deckard. I'm sorry if this is not what you are used to."

Xuelan walked over with a bottle of water and Karlamine followed behind with cups. Xuelan carried a bottle of sake and small cups for Zeoticus and Sirzechs.

"Fear not, Aidan Kain," Rias father waved a dismissive hand while holding a fork. The maids then serve water to everyone while Zeoticus and Sirzechs were served sake. "I like to think of our House being nothing but adaptable. And you said you visited Westmarch and Caldeum before? That's amazing!"

"You are surprised, sir?" asked Aidan.

"I always wanted to visit Caldeum and I have heard stories of Westmarch from your Uncle," Zeoticus revealed. "The Jewel of the East. The greatest empire in all of Kehjistan, and even maybe the grandest city on Earth."

Deckard, Asia, and Sirzechs watch the three eat happily and smile. "It appears they are getting along very nicely," Uncle Deckard said with a smile of relief.

"Here I thought it wasn't going to go well," Asia said sheepishly.

"So, how did you meet my daughter, Aidan Kain?" Zeoticus asked, as if starting the real topic of the evening. "I know that she revived you after you were attacked, but was that it?"

Aidan swallowed a piece of fish before answering. "Well, when my Uncle and I came into this town, Uncle Deckard and I decided to transfer into this school. With his permission, I was able to gain access to the library the Student Council only had access to, a library containing all the knowledge and mythologies that the Devils knew. I was nearly caught by the Council but managed to escape. Rias heard of it and became interested since then."

"Fascinating," Zeoticus said before turning over to his friend Deckard. "And just why did you send him to that library, Deckard?"

"I was seeking answers to a prophecy that the Zakarum texts described as the End of Days," Deckard said after wiping his mouth. "I could not do it due to my duties as a teacher, so I decided to send my nephew in, knowing of how fast and clever he is when sneaking around."

Sirzechs closes his eyes in understanding. "Well, at least I am glad there were no ill intentions behind it." He then opens them and turns to Aidan. "Oh, and if you are worried about me being unaccepting of you, then you have nothing to worry about. I am glad that Rias has decided to enter into a relationship with you."

Aidan was surprised. While a part of him felt relieved to hear that, a majority of him felt concerned. It made him lower his head a bit, showcasing shame. But Zeoticus noticed this, much to the nephalem's misfortune.

"You do not trust my word for it?" asked Zeoticus.

"It's just…" Aidan said. "When last you saw me, I did something unforgivable. But I only—"

"I do not blame you for it," Zeoticus said seriously, catching Aidan's surprised attention. "Any normal Devil would have been severely punished, but when I later learned the truth, I could only feel sympathy. And when I later learned that you were Aurelia's son, my sympathy changed into a need of compassion for you, seeing that the son of a friend of the family had become something he never wished to be. So no worries, my boy. I could never blame you. And if any other houses intend to kill you, I won't let them."

Aidan was surprised to hear that. He thought that Zeoticus would disapprove of him, harshly reminding him of the damage he had caused to the Gremory Family and the Phenex Family. So to hear him say that he does not blame the nephalem was a huge surprise. Sirzechs did not blame him for the Terror Unleashed which was understandable. But now even Zeoticus forgives him.

And more importantly, he had mentioned Aurelia's name.

"If I may ask, sir, how much do you know about my mother?" asked Aidan.

Zeoticus stopped eating, as if remembering something as he places his fork down. "Your mother, Aurelia? She was…captivatingly beautiful. Her gentle smile always eased my heart, and you could say that a part of me had fallen in love with her. She understood the nature of Devils and our culture. It was she that convinced our family to care for our servants like they were a part of us. I found her to be…magnificent. Even my own wife became a close friend to her for many years."

Zeoticus' mind flashes to the days when Aurelia was around, in disguise as a servant.

"When she disappeared, it almost tore the family apart. I had to comfort my wife just as Sirzechs here comforted his due to her suddenly leaving out of the blue. I had heard no word since then. And when I later learned that I would have the chance to meet her son in the flesh, who was founded by the Last Horadrim abandoned in an alleyway, I thought I would take it upon myself to honor her legacy in any way that I can."

Aidan was once again surprised. "And what way would that be if I may ask?"

"That I would look after you, my boy, and treat you like I treat my son and daughter: as one of my children. I understand that you never had a father and you are not sure who or where he is, but if you ever need any help or some form of comfort, please come to me. You are the living legacy of an Elder Angel that I had loved as a friend. And more importantly, you are the beloved boyfriend to my cute daughter Rias. And I approve of it."

That shook Aidan's heart a bit. Zeoticus wanted him to look at him as a father that he had never had in his life. Aidan felt conflicted at first, turning his head to Uncle Deckard, who was the father figure for much of his life. Bu the old man simply nods, as does Sirzechs who smiles and does the same. Aidan was surprised, having seen his demonic father in a vision twice now yet never seeing him in person. He was not sure if he was dead, but he was not sure if he was alive either, the same for his mother.

Calming his heart and taking Rias' hand gently into his which she responds back, he takes a deep breath.

"Thank you, sir," Aidan bows his head. "That is a relief to hear. But, how did you know that Rias and I are in a relationship?"

"I didn't. But I do now, even to the point where you…comingled."

Aidan and Rias gasped in shock and with a little bit of fright.

But Zeoticus laughs while drinking sake. "Hahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all! I am seriously considering you and Rias to be married in the future!"

Rias' face turns red with embarrassment and begs quietly, "Someone please end this."

 **HOURS LATER…**

Unfortunately for Rias, it didn't end for her and it only became worse.

"Look there! Our little Rias is raising her hand and answering the teacher's question!" Sirzechs commented, pointing at the TV as a video showed Rias in her homeroom during the Open House event.

"Aw~ look at you!" Zeoticus was also drunk. "That is my baby daughter right there!" Zeoticus and Sirzechs laughed out loud.

"This is… a hell, the likes of which I have never seen before…." Rias was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit. And then, when she could no longer take it, the redhead covered her face with her hands. "Ahh Mou! I can't bear it! Onii-sama and Father, you big jerks!"

And just like that, she ran away.

* **SUPAN** *

Sirzechs was knocked out by Grayfia hitting him with a paper fan.

* **DONK** *

And Zeoticus was knocked out on top of the head by Deckard Kain's staff, making him fall to the floor comically.

* * *

As for Aidan, he ran in the direction where Rias was before finding her sitting in front of his room in a dark hallway, wrapped up in a ball where she hugged her legs to her chest. She was puffing her cheeks in displeasure.

"Come on," Aidan said with a sympathetic smile. "Let's head into my room."

Rias nodded without any words and heads right in. Once she does, she jumps onto the bed flat on her stomach, her face lying in the pillow as Aidan closes the door and sits down by the bed. The lights were turned off with only the moon shining bright through.

"Hey, Somnus," Rias muffled through the pillow. "…Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"…Are you happy to have met me?"

That was a question Aidan would have never to have heard coming from his master and girlfriend.

Before he could answer though, she continued. "I'm happy to have met you, Somnus. I truly am. A life without you is a life I do not want. I love you will all my heart, and I don't intend to change that."

"But?" Aidan asked, believing there was more.

"There will be those that would never accept us, especially you for what had happened even if you were not at fault. And I still need to think about my family. But at the same time… I don't want to lose you ever again."

As tempting as Aidan wanted to just snuggle up with her and comfort her to ease her heart, he refrains and just simply grabs her left hand with his right. She feels it and grabs onto it, squeezing it as if not wanting to let go of it.

"I do not want to lose you again as well, Rias," Aidan answered. "And while logically, I would agree that we both have our duties and great tasks for both of us, that does not mean I will intend to let anything destroy what we have now. A world without you is a world I would never want to live in. That's why-"

Aidan didn't get to finish as he saw Rias sit up before leaning in to press her lips onto his. It caught him off completely, making him blush brightly, sitting in shock for a moment. But soon enough, he gives in and applies a little bit of pressure from his end to hers to meet her feelings.

They break off the kiss for a moment and stare into each other's eyes. Then the nephalem and the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess started a make-out session.

Rias leans her body into Aidan's, pressing her breasts to his chest as he holds her tightly, wrapping one arm around her back and another around her hip, keeping her close. Their tongues intertwine as Rias moans, reaching behind Aidan's neck to hold him in their kiss. Aidan's left hand caresses her right leg as it goes under her bare thighs, making her tempted to wrap it around his waist.

The bedroom would become more heated up had the lights not been turned on.

"I knew it!" Asia exclaimed with a pout and with two cute fists, making the two stop their make-out session. "It's not fair you get to have Aidan all by yourself, Buchou!"

Rias merely smirks, not letting go of Aidan. "He's my boyfriend, Asia. And that means I get to him all by myself for tonight."

Asia then ran over, jumping onto the bed, and pulling Aidan away from Rias. She hugs him tightly around his neck, desperate to have him.

"No, that means you have to share!" Asia whines.

Rias and Asia were soon glaring at one another, making Aidan sigh thinking this is going to be another restless night. But before the room could be turned into a warzone, Sirzechs walks in.

"Girls, please," He said with a cool expression. "You are all a part of Aidan's harem now. There should not be any fighting over the same man we all admire."

The girls blush in embarrassment while Aidan was deadpanned. He could not help but wonder what his mother Aurelia would think of this harem situation he was thrusted into.

"I can see that you've gained the attraction of many young women, including the maids," Sirzechs told Aidan. "Of course, you aren't the first nephalem like that."

"There is no harem, but that's not why you're here, right?" Rias questioned her brother as she stood up to face him.

"Sharp as ever," said Sirzechs. "There is something that I've been needing to talk to you about."

Rias nods her head. "Go ahead."

"I think it is time to release the other Bishop," Sirzechs said, leaving Rias to gasp but Raiden and Asia confused as they looked at one another.

* * *

The next day after school, the Occult Research Club were standing in front of the "Sealed Classroom", which was the same forbidden room that had locked chains and police tape with the sign that said, "DO NOT ENTER!"

"I was curious as to why this was here," Aidan said, who was standing in front of them and the door. "I didn't know this is where you kept your other Bishop though."

"The Bishop's gifts were too dangerous," Rias explained, not taking her eyes off the door. "I wasn't strong enough to control it, so I sealed it away. My brother said that after the fight with the Demons, especially Diablo and Mephisto, it let him to reconsider his decision. He stated that there were a lot more Pieces to work with and now that I'm stronger, he's confident that I'll be able to control the Bishop."

Aidan was curious as to how powerful this Bishop was. If it was this powerful, then he wonders just how much to the point a seal had to be made.

Asia asks, "So they're in here?"

"That's right. Last night I came here to release the seal and allow the Bishop to leave this area. I don't know why, but they refused the offer."

"It's a shame. The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants," Akeno said, surprising Aidan and Asia.

"How so?" asked the former.

"Through a computer, the kid took on special contracts from humans," Kiba explained.

"Which means the power of this Bishop must be fairly dangerous enough to be locked away," Xenovia said.

Rias held out her hand to the door. A magical seal appeared for only a couple of seconds before it broke apart and disappeared, along with the chains and police tape.

"…Now the seal has been broken," Koneko said. Rias then reached and grabbed the handles with both hands, taking in a deep breath and exhaling out before opening the doors.

* * *

 **Not much to say for this chapter if I am quite honest. Although we did get to know a few more interesting things. The first is Sinestra, whose threat level is about the same as Vali's if not greater. We still do not know exactly who she is but to be clear, she is not a Devil. Both Vali and SInestra are half-siblings born from the same mother but different fathers. I will explain more of that later when the season 2 arc ends.**

 **Next is Akeno. Here we see the normal side of her but come the next two chapters, we will learn what has been happening with her behind the scenes, especially when she found out the truth of her family by Mephisto. Plus, she seems to be desiring Aidan more and more as time goes by. I don't know if she is jealous of Rias for being first but she does like a challenge.**

 **Ddraig. Where do I begin with him and his history with Demons? Well, for one thing in the canon, he is a dragon that has quite a reputation for trauma so I thought I give it an extra boost (see what I did there?) in regards to having that whole in his stomach by Diablo. And also being rescued by Albion, which by his pride, is something he doesn't want to admit he owes a debt to.**

 **Serafall Leviathan as the cosplayer. Nuff' said.**

 **Finally, Zeoticus accepts Aidan despite what he had done to the Gremory Family. And we also get to learn a little bit more on Aidan's mother and how she was closely related to the Gremory Family. I got to admit, Zeoticus falling in love with an Elder Angel in disguise would possibly make other people jealous, and not just in terms of females. But he does accept Aidan since he is her son, and does forgive him for what he did, as he was a pawn and victim in Diablo's machinations. Unusual for a father for any other would just outright never accept Aidan.**

 **Next chapter is pretty obvious. Aidan is going to meet Highschool DxD's trap character for the first time. And we all know who that is.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Vampire Bishop

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP:** _ **ChouCho**_ **– Asterism (Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei OP)**

(Camera opens up to the gray sky as it pulls out when the song begins. In three quick-time images, it shows Aidan on a nearby cliff before he jumps off of it and summons his phantom horse Luna to ride on once the instruments start playing. As he rides off into the empty battlefield of Pandemonium before him, the rest of the nephalem; Alrik, Johanna, Li-Ming, and Kharazim; join in on their horses. The camera is pointed to their point of view as they ride off before it zooms right past them to showcase the Pandemonium Fortress in the distance.)

(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD The Prime Evil)

 **tooku hibiku dareka no ashioto** (As the title changes to the next screen, it showcases Aidan and Asia walking down the streets of Kuoh in his school uniform)  
 **kodoku no kehai wo tokashite** (Aidan looks up at the sky before it changes to one of winter where snow falls and he turns around in a hurry to leave for somewhere, with Asia right behind him. Koneko, Kiba, Rias, and Sona are shown in flash images in that order, with the latter two ladies together) **  
** **hoshi furu yoru** (Akeno, in her shrine maiden outfit, walks down the stairs of her shrine before stopping) **  
** **shikai yokogiru hikari niwa** (She looks up in sorrow as her eyes begin to tear up, apparently still in shock over the truth of her mother's death and father's capture)

 **negai takushite** (In her bedroom all alone, Akeno wears a beautiful dress before she raises her right arm up to the ceiling looking at it, before it flashes into one of a Demon's. Baraqiel's image of his imprisonment is shown briefly before it changes to Asia's Familiar Raiden and Aidan's Familiar Sethraliss playfully hissing at one another in a cute manner) **  
**  
 **onaji sora miageteru** (The villains are introduced in the form of the Seven Evils, beginning with the Lesser Evils Andariel, Duriel, Belial, and Azmodan. Then the Prime Evils Mephisto and Baal show up alongside the Lesser Evils before it ends with the eyes of Diablo lording over his brethren)  
 **anata no tokoro made** (Aidan looks out to Kuoh in the winter from a tree with the camera behind him)  
 **toki wo koete** (The camera zooms in to Aidan before he activates Primal Terror Vengeance, encased in his armor as he jumps into the air with Silentium in hand and charges down towards the earth)

 **yozora irodotte** (Aidan and Sinestra do battle in their Balance Breaker forms within Tristram Cathedral before their final strike turns the screen white. It then switches to Koneko, Kharazim, and Xuelan fight the Demons surrounding them, each using their martial arts skills as they cut down the Demons to size)

 **yobiau seizatachi** (Kiba, in a dungeon cellar of Tristram Cathedral, comes in with an empowered Sword of Betrayer and cuts down Demons before Alrik assists, but not before he brings out a Call of the Ancients, summoning forth the ancient Barbarians Talic, Korlic, and Madawc to fight alongside him)  
 **porarisu tayori ni** (Rias blasts away at the Demons with Asia supporting her from behind with An'Naresh, not noticing an incoming attack from their blindspot. Luckily, Li-Ming teleports in and brings up a large shield spell to block the attack, to the girls' satisfaction)  
 **unmei no nami ni nomaretemo** (Johanna the Crusader charges in and, with her shield, blocks all the incoming attacks directed towards her while cutting down a few Demons with her flail before Xenovia jumps above her and cuts down some of her own)

 **ima, mitsuke ni iku yo** (In front of Sinestra and Vali, a blinding red light that cackles with lightning shows before it shows Aidan with an empowered Armiger and Silentium in hand, charging up as the holes in his helmet begin to glow red)  
 **anata to iru** (The power up reaches to its final peak as Aidan's eyes glow red with Terror, signifying Diablo within him)  
 **mamoru beki hoshi ga tsumugu sekai** (Aidan unleashes Armiger and Terror Blade simultaneously towards his targets. Then the next scene shows Aidan and Rias together but are then separated from a large red sphere of power as the camera spins around them. The camera zooms to their conjoined hands before they are pulled further away to their fingers before being forced to finally let go as the screen turns white)

* * *

When the doors opened up, the first thing everyone heard was the sound of an outrageously high-pitched scream. While any normal human being would cover their ears that was not the case. Instead, Aidan and Asia looked confused, exchanging glances with one another alongside Xenovia. Only Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances, with Kiba smiling bitterly, and Koneko sighing heavily.

"I see you are looking well as usual," Rias said to the screamer. The curtains were tightly shut for no light could penetrate through, except for the door everyone walked through but it only lit the inside on a dim level. For a dark and forbidden room, it was decorated cutely with a girl's touch as stuffed dolls rested along its walls and shelves.

Both Rias and Akeno stood in front of a coffin in the middle of the room, which was situated right in front of the bed.

"What is going on here?!" The young voice exclaimed from inside the coffin.

"The seal has been broken," Akeno gently said with a voice of sympathy, as she walked over to the coffin before grabbing the lid and softly opening it. "You're free to come home with us now, okay?"

"No!" The person in the coffin exclaimed. "I don't want to go outside! It's too scary!"

In a pose that looked as if she wanted to escape, it showed what appeared to be a beautiful young girl with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair is styled in a short bob cut with several small fringes over her forehead, and she had pointed ears. She was also wearing the schoolgirl's uniform.

"This is your second Bishop, Rias?" asked Aidan. "A little girl afraid of the outside world?"

Unexpectedly for him though, he heard a chuckle coming from his girlfriend, as if she expected such a question.

"I know it looks like it, but this is actually a boy," Rias revealed with a knowing smile.

"A boy?" asked Aidan, surprised if not a bit shocked as he looks at him.

Asia gasped behind him, surprised to see a young boy as a girl.

Akeno giggles a bit at the nephalem and nun's reactions. "As you've noticed, he does like to dress up like a girl, though," She said calmly.

Rias then walks over to the girl-dressed boy and hugs him from behind. "Everyone, this is Gasper Vladi," She introduces to the group. "The other Bishop of my household. He is a first-year student here. And before I had the honor of turning him into a Devil, he was actually a half-human half-vampire."

Asia gasps in shock. "What? He's a real vampire?"

Aidan too was once again surprised. "A half-vampire? I guess it makes sense why the room is darker than usual."

Rias lets go of the vampire in question and backs away, turning on the light in the room so that everyone could see the Bishop more clearly.

Aidan then asked Gasper, "So why the girls' clothing, then, if you are a guy in the first place?"

Gasper replied stutteringly, "W-W-W-Well, I just think girls' clothes are cuter, that's all."

Rather than looking more confused and questionable, Aidan rather found it intriguing and curious. He was never one to stereotype men and women, for if men like girl things and vice versa, then it's okay. After all, who says guys can only like cars and the color blue while girls can only like dolls and the color pink?

Rias comes over and stands next to Aidan. With her hands on her knees, she bends down a little and looks softly at Gasper. "Hey Gasper, why don't you come with us outside now, okay?" She asked gently.

Gasper however desperately shook his head. "I don't wanna! Please don't make me!"

While any normal boy would feel a bit annoyed for someone defying Rias' orders, Aidan restrained himself and simply offers a gentle right hand.

"Come now, Gasper. It'll be okay," Aidan tries to reassure.

But when Gasper saw his hand…

"Eeeeek!"

* **FLASH** *

Suddenly, a flash of white light shone in front of anyone. Aidan was surprised to see that the small Bishop was suddenly nowhere to be found from his current location. But it was not that hard to find him once the nephalem saw the poor vampire in a corner, shaking in fear and hearing his whimpers.

"I'm sorry! I made you mad, didn't I?" The vampire shouted in fear. "Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeee!"

Asia looked just as shocked as Aidan and Xenovia, with a hand over her mouth. "Was that just me or did you guys feel something weird too?" She asked.

"I did as well," Xenovia confirmed. "And I am pretty sure he is behind it."

Akeno then said, "It looks like the Forbidden Balor View to me." Rias knew it and let out a small sigh. Akeno then saw Aidan turn his head towards her, curious of what she meant as the Queen explains. "It's also known as The Evil Eye that Stops the World. Gasper's Sacred Gear."

"A power over time itself?" asked a surprised Aidan as he turns back to look at the frightened boy, staring at his pink eyes. "For such a powerful Sacred Gear, that is a rarity."

Koneko nodded. "When he gets too excited, he can stop whatever he happens to be looking at in that moment for a certain amount of time."

Aidan continues observing the scared little vampire, wondering of how such a fragile little thing became a power beyond the control of his girlfriend.

* * *

After leaving Gasper's room with the vampire boy in tow, the ORC went to continue the discussion in the clubroom. Gasper stood before the group as Aidan, Asia, and Xenovia sat on one sofa while Kiba and Koneko sat on the other. Rias and Akeno were nearby the former's seat.

"So, any reason why he was locked away?" asked Aidan.

"Gasper could not control his power," Akeno stated. "So Sirzechs-sama decided that he should be sealed away here as a precautionary measure."

"On top of that, his ability seems to grow stronger unconsciously, so there is a distinct possibility it could become a Balance Breaker," Rias added.

Aidan could understand that. If Gasper's power could unlock his Balance Breaker, it could either provide benefits or disastrous consequences.

There was then a muffled whimpering, as Aidan and the others looked towards Gasper.

"I don't like it when you guys talk about me like I am not here," He whimpered. However, Gasper was not standing where he previously was. They then turned towards the source and saw that it was coming from inside a big cardboard box placed in the corner of the room, "Why can't you just ignore that I'm alive like normal!"

"How did he get over there?" Asia asked, as Aidan sits up and walks towards the box.

"Come now, Gasper," Aidan gently said as he knelt to the box. "You don't need to stay locked up forever."

"Eeeeeeek!" A shout was heard from within. "Leave me alone! I'm not hiding; I'd just rather be Gasper-in-a-box than be all around you!"

Aidan sighs. This was going to be one long hard day for him if the ORC were going to make the poor kid feel any better.

"Rias…" Akeno turned towards the redhead. "I think it is about time for us to go."

"Yes, you're right," Rias said before standing up and looking at everyone else. "If you'll excuse us, Akeno and I must leave to head to a meeting to speak of preparations for the summit. Kiba?"

Kiba stood up when his name was called. "Yes?"

"My brother said he wants to know more about your Balance Breaker and of Tyrael's blessing to you," Rias informed. "I'd like for you to join us, as long as you are free, that is."

"Of course," Kiba responds with a nod.

"Wonderful, thank you," Rias said as she stood up from her chair. A Gremory Family teleportation circle appeared behind her and the Queen. Before leaving, she walks up to Aidan smiling and holding his hands with hers.

"My love, can you and everyone else take over Gasper's training until we return?" asked Rias.

"Sure thing, Rias," Aidan nods. The two then share a small kiss before leaving, attending to their tasks at hand.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"

Xenovia was busy chasing a crying Gasper outside next to the clubhouse with Durandal in her hand. Aidan, Asia, and Koneko watch from the sidelines as the whole fiasco goes down.

"Do you call this running?" Xenovia asked in a booming voice. "If you don't move those legs faster, you'll wind up as the next victim on my blade."

Aidan could not help but feel pity for the vampire being chased. If only Demons fled at the sight of Durandal.

Once the new Knight was done, Gasper sat down against a tree on his knees, tired and crying in his hands.

"I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me," Gasper whimpered.

"A healthy mind lives in a healthy body," Xenovia informed as she brings Durandal to rest on her shoulder. "Trust me, you won't think I'm a mean person once you've become stronger." She smirked.

"Well, at least she's having fun," Aidan said.

"Yeah, that's true," said Asia. "It seems like she really enjoys yelling at people."

"Mou, I can't do this anymore!" Gasper sobs in his hands. "What you say doesn't matter if my legs won't work!"

Koneko then came forward and reached into her pocket, pulling something out.

"Gasper," She called out as the vampire sees what is in her hand. "You'll feel better immediately if you eat these."

Gasper quickly freaked out and jumped at the sight of garlic in Koneko's hands, which was considered one of the many poisons for vampires.

"No way! Are you trying to kill me?!" He shrieked as he ran.

"Get back here," Koneko said with a deadpanned expression. While Gasper ran like a wild chicken, Koneko just speed walked back and forth, chasing the poor guy.

"Koneko seems to be having fun too," Asia said sheepishly with eyes closed.

"I didn't think she'd ever care enough to tease someone," Aidan said.

"Oh, there they are," A voice called out, which was revealed to be Saji. Walking from around the corner of the building along with him was Issei.

Aidan and Asia smiled at the two. "Saji. Issei. How are you doing?" The former asked.

"We heard a bit of a commotion over here and decided to see what was going on," Issei said.

"And I heard your Buchou finally got to release her dangerous Bishop, so we both wanted to check things out," Saji said before he took a look towards Gasper. Once Koneko was done chasing him, Gasper was on the floor again, crying. The sight of the kid made Gasper gasped in a happy expression, and like everyone else, he mistook him for a girl. "Another pretty blonde?"

"Actually, Saji, that's a guy," Aidan said.

It was then that Saji fell to his hands and knees completely dejected and heartbroken while Issei turned white in shock. Shockingly, he asks Aidan, "Are you serious?"

"He is," Aidan nodded in confirmation.

"Well, don't tell me that the house of the Satans have all come out to play together because that would be just too sweet," A familiar voice spoke out. Turning in the direction it came from, Aidan saw that standing a few feet from him was Azazel.

"Azazel!" Aidan glared as he then summons his Armiger to surround Azazel.

* **SHIING** *

Instantly, all the phantom swords surround Azazel, who seemed unfazed by the threat. But Aidan's actions put everyone on alert, except for Gasper, Saji, and Issei who seemed confused. Xenovia had her sword at the ready and Koneko prepared herself. Asia stood behind Aidan, with An'Naresh at the ready as well.

"Seriously, Aidan?" asked Azazel. "That's how you greet me? After all the drinking we've had together?"

"Are you serious, Aidan?" asked a shocked Saji, as he summoned his Sacred Gear. "That's Azazel?"

"The very one," Aidan confirmed.

"Aidan, wait!" Issei said as he gets up in front of him, "Azazel is friendly. He helped me on a few contracts."

"This son of a bitch also deceived us, Issei," Aidan said. "Didn't even bother to tell us about Mephisto or Kokabiel."

"He what?" asked Issei as he turns around to meet his contractor.

"You could all come at me at once, but that would still end in failure," Azazel said with a hand on his chin. "Even low-ranking Devils such as yourselves realize this much."

"What do you want, Azazel?" Aidan glaringly asked.

"Figured I should stop by to pay a visit," Azazel plainly said. "Is that Holy Devil Sword guy here?"

"No, he isn't," Aidan said, bringing the Armiger closer to Azazel. "Why are you after him?"

"Not here, huh? Boring!" Azael exclaimed while scratching his head. "And can you please get these swords off of me? If I came here to fight, I would've defeated you already."

Aidan didn't like it and while he knew Azazel to be a deceiver, he was also no liar. Taking a big risk, he disperses the Armiger and the others stand down as well. But that is when Azazel noticed Gasper.

"Hey, you adorable vampire!" Azazel called out to where the Bishop was hiding, making Gasper panic but poking his head out from behind a tree. "Forbidden Balor View, huh? You know, this type of Sacred Gear can wind up extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low."

Azazel then turned to Saji, who tried to put on a brave face. "And let me guess, you've got the Black Drago Pulse, Absorption Lune, right?" Azazel asked. "During practice, you should get that one to connect with the vampire, so he can take away all that extra power no one can control. You're welcome in advance."

Hearing that surprised Saji as he looks down at his gauntlet. "Take away power?" He asked breathlessly. "I can do that."

"You didn't know?" asked Azazel. "Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King, Vlitra. Otherwise known as the Prison Dragon. It scatters the power of whatever it comes into contact with. Of course, attaching itself to something else for a short period of time is another perk."

Saji showed a complex expression, but one that showed amazement. "This thing is more amazing than I thought."

"Although, actually, there is a more faster method for this," Azazel informed as he looks at Gasper. "He can drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor." That made Gasper freak out for some reason.

Issei however looked ore shocked than him. "Drink…my blood?"

"Since he is a vampire, the blood sucking is the best part. Course, I can leave that for you kids to figure out. I was going to suggest the nephalem, but I figured that would be too dangerous."

Azazel then took his leave, but Aidan halts him.

"Hold it!" He called out, getting the Governor-General to stop. "Why all this secrecy, Azazel? Why didn't you inform us about Mephisto?"

"Asides from the fact that it is just my thing…" Azazel then turned to Aidan and gave a serious expression. "I was being hunted by him. If I showed myself out in the open, Mephisto would've killed me himself. So I needed you all to deal with him while I focus on more…important plans. And with Tyrael with you, I figured you wouldn't have had too much trouble."

And with that Azazel left, leaving behind the high school students, all of them exchainging glances and were troubled on how to react to the situation.

"So, he's the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels?" asked Xenovia as she puts Durandal away. "I do not understand him."

 **LATER** …

Once the sun had gone down, the group decided to begin Gasper's Sacred Gear training. They all rallied to the gymnasium and put their plan into action.

Aidan stood off to the side by the volleyball net that was set up. Seated high in his chair used for referees, Aidan looks to see Gasper alone on one side of the net while Koneko stood on the other side with volleyball balls at the ready. To put it quite simply, if Gasper can use his abilities to stop the volleyballs in his place before they hit him, then they will make progress.

Gasper wore the girl's gym uniform with some long black socks, looking nervous as ever.

"Alright," Aidan said. "Saji, get ready for the Absorption Line."

"Okay, I'm ready," Saji said as the Absorption Line is at the ready.

"Koneko, you may fire when ready," Aidan commenced.

Koneko, with one volleyball, uses all of her might to throw the volleyball straight into the air and hits it hard as it comes straight at Gasper. But then…

* **FLASH** *

Just as when the ball was inches from hitting him in the face, Gasper screamed, and everything went white in a flash. When it was over, Gasper was nowhere to be seen and the ball hit the ground.

"What the?" Issei was surprised.

"Did he just disappear?" Saji asked.

Aidan sighs heavily. "Yes he did. Instead of stopping the ball, he stopped us and tried to flee."

Koneko came walking back, dragging Gasper across the floor by his ankle as he sobs. "Speaking of fleeing…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Gasper cried.

Xenovia and Asia watched a few feet away with troubled looks. "This training would be fairly difficult for anyone," The former said.

"And his power isn't helping much, either," Asia sheepishly said.

Aidan then turns to Saji. "Saji, can you take some more power away from him?"

"Absolutely," He complied with confidence. His gauntlet starts to glow in a violet color as she sucks some of Gasper's powers away. And for some reason, it made him moan.

Issei then comes over to Aidan. "So, about that blood sucking thing… for some reason, I don't like that idea."

"I don't either!" I hate blood so much!" Gasper cried out with a look of fear on his face.

"A vampire that hates to suck blood?" asked a confused Xenovia. "Don't you need blood to survive?"

"I can't help it! The smell of blood makes me wanna puke! I hate that stuff!"

Koneko looked deadpanned at him and said, "You're like the worst vampire ever of all time."

That caused Gasper to drop down and start crying that was like nails on a chalkboard.

Aidan sighs as he knew this was going to be tougher than he thought. And while he would agree that blood sucking is not an option for more than one reason, he knew that eventually at some point, Gasper will have to start living up to his nature as a vampire.

Perhaps his Uncle might have some information on vampires that could help learn about them more.

* * *

The night of the next day was approaching fast with the sun setting. Despite doing everything he could, Aidan wasn't able to get Gasper to control his powers. After failing so many times, Gasper locked himself in his room and could be heard crying loudly to the point of dying.

"Gasper, please come out," Rias pleaded as she and Aidan stood in front of the door. "I want you to know that I never wanted you to be in here."

The only response she heard was sobbing from the little Bishop.

Aidan sighed, both from exhaustion and frustration,. "I'm really sorry about all this. The last thing I wanted to do was bug you in the middle of your meeting, but I have apparently reached my limits."

"It's alright," Rias reassured, placing a hand on his right cheek and touching her forehead with his. "It means a lot to me that you're working so hard and want what is best for him."

Gasper then cried out from the other side. "I can't leave! It's too scary out there!"

Again, Aidan sighs heavily and looks down a bit but still keeping an eye on the door. He then asks in a tired tone, "What am I going to do with him?"

"It's okay, Somnus," Rias said softly. "I know you are doing everything you can to help him."

"It's still not enough though," Aidan remarked, making Rias tilt her a head a bit in confusion. "Rias, what do you know of Gasper before you brought him into your service?"

"Knowing Gasper's background, there's only so much I can tell you," Rias responded.

"Explain."

"Gasper's father is a vampire from a well-known and distinguished family. However, his mother was an ordinary human being. Vampires are even more concerned with pedigree than Pure-Blood Devils. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against by everyone, including his own family. And sadly, when it came to the human world, he was treated like a monster. Of course, that's all on top of his power to stop time. A power he didn't have the ability to control. He wasn't just feared; but loathed. A person can't know what happens to them when they've been frozen. Naturally, nobody wants to be near someone with that kind of power."

"Sounds like Gasper and Asia have a lot in common, don't they?" asked Aidan. "I mean, they are both Bishops in their own right."

Rias nods. "Yes. And like her, we know he would never use that power to do anything bad."

"I wish I couldn't do it," Gasper sobs could be heard from the door, making Rias look truly heartbroken and Aidan feeling sympathy for the poor vampire. Gasper's crying was not one of annoyance, but rather of sorrow and of the wounds his soul had been inflicted with. "I wish everyone wouldn't stop. Then, they wouldn't be so scared of me. I hate it as much as everyone else. My friends freeze right in front of my face, and there's nothing I can do about what I'm making happen."

Rias looks down in depression. "What kind of a King am I to him?"

Her beloved nephalem places a left arm around her waist to hold her close to him. "The only King he needs. Nothing will change the fact that you still care for him, always."

Rias leans into her nephalem's chest, taking in his strong muscles that brought comfort to her, along with his words of encouragement. And his natural smell made her relax a little bit.

"Please leave this to me, Rias," Aidan assured. "I may have a plan. A long shot, but I think I can work it out."

Rias could not object strongly to his suggestion since the meeting was important as well. With the leaders of the Three Factions gathering at Kuoh, any inconvenient incident occurring on that day will have major consequences.

"Thank you, my love," Rias thanked with a small smile.

"I'll keep an eye on Gasper and see what I can do to make him feel better," Aidan comforted. While Aidan was not exactly confident in his plan, this was all he had left to contend with.

Rias smiles and nods. "Okay. I'll let you take care of it," She said before summoning a teleportation circle under her feet. Feeling regretful and worried, Rias took one last glance at Gasper's room, before disappearing.

Aidan turns back to the door. This was all he could do, wait for a person who was a shut in and wait for them to come out.

* * *

Asia was on her phone speaking to Aidan. "Okay, I understand. Yeah, we'll be okay; I promise. Alright then, I wish you good luck! Take care."

She ends the call as she continues walking back home with Koneko and Xenovia. After Gasper gave up on training and an away back into his room, Aidan told the nun to head back home without him and that he will catch up soon. But Asia soon got the call informing her that Aidan will be at the old schoolhouse to work with Gasper, possibly spending a night there.

"That was Aidan," Asia told the two walking beside her on her left. "He said he won't make it back home tonight."

"A test of endurance until Gasper comes out, huh?" Xenovia asked.

"I understand why he would do this, but I cannot help but feel bad for Aidan to deal with Gasper all by himself."

"…Really?" asked Koneko. "Because I don't at all."

"Well, we have no choice," Xenovia said. "There must be something else though we can do for him in the meantime."

 **LATER** …

The trio of girls end up back at Aidan's residence, seeing that it was late and walking back home to their houses was not an option. Asia had asked them to come inside and devise a plan to help Aidan with Gasper while taking a bath together doing it. Since they had been walking and later helping Gasper with training, they all needed a wash.

"I'm sorry to be borrowing your bathroom," Xenovia apologizes to Asia as she unclips the strap of her pink and white striped bra, letting her large busts flop out.

"I'm sorry as well to be included," Koneko sincerely said, getting down to one knee as she removed her last black sock before removing her pink and white dotted panties.

Asia had her hair tied up and took off her skirt. "It's better than just talking for a long time outside," She told them before taking off the rest.

"So why in the bathroom then?" Xenovia asked as she pulls her panties down.

"I heard someone talking once about what they called a 'bare-all relationship,'" Asia said as she takes off her white bra.

"I never heard that before."

"It's not quite like that, but you get the meaning of it," Koneko said after taking off her underwear.

"So to put it simply, we can deepen our friendship while discussing what to do about Gasper in the process of taking a bath," Xenovia deduced while Asia heads for the shower.

Asia nodded and smiled. "That's right."

Moments later, the three girls were bathing themselves, the bathroom filled with steam. Asia and Koneko relax while sitting in the bathtub while Xenovia was on her knees next to it, taking a shower and scrubbing her right breast.

"I had sweated a lot chasing Gasper, so I'm glad we have the chance to take a bath," Xenovia said.

"I'm amazed by how hard you two worked," Asia complimented.

"That's nothing compared to the nephalem's enthusiasm," Xenovia said, remembering on the boy she wanted to be impregnated from. "What is really impressive to me is that he is still working hard all by himself for Gasper's sake."

Koneko looked down at the water when she said, "I guess no one can every say that Aidan does not care about his friends."

"I'm beginning to understand more and more about him, though," Xenovia said as she washes herself. "When I heard the truth from him of why he left for Tristram when possessed by Diablo, I found his reasoning to be admirable if not a bit foolish. And when I learned that he was nephalem, I can finally understand why. I guess nephalem always put their friends before themselves, huh?"

"He really is a good person," Koneko genuinely said as she steps out of the water and sits on the edge of the tub. "But he can be a bit…reckless."

"I'm more confused about Gasper, though," Asia said, looking at the girls who seemed puzzled at Asia's confusion. "I thought vampires could only be active at night, but Gasper seemed perfectly fine to me in the daytime."

"Gaspie has the blood of the Daywalker vampire within him," Koneko explained back in the tub as soon as Xenovia joins in. "It grants him immunity from sunlight."

Xenovia lowers herself a sighs a little in relief of warm waters. "Just as I thought. I had already suspected as much."

"What's a Daywalker vampire?" asked Asia as she squirts soap in her hands.

"Vampires who have an immunity to sunlight," Xenovia explains.

Koneko scoops some of the soap suds into her hands and stares at them somberly. "The irony is that Gasper doesn't like the sun even though it doesn't impede his movements."

Soon Koneko and Asia step out of the tub as the latter sits down on a stool and starts scrubbing her arm with a soapy sponge.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense. So, I've been thinking about what we could do for Gasper," Asia suggested.

"So have I," Xenovia agreed as she turns her body to stretch out her legs in the tub before leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "Right now, the biggest problem we have is his extreme misanthropy. Having him run from place to place isn't technically training."

"True," Koneko said while scrubbing her hair. "That is the first issue."

Asia turns on the water from the showerhead. "Umm…"

"What is it, Asia?" asked Xenovia. "You have something on your mind?"

"No. That's not what I was thinking about," Asia denied, holding the showerhead and washes herself. "I kind of realized that I am not very good around people at first, either, so I think I understand how he must feel. I'm okay on the phone in general, but when it comes to face to face, and I can't tell you why, I still get completely nervous."

Xenovia turns her head away and faces forward, thinking about what Asia just said.

"Face to face, huh?" She asked to herself. It was then that she had an idea.

* * *

Back at the clubhouse, Aidan remained firmly at the front door for about an hour, his back leaning against it. There was no sign of Gasper coming out at all. For one so ordinary, one would think they would give up and go home for the day and try again tomorrow.

But Aidan was patient and decided to stay. With the moon in the sky, Aidan took the time to admire its beauty for a brief moment. He then felt that it was time to try talking to Gasper once again.

"Hey, Gasper. Are you still there?" He asked.

Silence was all he got.

"…You're afraid, aren't you? Of your Sacred Gear. Of us disapproving of you."

Again there was a silence.

"If I may be honest, I am scared as well. Mainly of myself," Aidan said as he looks and strokes at his left arm, reminded of his Sacred Gear. Then he touches his forehead with his right hand, reminded of what he did to himself and feeling that soulstone chunk inside of his head.

Then, Aidan decided to give a story. "Tell me, Gasper. Do you know of the story of the creation of the world? Of the nephalem?"

Again there was still silence from Gasper. But that was expected from Aidan.

"Many millennia ago, the High Heavens and the Burning Hells waged an Eternal Conflict over the fate of Creation through the use of an artifact called the Worldstone. It had the power to create worlds and each side held possession during the fight, but none of their worlds, regardless of how they were formed, ever came to life and died too quickly."

As Aidan spoke, images of the Eternal Conflict sprouted in his mind. Of the Elder Angels and Demons fighting over the Worldstone. Then the image shifted over to one particular Elder Angel and Demon.

"But some among them grew tired of the conflict and rebelled against their masters. Led by the Elder Angel named Inarius, and the Demon named Lilith, the renegades stole the Worldstone and created a world of their own. They called it Sanctuary, or as we know of it today as Earth. And it was from their peaceful union that they sired children called the nephalem. Half Elder Angel, half Demon; but stronger than both. The progenitor of mankind."

Aidan recalls a picture he had seen in his Uncle's writings of Inarius and Lilith, along with their followers, creating the nephalem as a result of their comingling union.

"The nephalem were nearly eradicated by their parents as a result of their overbearing power. But Inarius decided to attune the Worldstone where the power of the nephalem died out to the point humanity emerged in our stead. But with the Worldstone's destruction, the nephalem have emerged once again, protecting the world from darkness. Often at the cost of their own lives." Aidan then looks at his left arm and clenches it as if he was looking at his Sacred Gear. "What I am trying to say Gasper that, as a nephalem, I too am scared of it. I have a great duty and responsibility to the world whose burden only I can bear. That's why I want to be stronger for it, even if it meant damning my soul in the process. I can feel my body overflowing with power, but I can also feel myself slipping away into oblivion every time I use it. But I do not let that consume me, knowing that fear will ultimately hold me back."

"…But don't you worry about the things you care for most?" asked Gasper.

This was good progress as Gasper had been listening to the story. Although Aidan wondered his reaction when he told him the truth about the world and mankind's creation, of how God never created them in the first place.

"You might lose the people you love because of that power," Gasper said. "You will fail. So I don't understand how you can keep going without doubts like that."

However troubling that question was, it was easy enough for Aidan to answer. "Yes. The truth is though, Gasper… is that I did lose people because of it. Those people were Rias and the others."

"…I don't understand. They're still alive, though?"

"You misunderstand. When Rias lost her first Rating Game, I resolved to save her from her forced marriage life even at the cost of my soul. And so, I took it upon myself to release Diablo from the Red Soulstone by plunging it into myself. I did indeed save her, but at the immense cost to losing myself and damning my soul to corruption. I knew then that I had become a monster, an abomination whose fate was oblivion. So I fled and sealed myself away, hoping that I would be forgotten. But someone was there to rescue me from that dark fate, that someone being none other than Rias, whom I never wanted to see get hurt again."

Aidan closes his left fist tightly as his brain showed him every detail of Rias' fight with Diablo, of how she had nearly lost her life in that battle. From her fight during the Terror Unleash incident to the conflict in the Burning Hells themselves, Aidan saw it all. And it left whim with a permanent image of dread.

"That is when I realized that for someone like Rias, she would go above even the call of duty to save that one servant of hers that had been corrupted, no matter the cost. Her care for her servant is not one-sided, but affectionate and truly caring."

With a dull sound, Gasper opened the door a bit. "Oh, I heard about that fight," He said as he showed himself behind the door, looking like he was earnestly holding back his tears. "I'm sorry, I was locked in here when it happened."

"I don't blame you," Aidan gently smiles. "You probably didn't want to see it, for good reason."

"But if I am there with everyone, though, I will only bother then anyway," Gasper said.

"I once thought the same thing for myself," Aidan said, surprising Gasper a bit as he looks up. "After I was saved by Rias and freed from Diablo's possession, I exiled myself in the belief that I was a dangerous monster who should not be near people. But Kiba came to me and he said a few words."

"What did he say?" asked Gasper.

Aidan recalls those few words that were a good memory, something for him to remember by. And something that illustrates the brotherly bond he has with the Prince of Kuoh.

"He said, 'You and I… we don't get to hide.'"

Gasper was a bit amazed, opening the door a bit wider to the point where he could be seen holding a stuffed bunny in his arms.

"Just as I was never a bother to anyone in the group, Gasper, you are no bother to me," Aidan gently said. "After all, we are family."

"You mean that?" He asked.

As Aidan gently touched Gasper's head, he peered into both of his eyes with a caring smiling. To Gasper, it looked similar to Rias'. "Of course. So please, help me out. Lend me your power so that we can support Rias, and I promise to defeat anything that scares you."

But despite the smile of confidence, Gasper was still unsure. "I don't know."

"It is natural for you to doubt and say that," Aidan said. "But do not let that hold you back as it once did to me. For it is then that you become truly powerless. And speaking of power, what is it about draining blood that frightens you so much despite being a vampire?"

Gasper answered, "It's too scary for me. I don't like drinking blood form living things. It takes everything I have just to drink blood from transfusions every once in a while. Besides, I'm already terrified of this stupid power. If it somehow got worse, I don't think I could handle it. It's too much."

Aidan was a little surprised to hear this from a vampire. Not once had he heard a vampire afraid of drinking blood and the fact that it takes a great amount of effort just to do so.

"I will say this, Gasper," Aidan spoke. "The power you wield is even greater than what I have as a nephalem."

"What?" asked a surprised Gasper from the bottom of his heart. "My power…is greater than yours?"

"Your ability to stop time is a power few mortals can ever wield," Aidan explained. "If I had that power, I could use it to undo the past mistakes that I have made. Sometimes, I feel envious of you.."

Gasper then smiled. "No one has ever told me that my power is greater than theirs nor envious of me. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better. You really are a nice person. It's funny though. You are jealous of a power greater than your own, of something I had believed in my entire life that I needed to hate."

Aidan smiles as he continues petting Gasper's head. "We both have a duty to fulfill, Gasper. And we cannot let the chains of the past bind the both of us any longer if we are to survive. After all, for the servants of Rias Gremory, we don't get to have the option to hide for the rest of our lives."

Gasper gasped in shock, hugging the bunny tighter.

"Despite being corrupted by Diablo, I will use whatever power I have to protect Sanctuary. To protect Rias from the Demons. Everyone else is on board, and together, we will defeat the enemy!"

After a second, Gasper looked up at Aidan with astonished eyes upon hearing his proclamation.

"Oh, I think you're amazing, Aidan!" He said. "You are a being of legend and carry a burden like no other, but instead of being afraid of that responsibility as you were, you've accepted t and have moved forward! Wow. I wish I had your bravery or something similar to that. You know, I'm not sure why, but finding out that you can be brave makes me feel kind of courageous, too!"

That was enough to bring a smile to Aidan's face. "The road ahead is not an easy one, Gasper. But I think I know of someone who can help you along the way."

Gasper was just gushing with amazement. Wanting to hear more from the nephalem. The two of them enter into the vampire's room, as Aidan began to speak about his battles in the past.

Just then, a pair of footsteps was heard as the two turn their heads to see a familiar elderly man come down the hallway.

"Aidan!" Uncle Deckard called out. "There you are!"

"Perfect timing, Uncle," Aidan said. "Gasper, this is my uncle, Deckard Kain. The last of the Horadrim. He is also a professor here at the Academy and advisor to the Student Council. And he has lots of interesting stories to tell."

"Really?" asked an excited Gasper.

"Yes indeed," He said. "Now go introduce yourself."

"I-I'm Gasper Vladi…" Gasper bows. "I-I'd like to hear more of your stories!"

Uncle Deckard could not help but chuckle a bit. "So feisty this one. Rias has informed me of who you are and of your dilemma. But not to worry, I believe we can work this out."

After finding a place on the ground to sit down on the floor, Uncle Deckard began his tale while Gasper sat down and listened, holding his stuffed bunny. Uncle Deckard brought out his book and opened a page.

Uncle Deckard clears his throat. "Stay awhile and listen, Gasper…"

 **AN** **HOUR** **LATER** …

Gasper was listening intently to Uncle Deckard's stories

"Did that all really happen?" asked Gasper.

Deckard nodded, "Yes, but some of the details have been lost in time. It all happened so long ago."

"When do you think I can become as great as these people in the stories?" asked Gasper.

"One day, you will, Gasper," Deckard encouraged.

"What do you think will be there?"

"Anything you can imagine. The world has a plethora of untold stories. Each of those stories could have many tales. And every tale could be a link to a different form of life. And every life is a special story of its own."

"I-If it is not too much of a bother, can you tell me another story? One about Aidan?" asked Gasper.

Deckard was surprised as he looks at his nephew before looking back at Gasper. Then he smiles and replies, "Very well. One more story."

The door to Gasper's room soon opens up, making the trio turn their heads.

"How nice," Xenovia popped in as she, Koneko, and Asia enter into the room and approach them. "You all seem to be getting along."

"What brings you three here?" asked Aidan.

"Well, after leaving, an after talking about it, we decided to do what we could to help take care of Gasper, as well," Asia explained.

Xenovia picked up where she left off and said, "And then we brainstormed several different ideas that might help him deal with his life better."

Gasper was surprised to hear that, so he looked at them in astonishment. "You all want to help me?" He asked.

"Of course, you're our precious comrade, as well," Koneko told him with her suual deadpanned expression.

The vampire smiles. "Thank you, Koneko! Gasper expressed his gratitude.

"These are for you," Koneko said as she tosses garlic.

"No! Not the garlic!" Gasper screamed as he runs away to his box in the corner.

* **WHISH** *

Xenovia then swiftly pulled something out and used her speed to place a brown paper bag with two eye holes cut right over Gasper's head. It all happened so fast that no one could see what had just happened.

Realizing that it looked calming enough for him to look around, Gasper too notice.

Xenovia turns around to him and smiles proudly," You like that?"

"Maybe. I feel calmer," Gasper said, standing there for a moment to take in the feeling of the paper bag over his head. He looks around before blushing and putting his hands on the bag. "I think I do like it."

Aidan and Deckard were both confused. "Uh, what did you girls do to him?" asked Deckard.

"It was Asia's idea, and it was a good one," Koneko told the two.

Aidan looked at surprise at the blonde. "This was your idea, Asia?"

"Well, not exactly," She replied sheepishly. "I know that I am not good talking to people face to face. The phone is alright as I seem to handle things okay. I just mentioned to them that as long as my face isn't seen, other people seemed to be a lot easier to chat with."

"That when I remembered I had these," said Xenovia as she pulls out a condom. "Then I thought, what if we put something similar over his head?"

Deckard was confused by what Xenovia was holding but Aidan sighs heavily, seeing the sight of it and being reminded of what he nearly did unintentionally.

"How is it?" asked Gasper, getting everyone's attention back to him. He had been sluggishly walking around like a zombie, walking with straight legs and his arms out front. There were read glints made by his eyes coming from the eye holes that for some reason sent a shiver down everyone's spine. "Does it make me look cool?"

"Well, I can say it makes you stand out, Gasper," Aidan said.

"Yeah, he's right," Xenovia concurred. "Makes him stand out as a murderer stalking you. IN the dark and all alone."

"This is fun," The vampire said. "I like this a lot."

Uncle Deckard then chuckles. "Well, Gasper, you look like you are pretty great by yourself right now," He complimented him, getting Gasper to stop and look at the elder.

"You think?" He asked with a hopeful tone. "Oh, I wonder if wearing this will help em get a better reputation as a vampire!" He then turns and bows his head to everyone. "Thank you so much guys. You're the best!"

That brought a smile to Aidan's face. Now finally, he can tell Rias that his plan worked out and that Gasper is doing better.

* * *

When the next day arrived, it was back to school as normal. Aidan and Asia walked towards their next class, but without Gasper.

"It's a shame that Gasper could not come to class," Aidan said. "Then again, I do not blame him, especially with that paper bag over his head."

"I think it's going to take him a little bit of time," Asia insisted. Then a familiar voice called them.

"Hey, you two." Rias calls out, standing a few feet away with Akeno behind her. Once Aidan and Asia rally up, the former shares a small kiss with the redhead.

"Good to see you two," Aidan said.

"Nice to see you as well," Asia said and bowed her head.

"Perfect timing as usual," Rias greeted them.

Akeno looks at Aidan with one of her classic smiles; "Aidan. Will you be able to possibly come with me somewhere after school today?"

"…Oro?" Was all Aidan could say. Akeno wanted him? That was a first.

 **LATER** …

After school, some rain clouds gathered overhead in the sky as Aidan made his way to where Akeno wanted to meet him. Once he reaches the place, he was surprised to find himself at the base of the steps leading up to a Shinto Shrine.

"Hello, Aidan," said the voice of Akeno. He looked up and the figure of the beautiful young woman, clad in her shrine maiden outfit, was standing on one floor ahead of him. "Thanks for coming."

"Hello, Akeno," Aidan said before reaching her. "Sorry I am a bit late."

Akeno giggles at this. "Please forgive me," She said to him with a smile. "I apologize for the sudden invitation."

"It's alright," Aidan said, taking in of how beautiful she was in her shrine maiden outfit. "Where's Rias?"

"Right now, she's finishing up her last meeting with her brother," Akeno replied. "She'll be here right after that's over."

"You didn't have to be there?" asked a confused Aidan.

"No I didn't; I had another job with a certain someone."

Aidan then took in the time to admire the place she was in. The shrine looked like it was refurbished and brand new. With its traditional tori gate as its entrance, along with the stone pavement leading to the building, Aidan felt comfortable here. He had visited many other Shinto shrines with Uncle Deckard before in the past, with Fushimi Inari being his favorite, along with Shimogamo Shrine in Kyoto.

"This is a nice place," Aidan commented. "Is this your home, Akeno?"

The Priestess of Thunder nodded. "After its previous god left, it remained unoccupied for a while. Then, Rias managed to find a way to get a hold of this place for me."

"So, this is the nephalem you've told me about?"

Startled, Aidan's eyes widen on high alert, making him pull out Silentium. He stood in front of Akeno as a means to protect her.

"Show yourself!" He demanded. Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky above them that glowed gold, but it made Aidan more on edge.

"It's okay, Aidan," Akeno whispered in his ear, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aidan Kain. Or rather, Somnus. It is a pleasure to meet with you," said the new voice. "Please, there's no reason for violence."

As the light grew closer to them, Aidan saw a person ascending down to him and Akeno. What caught the nephalem's eyes first and instantly were the twelve golden-colored wings that were dazzling and sprouting from his back. Once that person landed, his appearance became clearer. It was a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes shaped in a perpetually sad manner. He was wearing a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He had a golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

Aidan recognized who he was. It was an Angel of the Lower Heavens. But this Angel was not just any ordinary one.

"Again, it is a pleasure to meet you," The Angel introduced himself. "My name is—"

"Michael…" Aidan recognized, surprising both the Angel and Akeno. "Archangel of the Lower Heavens. Chief and Leader of all Angels. Former right hand of God. And more importantly…" Aidan then spitefully said the next part. "Servant of the Angiris Council."

* * *

 **Not the best chapter I made but I needed to get this one out of the way so that I can start the next one.**

 **Oh, Gasper. One of the most likable traps in anime yet also one of the most annoying at first until he starts to eventually get better. Sure he still hates the smell of garlic, but that doesn't stop him form being likable and cute. With Gasper now out of the way, preparations for the summit can now be underway.**

 **Azazel and his slyness. But he had good reason for hiding and deceiving Aidan when it came to Mephisto. But slowly and surely, we will begin to learn more about the Fallen Angel race and what had happened to them.**

 **To end it all, the archangel Michael has arrived. And surprisingly, Aidan knows who he is, along with the fact that he serves another role that even the Younger Angels do not know of.**

 **Quick question: should I do a lemon between Akeno and Aidan next chapter or do a lime?**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Summit

**WARNING: There is a LEMON written in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading it, please skip ahead by your leave. Thank you.**

 **I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

"This is a nice place," Aidan commented. "Is this your home, Akeno?"

The Priestess of Thunder nodded. "After its previous god left, it remained unoccupied for a while. Then, Rias managed to find a way to get a hold of this place for me."

"So, this is the nephalem you've told me about?"

Startled, Aidan's eyes widen on high alert, making him pull out Silentium. He stood in front of Akeno as a means to protect her.

"Show yourself!" He demanded. Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky above them that glowed gold, but it made Aidan more on edge.

"It's okay, Aidan," Akeno whispered in his ear, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aidan Kain. Or rather, Somnus. It is a pleasure to meet with you," said the new voice. "Please, there's no reason for violence."

As the light grew closer to them, Aidan saw a person ascending down to him and Akeno. What caught the nephalem's eyes first and instantly were the twelve golden-colored wings that were dazzling and sprouting from his back. Once that person landed, his appearance became clearer. It was a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes shaped in a perpetually sad manner. He was wearing a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He had a golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

Aidan recognized who he was. It wasn't an Angel of the Lower Heavens. But this Angel was not just any ordinary one.

"Again, it is a pleasure to meet you," The Angel introduced himself. "My name is—"

"Michael…" Aidan recognized, surprising both the Angel and Akeno. "Archangel of the Lower Heavens. Chief and Leader of all Angels. Former right hand of God. And more importantly…" Aidan then spitefully said the next part. "Servant of the Angiris Council."

* * *

 **OP:** _ **ChouCho**_ **– Asterism (Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei OP)**

(Camera opens up to the gray sky as it pulls out when the song begins. In three quick-time images, it shows Aidan on a nearby cliff before he jumps off of it and summons his phantom horse Luna to ride on once the instruments start playing. As he rides off into the empty battlefield of Pandemonium before him, the rest of the nephalem; Alrik, Johanna, Li-Ming, and Kharazim; join in on their horses. The camera is pointed to their point of view as they ride off before it zooms right past them to showcase the Pandemonium Fortress in the distance.)

(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD The Prime Evil)

 **tooku hibiku dareka no ashioto** (As the title changes to the next screen, it showcases Aidan and Asia walking down the streets of Kuoh in his school uniform)  
 **kodoku no kehai wo tokashite** (Aidan looks up at the sky before it changes to one of winter where snow falls and he turns around in a hurry to leave for somewhere, with Asia right behind him. Koneko, Kiba, Rias, and Sona are shown in flash images in that order, with the latter two ladies together) **  
** **hoshi furu yoru** (Akeno, in her shrine maiden outfit, walks down the stairs of her shrine before stopping) **  
** **shikai yokogiru hikari niwa** (She looks up in sorrow as her eyes begin to tear up, apparently still in shock over the truth of her mother's death and father's capture)

 **negai takushite** (In her bedroom all alone, Akeno wears a beautiful dress before she raises her right arm up to the ceiling looking at it, before it flashes into one of a Demon's. Baraqiel's image of his imprisonment is shown briefly before it changes to Asia's Familiar Raiden and Aidan's Familiar Sethraliss playfully hissing at one another in a cute manner) **  
**  
 **onaji sora miageteru** (The villains are introduced in the form of the Seven Evils, beginning with the Lesser Evils Andariel, Duriel, Belial, and Azmodan. Then the Prime Evils Mephisto and Baal show up alongside the Lesser Evils before it ends with the eyes of Diablo lording over his brethren)  
 **anata no tokoro made** (Aidan looks out to Kuoh in the winter from a tree with the camera behind him)  
 **toki wo koete** (The camera zooms in to Aidan before he activates Primal Terror Vengeance, encased in his armor as he jumps into the air with Silentium in hand and charges down towards the earth)

 **yozora irodotte** (Aidan and Sinestra do battle in their Balance Breaker forms within Tristram Cathedral before their final strike turns the screen white. It then switches to Koneko, Kharazim, and Xuelan fight the Demons surrounding them, each using their martial arts skills as they cut down the Demons to size)

 **yobiau seizatachi** (Kiba, in a dungeon cellar of Tristram Cathedral, comes in with an empowered Sword of Betrayer and cuts down Demons before Alrik assists, but not before he brings out a Call of the Ancients, summoning forth the ancient Barbarians Talic, Korlic, and Madawc to fight alongside him)  
 **porarisu tayori ni** (Rias blasts away at the Demons with Asia supporting her from behind with An'Naresh, not noticing an incoming attack from their blindspot. Luckily, Li-Ming teleports in and brings up a large shield spell to block the attack, to the girls' satisfaction)  
 **unmei no nami ni nomaretemo** (Johanna the Crusader charges in and, with her shield, blocks all the incoming attacks directed towards her while cutting down a few Demons with her flail before Xenovia jumps above her and cuts down some of her own)

 **ima, mitsuke ni iku yo** (In front of Sinestra and Vali, a blinding red light that cackles with lightning shows before it shows Aidan with an empowered Armiger and Silentium in hand, charging up as the holes in his helmet begin to glow red)  
 **anata to iru** (The power up reaches to its final peak as Aidan's eyes glow red with Terror, signifying Diablo within him)  
 **mamoru beki hoshi ga tsumugu sekai** (Aidan unleashes Armiger and Terror Blade simultaneously towards his targets. Then the next scene shows Aidan and Rias together but are then separated from a large red sphere of power as the camera spins around them. The camera zooms to their conjoined hands before they are pulled further away to their fingers before being forced to finally let go as the screen turns white)

* * *

Both Michael and Aidan follow Akeno into the shrine's main building. Once they arrive inside, the nephalem sat down on the wooden floor while the Archangel remained standing. Akeno sat on the side as she sat between Aidan and Michael, her lips in a lovely smile and eyes closed.

While it looked normal from the naked eye, Aidan remained on alert and cautious around Michael. He knew who Michael was in his entirety, as evidenced by his golden wings that symbolized his leadership, but he also pointed out one fact about him that no one else knew: Michael was also a servant of the Angiris Council. Despite not being an Elder Angel himself, he does have access to the High Heavens and is one of two Angels who can enter into that heavenly realm above the Lower Heavens, mainly to seek guidance from the Angiris Council or to receive orders from them directly.

The fact didn't make Aidan feel any easier for it is possible that the Council sent their servant from the Lower Heavens against him. After all, not everyone on the Angiris Council is so fond of humanity, more less nephalem.

Michael could already sense the tension in the nephalem's heart and decided to ease him. "Do not fear me, Somnus," Michael assured with a gentle smile. "I did not come on behalf of the Angiris Council. Although I was surprised to know that you know of a role that I play."

"Of all the archangels in the Lower Heavens, only two have access to the High Heavens," Aidan said. "Despite being Four Great Seraphim who lead Heaven, only two were chosen by the Council to be their servants: you and Gabriel."

Michael confirmed that knowledge. "Indeed. But we only follow their orders based on the interest of the Lower Heavens. We are considered their younger siblings, so we look to our elders for guidance, even if many of their views are extreme."

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

As if on que, Aidan suddenly felt an unknown surge of power tingle his skin. Aidan jolted a bit and was about to go on the defense, but the moment he turned to Akeno, she dropped her clam expression by only opening her eyes and shaking her head, telling him not to do it. Aidan hesitantly complies yet a part of him is at the ready should things go south.

Then a large mass of light appears in front of Aidan and Michael.

Aidan looked to see some sort of golden and angelic chest, oddly in the design of the High Heavens where it was ornately gold and white and with a sky-blue streak on its edges. Once the chest drops, Michael opens it and telepathically lifts up what appeared to be a weapon, in the form of two twin warglaives.

These warglaives where sharp on its edges, the blades on either side about an inch and a half thick. A golden center shield decorated over the handle of both warglaives with three red rubies surrounding a fourth spherical one in the middle. They were also huge, unable to be wielded by any ordinary fighter. You would need a very strong and muscular man to wield two large weapons like these.

( **Author's Note** : _For reference, they are the Twinblades of Azzinoth from WOW but imagine them in red instead of green_ )

Aidan however noticed something.

"Is this… a weapon of the Burning Hells?" asked Aidan.

Michael confirmed. "They are. These are the Warglaive Furies, wielded by a powerful Demon who had assaulted the Lower Heavens. We had kept these weapons as a reminder that the Burning Hells were real yet now we've decided to hand them over to you in order for you to wield this power."

For such a gift, it would be entirely unheard of that Heaven would keep a weapon of the Demons within their sacred realm of light. Any other Angel of the Lower Heavens would have outright tried to destroy it.

"Why?" asked Aidan, keeping a suspicious eye on Michael for his secretive role that only he and one other Angel know of.

"Because, from on high, we want to grant this weapon unto you as a gift so that you may control its power and so that we may remove its blighted presence from our home," Michael replied, surprising Aidan. "When I had heard that a nephalem was in the Peerage of a younger sister of a well-known Satan, I have come to believe in the legend. That the nephalem are the true champions of creation and that only they can end the Eternal Conflict with their power."

Aidan then deduced that the Warglaive Furies were a gift offering by Michael. While Aidan would like a secondary weapon at hand since his axe, Leviathan, was destroyed, he still didn't understand the true motive for Michael's part. But luckily for him, he would explain that.

"Hear me, nephalem," Michael spoke. "The flames of war from the Eternal Conflict are reignited and the time has come for all of us to unite and work together, or die trying. When the Great War had ended, a cold war began. And with each conflict that arose, our numbers dwindled over time. It was then that we all came to realize that we had inevitably become part of the Eternal Conflict, that the Great War was a just a small fight between children compared to what their elders have fought in and that we all have fallen into manipulation by the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. If this continues, all will be brought into ruin and humanity will be subjected to extinction by our hand or by the wrath of the High Heavens or the eternal torment of the Burning Hells. And then there is the matter of you, Somnus. The age of the nephalem is returning once more, for the shadows have begun to make their move. And this upcoming summit will provide us with the great opportunity to cooperate between the Three Factions and in the end, forge a permanent alliance. To put an end to years of pointless fighting and focus on the real enemy; the Seven Evils."

Aidan then asked, "Do you think…that is possible?"

"It would not be the first time the Three Factions had come to this point in time. Long ago, we came together and fought as one to end the destruction caused by the Red and White Dragon's battle. And again when we hunted down the Prime Evils during the Second Dark Exile, realizing the threat that they were to all. And now this time, we must come together permanently. If we do not, all will fall to darkness and the world Sanctuary will burn, just like countless worlds did in the Eternal Conflict," Michael said, his voice sounding grim at the thought, as if he understood the reason why God had favored mankind so long ago despite not being created by Him. "And so I beseech you, nephalem. Please. Help align the goals of the Three Factions and we will protect Sanctuary alongside the true champions of creation."

Aidan stood for a moment as soon as Akeno turns her head to him and said, "Now, Aidan. This is the part where you accept his gift."

Aidan nodded, for if Michael was genuine about this gift despite being a servant of the Angiris Council, then he would help him unite the Three Factions against the Burning Hells. And the first thing to do would be to take up the Warglaive Furies.

Michael telekinetically brings the warglaives over as the weapons were brought before Aidan. Then, as Michael drops the field, the warglaives flip and fall into Aidan's hands. Though big, they seemed like a perfect fit for the nephalem as he looks and turns the blades around.

Then, Aidan suddenly felt a power surge flow through him from the blades, as if his Sacred Gear, the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws, had suddenly become assimilated to them, like they were now a part of his being, an extension of his will. But the power surge felt like he was suddenly impaled from behind and raised upwards. Nevertheless he held his ground against it and soon the power aura surrounding him dies down.

Afterwards, when Aidan looked at his new weapons he had noticed that on the hand shield was the insignia of Diablo, which was the face of a winged demon. And he noticed why: the arm blades of the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws which had not been used for a long time have changed to become the Warglaive Furies. So now, Aidan did not need to summon his arm blades if he was in a pinch, but can now have two twin warglaives at hand.

When it was over, Aidan disperses away the Warglaive Furies. He then nods to Michael in gratitude for the weapon and for not showing any hint of treachery from the archangel himself.

"I have done what I have set out to do," Michael said as he clapped his hands. "And now I must take my leave. When next we meet, I will gladly hear out what you wish to say. Farewell, Somnus."

Michael's wings soon open and his whole body was wrapped in light. A momentary flash of light later, and the archangel disappeared from the shrine.

* * *

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER** …

"Here's some tea," Akeno offered as she holds a cup over to him, full of hot green tea.

Aidan gratefully grabs it. "Ah, thank you."

Both Aidan and Akeno were all that remained in the shrine after Michael had departed. Despite being welcomed here in this sacred place, Aidan could not help but feel he was taking too much of his time here. He was led to another part of the shrine where Akeno performed a tea ceremony. Remembering the traditions despite being his first time, Aidan remembered that he has to turn the cup three times before taking a short sip. While the taste was naturally bitter, he has eaten far worse. Still, Akeno giggled.

Clearing this throat, Aidan sets his cup down on the table they were sitting at and tuns to Akeno.

"So you came here to your home with Michael to perform some sort of ritual with the Warglaives?" asked Aidan.

"Yes. We conducted a ceremony here that would allow you to wield the Warglaives as if you wielded your sword," Akeno told him.

"I see," Aidan smiled until he dropped it. He noticed that both he and Akeno were alone in the latter's home. Now seemed like the perfect time for him to ask Akeno of how she had been as of late.

To be frank, Aidan kept a watch on Akeno after the battle with Mephisto. He was greatly concerned for her after finding out about the truth of her parents. With her mother revealed to have been killed by Demons and not by members of the Himejima Clan, who are now corrupted, and the fact that her father, the man she held responsible for her mother's death, was now held prisoner in Hell and tortured in a daily basis for who knows how long, Aidan worried for Akeno's mind. He feared the damage that was done to her, much in the same way Rias had been damaged when she had nearly lost him to Diablo.

Thinking that it is time to get this uneasy feeling off his chest, Aidan asks, "How are you feeling, Akeno?"

Akeno retained her usual face of a smile and closed eyes, as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fine, Somnus. Why do you ask?"

Aidan knew that was a convenient lie. And surprisingly for him, she was the second person to have called him by his birth name. Rias must have told her due to their trustful friendship.

"I meant… how are you feeling? After what you learned about your parents?"

On his questions, Akeno's expression changed slightly to a shocked one as she soon recalls what Mephisto had said to her.

 ** _"Who do you think it was that orchestrated all of these events considering your heritage? Who do you think it was that instilled the notion of hatred toward your father for his failure to protect you and your mother from my servants? Who do you think it was that began all of this in hopes to mold you into a perfect servant, a harbinger of the Lord of Hatred's wrath?"_**

" ** _The murder of your mother, the corruption of your clan, the capture of your father, and your exile from the Himejima Clan had all but been key events to bring you before the architect of childhood: me."_**

Akeno soon lowers her head, having her eyes covered by her bangs. Seeing her like this not only broke Aidan's heart and made him disquiet but also gave him the nutshell of Akeno's current mental dilemma.

Grabbing her hand gently, she managed to get her attention. "Akeno. You're not alone. If you do not wish to say, then I won't press further. But is it true? You really are Baraqiel's daughter?"

Akeno nods slowly. "…Yes. I am the half-breed daughter of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel and of my human mother, Shuri Himejima," She revealed in a depressing tone. "My mother was a young shrine maiden when she founded a wounded Fallen Angel and nursed him back to health. She took care of him, and later they fell in love. From their union, I was born."

Akeno then stood to her feet, staring at Aidan for a moment before she turns around. The nephalem watches as she removes her top clothing, letting it fall just enough where her back was exposed. And then…

* **FLAP** *

Akeno expands her wings form her back just as Aidan quietly gasps. There were two wings but different from the usual ones of a Devil. The right wing was that of a Devil but the left one was the black wing of a Fallen Angel.

"Akeno…" A surprised Aidan spoke. "Your wings!"

"Yes," She confirmed, unable to face him again. "One from a Fallen Angel, and the other from a Devil. Signs of my heritage that I try to hide." She grabs the black feathers of her Fallen Angel wing with such spite. "I grew up hating my angelic side. I jumped at the chance to become a Devil when Rias made me the offer. To hate my father for his failure to protect my mother. Maybe it was my half-breed blood. But the results were a sad and garish mix between both types. And what could be a better way to showcase my impure lineage? Some mismatched plumage."

Aidan couldn't believe what he was seeing nor hearing. Akeno in her self-derision. "You didn't have to show me if you didn't want to, Akeno," He said.

She turns around to face him, holding up her dress so that her breasts were just barely covered.

"I really am envious of you, though, Somnus," She said, surprising the nephalem. "You too are of a mismatch of Elder Angel and Demon. But you seemed to have embraced what you have become. As for me… I don't think I could ever get over the fact of what I was born as."

Aidan felt his heart ache the more he heard Akeno speak in a depressing tone. He so desperately wanted to hug her out o comfort but restrained himself as the Priestess of Thunder still had more to get off her chest.

"For so long, I had despised my father in the fact that he failed to protect my mother. I was there when she died, you know? Killed right in front of me. And then my father happened to leave me, never taking his daughter with him, even when she was cast out. But now…" The memories of Mephisto's truth come back to haunt Akeno. "I didn't want to believe it at first. But the more I think about it, the more I came to believe that the Demons were truly involved. My mother was slain by them, my entire family corrupted, and now I am supposed to believe that my father, the very same one whom I despise so much, is now trapped in Hell at the mercy of Mephisto? All just for the sake of turning me into a servant of a Demon Lord that pulled the strings from the shadows?!"

Her breathing and voice sounded ragged, as if on the edge of madness when revealed the truth. Aidan took it all in stride, quietly listening to Akeno and not speaking a word in response.

She scoffs and sighs at the same time before she demoralizingly says, "Some girl I am. Wishing for a happy life, only to get none of that at all. I hated my father for so long, only to realize that all of my hate was wasted for nothing. Mephisto was right. In the end, I was meant to be his servant. In more ways than one. I'm…ashamed. Hideous."

Aidan lowered his head, his eyes closed and overshadowed. He then got onto one knee to sit upright, prepared to say what was now in his heart.

"Akeno, I wasn't aware of what had happened to your father," He said. "And I cannot say that I cannot imagine the pain you are going through because I would just be wasting pity. But I can say this: you're not what you think you are. Nor are you what Mephisto claims you to be. You're Akeno Himejima, Queen to the Peerage of Rias Gremory, 3rd year student at Kuoh Academy, and a servant to the House of Gremory."

Akeno had a surprised expression because of his statement as Aidan looks at her with eyes full of truth. But then he found it a bit embarrassing.

"Sorry. I didn't want to make you upset," He apologized.

"No, forget I said anything; I don't want things to get weird between us," She said.

Aidan smiles, "Nothing will change at all, Akeno. Not to me. Not to you."

But then she smiles sadly, "Hey, you never know. My apparent congeniality could just be a mere façade. A tactic to distract from the fact that I'm a half-Fallen Angel whose entire life had been a lie thanks to the Demons."

"You can't honestly think that is going to make me think you're a bad person at heart."

"Oh, but it's true, Somnus. I'm a terrible woman."

It was then that Aidan had enough as he gently wraps his arms around her gently, but filled with passion and confidence. "Not to me you aren't," He gently said. "You are without a doubt one of the most beautiful woman I have ever met, physically and emotionally."

Akeno gasped and blushed, both at his words and actions as she feels herself drowning in the nephalem's natural smell.

"Your life may have been met with tragedy, but that doesn't make you what Mephisto intended. Even if you somehow became a full-fledged Fallen Angel, I could never hate you. You're better and stronger than what Mephisto intended for you to be. It's what I had admired and loved about you most; the will to keep your mind together even in the toughest of times."

Akeno's eyes widened upon hearing his words, and started to cry as her blush brightens. The feelings in her heart were soaring and wanting to bust out of her chest.

When Aidan released his hug eventually on her, the two remained connected, holding each other's arms as they stare into each other's eyes. Akeno then places a finger on his lips.

"You silly boy," She said. "You said everything right, saying sweet things like that. Things a girl wants to hear. And what is she to do?" She asked as tears roll down her face.

Aidan smiles. "Well, for starters, she shouldn't let those tears mess up her beautiful face. Especially on a girl whom he has had feelings for, among many others."

He takes his thumbs and wipes off the falling tears on Akeno's cheeks. But that is when Akeno suddenly lunges at him and kisses Aidan right on the lips. Luckily for him, he catches her and holds his ground.

With their lips shoved and locked against each other, Aidan embraces and kisses back, his arms around her waist to hold her close. Akeno brought her hands up to the sides of his head and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, their tongues clashing one another violently.

After a moment, Akeno pulls away, a trail of saliva leaving their mouths as they pant.

"Akeno…" Aidan called her name.

She could only smile. "I've decided."

"Huh?"

"I said I made my decision. But first, do you really love Rias?" She asked.

"I…I do. I love her! Akeno, what are you trying to say?" Aidan asked, confused on what the Priestess of Thunder was plotting.

Akeno spoke while clinging to him. "Guess what, Somnus?"

"Yes?"

She smiles. "I love you as well!"

"…uh, what?" He asked.

"And I definitely want to be in your harem!"

"Harem?"

"That's right. And stop repeating me. I want to be one of your girls. Don't you think that's a good idea for a nephalem like you?" She asked, pressing her breasts against this chest. "Being one of your mistresses? Just the thought of it gets me all hot. Like having an affair."

It was then in that moment, as if time stopped for Aidan, he began to hear voices within speak to him. For his eyes only, he noticed out the corner of his eye his left arm growing its corruption from beneath the bands.

 _They will come for her._

 _Her mother was killed. Her father was captured._

 _You cannot save her from her hatred._

 _She is a lost cause._

 _She will serve us in the end._

Those dark whispers made Aidan feel fear inside of him. His left hand in his lap begins to quiver and his breathing slowly but surely becomes a bit rasp and ragged, as if he became desperate.

"I…" Aidan said, his voice changing a little as if it sounded a bit demonic. "I will not…"

Akeno looked confused if not worried, so she called out to the nephalem.

"Somnus?" She asked.

But just as she said that, Aidan grabbed both of her shoulders and stared intensely at her, as if he was determined never to let her go.

"I will not let anyone take you from me!" He declared.

"Huh?!" Akeno was confused before she found herself being pushed down to the floor by the nephalem, with him on top. "Hey, Somnus?!"

 **LEMON** **BEGINS** …

Aidan then seals his lips with Akeno's very roughly, catching the Priestess of Thunder way off guard. This was not like any other kissing she had received, but rather one that was forced. She could feel Aidan's tongue wanting into her mouth, of which she resisted futilely. She tries to catch her breath for air, only for it to be sucked away by Aidan's kissing as he holds her arms in place from her struggles.

Akeno was so shocked at first that she soon began to be enveloped in Aidan's rough kiss. She could feel his tongue tangle and duel with hers as she tries to fight back but to no avail. Giving up on resisting, she presses deeper into Aidan's mouth as he began to trace his hands down her arms, allowing her to relax and embrace the man of her dreams.

Aidan then reaches down to Akeno's miko outfit and violently rips it open, exposing her breasts that flop in the process. Moaning at the sudden move yet very intrigued, Akeno also pulls off Raiden's shirt, exposing his strong upper muscular body covered in scars. Before she could start roaming his muscles with her hands, Aidan goes back to kissing Akeno hard and rubbing and groping her breasts.

The Priestess of Thunder moans and yelps at the sudden and sensitive touch of Aidan's chilled hands groping her breasts. His aggressive kissing also made her give in to the lust within as she begins to kiss back. She wraps her arms around Aidan's back and brings her legs together for she feels an arousal happening on the lower front.

Aidan then lowers his mouth to her breasts as he kisses and sucks on the tits. Akeno was so surprised as she flings her head backwards, wondering where Aidan learned how to do this. Either it was from his experience with Rias on their date or this was his true inner nature as a womanizer in a way. Aidan keeps up sucking and groping her breasts, desperate to find any form of liquid hanging within those great melons of hers.

Then Akeno decides to flip Aidan over so that she was now on top.

The Queen grinds her lap a bit on Aidan, feeling wet down near her lower front. And it only excited her more.

Finally separated from the deep kiss after kissing for so long, the two's tongues hang as a myriad amount of saliva drips away. Strands were briefly connected before they broke off.

Catching her breath, Akeno sits up a bit, her breasts completely exposed as she uses her left hand to get a taste of Aidan's saliva, giggling in the process.

"Mmm… how so very forward, you are," Akeno noted on Aidan's sudden kiss from earlier. "I can see why Rias is so possessive of you. And now I want that privilege to be mine and mine alone…"

Aidan did not know what to say, clearly lost in his animal and lustful instincts. But to truly fuck Akeno, he had to play the predator and pretend to be the prey with Akeno on top of him.

Leaning down, Akeno begins to lick Aidan's neck, making him moan.

"Akeno…" Aidan barely let loose a voice.

"This physical sensation…" Akeno said with such a sadistic attitude. "This warmth… this scent… Yes… All of it… Oh, yes~" She giggles. "All of it is now mine… MM~"

She gives another long lick before she sits up. She then takes Aidna's right hand and has it latched onto her right breast.

"Here… Somnus, you should join in~" She demanded as Aidan begins to grasp her breast to her exquisite pleasure. "…Is it being conveyed? Can you sense it? Can you feel…my arousal~?"

She has his hand switch breasts. "My love for you… Ah~… burns deep…with my bosom. It's so hot that it seethes… And yet even so…!"

With every phrase between sentences, she gives a moan of lust and love.

"Even…so…" Akeno's darker nature as a sadistic and lust-loving Devil, preferable for a succubus of sorts, overcomes her face. "You decided to fuck Rias first…"

She then leans down near Aidan's ears as she begins to nibble on them, as if she was punishing him. "These ears of yours… must have heard her moans… What naughty ears."

She then comes face to face with Aidan as she kisses and licks him seductively.

"These lips of yours must have whispered sweet nothings to her… What naughty lips."

After kissing him, she gazes long and hard into his blue eyes.

"These eyes of yours must have seen her naked form… What naughty eyes."

As she comments like she were some sort of sadistic yandere, her hand reaches down beneath Aidan's pants, chuckling in the process.

"And then there's this…" A chuckling Akeno said as she grabs hold of Aidan's cock, the same one that had given her a blowjob to recall back. She grips it hard with her left hand. "This unfaithful, overly lustful, naughty, NAUGHTY, dick… As punishment, tonight you must endure until I am satisfied…"

Akeno plays and gets the cock hard, caressing her hand on it up and down while also laying with the tip.

"Do you understand, Somnus?" She asked. "You mustn't climax. For if it so happened that you could not endure…" She giggles evilly as she then turns around with her butt facing towards Aidan.

They were both now in a 69 position, with Akeno's wet lower front in front of Aidan and Aidan's cock all wet and big, ready to be consumed.

Akeno greedily opens her mouth and begins to suck away at Aidan's phallus. The smell of it burns through her nostrils like a drug as the taste of it felt so exquisite in her mouth. Just as she works on his cock though, Aidan grasps her butt from behind and sees it dripping wet. Hungry for her pussy, he begins to lick and suck her vagina, eliciting a moan from the Queen as she briefly lets go of the phallus to let off a moan.

"When I take it all in, I feel a heat so intense it's as if I'll burn my mouth," Akeno said, giggling in the process. She continues licking and sucking the phallus while also licking the very tip of it for a better response of a moan from Aidan.

And it worked as she could hear Aidan's moans, along with the fact that his cock grew bigger in her mouth. At the same time, her moans of being licked from her pussy from behind made her excited for more as she rubs her butt in Aidan's face for him to probe deeper.

"If you're trembling to this extent, you must already be close to bursting," Akeno commented, sucking just at the tip of the cock like she was slurping a drink. "But no matter how much you praise my mouth; I won't forgive you that easily. Is it agonizing? Is it painful?"

Akeno then stops her licking and sucking, much to Aidan's ire as she then wraps her two breasts to sandwich the dick and give a boobjob. "Then I hope you realize that I have been feeling far, FAR more agony and pain for so very, very long now. So now I shall respectfully chastise you with my breasts."

With the cock sandwiched between her lovely, sweaty, and voluptuous breasts, she begins mashing and rubbing it in between.

"So now…Nn…I shall respectfully chastise you with my breasts~." She said. She begins to move up and down with her breasts, making Aidan moan and twitch in pleasure.

This made the Priestess of Thunder giggle so much in excitement, ready for the prize in Aidan's cock.

"Ah…" She moans as she begins to lick the tip of the cock. "You're so cute when you quiver like that…" She then giggles, "How precious."

As she continues her service, Aidan could feel himself ready to burst. And he could no longer hold back.

"Akeno, I'm gonna—GUH!"

* **SPLURT** *

An excited Akeno screams as she sees white essence spring up and out of Aidan's phallus and spray all over her face. So much of it was spilled as it lands on her breasts, her face, her hair, and even some in her mouth. A good liter's worth from the look of it shot out all over her.

At the same time as Aidan climaxed, Akeno too climaxed into Aidan's mouth, spraying her clear essence into the nephalem's mouth. He swallows all of it willingly, tasting it like it was nectar mixed with honey.

After a short and sweet moment of that climax, Akeno giggles.

"Oh… Honestly now, I've yet to even forgive you," A sadistic Akeno cleans herself up while licking the sperm. "You're such a hopeless person." She then touches Aidan's cock at the tip, feeling it protrude once more and harden. "You still see to be quite energetic, though…"

She then turns around and straddles Aidan before she asks, "Now is it because you're so aroused by me? Or could it be… that you're trying to protect your dignity from Rias' wrath? Well, Somnus?"

Instead of an answer from him, Akeno was surprised when Aidan shot up, grabbed her hands, and kissed her hard. But almost immediately she gives in to the kiss and accepts it lovingly and lustfully. She could feel her taste in Aidan's mouth from her pussy and it really excited her, along with the mixture of Aidan's cum. Now she wanted him more than ever.

As did he.

As soon as Akeno and Aidan separate, the latter had something to say. "Akeno… I love you."

Akeno was wide-eyed. "…Eh?"

Aidan replied again but with a kiss that was more romantic, one that contained his feelings for her. A sensual one that made her moan. "I love you. More than anything."

In that moment, Akeno was teary eyed. For in her heart, she too had fallen in love with Aidan. It did not become clear to her at first but after witnessing his courage, his strength, his will, and his sacrifice to protect those he cares for most, she could not help but admire the man. Enough for her to want him.

Quelling the shock in her heart, she replies to him, "I love you too."

But then she starts to chuckle, and then laugh as if she became some sort of yandere monster.

"Oh... Oh! Oh! Oh… Yes!" She blushes and smiles, bringing her left hand up to her left cheek. "This is…quite the conundrum. I… suppose this is one way to…bring my mood up~."

Without wasting any time, Akeno sets herself down on her back and spreads out her legs to reveal her pussy, very wet as it desires Aidan's cock.

"You… truly do not play fair," She said as she exposes her wet pussy out for an invitation. "But now I couldn't care less about pests or the like. So please… come closer."

Aidan, wanting to give Akeno everything he had, aligns his dick near her pussy and rubs it back and forth, teasing the Queen and making her moan.

"Please don't tease me…" She moans. "Hurry… Mm…"

As if right on que, Aidan enters through her to her great pleasure. He didn't bother going in slow even as she bled due to her now pierced hymen. Akeno screams in pain which quickly turned into pleasure as Aidan seals her mouth with his to mask her screams, tongues dancing with one another.

"Yes, just like that… Go all the way…"

She arches herself as she feels Aidan dig deep and begins to fuck her ferociously. He didn't bother going slow as he decides to go nearly full speed ahead.

"Nn… Aahh..Just the insertion alone, ngh, made me climax…" Akeno said and lets off another moan. She feels Aidan go out and locks her legs around his hips to keep him in place. "Don't pull out. Your warmth is leaving me…"

Aidan keeps fucking her up to no end, wanting to assure dominance over her. Akeno may be a seductive succubus on one hand and may sometimes be dominant, but that does not necessarily make her the alpha in bed. If anything, it is Aidan who was always dominant, just as he was to Rias. The two separate their kiss and continue fucking each other like rabbits in heat.

"Somnus~!" She cried as Aidan grasps her hips before grabbing her hands. "More… Please, give me more!"

The look of Akeno giving off her ahegao face made Aidan excited. Sweat decorated all over her body, her breasts flopping up and down with every hard thrust he made. He could hear the juicy noises of their smacking every time he thrusts into her as her pussy sprays out clear essence.

"Love me~! Look only at me~! Devour every last scrap of me~!"

"You are so warm… and tight!" Aidan roars as he bears his hands down on Akeno's thighs and pounds even deeper and harder into her.

"Yes, there~! How wonderful~! My most precious place~…ngh… is being hollowed out… Ah… Yes….! All I can do is go mad…!"

As Akeno plays with her breasts to increase the pleasure she was experiencing, she could feel Aidan's cock grow bigger, ready to unload all he had into her.

"Somnus…" She cried.

"Akeno, I'm about to—"

She giggles. "It seems… you are also reaching your limit. You may climax…whenever you please! I will accept your every last drop. So don't hold back…blast your thick, warm sperm deep inside me…"

That made Aidan go faster and faster, pounding her to no end as he interlocks his hands with hers.

"My womb…is shaking," Akeno said. "I…am also…about to—"

She couldn't say anymore as she merely screams in pleasure, a pleasure that was indescribable.

"Ah… AHH…. HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* **PSSHH** *

* **SPLURT** *

Just as Akeno climaxes outwards, Aidan climaxes inwards. His essence leaves him and enters into Akeno's womb just as the Priestess of Thunder arches her back and feels the hot burning sensation course through her like a river of fire.

"It's here!" She screams. "Aidan's cum is entering into my womb~! ARA ARRRAAAA~!"

They stayed in this position for about half a minute before Aidan pulls out, his shaft becomes limp as he sees Akeno's pussy explode, filled up with the nephalem's sperm. They were both exhausted, yet they craved each other for more.

Aidan then looks at his work that he had made. Akeno was panting hard, covered in the nephalem's thick essence and filled up almost to the brim. She had an ahegao on her face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes rolled back, her face all red, and sweat covering her from head to toe. She pants hard as her breath forms up when it leaves her mouth.

 **LEMON** **ENDS** …

But then something in Aidan snaps him out of his primal instincts, as he blinks once and widens his eyes in shock of what he was about to do. He gasps as he beholds what he had just done; an act so unforgivable that even Rias would kill him literally over.

"S-Sorry, I…" Aidan freaks out and turns around as he sits up, facing away from Akeno in shame of his actions. Akeno, confused by him turning off the mood, sits up in confusion. "I'm really sorry. My mind suddenly went blank!" He said with eyes closed.

Akeno seemed a bit more confused at first but then she smirked with a blush on her face. "No. I won't forgive you."

Aidan looks back. "Wh-What do I need to do for you to forgive me?"

"Well…" Akeno pondered for a brief moment. "There is one way I might forgive you. Do you want to know?"

Aidan, desperate to correct his mistake, answers, "Yeah…"

But that is when Akeno gets him to turn around and straddle him as they sit. Her breasts were still exposed as she takes Aidan's hands and has them grope her breasts. She smiles seductively as she turns her head toward Aidan, with a look that screamed of her wanting him more than ever.

"In that case, fuck me once more," Akeno urged. "After that you should understand that what you just did isn't something to apologize for. If you don't want anyone else to steal it, then take me for yourself again."

As Aidan looks at Akeno, a blush appears on his cheeks. The seductive Priestess of Thunder wanted more from the nephalem, so eager. She loved Aidan so much for his bravery, his power, his humility, and his care. Though well aware of his role as Rias' boyfriend, she wouldn't mind having him for her own, craving for the nephalem like a proper succubus would. As for Aidan, well, he still could not fight back against the instincts crawling within him as he gropes Akeno's breasts unconsciously.

Their lips drew ever closer and closer, just barely touching each other.

"Might I ask what you two are doing?" asked a familiar voice to the two, in an angry tone.

Like he was suddenly flash freezed, Aidan was shocked at the sound of that voice. Looking up slowly, he suddenly came face to face with the person by the door. Standing there was his girlfriend and master, Rias Gremory.

And to say that she was incredibly furious was an understatement.

"Somnus…" She said in a very dangerous tone, as she looked at her near naked boyfriend with her best friend also near naked with his arms wrapped around her, her exposed breasts in plain view along with a wet stream coming down her thighs from her crotch. "Answer me this: Did. You. And. Akeno. Just. Have. SEX?!"

Aidan didn't know what to say. No words could be uttered from his mouth and no trains of thought came rolling by in his mind.

He knew one thing for certain. He was going to suffer and possibly die in the most horrendous way possible. By his girlfriend.

"Hi there!" Akeno greeted the redhead innocently. "You were right about him, Rias. He is very rough in the bed. And in more ways than one~." Akeno licked her lips.

But that probably served to only tick off the redhead even more. Stomping forward, she approaches the nephalem as she pulls his cheek hard.

"OWOWOWOWOOW!" A painful scream came from Aidan.

"Did you at least get the weapon?" She asked.

"Y-Yes! I got it!"

"And the angel?"

"He's back home!"

"Then that means your business here is concluded. Now get changed and let's go!" She ordered before releasing him and letting him fall to the floor. She turns to the doorway and walks towards it whilst Aidan quickly puts his clothes back on.

Akeno giggled before returning to her usual voice. "He's more than enough for the both of us. Besides, you don't have to be so jealous; you're still his favorite Devil and girlfriend, you know?"

Rias stopped for a while but with her back towards her best friend, it was hard to tell what her expression was as it was hidden and remote.

After getting changed, Aidan bows to Akeno. "Thank you, Akeno."

"Of course, Somnus," Akeno accepted. "And if you feel like loosening some steam next time… I'm always ready for round two."

That made Aidan blush and before he knew it, his arm was getting pulled and dragged by Rias, like she wanted to quickly get him away from the place.

Once Akeno was left alone, she cradles her stomach, still feeling Aidan's nephalem essence pulse within her. She giggles before that giggle turns into a chuckle, and then a maniacal laugh like she became a yandere of sorts.

* * *

As the couple descend down the stony steps of the shrine, Aidan could hear Rias' footsteps as she marched down. And each one was filled with anger and jealousy. Aidan follows her behind yet dared not to speak up and merely tried to keep up. With a face of guilt, he had acknowledged that he did screw up, even if he could not control his instincts. While the moments he has had with Asia, Koneko, the maids and other girls were of teasing, what he did with Akeno was full-blown adultery. And not even his moment with Xenovia was like that.

He couldn't blame Rias for that, especially for her hate for him for such a stupid act. What he did was full-blown cheating and it had only been a few days since he and Rias became a couple.

Suddenly, the Crimson-haired Ruined Princess stopped. Without turning towards him, she asked, "…Hey, Somnus."

"Hm?"

"I am well aware of your duty to Sanctuary as a nephalem, but you've never told me what your personal goal in the future was," She said while still not turning towards him. "You've been thinking about having a harem, weren't you?" That question surprised Aidan, whom he didn't have anything to respond back. "It's kind of obvious how you feel about all the other girls. What do you think of Akeno? Would she have a place I your harem? In your future? …Would I?"

Rias gasped slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body in an embrace. She then felt her nephalem's chest pressed against his back and his face in her hair, taking in her natural smell. Her chest started to feel warm and light inside, with a bright blush covering her face.

"You will always have a place in my future, Rias," Aidan whispered softly in her ear. The gust of wind gently blew through as the rustling of leaves was heard overhead. Rias' skirt picks up a little by the wind while her hair flowed. "I love you too much to not ever include you."

"As do I, my love," Rias responded.

Aidan releases his hold over her and stood by her side, smiling at each other and holding hands. They continue making their way down the stone steps happily before reaching the bottom.

"The summit takes place tomorrow," Rias informed Aidan, retaking her role as his master. While she has forgiven Aidan of his action with Akeno, there were more important matters to attend for the both of them. They can argue about his guilty conscience later. "Final preparations need to be made. Do you plan to make yourself useful?"

"I'm going to go check on Uncle Deckard in the Underworld," Aidan told her. "Xenovia, Koneko, and Asia have Gasper's training covered. Also, Tyrael wants to meet with me to discuss about the upcoming summit and of the recent events of demonic activity. I won't be back home until tonight at the latest."

Rias stopped and looked down, sad that she will be forced to leave her boyfriend.

"I understand," She said hesitantly. She looked at him with love and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A few seconds later, Aidan sees the sad expression and smile. "I'll see you tonight, my love."

Aidan stood there as Rias started stepping away from him. Pulling his arm out like she was refusing to let go. But it came to an end, as her fingers slipped away.

He watched as she turned and walked away. Once she was off, Aidan opens up a Town Portal to the Underworld and heads for Uncle Deckard's place.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD, GREMORY ESTATE, DECKARD KAIN'S STUDY…**

Aidan's town portal opens up back to the Gremory Estate within his Uncle's study room, kept privately in a small part of the mansion. The study room may look clean in one's imagination, but in truth, it was quite a mess. Books and scrolls were everywhere, as were the myriad of candles used for lighting. Apparently, Deckard preferred this kind of atmosphere as it kept him focused on his work without the much-needed lighting.

How did Aidan know where it was? Earlier, he had been given its location by his uncle and that he could just use a town portal to come in instead of sneaking through the front gates of the estate.

As soon as Aidan teleports into his Uncle's study room, he was surprised to see his Uncle in his bed with a visitor sitting by his side.

"Tyrael?" asked Aidan.

"Ahh, there you are," Tyrael saw as he turns his head with a smile, in his mortal form as Inquisitor Tyrannus.

"Ah Aidan," exclaimed Uncle Deckard. "I was just speaking with Tyrael regarding the summit."

"Is this why you called for me?" asked Aidan as he takes a seat next to Tyrael.

"In a sense," Tyrael said. "I will be attending the summit as its main chairman to ensure that the peace treaty reaches to a full conclusion. My reputation is known to all Three Factions."

It made sense to Aidan. Tyrael was the one who had made the Three Factions come together during the Second Dark Exile to hunt down and combat the Prime Evils. Although he could not help them directly, he did so on a few occasions, timing it to where the High Heavens would not be aware of him breaking their ancient law of noninterference.

Aidan then turns to the occupant in his bed.

"How are you feeling, Uncle?" asked Aidan.

"I am well," Deckard said with a smile. "I was about to get some rest before you showed up. These beds that the Gremory Family have provided are quite comfortable for an old man such as I."

"I'm sorry if I showed up at an inconvenient time," Aidan apologized.

But the elderly man smiles. "No need, Aidan. Instead, can you retrieve for me my book on the table?"

"Right away," Aidan said as he gets up to get his uncle's large book. It was black in color and had the Horadrim symbol on its spine, yet on the front cover of it was the skull of a Demon, most likely Diablo's but in a form unlike his usual appearance. If anything it looked a bit more evil.

But just as soon as Aidan comes back with the book, Uncle Deckard was fast asleep. He must have been up all night doing work and talking with Tyrael that he was tired. Respectfully, Tyrael and Aidan allow him to sleep, the latter smiling at his uncle.

"I take it you have heard the news of the Demons returning, Tyrael?" Aidan asked to the mortal archangel.

"More than that," Tyrael said. "I feel as if a repeat of history has dawned upon us."

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan.

"Centuries ago, I created the Horadrim as a means to hunt down the Prime Evils when they were banished into Sanctuary. After their capture, they were sealed in three different corners of the world in the hopes that they would never rise again. But three centuries after the Dark Exile, they had emerged once again, free from their prisons. In my hubris, I had not counted on their ability to exert their will over the race of men. Although we had succeeded in defeating them the second time, it came at a great cost of the Worldstone."

Tyrael could remember that moment of when he destroyed the Worldstone with El'druin, hurling it into the gargantuan crystal. At this point in time, he became aware that Heaven and Hell's continual warring over the artifact had poisoned and altered its original nature. Thus he was compelled to destroy for more reasons than one.

"After Anu had recreated the world and awoken humanity, he also created the Lower Heavens, from which the first Angels who had fallen would become Devils and Fallen Angels. Then came the Great War, which I cautiously aided my younger brethren in the hopes that they would protect Sanctuary from harm, yet I did not count on the Prime Evils once again."

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan.

"Being the ones who had orchestrated the Devils' entire history, they also influenced them in the Great War, all in a part to weaken everyone's defenses so that they could be exiled in the same manner as before once the Great War had ended. When I learned of the truth, I convinced the leaders of the Three Factions for a temporary aliance to hunt down a greater evil that is a major threat to them all."

"But once the Second Dark Exile was over, a repeat of history from the first has now just begun," Aidan concluded, making Tyrael nod his head.

"Understand this friend," Tyrael advised. "Entire worlds burned as Heaven and Hell waged over the Worldstone. Now they seek Sanctuary as the alternative prize. The other realms and species are of no concern save for humanity and the nephalem."

This did not bode well for Aidan. With the High Heavens and the Burning Hells keeping an active watch on the mortal world, along with various other trivial factions in the way, they will seek to take Sanctuary for their own. The Elder Angels may want to destroy it as they have previously kept held true to, but the Demons will always find a way to corrupt mankind. The Three Factions are of no different, neither are the gods nor the humans.

And the nephalem will be the ones caught in the middle of it all. Being half Elder Angel and half Demon, there will be those who seek their power for their own personal use be it for good intentions or for dark designs. Yet only the nephalem can defend humanity and their world both from outside forces and from itself for it is they who are the true champions of Creation.

Yet for all the trauma that the world had gone through, there seemed to have been too much of it. Old ways die out as new traditions settle in. Humanity continues to constantly evolve and it is only a matter of time before their true designs are revealed, whatever they are.

If only Inarius and Lilith, the creators of Sanctuary and of man, could see what their children had become as of now.

The two look upon the sleeping Uncle Deckard with silence and remembrance until Aidan broke the silence, placing his book onto his uncle's lap.

"It was all just stories," Aidan said solemnly. "My uncle saw what he wanted to see."

"Deckard sacrificed much to protect this world," Tyrael commented as he turns to the nephalem. "But his work is not over."

"What would you know about sacrifice?" Aidan demandingly asked as he turns over to the now mortal Elder Angel.

To give him the answer to his question, Tyrael reaches out his left hand to grab Aidan's right. Once he grabs onto it, a flash of white light occurs briefly before it shows Aidan what he had dared not dream to see. A place high within the clouds enshrouded in light that seems to enjoy a perpetual dream, stretching into the infinity.

The High Heavens themselves, with towers and structures of white and gold. A bastion of light and harmony. The home of the Elder Angels, the very first angels created by God himself. A realm created out of total order fitting for those who seek to bring good to the universe by any means necessary.

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _The first thing Aidan saw was an Elder Angel, an archangel to be precise. He was tall and strong, covered in golden armor from head to toe and instead of a hood, he wore a helmet. But like the rest of his kin, his face was featureless, although one could make out an eyeglow from one of the eye holes of the helmet which seldomly appear. His lower half was covered in a few intriguing robes, dark red and gold in color. He had a halo above his head which floated at all times. As for his wings, they were blazing orange like that of a sun but instead of luminescent everflowing strands, they were held firm in place, showcasing what one would imagine for the wings of an angel._

 _Aidan knew this archangel. It was the leader of the Angiris Council and all of the High Heavens, replacing its original leader after he abandoned his home long ago. He is also the greatest warrior in all of creation, having led the Heavenly Host to innumerable victories over the course of the Eternal Conflict._

" _ **Tyrael,"**_ _Imperius, the Archangel of Valor, called forth as he points at his fellow archangel._ _ **"The ancient law of the High Heavens strictly forbids us from interfering with the mortal world! Yet you have done so – brazenly!"**_

 _Tyrael steps forward in defiance, unmoved by Imperius' accusations._ _ **"All that I am guilty of, Imperius, is bringing justice; while you hide, cowering, behind your throne!"**_

 _That did not bode so well for the Archangel of Valor._ _ **"SILENCE!"**_

 _Conjuring up a misty form of himself that glowed red hot from his right fist before he was fully enshrouded, he takes off from his seat down to Tyrael's level with a loud thud. He then rises and assumes his normal form, ready to cast judgment on his fellow archangel and former friend._

" _ **You will now answer for your transgressions!"**_ _Imperius declares as he suddenly grabs Tyrael right on the chest._

 _With that, Imperius' grip was tight as he lifts Tyrael into the air, making the Archangel of Justice struggle as he is held up high in the Archangel of Valor's judgment._

 _Summoning Solarion, the Spear of Valor in his right hand, Imperius points it towards Tyrael and thrusts it at his head._

 _*_ _ **DING**_ _*_

 _Tyrael, with his speed and quick reflexes, manages to push the spear out of harm's way. Then, the two archangels struggle and come to blows as Imperius rams Tyrael into one of the walls, roaring as he does._

 _*_ _ **BAM**_ _*_

 _"Gaah!" Tyrael cried._

 _The two soon fall to the ground, with Tyrael on top of Imperius. Solarion was out of his grasp as he saw it to his left, about a few yards away from him. Angered, Imperius roars and pushes Tyrael off of him and warps over to his spear to retrieve it._

 _But as he reaches out for the blade, it is pulled away by Tyrael, who points it at him._

" _ **You cannot judge me,"**_ _Tyrael passionately decreed to Imperius._ _ **"I am Justice itself! We were meant for more than this!"**_ _Imperius soon stands up as he faces Justice itself, armed with Solarion._ _ **"To protect the innocent! But if our precious laws bind you all to inaction… then I will no longer stand as your brother."**_

 _With that declaration now set, Tyrael brings up Solarion and impales it to the ground, cracking it in the process._

 _*_ _ **SHDING**_ _*_

 **FLASHBACK** **ENDS** …

Aidan collapses to his knees in shock, seeing the justification of Tyrael's actions and realizing his true calling.

"You chose…" Aidan realized as he turns around. "To be one of us."

He touches Tyrael again as a flash of white light gives him the second part of the vision.

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _After plunging Solarion into the ground, Tyrael grasps the shoulder plates of his armor and begins to tear them off, showcasing his defiance to all of the High Heavens._

" _ **Sacrilege!"**_ _A horrified if not disgusted Imperius beheld as he backs away._

 _And with one final push, Tyrael breaks off the armor that emits a shockwave. And not even a second later, another more powerful one blasts forth, shaking the entire Angiris Council Chamber as Imperius stumbles backwards._

 _But what Tyrael was breaking off were his wings. With a thud, they fall to the floor as the winds picked up speed within the chamber. The torn wings glowed white on the floor before they submerged into it. And then, fiery tendrils slowly sprang forth and emerged._

 _Tyrael's hood was flown back to reveal mortal flesh forming onto his face. But in the process, the tendrils soon grab onto him, pulling him down onto the floor, with the fallen archangel not even resisting._

 _The next flashback soon shows of Tyrael as a Fallen Star in the night, heading straight into the Vatican where he crashes right in front of the Basilica._

 **FLASHBACK** **ENDS** …

"Thus, I fell… willingly…" Tyrael said. Aidan then looks up to see the former archangel after witnessing the vision. "…Because humanity is the only hope for this world."

Tyrael then reaches out a gentle hand to Aidan, making Aidan take it and stand up. Now he finally understood Tyrael's conviction, of why he left the Heavens permanently. His trust in humanity since the Sin War had not been forgotten and he had always acted as the world's protector from Heaven's wrath. Now he decides to make the ultimate sacrifice and became mortal, forsaking his original heritage for something considered, in the eyes of the wise, greater than the Elder Angels themselves.

"But then… how did you regain your wings and your original form?" asked Aidan.

"After I fell from Heaven, I was comatose for three days until I awoke, only to find no memory left within me. I was lost without my sword, scattered and fragmented into three pieces within Vatican City. I was severely weakened and had to battle the first few days of my body's need for sleep, something that no angel ever needed. I was soon found by one of the Exorcists of the Church by the name of Vasco Strada, a former wielder of Durandal."

"Vasco Strada?" asked a surprised Aidan. "You don't mean…?"

Tyrael nodded. "Strada was the one who had found me in the crater and took charge to care for me during my amnesia. He sent out Exorcists to retrieve the fragments of my sword, El'druin. Once the sword was brought to me, it was reforged and I had regained my memory and my identity. You could say in some sense that of all the secrets of the Church, I was its top priority."

"So what led you to become an Inquisitor of the Church then?" asked Aidan.

"I was kept under Vasco Strada's care as an ally until we met secretly with the pope. I told him of my true nature and the reason of why I fell. Instead of not believing me like I feared, he instead trusted my word for it and decided to reform the Inquisition in secret for one mission: to purge the Demons from Sanctuary and protect humanity from the shadows."

Tyrael recounts the early days of the New Inquisition where he had handpicked certain adventurers and heroes, most of which were humans who were descendants of the nephalem, to be tracking down any sign of demonic activity be they cultists within Kehjistan or Demons roaming in Khanduras.

"So, are they Horadrim?" asked Aidan.

"The Horadrim were created to hunt down the Prime Evils and guard Sanctuary from demonic threats," Tyrael clarified. "But the Inquisition's purpose was to purge the corruption within the Church that still remained by Mephisto in the early days of the Zakarum. Without us, Mephisto's influence would still take hold like a gnarled root from a rotten tree."

"Your angelic form, though," Aidan inquired. "How did you manage to regain your wings?"

"In my time as Inquisitor of the Church, I had managed to gather whatever was left of my former power that had scattered all across the world into El'druin. It took me many of your mortal years but finally, I was able to gain enough power to assume my once holy angelic form. But it is only temporary."

"Temporary?" asked Aidan.

"When I tore my wings before I fell, I did so with the purpose of becoming mortal, forsaking my immortality and casting aside my eternal life as an Elder Angel. Do I ever have a desire to regain it? Not at the moment, but in the time I have been mortal, I had both confirmed my findings of mortals but also underestimated mortality itself."

"What is it like then, being mortal?" asked Aidan.

"I will die, of course."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"But that is the difference. Every moment of your life is precious. You take it one day at a time, knowing that the next moment could mean your end."

Mortal. It was a word Aidan could feel tingle in his spine. Seeing Tyrael as he is, Aidan knew in his heart and mind that Tyrael was not human. He was an Elder Angel, but one who forsook his grace to become flesh and bone. Mortal. Sometimes the nephalem wondered if he could purge his nephalem essence and be human, for nephalem were known to have lived incredibly long lives but not as long as Devils or Angels. While they live longer than the average human lifespan, it doesn't mean they are immortal.

Aidan has experienced that mortality situation time and time again. The first felt like he had died the moment he had plunged Diablo's soulstone into his forehead. Another was when he faced Bul-Kathos in the Worldstone Chamber during the Trial of the Ancients.

Perhaps death was his true legacy that he would leave behind once his duty to Sanctuary was over. But for whom or what the purpose of death would be to, he did not know.

He takes one more look at Uncle Deckard, sleeping in his bed as the nephalem puts a hand on the old man's shoulder in comfort, realizing a most terrible truth.

Aidan and Uncle Deckard may not have much time with one another in the years to come. It shook his heart with fear, but he keeps it contained.

"I never believed…" He said to his sleeping uncle. "All your crazy tales… The work you never finished." He then takes the book out of Deckard's hands and holds it close. "I will finish it, Uncle. I will carry on for you."

He and Tyrael soon take their leave to let Uncle Deckard sleep for a bit, with Grayfia watching over him as his personal maid.

* * *

In the big city, high on top of a skyscraper in the middle of construction, Azazel sat on the girder as he looked down below to the city lights that had brightened up. Standing next to him on his right and leaning his back on another girder was Vali. Standing on the Fallen Angel's left was Sinestra, who merely leaned forward on the girder looking at the stars.

"I suspect you'll want us to attend that boring meeting with you tomorrow, right?" Vali inquired.

"That's right, Vali," said Azazel. "After all, you are the White Dragon Emperor."

"I'm not surprised my big brother has to attend," Sinestra smiled in a mockery of sorts. "Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to come along as well."

"So, Azazel, what are the odds that we will all go to war again?" Vali asked. "Or how about the return of the Burning Hells?"

Azazel scoffed. "Exactly what I'd expect from the mouth of the White Dragon. Are you trying to live fast and die young?"

"Relax, old man," Sinestra urged. "Vali just loves to find a good fight, isn't that right, brother?"

"Why not?" He smirked. "There's no point to anything anymore. I hate this place. I hate this era my birth thrusted me into. A world where God is dead, and the one who killed him is in a place far beyond our reach. I just wanted a shot at Him or anyone as strong as him."

"You're the Vanishing Dragon, all right," Azazel said.

But Sinestra also smirks. "Fear not, brother. When the Seven Evils come, you will have plenty of fun with the fighting. The world is about to be shrouded in shadow and I wonder just how much of a flame you can brighten up."

Vali smiles at that prospect. "Thanks, sister. Just don't do anything reckless, will you?"

"Same to you."

* * *

After taking a long shower and closing the door, Aidan lays down on his bed. Having returned from the Underworld, and after having talked to a lot of people today, he needed a long break. A nice hot shower took his mind off of a lot of things.

All of them except one.

Despite being tired knowing that the summit was tomorrow, he couldn't sleep and stared at his ceiling. Asides from the fact that his room was a bit hotter than usual, Aidan's mind was on a certain girl whom he just had sex with.

"Akeno…" He whispered as the image of the beautiful Queen popped into his mind. "You are a girl who was always smiling, acting as the proper Queen in the Peerage. But I could never have imagined how much you had been suffering before and after you found out the truth. If only I had known… But now, I am in love with two girls that are best friends with one another. I wonder, would a harem really be the best option?"

Such questions raged and stormed in Aidan's mind. But he didn't have time to swell on them. Although, he couldn't sleep either. To pass the time, Aidan decides to get out of bed and move to his closet. Opening it up, he grabbed something form the top shelf, which was a guitar in its guitar case.

Taking out the instrument, he sits down on the bed and sets himself to prepare playing a song. A song he had practiced during his travels with Uncle Deckard one day when he was in the British Islands.

He began the tune with a hum.

 _"Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea."  
"Beware," I heard him cry.  
His words carried upon the ocean breeze,  
As he sank beneath the tide._

 _Those blood-soaked shores of Kalimdor,  
Where sailors fought and died.  
The Admiral fell at Theramore,  
because she left his side._

 _Why this? Why this, oh Daughter of the Sea?  
Why this? Did you forget your seaside days?  
Always the pride of our nation's eyes,  
How could she go astray?_

 _When she did flee across the ocean deep,  
The Admiral followed west.  
What else but sail to save a daughter's life,  
And pray she still drew breath?_

 _But there he found upon those distant shores,  
Enemies 'pon the rise!  
But when he faced those savage foes  
His daughter stood aside._

 _And buried deep beneath the waves,  
Betrayed by family.  
To his nation, with his last breath, cried,  
"Beware the Daughter of the Sea."_

 _Ahoy, ahoy, sweet Daughter of the Seas.  
Ahoy this child be mine.  
The Admiral's girl, his whole entire world,  
for as long as stars do shine._

Once the song ends, Aidan takes the moment to listen in to the last tune before that last bit of noise from the guitar echoed off and the room was silent.

Two knocks then brought Aidan's attention over to the door that soon opened, revealing Rias in her night gown.

"I didn't know you could play," Rias said with a smile.

Aidan responds back, "Actually this is the only song I know of. I learned it from a bard in Kingsport."

As Rias watches Aidan put the guitar away, she steps into the room but reveals that she was not alone. Stepping aside, she saw a surprised Aidan see that the other person was Akeno, with her hair down from its usual ponytail while wearing a short white bathrobe that went down only to her thighs.

"Akeno?" Aidan asked after he puts the guitar away. "What are you doing here?"

Akeno closes the door before Rias starts to explain, with her body seen through the thin, transparent material of her gown. "Our meeting ran late, so she is going to have to sleep over with us tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind the situation much."

"That's right," said Akeno as she stood beside her best friend. The two smiled and giggled at one another.

While Aidan was happy to see Akeno back in her normal self, the guilt that came from him cheating on Rias with her rushed into him. He tried his best to contain it, but his heart ached with a lot of pain. And unfortunately, Rias was well aware of it.

"Akeno said she really wanted to take the moment to apologize to you," She said, to the nephalem's confusion.

"Obviously, I'm very sorry for surprising you today, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Akeno said with a bow.

However, in a move that surprised both of the girls, Aidan fell to his knees and prostrated himself before them. The shame and guilt in Aidan were clearly present yet not even Rias could anticipate this coming from her boyfriend.

"Rias…" Aidan spoke. "What I did was wrong and foolish. I don't have any excuse for cheating on you like that. Emotions were high and I couldn't control myself against my primal instincts. I won't ask you to forgive me but…"

Akeno giggles at him while Rias sighs.

"Oh, forget about that nonsense, Somnus," She said, walking up to him and kneeling. Aidan lifts his head briefly as he felt Rias' hands grasp his cheek to lift him up. "I've already forgiven you for that. And this isn't about the cheating, but of what happened before."

"Huh?"

"She's not upset with you about our sexual activity, Somnus," Akeno revealed. "Rias is talking about when you told me that you loved me no matter who I was."

"What?" He was shocked, looking at Rias with wide eyes. "But why aren't you mad at me?"

Rias then brought him up to stand on his feet. "Because I was happy to hear of your care and kindness for her, and I was reminded about just why I love you."

Akeno then comes forward to Aidan and asks, "Somnus. Do you love us both? Or do you favor one more than the other?"

That question came out of nowhere for Aidan. While an easy one to answer, it was also a very difficult one. Deciding to come clean with his heart, he takes a heavy sigh to clear his thoughts first.

"I… I love you both," He confessed. "And I could never choose one over the other."

This brought a smile to the faces of the girls.

"And so, after talking with her, I've come to my own decision," Rias said after wrapping herself around one of his arms.

"And that is?" asked Aidan, confused yet curious about what she was about to say.

"As your first and only girlfriend…" Rias paused for a moment with a blush. "I'll be your harem _queen_."

"…uh, what?"

As his brain began to short circuit, Akeno took the opportunity to grab him by the other arm and pull him away from Rias.

"She's saying that If you really think a harem is the best course of action, then she will support you as the harem queen," Akeno explained. "That means you get to be my nephalem as well, for I am your harem _mistress_."

"…uh, what?"

Rias then got a bit upset at her best friend. "You know what, Akeno? We may be best friends, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't act with a little bit of restraint."

The two beautiful women got closer, sandwiching Aidan between their large breasts.

"Yes, well, restraint is forbidden in a serious battle like this," Akeno told her with her usual expression of a pleasant smile with closed eyes. "How could the big bad King like yourself, who also proclaims herself a queen, ever say something so cowardly?"

"Oh, I can't lose after hearing you say that," Rias said with a confident and proud smile. She then grabs Aidan by the head and shoves his face in between her cleavage. "Go on and hit me with your best shot, you so-called mistress!"

Akeno then grabs Aidan and does the same thing, smothering him with her beautiful breasts. Giggling, she said, "So this is how we're playing for our nephalem's attention, huh?"

Unknown to the two girls though was that the more they kept shoving Aidan between their breasts, the more aroused he became. He soon lost himself to animal instincts to simply take them and mate and he could not hold back any longer. Just as Rias was about to reach for him, he first reaches for her hand. And he does the same with Akeno.

The girls were surprised if not a bit scared at hearing his irregular breathing like that of a predator.

"You two…" He said as he raises his eyes, filled with a primal lust for them. "All right. If that's how you want it, then I don't care what happens anymore."

Confused, the girls were caught off-guard to see Aidan sit up straight. Turning to Rias, he shoves his lips onto hers, invading her mouth with his tongue. Rias screams and moans at the sudden outburst as it felt like she was being drained of energy. Soon she gives in and kisses back, colliding tongues with Aidan before he lets go.

Aidan then kisses Akeno, also caught off-guard as her tongue shares with Aidan's. But unlike Rias, Akeno took it all in stride and tries her best to fight back, even as the pleasure was too much.

Letting go of the kiss, Aidan brings the two down onto his bed, keeping them pinned by the hands he held.

"No! Somnus! Wait, Somnus! No!" Rias yelped in pleasure and in plea, wanting him to calm down from his primal instincts. At the same time though, she couldn't deny her lust hormones going nuts from that one kiss.

Akeno was also in the same position as she was pinned to the bed. "S-Somnus, calm down!"

But Aidan, controlled by his lustful desires, rips away their gowns, exposing their naked bodies to himself. He then creates from his magic some sort of slime-like motion, mashing his hands together.

"It is time I pay you back in full!" He said. "And also remind you who is your king!"

The girls yelp but could not help it as their pleasure overcomes them, as does their lust.

"Just so that you cannot behave in such a provocative way again, I will make you yield to me completely!"

With the slime in his hands, he overtakes his girls and rubs the ooze onto them. From Rias' thighs to Akeno's breasts from behind, Aidan covered them everywhere, groping and pleasuring their weak points. They moan lustfully, asking for more as he dominates the two.

Once he stops, Akeno was on top of Rias panting with her to the same rate. When they had time to look over why Aidan had stopped, they soon saw why.

His pants were dropped down. And with both of them naked, they knew what came next.

Yet they smiled lustfully.

 **NEXT** **MORNING** …

When the morning came, Aidan felt like he was being pressed down hard by something. It almost felt like three cougars laid to rest with him. Opening and rubbing his eyes, he soon saw what it was.

He was surrounded by both of the buxom women, the same women he had sex with last night apparently. Akeno was on his right side, holding him close with her right arm. And then there was Rias, who was sleeping on his front, her head near his crotch.

After taking a moment to fully realize that both girls were sleeping with him at once, all of them naked, Aidan relaxed. And he knew why they were in such a situation. They just did a threesome last night with Aidan ensuring his dominance over both the Great Ladies of Kuoh.

And he did just that, in more ways than one.

Truth be told, he now had a harem. And it only brought a smile to his face as sleep dulls his senses and takes him.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the sky was Vali. With the wings of his Sacred Gear deployed, he stares down at Kuoh Academy. Arms were crossed and his legs together as he surveyed the school. Right next to him was his younger sister, Sinestra, who also had her many metallic angelic feather wings out, courtesy of her yet to be known Sacred Gear.

"Tonight's finally the night, huh?" asked Vali in a jaded tone, having little to no interest in anything that was going on tonight.

"Yes," Sinestra nodded.

"All the higher ups are gathering to discuss the most boring issues ever to be discussed."

"Watch your tone, big brother," Sinestra warned. "The Demons of the Burning Hells are not like any foe you have ever faced before. Even your ancestor, Lucifer, was enslaved and had trouble fighting against them during the Rebellion. You may be powerful, but the Seven Evils have been around since even when God first formed."

Vali scoffs at that. "Even if you say that, I am sure they are nothing we cannot handle."

Sinestra would not deny that.

"There's nothing left in this boring world to interest me anyway," Vali said. "Although, I will be genuinely surprised to see if something new came about."

What Vali did not know was that Sinestra kept something hidden behind her smirk. And what it was would haunt him forever and mayhap put a strain on their relationship as blood siblings born of the same mother.

* * *

The time was late at night. High above was a protective barrier used to envelop the school completely, eerily similar to the one Sona and her Peerage had used. Outside the barrier, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devil soldiers loyal to their respective masters surrounded the school on patrol. And every single one of them knew why.

It was finally time for the summit of the Three Factions to commence. The meeting would take place in the staff room of the new school building.

As the doors to the Occult Research Club open up, as Karlamine stepped into the room.

"Master Aidan. Lady Rias," She greeted with a bow. "Everything is ready."

"Thank you, Karlamine," said Rias. "Tell them we're on our way."

"Head back to meet with the others and Grayfia," Aidan ordered.

Hours before, Aidan's three maids suddenly asked their master and Rias if they could offer their services at the meeting, in the form of tea and snacks for the visiting factions. Seeing no harm in doing so, the couple agreed.

Karlamine bows and takes her leave of the room as Rias turns to the rest of the people from her Peerage, all of them gathered in the club room.

"It's time to head to the meeting," She said with everyone nodding. She then turned to Gasper's box that the vampire Bishop was in. Right on the sofa next to him was Aidan's Familiar, Sethraliss, who was summoned to assume a humanoid form for her to watch over Gasper and to keep him company. She had adopted a warrior's outfit for a female Egyptian, armed with a spear.

"Gasper, behave yourself while we are gone," Rias ordered.

"Yes, Rias," Gasper said from within the box.

"I don't mean to scold you, but if you activate your power, it will stall negotiations," Rias informed him gently. "And we don't want that. I hope you understand.

"Yes, Rias," Gasper said while poking his head out of the box.

Despite his training, Gasper still had no control over his Sacred Gear and even the slightest pulse of power could halt the summit. Everyone present in the meeting will be frozen in time if triggered.

"Sethraliss will stand guard over you," Aidan said as he caressed his familiar's neck, which she liked. "As a Claw Viper, she is deadly even when in a human form."

He then turned to Gasper and said, "I'm also leaving some of Uncle Deckard's books here for you to enjoy in case you're bored. There are sweets here as well in case you're hungry, along with the paper bag in case you are lonely."

"Y-Yessss!" Gasper cheered.

And with that settled, everyone from the ORC left Gasper in the room and proceeded to head to the new school building for the summit.

* * *

The Occult Research Group stood in front of the doors to the staff meeting room. Rias walks up to them and gives a couple knocks on the door.

A second later, both doors were opened by Grayfia and Yubelluna. Rias enters first before the others follow suite. The room the summit took place in had a gorgeous and pompous-looking table. Sitting at it were all those everyone recognized, the air enveloped by the silence as everyone's expressions were serious. Sitting at the table were two fo the Four Great Satans Sirzechs and Serafall, the Archangel Michael, leader of the Lower Heavens, and Azazel, leader of the Grigori.

Once Yubelluna and Grayfia close the doors after everyone enters, they returned to their duties of serving tea to all the attendees while Karlamine and Xuelan were on standby with the tea carts.

Standing behind the two of the Four Great Satans were Sona, Tsubaki, and Issei. Standing behind Michael was Irina. And lastly, standing behind Azazel were Vali and Sinestra.

In the middle of the table standing between the four leaders sitting in their chairs was Inquisitor Tyrannus, but everyone knew him as Tyrael, the Archangel of Justice.

When Xenovia entered the room, she gasped when she saw her master and former friend. "Irina?"

Irina glares at her before turning away with disgust. Expected as a result of her denial, Tyrannus was more kinder and simply gave a smile and nod to his former student.

Aidan's attention was drawn to the sight of Sinestra, who still bore a bit of uneasiness of her due to her actions prior to the summit. But her attention was drawn to her brother, who stared at his rival, Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor. Tension between the two groups grew heavy, for they both knew who their respective rivals were.

"Everyone is here. Good. This is my little sister, Rias, and her retainers," Sirzechs broke the tension by introducing Rias to the VIP of the other factions as she bows. "And as you all know, Aidan Kain, the nephalem and perhaps the most important individual here with us."

"Hi Aidan~," Serafall waves happily at the nephalem, wearing a different outfit than her cosplay one. Aidan bows out of respect but still wonders if Serafall's curiosity will be the death of her.

"They are the ones who fought against Kokabiel and his master, Dul'Mephistos, during their surprise attack a few days ago," Sirzechs informed.

"That is a rather impressive feat. More than what we had accomplished in the Second Dark Exile," Michael gives his thanks to Rias and Aidan, as the couple conduct their cool and bow once more.

"Once again, I apologize," Azazel said with a brazen expression that seemed to have ticked the two off. "One of my boys caused you more trouble than I thought."

Though angered, the two kept it in check. They really don't like Azazel despite the necessity for the deception.

"Now that all the participants are here, let this summit commence," Inquisitor Tyrannus said to everyone at the table.

"Rias," Sirzechs calls out. "Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama," Rias, Akeno, and Sona step forward.

All three of the ladies began to go into detail about the recent attack from Kokabiel and the fight to stop him. They also go into account about the emergence of Mephisto and of their fight with him as well, along with Diablo who had briefly resurfaced before sealing him away again. With Rias summarizing all that happened in the battle, she expressed herself plainly in a calm manner despite the trembling of her hands.

Everyone in the room listened carefully. Aidan knew the story, so he looks to see the reactions from everyone else. When Rias explained the part where Anu, or God, was killed by the archangel Malthael, Aidan turned to Irina. She looked horrified and in complete denial. She would've spoken against such blasphemy but when she met Tyrannus' eyes who confirmed it with a nod, along with the silence of Michael, it was enough to tell her the truth that God really was dead, ironically killed by the hands of an Elder Angel who had become the Angel of Death.

Aidan could understand why Rias was so nervous as the atmosphere was still very tense. Each leader of the Three Factions had a different reaction. The more they listened to the report, they either let out a sigh, a scowl, or a smile. Or even all at once.

"…The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and his master and my household can be found in my official report," Rias concluded, almost revived to finally be done with her part of the summit.

"As a witness, I, Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri Family, confirm the validity of the report given by Lady Gremory, "Sona said.

"And I, Tyrael, archangel of Justice and former member of the Angiris Council, can confirm this not only as a witness, but also a participant of the fight," Tyrannus confirmed, using his real name.

"That will be all," Sirzechs told the Devil girls. "Thank you."

"Good job, girls. You make me so proud, Sona!" Serafall said, sending a wink to Sona who otherwise ignored it and followed Rias back to the wall.

"Would the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels care to share his opinion on the report?" Sirzechs suggested as all eyes turned to Azazel.

"Kokabiel went rogue, but in ways I never thought possible. So my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant," Azazel said after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Yet he acted on the orders of his master, Mephisto, whom we imprisoned centuries ago," said Michael as he lets out a sigh. "What do you say about that?"

"Well, he was the warden of the soulstone he guarded, if that is what you're asking. I wasn't surprised he'd be the first to fall to corruption, but something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this quiet little place."

But Aidan glares at him. "Have you forgotten that Kokabiel allowed Mephisto to possess him and take form? Along with the fact that he tried to enact a Demon invasion from the Burning Hells? You're so-called 'quiet little place' would've ended up like Old Tristram if you just kept hiding!"

"Please, be calm, Somnus," Sirzechs advised. "And Azazel, try to stay on topic, if you please."

"I was originally going to send the White Dragon Emperor to solve the problem," Azazel said. "But when Mephisto showed himself, I decided extra help was needed so I sent in Sinestra, Vali's sister and the Angiris Apostle, to help him out. Once Kokabiel was captured, he was frozen stiff in Cocytus. Until he was killed and burned to a crisp thanks to Baal."

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation," Michael told the Fallen Angel. "He was the handler of the soulstones during the Second Dark Exile, yet he seemed unsatisfied with the cold war."

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through really became a thorn in his side, even after finding out that the Burning Hells were indirectly involved. What he wanted was to bring the Eternal Conflict over to Sanctuary, drawing the attention of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells while also claiming the power of the nephalem. But at this late stage in the game, I have no interest in a war, not even one that had began in the beginning before our existence."

"I'm more troubled by the murder, though," Serafall said, with a surprisingly serious face that not even Aidan think would be possible for one such as her. "For the Lord of Destruction to simply gain access to Cocytus and kill Kokabiel, along with setting the entire level ablaze to the point nobody survived. We had placed all high-level security measures to ensure no one, not even a Demon, would be able to get through. But whoever let Baal in means that we have traitors amongst the Devils."

"Well, let's not forget that the Demons are not exclusive to my faction or the rest," Azazel said, making Serafall upset.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand," Sirzechs told them, but looked right at Azazel. "After all, that's why we've reconvened here."

"Spare the verbosity, will you? Let's just make peace and be done with it. The longer we talk, the quicker the Demons move in the shadows."

On that sentence by Azazel, each factions was surprised for a small interval. Even Rias, Akeno, and Sona were considerably surprised. If that is true, then does that mean they desire peace together?

"Agreed, Azazel," Tyrannus spoke up. "Let us continue this summit."

* * *

 **First of all, Merry Christmas to you all. I figured that for this Christmas I should give you all a new chapter on the story. Chapter 30 nonetheless.**

 **First things first, Aidan gets a new weapon. This is to replace Ascalon since Issei would at this point already have it by the same angel. So I figured Aidan should get something similar but in the form of a very familiar weapon to those who play WOW. Now you may think that I am changing universes but I am not. WOW and DIABLO are both made by Blizzard Entertainment and it is not the first time they have crossed both universes together in their games. Heroes of the Storm being a prime example. Speaking of WOW, I did incorporate the song Daughter of the Sea because I felt it sort of connected well for Akeno in that in the song, the Admiral is her father Baraqiel and that Akeno, as the daughter of the sea in the song, betrayed her father through her hatred of him, which led to his "death" i.e. his capture by the Demons and torture.**

 **My Christmas gift to you all is a lemon between Aidan and Akeno. Truth be told I wasn't so sure if I should make a heavy lime or a lemon. I thus decided to do the latter and got really heavy into it. Had to find some hentai doujinshi of Azur Lane to make this lemon unique.**

 **There is not much to say for the rest of the chapter, other than the fact that we know why Tyrael fell from the High Heavens in the first place. For those that play DIABLO III, you should remember that ending cinematic in ACT II that in my mind was one of the best Blizzard had ever made. Sinestra and Vali chat as usual as brother and sister and their true connection to each other will be revealed next chapter. Just to make ti clear, they are not adopted siblings.**

 **And now the summit can commence. Next chapter will be a long one due to being a battle thrown in the process. But stay tune for it next year at the latest. And boy is it gonna be a blast and surprise in more ways than one.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	31. Chapter 31: An Eternal War

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP:** _ **ChouCho**_ **– Asterism (Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya 3rei OP)**

(Camera opens up to the gray sky as it pulls out when the song begins. In three quick-time images, it shows Aidan on a nearby cliff before he jumps off of it and summons his phantom horse Luna to ride on once the instruments start playing. As he rides off into the empty battlefield of Pandemonium before him, the rest of the nephalem; Alrik, Johanna, Li-Ming, and Kharazim; join in on their horses. The camera is pointed to their point of view as they ride off before it zooms right past them to showcase the Pandemonium Fortress in the distance.)

(Title reveals itself as Highschool DxD The Prime Evil)

 **tooku hibiku dareka no ashioto** (As the title changes to the next screen, it showcases Aidan and Asia walking down the streets of Kuoh in his school uniform)  
 **kodoku no kehai wo tokashite** (Aidan looks up at the sky before it changes to one of winter where snow falls and he turns around in a hurry to leave for somewhere, with Asia right behind him. Koneko, Kiba, Rias, and Sona are shown in flash images in that order, with the latter two ladies together) **  
** **hoshi furu yoru** (Akeno, in her shrine maiden outfit, walks down the stairs of her shrine before stopping) **  
** **shikai yokogiru hikari niwa** (She looks up in sorrow as her eyes begin to tear up, apparently still in shock over the truth of her mother's death and father's capture)

 **negai takushite** (In her bedroom all alone, Akeno wears a beautiful dress before she raises her right arm up to the ceiling looking at it, before it flashes into one of a Demon's. Baraqiel's image of his imprisonment is shown briefly before it changes to Asia's Familiar Raiden and Aidan's Familiar Sethraliss playfully hissing at one another in a cute manner) **  
**  
 **onaji sora miageteru** (The villains are introduced in the form of the Seven Evils, beginning with the Lesser Evils Andariel, Duriel, Belial, and Azmodan. Then the Prime Evils Mephisto and Baal show up alongside the Lesser Evils before it ends with the eyes of Diablo lording over his brethren)  
 **anata no tokoro made** (Aidan looks out to Kuoh in the winter from a tree with the camera behind him)  
 **toki wo koete** (The camera zooms in to Aidan before he activates Primal Terror Vengeance, encased in his armor as he jumps into the air with Silentium in hand and charges down towards the earth)

 **yozora irodotte** (Aidan and Sinestra do battle in their Balance Breaker forms within Tristram Cathedral before their final strike turns the screen white. It then switches to Koneko, Kharazim, and Xuelan fight the Demons surrounding them, each using their martial arts skills as they cut down the Demons to size)

 **yobiau seizatachi** (Kiba, in a dungeon cellar of Tristram Cathedral, comes in with an empowered Sword of Betrayer and cuts down Demons before Alrik assists, but not before he brings out a Call of the Ancients, summoning forth the ancient Barbarians Talic, Korlic, and Madawc to fight alongside him)  
 **porarisu tayori ni** (Rias blasts away at the Demons with Asia supporting her from behind with An'Naresh, not noticing an incoming attack from their blindspot. Luckily, Li-Ming teleports in and brings up a large shield spell to block the attack, to the girls' satisfaction)  
 **unmei no nami ni nomaretemo** (Johanna the Crusader charges in and, with her shield, blocks all the incoming attacks directed towards her while cutting down a few Demons with her flail before Xenovia jumps above her and cuts down some of her own)

 **ima, mitsuke ni iku yo** (In front of Sinestra and Vali, a blinding red light that cackles with lightning shows before it shows Aidan with an empowered Armiger and Silentium in hand, charging up as the holes in his helmet begin to glow red)  
 **anata to iru** (The power up reaches to its final peak as Aidan's eyes glow red with Terror, signifying Diablo within him)  
 **mamoru beki hoshi ga tsumugu sekai** (Aidan unleashes Armiger and Terror Blade simultaneously towards his targets. Then the next scene shows Aidan and Rias together but are then separated from a large red sphere of power as the camera spins around them. The camera zooms to their conjoined hands before they are pulled further away to their fingers before being forced to finally let go as the screen turns white)

* * *

"Both God and the Devil Kings are no more, the former destroyed by Malthael and the latter killed during the Great War," Michael said to everyone in the room. "The War had eliminated most of our renowned generals, and turned many more to side with the Demons due to the poisonous influence wrought by the Prime Evils. If we continue this violent war as before, we may drive ourselves to extinction and Sanctuary will be under threat by the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. To that end, a permanent alliance must be forged if we are all to survive in the dark days ahead."

When Michael had confirmed the existence of the death of God, Aidan looked to see Asia depressed once more. But when he turned to Irina, her face bore complete sadness and dismay. He may have felt pity for his one-time childhood friend for being blind in her faith but now he could not help but feel sympathy.

Xenovia too also noticed Irina's mood, looking at the chestnut-haired girl with a remorseful expression. Irina's faith was stronger than hers and she remembered how weak she felt when Kokabiel explained it to them. But even the strongest of faith believers can break easily. It is possible, according to Xenovia, that their master, Inquisitor Tyrannus, had shown his true form as Tyrael to Irina but whether it had shaken her faith or strengthen it is unknown. Whatever the case, the fact that God was killed by the fallen archangel Malthael was not a lie but truth.

"Michael is right," Sirzechs said, sharing the archangel's opinion. "If all of us are to survive in the Eternal Conflict, we must move on. We can no longer afford to be the puppets to the High Heavens or the Burning Hells anymore and wage a war over the Earth for nothing, not even for the nephalem's power. Even the Devils would not want a war and would rather protect humanity from the darkness."

"So that's it, huh? No war, we all unite against the Burning Hells and protect Sanctuary?" Azazel asked in a casual smile. "I'm all for it, but we have a complication. Once again, it's not our three powers nor is it having to deal with the Demons. But rather something more destructive: The Red and White Dragon Emperors."

Everyone's gaze turned towards Issei, before the Red Dragon Emperor turned towards Vali. While Issei scowled, the silver-haired only smirked.

"You're not really suggesting that they fight, do you Azazel?" asked Sinestra next to her brother.

"No, no. I'd just simply like to hear their thoughts," Azazel said.

Vali closed his eyes in an egotistical way. "What I want is to fight someone who's as strong as me," He told the Governor-General.

"Heh. Yes, but you can still find a lot of powerful opponents without having a war," Azazel told him, but Vali's expression did not change in the slightest.

"I suppose."

"And you, Red Dragon Emperor? Thoughts?"

"Huh? Me? Well, I—"

"Actually, Azazel, I want to hear what Somnus has to say about this," Sinestra interjected before Issei could even speak. "Clearly he is more formidable than the Red Dragon Emperor in terms of strength and power, so I want to hear his thoughts."

All eyes turned towards Aidan, surprised at the sudden move by Sinestra if not a bit irked off by the Angiris Apostle's motivation whatever it was. While surprised, it did not deter him fully from answering her request of his thoughts. Still, he could see from the corner of his eye Issei's anger, who was even more pissed off at Sinestra for intervening before he could answer the question.

"What I want, more than anything, is for all of us to work together," Aidan answered. "We all knew this day was coming, when the Burning Hells would return and the High Heavens likely to destroy the world outright. And like Sirzechs said, if we all want to survive in the days ahead, then we need to forge a permanent alliance. Continuing this rivalry will only serve the true powers' motivations, whatever they are. That is why, as a nephalem, I am going to do whatever it takes to protect this world and to help Rias and my friends."

Rias smiles lovingly at him, proud of her nephalem.

Then Aidan turns his attention over to Michael. "Michael. I have a question that has been bothering me for quite some time."

"Speak freely, nephalem," encouraged the archangel.

It did not take long for Aidan to ask this question. "Why did you excommunicate Asia from the church unfairly?"

In his question to Michael, everyone had the astonished expression as they quickly turned their heads to Aidan. All thinking why he would ask that question, almost as if it was some form of accusation, to the leader of the Lower Heavens. The remaining leaders just stared with interested looks.

"Even now as a Devil, even now after learning God was killed by the Angel of Death, Asia loved Him more than anything. Despite her deed which she could not have foreseen, you decided to excommunicate her on the basis of heresy when she was never a heretic. So why?"

There was a present silence in the room for a brief moment. Then Michael began his explanation.

"After God was killed, only the System had remained behind," He said.

"System?" asked Aidan.

"The only thing that had preserved the faith was our power to administer divine protection, mercy, and miracles. This System is, to put it simply, the structure to perform the miracles that God had performed. When God created the Lower Heavens, He first constructed the System to bring about miracles above ground. And also to perform the effects of certain rituals like the exorcisms, or even to bless objects deemed holy."

"Is it similar in a way to the Crystal Arch in the High Heavens?" asked Aidan.

"Not exactly," Tyrael interjected. "But its architecture is fashioned from a small shard of the Crystal Arch itself, used to fashion a throne that would act as the heart of Heaven, thus the System. From it, Anu was able to command the Lower Heavens during the Great War and conjure miracles as Michael said though not as powerful as he once was in the course of the Eternal Conflict. And with Anu gone, such a system would be in great danger."

Michael nodded. "It takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. Even with me as the center, the church is barely functioning right now. Even if I were to place an Elder Angel on the throne like Tyrael, it would not be enough. Since Mephisto's reemergence, the roots of corruption that he sowed long ago in the faith have started to grow once again. Compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who still believe is not complete. While unfortunate, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Aidan recalls back to Kokabiel's words of how there is now a limit to how many people can be saved. If an Elder Angel were placed on the throne, perhaps more could be saved but even so it would not be enough.

"Consequently, there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system, lest we subject it to demonic corruption," Michael said.

"Simply put, to you and the rest of the Lower Heavens, Asia was a loose thread," Aidan speculated. "Her Twilight Healing ability allows her to heal Devils and Fallen Angels on top of humans. And because of her good heart, she'd be willing to do it."

"Exactly," Michael said, "The faith of believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. A threat to the System is a threat to our survival. Therefore, anything that could negatively affect it had to be removed, no matter how miniscule it was."

"Of course, that's why I suffered Asia's fate as well," Xenovia interrupted Michael as she walked forward. "Along with others who found out the truth."

"Indeed," Michael said, as Irina stared at Xenovia with shocked and widened eyes. "To lose you was a serious wound even for us, but if, apart from us Seraph and a part of the archangels, a fair amount of people who knew about the death of God approach a place with a direct connection, then there is a huge effect on the System. But now we've come to understand that our methods were not full-proof, for the Demons had taken advantage of our fear and influence those we had come to depend on. In time, I sought counsel in the High Heavens with Auriel, the Archangel of Hope."

"What did she have to say?" asked Aidan.

Michael recalls his meeting with Auriel in her domain, the Gardens of Hope, walking alongside the archangel amidst the beautiful blue trees of harmonious light that covered much of her domain.

"After I told her of Asia's excommunication, she just told me to leave her fate to her. I didn't know what she had meant at the time, but I then witnessed her bringing Asia back from the dead and restoring her Sacred Gear, making it stronger and imbuing it with the power of Hope itself. It was then I realized a stunning truth: Asia has been chosen by Auriel as her vessel for Hope on Sanctuary, that she may carry the archangel's personal will and spread the compassions she has for all."

Asia was perhaps the most stunned. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Yet now she understood why Auriel had favored her so much from the beginning: she had been chosen. What this meant for her she did not know exactly but instead of hatred, she instead found comfort in the truth.

She places a hand on her heart, feeling its trouble beating slowing at ease, as if she could feel the power of Hope flow within her to calm her senses.

Michael then stood up from his seat, turned towards Xenovia and Asia, and in a stunning move to the two of them, he bows his head in regret.

"Somnus is right," Michael said. "What we did to you was unforgivable. The two of you were hardly heretics and instead of finding another way, we allowed terror to grip our hearts. While I fear it may be too late to ask, I beg for your forgiveness."

Irina looked in shock and wonder due to seeing Michael bowing his head in forgiveness. She was shocked that Xenovia was innocent in all of this and that what Inquisitor Tyrannus spoke to her when they returned to the Vatican was right all along. That Xenovia was innocent and that she never betrayed anyone.

Xenovia shook her head and smiled. "Apology accepted, Michael," She said as she places a hand on her heart. "Looking back when I grew up in the Church, I'll admit I have a few regrets. But to be perfectly honest, I am more satisfied with my life as a Devil, having learned the whole truth of it all."

Everyone from her group smiled, even Inquisitor Tyrannus who gave a smile of proudness for his student.

"While I am saddened for other believers, I do not hate them nor blame them," She said as she glanced at Irina, the chestnut girl filled with shame for how she had treated her former friend.

"As am I," Asia said with her hands together with Xenovia by her side. "And I am so much happier as a Devil, too. I've met people I cherish who also care about me. And they alone give me hope that the world can be a better place with a smile."

Upon hearing their words, Michael showed an expression of relief. "Both of you have forgiving spirits and you are blessed by two Elder Angels who do not hold contempt for humanity. I am so grateful for your hearts."

Aidan looked over at them with a smile, happy to see their hearts filled with happiness. It gladdened him to know that for all their choices and mistakes, there was always room for forgiveness.

"Oh, right. I've heard about her." Azazel ruins the moment, making him look at Asia. "Wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you?"

Just the mention of Raynare's action made the blonde's body tremble in fear, as if she was experiencing a flashback. But a hand is put on her shoulder by Aidan, whom comforts her while scorning at Azazel. Issei, being the first victim of the mad Fallen Angel, wanted to speak up but was held back by Sona, who ushered him a no lest he lose control of his emotions.

"You mean the fact that she was killed by a Fallen Angel and turned into a Demon of the Burning Hells?!" Aidan clarified harshly. "What the hell were you thinking sending in one of your kin, corrupted by Mephisto, to kill Asia in the first place?!"

Rias walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the nephalem turn to see her expression that begged him to calm down.

"Naturally, I take full responsibility," Azazel told them. "I had no idea she was even corrupted, for she was one of the few dozen Fallen Angels that escaped from corruption."

"What do you mean by corruption?" asked Aidan.

Before that question could be answered, Akeno interrupts the two by stepping forward in front of him.

"Umm…" Akeno hesitantly said. "Azazel-sama, there is something that I want to ask."

Azazel turned her attention over to Akeno. "Sure. Go ahead."

Akeno was at first hesitant to ask her question but by Aidan's reassurance, she calms herself with a deep breath. "Is… is it true about my father? Has he been…captured by the Demons?"

This question made Azazel bear a serious expression, as if he knew this was coming. One would think that he would be surprised at such a question being thrown at him out of nowhere, as if he had no idea what Akeno was talking about. But from the look of it, it was as if he knew something.

Instead of not answering right away though, he waited for Akeno to finish speaking from her heart.

"I…had heard from Mephisto, about the truth of what had happened." She said. "All this time, I hated my father for not protecting my mother. For so many years that I could not even count how long I harbored it. But now…" Her hands begin to shake. "I need to know if this is really not true. You were my father's closest friend so you must have known something. I thought it was all a lie, something for which Mephisto tempted me to believe. But the more I think about it, the more I want to know if this really happened. If my mother was killed by Demons and my father captured. So I must ask: is it all true, that my entire life had been manipulated by Mephisto from the start?"

The atmosphere was tense. All eyes dawned onto Azazel, waiting for his answer. He stared directly back at Akeno yet it was hard to tell what his expression was for it was remote and inscrutable. He didn't show his usual casual and "lazy" face that is for sure. Which also meant that he knew of something relating to Akeno.

Azazel soon sighs heavily, bearing his serious expression if not an inevitable defeat. Clearly he knew something about this, and he had to come clean.

"So, Mephisto had the nerve to tell you, huh?" He asked. "Truth be told, I never wanted you to know this. And I am pretty sure neither did your father. But to answer your question… Yes. It is all true." Azazel nodded upon confirming the truth. "Your mother was killed by Mephisto's lackeys, who had possessed members of the Himejima Clan, and your father in turn ended up captured by the Demons."

Akeno, upon hearing the confirmation, felt a great weight lifted from her heart, only for it to be replaced by another heavier one.

She then asked, "What happened?"

Azazel answered, "When your father discovered your mother was killed by the Demons, he came to me about the news. Full of grief and a desire for vengeance, he told me that he was going after Mephisto alone. I tried to stop him, telling him that this is what Mephisto wanted for him to do, but your father wouldn't listen."

Azazel soon recalls in a flashback of his last meeting with his best friend.

 **FLASHBACK BEGINS…**

" _Baraqiel, please!" Azazel pleaded. "Listen to reason! You're only going to walk into a trap."_

" _I don't care!" Baraqiel stated, his eyes filled with hatred for the death of his wife. "They killed Shuri, Azazel. And I cannot just sit idly by while her killer is out there, waiting and plotting. Who knows when he will come after the rest of my family?! If I sit and do nothing, Akeno will be next. I have to go!"_

" _I won't let you do it, Baraqiel!" Azazel defiantly said. "You don't understand!"_

" _I understand more than you suspect, old friend," Baraqiel countered, stubborn to listen to reason. "Perhaps in time, you will too. Take care of my daughter."_

 _And with that Baraqiel turns around, unfolds his wings, and takes off into the night sky._

" _Baraqiel, wait!" Azazel cried out, only for his best friend to ignore him and fly off, leaving the governor of the Fallen Angels to watch helplessly._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

It was then that Akeno realized one thing. Not only could her father not save her mother from being killed but also that Azazel could not save Baraqiel from his own hatred.

"About one week later, I had lost contact with your father, which led me to correctly deduce that he had been captured and dragged down to Hell," Azazel said to Akeno.

And now Akeno knew. The truth was now evident and confirmed right before her eyes. Her father was indeed captured and has been tortured ever since. All of these long years since she was a child.

"After you were kicked out, I kept watch over you from the shadows, planning to eventually take you in until Rias showed up instead. And that would actually work better for me; you'd be kept safe in the Underworld, sheltered by the Gremory Family while I searched for your father. I gave orders for Sirzechs to never tell you what really happened. Though you had to live on a lie, it was the only safe option for you until I could find your father."

From behind Akeno, Rias could only look at her friend in a mixture of emotions. She could still remember that day when she saved Akeno from being executed by the Himejima Clan but never knew of the corruption that had happened beforehand. Like her, Akeno never knew that one of the Prime Evils was behind everything.

"After you were taken in, I decided to clean up the mess the Himejima Clan made and purged them, save for a small few that were yet to be corrupted."

"You mean…?" Akeno was surprised.

"Yep," Azazel nodded. "The Himejima Clan is no more. You are one of the few remaining and alive."

"So, it's all true then," Michael said solemnly. "Mephisto was doing all of this just to lure out one of your best Fallen Angels."

"There is more to it than that," Azazel said, making everyone look at him. "Over the course of my research of the Himejima Clan, I figured out why Baraqiel's wife was killed in the first place. And it wasn't just to draw him out into the open."

Akeno could not understand. "What do you mean?"

Azazel then asked, "Akeno, you inherited much of your mother's appearance and powers. But have you ever wondered just why Mephisto killed her first in order to lure out your father?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Akeno.

"During my purge, I looked into the Himejima Clan's archives and delved into their personal history. And I could now understand why your mother was able to sense Mephisto's influence and purge it. Not only that but she was also someone who proved immune to the corruption."

"Immune to the corruption?" asked Akeno. "What exactly did you find out about my mother?"

Azazel answered, "She is a descendant of a nephalem. As are you, maternally speaking."

A shock came all over the room, even to the Satans and Michael. But Akeno was the one most surprised yet confused.

"Nephalem?" She uttered. "How…?"

"From what I had found, one of your mother's ancestors was a nephalem who could find and purge dark spirits that came to haunt the Himejima Clan," Azazel revealed. "Once every fifty generations is a female of the Himejima Clan born with the gift passed down from her ancestor. Pure and graceful, she was to keep the Clan pure from those that would seek to destroy it. But when she met Baraqiel…"

"The others felt she was being manipulated. Tainted…" Akeno correctly deduced.

Azazel nods. "Yes. The Himejima Clan feared that, if your mother fell in love with a Fallen Angel and produced a child from that union, it would mean the end of their traditions. But that fear is what ultimately made Mephisto corrupt them."

Now it came full circle for Akeno. It was now complete. And she finally understood her entire family history all in one nutshell and the truth of her maternal lineage. Her legs would have given way had Aidan not been behind her to hold her steady. She looked behind her briefly to meet Aidan's eyes with hers and smiled in appreciation.

"Tell me something, Azazel," Serafall said. "You said Kokabiel was the warden of Mephisto's soulstone. Yet he fell to corruption by the soulstone itself. Combined with Baraqiel's injuries of how he ended up at the Himejima shrine, along with the Himejima Clan corrupted by Mephisto, does that mean…"

"That the Fallen Angel race is also corrupted?" asked Azazel. "That our numbers are now reduced to the point they are on the same levels as the Devils? That I had to hide from the rest of my corrupted kin along with any others yet to be corrupted? Yes."

Another bombshell was dropped into the room. Both Rias' and Sona's Peerage had jaw dropped expressions, all except Aidan who merely squinted his eyebrows a bit.

"What…did you say?" asked a frightened Rias.

"The Grigori are corrupted," Azazel revealed. "As they have been since the end of the Second Dark Exile. The first to fall was Kokabiel, and then one thing led to another to the point where only a cadre of Fallen Angels who resisted Mephisto's influence had fled."

"So they're now a dying species?" asked Serafall.

"I wouldn't say dying, per se, but our numbers at this point are dropping. So I have had to devise a way to reincarnate Fallen Angels as well."

Azazel then holds up a few pieces from the game of Shogi. Whilst the Devils use chess pieces and the Angels use cards, Fallen Angels are revealed to be reincarnated via Shogi. Everyone looked surprised.

"Shogi pieces?" asked Aidan.

"Experimental for now but are reaching its final stages," Azazel said as he puts them away. "All I need is a human to reincarnate. As of now, I have yet to find one."

"All three races reincarnating humans to replenish their numbers…" Xenovia said. "It's almost mind-blowing. I thought the Devils were the only one."

"The Three Factions have all been hit hard by forces beyond their power, being pulled by the strings in the process," Sirzechs said. "They wanted our numbers reduced to this state for us to be weakened in preparation for an invasion."

"If an invasion from the Burning Hells occurs, then humanity will not stand a chance," Serafall said. "They don't have the power to go against such an ancient foe and will be slaughtered like lambs."

"And we cannot exactly show ourselves up to save their asses," Azazel casually said. "I mean, they'll think all of us are the enemy to them."

Michael solemnly agreed. "Things are not like what they were in ancient times. Yet the goals and plans of the High Heavens and the Burning Hells remains the same for mankind: destruction or subjugation respectively. All of it for their nephalem power."

"Then our goals are aligned," Tyrael said as he stood up, drawing everyone's attention. "All Three Factions have shown adversity and hardship in these dark times and before. You've all managed to overcome your personal grudges and realize the truth of everything, of who has been manipulating you all the entire time. And now, it is time to do more."

"What are you trying to say, Tyrael?" Serafall asked.

"That if we are to work together to protect Sanctuary, then a new order of old must arise. An order that I created so long ago. One that had mirrored both of the Dark Exiles."

To everyone, they didn't understand what the mortal Elder Angel had meant but to the Satans, Michael, and Azazel, they knew what this meant. Some widened their eyes a bit while others nodded in agreement.

"On this day, the day that a peace treaty is formed between the Three Factions, I hereby decree that the Horadrim are reborn. And our first mission together is the rescue of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel from the Burning Hells."

Everyone was stunned to hear a proclamation. A second founding of the Horadrim order but in the form of the Three Factions. Even Aidan felt shocked to hear that, given that he and his Uncle are the remaining two members of the original Horadrim. So for a second founding to occur means that for Tyrael, the Horadrim must be reborn into something better than the old. Traditions must be replaced, and internal conflict must subside for the sake of all who live.

"And so it shall be," Sirzechs said. "From this moment forth, we are all Horadrim."

"Sounds good for me," Azazel said.

"Yes," Michael nods his head. "We must all partake in the safety of this world and of God's children."

Suddenly, both Vali and Sinestra sensed something. And it was felt by Aidan, Kiba, and Xenovia. Their body functions stopped for a brief moment, as if time suddenly slowed or stopped on them.

That's when they felt the same sensation when they received Gasper's time stopping ability. A feeling that went away shortly afterwards.

Aidan and Rias then noticed that the former had his Sacred Gear summoned, the Red Soulstone shard glowing within the Sacred Gear. But that is when he noticed it at the voice of Rias' gasp.

Aidan looks to see that the interior of the staff meeting room had changed, now covered in a purple aura. He looked back at Sona and Tsubaki, only to find them frozen in time as well, alongside Akeno, Asia, and Koneko.

For some reason though, Kiba and Xenovia were not affected, and they both had the Sword of Betrayer and Durandal out with both blades glowing.

As for the leaders of the summit, all of them were unaffected by the time stop, including Irina and Tyrael with their swords out and blades glowing. Vali and Sinestra were also unaffected. But the Phenex maids were not so lucky.

"They're frozen," Kiba said, stating the obvious.

"As if time had suddenly stopped," said Sirzechs, as the leaders stood up from their seats. "Fortunately, those of us with superior power were not affected."

Vali continued to lean against the wall with a look of confidence, not appearing to have been bothered by what was going on. That is when he turned to Issei, who was confused about what was going on.

"Thank the dragons. They protected us," He said to Issei.

Sinestra then looks at Xenovia and Kiba. "You and the others are protected by your Holy Swords."

"What? I don't understand," said Irina.

"How are you not affected as well, Rias?" Aidan turns to his beloved before she places a hand on his left gauntlet.

"Unlike the others who were not strong enough, I would've been frozen had it not been for you," She answered softly. "You did it again."

Simply put, if Rias had not touched him prior to this, she would have been paralyzed as well.

* **BOOM** *

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from outside. Everyone who could move ran to the window to see what was going on.

To their shock, human-like silhouettes had arrived in the school yard from the air. Exiting from a giant orange magic circle, they were dressed in black robes with three eyes on their hoods, floating on smaller magic circles that they stood on.

From the biggest eyes on their hoods, the invaders started firing magic bolts at the school. Luckily, thanks to precautions, shields were put in place as the damage was kept to minimal. But those shields will not last forever.

"What the hell?" Aidan asked, staring at the window. "Demon cultists?"

Serafall walked over to stand next to him. "Magicians," She said, looking upset at them. "They use a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of Devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery." She then got into a pouty mood. "And they're so rude! I'm a real life MagiGirl, and they're flat out ignoring me!"

"Not sure if they're here for an autograph," Aidan quipped, patting her on the shoulder.

"B-But what is this power?" asked Michael.

"It's the half-vampire boy," Azazel revealed. "He must have been coerced into creating a Balance Breaker condition for them."

That surprised Rias' Peerage and the redhead herself. But that is when Aidan realized something to his horror.

Conjuring a Familiar summoning square, the green magic circle pops up from the ground to reveal Sethraliss, still in her humanoid form but she was badly wounded and bleeding. With a broken spear and a myriad of wounds all over her body, she collapses in front of her master.

"Sethraliss!" Aidan yelled with worry, kneeling down and hoisting up his Claw Viper Familiar. The female queen opens her hazy eyes in relief to see her master.

"It's best you allow her to rest for now," Rias said, glaring out the window with fury in her eyes. As Aidan does so and makes Sethraliss disappear as sand dust, a red aura gushes out from Rias' body; the soulstone shard in her heart glowing as well. "Terrorist magicians dare to kidnap a member of my household? They will pay for this insult!"

As the magic bolts flew, some of them manage to hit some of the security forces outside, dispersing them into a cloud of sparkles and dust.

"Our shields will not hold long," Tyrael stated, observing the battlefield. "The magicians are using teleportation magic, which means that someone is connected to the Gate within this barrier."

Grayfia said to them," And, unfortunately, our magical transport troops are completely sealed off from us."

"So, we've been cornered," Azazel deduced.

"Yes. And their timing along with their use of Lady Gremory's Bishop could not have been more perfect," commented Michael.

"We've been betrayed," said Irina in disbelief. She saw Xenovia stare at her in disbelief, remembering how she believed the girl was a traitor as Irina looked away in guilt.

"Could they be working with the Demons?" Aidan asked as he eyes on the magicians.

"Possibly, but we'll have to figure that out soon," said Sirzechs. "I recommend we take action soon. If they've somehow found a way to make Gasper even stronger with demonic magic a possibility, then none of us will survive."

But that didn't make sense for Aidan. "How can no one beat Gasper if he has that much power?"

"He is a Mutation Piece," Kiba told him.

"Mutation Piece?" He asked.

Rias explains," A special piece that causes many strange phenomena. The Bishop piece I used on Gasper to turn into a Devil should have required several of my chess pieces, much like you. However, only one ended up being used. A Mutation Piece."

"Which explains the source of his power."

"His potential is utterly incalculable, hence the reason why he was sealed away."

As the magicians continue firing at the shields, one of them was destroyed. With one destroyed shield, parts of the building were being hit.

"If we don't do something about this half-vampire kid now, it'll be far too dangerous to fight back," Azazel said with a fearless smile.

Rias turned to Sirzechs and walked up to him. "Onii-sama. I have an unused Rook in storage where my Peerage usually holds meetings."

"A Rook piece?" Sirzechs asked. "Yes, Castling could work."

"Castling?" asked Aidan.

"A special rule in chess where you can switch the places of the King and the Rook in one move," Kiba explains to him.

"I'd rather not send you in alone," Sirzechs said, being the good brother. "Somnus should accompany you for protection."

"Yes," Rias agreed. "Gasper is a member of my household. It is my responsibility to take him back."

Sirzechs nods in agreement, trusting Aidan to protect his little sister from harm. He then moves into Azazel's direction. "Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?" asked Azazel.

"Is it possible to control someone like Somnus given the fact that Diablo lingers inside of him?"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs' question. However, the Governor of the Grigori reached into his breast pocket and pulled something out.

"Oi, nephalem!" Azazel called out to Aidan, getting his attention. "Take this."

Azazel throws the object into the air, making Aidan catch it. When he looks at them, they seem to be two wide bracelets to attach to the arm with multiple layers of strange runes carved into them.

"A little something of mine that I developed," Azazel said. "Bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. That'll help control his power somewhat."

"So why are there two then?" asked Aidan.

"The other one is for you," Azazel said. "Considering the nature of your Sacred Gear, you haven't fully mastered its power. With that bracelet, you should reach into your Balance Breaker state without going on a power trip nor Diablo taking control."

"And the drawback?" Aidan asks for the catch.

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied to you. Your Pawn power has been blocked, along with your inherent nephalem power."

This made sense to Aidan. Even though he has all eight Pawn pieces inside of him, he didn't yet possess the strength to cope with that power. Both it and his inherent nephalem power were being suppressed by Rias for good reason.

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Diablo is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. Promotion also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting your true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing the Sacred Gear's power will also release the seal holding Diablo as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

Rias just narrows her eyes in response to Azazel's question and gives no particular answer.

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it cannot regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and power while in your Balance Breaker mode."

With Azazel having finished his supplementary explanation, Aidan understood that for now, he will have to rely on his sword Silentium and whatever power he could freely access right now.

Azazel spoke again to reinforce his point. "Remember this well. You are a nephalem, half Elder Angel and half Demon. Even if you possess a power unseen for generations along with a powerful Sacred Gear, there is no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against you is inexperienced, you can just tap into a sliver of Diablo's power and win, but it's a traceable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand who you are. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point, and Diablo's source of power. The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability and fear to master it. If you cannot tame that power nor control it, you will die."

Aidan nods in acknowledgement, aware first-handedly that such power comes a terrible price. If Diablo possesses him, it is only a matter of time of how long he can possess him before Aidan breaks free of control.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take out the half-vampire with the terrorist?" Vali asked with a natural smile, easy for him to say. "If you like, I can do it for you."

Aidan glares angrily at him for such a suggestion.

"Come now, brother, try to be more considerate," Sinestra told him with her usual smirk. "After all, the leaders are trying to make peace here."

"Sorry, sis. It's just hard for me to do nothing like this."

"Then let's go give these foolish magicians a warm welcome, shall we? Upset their ranks a bit. Let them see the White Dragon Emperor and the Angiris Apostle should intimidate them a bit."

"Understood," Vali agreed to Sinestra's suggestion while letting out the breath. The two siblings walk to a window and open it before they spread their wings and ascend to the sky.

They zipped past some of the magicians, blasting and knocking them out of the sky with the winds created by their speed. Some of the wind was so strong it cut some of their legs like butter, making them fall.

With the rest of the magicians distracted and bearing down onto them, the two siblings stopped, right in the center of the action.

"Here we go—Balance Break!" Vali called out.

"Let's do this… Balance Break!" Sinestra followed suite.

 **[Vanishing Dragon BALANCE BREAKER!]**

 **[Angiris Apostle BALANCE BREAKER!]**

After the call was made, a snow-white aura and a radiant light covered Vali's and Sinestra's forms respectively. Once the light dissipated, their bodies were wrapped in body armor that emitted a white radiance. Soon the two work together to eliminate the magicians, showing no mercy as they cut them down.

As the two siblings annihilated the magicians, Rias received the special technique formula from her forehead by Grayfia via a magical transfer of knowledge. She had already done Aidan before Rias.

"After you, we'll prepare a magic circle to depart," Rias said to Grayfia.

But just as she finished, Grayfia gasps and looks to her right, making Aidan and Rias look in her direction. At an empty shape in the room, to everyone's shock, a magic circle emerged from the floor of the meeting room. It was a Devil circle, but one Aidan has not seen before.

When they saw it, all the leaders of the Three Factions were shocked, including Rias.

"What is she doing here?!" She asked.

"Who's she?" asked Aidan, staring at the circle with everyone else before that person appeared from the circle and gave a smile of defiance. She was a tall, bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure, tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Well, if it isn't the unworthy Satan Sirzechs and Little Miss Serafall," The woman greeted mockingly.

Aidan glares at the woman, ready to draw out Silentium at a moment's notice.

"So where is this cursed nephalem I've been hearing so much about?" asked the woman, looking around the room before she spots Aidan, making her smirk in a mix of sinister and seductive intent. "There you are. So the legends are true after all."

Aidan continues to glare at the woman as she reaches for her neck, grabbing onto something.

"It's a shame you could not align with us," The woman said. "After all…"

The woman then holds up a necklace that had the insignia of a hooded skull with two low horns, a dagger pointed down behind its head, and two axes crossing each other behind the head in an X-formation.

The woman said, "Excidium sends his regards."

That is when, to Aidan and Tyrael, they knew of the name. Much to their horror.

"Baal, the Lord of Destruction," Aidan realized. "He's the one that sent them!"

The sight of the necklace and of the name of the last Prime Evil shocked Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, and even Sirzechs.

"Explain yourself; what are you doing here? And with the Demons?!" An angry Serafall yelled at the woman, knowing full well what the necklace meant.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Somnus immediately!" Sirzechs ordered his wife as Grayfia conjures a small magic circle on the floor beneath the feet of the two, enough for them to be sent away.

"Not so fast!" The woman exclaimed as she raises her wooden staff she had with her to the ceiling. From the tip of the weapon, a small ball of intense Devil magic appears.

Rias yells, "W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!" Aidan and Rias were soon enveloped by the light of the transfer.

* * *

 ***KABOOM***

Aidan and Rias were startled by the sound of the explosion, coming from far way. Having been transferred to the club room, they looked to see no one was around.

An orange light was seen from the corner of Aidan's eye, looking to its source and saw it coming from a window. He and Rias ran to it to see that there was an explosion right where the new school as.

"No…" Rias whispered with worry, fearing the worst.

Her beloved nephalem places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Your brother and the others won't die from something like that. It will take a lot more than that to kill them."

Rias was silent for a moment, before nodding. Looking at him with a serious expression, she said, "You're right. There are other things to take care of first. Somnus, I want you to promote yourself to Queen."

"On it!"

* * *

As it turns out, Aidan was right. When the smoke from the explosion cleared up, a shield conjured by Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs was deployed to protect the other frozen people and themselves.

But the woman found that amusing.

"How adorable; the Three Factions putting up a defensive barrier together against such powerful demon magic," She mocked and laughed at them. "Adorable and pathetic!"

Sirzechs glares at her and demanded, "Katarea, what are you thinking, siding with the Burning Hells?"

Katarea smirks egotistically. "What I am thinking is the complete opposite of everyone at this disgusting meeting. If God and the Devil King are not around anymore, then the world is ours to claim! You would settle for an idealistic and temporary peace instead of taking what is rightfully ours! That is why I now serve our true masters!"

"Katarea, stop this right now!" Serafall yells at Katarea, the latter showing such hatred for the young Satan. "How or why would you dare do such a thing!?"

"How dare you act so shamelessly as the one who stole the position and mocked my family name!" Katarea fired back. "I am a descendant of the original Leviathan, a true heir to be a Satan!"

"Katarea… I—I!"

But Katarea chuckles mockingly. "Oh don't worry, my dear. Once I kill you today, I will take back what is rightfully mine for myself!"

"Of course, I see now," said Azazel with his fearless smile. "So it's not too much to think that this isn't just a simple Devil's coup d'état."

Michael agreed. "To ally with the Burning Hells of all things… She has reverted herself to what her ancestor once was: a slave."

"You nailed it, Michael… mostly," Katarea said. "No one wants a world where God and the Satans' deaths are covered up. And no one especially does not want a world where they believed they are free from the Eternal Conflict. That is why I pledged my allegiance back to the Burning Hells willingly as a faithful servant, not as a slave like my ancestors before. Baal came to me with an offer I could not refuse: to destroy the Three Factions at this crucial moment. In return, we are given Sanctuary for ourselves and with it, the power of the nephalem. All worlds will fall before the burning standards of Hell as was foretold!"

Azazel soon starts laughing.

"What do you find so amusing about this, Azazel?"

After a good laugh, Azazel shows a wicked smile. "Really? Baal promised you all of that?" He inquired with a vixen smile. "Has it ever occurred to you the reason why your ancestor rebelled against the Demons in the first place during the Revolution? Or perhaps that Baal was using you all along, just like how his brothers operate beforehand? Can't you do something else with your miserable lives other than going back to be a slave on the pretense of being a faithful servant?"

Katarea, for all of her pride, was not going to let that slide and was enraged. "I will teach you the meaning of mockery!" She hissed as her body cloaks in an intense and powerful aura of power that would send lesser beings running for the hills.

But for someone like Azazel, he was far from being lesser. He releases a gloomy aura from his body, similar to doing a battle enhancement of sorts.

"Oh, will you now?" He asked. "Sounds like fun."

Sirzechs gave one final warning to Katarea. "Katarea, do you honestly have no intention of backing down? Even after resorting yourself to be a slave once again?"

"Not at all, Sirzechs," Katarea responded with arrogance while adjusting her outfit to cover her breasts better, making them jiggle. "Don't get me wrong, you were a good Satan. But you won't have that title much longer, unfortunately. Not while I command the endless armies from the depths of Hell itself."

"Doubtful. Shall we, then?" He asked the others before another dome barrier was deployed to protect them.

Azazel then unfolds his twelve black wings before he and Katarea ascend into the sky at a high enough altitude, staring face to face while meters away from one another.

"A descendant of the former Satan Leviathan," Azazel said. "A monster nearing her end that unlike her ancestor, willingly joined the Demons instead of rebelling. Not a bad opponent. I think I'll treat myself to some Armageddon."

"Surprise. You don't scare me," Katarea smirks.

And then, the two powerful begins clash.

 **MEANWHILE** …

"Rias, who was that women?" asked Aidan as they walked down the hall, looking for Gasper. "From what I've heard, you are familiar with her."

"Katerea Leviathan," Rias answered. "Remember when the first Devil Kings were killed during the war, they were placed by Devils who earned instead of inheriting those titles?"

"Right," Aidan nodded. "But if someone like Katerea bears the last name Leviathan and Serafall has it…"

"Correct. Throughout the long years of fighting, the Devils were almost completely decimated. If the new Satans had not end the war, we would all be extinct. But even then, the direct descendants of the original Satans still retaliated, declaring themselves to be the rightful successors, so they were chased into hiding. Katarea, being a part of the resistance at the time, is a direct descendant of the Leviathan family."

This made Aidan concerned. "Sounds like Katarea and the others were enthralled back into the service of the Demons. Yet it seems as if they became willing servants instead of slaves."

"Her tone probably supports as much," Rias agreed.

After walking down the stairs, they stopped in front of the large door.

"They're here," She whispered before turning to Aidan. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," Aidan said as he takes out Silentium.

* **BAM** *

With a kick to the doors, Aidan breaks them down and spots Gasper tied to a chair with rope and surrounded by female magicians wearing robes.

"Impossible! They've transferred here!" cried one of them spotting the two.

"Damn Devils!"

Aidan moves in and kills the two women that spoke with Silentium.

"How did they get here?" Another one questioned before being cut down. With Aidan dealing with the magicians, Rias strides over to Gasper to confirm his safety.

"Don't worry, Gasper. We're here," She said to him.

Once all the female magicians were easily taken care of, Aidan walks over to Gasper and cuts the rope holding him down. Rias catches him and adjusts the armband on Gasper's right arm.

"There you are. This should keep you more in control," She told the young boy. But Gasper was not responding, merely looking down at the floor. "Gasper?"

Gasper soon broke into tears. "Why didn't you just kill me?" He asked.

Both Aidan and Rias looked surprised at the question. "Why would you ask for death, Gasper?" Aidan asked calmly.

"Because it would've been better for everyone if I was dead! I'm a useless coward, and not only that—look what happened. My stupid power caused it… I don't deserve to live anymore!" Gasper raggedly said.

Rias gently cups Gasper's face to have him look at her while wiping his tears. "Don't be so dramatic. Remember what I told you when I made you one of us? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and at the same time, you will find a way being that which will make you happy. You are my servant and a part of my household. I made a solemn vow. And I will not abandon you, like I nearly did for Aidan."

"She's right, you know," Aidan came over and kneeled down beside Rias, looking at the vampire bishop with comforting eyes. "I was in the same position as you, Gasper. All I wanted was to end the pain, even wanting to kill myself. But a good friend from our household told me a few words that would forever be entrenched in my heart. He said, 'You and I… we don't get to hide.' Everyone out there is trapped right now, and they will be appreciative if you rescued them now. So, don't be afraid. We stand by you now and forever. As does Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko. We're all your friends, and we believe in you. We want to help you. So I ask of you… rise."

Gasper looked at him in amazement. He then quickly wiped away his tears and put on a brave smile.

"All right, let's go save everyone!"

* * *

"We are outnumbered," Michael told everyone inside the shield. "But a war of attrition must still be avoided."

* **BAM** *

One bolt of magic hits the shield, causing a bit of an opening.

"Grayfia is currently analyzing the gate the Demons are using," Sirzechs said as his wife scans using a small magic circle in her hands.

"Which means we need to buy her some extra time," Serafall interpreted.

"Leave that to us," Tyrael said as the two Satans and Michael look at him, seeing the mortal Elder Angel with El'druin in hand. Standing beside him were Kiba with his Sword of Betrayer, Xenovia with Durandal, and Irina with her Excalibur Mimic. "We'll buy you all the time you need."

"Can you work together?" asked Sirzechs.

"Yes," Irina nods confidently. "Xenovia and I became friends when we were Chief Michael's guards and Tyrael's students. The four of us have teamed up before against the Demons."

"In the meantime, let us hope Azazel can stand against an empowered servant of Baal," said Michael.

Xenovia gave him a small smile. "I don't think we need to worry, Michael. He is not alone out there."

"Right. He's got Rias and Aidan," said Kiba.

And so, the leaders nodded in agreement. With the enemy magicians, corrupted by demonic magic, closing in on their hovering magic circles, a small opening in the shield dome was opened. Tyrael, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina then set out, ready to cut down the demonically corrupted magicians.

* **SLICE** *

* **SLASH** *

* **SLING** *

Kiba uses his speed and zips from magician to magician, cutting them down one at a time. He was too quick for them to notice, even as they were cut down and engulfed in flames of death.

Alongside Kiba was Tyrael, charging at a group of enemies with El'druin in hand. No matter how many magic bolts came after the former archangel, he either dodged or swapped them away with his sword. Bearing a serious face, he comes across four male magicians.

* **SLIING** *

And cuts them down in one horizontal swing, killing them instantly.

Xenovia lets out a war cry as she swings Durandal around, taking out many of the magicians. Some of the terrorists turned to her and started firing teleportation magic at her, forcing her to use her large sword as a shield against the bolts.

But in the time she focused on her defense, she didn't see one fo the female magicians sneak up from behind.

* **WHISH** *

Suddenly, before the magician could even blast Xenovia, Excalibur Mimic wrapped around her torso as Irina lands a few feet away and tanks on the rope, sending the magician off in a circle and defenseless in the air.

"Xenovia!" Irina cried.

"Irina!" Xenovia cried.

* **SLASH** *

Xenovia jumps upwards and cuts the bonded magician in half, making her disappear. Afterwards, she lands to Irina's side, their backs against one another as they prepare for another assault with the magicians surrounding them.

"Thank you," Xenovia said.

"Why?" Irina surprises her with that question. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Xenovia? That you weren't a traitor but had just been exiled?"

"In order to tell you that, I would've also had to tell you that God didn't exist and was killed by the Angel of Death, Malthael," Xenovia explained. "Plus, you needed to hear it directly from our master, who is an Elder Angel made mortal. I couldn't do it as I didn't have the strength to tell you. But for what it's worth, I am sorry."

Irina gasped, having now fully grasped why she lied to her from the beginning.

"Irina?" Xenovia asked.

Steeling her resolve, the chestnut-haired girl smiled. "Well, come on then. We can't let these talks be thwarted, right? Because if peace gets established, then the Devils won't be my enemy anymore and we can focus on the real enemy, the Demons."

Xenovia smiled, happy that her friendship with Irina was still salvageable.

"And neither will the believers in God," She said. 'Then let's do this. We can fight for the sake of our friendship!"

"All right!"

The two friends reunited charge in.

 **MEANWHILE…**

"Are you excited about your final moments as I am?" Katarea mockingly asked Azazel as the two faced off. She then holds up a hand and a small magic circle appears over the palm. From it, snakes made of black energy with an orange glowing outline, comprised of the power bestowed to her by Baal, start shooting out from it.

Katarea starts laughing as the snakes wrap around her body, increasing her power tenfold and causing her skin to turn purple with energy for a moment before it subsides.

Azazel was confused by this. "A snake?" He asked.

Katarea summons tow magic circles, and shoots a large column of demonic power in the form of snakes. She grins with satisfaction, seeing that Azazel was nowhere to be found.

"We should clear something up before moving forward." He said.

Katarea gasps when she hears Azazel right behind her. Enraged, she charges her left hand with the same new power before attempting to swing at him.

* **BAM** *

Azazel uses his left hand to easily block the attack, keeping a calm smile.

"You've got a lot of aura, that's for sure. Seems to be more than a Satan's descendant should possess." He said with a smile. "Where did you get this power?"

"I would love to answer the question, but why waste so much breath when you are just going to die?!" Katarea asks as the two continue their fight.

* * *

Back on the ground, the fighting continued. All the sword users were doing everything they could to hold off the magicians. But they were outnumbered and not given a moment's rest.

Tyrael procures a shield with El'druin as he stabs his sword to the ground, shielding everyone else from the blasts. But his barrier was thinning.

That however gave him time to sense a new source of power behind him.

" **Krisol'fak Aram! Terror Blade!"**

* **SHIINK** *

A powerful vertical red and white beam of attack cuts through the air and wipes out the magicians. Tyrael was surprised to see the attack before he turns around with a smile, recognizing who it was.

"They're here!" He cried.

Aidan stood, holding his stance with Silentium after sending out the attack. Behind him stood Rias, impressed with Aidan, and Gasper who tried to be brave.

Rias then noticed Aidan ready to take to battle with Katarea, prompting her to place her hand on her lover's shoulder, stopping him before he could go.

"I know that you want to fight her, but even with your power, you aren't strong enough," She said soothingly. "Besides, we've still got a job to do."

Aidan nods in agreement to her logic as the three ran to the dome shield. Some of the magicians tried to barge their way but Aidan cuts them all down.

Sirzechs and Michael create an opening for the three. Rias ushers Gasper inside the shield while Aidan watches her back.

"This is getting out of hand," She said, looking at her brother. "I need you to take care of Gasper for me."

"Will do," Sirzechs said before he closes the shield. But even as he stood in the protection of the dome, Gasper looked hesitant. He turned his head and watched as the redhead walked to stand with her boyfriend.

"We need to protect this area until the gate closes, so let's focus on that first!" Rias said to Aidan, looking at the army of magicians with determination.

"Right away!" Aidan says as he charges into the fray, joining Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Tyrael in the fight.

Rias stands a few feet away and summons a large crimson magic shield to protect herself and the shield dome behind her. The magicians turn their attention to her and start firing. Rias stands her ground despite the struggle.

Gasper watches the fight with Sirzechs right beside him.

"The only one who can use strong protection magic is Rias," Sirzechs said.

* **SHATTER** *

Rias screams as she was thrown to the ground after her shield broke under the impacts of stress and the damage from the magic bolts.

Gasper trembles at the site. "This whole thing is all my fault."

"Rias!" Aidan cries. Roaring to empower himself, he slices his way through a magician that was about to cut her in half and tends to her aid.

Gasper's eyes well up in tears before he shuts them. "I should help them. I want to help them."

He then opens his eyes with a look of determination.

"RIAS! AIDAN!" He cries forth, drawing their attention to him. "Please listen. I can fight as well. I want to be a hero just like Aidan is. I want to make you all proud of me, and I want to be worthy of you."

Aidan was dodging attacks before he cuts down another magician.

"I will fight. I just have to." Gasper then rolls up his sleeve to grab his armband. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect my friends!"

* **BREAK** *

That is when he broke the armband, alerting and frightening Rias of this. "Gasper, you can't!" She then turns to her brother who just stood and watched. "Onii-sama, you have to stop him! Do something!"

"I can do this! Watch me!" Opening his eyes, they had changed color and glowed with slit pupils. "I can be a hero, too!" He unleashes his power and was engulfed in a bright and blinding pink light.

"GASPER!" Rias cried.

Then everything went white.

And then it was over.

High up in the sky, Azazel and Katarea paused their fighting for a moment and watched as the effects of the enemy using him had backfired. Katarea looked shocked whilst Azazel was pleased.

All of the portals used by the enemy disappeared one by one, dispersing into light particles.

Everyone, including Aidan, was surprised at Gasper's power. Somehow, Gasper was able to reverse time back to normal. And with the portals gone, all that was left were the rest of the magicians.

"He did it," The nephalem said.

"What was that?" Akeno asked as Aidan turns his head towards the sound of her voice. Everyone affected by the time freeze were free.

Sona turned to Tsubaki. "Any idea what just happened?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue," Tsubaki shook her head.

Serafall then caught her little sister by surprise by running over and throwing her arms around Sona.

"Welcome back, Sona-chan~!" She chirps happily while Sona blushes in embarrassment.

"Will you get off me!?" She demanded.

The Phenex maids, once they manage to get their legs and eyesight back in place, saw the situation around them and wasted no time in preparing their armaments. Gasper wobbled a little on his legs before he began to fall over, prompting Grayfia to catch him and lay him behind a wall to rest for a bit.

"Everyone…" Rias calls out to her Peerage as she deploys her wings and flies up into the air. "I need your help."

Akeno got the memo and uses her magic to change into her miko outfit. "You got it, Buchou!"

Yubelluna takes off to join with Akeno, summoning her scepter in the process. She conjures up many magic circles all over the sky in the form of her bombs in preparation for the attack. Rias summons one of her own magic circles to enhance Yubelluna's. Akeno shoots lightning at the circle, and through it, the bolts were charged and spread to some of the bomb circles, enough to set off a chain reaction that destroyed many of the magicians.

Xuelan turns to Karlamine and Koneko with a grin. "Let's do this!" She exclaimed, making them nod their heads and charge forward. Tsubaki and Sona followed soon after.

"For Sanctuary, attack!" Aidan gave his war cry as the rest resume the fighting.

 **MEANWHILE** …

"Well then, why don't we start getting serious here?" Azazel asked Katarea as he reaches into his jacket. He pulls out what looked like a piece of jewelry in the form of a lance-like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle. "I'm so bored right now, aren't you?"

Katarea looks at the dagger with suspicion. "What are you holding?" She demands.

"Something much more interesting than war," Azazel answered. "Call it my hobby."

Aidan, from the ground, takes note of Azazel's artifact, wondering what it was.

"This is the Downfall Dragon Spear," Azazel said, holding up the dagger as the purple jewel started to glow. "An artificial Sacred Gear developed by yours truly. Balance Break!"

The dagger transforms into a large ball of light that shines so bright, enough for Aidan to see as he recognizes that eerily glow similar to the green jewel on the Boosted Gear. Looking back at Azazel, he was shocked to see the Governor General of the Fallen Angels reappear after the light dissolves. He was now covered in golden dragon armor with purple gems, similar to Vali's dragon armor.

"Armor of the Fallen Dragon," Azazel announced with a pitchfork shaped Spear of Light in his right hand. His twelve black wings sprouted from behind him. "Downfall Dragon Another Armor."

Azazel then mocking ushered Katarea to come. "Now, come here."

This enrages Katarea as snakes form around her back. "I'll kill you!" She growls as she launches herself towards him.

* **SLASH** *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Katarea screams in agony as Azazel zooms past her, using his Spear of Light to cut into her left side cleanly. As blood shoots out of her gaping wound like a geyser, her hair came undone, and her scepter and parts of her clothing were destroyed. Azazel felt satisfied upon seeing her in pain.

Faced with no other option and realizing she stood no chance now against Azazel, Katarea had only one last stunt to pull. Using her powers, she stretches out her arms far and wide, elongating and enlarging them and her fingers.

"I am not necessarily needed for the return of my masters!" She yelled while wrapping her tentacle arms and fingers around Azazel's left arm. "If I can take out one of the Three Factions, then I welcome death!"

Her face began to turn more and more demonic, as parts of her skin turned purple. It became evident she was going to go kamikaze.

"I'll destroy myself for the glory of the Burning Hells!"

"Destroy yourself?" Azazel mocking asked. "Ha! I don't want to mock your hopes and dreams, but it doesn't seem worth it, especially when consorting with Demons."

Azazel uses his Spear of Light to cut off his left arm, making Katarea shocked as she backs away. Azazel however won't let her leave with her life and threw his spear.

"You'll still die!" He said.

* **STAB** *

The spear penetrates through the left side of Katarea's head. She screams a wail of agony so high a pitch that her body is enraptured in flames before it dissolves and disappears away. The last true descendant of Leviathan was now dead.

Azazel remained in the sky as his arm stump bled out, but he felt no pain.

"I'm only willing to give up an arm for you," He said while reverting back to normal and using his magic to close off the wound and stop the bleeding. The dagger was gone and only the purple jewel of it remained, landing in Azazel's hand. "And yet there is still room for improvement, but I guess I could use you for a while longer, Fafnir."

The Fallen Angel gave the jewel a kiss.

Aidan bore a surprised expression. "He sure does stand out a lot," He whispered.

"It's not over yet," Rias said as she flies by him, "We've still got these guys to take out."

"Right," said Aidan, before holding Silentium in his left hand and stretches out to his left side. With the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws deployed, its Red Soulstone shard glows in power to enhance Aidan's sword. "Everyone! Get down!"

Everyone fighting turned to Aidan and saw him release his attack. With them safely evacuated, Aidan releases his final blow as a large arch of red demonic power streaks across the sky, taking out every magician caught in its path.

The arch continued onward until every last magician was gone. It then slowly disintegrated and disappeared.

Aidan sighs in relief, the battle finally over.

Or so he led himself to believe.

* **CRASH** *

Something suddenly crashed behind Aidan, almost making him lose his footing as he turns around to see a large crater with a dust cloud emerging from it.

"The hell was that?" asked Aidan.

Out of the crater crawled Azazel. Though it seemed like he wasn't surprised by the ambush.

"You got me good. Must be my losing edge," He said to himself before looking up at the sky. "Not cool, Vali."

Aidan whips his head around to see that the White Dragon Emperor was floating in the air in front of them. With him and his sister Sinestra gone for so long, he had the gall to show himself like this again.

"Sorry, Azazel," He said. "But things started to look more interesting on this side."

That is when Issei's eyes widened for a moment before glaring at Vali. "It was you. "You're the traitor!" He accused.

Azazel stood up and dusted himself off. "While it may seem like that, I am not convinced that he is working for the Demons," He said, surprising Issei. He then sprouted his wings and flew into the air. "Which does lead me to only one question."

He stops when he was hovering just in front of Vali a few feet away.

"My Vice Governor General Shemhazai informed me of a faction that is comprised of not just the Pro-War Satan Faction but have gathered new members from the dangerous elements and members of the Three Factions. TO build an army from other factions that have started to pop up. The Khaos Brigade."

That surprised many on the ground. "The Khaos Brigade?" Aidan asked as he looked up at the conversation with widened eyes.

"So, the Demons are just the distraction in the Eternal Conflict," Sirzechs interrupted. "It makes sense, with them reforming and coming back. And just by the title, they've become more powerful than before."

"Whoever is in charge must be strong," Serafall said. "But why would anyone gather such dangerous people together?"

"I bet I can guess who is leading you," Azazel said with confidence. "It is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, right?"

Rias was shocked by that name, even afraid. "Ophis?! Impossible!" She exclaims.

Issei looked at Aidan with confusion. "Is that another dragon?" He asked warily.

"Ophis is the Infinite Dragon God," Aidan revealed. "A creature so strong even a powerful being like God was afraid of him."

"And Vali is in league with this Khaos Brigade?" Issei asked.

"Correct," Vali confirmed. "It is true that I sided with Ophis and we've formed the Khaos Brigade. But believe me, neither one of us has the slightest interest in the Eternal Conflict or world domination. We're just in it to use our power. And that's all."

"And the Demons just had to come in during that process. Of course you helped them in a way, which makes more sense," Azazel said. "Conspiring with Katarea seemed a little beneath you, but even so. Both of you had your Devil Titles stolen, so I wasn't so sure."

Serafall asked in shock. "He's a Satan descendant, too?"

"What are you saying?" demanded Rias.

That is when Vali proudly revealed his real name.

"My name is Vali – Vali Lucifer."

That revelation sent a shockwave that rocked the hearts and minds of all, except Azazel.

Beneath his helmet and mask, he smiles wickedly. "I am a direct descendant of one of the original Satans. My mother was a human, so I am of half-blood. My father was the grandson of the former Devil king Lucifer, the very one who began the Revolution years ago."

Rias looked shocked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "No… It can't be true."

"How is this possible?" asked Aidan in shock.

Sirzechs frowned. "Half human. There was no way we could have known."

"While you have the blood of the original Lucifer in you, since you are also human, you just happened to be able to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon," Azazel said before shrugging his shoulders. "So basically, your very existence is a joke."

"I would go with miracle personally, but to each his own," Vali said before proving his lineage by sprouting several Devil wings from his back, the same amount as Michael and Azazel.

"Look at his wings!" Asia exclaimed with fright.

Michael grimly lowered his head. "Heaven help us."

Even Azazel looked a bit troubled as Vali retracts his wings. "I have a feeling this one will be the best White Dragon Emperor the world has ever known. Past, present, and future."

Vali soon turns his head towards Issei to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Issei Hyoudou," He called. "Fate can be so cruel, wouldn't you agree?"

Issei scowled at him but didn't answer back.

"I am the strongest dragon, and I carry within me the blood of one of the first Devils in existence," Vali continued with his dragon wings glowing brightly. Issei could see a silhouette of Albion appear behind. "But you are just a lowly human who has turned into a Devil. And you believe that you were the strongest Devil in existence just because you possess a powerful Sacred Gear. Take away the Boosted Gear, you are nothing."

Issei merely glares at Vali.

"It is disappointing really, yet also humorous. Even though we are rival Sacred Gears – you and I are as the sky to the earth. No more, no less. You really should try harder to be a protector and fighter, but you are still too weak. You want to be strong just like your nephalem friend Aidan. Perhaps, you should try being an avenger? I could take away your family if that would help."

Issei's eyes widened.

"If I take something as precious as your family away from you, surely you would be able to act on that tragic fate. Besides, it would not be the first time Aidan had died and I think he would be grateful for the murder due to that Prime Evil inside of him."

Vali continued antagonizing Issei as the latter's body began to tremble in rage. The wind blew through his hair as his eyes were shadowed over and he grits his teeth in rage.

The atmosphere grew very intense, as if the two Heavenly Dragons were about to do battle with one another as their predecessors have done in the ancient past time and time again.

* **STAB** *

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard for all to hear as a blade was found in Vali's chest, revealing he had been stabbed from behind.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Rather he felt confused, as if he didn't know what was happening nor how he didn't anticipate an attack from behind.

''Wha…?" He whispered, seeing the blade through his chest. For a brief second, he felt no pain, only for it to burn him inside and out. Blood sprouts out from his mouth and chest almost instantly.

Everyone from below was so stunned, even Azazel. Nobody even saw this ambush coming, no one even predicted Vali would not know. Their expressions of shock were all that remained on their faces, especially for when they looked to see who it was that had stabbed Vali in the back.

Vali looks to see who it was that thrusted their blade at him. But as he turns to look behind him, his eyes widened with fear at his backstabber.

"S-Sister…?" Vali could barely mutter a word.

"I'm sorry, big brother," Sinestra said in a truly apologetic and sorrowful voice, still in her armor but with her helmet missing. "But I have my loyalties as well."

Vali was even more stunned to see that of all the people to stab him in the back that he least expected, it was his sister Sinestra. She was holding her scythe in her hands as she did an underhanded strike directly into Vali's chest, like she caught a fish onto its hook.

And she was the last person Vali would think that he would expect.

Grabbing the handle of her scythe with both hands, Sinestra pulls her weapon out of Vali before she raises it high to her right with both hands.

* **SHIINK** *

And cuts Vali's dragon wings clean off, with blood flying everywhere from his back. Her strike, though intentional, contained regret yet was essential to her plan.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vali screams as he feels his wings severed and his back scarred. While this was not enough to kill him, it was enough to put him out of commission for a while and the fact that his wings were severed meant that his Sacred Gear, the Divine Dividing, was now severely damaged.

Vali fell from above with blood trailing behind him and fast. Everyone could see him fall as Issei, without thinking, rushes in to catch Vali before he hit the ground hard, dragging himself across the floor a bit before stopping and holding Vali up.

"Oi, are you okay?" Issei asked but Vali was barely cognitive, keeping one eye open in fear as he looks up at his betrayer. Blood filled his vision and if he didn't receive healing, he could very well perish.

"S-Sister…?" asked a weakened Vali, reaching one bloody hand out to her before it slumps, along with his head.

"Asia!" Aidan cries out. "Get your Braid, now!"

"R-Right away!" Asia answers as she uses An'Naresh to wrap Vali in and using her Twilight Healing rings to start his healing process.

Sinestra meanwhile had grabbed the wings of Divine Dividing before she brings them together and they glow. She fashions them into a jewel similar to Vali's and then raises the jewel in front of her eyes, gazing into it intently.

That is when she did the unthinkable.

* **SHATTER** *

Crushing the jewel in her right hand, she crushes it more and more before it shatters into tiny crystals. Then a surge of power rushes through her body as a blue light surrounds and sparkles around her. While it didn't look like it, she was in incredible amounts of pain. However, she had adapted to pain long ago, and this felt nothing.

Her right arm starts to glow a bright blue flame. For Sinestra, she keeps a firm look onto herself

"What's happening to her?" asked Issei, yet no one could explain.

Once the flames had died down, everyone was shocked to see what appeared to be a right gauntlet in white, similar to Vali's armor and holding a bright blue gem on top of the hand.

 **[Vanishing Dragon, Power is Taken!]**

On the jewel glowed a yellow insignia, which was very angelic-like, like that of the High Heavens.

Aidan knew what that symbol was.

"The insignia of the Angiris Council," He saw.

A voice soon cried out in pure shock.

 **[Impossible. This is impossible.]**

"Albion?" asked Aidan.

 **[Yeah. Something like this shouldn't be possible at all.]** Ddraig agreed with his wounded rival.

"What do you mean, Ddraig?" asked Issei.

 **[What Sinestra did was incredibly risky, taking away Albion's power of dividing his opponent's power in half and increasing her own with it. For dragons I could perhaps understand but for someone like her… it doesn't make sense.]**

"Sinestra…" Azazel called out, making the one in question look at him who looked perplexed. "What is this? How could you betray your own brother like this?"

"I suppose you all deserve the truth," Sinestra said. "Of who I really am."

Sinestra thus had a tale to tell.

"Long ago, the descendant of Lucifer himself had a human wife whom he had abused constantly, along with her child. After the descendant was killed, the human mother was left all alone, her child having run away. Desperate and on the verge of death, she was found by a man who had nurtured her back to health. Slowly but surely, she had recovered and soon fell in love with her rescuer, marrying him and from their union, a child was born. A child born with a great power and destiny, one that surpasses even the mightiest of Angels, the fiercest of Devils, and the most cunning of Fallen Angels. That child was soon taken into the High Heavens by the Angiris Council; trained by Valor, tutored under Fate, meditated with Hope, brought judgment with Justice, and gleaned for Wisdom. For many painful years beyond the mortal realm, she had emerged from a simple child to a warrior, chosen and blessed by the Council with the power of the Crystal Arch. The first mortal to ever act as the High Heavens' chosen, with a power to command even the Heavenly Host to descend!"

"What…?" Aidan fearfully asked as Sinestra's angelic wings flare out with bright intensity, like the light of the High Heavens gleamed down upon her. She then declared who she really was in a loud and booming voice from the helmet of her armor.

"I am Sinestra, the Angiris Apostle, half little sister to Vali Lucifer, champion of the Angiris Council, student of Imperius, and a nephalem of Sanctuary! And I know no hatred! No remorse! No fear!"

The shock of revelation pours over everyone's hearts and minds, even to the Three Faction leaders. Even Azazel was surprised. In all of his time knowing Sinestra, he knew of her to be an enigma but never knowing of her true origin nor her disposition. It would be something he would be forced to tell Vali later on since he knows about the circumstances of his biological mother's current life.

The ORC, the Student Council, and even the Four Great Satans were all stunned. Here stood another nephalem, a being of legend, but imbued with the powers of the Angiris Council. They had no idea what to say. Just like all the other times before, it was taking a while for them to comprehend just what they had heard.

To Aidan, it all came full circle for him. His encounters with Sinestra, the reason why she has called him brother, her Armiger, and her title as the Angiris Apostle. They were all not simple taunts or lies but truths that your average ordinary person would not believe. Standing before him was another nephalem, but chosen by the Angiris Council to be their champion. How that was even possible was beyond his comprehension,

Although there was still one problem that had yet to be answered.

"But, that doesn't explain how you are related to Vali," Aidan said. "If you're his sister, then how…?"

"Vali and I were born of the same female mother," Sinestra revealed. "But our fathers were different. After our mother left after Vali's father died, she was left alone, wandering the human world in despair and solitude until someone came to her help. That was my father, who was in reality a nephalem. She gave birth to two children, one of which was meant for a great destiny while the other was meant to live an ordinary life. That was later when I learned that I had a half-brother and I have been with him since then."

Everyone looks at the unconscious and wounded Vali in Issei's arms as Asia uses An'Naresh to heal his wounds. It was already taking a toll on her using much of her strength and power to heal Vali.

"Then why betray him?" asked Sirzechs. "Why see him only as a tool to you?"

"Regrettable as it was to view him as such, he stood in the way of my destiny. My true purpose in life, as told by the Archangel Itherael, is to prepare and fight the Prime Evil," Sinestra said.

"The Prime Evil?" asked Rias.

"The sum total of all Seven Evils housed within one body," Tyrael explained as his eyes narrowed in seriousness. "Essentially, Tathamet reborn."

The dread shock enveloped everyone around.

"What?" Rias gasped. "Tathamet…reborn?"

"So… The Dragon can come back to life…?" Kiba asked in shock.

"But how can that be possible?" asked Michael. "The Dragon is dead, its essence divided into the Seven Evils—"

"If the souls of the Seven Evils are ever reunited into a single host, then the Prime Evil is reborn," Sinestra intervened. "And the Prime Evil's chosen host is already here. The Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew, wrapped in the guise of man walking amongst the innocent."

A quote from the prophecy, one all too familiar unto everyone present.

All eyes turned to Aidan, and that is when the realization was dawned unto them all, to Sinestra's satisfaction as she smirks.

Aidan, as Diablo's host, is meant to become the Prime Evil, Tathamet reborn.

A fear of shock and revelation sweeps over the land. But Aidan seemed unconvinced, glaring at his fellow nephalem turned rival. He had time to think for himself about Sinestra's proclamation.

' _God was the only one to defeat the Prime Evil. If Sinestra is meant for that destiny when the Dragon returns, then that means… she will be the next Diamond Warrior. The next Anu. The next God.'_

Seeing Sinestra as a threat to him, to Rias, to his friends and family, and to all those he wanted to protect, Aidan decides to step forward and face her. Rias wanted to hold him back but saw the look on his face which intimidated her a bit, making her hesitant. She could only watch as Aidan came face to face with his rival in a distance far from the crowd, knowing that this battle will get bloody.

Sinestra soon summons into her hand from the air a large weapon in the form of a scythe with a silver handle. Blue runes, written in an angelic tongue no one could translate save for the Elder Angels, glowed on the blade and shaft which spelled the different virtues of the Angiris Council.

"This is Elun'tara," Sinestra said as she marvels the blade. "A scythe forged from the core of a dying moon and imbued with the essence of the Crystal Arch."

Aidan then draws out Silentium before encasing himself in his armor, his Balance Breaker, Primal Terror Vengeance. Secertly, he taps into a small portion of Diablo's power, allowing the corruption in his arm to spread and feeling a twinge of Diablo's influence. While not enough to control him, it was enough for him to hopefully be on the same power level as Sinestra.

( **Author's Note** : _Insert Soundtrack: Final Fantasy XV Episode Ardyn OST – Regis Boss Fight_ )

"And now, brother, everything begins just as was foretold," Sinestra said.

For once, Aidan agreed with Sinestra, now knowing of what laid before him.

 ***SHIING***

At that moment, both Sinestra's and Aidan's Armiger were conjured, their phantom weapons pointed at one another like before at the bridge.

For the two of them, they knew this was coming. This was where they will at last battle as destiny had predetermined.

"We end this, right here and right now," Aidan said. Sinestra laughs a bit, finally eager to embrace her destiny.

"At long last, brother…" Sinestra declared. "Our Eternal Conflict finally begins!"

Both of them release their Armiger at the same time, pushing each other back before they gain their ground.

"Dance!" Aidan cries as he unleashes Armiger again onto Sinestra, as thousands of phantom swords charging at her like a volley of arrows.

Sinestra evades most of them, along with destroying any swords near her with her scythe. Aidan wastes no time in flying up and striking at Sinestra with a downward strike. The two lock blades instantly and get up close and personal.

"Hear me, Sinestra!" Aidan called out. "On my honor as Pawn to Rias Gremory, I will vanquish you!"

"Oh dear," mocked Sinestra. "What an awful thing to say to your own flesh and blood."

Aidan acts quickly and summons another phantom sword in his hand, swinging it at Sinestra's head. But Sinestra ducks down then kicks Aidan away from her. Aidan regains his footing before the two charge at each other again. Aidan charges and swings Silentium, only for Sinestra to block and parry with Elun'tara.

Sinestra switches between offensive and defensive, using her scythe to give off a flurry of attacks and dashes to Aidan, who can just barely block them.

"Such power…!" Aidan realized.

"Yes. I'm afraid that trait seems to have skipped a generation or two." Again with Sinestra's mocking.

Sinestra fires her own volley of Armiger as Aidan does his best to dodge, but unfortunately, some of the blades hit his armor, chipping it away as he tries to regain his balance and footing in the air. He eyes on Sinestra charging at him, blocking her incoming thrust with her scythe and her underhanded strike.

"You are but a monster that must be contained…" Aidan said. "You're too dangerous! And you must be stopped!"

"Must I? Really? By whom, may I ask?" Sinestra mockingly asked.

The two charge at one another again, in a violent eruption of energy that could very well tear the heavens asunder.

"Somnus!" Rias shouted to her beloved nephalem and was about to run to him. However, she is halted by a hand grabbing her arm, by none other than her brother Sirzechs. "Onii-sama, let go! He needs me!"

"Both of their auras have passed beyond their limits," He explained to her. "This is a battle even the Two Heavenly Dragons cannot stop. If you get too close to either of them, you'll burn and die."

"But I—" Rias turns her head back to the fighting in the sky, eyes widening in concern of the two nephalem fighting one another, their primordial powers unleashed. "I can't just sit here and watch this!"

Aidan charges at Sinestra and swings Silentium at her, but Sinestra easily blocks the attack. They go back at it again until…

 **[DIVIDE]**

In an instant, Aidan's movement slowed as his power was divided.

* **BAM** *

"GAH!" Aidan coughs up blood as Sinestra moves in to use the other end of her scythe to bash into Aidan's stomach. She then downward kicks him down to the ground, making him crash. Struggling to crawl back up to his feet even with Silentium to use as his support, Aidan cursed himself. Sinestra had just taken Vali's power, but what was more surprising was how she was able to adapt and use its power so quickly.

"What a shame, brother," Sinestra insulted as she lands in front of him. "I expected more from a cursed nephalem like you."

"Well, I would certainly hate to disappoint!" Aidan retorted as he prepares his Armiger, with all the phantom swords conjured up around him. "No quarter for you!"

With everyone cheering him on, Aidan notices that the power Sinestra took with her Divine Dividing was being sent off in tiny particles into her wings.

' _She's sent all that extra energy she stole into her wings. By doing that, she can maintain her power at the upper limits of her capacity, just like the White Dragon.'_

Sinestra conjures up her Armiger as the phantom weapons surround her.

"During the fight with Kokabiel, brother, you fought for the sake of those you care for," Sinestra said. "But is your conviction as strong as your heart? Let's find out!"

She then commands her Armiger to fire upon the group of Devils, specifically at Asia.

* **SLICE** **SLASH** *

Aidan was able to jump in front of her and cut down some of the blades, but a few manage to penetrate through his armor.

"Or perhaps her?" Sinestra exclaimed, directing her Armiger at Rias.

"NO!"

* **BASH** *

Using his power to thrust himself over, Aidan charges and tackles Sinestra, with Silentium's blade meeting Elun'tara's. The two of them were thrusted up into the sky.

"Are you all right, brother?" asked a taunting Sinestra. "You're beginning to look the worse for wear."

Aidan grunts, "No worse than you will once I've defeated you for good!"

"Ah, youth. So confident and yet so misguided."

Grabbing Aidan's head, Sinestra headbutts him and fires a powerful beam of light, separating the two. But Aidan was not done yet.

Empowering Silentium, he goes in and cuts across Sinestra's face, shattering parts of her helmet on the left side. Then, he stabs his sword into Sinestra's shoulder, breaking off the armor and drawing blood as Sinestra grunts in pain.

 **[TRANSFER]**

"He's transferring power to Sinestra?" Rias exclaimed in shock.

Aidan pushes Silentium deeper into Sinestra's shoulder. Sinestra tries to counter up close with her scythe, but Aida holds it back at bay with his other hand.

"You can only handle so much power, Sinestra," Aidan said. "I wonder though what happens if you go beyond the limit of your control."

Sinestra's wings start to take on a dark and blackened glow as Aidan pulls out Silentium and slightly cuts the chest of the Angiris Apostle's armor before kicking her away.

"Taste this! Armor Breaker!"

Aidan soon snaps his fingers and then a massive explosion of pure Demon magic occurs. Sinestra's armor was destroyed completely, making the female nephalem yell in pain as her chest was now ravaged and horribly wounded. Turns out the transfer of power was meant more than just an overload of her power but also as a devious trap, a means from which to implode from the inside.

Falling to the ground, Sinestra clenches her wound in pain, looking up just in time to see Aidan land in front of her.

"Now that's more like it," Sinestra was impressed as she coughs up blood. "You blew away my armor completely. But even so, that is not enough."

Aidan watched as Sinestra rose to her feet, but then gasped in shock as her body glows and her armor quickly returns.

' _As I thought, so long as she lives, she can reform her armor at any time. Stealing Vali's power must have granted her abilities similar to his, not just dividing an opponent's power in half and storing it for herself.'_

But Aidan's body was soon exhausted of stamina and strength. Unable to stand, he collapses and coughs up blood, spewing a large amount.

"Aidan!" Rias cries, wanting to run to him but is held back by her brother.

Aidan was forced to lie on his back, drained of power as his armor dissipates away into red lightning particles. While he wasn't dead, he knew that he was still weak in comparison to his angelic nephalem counterpart.

Sinestra sighs, "Well, brother. It seems this must be where our fun must come to an end. A shame. Give yourself a few more years and you may actually have been a challenge for me."

Aidan knew she was right. At this rate, he wouldn't last much long given of the intense fight. Upon second look at his Sacred Gear on his left arm, the glow of Diablo's soulstone shard was beginning to fade, indicating his limit. He silently cursed to himself for his weakness, if not taking in more power.

The only way he could counter that was to let Diablo take full control, but that was not an option.

"Control…" He said to himself. "Control… Yes."

That is when however, he had an idea.

"You see, the goal I seek is not upon you as a nephalem, brother," Sinestra said, walking over towards a downed Aidan. "I only wish to destroy the Prime Evil inside of you before it flourishes to life."

Sinestra presses a heel into Aidan's chest, pinning him down as Aidan twitches and struggles.

"You're certainly taking your sweet time ascending as its host, though," Sinestra mocked as she takes her foot off of him. That is when she raises up Elun'tara, ready to strike at Aidan. "Would there were a way to expedite the process!"

* **DING** *

Aidan rolls over to his right before Sinestra had the chance to skewer him, her blade striking the ground. But when she looks at Aidan and what he held out in front of him with his right arm, she was shocked to see something, gasping in the process.

A blue crystal. But not just any blue crystal. It contained the soul of Hatred itself within it. Sinestra was shocked to see it, never knowing that her nephalem brother had held onto it all this time.

The Blue Soulstone of Hatred. The prison of Mephisto.

Everyone was so stunned to see the Blue Soulstone in Aidan's possession. Rias was horrified to see it, reminding her of what the power of a soulstone can do if one is not careful. Thus questions ran through her head as to what Aidan was even thinking.

"This war means nothing to me, Sinestra," Aidan said as he stood up. "Do with it as you wish."

"…How did you get your hands on that?" Sinestra demanded to know.

"But I refuse to be sacrificed to become the Prime Evil," Aidan ignored. "I won't let Diablo's plan, nor your dream come true! Even if it costs my own life to save the world…"

As he said that, images of his friends and family pop up in Aidan's mind, thinking of them one last time. The last image showed of Rias, of her loving smile for her nephalem.

A smile he may never see again if he dies. But he was set in his ways of what he must do.

Roaring, he yells, "…I will pay that price!"

And with that, Aidan raises the Blue Soulstone with his right hand, its jagged tip pointing downwards. He then thrusts it into his left hand where Diablo's soulstone shard was.

"SOMNUS, NO!" Rias shrieked at him, realizing what he was about to do.

* **SHATTER** *

All were extremely shocked when Aidan smashes Mephisto's soulstone into the back of his right hand straight into the Red Soulstone shard, driving the two together as a burning sensation of pain occurs. A white glow with a blue and red hue followed, showcasing the dark and demonic power.

Aidan screams out in agony as the lights surround him. It had hurt more than any pain he has felt, almost as if the time where he had imprisoned himself beneath Tristram Cathedral. Of all the wounds he had from the Spears of Light to Riser's attacks, they were nothing in comparison to this.

Sinestra looked amused, watching everything unfold.

"Ah-ah-ahhh!" She mockingly advised. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

In pure anguish and pain, Aidan grabs his left hand hard, trying to endure the painful process as he feels the soul of Hatred enter into the Sacred Gear, and to an extent his own body. He knew that he was doing was suicidal as no person in the history of the universe has ever held two Prime Evils inside their own body.

But even a fool, much less a nephalem, can make the impossible possible so long as he never gives up.

Aidan screams at the top of his lungs as his body starts to change and deform to take on a more demonic appearance. Contrary to his kind and well-mannered aura and physical appearance, it soon turned into an abomination, twisting and perverting him inside and out.

A massive buildup of energy rings out as the jewel from his Sacred Gear glows brightly. It increases and increases, as if ready to implode.

* **BOOM** *

A massive implosion occurs, and smoke is all that remains. Everyone takes cover but the dust settles quickly. Yet as they looked afterwards, no one can find where Aidan was.

Soon, a voice was heard, something similar to one of the Prime Evils.

 **[Welsh Dragon, Power is Taken!]**

"What?" Rias was shocked. "He's taken the Red Dragon's power?"

"First Sinestra, now Somnus?" Sirzechs was also surprised.

The next voice heard was Diablo's uttering a familiar word that only the wielder of the Boosted Gear would use.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 **[It can't be!]** Ddraig was perhaps the most surprised of all. **[I should have known!]**

"What, Ddraig?" Issei asked, raising his left gauntlet.

 **[When Diablo wounded me years ago, he must have siphoned some of my powers off in the process to become his. I didn't think that was possible.]**

"What?" Issei was surprised. "He can do that?!"

Everyone's attention was brought back to the smoke where Aidan was.

From within the smoke, a dark voice soon spoke out.

"Imprisoned within the soulstone of a Prime Evil," Aidan's voice spoke up from the smoke.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

"Banished to a land of exile."

 _ **[BOOST]**_

"And now, you dare enter _**MY**_ realm?"

 _ **[BOOST]**_

He then added one more line.

"You are not prepared…"

From the smoke, a figure had emerged in the form of Aidan in his Balance Breaker. While the armor looked mostly the same, there were some notable differences. The spikes grew larger and more demonic. His left arm was more flesh-like, destroying the armor braces. Red veins of power flowed throughout his body, coursing with great power. His eyes glowed a white and red glow that looked like staring at evil itself.

But the most intriguing factor were the large wings now on his back. They were demonic, not like those of Devils where they were bat-like but rather of a true Demon.

As Aidan stands up, he uses his new wings to fly high up into the air, faster than anyone can see, and brings out his Warglaive Furies. Aidan was directly in front of the moon, looking down on Sinestra as the darkness radiates from him.

If one could comprehend this, it felt as if they were looking at a small snippet of the Prime Evil.

Aidan once again repeats his phrase in a booming demonic voice.

" _ **YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!"**_

 _ **[BOOST]**_

But Sinestra smirks in response while everyone is drowned in fear and trepidation.

"Yes!" Sinestra was ecstatic as she prepares Elun'tara in her hands. "Finally, a challenge!"

Both combatants race in, empowered by their aura as they clash blades. A shockwave is created from the result of the impact as Sinestra smirks at Aidan while the latter glares and grits his teeth.

Sinestra then summons a small knife in her left hand to take a left wipe at Aidan, making him back away as he dodges the strike. While he was not wounded, a small chink of his armor was clipped off.

* **SHIING** *

Sinestra summons her Armiger and sends it directly at Aidan, much like he did in the beginning of their fight. Aidan takes a swipe with his Warglaives to destroy the phantom swords coming towards him, only to find Sinestra up close to him.

"Taste this!" Sinestra reaches out her left hand to unleash a point blank blast of magic. Thinking quick, Aidan uses his right warglaive to cut off one of his armor braces to act as a small shield against the Angiris Apostle.

* **SHIING** *

When it connected to Sinestra's hand, it instantly freezes. She must be able to use some form of frost magic if it is her specialty.

Aidan and Sinestra destroy the ice block between them, only for Aidan to be gone as he flew high into the air and then, plummeting down at speeds faster than anyone can see, he makes a strike at Sinestra's back. For any normal fighter, this would end the fight.

Or so they would like to believe.

Aidan was surprised to see Sinestra use her scythe to block the attack, hoisting it behind her vertical to her body to block the strike from the warglaives. She smirks as Aidan backs away to get some distance.

"Impressive, brother…" Sinestra compliments as she turns around. "This is fantastic!"

Aidan soon stands up. "Sinestra, why continue this war that man has no wish to be a part of? What will be left in the end if all worlds burn?"

"The winner, of course," Sinestra answered. "Only one side can win in the Eternal Conflict."

"You'd stand over a mound of corpses to claim victory?" Aidan asked. "If you decide to just destroy everything you find evil, you'll rule over nothing. What's the point of it?"

"Your words do not offend nor persuade me in the least," Sinestra said. "We may both be nephalem but we have both chosen whose side we believe will win. If you value your life, brother, along with your comrades, drop your blades and surrender."

"Never," Aidan immediately responds coldly.

"Either way, you will die," Sinestra said, noting his growing power. "In this world, there is only hunter or hunted. You know this to be true."

"No!" Aidan denies as he charges in, with both Sinestra and he trade blows with their weapons. "Everyone wants to live…"

Sinestra kicks Aidan back, only for him to flip backwards and then jump immediately into the air. He spins in the air as he comes down to strike at Sinestra, with the Apostle holding her scythe against the strike that contacts her staff.

"Just because we have a great power does not mean we must not take responsibility!" Aidan said.

"Your words are incomprehensible to me!" Sinestra said, keeping her arrogant smile. She pushes Aidan back before slamming Elun'tara down to the ground. From that, a large pillar of ice shoots out from the ground right at Aidan. He had just enough time to use his warglaives to block the attack, even as he was pushed high into the air and left hanging.

"Pierce through!" Sinestra commands as more ice pillar spikes emerge and come charging at Aidan. With him hanging in the air upside down, Aidan he dodges a couple before slicing through another.

* **WABAM** *

Sinestra came up and ax kicked him down to the ground. Then, with a snap of her fingers, a humongous ball of ice emerges and falls right on top of Aidan. He rolls and jumps out of the way just in time as the ball lands.

* **WABAM** *

Only to receive another brutal kick from Sinestra, sending him flying and dragging to the ground.

"Was that really all you had to offer, brother?" Sinestra asked as she then brings down Elun'tara.

* **SHINK** *

"GAAH!" Aidan screams as the blade enters into his stomach, piercing through his armor.

"Aidan!" Rias screams.

"The weak have no right to stand before me," Sinestra proclaimed. "Those without power do not have hopes and dreams to accomplish their goals. So lie down and die before me, like any Demon would."

Aidan opens his left eye to glare at Sinestra. "What are the nephalem to you then?"

Sinestra lifts up her scythe, bringing it out of Aidan's gut with blood spurting out. "I have no interest in those who are weak."

She takes another opportunity to strike at her fallen opponent. That is when Aidan snaps though, realizing just how callous Sinestra is compared to her half-brother.

"Sinestra!"

* **BOOM** *

Unleashing a powerful blast from his Power of Destruction at point blank makes Sinestra back away. The dust gives way quickly as it shows Aidan struggling to get up.

"A war of attrition then, brother…" Sinestra's voice was soon heard.

Aidan thrusts Silentium into the ground for him to bring himself up to his feet. But every second he pushed himself, more blood only spewed out of his mouth. It felt like he was trying to push up against a mountain that sat on top of him.

"Look around, brother," Sinestra urged. "The Ancients of Yore are on hand. They call you forth… to oblivion."

Aidan knew that at this point, he would be no match for his rival. He needed more power. And the only way to do that was to tap deeper into his Sacred Gear, into Diablo himself. He would use this power not just to protect Rias and the others, but also to defeat his rival once and for all.

He knew then way to do.

Bringing the warglaives to his neck, Aidan was prepared to do the unthinkable. Sinestra looked intrigued.

* **SLING** *

And with one swing of his warglaives, Aidan cuts his neck. While it was not enough for him to be killed or dying, it still drew blood. Sinestra looked surprise while everyone else looked shocked. But that was when Aidan drops to his hands and knees.

A heartbeat pumped faster on an irregular beat as Aidan struggles of letting the darkness into him. Even so, the power courses through him like a violent raging river. His screams turn demonic as he is enveloped in shadow. Demonic runes appear in bright red, burning onto his armor as it takes a more darker appearance.

The process was painful as Aidan could feel the souls of Mephisto and Diablo crawling up into him, teeth are at the ears as fingers were on the spine. Aidan's wings soon spread out as he releases one final demonic roar, his power granted to him.

Standing up with his warglaives in hand, Aidan's armor takes on a dark appearance of a demonic knight from the Burning Hells. Runes traced in a tongue no one could interpret appeared on his body, runes that spelled the traits of the Seven Evils.

Hatred, Terror, Destruction, Pain, Anguish, Sin, and Lies.

Aidan's eyes soon open and form behind his multi-holed helmet, they glowed a demonic red with a white light. Everyone was instantly scared at the sight, paralyzed in fear to see this demonic entity right before him, thinking that this was once Aidan.

Sinestra was amazed. "So, this is your trump card, brother. Most impressive."

"I was born cursed with a power unlike any other…" Aidan said. "Through all my grief, sorrow, rage, resentment. I remember all the lives I've taken." Aidan then makes his stance with his warglaives. "I accept responsibility for all of them."

"This is the turning point," Sinestra realized with glee. "You are no longer nephalem. A trump card worthy of the power of the Seven Evils."

"Even if the Evils within consume me, even I do become the Prime Evil, I will defeat you."

* **DASH** *

Aidan dashes in a blink of an eye, ready to strike with his warglaives against his opponent. Sinestra was briefly caught off guard in surprise of his swift action.

* **DING** *

A strike was made to her helmet which sliced off the left half of it, making Sinestra stunned as she saw only stars briefly.

"HAAH!" Aidan cries as he goes for another strike. Sinestra barely blocks it, trying to comprehend Aidan's new power. The dark warrior spin kicks at Sinestra, making her fly far before he dashes and goes for a strike, only for her to counter.

He goes for another as Sinestra blocks before disappearing. Sinestra tries to swing a couple times but misses.

"Why, you…" Sinestra creates eight ice pillars high in the air towards Aidan, only for those pillars to shatter easily. She then takes flight to get to where the demonic nephalem was.

The two clash blades once again, back away as Sinestra summons her Armiger and sends at Aidan. Aidan deflects them all easily with the Warglaive Furies as he charges again at his opponent.

Sinestra attempts an underhanded strike with Elun'tara, only for her scythe to miss as Aidan went over her, and then plummets down. The two's clash was so violent that they immediately fell fast to the ground.

Aidan was on top of Sinestra, trying to cut her neck but was just barely blocked with the Scythe of Solace. Their blades create sparks from the metal contact, making a screeching noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The two were trying to push against one another but were deadlocked.

Sinestra summons one of her phantom swords to fire at Aidan, making him back away. She then stands up, chuckling in amusement.

"Ufufufu, how interesting," She said. "How very interesting! This is the fight I had long wished for, the one I had seen in my dreams. Let's do this, brother. Let's fight each other to the death!"

Sinestra empowers herself once more as the two dash in again and clash blades for a few times. Laughing maniacally, Sinestra loved this fight. She then uses her wing tendrils to strike at Aidan's helmet.

* **CHING** *

Just like how her helmet was severed in two, so too was Aidan's as the left side of his face was exposed. Stunned and distracted, he is then spin kicked by Sinestra.

* **BAM** *

Sinestra jumps up and goes for an overhead strike with her scythe, but Aidan moves out of the way. But that is when Sinestra drags her scythe across the ground, creating a valley of ice which forces Aidan to take flight once again.

They dodges each other's strike before Sinestra fires a phantom spear from her Armiger which destroys with the warglaives. They land on the ground again as Aidan moves out of the way from Sinestra's dashing strike. But with Elun'tara, she fires from her scythe two light beams, but Aidan destroys easily with one warglaive for each.

* **BAM** *

Again Aidan is kicked but not as bad as before. Aidan dashes in again, only to meet a pillar of ice between him and Sinestra. With his warglaives he deploys a flurry of attacks before finally destroying it, forcing Sinestra back.

Aidan was now exhausted, nearly reaching his limit.

' _This form won't last much longer. I must finish this with my next move!'_

"You have my full attention, brother…" Sinestra said as she stands up and prepares her scythe. "Come."

Aidan complies as he dashes forward. Sinestra, all of a sudden, throws her scythe in a spin to Aidan but he parries it away.

Aidan then dashes and then, just when it seems he would strike her, he disappears. He goes again but disappears once more. He repeats this process about five more times. For Sinestra, she either conjures an ice shield or attacks with whatever phantom sword she could conjure from her Armiger. But she could not land a single blow on Aidan nor feel his strike on her shield.

As she blocks, Sinestra deduces what Aidan was trying to do: keep her distracted long enough for one last final blow from him. A bold strategy but wild behavior can also backfire.

"HAAH!" Aidan cries for one last attack.

In an attempt to make Aidan think this will work, she brings up her ice shield that Aidan strikes.

* **SHATTER** *

She stumbles backwards as Aidan moves in for the kill. His warglaives were right up front for an X strike frontwards, ready to cut down his now defenseless opponent.

But then, Sinestra smirks, ready to play her final card.

"TEMPUS GLACIO!"

* **FWOOM** *

Instantly, a massive bubble of time expands, stopping all time and space within, including Aidan. Like the Forbidden Balor View from Gasper, Tempus Glacio froze space and time, and allowed only the user to move within for a short period of time. But unlike the Forbidden Balor View, this power was not used in terms of sight but as a trump card.

"A time spell?" Rias exclaimed. "No way!"

"Just like Gasper's," Kiba saw it too. The half vampire quivered, reminded of his own Sacred Gear.

Sinestra leans up with a smile, staring at the frozen Aidan.

"This is the second time I've been forced to use my trump card," She said before summoning Elun'tara in her right hand. "I applaud you, brother. It was fun while it lasted."

She then thrusts Elun'tara straight into Aidan. However as her blade went through, there was no contact with him, which stuttered and confused her as she gasps.

"An afterimage?" She realized. She looks around to see where the real Aidan was, as her Tempus Glacio's time soon ran out. "Where did you go?"

He was not around her anywhere. Nowhere, except…

"Above—"

"HAAAH!"

* **SLICE** *

Aidan suddenly came down with the Warglaive Furies, slicing straight through Sinestra's chest in one final strike, carving a deep and corruptive wound into her. Sparks from her armor fly as it shatters, and blood is drawn as it flies everywhere.

Wounded so suddenly, she asks, "How… could you break through my Tempus Glacio?"

"I warped and flew to the highest point possible outside of your time bubble, enough to not be caught in it." Aidan answers as he stands up, his demonic aura dying down as his armor cracks and shatters bit by bit. "I then converted all the power I had boosted up into one last strike, hoping my timing would be right. I had a small feeling your one trick was something related to time, like the Archangel of Fate."

As his armor shatters, Aidan's wounds appear from using up so much demonic power from his Sacred Gear. "The afterimage you saw was your bloodlust. I took a stab at your inflated ideal of hunting."

With his power died down, the fight was finally over. Aidan collapses to his knees with the Warglaive Furies still in hand, spewing up blood from over exhaustion and depleted stamina. He overdid it again.

With that answer though, Sinestra smiles in satisfaction, chukling as well.

"So, that is how you would end it," Sinestra said. She then takes a few steps back as she collapses to the ground, gravely injured and sitting on her bottom.

Aidan was on the same page as her, his power exhausted and his stamina run dry. Yet still, the dark influence of the Demons lurked in his mind compelling him to finish off the Angiris Apostle. He struggles to stand up, but it was getting too difficult, overworked and way too tired to fight. Yet for all of these setbacks, he was one stubborn person.

Rias could not bear to sit and watch anymore as she runs to her beloved.

"Aidan!" Rias calls out his name as she rushes to him.

Aidan could only look up to see his beloved redhaired Devil on the verge of tears, wanting the fight to stop out of fear of losing him again.

"Rias…" Aidan muttered. "I must…"

"Somnus, you must stop now!" Rias urged. "Don't let her make you fight just for the sake of fighting!"

"Don't waste your breath," Sinestra said as she gets up. "Get out of the way, Gremory. You cannot stop this."

Rias looks back and, with a defiant look, stands right in front of Aidan, determined to protect him.

Sinestra however was not amused. "I will not let you stand in the way of this destined battle."

Again Rias continued to be defiant, standing in the way. But then, she feels a hand on her left shoulder, revealing Aidan with his right hand onto it. She looks back to see his scary face once again, his eyes locked onto his rival's.

"Rias, please…" Aidan pleaded.

"No!" She denied. "I won't let you continue to hurt yourself!"

But Aidan was not having it as he trots himself forward with small steps. "If I don't end this, she wins. And you will be in danger."

"But…" Rias could only watch her Pawn move forward with such great struggle that the urge to help her coursed through her like mad. It pained for her not to do anything, knowing that Aidan was sometimes a stubborn man.

"Come now, brother," Sinestra urged. "It is time that we…"

"Ended this," Aidan finished as he prepares himself.

With Elun'tara in her hand, Sinestra conjures up the last remnants of her power and dons on what remained of her armor after it was destroyed. Aidan likewise did the same for his armor, which was now mostly destroyed yet he still wielded the Warglaive Furies.

Both of them reform their nephalem armor, but with both of them heavily wounded and their powers near exhaustion, they could only conjure up what little remained. Their armor was broken and tattered, cracks everywhere on the body and helmet, and even slash marks made for where they cut each other.

"If this continues, the two of them will be comatose," Sirzechs said. "But we cannot stop this…"

"That's the problem of dealing with nephalem," Azazel said. "They are always beyond our control."

A few moments of intensity seemed to last for an eternity as the two stare down at each other from opposite sides. Rias stood with the others worried for her nephalem, believing that this fight has gone on long enough. Though it pained her to just stand by and not do anything, it would be worse if she intervenes. Still, the thought of it grinded her gears a lot.

The two of them then charge right for each other at the same time, ready to meet that final strike.

 ***BOOM***

Just as Aidan and Sinestra meet in a middle, a powerful beam of orange light blasts between the two and sends them flying back right back onto the ground, in pain and their armor dissipating almost immediately.

The light was so blinding that everyone had to cover their eyes. Some of them stumbled back to the ground at this unexpected event happening, wondering what that was or what was even going on.

As the light dies down, smoke covered the area, only for it to reveal a figure from within. But once the smoke disperses, the figures rises up and stands upwards.

He was armored from head to toe in golden armor, with a sun symbol planted on his chest. A few waist robes were seen by his waist and his helmet looked like a soldier's helm, but his eyes and mouth were nowhere to be seen. One of his two prominent features were the halo over his head as it floated just above while the other were his bright luminescent wings that burned bright orange. The tendrils were not flowing like before but were rather firm in place, showcasing the shape of wings yet each strand was present to see. He carried with him a large and intimidating spear that had a sun symbol near the base of the blade.

It was an Elder Angel, one that brought only fear into one other Angel present among the group.

"It…cannot be…" Michael was shocked to see.

"What?" Xenovia asked, confused as she was. "Who is that, Chief Michael?"

"Imperius…" Michael fearfully saw, making everyone hear the name and shocked to see the Archangel of Valor in person. "The Archangel of Valor. Leader of the Angiris Council and all the High Heavens."

"That's…him?" asked Asia fearfully, intimidated by the archangel's presence.

"What is he doing here?" asked Sirzechs in disbelief, shielding his wife and little sister from behind in fear.

Imperius looks around briefly at his surroundings, as if he was surveying the area around him. If one could tell the expression he bore despite being featureless on the face, he seemed rather irritated. And if one knew about Imperius personally, it is that he hates the mortal realm with a passion, seeing it as some sort of Demon-infested world needing to be purged.

Ironically though, this was his first time setting foot onto it.

That is when he spots Sinestra on the ground, struggling to her knees to bow to him out of respect at her master's unexpected arrival. Imperius walks over to her, and with every step taken, it was audible for all to hear, like a soldier's boot walking on metal.

His shadow looms over his student, and if he had eyes, they were pointed sharply at her in pure fury. Imperius may be the Archangel of Valor, but it comes with a fatal flaw of pride, one of which can lead to wrath. A trait Imperius is known for so long.

" _ **Sinestra…"**_ Imperius' deep and booming voice was heard. From the tone of it, he sounded mad and disappointed. _**"What is the meaning of this…betrayal?"**_

"Lord Imperius!" Sinestra looked fearful and shocked at the archangel, hearing his booming voice weigh down upon her like a mountain. "I only—"

" _ **I did not permit you to interfere in the mortal world all for a chance to linger here amongst these demonic filth, but you have done so – brazenly!"**_

"But, master, with all due respect, I only sought to destroy the Prime Evil! Like you have trained me for!"

" _ **And I did not permit you to go after it by leaving the High Heavens!"**_ Imperius berated loudly. _**"You are far from ready to confront even a Lesser Evil! And if I wanted to, I could have destroyed the world instead of sending you!"**_

Imperius' voice shook with a weight like a mountain, enough to send utter fear into everyone. His blazing orange wings that looked like they were on fire was intimidating enough, along with the rest of his appearance, but his voice was booming. He may be the Archangel of Valor, but there is also one other trait that Imperius is known for: wrath.

" _ **You have utterly disgraced the High Heavens with this treachery!"**_ Imperius criticizes Sinestra. _**"But it matters not. I will finish what you cannot."**_

Imperius then spots a wounded Aidan on his back, barely moving if not also paralyzed by fear due to Imperius' presence. The archangel soon makes his way over to Aidan with Solarion in hand, and everyone knew what might happen.

Without thinking, Rias rushes to Aidan's aid, calling his name. "Somnus!"

But then…

* **SHIING** *

A large protective magic wall was conjured up, separating Rias from Aidan. Much to the former's horror, it was summoned by the latter desperately, as if telling her to stay back. She could only watch as Imperius stopped and looked down on Aidan, meeting his eyes with the nephalem's.

" _ **That was a foolish mistake, nephalem,"**_ Imperius called out.

Aidan briefly looks at Rias from behind the shield, with a look of pleading to be with him. Fear grips her heart tightly as her legs buckle and her hands shake.

 ***STAB***

Imperius thus swiftly stabs Solarion deep into Aidan's chest. Blood almost immediately spews out of Aidan's mouth as a face of pain envelops him.

"NOOOOOO!" Rias shrieked from behind the barrier, seeing her beloved nephalem impaled by the archangel.

Imperius pushes Solarion deeper into Aidan's chest, making more blood sprout out from the nephalem. The Spear of Valor then gives off an angelic heat that begins to burn Aidan inside and out, a fire that was not like that of Hell but rather more radiant and pure. Heaven's fire wielded by the Archangel of Valor whose wrath is unquestionable.

" _ **I've wanted to do that for a long, long time,"**_ Imperius said, as if taking in satisfaction of the kill.

But Aidan, much to the archangel's ire, was still squirming, even under the immense pain of being stabbed by an angelic spear. His vision was getting a bit blurry as he glares at Imperius.

"Killing me…will not end the Eternal Conflict, Imperius," Aidan grits his bloody teeth.

Imperius, whether he agreed with Aidan or not, responded, _**"No. But that is why I will never tire of killing you again and again!"**_

Imperius drives his spear deeper into Aidan's chest, making more blood spurt out from the wound and his mouth.

* **SKIISH** *

"Gghkaaah!" Aidan screams as Solarion skewers and burns him inside and out.

Rias had enough. "STOP IT!"

Enraged, the soulstone sliver in her chest glows brightly as her hair flares up with power and her eyes turn red. Swiftly, she summons Heres Ultio, her sabre.

"Rias, no!" Sirzechs cried.

But Rias, in her somewhat maddened state, did not listen as she raises her sabre and shatters the shield wall separating her from Aidan.

* **SHATTER** *

Like glass from a wine cup, the barrier shatters as Rias wastes no time flying in towards Imperius with her sword in hand.

Imperius looks up in time to see Rias come after her, enraged and full of wrath. He brings up Solarion to block her initial strike.

Sparks fly as the weapons make contact, but Imperius barely budged if not only took one step back from his position. Rias lands right in front of the barely breathing Aidan, gripping her sword tightly before a ringing noise was heard.

"You won't get away with this…" She said, as a dark power suddenly erupts within her. "Never… Never, ever… You'll **never** get away with this!"

Imperius took note of Rias' growing power. _**"So this is your true power. A power I know all too familiar. No matter, you will be cut down like the rest of them."**_

Rias could not hold back the dark and poisonous influence as she yells, allowing the darkness to swallow her and give her the power she needs to protect Aidan. She screams as she is empowered by the darkness enveloping her.

"Rias, don't!" Sirzechs cries out. "Don't give in to it! You must control it!"

But his words fell on deaf ears for her. All Rias cared about now was striking down Imperius, making him pay for what he did to Aidan. Raising her sword, she swiftly charges at Imperius. But the Archangel of Valor, having had an eternity of experience of war, blocks her initial strike, only to be pushed further back than usual.

" _ **This power…"**_ He noted. _**"Is this what you had planned, Diablo? For her to be your host?"**_

He was almost surprised to see that Rias' speed had increased and her attacks were relentless, as if he was dealing with a berserker. While he easily blocks all of her attacks with Solarion, he could not find a single opening from which he could strike back. He needed to get some distance.

Using his right hand, he conjures up Solarion's fire in his right hand and fires directly at Rias, the crazed redhead using her own power as a shield to block the flames.

Imperius soon takes to the skies with his wings, but Rias would not give him that chance. Using her wings, she takes off after the Archangel of Valor, bent on revenge. But Imperius was also adept at air combat and soon, he and Rias trade blows and strikes with one another in the air.

Rias strikes overhead and thrusts from the side, but Imperius easily counters with his own, trying to use both ends of his spear to injure the damnable Devil. He soon empowers his own armor, called Molten Armor, which allowed flames to directly emanate off the wrathful Elder Angel and burn Rias, striking her.

" _ **This ends now!**_ Imperius said, taking the chance to stab at Rias.

But Rias empowers herself and conjures up many mirror images to strike at Imperius from every single direction, hoping to catch him off at a blind spot if he has any. Imperius however, an Elder Angel that has been around since the beginning, blocks every strike and soon flares up his wings to match Rias' power level.

The two of them then made one final strike as Heres Ultio and Solarion's blades make contact with one another. A violent power surge builds up from light and darkness combined.

* **BOOM** *

Aidan struggles to sit up, bleeding and severely wounded as he was, yet he mustered enough strength to stand. Despite Imperius' stab, along with the fire that burned a part of his insides, he still lived.

"Rias…" Aidan knew of the situation and it was not good. Off from the distance, he turned to see Rias chase Imperius back to the earth, still intent on killing him. "No—Rias—Don't…"

Despite his wounds, Aidan makes his way over to where the two combatants land. Both hardly have a scratch on one another, but if this continued any longer, the entire school area would be obliterated.

Both Imperius and Rias arm themselves, the latter breathing erratically as she readies her sabre.

"Rias… you can't!" Aidan begged, catching her attention. The crazed redhead turns around to see her beloved nephalem standing before her, in pain and coughing up blood, pushing himself over his limit.

The sight of him like that sent Rias in a rage, having a clear flashback to the Rating Game against Riser Phenex. Immediately, the darkness within her mind returns as the soulstone sliver in her chest grows brighter, signifying the connection to Diablo's influence.

Enraged and lost in her madness, she bring sup her saber and charges forth at Aidan, who did not seem to put up any sort of defense, even as she closes the gap between them. The others try to yell at Aidan to get out of the way, but he does nothing. He just stood there, as if waiting for Rias to come to him.

But even as Rias' sabre meets up with Aidan's left shoulder, cutting into him, he takes it in stride and gets up close and personal to hug Rias. The maddening Rias still screams, lost within the darkness of her mind, her fear of losing the one man she loves more than any other. Yet here he stood, hugging her despite his injuries.

"Rias… that's enough," Aidan pleads. "I'm not dead, my love. I'm alive."

Rias continues to struggle against Aidan's grip, raising her sabre in her right hand ready for another strike.

"Please… come back to me, Rias!" Aidan continues to reach for her, shouting her last name hoping it would be enough to snap her out of her madness.

And sure enough, it did.

Hearing the voice of her beloved nephalem, Rias' eyes revert back to their normal blue color as the dark power and influence of the soulstone shard in her chest dissipates. Her aura dies down almost instantly, replacing it with only dread in her body.

"S…Somnus?" Rias' first words were.

"Yes," Aidan confirmed as he releases the hug yet stays close to her. "It's me."

Rias however notes his wounds as she looks at his chest, realizing that she caused that slash mark over where Imperius stabbed him.

Gasping, she fumbles over her words. "Somnus… Somnus, I.. I—"

"I made a promise that I would not make you alone again," Aidan told her. "That I won't ever leave you again."

Rias looks up to see her nephalem and begins to start shedding tears. He smiles just as she cries in regret over her actions, but she is relieved that Aidan is safe, back in her arms.

From behind her though, Imperius still had that intensive look to kill the both of them as he prepares Solarion.

" _ **Do not think that just because you halted her rampage means that you are spared from my wrath, nephalem,"**_ Imperius threatened as he points his spear. _**"If you wish to die with her, then so be it."**_

"Lord Imperius!" Michael suddenly intervenes between Rias and the archangel. "My lord, what is the meaning of this? The High Heavens were not meant to interfere as per the ancient law!"

" _ **I only came to retrieve Sinestra, but it seems from what has happened here today, you have clearly lacked defense measures for this foolish summit."**_

"My lord, with all due respect, we had no idea we would be attacked at this critical moment," Michael pleads.

But Imperius was not swayed. _**"Which demonstrates to me the cost of your naivety and your false sense of security. Have you learned nothing from your betters, Michael? Or must I walk in your Heavens to teach your siblings about the concept of order!?"**_

"You will do no such thing, Imperius!" Tyrannus steps forward with Michael. "We agreed to let the Young Angels find their own path, much like how we unanimously decided the fate of mankind!"

" _ **Tyrael!"**_ Imperius saw. _**"I did not agree to spare this mortal world in the first place. Had you not sided with them; I would not be here to correct one of your many mistakes."**_

"We have argued for thousands of years—" Tyrael said.

" _ **And we have also saved each other's live on the battlefield countless times,"**_ Imperius intervened. _**"But you decided to leave us. Lingering with the mortals that you once condemned so long ago!"**_

"You cannot judge me, Imperius," Tyrannus said. "I am Justice itself!"

" _ **Brothers, enough!"**_ A female voice suddenly bloomed. Everyone looks to see Asia with white glowing eyes like the sun and her six tendril wings sprouted from behind. Her Braid of Longing, An'Naresh, also glowed.

To everyone, they realized that Auriel was here, using Asia as a host. Her voice was mixed with Asia's as a conduit.

" _ **Must I always interfere like this in troubling times when we must work together?"**_ Auriel/Asia had asked.

" _ **Auriel!"**_ Imperius pointed. _**"You dare have the foolish nerve to possess this mortal as your host? First Tyrael, now you? How much more must Heaven rot with your so-called compassion for these mortals?"**_

" _ **It was my choice, Imperius,"**_ Auriel/Asia said. _**"But that is irrelevant at the moment. We are only here to recover the champion."**_

Arguments between Tyrael, Michael, Imperius, and the possessed Asia bicker back and forth and back and forth, each of them trying to prove their case and justify their actions. Imperius opted to eradicate everyone while Michael and Tyrael try to defend their situation regarding security. Auriel was the compromiser, seeking reason and balance and would, sometimes, use Al'maiesh to wrap around her fellow Angels to give clarity.

Those that watched were beyond belief. Xenovia and Irina were stunned, mainly at Michael. They never knew he was a servant of the Angiris Council for a leader of the Lower Heavens, yet the way he pleaded with his superiors was very much something akin of a servant to a master. Usually, he would be calm and graceful, rarely in anger. Yet here they saw him trying to defend everyone from Imperius' wrath.

For the Devils, they never think that the Angiris Council would appear. If one would likely guess, they'd imagine this is what Angels would do if they are not worshipping or praising the light. Although surprisingly for them, they have never seen Angels bicker and fight with one another, let alone an Elder Angel and their subordinates. They were not so sure what to make of this dilemma.

After five minutes of arguing and bickering back and forth, finally all of the Angels came to a compromise.

" _ **So it is decided,"**_ Imperius declared with a slight hint of bitterness unbecoming an Elder Angel. _**"But what do any of you now suggest be done to prevent the Burning Hells from spreading their taint across the world you have saved again? Are we to have a host to stand guard over this...this Sanctuary?"**_

" _ **The world will be left to them, as decreed, to choose their own fates,"**_ Auriel/Asia said. _**"We will watch, we will observe, and in time, we will make another decision."**_

Imperius begrudgingly was forced to accept the change, turning his attention away as he makes his way over to Sinestra. It was then that Auriel/Asia turned over to Michael and Tyrael, facing the former first.

" _ **Maintain this permanent alliance that you have made, Michael,"**_ Auriel/Asia requested. _**"If the Great War ever resumes once again due to infighting, we will interfere and resolve this our way whether you accept or rebel."**_

Michael agreed to it, not one to argue against the counsel of the Archangel of Hope. Auriel/Asia then turned over to Tyrael.

" _ **In your heart, Sanctuary was always where you wanted to be, brother,"**_ Auriel/Asia said somberly. _**"While many angels did not agree with your choice to become mortal, it did not mean it was the wrong one. You are no longer welcomed back home, but you will always be one of us, mortal or not. Continue this path you have taken and do not look back."**_

Tyrael, having known his fellow Elder Angel for many millennia, takes the words into consideration. Shortly thereafter, Auriel releases her hold over Asia, the young nun's body slumps to the floor but is caught and held by Tyrael.

Sinestra soon walks over to the unconscious Vali, looked after by Azazel. Upon seeing one of his former students, Azazel glares at her.

But Sinestra, knowing full well of her intentions, takes something out of her pocket and tosses it to Azazel for him to catch and examine.

"Give this to him," Sinestra urged. It was a small vial containing a light blue liquid of sorts. "It should help him in the long run."

Azazel did not know what to say, other than looking at Sinestra as she rendezvoused back with Imperius. Once assembled, they all quickly vanish in a blink of an eye, returning back to the High Heavens in a flash of light.

Everyone watched as they disappeared. But Rias soon turns her attention back to her nephalem, his head close to her breasts.

"Somnus…" Rias said lovingly and gave him a kiss on the head, relieved that her nephalem was still alive.

* * *

Once the battle was over, and the Angiris Council departed from Sanctuary along with their champion, all Three factions came in and carried out the process of cleaning up the school. Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael could be seen giving orders to subordinates of their respective races. With some restoring the school to its normal appearance, and even repairing the gym that was destroyed in the chaos. The corpses of the magicians were carried out of the old school building and burned, as was the mess cleaned up inside.

"Finally, a joint effort between all of us," Rias said as she, Akeno, and Sona stood beside each other.

"It does look like we really have achieved peace this time, doesn't it?" Akeno asked.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Michael walked over to the Governor General. "Apologies, Azazel; Katarea was one of our internal issues," Sirzechs apologized.

"Vali from our side caused problems, as well," Azazel responded. "And, it was my mistake not to nip that in the bud a long time ago. But I did not expect Sinestra's drastic action of all people."

Michael agreed, "Yes. Her betrayal to her brother is a deep blow. And the Angiris Council's arrival, I did not expect. But even so, everything is starting anew."

After Vali was healed, a member of his group named Bikou came to pick him up. But Vali was quiet this entire time, not speaking a word or even giving a farewell to Issei, his rival. Sinestra's betrayal to him must've struck him hard to the point he was damaged emotionally. It was a bit hard to tell what he was feeling in the midst of it. Of his half-siblings from their biological mother, he was closer to Sinestra. And now her backstabbing betrayal, along with her true allegiance and role as the Angiris Apostle, has cut a wound in Vali deeper than the abuse he had suffered as a child.

But one thing is for certain: he does not take too kindly to treachery, especially amongst kin.

Aidan was fully healed of his wounds thanks to Asia's healing, along with help from Grayfia and the Phenex maids, but the horrible burning scar on his chest from where Imperius stabbed him with Solarion would be burned forever. It was an X-shaped scar that, whenever he looked at it, would make him constantly remember of how he had experienced just a small sliver of the Archangel of Valor's wrath. He was still sore unfortunately, so he had not fully recovered yet.

With support from Rias, he makes his way over to Michael and stands before him.

"Pardon me, Michael? But I have a request to make," He said.

"Michael turned and smiled, "Of course. How may I help you, Somnus?"

Aidan then said, "I know that Asia and Xenovia have forgiven you, but I just want to know; do you want to make it up to them? For their excommunication?"

His face turned solemn. "As long as it is within my power, I'd do anything to right our wrong," He admitted, as Asia and Xenovia were standing by and listening.

Aidan smiled in response, "Then you should know that it would mean the world to them if they could pray again, even if they are Devils."

Both of the girls gasped as Michael showed a surprised expression before giving a thankful and happy smile to Aidan, realizing his selflessness as a nephalem.

Michael turned his head to the two girls and asked, "Well, ladies, is that true?"

"Yes," Both nodded simultaneously.

"I want nothing more than to give you that chance again, but let me ask you this. Would you still pray, even though you know God is no longer here with us?"

"Yes," Asia said honestly. "Even if there is no God, I would love to be able to pray; it brings me comfort and hope."

"Same for me," Xenovia said with a hand over her chest. "I'd appreciate the chance to give thanks to God as well as to you, Michael."

Michael then asks his superior, "And what say you, Tyrael? Would you approve of this?"

Inquisitor Tyrannus immediately nods his head. "I do. Anu is not necessarily needed in terms of prayer, but if it brings them a sense of peace, then let them have it. And I am sure Irina would also like to be a part of it as well."

Xenovia was surprised as the chestnut-haired girl looks at her friend in guilt. "I didn't know the entire story, and I was so devastated when I thought you had betrayed us," Irina apologized. "I am truly sorry."

"Well, don't be like that; there's nothing to apologize for," Xenovia told her friend with a smile.

Irina then turned to Asia. "Asia, what I said to you was mean-spirited and just plain cruel. I am so sorry."

"Oh, not at all, I'm used to it anyway," Asia said with a small smile.

The chestnut-haired girl then turned to Aidan. Her look of guilt grew, and she looked like she was going to start swelling with tears. "Aidan, you were my one-time childhood friend, yet I've said so many horrible things about you. I was even willing to kill you…" Tears then began to form as Irina was beginning to choke on her words. "I… I am so… so sorry…"

Before she could start bawling, she felt herself wrapped up by Aidan, using what strength he could to pull her into a hug. She blushed brightly, confused at first before she found a small sense of comfort in his large arms.

"All is well, Irina," Aidan reassured. "While I was disappointed at first, nothing will change the fact that you are still the same girl Uncle Deckard and I met in Rome all those years ago. You didn't know because you were deceived, yet your heart is still in the same place."

Irina gasped in surprise at his words, letting her tears fall from her eyes as her lips formed a big smile. Slowly but surely, she hugs back, having re-established her friendship with Aidan.

"How cute," said Serafall with a smile as she stares at Aidan. "A friendship between the believers in the Devil and God, and childhood friends united again."

Sirzechs then turned to Michael and asked, "Michael, can you do it? Perhaps granting them their wish would be a symbol of our peace"

Michael nodded and smiled. "Yes. Besides, I seriously doubt two Devils that don't receive damage when they pray will mean the end of the world."

All three girls put their hands together and bowed their hands to pray, yet both Xenovia and Asia yelped in pain when they were zapped and had a headache.

Michael chuckled a little. "Give it time, ladies. I have to return to Heaven and change the system first. Tyrael, if you could visit the Lower Heavens to help me adjust, it will be much appreciated."

"Of course, Michael," Tyrael acknowledged. "But once I am finished, I must return to Sanctuary and start reforming the Horadrim."

Aidan's attention was then turned to Azazel with the man smirking.

"I think I'll stay for a while," Azazel said. "I can't believe how much I like this place. Besides, if we are going after Baraqiel in Hell, I will need a quiet place from which to plan out and strategize."

"Azazel…" Aidan calls out to the Fallen Angel just before he turns to leave. "Thank you."

Azazel smirks before he conjures a magic circle that takes him out of the picture, along with the rest of the uncorrupted Fallen Angels in his group.

Aidan then faces Michael and leans himself in a bow. "Thank you, Michael. For correcting this mistake."

Michael smiles. "Thank **you**. You were right to call us out on our failures, and have done a distinguished service. It is I who should be hoping to repay your actions today."

Aidan lifts himself up and smiles. "Just be sure to keep a watch on the High Heavens. They have not forgotten and never will."

A few feet away, Xenovia was speaking with Irina and Tyrael, overhearing Aidan's talk with Michael and listened in. She was amazed by his response and finally understood that for all of his power as a nephalem and of his curse by Diablo inside of his Sacred Gear, Aidan was still human, which attracted people like Rias and Asia to him.

Michael spreads his wings and prepares to ascend with the other Angels.

"And so, I must return to Heaven to report on the peace agreement," Michael said as he and the rest of the Angels turn into blinding lights, rising up into the sky. Tyrael, temporarily taking his angelic form, ascends with them in the process. "When next we meet, nephalem, we will work on measures against the Demons. Farewell."

And just like that, the lights disappeared, along with all the Angels.

"Aidan." The nephalem turned around to see Asia running towards him, her face blushing red and tears of joy in her eyes. She then rams herself into Aidan, hugging him. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

But that may have been the wrong move.

"OWOWOWOWOOW!" Aidan cries in pain comically, apparently because his chest was still sore from the stab wound.

"Woah, hey, Asia!" Rias demanded with a raised eyebrow. "He's still wounded! He needs a more comfortable hug!" She then brings Aidan over to her breasts, hearing a MMPH?! From him.

"Ara ara!" Akeno said as she pulls Aidan away from Rias and smashes him into her own breasts. "Asia, I like how bold you're getting to be, but I think my nephalem prefers big breasts like mine. Ufufufu~"

The other members of the ORC and the Phenex Maids watched with smiles.

Sirzechs and Grayfia watch from agar. "Well, I guess it was an important factor after all, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Grayfia.

"Somnus. The true source of his power. A power that his mother also had."

Aidan manages to slip out of the quelling argument of the three girls wanting to see whose breasts would make Aidan feel better and recover from his soreness. He then notices Xenovia lost in her little world.

"Xenovia!" he called out. "Why aren't you happier? You can start praying again!"

Xenovia stumbled with her words at first. "Oh. Yeah. But um—" She stopped for a moment to look at Aidan, wondering how handsome he looked. But then she blushes and averts her eyes. "No. I—I mean thank you."

Aidan could only smile and nod. Starting tomorrow, the ORC would resume their club activities.

* * *

When the next day came, after school was over, the Occult Research Club arrived at the old schoolhouse with Sona and Tsubaki to discuss the next order of business. But what they got in return was a surprise.

"And so, starting from this day forward, I have become the advisor for the Occult Research Club," said Azazel as he sat in Rias' desk with a smirk. Everyone in the room was staring at him with unpleasant faces, wondering what he was doing here of all places.

Rias frowns with her arms crossed under her breasts. "You've got to be joking."

"Oh, but I am not; I asked Sirzechs and everything. He told me I should talk to Serafall's little sister about it."

Aidan and everyone else looked at Sona. "Sona? Care to explain kindly?" Aidan asked.

Sona closed her eyes and looked away with a light flush of embarrassment. "Look, I didn't have much of a choice; if I didn't agree with it my sister threatened the worse."

"Such as?"

"She'd…come instead."

That was enough to convince Aidan. "…Right. Say no more."

But Rias glared mocking at her best friend. "So basically, what you mean to say is you sold us out."

Sona adjusts her glasses. "Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you," She says in a hurry as she leaves the room with Tsubaki in tow.

"Hey, Sona!"

But she was soon gone with her Vice President. Aidan sighs and slumps his shoulders, now having to deal with this trickster. Aidan then notices that Azazel's arm was back, figuring he must have used some advanced magic to regenerate it again.

"Understand this, boys and girls; Sirzechs had one condition for me," Azazel stated as he stood up. "I cannot stay here unless I provide a gift to you."

Gasper pops his head out of his box on the sofa. "Yeah? What kind of gift?"

"As long as I am here, I'll help you develop your immature Sacred Gears." All the Devils except Aidan gasped, making Azazel smirk before he points to Aidan. "The Al'Diabolos Terror Claws with the soul of the Lord of Terror and its unexpected evolution," then to Kiba, "The Holy Devil Sword blessed by Tyrael, Aspect of Justice," and finally to Gasper, "And Forbidden Balor View. I can use the research that I've done to evolve them on an individual level. So, from now on you can call me Mr. Azazel, okay?"

Aidan scoffs, "Not happening."

"I'm looking forward to working with you all."

Azazel walked away from the desk to the windows as Rias started to protest. "Hold it; I never agreed to any of this how can we even trust you?!"

"Oh yeah," Azazel turned back to the others, ignoring Rias' protest. "Sirzechs gave me another message for _you,_ as well," He said directly to Rias.

She was taken back by this with a raised eyebrow. "And that is?"

"It seems when he stayed at Aidan's house previously, he learned the importance of a nephalem's love for a woman. Your passion for your girlfriend and friends is what allows you to tap into your inherent nephalem power, and that is what will keep Diablo contained."

"Meaning?" Aidan asked.

"This is an official order in the name of the great Satan Lucifer. All of the current female members of the Occult Research Club are hereby directed to move in with Aidan immediately. There you go."

In that shocking moment, Aidan felt like all color left him as he soon fell backwards and passed out comically. He was not so sure if this day, along with the announcement, got any better or worse.

All things considered though; everything will go back to normal. For now.

* * *

 **Whew! This is the longest chapter to date, about 27k words. I know it sounds like too much but I wanted to wrap up season and make it as epic as possible by combining the crossover universes together.**

 **To sum all this up in a nutshell: Three Factions make peace, Azazel confirms Akeno's worst fears,** **Horadrim reborn,** **Khaos Brigade revealed to be aligned with the Burning Hells, Vali's allegiance, Sinestra's betrayal, the existence of the Prime Evil: Tathamet Reborn, two nephalem fighting at their peak, Imperius, the leader of the Angiris Council arrives and nearly kills Aidan, engages with Rias, argues with Michael and the other Council members, repair and rebuild, and every girl in the ORC is to move in with Aidan to his shock. Everybody up to speed? Good!**

 **This one took a really long time to build since the fight scene between Sinestra and Aidan was similar to Issei and Vali's fight for the first half and the second half being Esdeath vs Akame from** _Akame ga Kill_ **. It took forever but I had finally managed to do it. And I do not care what you all may think about the scale of it as long as you leave good reviews and not shitty ones. If you don't like this story, you're free to drop out but do not go making complaints about it like an idiot. It's pathetic.**

 **I am most likely going to take a break from this story as there is a lot going on in my mind right now, and I do mean a lot. Mainly family matters but also of an internship opportunity in Japan, the heart and home of Highschool DxD. I may work and live there from now on possibly.**

 **Next chapter will be a chapter of its own. No fighting, no Diablo, no action, nothing. Just rest and relaxation, along with a shocking discovery, another Lemon scene, and a callback to one more reference I will put in. Hint: Harth Stonebrew!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	32. Chapter 32: Hearthstone

**WARNING: There is a LEMON written in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading it, please skip ahead by your leave. Thank you.**

 **I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

It was a late night over at Aidan Kain's house. Many of the girls of the Occult Research Club were there, having been decreed by Azazel and Sirzechs to move into the house.

Of course, with so many girls, including the three Phenex maids, and one guy being Aidan living in a two story house that simply wasn't big enough to fit all nine people, plans for renovations were being made. Moving out to find a larger home was not an option considering the market value of mansions these days, but a mansion in the middle of an urban neighborhood was crazy due to space needed.

Everyone was already sound asleep in the night. Days have passed already though since the treaty was formed and everything seemed to return back to normal for everyone.

All except for everyone's favorite crimson haired girl.

Rias had headed over to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it in the process. But she was not going there to take a bathroom break. Rather, after lifting up the toilet seat, she spewed. For some reason, around the time after the peace treaty between the Three Factions was made, Rias had been experience some severe form of nausea. Already this had been the third time this week that she has had to get up and go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Not only that but she has also had some headaches and a bit of cramping near her abdominal region. These symptoms have been occurring more and more as of late, and Rias did not think it was a coincidence.

After flushing the toilet, Rias washes her mouth and dries it before sitting on the ground in exhaustion. She was definitely not feeling well, and it has been this way for the past few days.

Keeping this a secret from the others, especially from her boyfriend Aidan, was not an easy task, especially if she was sleeping with him every night. So far she has made the excuse of needing to use the bathroom for whenever. But with these unusual symptoms she has been having, it was only a matter of time before everyone else discovers a pattern emerging.

This was no ordinary illness at all for her. She was not running a fever yet and she certainly had no allergy symptoms. The only thing that could be obvious to her would be something she ate, but if she has vomited more than once in one week, then this was not a simple food poisoning.

Hence why she became prepared for something else other than food poisoning. A way to confirm her suspicions and perhaps her worst fears.

Reaching underneath the sink, she pulled out something for her to test privately in the case that when having sex with Aidan, she would end up pregnant. Even though birth rates for Devils are at a low rate, it would still be possible giving of the circumstances for any Devil to be pregnant.

Instructions for this were pretty simple. All Rias had to do was insert a few drops of her urine to test for a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin, or HCG. If there was any in her urine when inserted into the test device, it will indicate pregnancy through two lines.

What Rias would hope for out of this test, even she could not tell from her own heart. For one thing, she loves Aidan so much that she was willing to give up her virginity to him. But has that love reached to the point of this moment of truth? That she needed to know and whatever the result, she will have no choice but to accept it.

Unloading a small bit of her urine into a small plastic cup, Rias takes the eye dropper that came with the test to take some urine from the cup.

Dropping three drops into the pregnancy test, all Rias has to do is wait for a bit.

After three minutes of waiting, the results came in. And the test showed the second red line next to the first.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS AGO** …

Aidan was in the bath, naked and relaxing as usual. However, as usual, he was not alone. In the bath with him were the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, naked in all of their glory.

It was a late Saturday morning nearing the afternoon as Aidan had time to sleep in for a bit. Since the peace treaty of the Three Factions, a lot of things have happened that have made him exhausted for days. The Khaos Brigade's attack, Vali and Sinestra's betrayal, the revelation of the Prime Evil, the duel between Aidan and Sinestra, the Angiris Council's appearance, and the cleanup right afterwards. Not to mention Azazel being the ORC's clubroom teacher.

All of that in one day left Aidan drained, hence why he stayed in bed even after waking up. Normally one man would allow laziness to course through him like the ocean.

But of course with Aidan, that was not an option considering how, by Azazel's suggestion, all the girls in Rias' Peerage were to move in with him and live in his home. Akeno was the first and the rest would soon follow.

Of course with everyone moving into the house, it was going to need some more space. A lot more in fact. Luckily, Rias had been working secretively on how to compensate for that issue.

And yet, for all that has happened to him, Aidan's mind was left to wander about something else. Something that happened more recent after the treaty was signed.

 **FLASHBACK** …

 _The ORC and the Student Council were just outside of the Gremory Mansion, watching the final preparations take place for a mission, one they will not partake all things considered._

 _The ones that would be the Four Great Satans, Michael, and Azazel. Their mission was to venture down into the Burning Hells itself and rescue Baraqiel from his prison of torment. And even though the ORC had ventured down into Hell before, that was just a small snippet of the fiery realm. Where the leaders of the Three Factions were going was going to be much worse._

 _Not all of the Satans would be going though. Only Ajuka Beelzebub will remain behind to act as the Underworld's only ruler until the other three return. Azazel and Michael will tag along since the Grigori and the Lower Heavens will be respectively watched over by their other rulers, Shemhazai and Gabriel. Taking any armies of the Three Factions was too risky considering they are about to enter into Hell itself. Fortunately, Tyrael will accompany them as he knows the realms best and where Baraqiel may be located._

 _Rias converses with her older brother Sirzechs as the last of the preparations were made ready._

" _How long do you think this mission will take, Onii-sama?" Rias asked out of concern._

" _As long as it needs to, I'm afraid," Sirzechs put it bluntly. "Time doesn't exactly work the same on Sanctuary or in the Underworld. There is no sunrise nor sunset in the Burning Hells, nor in the High Heavens or even Pandemonium. Still, it isn't the first time I have ventured into Hell before."_

 _Rias was surprised. "This isn't? You've been there?"_

" _Like you, only once," Sirzechs said. "But it was just the surface. Where we are going, it is the very heart of the Demons' realm. Since Baraqiel was taken by Mephisto, it is probable he has been taken to where the Demon population is heavily populated: the Realm of Hatred."_

 _Akeno, who stood next to Aidan, listened in on their conversation. Her head dipped a little as her hands slowly became fists not only because of where her father was taken but also because of the fact that she was forbidden to accompany the group. Although she understood their reasoning in the fact that where they are going is too dangerous for someone like her, it still pained her that she could not be there to save her father. Aidan, knowing of the pain she is still in, holds her fist gently to comfort her, making Akeno let go of her rage and lean into the nephalem's chest, almost forgetting that the one person she loves is there next to her._

" _The Realm of Hatred is the capital of the Burning Hells," Sirzechs explained. "Filled with the most vile and elite Demons that Hell could ever produce. If Baraqiel is there, then that is where we are headed."_

" _He has to be," Azazel said. "I'm willing to bet all my money's worth that he's at the heart of Hell. I mean, where else could Mephisto have taken him besides his own realm?"_

 _It would make sense logically. If Baraqiel was Mephisto's target, coupled with the fact that he had been captured alive, then Mephisto could have taken him anywhere within Hell. But perhaps a more obvious choice yet also one very dangerous would be in the Realm of Hatred, where Mephisto lords overall._

 _After all, there was one other prisoner Mephisto had kept in his realm. One that remains there still since the end of the Sin War. An Elder Angel of the High Heavens._

 _Meanwhile, Tyrael, as Inquisitor Tyrannus, spoke with his two students about heading into Hell._

" _Master, will you be okay?" asked Irina. "I mean, this is literally Hell that we are talking about, unlike what we have been told."_

 _Tyrael merely smiles and reassures Irina with a hand to her shoulder. "Worry not, Irina. I have been to Hell many times an eternity, even to its foulest depths. Although, I have never ventured towards the Realm Hatred at its core before. It's usually packed with an innumerable amount of Demons far too many to take on alone."_

 _Irina still was not too sure. She was still trying to comprehend the new knowledge of creation, everything that was totally different from what she had learned. The knowledge of an evil that is as old as the universe itself and that her master had been fighting it since the beginning was still a lot to take in. If this was known to the Church, mass chaos would ensue._

 _Xenovia, besides her friend, puts a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, the chestnut girl looking at her in a bit of surprise._

" _They'll be alright, Irina," Xenovia smiles. "With our master guiding them since he has the most experience, I am sure they will be safe."_

 _Irina however was not so sure. "But… this is the literal Hell they are venturing through. How will we-?"_

" _Just because there are innumerous Demons, Irina, does not mean the odds against us are low," Tyrael said. "We will be alright, I assure you."_

" _He will not be the only Angel to go," Michael approached them. "Since an accord is now reached between all three races, we must cooperate together no matter what the circumstances are."_

" _Chief Michael," Xenovia saw. "You wish to partake in this mission?"_

" _I do," Michael nodded. "Heaven will be watched over by my siblings. And I owe Tyrael a debt for staying Imperius' wrath. Even with me as the leader of the Lower Heavens, I am seen as a servant of the Angiris Council and my word alone will not always convince the Elder Angels."_

" _If you are going to Hell, mind if we join in?" asked a familiar voice, revealing to be Li-Ming. Tagging alongside her were Alrik and Johanna, in their battle armor fit respectively for a Barbarian and a Crusader. Li-Ming was also adorned in her outfit as the Rebellious Wizard of Xiansai._

" _Li-Ming. Johanna. Alrik. What are you three doing here?" asked Aidan as he walks over to his fellow nephalem in surprise._

" _Bringing in the calvary, that's what," Li-Ming smiled confidently._

" _We have ventured into the Burning Hells before and if the leaders of the Three Factions are going there, then we are as well," Johanna explained._

" _Tyrael aside, we know of the dangers within and seek to assist," Alrik said before turning his gaze to Tyrael for approval. "If you will have us, Tyrael."_

" _The honor is all mine, friend," Tyrael approved. "But be wary. Where are entering is one of the most darkest places in all of Creation. The darkness within is not meant to be taken lightly."_

" _Hey, I once cast Magic Missile into the Darkness," Li-Ming said before muttering, "Boy, was he sore about it."_

 _Aidan caught wind and privately held in his laughter and smile, knowing all too well of that classic running gag joke._

" _The portal is ready," Grayfia announced as a red incantation spell was lit on the ground. A spell crafted by the Satans with the aid of Tyrael that will lead them to the Burning Hells. Tyrael, Michael, the three Satans, and the three nephalem all step within the circle, ready to be transported._

" _Onii-sama, be careful," Rias said._

" _We will be back," Sirzechs assures her little sister. "Quicker than you think."_

" _Let's get to it then," Michael said. "The sooner we rescue Baraqiel, the quicker we can leave the place."_

" _Hell, it's about time," Azazel smirks._

 _And with that, everyone disappears through as the portal circle dispels their forms, teleporting them to Hell. Everyone else stood and watched as they left._

 _Now all they had to do was wait for their return._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS** …

That was just two days ago unfortunately. Since the group had departed into the Burning Hells, no word has been reached. While not possible that they were killed, it is highly likely that communication with them has been cut off since they are in the deepest reaches of the infernal realm. All that everyone back at home can do is wait and pray until they return.

Even with Tyrael and the rest of the nephalem with the group, it is only a matter of time before Hell's full strength is unleashed upon them all. Even the most bravest and strongest of angels from the High Heavens could not stop the endless tide of Demons.

Aidan was brought back to reality as he feels an up close presence of one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh in the bath. Immediately, his face blushes.

"Liking the show, Somnus?" asked Akeno as she brought herself up close and personal to Aidan, teasingly grinning at him as she presses her breasts right up her body.

Rias smirks as she follows Akeno's lead. "Not enough, my love?"

She approached him, circling him until she reached behind him, caressing his upper body while her breasts were pressed against his back. "You don't need to fight it, you know…" She seductively said as a finger traces down his chest.

Aidan was struggling so much as both of his girlfriends gave him no chance to fight back, wanting to tease him as much as they can. He closes his eyes to resist but it was all in vain as the pressure and intense heat buildup, knowing both Rias and Akeno wanted him so badly.

Akeno then brought one of Aidan's hands to place it on her breasts, feeling him unconsciously squeeze it as she lets out a moan.

That was when Aidan could no longer hold back.

 **LEMON BEGINS** …

Opening his eyes of lust and desire, he quickly and hungrily kisses Akeno, one of his hands behind her head to bring her lips to his and the other by her waist to bring her closer. Although surprised, the Priestess of Thunder gladly kisses back with equal fervor, sloppily kissing him back as she prods his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance to his mouth which he happily complied.

Rias was next as Aidan swiftly kisses her like an animal in heat. Rias, anticipating this after she saw what became of Akeno, kisses back and tries to fight against Aidan's tongue. Aidan's hands were all over her body, touching and gripping her breasts before eventually lowering his hand down to her lower body, fingering her pussy. She lets out a long moan this time before Aidan returns to kissing Akeno.

Both ladies moan to Aidan's delight as it pushed him to go even further with them. Stopping his kiss with Akeno, he lowered himself to her chest and buried his face in her cleavage, kissing and licking her chest, sucking on one of the nipples and circling his tongue around it. Akeno gasps at the contact and breaths heavily, her face reddening.

Now focused upon her breasts, Aidan stops fingering Rias, allowing the redhead to walk towards her best friend and suck on the left breast while Aidan handles the right. His fingers, drenched in Rias' juices, moved over to Akeno's wet pussy, going in and out of her.

"Ara ara~…" Akeno moans loudly. "This is so unfaiiiiir… my lover and my best friend sucking my nipples… ngghhhhh, haahhhhhh…"

Aidan soon kisses her neck and sucks on her bare flesh, leaving a few hickeys to mark her before he lowers back down to her pussy. It was extremely aroused and wet as he gives a long lick with his tongue while his hands gripped her butt. At the sudden contact of his tongue, Akeno lets out a loud scream of pleasure. It only intensified as he began to eat her out, his tongue lashing at the walls of her womanhood.

With Aidan sucking on her pussy and Rias groping and sucking her breasts, it did not take long for Akeno to reach orgasm.

"I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum! Ara Ara~!" Akeno shrieks, causing Aidan to only go faster, burying his face into her thighs as his tongue goes deeper into her.

Rias meanwhile stands up and grasps Akeno's face before kissing her, surprising the Priestess of Thunder before giving in as both Great Ladies trade saliva with one another. Tongues clash fervently, making Akeno ascend beyond cloud nine.

That is when Akeno screams at her loudest.

"Yes! YES! More, MORE! ARA ARA~!" She shrieks, which only caused Aidan to go faster, burying his face even deeper into her thighs.

* **PSSHH** *

And climaxes all over Aidan's hungry mouth. Her legs were turning into jelly, almost unable to stand up from so much stimulation. She would have collapsed had Aidan not caught her. Then the three engage in a three-way kiss with Rias.

Both girls were so ecstatic upon tasting Akeno's essence, Akeno most of all. Tasting herself made her collapse from pleasure, making Aidan catch her. But with Akeno now exhausted having had her fun, now it was Rias' turn as Aidan and Akeno look at her. Aidan comes up behind her as he starts roaming his hands around her body, his eyes looking at her flustered face.

"I think I've resisted for far too long," He said, reaching up to her and whispering to her ear. "You have no idea the things I want to do to you, my love."

He nibbles on her right earlobe, causing her to gasp and moan, unconsciously grinding her butt near his cock. It caused Aidan to let out a groan of approval.

Akeno meanwhile was busy upfront fondling Rias' breasts. After what the two had did to her, she was content to be the one giving the pleasure to her best friend. While she was doing so, she formulates a plan in her head on pleasuring Aidan further, and much like this and the previous time, she needed Rias' help. Since the two have now begun to share their beloved nephalem, they needed to be patient when it came to sex.

As Akeno cups Rias' breasts, she applies light kisses to them, before starting to lick them like a cat. With a giggle, she had lustfully thought of giving payback to Rias for fondling her breasts, so she ought to let her experience the pleasure she felt for herself.

Aidan was behind Rias with one hand on her breast groping it while the other was on her butt. He starts to roam his hands around his girlfriend, feeling just how perfect she was to him. Every move he made with his hands caused her to blush and moan, making her turn her head to kiss him passionately. Their tongues clash before Aidan moved to sucking on her neck, leaving a few marks on her.

Rias' mind was almost blacking out from the attention they were giving to her, feeling her nephalem's strong fingers. All she could do was moan lustfully despite having engaged in sexual intercourse more than once. Yet despite no longer being a virgin, she was still incredibly sensitive. Especially down below the lower front.

"Nnngghhhh… You two… So naughty… ahhhh! You both are going to get punished for this, you know~?" She tries to tease but the pleasure was too much.

Whether it was the wrong move for her or not, she felt Aidan's fingers move down to stimulate her lower front. The hand that was caressing her tits was now lowered down to her wet pussy, using two fingers to open her slit up before inserting in. Rias moans loudly as she feels her nephalem's fingers.

Both lovers then heard the redhead scream in pleasure all of a sudden as Aidan finds her G-Spot. This made Akeno rise up and kiss Rias to keep her voice down, accelerating the pleasure as Akeno and Rias share tongues with one another. Rias could feel the build intensity until she felt one of Akeno's fingers assist with Aidan down by the redhead's pussy.

That did her in.

* **PSSHH** *

"I'm cumming!" Rias screams as her pussy clamps down on his fingers, cumming into his hand. She cums for 10 seconds as her clear essence sprays all over Aidan's fingers.

Lustfully, Aidan brings those fingers up to taste them, smiling at her afterwards as he liked the taste. Rias blushes embarrassingly before she is kissed by her boyfriend, allowing her to taste herself. She lets out a long moan as their tongues wildly dance in a fiery kiss.

Akeno then takes those fingers of Aidan and licks and sucks on them, tasting Rias' essence which excited her a lot.

Aidan did not know what had happened next as the two girls shared a smirk between themselves despite the pleasure, now wanting to have their fun. They set him down onto the edge of the bath, making him sit.

' _We now have you where we want you.'_

Both Great Ladies of Kuoh slip their hands below him as they grip Aidan's hard cock. It was much thicker than last they individually felt it, ten inches long and already leaking precum.

Aidan smirks upon inspecting their lustful gazes onto him. "You both planned all of this, didn't you?"

They didn't respond. Instead, they just stroked it, with Akeno looking up at his lust filled face with her own perverted gaze. Her eyes were clouded with lust.

"You've been hiding this from us. You have do so much for us that now it is our turn to reward you," She said.

She took a lick from the base of his cock up to the tip with Rias following behind her. With Aidan on the edge of the large bath he leans back as he feels the pleasure of two great beauties sucking away his cock. His eyes were closed as his face tenses up, no doubt from the sudden coolness on his shaft and the blowjob the ladies provided him.

They continued their combined efforts of the blowjob as Rias caresses his balls while licking the underside and Akeno sucking the tip. Both girls switched around as they took turns taking all 10 inches into their mouths.

"You two… planned this, didn't you?" Aidan asks as he grasps the head of Akeno to push deeper into her throat. Akeno accepts as she pushes herself with ten inches down her throat. Rias continues licking the balls, even as Akeno's head is grabbed by Aidan and he begins to piston in and out of Akeno's mouth, hearing her gurgling and muffling sounds.

Akeno was surprised but took it all in stride as she greedily swallows the cock. Aidan switches over to Rias for her turn, making her choke yet accept the phallus going in and out of her mouth. He switches every 10 to 15 seconds per girl, getting a feel of their different mouths and making this as erotic as he could.

Once he switches back to Akeno's mouth, he was starting to hear her suck on his cock greedily. That was when Aidan was starting to feel his limit.

"Akeno, I'm gonna—"

He didn't have enough time to say it as he grabs her head and plunges deep down her throat.

* **SPLURT** *

"MMMMMMMMMPH!" Akeno screams as she feels Aidan fire away deep into her mouth. Her mouth is exploded with Aidan's essence that it spills out the side, eyes widening in shock.

Once Aidan immediately exits out of Akeno's filled up mouth, Rias immediately takes her turn and almost instantly goes for a deepthroat action. Aidan had no time to recover as Rias' hot and sticky mouth engulfs his cock.

At the same time however Aidan begins to thrust in and out of Rias, holding her head still to dominate her. Muffles and moans were all that was heard from his girlfriend. In Rias' mind, this was not like their first time making love at that night from their date. Their night was slow and romantic, going at each other's pace and enjoying each other's warmth.

But this was entirely different. This was more like an animal in heat that was mating ruthlessly, as if its hormones had overwhelmed them. Rias however was in the same mindset, having wanted to experience a more intense sexual experience with Aidan. She just never thought it would be with Akeno, her best friend and Queen who was not too different from her.

Rias continues being thrusted into the mouth, gagging whenever she felt it down in her throat. She felt it grow bigger in size, yet it made her go crazy, wanting more and more out of her nephalem.

"Ugh… Rias!" Aidan cried out.

Rias yelped in muffles, hearing her nephalem ready to release his cum into her mouth.

* **SPLURT** *

"MMMMMMMPH!" Rias screams when she tastes Aidan's cum down her throat. Unlike Akeno who was wide-eyed. Rias keeps her eyes closed as she attempts to drink it all up.

After about ten seconds, Aidan lets go of Rias' mouth as he backs away, making the redhead gasp as she feels a huge amount of cum land on her face. Lustuflly, she begins licking whatever was on her lips and swallowing it.

Aidan groans loudly as he sits back, eyes closed. He then opens his eyes to see both ladies seductively smile and wink at him. They turn to face each other and start to kiss and clean each other of his cum, doing it as sensually as possible to as to arouse the nephalem once more.

His cock sprouts up, hardened once more for the final stage.

Akeno was the first to jump on top of him, immediately plunging her vagina into his cock. Immediately afterwards, she slams her lips onto his as both of them moan. She then begins to sway her hips, and soon lets go her lips to sit up.

"Ara ara~! You're so good!" Akeno bounces as her breasts flop up and down. "And so big~!"

Aidan sits up as he grasps her breasts, taking one of them into his mouth and sucking around the nipple while fondling the other.

"Wings out. Please," Aidan requested as he continues his ministrations on her chest while he started to thrust her, meeting her movements. Akeno did as she asked, extending her Devil wings, only to feel Aidan's hands start to caress them.

"AHHHH NO, NOT MY WINGS!" Akeno screams. She could feel all pleasure points being stimulated: her breasts, her vagina, and her wings. She wraps her arms around Aidan to hang on as the pleasure continues, giving her an ahegao face.

For Aidan, he had guessed correctly about the wings. Since they were apparently so sensitive, he could use those to his advantage, especially when making love.

To change things up and make Akeno permanently his, he stops sucking her breasts and turns the Priestess of Thunder over, grabbing her by the hips as they were now in doggy. Now on her hands and knees, she gets pounded from behind.

Rias meanwhile had been fingering and groping herself on her breasts and pussy, but all that changed with her best friend now on all fours and facing her. She then scoots up to her and presses her head down to her pussy to make her lick it. Akeno, lost in her lust, complies as she drives her tongue deep into Rias' wet core.

That sent Rias onto another level of cloud nine, of seeing her nephalem fuck her best friend from behind while she eats her. Akeno wraps her arms around Rias' hips to keep her close to her mouth as she delves and licks her pussy, feeling its walls contract.

After a few minutes, Aidan felt himself reach his limit.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled to the girls.

"M-Me too!" Rias said.

Akeno, in a muffled voice, also complied as she felt herself climax as well.

* **PSSHH** *

Aidan fires away deep into Akeno, pushing himself right into her womb. Akeno screams as she feels Aidan's cum blast off like a hot geyser inside of her stomach. Rias screams as she too climaxes, her clear essence juices spraying into Akeno's mouth.

Both of them were entranced for a solid minute, as Akeno's pussy leaks out Aidan's cum that drips down. Aidan pulls out before he stumbles backwards, feeling a little vertigo. Rias collapses in exhaustion, panting and sweating from reaching climax and from Akeno drinking her juices.

Akeno slowly climbs up on top of Rias, her breasts squished against hers as she grasps her face with her hands. Lost in their lust, the two Great Ladies of Kuoh look at one another and begin to kiss one another erotically. Their tongues clash as saliva is traded, some of it being swallowed willingly.

That is when Aidan, energized after seeing Akeno's action and of seeing two wet pussies before him, hurries back and enters into Rias, going fully in as the redhead screams while her lips were still sealed by Akeno's.

Rias could not speak through the moans as her lips were sealed by Akeno's. Every time she tried to speak; she could only do so for a breath of air for Akeno kept her on a tight leash. She could only moan and groan as Aidan pumps rigorously in and out of her.

Like Akeno, Rias opens up her wings in order to experience the pleasure that Akneo felt when her wings were touched. The Priestess of Thunder, seeing her best friend's Devil wings extend, caresses her hands over them pleasurably. This made Rias arch her back, gaining a loud moan in the process.

Aidan continues pumping in and out of Rias with reckless abandon. Leaning on top of Akeno, he reaches with his right hand over to Rias' face, framing it to meet him as they give a fiery kiss to one another, their tongues darting one another for another dance of passion.

They let go of their lips after 15 seconds of kissing, making Rias catch her breath and yell so much sexual profanity.

"Yes! Punish this naughty, bad girl!" Rias demanded. "Fuck this bad girl! Keep fucking me until there is nothing left!"

Akeno kept up with Rias as she continues pleasuring her, whether it was kissing her on the lips or biting her by the ears. Their tongues darted towards one another for a dance of passion as their kisses were so fiery.

Aidan was very near to his climax as he feels his mind go blank briefly. Akeno, pleasuring herself while also sucking on Rias' nipples, was also nearing her climax.

"Rias!" He called out. "I'm—"

"I know!" Rias concurred with an ahegao face. "Shoot it all inside of me! Paint my walls white with your cum! Give it to me! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!"

"Guh…"

* **PSSHH** *

Rias screams as she feels her beloved nephalem's cock fire away deep into her womb, filling her up. At the same time, Akeno feels her essence spray out, some of it dripping down onto Aidan's cock and Rias' pussy, mixing in with the essences. Both of them climaxed for a full minute.

Aidan then exits before collapsing back to the bath and sliding down into the waters. Akeno and Rias were laying down on the floor side by side, panting as their threesome was over.

All three laid on the floor, hot and exhausted. They stood still for five minutes before Rias broke the silence.

"Mm, I don't think I have had enough yet," Rias said as she opens herself up to see cum leaking out of her pussy.

"Ara ara," Akeno acquiesced as she too looked at her own filled up hole. "I concur, Rias. In fact, I am just about ready for another five rounds with him."

Both girls looked at one another and smirked as they open themselves up for Aidan, his cum leaking from their holes. He looked at them briefly with hazy eyes to see what they were up to next.

"Well, Somnus, are you ready for another?" asked Rias seductively with a smile.

"Come now, don't be shy," Akeno also said. "You know you wanted more."

A smirking Aidan wasted no time jumping into the fray, kissing the girls, and going right back to hammering them hard and fast. All the positions they could think of, they did it. And on each position, Aidan climaxes in either one of their already filled up holes. Screams and moans were the only thing coming out of the bathroom, making everyone stay away from it, even the Phenex maids.

For all three, this night was truly one to remember.

 **LEMON ENDS** …

* * *

 **PRESENT** **DAY** …

Aidan was walking over towards the clubhouse casually and on his own when something caught his attention. It was Koneko, who for some reason was sleeping on the roof of the front entrance. Almost like she was a cat of sorts.

Then again, Koneko by her true hidden nature and by her name alone is a cat of sorts.

"Hey Koneko!" Aidan calls out to the cat up top. "Time to get up already! It's dangerous for you to be sleeping there! It's time for lunch!"

The mention of the word lunch was enough for Koneko to snap her eyes open.

"Food," She said. She quickly drops down one level of the building onto the roof, her foot catching onto the tile.

* **SLIP** *

"Oh?"

And Koneko promptly slips to her backside where she was falling fast.

"Uh oh," Aidan said as he soon deploys his demonic wings to fly up to catch Koneko.

And catches her gracefully in a bridal position. The cat-like girl still bore a laxing and casual expression.

"Thank you, senpai," Koneko thanked.

She gets out of Aidan's arms and hurries back into the clubroom. Unaware for Aidan, she had a small blush on her.

Later on in the day, everyone was having some grilled fish, courtesy of Aidan who cooked it. Surprisingly, he learned the recipe from an old cook in Kuoh Town about how to grill fish without burning it. He thought that, for dinner to everyone in the ORC, he ought to make something for them. After all they have helped so much throughout this adventure together and he felt kind enough to repay them with a nice meal.

Unknown to him, Koneko was staring at Aidan after tasting the fish. And that caused a change within her.

 **THE NEXT DAY** …

Asia and Akeno watch as Aidan was walking down the hall, with Koneko following behind him for some odd reason. For some reason since serving lunch yesterday, Koneko had been following Aidan around a lot, more so than usual. Aidan was not bothered by it at first but realized that even after school, Koneko had been following right behind him, keeping up at his pace.

Finally, in one last effort to lose her, Aidan turns around and sprints outside, with Koneko following right behind him, chasing him as it were.

"Did something happen with those two?" asked Akeno.

"I don't know," Asia answered. "They've been like that since this morning."

Once outside the school, Aidan stops and turns around to face his following cat.

"Koneko!" Aidan calls out. "Can I help you with something?"

Koneko doesn't answer and just stares at Aidan like a cat.

"So what can I do for you?" Aidan asked again.

Again, no answer. And it made Aidan sigh.

And so, for some reason, Koneko continued to follow Aidan around. Eating the same meals as his, sleeping in the same bed as his. Wherever Aidan went, Koneko followed. Everyone from the ORC to the Student Council saw this. Some found it to be amusing entertainment while others drew concern.

 **LATER AT NIGHT** …

Aidan was back at his home, taking a bath. He sat in front of the showerhead on a stool seat, naked with a towel around his waist, ready to douse himself with water. Thank goodness none of the girls were here lest he lose himself to his lustful hormones.

"Sheesh," Aidan sighs. "What's up with Koneko? Even though she was never curious about me before. But I'm sure she'd never come here."

But that is when Aidan heard a Nya behind him. A very familiar nya.

Aidan gasps and turns around, very surprised to see a particular cat girl. "Koneko?"

Koneko was on all fours, naked and wrapped only in a towel that covered her body.

"I'll wash your back, senpai," Koneko said plainly.

Aidan was both surprised as he stuttered over his words and flailed his arms around. "W-W-What are you talking about?"

But suddenly, one of his arms slips and turns the faucet on, showering Koneko in water which surprises her as she backs away.

"Hot!" She cried. Cats don't like water anyway.

Aidan, feeling the shower turned on, immediately turns it off.

"S-Sorry!" He apologizes before turning to check on the Rook. "Are you okay?"

That was probably a bad idea as Koneko sat on her hind legs, with one arm on her head from covering herself from the shower. One eye was close while the other was open. More importantly, Koneko was wet from top to bottom, including the towel itself which had exposed her left breast out in the open.

Aidan, red as a tomato, diverted his eyes away. "Sorry!"

But Koneko instantly went from curious cat into feral, giving a nasty hiss and bringing up a fist.

* **BAM** *

And she gave hard gut punch to Aidan in the stomach.

"Why meeeee?!" Aidan comically screams.

 **LATER** …

Koneko sat in a ball in front of Aidan and Rias. The latter heard the commotion in the bathroom and was kept up to date on the situation regarding the two. So they decided to have the discussion in Aidan's room.

"Does this hurt, my love?" asked Rias with a small towel, treating the nephalem's wounds.

Aidan said, "No. It's no big deal."

A repentant Koneko, still curled up and facing away from Aidan, apologized, "I'm sorry, Aidan-senpai."

But Aidan, kindhearted as ever, said, "No, no. It was my fault too, so don't worry about it."

"Koneko is not very good with hot water," Rias revealed. "So much that she sometimes checks the temperature of the bath several times before getting in."

Aidan could already imagine Koneko at the bath, poking her finger in the water to check the temperature since she was a bit afraid of it.

' _She really is like a cat.'_

"You've been acting weird since the day before yesterday," Aidan said as he turns his head to Koneko. "What's wrong?"

But Koneko, as ever a cat, did not answer, still embarrassed by her actions.

"If I recall, Aidan, the day before that was when you cooked that fish for us," Rias said.

"My cooking?" asked Aidan. But that is when he realized it. Turning back to Koneko, he asked, "Maybe you want to eat my grilled fish again?"

That brought Koneko out of her gloomy mood as her head perks up. One cannot tell it, but she was actually excited for more fish.

Down by his kitchen, Aidan got to work grilling some more fish that he had left in his fridge. Having ordered the Phenex maids to take a break, he needed all the space he could. Rias volunteered to help as well, learning from how Aidan grills his fish.

As Aidan gets to work cooking the fish by fanning it, he says, "Jeez. Koneko could've just said she wanted some more fish from the beginning."

"Well, in her own way, Koneko is somewhat concerned with keeping proper distance from other people," Rias admitted. "She hasn't known you long, so it was probably hard for her to ask you for a favor."

Aidan now probably understood. Of the ORC members, Koneko was the one he did not interact most. Granted he still gave her head pats and small treats from time to time but never had a one on one conversation with her.

Once he had finished grilling the fish, Aidan found Koneko in the living room waiting for the fish.

"Koneko!" Aidan called out grabbing her attention before setting the fish down on the plate. "Here we are."

The smell was exhilarating for Koneko, bringing in the warmth of the heat. She could not waste for the taste, especially for the salt that was added. She looks up at Aidan with her usual aloof expression.

"Thank you, Senpai," Koneko thanked. "Will you grill fish for me again?"

Aidan smiles. "Always."

Koneko gasps before smiling in gratitude. And before long, Aidan gave her a head pat.

After that, once in a while, Koneko could be seen following Aidan around. From anyone's perspective, it seems that he has tamed her. In a manner of speaking.

* * *

Aidan was around a part of Kuoh where a more darker side lurked. Not in terms of Demons, but rather in shady dealings that no willing soul would ever venture to nor make a bargain with. Aidan however would not go there without good reason.

Long before the nephalem departed for the Burning Hells, he was told by Li-Ming to meet up with an old contact of theirs, a manager of a gun shop in Kuoh who was also nephalem. How a nephalem became a gun store manager is a complete bewildering mystery. As for why Li-Ming sent him there, it was to answer some questions that he had regarding the Old Satan Faction and the Khaos Brigade, the new enemies now in existence who are rumored to be aligned with the Burning Hells.

Aidan turns around to see himself before a small yet recognizable gun store.

"Here it is. Dreadlands Weaponry." He read the title. It was a white building etched with red letters. Not much advertisement was made but for good reason. Guns in Japan are illegal by any means necessary, and acquiring them along with a license is exceedingly difficult to obtain.

Entering into the store, all that Aidan could see where guns, and lots of them. Ranging from rifles, pistols, shotguns, and even snipers, one could say it was armed to the teeth. But in one part of the store was a section reserved for crossbows, bows, quivers, and arrows. There was even some animal heads used for inspiration, along with camouflage gear as if it was used exclusively for hunting purposes.

As Aidan walks in to take in the sights, he spots a middle aged man by the counter, sorting out some papers. Aidan walks up to him.

"I'm looking for someone named Vanessa," Aidan said. "Is she in the office today?"

"Right this way, sir," The clerk shows Aidan over.

Aidan is led by the store clerk over to the back through the door leading to the main office, down the hallway to the left where it showcased the word "Manager" in black letters on the door. On the door below was the name Vanessa Helevetica.

"She's all yours," The store clerk said as he departs back to the front, leaving Aidan alone.

Aidan gives a few knocks on the door.

* **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** *

"Password?" asked the person behind the door.

"Vengeance Incarnate," Aidan replied. He was told of this by Li-Ming earlier to give a password to her friend's office when visiting her shop.

With the password accepted, Vanessa comes to the door and opens it. She looked like a woman in her mid-thirties and wore a simple store outfit fitting for a gun shop, in green color. Her hair was long and black, and her skin was almost pale. Most notably, her eye color was red.

"Somnus," Vanessa expressed. "Come in. Take a seat."

As Aidan takes his seat, he asks, "How do you know my name?"

"My friends said you'd be coming," Vanessa said. "And I have been kept up to date on you, along with watching you from the shadows."

"You're not just an average spy then…" Aidan deduces.

"Quite right. I belong to the Demon Hunters of the Dreadlands, near Arreat. My real name is Valla."

The Demon Hunters of the Dreadlands are relentless vigilantes who execute their infernal targets with an arsenal of ranged weapons at their full disposal. They crouch and take aim far from danger, relying on bows and crossbows, deadly traps, and projectiles to swiftly bring an end to the creatures that haunt their world. With sweeping blasts of shot, wide salvos of arrows and timed explosives at their disposal, Demon Hunters excel at devastating groups of foes who cluster together. Their pinpoint accuracy also allows them to deal with stronger monsters at a distance: they can snipe at key targets or fall back while snapping off kill shots at advancing foes. However, Demon Hunters' focus on ranged combat and limited melee-weapons training leave them in danger when they're cornered or surrounded. Evasive skills like defensive rolls and jumps, as well as targeted attacks that hamstring and slow enemies, are as crucial to survival as any arrow or bolt in a hunter's quiver.

They have been around since the 13th century, sworn to the destruction of the creatures of the Burning Hells. While few in number in the hundreds, these shadow hunters swear allegiance to no one but the world. Many of their families were butchered by the Demons and those that survived were only children, taken in by the order.

"So, what can I help you for?" asked Valla.

"You can tell me about this," Aidan said as he shows Katarea's necklace, which bore the symbol of Excidium, another name for Baal, the Lord of Destruction.

As he places the necklace on the desk, Valla's face grew one of concern and hate.

"Baal…" She mutters his name. "I haven't seen a necklace like this in ages. Back when cultists thrived all over Sanctuary."

"I found this on the body of a Devil aligned with the Burning Hells," Aidan said. "Revealed to be a descendant of one of the original leaders."

"Then you do not know what has happened with the Underworld then?" asked Valla.

"From what I have only heard in the form of rumors. What has happened?"

"The Devils of the Old Satan Faction still live, many of them were the followers of the original Satans, Lucifer included," Valla revealed. "They sought to continue the Great War after the conflict had ended, but after the fall of their leaders, they needed new leadership. And they needed more power. To that end, they had become part of a greater organization originally founded with the purpose to create an opposing force to the growing alliance of mythologies."

"The Khaos Brigade…" Aidan deduced.

"Correct. Many of the pro-war Devils joined the Brigade as a means to further continue the war. But what they did not count on was the fact that the Brigade had already been corrupted by the Demons. The original descendants were visited by the Seven Evils and given an offer they could not refuse."

"Unlimited power in exchange for servitude?" asked Aidan. "But they had broken free of their enslavement to the Demons long ago. Why resort to it again?"

"I am not sure either," Valla begrudgingly said. "Perhaps their ego and pride wouldn't allow them to accept the reality of their situation. Or perhaps they found something of their past that they could now use against the current status quo. Or perhaps they are willing to become servants to Hell once more, but not in the form of slaves forced against their will."

This disturbed Aidan quite a bit. If the Old Satan Faction had fallen back to their original roots but as willing servants to the Demons, then that makes them even more dangerous. The case with Katarea Leviathan was clear enough given of her devotion to the Seven Evils. And with Baal now the only Prime Evil left, it is possible he may be in league of the Khaos Brigade, its true leader to be precise.

And if the Khaos Brigade is now consisting of both Devils and Demons, then Hell has come to Sanctuary's shores again. This time though, it is not for world domination but rather that of the original goal, enslave and manipulate mankind for the nephalem's power.

"What else do we know about the Khaos Brigade?" asked Aidan.

"Well, they are not just some bunch of ragtag group of pro war Devils. They're a terrorist organization consisting of even Fallen Angels, Angels, and even humans descended from legendary or mythological heroes. And Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, is its leader."

"Ophis…" Aidan utters the name, remembering the name Vali spoke of. "I wonder if Ophis knows about the demonic corruption within the Brigade."

"If Ophis does then she would back away. She would know better than to conspire herself with the Demons. She knows of how dangerous they can be."

"You've met her?" asked Aidan.

"Only once," Valla said. "But at the time, she took the form of an elderly man. Ophis is a genderless being after all."

"And what did she tell you?" asked Aidan. But before he could get his answer…

* **RING** **RING** *

Aidan's phone went off, showing he had a text message. Directly from Rias.

' _Come quickly to the clubhouse. Everyone is returning.'_

"You need to head back?" asked Valla.

"Unfortunately," Aidan nodded as he gets up. "We can speak another time."

"I'll contact you if I have learned anything else," Valla said. "And I'll keep the necklace."

Aidan nods as he makes his way out of the door and returns back to the clubhouse. Valla was left in her office as she picks up Katarea's necklace, glaring at it as if the situation before her was now more severe than she thought.

* * *

 **ORC CLUBHOUSE** …

Aidan arrives back at the Clubhouse via a shimmering Town Portal blue portal, arriving on time as he saw the teleportation gate used by the Satans reveal itself.

"Rias!" Aidan catches up to his girlfriend. "Am I late?"

Rias smiles to see her boyfriend. "No. You're just in time. The portal has just appeared."

The two turn their attention over to see the portal light up as the first images appeared in bright white and red pixelated light before they took form.

The first to come out were the Satans. Serafall, Sirzechs, and Falbium looked as if they just came out of a jungle. Their attire was dirty and nearly ruined, with rips and tears. Sirzechs was also bleeding from the head, as evident with a head injury.

A shocked Rias rushes to her brother to his aid. "Onii-sama! What happened?"

"I'm okay, Rias," Sirzechs reassures her. "It was just a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Asia, your Braid?" asked Aidan as he heads up to the fallen Satan.

"R-Right!" Asia said as she uses her Twilight Healing rings and An'Naresh to heal up Sirzechs. That bloody head injury was not the only thing he procured but Serafall and Falbium also needed attention.

Michael soon arrived through the portal. He was mostly intact and was the only one that remained relatively unharmed, but a lot of his power was spent, as evidenced by how tired he was. Xenovia heads over to Michael in order to check in on him.

Serafall was quiet, which was unusual for her given of her exquisite and perky nature. It could be just be exhaustion, but her expression told a different story. While it seemed remote, it was in fact fear. Despite her minor wounds and dirtied outfit, she felt depleted. Never had she had to work this hard in her life just to rescue one Fallen Angel from Hell. The Second Dark Exile was stressful enough for her, but this mission was something else entirely.

As Sirzechs was being healed, Aidan realized something in regards to the group.

"Wait, where are Johanna, Li-Ming, and Alrik?" asked Aidan.

"They remained behind," Sirzechs revealed. "To cover our retreat."

"What?" Everyone said, right before their attention was brought back to the portal.

The last few people who came out the portal were Azazel and Tyrael, with both arms of what seemed to be a Fallen Angel who was brutally tortured, bloody, and unconscious around their shoulders. His wings were either disheveled, shredded, or torn off. He wore no clothes, only a waist cloth that was ragged, bloody, and ripped. There were no ends to all the scars and wounds marked upon the severely and mortally wounded Fallen Angel. His head laid low in the dark, unable for the naked eye to see.

Akeno knew who this was. With a gasp and teary eyes, it was as if she had recognized him right away.

It was Baraqiel, her father.

"F…Father…?" Akeno hesitantly asked. But before she could get her answer, the medics came in.

As if right on que, a magic circle appeared from the ground, bearing the symbol of Ajuka Beelzebub, who must have sense their return. And as if he knew the outcome, he had sent in a medical team consisting mainly of Devils as they rush over to Azazel, Tyrael, and the unconscious Baraqiel.

"Take him to the hospital now!" Tyrael instructed.

With a stretcher available, they hoist Baraqiel onto it, however he was put. There was no time to put the restraints on as they were losing him fast. Oxygen was being supplied to him but it was going to take more than oxygen to save his life. Bringing him back to the teleportation circle the medics came through, they went swiftly as they could to the best hospital in the Gremory Territory.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the rest of the medic team was waiting, comprised of both Devils and Fallen Angels.

"Get him inside!" Azazel commanded. "Keep moving!"

Everyone rushes in to open the doors, with Azazel and Tyrael assisting as if they were on a battlefield so to speak.

"Out of the way! Get a doctor!" Azazel said. "Keep pressure on that wound!"

"I'm trying!" Tyrael said as he keeps an eye on the near conscious Baraqiel. "Hang in there, my friend."

Tyrael and Azazel kept going with Baraqiel as soon as he was headed to the emergency room. The doors soon closed on everyone else and were sealed, allowing only doctors and nurses to work on the dying patient.

"We're losing him," The head doctor saw his vitals. "Defibrillators ready. Charging at 250. 3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"

* **BADUMP** *

One charge was made to Baraqiel but there was hardly a response.

"Charge at 300. 3, 2, 1, CLEAR!"

* **BADUMP** *

More defibrillator charges were made to Baraqiel but there was still no response. Whatever was going on behind the scenes in the emergency room, it will be a battle that will test the limits and patience of all doctors available.

 **LATER AT THE HOSPITAL IN THE UNDERWORLD** …

With Baraqiel over at the hospital and Azazel and Tyrael watching over him as he is put through immediate surgery, everyone else waited in the waiting room. Akeno was forbidden to join Azazel and Tyrael out of concern for her mental health, especially after seeing the weakened state her father was in. Serafall and Falbium returned back to their mansions to recuperate from their harrowing adventure, the former giving her report to her little sister.

A few hours had passed since then though. Everyone already on edge of what has occurred.

"Onii-sama, what happened?" asked Rias.

Sirzechs began his harrowing account of the mission. "Once we all went through the portal, it was…unlike anything I had ever seen. We knew we were in the Realm of Hatred but just barely as we had landed right at the edge of it."

He clearly recounts landing straight at the heart of evil itself, a realm of unending torment, rage, hatred, and vengeance. The screams of anguish and despair were carried away in the winds that blew. Flying creatures were seen above flying in between the realms.

"Baraqiel's prison wasn't too hard to find but he was heavily guarded. We laid low and infiltrated into the prison as quietly as we could, eventually reaching to Baraqiel himself who was right on the edge of death. But, that is when things took a turn for the worse."

"What happened?" asked Aidan.

"Releasing Baraqiel had advertently alerted the Demons to our position and a trap was sprung. Baraqiel's warden then arrived with a plethora of Demons, all of the elite prison guards. We would've been overwhelmed had the nephalem not volunteer to stay behind."

With Johanna, Li-Ming, and Alrik no longer around, everyone was worried about the nephalem's decision to remain behind. If they were left in the very heart of the Burning Hells, then hordes and hordes of endless Demons will simply keep coming and they will be overwhelmed in a matter of moments.

Aidan however was confident that if only the three nephalem were left behind, then they ought to have no problem finding a way out of the Burning Hells. After all, even the mightiest and most powerful of Demons have been brought low before such powerful mortals.

The sound of the doors soon opened to reveal the doctor who had just removed his mask and gloves from the surgery. The sight of him made everyone get up and meet up with him.

"Doctor, how is he?" asked Sirzechs as he speaks for the group.

The doctor gives a hefty sigh, as if he's exhausted. "Stable for now but we were just barely able to save him. More surgery is required in the days to come, especially on his wings which suffered the most damage and he will need several transplants. For now we have him placed in an induced coma and fed with oxygen. Signs of recovery are slowly but surely starting to appear."

"But?" asked Sirzechs, believing there was more.

This was when the doctor dropped the bomb as he sighs once again. "He may have to be hospitalized for life."

That was when Akeno could not take it anymore. Her legs buckled and gave in, making her fall to the ground. Aidan however was able to catch her and hold her.

Everyone else was shocked though.

"W-What do you mean hospitalized for life?" asked a surprised Rias.

The doctor explains, "The damage to him, though treatable, was far worse than we had anticipated and feared. In addition to the expected burns and internal injuries from the torture, he has suffered significant cellular breakdown due to long-term exposure to such dark magics. Some his wings, as you know, were beyond recovery. But worst of all, some of his internal organs and bone structures had begun to fail. And his power level has been sapped out."

In short order, Baraqiel, despite being treated extensively, was slowly dying. The torture and long term imprisonment must've been too much. At this point, it will take a miracle for him to recover. Long term recovery could last for years, decades, centuries even.

"Can… Can I see him?" asked Akeno in a voice of grief.

The doctor nodded, "Of course."

Everyone was led by the doctor to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) where Baraqiel was currently being held up at. Once they arrived, what they found shook them.

Baraqiel laid on his bedroom, unconscious and with an oxygen mask. All of his wings were spread out to be treated with care, although 5 of his wings were missing. He was covered from head to toe in many bands. A heart rate monitor and blood pressure monitor were used to keep an eye on his still beating heart. IV tubes were connected to every part of his body either for blood, nutrition, pain medications, morphine, etc. For the sake of the patient, visitors were only allowed half an hour to visit him.

Tyrael and Baraqiel stood by his bedside looking after him, concerned of his catatonic state. After seeing everyone else arrive, Azazel stood up from his seat and turned his attention over to the group.

"Guys, let's give Akeno some space," He suggested. Tyrael nods his head in agreement, knowing that among the group, Akeno is taking this the worst.

Rias concurs and soon ushers everyone out of the room while Akeno slowly walks up to a comatose Baraqiel, sitting in her seat. As everyone departs, Aidan looks briefly behind him in concern for Akeno, wanting to be there for her. But words and actions at this point will be too early. Akeno needed some way to vent her grief in front of her rescued yet dying father so it was best to leave her be.

Everyone soon leaves as the door closes and the curtains were spread out to give more privacy.

Akeno sat by her father's bedside, all alone and looking at the man in his sleep. All the best doctors and medicine were available to help him but how long he will be in this state is unknown. Not to mention the therapy that may come afterwards once he recovers. If he ever wakes up and recovers.

Akeno didn't know what to say. All she heard was the silence, the noise of machines beeping to monitor his heartbeat and brainwave activity. His oxygen mask kept him stable, but he laid still, silently. And Akeno didn't know what to do. Her head laid low as she grips her hands, before tears fell afterwards along with the sobs of a daughter seeing a father she once hated in comatose.

But for starters, she could only say two words.

"I'm sorry…" She quietly and sorrowfully whispered.

She needed time. And lots of it to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, a female spirit appeared behind her, whose form looked eerily similar to Akeno's but taller and wearing a traditional kimono. She places a left hand on Akeno's right shoulder though she didn't feel it. Her expression, much like Akeno's, was one of grief, for leaving behind a daughter who became all alone and a husband who suffered so much in her stead.

If only Shuri Himejima could be there physically with her daughter and husband.

* * *

 **UNDERWORLD** …

Aidan walked within the Underworld with only a dark cloak to cover his entire form. Since his head was still wanted in the Underworld, he had to tread lightly and carefully if he was to remain inconspicuous. After all, those who still want his head have set their standards of pricing high. If there was ever a chance he was sighted out in the open, he could be hunted. So any time he ventures back into the Underworld, he wears a dark cloak disguise so as to hide his face.

Unfortunately for him though, his cloak was the same one he wore as the Dark Wanderer. He had hoped to never wear it again after the events of Tristram but after the trial where he was nearly executed, there were still some people who wanted him dead. Luckily for him thanks to Diablo unintentionally, the cloak is able to mask his magic presence so that he would not be tracked.

However, he was being followed.

Rias had spotted Aidan heading into the Underworld and, with everyone else, decided to follow him discreetly. At first, she wondered why he was wearing a cloak that was concealing his presence from others, including her. Once they learned he was heading to the Underworld, curiosity struck her. Despite knowing that some of the lower nobles want Aidan's head, she decided to watch and follow him for his own safety. After all, as his master, she needs to watch over him carefully before he goes astray.

At the very least they kept their distance from him so as to not be spotted and, just in case, used some illusion magic to conceal themselves from Aidan so as to follow him quietly. They were already hiding behind some trees and bushes as Aidan was waling on the dirt road.

"Where is he heading?" asked Asia.

"I don't know, Asia, but we best follow him to make sure he is alright," Rias said.

"This part of the Underworld feels…unfamiliar," Koneko sensed, hiding in a bush like a cat.

"Agreed," Kiba concurred on a tree branch. "I don't think I've ever been a place so…secretive."

"Secretive?" asked Xenovia. "That's a bit unusual coming from you."

"We don't usually venture into places outside the Gremory Territory," Kiba explained. "Call it a desire not to trespass casually."

"Still to see Aidan wander out in the open like this with only a cloak…" Akeno said. "Maybe he's visiting a secret lover of his~? Ufufufu…"

Everyone was not so sure if that was a joke or not coming from the Priestess of Thunder. Regardless, their trailing of Aidan continued for another fifteen minutes, passing through the forest. What was amazing is that Aidan kept continuing to walk on the road, not bothering to stop to sense if anyone was following him. But they didn't know if he knew he was being watched or not.

Soon they came upon a large lake out in the open. It was beautiful, calm, and serene. But Aidan was not there to see the sights. His attention turned to what was right there by the lake.

And right by that lake was a wooden tavern, all of the lights inside were on and a lot of voices plus music was heard. On the sign for the name of the tavern, it was in bright blue letters, complete with an eight pointed star in the shape of a sun with a blue swirl in the middle.

The name of the place was embalmed in golden letters right below the symbol.

"Hearthstone Tavern…" Asia read the sign. "Are there taverns in the Underworld?"

"Not that I know of," Rias said. "Or rather, I have never been to a tavern before."

With curiosity in their hearts, everyone keeps following Aidan where he enters into Hearthstone Tavern. They could already hear music being played from what sounded like so many guitars mixed with an electric keyboard, along with voices of both male and females chatting away like nothing tragic was happening.

Once they peer through the window, they were sort of shocked to see what Aidan was doing.

He was drinking, and with people nobody in the ORC were familiar with. And he was…laughing? Drinking and laughing? Was this his new stint now?

"Senpai is a drunkard…" Koneko said with half opened eyes expressionlessly.

Akeno looked amused and chuckled. "Ara ara. I didn't know he drinks."

"This is…unexpected of him," Kiba was so surprised.

There were some people in there though who were not Devils. There were dwarves, elves of both light and dark skin, huge green orcs as well, gnomes whose short statures made them easy to overlook, goblins as well, even the enigmatic tauren, a race of large, bovine humanoids who dwell on the great plains. And on top of that, Devils were also present, ranging from a few of the nobles to commoners.

The doors to the tavern suddenly open up, surprising the ORC as they turn to see someone who had spotted them.

"Well, lookie here, boys!" The innkeeper said with a very thick Scottish accent. "We got ourselves some new friends!"

The innkeeper looked like a dwarf but with long orange-reddish hair and beard, the latter braided and held together by golden bracers, a big nose, and a roundabout body. He dressed as a typical innkeeper and had a pet mouse on top of his head.

( **Author's note** : _For reference, his appearance is the actual innkeeper from the Blizzard Entertainment game Hearthstone_ )

Everyone was so spooked by the innkeeper who waved them over to come on in.

"Come in," The innkeeper encouraged to the Devils. "And shut the door. It's cold out there. Warm your frozen boots by the fire."

As everyone enters in, they felt the warm comfort of the tavern despite how busy it looked to be. As they were walking in, a lot of eyes turned onto their newcomers, including Aidan who was surprised.

"Rias?" asked Aidan as he turns around to see who the innkeeper was pointing to. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were following you," Kiba said. "We wondered where you were heading in the Underworld of all places."

"But a tavern of sorts?" Xenovia was curious. "I didn't think you'd drink."

"I don't usually," Aidan replied. "I'm only here to relax and see one of my old friends."

"Hey, Aidan!" The innkeeper called out. "What'll your friends be havin'?"

Aidan chuckles. "They actually don't drink, Harth. Actually, why don't you give them something non-alcoholic?"

"Sure sure!" Harth then ushers the Devils to head to the bar. "Come in come in! I got a non-alcoholic menu here for you. And because you are friends with Aidan, meals are on the house for y'all!"

Koneko got excited for that, droll ready to pour out of her mouth.

"Koneko, not here!" Kiba shouted as he gets the napkin to cover her mouth.

"Aidan," Xenovia asked. "You know these people?"

"Some friends of mine I made during my travels with Uncle Deckard, including the innkeeper who is also the chef and brew master," Aidan said as he introduces his dwarven innkeeper friend with the food and drinks. "Guys, meet Harth Stonebrew. The innkeeper of Hearthstone Tavern and inventor of the world known card game Hearthstone."

"Hearthstone?" asked Akeno. "You mean that card game that has become popular recently?"

"The very one," Harth said. "It originally started as a card game here at my tavern, but since then it has spread all over like someone made the newest addition of ale."

To prove his point, Harth points to a corner of the tavern where they saw some of the locals playing Hearthstone, two players holding cards against one another with a designated hero.

"If you want, I would be more than happy to give you your own deck and teach you the game," Harth offered.

"Well that's—" Rias was about to say but then.

"Kyaah!" A scream was heard from Asia, making everyone turn to see her come face to face with some sort of fish creature.

It was a tiny, bipedal, amphibious humanoid thing with large eyes and four spikes on the head. Its skin was green, and it carried in his left hand a fish that for some reason was still wet. It apparently jumped onto Asia's lap, as if he was intrigued by such a lovely lady in the tavern.

Aidan recognized who or what that creature was.

"Murky!" He called out. The creature named Murky turns around and sees Aidan, before speaking in a tongue no one can even translate.

"Mmmrrglllm!" Murky said.

Aidan sighs. "Try not to frighten the girls here, will you? And try not to get stepped on. You're easily overlooked."

"Mrrglglgy, mgllglgl mgggrrmgl? MRGGGLGLLM!" Murky soon throws a temper tantrum, spitting water all over from his mouth.

Aidan holds his hands up to back himself off the fish creature.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all angry. Just be careful alright?" Aidan then speaks to Asia about her newfound companion. "His name is Murky, and he is a murloc. Don't underestimate him. He's not as fragile as you think."

Murky then turns his attention back to Asia.

"So… your name is Murky?" asked Asia.

"Mmmmmlrrgm!" Murky replied in his native tongue, which Asia found cute despite not understanding. Unfortunately, her sprite dragon Familiar, Raiden, felt Murky was getting too close to Asia and sprang up, jealous at the Murloc.

Throughout the night, everyone was having a great time. Devils, dwarves, murlocs, elves, and people from all over the Underworld came. Whether it be for a drink, playing the card game Hearthstone, making jokes, or tuning into the music, it was definitely a place where ale was good, and spirits ran high. One of the Underworlds best taverns almost in the middle of nowhere.

As the party gets dragged on, Aidan soon notices Rias leave the tavern right out through the front doors. Concerned for her, and with everyone else already enjoying themselves, he makes his way through the crowd and heads out to meet her.

"Hey, Firebrand!" Harth called out to one of the elves who had a black blindfold on him and black tattoos around his upper body. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Darkness called..." Firebrand said. "But I was on the phone, so I missed him. I tried to *69-Darkness, but his machine picked up. I yelled 'Pick up the phone, Darkness!,' but he ignored me. Darkness must have been screening his calls."

Everyone got a good laugh from that, along with a mix of reactions.

"Darkness… needs to get DSL," One of the guys said. "His line is always busy."

"Hey man. Never underestimate the power of the Darkness. Seriously, don't. Darkness gets all passive aggressive about it. Leaves little sticky notes everywhere."

"Who is this 'Darkness' anyway?" Someone else demanded.

A ringtone appears from someone in the corner as everyone was laughing and talking amongst themselves who picks it up. "Yes? Darkness! Hey, what's up? The Demon Hunter left you a message? No, I don't have his number."

And all throughout the night of the Hearthstone tavern, everyone was having a good time of drinking and talking.

* * *

Aidan manages to slip out of the crowd to see Rias standing alone outside by the lake.

"Rias?" asked Aidan as she turns around in surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" She said hesitantly as she turns around. "I'm okay. Just getting some fresh air, you know?"

But Aidan was not convinced. It was unlike Rias to simply bottle her worries away. After all, she did that when she was engaged to Riser Phenex and almost forced herself onto Aidan at night, an action she held great shame over. He could see Rias shake a bit in fear, which ached his heart. He never liked to see her this hurt or worry over something she kept private and personal. Though he would usually respect her wishes and not ask, as her boyfriend, he felt he had the right to know.

It was then that Aidan decided to hug Rias from behind, his arms around her shoulders. Rias was surprised but she did not dislike the action. She felt her nephalem's strong muscles around her, calming down her shaky shoulders.

"I'm here…" Aidan said, trying to reassure her.

Rias kept silent yet smiled, quietly thanking her lover that he could tell that something was upsetting her. But this particular problem she had was not something that could be explained in a few words or more. She needed to do more than that.

For Aidan, he deserves the truth more than anyone.

"Somnus…" Rias said. "There is something I need to tell you. No, show you."

"Okay," Aidan said hesitantly.

Turning around to face her lover, she takes his hands into hers gently and ushers them to her stomach. Aidan was briefly confused, feeling Rias' smooth and slim midbody, but it was in that moment that he felt something. A bump, and not an ordinary one. This could not have been some weight in terms of fat, but rather something more.

Then, through his own hands and ears, he felt a heartbeat.

And that made his eyes widen as he looks at Rias, displaying a face that meant that what he had felt was real.

"Rias…" A shocked Aidan realized. "Are you…?"

"Yes," She confirmed in a remote expression. "I'm pregnant. With yours."

As if time stood still for a brief moment, Aidan was speechless. If he heard it correctly in the belief he did not ask again, Rias, his girlfriend and master, was pregnant. With his child, born of nephalem blood and Devil blood.

Which meant that their baby would be half Devil and half nephalem, containing the power of Elder Angel and Demon. Something many people in Creation would call an abomination.

"Rias, I…" Aidan stumbles over his choice of words. "I, I don't—"

"You don't know what to say, do you?" asked Rias. "I know. I am like that as well."

Aidan was surprised. "How did you know?"

She gives a small smile. "I know you, my love. When it comes to situations such as this, you do not know what to do next."

Aidan was flabbergasted before his mood turned a bit more on the serious side.

"Then you must know that I won't let you go through an abortion if you are planning that," Aidan firmly said.

"Of course not," Rias denied, knowing what an abortion is and the consequences of it on a moral scale. "But… at the same time, I do not know what to do. If my family finds out about this, the Underworld will be in uproar. If everyone in our group knows, if the whole school knows, then—"

"I won't let that happen!" Aidan grasps her shoulders to reassure her gently. "We will keep this a secret from the others. Though it may be possible that your parents will find out. And if they do, we tell them the truth."

This however surprised Rias. "Are you mad, Somnus? If they learn that their heir and daughter who is not yet married is pregnant with child, then—"

"Then I will tell them that I did it," Aidan reaffirmed. "And that I will be willing to pay the consequences whatever they are."

But that answer totally caught Rias off guard, reigniting the past actions of her nephalem.

"NO!" She screamed abruptly, latching onto herself to Aidan and hugging him tightly. The nephalem was then caught off guard as well from Rias' sudden move, but he stood his ground against her hug even as he took one step back to stabilize himself. "I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to pay the price for this! I don't want to go back to that dark and awful place I was in for months! I— Mmph?!"

Rias' lips were immediately sealed by Aidan's, who kissed her just to calm her down. Struggling initially, she gave up slowly and melted into the kiss. But as soon as Aidan separates from her, she had a bewildered and blushed face, as if she was like some princess who had her first kiss stolen from a prince who calmed her down. She looks at Aidan with somewhat teary eyes, seeing him trying to do his best not to have her in such a panicked state over something that one could consider trivial.

"If it doesn't come to that though, Rias, I am sure your family will not turn you away because of this," Aidan said.

"How can you be so certain?" asked Rias in doubt.

Aidan sighs and smiles. "My mother was once a servant of your family and had developed a close bond to your parents. If they know who I am, then I think it will be fair to say that they will allow this and that they can keep your pregnancy a secret from the others."

Rias had nearly forgotten of the fact that Aurelia, Aidan's angelic mother, was a close friend and servant of the Gremory Family. She even heard directly from her father that a part of her had fallen in love with Aurelia and that Venalana Gremory, Rias' mother, was the closest to the Elder Angel.

"I know in my heart that you are going to be a great mother to our child," Aidan comforts her. "You are young, but I believe in you. Everything will be okay. And I would be more than willing to help you raise it as our own."

Rias had absolutely no idea what to say. In her mind before this, she thought Aidan would abandon her, perhaps ignore her after she reveals her pregnancy. She was so afraid of being left alone all because of a child, a half nephalem and half-Devil growing inside of her body. While it was of no doubt her Peerage and perhaps Sona would defend her on her behalf, she was more scared for Aidan. While the birth rate of Devils is indeed low, she never thought that she would be pregnant at this point in her life. She would've thought her whole world would come crashing down if she were all alone again.

But she never expected this twist of events. Of how Aidan was so happy and that he understood the consequences of what he and Rias had done. She was not so certain about the future now with her being in the very early stages of pregnancy. She was clearly afraid of what will happen next in the days to come.

But she trusted her nephalem. She trusted Aidan and his words as he was never one to lie. If they were indeed going to tell her parents when the time was right, then they had best be ready for it.

Giving herself into the persuasion, Rias leans herself into Aidan's chest.

"Rias?" He asked.

"Thank you, my love," Rias said. "And I trust you more than any other. I just hope, when we do tell them, that you will be there by my side."

Aidan smiles. "Always."

The two cuddle with one another as they return back to Hearthstone Tavern. Whatever comes their way, they will face it together.

* * *

 **Figured after season 2 I would make an OVA chapter as I do not want to jump into season 3 just yet. After taking a long and deserving break, I have finally finished it. And boy is this chapter in for many surprises.**

 **First to start off, I know what you are going to say about both the beginning and the end of this chapter. Of the fact that Rias is pregnant and that this story may now well and truly be ruined. First of all, this is MY story and I will decide what to do with it, even if it means impregnating everyone's favorite waifu of this series. Second, if you have a problem of it just because of this, then do not bother to write a review and leave.**

 **For those that are okay with this scene, just don't write anything so stupid about complaining. Accept for what it is and know that this is my story. If you support it, good for you.**

 **And besides, Aidan would be cool with it considering his connection to the Gremory Family. That day will come when the two will tell the truth to the parents. And it will be together.**

 **Whew! Now with that off my chest, let's get to more other bits. Another lemon for Aidan but with both girls this time now that he had sex with them on two separate occasions. And no i have not forgotten about Asia. She's just a delicate one to tread lightly with. As for Koneko, I figured she needed to get some bonding time with Aidan as we barely see the two interact so I figured why not play this off cat-like for now before things get heated.**

 **Another nephalem but in the form of the Demon Hunter, Valla. Self-explanatory for this scene.**

 **Baraqiel's rescue was a tough one to pull off since I was trying to make this scene as horrific as possible without having him die. After all, considering what Mephisto had told Akeno and the fact that Tyrael and everyone else wished to save Baraqiel, he had to live in some way that would still be a devastating blow to the Three Factions.**

 **Finally, Hearthstone, the card game of Blizzard. I know everyone is going to say I have gone into the Warcraft Universe but rest assured we are still in the Diablo universe. It's just that Hearthstone, Warcraft, and Diablo all originate from Blizzard Entertainment, even if they have truly fallen from grace.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of season 3. Stay tuned!**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	33. Chapter 33: Summer of Darkness

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 _Adventures. To the young it means to take a daring risk into the unknown and discover lost treasures or ancient knowledge amongst the ruins of the past. But to the wise, it means to go into dark and dangerous corners of the world where it may be a one way ticket into the Burning Hells._

 _In the ruins of an abandoned town that looked as if the aftermath of the apocalypse, a lone cathedral stood. The creaking of wood flies from the wind as the bells from the cathedral toll thee._

" _Blessed Akarat, thy eternal Light protects me," A voice which sounded like a cleric spoke, almost as if he was scared of something. "Thy divine wisdom guides me. Though my path is wrought with darkness, guide my soul to thy sacred Light. Blessed Akarat, thy eternal Light protects me. Thy divine wisdom—"_

" _Shh! Quiet!" Another person demanded, a rogue of some sorts._

 _Yet still the cleric spoke, "Though my path is wrought with darkness-"_

" _Shut up!" The rogue demanded._

 _Underneath the abandoned cathedral were a group of adventurers lurking beneath the surface, down a large hole that looked as if something pierced through the ground and into the darkness. As they tread through the darkness, the sound of rocks tumbling from the decayed place alerted the creatures within. Their snarling noises echoed from within._

" _They have our scent," The leader, a swordsman with only his left eye remaining while the other was covered in a patch, informed. "Run!"_

 _The four man group began to run, with the swordsman leader carrying the cleric who was heavily injured. Clearly not suited for combat as it would seem._

 _And like adventurers who want only gold, they do not care who lives other than themselves._

" _Leave him!" The rogue said as he runs past the leader and cleric._

 _The swordsman ignored him and told the cleric, "Just keep running."_

 _Even though they were fleeing from the monsters who knew where they were, they continue to head across a bridge leading them to a trap door._

" _Are you out of your mind?" The rogue asked. "He's not going to make it."_

 _The swordsman had enough as he pushes the rogue aside and says, "He has to."_

 _Once he and the cleric stop at the sealed door leading to a dead end, the swordsman lowers his cleric to the ground. "Blessed Akarat, thy eternal Light protects me. Thy divine wisdom guides me."_

" _Hey. Look at me!" The swordsman gets the cleric's attention, despite his hazy vision and of his wounds. "All the gold we want… is right there."_

 _But the cleric said, "No I… I- I just came here for… knowledge. **(**_ _ **COUGH)**_ _"_

 _The monsters' snarls grow louder as they draw closer. "They're coming!" The rogue informed._

 _The swordsman, feeling sympathy for the cleric, merely replies to him, "I know."_

" _Get over here!" The rogue shouted._

 _The swordsman, going to rejoin his other two adventurers, commands the cleric, "Now, breach the seal. Get us through that door."_

 _The cleric, now resolved to push forward in spite of his injuries, gets up to the door with a torch. The swordsman joins the other two to hold the line as he draws his blade._

 _The cleric grunts as he reaches the sealed door, placing his hand on it briefly as he holds his wounds. "Oh Light, help me…" Looking up with the torch, he reads the ancient runes that were written in a forgotten language that only he could understand, stammering as he goes. "B-By three, they come…"_

 _The monsters draw ever closer._

" _By three thy way opens," The cleric translates._

 _The other three adventurers meet their blades head on as they hold the line against the creatures, cutting them down._

 _The cleric steps back. "Blood shows… This doesn't make any sense."_

 _As his blood drips onto the floor, he then looks below to see the blood drops converging onto what looked like some sort of device for someone to put their hand in._

 _This made the cleric realize as the device lowers itself to the ground, with the sound of stone rubbing against one another. "Blood… Blood is the key." He then turns to his fellow adventurers. "B-Blood is the key!"_

" _What?" The rogue asks as he slaughters another dark creature._

" _I need two of you, now!" The cleric shouts._

" _Go!" The swordsman commanded as he takes a torch. "I'll hold them. Go!"_

 _As the swordsman uses his torch to hold back the dark tide, the rogue and his companion, the brute, rally to the cleric's position._

" _So, i-it says, 'The blood of the willing goes…'" The cleric tries to explain, only for the brute to put his hand through the hole. As he does so, his blood travels to the center in a channel._

" _You've got to be kidding me!" The rogue cried as he reluctantly does the same. The cleric follows suite._

 _Once the blood from all three travels towards the center seal, showing some symbol of a trident, the turns rapidly and produces a shockwave, knocking the three back briefly._

 _But that opens the door for them._

" _Ha! It worked!" The rogue cried._

 _The cleric, rogue, and brute, rush in through the door, only for the cleric to realize they are missing their leader, the swordsman._

" _We have to help him!" The cleric cried. But the rogue holds him back, knowing that it is too dangerous._

" _He's dead already," The rogue said._

 _The swordsman struggles as he is surrounded by all the dark creatures with only a sword and torch. With no other choice, the brute destroys the chain holding the door, shutting the stone slab._

 _*_ _ **BANG**_ _*_

 _By destroying the chain, the door seals itself. And the cleric, out of the grip of the rogue yet too late to save his friend, cries, "Nooo!"_

 _*_ _ **SLAM**_ _*_

 _The stone door shuts, leaving their leader to a grim fate. The rogue, perhaps feeling pity, walks to the left of the cleric, places his hand on his right shoulder, and says in a somewhat mocking tone, "Shame he didn't make it." He then reverts back to his normal personality. "Oh well! Cheer up! Gold splits better three ways instead of four."_

 _He then turns the cleric around and pushes him forward._

 _Three adventurers, two of them being a brute and a rogue who want gold while the third was a cleric scholar in search of knowledge, walk into the dark hallway where they came across a chamber of sorts. Three large pillars formed what appeared to be a ritualistic circle in between._

" _Must be hidden here somewhere," The rogue said as he takes the torch from the brute. "Read this."_

 _The rogue pushes the injured and grunting cleric over to one of the pillars, making him crash to the pillar. Grunting in pain, he struggles his way to stand before he looks up at the pillar behind him, reading the ancient text._

" _B-By three they come, by three thy way opens, by the blood of the…willing… Hail… Hail the Cre… the Creator."_

 _That is when the cleric gasps in shock. "Hail the Daughter of… Oh, no. No, no, no."_

 _The impatient rogue sighs. "What about the coin? What does it say?"_

 _The cleric, panicked as he was, turns around and desperately in vain says, "This is forbidden. This is a summoning." He then grabs the rogue in desperation and in fear. "I cannot speak this!"_

" _Don't lie to me!" The rogue demanded as he punches the cleric, forcing off of him. His brute companion also had enough._

" _We came here for treasure," He said as he then chokes and strangles the cleric against the pillar. "What is this place?"_

 _The choking cleric responds with hazy vision, "I-I don't know! M-Maybe… Maybe it's a temple. Or a tomb, or—"_

" _It's a gate," A voice suddenly spoke. It was low and it echoed across the chamber. Strangely enough, it sounded like their swordsman companion that they had left behind. The rogue and the brute look around before…_

 _*_ _ **FWOOSH**_ _*_

 _The light from their torch goes out and the rogue suddenly goes missing. The brute looks around and stands in the middle of the circle, looking for whatever just happened. He leaves the useless and fearful cleric alone as he tries to make sense of what was going on._

 _*_ _ **DRIP**_ _ **DRIP**_ _*_

 _Drops were felt on his forehead. The brute brings his left hand up to see that it was blood. As he looks up, what he saw spooked him. It was the rogue, whose face was filled with perpetual fear as he begins choking in a guttural way. Every one of his limbs looked as if he was being torn apart._

" _And blood is the key," The swordman's voice spoke again, echoing the chamber._

 _As the brute looks around, the swordsman suddenly appeared behind him. Sensing his presence, he brings his massive weapon in a swing behind him to slash at the perpetrator._

 _*_ _ **SLASH**_ _*_

 _But even after hitting him dead on the jaw, essentially tearing it out, the swordsman looked unharmed as he brings himself upward. Bones creak as he stands upright, his bloody jawbone still hanging. This scared the brute immensely but that was the least of his worries._

 _Telepathically, he is forced against a pillar and turned upside down. He like the rogue is then restrained._

 _Suddenly, creaking noises are heard as the ritualistic circle begins to creak and rotate. Turns out it was not just some circle ritual but also a mechanism, as if triggered in the presence of the three. The cleric backs up against the pillar behind him in terror as the man walks forward to the center._

 _Then, the sound of flesh and blood being gutted out from the brute and rogue begins to ring in the air. The two men screaming as they feel their guts and bones twisting and turning, their blood soon being poured out. But instead of some geyser, it was being pulled out in several strands bound together by some form of dark magic, forming half of a perfect triangle._

 _The cleric begins to panic as he keeps reciting his religious creed._

" _Blessed Akarat, thy eternal light protects me. Thy divine wisdom guides me. Though my path is wrought with darkness, guide my soul to thy sacred Light."_

 _The swordsman then decreed as the mechanism on the floor completes its formation, "From the Abyss we seek thy salvation. By three they come. By three thy way opens. By the blood of the willing…" The swordsman soon assumed his true form, that of some sort of dark cultist or summoner with pale skin, a bald head, dark clothing, a reversed pentagram on his chest, and few accessories. "We call thee home."_

 _With the circle nearly complete, the summoner looks to see that one more has yet to fulfill his role. He looks towards the scared cleric by the last pillar._

" _Come," The summoner ushers as he brings the cleric forward, still muttering the same words of his faith. "Open your eyes."_

 _As the cleric was telepathically brought forward, he kept muttering the same words as before,but how can a man say such a thing with fear in his heart amongst a place of darkness. As he opens his eyes to look to see the summoner, he begins to whimper in great fear, repeating the words 'Eternal Light protects me' over and over._

" _There is no light here," The summoner gently said. "You came to the darkness for knowledge."_

 _In that moment, the cleric realized that he was right. Inhaling and exhaling deeply from the reminder, he responds, "Yes…"_

" _And all the knowledge you seek is here," The summoner said. "Surrender. Speak the words. Call her home."_

 _As if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders, the cleric understood what must be done. Doubt briefly filled him for an instant but it all faded away as he sighs in contempt, closing his eyes and emptying himself._

" _By three they come," The cleric had said, before he was lifted up to the pillar and hung upside down. He did not flinch, keeping his composure as he finishes the incantation. "By three thy way opens. By the blood of the willing… we call thee home."_

 _It was then that he allowed himself to be mutilated by the summoner's magic, his blood spilling forth from his stomach, stretched out to finish the triangular flesh portal. As it connects, the cleric had brief visions of what seemed to be some sort of female demon looking at him in a red background like it was blood._

 _With the portal now formed and connected by all three victims, made out of blood and flesh from all three adventurers, something was being pushed through. From the other side of the dimension._

" _Hail, Daughter of Hatred…" The sacrificial cleric said. In that moment, he saw a brief image of Inarius, bound in chains within Hell._

 _The entity from the flesh-like portal continues to push through, as if someone was reborn from the womb._

" _Creator of Sanctuary…" A skull of Diablo was visibly seen before the cleric's vision came back to reality, seeing the head of the entity pop out of the membrane. More images of a town ravaged in flames with all the people dead had appeared before a right hand of the woman busted through._

" _Hail… Lilith." The cleric's eyes widen in disbelief as he takes his final breath, his last expression one of horror as Lilith's right hand takes the hand of her servant gently, who in turn helps her touch her feet the ground slowly and surely._

 _The summoner kneels in front of the Daughter of Hatred and though it seems like flower petals fall from the ground, they were in fact the remnants of the flesh and blood portal falling like such._

" _Blessed Mother…" The summoner said as he looks up at Lilith. "Save us."_

 _Lilith looks up before downwards at her servant, her bloody form shown with the blood portal used as a cape for her back. With heterochromia eyes, her expression remains unchanged as her return was made evident._

 _Then, all went black instantly._

* * *

 **OP: Metamorphose feat. Ishida Yoko – Over the Testament (Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST OP)**

 _(As the music begins, a flash of white light occurs as the camera moves upwards to depict a mural showing the entire universe like a tree, first starting with the Burning Hells and their masters, the Seven Evils, as they light up in red. Aidan appears first in a blue background with a bare chest before it cuts back to the mural moving upwards to the middle showing Sanctuary/Earth and all the other realms surrounding it, including the Underworld which light up in green. Then Rias appears in a red background, a bit further back than Aidan yet also naked before it reverts back to the upper portion of the mural, showing the High Heavens and their leaders, the Angiris Council, illuminated in a white glow. Akeno is the last show further back than Aidan and Rias, also naked and with a yellow background. The last image shows the entire mural illuminated in its respective colors.)_

 **Over the Testament** _(The title of the show is revealed as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)_

 **sabireta kono sekai ni habikoru** _(Aidan is standing on top of Tristram Cathedral, looking out to the sunset over the horizon before he turns briefly to his right to face away from the camera)  
_ **gizen to jiko gisei sore ga bigaku ka?** _(Rias is shown in front of the ORC Clubhouse before she turns around fully and then begins to walk forward)  
_ **honne o kakushita koduku na PIERO** _(The camera cuts to Akeno in her miko outfit at her shrine, her eyes closed before she opens them in a serious expression)  
_ **kyou mo kimi wa Poker face** _(Asia is shown in a church praying before she turns around to the light. The next image shows Kiba leaning his back against a wall, head down and eyes closed, with the spirits of his dead comrades surrounding him in comfort)_

 **kamen hazushite saa kocchi ni kite** _(The Gremory rune is shown before the background turns black. Rias appears amidst the flames of the Burning Hells soon afterwards with the rune still present)  
_ **arinomama no kimi shiritai** **kara** _(Aidan's left arm, from his Sacred Gear that was holding Silentium, is corrupted as he activates his Balance Breaker, making him scream into the air as the shadow of Diablo appears above and behind him)_

 **kagayaki ni tsutsumare yasashii kaze ga fuku** _(Akeno, with her wings being one half Fallen Angel and one half Devil, fires a powerful blast of lightning from on high at a group of flying Demons. Xenovia was on the ground as she slams Durandal to the ground, creating a massive quake that topples the incoming Demons in front of her)  
_ **sonna sekai o misetakute chikai o koeta** _(Kiba charges across the rooftops with Sword of Betrayer in hand. The camera follows him where he was charging towards the towering Belial, Lord of Lies. He jumps up to dodge a blast from the Demon Lord before spinning in the air and cutting off one of Belial's horns)_

 **arata ni kizamareru kibou e no ayumi o** _(Koneko is seen next running across the rooftops as the camera follows her, charging at Azmodan, the Lord of Sin. She lands roughly on one roof before jumping upwards, dodging Azmodan's attack before she runs across the Demon's left arm and delivers a swift kick to his head)  
_ **tsugi no PEEJI ni kakishirushi** _(Rias fires a powerful blast from her Power of Destruction, only to be caught in a blast herself by Azmodan, sending her flying away)_

 **ugokidashita jikan wa New age** _(Rias is caught by Aidan who smiles at her to which she returns. Then the two lean in for a romantic kiss as they are enveloped in a red power, their clothes also dissipating in the process)_

 _(Aidan is shown in his Balance Breaker, Primal Terror Vengeance, starting at the back as the camera steadily turns around to show him until the last shot shows his left demonic eye. Between each frame, quick-time images appear; the first one being Venalana Gremory, Lilith, and the angel Aurelia in her mortal guise but with her back facing the camera, the second Sirzechs and Grayfia, the third being the Student Council led by Sona Sitri, the fourth being Loki and Diodora Astaroth back to back, and finally the last one showing Sinestra as the Angiris Apostle with the Angiris Council members looking over her, including Tyrael as the Archangel of Justice and Malthael as the Archangel of Wisdom)_

 _(The final image shows Aidan looking to his right at Sinestra in the air, ready to take part in the Eternal Conflict)_

* * *

Aidan wakes up with a small gasp as his eyes open almost immediately. Realizing it was a nightmare and that he was still in bed early in the morning, Aidan felt like he was pinned down by something. Looking to his right, he saw Rias sleeping next him, naked and clinging onto his right arm. Her leg was interwoven with his. Asia was on the left side of Aidan, sleeping nude.

Yet even though Aidan felt comfortable with the thought of two beautiful girls in bed with him, he could still see the image of Lilith. The Daughter of Hatred looking down onto him like she was to her summoner.

But for Aidan's eyes when he saw her face again, it was as if she was looking at him directly. Her heterochromia eyes looking directly at Aidan's blue ones.

And she gave a small smile, like she were plotting something. A smile that was remote and inscrutable.

"Lilith…" Aidan mutters the name quietly.

Somehow, Aidan felt perplexed if not afraid of her.

His attention was caught by movement under the covers, as something elastic, smooth, and soft moved up his chest. The blankets were lifted up to reveal Akeno, who was smiling pleasurably at him. She was naked from head to toe and her usual ponytail was replaced by her long straight hair, which Aidan found even more beautiful.

"Morning, you," Akeno greeted with a smile.

"Morning to you too, Akeno," Aidan smiles back.

Still smiling, Akeno moves herself upwards until she gets up close and personal with Aidan face to face. She then gives him a morning kiss which he returns which lasts for only a few seconds before he brings her face down near his neck, enjoying his smell. Rubbing her perfectly nude body against his as her legs push Rias' out of the way and has hers interweave with his.

Akeno begins tracing Aidan's strong muscles, like his body were an Olympian swimmer's, along with the many scars he has. The most notable on his chest was a horizontal one made possible by Solarion, the Spear of Valor belonging to Imperius.

"Your body has become really strong with your training and your battles," Akeno comments before she asks in a sexy tone. "Tell me, Somnus, does my body feel nice pressed up against yours?"

"More than you could ever know," Aidan replies as he rubs a hand down her back to her hip, making her shiver, before giving her a small peck on her lips.

"I do love the way your hand and cock are thinking," She said suggestively, rubbing her womanhood against the pitched tent. "Why don't we see how long we can last with the time we have?"

Aidan smirks, "With you like this, you read my mind."

With that said, Aidan soon wraps his left arm around her back and with his hand on the back of her head, he brings Akeno's lips to his in a passionate French kiss. As they began making out, his right hand grabs Akeno's right butt cheek and squeezes it, making her moan. She begins grinding her womanhood right at the pitched tent, feeling Aidan's cock and just wanting to insert it into herself right away.

Alas though as fate had other plans in store.

"Akeno…" The voice of Rias Gremory called out, making Aidan's eyes snap open as he breaks away from Akeno's lips. Turning his head to the right like a gear that was under strain, he saw his beloved crimson-haired girlfriend glare at him and Akeno with a forced smile that would send even the bravest men chills down their spine. She still laid in bed as beautiful as ever, naked.

"Would you care to explain why you are making out with my boyfriend first thing in the morning?" Rias asked, still wearing that smile.

Aidan didn't know what to say, other than shrinking like a mouse in the face of his girlfriend's wrath. If there was one thing he was afraid of in this harem, it was making his first true love instill fear into him.

Akeno however was unmoved as she giggles and straddles her man.

"I was just trying to have a more intimate bond with my handsome, strong, and manly nephalem," said the Priestess of Thunder who was tracing Aidan's scars on his chest, making him shudder and blush.

"'My nephalem?' And when exactly did you claim ownership over his soul?" Rias questioned with a raised eyebrow as she sat up sitting.

"I may not be his master, but I _am_ his senior," Akeno said with her smile never leaving her.

Seeing that she is being challenged, Rias gave Akeno a smile of defiance. "Clever girl, but alas, you've exposed yourself," She said, standing up on his bed. Akeno follows suite as she giggles, standing face to face with her best friend.

Aidan gave a heavy sigh, knowing that ever since he started forming a harem, these two always got into another one of their catfights. It's become a common recurrence to see the two friends fight over his affection, regardless if he has confessed his love for them and had sex with them. He loved both of them and they knew it, but that didn't stop the two from turning it into a competition, one that would sometimes go out of control and would force Aidan to mend the situation.

The upcoming fight was heard by Asia as she starts to wake up.

"Mmm… Just five more minutes, okay…?" She asked in a half-awake expression, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

With a smile Aidan strokes her head and kisses it gently. "It's still early, Asia. Get some more sleep. We aren't getting out of bed just yet."

Asia then embraced and cuddled with him. "Good, cause I'm going to snuggle up closer to you if that is okay," She said cutely as Aidan brings her close to him. "Nighty night."

* **BOFU** *

Rias threw a pillow directly at Akeno's face, making the Priestess of Thunder's boobs wobble.

"I'm getting pretty tired of you trying to put your greedy hands on what is rightfully mine!" Rias exclaimed.

Even as the pillow fell from her face, Akeno still bore her smile. "A taste here and there doesn't hurt, especially when he responds back," Akeno said as she grabs the pillow and throws it back at her friend. "Now stop being so stingy!"

* **BOFU** *

Rias was hit in the face dead on. She then grabs it and keeps it at her face as her anger grows.

"And we had just finished remodeling the house!" She yelled, pulling the pillow away and channeling her power into it. "Your behavior is unacceptable!"

She then throws the pillow at Akeno, who promptly destroys it with her lightning.

"Nice try – not!" Akeno giggles as feathers fly all around them.

Before they could go further though, both of them were surprised as their wrists were grabbed by Aidan. One couldn't tell but Aidan just had enough of their catfight.

But luckily for him, he had just the perfect remedy to solve this.

"You two…" He stated. "Making a mess of things concerning me and I always have to be the one to clean the mess." Suddenly, quicker than the two realized, he brings them close together to him, wrapping his arms around their waists. Akeno was on his left and Rias on his right, both girls surprised if not anxious.

"You two have been very naughty," He said with a bit of lust in his voice. "Time to instill some proper punishment."

Turning his head to Rias, he leans in aggressively and seals her lips roughly.

"MMPH?!" Rias yelps as she feels Aidan's rough kiss. His tongue immediately breaches into her mouth as it dances with hers. Slowly succumbing to his primal lust though, Rias kisses back and closes her eyes, moaning as she feels his hand around her waist lower to her buttocks and gives them a nice squeeze.

After a moment of rough French kissing, Aidan releases Rias as she sinks to the floor, exhausted as if the kiss proved too much for her stamina.

Aidan soon repeats the process with Akeno. Though for Akeno, she tries to respond back in kind almost immediately. She uses her tongue to clash with Aidan's as she uses her right hand to wrap around the back of his head and press their kiss even deeper. But like Rias, she moans as her buttocks are squeezed. Letting go of the kiss, a silver lining of saliva was formed before it broke off. The Priestess of Thunder then drops to a sitting position, drained of her stamina.

Both girls pant yet both felt hot. This was the typical punishment they would receive from Aidan whenever they fought and things got tense; a kiss that would not only turn them on but also drain them of their stamina and magic, exhausting them. Sometimes it led to a threesome that they had enjoyed while other times it was a simple punishment made to calm the two down.

Aidan looks to see the two Great Ladies of Kuoh sitting on the bed, exhausted and panting.

"By the way, Rias…" He turned his head over to his crimson-haired girlfriend who looked back. "What did you mean by remodeling the house?"

* * *

After Karlamine had set Aidan's breakfast on the table in front of him, the nephalem looked up at his Knight maid and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, girls," He said. "Please, serve yourselves."

The Phenex Maids bowed their heads with smiles and said in unison, "Thank you very much, master."

Once they got their food, they sat back to the table to join with the others. The entire table was five times larger than the old one, made out of the highest quality of wood found. Gathered around the table were the girls from the ORC, including Xenovia and Koneko. Everyone was dressed up casually.

As for the mansion they were now living in, here are the schematics. It was six stories high and had three basements below.

The first floor included guest rooms that were used by the maids, the living room, the kitchen, a bathroom, and washitsu, or Japanese tatami rooms. The second floor had Aidan's, Rias', and Asia's bedrooms, with Aidan's being in the middle. All rooms were connected via interconnecting doors on each side, one for each of the two girls. On the third floor was a more larger bedroom fit for the harem should it grow larger, a study room filled with Horadric texts and scrolls, and books compiled by Deckard Kain, and a storeroom. As for Akeno's, Koneko's, and Xenovia's rooms, they were on the fourth floor. The fifth floor had three more bedrooms. The sixth floor, the top floor to be exact, was mostly empty but saved for renovation. And finally, the rooftop was a communal garden decorated with flowers, along with a table and chairs to drink tea at.

As for the three basement floors below, the first one had a movie theater, a training room, changing room, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator filled with three different flavors of milk: fruit, whole, and coffee. There was also two hidden rooms that contained an assortment of baths of various sizes but are noticeably larger than the first and are decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, dragon statues pouring water into the bath, and the Gremory symbol.

And if that wasn't enough, the second basement floor included a heated indoor swimming pool. The third basement floor was mostly vacant that could be used for storage, but it also included a library filled with all of the books of Devil Mythology on the shelves.

Despite all the fancy accommodations made, Aidan was bothered by one question.

"So, Rias, you mind telling me how the house Uncle Deckard and I bought suddenly turned into a mansion in the middle of the suburban neighborhood?" asked Aidan after sipping his milk. "Not that I do not appreciate the kind gesture."

Rias answers after swallowing her food. "It was gift from my father. When he heard that Azazel was having all the girls move in with you, he decided to make things more spacious for all of us."

"And he decides to make it into a skyscraper mansion in the middle of the neighborhood?" asked Aidan. "I'm willing to bet not everyone around is happy about it."

"Well, he wanted to go bigger than this," Rias said with a smile.

Just then, Kiba and Gasper walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone," greeted the Knight as he waves his hand, wearing casual clothing like everyone else. Gasper was behind him wearing a sunhat and girl clothes. He looked around at the large living room and the crowd sitting at the table which freaked him out a little.

"What's wrong, Gasper?" asked Aidan.

"B-B-Big places are scary!" Gasper shudders.

"Looks like everyone is here," Rias said with a satisfied expression. "Let's finish breakfast and we can begin our club meeting."

 **AFTER BREAKFAST** …

Everyone in the Occult Research Club had gathered in Aidan's room, alongside the maids. Despite being ten people in one room, there was more than enough space. While everyone sat on the expensive sofas, Gasper stayed in his box that he brought along.

"You're returning to the Underworld?" asked Aidan.

"Well, naturally! Summer's finally here and we are all going. This is a yearly tradition," Rias said to her boyfriend before noticing Aidan looking away with a bit of concern. "What's wrong, my love?"

Aidan replies sheepishly as he turns his head back to her. "Nothing to complain about, Rias, but there's still a price on my head in the Underworld."

Rias gave him a wry smile. "Cloying neediness is so hot. Now stop worrying," She said as she inches her face closer to her boyfriend and holds his cheeks to rub them. "I plan to keep you around for an exceptionally long time. I would never leave you behind and I have no intention to let anyone get their hands on you. Understand?"

"Yeah," He nods with a smile.

"Good." Rias gives him a simple kiss on the lips before turning back to the group. "We'll all be heading to the Underworld tomorrow morning. And it is a long trip, so bring a book or anything to keep yourself entertained."

This surprised some of the people in the room.

"Wait, did you say all of us?" asked Asia.

"Does that include us too?" Xuelan asked with wide eyes and pointed at herself, along with the other two maids.

"Masters and servants must always be together, and that includes you three as you are recognized as Aidan's maids," Rias said to the Phenex maids. "Plus I got a group rate."

"Going to the Underworld while I'm still alive makes me a little bit nervous but I wouldn't feel anything if I were already dead!" Asia exclaimed with a smile, sitting next to Xenovia and Koneko.

"So then, starting tomorrow morning, we're gonna spend our vacation in the same hell I once tossed infidels into?" Xenovia asked, before scuffing and crossing her arms. "Ironic, for a one time Church believer turned Devil."

"If you're going back, then I am as well."

Everyone gasped before turning around to find Azazel sitting on a seat in the corner.

* **SHIING** *

As if on que, Aidan deploys his Armiger as many phantom swords surround Azazel. But the Fallen Angel Governor was getting rather annoyed.

"Come on, Aidan," Aidan shook his head. "Every time? Really?"

"If you stop appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden, I might stop doing this!" Aidan retorted.

"If you want someone to get mad at, then Rias is the one," Azazel responded nonchalantly.

But that made the Devil in question stand up to her feet with an angered expression. "What was that?!"

"Listen, Gremory, if you didn't notice my presence until just now, then you've still got a lot of training left to do," He said. Ever since he decided to be the ORC's club advisor, Azazel has either served wise counsel or nonchalant jokes that get the better on everyone's nerves. But given of his abundance of knowledge, he was also going to be teaching them battle styles from now on.

"With the Demons on your doorstep in almost every apocalyptic situation, you're going to need to be in top shape in whatever training you receive so that you can actually beat them instead of relying on blind luck."

Aidan stands down with his Armiger as it disperses away. He then sighs as if he was tired.

"I'm going to go get packing," He said as he stands up and walks to a dresser. Everyone else sat up and started walking towards the exit of the room. Rias and Asia head for their respective interconnecting doors that lead to their separate rooms.

But as Aidan begins to pack up, he could not help but have his mind linger back to the dream this morning. It was just a crazy thought, but he could've sworn someone was watching him from the shadows.

Someone with heterochromia eyes and a beautiful yet dangerous feminine face. A certain Daughter of Hatred.

* * *

The next day the group headed for the nearest train station. Everyone was wearing their school uniform as a sign of formality per Rias' suggestion. The maids came dressed as usual but luckily for them, no one was in the station to stare lewdly at them. As for Aidan though, along with his uniform, he also wore his dark cloak so as to hide his face from anyone still trying to kill him. Despite Rias' objection and promise that she will protect him, Aidan was taking a safety precaution based on his own gut feelings. While he trusted Rias to watch over and protect him, him wearing his cloak was more of a case of extra personal security.

"So what are we still doing here?" Aidan asked with a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder that looked like one he traveled with in his days with Uncle Deckard. "The last train has already left."

"Just follow me, dear," Rias beckoned her nephalem with a wry smile. They follow her to a small elevator that could only hold five people at most. Rias and Akeno enter first before the former spoke to the rest. "Aidan. You, Asia, and Xenovia will head down first with us."

Aidan then looks at the floor display that showed only Levels 1 and 2.

"No offense, Rias, but there are no other lower levels," Aidan pointed out.

"Not for us Devils. Now come squeeze in," Rias said with a confident smile. The two new Devils and the nephalem exchanged glances of confusion but comply, nonetheless. Struggling to fit into the elevator with their bags. "Kiba, I want you and the rest to come after us since you've used this. Yubelluna, I assume you have the card?"

"I do indeed," Yubelluna responded proudly, as she pulls out a white card from her bosom and held it up to show Rias. "Just if we were to find ourselves in the human world."

"Good, then you'll be a part of Kiba's group," Rias said before the elevator doors close, cramming the people inside together with their big luggage.

She then took out a card similar to Yubelluna's and turn it towards an electronic panel. Once scanned, the elevator goes down, surprising the nephalem, Asia, and Xenovia.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level that is exclusively used for Devils," Rias explains. "Areas for the exclusive use of Devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know?"

The elevator keeps descending for another minute before coming to a stop. After the doors open, Aidan exits out first to look out at the sight. It at first would seem like a vast artificial space that was some kind of huge cave, but rather, it seemed to have the structure of a station platform. There were a few differences in the design and structure of those in the human world. However, it still retained the usual train tracks.

After Kiba's group along with the maids came down moments later, they all waited by the elevator before Rias led them to platform three. It was a bit of a walk down the vast space that would echo anyone who yelled.

Finally, they came at last at an open station and see a very peculiar train in front of them. There were many symbols that represented the architecture of the Devils carved into acute angles, with the Gremory Symbol displayed on it.

"So this must be your family's train?" asked Aidan as the doors open automatically as if expecting their arrival.

"That's right," Rias answered without hesitation before leading everyone onto the train.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER** …

"I never expected to go to the Underworld on a train," Asia said while playing a card game with Xenovia.

The train was now speeding into the Underworld, traveling across a purple sky as if it were training on train tracks. The inside of the train was like a luxurious small living room complete with bars and small tables to sit at, along with sofas and coffee tables to relax at.

"The last time we came, Grayfia's magic brought us here," Aidan said while he was reading one of his Uncle's books. "And then afterwards, I rode on a griffin to meet up with Rias after my return from self-exile."

"Well this is a proper trip, and all new Devils should enter the world through the appropriate channels instead of having to rely so much on magic," Akeno said, sitting with Aidan, Rias, Xenovia, and Asia on one of the U-shaped sofas.

Aidan looks at the Phenex Maids, who were sitting together at the bar whispering to each other. Kiba was at another bar in the back reading a book.

"Was it the same way for you three?" Aidan asked.

Yubelluna simply looked at Aidan, but the other two looked like they'd jumped out of their skin and blushed brightly.

"Yes, actually," The former Phenex queen confirmed with a faint blush. "When our _former_ master resurrected us during the Second World War, the four of us went on a similar train. But with more fire."

Aidan was surprised. "You lived through World War II?"

"My father and I fought back against the Germans when they invaded France, but the two of us were captured and gunned down," Karlamine said, looking up at the ceiling as if remembering her last moments.

Xuelan held her left arm with her right as she looked away. "I was a simple farming girl in Nanjing before the Japanese invaded. Some of the solders decided to…pass me around before killing me off." She spoke those words with a shutter but after her revival, she took great pleasure in making them suffer personally.

Yubelluna was quiet for a couple seconds before removing one of her forearm length, fingerless gloves.

"Let's just say… I was in Germany at the wrong time and place. And as a result of my Jewish ancestry…" She then showed numbers tattooed into her arm.

Aidan recognized what that meant. "The Holocaust? But that means-"

"Like many other Jewish people, I was put into a concentration camp at Auschwitz before I was gassed in their chambers," Yubelluna revealed before she put her glove back on and stared at the ceiling. "It's strange how death can take your life, yet you are given another chance even after the horrible things done to us."

"And we have you to thank for that, Aidan," Karlamine bowed with a smile on their behalf. "Without saving us that day, I don't think we would be where we are now."

Aidan then notices Koneko who was merely looking out at the purple sky, lost in thought. "Hey, Koneko? Are you okay? You haven't touched your food."

Without looking back, she merely responds. "It's nothing. Nothing to worry about."

Soon the announced on the train spoke.

" _We will now be arriving at the Sitri Domain Terminal."_

"Sitri Domain?" as he looked at the smiling Rias and Akeno.

"Yo! Kain!" called out Saji.

"Hey, Aidan!" Issei's voice was heard.

Aidan was surprised to hear two familiar voices as he turns his head towards the doors that led to the car in front of theirs. Walking into the car were Sona, Tsubaki, Issei, and Saji.

"Saji. Issei. Good to see you," Aidan greeted warmly. "And you as well, Sona and Tsubaki."

When Kiba saw Tsubaki walk in, he closed his book and got up.

"Good to see you, Sona," Rias said as Sona and her members approached the sofa.

"Since you were kind even to give us a ride on the Gremory train, I thought I'd see how you were before we got off," Sona said with a smile.

"Fine, if not a bit anxious," Rias responds with a shrug.

"Perfectly understandable. After all, this isn't an ordinary home trip."

Meanwhile, the three Pawns were chatting with one another.

"I heard you are heading down the Underworld as well?" asked Issei.

"I could ask the same of you two," Aidan responds. "How goes your training by the way?"

"Going good, I guess," Issei said. "I still need to get stronger, but I am making some progress thanks to Azazel."

"Yeah, well. We're about to go work our asses off, and the next time we meet up, one of us will be a lot stronger than you. You hear that, Aidan?" Saji asked in a challenging manner.

Aidan could not help but chuckle. "Be careful what you wish for, Saji. Nephalem are stronger than dragons as the legends say."

Sona turned to her two Pawns and said, "Saji, Issei. It's time to go."

The two walk towards the door, but Issei stops to look at Aidan and Rias. "Good to see you again, Aidan. Goodbye and good luck."

Aidan nods with a smile and responds, "See you soon."

 **AN HOUR LATER** …

"It's been a while since we dropped off Sona and her Peerage," Gasper said while sitting with Aidan and reading one of Deckard's books. Akeno, Asia, and Xuelan were with him watching. Kiba spoke with Xenovia and Karlamine given that they were all knights. Yubelluna was quietly reading a romance novel, while Koneko was looking out the window in solace again.

' _We will soon arrive at the Gremory Domain Terminal.'_

"We're here already?" asked Aidan as he looks out the window with Xenovia, Asia, and the maids.

They were stunned to see miles and miles of extraordinarily rich acres with developed industry, but also a well-shaded forest and a mountain range. Houses and other buildings were laid throughout the land, and rather than a small town, it looked like a capital city of sorts.

"Wait, do you mean all that land?" Xenovia asked loudly as Karlamine had been jaw-dropped at the sight.

"All of this belongs to the House of Gremory," Akeno confirmed.

"It's so big!" Aidan was surprised. "Almost reminds me of Kehjistan but less sand."

"If you were to compare it to Japan, they own roughly the size of its main island," Kiba commented.

Suddenly, and without warning, the train stopped, as if the brakes were abruptly pushed hard. Everyone stumble and nearly fell to the ground as it lurched. Aidan stood his ground though and caught Akeno before helping her back up.

"What the hell was that?" asked Aidan.

"Why did we stop?" Xenovia asked, looking around.

' _The emergency brake has been activated.'_

Xuelan got up and slams her fist on the back of the sofa.

"No shit!" She angrily shouted at the ceiling as her other two fellow maids stood up.

Aidan walks over to check on Gasper who was in his box. "Gasper! You alright?"

"Ow, my neck…" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did we get into an accident?"

At that moment, Rias and Azazel came walking back into their train car after moving to the one in front to see what was happening.

"I see…" The Fallen Angel said before he approaches the others. "A few VIPS will be gathering here soon. Maybe the sudden stop was a security precaution."

"VIPs?" asked Aidan. "For what?"

"Looks like we might be stuck here for a while. I'm gonna go take a sneak peek. Ciao!" And with that, the Governor Turned with a wave and walked out of the passenger car casually.

Rias sighs and starts to inform her peerage about the situation. "One of the representatives of Asgard will be joining us for a conference. And he is bringing with him two other important representatives as well."

"Asgard?" asked Aidan with shock. "The Nine Realms are real?"

"That's right," Kiba said with a nod. "Asgard is home to the Aesir. Then you have Mount Olympus where the Olympians rule. And then there is Mount Meru in Asia belonging to the Hindu religion."

"I didn't think other gods really existed," Aidan was surprised. "I thought it was just human imagination and religion. Wait a minute."

Aidan then remembers something Uncle Deckard told him long ago regarding other religions, those that do not believe in the existence of the High Heavens, the Burning Hells, or even the Eternal Conflict.

' _Uncle Deckard believed that the gods and their realms were formed after the Worldstone's destruction. Each shard that was scattered across existence from the artifact formed realms of their own, each realm surrounding Sanctuary. And from those realms, the gods were born… Could it be that every god is descended from Anu given of how the Worldstone was supposedly a part of Anu beforehand?'_

His line of thought is interrupted by Yubelluna asking Rias a question.

"So, what is this conference going to be about?" The former Phenex queen asked.

"It will be about the return of the Demons," Rias answered. "With the forces of Hell encroaching, we are taking measures to form more alliances against them. These include Asgard, Egypt, and Hinduism."

"…Then that means the representatives are—"

"Something's wrong," Koneko suddenly said.

Then everything went white.

 **AFTERMATH** …

Aidan groans as he wakes up on his stomach before sitting up and shaking his head off of the dust and ringing noise in his ears. When he opens his eyes, he saw the purple sky of the Underworld before he looks around.

Everyone but Rias was accounted for as they sat up and stood up. They were not on the train anymore but rather in some kind of rock valley.

"Everyone alright?" asked Aidan.

Kiba looked around their location as he stands up. "Yeah, I think so. Mostly."

"Where's Rias?" Asia muttered, worried about her friends' well being.

Akeno stood up. "I don't see her."

"Azazel's missing too!" Gasper gasped.

Karlamine also gasps before she gets into a fighting stance, drawing her sword. "Quiet! We got company!"

The ground soon begins to rumble, like everyone was feeling an earthquake ready to begin

"That doesn't sound good," said Xenovia as the source of the commotion and violent shaking came into view. And it left an imprint of fear in everyone's hearts.

It was a fifteen meters tall, gigantic western Dragon. With the exception of its lower body, specifically its belly, the inner portions of its long tail and legs, that are beige in color, a majority of dragon's body is covered in dark purple, draconic scales. Also, it has a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. Its claws had long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and large bat-like wings with rigid tips. Additionally, it wore black armored pauldrons that extend down to its arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories.

The dragon roars at the group with glowing eyes before unleashing a large breath of fire from its mouth.

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Aidan as he grabs Asia and Gasper before jumping out of the way of the fire. Once he lands and gets them to a safe position, he takes out his Warglaive Furies as the Al'Diabolos Terror Claws emerges on his left arm.

"I'm going to assume this guy isn't friendly," Kiba exclaimed as he draws out his Holy-Demonic Sword.

Xenovia summons Durandal as she yells, "Duh! You think?"

"Is that even a question?" Karlamine sarcastically asked as she brings out a flaming sword.

Xuelan gets into a fighting stance, ready for action. "What's the plan, Aidan?" But running past her was Koneko, whom the former Phenex Rook was surprised to see charging head on into the beast. "Wait! Stop!"

Koneko doesn't listen as she starts to run up the side of a mountain near the dragon. She then launches herself at the beast, prepared to land a punch.

"Koneko, watch out!" Akeno yelled.

* **BAM** *

The dragon easily swats Koneko away with its tail, sending her smashing against the side of the mountain.

* **CRASH** *

Koneko lets out a huge grunt of pain as she crashes her backside into the mountain, the back of her head began to bleed as she fell to the ground. Luckily for her, Xuelan caught her.

"That was reckless of you, you idiot!" Xuelan said. "Think of what our master would say!"

She brings her over back to Gasper and Asia as the dragon prepares another breath of fire on those fleeing.

Akeno flies to the skies and magically changes her clothes into that of her miko outfit.

"Since Rias isn't here, it is my duty to take the lead!" Akeno yelled with her outstretched hand, taking command as her confidence is boosted. "Kiba! Xenovia! Karlamine! Yubelluna! Do whatever you can to distract the dragon! Aidan, I want you to focus on channeling your Sacred Gear's power! Xuelan! Keep Asia safe as she heals Koneko1 I will give order to coordinate our response!"

"Right, Akeno!" Everyone yelled.

 **[BOOST]**

The voice of Diablo boosting Aidan's power caught the dragon's attention, staring eye to eye at the nephalem.

"Uh, guys! A little help!" He yelled before Akeno unleashed her lightning at the dragon's head while Yubelluna drops a bombardment of spells on its body.

"I love dishing out punishment!" Akeno exclaims with a sadistic smile.

"Then let's give it a bang!" Yubelluna concurs with a grin.

Xenovia and Karlamine rush in at the dragon, hopping across the rocks and boulders trying to land a blow.

"Hey, Scaley, over here!" yelled the Gremory Knight.

Both girls and Kiba jump high at the monster's head.

* **CLASH** *

To their surprise, the dragon's horns elongated and blocked the swords of the Kights, pushing them away with a simple head move.

"It was able to deflect Durandal?" Xenovia shockingly asked as she falls.

Koneko tries to get up but struggles due to her head wound. Asia uses An'Naresh and her Twilight Healing rings to stabilize her. Gasper sood by as Xuelan stood guard over them.

"Koneko, please just stay still!" Asia pleads.

"Now Kiba!" Akeno commands.

"Got it!" Kiba quickly turns his sword upside down and stabs it into the ground. "Sword Birth!"

At that moment, a red magical circle shines under him as his power moves through the ground right beneath the dragon. Hundreds of swords sprout up beneath the monster.

* **SHATTER** *

But all blades were destroyed when the dragon's tail swings and effortlessly shatters them. The beast soon unleashes a fire breath at Kiba, making him yell as he jumps out of the way. But the dragon's attention was distracted as Aidan uses his demonic wings to fly to the dragon's back.

 **[BOOST]**

Unfortunately, Diablo's voice from his Sacred Gear boosting his power blew his cover as the dragon looks behind and glares at him. With his cover blown, Aidan had nowhere else to go.

 **[BOOST]**

The dragon roars and tries to attack, until Yubelluna uses her scepter to make more purple magic circles on the ground and surround the beast. Each one explodes, casting dust and debris into the air.

At first, all seemed okay until the dragon fires at the former Phenex Queen and Akeno. Both dodge the attack quickly, flying out of the way of the flames.

' _Why does it keep reacting to Aidan's Sacred Gear?'_ Akeno thought.

Gasper soon came out front. "I…I have to do something," He said, trying to put on a brave face. "I've got to! After all… it's what a hero would do!" He then closes his eyes and reopens them, activating his Forbidden Balor View and freezing the dragon in place when it came for Aidan.

The dragon seemed still for a moment, giving everyone a sigh of relief. All except Aidan.

"Gasper!" He called out to the Bishop. "He's still moving!"

The dragon breaks free and it looked as if Gasper only pissed it off.

Gasper soon collapsed on the floor in shock. "I'm sorry! He's too scary! I can't focus!"

* **BOOM** *

Aidan empowers himself as he flies up, with both Yubelluna and Akeno right behind him.

"You two, get ready!" He said.

"Right behind you!" Akeno smiles with Yubelluna as she and the Bomb Queen strike at the dragon together. Their attacks hit the dragon, making Aidan go in for the kill.

But just as Aidan was about to hit his mark with his Warglaive Furies, the image of Lilith suddenly appeared before him. This made him gasp and lose focus, enough for the dragon to simply batter him away.

* **BAM** *

Aidan is flung far, like he was slapped with a reality check from the dragon's tail, as he adjusts himself before seeing the dragon charge right at him, ready to end his life.

"Watch out!" Yubelluna cried.

"Somnus!" Akeno cried.

Aidan braces himself for the dragon's charging impact.

"Stop!" Aidan turns his head towards a familiar voice, shocked to see Azazel standing on a cliff next to Rias. "That is enough."

At Azazel's command, the dragon stands down, with the eyes no longer glowing and appearing less threatening. And it didn't take long for Aidan to figure out what the leader of the Fallen Angels had planned.

"You son of a bitch…" Aidan mutters and glares at Azazel.

* * *

 **ONE MOMENT LATER** …

Turns out that the dragon Azazel sent was of his doing. And that he was also a Devil.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon a.k.a. Devil Dragon Tannin," Azazel introduced him. "Vassal to the former Dragon Emperor, he allowed himself to be turned into a Devil for reasons that are confidential."

"A dragon that's become a Devil?" asked a shocked Kiba.

"Talk about power," Karlamine said.

Azazel placed a hand inside his pocket and said while looking mainly at Aidan, "This guy has come down to help you kids out with your training."

"Training?" asked Xenovia with her arms raised. "Like a special kind of training montage?"

"Hmm, I don't know what that means, but Sirzechs asked me to come help," Tannin said, not getting the reference. "Even the nephalem will need lots of help."

"To be frank from what I have seen on all of you, each of you needs a lot of work," Azazel simply shrugged, agreeing with the dragon.

Rias then walked up to her peerage with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to play a trick on you like this. I was against the ambush ploy from the start, but my big brother can be rather insistent."

Aidan, perhaps speaking on behalf of the Peerage, merely walked up to his girlfriend, and held her hands with his. Smiling, he assures her, "It's alright, Rias. I know you wouldn't dare to something like this. That is not the girlfriend I know of."

Rias smiles back in gratitude, seeing how accepting her nephalem was of her despite feeling bad.

"I can sum up why your revenue isn't improving," Azazel said to Rias in a level tone. "Besides a tendency towards spoiling them, you act with uncertainty."

But that criticism made Rias turn around in anger. "What uncertainty?"

"I wanted to gauge whatever you could muster when caught off guard and trust me, I've learned plenty. This fight showed me just what kind of training methods each of you need most," He responds with a wry smile.

"And exactly just what kind of plan would a Fallen Angel like you come up with?" Akeno asked with venom in her voice.

But Azazel looked mockingly hurt and winked, placing a hand over his heart. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you kids stronger. I am your teacher after all."

Aidan sighs before his attention was caught by Tannin who wanted to say something to him in private.

"They were right, you know?" The Devil Dragon said. "About what you are."

"They?" asked a confused Aidan.

"Your nephalem friends," Tannin said. "Alrik and Li-Ming."

This made him gasp a bit. "You know of them?"

"They are two of my closest friends," Tannin revealed. "Hell, we even sparred each other on occasion. And they told me a lot about you and what to expect should you ever come to the Underworld for training. Last I heard though they were stuck back in Hell."

That made Aidan a bit somber for he still knows that to his knowledge, Alrik, Li-Ming, and Johanna are still in Hell, covering the Satans' escape with the comatose Baraqiel. No word has been heard from since and it has already been weeks.

"Chin up, nephalem," Tannin encouraged. "They've gotten themselves into that situation before countless times. I'm sure they can get out."

With a smile returning to her face, Rias looked back at the group. "Forgive me but I am afraid I won't be able to take you all home dirtied like this. So it's time for our obligatory bath."

* * *

The group was led to one of the many homes owned by Rias, which turned out to be a bathhouse. It was luxuriously built and made out of pure marble with hot water pouring into multiple baths. All of the guys were heading to the bath at the bottom while the girls took the top floor which had another bath raised high above them.

"No, really! It's fine! I can just go in later!" Gasper yelled as Aidan had to drag him over to the water.

"Come on now, Gasper. There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Aidan exclaimed as he tugs Gasper's arm gently. He then notices the way the Vampire boy was holding his towel to cover himself, making the nephalem sigh. "Gasper, please lose the towel. I don't care if you're naked or not."

"Really? I didn't think you saw me like that, Aidan," Gasper said.

"I do not," Aidan bluntly replied.

High up in the girls' bath, Akeno looked over the side and smiled down on Aidan. "Oh, Aidan, you shouldn't be sexually harassing poor, sweet Gasper," She teases.

"It's not like that!" Aidan retorted back.

Azazel stretches his arms and leans back against the side of the L-shaped bathtub.

"Haah. This is life," He relaxes. "With a bottle of sake in this hot spring, it's paradise."

Azazel had a floating wooden bucket filled with a sake bottle and two cups, the extra for anyone who wants a drink.

"Hey, Aidan. Come share a drink with me, will you?" Azazel requested.

Aidan couldn't turn down the offer, so he takes one of the cups as Azazel fills it up for him. On the other side however, Rias heard of the offer.

"Aidan, dear! Do not get drunk in my bathhouse," She warned. "I do not want to have to deal with you if you get out intoxicated."

"Yes, love," Aidan responds before sighing quietly to himself. He then takes a sip of his liquor before settling down.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you something," Azazel said.

"What about?" asked Aidan.

"Tell me. Rias' melons, have you gotten any good squeezes in?" He asked, making a squeezing motion with his hand.

Aidan blushes slightly before he glares at the Governor-General. "None of your goddamn business! Now cut to the chase."

Azazel chuckles. "I've heard recently about some trouble you've had with some of your girls fighting. Granted you are able to calm them down with your methods at least. It was a smart move to start a harem though. Now you can finally express love to every girl you have feelings for."

Aidan could not help but wonder out loud. "I sometimes wonder if I just stole Issei's dream right out from under him. Maybe you can give him some good advice."

"Well, as a dragon in human form, it's only logical that someone like him would have multiple mates. I'll admit, I think he is jealous of you. Vali was never interested in being in a relationship with a partner and was more concerned about fighting."

"And I bet his sister is the same as well," Aidan said. "Although, their sibling relationship has now taken a turn for the worse."

"Uh…" The two hear Kiba speak up and turned to see him looking at them. "Speaking of fighting, haven't you guys noticed that something's up with Koneko? She was so careless. That's not like her."

"Yeah, that's weird. But she hasn't been acting like herself at all today," Gasper said, also having noticed the white-haired cat girl's change in attitude.

Aidan looks up at the girl's bathtub in concern, wondering if Koneko is okay. Perhaps given enough time, she will revert back to her normal self.

* * *

It was time to head for bed. As he walks to his bedroom, Aidan stopped in front of his door to see Asia and Xenovia.

"Have a good night you two," He told them, as Rias was going to have the them sleep in another room due to a limited amount currently.

"Goodnight, Aidan!" The two said and smile before heading into their bedroom and closing the door.

As Aidan enters into his bedroom, he found Rias looking in the mirror, adjusting her hair.

"Ahh, Somnus," She greeted as she turns her head with a smile.

"Here to keep me company tonight?" Aidan could not help but flirt a little.

Rias giggles a bit. "You read my mind. You know I can't sleep without you with me in the bed."

Rias turns back to the mirror adjusting her hair as Aidan strips down to his boxer briefs and tank top. He sits on the side of the bed and watches Rias finish up. The sight of her made Aidan feel a bit hot under the collar for his amusement. But neither he nor Rias were in any mood for sex for tonight as they just want some alone time with one another.

But as soon as he looks in the mirror, his image of Rias was replaced with the same one he had seen. The same individual that he saw the first time. Those heterochromia eyes, the horned head resembling Mephisto's, and that small yet wicked alluring smile that drew even the bravest men into her.

Lilith. Her gaze caught onto Aidan's as if she saw was seeing him right now. The sight of her sent chills down his spine and his heartbeat was beating faster than ever. His breath became more shallow and quick.

"..nus… omnus… Somnus? SOMNUS!"

A voice calls out to Aidan, making him snap back to reality. He blinks his eyes a few times to get his head straight before turning slowly to Rias who bore a worried expression. She was right up front with him, holding his shoulders.

"R-Rias…?" asked a somewhat confused Aidan. "What just-?"

"I was calling out your name, but you weren't responding," She said. "Is everything alright?"

Aidan didn't know how to respond as he looks back at the mirror where Lilith was, only to find nothing. His head has been nothing but a big mess as of late, evident as he leans it into his right hand to grasp it. This was already the second time this has happened and at nighttime or whenever he was asleep. It was a bit shameful for him to be making such a scene in front of his girlfriend, much less his harem. And yet, Rias can tell that something wasn't right with him. The expression and pain in his face was easy to read like an open book.

"Bad dreams again?" asked Rias. "Is it Diablo?"

"…No," Aidan shakes his head. "Something… worse, I suppose."

"You suppose?" asked Rias. "What could be worse than what we have already faced?"

"What we haven't faced," Aidan responds. "Something that perhaps a nephalem like me fears most."

"Fears most?" Rias asked, confused of all the gibberish that Aidan was speaking. "What is it that you are afraid of?"

He didn't want to say it though, thinking he won't be able to sleep tonight. But he had to be truthful to Rias. Keeping her in the dark was not an option as it could severely backfire later on.

"Do you know the name of Lilith?" Aidan asks. But this made Rias even more confused.

"Lilith?" She asked. "You mean the original Lucifer's bride?"

"That…" Aidan looked at her in concern, turning his face to meet hers. "Or perhaps the progenitor of the nephalem, and humanity by extension."

Rias' eyes widened. Now she had remembered. From what she learned, Lilith was the daughter of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred. Together with her Elder Angel lover Inarius, they stole the Worldstone from the Pandemonium Fortress and created a new world called Sanctuary a.k.a. Earth, where they could live in peace along with like-minded Elder Angels and Demons. And it was on Sanctuary that they mated and created offspring: the nephalem, forebearers of humanity.

Whether Lilith however was the same Lilith as the wife of the original Lucifer is unknown. Last anyone heard about Lilith, she was banished to the Void millennia ago during the Sin War.

"What is it that you see?" asked Rias.

Aidan explains, "I see…her. As if she had somehow returned after so long. Her gaze is as if she knows of my presence. And her smile is as if she is telling me that she is watching." He then turns to Rias. "I'm scared, Rias. And I don't know what to do."

It was plainly evident for Rias to see a look of fear on Aidan. For the first time however, this was not a fear of losing his friends nor of himself, but rather a fear of someone: Lilith. Her presence in his nightmares must be enough to spook him. Briefly, she blames herself for not realizing earlier but she could not allow such thoughts linger. If Lilith, whether she was the bride of the original Lucifer or the mother of the nephalem, had indeed return, they needed to be ready when they confront her.

Rias then decides to lay on the bed before tapping onto the bed. "Lay here with me, Somnus."

Knowing what she meant, Aidan adjusts himself on the bed as he lies himself down on Rias' lap. He could feel her arms wrap themselves around him. Her hands gently stroke his head as she calms her nephalem down. As Aidan feels himself drowning in Rias' warmth, his heart begins to calm itself down. His muscles ease the tension he had, combined with the comfortable softness of the bed. Slowly, his face of fear and uncertainty were replaced with one of nostalgia and peace. He wonders how long they have been cuddling together like this or how long it has been just the two of them.

As soon as Aidan relaxes, Rias begins to speak.

Rias then asked, "Do you remember the first time we slept together like this?"

"You showed up unexpectedly in my bed of all places," Aidan said, making Rias giggle.

"I was so surprised that you acted all calm without freaking out." Rias then opened her eyes slightly. "We really have come a long way since that day we met, haven't we? Since we are now an official couple, we have a responsibility, don't we?""

Aidan ponders, "The main reason I got stronger was so I'd be able to protect you."

Rias adjusts herself to the point where she lays on top of Aidan, caressing his right cheek with her left hand lovingly.

"I think that lots of people expect great things from you now…" She said with a smile. "Including me. And no matter what happens, I will always protect you and look after you. I have no intention to let go of you at all."

Aidan then sees his old Horadric necklace still hanging around Rias' neck, the last gift he gave to her before he disappeared. But then his hand traveled itself down to Rias' stomach, where although tiny, he felt a bit of a bulge forming, indicating that it really has been a full month since Rias was pregnant.

"Yeah…" He acknowledged. "I promised to protect those dear to me. And I will never again leave you."

"That's what I like to hear," She responded. She then gives him a tender kiss on the lip as he kisses back. "Now, let's get some rest. We are going to be busier from now on."

"Yeah…"

With his mind now at ease, Aidan allows sleep to dull his senses and with Rias by his side cuddling with him, he was able to get a good night sleep for once.

Unbeknownst to him however, from the darkness within, Lilith watched in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark area, the only light came from a glowing orb that showed Bikou, who was conversing with someone on the other side.

"Hey, babe. Sorry to keep you waiting," He said through the device.

The person Bikou was speaking to is a beautiful young Nekomata woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. A pair of black cat ears and two black tails also spawned from her.

Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

"You're late, Bikou," She said in a suggestive pose as she laid on her side, showing off some skin. "I've gotten so bored from lounging around here."

"Sorry. I got a little delayed when comforting things with Vali," Bikou explained. "The sudden betrayal of his sister is still something of a sore spot for him. That said, we should go see him. He gets outright cantankerous if he has to wait too long."

The Nekomata sat up before she said, "Well Vali is one thing, but I don't really care about Loki."

Bikou playfully winks at her. "Now, you shouldn't say such things, Kuroka. Just think of this as part of the job. After all, it's not like we do not know who Loki truly is underneath that disguise."

"There's only one thing I care about and that's getting my little sister back," Kuroka told Bikou before licking one of her fingers. "I know you'll wait for me, Shirone."

* * *

 **And so we come to season 3. And what better way to start it off than another dream, but this time of a more recent trailer from the** _Diablo_ **universe. After all, ever since I saw the new Diablo IV trailer, I've been dying to add it and thought it would be a perfect set up for season 3. After all, even though we do not know much currently about Lilith, I have a plan for her.**

 **She WILL play a HUGE role in season 3, especially at the end. She will only be mentioned throughout the first half but the second half she will play, hmm, something of a role, especially during Asia's kidnapping by Diodora Astaroth.**

 **Not much really to say of this chapter. Everyone goes to the Underworld for summer on the Gremory Family's train, they are attacked by Tannin which was nothing more than a test, Koneko is going on a power trip which will be further explored later on, and finally Aidan relays to Rias of his recent dreams. I was going to have him keep it a secret from Rias but after all the two had been through and of the fact that Rias is currently pregnant, secrets between one another are not an option at this point.**

 **Vali will return as will Sinestra but their relationship due the latter's betrayal will be hardened and Vali is going to hold something of a grudge to being backstabbed. Let me also know what you think of the new intro OP I made, crafted from one of the best anime shows featuring demons, angels, and boobs.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	34. Chapter 34: Mothers and Sisters

**I do not own _Highschool DxD_ nor do I own _Diablo_. All rights respectively go to Ichiei Ishibumi, the series' creator, and Blizzard Entertainment, the company who made _Diablo_.**

* * *

 **OP: Metamorphose feat. Ishida Yoko – Over the Testament (Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST OP)**

 _(As the music begins, a flash of white light occurs as the camera moves upwards to depict a mural showing the entire universe like a tree, first starting with the Burning Hells and their masters, the Seven Evils, as they light up in red. Aidan appears first in a blue background with a bare chest before it cuts back to the mural moving upwards to the middle showing Sanctuary/Earth and all the other realms surrounding it, including the Underworld which light up in green. Then Rias appears in a red background, a bit further back than Aidan yet also naked before it reverts back to the upper portion of the mural, showing the High Heavens and their leaders, the Angiris Council, illuminated in a white glow. Akeno is the last show further back than Aidan and Rias, also naked and with a yellow background. The last image shows the entire mural illuminated in its respective colors.)_

 **Over the Testament** _(The title of the show is revealed as Highschool DxD: The Prime Evil)_

 **sabireta kono sekai ni habikoru** _(Aidan is standing on top of Tristram Cathedral, looking out to the sunset over the horizon before he turns briefly to his right to face away from the camera)  
_ **gizen to jiko gisei sore ga bigaku ka?** _(Rias is shown in front of the ORC Clubhouse before she turns around fully and then begins to walk forward)  
_ **honne o kakushita koduku na PIERO** _(The camera cuts to Akeno in her miko outfit at her shrine, her eyes closed before she opens them in a serious expression)  
_ **kyou mo kimi wa Poker face** _(Asia is shown in a church praying before she turns around to the light. The next image shows Kiba leaning his back against a wall, head down and eyes closed, with the spirits of his dead comrades surrounding him in comfort)_

 **kamen hazushite saa kocchi ni kite** _(The Gremory rune is shown before the background turns black. Rias appears amidst the flames of the Burning Hells soon afterwards with the rune still present)  
_ **arinomama no kimi shiritai** **kara** _(Aidan's left arm, from his Sacred Gear that was holding Silentium, is corrupted as he activates his Balance Breaker, making him scream into the air as the shadow of Diablo appears above and behind him)_

 **kagayaki ni tsutsumare yasashii kaze ga fuku** _(Akeno, with her wings being one half Fallen Angel and one half Devil, fires a powerful blast of lightning from on high at a group of flying Demons. Xenovia was on the ground as she slams Durandal to the ground, creating a massive quake that topples the incoming Demons in front of her)  
_ **sonna sekai o misetakute chikai o koeta** _(Kiba charges across the rooftops with Sword of Betrayer in hand. The camera follows him where he was charging towards the towering Belial, Lord of Lies. He jumps up to dodge a blast from the Demon Lord before spinning in the air and cutting off one of Belial's horns)_

 **arata ni kizamareru kibou e no ayumi o** _(Koneko is seen next running across the rooftops as the camera follows her, charging at Azmodan, the Lord of Sin. She lands roughly on one roof before jumping upwards, dodging Azmodan's attack before she runs across the Demon's left arm and delivers a swift kick to his head)  
_ **tsugi no PEEJI ni kakishirushi** _(Rias fires a powerful blast from her Power of Destruction, only to be caught in a blast herself by Azmodan, sending her flying away)_

 **ugokidashita jikan wa New age** _(Rias is caught by Aidan who smiles at her to which she returns. Then the two lean in for a romantic kiss as they are enveloped in a red power, their clothes also dissipating in the process)_

 _(Aidan is shown in his Balance Breaker, Primal Terror Vengeance, starting at the back as the camera steadily turns around to show him until the last shot shows his left demonic eye. Between each frame, quick-time images appear; the first one being Venalana Gremory, Lilith, and the angel Aurelia in her mortal guise but with her back facing the camera, the second Sirzechs and Grayfia, the third being the Student Council led by Sona Sitri, the fourth being Loki and Diodora Astaroth back to back, and finally the last one showing Sinestra as the Angiris Apostle with the Angiris Council members looking over her, including Tyrael as the Archangel of Justice and Malthael as the Archangel of Wisdom)_

 _(The final image shows Aidan looking to his right at Sinestra in the air, ready to take part in the Eternal Conflict)_

* * *

Aidan had never stepped foot in the Gremory Estate before so to say he was surprised at how massive it was would somewhat be an understatement. The giant beautiful mansion was a quadrangle with a courtyard in the middle. Outside at the entrance was a fountain with a circular flower bed surrounding it, with many gardens in the surrounding areas.

And it was not just Aidan who was surprised. Asia, Xenovia, and the Phenex maids were also shocked, amazed at the scope and scale of the place.

"Whoa, this place is enormous!" exclaimed the blue-haired Knight.

"This is where your family lives?" asked Asia with wide eyes.

"That's right," Rias nodded with a smile.

Aidan soon asked his fellow maids, "Did the Phenex family have something similar to this?"

"Sort of," Yubelluna responded, shaking her head. "But imagine it with a lot more fire."

The front door of the mansion opens to reveal Grayfia, bowing her head and keeping it low before she straightens her back and says, "Welcome home, my lady. We've been awaiting your return. You may follow me inside."

Grayfia leads everyone inside the house before the doors close in on them. As they follow the maid, Aidan looks around at everything displayed out. Amazed by all of the luxurious decorations that could only come from a family of remarkably high status. Not even the nobles of Westmarch or Lut Gholein could be compared to this. If anything, it made the two human cities look like fleas in comparison to this wonderful home.

Walking down the hallway, all of the butlers were lined up on one side and the maids on the other, all of them bowing to Rias.

"Aidan, I-I'm really nervous," said Asia, staying close to Aidan.

"To be honest, so am I," Aidan concurred, looking around at the formality presented to them. "Stay close to me, Asia."

Out of nowhere, a small child was running towards them from down the hall. He was a cute-looking young boy with short hair in the signature crimson red color and blue-green eyes.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama! You're finally home!" The boy shouted, jumping and hugging the heiress of the household.

Rias smiles as she hugs the boy back. "Milicas! I've missed you so much! My, you've gotten bigger since last time I saw you."

A curious Aidan looked at Milicas with intrigue. "Is this your little brother, Rias?"

"Not exactly," Rias smiles. "This is Milicas Gremory, Onii-sama and Grayfia's son."

Asia looked out from behind Aidan and looked surprised at Milicas. "So that would make him your nephew."

"Precisely," Rias confirmed. "Now, Milicas, be a good boy and introduce yourself."

"Okay!" Milicas backs away from Rias and stands in front of the group. He holds his hands in front of him and smiles pleasantly before bowing. "My name is Milicas Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Asia chuckles a little. "He's so cute."

"Devilish looks and good manners, talk about prince charming," Xenovia said with a smile over Aidan's shoulder.

Milicas then spots Aidan and asks, "Excuse me. Are you Aidan Kain?"

Aidan nods and smiles humbly. "That I am. Her Pawn and her boyfriend to be specific. A pleasure to meet you, Milicas."

Milicas gasped before becoming excited with stars in his eyes. "You're really him?! Does that mean you and Onee-sama are getting married?!"

Aidan and Rias blink twice before their faces turn multiple shades of red and both turn away out of embarrassment.

"HUH?!" Rias shouted.

"AHEM!" Aidan brings a fist to his mouth to clear his throat, trying to hide his red face.

Clearly the two of them may be a couple now, but marriage was not what was on their minds at the moment. Even if they are keeping secretive of the fact that Rias is pregnant with child.

Before the conversation can continue, Grayfia caught their attention by standing next to a set of opened blue doors.

"Excuse me, everyone, won't you please come in?" She asked.

With their blushes no longer visible to see, Aidan and Rias follow with everyone else behind them. The latter group were giggling at how cute their reaction was.

Milicas was the first to run into the room and announce with excitement, "Grandmother, Grandmother! Onee-sama and her friends are finally here!"

"My, my, such poor behavior," said a woman's voice from within the room. When they walked into the room, Aidan was shocked to see who it was.

Standing in the room and petting Milicas' head as he hugged her was a strikingly beautiful woman who had short brown hair and violent eyes. Despite appearing in her mid-twenties, she looked much older, wearing a white dress that did not leave much to the imagination of her hourglass figure.

To Aidan, he could not help but be mesmerized, which caught Rias' eye.

"Aidan!" She snapped him out of his state with a tone of annoyance. "Finding a carpet that matched the drapes was grueling. Please try not to drool on it while staring at my mother."

Aidan reconvenes himself. "M-My apologies, Rias. I got distracted."

Rias sighed while her mother giggles. "I like him. So gentleman-like."

Akeno steps forward after letting out a giggle of her own. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Venalana. It has been a long time," She said as she bows with Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, and the Phenex maids doing the same. Xenovia, Asia, and Aidan follow their example and bow as well.

"You sound so different, Akeno," said Venalana before nodding her head at them. "I'm so delighted to meet all your new friends. I am Venalana Gremory, mother of Rias Gremory."

After they raise their heads, Venalana spots an intriguing figure next to Rias.

"Excuse me, darling, but are you Aidan Kain? Deckard Kain's nephew?" asked Venelana as she lets go of her grandson and approaches him.

Aidan nods and bows slightly. "Yes. I am. But how did you know?"

Venalana giggles as she stops in front of him and Rias. "I take it upon myself to look into my daughter's suitors, especially when she gets herself a boyfriend. Oh, how a mother worries, you know."

Aidan blushes a bit and turns his head to the left to clear his throat when she mentioned their romantic relationship.

"My husband was never good at choosing suitors fit for Rias," Venalana said, giving Rias a look of mischief. "He should have picked the boy Rias likes as her fiancé to start with."

"Mother! Stop!" Rias shouted with an embarrassing face. Venalana can only giggle at her remark.

Aidan was a bit surprised. He thought of Venalana to be more strict and perhaps disapprove of him after what he did but it turns out that she is rather gentle, a calming personality that eased his heart a bit. Perhaps there was more to her than one would think.

"But that isn't the only reason," Venelana revealed, making Aidan look back in confusion. Out of nowhere, he felt Venalana's hands grasp his face gently as she stares into his blue eyes, catching him out of nowhere as he felt himself freeze in place. But what surprised Aidan was her expression.

Her expression was a mix of joy and sorrow, like she saw something she had not seen for such a long time. She stared long and hard into Aidan, like she was looking deep into his soul.

With a small gasp of delight beyond measure, she said, "So it's true." She brings her head closer to look deeper. "You… you have your mother's eyes."

That made Aidan gasp with his blue eyes widening in shock. Venelana was the second person to have ever said that to him, the first being Grayfia back when the maid first saw Aidan.

"You… knew my mother?" He asked hesitantly.

Venalana gives a small smile, a small tear forming in her right eye. "My darling, your mother was my handmaiden. She was like a dear sister to me."

To Aidan, this revealed that his mother, Aurelia, was not just some mere servant of the Gremory Family, but also Venalana's personal servant. A handmaiden. No son could ever think of that, especially if Aurelia served a powerful woman such as Venalana from a powerful family.

"A-HEM!" Rias clears her throat to get her mother and boyfriend's attention, clearly disliking the close atmosphere while also blushing with a red face. "Mother, I love you dearly, but I would appreciate if you keep your hands off my boyfriend! You're way too close!"

Venelana giggles and lets go of Aidan's face. "My apologies. I believe we should all sit down for dinner. Rias, dear, would you show everyone the way?"

Rias was silent for a moment, before sighing. "Okay."

As the group walked to dinner, Venalana kept her eye on Aidan, a mixture of feelings erupting within her heart.

' _So this is what you left behind, isn't it Aurelia?'_

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the Gremory Estate," Zeoticus Gremory, Rias' father, greeted the group from his position at the head of the huge oblong table. "While you are all here, please think of this place as your home away from home."

The dining room where everyone was in had an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling, and the chairs of the table were covered in expensive looking ornaments. After guiding her daughter and her peerage to the dining room, Venalana had the maids of the house serve an extravagant meal. Aidan watches as their meals, which looked like Michelin star course meals, were being served on awfully expensive plates.

Everyone sat at the table while the Phenex maids stood with Grayfia and the other maids of the household. Surprisingly enough, Deckard Kain was not present, as he had to attend to some business with Sirzechs and the other Satans. Regrettable as it was not to see his adopted nephew again, Deckard instead sent a letter for Aidan to read once he acquires it.

Aidan always knew that when it comes to food, one eats first with their eyes open. But knowing he was living in a household of great nobility, he had to eat his gracefully. Following Rias, Akeno, and Kiba's example, and even Milicas', he eats his food with care. However, Xenovia and Asia were having trouble but try their best as possible. But for the nephalem and the two former members of the Church, this fanciness made them somewhat uncomfortable.

As for Gasper, well, let's just say he was the same as usual when it came to big things, especially large crowds.

"I can't eat in a room with all these people," Gasper whispered to himself nervously. "I can't taste what I am putting in my mouth!"

But Aidan's eyes were drawn to Koneko who wasn't eating her food. It was clear that something was bothering her, yet every time her eyes met with Aidan's, she looked away.

"By the way, Somnus, I've been meaning to ask you something," Zeoticus called out to Aidan.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, turning his attention over to him even though a small part of him felt surprised when he called him by his real name. Grayfia must have told him or he had figured out somehow due to his natural worry as a parent to look into, as his wife calls it, his daughter's suitors.

"Tell me, how are you doing these days?" He asked with a friendly smile.

Aidan was caught off-guard with that question. Recently, he had not been feeling well due to his dreams and recent nightmares, especially the ones concerning Lilith. But for the sake of the comfortable atmosphere everyone was in, he decides to keep those thoughts hidden for a time. It hurt for him to lie in front of his girlfriend's father, but it was for their sakes.

"Fine," He said as he takes a sip of his drink. "No more nightmares and bad dreams if that is what you mean. Thank you so much for the new home by the way."

"I'm happy that you are enjoying it, but the castle I proposed would've been much better," He then revealed.

Aidan almost spat out his drink yet retained it in. However, he had to give a few coughs due to the sudden reveal.

"A castle?" He asked in shock. "In the middle of a suburban neighborhood?"

"Father, I've explained this to you already!" Rias spoke up. "You cannot force our culture onto others."

"And I respect that," Zeoticus countered. "But still, he could really use those fifty maids I proposed as well."

"Wha-?" Aidan was once again shocked. "Fifty maids?!" Even the Phenex maids were incredibly surprised of that number. All except Grayfia who had maintained her composure.

"He already has a trio of maids and they are all he needs," Rias said with a frown. "Besides, having that many young women around would undoubtedly have distracted Aidan from his real priorities."

"And so does my daughter put her down on me yet again," Zeoticus said in a joking manner. "One more thing, Somnus."

"Yes sir?" asked Aidan.

"No matter what you may think, you are a part of this family just like how your mother was. And even though Deckard Kain has been your father figure all your life, I will say this again, as I am dead serious: I want you to think of me as the same."

Aidan was a bit nervous upon hearing that. Even though he had seen and heard his biological demonic father in visions, he never once met him. And Uncle Deckard was, as Zeoticus said, a father figure of his life since he was a small baby. So to hear Zeoticus wanting to be called a father by Aidan made him somewhat uncomfortable. Either he really meant it, or he was trying to reconnect himself back to a time when Aurelia was still living amongst the Gremory Family.

Rias looked more annoyed, biting her tongue so as to not shout.

"Darling, your actions are not only premature, but not right," Venalana scolds her husband. "There is an order to these things that must be followed, no matter whom we are addressing to."

Zeoticus sighs with a deep breath in admitted defeat, seeing as how his wife is the dominant one in their relationship. If he was going to get what he wanted, he would have to be more cautious and let time be the deciding factor.

Venalana then turned herself to Aidan and met her eyes with his. For a brief moment, it felt as if she saw Aurelia again before it reverts back to her son.

"Aidan Kain," She called out. "No… Somnus. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Aidan was once again surprised, seeing that Venalana knows of his true name. Aidan wasn't sure he should be called out that publicly with everyone around but at this point, it was hard to refuse a humble and generous request from the female head of the Gremory Family.

"Uh, y-yes of course," He stammered briefly. "I do not mind either one."

"Will you be staying with us for a while?" asked Venalana.

"Wherever Rias goes, I go," He said. "Why do you ask, if I may?"

Venalana gives a reassuring smile. "That is perfect. Since you are to acquire nobility behavior while living amongst us, I want you to be studying manners here a little while."

"What?"

* **BAM** *

The sound of Rias' hands slamming on the table startled everyone, even her boyfriend. She stood up from her seat in the process.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?" Rias shouted with a huge blush on her face.

"Silence, Rias!" Her mother suddenly commanded with narrow eyes. The once noble and gentle persona she had was now filled with displeasure. "You already canceled your engagement with Riser Phenex, remember? The fact that we just permitted it, even with the circumstances involved, should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had put in order to take care of things with the other High-Class Devils? Not to mention to those who still want to see Somnus dead? Did you know that your father told one noble that his selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the nephalem? You may be the younger sister of the Satan Lucifer, but there is still a limit."

For once, Aidan was surprised by her words. It seemed as if the Satans and the other nobles have convinced the rest of the populace that Rias' engagement to Riser was canceled based off a nephalem, a being of legend in Devil Mythology, used to interrupt it. The fact of Diablo involved must have been kept as a real hush hush so as to not sow terror among the civilians. Aidan's actions were noble if not foolish, especially if he released Diablo in the process. But were they justifiable? Probably not.

While he knew what he did was the right call by breaking the engagement, he wasn't so sure if releasing Diablo was necessary, even if he was being manipulated or controlled in the process due to the Sacred Gear he possesses.

Rias' anger grew as she tries to speak out. "Onii-sama has nothing to do with—"

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do?" Venalana interrupted her, not even letting her try to defend herself until she was finished. That is when Venalana uses a bit of her magic to procure a projection into the air. "You mean he wasn't involved in this?"

Venalana showed the Terror Unleashed incident to everyone, specifically at the part where Sirzechs fought Diablo, only to be overpowered and stabbed in the process. Diablo's words then echoed from the projection as Sirzechs struggles.

 _ **"** **Take one last look at your shining Underworld, Sirzechs. For soon, nothing of it shall remain but my laughter."**_

The sight of it drove everyone to quiver, even Rias who felt her whole body shake. The fact of seeing her brother stabbed and nearly killed by the same Demon he hunted centuries ago shook her to the core, not to mention of how it was by Aidan's hand who was possessed by Diablo. While everyone looked afraid, including Gasper and Xenovia who either weren't there or had yet to be a part of Rias' Peerage respectively, Aidan hid his face in shame, knowing that as Diablo's unwilling host, he was the one to cause this incident.

Venalana dispels the projection, knowing they even in the few seconds of seeing it, everyone present had seen enough.

"Officially, Rias, it is true your brother is unrelated in what you do," Venalana said. "However, everyone sees you as the Satan Lucifer's younger sister, not to mention as a master to a nephalem who is your Pawn and boyfriend. Right now, with the Three Factions aligned, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You are also well known to the Burning Hells and to the High Heavens due to your conflicting interactions with them. Not to mention the other nephalem whom you have encountered. You cannot behave selfishly as you have in the past. And above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on because of the kind of power you now possess. You have been placed in a very difficult position, Rias, and I know how much you fear losing everything due to recent events. But there will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts lest you once again lose the people you cherish, especially your beloved nephalem. Understood?"

Venalana's words struck Rias hard, making the Crimson-Haired Ruined Princess embarrassed as she could not respond or retort back at her. Not just out of respect but rather of the fact that she was right. By her own will, she forcefully sits back down in her chair, ashamed of her actions.

Venalana lets out a single sigh before turning to the rest of the group with a smile, forcing back her usual expression.

"I apologize," She said. "I've shown you all something ugly of mine that I do not usually share. Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Somnus. As I said before, I want you to experience the life of upper society and nobility even if only a little."

"I understand," Aidan nodded. "But if I may ask, why am I the only one doing it?"

Venalana's expression soon turned serious. "Given that you are in a romantic and intimate relationship with my daughter, the next head of the family, you are her last bit of selfishness, so as a parent, we bear the responsibility right until the end. But that is only half the truth."

"Half?" He asked.

Venalana's expression then turned to one of melancholy. "I made a promise to your mother long ago before she disappeared that I would carry on her work. I did not know what she had meant at the time, but with you here, now I know. And so, I want to fulfill that which your mother always wanted: a chance for her son to experience what she experienced."

Aidan turned his head to look at Rias who looked away with a red embarrassing face. If Venalana will put him through such training, then he best be prepared, especially given of his position and reputation.

* * *

Aidan sighed as he lies on his gigantic bed in the Gremory Estate. A lot of things had happened since he had arrived here, but never had he thought Rias would throw a temper tantrum in front of her parents. He usually saw his girlfriend as calm and collected, but never this embarrassed. He couldn't blame her of course due to her upbringing but he had to wonder why she was against the suggestions her parents had for him.

Then came Koneko. Once more did Aidan see that she was so out of character. Not only from her fighting, but also of how she barely ate anything at dinner. Perhaps confronting her at the right moment will happen but for now, he will have to wait and be patient.

Sleep begins to take in on Aidan. But just as his eyes close and all he saw was complete darkness, his mind soon flashed over back to his nightmares. It was just a brief image, but right up front, he saw her again.

Lilith. And from Lilith, a small smile was formed, along with a titter of evil.

It was enough for Aidan to open his eyes and sit up, seeing Lilith in his dreams again before he clutches his head in his right hand.

"What is happening to me?" He asked himself before he heard some knocking on his door.

* **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** *

"It's open," He called out.

The door opens slightly to reveal Xenovia and Asia, both girls in their sleeping attire.

"Hey," Xenovia said.

"We're not bothering you are we, Aidan?" Asia asked, looking a little nervous.

"No, of course not," He denied, pushing the image of Lilith in the back of his mind. "What's wrong?"

However, the next thing he knew was both former church girls had crawled into bed with him. Xenovia was on his right and Asia on his left.

"Uh, girls… what are you doing?" He asked.

Asia curls up next to him. "I can't sleep in such a big room all by myself!"

Xenovia turned her head to look at Aidan. "Life was simple in the Church. Having this much luxury though make sus uncomfortable. You understand, right?"

"Hence why you would wish to sleep with me," Aidan deduced correctly. "I'll admit these beds are a bit too big for one person like me."

Xenovia nods in agreement. "Will this be a problem? The bed is huge, and we would even touch each other while we're sleeping."

This turn of events was unusual for Aidan. Granted, while he was used to having multiple females sleep with him, this time it takes the form of Asia, who is in his harem, and Xenovia, who has yet to be a part of his harem.

But then a question of worry came to his head. "Wait, where's Gasper? How is he handling this?"

"Oh don't worry, he's perfectly fine. We checked up on him before coming here," Asia said with a smile. "He's in his box."

"Oh. Good to hear. As long as he is comfortable, that is all that matters."

"Like your current sleeping arrangement, which I would've thought you would have liked. Besides, tomorrow will be a busy day for us, so get some rest," Xenovia said before closing her eyes.

"Good night," Asia said, also going to sleep.

Aidan sighs before he gets some shut eye. However, that proved itself to be somewhat difficult, especially when Xenovia moved around in her sleep a lot. Once she was rolled on her side with her back facing the nephalem, Aidan turned to her and asked one question.

"You can't sleep, Xen?" Aidan asked, giving Xenovia a cute nickname.

Xenovia was a little startled, even producing a faint blush, before she rolls to the other side to look at him. "…Yeah. I suppose I'm just not used to sleeping beside a man. Even in a nonsexual way… I'm still nervous."

She didn't want to admit it, but her red embarrassing face was a hidden fact that Aidan was making her feel this way.

"Yeah, I get that," Aidan said. "It took a little while for me to get to use to Rias sleeping with me even before we started dating. But not to worry. It is only natural and will take time to get used to."

After staring at him for a moment, Xenovia pulls up one of her shoulder straps that felt off.

"Y-Yeah… perfectly natural," She said. She then looked over at Aidan's chest to see Asia clinging onto his left arm. Blushing a little, she looks at the nephalem Pawn. "I-Is it okay if… I can snuggle with you?"

Aidan could only smile calmly and nod, "Of course."

Xenovia moves in closer to him and closes her eyes, allowing Aidan to follow suite. But that is when Aidan felt some weight on him for some odd reason that felt off. Opening one eye, he looks to see that Xenovia had her legs around his neck, giving him a peck of her panties inside of her really short pants and with one of her large breasts out of her purple top.

Not how he imagined being between her, but at least she wasn't choking him to death.

* * *

"In other words, for High-class Devils, high society is the world which they all strive to be in…" Aidan's tutor continued on and on as he and Milicas listen to her. After arriving at Rias' family estate, Aidan was to take lecture classes about High-class Devils, the upper echelons of society and nobility. The Gremory Family appointed a Devil tutor to Aidan and Uncle Deckard sometimes came in from time to time to teach.

Thanks to his Uncle's warnings about the language, Aidan was able to read and decipher the alphabet although tracing and writing was a bit of a struggle.

"Young master, do you know the Devil alphabet?" The tutor asked, drawing Aidan's attention to her.

"Yes," Aidan responds. "But I have trouble writing it since I do not have much experience in it."

"Very well," The tutor smiles, pulling out a large pile of books from under the table.

* **THUD** *

And places them right down onto the table in front of Aidan, surprising him. "These are practice books for which to help you trace out the alphabet and form sentences. You must be prepared to learn all there is to know about the Gremory Family."

"I see," Aidan acknowledged nervously. "Uh, please continue."

The tutor turns her back from him. "Now then, let us speak about the history of the Gremory Family next."

While Aidan certainly loved to learn about history like his Uncle, he was not interested to learn about the nobility. If anything, the noble Devils are like the ones in Westmarch, caring only for their own wealth and needs instead of the future for all. The Gremory Family was an exception at least. Then again, as Rias' boyfriend and servant, he needed to know the family history along with the nobility structure, even if he is not one of them.

The door opens and Venalana enters, greeting them with her beauty. "Somnus, Milicas. How goes your education?" She asks, walking between Aidan and the tutor with a gentle smile.

"Grandmother!" Milicas exclaimed happily.

Venalana looks down at Aidan's writing, yet smiles as she sees the struggle of writing it. Still, as her best friend's son, she knows he is trying his best.

"It's just as your Uncle Deckard said," Venalana said. "You're a hard worker, no matter what it is. While there are rooms for improvement on your writing, I can grasp the attitude of trying to memorize each step."

Aidan can only smile to that statement. Sheepishly.

* * *

After Aidan had finished with his studies, he, Rias, and the rest of the Peerage came out to the front of the mansion to meet up with Azazel.

"Alright! Looks like everyone is here, so let's cut to the chase," He said with a grin. "I've got a twenty day human world time training regiment that is going to whip you all up into shape."

"Training for twenty days huh?" asked Aidan. Everyone was wearing the Kuoh Academy gym uniform.

"That's right, and you're up first, Aidan," Azazel said before he looks up to the sky. Curious, Aidan and the others looked up and saw a giant shadow descending down to them.

To his surprise, it was Tannin, who lands on the ground behind the Fallen Angel and shakes the land.

"Tannin?" asked Aidan. "What's he doing here?"

"He's agreed to be your personal trainer for the next couple weeks," Azazel said. But Aidan looked confused as he looks at the enormous dragon with his arms crossed.

"A dragon training a nephalem?" He asked. "Can it really be done?"

"This isn't my first time training with a nephalem," Tannin confessed. "And by that, I meant sparring with Alrik and Li-Ming. Those two didn't hold anything back. So I am expecting the same from you."

"Your primary concern here is to pull out your Balance Breaker without overdoing it," Azazel informed Aidan with a smile.. "And if you survive from the influence of the Demons inside the darn thing, that's a bonus!"

Aidan sighs, for he knows one thing is certain. This training will be hell.

He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt by Tannin, who lifted him up into the air and holds tight.

"Woah, hey! Woah!" He was surprised at the sudden action and being lifted high.

"Somnus, do your best!" Rias cheered and gave him a thumbs up. Being the person that didn't allow compromises when it came to training. What many did not know is that despite his great power, when it came to be training by Rias, her sweet and caring self-turned into a dominatrix and cruelly training him.

And admittedly for Aidan, he found it somewhat scary. Especially in the bed when she takes control.

Tannin looks over to Rias before he points to some far away mountains. "Can you lend me the mountain there? We're going to hold our training session there."

"Sure," Rias nods. "Please teach him well."

"Leave it to me." Tannin soon takes off with Aidan in his hand.

"Wait, Riiiaaaaassss!" He cried before his voice was no longer audible. His girlfriend simply waved at him goodbye with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **AT RIAS' LOCATION**

For Rias and the others, they will be on their own personal training to get them ready for the upcoming conflict.

The redhead was alone in a giant library reading the many books she accumulated, including some of Deckard Kain's. By Azazel's reckoning, a good King such as her needs to have the mental acuity, guile, and judgment to push her way past any challenge that laid before her. Her role as the King is to think on her own two feet and draw out her team's potential. By studying old Rating Games and learning their strategies, she can use them as future references for when the next Rating Game comes.

And while Rias would indeed require more basic combat training, along with swordsmanship with her sabre Heres Ultio, she needs to hit the books first.

Rias intends to accomplish this by any means possible. Not just for herself, but also for Somnus, her beloved nephalem. With the inevitable return of the Demons and the fact that they are growing stronger, she needed to be able to fight alongside him and be there when he needs her most. She almost lost him on several occasions in the past; to Diablo, to Sinestra, to Riser, to Imperius, even to himself. And she does not intend to ever let go of him again.

' _I will become better for you, my love. And I will never let go again.'_

 **AT AKENO'S LOCATION** …

Akeno sat upon a mountain top in her miko outfit yet her expression when she was looking frontwards was met with surprise.

"You're here, Azazel?" asked a surprised Akeno.

"Normally, I would be doing my work," Azazel said. "But since you are in desperate need of training, I decided to step in."

"You want to train me…?" Akeno found that hard to believe.

"Call it a favor that I owe to your father. He was my right hand man during the war and is still considered one of my best friends. I owe him a lot during our hunt for the three Prime Evils, having saved my ass more than once. And considering his current state, I felt the need to take over his role for his sake and yours. Especially given the fact that you still deny your Fallen Angel lineage and the power that Mephisto tried to exploit for his own."

Akeno never wanted to rely on that power, mainly out of hatred for her father before she learned the truth. But now she learned that truth, she was still unwilling to use it as she was afraid to become like Rias when enraged, becoming the very thing she sought to fight against. Azazel told her not to deny her heritage if she didn't want to be a hindrance when they finally face the Demonic Legions of the Burning Hells. She couldn't win without using all of her power yet the dark shadow of Mephisto still looms over her like a large tree. Sometimes, she feels as if even in death, the Lord of Hatred watches over her with glee, ready to pull her strings once again.

To Akeno, she felt as if she could feel his claws behind her, along with the dark and terrible voice full of malice and hate.

"How is he?" She asked fearfully.

Azazel sighs. "Same as usual. But from what I have heard, his surgeries on his body are completed. So physically he should be alright in terms of injuries. And he is getting some transplants for his failing organs, along with some more surgery to reinforce and stabilize the bone structure of his wings."

In short, Baraqiel was healing. It was going at a really slow pace but with most of the major work over for now, it should be easier to monitor his condition and figure out the next steps in the days to come.

"I am more concerned for his mental state though should he ever wake up," Azazel soon said. "Years of being Mephisto's prisoner, especially when you are located in the heart of Hell, has a way of damaging the mind permanently."

Akeno's heart sunk once again. While her father's recovery is slowly going along on a physical scale, as Azazel said, his mental mind if not his spirit may be shattered. She didn't feel any hate for her father anymore, but she couldn't exactly feel love for him either.

A small part of her was still trying to process the fact that the Lord of Hatred was the one behind the trauma of her childhood. She could still hear his words at times of how he orchestrated everything, his offer of joining him, and the reasoning behind it all.

"But let's speak about it later," Azazel said, returning to his usual self. "Right now, we've got so many long days ahead for training. And given of what I know of you thus far, I know what the problem is for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

Azazel answered simply with one word. "Fear."

Akeno did not understand but Azazel expected her confused expression, so he explains further in a serious tone.

"Since you have been revealed the truth of your childhood, a small knot of fear is buried in you, like a gnarled root. You're afraid of the fact that because Mephisto manipulated you throughout your childhood, that also means he nurtured you. By giving in to your former hate for your father in his failure, you believe you would eventually become a Demon. This training that I created and will oversee personally should help you overcome it."

Akeno, understanding if not perhaps trusting Azazel given of his connection to her father, then made her decision with resolve in her eyes.

"Very well. I will be in your care, then," She accepted with a serious tone. If she was going to help her Aidan, and perhaps avenger her parents in the process, then she will need all the help the Governor can give him.

 **AT KIBA'S LOCATION** …

Kiba stood in a lake a foot deep with his Holy-Devil Sword out. His training was to maintain his Balance Breaker for a full day. If he could get used to it, he will be able to maintain it for a battle that could last for hours. Afterwards, he will be able to become sufficiently stronger by doing basic training as he was taught.

All he had to do now was wait for his teacher to arrive and help him further increase his swordsmanship. And it didn't take long for Kiba to wait as he could sense the presence of another person behind him, not to mention that his Sword of Betrayer glowed a bit in that said person's presence due to an echo of Justice's power flowing through it.

To Kiba's surprise as he turns around, it was Tyrael. The mortal angel had heeded his summons for training Kiba, making the Knight smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to train me, Tyrael," He said gratefully.

"The honor is all mine, friend," Tyrael said before he brandishes El'druin. "Shall we begin?"

 **AT XENOVIA'S LOCATION** …

"Holy Sword: Durandal!" Xenovia summons the massive blue sword in a flash of light, grabbing it as the blade stabs into the ground before holding it out in front of her. Despite the sheer weight and size, she grunts as she keeps her arms from shaking as the weapon trembles in her hands, seeing as how she does not have full control over it yet.

The training Azazel designed for Xenovia was focused on control of the weapon. Since Durandal is semi-sentient, it is picky on its wielder and even obtaining the weapon is a matter of sheer will. But she also needed to be able to use another Holy Sword, and according to Azazel, a slightly special sword.

"HAAAH!"

* **SHING** *

Xenovia gives a war cry as she cuts down a tree, slicing it into two straight down the middle. As the two halves fall to the ground. Xenovia pants yet is determined to be stronger, to prove herself to be another great girl in Aidan's harem.

Given of Durandal's nature, she will figure out how to wield this weapon in time.

 **AT GASPER'S LOCATION** …

In the street of a town somewhere within the Gremory Territory, Gasper laid in hiding out of fear of the people that walked outside. Some of them bore curious looks and wondered why he was hiding.

According to Azazel's training, Gasper needed to get a grip and overcome his fear. And unfortunately for the vampire Bishop, the only way for him to do this was to go out in public where a lot of people are.

Gasper was in his box, afraid to come out.

"I… I don't think I can do this…" He whimpered. He popped his lid slightly to look outside, only to shrink back in out of fear. With such fear of socializing with others, this training was going to be exceedingly difficult for him.

And he has to do all this alone.

 **AT KONEKO'S LOCATION** …

In a workout gym, Koneko was wearing her gym clothing and her pair of fighting gloves, punching a punching bag hard and fast as if she were the next Rocky Balboa or Muhammad Ali.

According to Azazel, she had nothing to be criticized for, as she possesses the elementary traits of offense and defense as a Rook. Physical abilities seem to be her strong point, but there were others in the Peerage that were much stronger than her in terms of offensive maneuvers.

She knew this and it frustrated her.

Her training was to have her improve her basics and to potentially tap into her true power, like when Akeno had to stop playing cat and mouse with her identity, especially when she learned the truth of her lineage.

Koneko delivers a hard kick to the punching bag, breaking it off of its hanging rail and sending the it to the wall. In the process, a hole was made as sand leaks out. Koneko pants for a moment in exhaustion before looking at her right hand.

"…Damn," She said, before setting up another punching bag. She had plenty leftovers to use.

But just as she throws another punch, a voice calls out to her. A voice of a wise mentor.

"Koneko," The voice made Koneko turn to see her master. The Monk of Ivgorod. Kharazim.

"Master!" Koneko was surprised as she bows out of respect. "What brings you here?"

"Training, for you mainly," Kharazim said as he walked with his monk garments. Then he gets into a fighting stance. "Come. Full spar. No holding back."

Koneko complies almost immediately as she charges in.

 **AT ASIA'S LOCATION** …

Asia sat in a large cave kneeling on both knees in a prayer position as her Twilight Healing rings glowed green before they turned blue. An'Naresh also formed around her arms, their angelic runes glowing blue. If any bystander could see this, it would be as if they saw some sort of Marian apparition.

Azazel was expecting that her Sacred Gear would get stronger, especially if it was bonded with An'Naresh. While it may seem that Asia's power seemed close to being perfect, the trouble was that she had to go out on the battlefield to do her duty. Not only that, but even with An'Naresh, she was no warrior like Auriel and has to be possessed either by the Archangel of Hope or by her own power if she were to defend herself. With proper training from Auriel if the archangel is ever available to communicate from on high, she would control her power and be both a fighter and a healer.

The true value of Twilight Healing came in expanding its area of affect. The theory was that she might even heal multiple people within range at the same time. And An'Naresh will greatly enhance that.

' _I will do my best. For you, Aidan.'_

 **AT AIDAN'S LOCATION** …

* **BOOOOM** *

Aidan barely dodges Tannin's attack as so many trees were flying around him, followed by boulder chunks flying past his head. Tannin's attack left a large crater in the middle of it all and if Aidan were in it, he would've been incinerated into ashes.

Aidan skids his feet on the ground and uses his demonic wings to stabilize himself before he brandishes Silentium in his hand and turns around to face Tannin, panting.

"Good. You were able to avoid it this time," Tannin praises Aidan.

On Aidan's left hand was a ring that Rias gave him prior to the training to keep his arm from transforming since he was going to be away from Akeno who would normally suck out the power. It also kept the Sacred Gear's corruption at bay so as to not give in to the temptation to release the imprisoned Demon Lords within.

"Now that warm up is over, let's turn up the heat," Tannin suggests.

With no time to fight back or argue, Aidan instead warps away and makes a run for it, trying not to give in to being scared by his dragonic trainer.

Three days in and Aidan was already beginning to look the worse for wear. While slowly getting to the point of exhaustion from the intensity of the training, it helped build up his stamina and endurance. Being chased around day and night by a dragon made his body and mind go numb with pain. As for countering against Tannin, it turns out that Tannin has the slight advantage over him, but this was placed with the limiters Aidan has. Without some way to keep Tannin from moving, he was constantly going to get targeted and chased every time.

As for meals around the forest, Aidan was considered lucky as he studied the natural environment of the Underworld with Uncle Deckard whenever they traveled there in secret. Knowing of the plants and animals safe to eat, along with survival tips of how to make a fire, Aidan felt really happy.

Some parts of the mountain range were blown off from the intense training, whether it was from Tannin's fire or from Aidan's Armiger that exploded with bursting power. The two were basically trading blows and decimating entire areas but nobody from far away seemed to care.

All that running and jumping had at least become considerable training for Aidan, having not gotten hit yet by Tannin's fire. Once the training during the morning ended, the real challenge was muscle memory, which always ends with Aidan wracking in muscle pain.

But it was with this pain that Aidan perseveres and maintains his will against the influence of his Sacred Gear. It also helped trained his mind and willpower so as to not easily give in and use small amounts of the Demons' power without losing control. His real focus was using only his inherent nephalem gifts.

Aidan jumps off a low cliff just before it was destroyed. He lands on the ground and barrel rolls before standing back up. He turns around to see Tannin right above him.

"There you are," The dragon called out. "You know, Alrik and Li-Ming never ran away from me. So why don't you just come out and fight me?"

"Bring it on then!" Aidan complies as he prepares himself and unfolds his wings, ready to charge into Tannin.

"Hey, nephalem!" A familiar voice of Azazel calls out, making Aidan turn to him. "How's it going?"

* * *

 **LATER** …

Aidan felt delighted to be eating real food made by Rias. Eating a couple of rice balls that were handmade with care and love by Rias helped calm his mind form all that grueling training.

"Akeno also packed a lunch for you," Azazel informed him. "She made it while causing a show of sparks with Rias."

Aidan was wise not to ask just what was going on in the kitchen the two girls were at, already imagining the chaos that followed in making his lunches.

"You're looking good after just a few days of training," Azazel compliments.

"So it would seem." Aidan swallows his food. "I'm more impressed that I am still alive from being attacked by a dragon."

"And I am even more impressed that you're still able to continue," Tannin said while resting on a rock face, looking at the nephalem with eyes halfway opened. "Then again, as a nephalem, it is to be expected. You may have achieved your Balance Breaker early on but what you lack most is control. Through its activation, you subconsciously allow the Prime Evils to slowly take hold of your mind. The only way you can be Lady Rias' strongest Pawn and protect the world from the Demons is to be stronger physically, mentally, and spiritually. Do you know how many Devils would want to be your girlfriend's servant right now?"

"Far too many," Aidan responds half-sarcastically as he leans back on a rock. It was no joke that Rias' popularity has gone upwards in recent days. Just briefly appearing in the city station brought many cheers for her. It was like the paparazzi were literally following her wherever she went just because she was somewhat a celebrity.

Still, for Aidan and Rias, the two were lucky, if not destined, to have one another. They both loved and yearned for one another. For the former, he would do and give anything to protect and save her, even if it means marrying her. And the latter would do the same.

But of course, the Burning Hells wait for no one.

"You've also been including basic physical and sword training, right?" Azazel asked staring at him. "Then, it's fine. If you don't do this much, your body won't be able to keep up when you fully maintain your Balance Breaker. While you are strong and powerful, like Tannin said you lack control. If you want to defeat the Demons, and even your rival Sinestra, you have no choice but to raise yourself up through physical strength."

Aidan nods in agreement, understanding what Azazel was trying to tell him. With the power of the White Dragon, Sinestra is now more powerful than her half-brother. In terms of magic and power, even with the Prime Evils at his command, he could not win. That is because Sinestra is blessed with a tiny fragment of the Angiris Council's power, each bestowed by all five members.

"Speaking of Sinestra, has there been any word from her?" asked Aidan.

Azazel, bearing a serious mood, shakes his head. "No, unfortunately. I have not seen nor heard a word from her since she was forced to return to the High Heavens. Although from what I know in regard to punishment, the Elder Angels do not take treachery so lightly."

That was troubling for Aidan. If Sinestra was indeed going to be punished, then it is likely that she may lose some part of her humanity and become what the Elder Angels are: strict, discipline, and zealous to the concept of order and light. As the Angiris Council's champion, it seemed as if she is becoming less and less nephalem and more Elder Angel by the day.

Wherever she is now though, well, let's just hope her next interaction with Aidan is nothing apocalyptic.

"I've been analyzing a little bit more on your Sacred Gear, and what I have found is quite…disturbing," Azazel spoke up.

"Asides from the fact that it was created by Diablo?" asked Aidan.

"That and more," Azazel said. "Your Sacred Gear acts almost like the Boosted Gear."

This shocked Aidan a lot, but then he recalls Ddraig's story about his near death encounter with Diablo and how his wound allowed the Lord of Terror to siphon some of his power.

Even Tannin was shocked as he perks up. "What? How is that possible?"

"From what I have heard from Issei, Diablo not only managed to wound Ddraig but also tap some of his powers. I suspect that Diablo had done that not just to become more powerful but also to create a Sacred Gear with the Red Dragon Emperor's power as its foundation. It would seem to make the most sense by that theory."

"You think… there is something more to it than just a simple copy?" asked Aidan.

Azazel nods, "If it behaves similarly to the Boosted Gear, it's possible it includes all of its aspects, including some form of Juggernaut Drive."

"Jugger-what now?" asked Aidan as he takes another bite.

"The Balance Breaker is the ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears. However, there are several effects inside them that have been magically sealed within. A peculiar restraint is applied on those who wield the power of the Red or White Dragon Emperor. Both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are examples of that."

"Because they contain the souls of dragons," Aidan correctly guesses. "And from those souls comes their power."

"Correct," Azazel nods. "Though in your case, yours comes from the souls of two Prime Evils embedded in you. And with Sinestra having obtained Vali's power, I suspect she would modify it in some way unknown to us that would allow her to draw power from the Angiris Council members. Thankfully, like the Red and White Dragons, it is restrained, taking out power while in that state and making sure that the host can use it. In the case of either of them, forcing that restraint to temporarily release and unleashing that sealed power is the Juggernaut Drive. It temporarily gives one power rivaling that of God, but with such power comes a price that must be paid. It greatly shaves off one's lifespan and loses their sense of reasoning."

Aidan looks at Azazel seriously. "A double-edged sword…"

"Yeah, and the user can lose control violently. Everything in the vicinity will be nothing but ashes, the user's body included. It's impossible to master that power in combat. Vali can handle it for several minutes by consuming an enormous amount of power. Naturally, it's not my place to say this as one who uses an artificial Sacred Gear in its Burst state, but the way to use a power that throws away one's future like that is essentially different from the way to use the Sacred Gear's power. It's an accursed method of fighting that just uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. Never try to copy it."

Aidan saw the somber look in Azazel's eyes. Something that he didn't think he would see. From what he had learned from his Uncle about Azazel, he had looked after Vali when he was a small child. He must be keeping tabs on him to see how his condition is, given of the betrayal by his sister whom Azazel had also known. To him, the two were practically his adopted children but he would never take it that far.

"So with the White Dragon Emperor's abilities, the Angiris Apostle can go into a form like Juggernaut Drive? That is a problem," Tannin said with a serious look. "Our nephalem here would be killed if he didn't become desperate to the point the Prime Evils will simply take hold over him. The way that the Twin Heavenly Dragons awakened that power before certainly lets them surpass one or the other. In some sense, it's first come, first serve."

Aidan's mind flashes back to when he thrusted Mephisto's soulstone into his Sacred Gear, essentially fusing it with Diablo's that was already embedded in it. While had indeed been granted a significant amount of power, it also came with dangers of strengthening Diablo. He knew this power was a price he would pay, but he never thought it would be one where his life actually mattered to those he cared for.

In the end, what does it matter? Aidan has a mission: to protect Sanctuary from the foreign powers that would threaten it, including the Burning Hells. As a nephalem, it was his duty to ensure it would be carried out. And if it meant enduring Tannin's harsh training, then he has no regrets.

"Aidan, let's change the topic," Azazel called out to him in a formal tone.

"Agreed," Aidan settled. "How are the others?"

Azazel places his hands behind his head. "They're doing fine, but Koneko's the problem."

Aidan figured that might be the case. "What's wrong with her?"

The Fallen Angel sighs. "Simply put, there is nothing that can be done about it. She's impatient – rather, she feels doubt in her power," He said. "She overdid her training that I gave her and collapsed this morning."

Without shocking Aidan and making him jump at his feet, the nephalem asks in a worried tone, "Is she okay?"

"She's resting. Asia took a break from her training to treat her injuries. And her master, the Ivgorod monk Kharazim, arrived to look after her. She can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking, in particular, hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. But because of the time left until the meeting and the Rating Game, it's becoming dangerous."

Aidan sighs in frustration, wishing he could talk to her like they always did on the rooftop of the Academy.

"Now then, we should get moving, Aidan," Azazel said, standing up. "I was told to take you back just this once to the Gremory Estate. Tannin, he'll be heading back or a little while and return tomorrow morning."

"I'm heading back?" asked Aidan. "Who is calling for me?"

"Rias' mother, apparently."

* * *

Aidan and Venalana's face were just inches from one another, their lips so close it looked as if they were about to kiss. They panted a little, almost erotically as they could feel each other's hot breath. Venalana's breasts touched Aidan's chest, making the nephalem blush a little but he also seemed to have his right hand under Venalana's left thigh, holding it up as her waist leans into his.

In his mind, Aidan could understand that for all of her feminine beauty, Venalana was quite lovely, in more ways than one. He just hopes his instincts won't kick in and make Rias super mad.

"Again, dear," She said, catching her breath.

Aidan nods as the two spin and start the waltz dance again. Venalana compliments him as they go, embroiling themselves into the music played on the record player.

"Yes, turn there and – Very good. Great sharpness," She said.

After returning to the annex and being led by Venalana to her private room, she began her dancing lessons with Aidan. Oddly enough though, she was impressed as Aidan had never done ballroom dancing before. It almost felt as if it became natural for him.

Their waltz dance ends as Venalana leans backwards with Aidan following suite, his face near her neck as his breath tickles the Gremory Lady, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. The record player ends its music as the needle lifts itself up.

"Excellent work," Venalana praised as she looks up. "Shall we take a short break?"

Nodding, Aidan releases his partner and walks over to a chair, sitting down to catch his breath. Ever since his training with Tannin, it was difficult to keep up.

"Not that I do not appreciate it, Lady Venalana, but why are you teaching me to dance?" He asked.

Venalana sat down on the other chair across from him. "It can't be helped that you are a commoner who has yet to experience the life of the nobility. But even so, it will be even more troubling if you did not acquire etiquette beyond a certain level. And since you are my daughter's beloved boyfriend, you'll have to make an appearance with her in high society eventually. You will have to remember customary practices even a little during your stay here in the Underworld."

"Nobility, huh?" Aidan pondered. "And what does Uncle think about all of this?"

"Deckard feels that you must learn considering your position. I know you feel as if you must continue his work with his scrolls and books, and while that is admirable, that cannot be your only thing to do in life. Like I said, you are Rias' boyfriend and once the two of you marry, you will have to make appearances more and more often. You are the source of gossip now and then to all."

Aidan deadpanned. "What do you mean by the two of us will marry?"

Venalana shifts her gaze to the side and covered her mouth with her hand nobly. "Oops, that wasn't supposed to be said. That kind of thinking is still talk of what may happen."

Aidan sighs as he leans a little. He then wondered just how his girlfriend was doing. Only for that to switch over to Koneko's condition, whom Rias seemed very distressed on.

"How is Koneko?" asked Aidan. "Is she okay?"

"She's alright for now. It's just a small case of ordinary overworking, so she should recover slowly if she rests her body for a few days," Venalana responded. Staring off into space as her mind thinks back to the past. "That little kitten is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. But it is a difficult problem for her to overcome, and she won't be able to move forward if she doesn't find the answer herself."

"Her existence and power?" asked Aidan with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Venalana was silent for a moment. She was a bit surprised that Rias did not tell her boyfriend the truth, but then again, Koneko was such a quiet girl and it's only been a few months since Aidan was in the Peerage. And with all the chaos that has happened in their lives, there wasn't much time to bond with the others.

"Somnus," Venalana calls out. "What do you know of the Nekomata?"

"Very little, I'm afraid," Aidan confessed. "Uncle Deckard didn't have much to write on them, except for the fact that they are a Youkai species who take the form of cat spirits and that they are currently a dying race."

Venalana nods. "Long ago, there were two Nekomata sisters who were always together. They were orphaned and homeless, but they had each other. As long as they were together, they had someone to depend on. Eventually, the two sisters were picked up by a Devil. In time, the eldest became their servant and finally had a chance at a good life. But by turning into a Devil, her hidden power began to overflow. She lost control and killed her master, vanishing without a trace. She became a dangerous rogue that decimated an entire pursuit force. Fearing that the young sister would follow in her footsteps, the rest of the Devils were about to dispose of her before another catastrophe could occur. However, my son Sirzechs intervened and was given dominance over her, bringing the lonely cat girl to Rias, and assigning her as my daughter's servant. Rias was determined to fill the girl's life with happiness and laughter and gave her a new name."

Aidan was stunned, having lost the ability to speak after learning of Koneko's terrible backstory. It was no wonder she acted so different than usual as of late. Either it's another anniversary of her past or her past is catching up with her. So many questions ran in his mind and for once he could find no answer to any of them.

But a small part of Aidan felt that there was more to this story than what has been told. What it was he did not know. A long-shot question then rang in his head: were the Demons involved?

Aidan's attention was soon grabbed to see a picture to his left sitting on a shelf nearby. A picture of Venalana standing with someone else to her left. Both women were beautiful enough to make Aidan come over and look at the picture, even picking it up and looking at the woman to Venalana's left.

She had fairly long, straight flaxen hair, dark-colored eyes, and a very fair complexion. Her bangs were also the same length as the front of her hair. Despite having lightly colored hair, her eyebrows were noticeably darker than the rest of her hair. The front of her hair was cut shorter and rests just at collar bone length. She also now has a cleft in her chin.

Her attire was fairly simple. She wore a black turtleneck dress with intricate gold patterns decorating the front torso half of the dress and also the ends of the dress. She also draped a red shawl over her arms. She also wore black opera gloves. There were also slits in her dress, revealing some of her décolletage, midriff, and her left leg. She also wears a pair of simple black stilettos and a black leather belt.

Her makeup on closer inspection was kept simple in all of her alliterations. She wore rouge lipstick, trace amounts of eyeliner, and kept her nails painted red.

Venalana noticed Aidan staring intently at the picture as she came over to his side.

"Is this…" Aidan was about to ask.

"Yes," She nodded in confirmation. "That is your mother, back when she was my handmaiden."

Aidan brought the fingers of his right hand over her portrait. "She is so…beautiful."

Venalana gives a sad smile. "Yes. Even in disguise as a servant, everyone found her to be gorgeous. Some nobles called her the most beautiful Devil in the Underworld, even though she was not one of them."

Aidan gazes intently into the portrait. "How close were you two?"

Venalana has him sit down and draws his attention over to him. "Closer than you think. Your mother was a dear friend to me, so close we were that we were like sisters. We shared secrets, gossip, even plans. And wherever I went whether to a meeting, to a party, or even just a walk, Aurelia always accompanied me. When I first met her, she had revealed to me her true nature of who she was, and she also taught me about the truth that everyone has tried to hide away. The truth about how the world was created and of the Eternal Conflict, along with the role she played in both."

Aidan listens in as Venalana recalls those good days of her and Aurelia together. To her eyes, she could see apparitions of herself working at her desk with Aurelia by her side, offering tea. She even walked amongst Venalana whenever they attended any noble gatherings, or even in the hallways of the Gremory Estate. Many Devil nobles, both young and old, were attracted to her presence. Rumors suggest that some fell in love with her at first sight yet none were granted the privilege to be with her considering her station as Venalana's personal handmaiden.

Of course, there were days when the two would just sit down for some tea and chat amongst themselves or with other ladies from other noble families, with them unaware of Aurelia's true nature. There were even days when Aurelia was entrusted of watching over Venalana's grandson, Milicas, although Milicas himself frankly doesn't remember much of him. The two laughed and shared such happy moments together, with other people like Sirzechs, Grayfia, or Zeoticus present on separate occassions.

"Whenever I felt stressed or indecisive on something, your mother always provided me the wisdom and guidance to make the right choices. I did not always depend on her opinion, but I knew that whatever she told me, I knew it would be the right call."

Aidan felt astounded, hearing all of this from one of the two heads of the Gremory Family. The fact that he is in the presence of the one whom his mother faithfully served and who regarded one another as sisters left something of a mark in his heart. It was no wonder why everyone within the Gremory Family treated him with such care and compassion, not because of what he is or what he did to save Rias from her forced engagement, but because he is the son of a servant whom they all knew.

But as Aidan looks back at the picture, he bore a somber expression for a question he wanted to ask.

"Do I… really look like her?" asked Aidan.

Venalana tilts her head a bit in confusion. "What do you mean, my dear?"

"When we first met, you said I had her eyes," Aidan explains as he looks at the picture. "But looking at her, even knowing she is an Elder Angel… do I really bear resemblance to her?"

It was a question that had somewhat perplexed Venalana. There was no mistaking Grayfia's account nor hers that Aidan was Aurelia's son, and a nephalem at that. But it was not in her nature to simply state outright that he did look like her. She saw the doubt in his eyes.

"You seem unsettled about it," Venalana said.

But that response made Aidan confused this time. "Huh?"

"Your tone is serious whenever you speak about your mother," She explained. "As if you do not believe it."

A small part of Aidan's mind didn't deny that. Even after knowing he is nephalem, it was still a bit hard to imagine that his parents are an Elder Angel and a Demon. And that currently both were missing.

"I guess so," He said with melancholy as he puts the picture back where it belonged. "But even after knowing all that… I just want to know if she is still alive. And that if she really recognizes me as her son, despite all that I have done."

His mind flashes back briefly to the Terror Unleashed incident; how he released Diablo and made him possess his body, how he nearly killed everyone that day, including Rias and Sirzechs. Venalana, out of compassion and care and sensing his mind wander back into the past, brings Aidan into a hug.

"Huh?" Aidan was surprised, but even more so when his face turned red as he found himself gently pressed into the bosom of Venalana. "L-Lady Venalana?"

No words were needed as Venalana holds Aidan tight, gently pressing him into her body. She gently strokes his hair with her right hand, as if she was comforting a child. Aidan never had a mother figure in his life, yet even though Venalana knew his mother was Aurelia, she wasn't there to fulfill her proper role. To Venalana, Aidan was like another child to her, but one that needed extra special attention considering what he has happened to him.

Admittedly, when she first learned of Aidan, she thought of him nothing more than a mere servant to her daughter. But later after learning who he was and whom he was the son of, her initial cold view of him turned immediately into concern, seeing of how the son of her best friend had been manipulated and mutilated by dark forces. She resolved not to make that mistake again, for her sake and for the legacy of her Elder Angel honored sister.

Aidan felt relaxed, soaking in the alluring smell of Venalana. And she smelled good.

"You want to protect my daughter out of your love for her," She said. "I accept that wholeheartedly. But you know that such a task is a difficult one."

"Y-Yeah…" Aidan said. "It's hard, you know. Right now though, it seems impossible with my power, knowing that at any time, I could revert back to what I was before."

Venalana smiles with care, "You're taking too much on yourself, Somnus. Listen. If you draw a line you absolutely refuse to surrender to, then that's the only thing you need to protect, no matter what."

"A line I absolutely refuse to surrender…" Aidan repeats a phrase of her advice.

"Somnus, you should give some more thought to what it is you truly want to protect. Otherwise, if you are not committed to the path, you fall quicker than you expect."

Wise words from a lady of the Gremory Family. Aidan took them into solace, pondering on them even as Venalana gives a chaste gentle kiss on his head which he didn't catch up on. He sinks deeper into Venalana's gentle hug, as fatigue nearly takes over him.

* * *

"Rias."

"Somnus!" Rias exclaims happily, running up to her boyfriend and hugging him. Aidan hugs back, taking in the full brunt of Rias' charge. Since completing his dance lessons with Venalana, he moved to the main residence and was welcomed by Rias. Oddly enough, he was given a room in the mansion where his mother slept in.

Rias hugs her nephalem tightly before pulling away with a bit of a cringe.

"You stink," She said bluntly. "You really need to shower."

"Sorry about that," Aidan apologizes sheepishly. "But you know what they say when it comes to a man's sweat compared to his deodorant."

Rias giggles at the flirtatious comment. "At least you still smell the same…" She nuzzles herself into her nephalem's chest before looking up at him with moist eyes. "…I was so lonely without you, you know. I haven't been able to sleep without you and me in the same bed… Some pitiful master I am… No longer able to imagine a life without you."

"Then that makes two of us," Aidan said, lifting her chin up to look at him before the two smile and give a tender loving kiss.

He then pulls away to speak to Rias about something serious.

"Your mother…" He began. "She told me about Koneko's past. How is she?"

Rias' expression became complicated upon hearing his somber expression.

"Follow me," She ushered.

She took him to Koneko's bedroom and opened the door. Upon entering, Aidan found Koneko lying down on her bed.

But what was somewhat surprising for Aidan was the fact that Koneko had cat ears sprouted from her head. Granted, Aidan knew she was a cat-like person but never expected her to be one of the dying Nekomata. But the reason for why they sprouted was the fact that Koneko used so much energy that she lost her strength and couldn't hide them anymore, which is why he's never seen them before.

Aidan walks over to the side of her bed and examined Koneko's condition. There were no signs of any serious injuries, but that was likely thanks to Asia's Braid of Yearning.

"Koneko?" Aidan called out gently with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Koneko muttered with half-opened eyes, "…What're you doing here?"

She asked her question in a sullen tone, far more than the extent up until now.

Aidan's smile was gone as he decides to switch tactics and come clean with the reason for his visit.

"Venalana Gremory told me of your past, Koneko," Aidan said. "I'm sorry. But you cannot keep overworking yourself like this. Push yourself and you will do more harm than good, just like I did."

"…I want to…" Koneko mutters very quietly, so quietly Aidan was not able to hear it.

"What?"

Koneko then looked up, staring straight at Aidan while trying to hold back her tears. She then said in a clear, yet sad voice, "I want to become strong. It's hard watching how strong Kiba, Xenovia, and Akeno have become. Even you, Aidan-senpai. You've been able to make progress. Meanwhile, I feel like I'm left further and further behind. Gasper's even got more powerful lately, and I don't have Asia power to heal people. So… what's left for me?"

Rias then walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, trying to comfort her Rook.

"You will improve just like everyone else will, Koneko," She encourages her. "I have faith in that."

But Koneko shook her head in denial. "Unless things continue like this, I'll just be obsolete. How can a Rook be the weakest one out of all of us? I'm so…pathetic. I could never forgive myself if I held you back."

That's when tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I don't want to use my Nekomata powers to catch up," She confessed. "I'm so afraid to be like her. I wouldn't! I refuse to let that happen again."

Rias silently hugs the cat-girl in comfort, with Aidan joining in as well. The Rook couldn't hold back anymore as she sobs in Rias' bosom. She was afraid of the dangerous power that could just kill their master. Despite wanting to become stronger, conflict erupted within her.

It's a lesson Aidan knows of all too well.

Each person has an internal conflict, and with the right training regime, they can overcome it. They all had walls to overcome. For Koneko, this wall was going to be a difficult one for her to pull through. At some point, she will have to use her Nekomata powers and accept for what she is. And she must be ready for it.

* * *

Twenty days have passed, and the training camp was finally over. Aidan returns back to the Gremory Estate, where his three personal maids awaited.

"Welcome home, Master!" Karlamine, Xuelan, and Yubelluna all bow. Once they stood up, they saw what became of their master.

With a torn up shirt thanks to Tannin's gruel training, Aidan developed a physique that was both strong and attractive. An array of well-developed muscles had been built, making him more robust as his three maids grew red in the face.

"Wow, you've become really strong, Master," Xuelan said with an impressed expression as she and her fellow maids stare at the muscles on his chest, abdominal region, and arms.

It could have just been Aidan's imagination, but he swore that their faces looked like they were hungry for him as they approach and caress him.

"Twenty days of training in the mountains sure does something, doesn't it?" Aidan asked sheepishly with a nervous smile.

"I'll say," Yubelluna said as she walks over with a sway of her hips. Once she gets up close to her master, she presses her large breasts onto Aidan's bare pectorals, holding his cheeks in her hands as she stares lustfully in Aidan's eyes. "I don't think I can no longer resist you~"

"What's going on here?" A voice was soon heard by the doorway to reveal Rias, making the three back off of Aidan as he turns to Rias, gasping in surprise. "Somnus! You're back!"

Rias soon jumps and embraces her nephalem boyfriend, making him twirl around as he holds her close. He laughs a bit as he twirls her like they were swing dancing before the two go for a passionate kiss. Twenty days certainly has an effect on being separated from each other. The urging feeling of lust and love coursing through them like raging rivers.

After setting Rias down onto her feet and letting go of their intimate kiss, she feels his thick chest. "Look at how much stronger you've gotten in just twenty days. I'm very proud of you," She praised.

"Yeah, it's all well and good that he's got more endurance," A voice suddenly spoke.

The girls gasp when they hear Azazel and turned to see him sitting on the edge of the balcony's rail, smirking with his arms and legs crossed.

"When did you-?" asked the maids.

"How did you-?" Rias was flabbergasted.

"Why are you here, Ahz?" Aidan asked in annoyance when the girls couldn't finish their sentences due to the shock of Azazel showing up out of the blue.

"Oh, I was just making sure that everyone else got here safely," Azazel nonchalantly answered.

Just then, the door to the room that led out to the balcony opens up as the other members of the ORC walked over to where Aidan and the girls are. Kiba still retained his handsome look despite his tattered and almost destroyed jersey. Xenovia had bandages wrapped around her body, having been injured in her training. Asia was in her nun outfit, with An'Naresh now having become permanently attached to it as if it was a part of her clothing. Gasper and Koneko retained their clean look.

"Aidan!" Asia exclaimed as she runs over and jumps into his arms, making the nephalem catch her with ease.

Aidan smiles and gently rub the back of her head. "Asia. It is good to see you again."

Kiba then asked, "Looks like you've had it rough considering how tattered up your shirt is."

Having realized that she was hugging Aidan's near naked and scarred chest, Asia lets go with a panicking expression.

"I could say the same for you, Kiba," Aidan concurred, noticing his torn jersey.

A giggle alerted Aidan to the presence of someone behind him. "I am not complaining," said Akeno as she wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts against his back and rubbing her cheek with his hand. "It makes me feel… hot under the collar."

A dangerous aura was then felt as Aidan turns his face to see Rias expressing a dark and jealous look.

"Akeno, what do you think you are doing?" She demanded as some of the others back away from her nervously.

An unfazed Akeno merely replies innocently, "Oh, I'm sorry, Rias. I forgot you were here."

Azazel, sensing that another fight will be broken out between two sexy girls over a nephalem, walks towards the doorway.

"Well, I'll leave the rest if you to kill each other. I've got a reception to get ready for. I'll send someone if you are late," He said with a wave of his hand. Rias sighs and shakes her head to have the aura disappear. "There's going to be a lot of different clans there."

After seeing him close the door behind him, Asia asks, "Are we really invited to a fancy reception?"

"More like enlisted," Rias explained as Akeno releases Aidan and steps away. "My brother has assigned us as guards for the VIP's because things tend to get messy when high-ranking Devils meet up."

"That's politics for you," Yubelluna sighs while rubbing her head. "Take it from the three of us."

"Everyone will be watching us," Kiba said. "So we have to be on our best behavior."

"First training for twenty days and now a party…" Aidan said while sighing and slumping his shoulders in exhaustion. "Sometimes I wish I were back with Uncle Deckard traveling the world."

* * *

 **AT THE BALLROOM** …

When everyone arrived at the ballroom later that evening where the reception was taking place, many people were seen standing around in fancy clothing speaking to one another while drinking wine. Everyone from the Peerage except for Rias and Akeno were at the back wearing their summer uniforms form Kuoh Academy.

As for Aidan, he was given a black tuxedo suit designed by the finest tailors of the Gremory Family, apparently on the unanimous decision of Zeoticus and Venalana. Despite being on guard duty, the heads of the Gremory Family felt that, as their daughter's possibly future husband, he should represent himself not just as servant but also as her boyfriend. Aidan, as ever, was initially afraid that if he showed himself in public, he would not only be humiliated but perhaps challenged to a fight by the nobles. But both Zeoticus and Venalana have convinced him otherwise, for not only would it bring possible embarrassment to the family but also of the fact that there are some nobles who, despite knowing the truth, believe Aidan was not at fault. Plus if any of them wanted Aidan dead on sight, they are going to get another thing coming to them i.e. Aidan will eb well-guarded.

He couldn't really speak out on that. He trusted their words yet kept his watch for any sign of trouble.

"So this is how Devil nobles like to party, huh?" asked Aidan as he looks around.

"I've never seen this many Satan-Class Devils. At least not in one place anyway," said Kiba offhandedly as they stood in the middle of the room.

"It's pretty incredible when you think about it," Xenovia commented.

"It's been a while for us," said Karlamine. The Phenex Maids were brought with the Peerage as they were seen by Rias as an extension of her servants, given of their role in serving Aidan.

Rias was in front of her servants wearing a stunning red dress that matched her crimson hair that was done up in a ponytail. Combined with the fact that her boyfriend wore a black tuxedo, it really complimented the both of them together.

"Just be careful not to offend anyone tonight," She said, before looking directly at her boyfriend. "And no sneaking out in the middle of the night, Aidan."

"R-Right…" Aidan answered with a bit of trepidation, knowing that the last time they were at a party, Riser's to be exact, well, Aidan left for good reason.

Aidan then turned his head over to Akeno, who wore a black kimono like the one she wore at the engagement party that day.

"Akeno, good to see you," greeted Aidan.

"Oh, hi Aidan. Are you having a good time?" She asked with a smile.

"You could say that," Aidan responds with a smile. "I was never one for parties considering my traveling childhood with Uncle Deckard."

"That's understandable," Akeno said as she turns her full body towards him. "But I am more interested in how your training went. Were you successful in what you had to do?"

"More or less," Aidan answered.

"It is good to see you again, Rias," said a familiar voice. Looking in the direction where it came from, Aidan spotted Sona, Issei, Saji, and Tsubaki walking towards them.

"Same to you, Sona. Welcome," Rias greeted her long time friend for a polite smile. "How was your training camp?"

"It was alright," Sona smiled back. She then turned towards Aidan; whom Sona has not interacted with for a long time since his return from exile. Truth be told for her, Aidan was one of the boys Sona liked and admitted holding something of a crush for him that everyone, save for Saji and Issei, knew about.

"I wished that our next meeting was a little better than this, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in another game of chess," She offered.

Aidan gave a gentle smile that would make any girl's heart skip a beat. "I would like that, Sona."

Sona blushes slightly as she turns away. Then, her two Pawns meet up with Rias'.

"Hey there, Aidan," said Issei. "You're looking great in that tux."

"Thanks. But if we had time, I'd get this adjusted," Aidan said, feeling how heavy the tux is. "It's a little tight across the chest."

"So you're ready for the Rating Game, Kain?" asked Saji with a confident grin.

But Aidan looked at him in confusion. "Rating Game?"

Sona snapped out of her daydreaming and looked to Rias with a serious glance. "You haven't told him?"

"I was going to after the reception," Rias said, feeling jealous of how Aidan was attracting more girls than she expected. "It's been decided by my brother that the six esteemed families heirs would compete in Rating Games to improve our abilities before our debuts."

"And it was decided that our two peerages would fight against each other," Sona revealed.

Aidan's eyes widened a bit. "Well, I'll be damned."

"There you are, Sona," Serafall exclaimed with a wave as she runs towards them.

Sona's eyes widened. "Oh great, my sister's here."

Aidan then thought to himself, _'Oh… the disappointing beauty. Wish Li-Ming were here.'_

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall," Rias greeted the Satan Leviathan with a smile.

"Oh, hey there Rias. I see you brought Aidan and everyone!" Serafall said with a wave.

Issei then asked Aidan, "So are you and Sona's older sister friends or something?"

"That's right," said Serafall, having heard the Red Dragon Emperor's question. "He's a really nice guy and a surprisingly dreamy guy, and it makes me so mad knowing that he's already taken!"

Aidan however did not seem so comfortable of the fact that Serafall wants in. Whether she is serious about it or not is unknown.

' _Now I really wish Li-Ming were back here to help this one out.'_

Down back in the Burning Hells, Li-Ming sneezes, as if someone were spreading bad rumors behind her back.

"You know, I was thinking of something and I think I have come to a solution," Serafall said before she looks at Aidan with pleading puppy eyes. "Will you let me join your harem, Aidan? Pleeeaassee~?"

Before Aidan can answer, Rias and Sona snapped. "Never!"

The Sitri heiress was just as embarrassed as the couple. The redhead also ticked off that a Satan would try to force herself in. Behind them, the Phenex Maids and Asia had steam coming out of their ears with blushes on their faces. Akeno giggled in amusement.

 _'Dammit, Li-Ming. Can you come back as soon as possible? I need help here!'_

Back in Hell, Li-Ming sneezes again. Now she really wondered if someone was spreading bad rumors about her.

* * *

 **LATER…**

"My goodness, my sister really has no appreciation for tact," Sona said with an exaggerated sigh. After dealing with a whiny Serafall before she attended to the other guests, everyone was given a sigh of relief that she was finally out of the picture.

The thought of Serafall with him in his harem would be something of a nightmare for Aidan. If a Satan was involved in his harem, he'd feared it would only make him a bigger target of envy, especially due to Serafall's beautiful and sexy appearance. Plus, it would throw the whole nobility in turmoil.

Gasper soon asked him, "Are you really in a relationship with multiple girls even though you're dating Rias? Just like a hero!" He exclaimed with wonder, looking up to Aidan like he was a shining example of what a hero was.

"More like she's appointed herself as the main girl," Akeno teased. "Luckily for me, I am the mistress of his affairs. Ufufufu~"

"I see, so that means that you had her permission to have sex with Aidan and then joined his harem," Xenovia said nonchalantly if not curious.

Saji and Issei grumbled with envy.

"Stupid Aidan, getting all the girls," Saji said.

"Why haven't I gotten at least one girl while he has two of the best beauties from school?!" Issei wondered in irritation.

Rias and Aidan looked away from one another, embarrassed as Aidan brings a fist up to his mouth to clear his throat.

"A-hem! Can we please change the subject, guys?" asked the flustered nephalem.

Sona agrees as she sighs in respite, "We're almost to the waiting room now. Let's hope we wont be there for too long."

"A bunch of young, hormonal Devils stuffed in one room together?" Rias frowned, fearing what they were going to encounter in the waiting room. "We'll be luck if we get out alive."

"True to that, Rias," Sona nodded.

* **BOOM** *

Suddenly, the doors of the waiting room were blown open by a large explosion. Aidan stands in front of Rias to protect her before rushing in to investigate. When he enters the room as the dust clouds clear, he sees the source of the explosion: two Devils that were ready to kill one another.

One was a beautiful young woman in her late teens, with long green-tint blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears glasses, has speckles, and has a cold, sharp gaze. At the Young Devils Gathering, she wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin. She wore clothes that are very fitting for female nobles that have a flashy design to them, with accessories that has the Agares seal on them which give off a posh vibe. Instead of a dress, she wears a miniskirt and high boots which are matched by her posh clothing.

The other Devil was a young man with lots of black magic-like tattoos on his face and upper body. He had blue hair that stood on its end with matching eyes. He also had pointed ears.

"If you have a death wish, then I'm happy to fill it for you, Zephrydor!" The young woman said. While certainly beautiful, Aidan noted that she gave off a sense of coldness rather than calmness and had a stricter aura compared to Sona which is scary.

"Filing is my job. Like I said before if you want virgin-pumping, I'd volunteer," said Zephrydor.

* **SHIING** *

Not wanting more damage to occur to the party, Aidan conjures his Armiger, a set of phantom blades surrounding the two Devils who were surprised to see him emerge.

"What's going on here?" Sona asked as the others came running through the clearing smoke.

"Apparently these two were going to cause a major fight with one another," Aidan said as he holds his hand up to keep the Armiger in place.

"Seriously? What's their deal?" asked Xenovia.

"We're gonna rumble," sighed Saji.

Rias sighed in annoyance as she stepped besides Aidan. "Right on cue."

"At least we've come to expect this sort of thing over the years," said an unfamiliar voice, whom Aidan gazes his eyes on to.

Standing a few feet from them with a slight smile was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall and has a muscular build due to the extreme training he has done. His height was over 190 cm and his body weight roughly 135 kg.

"Hello, Sairaorg," Rias greeted with a smile.

Sairaorg gave them a wave and said, "I'll give a warmer welcome later." He then approached the two fighting heirs to step in between them, still surrounded by Aidan's Armiger. "That's enough, you two! Do not dishonor the Agares family by humoring them princess. We all know that he's the Glasya-Labolas problem child."

"Screw you, jackass. Shit talk like that gives you muff blunt!" snapped Zephrydor.

"I know it's strict but that was your only warning," Sairaorg was unmoved as she cracks his kncukles, scowling at the two.

The Agares heiress was smart enough to back down and stay quiet. However, Zephrydor wasn't. "Go ahead. I'm not afraid of you, Bael Trash!"

"Aidan, go ahead and drop your swords," Rias asked of him, which Aidan did. As soon as the Armiger dissipated, Zephrydor attempts to attack Sairaorg but…

* **BASH** *

Sairaorg simply punches the Devil, one so powerful it sent him flying to the wall behind him.

* **BOOM** *

The force of the impact made Asia stumble and nearly fall over. However, she was caught by someone.

"Don't worry, I got you," said a gentle-looking, handsome young man with dark green hair. He wore expensive clothes and his eyes were closed.

"Th-Thank you," Asia said.

"That was nuts," Saji said as he and Issei looked at Zephrydor's unconscious body in shock.

"That was insane!" Issei was stunned.

"No surprise from the next Bael family head. But no shock though. He is my cousin, after all," Rias said with a small smirk, watching the scene.

Sairaorg then turned his head to see Aidan, before noticing the hidden scar on his forehead from where the soulstone plunged. He then smirked, instantly recognizing who this was.

"I was kinda hoping that I'd get the chance to meet you in person," He said, stopping a few feet in front of Aidan. Aidan kept his cool yet adhered to side of caution. "So, you're the nephalem, huh? And my cousin's lover?"

"You're well informed," Aidan complimented. "Am I really so well known to the Underworld for who I am?"

"More than you think," Sairaorg said. "Crashing the Phenex party has become common knowledge to us."

The Agares heiress looked at Aidan with a raised eyebrow. "So that's him?" She asked Rias as Sona stepped aside. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Seekvaira," Rias said with a proud smile, observing her nephalem speaking to her cousin. "He is the nephalem I spoke to you about."

"I see that training with Tannin has made you even stronger," Sairaorg told Aidan. "I must admit that I'm impressed considering the fact that your race was once seen as myth and legend to the Devils. But here is a friendly piece of advice. If you want to protect the world, then it takes guts to be number one."

Sairaorg then turns and walks away, leaving Aidan standing there for a moment, watching him with a slight frown.

Afterwards, the group split up to enjoy the party in their own way. The Phenex Maids were seen when they had spotted the other members of Riser' Peerage, but without the man in question with them. Both groups of women were extremely hesitant tot speak with one another, considering recent events and parting of the three. However, Yubelluna decides to push such thoughts away and approach her former comrades, with the other two following behind her.

As Aidan watches, he was all alone seeing the girls speaking with one another and laughing. It warmed his heart to see his maids speaking to their former compatriots, even if the damage to their master left him in a near catatonic state.

But as Aidan continues to watch, he suddenly felt his head begin to feel a sharp pain.

"Ah…! Ggh!" He clutches his head in his right hand before he hears a very loud ringing noise through him, like a high note. It was loud and irritating, and it hurt a lot. He had been getting these a lot lately, ever since he woke up.

Sweat pours down his face as he shuts his eyes. He does his best to remain isolated from everyone so that nobody would take notice. Luckily, the guests seem to be chatting among themselves too busy to notice Aidan in pain.

Aidan opens his eyes briefly just to hear the voices of the guests be silenced by the loud ringing noise in his head.

And once again, he saw her. It could just be his imagination considering there were a lot of people in the crowd, but he could not be mistaken for it. That dark dress that covered her, exposing only her frontal area along with her small cleavage. Her demonic horns and demonic wings sprouting out for all to see. But more importantly, heterochromia eyes of grey and blue where according to Christian mythology, they are a characteristic for the Devil himself and considered one of the signs of a witch.

But this was no witch.

"Lilith...?" Aidan mutters, seeing her once again.

The Daughter of Hatred spotted him, as if she caught his eyes with hers. And once again did she give that dark smirk to him, as if she sees him clearly.

"Umm… Hey, Lord Aidan, it's been a while," spoke a familiar voice that made Aidan snap out of his vision-like state. Blinking his eyes for a bit, he could see the image of Lilith no longer present in the crowd, as if she vanished. Whatever that was, perhaps it was best to leave the uncertain future be and attend to reality at the moment.

He turns around to see the surprising sight of Ravel Phenex. No longer wearing pink, Ravel's outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow from the front. At the back, there were three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail, protruding from the dress.

"Riser Phenex's little sister," Aidan said without emotion. It was neither a pleasurable response nor a cold one.

Ravel fumed and stomped her foot. "That's Ravel Phenex to you, mister," She pouts cutely, before looking away with a blush. "This is why I hate speaking with inferior Devils."

 _'Correction: I am a nephalem. Does she not know that?'_

"Still have an attitude, I see," Aidan said with a roll of the eyes. He then asks without concern, "What is Riser's condition? Last I heard he had a hole in his stomach."

That was when Ravel's expression turned somber. "His wounds have healed, but we've locked him in his room to prevent him from going out."

"Meaning?" asked Aidan.

"He's been depressed since the fight and I dread to think of what has become of him. Often, I hear him screaming in his room and throwing stuff around. He won't even eat. It's heartbreaking to see but I guess maybe he shouldn't have acted like he was hot stuff to begin with or whatever. But you know what they say about one who falls so far when consumed with pride."

"Considering the fact that you are his little sister and Bishop, I am surprised you are being quite hard on him," Aidan spoke with slight amusement.

"When he lost, I was removed from serving my brother, much like your…" Ravel looked at where the three Phenex Maids were chatting with their old friends and having a laugh, looking at their outfits. "…maids, I was placed in my mom's house. Since she never enters the games, I can do whatever I want since I am a free Bishop now," Ravel said with a relieved tone. "And yet, to send those three after you and having them discarded via a monster in the mountains."

' _Ravel probably doesn't know that Diablo, in possession of me, was the one that killed her. Uncle Deckard must have sealed or adjusted her memories to keep the truth hidden from her.'_

Aidan was surprised that servants can actually have an option to be on their own. "Well, I am happy to let you know that those three are enjoying their current lives," He said with a smile. "They are happy and content being my maids and I made sure they were treated fairly and equally."

"As I would expect from a member from the Gremory household," She said before coughing in her fist and reached into her pocket. "Anyway, I would like to offer you this as thanks for taking care of them and as a token of friendship."

The object she was handing to him was a long black capsule looking object. Aidan recognized what this was.

"A Phenex Tear?" He asked. "You are willing to give one away?"

Ravel turned to him with a pouted face with her fists on her hips. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! This is normally a gift for a high-ranking Devil. You, who thinks he's a nephalem, are an inferior Devil at best. You should graciously accept the offer."

"With an attitude like that, you should be grateful that I won't break this thing just to spite you and your family," Aidan retorted with a slight cold tone. He sighs as he puts the capsule in his pocket. "I believe we should start over. I'd rather just be called Aidan, just like everyone else here does."

Ravel coughs in her hand again to clear her throat. "Very well, then I will give you the honor of being called Lord Aidan from now on. Sounds good?"

"Fair enough."

"Now that's out of the way, let me make you an offer you can't refuse. How about the next time we meet, I give you a mouthful of my tea?" She offered.

Aidan blinks in confusion, wondering what she meant exactly.

"Umm…what I meant was…" Ravel turned away from him again, looking even more embarrassed and pushing her index fingers together. "Lately, I've been making my own cakes and they go great with tea. Maybe next time you can try them. I mean not now! I have to greet the other guests! Bye!" She finished quickly and rushes away from him.

Aidan sighs and shrugs his shoulders a bit. Like Xenovia, she was a confusing one. Yet oddly enough, he detected no hint of a crush for him which he didn't mind. She most likely respected him but that did not necessarily translate to liking him. It seemed like she was asking for his help regarding someone she liked. The question was who.

As for Aidan, he felt no attraction to her. While she looked cute with a nice body, he already found that in Asia. Perhaps she holds nothing but respect for him just as he does for her given of her role as a daughter of the Phenex Family.

Even though truthfully, he was the one that killed her when he was possessed by Diablo, only for her to be resurrected by his uncle.

What a strange world indeed.

As Aidan resumes his guard duty, he suddenly hears footsteps. They were fast, almost like that of a cougar. Aidan looks to see Koneko running out of the room, looking alert and in a hurry.

"Koneko?" Aidan gives chase after the young girl, his instincts telling him that something was wrong.

Koneko runs into one of the elevators. The door closes just in time for Aidan to catch a glimpse of where she was heading to.

"Damn!" Aidan curses silently before running up to the elevator next to him. Even though Aidan didn't know what floor Koneko was going down to, he had no choice but to pursue. He steps into the elevator and presses the down button to the first floor, thinking she went there.

However, before the doors close, Rias ran straight into the elevator, surprising the nephalem as he catches her into his arms.

"Rias, what are you doing here?" asked Aidan.

"I saw you freak out and run out of the party," Rias looked in concern. "What's going on?"

"Koneko," Aidan answered. "She bolted out of the room all of a sudden, so I went after her. But for her to be distressed enough to leave in a hurry… Something's wrong, Rias."

"We can look for her together and leave the others here," She suggested. "I don't want to make a scene if we don't have to."

When the two stepped out of the elevator, Aidan kneels down and traces the floor, looking for any tracks Koneko might have left. And luckily for him, he was able to find them, especially if her magic was leaking out a bit.

"We must hurry!" Aidan said, as he and his girlfriend make a run for it, hoping to reach Koneko in time.

* * *

Koneko was running as fast as she could, following the scent she had picked up from the party. Normally, she would tell Rias and the others that someone dangerous was here, but this was different. This presence was not normal, but it was not the smell of Demons that she is so acquainted with.

She stops in front of a large tree after entering into an opening. That is when the voice of the person she never wanted to see ever again spoke.

"Well, it's certainly been a hot minute," Kuroka spoke.

"Totally called it," Koneko said, glaring up at the black haired catgirl in question.

"Hello, Shirone," Kuroka nonchalantly greeted. "It's been a while."

"…Hello again, Onee-san," Koneko greeted her sister.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 in which our nephalem gets to meet more members of the Gremory Family, including Milicas and Venalana. Not much to say about the former but the latter is something to reckon with. Not only is she the close and best friend of Aidan's mother but the way she puts Rias in her place will make you not want to cross her. Mothers, especially those whom are one's girlfriend, can be scary.**

 **I think some people may ask if Venalana knows magic but considering how she hails form the Bael Clan and inherits the Power of Destruction from said clan which was passed onto her children, I'd like to think she does know a bit of magic.**

 **I am willing to bet some people will ask if I will pair Aidan with Venalana, especially with the dance lesson segment, and the short answer is NO! I do not go that far with stories like that. Maybe in some off-shoot seprate hentai fanfic but not in this story! Never!**

 **Azazel's training, where do we go from here? Perhaps the most significant is Akeno's. Normally her father Baraqiel would be the one training her but considering his state, Azazel would have to step in. While I can safely presume that Akeno doesn't trust Azazel due to his mischief, he does display care for the daughter of his best friend, wanting to help her in any way he can. And we also get to learn why Koneko has been reckless as of late: she just wants to be stronger but like Akeno, she is afraid to tap into her natural power.**

 **I will keep mentioning Lilith throughout season 3 as I want her role for Aidan to be very significant, along with adding the mystery of who she is and if she really is back.**

 **Now we end it with an encounter of a nekomata that everyone loves. Cats, and especially those that take the form of beautiful girls, may be cute but they can also be mischievous and sneaky.**

 **Like, favorite, follow, and review at your leisure!** **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
